Âíèç ïî êðîëè÷üåé íîðå
by gHope
Summary: Ïåðåâîä. ×òî ñêðûâàåòñÿ çà ñàðêàçìîì ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. Ñíåéï\Ãåðìèîíà
1. Ãëàâà 1

Íàçâàíèå: Âíèç ïî êðîëè÷üåé íîðå. (Falling further in)  
Àâòîð: KazVL  
Ðåéòèíã: R  
Ïàðà: Ãåðìèîíà\Ñíåéï  
Disclaimer: Ïåðñîíàæè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ.Ðîóëèíã è ò.ä.  
Ïåðåâîä÷èêè: Anna Iva, DT, G-Hope  
  
Ñîãëàñèå àâòîðà íà ïåðåâîä ïîëó÷åíî. Îðèãèíàë ìîæíî íàéòè çäåñü http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=532103 èëè çäåñü http://www.schnoogle.com/authorLinks/KazVL/Falling_Further_In/ . Ðèñóíêè, ñäåëàííûå ê ýòîé èñòîðèè ìîæíî íàéòè çäåñü http://groups.yahoo.com/group/silenes_pictures.  
Èñòîðèÿ íà äàííûé ìîìåíò íå äîïèñàíà, è â íåé ïîêà çíà÷èòñÿ 20 ãëàâ.  
  
  
Ãëàâà 1.  
ïåðåâîä G-Hope (ñïàñèáî çà ïîìîùü AlexD)  
  
Òåïåðü, íà ëåòíèõ êàíèêóëàõ, çàâòðàêè, îáåäû è óæèíû íå çàíèìàëè ìíîãî âðåìåíè, è ñòîë ó÷èòåëåé áûë ïðàêòè÷åñêè ïóñò, êîãäà Äóìáëüäîð çàøåë â Áîëüøîé Çàë íà çàâòðàê. Ïðîéäÿ ìèìî ïðîôåññîðîâ Ñïðîóò è Ôëèòâèêà, âûõîäÿùèõ èç çàëà è çàíÿòûõ óâëåêàòåëüíîé áåñåäîé, îí óëûáíóëñÿ. Æóð÷àùèé ñìåõ ïðîôåññîðà Ñïðîóò ñìåíÿëñÿ òîíêèì ñìåõîì-ïîñêðèïûâàíèåì Ôëèòâèêà. Åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî âñå åùå ñèäåë çà ñòîëîì, áûë Ñíåéï, îí ñ îòñóòñòâóþùèì âèäîì ñìîòðåë íà òàðåëêó ãîðÿ÷åé îâñÿíîé êàøè ïåðåä íèì. Öâåò åãî êîæè áûë ñëèøêîì ñåðûì, à ñàì îí âûãëÿäåë òàê, ñëîâíî ñîí áûë ðîñêîøüþ, êîòîðóþ îí íå ìîã ñåáå ïîçâîëèòü óæå äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãîå âðåìÿ. Â ýòîì ãîäó äëÿ ìíîãèõ òàêîé âíåøíèé âèä ñòàë ïðèâû÷íûì.  
"Äîáðîå óòðî", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, ñàäÿñü çà ñòîë, ïî ïðàâóþ ñòîðîíó îò Ñíåéïà. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ãîëîñ äèðåêòîðà áûë ïîëîí äîáðûõ íàìåðåíèé, ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ âçäðîãíóë, çàòåì ñåðäèòî ïîñìîòðåë â îòâåò, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü ìèíóòíóþ ñëàáîñòü.  
"Ä-äèðåêòîð". Êóâøèí ñî ñëèâêàìè çàäðîæàë, êîãäà îí ïîäíÿë åãî. Ñíåéï ïîñòàâèë êóâøèí îáðàòíî íà ñòîë, òàê è íå âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü èì, â ãëàçà áðîñàëîñü îòñóòñòâèå îáû÷íîé ãðàöèè â åãî äâèæåíèÿõ. Ïîäáîðîäîê ó íåãî çàäðîæàë.  
Äóìáëüäîð íàëèë åìó ñëèâêè è äîáàâèë äâà êóñî÷êà òåìíî-êîðè÷íåâîãî ñàõàðà, òåì ñàìûì äîïîëíèâ æåñò âåëèêîäóøèÿ. "Åøü, òû âûãëÿäèøü äàæå õóæå, ÷åì ïðîøëûì âå÷åðîì".  
"Âû âñåãäà òàê ãîâîðèòå". Ïîåðçàâ íà ñòóëå, Ñíåéï óõìûëüíóëñÿ è çàìîë÷àë.  
"Íàì íàäî ïåðåñìîòðåòü ñòðàòåãèþ. Òàê äàëüøå íå ìîæåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ, Ñåâåðóñ".  
"Íå íàäî ïóñòîãî ëèöåìåðèÿ.. Ìû îáà çíàåì, ÷òî ýòî äîëæíî ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà åñòü âîçìîæíîñòü ñíàáæàòü Âîëüäåìîðòà äåçèíôîðìàöèåé, êàê áû áàíàëüíî ýòî íå çâó÷àëî".  
"Òû íå ïîíÿë ãëàâíîãî. ß áåñïîêîþñü î òîì, ÷òî áóäåò ñ òîáîé".  
"ß òîæå. Ýòî âñåõ èíòåðåñóåò", - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï, íåâíÿòíî è êàê áû ÷åðåç ñèëó. "Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÿ çàíîâî ïðèìêíóë ê Òåìíîìó Ïîâåëèòåëþ, ÿ íàïðÿæåííî ðàáîòàþ íàä ñîâåðøåíñòâîâàíèåì (ðàçâèòèåì, åñëè áûòü áîëåå òî÷íûì), íàâûêîâ Ëóïèíà, êàê ñïåöèàëèñòà ïî Çåëüåâàðåíèþ è ó÷èòåëÿ. Òàê êàê, ôàêòè÷åñêè, îí íà÷àë ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà, íå ñìîòðÿ íà ñåìü ëåò îáó÷åíèÿ Çåëüåâàðåíèþ â øêîëå, ìîÿ çàäà÷à óïðîñòèëàñü. Åãî ó÷èòåëü â ñâîå âðåìÿ íå áûë ñòðîãèì, íî òåïåðü îí ïðîÿâèë íåêîòîðûé òàëàíò â ïðèãîòîâëåíèè çåëèé. Êîãäà Âîëüäåìîðò óáüåò ìåíÿ, Ðåìóñ ñòàíåò íåïëîõèì ó÷èòåëåì Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, äàæå åñëè îí íèêîãäà íå äîñòèãíåò ìîåãî óðîâíÿ". Óòâåðæäåíèå çâó÷àëî âûñîêîìåðíî, íî áûëî íè÷åì èíûì, êàê ïðàâäîé. " Ó íåãî åñòü äîñòóï ê ìîèì çåëüÿì, ôîðìóëàì è çàïèñÿì, äëÿ ðàáîòû â áóäóùåì, õîòÿ ïîêà îíè åìó íåïîíÿòíû".  
Âíóòðåííå ïîõîëîäåâ îò ñòîëü òùàòåëüíîé ïîäãîòîâêè ê ñìåðòè, Äóìáëüäîð, ñàì òîãî íå æåëàÿ, ïîíÿë, êàêèìè áûëè äâà ïîñëåäíèå ãîäà äëÿ Ñíåéïà.  
"Òåáå íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî íåêîòîðûå èç íàñ ìîãëè áû ñêó÷àòü ïî òåáå íå òîëüêî èç-çà òâîèõ áåññïîðíûõ íàâûêîâ, êàê ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ".  
Ñíåéï ðåçêî ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó, ñåé÷àñ îí áûë ïîõîæ íà àòàêóþùóþ çìåþ, íî íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë, ëèøü õìûêíóë ñ ñàðêàçìîì. "Ñ ó÷åòîì òîãî, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ïðåêðàñíûé ñëóõ è çðåíèå, íåò, íå ïðèõîäèëî". Îí ïîëîæèë äðîæàùèå ðóêè íà êîëåíè, âñå åùå ïûòàÿñü ïðèâûêíóòü ê ïðåäàòåëüñòâó ñîáñòâåííîãî òåëà, îí âåäü âñåãäà ðàññìàòðèâàë ñïîñîáíîñòü êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñâîå òåëî, êàê ñàìî ñîáîé ðàçóìåþùååñÿ.  
"Òîãäà ÿ îáìàíóë òâîè îæèäàíèÿ. Íå çíàë, ÷òî íàñòîëüêî", - ïðîøåïòàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
"Íå ãîâîðèòå ãëóïîñòåé", - ðàçäðàæåííî âîçðàçèë Ñíåéï, íå ãîòîâûé âñòðåòèòü ïå÷àëü â ýòèõ æèâûõ ãëàçàõ. "Òîëüêî ÿ ïîëîí ÷óâñòâà æàëîñòè ê ñåáå, åñëè âåðíî ïîìíþ ïðîøëóþ îöåíêó".  
Îòêàçûâàÿñü îò èäåè ñêàçàòü âñå, ÷òî ñîáèðàëñÿ ñêàçàòü, Äóìáëüäîð âçÿë âèëêó è íîæ. "ß äàæå íå äîãàäûâàëñÿ, ÷òî áûë ñòîëü ñåíòèìåíòàëüíûì", - ñêàçàë îí ñàìûì ìÿãêèì òîíîì.  
"Âîò ïî÷åìó ÿ è íàìåêíóë Âàì", - ïðîøåïòàë Ñíåéï, ñëèøêîì óæ âåæëèâî. Îí ðàññåÿííî çà÷åðïíóë ëîæêó âñå åùå ãîðÿ÷åé îâñÿíêè.   
Ñëàáî óëûáíóâøèñü â îòâåò, Äóìáëüäîð ïîõëîïàë åãî ïî ðóêå è ïðîäîëæèë íàáëþäàòü, à Ñíåéï ïðèíÿëñÿ çà åäó â ïåðâûé ðàç çà 24 ÷àñà.  
Îò÷åòû Ñåâåðóñà âñåãäà áûëè î÷åíü äåòàëüíû, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òîãî, ÷òî êàñàëîñü íàêàçàíèé Âîëüäåìîðòà, êîãäà òîò çàáàâëÿëñÿ ñî ñâîèì Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ-ïðåäàòåëåì. Äóìáëüäîð îñîçíàâàë, ÷òî åäèíñòâåííàÿ ïðè÷èíà, ïî êîòîðîé îí çíàåò îá ýòèõ íàêàçàíèÿõ, ñîñòîèò â òîì, ÷òî ïîñëå äâóõ ëåò ðåãóëÿðíûõ çàêëÿòèé Cruciatus, ñèëà äóõà Ñåâåðóñà ïîäâåðãëàñü èñïûòàíèþ íà ïðî÷íîñòü. Êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà îí âîçâðàùàëñÿ îò Âîëüäåìîðòà, åìó òðåáîâàëàñü âñå áîëüøå âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû âîññòàíîâèòüñÿ ôèçè÷åñêè - ãîðàçäî áîëüøå âðåìåíè, ÷åì ðàíüøå, îí íå ìîã ïðîäîëæàòü ñêðûâàòü ýòî. È õîòü ïîêà åãî ñèëà âîëè íå áûëà ñëîìëåíà, íî îäíàæäû, îíà ðàçîáüåòñÿ âäðåáåçãè, êàê ñòåêëî ïîä ñëèøêîì áîëüøèì äàâëåíèåì. È êîãäà ýòî ñëó÷èòñÿ…  
Äóìáëüäîð âçäîõíóë, åãî ãëàçà ïîòåìíåëè. È åãî çàáîòîé áûëî íå äîïóñòèòü ýòîãî...  
Çàìåòèâ ãëóáîêèå ìîðùèíû, êîòîðûå çàëåãëè íà ëèöå Ñíåéïà ìåæäó áðîâÿìè è îò íîñà ê ïîäáîðîäêó, Äóìáëüäîð çàäóìàëñÿ íàä òåì, çíàë ëè Ñåâåðóñ, ÷òî çíà÷èò áûòü ñ÷àñòëèâûì. Âîçìîæíî èçðåäêà, êîãäà áûë ïîäðîñòêîì, ñ îäíîé èç ïîäðóã, äî òîãî, êàê ãîðå÷ü è ÷óâñòâî îò÷óæäåíèÿ íå çàñòàâèëè åãî ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê Âîëüäåìîðòó. Òîò æå çíàë, êàêèå íàäî ðàññòàâèòü ïðèìàíêè, ÷òîáû ïîéìàòü â ëîâóøêó ýìîöèîíàëüíî óÿçâèìîãî âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíåãî þíîøó. Ñåâåðóñ íèêîãäà áû íå ñîáëàçíèëñÿ âîçìîæíîñòüþ ñîâåðøàòü íàñèëèå èëè ïîäâåðãàòü ïûòêàì, èëè ïîëó÷åíèåì ìàòåðèàëüíîãî áîãàòñòâà. Ýòî áûëî òùåñëàâèå ìîëîäîñòè è âûñîêîìåðèå, êîòîðîå ðîäèëîñü èç îñîçíàíèÿ òîãî, ÷òî îí óìíåå áîëüøèíñòâà îäíîêëàññíèêîâ. Ýòî áûëî ïåðåïëåòåíî ñ æàæäîé çíàíèé, è â ýòîì áûëî ïàäåíèå Ñåâåðóñà. Îí áûë äîâîëüíî âûñîêîìåðåí, ÷òîáû ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ñìîæåò ñâåðãíóòü Âîëüäåìîðòà, êîòîðîãî îïèñûâàë êàê íåñêîëüêî ãëóïîãî, õîòü è íåïðåîäîëèìî ñèëüíîãî âîëøåáíèêà, è âåðíóòüñÿ ê Ñâåòó çà ñâåðêàþùèìè íàãðàäàìè, êîòîðûå áóäóò æäàòü åãî. Áûëî òðóäíî ñêàçàòü, ÷åãî åùå îí áû õîòåë òàêæå èñêðåííå. Îí áûë ñëîæíûì è òðóäíûì ðåáåíêîì, ìóæ÷èíà, â êîòîðîãî îí ïðåâðàòèëñÿ, èçìåíèëñÿ ñîâñåì íåìíîãî, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òîãî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îí áûë ãîðàçäî áîëåå îæåñòî÷åí è ìåíüøå ïðåäðàñïîëîæåí ê òîìó, ÷òîáû õîòü íà ÷òî-íèáóäü íàäåÿòüñÿ. Îí âñåãäà àêòèâíî ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ òåì, êòî ïûòàëñÿ õîòü êàê-òî îáùàòüñÿ ñ íèì, êàê áóäòî òðåáîâàë, ÷òîáû òå ñíîâà è ñíîâà äîêàçûâàëè ñâîè äðóæåñòâåííûå íàìåðåíèÿ. Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî ëèøü íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê âûäåðæàëè åãî èñïûòàíèÿ. Ñïîñîáíûé íà áîëüøóþ æåñòîêîñòü, îñîáåííî ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê òåì, êòî áûë ìåíåå òàëàíòëèâ, ÷åì îí ñàì, ó íåãî áûëî ñèëüíîå ÷óâñòâî äîëãà è ñóðîâûé êîäåêñ ÷åñòè. Îí îò÷àÿííî çàùèùàë òåõ, î êîì çàáîòèëñÿ, äàæå åñëè Ëîíãáîòòîì ñ òðóäîì â ýòî ïîâåðèò, ðàçìûøëÿë Äóìáëüäîð ñ òåíüþ óëûáêè íà ëèöå. Åñëè îí áûë ñòðîã ñ äðóãèìè, òî ñàìûì ñòðîãèì îí áûë ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê ñåáå. Âîçìîæíî, êîãäà-íèáóäü îí ñìîæåò óçíàòü ÷óâñòâî óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ, íî â ýòî ñëîæíî ïîâåðèòü. Îí íå áûë óäîáíûì ñïóòíèêîì.  
Òàê ìíîãî èçðàíåííûõ äåòåé… Ñèðèóñ, ïûòàþùèéñÿ ñîáðàòü âîåäèíî îáðûâêè æèçíè, êîòîðóþ äåìåíòîðû ïûòàëèñü âûñîñàòü èç íåãî íåñêîí÷àåìî äîëãèå 12 ëåò; çàãóáëåííûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, ñ÷àñòüå, êîòîðîå áåçâîçâðàòíî óòåêëî. È ïîñëå 12 ëåò ýòè ÷óâñòâà áûëî òàê ñëîæíî âîçâðàòèòü, íå óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî âûðàæåíèå ãëàç Ñèðèóñà ïðåñëåäîâàëî åãî. Áûë è Ðåìóñ, âñÿ æèçíü êîòîðîãî ïðîõîäèëà â ðèòìå, äèêòóåìîì ëóíîé. Ëèëè, Äæåéìñ è Ñåäðèê óáèòû. Ñåìüè ìàããëîâ, ïðåñëåäóåìûå áîê î áîê ñ íåêîòîðûìè ñòàðåéøèìè äèíàñòèÿìè âîëøåáíèêîâ. Êàæäûé äåíü ïðèíîñèë íîâûå êîøìàðû. Â ïîñëåäíèå äâà ãîäà 18 ó÷åíèêîâ Õîãâàðòñà îñèðîòåëî, áëàãîäàðÿ ëþáåçíûì ñòàðàíèÿì Âîëüäåìîðòà. Âîñåìíàäöàòü ñàìûõ ÿðêèõ, ïîëíîñòüþ ñîêðóøåíû ðàçðóøèòåëüíûìè ïîòåðÿìè.  
È ñåé÷àñ, ïî ìåðå òîãî êàê îíè ïðèáëèæàëèñü ê ïîñëåäíåìó ãîäó Ãàððè â Õîãâàðòñå, åäèíñòâåííûé âîïðîñ - êîãäà è êàê Âîëüäåìîðò íàíåñåò óäàð.  
"Òû ïðèãîòîâèë çåëüå, êîòîðîå ìû óæå îáñóäèëè?", - ñïðîñèë Äóìáëüäîð, ìàêàÿ êóñî÷åê æàðåííîãî õëåáà â ÿè÷íûé æåëòîê.  
"Íåò, Äèðåêòîð. ß íå ãîòîâëþ åãî", - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï.  
"Íî íàì íàäî ÷òî-òî, ÷òî îïðàâäàåò òåáÿ â ãëàçàõ Âîëüäåìîðòà".  
"Ãîëîâà Ïîòòåðà íà òàðåëêå - ýòî ðåøèò ïðîáëåìó, ñ èëè áåç ÿáëîêà â çóáàõ".  
"Âîçìîæíî, òû ñìîã áû ñîñòðÿïàòü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òîáû îòâåðòåòüñÿ".  
"Âïîëíå î÷åâèäíî íåóäîáñòâî ýòîãî ðåøåíèÿ - ìíå áû ïðèøëîñü ïðèãîòîâèòü ïîëåçíîå Âîëüäåìîðòó çåëüå. Ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî ÿ óáåäèë åãî â òîì, ÷òî Âû íàëîæèëè íà ìåíÿ çàêëèíàíèå, îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó ïðèãîòîâèòü çåëüå áåç Âàøåãî âåäîìà, âû â ñàìîì äåëå äóìàåòå, ÷òî ýòî õîðîøàÿ èäåÿ? Êðîìå òîãî, ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü òðàâèòü Âàñ, òîëüêî ðàäè ñîìíèòåëüíîé íàäåæäû, ÷òî ýòî óáåäèò Òåìíîãî Ïîâåëèòåëÿ â ìîåé ëîÿëüíîñòè. Ìû ñëèøêîì çàïîçäàëè ñ òàêèì ðåøåíèåì, õîòÿ îí äîñòàòî÷íî òùåñëàâåí, ÷òîáû ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî ÿ âåðíóëñÿ íà òåìíóþ ñòîðîíó. Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ñíàáæàþ åãî ðàçðîçíåííûìè îòðûâêàìè èíôîðìàöèè, îí îñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ â æèâûõ òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ýòî åãî ðàçâëåêàåò. ß ìîãó ðàçäðàçíèòü Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ äî ñîñòîÿíèÿ æóòêîé ÿðîñòè âñåãî ïàðîé ïðåäëîæåíèé. Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, ïðèäâîðíûé øóò". È õîòü åãî ãóáû èçîãíóëèñü â óëûáêå, õîëîä âçãëÿäà áûë ïóãàþùèì.  
"Ñêîëüêî ëåò ÿ òåáÿ çíàþ, Ñåâåðóñ? Òàê, ÿ âåðíóëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ, ÷òîáû çàíÿòü äîëæíîñòü äèðåêòîðà, êîãäà òåáå áûëî ñêîëüêî? ×åòûðíàäöàòü, ïÿòíàäöàòü?"  
"×åòûðíàäöàòü", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. Îí âûãëÿäåë íàñòîðîæåííî, êàê áóäòî ïûòàëñÿ ïîäãîòîâèòüñÿ ê àòàêå.  
"Äâàäöàòü ÷åòûðå ãîäà… Çà âñå ýòè ãîäû ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî òû ïðåóñïåâàåøü âî âñåì, çà ÷òî áû íè âçÿëñÿ".  
Äîåâ îâñÿíêó áåç âèäèìîãî îñîçíàíèÿ òîãî, ÷òî îí äåëàåò, Ñíåéï ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë æàðåíûé õëåá, êîòîðûé ïîÿâèëñÿ ïðåä íèì. Îí îòâåòèë Äóìáëüäîðó âçãëÿäîì, â êîòîðîì â ðàâíîé ìåðå áûëè è ïîíèìàíèå è ïîäîçðåíèå.  
"Íåçàâèñèìî îòòîãî, ÷òî Âû õîòèòå, ìîé îòâåò - íåò", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, íî åãî òîí âñå-òàêè ïîòåïëåë.  
Ñïàñèòåëüíîå ÷óâñòâî þìîðà áûëî íåïðåäñêàçóåìîé ÷åðòîé Ñíåéïà, è ïîðîé ýòî ïðèâîäèëî â çàìåøàòåëüñòâî. Åùå îäíà ïðè÷èíà, ïî÷åìó Âîëüäåìîðò ñ òðóäîì ïåðåíîñèë Ñíåéïà. "Ñòðàííî, ÷òî çëî è îòñóòñòâèå ÷óâñòâà þìîðà òàê ÷àñòî èäóò ðóêà îá ðóêó", - ïîäóìàë Äóìáëüäîð, ïðåæäå ÷åì âåðíóòüñÿ ê òåìå âîïðîñà.  
"ß áåñïîêîþñü î äóøåâíîì ñîñòîÿíèè ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð", - ñêàçàë îí.  
"Ïîãîâîðèòå ñ Ìèíåðâîé".  
"Îíà èñïðîáîâàëà âñå ìåòîäû".  
Âèëêà ñ áåêîíîì çàìåðëà, Ñíåéï óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿë áðîâè: "Î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî íå "âñå ìåòîäû", èëè ýòîò ðàçãîâîð íå ñîñòîÿëñÿ áû".  
"Ìèíåðâà ïðåêðàñíàÿ æåíùèíà è îòëè÷íàÿ Ãëàâà Äîìà Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Íî îíà îòëè÷àåòñÿ íåñêîëüêî… ììì… ïðÿìîëèíåéíûìè ïîäõîäàìè".  
"Áëàãîäàðþ", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, áåç òðóäà ÷èòàÿ ìåæäó ñòðîê.  
"Õîòÿ", - ïðîäîëæèë Äóìáëüäîð, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ÷òî åãî ïåðåáèëè, - "êàê îíà ñàìà ïðèçíàëà, ó íåå ëó÷øå âçàèìîîòíîøåíèÿ ñ ìàëü÷èêàìè Ãðèôôèíäîðà ÷åì ñ äåâî÷êàìè, òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê ó òåáÿ ñ äåâî÷êàìè èç Ñëèçåðèíà. Èíòåëëåêò ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð ìîæåò çàïóãàòü äàæå åå… "   
"Äåëî íå â èíòåëëåêòå, à â ýìîöèÿõ", - Ñíåéï îòãðûç êîðî÷êó áåêîíà ñ áîëüøèì óäîâîëüñòâèåì è àïïåòèòîì, òàêîé èíòåðåñ ê åäå îí íå ïðîÿâëÿë óæå äàâíî.   
Äóìáëüäîð îñòîðîæíî íàêîëîë íà âèëêó êóñî÷åê ãðèáà è æàðåíûé ïîìèäîð: "ß ÷àñòî äóìàë, ÷òî âû ÷åì-òî ïîõîæè".  
" Ìèíåðâà è ÿ?", - ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà áûë ïîëîí ñîìíåíèÿ.  
"Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðèë î òåáå è ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð", - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
"Î, òåïåðü ÿ òî÷íî çíàþ, ÷òî Âû õîòèòå, è îòâåò - íåò. Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ñîáñòâåííûé Äîì è…"  
"…è òû îòëè÷íî ñïðàâëÿåøüñÿ".  
Êàê îáû÷íî, êîìïëèìåíò îò Äóìáëüäîðà ñáèë Ñíåéïà ñ òîëêó. Â îòâåò ïðîçâó÷àëà òèïè÷íàÿ åõèäíàÿ ðåïëèêà: "Ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ óæàñàþùåé ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîñòüþ ïðîôåññîðîâ Ñïðîóò è Ôëèòâèêà, ëþáîé ìîæåò âûãëÿäåòü êîìïåòåíòíî. Åñëè âû íàäååòåñü, ÷òî ÿ íà÷íó âÿçàòü ñâîèì ñëèçåðèíöàì íîñêè, Âû áóäåòå ðàçî÷àðîâàíû", - îòâåòèë îí ëåäÿíûì òîíîì.  
"ß ìîã áû íàó÷èòü òåáÿ", - ïðåäëîæèë Äóìáëüäîð, ïîòîì åãî óëûáêà èñ÷åçëà. "Â òå÷åíèè áîëåå ÷åì 20 ëåò òû áûë ñàìûì ìîëîäûì Ãëàâîé Äîìà. Òû âñå åùå ñàìûé ìîëîäîé", - äîáàâèë îí, ïîñëå êàêèõ-òî ñëîæíûõ âû÷èñëåíèé â óìå. Ýòè ïîäñ÷åòû ìîãëè ÷òî-òî çíà÷èòü òîëüêî äëÿ íåãî ñàìîãî.  
"Ñîøëî áû çà êîìïëèìåíò, íî ïðèíèìàÿ â ðàñ÷åò, ÷òî â òî âðåìÿ ÿ áûë åäèíñòâåííûì ñëèçåðèíöåì ñðåäè ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé…", - âîçðàçèë Ñíåéï, â ãîëîñå ïðîçâó÷àëà íîòêà íåóâåðåííîñòè.   
"Î, Ìåðëèí! Èíîãäà ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî òåáÿ ìàëî íàêàçûâàëè â äåòñòâå", - ðåçêî îãðûçíóëñÿ Äóìáëüäîð.  
Ñíåéï ìîðãíóë è îñòîðîæíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî: "Äèðåêòîð?"  
Äóìáëüäîð ïîïûòàëñÿ ñäåðæàòü äîñàäó, çíàÿ, ÷òî îíà àäðåñîâàíà íå Ñíåéïó. "Èíîãäà òâîå óïðÿìîå âûñîêîìåðèå âñå åùå óäèâëÿåò ìåíÿ. Òû âñåðüåç ïîëàãàåøü, ÷òî áûë åäèíñòâåííûì êàíäèäàòîì íà ïîñò ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î äîëæíîñòè Ãëàâû Äîìà? Ìîåãî ñëîâà äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû çàâåðèòü òåáÿ, ÷òî ÿ âûáèðàë êàíäèäàòà ñðåäè âîëøåáíîãî ñîîáùåñòâà. Äàæå â ýòè îïàñíûå âðåìåíà ÿ ìîãó çàïîëíèòü âñå äîëæíîñòè â Õîãâàðòñå 20 ðàç êðÿäó. Åñòü íåñêîëüêî ïðîôåññîðîâ èç Ñëèçåðèíà, ó÷åíûå âîëøåáíèêè è âåäüìû, íî òîëüêî íåêîòîðûå èç íèõ õîðîøèå ïðåïîäàâàòåëè, óæå íå ãîâîðÿ î…Òû áûë íàçíà÷åí Ãëàâîé Äîìà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñìîã áû ñòàòü ëèäåðîì äëÿ Ñëèçåðèíà, êîòîðûé òàê åìó íóæåí â ýòè âðåìåíà. Ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî òû ñïðàâëÿåøüñÿ, ñîõðàíÿÿ ðàâíîâåñèå äàæå ïðåóâåëè÷èâàÿ ñâîè íå ñàìûå ïðèÿòíûå ÷åðòû…"  
Ñíåéï ñ ñàðêàçìîì õìûêíóë.  
"Òû äåëàåøü ïðåêðàñíóþ ðàáîòó, Ñåâåðóñ", - ïðîäîëæèë Äóìáëüäîð, êàê íè â ÷åì íå áûâàëî.  
"Íî…", - ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï ñ ïîä÷åðêíóòîé ìåäëèòåëüíîñòüþ, íåïðèÿòíûå, õèòðûå èñêðû ïîÿâèëèñü â åãî ãëàçàõ.  
"×òî?"  
"Çà ïîõâàëîé ñêðûâàëîñü çàìå÷àíèå".  
"Äà, ñêðûâàëîñü", - ðåçêî îòâåòèë äèðåêòîð, ðàçäðàæåííûé òåì, êàê ÷àñòî Ñíåéï çàõëîïûâàë ïåðåä íèì âñå äâåðè. "Òâîÿ ðàáîòà ïðåâîñõîäíà, íî êîãäà òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ïðåîäîëåòü ãëóïûå ïðåäóáåæäåíèÿ ïðîòèâ Áëýêà, Ëóïèíà è Ïîòòåðîâ - îòöà è ñûíà?"  
Îòîäâèãàåìûé ïî êàìåííîìó ïîëó ñòóë èçäàë íåïðèÿòíûé ñêðåæåò, è Ñíåéï ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè. "Ïî âàøåé ïðîñüáå ÿ çäîðîâàþñü ñ Áëýêîì çà ðóêó. Êàæäûé ìåñÿö ÿ ãîòîâëþ çåëüå äëÿ Ëóïèíà, îäíî èç ñàìûõ ñëîæíûõ â ïðèðîäå. Ìåæäó òåì, ÿ âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ñïàñàþ øêóðû Ïîòòåðà è åãî íè÷åì íå ïðèìå÷àòåëüíûõ äðóçåé. ×òî åùå âû òðåáóåòå îò ìåíÿ?" Çíàÿ î ïîçîðíîé äðîæè â ãîëîñå (åãî ýìîöèîíàëüíûé êîíòðîëü ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ëîõìîòüÿ ïîñëå òðåõ çàêëÿòèé Cruciatus çà îäíó íî÷ü) îí îòâåðíóëñÿ, íî áûë âûíóæäåí ñõâàòèòüñÿ çà ñïèíêó ñòóëà äëÿ îïîðû, åãî ìóñêóëû ñâåëà ñóäîðîãà. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îí ñìîã âûïðÿìèòüñÿ, íà êîæå áëåñòåë ïîò.  
Çíàÿ, ÷òî ïðåäëîæåíèå ïîìîùè áóäåò îòâåðãíóòî, Äóìáëüäîð çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ îñòàòüñÿ ñèäåòü íà ñòóëå. Ãëÿäÿ íà ìó÷èòåëüíî âûïðÿìëåííóþ ñïèíó Ñíåéïà è äðîæàùóþ ïðàâóþ ðóêó, äèðåêòîð íàñóïèëñÿ: "Ïîæàëóéñòà, îñòàíüñÿ, Ñåâåðóñ. ß ïëîõî âûðàçèëñÿ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî áûëè è åñòü îøèáêè ñ îáåèõ ñòîðîí. ×òî-òî, ÷òî ÿ íå ñìîã ïðèíÿòü âî âíèìàíèå äàâíûì-äàâíî".  
È õîòü áûëî ÿñíî, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïðåäïî÷åë áû îêàçàòüñÿ ãäå óãîäíî, íî íå çäåñü, îí ñóäîðîæíî êèâíóë è âåðíóëñÿ çà ñòîë, íî îòîäâèíóë òàðåëêó ñ íåçàêîí÷åííîé åäîé.  
Åãî ñîáñòâåííûé àïïåòèò ïðîïàë, ïîýòîìó Äóìáëüäîð íàëèë ñåáå øèïîâíèêîâîãî ÷àÿ è äîáàâèë íåìíîãî ìåäà (íà òåððèòîðèè çàìêà áûëè óëüÿ). Ïîêà äèðåêòîð ðàçìåøèâàë ÷àé, Ñíåéï âîçèëñÿ ñî ñòåêëÿííîé êðûøêîé îò áàíêè ñ ìåäîì, à ïîòîì ìåäëåííî ñëèçàë êàïåëüêè ìåäà ñ êîí÷èêîâ ïàëüöåâ.  
"ßáëîíè õîðîøî öâåëè â ýòîì ãîäó", - çàìåòèë îí.  
"Õàãðèä áåçãðàíè÷íî âåðèò, ÷òî ýòî áëàãîäàðÿ ñóõîìó íàâîçó ãèïïîãðèôôà".  
"Òàê âîò ÷åì ýòî âîíÿëî ïðîøëîé âåñíîé. Ìû äóìàëè, ÷òî ýòî îïÿòü êàíàëèçàöèÿ. Ðîäèòåëè ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð áûëè óáèòû âñåãî 3 ìåñÿöà íàçàä. Ó÷èòûâàÿ…ììì… ñïåöèôè÷åñêèé õàðàêòåð èõ ñìåðòè, íàäî äóìàòü, îíà ìåíåå îáùèòåëüíà, ÷åì îáû÷íî. Íå òî ÷òîáû îíà áûëà îáùèòåëüíîé, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì øêîëüíûõ çàíÿòèé", - ìåäëåííî äîáàâèë Ñíåéï, - "ó íåå âåäü íåò äðóãèõ äðóçåé".  
"ß çíàë, ÷òî ìîãó ïîëîæèòüñÿ íà òåáÿ, ÷òî òû ïîéìåøü ïðîáëåìó. Ãàððè è Ðîí çàìå÷àòåëüíûå ìàëü÷èêè…"  
Ñíåéï íàñìåøëèâî óõìûëüíóëñÿ.  
"…íî íå òå, êîìó áû îíà õîòåëà îòêðûòü ñâîå ñåðäöå. Ñ êàæäûì äíåì çàùèòà Ãåðìèîíû îò îêðóæàþùèõ âñå ñèëüíåå. Òû, íàâåðíÿêà, ñàì çàìåòèë ïðîèçîøåäøèå ñ íåé èçìåíåíèÿ, òû íå óïóñêàåøü òîãî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò âîêðóã. Ìû âñå ïûòàëèñü ïðîáèòüñÿ ê íåé, íî îíà ïðÿ÷åò ñâîè ýìîöèè çà ñëèøêîì âûñîêèìè è êðåïêèìè ñòåíàìè… Âðåìÿ áûòü æåñòîêèì ðàäè äîáðà".  
"Âû õîðîøî ðàñòîëêîâàëè ñâîå äîâåðèå êî ìíå". Íà ýòîò ðàç Ñíåéï ñêîðåå ðàçâëåêàëñÿ, ÷åì áûë îæåñòî÷åí.  
"Åé íóæíà ïîìîùü, Ñåâåðóñ. È Ãàððè íóæíà âñå ïîääåðæêà, êîòîðóþ îí ìîæåò ïîëó÷èòü ".  
"ß òàê è äóìàë, ÷òî åùå íåìíîãî, è ìû îïÿòü âåðíåìñÿ ê ÷óäó ïîä íàçâàíèåì Ïîòòåð".  
Ñíåéï íàëèë ñåáå åùå îäíó áîëüøóþ ÷àøêó ÷åðíîãî ÷àÿ, êîòîðûé îí ëþáèë è ïðåäïî÷èòàë ïèòü, êîãäà òîò íàïîëîâèíó îñòûíåò. ×àé áûë íàñòîëüêî êðåïêèé, ÷òî äàæå îò÷àÿííûå ëþáèòåëè ñîäðîãíóëèñü áû.  
Äóìáëüäîð ïðèìåíèë íàèáîëåå ýôôåêòèâíîå îðóæèå ïðîòèâ Ñíåéïà: "Ïîæàëóéñòà, Ñåâåðóñ".  
Ñíåéï â îòâåò ëèøü ïðèùóðèëñÿ.  
Äóìáëüäîð ïîõëîïàë åãî ïî ïëå÷ó: "ß çíàë, ÷òî ìîãó ðàññ÷èòûâàòü íà òåáÿ".  
Ïðîáîðìîòàâ ÷òî-òî ñåáå ïîä íîñ, Ñíåéï ñäåëàë ãëîòîê ÷àÿ. "Âû ìîæåòå óæå íå óëûáàòüñÿ. ß ñêàçàë, ÷òî ñäåëàþ ýòî. Íî ñäåëàþ ïî-ñâîåìó, è áåç âñÿêîãî âìåøàòåëüñòâà ñî ñòîðîíû Áëýêà". Îí ïðîèçíåñ åãî èìÿ, êàê íåïðèñòîéíîñòü. "Âîò, âîçüìèòå åùå ãðåíîê", - äîáàâèë îí ñ äîñàäîé, ïîòîìó ÷òî âèäåë, ÷òî ðàçî÷àðîâàë Äóìáëüäîðà, îïÿòü.  
  
  
***  
  
Ñëóøàÿ çâóêè ñìåõà, äîíîñÿùèåñÿ èç îòêðûòîãî îêíà, Ãåðìèîíà îòñòóïèëà ïîãëóáæå â êîìíàòó, íà òîò ñëó÷àé, åñëè êòî-íèáóäü ïîñìîòðèò ââåðõ íà îêíà è íà÷íåò äîñàæäàòü åé ïðîñüáàìè âûéòè íà óëèöó. Õîòÿ åñëè áûòü ÷åñòíûì, íèêòî íå ïðèêàçàë áû åé âûéòè íà óëèöó - ýòî ñàìîå ëó÷øåå, åñëè íàõîäèøüñÿ Õîãâàðòñå âî âðåìÿ ëåòíèõ êàíèêóë, íèêòî èç ïðîôåññîðîâ, äàæå Ñíåéï, íå ìîæåò ïðèêàçàòü åé. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ó÷åíèêàì îáû÷íî íå ðàçðåøàëè îñòàâàòüñÿ â øêîëå íà ëåòî, ê ðàäîñòè Ãåðìèîíû, ïðîôåññîð Äóìáëüäîð äàë åé ñïåöèàëüíîå ðàçðåøåíèå, åé ïîâåðèëè íà ñëîâî, ÷òî îíà íå áóäåò çëîóïîòðåáëÿòü îêàçàííûì äîâåðèåì.  
"ß óâåðåí, ÷òî ïðè÷èíà òàêîãî ðåøåíèÿ - çàâåðåíèå â òîì, ÷òî ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð áóäåò ëó÷øå, åñëè îíà ïðîâåäåò âðåìÿ áåç Ïîòòåðà è Óèçëè è èõ ïîïûòîê ñáèòü åå ñ òîëêó", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, åãî ãóáû íåïðèÿòíî èçîãíóëèñü. "Õîòåëîñü áû âåðèòü, ÷òî Âû íå áóäåòå íèêîìó íàäîåäàòü", - äîáàâèë îí. "Âàì, êîíå÷íî, íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî âàøà íàñòîé÷èâîñòü â ðåøåíèè îñòàòüñÿ çäåñü, ïðè÷èíÿåò çíà÷èòåëüíûå íåóäîáñòâà âñåì íàì. Òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî Âû îòêàçûâàåòåñü ïðèìèðèòüñÿ ñ òåì ôàêòîì, ÷òî Âàøè…"  
"Ñåâåðóñ, íà îäíî ñëîâî, íåìåäëåííî!", - îòðûâèñòî ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë, ïðàêòè÷åñêè òîëêàÿ åãî â áîê.  
Äîâîëüíàÿ íåîæèäàííûì ñïàñåíèåì, Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåëà, ÷òî æå áóäåò äàëüøå. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë ïåðåñòàëà êðè÷àòü íà Ñíåéïà è ïåðåøëà íà øåïîò. Îïàñàÿñü òîãî, ÷òî Ñíåéï îòâåòèò Ìàêãîíàãàëë åùå ðåç÷å, Ãåðìèîíà áûëà î÷åíü óäèâëåíà, óâèäåâ, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïðîøåïòàë ÷òî-òî ïîõîæåå íà çàâåðåíèå, à ïîòîì óëûáíóëñÿ. Ïðàâäà, ýòà óëûáêà áûëà ñîâñåì ñëàáàÿ, íî Ãåðìèîíà íèêîãäà äî ýòîãî íå âèäåëà, ÷òîáû Ñíåéï õîòü ðàç óëûáàëñÿ òåïëîé óëûáêîé. Åãî ëèöî ïðè ýòîì î÷åíü èçìåíèëîñü. Áûëî ñëèøêîì ñòðàííî äóìàòü, ÷òî Ñíåéï óâåðÿåò ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë â ÷åì-òî èëè õî÷åò çàâåðèòü. Õîòÿ ýòî íå êàñàëîñü òåõ ñëó÷àåâ, êîãäà îí ïûòàëñÿ ëèøèòü åå ñàìîîáëàäàíèÿ, îáñóæäàÿ øàíñû Ãðèôôèíäîðà â Êâèääè÷å. Åãî èíòåðåñîâàëà òîëüêî âîçìîæíîñòü âûâåñòè Ìàêãîíàãàëë èç ñåáÿ. Íî ñåé÷àñ âñå áûëî òàê, ñëîâíî íî÷ü ñòàëà äíåì, è åé íå íðàâèëàñü ýòà íåïðåäñêàçóåìîñòü. Îñîáåííî òåïåðü, êîãäà…  
Íàäî ÷åì-òî çàíÿòüñÿ, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ãðåçèòü íàÿâó, íàïîìíèëà ñàìîé ñåáå Ãåðìèîíà, ëèõîðàäî÷íî ïðîñìàòðèâàÿ ëåòíåå äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå, êîòîðîå îíà óæå ñäåëàëà, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî êàíèêóëû íà÷àëèñü ìåíüøå, ÷åì íåäåëþ íàçàä.  
Ìèññèñ Óèçëè áûëà î÷åíü ìèëà ñ íåé, êîãäà ïðåäëîæèëà ïîãîñòèòü ó íèõ, íî â ýòîì íå áûëî íåîáõîäèìîñòè. Êðîìå òîãî, ëó÷øå ïî-ïðåæíåìó áûòü çàíÿòîé ÷åì-òî. Åùå ñòîëüêî ìîæíî âûó÷èòü, ê òîìó æå Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà íå îïðåäåëèëàñü ñ áóäóùåé ñïåöèàëüíîñòüþ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ó íåå áûëà ïðåêðàñíàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü ïîñèäåòü â áèáëèîòåêå â òèøèíå. Ñàìàÿ óæàñíàÿ ñèòóàöèÿ, êîòîðàÿ ìîãëà ñëó÷èòüñÿ - ýòî âñòðåòèòü Ñíåéïà íà ïóòè â Îñîáóþ ñåêöèþ è ïîäâåðãíóòüñÿ óíèçèòåëüíîìó äîïðîñó. Íî, çàáàâíî, ýòè äîïðîñû ñòðàííûì îáðàçîì óñïîêàèâàëè - êàê áóäòî íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü… Êðîìå òîãî, ïàðó ðàç îí ïîìîã åé, ïîðåêîìåíäîâàâ êíèãè äëÿ ÷òåíèÿ, è ïðîÿâèë íåîæèäàííóþ ãîòîâíîñòü îáñóäèòü èõ âïîñëåäñòâèè.  
Åé ðàíüøå íå ïðèõîäèëî íà óì, íî åñëè ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï çàáûâàë áûòü óáëþäêîì, ñ íèì áûëî èíòåðåñíî ðàçãîâàðèâàòü, è îí áûë õîðîøèì ó÷èòåëåì (åñëè íàä ýòèì çàäóìàòüñÿ). Ãåðìèîíà âñêîðå íàó÷èëàñü ëîãè÷åñêè âûñòðàèâàòü ñâîè àðãóìåíòû â ñïîðàõ âî âðåìÿ ýòèõ ðàçãîâîðîâ òåò-à-òåò. Íåáðåæíî ñäåëàííàÿ ðàáîòà, ïðè ýòîì, äàæå íå ðàññìàòðèâàëàñü êàê âîçìîæíûé âàðèàíò, ïîýòîìó ðàçìûøëåíèå íàä ñëîæíûìè è ïóòàíûìè àðãóìåíòàìè íàó÷èëî Ãåðìèîíó äåëàòü âåñüìà åäêèå çàìå÷àíèÿ. Ó áîëüøèíñòâà ëþäåé ïðèäóìûâàíèå òàêèõ åäêèõ çàìå÷àíèé îòíÿëî áû íå îäèí ÷àñ, íî îíè áûëè âåñüìà åñòåñòâåííû äëÿ Ñíåéïà. Îí óìåë âëèÿòü íà âàøè ìûñëè, âûâîðà÷èâàòü èõ íàèçíàíêó, à ïîòîì îòêèíóòüñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà è æäàòü, ïîêà âû ñàìè ñïðàâèòåñü ñ ïðîáëåìîé. Ýòî áûë ýôôåêòèâíûé ìåòîä îáó÷åíèÿ, îíà íå îæèäàëà ýòîãî îò Ñíåéïà. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà íàñòîëüêî óâëå÷åíà â÷åðàøíèì ñïîðîì, ÷òî èçî âñåõ ñèë ñïîðèëà è âîçðàæàëà åìó, ïðèâîäÿ â äîêàçàòåëüñòâî ñâîåãî ìíåíèÿ ñòàòüþ, êîòîðóþ òîëüêî ÷òî ïðî÷èòàëà â "Ãåðáîëîãèÿ ñåãîäíÿ". Ïîòðåáîâàëîñü âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî â ãëàçàõ Ñíåéïà áûëî óäîâîëüñòâèå. Íå ýòè ýìîöèè îæèäàåøü óâèäåòü, êîãäà ãîâîðèøü Áè÷ó Êëàññà, ÷òî îí íåïðàâ. Åé ïîíàäîáèëîñü 24 ÷àñà, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îí ïðî÷èòàë ñòàòüþ è âñåãî ëèøü ïðîâåðÿë åå. Îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî âûäåðæàëà èñïûòàíèå, íî íèêîãäà íå ìîæåøü áûòü óâåðåí ñ òàêèì õèòðûì íåãîäÿåì, êàê Ñíåéï. "×åñòíûé" âðÿä ëè åãî âòîðîå èìÿ.  
Íî áûëî îáëåã÷åíèå áûòü ñ íèì â ëó÷øèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ, ÷åì â òå÷åíèå øåñòè óæàñíûõ ëåò, êîãäà íà òåáÿ íå îáðàùàþò âíèìàíèÿ èëè ïðîÿâëÿþò íåóâàæåíèå. Îíà âñå åùå ïîìíèëà åãî ïðåçðèòåëüíîå âûðàæåíèå, êîãäà îí óâèäåë åå îãðîìíûå çóáû, ïîÿâèâøèåñÿ èç-çà äóýëè Ìàëôîÿ ñ Ãàððè, âñå åùå ñëûøàëà íàñìåøêó â ãîëîñå, êîãäà îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî íå âèäèò íèêàêîé ðàçíèöû. Îíà ïðîïëàêàëà â òóàëåòå ïîëòîðà ÷àñà, ïðåæäå ÷åì Ñòîíóùàÿ Ìèðòà íàïîìíèëà, ÷òî íàäî èäòè â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî. Íî Ìàëôîé îêàçàë åé íàñòîÿùóþ óñëóãó. Áëàãîäàðÿ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, åå íîâûå ïåðåäíèå çóáû áûëè î÷àðîâàòåëüíû, õîòÿ êîãäà ìàìà ñ ïàïîé óâèäåëè èõ, îíè…  
Äîñòàâàÿ ýññå, êîòîðîå îíà çàêîí÷èëà äëÿ ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà ÷óòü ðàíüøå íà ýòîé íåäåëå, Ãåðìèîíà îáäóìûâàëà ïåðåïèñàòü èëè íåò âñòóïëåíèå, âçäîõíóëà è ïîëîæèëà ïåðãàìåíò, ðàññòðîåííàÿ îñîçíàíèåì òîãî, ÷òî åå ëó÷øàÿ ðàáîòà ðåäêî áûëà äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøåé äëÿ ñàìîãî òðåáîâàòåëüíîãî èç ïðîôåññîðîâ. È õîòÿ åãî ñòèëü ïðåïîäàâàíèÿ îñòàâëÿë æåëàòü ëó÷øåãî, íî îí íèêîãäà íå áûë ñêó÷íûì, è íèêòî, äàæå Íåâèëë, áåçíàäåæíûé â ïëàíå Çåëèé, íè ðàçó íå ïðîâàëèë ýêçàìåí ïî Çåëüåâàðåíèþ. Êîíå÷íî, Ñíåéï, ñëèçåðèíåö, ìîã ïîääåëûâàòü îöåíêè, òðóäíî áûëî ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî Êðýáá è Ãîéë ìîãëè ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ïèñüìåííûì ýêçàìåíîì, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î âñå áîëåå ñëîæíûõ çåëüÿõ.  
×óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íåóêëþæå è íåëîâêî, Ãåðìèîíà âñòàëà, ÷òîáû âûãëÿíóòü â îêíî è óâèäåòü îñâåùåííóþ ñîëíöåì ëóæàéêó. Íåñêîëüêî ìàðãàðèòîê ïîäìèãíóëî åé, à îäíà èç íèõ ïðîïèùàëà è óâåðíóëàñü îò êðîêåòíîãî ìÿ÷à, êîòîðûé êàòèëñÿ ïðÿìî íà íåå. Óëûáàÿñü, Ãåðìèîíà íàáëþäàëà, êàê ïðîôåññîðû Ñïðîóò, Ìàêãîíàãàëë è Ôëèòâèê èãðàþò â âîëøåáíûé êðîêåò, à ñîííûé ïðîôåññîð Ëóïèí è Ñèðèóñ Áëýê ñèäÿò íà òðàâå ÷óòü ïîîäàëü íà áåçîïàñíîì ðàññòîÿíèè, àïëîäèðóÿ èãðîêàì. Âìåñòî îáû÷íûõ ÷åðíûõ, öâåòà âîðîíîâà êðûëà ìàíòèé, âñå ïðîôåññîðà áûëè â ëåòíåé îäåæäå. Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë âûãëÿäåëà âåñüìà ïðèâëåêàòåëüíî â êðàñíîé ìàíòèè èç òàðòàíà, åå âîëîñû áûëè óëîæåíû â çàìûñëîâàòóþ ïðè÷åñêó, à ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò áûëà ïîõîæà íà íàäóâíîé ìÿ÷ â ñâîåì òþëåâî-êðóæåâíîì ïëàòüå. Ýòî áûëî ñòðàííî, íî áåç ìàíòèé ïðåïîäàâàòåëè, êàçàëîñü, ñòàëè áîëåå ïðîñòûìè è ïîíÿòíûìè, èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíè áûëè íå ïðè èñïîëíåíèè îáÿçàííîñòåé è ðàññëàáëåíû.  
Îíà áîÿëàñü êàíèêóë, âïåðâûå ñ òåõ ïîð êàê… Íî âñå îêàçàëîñü ëåã÷å, ÷åì îæèäàëà Ãåðìèîíà, îñîáåííî ïîêà îíà èçáåãàëà ïðîôåññîðîâ Ñïðîóò è Ôëèòâèê, è äàæå Ìàêãîíàãàëë. Îíè, êàê è âñå îñòàëüíûå, áûëè ñòîëü äîáðû, ÷òî ýòî, êàçàëîñü, ñâåäåò åå ñ óìà, ñ èõ íåïðåðûâíûì ïîíèìàíèåì, êîãäà íà ñàìîì äåëå íå÷åãî áûëî ïîíèìàòü. Âîëüäåìîðò ïûòàë è óáèë åå ðîäèòåëåé, òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ìîã ýòî ñäåëàòü. À îíà áûëà òàê çàíÿòà, áåñïîêîÿñü î Ãàððè, ÷òî äàæå íè ðàçó íå ïîäóìàëà î áåçîïàñíîñòè ðîäèòåëåé. Îäíàêî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òåïåðü ó íåå ñ Ãàððè åñòü ÷òî-òî îáùåå.  
Ñíà÷àëà îíà äóìàëà, ÷òî âñåîáùàÿ ñèìïàòèÿ çàäóøèò åå, îíà çíàëà, ÷òî íàõîäèòñÿ ïîä ïîñòîÿííûì íàáëþäåíèåì, è âñå îñòàëüíûå æäóò ïîêà îíà ðàçâàëèòñÿ íà êóñî÷êè. ×òî æ, îíà äîêàçàëà èì, ÷òî îíè íåïðàâû, îêóíóâøèñü ñ ãîëîâîé â øêîëüíûå çàäàíèÿ òàê ãëóáîêî, ÷òî åé ñíèëèñü òîëüêî äèàãðàììû ïî Íóìåðîëîãèè, è ñëûøàëà òîëüêî ãîëîñà ïðîôåññîðîâ â êëàññå, îíà íå ìå÷òàëà âî âðåìÿ çàíÿòèé, ïîçâîëÿÿ ñåáå ñëàáîñòü òîëüêî âî âðåìÿ íàïèñàíèÿ îäíîãî ñî÷èíåíèÿ çà äðóãèì, è òîëüêî ÷åðíèëà óñïåâàëè âûñûõàòü íà ïåðãàìåíòå.  
Áîðÿñü ñ ÷óâñòâîì ïàíèêè, Ãåðìèîíà âûñîêî ïîäíÿëà ïîäáîðîäîê è îòïðàâèëàñü â áèáëèîòåêó.  
  
***  
Òðè äíÿ ñïóñòÿ, çàêîí÷èâ âñå ëåòíåå äîìàøíåå è çàíÿòàÿ ÷òåíèåì ïî ñîáñòâåííîìó âûáîðó, Ãåðìèîíà, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ãîëîâíóþ áîëü, ïîøëà îáðàòíî â áèáëèîòåêó. Â êíèãîõðàíèëèùå áûëè äåñÿòêè òûñÿ÷ êíèã, ñ ó÷åòîì ðóêîïèñåé è æóðíàëîâ. È îíà íå ìîãëà ïðèäóìàòü, ÷òî æå åé ïðî÷èòàòü. Íå ìîãëà ïðèäóìàòü, íå ìîãëà ïðèäóìàòü…  
Â îò÷àÿíèè îíà îòðàâèëàñü íà ïîèñêè êîãî-íèáóäü èç ïðîôåññîðîâ, íà êîãî ìîæíî áûëî ïîëîæèòüñÿ, ÷òî åé äàäóò ðàáîòó, è íå áóäóò ñïðàøèâàòü çà÷åì, èëè âîîáùå ÷òî-íèáóäü ñïðàøèâàòü ó íåå.  
Ïîèñêè Ñíåéïà â êëàññíîé êîìíàòå è êàáèíåòå íå óâåí÷àëèñü óñïåõîì, è íå èìåÿ íè ìàëåéøåãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ, ãäå íàõîäÿòñÿ åãî ëè÷íûå æèëûå êîìíàòû, Ãåðìèîíà îòïðàâèëàñü â ó÷èòåëüñêóþ, ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà è ïîñòó÷àëà â äâåðü. Áûëà íåáîëüøàÿ çàìèíêà, ïðåæäå ÷åì äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü, è ïåðåä íåé ïðåäñòàëà âûñîêàÿ ôèãóðà, îäåòàÿ â ÷åðíîå, ëèøü òîëüêî ïðîáëåñêè áåëîãî ó ãîðëà è çàïÿñòèé, ÷òîáû óìåíüøèòü ñòðîãîñòü çàêðûòîãî æàêåòà, â êîòîðûé îí áûë îäåò âìåñòî îáû÷íîé ÷åðíîé ìàíòèè. Îíà íàøëà Ñíåéïà.  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð", - îí ñìåðèë åå âçãëÿäîì áåç âñÿêîãî ýíòóçèàçìà.  
"ß õîòåëà áû çíàòü, ìîãó ëè ÿ ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Âàìè".  
"ß âñå åùå äóìàþ íàä òåì, ÷òî ìîãëî áû ïîìåøàòü Âàì ñäåëàòü ýòî", - îòâåòèë îí ñî ñêó÷àþùèì âèäîì.  
Åå ïîäáîðîäîê çàäðîæàë.  
" Ëó÷øå âîéäèòå", - äîáàâèë îí.  
Îíà øàãíóëà âïåðåä è ñòîëêíóëàñü ñ íèì, ïîòîìó ÷òî, âîïðåêè îæèäàíèÿì, îí íå îòñòóïèë íàçàä. Íà ñåêóíäó îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê îí ëåãêî êîñíóëñÿ åå ðóêîé, è ñèëüíîå òåïëî åãî òåëà.  
"Ï-ïðîñòèòå", - îíà èñïóãàííî çàïíóëàñü è àâòîìàòè÷åñêè ñäåëàëà øàã íàçàä. "Ýòî ìîæåò ïîäîæäàòü, ÿ íå õîòåëà áû áåñïîêîèòü êîãî-òî åùå".  
"ß, ÷òî, äîëæåí ÷óâñòâîâàòü ãîðäîñòü, èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ìåíÿ óäîñòîèëè òàêîé ÷åñòè?"  
Ýòî áûë Ñíåéï â ñâîåì õóäøåì ïðîÿâëåíèè. ×óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî êðàñíååò, Ãåðìèîíà çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ íå îòâåðíóòüñÿ îò åãî âçãëÿäà.  
"ß…". Íî ñëîâà îòêàçûâàëèñü âûõîäèòü.  
"Íó æå, âõîäèòå", - ñêàçàë îí ðàçäðàæåííî, äåëàÿ øàã â ñòîðîíó. "Âû âèäèòå êîãî-íèáóäü åùå çäåñü? ×òî ó âàñ òàêîãî âàæíîãî, ÷òî Âû ðåøèëè, ÷òî ìîæåòå ïîáåñïîêîèòü ìåíÿ â ìîå ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ?"  
"ß çíàþ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ êàíèêóëû, íî ÿ íàäåÿëàñü… Òî åñòü…"  
"Åñëè ó Âàñ åñòü âîïðîñ, çàäàâàéòå åãî è óõîäèòå. Òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ó Âàñ áîëüøå íåò ñåìüè, è íå ê êîìó ïðèñòàâàòü…"  
Ïîòðåáîâàëàñü ñåêóíäà, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü òó æåñòîêîñòü, êîòîðóþ îí ñêàçàë. Áëåäíåÿ, îíà ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.  
"Âû íè÷åãî îá ýòîì íå çíàåòå". Åñëè îí õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü åùå ñêàæåò î ìàìå ñ ïàïîé, îíà óáüåò åãî.  
"Âàøè ðîäèòåëè áûëè ìàããëàìè", - ñêàçàë îí ñ ïðåíåáðåæåíèåì. "Ýòî âñå, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî çíàòü. ß íå ïîíèìàþ, îòêóäà ýòî íåðâíîå áåñïîêîéñòâî. Âû âåäü, íàâåðíÿêà, íå ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî âèäåëè èõ â ïîñëåäíèå ãîäû. Ìàãèÿ è ìàããëû ðåäêî õîðîøî óæèâàþòñÿ âìåñòå. Âû îòäàëÿëèñü îò íèõ âñå äàëüøå è äàëüøå, ïîêà âðåìÿ, ÷òî Âû ïðîâîäèëè ñ íèìè, íå ñòàëî ñêó÷íîé îáÿçàííîñòüþ, îò êîòîðîé Âû íå ìîãëè óêëîíèòüñÿ. Ìîæíî äàæå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî êòî áû íè ïðèêîí÷èë èõ, îí ñäåëàë Âàì îäîëæåíèå".  
"Î, Ñåâåðóñ", - âçäîõíóë Äóìáëüäîð. Îí, Ëóïèí è Áëýê ñïðÿòàëèñü ïîä Çàêëèíàíèåì Ïðèêðûòèÿ. Òåëî Äóìáëüäîðà çàäðîæàëî, ïîòîìó ÷òî åãî ïàëüöû êðåïêî ñæèìàëè ìîðäó ñîáàêè, êîòîðàÿ õðèïëî ðû÷àëà.  
"Óáëþäîê", - ñêàçàë îõðèïøèì ãîëîñîì Ëóïèí. "×òî îí ñåáå ïîçâîëÿåò?"  
"Îí äåëàåò òî, ÷òî íèêòî èç íàñ íå çàõîòåë äåëàòü", - ïå÷àëüíî îòâåòèë Äóìáëüäîð, âçÿâ Ëóïèíà çà ðóêó.   
Ãëàçà Äóìáëüäîðà ñóçèëèñü îò áîëè, à ëèöî îêàìåíåëî, ïîêà îí íàáëþäàë çà òåì, êàê Ñíåéï áåñïîùàäíî îòêàçàëñÿ îò âñåõ ïðàâèë ïðèëè÷èé. Îí ðàçðóøèë âñå ïðèåìû Ãåðìèîíû, ñ ïîìîùüþ êîòîðûõ îíà ïðèâûêëà èçáåãàòü âîïðîñîâ, êàñàþùèõñÿ ñìåðòè ðîäèòåëåé. ×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò îíà áûëà áëèçêà ê èñòåðèêå, èç åå ãðóäè âûðûâàëèñü æèâîòíûå çâóêè áîëè, õîòÿ Ãåðìèîíà è ïûòàëàñü èõ ïîäàâèòü. Ãîðå, êîòîðîå îíà òàê äîëãî îòðèöàëà. Ó íåå íèêîãäà íå áûëî ïðèâû÷êè îòêðûòî ïðîÿâëÿòü ñâîè êàê åñòåñòâåííûå, òàê è îñòàëüíûå ýìîöèè.  
"… ìåðòâû, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. Ìåðòâû è ê íàñòîÿùåìó ìîìåíòó èõ òåëà óæå ïîðÿäêîì ðàçëîæèëèñü. Òàê ÷òî â îáîçðèìîì áóäóùåì Âû íå ñìîæåòå íàéòè óòåøåíèå â îáúÿòèÿõ ìàòåðè. Âåäü ê òîìó ìîìåíòó êàê îíà óìåðëà, ó íåå è ðóê òî íå áûëî.  
Çâóê, êîòîðûé èçäàëà Ãåðìèîíà, çàñòàâèë äàæå Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé íàäåÿëñÿ íà ýòî, âçäðîãíóòü. Òîãäà îíà íàáðîñèëàñü íà íåãî.  
Áëàãîäàðíûé ñàìîìó ñåáå, ÷òî ñóìåë íåçàìåòíî çàáðàòü ó íåå ïàëî÷êó, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà âîøëà â ó÷èòåëüñêóþ, Ñíåéï ïåðåæèâàë áóðþ, êàê òîëüêî ìîã. Îí ïîëó÷èë íåñêîëüêî íåáîëüøèõ óøèáîâ è öàðàïèí, ïðåæäå ÷åì Ãåðìèîíà îñëàáëà è ñæàëàñü, îáõâàòèâ åãî ðóêàìè. Ñóõèå âñõëèïûâàíèÿ ìó÷èëè åå òåëî. Ñíåéï ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íå ìîæåò áûòü àäåêâàòíûì ïåðåä ëèöîì ýòèõ ñûðûõ è íóæäàþùèõñÿ â îòâåòå ýìîöèé. Îí áðîñèë áåñïîìîùíûé âçãëÿä â ñòîðîíó, ãäå îí çíàë, ñòîÿëè Äóìáëüäîð, Ëóïèí è Áëýê, íî êîãäà ïîìîùü, íà êîòîðóþ îí ðàññ÷èòûâàë, íå ïðèøëà, Ñíåéï áûë âûíóæäåí ïðåäëîæèòü Ãåðìèîíå òó íåóêëþæóþ ïîääåðæêó, íà êîòîðóþ áûë ñïîñîáåí. Îíà âñå åùå âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè óäàðÿëà åãî, ÷óâñòâî ñàìîçàùèòû çàñòàâèëî Ñíåéï îáõâàòèòü åå ðóêàìè è ïðèæàòü áëèçêî ê ñåáå, äî òîãî, êàê åé â ãîëîâó ïðèäåò èäåÿ êàñòðèðîâàòü åãî. È ïîêà îíà âñå åùå áèëà åãî, îí, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, óñàäèë è åå è ñåáÿ íà ïîë, èõ íîãè íå ñîâñåì ïðèëè÷íûì îáðàçîì ïåðåïëåëèñü, è äàë åé âîçìîæíîñòü äî êîíöà èçíóðèòü ñåáÿ. Ïðè ýòîì îí ïûòàëñÿ íå çàìå÷àòü, ÷òî ó ýòîãî õîäÿ÷åãî ïðîêëÿòüÿ, áûëà óæå âïîëíå ñôîðìèðîâàâøàÿñÿ æåíñêàÿ ãðóäü.  
Ïîñêîëüêó çâóêè çàòèõëè, íà ñåêóíäó ïîÿâèëîñü ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû, íàïîëîâèíó ñêðûòîå ðàñòðåïàííûìè âîëîñàìè. Îí ìåëüêîì óâèäåë åå ïîòåðÿííîå, îïóñòîøåííîå ãîðåì ëèöî, è â ýòîò ìîìåíò ëåãêî ìîæíî áûëî ïðî÷åñòü ýìîöèè íà ëèöå Ñíåéïà.  
"Î, äèòÿ". Îí îáõâàòèë åå ñïèíó ðóêàìè, ãîëîâà Ãåðìèîíû ëåãëà åìó íà ïëå÷î. Îíà íà÷àëà òèõî âûïëàêèâàòü ñâîå ãîðå. Óêà÷èâàÿ åå, Ñíåéï ñâîèì ìÿãêèì ãîëîñîì øåïòàë óñïîêàèâàþùèå ãëóïîñòè ñíîâà è ñíîâà. Ýòîò ãîëîñ áûë åãî îòëè÷èòåëüíûì êà÷åñòâîì, îí çàòà÷èâàë åãî äîëãèå ãîäû, è òåïåðü îí èìåë ïîòðÿñàþùåå âîçäåéñòâèå.  
"Íàêîíåö-òî", - ñ áîëüøèì îáëåã÷åíèåì âçäîõíóë Äóìáëüäîð. "Îòëè÷íàÿ ðàáîòà, Ñåâåðóñ. Ðåìóñ, ñõîäèòå çà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. ß áîþñü, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð ïîíàäîáèòñÿ ïðîâåñòè äåíü â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå, ÷òîáû ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ ïîñëå ýòîãî".  
Êîãäà Ëóïèí ïîêèíóë êîìíàòó, Áëýê òðàíñôèãóðèðîâàëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ Äóìáëüäîðîì.  
"Åñëè ýòîãî áóäåò íåäîñòàòî÷íî, óâåðåí, Ñíåéï ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïîâòîðèò", - ïðîðû÷àë Áëýê. "Óáëþäîê çàøåë ñëèøêîì äàëåêî íà ýòîò ðàç, è ÿ ñîáèðàþñü îñòàíîâèòü åãî".  
"Îñòàâü èõ â ïîêîå", - ïðèêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð òàêèì òîíîì, ÷òî íèêòî áû è íå ïîäóìàë ñïîðèòü. "Òû äóìàåøü, ýòî áûëî ëåãêî äëÿ Ñåâåðóñà?"  
"Êîíå÷íî áûëî", - Áëýê ïîâåðíóëñÿ ñïèíîé è õìóðî ïîñìîòðåë â îêíî.  
Äóìáëüäîð çàäóì÷èâî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Êîãäà-íèáóäü îí âûÿñíèò ïðè÷èíó âðàæäû ìåæäó Áëýêîì è Ñíåéïîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî íà÷àëàñü îíà çàäîëãî äî ñëó÷àÿ ñ Ãðåìó÷åé Èâîé. Ñèðèóñ ñ ëåãêîñòüþ ìîã ñòàòü âòîðûì Ñåâåðóñîì, íî åìó ïîâåçëî ñ òàêèìè äðóçüÿìè, êàê Äæåéìñ è Ëèëè.  
Ñåâåðóñ âñåãäà áûë àóòñàéäåðîì. Âûñîêèé è õóäîé äëÿ ñâîèõ ëåò, òîëüêî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ëåò îí ñòàë âûãëÿäåòü íà ñâîé âîçðàñò. Åãî ìàíåðà âåñòè ñåáÿ íèêîãäà íè íà éîòó íå èçìåíÿëàñü äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû äðóãèå øêîëüíèêè ìîãëè ïîëþáèòü åãî. Îí æèë âíóòðè ñâîèõ ýìîöèé, íåðâíî ðåàãèðóÿ íà âñÿêîå âëèÿíèå ñî ñòîðîíû, ñêëîííûé ê òÿãîñòíîìó ðàçìûøëåíèþ íàä ÷óæèì íåóâàæåíèåì, âûìûøëåííûì è ðåàëüíûì. Ìðà÷íûé, óïðÿìûé è ñêëîííûé ê ïðîÿâëåíèþ íåäîáðîæåëàòåëüñòâà, ñ ïðåíåáðåæåíèåì îòíîñÿùèéñÿ ê îáû÷íûì ñâåòñêèì ìàíåðàì, à åãî ÿçûê áûë, êàê îñòðûé íîæ è ñ ëåãêîñòüþ ìîã ðàíèòü. Îí ðåäêî ïðèìåíÿë ñâîé âûäàþùèéñÿ èíòåëëåêò ðàäè ÷åãî-òî êîíñòðóêòèâíîãî è äîâåë ïàðó ñâîèõ ïðîôåññîðîâ äî íåðâíîãî øîêà, õîòÿ ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè ðàäè íàäî çàìåòèòü, ÷òî óðîâåíü ïîäãîòîâêè ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêîãî ñîñòàâà îñòàâëÿë æåëàòü ëó÷øåãî â òå âðåìåíà. Íî è Õîãâàðòñ íèêîãäà íå ïðåòåíäîâàë íà ðîëü øêîëû äëÿ âîñïèòàíèÿ èíòåëëåêòóàëüíîé ýëèòû. Â ñàìîì äåëå, Ñåâåðóñ äîëæåí áûë óáåäèòüñÿ â òîì, ÷òî ó øêîëû íåò è ïðèçðà÷íîãî øàíñà, ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ ê òàêîìó ïîëîæåíèþ äåë.   
Ïÿòûé ãîä îáó÷åíèÿ âûçûâàåò îáû÷íûå èçìåíåíèÿ â ìàëü÷èêàõ, îíè âñåãäà ðàñöâåòàëè ïîçæå, ÷åì äåâî÷êè. Äæåéìñ áûë íå áîëåå, ÷åì îáû÷íûì ñèìïàòè÷íûì þíîøåé, íî Ñèðèóñ âñåãäà áûë îøåëîìëÿþùå êðàñèâ, äàæå êîãäà áûë ìàëåíüêèì ìàëü÷èêîì. Â ïÿòîì êëàññå ìíîãèå èç åãî ïîêëîííèö îòêàçàëèñü îò ïîïûòîê ïðèâëå÷ü åãî âíèìàíèå, èõ ÷èñëî óâåëè÷èëîñü â ïîñëåäóþùèõ øåñòûõ è ñåäüìûõ êëàññàõ. Ñåâåðóñ íèêîãäà íå áûë êðàñèâ â îáû÷íîì ïîíèìàíèè ýòîãî ñëîâà, íî êîãäà îí âåðíóëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ íà ïÿòûé ãîä, îí ïî-ïðåæíåìó áûë õóäûì, âûñîêîìåðíûì è íåïðèÿòíûì, íî ñ ñåêñóàëüíîé ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîñòüþ, äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíîé, ÷òîáû âçâîëíîâàòü è êîå-êîãî èç ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, íî îíè áûëè óæå äîñòàòî÷íî îïûòíûìè, ÷òîáû ïðîÿâëÿòü îñòîðîæíîñòü. Ýòî åñëè íå óïîìèíàòü åãî âëèÿíèå íà îäíîêëàññíèö. Áëýê îïîçäàë ñ ïðèíÿòèåì ñîáñòâåííîé ñåêñóàëüíîñòè è åñëè îí áûë óâëå÷åí Ñåâåðóñîì... Ýòî ìíîãîå áû îáúÿñíèëî, õîòÿ Äóìáëüäîð çíàë, ÷òî îí, âðÿä ëè, âûÿñíèò ïðàâäó.  
Áûëî íàñòîÿùèì óäîâîëüñòâèåì, íàáëþäàòü çà òåì, êàê Ñåâåðóñ ðàñöâåòàåò ïîä çíàêàìè âíèìàíèÿ ñî ñòîðîíû äåâóøåê, è íå òîëüêî åãî îäíîãîäîê. Îí áûë îäíèì èç òåõ ðåäêèõ þíîøåé, êîòîðûå íàñëàæäàþòñÿ îáùåñòâîì æåíùèíû áîëüøå, ÷åì ñåêñîì. Êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ äóìàë, ÷òî çà íèì íèêòî íå íàáëþäàåò, îí áûë ñî ñâîèìè äåâóøêàìè ñîâñåì äðóãèì ÷åëîâåêîì, ïðîÿâëÿÿ íåæíîñòü, ñòîëü ðåäêóþ äëÿ 16-ëåòíåãî âîëøåáíèêà. Áûëî ïðèÿòíî âèäåòü, ÷òî ãîäà íå ïîëíîñòüþ óíè÷òîæèëè ýòè ýìîöèè.  
"×òî òû òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàë, Ñèðèóñ?", - ðàññåÿííî ñïðîñèë Äóìáëüäîð. Ìàðîäåðû äîñòàâèëè åìó ìíîæåñòâî õëîïîò, íî îí âñåãäà çíàë, êàê èìåòü äåëî ñ èõ ñàìûìè ïðîñòûìè ïîòðåáíîñòÿìè, è ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî ðàáîòà óìà ñëèçåðèíöà, áûëà çàãàäêîé äëÿ íåãî.  
"ß ñêàçàë, åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî íóæíî Ñíåéïó, ýòî, ÷òîáû ÿ äàë åìó ïîä çàä", - ïðîâîð÷àë Áëýê. Îí çàåðçàë ïîä òâåðäûì âçãëÿäîì Äóìáëüäîðà. "×òî?", - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, è âäðóã ñòàë ïîõîæ íà 13-ëåòíåãî ìàëü÷èøêó, êîòîðîãî ïîéìàëè çà íàðóøåíèå ïðàâèë, è âñå èç-çà âûðàæåíèÿ ÿðêèõ ãîëóáûõ ãëàç.  
"Òû ÷åñòíî äóìàåøü, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñó íðàâèëîñü äåëàòü ýòî?"  
"Ýòî êàê ðàç òî, â ÷åì îí ðàçáèðàåòñÿ".  
"ß ñêàçàë "÷åñòíî", Ñèðèóñ", - ðåçêî ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
Áëýê îïóñòèë ãëàçà. "Ìîæåò áûòü è íåò", - íåâíÿòíî ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. Çâóêè, êîòîðûå èçäàâàëà Ãåðìèîíà, áûëè íåïðèÿòíûì íàïîìèíàíèåì î çâóêàõ, êîòîðûå îí ñëûøàë îò íîâîïðèáûâøèõ â Àçêàáàíå.  
Äóìáëüäîð âçäîõíóë, åãî ïëå÷è ðåçêî îïóñòèëèñü. "ß ïîíèìàþ", - ñêàçàë îí, êàê áóäòî òîëüêî ÷òî Áëýê ãîâîðèë âñëóõ. "Ýòî òî, î ÷åì äîëæåí ïîìíèòü è òû, è Ñåâåðóñ. Õîòÿ íå îæèäàé, ÷òî îí â ýòîì êîãäà-íèáóäü ïðèçíàåòñÿ", - äîáàâèë îí.  
Îíè âäâîåì ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì îáåðíóëèñü, óâèäåâ, ÷òî ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âîøëà â ó÷èòåëüñêóþ.   
"Î, íàêîíåö-òî", - âçäîõíóëà îíà, êîãäà óâèäåëà Ãåðìèîíó, ñóòóëèâøóþñÿ â îáúÿòèÿõ Ñíåéïà. Îíà âçäðàãèâàëà è äðîæàëà èç-çà ïîñëåäñòâèé øîêà, îäíîé ðóêîé âöåïèâøèñü Ñíåéïó â âîëîñû, à äðóãîé â åãî ñþðòóê, êàðìàíû êîòîðîãî áûëè ðàçîðâàíû. "Ìû îòïðàâèì åå ïðÿìî â êðîâàòü. Îíà çàñíåò, ÿ òîëüêî…", - ìàäàì Ïîìôðè äîñòàëà âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó.  
"Íå íóæíî íîñèëîê, ÿ îòâåäó åå", - ïðîøåïòàë Ñíåéï, ïðîäîëæàÿ ãëàäèòü Ãåðìèîíó ïî ñïèíå. Ñèíåâàòî-áàãðîâûå öàðàïèíû íà åãî ùåêå âñå åùå êðîâîòî÷èëè, íèæíÿÿ ãóáà ëîïíóëà, íà ëåâîé ðóêå áûëè ñëåäû çóáîâ, õîòÿ êðîâè è íå áûëî.  
"Õîðîøî", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ñòîÿ ðÿäîì, íà òîò ñëó÷àé, åñëè îíà ïîíàäîáèòñÿ.  
Ïîäíÿâøèñü íà íîãè, ïî-ïðåæíåìó îáíèìàÿ Ãåðìèîíó, Ñíåéï ïîäîøåë ê êàìèíó, è ïîäîæäàë ïîêà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âîçüìåò ùåïîòêó ïîðîøêà "Ëåòó÷èé ïîðîõ".  
Êîãäà îíè èñ÷åçëè, Áëýê äàë âûõîä ýìîöèÿì. "Ìíå íàäî âûïèòü", - ñêàçàë îí ñ ÷óâñòâîì.  
"Ãîðÿ÷èé øîêîëàä, íà âñå ñëó÷àè æèçíè", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
"ß äóìàë î ñïèðòíîì".  
"Â ñàìîì äåëå? Íåâàæíî, âîò âîçüìè âìåñòî ýòîãî".  
"Òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî âû ïðàâû â äàííîì êîíêðåòíîì ñëó÷àå, íå îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî Ñíåéï èçìåíèëñÿ", - îòâåòèë Áëýê, öåïëÿÿñü çà ñâîå ïðåäóáåæäåíèå.  
"Âû îáà èçìåíèëèñü", - ñêàçàë ñ íåáîëüøèì ðàçäðàæåíèåì Äóìáëüäîð. "Ìåðëèí ìîé, âû îáà âçðîñëûå ìóæ÷èíû, à íå ïîäðîñòêè-øêîëüíèêè. È ýòî áûëî áû îãðîìíûì îáëåã÷åíèåì, åñëè áû âû ïîìíèëè îá ýòîì âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè".  
"Áåñïîëåçíî îæèäàòü îò Ñíåéïà çðåëûõ ïîñòóïêîâ", - ñêàçàë Áëýê, óìóäðÿÿñü ãëóìèòüñÿ êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ïðîèçíîñèë èìÿ Ñíåéï.  
"Èëè îò ëþáîãî äðóãîãî ÷åëîâåêà, íàñêîëüêî ÿ âèæó", - êîëêî ñêàçàë â îòâåò Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
  
Àâòîðñêèå çàìåòêè:  
Íà òàêîå íàçâàíèå ìåíÿ âäîõíîâèëà ïåñíÿ Falling farther in ãðóïïû October Project. Òåêñò ýòîé ïåñíè ïîäõîäèò è ê Ãåðìèîíå, è îñîáåííî ê Ñíåéïó.  
  
FALLING FARTHER IN   
Take me past this lonely truth  
And let me go beyond my skin  
The walls that held me here before  
Have no purpose anymore  
Let me enter in  
  
Break me from my injured past  
And make me over in your arms  
The pain that guided me before  
Has no comfort anymore  
Let me enter in  
  
From far away  
I hear my mother crying  
The sky is gray  
They say the earth is dying  
I hear her voice  
And still I make the choice to stay  
  
I leave a life behind me  
I feel myself begin  
I'm reaching out to keep you  
Falling farther in  
  
I feel the light inside me  
You go beyond my skin  
I'm reaching out to keep you  
Falling farther in  
  
Wake me with you dark embrace  
And make me open in your arms  
I want to lose myself within  
Leave the person I have been  
Let me enter -  
  
From far away  
I hear my mother crying  
I hear her voice  
And still I make a choice to stay  
I leave a life behind me   
- Lyrics by Julie Flanders 


	2. Ãëàâà 2

Ãëàâà 2.  
ïåðåâîä Anna Iva  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ìåäëåííî ïðîñûïàëàñü, ïîëóñîííî ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ èç-ïîä îäåÿëà ìåñòî, ãäå îíà íàõîäèëàñü. Îíà îïÿòü áûëà â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå - òà æå ñàìàÿ êðîâàòü, êîòîðóþ îíà çàíèìàëà â òå÷åíèå íåäåëü, êîãäà æèëà çäåñü ïîñëå íåóäà÷è ñ Îáîðîòíûì Çåëüåì, îêîí÷èâøååñÿ äëÿ íåå êîøà÷üåé ôèçèîíîìèåé.   
Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ãîëîâà ó íåå êàê â òóìàíå, âî ðòó ñóõî, à ñàìó åå êàê áóäòî îòêîëîòèëè äóáèíîé. Òî÷íîå îïèñàíèå òîãî, êàê áóäåò ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâîâàòü ëþáîé, êîìó ïîñ÷àñòëèâèòüñÿ ïðîâåñòè êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ñî Ñíåéïîì.  
Ñíåéï…  
Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû áëåñíóëè âî òüìå, çàõëåñòíóëî âîñïîìèíàíèåì î òîì, ñ êàêîé ãðóáîé ýôôåêòèâíîñòüþ îí åå ñëîìàë. À ïîòîì òèõèå ñëåçû ïîêàòèëèñü ïî åå ëèöó, êîãäà íà ïëå÷è âíîâü îáðóøèëñÿ âåñ ïîòåðè. Îíà îïëàêèâàëà òî, ÷òî áûëî ñäåëàíî ñ åå ðîäèòåëÿìè, òî, ÷òî äîëæíà áûëà ñïàñòè èõ, è íå ñïàñëà. È ñ ýòèì ïðèøëî âñåîáúåìëþùåå ÷óâñòâî âèíû. Åäèíñòâåííàÿ ïðè÷èíà èõ ãèáåëè áûëà â òîì, ÷òî îíà äðóæèëà ñ Ãàððè. Îíà ìðà÷íî ïðåäïîëîæèëà, ÷òî ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ Òîãî-Êòî-Ñêîðåå-Âñåãî-Âîëüäåìîðò ýòî ïîäðàçóìåâàëî, ÷òî îíà îáâèíèò âî âñåì Ãàððè.  
Íî áîëüøå âñåãî, ê ãëóáî÷àéøåìó ñòûäó, îíà îïëàêèâàëà ñåáÿ è ñâîþ óòðàòó. Íî êàê òîëüêî îäèíî÷åñòâî ñòàëî íåâûíîñèìûì, îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî â òåìíîòå êòî-òî åñòü.  
"Ñþäà, äèòÿ", - ðàçäàëñÿ îêîëî íåå ìÿãêèé ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà Ñïðîóò, êàê ðàç ïåðåä òåì, êàê åå çàêëþ÷èëè â îáúÿòèÿ, êîòîðûå ìîãëè áû óòåøèòü, åñëè áû ñëèøêîì îñòðî íå íàïîìíèëè î ìàòåðè, êîòîðóþ îíà ïîòåðÿëà.  
  
Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü, êîìíàòà áûëà çàëèòà ñâåòîì, è ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë ñèäåëà ó êðîâàòè. Åå îæèâëåííûå è öåïêèå ìàíåðû áûëè êàê ðåç òåì, ÷òî áûëî íåîáõîäèìî Ãåðìèîíå â ýòîò ìîìåíò, è ýòî ñòðàííûì îáðàçîì óñïîêàèâàëî. Óìûâøèñü, ïåðåîäåâ íî÷íóþ ðóáàøêó è ïîåâ, îíà ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì îïÿòü ïîãðóçèëàñü â ñîí, è ýòîìó íå ñìîãëà ïîìåøàòü äàæå óñèëèâøàÿñÿ æàðà.  
  
Òåì âå÷åðîì ó åå êðîâàòè áûë ïðîôåññîð Äóìáëüäîð, êîòîðîãî ñìåíèëè â ñëåäóþùèå òðèäöàòü øåñòü ÷àñîâ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ïðîôåññîð Ôëèòâèê è îïÿòü ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî. È õîòÿ îíè áûëè ñàìîé äîáðîòîé, áûëî îáëåã÷åíèåì âåðíóòüñÿ íàçàä â ãëóáîêèé ñîí áåç ñíîâèäåíèé.  
  
Ïðîñíóâøèñü â áàðõàòíîé òåìíîòå, ãóñòîé õîòü ðåæü íîæîì, îíà ñåëà è ñ æàäíîñòüþ âûïèëà ñòàêàí òûêâåííîãî ñîêà ñòîÿâøèé íà òóìáî÷êå ó åå êðîâàòè, ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì çàìåòèâ, ÷òî íå áûëî íèêîãî èç áåññìåííîé âàõòû, ðàäè êîãî åé ïðèøëîñü áû äåëàòü íàä ñîáîé óñèëèå è ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ. Ðàññëàáèâøèñü, îíà ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïîòÿíóëàñü, óäèâëÿÿñü òîìó, êàê õîðîøî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåò. Åå âíèìàíèå ïðèâëåê ñâåò, çàïîëíèâøèé êîìíàòó, êîãäà ïîëóìåñÿö ñêîëüçíóë â êàðòèíó îòêðûâàþùåãîñÿ èç îêíà âèäà, èäåàëüíî îáðàìëåííóþ îòêðûòûìè ñòâîðêàìè. Îí âèñåë â íåáå, òàê íèçêî, ÷òî êàçàëîñü ê íåìó ìîæíî ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ, è ñîçäàâàë èëëþçèþ òîãî, ÷òî òû åäèíñòâåííàÿ æèâàÿ äóøà íà çåìëå.  
Îíà åþ è áûëà. Â ñåìåéñòâå Ãðåéíæåðîâ.  
Îíà óíÿëà äðîæàùèé ïîäáîðîäîê, âûïèëà åùå òûêâåííîãî ñîêà èç ñòàêàíà, êîòîðûé íàïîëíÿëñÿ òîëüêî â ñëó÷àå íåîáõîäèìîñòè, è ïðèíÿëàñü çà áóòåðáðîä ñ áàíàíîì è áàñòðîì*, êîòîðûé ïîÿâèëñÿ èç íèîòêóäà. Õîòÿ, îòêóäà äîìàøíèå ýëüôû ìîãëè çíàòü, ÷òî ýòî áûëà åå ëþáèìàÿ åäà íà âñå ñëó÷àè óòåøåíèÿ…?  
Ýòî áûëî ñòðàííî: ëóíà â Õîãâàðòñå âûãëÿäåëà âäâîå áîëüøå ëóíû â ìèðå ìàããëîâ… òàì, äîìà. Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òîãî, ÷òî îí áîëüøå íå áûë åå äîìîì. Íå òî ÷òîáû ïî íàñòîÿùåìó, ãëóáîêî âíóòðè, îí èì õîòü êîãäà-íèáóäü ñ÷èòàëñÿ. Ïèñüìî îò Äóìáëüäîðà áûëî êàê ïðèãëàøåíèå äîìîé, êàíèêóëàìè îíà íàñëàæäàëàñü òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ïðîâîäèëà èõ ñî ñâîèìè ðîäèòåëÿìè. È äàæå òîãäà…  
Ñíåéï, óáëþäîê, áûë ïðàâ. Îíà óæå îòäàëÿëàñü îò íèõ. Êàæäûå êàíèêóëû ñòàíîâèëèñü íåìíîãî áîëåå íàòÿíóòûìè; ñî âðåìåíåì ó íèõ áû íå îñòàëîñü íè÷åãî îáùåãî, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ëþáâè, êîòîðóþ äàæå Âîëüäåìîðò íå ñìîã óíè÷òîæèòü. Åñëè áû îí òîãäà ïðåóñïåë, Ãàððè áûë áû ìåðòâ è… Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü, ÷òîáû ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå, êàêîé áûëà áû æèçíü ïðè Âîëüäåìîðòå. Îäíîâðåìåííî óæàñíîé è ñêó÷íîé, ïîòîìó ÷òî âû áûëè áû ñëèøêîì çàíÿòû âûæèâàíèåì, è íå èìåëè áû âîçìîæíîñòè íè ó÷èòüñÿ, íè…  
Ãàððè è Ðîí áûëè ïðàâû. Åé è ïðàâäà ÷àùå ñòîèò âûõîäèòü â ëþäè. Ïðîñòî íå ñåé÷àñ. Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âñåãî íóæíî ðåøèòü, ÷òîáû ãàðàíòèðîâàòü ñïîêîéíîå ïðåáûâàíèå â Õîãâàðòñå áåç òîãî, ÷òîáû âëàñòè ìàããëîâ íà÷àëè åå ïîèñê â ñâîåì ìèðå: íóæíî âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ àäâîêàòàìè, áàíêèðàìè, ïðîäàòü äîì, ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñ èìóùåñòâîì… Ó íåå áîëüøå íå áûëî ðîäíè, òàê ÷òî åé áóäåò íóæåí îïåêóí, æåëàòåëüíî òàêîé, ñ êàêèì ìîæíî ïîêàçàòüñÿ ïðåä ÿñíû î÷è âëàñòåé ìàããëîâ è êîòîðûé ñìîæåò âûõîäèòü â ìèð ìàããëîâ â ñëó÷àå íåîáõîäèìîñòè. Ýòî íåîáõîäèìî âñåãî íà ïàðó ìåñÿöåâ, ïîêà åé íå èñïîëíèòñÿ âîñåìíàäöàòü.  
Ýòîò ñòàðûé ãëóïûé Ôàäæ ÷òî-òî áîðìîòàë åé, êîãäà ðàññêàçàë î ñìåðòè ðîäèòåëåé. Íî ïîñëå çíàêîìñòâà è ðàçãîâîðà ñ íèì, Äóìáëüäîð âçÿë âñå äåëà â ñâîè ðóêè. Òàê ÷òî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, åé íå ïðèäåòñÿ âûíîñèòü åãî îïÿòü. Êðîìå òîãî, îíà áû íå äîâåðèëà Ôàäæó ïåðåâåñòè ñåáÿ ÷åðåç äîðîãó, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òîáû îí ñòàë åå îïåêóíîì. Îñîáåííî ïðèòîì, ÷òî ïðåæäå îí íå ïîäàâàë íèêàêèõ ïðèçíàêîâ îñâåäîìëåííîñòè î ôàêòå åå ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ. Ïîìèìî ýòîãî, òåïåðü îíà áûëà "ýòîé ïå÷àëüíî èçâåñòíîé âåäüìîé" - ïîäðóãîé Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà è ïîýòîìó îòìå÷åííîé ñìåðòüþ. Åñëè íå õóæå.  
Ïàíèêà ìåëüêíóëà íà ãðàíè ñîçíàíèÿ, íî îíà ðåøèòåëüíî åå ïîäàâèëà. Îíà ìîãëà óáèâàòü ñâîå âðåìÿ â Õîãâàðòñå ïðÿ÷àñü ïî óãëàì èëè îíà ìîãëà ó÷èòüñÿ âñåìó ÷åìó âîçìîæíî è ó êîãî òîëüêî âîçìîæíî äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îíè íå ïîáåäÿò Òî-… Âîëüäåìîðòà.  
Âîëüäåìîðò.  
Âîò òàê. Îíà ýòî ïîäóìàëà.  
Âîëüäåìîðò.  
Âîëüäåìîðò.  
Äèðåêòîð áûë ïðàâ. Èìÿ òåì áîëüøå òåðÿåò ñèëó, ÷åì ÷àùå âû åãî ïðîèçíîñèòå.  
Îíà ïîãîâîðèò ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Äóìáëüäîðîì î ðåøåíèè ïðîáëåì ñ åå ñóùåñòâîâàíèåì â ìèðå ìàããëîâ. Îíà íå ìîãëà ðàññ÷èòûâàòü íà òî, ÷òî àäìèíèñòðàöèÿ Õîãâàðòñà áóäåò è äàëüøå íåñòè îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà íåå.  
Âîçâðàùàÿñü íàçàä, ê íàñòîÿùåìó, òîëüêî òåïåðü îíà îãëÿäåëà êîìíàòó è îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî íå îäíà, êàê åé âíà÷àëå ïîêàçàëîñü. Ñíåéï ñèäåë íà ðàçâåðíóòîì ñïèíêîé âïåðåä ñòóëå, ñòîÿùåì â òåíè ó íîæêè åå êðîâàòè. Îñòîðîæíî, ÷òîáû íå âûäàòü ñåáÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ïðèïîäíÿëàñü è ðàçãëÿäåëà, ÷òî îí ñïèò è íå æäåò ïîäâîõà. Îíà íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà Ñíåéïà òàêèì ðàññëàáëåííûì. Îí íå áûë ÷åëîâåêîì, ñ êîòîðûì ïðèÿòíî ðÿäîì íàõîäèòüñÿ; áûëî ïîõîæå íà òî, ÷òî îí æèâåò íà íåðâàõ, è â ïðîöåññå âûñòóïàåò ãàðàíòîì òîãî, ÷òî è âñå îñòàëüíûå áóäóò äåëàòü òî æå ñàìîå. Îíà íå ñïåøà ñòàëà èçó÷àòü ýòîãî çíàêîìîãî íåçíàêîìöà.  
Îí îáíèìàë ñïèíêó ðàçâåðíóòîãî ñòóëà, íà êîòîðîì ñèäåë, âèäèìî, äëÿ óäîáñòâà. Åãî äëèííûå íîãè áûëè ñîãíóòû òàê, ÷òî ñîïðèêàñàþùèåñÿ ïîäîøâû çàìûêàëè êðóã. Åãî ãîëîâà ïîêîèëàñü íà ïðåäïëå÷üÿõ, êîòîðûå îïèðàëèñü íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà. Óÿçâèìîñòü åãî ïîçû óñèëèâàëàñü âèäîì ãîëîé øåè, îòêðûòîé òàì, ãäå äëèííûå âîëîñû óïàëè íà îòòîïûðèâøèéñÿ âîðîòíèê.   
Èçó÷åíèå åãî íåïîäâèæíîé ôèãóðû íàâåëî Ãåðìèîíó íà ìûñëü, ÷òî âîçìîæíî çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ìóæ÷èíû, ÷üè áðþêè îáâèëèñü âîêðóã ëîäûæåê, íåò çðåëèùà áîëüøåé óÿçâèìîñòè, íåæåëè âèä îòêðûòîé ñèëüíîé ìóæñêîé øåè.  
Âîçäóõ êàçàëñÿ ãóñòûì îò æàðû, è òàêèì íåïîäâèæíûì, ÷òî, êàçàëîñü, îíà äîëæíà áûëà ñëûøàòü åãî äûõàíèå, íî îí ñïàë áåñøóìíî. Êàê áóäòî ó íåãî íå áûëî ñîâåñòè è â ïîìèíå.  
Ïðèïîäíÿâøèñü ñ êðîâàòè, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîáðàëà øèðîêèé ïîäîë ñâîåé áåëîé íî÷íîé ðóáàøêè â ìåëêóþ ñêëàäêó è äâèíóëàñü òóäà, ãäå ñïàë Ñíåéï, âûãëÿäåâøèé òàêèì æå ñóùåñòâîì áåç êîñòåé, êàê ñïÿùèé Êðèâîíîæêà. Æàðà, äîëæíî áûòü, çàñòàâèëà åãî îòêàçàòüñÿ îò îáû÷íîé ìàíòèè èëè ïëàùà, òàê ÷òî îí áûë îäåò òîëüêî â òîíêóþ áàòèñòîâóþ ðóáàøêó, ÷åðíûå áðþêè è áîòèíêè. Âïåðâûå îíà âèäåëà ôèãóðó ìóæ÷èíû, êîòîðûé íàñòîëüêî îáæèë ÷åðíûå ìàíòèè, ÷òî îíè êàçàëèñü åãî íåîòúåìëåìîé ÷àñòüþ . Ïîäóìàâ îá ýòîì, îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòî áûë ïåðâûé ðàç, êîãäà îíà äóìàëà î íåì ñêîðåå êàê î ìóæ÷èíå, íåæåëè èñòî÷íèêå òåìíîãî ñàðêàçìà è ñëó÷àéíûõ æåñòîêîñòåé â êëàññå.  
Òêàíü áåëîé ðóáàøêè áûëà äîñòàòî÷íî òîíêà, ÷òîáû ðàçãëÿäåòü êîíòóðû ìóñêóë åãî ñîãíóòîé ñïèíû è ðåçêî îáîçíà÷åííûå ïîçâîíêè ñïèííîãî õðåáòà. Îí áûë ñëèøêîì õóäûì äëÿ òàêîãî êðóïíî êîñòíîãî ìóæ÷èíû. Ôàêò, îáû÷íî ñêðûòûé ñëîÿìè îäåæäû. Îí äîëæíî áûòü ñëèøêîì óñòàë, ðàç íå óñëûøàë åå. Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ãåðìèîíû çàñòûëî.  
"Ïðîôåññîð…"  
Íå ïîëó÷èâ îòâåòà, îíà òîëêíóëà åãî â ïëå÷î, îòñêàêèâàÿ íàçàä íà øàã, êîãäà ãîëîâà â ïóòàíèöå ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ ðåçêî äåðíóëàñü ââåðõ. Åãî ñîííàÿ íå ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòü è âçúåðîøåííàÿ äîñòóïíîñòü áûëè àáñîëþòíûì êîíòðàñòîì îáû÷íîé ôîðìàëüíîé ñåðüåçíîñòè.  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð". ßâíîå îáëåã÷åíèå îñâåòèëî åãî óñòàâøåå ëèöî, êîãäà îí ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ ñî ñòóëà.  
Ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ñìîã ýòî ñäåëàòü, Ãåðìèîíà óäàðèëà ñ ðàçâîðîòà, âëîæèâ â óäàð ñèëó âñåãî òåëà. Îíà ïîïàëà ïðÿìî â öåíòð ýòîãî áëåäíîãî ëèöà. Óäàð îïðîêèíóë åãî, óæå âûâåäåííîãî èç ðàâíîâåñèÿ, íà ïîë. Ñòóë ñ ãðîõîòîì ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ.  
Âèçãíóâ îò áîëè, îíà àâòîìàòè÷åñêè ñóíóëà ïóëüñèðóþùóþ ðóêó ïîä ìûøêó, ïðåæäå ÷åì âïèëàñü âçãëÿäîì â ñâîåãî ïîâåðæåííîãî ïðîòèâíèêà. Ðóêà áîëåëà òàê, êàê áóäòî îíà áûëà ñëîìàíà.  
"Òû - óáëþäîê!" - çàêðè÷àëà îíà, ñìàõèâàÿ ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó ñ êðîâàòè åùå äî òîãî, êàê îñîçíàëà æåëàíèå íàíåñòè êóäà áîëüøèå ïîâðåæäåíèÿ. Âïåðâûå îíà ïîíÿëà æóòêîå èñêóøåíèå, êîòîðîå ñîïóòñòâîâàëî èõ ñèëå, è çíàíèå óæàñíóëî åå.  
Ñ ãëàçàìè ïîëíûìè áîëüþ, Ñíåéï ñèäåë, äåðæàñü çà íîñ ðóêîþ, ïî ïàëüöàì òåêëà êðîâü. Îí ñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ âûðàæåíèåì, êîòîðîå îíà íå çíàëà, êàê è ïîíÿòü.  
Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà äðîæàòü îò îñîçíàíèÿ ñîäåÿííîãî. Ìåðëèí ñïàñè åå, îíà óäàðèëà Ñíåéïà. Îíà íàïàëà íà ó÷èòåëÿ, è åå èñêëþ÷àò…  
È òóò ïîÿâèëàñü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
"Ãåðìèîíà? ×òî òóò ïðîèçîøëî, äèòÿ ìîå?"  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåé, ñäåëàëà áåñïîìîùíûé æåñò è çàìåðëà óÿçâëåííàÿ òåì, ÷òî îíà îïÿòü íà÷àëà ïëàêàòü. Åñëè òàê è äàëüøå áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ, òî åé ñàìîå ìåñòî ðÿäîì ñî Ñòîíóùåé Ìèðòîé. À ïîòîì îíà ïåðåñòàëà äóìàòü è íàøëà óáåæèùå â óñïîêàèâàþùèõ ðóêàõ, êîòîðûå îêðóæèëè åå.  
"Íó ÷òî æå òû, Ñåâåðóñ…" - ñ óêîðèçíîé ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ïîâåðõ ãîëîâû Ãåðìèîíû.  
Åãî ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü ñ óïðåêîì â íåñïðàâåäëèâîñòè ýòîãî çàìå÷àíèÿ. Ñíåéï îñòàâàëñÿ íà ïîëó íà ñëó÷àé, åñëè ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð ðåøèòñÿ íà åùå îäíó äåìîíñòðàöèþ ñâîèõ áîêñåðñêèõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé, îæèäàÿ êîãäà Ïîïïè çàìåòèò, ÷òî ó íåãî ñëîìàí íîñ. Îïÿòü…  
Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, ñíà÷àëà îí íå èñòå÷åò êðîâüþ.  
  
×åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè îòîñëàëà Ãåðìèîíó äëÿ "ïðèÿòíîãî, äîëãîãî îòìîêàíèÿ â âàííîé", íîñ Ñíåéïà ïåðåñòàë êðîâîòî÷èòü, íî ñèíÿê ïîä ãëàçîì óæå áûë çàìåòåí. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âûëå÷èëà ïåðåëîì è óìåíüøèëà ñèíÿê â ìîìåíò.  
"Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷òè òàê æå îòëè÷íî ñïðàâèëàñü ñ ëîìêîé òâîåãî íîñà, êàê è Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð", - ñêàçàëà îíà ñ îòòåíêîì íîñòàëüãèè â ãîëîñå.  
"È ñ áîëüøèì îñíîâàíèåì". Îí îñòîðîæíî ïîòûêàë óæå íàáóõøóþ ïåðåíîñèöó.  
Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ëåãêèì õëîïêîì îòòîëêíóëà åãî ðóêó îò ïåðåíîñèöû. "Îò òâîèõ òû÷êîâ îíî áûñòðåå íå çàæèâåò. ß äîëæíà íàïîìèíàòü òåáå, ÷òî ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ? Èëè ÿ äîëæíà íàïîìíèòü òåáå î òâîåé åäèíñòâåííîé ïîïûòêå çàæèâëåíèÿ îêîí÷èâøåéñÿ áåäñòâåííî? Âîò…" - îíà ðàçðóøèëà ýôôåêò ñâîåé âîñïèòàòåëüíîé ðå÷è, âðó÷àÿ åìó øîêîëàäíóþ ëÿãóøêó.   
Îí ñ óäèâëåíèåì óñòàâèëñÿ íà ëÿãóøêó, ïîêà ïàëüöû ðàçâîðà÷èâàëè îáåðòêó. "Êàê òû äóìàåøü, ñêîëüêî ìíå ëåò? Ì-ì-ì… ß çàáûë, êàêèå îíè âêóñíûå", - ïðèçíàë îí, áóêâàëüíî ïîæèðàÿ øîêîëàäêó ñ î÷åâèäíûì óäîâîëüñòâèåì.  
"Òû îïÿòü çàáûë ïîåñòü, äà", - ñêàçàëà îíà òîíîì îáâèíèòåëÿ.  
"ß êîå-÷òî èñêàë â áèáëèîòåêå è ïîòåðÿë ñ÷åò âðåìåíè. Íå ÷àñòî áûâàåò òàê òèõî".  
"Äà, ó÷åíèêè ìîãóò áûòü òàêîé ïîìåõîé â øêîëå", - ñîãëàñèëàñü îíà ñóõî.  
Îí ïðèùóðèëñÿ â åå ñòîðîíó. "Òàê óæ ïîëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî ÿ íàñëàæäàþñü ðàáîòîé… â îòëè÷èå îò ôàêòè÷åñêè êàæäîãî ó÷åíèêà è áîëüøèíñòâà ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé".  
"Ìîãó ÿ ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü, êîãäà òû ïîâòîðèøü ýòî â ïðåäåëàõ ñëûøèìîñòè Ìèíåðâû?", - ñïðîñèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "Ñî ñâîåé ñòîðîíû, ó ìåíÿ íåòíèêàêèõ âîçðàæåíèé ïðîòèâ ïðÿìûõ îñêîðáëåíèé â ëèöî è…"  
Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë ðóêè, ïðèçíàâàÿ ñâîå ïîðàæåíèå. "Óõîæó, óõîæó…"  
"Âåñü çàëèòûé êðîâüþ? Ìåíÿ âñåãäà ïîðàæàåò, êàê äàëåêî çàâîäÿò âñÿêèå ìåëî÷è. Îäèí èç äîìàøíèõ ýëüôîâ ïðèíåñåò òåáå ïîåñòü. Òû ïîåøü ïðÿìî çäåñü, òàê ÿ ñìîãó ëè÷íî óáåäèòüñÿ, â òîì, ÷òî òû âñå ñúåë". Ñ ïîìîùüþ ñâîåé ïàëî÷êè ìàäàì Ïîìôðè óíè÷òîæèëà ñëåäû ñõâàòêè â êîìíàòå è äàæå ïðèâåëà â ïîðÿäîê åãî ðóáàøêó è ðóêè.  
"×òî òû ïëàíèðóåøü äåëàòü ïî ïîâîäó ýòîãî?" - ñïðîñèëà îíà, äåëàÿ øèðîêèé æåñò ðóêîé.  
Çàíÿòûé âòîðîé øîêîëàäíîé ëÿãóøêîé, Ñíåéï îçàäà÷åííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. "Ïî ïîâîäó ÷åãî?"  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð óäàðèëà òåáÿ… ïðîôåññîðà Õîãâàðòñà".  
"Ñåé÷àñ êàíèêóëû. Îíà êèíóëàñü íà "÷òî-çà-óáëþäîê-ýòîò-Ñíåéï", íå íà ïðîôåññîðà. È åñëè òû âîîáðàæàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ñãîðàþ îò æåëàíèÿ ðàçðåêëàìèðîâàòü òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ìåíÿ îòïðàâèëà â íîêàóò äåâ÷îíêà-íåäîìåðîê, òî òû ìåíÿ ïëîõî çíàåøü. Ãðèôôèíäîðöû âûñòðîèëèñü áû ïî ñòîéêå ñìèðíî âîêðóã ñâîåé áàøíè. À åñëè õîðîøî ïîäóìàòü, òî ìîæíî äîáàâèòü è îñòàëüíóþ ÷àñòü øêîëû ê èõ ÷èñëó. Òàê ÷òî, åñëè ñëàâà î ïðàâîì õóêå ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð ðàçíåñåòñÿ ïî îêðóãå, ÿ áóäó çíàòü, êîãî âèíèòü".  
"Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ÿ ñòàëà áû áîëòàòü!" - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, âûãëÿäÿ âåñüìà ðàññòðîåííîé. "Î, òû ïîøóòèë. Ëàäíî, ýòî íå ñìåøíî. Ïîçâîëü ìíå âîò ÷òî òåáå ñêàçàòü, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, ÿ îòíîøóñü ê ñâîèì îáÿçàííîñòÿì òàê æå ñåðüåçíî, êàê è òû. È åñëè òåáå íóæíî íàïîìíèòü, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó íàéòè òåáå è…"  
Îí ãëÿíóë íà íåå óäèâëåííî. "Ïîïïè, ìíå óæå íå òðèíàäöàòü. Òû íå ìîæåøü îñòàâèòü ìåíÿ ïîñëå óðîêîâ. Íå òî, ÷òîáû òû îñòàâëÿëà, íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ", - äîáàâèë îí, ñ íåñêîëüêî îòñóòñòâóþùèì âçãëÿäîì. "ß êîãäà-íèáóäü áëàãîäàðèë òåáÿ çà âñå, ÷òî òû äåëàëà äëÿ ìåíÿ?"  
Îíà ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî ôûðêíóëà è âçúåðîøèëà åãî âîëîñû, ÷òî íèêàê íå ìîãëî áëàãîïðèÿòíî ñêàçàòüñÿ íà åãî ÷óâñòâå ñîáñòâåííîãî äîñòîèíñòâà.  
"Áëàãîäàðíîñòü îò ñëèçåðèíöà? Äàæå ÿ íå íàñòîëüêî îïòèìèñò", - ïîääðàçíèëà îíà.  
Íà ìãíîâåíèå âçðîñëûé ìóæ÷èíà ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â òîùåãî îäèííàäöàòèëåòíåãî ìàëü÷èøêó, ïîêà ïûòàëñÿ âåðíóòü âîëîñàì èõ ïåðâîíà÷àëüíûé âèä, ñòàðàÿñü äåëàòü ýòî íå ñëèøêîì î÷åâèäíî. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñïðÿòàëà óëûáêó. Ñåâåðóñ âñåãäà áûë òùåñëàâåí. Åìó äîëæíî áûòü áûëî æóòêî íåïðèÿòíî èñïîëüçîâàòü Çàêëèíàíèå Óõóäøåíèÿ Íàðóæíîñòè ïîíà÷àëó; â íàñòîÿùåå âðåìÿ îí íàñòîëüêî ïðèâûê ê íåìó, ÷òî çàáûâàë ñíèìàòü åãî, äàæå â ó÷èòåëüñêîé. Íå òî, ÷òîáû êòî-òî ìîã áû êîãäà-íèáóäü íàçâàòü åãî êðàñèâûì… Õîòÿ îíà óáèëà áû çà ýòè ðåñíèöû. Ïóñòàÿ òðàòà íà ìóæ÷èíå. Èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, íåò, ðàçìûøëÿëà îíà, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ åãî. Îõ, áûòü áû íà ñîðîê ëåò ïîìîëîæå. Ëàäíî, ìîæíî è íà òðèäöàòü, â êðàéíåì ñëó÷àå.  
Îíà ìèãíóëà è îïÿòü óâèäåëà ìóæ÷èíó, îòÿãîùåííîãî òàêèìè çíàíèÿìè è îïûòîì, êîòîðûõ îíà äàæå íå ìîãëà ïðåäñòàâèòü. Òî æå ñàìîå ìîæíî áûëî ñêàçàòü î ìíîãèõ â Õîãâàðòñå - îíè æèëè â òðóäíûå è îïàñíûå âðåìåíà - íî åãî îíà çíàëà ñ îäèííàäöàòè ëåò, è õîòü ýòî áûëî íå ïðàâèëüíî, â ýòîì äëÿ íåå è ñîñòîÿëà ðàçíèöà. Îíà ÷àñòî âèäåëàñü ñ Ñåâåðóñîì â òå÷åíèå åãî ïåðâûõ ëåò òóò, äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îí íå íàó÷èëñÿ ëó÷øå çàùèùàòü ñåáÿ.  
"Ïîïïè?"  
"×òî, äîðîãîé?" - îíà ñêàçàëà íåîïðåäåëåííî, ïåðåêëþ÷àÿ ñâîå âíèìàíèå.  
"Íè÷åãî. Òû ïðîñòî âûãëÿäåëà…" - Ñíåéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, ïîòîì ëèöî åãî èñêàçèëà ãðèìàñà, îí èçäàë ïðèãëóøåííûé çâóê, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñîãíóòüñÿ ïîïîëàì, çàðû÷àâ îò áîëè. Îí ïðèæàë ïðåäïëå÷üå ê òåëó â òùåòíîé ïîïûòêå óìåíüøèòü áîëü, íåîñîçíàííî öåïëÿëèñü çà íåãî ïàëüöàìè äðóãîé ðóêè.  
"ß äîëæåí èäòè", - âûäîõíóë îí. Åãî ÷åëþñòè ñæàëèñü êàê ðàç ïåðåä òåì, êàê åãî ïåðåêîñèëî îò áîëè, à òåïåðü, âèäèìî, áîëü óìåíüøàëàñü äî òåðïèìîãî óðîâíÿ.  
"Î, íå òàê ñêîðî", - âîçðàçèëà îíà ðåôëåêòîðíî. "Òû åëå îòîøåë îò ïîñëåäíåãî…"  
"Äëÿ ýòîãî íåò âðåìåíè, Ïîïïè". Íà åå ãëàçàõ ãîäû ïî÷òè îñÿçàåìî îáðóøèëèñü íà íåãî. Åãî ëèöî çàñòûëî ñ òàêèì âûðàæåíèåì, êàê áóäòî îí íèêîãäà íå çíàë íè òåïëîòû, íè ñìåõà. "Ó òåáÿ åñòü ìàíòèÿ, êîòîðóþ ÿ ìîãó îäîëæèòü?" Äëèííûå âîëîñû ïðèëèïëè ê åãî ïîòíûì âèñêàì.   
"Äà. Âîò. Ýòî çàïàñíàÿ Ðåìóñà".  
Íàäåâàÿ åå, îí áûë óæå â äâåðÿõ. "Ñêàæè äèðåêòîðó", - ñêàçàë îí ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü. Õîòÿ åãî ëèöî óæå ïðèíÿëî çàó÷åííîå âûðàæåíèå, â ãëàçàõ áûë ñòðàõ ïåðåä òåì, ÷òî æäàëî âïåðåäè.  
Èìåííî ýòî ðàíèëî ñèëüíåå âñåãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà íèêîãäà íå ïîçâîëÿëà ñåáå çàäóìûâàòüñÿ íàä òåì, â êàêîì îí äîëæåí áûòü óæàñå îòâå÷àÿ íà êàæäûé âûçîâ Âîëüäåìîðòà. Íèêîãäà íå çíàÿ, îòïðàâèò ëè ýòî åãî â òó æå ñàìóþ êàìåðó, ãäå áûëè ñåé÷àñ ðîäèòåëåé Ëîíãáîòòîìà èëè ïåðåæèâåò ëè îí ýòî âîîáùå. Ó íåå áûëî áîëüøå ÷åì ó åå êîëëåã îñíîâàíèé áûòü óâåðåííîé â òîì, ÷åãî åìó ñòîèëè ïîñëåäíèå ãîäû.  
"Êîí÷åíî, äèòÿ. Áåðåãè ñåáÿ", - äîáàâèëà îíà, ïîòîìó ÷òî íè ó êîãî íå äîëæíî áûòü òàêîãî âîò âçãëÿäà. Ñòàëî åùå áîëüíåå îòòîãî, íàñêîëüêî óäèâèëî åãî åå áåñïîêîéñòâî.  
  
Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü æàðà áûëà òàêîé ñèëüíîé, ÷òî êàçàëàñü ïî÷òè ñòèõèéíûì áåäñòâèåì. Äàæå õîãâàðòñêèå ïðèçðàêè âûãëÿäåëè ñîííûìè è îñòàâàëèñü â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ, ãäå áûëî ïðîõëàäíåå. Ó áîëüøèíñòâà ëþäåé íà÷àëèñü ïðîáëåìû ñî ñíîì. Òåðïåíèÿ ëîïàëèñü áûñòðî, è ýòîìó íå ñïîñîáñòâîâàë òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ìíîãèå ëåñòíèöû, êàçàëîñü, èñ÷åçëè âîîáùå.  
Íåñïîñîáíûé çàñíóòü è ïîíèìàþùèé, ÷òî ëó÷øå íå ïðèíèìàòü êàæäóþ íî÷ü Çåëüå Ñíà Áåç Ñíîâèäåíèé, Áëýê áðîäèë ïî êîðèäîðàì â ïîèñêàõ ïðîõëàäíîãî âîçäóõà. Ðåçêèé çâóê çàñòàâèë åãî ïîäíÿòü ãîëîâó; íå ñóìåâ îïðåäåëèòü åãî èñòî÷íèê, îí òðàíñôîðìèðîâàëñÿ â ñâîþ æèâîòíóþ ôîðìó, è ñêîðî îêàçàëñÿ â òåìíîé ó÷èòåëüñêîé. Òðàíñôîðìèðîâàâøèñü â ÷åëîâåêà, îí ñäåëàë âñåãî äâà øàãà è ðàññëàáèëñÿ, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ïîìèìî Áåçãîëîâîãî Íèêà êîòîðûé äðåìàë â óãëó ïîä ïîòîëêîì, åäèíñòâåííûì æèâûì îáèòàòåëåì êîìíàòû áûë Ñíåéï, ðàñòÿíóâøèéñÿ íà îäíîì èç èçíîøåííûõ, íî óäîáíûõ, äèâàíîâ.  
"ß äîëæåí áûë äîãàäàòüñÿ, ÷òî òû çàõî÷åøü ïîîáùàòüñÿ ñ òåìíîòîé", - ñêàçàë Áëýê, ñòîÿ íàä ëåæàùåé íà ñïèíå ôèãóðîé. "ß ðàä, ÷òî íàøåë òåáÿ, ÿ õî÷ó ïîãîâîðèòü".  
"Òîãäà ýòîé í-íî÷üþ òåáå ïîâåçëî".  
"Êàêîãî ÷åðòà òû äóìàë òû äåëàåøü ñ Ãåðìèîíîé Ãðåéíæåð íà äíÿõ? Îíà ìóæåñòâåííàÿ äåâî÷êà è òû…" Îñòàíîâèâøèñü, Áëýê ïîíþõàë âîçäóõ. Òàê ìíîãî âðåìåíè ïðîâåäåííîãî â ôîðìå ñîáàêè îêàçàëî òëåòâîðíîå âëèÿíèå íà åãî ìàíåðû. "ß ÷óþ êðîâü". Îí óìóäðèëñÿ ñêàçàòü ýòè ñëîâà îáâèíèòåëüíûì òîíîì.  
"Íåò, ÿ íå ï-ïðèíèìàë âàííó èç êðîâè íåâèííûõ ìëàäåíöåâ ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì".  
"Ñ÷èòàé, ÷òî ñàðêàçì ÿ ïðîïóñòèë ìèìî óøåé", - íåòåðïåëèâî îáîðâàë åãî Áëýê. "Íàñêîëüêî ñåðüåçíî òû ðàíåí?"  
"Æ-æàëü òåáÿ ð-ðàçî÷àðîâûâàòü".  
"ß ñåðüåçíî".  
"È ÿ. Èäè íà õðåí".  
Ñïîñîáíîñòü Ñíåéïà ðàíèòü èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî ñ ïîìîùüþ ÿçûêà îçíà÷àëà, ÷òî îí ðåäêî íóæäàëñÿ â îáðàùåíèè ê ðóãàòåëüñòâàì, è äåëàë ýòî òîëüêî âî âðåìÿ ñèëüíîãî ýìîöèîíàëüíîãî íàïðÿæåíèÿ. Ïðèñåäàÿ îêîëî äèâàíà, Áëýê âûíóë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó.  
"Lumos!"  
Îí óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñúåæèâøóþñÿ ôèãóðó Ñíåéïà, èíñòèíêòèâíî ïðîòÿíóâ ðóêó äëÿ óñïîêîåíèÿ, íî òóò æå ïîäóìàë, ÷òî â äàííîì ñëó÷àå îí ýòèì òîëüêî óñèëèò áîëü. "Íå äâèãàéñÿ", - âûäîõíóë îí ïåðåä òåì, êàê áåãîì êèíóòüñÿ èñêàòü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
Ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè Ñíåéï çëî ïðîáîðìîòàë ïðî ñåáÿ ÷òî-òî î ãëóïîñòè òåõ, êòî çàÿâëÿåò î÷åâèäíîå. Òîãäà áîëü ïîäíÿëàñü âíîâü, èñêëþ÷àÿ âîçìîæíîñòü äóìàòü.  
Â êàêîé-òî ìåðå ýòî áûëî äàæå îáëåã÷åíèåì.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà ïðîñûïàòüñÿ, êîãäà óñëûøàëà çâóêè àêòèâíîé äåÿòåëüíîñòè ïðèáûâàþùèå èç ïàëàòû ðàñïîëîæåííîé íàïðîòèâ òîé, êîòîðóþ çàíèìàëà îíà. Âûñêîëüçíóâ èç êðîâàòè, îíà çàñóíóëà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó â ðóêàâ íî÷íîé ðóáàøêè, è îòïðàâèëàñü íà ðàçâåäêó.  
Çâóê æèâîòíîé àãîíèè çàñòàâèë åå ñîäðîãíóòüñÿ. Èñïóãàííàÿ, òåì, ÷òî îí ðàçäàëñÿ âíóòðè çàìêà, à îíà òàê è íå çàáûëà î ñòîëêíîâåíèè ñ ãîðíûì òðîëëåì, Ãåðìèîíà ñóäîðîæíî óõâàòèëàñü çà ïàëî÷êó è ïåðåøëà êîðèäîð, ïðèáëèçèâøèñü ê äâåðè íàïðîòèâ. Âíà÷àëå âñå, ÷òî îíà ìîãëà âèäåòü, áûëî ñïèíàìè ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ïðîôåññîðîâ Ëóïèíà è Ñïðîóòà, à òàêæå Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà.  
"… èç âñåõ Áîãîì çàáûòûõ ìåñò, ó÷èòåëüñêàÿ áûëà íàèõóäøèì âàðèàíòîì", - ñêàçàë Áëýê. Åãî ãîëîñ äðîæàë.  
"Ñïîêîéíåå", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ëóïèí, áåðÿ åãî çà ïëå÷î.  
"×óäî, ÷òî îí âåðíóëñÿ âîîáùå", - îòðåçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ìðà÷íî. "ß îïÿòü ïîãîâîðþ ñ Àëüáóñîì. Îí äîëæåí ýòî ïðåêðàòèòü!"  
Îíà ñëåãêà ïîäâèíóëàñü, è â îáðàçîâàâøóþñÿ ùåëü Ãåðìèîíà óâèäåëà îáíàæåííîå ìóæñêîå ïðåäïëå÷üå ñ íàïðÿæåííûìè ìóñêóëàìè. Îêðîâàâëåííàÿ ðóêà ñóäîðîæíî õâàòàëà âîçäóõ. Ïîêà îíà íàáëþäàëà çà ñïàçìàìè ðóêè, ðàçäàëñÿ åùå îäèí èç òåõ óæàñíûõ çâóêîâ.  
"Òîëüêî íå ñíîâà", - ñêàçàë äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì Áëýê, ñ òàêèì âèäîì êàê áóäòî åãî ñåé÷àñ âûðâåò. "Âû ÷òî, íè÷åãî íå ìîæåòå åìó äàòü?"  
"Ãåðìèîíà, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ", - ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ Äóìáëüäîðà çà åå ñïèíîé.  
  
Ìèãíóâ, Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ñòîèò â êîðèäîðå âíå ïàëàòû, íàïðîòèâ äèðåêòîðà øêîëû áåç ìàëåéøåãî ïîíÿòèÿ î òîì, êàê çäåñü î÷óòèëàñü. Îíà â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå òêíóëà ïàëüöåì â ñâîþ íî÷íóþ ðóáàøêó.  
"… ðàä, ÷òî ìû ïîáîëòàëè. Îòïðàâëÿéñÿ â êðîâàòü è õîðîøåíüêî âûñïèñü. Äîáðîé íî÷è, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Ñëàäêèõ òåáå ñíîâ".  
Îí ñûìèòèðîâàë èëëþçîðíîå îáúÿòèå îäíîé ðóêîé. Îò íåãî ïàõëî ëèìîíàìè è ñîëíå÷íûì ñâåòîì.   
Íåîæèäàííî îíà âñïîìíèëà, êàê åå îáíÿë Ñíåéï, îêóòûâàÿ áåçîïàñíîñòüþ; îí ïàõ êèïàðèñîì, ðîçìàðèíîì, è… ÷òî ñáèâàëî ñ òîëêó… ÷èñòûì, çäîðîâûì ìóæ÷èíîé. Èðîíè÷íî, ÷òî êòî-òî, êòî ïðîâåë òàêóþ áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü æèçíè â òåìíîòå ïàõ çåëåíüþ.  
"Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, äèðåêòîð", - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàëà îíà.  
Äîáðåäÿ íàçàä ê êðîâàòè, îíà çàñíóëà ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó. Åé ÷òî-òî ñíèëîñü, íî âíÿòíî îíà íè÷åãî íå ñìîãëà âñïîìíèòü èç ñâîèõ ñíîâ, õîòÿ ýòî è ñêîëüçèëî íà ãðàíè ñîçíàíèÿ, íà ãðàíè ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ. Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî áûëî òðóäíî ïðîñíóòüñÿ, îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ òÿæåëîé è ñîííîé, êàê áóäòî áûëî íå÷òî âàæíîå, ÷òî îíà çàáûëà. Îíà ðåøèëà ñäåëàòü ïåðåðûâ â ó÷åáå, ïîêà èñêàëà ïðîõëàäíîå è óåäèíåííîå ìåñòî. Ñåãîäíÿ åé áûëî íå äî êîìïàíèé. Ñîëíöå áèëî êàê ìîëîòîì ïî ãîëîâå, âûõîäèòü íàðóæó áûëî ÷èñòûì íàêàçàíèåì, òàê ÷òî îíà ïîøëà â Áàøíþ Àñòðîíîìèè, â íàäåæäå íàéòè òàì ïðîõëàäíûé âåòåðîê. Õîòü òàì è îêàçàëîñü òîëüêî íåìíîãî ïðîõëàäíåå, ïîòðÿñàþùàÿ ïàíîðàìà îêðåñòíîñòåé çàñëóæèâàëà âíèìàíèÿ. Îíà ñäåëàë òî, ÷òî äåëàëà íå ÷àñòî, ïðîñòî ñåëà è ñòàëà ñìîòðåòü íà ìèð, ïîçâîëÿÿ ìûñëÿì áåñïå÷íî áðîäèòü.  
Â ñëåäóþùåì ìåñÿöå åé áóäåò âîñåìíàäöàòü. Ïî÷òè æåíùèíà. Êîíå÷íî, åñëè ïðèíèìàòü â ðàñ÷åò ïîòåðþ äåâñòâåííîñòè, òî îíà áûëà æåíùèíîé óæå êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ. Ïåðâûé ðàç áûë íàñòîÿùåé êàòàñòðîôîé, ÷òî óñóãóáèëîñü òåì ôàêòîì, ÷òî Âèêòîð ñèëüíî íåðâíè÷àë è ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âûïèë, à íà íåå íàïàëà èêîòà. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ñ òåõ ïîð âñå ñòàëî ëó÷øå…  
Îíà óëûáíóëàñü âîñïîìèíàíèÿì. Íà ñàìîì äåëå, âñå ñòàëî íàìíîãî ëó÷øå. Îíà îòïðàâèò ñîâó Âèêòîðó. Íî íå ñåé÷àñ. Îíà íå áûëà ãîòîâà ê îäíîñëîæíûì ñëîâàì è íåîáõîäèìîñòè èíòåðïðåòèðîâàòü èõ èñòèííîå çíà÷åíèå. Âïîëíå çàêîíîìåðíî, ÷òî Ñåáàñòüÿí Íîòò èç Ðàâåíêëî äàæå íå ãëÿíóë â åå ñòîðîíó âòîðîé ðàç. Âîîáðàçèòå íîâóþ ïîäðóãó, êîòîðàÿ íå ñ÷èòàåò âàñ ýêñòðàîðäèíàðíûì óæå òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî âû äîáðîâîëüíî ÷èòàåòå êíèãó. Èëè òðåáóåò ïîãîâîðèòü î ÷åì-òî äðóãîì, ïîìèìî Êâèääè÷à è ñåêñà. Òàê ÷òî âïîëíå åñòåñòâåííî, ÷òî îí ñòàë âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ òîé õèõèêàþùåé èäèîòêîé èç Õóôôëüïóôà, ñ áîëüøîé ãðóäüþ, êîòîðàÿ íèêîãäà íå ñïîðèëà ñ òåì, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèë. Õîòÿ ïðàâäà è òî, ÷òî Êýòòè âñåãäà áûëà â òðîéêå ëó÷øèõ… Ìåðëèí, åñëè äàæå Ñåáàñòüÿí æåëàåò ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ó åãî äåâóøêè íåò ìîçãîâ, òî î êàêîé íàäåæäå âîîáùå ìîæåò èäòè ðå÷ü? Íå ñóäüáà, äóìàëà îíà ïå÷àëüíî, ïåðåáèðàÿ â ïàìÿòè âñåõ çíàêîìûõ ìóæ÷èí.  
Ðàññåÿíî äîåäàÿ îáåä, êîòîðûé ïðèíåñëè äîìàøíèå ýëüôû, îíà ñèäåëà è äóìàëà î òîì, êóäà áóäåò íàïðàâëåí ñëåäóþùèé óäàð Âîëüäåìîðòà. Áûëî íåëåãêî ñìîòðåòü âïåðåä âíå òåíè, êîòîðóþ îí áðîñèë íà èõ æèçíè, íî åñëè áû îíè íå ïûòàëèñü, òî ýòî çíà÷èëî áû, ÷òî òàê èëè èíà÷å, îí ïîáåäèë. Çà âðåìÿ ïðåáûâàíèÿ â Õîãâàðòñå ïåðåä íåþ îòêðûëîñü ñòîëüêî âîçìîæíîñòåé, ÷òî îíà ïðîñòî íå çíàëà ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü. Îíà ïðåäïîëàãàëà, õîòü è äîâîëüíî íåîïðåäåëåííî, ÷òî ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî åé ïðèäåòñÿ ñòîëêíóòüñÿ ñ îáùåñòâîì âîëøåáíèêîâ. Íå áûëî ñìûñëà ðàññïðàøèâàòü Ðîíà, ïîñêîëüêó åãî ìàìà è ïàïà íå ìîãëè ðàññìàòðèâàòüñÿ êàê òèïè÷íûå ïðåäñòàâèòåëè, åñëè òàêîå ïîíÿòèå âîîáùå ñóùåñòâîâàëî â ìèðå âîëøåáíèêîâ. Íî ïðàâäà çàêëþ÷àëàñü â òîì, ÷òî îíà çíàëà î÷åíü íåìíîãî… âîîáùå-òî àáñîëþòíî íè÷åãî îá ýòîì. Îíè êàçàëèñü äîâîëüíî ñêëîííûìè ê óåäèíåíèþ, ó÷èòûâàÿ òîò ôàêò, ÷òî Õîãñìåéä áûë åäèíñòâåííûì ìåñòîì âñòðå÷ è, êîíå÷íî æå, áûëî ìíîãî êîíêóðåíöèè è ìåëêîé ðåâíîñòè. Ìîæåò áûòü, îíè áûëè íå òàê óæ è íå ïîõîæè, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ïîäóìàëà îíà.  
Ýòî óñïîêàèâàëî, è áóäóùåå óæå íå êàçàëîñü òàêèì ïóãàþùèì, êàê íåñêîëüêî äíåé íàçàä. Îíà âñåãäà áûëà îäèíî÷êîé, ïåðâîíà÷àëüíî íå ïî ñîáñòâåííîìó âûáîðó. Íî òåïåðü îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ áîëåå êîìôîðòíî â ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé êîìïàíèè è ìåíüøå âñåãî îíà íóæäàëàñü â òîì, ÷òîáû äîêàçûâàòü ÷òî-òî ñàìîé ñåáå â îêðóæåíèè ëþäåé, êîòîðûå åé äàæå íå íðàâèëèñü. Îíà îòäàëà áû âñå íà ñâåòå, ÷òîáû âåðíóòü ïàïó è ìàìó, íî… Òåïåðü ýòî áûë åå ìèð, è áåñïîëåçíî áûëî âèíèòü ñåáÿ â æåëàíèè ñòàòü åãî ÷àñòüþ áîëüøå, ÷åì êîãäà áû òî íè áûëî.  
Êàñàåìî æå òîãî, ÷òî îíà áóäåò äåëàòü, êîãäà çàêîí÷èò Õîãâàðòñ… Íå áûëî ïðè÷èí òîðîïèòüñÿ. Âïåðåäè åùå öåëûé ãîä. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå áóäåò ãîëîäàòü. Îíà áûëà óìíà, ñîîáðàçèòåëüíà, è ó íåå äàæå áûëî íåìíîãî äåíåã, ÷òîáû æèòü íà íèõ êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ. È åùå ó íåå áûëè ëþäè, ê êîòîðûì îíà ìîãëà îáðàòèòüñÿ, åñëè áû âîçíèêëà ïîòðåáíîñòü. Ëþäè, êîòîðûì îíà ìîãëà äîâåðÿòü.  
Ñêîëüêî áû îíà íå íàñëàæäàëàñü âîçìîæíîñòüþ ó÷èòüñÿ áåç ïîñòîÿííîé ïîòðåáíîñòè èçâèíÿòüñÿ èëè îáúÿñíÿòü ñâîè äåéñòâèÿ, îíà ñêó÷àëà áåç Ãàððè è Ðîíà. Õîòü îíà è òðàòèëà äîâîëüíî ìíîãî âðåìåíè ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñïðîóò è ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, îíà íå èìåëà íè ìàëåéøåãî æåëàíèÿ âåñòè ñ íèìè çàäóøåâíûå áåñåäû, êàê îíè òîãî, êàæåòñÿ, îæèäàëè. Íî òîãäà, îíà âñåãäà îòäàâàëà ïðåäïî÷òåíèå ìóæñêîé êîìïàíèè. Ó íåå áûëè áîëåå èëè ìåíåå õîðîøèå îòíîøåíèÿ ñ áîëüøåé ÷àñòüþ äåâî÷åê â ïðîøëîì ãîäó - îòíîøåíèÿ ñ Âèêòîðîì, ïîõîæå, ïðèäàëè åé òó ñòåïåíü äîâåðèÿ ñî ñòîðîíû äåâî÷åê, êîòîðóþ íå ìîãëè äàòü àêàäåìè÷åñêèå óñïåõè â êàæäîì êëàññå - íî îáùåãî ó íèõ áûëî íå òàê óæ è ìíîãî. Íå òî, ÷òîáû ó íåå áûëî ìíîãî îáùåãî ñ Ðîíîì. Åñëè óæ îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü - íè÷åãî çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì Ãàððè. Îíà áûëà ïðîñòî áëàãîäàðíà íåáåñàì çà òî, ÷òî Ðîí ïðîøåë ñòàäèþ óâëå÷åíèÿ åþ; è òî ýòî áûëî âûçâàíî èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî åãî îïàñåíèÿìè ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî ñàì îí íå ñïîñîáåí íàéòè ñåáå ïîäðóãó.  
Îíà ïðàçäíî çàäóìàëàñü íàä òåì, êàê ïðîãðåññèðîâàë ðîìàí Ãàððè ñ òîé äåâî÷êîé èç Ðàâåíêëî. Ïîêà îí áûë îãðàíè÷åí ñîâèíîé ïî÷òîé, ÷òî ìîãëî ðàñõîëîäèòü ïûë ëþáîãî. Íî òîãäà, Ãàððè áûë âåñüìà íàõîä÷èâ, êîãäà ýòî êàñàëîñü äîñòèæåíèÿ òîãî, ÷åãî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåë.   
Óäèâëåííàÿ òåì, ÷òî óæå òåìíååò, îíà îïåðëàñü íà ïîäóøêó, êîòîðóþ çàõâàòèëà èç êëàññà ïðîôåññîðà Òðåëîíè è ëåæà ñòàëà íàáëþäàòü çà çâåçäàìè. Äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå çàñíóëà.  
  
Îíà ïðîñíóëàñü è îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî óæå ïî÷òè ðàññâåò è îíà áîëüøå íå îäíà. Ñèðèóñ Áëýê ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåë íà îòäàëåííûé ãîðèçîíò, î÷åâèäíî íàáëþäàÿ, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ïðîôåññîð Ëóïèí êðåïêî ñïàë ëåæà îêîëî íåãî. Ïîêà îíà ñìîòðåëà íà íèõ, ïðîôåññîð Ëóïèí âçäðîãíóë è ÷òî-òî ñëàáî ïðîáîðìîòàë âî ñíå. Áëýê ìÿãêî ïîòåð åìó ñïèíó è ïðîøåïòàë, ÷òî âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Ãåðìèîíà óâèäàëà, êàê íà ëèöå Ëóïèíà ïîÿâèëîñü âûðàæåíèå ìèðà è ïîêîÿ.  
Îíà ïîïðîáîâàëà ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå, ÷òî çíà÷èò æèòü ñ îñîçíàíèåì òîãî, ÷òî êàæäûé ìåñÿö ïî ïðèõîòè ëóíû òû ïðåâðàùàåøüñÿ â âåðâîëüôà.  
"Äîáðîå óòðî, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð", - ñêàçàë Áëýê ñïîêîéíî.  
Îíà ïåðåêëþ÷èëà âíèìàíèå è ñóìåëà âûäàâèòü ïîäîáèå óëûáêè, âñå åùå íå ãîòîâàÿ ñòîëêíóòüñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî ïðèíåñåò äåíü ãðÿäóùèé. Ýòîé íî÷üþ åé îïÿòü ïðèñíèëñÿ ñîí, íî íå î ðîäèòåëÿõ èëè òðîëëå, èëè êàêîé-òî áîëåå ñëîæíûé òðåâîæíûé ñîí; âñå áûëî ãîðàçäî õóæå. Îíà ñîøëà ñ óìà. Áóêâàëüíî ïîòåðÿëà ñïîñîáíîñòü äóìàòü, ðàññóæäàòü è ïîìíèòü. È óæàñ ýòîãî âñå åùå áûë â íåé.  
Îíà íà÷àëà îáû÷íóþ â ìîìåíòû ïàíèêè ìàíòðó î äâåíàäöàòè ñïîñîáàõ ïðèìåíåíèÿ êðîâè äðàêîíà.  
Âîò òàê, ñðàçó ñòàëî ëåã÷å.  
Èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî âåñü ó÷èòåëüñêèé øòàò îáðàùàëñÿ ñ íåþ èíà÷å âî âðåìÿ êàíèêóë, ôîðìàëüíîñòü ñ êîòîðîé ê íåé ïðîäîëæàëà îáðàùàòüñÿ ìóæñêàÿ ïîëîâèíà øòàòà âíà÷àëå åå ðàçâëåêàëà. Òåïåðü îíà öåíèëà òî, ÷òî çà ýòèì ñòîÿëî - ïîñòîÿííîå óâåðåíèå è íàïîìèíàíèå, ÷òî â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå èõ îòíîøåíèÿ îñòàíóòñÿ â ïðåäåëàõ îïðåäåëåííûõ ãðàíèö. Íàïðèìåð, âðÿä ëè áûëî áû î÷åíü âåñåëî óâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ îò çíàêîâ âíèìàíèÿ êàêîãî-íèáóäü ðàçâðàòíîãî âîëøåáíèêà, äîñòàòî÷íî ñòàðîãî, ÷òîáû áûòü åå îòöîì, èëè äàæå òàêîãî, êîòîðûé áûë áû íàñòîëüêî òùåñëàâíûì, ÷òîáû ïîëàãàòü, áóäòî îíà èì óâëåêëàñü. Ñ âå÷íî ïðåñëåäóþùèìè åå âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè î Ãèëäåðîå Ëîêõàðòå, îíà áûëà ðàäà òàêîìó íàïîìèíàíèþ. Íå òî, ÷òîáû â Õîãâàðòñå áûë êòî-òî, êåì ìîæíî áûëî áû óâëå÷üñÿ, íàïîìíèëà îíà ñåáå. Äàæå ñàìûé ìîëîäîé èç íèõ ìîã áû áûòü åå îòöîì…  
Âíåçàïíî íà íåå îáðóøèëàñü òîñêà è æåëàíèå óâèäåòü ñâîåãî ñîáñòâåííîãî îòöà õîòÿ áû åùå îäèí ðàç… Ó íåå äàæå íèêîãäà íå áûëî âîçìîæíîñòè ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òî îíà ëþáèò åãî è…  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð?" - âçâîëíîâàííî ñêàçàë Áëýê. Îí íà÷àë âûêàçûâàòü ïðèçíàêè áåñïîêîéñòâà, êîãäà îíà òèõî çàïëàêàëà.  
"Íó, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî íàâûêè îáùåíèÿ Ñèðèóñà âñå åùå íóæäàþòñÿ â òîì, ÷òîáû íàä íèìè ïîðàáîòàëè, íî äàæå îí îáû÷íî íå ïðîèçâîäèò òàêîãî ýôôåêòà", - ðàçäàëñÿ õðèïëûé ãîëîñ Ëóïèíà, ïîêà îí ñàì ïðèíèìàë ñèäÿ÷åå ïîëîæåíèå.  
Ãåðìèîíà ñ äðîæàùèì ïîäáîðîäêîì, îãëÿíóëàñü â åãî ñòîðîíó. Ñëîâà "õî÷ó" è "îòåö" áûëè äàëåêî íå îäíèì è òåì æå.  
Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ëóïèíà ïîäîáðåëî. "Êîíå÷íî æå, Âû ïëà÷åòå. Âû ïëà÷åòå, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Âû ìîæåòå îïëàêèâàòü èõ îáîèõ ñòîëüêî, ñêîëüêî çàõîòèòå. Åñëè Âû çàõîòèòå ïîãîâîðèòü î íèõ, ìû áû ñî÷ëè çà ÷åñòü ïîñëóøàòü. Âîò. Âîçüìèòå". Ïîäíÿâøèñü, îí ïðîòÿíóë åé ÷èñòûé íîñîâîé ïëàòîê, à ïîòîì íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè âåäóùåé ê êëàññó ïðîôåññîðà Òðåëîíè, çàáèðàÿ Áëýêà ñ ñîáîé.  
Ïîçæå, âûñìîðêàâøèñü åùå ðàç, Ãåðìèîíà òèõî ñêàçàëà åìó ñïàñèáî. Ñòðàííî, íî òåïåðü îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íàìíîãî ëó÷øå. Óäàð ïî îòêðûòîé äâåðè áàøíè çàñòàâèë åå ïîäíÿòü ãëàçà è óâèäåòü, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ëóïèí è Ñèðèóñ Áëýê âåðíóëèñü ñ âåëèêîëåïíûì çàâòðàêîì, ñîñòîÿùèì èç ïîäæàðåííîãî õëåáà, ìåäà è ñâåæèõ çåìëÿíêè ñ ìàëèíîé.  
"Äîìàøíèå ýëüôû ïðèíåñóò ñëåäóþùóþ ïåðåìåíó, êîãäà ìû ïîêîí÷èì âîò ñ ýòèì", - îáúÿñíèë Áëýê.  
"Åñëè Âû íå âîçðàæàåòå ïðîòèâ òîãî, ÷òîáû ìû ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü ê Âàì", -äîáàâèë ïðîôåññîð Ëóïèí, âûðàçèòåëüíî ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà ñâîåãî êîìïàíüîíà.  
Áëýê ñêðèâèëñÿ, à Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü èì îáîèì.  
"ß ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïðèìó âàøó êîìïàíèþ. ß íèêîãäà íå ëþáèëà åñòü â îäèíî÷åñòâå".  
Îíè âñå áûëè ãîëîäíû, è áåñåäà ñâåëàñü ê ìèíèìóìó äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îíè íå óòîëèëè ïåðâûé ãîëîä. Äîìàøíèå ýëüôû ïðåâçîøëè ñàìèõ ñåáÿ â ðàçíîîáðàçèè è êà÷åñòâå ìåíþ ýòèì óòðîì, è âñå òðîå ïðîñòî îáúåëèñü.  
"Ýòî áûëî çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Ñïàñèáî", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, èñêðåííå áëàãîäàðíàÿ, è ñîæàëåÿ î òîì, ÷òî íå îäåëà íå÷òî ñ ïîÿñîì, êîòîðûé ìîæíî áûëî áû îñëàáèòü.  
"Áëàãîäàðèòå Ðåìóñà", - ñ ñîæàëåíèåì ñêàçàë Áëýê, "ß íèêîãäà íå çíàë, ÷òî äåëàòü ñ ïëà÷óùèìè æåíùèíàìè. Ý, òî åñòü…"  
"Ïðîôåññîð Ëóïèí ïðàâ. Âàøè íàâûêè îáùåíèÿ ìîãóò óëó÷øèòüñÿ, åñëè ïðèëîæèòü óñèëèÿ", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåä òåì, êàê âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ó íåå ñìÿã÷èëîñü. "Ýòî íå óäèâèòåëüíî. Êàê òîëüêî Òîò-… Âîëüäåìîðò áóäåò óíè÷òîæåí, Âû ñìîæåòå âåðíóòü ñâîå äîáðîå èìÿ è íà÷àòü íîâóþ æèçíü. ß çíàþ, ÷òî Ãàððè íà ýòî ñèëüíî íàäååòñÿ. À ïîêà, ìîæåò áûòü Âàì ñòîèò çàòà÷èâàòü ýòè ðæàâûå íàâûêè íà ïðîôåññîðå Ëóïèíå è ìíå".  
"Âàì ñòîèò çíàòü, ÷òî òàêò íèêîãäà íå áûë ñèëüíîé ñòîðîíîé Ñèðèóñà", - ñêàçàë Ëóïèí.  
"Ìåíÿ ïðèó÷èëè ê ýòîìó Ðîí è Ãàððè", - æèçíåðàäîñòíî çàìåòèëà îíà, ïåðåä òåì êàê åùå ðàç ïîñìîòðåòü íà Áëýêà. "ß ìîãó òîëüêî âîîáðàæàòü, ÷òî ýòî çíà÷èò - áûòü äâåíàäöàòü ëåò ñðåäè Äåìåíòîðîâ. Íî Âû âîññòàíîâèòå âñå, ÷òî îíè óêðàëè ó Âàñ. Ïðîñòî äàéòå ýòîìó âðåìÿ".  
Åãî ãîëîâà âçìûëà ââåðõ â óäèâëåíèè. "Êàê Âû ïðîíèöàòåëüíû".  
"Äà íå î÷åíü", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ïðàêòè÷íî. "Ïðîñòî çäðàâûé ñìûñë. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, åãî ìíå íå çàíèìàòü, òàê æå êàê è èíòåëëåêòà".  
"Â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ñèðèóñ íèêîãäà íå áûë ïåðåãðóæåí íè òåì, íè äðóãèì", - óëûáíóëñÿ Ëóïèí, ðàññëàáèâøèñü â òåíè; êîñìàòûå âîëîñû óïàëè åìó íà ãëàçà. Íî êîãäà îí óëûáíóëñÿ ÷åëîâåêó, êîòîðîãî òîëüêî ÷òî îáèäåë, òî âûãëÿäåë ñêîðåå ñ÷àñòëèâûì, íåæåëè íàïðÿæåííûì è óñòàâøèì.  
"Òî çåëüå, ÷òî Ñíåéï äåëàåò äëÿ Âàñ, âèäèìî, ïîìîãàåò", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Âû âûãëÿäèòå ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå".  
"Äà", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ëóïèí, à Áëýê, ñèäÿùèé ðÿäîì ñ íèì, ïîïåðõíóëñÿ ÿãîäîé ìàëèíû.  
"Ìû ìîæåì óãîâîðèòü Âàñ ïîéòè ïîïëàâàòü ñ íàìè?" - äîáàâèë Ëóïèí. "Âîäà óäèâèòåëüíî òåïëàÿ è ãèãàíòñêèé êàëüìàð âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè íàñëàæäàåòñÿ íåáîëüøîé êîìïàíèåé".  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. "ß ëó÷øå ïðîâåäó êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ â áèáëèîòåêå", - ñêàçàëà îíà, áîëüøå íå ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî åé íóæíî èçâèíèòüñÿ çà ýòî.  
Áëýê ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå íàïîëîâèíó ñ íåïîíèìàíèåì, íàïîëîâèíó ñ óâàæåíèåì. "Åñëè áû ÿ íå çíàë, òî ñêàçàë áû, ÷òî Âû ïðîâîäèòå ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âðåìåíè ðÿäîì ñî Ñíåéïîì".  
"Íàì ïîðà èäòè", - òîðîïëèâî ñêàçàë Ëóïèí.  
Ïî âûðàæåíèþ åãî ëèöà Ãåðìèîíà ïðåäïîëîæèëà, ÷òî Áëýêà æäåò åùå îäíà ëåêöèÿ î òàêòå.  
  
Ïåðâîíà÷àëüíî ïëàíèðóÿ òîëüêî êðàòêîå ïîñåùåíèå Ñåêöèè îãðàíè÷åííîãî äîïóñêà, Ãåðìèîíà â èòîãå ïðîâåëà òàì áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü óòðà, êîãäà îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî Ñíåéïîì òàì è íå ïàõíåò. Îäíàêî â òå÷åíèå äíÿ îíà áûëà îçàäà÷åíà òåì ôàêòîì, ÷òî íèãäå íå áûëî âèäíî åãî âûñîêîé ôèãóðû. Íè îêîëî çàìêà, íè â íåì, íè çà åäîé. È â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ åãî íå áûëî. Ñìóòíî îáåñïîêîåííàÿ, îíà ïîòðàòèëà âå÷åð, èãðàÿ â âîëøåáíûå øàõìàòû ñ Ôëèòâèêîì. Íî Ñíåéïà âñå áûëî íå âèäíî.  
Êîãäà îíà âñêîëüçü óïîìÿíóëà ýòîò ôàêò, Ôëèòâèê ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ óäèâëåíèåì.  
"Ñåâåðóñ? Îí óøåë â îòïóñê. Êàê Âû çíàåòå, ó âñåõ ó íàñ åñòü ðàáîòà â Õîãâàðòñå ïî ïîäãîòîâêå ê íîâîìó àêàäåìè÷åñêîìó ãîäó è ïî íåïîñðåäñòâåííîé îõðàíå çàìêà. Ìû ïî î÷åðåäè áåðåì îòïóñê, ÷òîáû èìåòü íåñêîëüêî ñâîáîäíûõ äíåé".  
"Ñíåéï óøåë â îòïóñê?" - ñïðîñèëà îíà íåäîâåð÷èâî.  
"Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï", - ìÿãêî ïîïðàâèë åå Ôëèòâèê. "Ó íàñ åñòü æèçíü è ïîìèìî Õîãâàðòñà, çíàåòå ëè. Äàæå åñëè îá ýòîì èíîãäà òðóäíî è ñàìîìó ïîìíèòü. ß áîþñü, ÷òî õîðîøåé èãðû ó íàñ íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ. Íóæíî îáëàäàòü áîëüøèì êîëè÷åñòâîì ëîãèêè, ÷åì ÿ, ÷òîáû õîðîøî èãðàòü â øàõìàòû".  
"Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ñïàñèáî Âàì", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ðàññåÿíî, áåñïå÷íî íå îñîçíàâàÿ îñêîðáëåíèÿ, êîòîðîå òîëüêî ÷òî íàíåñëà. "Çàáàâíî, ÷òî Ðîí íàñòîëüêî â íèõ õîðîø, äà?"  
Êðèâî óëûáàÿñü, Ôëèòâèê íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ïðîôåññîðàì Ñïðîóòó è Ìàêãîíàãàëë, êîòîðûå íàáëþäàëè çà âåñüìà ñêðîìíûìè óñïåõàìè Áëýêà â æîíãëèðîâàíèè ÷åòûðüìÿ ÿáëîêàìè.  
"Ïî÷åìó ïðîñòî íå èñïîëüçîâàòü ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó?", - ñïðîñèëà îçàäà÷åííàÿ Ñïðîóò.  
Âçäûõàÿ, îí åùå ðàç îáúÿñíèë, ÷òî â ýòîì âñÿ è ñóòü, à ïðèâåëî ê âñïëåñêó îæèâëåííûõ äåáàòîâ, îñòàâëÿÿ íå ó÷àñòâóþùóþ (è âïîëíå ýòèì äîâîëüíóþ) â íèõ Ãåðìèîíó, ðàçìûøëÿòü î ñâîåì.  
"Çäðàâñòâóé, äîðîãàÿ", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè Ãåðìèîíå, êîãäà âîøëà â êîìíàòó. "Ñåãîäíÿ òû âûãëÿäèøü ëó÷øå. ß äóìàþ, òû ïîäûøàëà âîçäóõîì â Áàøíå Àñòðîíîìèè".  
"Íåìíîãî. ß ïðîâåëà òàì íî÷ü", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
"ß îá ýòîì ñëûøàëà. Âî èìÿ íåðâîâ âñåõ íàñ, ñêàæè êîìó-íèáóäü, êóäà èäåøü â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç".  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåå îçàäà÷åííî.  
"Èç-çà òåáÿ ïîëîâèíà øòàòà ïðî÷åñûâàëè çàìîê è îêðåñòíîñòè ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
"Î… Èçâèíèòå. Ìíå íèêòî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë".  
"Íåò, îíè ïðåäïî÷èòàþò îñòàâëÿòü ãðÿçíóþ ðàáîòó äðóãèì", - ñêàçàëà îíà, áðîñàÿ ïîëíûé ñêðûòîãî íàìåêà âçãëÿä â ñòîðîíó ïðîôåññîðîâ. Íåáîëüøèå ìàãè÷åñêèå èñêðû çàïðûãàëè ïî êîìíàòå â ÷àñòûõ âçðûâàõ. "Î÷åíü êðàñèâî, Öåðåðà", - âûêðèêíóëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ïåðåä òåì êàê îáðàòèòü ñâîå âíèìàíèå îïÿòü ê Ãåðìèîíå. "Êîíå÷íî æå, áûëî áû ãîðàçäî ëåã÷å, åñëè áû êòî-íèáóäü äîäóìàëñÿ ïîèñêàòü ñ äîìàøíèìè ýëüôàìè. Àõ, èìáèðíûé ÷àé! Èìåííî òî, ÷òî íàäî. Õî÷åøü ÷àøå÷êó?"  
"Íåò, ñïàñèáî", - âåæëèâî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, îïàñàÿñü çà ñâîè âêóñîâûå ðåöåïòîðû.  
"Òîãäà ïîïðîáóé ïåñî÷íûé êîðæèê è ñïðàøèâàé î òîì, î ÷åì õîòåëà ñïðîñèòü".  
"Îòêóäà…? Âàì ñëåäîâàëî áû ïðåïîäàâàòü Ïðåäñêàçàíèÿ. Âîîáùå-òî, ìíå æàëü, ÷òî Âû íå ïðåïîäàåòå", - äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà èñêðåííå.  
"Ðàçâå âû èõ åùå íå çàêîí÷èëè?" - óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
"Íàøåìó ãîäó íå ðàçðåøèëè. Íàâåðíîå, èç-çà Ãàððè. Ñòðàííî, íî ó ïðîôåññîðà Òðåëîíè ïðàâäèâûå ïðåäñêàçàíèÿ. ß ïîäðàçóìåâàþ, îòíîñèòåëüíî íåãî. Îíà óåõàëà â îòïóñê?" - äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
"Î, äà. Ìû íàñòîÿëè", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
"Ìû?"  
"Âåñü øòàò. Âûñòóïëåíèå Ñåâåðóñà áûëî ñàìûì êðàñíîðå÷èâûì."  
Ñïîñîáíàÿ âîîáðàçèòü ýòó ñöåíó, Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷òè ïîïåðõíóëàñü êóñêîì áèñêâèòà.  
"Äà, ÿ ìîãó ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî òàê è áûëî", - ïðèçíàëà îíà.  
"Êîíå÷íî, ìàëîâåðîÿòíî, ÷òî êòî-òî ñ òàêèì ëîãè÷åñêèì ìûøëåíèåì, êàê òâîå, ñòàë áû èçó÷àòü Ïðåäñêàçàíèÿ. ß ñàìà èõ íåíàâèäåëà. È íàì íå ïîâåçëî íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû èõ ïðåïîäàâàëà Ñèáèëë Òðåëîíè. Èòàê, î ÷åì òû õîòåëà ìåíÿ ñïðîñèòü?"  
"Íó, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ êàíèêóëû, íî, ïîõîæå, ÷òî Âû ïðîâîäèòå áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü Âàøåãî âðåìåíè â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå…"  
Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè áðîñèëà â åå ñòîðîíó áûñòðûé âçãëÿä, íî ðàññëàáèëàñü, êîãäà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà íå ïîäðàçóìåâàåò íè÷åãî ñâûøå òîãî, ÷òî ñêàçàëà.  
"ß ïîäóìàëà î òîì… ìîãó ëè ÿ ó÷èòüñÿ ñ Âàìè? Êîãäà ó Âàñ áóäåò âðåìÿ", - äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà ÷åñòíî.  
"Òàê òû äóìàåøü íàä òåì, ÷òîáû ñòàòü ìåäèêî-âåäüìîé", - óêëîí÷èâî ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
"Äóìàþ - äà. Ïðîáëåìà â òîì, ÷òî ÿ çíàþ áîëüøå î ìåäèöèíå ìàããëîâ, ÷òî àáñîëþòíî áåñïîëåçíî. Ìûñëü îá èçëå÷åíèè ïîñðåäñòâîì âîëøåáñòâà î÷àðîâûâàåò ìåíÿ, íî, êàê è ìíîãèå äðóãèå ïðåäìåòû. Îñîáåííî ñ òåõ ïîð êàê ÿ ïîíÿëà, íàñêîëüêî âñå îíè âçàèìîñâÿçàíû. Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ áîëüøèíñòâî èç íèõ. Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì Ïðåäñêàçàíèé, Îáðàùåíèÿ ñ Ìàãè÷åñêèìè Ñîçäàíèÿìè - îíè âñå âðåìÿ êóñàþòñÿ, âîíÿþò èëè ãàäÿò - è Çàùèòû îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë".  
"Òåáå íå õâàòàåò âîîáðàæåíèÿ, ÷òîáû ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ Òåìíûìè Ñèëàìè?"  
"Ó ìåíÿ ñëîæèëîñü òàêîå âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî ýòî îíè ñïðàâëÿþòñÿ ñ íàìè, åñëè èì äàòü õîòü îäèí øàíñ", - ñóõî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ëàñêîâî ïîõëîïàëà åå ïî ðóêå. "Òîëüêî òàê. Åñëè áû òîëüêî ïîáîëüøå òâîèõ ñâåðñòíèêîâ ìîãëè ýòî ïîíÿòü…"  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîáëåäíåëà. "Âû ïîäðàçóìåâàåòå Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ?"  
Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè êèâíóëà.  
"Ýòî ïðàâäà, ÷òî Òîò-… Âîëüäåìîðò ïðèçûâàåò èõ íà ïîñâÿùåíèå ïîñëå âîñåìíàäöàòîãî äíÿ ðîæäåíèÿ?"  
"Òàê îíè ãîâîðÿò", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, î÷åâèäíî äóìàÿ î ÷åì-òî ñâîåì.  
"Íå çàâèäóþ ÿ Ñëèçåðèíó â ýòîì ãîäó", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ñêðèâèâøèñü.  
"Ìîãó ÿ ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê âàì?", - ñïðîñèëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë, ïðèñàæèâàÿñü ïîñëå èõ êèâêà. "ß íå íàðî÷íî ïîäñëóøàëà, î ÷åì âû ãîâîðèëè". Îíà âçÿëà ñ ïîäíîñà ïåñî÷íûé êîðæèê. "Ïî÷åìó Âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ - âûõîäöû òîëüêî èç äîìà Ñëèçåðèíà, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð?"  
Îíà ìèãíóëà. "Êàæäûé çíàåò, ÷òî âñå âåëèêèå òåìíûå âîëøåáíèêè âûøëè èç Ñëèçåðèíà".  
"Óäîáíî çàáûâàÿ î òåõ, êòî áûë èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà è Ðàâåíêëî. Èç Õóôôëüïóôà èõ áûëî ìåíüøå âñåãî, êîíå÷íî æå", - àâòîìàòè÷åñêè äîáàâèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "Íî êîãäà ìû ïðåâðàùàåìñÿ â çëîäååâ - áåðåãèñü. Ìû ìîæåì îáñòàâèòü êîãî óãîäíî èç ñëèçåðèíöåâ íà èõ æå ïîëå".  
"Õóôôëüïóô?", - âñêðèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïûòàÿñü íå óëûáíóòüñÿ ýòîé ìûñëè.  
"Åñëè òû õî÷åøü ñòàòü õîòÿ áû íà ïîëîâèíó õîðîøåé ìåäèêî-âåäüìîé, òî òåáå íóæíî íàó÷èòüñÿ âèäåòü áîëüøå î÷åâèäíîãî. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî èì íðàâèòñÿ òàê äóìàòü î ñåáå, áîëüøèíñòâî ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ è ñëèçåðèíöåâ íå îñîáî ñèëüíû â òîíêîñòè ïîäõîäà. È îãëÿíèñü âîêðóã. Çàäàéñÿ âîïðîñîì, êîãäà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç êòî-òî ïëîõî âåë ñåáÿ íà îäíîì èç óðîêîâ Öåðåðû Ñïðîóò? Ýòî ïðàâäà, ÷òî íèêòî íå ñðàâíèòñÿ ñ Ìèíåðâîé èëè Ñåâåðóñîì â óìåíèè óäåðæèâàòü âíèìàíèå êëàññà, íî Öåðåðà ïðî÷íî äåðæèò òðåòüå ìåñòî".  
"Íî îíà òàêàÿ… äîáðàÿ", - íåóâåðåííî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
"Íåò íèêàêîé íåîáõîäèìîñòè â ðóãàíè", - óëûáíóëàñü ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë. "Ãðèôôèíäîð è ñëèçåðèí - äîìà ïî áîëüøåé ÷àñòè äëÿ èùóùèõ ñëàâû è èçâåñòíîñòè, íî òû îòêëîíÿåøü Ðàâåíêëî è Õóôôëüïóô â ñâîèõ îïàñåíèÿõ. Îøèáêà, êîòîðóþ, ÿ óâåðåííà, äåëàåò è Âîëüäåìîðò".  
Ãåðìèîíà áðîñèëà íà íåå èçó÷àþùèé âçãëÿä.  
"Íåò, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. ß íè÷åãî íå çíàþ. Õîòåëà áû, äà… Ýòî òîëüêî ñëîâà íàäåæäû. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, ýòî áóäåò òðóäíûé ãîä. Òàê", - äîáàâèëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë, â î÷åâèäíîé ïîïûòêå èçìåíèòü ïðåäìåò íà áîëåå æèçíåðàäîñòíóþ òåìó, - "Âû ñîáèðàåòåñü ó÷èòüñÿ ñ Ïîïïè îñòàâøóþñÿ ÷àñòü ëåòà?"  
"Åñëè îíà ìíå ïîçâîëèò", ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, áîðÿñü ñ ìûñëüþ ÷òî Ëè èëè Ñåìóñ ìîãóò ñòàòü Óïèâàþùèìèñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Âîò Êðýáá è Ãîéë ñêîðåå âñåãî ñòàíóò. Ìåðëèí. Îíè áûëè áû â îäíîì êëàññå ñ Óïèâàþùèìèñÿ Ñìåðòüþ.   
"Êàê ìû ñìîæåì çàùèùàòü Ãàððè, åñëè Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ áóäóò â Õîãâàðòñå?" - âûïàëèëà îíà.  
Âñå ðàçãîâîðû â êîìíàòå çàìåðëè.  
"Òàê æå êàê è âñåãäà, äèòÿ", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò ñ äðóãîé ñîôû. "Ñ îñòîðîæíîñòüþ è áäèòåëüíîñòüþ".  
"È ýòè êà÷åñòâà âåñüìà íåîáõîäèìû, ïîìèìî ïðî÷èõ, äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñòàòü ìåäèêî-âåäüìîé", - îæèâëåíî âêëèíèëàñü â ðàçãîâîð ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
"Àáñîëþòíî òî÷íî", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë. "À òåïåðü, ñ âàøåãî ðàçðåøåíèÿ, ÿ äîëæíà óéòè".  
Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè è Ãåðìèîíà ïðîáîðìîòàëè åé "äîáðîé íî÷è", ïîêà îíà âûõîäèëà èç êîìíàòû, òðàíñôîðìèðóÿñü ïî ïóòè ê äâåðè.  
"ß ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì íà÷íó êóðñ òâîåãî îáó÷åíèÿ. Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ñëûøàëà, ó òåáÿ ÿñíàÿ ãîëîâà è òû ëþáèøü åå èñïîëüçîâàòü. Åñòåñòâåííî, ýòî áóäåò òåîðèÿ è íèêàêèõ ïàöèåíòîâ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî áîëüøå ó ìåíÿ ïàöèåíòîâ íå áóäåò", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, âûãëÿäÿ òàêîé ñòðîãîé, êàêîé Ãåðìèîíà åå åùå íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà.  
Îíà âñïûõíóëà. "ß äóìàþ, ÷òî Ñíåéï…"  
"Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï."  
"… ñêàçàë Âàì, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàëà", - çàêîí÷èëà Ãåðìèîíà óïðÿìî.  
"Åìó íå ïðèøëîñü. Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ ìîãëà ïðîïóñòèòü ñëåäû òîãî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Ñåâåðóñ çàëèë êðîâüþ âåñü ìîé ÷èñòåéøèé ïîë".  
"Íåò, äóìàþ, ÷òî íåò", - óñòóïèëà Ãåðìèîíà òèõèì ãîëîñêîì. "Îí â ïîðÿäêå?"  
"À òû íå äóìàëà, ÷òî îá ýòîì íóæíî áûëî ñïðîñèòü ðàíüøå?"  
"Íåò. ß… ý… çàáûëà".  
"Êàê óäîáíî", - ñóõî ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "Îí áóäåò æèòü. ß âïðàâëÿëà ñëîìàííûå íîñû â òå÷åíèå áîëåå ïÿòèäåñÿòè ëåò. Áîëüøèíñòâî èõ áûëî ñëîìàíî ãðèôôèíäîðöàìè ñëèçåðèíöàì èëè íàîáîðîò".  
"ß åãî ñëîìàëà. Ìèëîñòü Áîæüÿ. Ìåíÿ òî÷íî èñêëþ÷àò", - ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîçâîëèâøàÿ ñåáå çàáûòü áàòàëüíóþ ñöåíó â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå.  
"Â ýòîì ÿ íå óâåðåííà. Ïðîñòî íå íàïàäàé áîëüøå íè íà êîãî èç ñâîèõ ó÷èòåëåé", - ñòðîãî ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
"Î, ÿ íå áóäó", - çàâåðèëà åå Ãåðìèîíà ïûëêî. "Äàæå íå… ß íå õîòåëà. ß ïðîñòî óâèäåëà åãî ñïÿùèì è… ÷òî-òî âçîðâàëîñü ó ìåíÿ âíóòðè".  
"Òàê è áûëî? Ïðèçíàþñü, ÿ áûëà î òåáå ëó÷øåãî ìíåíèÿ. Ïðîñòî èç ëþáîïûòñòâà, ïî÷åìó òû íå èñïîëüçîâàëà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó?"  
Ãåðìèîíà îïóñòèëà ãëàçà, ýòî áûëà íå òà òåìà, íà êîòîðóþ åé áûëî ïðèÿòíî ðàçìûøëÿòü.  
"Ýòîò âîïðîñ íóæíî ðåøèòü", - áîëåå ìÿãêèì òîíîì äîáàâèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
"Äà, ÿ çíàþ", - íåñ÷àñòíî ñîãëàñèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. "ß èñïîëüçîâàëà ñâîé… ÿ óäàðèëà åãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî õîòåëà ïîëó÷èòü óäîâëåòâîðåíèå îò êîíòàêòà. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü, êàê îí âçäðîãíåò. ß áûëà òàêîé ñåðäèòîé. Òîëüêî ïîòîì ÿ çàìåòèëà ìîþ ïàëî÷êó, ëåæàùóþ òàì è ïîäóìàëà îáî âñå òåõ âåùàõ, êîòîðûå ìîãëà ñ íèì ñäåëàòü. Îí áûë âñå åùå ïîëóñîííûì, ëåãêàÿ ìèøåíü. Ó ìåíÿ âñåãäà áûëî õîðîøî ñ óïðàâëåíèåì ïàëî÷êîé. ß íèêîãäà íå ïîíèìàëà, êàêèì èñêóøåíèåì ýòî ìîãëî áûòü", - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, âïèâàÿñü íîãòÿìè âî âñïîòåâøèå ëàäîíè.  
Ïðèñòûæåííàÿ, îíà êàêîå òî âðåìÿ íå ïîäíèìàëà ãëàç è áûëà îøåëîìëåíà òåì ïîíèìàíèåì, êîòîðîå óâèäåëà íà ëèöå ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
"Íåò íèêàêîé íóæäû âûãëÿäåòü òàê òðàãè÷íî, äèòÿ ìîå. Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî âñå ìû íå ñòàëêèâàëèñü ñ òåì æå ñàìûì ñàìîïîçíàíèåì â òîò èëè èíîé ìîìåíò? Â ñóùíîñòè, ýòî âûáîð íå ïðèíèìàòü èñêóøàþùå ëåãêèé ïóòü, êîòîðûé îòäåëÿåò íàñ îò òåõ, êòî èçáðàë òüìó. Íå íåäîîöåíèâàé òî, íàñêîëüêî ñîáëàçíèòåëüíûìè ìîãóò áûòü åå ïðèìàíêè. Íî íèêòî íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ, ÷òî òàêèå âûáîðû äåëàòü ëåãêî. Èëè ÷òî íå áûâàåò ñëó÷àåâ, êîãäà ìû îøèáàåìñÿ. Ñåêðåò â òîì, ÷òîáû íå ïðåêðàùàòü ïîïûòîê ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ ñîáîé".  
Ïàëüöû Ãåðìèîíû ñæàëèñü. "Äîëæíà ëè ÿ ïîãîâîðèòü ñ äèðåêòîðîì øêîëû. ß èìåþ â âèäó, îá ýòîì?"  
"Åñëè Àëüáóñ çàõî÷åò ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé, òû óçíàåøü îá ýòîì ïåðâàÿ".  
"Íî…"  
"Íèêàêèõ íî. Ó íàñ â Õîãâàðòñå è òàê äîñòàòî÷íî íàðîäó ñ êîìïëåêñîì ìó÷åíè÷åñòâà, ðàç óæ íà òî ïîøëî. À òåïåðü î áîëåå ïðèÿòíîì. Åñëè òû ñåðüåçíî ñîáèðàåøüñÿ çàíèìàòüñÿ ñî ìíîé, òî òû äîëæíà áóäåøü êîå-÷òî ïðî÷åñòü, ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ ñìîãó ñ òîáîé ðàáîòàòü. Çàéäè êî ìíå, è ÿ ïîäáåðó äëÿ òåáÿ êîå-êàêèå êíèãè, ÷òîáû òû ñìîãëà íà÷àòü".  
  
  
* æåëòûé ñàõàð, êîòîðûé ïîëó÷àþò èç ñàõàðíîãî òðîñòíèêà  
  
Àâòîðñêèå çàìåòêè:  
îïèñàíèå ñïÿùåãî Ñíåéïà ïîÿâèëîñü áëàãîäàðÿ âîò ýòîé ôîòîãðàôèè Àëàíà Ðèêìàíà  
http://www.rickmanistareview.com/hair.jpg 


	3. Ãëàâà 3

Ãëàâà 3.  
Ïåðåâîä Anna Iva  
  
Îíà êàê áóäòî îïÿòü áûëà â ïåðâîì êëàññå, âñå ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà, íî áûëî äàæå ñëîæíåå, ïîòîìó ÷òî åé ìåøàëè âñå òå çà÷àòî÷íûå çíàíèÿ, êîòîðûå áûëè ïðèîáðåòåíû â ìèðå ìàããëîâ. Ïîñëå ïÿòè äíåé ðàáîòû ñ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ó Ãåðìèîíû âîâñå íå îñòàëîñü âðåìåíè íè íà êîìïëåêñû ìó÷åíèêà, íè íà ÷òî èíîå. Îíà âñêîðå ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ïî-ñâîåìó, ìÿãêî, ìåäèêî-âåäüìà áûëà òàêîé æå òðåáîâàòåëüíîé, êàê è Ñíåéï, ðàçâå ÷òî, íå íàñòîëüêî ÿäîâèòîé.   
Âîçâðàùàÿñü èç áèáëèîòåêè, Ãåðìèîíà äåðæàëà â ðóêàõ òàêîé îãðîìíóþ ñòîïêó êíèã, ÷òî èç-çà íèõ ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íå âèäåëà. Íó, îíè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, áûëè íåâåñîìû, çà ÷òî ñëåäîâàëî áëàãîäàðèòü Çàêëèíàíèå Íåâåñîìîñòè. Â ýòîé ñèòóàöèè, áûëî ãëóïî ïîääåðæèâàòü ôèçè÷åñêèé êîíòàêò ñ êíèãàìè, íî îíà íàñëàæäàëàñü îùóùåíèåì ðàçëè÷íûõ íà îùóïü ïåðåïëåòîâ, åé äàæå íðàâèëñÿ çàïàõ è ñìóùåííûé øåïîò, êîòîðûì îáìåíèâàëèñü ïàðà êíèã. Îíà íå ñîáèðàëàñü ñåãîäíÿ ðàáîòàòü, íî ñïàëà íàñòîëüêî ïëîõî, ÷òî áûëî äàæå îáëåã÷åíèåì îòêàçàòüñÿ îò îòãîâîðîê è ïðîñòî çàíÿòüñÿ ÷åì-òî, ÷òîáû ðàçîãíàòü òåíè, êîòîðûå ïðåñëåäîâàëè åå ñîçíàíèå â ñíàõ. Çà çàâòðàêîì îíà âñïîìíèëà çàìå÷àíèå, êîòîðîå ñäåëàë Ñíåéï îòíîñèòåëüíî èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ ïàïîðîòíèêà Çìåèíûé ßçûê, ÷òî ìîãëî îêàçàòüñÿ âåñüìà ïîëåçíûì äëÿ äîêëàäà î ðàñòåíèÿõ, êîòîðûé îíà ãîòîâèëà äëÿ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Îíà áû õîòåëà ïðîäîëæèòü îáñóæäåíèå ýòîãî ñ íèì, íî áåñåäàì, ïîõîæå, ïðèøåë êîíåö, äàæå êîãäà îí âåðíåòñÿ èç îòïóñêà.  
Âíåçàïíî, íàä åå ãîëîâîé îáðàçîâàëñÿ ÿâñòâåííûé ïåðåèçáûòîê íåïðåðûâíîãî ëåïåòà, ñîñòîÿùåãî èç ãëóïîñòåé, êîëêîñòåé è óãðîç.  
"Ïèâèñ, åñëè òû íå ïðåêðàòèøü êî ìíå ïðèñòàâàòü, ÿ îïÿòü ïîçîâó Êðîâàâîãî Áàðîíà. ß ñëûøàëà åãî äàëüøå ïî êîðèäîðó", - ïðèãðîçèëà îíà, óñêîðÿÿ øàã è îò÷àÿííî æåëàÿ èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ïîëòåðãåéñòà.  
Ïèâèñ ïîçîðíî áåæàë ñ êó÷åé áåñïîðÿäî÷íûõ, ðû÷àùèõ èçâèíåíèé, íàó÷åííûé ãîðüêèì îïûòîì, ÷òî íå ñòîèò èñïûòûâàòü òåðïåíèå Ãåðìèîíû. Ãðèôôèíäîðêà ïîêàçàëà ñâîè çóáêè è êîãîòêè. Îíà óæå äâàæäû íàòðàâëèâàëà Áàðîíà íà íåãî íà ýòîé íåäåëå.  
Ñâîðà÷èâàÿ çà óãîë íà ñêîðîñòè áëèçêîé ê áåãó, Ãåðìèîíà ñòîëêíóëàñü ñ êåì-òî íàñòîëüêî ñèëüíî, ÷òî îíè îáà ïîòåðÿëè ðàâíîâåñèå. Òàê êàê åå êîíöåíòðàöèÿ îêàçàëàñü ÷àñòè÷íî íàðóøåííîé, ñëàáîå äà åùå è íå ïîëíîå Çàêëèíàíèå Íåâåñîìîñòè, óäåðæèâàþùåå êíèãè, íàðóøèëîñü. Êîãäà êíèãè äîæäåì ïîñûïàëèñü âíèç, îíà ñõâàòèëà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó, áîëåå îáåñïîêîåííàÿ èõ öåëîñòíîñòüþ, ÷åì ñîáñòâåííîé çàùèòîé îò ïàäåíèÿ íà êàìåííûå ïëèòû.  
"Leviosa!" - çàêðè÷àëà îíà, ñëûøà, ÷òî çàêëèíàíèå ïîâòîðèë ìóæñêîé ãîëîñ. Êàê ðàç ïåðåä åå ïàäåíèåì â äîñïåõè, êîòîðûå ñòàëè áûñòðî ðàçâàëèâàòüñÿ ñ êàêèì-òî íåïðèÿòíûì âèçæàùèì øóìîì. Îéêíóâ, êîãäà îäíà èç ãðóäíûõ ïëàñòèí óäàðèëà åå â ïëå÷î, Ãåðìèîíà ïðèçåìëèëàñü íà êîì-òî, êòî õîòü è áûë ìÿã÷å êàìåííûõ ïëèò, íî ãîðàçäî êîñòëÿâåå, ÷åì îíà ñàìà áû ïðåäïî÷ëà. Ñêâîçü âîíü ðæàâîãî ìåòàëëà îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà åäâà îùóòèìûé çàïàõ êèïàðèñà è ðîçìàðèíà, èñõîäÿùèé îò åãî îäåæäû.  
Ñíåéï.  
Êîãäà îíà ðóõíóëà íà íåãî, îí èçäàë ïðèãëóøåííûé çâóê è ìãíîâåíèå ëåæàë íåïîäâèæíî. Àðêà åãî îòêðûòîãî ãîðëà áûëà ïðÿìî ïåðåä íåþ. Òîëüêî òîãäà Ãåðìèîíà îñîçíàëà, ÷òî êîí÷èê åå ïàëî÷êè óïåðñÿ â ïóëüñèðóþùóþ âåíó ïîä îñòðûì âûñòóïîì åãî ÷åëþñòè. Ñòðóéêà ýíåðãèè âñïûõíóëà ñèíèì, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà âåðíóëà êîíòðîëü íàä ïàëî÷êîé, è îí âçäðîãíóë. Ïîòðÿñåííàÿ, îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ïîäíÿòüñÿ. Äîñïåõè ëÿçãíóëè, è îíà îñîçíàëà, íàñêîëüêî ìàëî ìåñòà äëÿ ìàíåâðîâ.  
×åðåç ïàðó ðâàíûõ âûäîõîâ, ãëàçà Ñíåéïà ðàñïàõíóëèñü, ïðèãâîçäèâ åå íà ìåñòå, ïåðåä òåì êàê ãëÿíóòü ïîâåðõ åå ãîëîâû.  
"Íàïðàâüòå Âàøó ïàëî÷êó íåìíîãî ëåâåå Âàñ", - ïðîèíñòðóêòèðîâàë îí çàäûõàÿñü. "Î÷åíü îñòîðîæíî. Âû ðèñêóåòå ñáèòü ñòîéêó èç-ïîä äîñïåõîâ íà ñåáÿ".  
Çàêëèíàíèå Íåâåñîìîñòè ïðèìåíåííîå ÷óòü ïîçæå, è Ãåðìèîíà óæå ìîãëà ñâîáîäíî ïîäíÿòüñÿ, ÷òî è ñäåëàëà ñ ðàäîñòüþ. Òîëüêî òîãäà îíà ñìîãëà îöåíèòü ðàçìåðû è âåñ ñòîéêè, êîòîðîé âïîëíå ïîä ñèëó áûëî óáèòü èõ îáîèõ.  
Âûãëÿäÿùèé áîëüíûì è íå âûñïàâøèìñÿ, Ñíåéï, ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè îñòîðîæíûìè äâèæåíèÿìè è îïåðñÿ î ñòåíó. Îíà íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà, ÷òîáû îí âûãëÿäåë òàêèì âçúåðîøåííûì è íåáðèòûì ðàíüøå. È òåìíàÿ ùåòèíà ïðèÿòíåå åãî íå äåëàëà.   
"Ïî÷åìó Âû áûëè íàñòîëüêî óâåðåííû, ÷òî ÿ íå èñïîëüçóþ åå ïðîòèâ Âàñ?" - âîèíñòâåííî ïîòðåáîâàëà îáúÿñíåíèé Ãåðìèîíà, æåñòèêóëèðóÿ ñâîåé ïàëî÷êîé. Òîëüêî òî, ÷òî îíà íå áûëà ñëèçåðèíêîé, íå îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî îíà âòîðîé Íåâèëë Ëîíãáîòòîì.  
"Ïîìèìî óòîìèòåëüíîãî áëàãîðîäñòâà Ãðèôôèíäîðà? À êàê áû åùå Âû ìîãëè ïîääåðæèâàòü â ñåáå ÷óâñòâî ïðåâîñõîäñòâà íàä îñòàëüíûìè ñìåðòíûìè?"  
"Îïÿòü ñóäèòå âñåõ ïî ñåáå?" - ïàðèðîâàëà îíà.  
Òåìíûé, ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä èçó÷èë, îöåíèë è - íå íàéäÿ íè÷åãî èíòåðåñíîãî - áûë îòâåäåí ñ óíè÷òîæàþùåé ñêîðîñòüþ. Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã îñîçíàëà, ÷òî âîëîñû ó íåå ðàñòðåïàëèñü, íîãòè íå óõîæåíû, à îäåæäà âûìÿòà.  
"Íåò", - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë îí, ãëÿäÿ ïî ñâîåìó äëèííîìó íîñó íà íåå.  
Íåïðèÿòèå âñåãäà òðóäíî ïðèíÿòü, äàæå åñëè îíî èñõîäèò îò Ñíåéïà. Ãåðìèîíà âçäåðíóëà ïîäáîðîäîê è ÷àñòî çàìèãàëà.  
"ß íå ñîáèðàþñü îïÿòü çàïëàêàòü, ÷òîáû Âû ìíå íå ãîâîðèëè". Â åå ãîëîñå áûëà ïîñòûäíàÿ äðîæü. Ñ òåõ ïîð êàê îí ðàçðóøèë åå çàùèòíóþ ñòåíó, îíà ñòàëà íåïðåäñêàçóåìà â îòíîøåíèè âûðàæåíèÿ ýìîöèé, è ÷àùå âñåãî ýòî ïðîèñõîäèëî òîãäà, êîãäà ñàìà ìåíüøå âñåãî ýòîãî îæèäàëà. Íåäîñòàòîê ñíà â ïîñëåäíèå äíè ñèòóàöèþ íå óëó÷øàë.  
Çàâÿçêè íà åãî òîíêîé ÷åðíîé ðóáàøêå ïîðâàëèñü, è Ñíåéï îòêàçàëñÿ îò ïîïûòîê ïðèäàòü åé ïîäîáèå àêêóðàòíîñòè, ÷òîáû ñ óäèâëåíèåì ãëÿíóòü íà Ãåðìèîíó. "ß è íå äóìàë, ÷òî Âû ñòàëè áû".  
Æåëàíèå çàïëàêàòü èñ÷åçëî â ïðåäåëàõ ñåêóíäû. Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî.  
"Ïî÷åìó íå äóìàëè?" Ýòî áûë ïî÷òè êîìïëèìåíò, à êîìïëèìåíòû îò Ñíåéïà áûëè òàê æå ðåäêè, êàê ÿéöà ïòèöû Ðóõ.  
"Ïîòîìó ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü äðóãèå èíòåðåñû, ïîìèìî Âàøåé íè÷åì íå ïðèìå÷àòåëüíîé ïåðñîíû", - îòâåòèë îí â ñâîåé îáû÷íîé ãðóáîé ìàíåðå.  
Ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ åãî, Ãåðìèîíà âïåðâûå ïîäóìàëà î òîì, ÷òî ìàíåðû Ñíåéïà ìîãëè ñêðûâàòü çà ñîáîþ ãîðàçäî áîëüøåå, íåæåëè òî, ÷òî ëåæèò íà ïîâåðõíîñòè. Åùå ó íåå áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ðàçãëÿäåòü, ÷òî äëÿ òîãî, êòî âîçìîæíî áûë â îòïóñêå, îí âûãëÿäåë äàæå õóæå, ÷åì êîãäà îíà âèäåëà åãî â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, îí âûãëÿäåë òàê, êàê áóäòî áûë ñèëüíî áîëåí. Îíà íà ñåêóíäó çàäóìàëàñü íàä òåì, ïî÷åìó ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íå ñäåëàëà ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òîáû óëó÷øèòü ôîðìó åãî íîñà, êîãäà âïðàâëÿëà åãî. Îí áûë òàê çàãíóò, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷óäîì íå ñîïðèêàñàëñÿ ñ ïîäáîðîäêîì.  
Îáíàðóæèâ, ÷òî åãî ðàçãëÿäûâàþò, Ñíåéï íàäìåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. "Òåïåðü ÷òî?", - ñ ðàçäðàæåíèåì ñïðîñèë îí.  
"ß íå äîëæíà áûëà Âàñ áèòü", - ïðÿìî ñêàçàëà îíà, èçáåãàÿ íåîáõîäèìîñòè íåèñêðåííåãî èçâèíåíèÿ.  
Ïî åãî íåïðèÿòíîé óõìûëêå áûëî ÿñíî, ÷òî îí çíàë îá ýòîì, òàê æå êàê è îíà.  
"Íå äîëæíû áûëè", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ îí, ñòàðàÿñü íåçàìåòíî óõâàòèòüñÿ çà ãðóáóþ êàìåííóþ ñòåíó ïîçàäè ñåáÿ, ÷òîáû óäåðæàòü ðàâíîâåñèå.  
"ß äóìàëà, ÷òî ìåíÿ ìîãëè çà ýòî îò÷èñëèòü".  
"Âîñõèòèòåëüíàÿ ìûñëü. Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ, ñåé÷àñ íå ó÷åáíûé ãîä".  
"Òàê èìåííî ïîýòîìó…"  
"Ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà íå ñíÿòû î÷êè? Èìåííî òàê. Åñëè áóäåò ïîâòîðåíèå ïîäîáíîãî, Ãðèôôèíäîð îêàæåòñÿ â ìèíóñå ïî î÷êàì íà âñå áóäóùåå äåñÿòèëåòèå". Îí îòîäâèíóëñÿ îò ñòåíû ñ çàìåòíûì óñèëèåì.  
Ó Ãåðìèîíû âíåçàïíî âñïûõíóëî íåïðèÿòíîå âîñïîìèíàíèå î Ñíåéïå, ëåæàùåì íà ïîëó áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî íàïàäåíèå íå áûëî ñïðîâîöèðîâàííûì, îí íå ïðåäïðèíÿë àáñîëþòíî íèêàêèõ îòâåòíûõ ìåð. Íè óñòíûõ, íè ôèçè÷åñêèõ. Íî åùå ñòðàííåå áûëî òî, ÷òî åé íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî îí ñòàë áû èõ ïðèìåíÿòü. Òîëüêî òîãäà îíà ïîíÿëà, ïî÷åìó áûëà òàê ðàññåðæåíà íà íåãî.  
"ß íå ïîíèìàþ", - ñêàçàëà îíà, èãíîðèðóÿ êíèãè, ïàðÿùèå â ïðåäåëàõ åå äîñÿãàåìîñòè. "ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÿ ìîãó ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó Âû ñäåëàëè òî, ÷òî Âû ñäåëàëè ñî ìíîé… òåïåðü. Íî Âàì íðàâèëîñü ýòî äåëàòü?"  
Ñíåéï ðàçâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé òàê áûñòðî, ÷òî åãî ðàñøíóðîâàííàÿ ðóáàøêà ðàñïàõíóëàñü è âûñòàâèëà íàïîêàç ïî÷òè íåïðèëè÷íîå êîëè÷åñòâî êîæè.  
"Íó äà. ×åì åùå òàêèì æå èíòåðåñíûì ìîæíî çàíÿòüñÿ ëåòîì âî âðåìÿ îòïóñêà", - îòâåòèë îí ãîëîñîì áëèçêèì ïî îñòðîòå ê ëåçâèþ áðèòâû. "Äîáðîãî äíÿ, Âàì, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. Îí íàïðàâèëñÿ äàëüøå ïî êîðèäîðó, êàáëóêè åãî áîòèíîê âûñåêàëè çâó÷íîå ýõî èç êàìåííûõ ïëèò.  
Ãëÿäÿ âñëåä ýòîé ïðÿìîñïèííîé ôèãóðå, Ãåðìèîíà èñïûòàëà ñòðàííåéøåå îùóùåíèå òîãî, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ïåðâîå ñòîëêíîâåíèå, â êîòîðîì îíà ïîáåäèëà Ñíåéïà. Íî ýòî íå ïðèíåñëî óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ, êàê ìîæíî áûëî áû îæèäàòü.  
  
Ê òîìó ìîìåíòó, êàê Ñíåéï ñâåðíóë çà óãîë, åãî êîæó óæå ïîêðûë ëèïêèé ïðîòèâíûé ïîò. Åùå îäèí êîðèäîð, äàæå äëèííåå ÷åì ïåðâûé, ïðîòÿíóëñÿ ïåðåä íèì. Íî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òåïåðü åìó íå ñâåðëèëè â ñïèíó òå ÷åðòîâñêè ÷åñòíûå ãëàçà.  
Òåïåðü, êîãäà íå áûëî àóäèòîðèè, ñòàëî ãîðàçäî ñëîæíåå ñîçäàâàòü èëëþçèþ õîðîøåãî ñàìî÷óâñòâèÿ. Îí çàäðîæàë. Äðîæü ïðåêðàòèëàñü, à ïîòîì íà÷àëàñü îïÿòü. Â óøàõ çàçâåíåëî, õîëîäíûå âîëíû ïîòà îáðóøèëèñü íà íåãî, è îí ðåçêî ñúåõàë ïî ñòåíå, îïàñàÿñü ïîòåðÿòü ñîçíàíèå. Íå ðàññ÷èòàâ ðàññòîÿíèå, îí íàòîëêíóëñÿ íà ðåçíóþ ðó÷êó êàìåííîé ñêàìüè.  
Áîëü áûëà ìó÷èòåëüíîé, íî â êàêîé òî ìåðå ïðîÿñíèëà ãîëîâó. Îí ðåçêî çàäîõíóëñÿ, ìàññèðóÿ óøèáëåííîå áåäðî, äîâîëüíûé óæå òåì, ÷òî óäàð íå ïðèøåëñÿ íà äâà äþéìà ëåâåå.  
Íå òî, ÷òîáû ýòî íà ÷òî-òî ïîâëèÿëî, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ñòåïåíè áîëè. Âñå ðàâíî îí íå èñïîëüçîâàë ýòî äëÿ áîëüøåãî, íåæåëè ìî÷åèñïóñêàíèå, ïîñëåäíèå øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò. Èëè óæå ñåìíàäöàòü?  
Ìîæíî áûëî áû ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî äàòà âûææåíà êàëåíûì æåëåçîì ó íåãî íà ïëîòè. Íî âìåñòî ýòîãî, èìïîòåíöèÿ ñòàëà ïðîñòî åùå îäíèì óäàðîì ïëåòüþ â åãî ëè÷íîì ñàìîáè÷åâàíèè.   
Îïóñêàÿñü íà ñêàìüþ, ñ çàêðûòûìè îò îò÷àÿíèÿ ãëàçàìè, îí îòêèíóë íàçàä ãîëîâó. Îí òàê óñòàë. Äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, ÷òî åìó áûëî ïëåâàòü àáñîëþòíî íà âñå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íå âèäåë êîíöà êðàÿ âñåìó ýòîìó. Ñåãîäíÿ, êàê è âî âñå òå äíè, ÷òî îí ìîã ïîìíèòü, íå áûëî íèêîãî, ñ êåì áû îí ìîã ðàçäåëèòü ñâîè ìûñëè. Íå òî, ÷òîáû îí ñòàë èõ ðàçäåëÿòü. Áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî òÿæåëî æèòü â òàêîì óæàñå, áåç òîãî, ÷òîáû ãîâîðèòü î íåì âñëóõ, íî áûëî áû íåïëîõî èìåòü âûáîð. Èíîãäà îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî ïîïàë â òóð ïî êîøìàðó, êîòîðûé íèêîãäà íå çàêîí÷èòñÿ. Èíîãäà, îí äóìàë, ÷òî ñîéäåò îò îäèíî÷åñòâà ñ óìà, èëè åùå õóæå, ÷òî îí óæå ñîøåë.  
È îí íå âèäåë ñïîñîáà ýòî ïðåêðàòèòü.  
Èëè òîëüêî îäèí. È îí áûë åìó íåäîñòóïåí. Ïðåïÿòñòâèåì ñëóæèëî îáåùàíèå, äàííîå øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò íàçàä.  
Èðîíè÷íî. Ñêîëüêî áû ëþäåé ïîâåðèëè â òî, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï çíàë, êàê äåðæàòü ñâîå ñëîâî? Âîïðîñîì ÷åñòè áûëî ñäåðæàòü ýòî îáåùàíèå: ïîëíîñòüþ âûïëà÷èâàÿ íåæåëàííûé äîëã.   
Ýòî áûëà ñïëîøíàÿ æàëîñòü, îí áûë ýìîöèîíàëüíûì áàíêðîòîì, òàê ÷òî íå ïîëó÷àë íè÷åãî çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ÷óâñòâà, ÷òî âñå ïîòåðÿë.  
Äàæå äèðåêòîð íå çíàë, êàê îí äîøåë äî òîãî, ÷òî ñòàë Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Åñëè áû òîëüêî îí ìîã ïðèòâîðèòüñÿ, ÷òî ýòî áûëà æàæäà âëàñòè - ïóñòü äàæå çíàíèé - íî íà ñàìîì äåëå, âñå ñëó÷èëîñü íè èç-çà ÷åãî áîëåå ãåðîè÷åñêîãî, ÷åì ôàêò, ÷òî åìó áûëî ñêó÷íî, îí áûë îæåñòî÷åí è ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íåäîîöåíåííûì. Íè÷òî â Õîãâàðòñå íå áðîñàëî åìó âûçîâ èëè òðåáîâàëî ïîëíîñòüþ ðàñêðûòü ñâîé òàëàíò. Îêðóæåííûé ïðèçåìëåííûìè óìàìè è áåñêîíå÷íî íóäíûìè äîáðîäåòåëÿìè, íàáëþäàÿ ÿâíûé ôàâîðèòèçì, êîòîðûé èìåë ìåñòî áûòü, îí ñòàë îãëÿäûâàòüñÿ âîêðóã äëÿ ÷åãî-íèáóäü… êîãî-íèáóäü… áîëåå õàðèçìàòè÷íîãî. Âîëüäåìîðò ïðåäëîæèë âîëíåíèÿ è çíàíèå ñòîëü òàéíîå, ÷òî î íåì òîëüêî ïåðåøåïòûâàëèñü â àêàäåìè÷åñêèõ êðóãàõ. Î, è êîíå÷íî æå - âëàñòü. Íî ýòî áûëî ïî÷òè âòîðîñòåïåííî ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ òîé ãëóáèíîé îáó÷åíèÿ, êîòîðóþ îí îáåùàë.  
Îí ìîã òîëüêî îïëàêèâàòü ñâîþ ïîäðîñòêîâóþ âûñîêîìåðíóþ íàèâíîñòü. ×òî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî çíàë î çëå â ñåìíàäöàòü ëåò? Âçðàùåííûé â ðîñêîøè. Ñ ðîäèòåëÿìè íèêîãäà íå áûë áëèçîê. Îíè ðåäêî âñïîìèíàëè, ÷òî ó íèõ åñòü ñûí. Íå áûëî íèêàêèõ îæèäàíèé, êîòîðûå íóæíî áûëî îïðàâäûâàòü. Íàñêîëüêî îí çíàë, ó åãî ðîäèòåëåé èõ ïðîñòî íå áûëî. Èíîãäà îí äóìàë, ÷òî ëó÷øå áû åãî áèëè, ÷åì èãíîðèðîâàëè. Íî îí, ñêîðåå âñåãî, îáìàíûâàë ñàì ñåáÿ. Îí íå ïîëó÷àë íèêàêîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ îò èçáèåíèé, êîòîðûì ïîäâåðãàëñÿ â ïåðâûå ãîäû â Õîãâàðòñå. Íî ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ áîëüøåé ÷àñòüþ åãî äåòñòâà, ýòî áûëî ðàéñêîå èçîáèëèå ïðèâèëåãèé. Êîíå÷íî, åìó ïðèøëîñü èñïûòàòü ñëó÷àéíóþ æåñòîêîñòü, ìåëêóþ ðåâíîñòü è ññîðû, íåèçáåæíûå â ëþáîì çàêðûòîì ñîîáùåñòâå. Íàä íèì èçìûâàëèñü - îí íàó÷èëñÿ çàùèùàòü ñåáÿ, à ïîòîì è èçìûâàòüñÿ íàä äðóãèìè â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, îáíàðóæèâ ñðåäñòâà áîëåå òîíêèå, ÷åì ôèçè÷åñêàÿ ãðóáîñòü. Åäèíñòâåííàÿ íàñòîÿùàÿ òðàâìà áûëà, êîãäà Áëýê…  
Ïðîøëè ãîäû, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí èçáàâèëñÿ îò äèêîé âîíè âåðâîëüôà, ïðåñëåäîâàâøåé åãî îáîíÿíèå. Äàæå òåïåðü, êîãäà Ðåìóñ ñëó÷àéíî íà íåãî íàòûêàëñÿ, è îí óëàâëèâàë ëåãêèå íàìåêè çàïàõà êðîâè è ìåõà, ñòðàõ îáðóøèâàëñÿ íà íåãî îïÿòü, ïî÷òè ïîäàâëÿÿ. Íî â ýòîì íå áûëî âèíû Ðåìóñà. Íè â ÷åì ýòîì íå áûëî âèíû Ðåìóñà, òåïåðü îí ìîã ýòî ïðèíÿòü. È òîëüêî.  
Â äåòñòâå îí ñëûøàë ñëóõè î Òåìíîì Ïîâåëèòåëå. Ñïëåòíÿ èíòðèãîâàëà è îáîñòðèëà åãî èíòåðåñ ãîðàçäî ñèëüíåå, ÷åì âñå èíîå. Íî åìó æå âñåãäà íóæíî áûëî ïåðåòü ïðîòèâ òå÷åíèÿ! Â ñïëåòíÿõ íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèëîñü î ñóùåñòâîâàâøåì â ðåàëüíîñòè áåçâêóñíîì, îìåðçèòåëüíîì ÷åëîâåêå, êîòîðûé òàê áîÿëñÿ óìåðåòü, ÷òî èñêàë âå÷íîé æèçíè. Òî, ÷òî êòî-òî… íàñòîëüêî ìèðñêîé îáëàäàë òàêèì óðîâíåì ñèëû, áûëî ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé. Áûëî è åùå êîå-÷òî, êîíå÷íî æå. Âñåãäà áûâàåò êîå-÷òî åùå. Õàðèçìà Òåìíîãî Ïîâåëèòåëÿ áûëà òàê ñèëüíà, ÷òî äàæå òåïåðü, ñî çíàíèåì òîãî, ÷òî îí äåëàë, áûëî î÷åíü òðóäíî ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ âîëå Âîëüäåìîðòà.  
Îí áûë çäîðîâî íàêàçàí çà ñâîå âûñîêîìåðèå. Ñàìûì ïîõîæèì íà ñêóêó ìîìåíòîì çà âñå òå ãîäû, ÷òî ïîñëåäîâàëè çà åãî ïðèñîåäèíåíèå ê Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, áûë ñëó÷àé, êîãäà Áèííñ çàãíàë åãî â óãîë â ó÷èòåëüñêîé. Èíîãäà îí äóìàë, ÷òî íå ìîæåò áûòü íè÷åãî ïðèÿòíåå, ÷åì âîçìîæíîñòü äëÿ òèõèõ èçûñêàíèé, ñî âðåìåíåì äëÿ èññëåäîâàíèé è çàïèñåé ðåçóëüòàòîâ. Ìîæåò áûòü íàïèñàíèå ïàðû êíèã. Òàê ìíîãî äëÿ àìáèöèé ñëèçåðèíöà…  
Êîíöåíòðèðóÿñü íà òîì, ÷òîáû äûøàòü ìåäëåííî è ãëóáîêî, Ñíåéï ñ íåêîòîðûì óñèëèåì ïîëó÷èë êîå-êàêîé êîíòðîëü íàä òåëîì. Âäîõ. Âûäîõ. Âäîõ. Âûäîõ.  
Âîò òàê. Òàê æå ëåãêî, êàê ïåðâûé ãîä Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ.  
Ìóñêóëüíûå ñïàçìû áûëè òåïåðü ìåíåå ÷àñòûìè, íî èõ íåïðåäñêàçóåìîñòü áåñïîêîèëà. Åãî ðóêè ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî äðîæàëè äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âàðèòü çåëüÿ, è îí, êîíå÷íî æå, íå ìîã êîíòðîëèðîâàòü êëàññ, ðåçêî ïàäàÿ íà êîëåíè è êîð÷àñü â àãîíèè. Õîòÿ ñàì âèä ýòîãî âûçîâåò âñåîáùåå ëèêîâàíèå, èñêëþ÷àÿ êîëëåã, êîòîðûì ïðèäåòñÿ âûñòàâëÿòü çàìåíó íà åãî óðîêè.  
Íåêîòîðûå èç ó÷èòåëåé æäàëè íà÷àëà ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà. Îí åãî áîÿëñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî âñå î ÷åì îí ìîã äóìàòü, áûëî òî, êòî æå ïåðåéäåò ê Òåìíîìó Ïîâåëèòåëþ â ýòîì ãîäó. Êðýáá è Ãîéë - ýòî òî÷íî. Îí íèêîãäà íå ìîã äîñòó÷àòüñÿ äî íèõ, íî èíîãäà îí äóìàë… íàäåÿëñÿ… ÷òî Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ìîã áû íàó÷èòüñÿ äóìàòü ñâîåé ãîëîâîé. Íî äàâëåíèå ñî ñòîðîíû ñåìüè ñâîäèëî íà íåò ýòè íàäåæäû. Òàê ÷òî, òðîå îò Ñëèçåðèíà. Ìîæåò áûòü Êîáá èç Ðàâåíêëî. È êòî åùå?  
Ê ÷åðòó ýòî, ïîäóìàë îí ñ âíåçàïíîé ÿðîñòüþ. Íå â ýòîì ãîäó. Õâàòèò. È òàê ñëèøêîì ìíîãèå óæå áûëè ïîòåðÿíû. Â ýòîì ãîäó îí…  
×òî? Åùå æèâîïèñíåå áóäåò ïðåñìûêàòüñÿ, ïåðåä òåì êàê ïîöåëîâàòü áîòèíîê, êîòîðûé åãî ïèíàåò? Îí áûë áåññèëåí.  
×òî àêêóðàòíî âåðíóëî åãî ê ìûñëÿì îá èìïîòåíöèè.  
Íå ñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îí âåñü áûë çàëèò ñîëíå÷íûì ñâåòîì, Ñíåéï çàäðîæàë.  
  
Çàäåðæàâøèñü, ÷òîáû ïðèâåñòè â ïîðÿäîê äîñïåõè, Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü, êîãäà óñëûøàëà, êàê îíè ñêðèïó÷å âîð÷àò ñàìè ñ ñîáîé, ïðèíèìàÿ ïåðâîíà÷àëüíîå ïîëîæåíèå. Îíà ñ ïîìîùüþ ïàëî÷êè ïðèâåëà â ïîðÿäîê âîëîñû è îò÷èñòèëàñü îò ïÿòåí ðæàâ÷èíû ïåðåä òåì, êàê ñîáðàòü êíèãè.  
Íèêóäà íå ñïåøà, îíà ïîøëà äàëüøå ïî äëèííîìó êîðèäîðó. Òóò áûëî î÷åíü òèõî, äàæå íåìíîãî æóòêîâàòî áåç ó÷åíèêîâ è áîëüøåé ÷àñòè ó÷èòåëåé, è îíà âñå åùå íå ïðèâûêëà ê îòñóòñòâèþ øóìà. Áûëà ñòðàííàÿ àòìîñôåðà - íå óãðîæàþùàÿ - íî êàê áóäòî çàìîê áûë êàêèì-òî îãðîìíûì æèâîòíûì, êîòîðîå äðåìàëî â îæèäàíèè ñèãíàëà, ÷òîáû ïðîñíóòüñÿ. Áûëî òàê íåìíîãî çâóêîâ èçâíå, ÷òî îíà ñòàëà âñå ÷åò÷å ñëûøàòü øåïîò ìÿãêèõ ñêëàäîê ñâîåãî ïëàòüÿ, øîðîõ ïî êàìåííûì ïëèòàì ìÿãêèõ ïîäîøâ òóôåëåê è ïîäñîçíàòåëüíûé øåïîò, íåñóùèéñÿ èç Ïåðåäîâûõ ×àðîäåéñòâ.  
Ñâîðà÷èâàÿ çà óãîë, Ãåðìèîíà çàìåðëà íà ìåñòå. Îíà äóìàëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï èñïàðèëñÿ ñòî ëåò íàçàä.  
Îí ñèäåë íà íèçêîé ñêàìüå, ñ âûïðÿìëåííîé ñïèíîé. Íîãè òâåðäî óïèðàëèñü â ïîë, ñæàòûå ðóêè âèñåëè ìåæäó øèðîêî ðàçâåäåííûìè áåäðàìè. Ãîëîâà îïèðàëàñü î ñòåíó, à ãëàçà áûëè çàêðûòû. Áëåäíîå ëèöî ðåçêî îñâåùàëî ñîëíöå, ñòðóÿùååñÿ ÷åðåç îòêðûòûå ñòâîðêè îêîí. Ñâåò ðàñêðûë âñå åãî òàéíû, âûñòàâëÿÿ íà îáîçðåíèå äðîæàùèé íà ÷åëþñòè ìóñêóë è ëåâóþ ðóêó, êîòîðàÿ äåðãàëàñü è ïîäñêàêèâàëà íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îí ïûòàëñÿ óäåðæàòü åå íà ìåñòå.  
Îíà íàêîíåö-òî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî áåñïîêîèëî åå ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà îíà âðåçàëàñü â íåãî ñîâñåì íåäàâíî. Îí íå áûë â îòïóñêå, îí áûë áîëåí è íèêòî íå õîòåë åé îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü. Ïî÷åìó? Íå âèäÿ íè îäíîé ïðè÷èíû, êîòîðàÿ èìåëà áû ñìûñë, îíà êèíóëàñü î÷åðòÿ ãîëîâó âïåðåä, ÷òî ñäåëàë áû íà åå ìåñòå äàëåêî íå êàæäûé ãðèôôèíäîðåö.  
Íî ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà ñäåëàëà áîëåå äâóõ øàãîâ â ñòîðîíó Ñíåéïà, åãî ãëàçà îòêðûëèñü òàê ðåçêî, ÷òî îíà âçäðîãíóëà è çàìåðëà íà ìåñòå.  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð…" Îáó÷åííûé êîíòðîëèðîâàòü êëàññ, åãî ãîëîñ ëåãêî íåññÿ ïî êîðèäîðó. "Ìåðëèí òðîèöó ëþáèò?"  
Åé ïîòðåáîâàëàñü ïàðà ñåêóíä, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü íàìåê.  
"Âî âòîðîé ðàç ÿ ñáèëà Âàñ íà ïîë ñëó÷àéíî", - ñêàçàëà îíà, íå äåëàÿ íè ìàëåéøåé ïîïûòêè ñìÿã÷èòü óäàð ïî åãî ãîðäîñòè íåêèì ïîäîáèåì ïîëó ïðàâäû.   
Òåíü óëûáêè ìåëüêíóëà íà åãî âñïîòåâøåì ëèöå, ïîäòâåðæäàÿ, ÷òî îí ýòî ïîíèìàåò.  
"Ñïàñèáî", - ñóõî ñêàçàë îí. "Âàì ÷òî-òî íóæíî îò ìåíÿ?"  
"Íåò", - îòðåçàëà îíà.  
Íà íåãî ýòî íå ïðîèçâåëî áîëüøîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ. "Òîãäà óéäèòå".  
"×åðåç ìèíóòó. Ìíå ñêàçàëè, ÷òî Âû â îòïóñêå".  
Îí âûðàçèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, îùóùàÿ, ÷òî åìó òðóäíî êîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà ÷åì-òî ïîìèìî áîëè. "Òàê è åñòü".  
"Íî Âû íèêóäà íå óåçæàëè".  
"ß áûë çàíÿò ÷òåíèåì".  
"ß íå âèäåëà Âàñ â áèáëèîòåêå â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ".  
"Òàì, ãäå ìåíÿ íèêòî íå ïîòðåâîæèò".  
Íà ìãíîâåíèå åé íå óäàëîñü ñêðûòü îáèäó. "À…", - ñêàçàëà îíà òîíåíüêèì ãîëîñîì, äóìàÿ îá èõ äëèííûõ äèñêóññèÿõ è óäèâëÿÿñü òîìó, ÷òî ìîãëà ïîëàãàòü, áóäòî è åìó îíè èíòåðåñíû. "ß íå õîòåëà ïðåðûâàòü Âàøó ðàáîòó. Áîëüøå ýòî íå ïîâòîðèòüñÿ".  
"Âîò è õîðîøî. Òåïåðü óõîäèòå è ïðèñòàâàéòå ê êîìó-íèáóäü äðóãîìó".  
Ïî-èäèîòñêè îí ïîïûòàëñÿ âñòàòü, íî òóò åùå îäèí ïðèñòóï ìûøå÷íûõ ñïàçì ïðîíåññÿ ïî òåëó. Îí ðåçêî ñîãíóë åãî ïîïîëàì, ðóêè ñàìè ñîáîé îáåðíóëèñü âîêðóã òóëîâèùà â òùåòíîé ïîïûòêå óíÿòü áîëü. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî âàëèòñÿ âïåðåä íå ñïîñîáíûé íè÷åãî ñ ýòèì ïîäåëàòü.  
  
Ñíåéï ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ, îùóùàÿ, ÷òî óþòíî óñòðîèëñÿ îêîëî ÷åãî-òî òåïëîãî è ìÿãêîãî. Îíî ïàõëî…  
Æåíùèíîé.  
Ýòîò ÷óäåñíûé ñîáëàçíèòåëüíûé çàïàõ îçíà÷àë òåïëóþ æåíùèíó. Îíà áûëà ìîëîäîé è ñâåæåé. Êàê ýòî âñåãäà áûâàåò ó æåíùèí, ïîä åå ñîáñòâåííûì âîñõèòèòåëüíûì àðîìàòîì áûë ìèðèàä äðóãèõ: íàìåê íà ëàäàí, ëèìîííèê, ñàíäàëîâîå äåðåâî è àïåëüñèí ñ îòòåíêîì ìèíäàëüíîãî ìàñëà è ãåðàíè. Îí åëå ñóìåë îñòàíîâèòü ñåáÿ îò ïðîäîëæåíèÿ áåñêîíå÷íîãî ñïèñêà. Ëó÷øå ïðîñòî íàñëàæäàòüñÿ.   
×òî-òî ùåêîòàëî åãî íîñ, è îí ìÿãêî ïîòåðñÿ èì ïðîòèâ èçãèáà åå ãðóäè, èñïûòûâàÿ çíàêîìûé àêòèâíûé çóä óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Îí ñîáèðàëñÿ ïîòåðåòüñÿ íîñîì î åå ñîñîê, çàäåâàþùèé åãî ñêóëó ñêâîçü òîíêóþ òêàíü ïëàòüÿ, êîãäà áûë âûðâàí íàçàä ê îñîçíàíèþ òîãî, êåì îí áûë è ÷åé ýòî áûë âûñîêèé, íàïðÿæåííûé, íåðâíî-çâó÷àùèé ãîëîñ, ïîâòîðÿþùèé åãî èìÿ.  
Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíæåð.  
Ó÷åíèöà.  
Òâîþ ìàòü.  
Íó, íå ñóäüáà, ýòî ïîíÿòíî. Íî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îí îïÿòü â ñòðîþ.  
Åãî çàêðûòûå ãëàçà ñæàëèñü, ãîðÿùèå îò äî ñìåøíîãî êîëþ÷èõ ñëåç ÷èñòîãî, ïîäëèííîãî îáëåã÷åíèÿ, ÷òî ïîñëå ñòîëüêèõ ëåò…  
Ñ íåêîòîðûì çàïîçäàíèåì äî íåãî äîøëî, ÷òî ýòî ñïåöèôè÷åñêîå óëó÷øåíèå ñîñòîÿíèÿ áûëî íå òåì, ÷òî îí ñòðåìèëñÿ áû ðàçäåëèòü ñ Ãåðìèîíîé Ãðåéíæåð… èëè ñ êåì-òî åùå. Åñòåñòâåííî, åñëè áû îí îñòàâàëñÿ òàì, ãäå îí áûë, òî â ñïèñêå íåïðèÿòíîñòåé áûëî áû îáíîâëåíèå: ïðîáëåìà ïîäíÿòüñÿ. È, êîíå÷íî æå, åå ðàçðåøåíèþ íå ñïîñîáñòâîâàë òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ïîäíèìàòüñÿ åìó âîâñå íå õîòåëîñü.  
È äâèãàòüñÿ òîæå. Óæå î÷åíü, î÷åíü äàâíî íèêòî íå äåðæàë åãî ãîëîâó â ñâîèõ ðóêàõ, ìàññèðóÿ çàòûëîê òàê, ÷òî åìó ïðîñòî õîòåëîñü ìóðëûêàòü îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. È ïîìèìî òîãî, ÷òî ïàõëà îíà ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî, ó íåå áûëà äèâíî ðîñêîøíàÿ ãðóäü.  
È îíà áûëà ó÷åíèöåé. Åìó íóæíî áûëî ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ è îòîäâèíóòüñÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì åãî ýðåêöèÿ èñïóãàëà åå äî êîíöà äíåé, îáðåêàÿ íà âå÷íîå ñåêñóàëüíîå âîçäåðæàíèå. "Óáëþäîê-Ñíåéï" ñóùåñòâîâàë, ÷òîáû ìó÷èòü ó÷åíèêîâ, ýòî áûë îáùåèçâåñòíûé ôàêò. Íî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ îäèí èç ó÷åíèêîâ çàìå÷àòåëüíî ñïðàâëÿëñÿ ñ ìó÷åíèÿìè åãî ñàìîãî, ïðîñòî äûøà.  
×åðò, îíà ïàõëà çàìå÷àòåëüíî.  
Ëþáîé, êòî õîòåë áû ñòàòü õîòÿ áû ïîëó ïðèëè÷íûì ñïåöèàëèñòîì â Çåëüåâàðåíèè, íóæäàëñÿ â ïðåâîñõîäíîì îáîíÿíèè. Ãîðàçäî ëó÷øåì, ÷åì îáû÷íîå. Â êëàññå ñ äâàäöàòüþ ïåðåãðóæåííûìè ãîðìîíàìè ïîäðîñòêàìè îí âñå åùå ìîã îïðåäåëèòü ñîñòîÿíèå êàæäîãî êîòëà è âûÿâèòü áàëàíñ ðàçíûõ êîìïîíåíòîâ. Íå òî, ÷òîáû îí ïîçâîëèë êîìó-íèáóäü èç ñâîèõ âîñïèòàííèêîâ ýòî çíàòü. Êîå-êòî èç íèõ äàæå ó÷èëèñü íà ñâîèõ îøèáêàõ… çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì Ëîíãáîòòîìà, êòî, êàçàëîñü, áûë óìñòâåííî îòñòàëûì. Çàêëèíàíèå Ïàìÿòè, êîòîðîå íàëîæèëè íà íåãî ïîñëå íàïàäåíèÿ íà ðîäèòåëåé, íè÷åãî íå ñìîãëî ïîäåëàòü ñ åãî íåóìåíèåì âûïîëíèòü ñàìóþ ïðîñòóþ èíñòðóêöèþ. Íî, ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, îí æå áûë èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà. À âîò òî, ÷òî îí íèêîãäà íå ïðîïóñêàë çàíÿòèé, äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî äîñòîéíî æàëîñòè. Äðóãèìè ñëîâàìè…  
Íåîæèäàííî, åùå îäíà âîëíà ñóäîðîã ñêîâàëà åãî, ÷åëþñòè ñæàëèñü, ãëîòàÿ êðèê. Ñíåéï áåñïîðÿäî÷íî çàäåðãàëñÿ.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà òî÷íî çíàëà ìîìåíò, êîãäà "Óáëþäîê-Ñíåéï" èñ÷åç íàâñåãäà, îñòàâëÿÿ âìåñòî ñåáÿ ïðîñòî ÷åëîâåêà: ñ ïëîõèì õàðàêòåðîì, ÷àñòî íåñïðàâåäëèâîãî, íî ïðîñòî ÷åëîâåêà ñî âñåìè îøèáêàìè, òàëàíòàìè, íàäåæäàìè è ñòðàõàìè, êîòîðûå áûëè ñâîéñòâåííû ëþäÿì. Ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü íå òîãäà, êîãäà äðîæà îò áîëè, îí ñïðÿòàë ëèöî ó íåå â êîëåíÿõ, ïûòàÿñü ñêðûòü íàñêîëüêî åìó áîëüíî, à åãî ðóêè ñæèìàëèñü è ðàçæèìàëèñü áåññìûñëåííî; è íå òîãäà êîãäà èç åãî ãîðëà ñòàëè âûðûâàòüñÿ ãîðòàííûå çâóêè. Âñå áûëî ãîðàçäî ïðîùå. Îçàðåíèå íàñòèãëî, êîãäà íà ïèêå áîëè îí ïîïûòàëñÿ îòïîëçòè íà ñëó÷àé, åñëè ïî íåîñòîðîæíîñòè ïîðàíèò åå. Äàæå òî, ÷òî îí áûë ñïîñîáåí ðàöèîíàëüíî ìûñëèòü, óæå áûëî ñàìî ïî ñåáå óäèâèòåëüíî; à òî, ÷òî äëÿ íåãî íà ïåðâîì ìåñòå ñòîÿëà åå áåçîïàñíîñòü…  
Ìãíîâåííî îòêàçûâàÿñü îò ïðåäâçÿòîñòè, Ãåðìèîíà ñ ìðà÷íûì âèäîì äåðæàëà åãî â òå÷åíèå íàèõóäøèõ ìîìåíòîâ, îò÷àèâàÿñü âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå îòòîãî, ÷òî ïîìîùü íèêàê íå ïðèõîäèëà. Òèïè÷íî. Ïîáëèçîñòè íèêîãäà íå áûëî äîìàøíèõ ýëüôîâ, êîãäà âû â íèõ íóæäàëèñü.  
×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò àäà, îíà âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî Äóìáëüäîð èñïîëüçîâàë ïðîñòîå çàêëèíàíèå, äëÿ ïðîåöèðîâàíèÿ ñâîåãî ãîëîñà íà âåñü Áîëüøîé Çàë.  
Âûòàùèâ ïàëî÷êó, îíà íàïðàâèëà åå ñåáå â ãîðëî.  
Íî íèêòî òàê è íå ïðèøåë.  
  
Îíà ìîãëà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî õóäøåå ïîçàäè, ïîòîìó ÷òî ðåçêî íàïðÿæåííûå ìóñêóëû åãî ñïèíû ïîñòåïåííî íà÷àëè ðàññëàáëÿòüñÿ ïîä åå ðóêîé. Åãî îäåæäà ïðîìîêëà îò ïîòà, è îí äðîæàë ïî÷òè òàê æå ñèëüíî, êàê è îíà.  
Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèòåëüíî øìûãíóëà íîñîì è ñåðäèòî âûòåðëà ñâîå âëàæíîå ëèöî ñóõîé ðóêîé. Ìíîãî æå îò íåå áûëî ïîëüçû. Îíà íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå âèäåëà, ÷òîáû êòî-òî òàê ñèëüíî ìó÷àëñÿ è âìåñòå ñî ñòðàõîì çà íåãî, ýòî ñäåëàëî åå îò÷àÿííî ñåðäèòîé èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îíà íè÷åãî íå ñìîãëà ñäåëàòü, ÷òîáû ïðåêðàòèòü ýòî. Ðàçíûå çàêëèíàíèÿ óìåíüøåíèÿ áîëè, êîòîðûå îíà ïðîáîâàëà, ñòåêàëè ñ íåãî êàê ñ ãóñÿ âîäà.  
Åãî ñïàçìàòè÷åñêèå âäîõè ñòàáèëèçèðîâàëèñü, ñòàíîâÿñü ìåäëåííåå è ðåæå. Êîãäà åãî äûõàíèå ïðèáëèçèëîñü ê íîðìå, îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ñåñòü. Âñå åùå íåóêëþæèé è ïîòåðÿâøèé êîîðäèíàöèþ, îí ïðåóñïåë íà òðåòüåé ïîïûòêå è ðåçêî ïðèâàëèëñÿ ê ñòåíå. Åãî âîëîñû áûëè ìîêðûìè îò ïîòà è ëèïëè ê ëèöó è ÷åðåïó.   
Îí âûãëÿäåë èñòîùåííûì äî ìîçãà êîñòåé, ïîäóìàëà îíà ñ îñòðîé áîëüþ.  
"Ìèññ Ã-ãðåéíæåð. ß ñäåëàë Â-âàì á-áîëüíî?"  
Îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, ïûòàÿñü óíÿòü õîäÿùèé õîäóíîì ïîäáîðîäîê.  
"Ìíå æ-æàëü, åñëè ÿ è-èñïóãàë Âàñ."  
"Ñ ÷åãî Âû âçÿëè, ÷òî èñïóãàëè?", - åäêî ïàðèðîâàëà îíà. "Ñî ìíîé òàêîå êàæäûé äåíü ñëó÷àåòñÿ. ×òî ñ Âàìè íå òàê?"  
Îí âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî äóìàòü òðóäíîâàòî. "Ñ-ñòàðàÿ ðàíà", - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë îí.  
"Îòðàæàþùàÿ âîëøåáñòâî?"  
"Îòêóäà…?"  
"Âû äóìàëè, ÷òî ÿ áóäó ñèäåòü è íè÷åãî íå äåëàòü, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü ïåðåíåñòè òàêóþ áîëü?" Åå ñòðàõ íà÷àë ïðîÿâëÿòü ñåáÿ â ãíåâå.  
Îí ïîäíÿë ðóêè ïåðåä ãðóäüþ, ëàäîíÿìè íàðóæó, â óíèâåðñàëüíîì æåñòå êàïèòóëÿöèè. "Í-íåò", - ñêàçàë îí ïðîñòî. Ýòî áûëî íåèçáåæíî, ïîäóìàë îí. Îíà îáëàäàåò ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîñòüþ â ïîëíîé ìåðå.  
"Âàì íóæíî ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè".  
"Ì-ìíå íóæíî ïîñïàòü. Îíà çíàåò. È íè÷åì ïîìî÷ü íå ìîæåò", - äîáàâèë îí, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà âïèëàñü â íåãî âçãëÿäîì. Åñëè ñóäèòü ïî êðàñíûì íîñó è ãëàçàì, îíà îïÿòü ïëàêàëà; äîëæíî áûòü, îí åå æóòêî íàïóãàë, à âåäü ó íåå áûëî ñåðäöå ëüâà. "Ñïàñèáî", - äîáàâèë îí ôîðìàëüíî, çàäàâàÿñü âîïðîñîì, ñòîèò ëè ïîïðîáîâàòü âñòàòü.  
"Ñèäèòå ñïîêîéíî", - ðàçäðàæåííî ñêîìàíäîâàëà îíà. "Åñëè Âû ïîïðîáóåòå ïðîéòèñü, òî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ïëþõíåòåñü ïëàøìÿ". Ëåãêîå äâèæåíèå åå ïàëî÷êè âûçâàëî íîñèëêè.  
Îí óñòàâèëñÿ íà íèõ ñ ÿâíîé íåíàâèñòüþ.  
"Ðàçâå Âû íå ïîòðàòèëè óæå äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè, âàëÿÿñü ó ìåíÿ â íîãàõ â ïîñëåäíèå äíè?" - ñïðîñèëà îíà åäêî.  
Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû îñêîðáèòüñÿ, Ñíåéï ñëàáî óëûáíóëñÿ è ãëÿíóë íà íåå ñ èíòåðåñîì. "Ýòî áûëî çàìå÷àíèå, ïî÷òè äîñòîéíîå ì-ìåíÿ".  
"Åñëè áû òîëüêî Âû åùå âûêàçûâàëè ñòîëüêî æå çäðàâîãî ñìûñëà, êàê è ÿ. Åñëè Âû íå æåëàåòå ïðèíÿòü ïîìîùü îò ìåíÿ, òî îñòàíåòåñü çäåñü, ïîêà ÿ çà íåé ñõîæó? ß ïîïðîáîâàëà óâåëè÷èòü ãðîìêîñòü ìîåãî ãîëîñà, è òîãäà ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ïîëó÷èëîñü, íî ÿ îøèáëàñü. Ýòî áûëî ñòî ëåò íàçàä, íî íèêòî íå ïðèøåë", - íàêîíåö çàêîí÷èëà îíà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ñòàðàÿñü íå âñïîìèíàòü õóäøåå èç òîãî, ÷òî òóò ïðîèçîøëî.  
"Âû äîäóìàëèñü ñêàçàòü, ãäå ìû?" - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò íà åå îãîð÷åííûé âçãëÿä.  
"Ãàäñòâî!"- ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ðàçäðàæåííî. Îíà ïîäíÿëàñü íà íîãè, îãëÿäûâàÿñü â ïîèñêàõ ïàëî÷êè.  
Èìåííî òîãäà îí çàìåòèë åå îáîäðàííûå ëàäîíè è ðóêè, è ñëåäû êðîâè íà óðîâíå êîëåíåé íà òîíêîé òêàíè åå ëåãêîãî ïëàòüÿ.  
"Âû ðàíåíû", - êàòåãîðè÷íî ñêàçàë îí.  
Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, çàòåì ãëÿíóëà âíèç. "Î… Íè÷åãî ñåðüåçíîãî. Öàðàïèíû è ñèíÿêè èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ïûòàëàñü ïîéìàòü Âàñ, êîãäà óðîíèëà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó. ß çàïàíèêîâàëà", - äîáàâèëà îíà, êàê áóäòî îí âûäàë êàêîå-òî êðèòè÷åñêîå çàìå÷àíèå. Åå óïðÿìûé âçãëÿä áðîñàë åìó âûçîâ ïîñìåòü ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî íåïðèÿòíîå ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó.   
"ß òîæå", - ñêàçàë îí. È îíà îò óäèâëåíèå ïðûñíóëà ñìåõîì, íî çà ýòèì ñìåõîì ëåãêî óãàäûâàëèñü ñëåçû.  
"ß äóìàëà, ÷òî Âû óìèðàåòå", - ïðÿìî ñêàçàëà îíà.  
Íåíàâèäÿ êàæäûé ìèã ýòîãî, Ñíåéï îñòîðîæíî äâèíóëñÿ, íî íå îòâåë âçãëÿäà îò ýòèõ ñëèøêîì ÿðêî áëåñòÿùèõ ãëàç.  
"Ïðîñòèòå", - ïîâòîðèë îí ðàññåÿííî, ìûñëåííî æåëàÿ, ÷òîáû îíà ïðåêðàòèëà ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî âîò òàê âîò, è çàäàâàÿñü âîïðîñîì, çíàåò ëè îíà, íàñêîëüêî ïðîçðà÷íîé ñòàíîâèòüñÿ ýòà òêàíü, êîãäà ñîëíöå ñâåòèò åé â ñïèíó.  
"Êàêîé îò èçâèíåíèé òîëê. Íå ñîæàëåéòå, ñäåëàéòå ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òîáû òàêîãî áîëüøå íå ïîâòîðèëîñü".  
"Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ý-ýòî íå â ìîèõ ñèëàõ".  
"Ðàçâå äèðåêòîð íè÷åãî íå ìîæåò ñäåëàòü?"  
"Íåò".  
"Îí ïûòàëñÿ?"  
Â åå òîíå áûëî íå÷òî òàêîå, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî Ñíåéïà ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåå ñ óäèâëåíèåì.  
"Íó, ïûòàëñÿ?"  
"Ê-êîíå÷íî". Ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå òðóäíåå è òðóäíåå äåðæàòü ãëàçà îòêðûòûìè. Âçäûõàÿ, îíà ïîäîøëà è ïðèñåëà îêîëî íåãî. "ß çíàþ, Âàì íåíàâèñòíà ñàìà ìûñëü, ìíå áû òîæå ýòî íå ïîíðàâèëîñü, íî ðàçâå òàê òÿæåëî âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ íîñèëêàìè… âñåãî îäèí ðàç? Âû ìîæåòå íàëîæèòü íà ìåíÿ Çàêëèíàíèå Çàáâåíèÿ ïîñëå, åñëè ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî ÿ áóäó çíàòü, áåñïîêîèò Âàñ", - ïðåäëîæèëà îíà.  
"Çàêëèíàíèå Çàáâåíèÿ íèêîãäà íå äîëæíî ïðèìåíÿòüñÿ äëÿ ÷åãî-íèáóäü òàêîãî òðèâèàëüíîãî. Ýòî… îòâðàòèòåëüíî", - ïðîðû÷àë îí.  
"Íî ðàçâå Âû íå áîèòåñü, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü Ãàððè… èëè êîìó-òî åùå?" - ñïðîñèëà îíà áåçó÷àñòíî.  
"Íå ñìåøèòå ìåíÿ", - îòìàõíóëñÿ îí.  
"Âû ìíå äîâåðÿåòå?" - ïî÷òè ïðîïèùàëà îíà.  
Ïðèùóðèâøèñü, îí ñ íåóäîâîëüñòâèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, íî ÷òîáû îòðèöàòü ýòî, íóæíî áûëî ñîëãàòü, ÷òî â ñëîæèâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèè ñèëüíî óìåíüøàëî øàíñû íà áëàãîïîëó÷íûé èñõîä êàòàâàñèè, â êîòîðóþ îíè ïîïàëè. "Íó, äîâîëüíî ò-òðóäíî ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî Âû ñòîðîííèöà Âîëüäåìîðòà, íå òàê ëè?" - ïàðèðîâàë îí, òðåâîæíî çàäàâàÿñü âîïðîñîì, íà ÷òî îíà ñåé÷àñ ñìîòðèò.  
"ß íå î íåì ãîâîðèëà… è Âû ýòî çíàåòå. Íó äà ëàäíî. Âû óæàñíî âûãëÿäèòå", - âçâîëíîâàííî äîáàâèëà îíà.  
"Äàâàéòå ñþäà ýòè ïðîêëÿòûå íîñèëêè", - ñêàçàë îí, êàïèòóëèðóÿ â ðàçäðàæåíèè. Ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, êàê îíà íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåëà, áûëî î÷åâèäíî ÷òî, äóìàåò îíà î òîì, äî êàêîãî íåâåðîÿòíî óìíîãî ïîñòóïêà äîäóìàëñÿ åå óìñòâåííî îòñòàëûé ïîäîïå÷íûé.  
Ñíåéï íàõìóðèëñÿ.  
Íà÷èíàÿ ïðèâûêàòü ê åãî âûêðóòàñàì, Ãåðìèîíà íå îáðàòèëà íà ýòî íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ. 


	4. Ãëàâà 4

Ãëàâà 4.  
Ïåðåâîä Anna Iva  
  
Ãåðìèîíà îïÿòü ïðîâåëà íî÷ü â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñòîèëî ìàäàì Ïîìôðè áðîñèòü íà íåå îäèí âçãëÿä, êàê îíà òóò æå äèàãíîñòèðîâàëà: "Øîê". Ãåðìèîíà ñïàëà óæàñíî, âïðî÷åì, êàê è âñåãäà ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê âïåðâûå ñþäà ïîïàëà. Îïÿòü åå ñíû áûëè õàîòè÷íûìè è ñòðàøíûìè, íàñåëåííûå òåíÿìè è óæàñîì òîãî, ÷òî ðàçóì ïîêèäàåò åå êàïëÿ çà êàïëåé.  
Îíà ðåçêî ïðîñíóëàñü ñ ãðîìêî áüþùèìñÿ ñåðäöåì è ïåðåñîõøèì ðòîì. Ýòî óæå áûëî â ïÿòûé ðàç, íî äëèííàÿ, òåìíàÿ êîìíàòà áûëà ïóñòîé, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü åå ñàìó. Ñíåéï îòâîåâàë ñâîþ ñâîáîäó è ñáåæàë â æèëûå êîìíàòû, íå ñìîòðÿ íà óãðîçû è ïðåäîñòåðåæåíèÿ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà áû áûòü ñåé÷àñ â ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé êðîâàòè â ìàëåíüêîé êîìíàòå, ãäå åå ïîñåëèëè íà êàíèêóëàõ. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷àñû: ÷åðåç ÷àñ áóäåò ñâåòàòü.  
Íå ñïåøà îäåâøèñü, îíà îãëÿíóëàñü è óâèäåëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, óëûáàþùóþñÿ åé.  
"ß íå äóìàëà, ÷òî òû óæå âñòàëà".  
"ß íå ìîãëà ñïàòü", - îáúÿñíèëà Ãåðìèîíà. "ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ìíå ñòîèò âåðíóòüñÿ â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, ÷òîáû ïîìûòüñÿ è ïåðåîäåòüñÿ. À ïîòîì ÿ ïîéäó â áèáëèîòåêó".  
Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè óëûáíóëàñü, ñäàâàÿñü. "Ëàäíî, åñëè òû óâèäèøü Ñåâåðóñà, òî ïåðåäàé åìó îò ìåíÿ, ÷òî îí èäèîò. Òû îïðåäåëåííî âûãëÿäèøü ëó÷øå. Âñå, èäè. Êñòàòè, òû ïðåâîñõîäíî ñåáÿ ïîêàçàëà â÷åðà".  
Óæå âûõîäÿ èç ïàëàòû, Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è îáåðíóëàñü. "ß íè÷åãî íå ìîãëà ñäåëàòü", - ñ ãîðå÷üþ ñêàçàëà îíà.  
"À ìíå Ñåâåðóñ ñêàçàë îáðàòíîå".  
Òîëüêî ãîðäîñòü óäåðæàëà Ãåðìèîíó îò ðàññïðîñîâ î òîì, êàê òàêîå âîçìîæíî. Îíà ïðîñòî ñòîÿëà ñ õìóðûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, ïîêà íå óáåäèëàñü, ÷òî ìîæåò êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ãîëîñ.  
"Ýòî áûëî óæàñíî. Åìó áûëî òàê… È ÿ íè÷åãî íå ìîãëà ñäåëàòü. Íè÷åãî!" Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è ïðèñåëà íà ñòóë, âñå åùå âî â÷åðàøíåì ìÿòîì ïëàòüå. È âñå èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî áûëà ñëèøêîì îçàáî÷åíà â÷åðà è íå ïîñëàëà äîìàøíåãî ýëüôà çà ïåðåìåíîé îäåæäû. "ß âñå åùå õî÷ó ó÷èòüñÿ ó Âàñ, íî ÿ íå çíàþ êàê… ß íå çíàþ, ñìîãó ëè ÿ åùå ðàç ïåðåæèòü íàáëþäåíèå ÷åãî-òî ïîäîáíîãî".  
Âíèìàòåëüíî íà íåå ïîñìîòðåâ, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè áëàãîðàçóìíî ïðîìîë÷àëà.  
"ß çíàþ, ýòî íå î÷åíü ÿðêèé ïðèìåð ðâåíèÿ", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÷åðåç ñèëó óëûáàÿñü.  
"ß ïîâòîðþ, òû äåéñòâîâàëà âåñüìà äîñòîéíî â ñëîæíîé ñèòóàöèè. Íåò íèêàêîé íåîáõîäèìîñòè ðåøàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Íî åñëè ïðèìåøü ñîâåò…"  
"Êîíå÷íî. Î… ñî ìíîé áûëî âñå òàê ïëîõî?" - äîáàâèëà îíà ñ êðèâîé óëûáêîé.  
"Ëó÷øå ÷åì ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. Íî ýòî, êîíå÷íî æå, íå ïîêàçàòåëü. Îòäîõíè íåñêîëüêî äíåé. Ïîáîëüøå ñâåæåãî âîçäóõà, àêòèâíûõ óïðàæíåíèé. Íåïëîõî áûëî áû ïîñìåÿòüñÿ".  
"Äà", - ñîãëàñèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. "Òîëüêî ýòî âðÿä ëè." Ïðîáîðìîòàâ "ñïàñèáî", îíà äâèíóëàñü äàëüøå.  
  
Òèøèíà òàê äàâèëà íà íåå, ÷òî, êàçàëîñü, ðàçäàâèò â ëåïåøêó. Ãåðìèîíà âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åé íóæíî óéòè. Ïîäàëüøå îò ïðèçðàêîâ è ïîðòðåòîâ, ÷üè ïàëüöû òûêàëè â íåå, è îò íåâèäèìûõ ãëàç äîìàøíèõ ýëüôîâ. Îò÷àÿííî òîñêóÿ ïî äîìó, îíà âûøëà èç çàìêà â ÷èñòûé, ïðîõëàäíûé âîçäóõ, êîãäà ñîëíöå óæå êîñíóëîñü ãîðèçîíòà.  
Íàä òðóáîé äîìèêà Õàãðèäà íå áûëî âèäíî äûìà. Îí, äîëæíî áûòü, âñå åùå áûë â Íîðâåãèè, íàáëþäàÿ çà äðàêîíàìè. Äîéäÿ äî îïóøêè Çàïðåòíîãî ëåñà, îíà ñäåëàëà ïàóçó, è, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü â äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó, ïîøëà ê âûææåííîìó ñîëíöåì ëóãó, ïî êîòîðîìó áûëè ðàçáðîñàíû òóò è òàì äåðåâüÿ ïîãíóòûå è ñêðó÷åííûå îò ïðîæèòûõ ëåò. Êîãäà çàìîê ñêðûëñÿ èç âèäó, îíà íàêîíåö-òî ñòàëà ðàññëàáëÿòüñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñåëà ó ñòâîëà ñåðåáðèñòîé áåðåçû. Îíà áûëà êàê ðàç äîñòàòî÷íî äàëåêî îò Çàïðåòíîãî Ëåñà, ÷òîáû íå áûòü ïîòðåâîæåííîé åãî õèùíèêàìè, è äîñòàòî÷íî áëèçêî, ÷òîáû ñëûøàòü òðåëè ïòèö. ×åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îíà óñëûøàëà øîðîõ êðîëèêîâ, øíûðÿþùèõ íà êðàþ ëóãà. Ìàëî ïîìàëó åå ãëàçà ñòàëè ñëèïàòüñÿ, à íàïðÿæåííîñòü îñòàâëÿòü òåëî.  
  
Îíà ðåçêî ñåëà. Â åå ãëàçàõ áûë óæàñ, à â äðîæàùåé ðóêå ñóäîðîæíî ñæàòà ïàëî÷êà. È òóò îíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî óæå íå îäíà.  
Îêîëî íåå ñèäåë Ñíåéï. Íî íåìåäëåííî âñòàë è ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ íàçàä, âûñòàâèâ ïåðåä ñîáîþ ðóêè, ÷òîáû åå óñïîêîèòü.  
"ß óñëûøàë êàê Âû… êàê êòî-òî… ðûäàåò", - ñêàçàë îí, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî.  
"×òî ÿ ãîâîðèëà?" - ñïðîñèëà îíà äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì.  
"Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî".  
Íå ñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî óòðî âûäàëîñü òåïëûì, îíà çàäðîæàëà, ìûñëåííî æåëàÿ, ÷òîáû íà íåé áûëî íàäåòî íå÷òî áîëåå ñóùåñòâåííîå, íåæåëè ýòî òîíåíüêîå, íåñâåæåå ïëàòüå.  
"Èçâèíèòå, åñëè ÿ Âàñ ïîòðåâîæèëà", - ñêàçàëà îíà.  
"Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, íå âèäÿ íóæäû ñîîáùàòü åé, ÷òî åå èñ÷åçíîâåíèå èç çàìêà âûçâàëî âñåîáùåå áåñïîêîéñòâî.  
Íåçàìåòíûì æåñòîì ïàëî÷êè îí ïîñëàë âûñîêî â íåáî ñîîáùåíèå, êîòîðîå áûëî áû âèäíî Öåðåðå Ñïðîóò íà Áàøíå Àñòðîíîìèè, ãäå îíà äåæóðèëà.  
Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû óäèâëåííî ðàñïàõíóëèñü, êîãäà íåâèäèìàÿ òåïëîòà îêóòàëà åå êàê ìÿãêèå ñêëàäêè øåëêà. Óþòíî ðàññëàáëÿÿñü â ýòó òåïëîòó, îíà ïðîáîðìîòàëà "ñïàñèáî", óäèâëÿÿñü òîìó, îòêóäà Ñíåéï óçíàë, ÷òî èìåííî åé áûëî íóæíî. Ïîêà îíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, îí ðåçêî îïóñòèëñÿ íà òðàâó, óìóäðèâøèñü ïî÷òè ñêðûòü òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ó íåãî íå áûëî äðóãîãî âûáîðà, åñëè îí, êîíå÷íî, íå õîòåë ðóõíóòü âíèç. Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã îñîçíàëà, ÷òî åé òðóäíî âåñòè ñåáÿ åñòåñòâåííî ðÿäîì ñ íèì, êîãäà îí íå áûë îêðóæåí òåì, ÷òî îíà âñåãäà ðàñöåíèâàëà êàê åãî "åñòåñòâåííóþ ñðåäó îáèòàíèÿ". Ó íåå îí âñåãäà àññîöèèðîâàëñÿ ñ ïðîõëàäíîé âëàæíîñòüþ êëàññà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ èëè ñ îãðîìíûìè, ïðîíèçàííûìè ñêâîçíÿêàìè çàëàìè çàìêà.  
Òîëüêî êîãäà Ñíåéï íåäîâîëüíî óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå, îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî åå çàñòóêàëè çà ïðèñòàëüíûì ðàçãëÿäûâàíèåì, òàê, êàê áóäòî îíà âèäåëà åãî â ïåðâûé ðàç. Åãî òåíü óïàëà íà òðàâó è áûëà çíàêîìà åé áîëüøå ÷åì ñîáñòâåííàÿ: õóäîé; âûñîêèé; êðþ÷êîâàòûé íîñ; ðîò ôàêòè÷åñêè ëèøåííûé ãóá è äëèííûå, ëîñíÿùèåñÿ âîëîñû ïàäàþùèå åìó íà ãëàçà. Ýòî áûëî ïî÷òè ïðîèçâåäåíèå èñêóññòâà, äàæå áåç óïîìèíàíèÿ òîãî, ÷òî Çàêëèíàíèå Óõóäøåíèÿ Íàðóæíîñòè äîëæíî áûëî ñêðûâàòü åãî òåíü è ñèëóýò. Îíà çàäóìàëàñü íàä òåì, õîòÿ è áåç îñîáîãî èíòåðåñà, êàê îí âûãëÿäåë íà ñàìîì äåëå. Íî îíà ïîäîçðåâàëà, ÷òî ýòî åäâà ëè èìååò çíà÷åíèå. Áåç âëèÿíèÿ çàêëèíàíèÿ îíà, ñêîðåå âñåãî, óçðåëà áû òîò æå îáðàç, êîòîðûé çíàëà ñ äåòñòâà.  
"Âû ïëîõî ñïèòå, ýòî î÷åâèäíî. Êàê äàâíî?" - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï.  
Åé äàæå â ãîëîâó íå ïðèøëî ñîâðàòü. "Âñå íà÷àëîñü ñ ìîåãî ïîñëåäíåãî "ïîïàäàíèÿ" â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî".  
Îí çàäóì÷èâî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. "Åñòü ôèëîñîôñêàÿ øêîëà, êîòîðîå ïîëàãàåò, ÷òî â ñíàõ îòðàæàåòñÿ çíà÷åíèå íàøåé ïîâñåäíåâíîé æèçíè".  
"Åñòü èäèîòû, ãîòîâûå ïîâåðèòü âî ÷òî óãîäíî", - ðåçêî áðîñèëà îíà, ïðåæäå ÷åì èñïîäòèøêà ãëÿíóòü íà íåãî. "Âû â ýòî âåðèòå?"  
"Î, äà", - îòâåòèë îí êàòåãîðè÷íûì òîíîì.  
"Ïî÷åìó?"  
"Ëè÷íûé îïûò".  
"Î…" Îíà ñæàëà ìåæäó ïàëüöàìè òîíêóþ ãîôðó ïëàòüÿ, à ïîòîì îòïóñòèëà. "À ðàçâå Âû íå äîëæíû ñåé÷àñ îòäûõàòü?" - ñïðîñèëà îíà, êðèòè÷åñêè ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî.  
"ß ïðîñïàë äâåíàäöàòü ÷àñîâ. Ýòîãî äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ êîãî óãîäíî. Âû ãîëîäíû?"  
"Ïðîñòî óìèðàþ", - óäèâëåííî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
"ß òîæå. È ÿ íå âèæó íèêàêèõ äîñòîèíñòâ â îáåäàõ íà îòêðûòîì âîçäóõå, ãäå âñÿ æèâîå â îêðóãå ñâÿòî óáåæäåíî â òîì, ÷òî èìååò ïðàâî ðàçäåëèòü ñî ìíîþ ïèùó. Ìû âîçâðàùàåìñÿ?"  
Ýòî áûë, êàê îíà çàìåòèëà, òî÷íî íå ïðèêàç.  
È õîòÿ èõ ïðîãóëêà íàçàä â Õîãâàðòñ ïðîøëà â òèøèíå, ýòî áûëî êóäà òåðïèìåå, ÷åì îíà ìîãëà ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü. Êàê òîëüêî îíè ìèíîâàëè ìàññèâíóþ âõîäíóþ äâåðü, ìèìî íèõ ïðîíåñëàñü ïðîöåññèÿ ïðèçðàêîâ, ñ ðàäîñòíûìè ïðèâåòñòâèÿìè. Ãëàâíàÿ ëåñòíèöà ëþáåçíî ðàçâåðíóëàñü äëÿ íèõ. Îñòàíîâèâøàÿñÿ íà ãàëåðåå íàä íèìè ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë ïîçäîðîâàëàñü ñ íèìè è ïîøëà äàëüøå. Óëûáàÿñü, Ãåðìèîíà óäèâèëàñü òîìó, êàê Õîãâàðòñ ìîã êîãäà-ëèáî êàçàòüñÿ íåçíàêîìûì èëè ïóãàþùèì.  
"Ýòî íàñòîÿùèé äîì, ðàçâå íåò", - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà, âäûõàÿ çíàêîìûå çàïàõè çàìêà.  
"ß âñåãäà òàê ñ÷èòàë", - íåîñòîðîæíî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ïåðåä òåì êàê íàõìóðèòüñÿ.  
Ó Ãåðìèîíû õâàòèëî óìà íå íà÷àòü ðàññïðîñû íà ýòó òåìó.  
"À òóò åñòü êàêèå-íèáóäü ñîâðåìåííûå ïðèçðàêè?" - ñïðîñèëà îíà, êîãäà îíè âîøëè â Áîëüøîé Çàë, ãäå êðîìå íèõ íèêîãî áîëüøå íå áûëî.  
"Âñå çàâèñèò îò òîãî, ÷òî Âû ïîäðàçóìåâàåòå ïîä ïîíÿòèåì "ñîâðåìåííûå". Êîíå÷íî, ïðîôåññîð Áèííñ - èìåííî òîò, êîìó ñëåäóåò çàäàòü ýòîò âîïðîñ".  
Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü. "Ïîõîæå, ÷òî îí ÷èòàë èñòîðèþ è Âàì".  
"Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ, äà. ß äîñïàë ìíîãèå íåäîñûïû íà åãî óðîêàõ. Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îíè èçìåíèëèñü çà äåñÿòèëåòèÿ. Õîòÿ è íå ìíå áðîñàòü êàìíè. ß èíîãäà ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî ìîã áû ïðîèçíåñòè ðå÷ü äëÿ ïåðâîêëàññíèêîâ âïåðâûå ïðèøåäøèõ íà óðîê Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ äàæå âî ñíå".  
"Ìîæåò áûòü, íî Âàì íå ãðîçèò çàñòóêàòü ó÷åíèêà äðåìëþùåãî íà óðîêå", - ñ ÷óâñòâîì ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
Ñíåéï âûäàë àêóëîïîäîáíóþ óëûáêó. "Â ýòîì îáùàÿ èäåÿ".  
Òàê êàê â Õîãâàðòñå îñòàëîñü íå òàê ìíîãî íàðîäó, îíè íà÷àëè èñïîëüçîâàòü ìåíüøèé êðóãëûé ñòîë, âîêðóã êîòîðîãî ñîáèðàëèñü íà âðåìÿ åäû. Ñíåéï àâòîìàòè÷åñêè âûäâèíóë äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû ñòóë ñ âåæëèâîñòüþ, êîòîðàÿ áûëà åãî âòîðîé íàòóðîé, äàæå êîãäà îí îò÷èòûâàë êàêóþ-òî îñîáî íåóäà÷ëèâóþ ó÷åíèöó, îñòàâëÿÿ åå ïîñëå óðîêîâ. Êàê òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà óñåëàñü, îí íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó, ÿñíî äàâàÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïîåñòü â äðóãîì ìåñòå.  
"Ðàçâå Âû êî ìíå íå ïðèñîåäèíèòåñü?" - èìïóëüñèâíî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
Ó íåãî ïîäíÿëèñü áðîâè.  
"Ìíå íå÷åãî ÷èòàòü", - äîáàâèëà îíà ñ ñåðüåçíûì âèäîì.  
"Ìíå òîæå", - ñêàçàë îí, çàñòàâëÿÿ åå óëûáíóòüñÿ.  
"Âîò è õîðîøî, òîãäà ÿ ìîãó çàíÿòü Âàøå âíèìàíèå ñ ÷èñòîé ñîâåñòüþ. Íî îáåùàþ íå çëîóïîòðåáëÿòü", - äîáàâèëà îíà ÷åñòíî. "ß Âàñ, íàâåðíîå, áåñèëà äî ñìåðòè â áèáëèîòåêå… ß ñàìà íåíàâèæó, êîãäà ìåøàþò ðàáîòàòü".  
Ñíåéï îçàäà÷åííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. "È ÷åì âûçâàíà òàêàÿ ïåðåìåíà âçãëÿäîâ?"  
Ñ ãîðÿ÷èìè îò îáèäû ùåêàìè, Ãåðìèîíà ïðèíÿëàñü ïðèñòàëüíî ðàçãëÿäûâàòü ïîâåðõíîñòü ñòîëà. "Â÷åðà Âû… Âïîëíå î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ÿ âåëà ñåáÿ êàê ïîñëåäíÿÿ çàíóäà".  
"Ýòî ÿ ñêàçàë…? ß íå ïîìíþ. Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ ïðîñòî íàäåÿëñÿ ïðîãíàòü Âàñ ïåðåä òåì, êàê ðóõíóòü â îáìîðîê. Áóäüòå óâåðåííû, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, åñëè ÿ óñòàíó îò íàøèõ äèñêóññèé, òî Âû ýòî òî÷íî çàìåòèòå. À òåïåðü, î ÷åì Âû õîòåëè ìåíÿ ñïðîñèòü?"  
"ß ïèøó äîêëàä äëÿ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè î ïàïîðîòíèêå Çìåèíûé ßçûê. È ÿ âñïîìíèëà î òåõ çàìå÷àíèÿõ, êîòîðûå Âû ñäåëàëè. ß äóìàëà, ÷òî ìû ìîãëè áû îñóäèòü…" Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà ïàóçó, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðèíåñëè åäó, è îíà àâòîìàòè÷åñêè ïîòÿíóëàñü ê êîôåéíèêó, òî÷íî òàê æå êàê Ñíåéï ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà êðåïêèì ÷åðíûì ÷àåì, êîòîðîìó îòäàâàë ïðåäïî÷òåíèå. Òîëüêî òåïåðü, âèäÿ ëåãêóþ íåóêëþæåñòü ýòèõ ðóê ñ äëèííûìè ïàëüöàìè, îíà îöåíèëà èõ îáû÷íóþ ëîâêîñòü è ãðàöèîçíîñòü â èñïîëíåíèè äàæå ñàìûõ ïðîñòûõ âåùåé.  
"Äà?" - ïîäòîëêíóë îí.  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðòåëà â ðóêàõ ñâîþ ÷àøêó ñ êîôå, à ïîòîì ïîñòàâèëà åå, ÷òîáû íå âûïëåñíóòü ñîäåðæèìîå íà ñòîë. "ß õî÷ó èçâèíèòüñÿ äîëæíûì îáðàçîì çà ñâîå íè÷åì íå ñïðîâîöèðîâàííîå íàïàäåíèå íà Âàñ. Ïðîñòî áûëî ëåã÷å íåíàâèäåòü Âàñ ÷åì ïðèíÿòü òî, ÷òî… ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó, ÷òîáû Âû çíàëè, ïîäîáíîå íå ïîâòîðèòüñÿ".  
"À, ïîíÿòíî, êàæåòñÿ, ìåíÿ ïðîñòèëè èç æàëîñòè", - ñðàçó æå ñúåõèäíè÷àë Ñíåéï ñ ñàìîé íåïðèÿòíîé èç ñâîèõ èíòîíàöèé.  
Ãåðìèîíà ñ òðóäîì ïîäàâèëà æåëàíèå âûâåðíóòü åìó íà ãîëîâó òàðåëêó ñ êóñî÷êàìè äûíè è ãóàâû.  
"Íåò, ýòî ïðîñòî çàïîçäàëîå îñîçíàíèå òîãî, ÷òî åñëè ìû õîòèì ïîáåäèòü Òî-… Âîëüäåìîðòà, òî íå ìîæåì ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå òðàòèòü ñèëû ïî ìåëî÷àì".  
Ñíåéï îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà, ãëîòíóë ÷àÿ, ñêðèâèëñÿ, ñîòâîðèë Çàêëèíàíèå Îõëàæäåíèÿ è ñäåëàë åùå îäèí ãëîòîê. "Îòëè÷íî ñäåëàíî, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. Âûãîâîð è îñêîðáëåíèå â îäíîì ïðåäëîæåíèè. Âåëèêîëåïíî. Âàøè èçâèíåíèÿ ïðèíÿòû. Âîïðîñ çàêðûò. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî çàðûò", - äîáàâèë îí ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî.  
"ß íå ïîíèìàþ…" Òóò äî íåå äîøëî. "Î, Âû õîòèòå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó ðàññêàçàòü Ãàððè è Ðîíó, ÷òî âûðóáèëà Âàñ".  
"Ñáèëà ñ íîã", - ïîïðàâèë îí òîíîì, íà ñàìîé ãðàíè òåðïåíèÿ.  
Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü åìó áåç ìàëåéøåãî íàìåêà íà ðàñêàÿíèå.  
Îí ñëàáî óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò, ïðèçíàâàÿ ïîðàæåíèå. Ìóñêóëû âîêðóã åãî ðòà è ãëàç ðàññëàáèëèñü. Ýòî áûë ìîìåíò íàñòîÿùåãî âçàèìîïîíèìàíèÿ, è õîòÿ îí áûë ìèìîëåòíûì, îíè îáà îá ýòîì çíàëè. Êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé, Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë ðóêè ñäàâàÿñü.  
"Ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì ÿ íå ïîëó÷èë äîçó êîôåèíà, íåîáõîäèìóþ, ÷òîáû áûòü äîñòîéíûì Âàñ ïðîòèâíèêîì â ñëîâåñíûõ áàòàëèÿõ". Ïðîèãíîðèðîâàâ ïåðâûå áëþäà, îí ïîëîæèë ñåáå íà òàðåëêó ïîìèäîðû, ãðèáû, áåêîí, ñîñèñêè è ÿè÷íèöó-áîëòóíüþ ñ òîñòîì. Ïîñëå ÷åãî ïðèñòóïèë ê åäå ñ àêêóðàòíîé íåòåðïåëèâîñòüþ.   
"Òîãäà, ïîêà Âû íå âûïèëè åùå ÷àþ, ìîãó ÿ çàäàâàòü Âàì âîïðîñ, ïðîôåññîð?"  
"Äóìàþ, ìíå ýòîãî íå èçáåæàòü", - îòâåòèë îí òîíîì ñìèðèâøåãîñÿ ñî ñâîåé ñóäüáîé, íî âûãëÿäåë ïðè ýòîì óäèâëåííûì. À î÷àðîâàíèå íåâîëüíî âûðâàâøåéñÿ ó íåãî ïîëóóëûáêè òàê îçàäà÷èëî Ãåðìèîíó, ÷òî îíà çàáûëà, î ÷åì ñîáèðàëàñü ñïðàøèâàòü.  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð?"  
"Ý… äà. Ñåìå÷êî ãóàâû íå â òî ãîðëî ïîøëî", - ñîâðàëà îíà. "Ý… ÿ äóìàëà îá ýòîé Âàøåé "ñòàðîé ðàíå".  
"Ìîè äåëà íå Âàøà çàáîòà".  
"Íåìíîãî ïîçäíî äëÿ ïîäîáíîãî çàÿâëåíèÿ, Âàì òàê íå êàæåòñÿ?"  
Êîãäà Ñíåéï ñåðäèëñÿ, òî ýòî ðåäêî îñòàâàëîñü íåçàìåòíûì, è ýòîò ðàç èñêëþ÷åíèåì íå ñòàë. Âîçìîæíî, îí è óñòàë, íî áûëî ñîâåðøåííî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî åãî ÿçûê íå óòðàòèë íè áåãëîñòè íè ñïîñîáíîñòè ðàíèòü.  
Çàêîí÷èâ ôðóêòû, Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà îìëåò ñ ãðèáàìè, äîáàâèëà íåìíîãî ïîìèäîðîâ è ïðèíÿëàñü çà åäó ñ ÿâíûì óäîâîëüñòâèåì. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ïðîãëîòèâ îáèäó, îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. Â åãî âçãëÿäå â ðàâíîé ìåðå ñìåøàëèñü ðàçäðàæåíèå, ðàññòðîéñòâî è óâàæåíèå.  
"ß, íàâåðíîå, òåðÿþ õâàòêó", - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí ïå÷àëüíî, íàëèâàÿ ñåáå åùå ÷àþ.  
"Ïî Âàñ íå çàìåòíî", - óòåøèëà åãî Ãåðìèîíà, çàäàâàÿñü âîïðîñîì, êîãäà ýòî îíà óñïåëà ðàçâèòü â ñåáå æàæäó ñìåðòè.  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, íå ìîãëè áû Âû ìíå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî…?"  
Îíà ïîòÿíóëàñü çà êîôåéíèêîì, è ÷àñòü åå ðàñïóùåííûõ âîëîñ ñêîëüçíóëà ïî åå ïëå÷ó. Áóêåò àðîìàòîâ áûë äî áîëè çíàêîì, êàê è ïàìÿòü î ñîñêå, òðóùåìñÿ î åãî ùåêó. Åãî ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä îïóñòèëñÿ íà åå ãðóäü, ïîòîì íåìåäëåííî áûë îòâåäåí â ñòîðîíó, êàê òîëüêî îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî äåëàåò.  
Âîò ÷åðò, ïîäóìàë îí, ïîêà åãî ýðåêöèÿ ðàñöâåòàëà ñî ñêîðîñòüþ ïðèëè÷íîé òîëüêî äëÿ ïåðåãðóæåííîãî ãîðìîíàìè ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíåãî ïîäðîñòêà. Îí âñåãäà áûë ñëèøêîì âîñïðèèì÷èâ ê àðîìàòó æåíùèí; òåïåðü åìó ïðèäåòñÿ âñïîìèíàòü âñå òå ñ òðóäàìè çàó÷åííûå óðîêè îòðî÷åñêèõ ëåò. Õîòÿ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, êîãäà íà÷íåòñÿ ó÷åáíûé ãîä, îí áóäåò íîñèòü ìàíòèþ. Ìîæåò áûòü, èìåííî ïîýòîìó èõ è ñòàëè èñïîëüçîâàòü ïåðâîíà÷àëüíî, ðàññåÿíî ïîäóìàë îí. Äîñòàòî÷íî óæå òîãî, ÷òî îí ïðîñíóëñÿ íà ëèïêèõ ïðîñòûíÿõ âïåðâûå çà…  
Õîãñìåéä. Ñåãîäíÿ â ïîëäåíü îí ïîéäåò â Õîãñìåéä. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, õîðîøî, ÷òî õîòü íå áûëî ëþáîïûòíûõ ïåðâîêëàøåê, íàáëþäàþùèõ çà òåì, êàê ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï íàïðàâëÿåòñÿ â "Äîì Óâåñåëåíèé Ìàäàì Ìèí". À âîò êóäà õîäÿò âåäüìû â òàêèõ ñëó÷àÿõ, îí ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåë. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, îí íå ìîã ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü Ìèíåðâó, ïîëüçóþùóþñÿ óñëóãàìè ïîäîáíîãî ðîäà. Íå òà òåìà, íàä êîòîðîé ñòîèò ðàçäóìûâàòü, îñîáåííî êîãäà óñûïàííàÿ âåñíóøêàìè ãðóäü ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð áûëà…  
"Ïðîôåññîð?"  
Îí ïî÷òè çàñòîíàë, êîãäà åãî íàêðûëà òåïëàÿ âîëíà àðîìàòà âïîëíå ñîçðåâøåé æåíùèíû, íî… ïî÷òè. Ïîñêîëüêó åìó âñå òàêè óäàëîñü ïåðåêëþ÷èòü ñâîé íåñêîëüêî îñòåêëåíåâøèé âçãëÿä íà âçâîëíîâàííîå ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû. Îí ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëñÿ íà êîíòðîëå çà ñâîèì äûõàíèåì, ÷òî, â îáùåì-òî, íå ñèëüíî ïîìîãàëî, ïîòîìó ÷òî âñå ÷òî, ìîãëî îùóùàòü åãî îáîíÿíèå, áûëè óäèâèòåëüíûå ñòðóè çàïàõà îò Ãåðìèîíû Ãðåéíæåð.  
"Ìíå êîãî-íèáóäü ïîçâàòü?" - ñïðîñèëà îíà, íàêëîíÿÿñü åùå áëèæå. Ñ âåñíóøåê âíèìàíèå òóò æå ïåðåêëþ÷èëîñü íà êîæó òàêóþ æå áåëóþ è íåæíóþ êàê…  
"Íåò", - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. Åãî ðîò âíåçàïíî îêàçàëñÿ ïåðåïîëíåííûì ÿçûêîì; ïðèñêîðáíî, íî âñåãî-íàâñåãî åãî ñîáñòâåííûì. Ó íåå áûëà ïðåêðàñíàÿ êîæà è ñåé÷àñ îíà äåìîíñòðèðîâàëàñü â êîëè÷åñòâå, äàëåêî ïðåâîñõîäÿùåì ñòåïåíü, ñïîñîáíóþ ñâåñòè åãî ñ óìà. Åñëè áû Ìèíåðâà óçíàëà, ÷òî ó íåãî äèêîå ñåêñóàëüíîå âëå÷åíèå ê îäíîé èç åå äðàãîöåííûõ ó÷åíèö, êàñòðàöèÿ áûëà áû íàèìåíüøèì çëîì èç òîãî, ÷òî îíà áû ñ íèì ñäåëàëà. È ýòî áûëî áû ñïðàâåäëèâî. Ìèíåðâà áûëà íå åäèíñòâåííîé, êòî ñòîÿë íà ñòðàæå ñâîèõ ó÷åíèêîâ. Íèêòî èç íèõ íå ïîçâîëèëè áû ÷ëåíó øòàòà çëîóïîòðåáëÿòü ñâîèì ïîëîæåíèåì. Îí íå áûë èçâðàùåíöåì, ïðîñòî… ñåêñóàëüíî îçàáî÷åííûì íà äàííûé ìîìåíò, îí ýòî ïðèçíàâàë, ðàçðûâàÿñü ìåæäó ÷óâñòâîì ãîðäîñòè, îáëåã÷åíèÿ è äîñàäû. È åìó íóæíî áûëî âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè. Óæàñíûé âûáîð ñëîâ, îí äîïóñêàë ýòî, åðçàÿ íà ñòóëå. Ïðîáëåìà áûëà â òîì, ÷òî îí òî÷íî çíàë, ÷òî åìó áûëî íóæíî… È òàê êàê îí íå ìîã ýòîãî ïîëó÷èòü äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå ñáåæèò â Õîãñìåéä, òî íóæíî áûëî ÷òî-òî ïðåäïðèíÿòü.   
Îí îñòîðîæíî âûäîõíóë, âîññòàíàâëèâàÿ êîíòðîëü íàä ñâîèì òåëîì ñ ïîìîùüþ î÷åíü àêêóðàòíî èñïîëüçóåìîãî Çàêëèíàíèÿ Âûêà÷èâàíèÿ Èçëèøêà Ýíåðãèè. Îí îòêðûë ãëàçà è óâèäåë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ñ øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóòûìè ãëàçàìè, îáåñïîêîåíî íå ñâîäèò ñ íåãî âçãëÿäà.  
"Íàéäèòå äðóãîå õîááè, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. Ñî ìíîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Çàêàí÷èâàéòå Âàø çàâòðàê è äàéòå ìíå íàñëàäèòüñÿ ìîèì â ìèðå è ïîêîå".  
Îíà ÿâíî íå îæèäàëà ïîäîáíîé îòïîâåäè è íà åå ëèöå çàñòûëî âûðàæåíèå êàê ó ðåáåíêà, êîòîðûé íå ïîíèìàåò çà êàêóþ ïðîâèííîñòü åãî îòøëåïàëè.  
Èñïûòûâàÿ îñòðóþ áîëü ñîæàëåíèÿ, õîòü è ïðîòèâ ñâîåé âîëè, Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë è ïîïðîáîâàë èñêóïèòü ñâîþ ðåçêîñòü.  
"Ïàïîðîòíèê Çìåèíûé ßçûê… ×òî Âû õîòåëè îáñóäèòü?" Èç-çà òîé îáèäû, êîòîðóþ îí ïðè÷èíèë, ïîòðåáîâàëîñü åùå íåñêîëüêî âîïðîñîâ, ÷òîáû äîáèòüñÿ îò íåå áîëüøåãî, ÷åì ïðîñòî îäíîñëîæíûå îòâåòû. Íî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, åãî âîïðîñû êàê ñîáëàçíèòåëüíàÿ ìîðêîâêà ïåðåä íîñîì, âûìàíèëè åå èç ãëóõîãî óãëà îáèäû, è îíà, óïåðøèñü ëîêòÿìè â ñòîë, ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãðóçèëàñü â îáñóæäåíèå.  
  
Ñïóñòÿ ÷åòûðå ÷àñà, âåñü ñòîë áûë çàâàëåí êíèãàìè è ìàíóñêðèïòàìè, à èõ âíèìàíèå ïîëíîñòüþ ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàíî íà îáñóæäåíèè, êîòîðîå âñå óãëóáëÿëîñü è óãëóáëÿëîñü.  
Çâóê ïîêàøëèâàíèå çàñòàâèë èõ îãëÿíóòüñÿ è óâèäåòü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âïèâàþùóþñÿ â íèõ âçãëÿäîì.   
"Òàê-òî òû îòäûõàåøü ó ñåáÿ â êîìíàòå", - ñêàçàëà îíà Ñíåéïó. "Îò Âàñ ÿ îæèäàëà ëó÷øåãî, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð."  
"Ïîïïè, ÿ…" íà÷àë ïîäíèìàòüñÿ íà íîãè Ñíåéï.  
"Ñåðîãî öâåòà, âîò ÷òî òû. Ýòî Âû è äîëæíû áûëè çàìåòèòü, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. Ñåâåðóñ, òåáå íåîáõîäèìî îòäîõíóòü. Èëè òû îòïðàâëÿåøüñÿ íà íîñèëêàõ èëè… Î, Ðåìóñ. Äîáðûé äåíü. Íå ìîã áû òû îêàçàòü ìíå óñëóãó è ñîïðîâîäèòü Ñåâåðóñà â åãî êîìíàòû?"  
"Êîíå÷íî æå. Åñëè òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî îí ïîéäåò ñî ìíîé", - ñêàçàë Ëóïèí, òîëüêî ïîëóøóòÿ.  
"Íà òîò ñëó÷àé, åñëè âñåì îòøèáëî ïàìÿòü, ÿ âñå åùå çäåñü è…" - òàê êàê íîãè ïîäîãíóëèñü ïîä íèì, Ñíåéï ðóõíóë íàçàä áûñòðåå, ÷åì ñîáèðàëñÿ.  
Îòíåñÿ íàçàä â áèáëèîòåêó âñå êíèãè è ïåðãàìåíòû, êîòîðûå Ñíåéï âûçâàë, äàæå íå âñòàâàÿ ñî ñâîåãî ñòóëà, Ãåðìèîíà îñòàëàñü òàì. Îíà ïîòåðÿëà ñ÷åò âðåìåíè, ïðîäîëæèâ èññëåäîâàíèÿ â îäèíî÷åñòâå. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, òîëüêî êîãäà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïîäîøëà ê ñòîëó, çà êîòîðûì îíà ñèäåëà.  
"Îí â ïîðÿäêå?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íåìíîãî âèíîâàòîé.  
"Ïðîñòî èñòîùåíèå".  
"Îí íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë", - âîçðàçèëà Ãåðìèîíà, âñå åùå äóìàÿ íàä òåì, îòíîñèòåëüíî ÷åãî áûëî åãî ïîñëåäíåå çàìå÷àíèå.  
"È òû ýòèì óäèâëåíà?" - ñóõî ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ïîñëå ÷åãî âçäîõíóëà è íåîõîòíî óëûáíóëàñü. "Ñàìà íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó ÿ îáâèíÿþ òåáÿ, äèòÿ ìîå. Äàé Ñåâåðóñó èíòåðåñíûé ñïîð è ìîæåøü àìïóòèðîâàòü åìó íîãó, à îí ýòîãî è íå çàìåòèò. Íî è òû íå ëó÷øå. Õîòÿ, âû, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îáà åäèòå".  
"Ó íåãî áûë åùå îäèí ïðèñòóï, äà", - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà òîíåíüêèì ãîëîñîì.   
"Äàëåêî íå òàêîé æóòêèé, êàê â÷åðà. Îí óæå ïîñïàë íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ. È ýòî äëÿ íåãî ñåé÷àñ ñàìîå ëó÷øåå ëåêàðñòâî".  
"Íè îäíî èç áîëåóòîëÿþùèõ çàêëèíàíèé, êîòîðûå ÿ ïðîáîâàëà â÷åðà, íå ïîìîãëè".  
Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïðèñåëà îêîëî íåå. "Íå íóæíî òàêèõ òðàãè÷íûõ âçãëÿäîâ. Òû â ýòîì íå âèíîâàòà. Íè îäíî èç áîëåóòîëÿþùèõ çàêëèíàíèé íå ñðàáîòàëî áû, êòî áû íè ïûòàëñÿ èõ íàëîæèòü. Ýòî åùå îäíî èç ïîáî÷íûõ äåéñòâèé ïðîêëÿòüÿ Cruciatus - íåò íèêàêîé âîçìîæíîñòè óìåíüøèòü ñòðàäàíèÿ. Ìíîãî áû ÿ äàëà çà òî, ÷òîáû âñòðåòèòü óáëþäêà, êîòîðûé ýòî ïðèäóìàë", - äîáàâèëà îíà äðóãèì òîíîì ñ íåçíàêîìûì áëåñêîì â ãëàçàõ.  
Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷òè íå ñëóøàëà åå. Cruciatus… Îäíî èç Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûõ. Ãàððè ïûòàëñÿ îäíàæäû îïèñàòü, íà ÷òî îíî ïîõîæå, íî çàäðîæàë, îñòàíîâèëñÿ è îòêàçàëñÿ ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì äàëüøå. Îíà äóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî ìîãëî áûòü Cruciatus, íî áîÿëàñü îøèáèòüñÿ.  
"Íî íà Ãàððè îíî òàê íå ïîâëèÿëî", - ñêàçàëà îíà.  
"Ãàððè ïîëó÷èë îäèí êîðîòêèé óäàð. Ñåâåðóñ ïåðåíåñ… äàæå îí ñáèëñÿ ñî ñ÷åòà".  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîõîëîäåëà îò ñòðàõà. "Ìàìà è ïàïà Íåâèëëÿ ñîøëè ñ óìà ïîä Cruciatus". Ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî ðàçóì, ñëîæíîñòü êîòîðîãî îíà òîëüêî-òîëüêî ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî ñòàëà ïîíèìàòü, ðàçðóøàåòñÿ, çàñòàâèëà åå ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü… Ïðîêëÿòüå. Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, îíà è òàê ïåðåæèâàëà çà ìàëåíüêóþ êó÷ó íàðîäó.  
"ß çíàþ", - ìðà÷íî ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "Íî íèêòî íå çíàåò, êàê äîëãî îíè ñòðàäàëè. Îäíà ðàäîñòü âî âñåì ýòîì òî, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ïîëó÷àåò òîëüêî êîðîòêèå óäàðû. Õîòÿ, êòî çíàåò, êàê ìíîãî åùå îí ñìîæåò âûäåðæàòü ïðåæäå ÷åì… Î ìèëîñòü Ìåðëèíà, ÿ íå äîëæíà ñ òîáîé îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü", - âçâîëíîâàííî ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà.  
"ß íèêîìó íå ñêàæó", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Îí ðàáîòàåò íà ïðîôåññîðà Äóìáëüäîðà, äà?"  
Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè êèâíóëà. "Äèòÿ ìîå, ÿ ïðàâäà íå äîëæíà áûëà…"  
"Âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî ÿ ñêàæó êîìó-íèáóäü? ß òîëüêî íàäåþñü, ÷òî òî, ÷òî îí äåëàåò, ñòîèò âñåõ ýòèõ ìóê".  
"ß òîæå", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè õîëîäíî, ðàçðûâàÿñü ìåæäó îñîçíàíèåì òîãî, ÷òî îíà äîëæíà áûëà ñäåëàòü è ñâîèì èíñòèíêòàìè. Îíà íåíàâèäåëà Çàêëèíàíèå Çàáâåíèÿ.  
"ß êîå-÷òî ÷èòàëà î Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûõ, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãàððè, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ñòîëêíåòñÿ ñ íèìè îïÿòü".  
"Òîãäà òû, íàâåðíîå, çíàåøü î íèõ ñòîëüêî æå, ñêîëüêî ÿ. Î íèõ íå ìíîãèå ïèñàëè. ß çíàþ òîëüêî îäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé çíàåò î íèõ áîëüøå âñåõ - Ñåâåðóñ, è åãî çíàíèå ïîëó÷åíî äîðîãîé öåíîé. Íî ýòîò âîïðîñ îáñóæäåíèþ íå ïîäëåæèò, äàæå òîëüêî ìåæäó íàìè. Ýòî ïîäâåðãàåò ðèñêó è æèçíü Ñåâåðóñà, è ìíîãî ÷åãî åùå".  
"Âû ìîæåòå ìíå äîâåðÿòü", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïûòàÿñü èãíîðèðîâàòü âîïðîñû, êèïÿùèå ó íåå â ãîëîâå.  
"Ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, åñëè áû â ýòîì áûëè ñîìíåíèÿ, òû íå îñòàëàñü áû çäåñü íà ëåòî", - ñóõî ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
Ãåðìèîíà ìèãíóëà. "ß íèêîãäà íàä ýòèì íå çàäóìûâàëàñü", - ïðèçíàëà îíà.  
"Ìû òàê è äóìàëè. Ëàäíî, òàê êàê òû ïðîâåëà èññëåäîâàíèÿ ïî ïîâîäó Cruciatus, òî ìîãëà áû ïîñâÿòèòü ìåíÿ â èõ ðåçóëüòàòû. Êòî çíàåò, ìîæåò òû êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì íàøëà êëþ÷ ê òîìó, êàê ñ íèì ñïðàâèòüñÿ".  
  
Óæå äîâîëüíî äàâíî ñèäÿùèé ó êðîâàòè Ñíåéïà è ðàññìàòðèâàþùèé íàïðÿæåííûå ëèíèè, ïåðåñåêàþùèå åãî ëîá, êîòîðûå íå ìîã ñòåðåòü äàæå ñîí, Äóìáëüäîð óñòàëî ñæàë ïàëüöàìè ïåðåíîñèöó. Îí äóìàë íàä òåì, ïî÷åìó ëþäè ðåøàþòñÿ çàâîäèòü ñîáñòâåííûõ äåòåé; âåäü äîñòàòî÷íî òðóäíîå çàíÿòèå - ïåðåæèâàòü çà ÷óæèõ.  
Ñíåéï ñîäðîãíóëñÿ âî ñíå è ÷òî-òî íåâíÿòíî ïðîáîðìîòàë. Íàêëîíÿÿñü âïåðåä, Äóìáëüäîð ïîëîæèë åìó íà ãîëîâó ðóêó, ñæèìàÿ ïàëüöàìè ÷åðåï. È ýòî áûëî ïî÷òè âñå, ÷åì îí ìîã åìó ïîìî÷ü. Äàæå ñëåçû ôåíèêñà áûëè íåýôôåêòèâíû â áîðüáå ñ ïîñëåäñòâèÿìè ïðîêëÿòèÿ Cruciatus. Íî âñå æå îí íå áûë ïîëíîñòüþ áåññèëåí. Çàêðûâ ãëàçà, Äóìáëüäîð ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëñÿ, åãî ãóáû òèõî çàøåâåëèëèñü. ×óòü ïîçæå, Ñíåéï ðàññëàáèëñÿ è ñêîëüçíóë â áîëåå ãëóáîêèé, áîëåå îçäîðîâëÿþùèé ñîí.  
Ïîáëåäíåâøèé îò óñòàëîñòè, Äóìáëüäîð áûë ìðà÷åí, ñèäÿ, ïðèâàëèâøèñü ê ñïèíêå ñòóëà. Ïîïïè âåñüìà ÿñíî âûñêàçàëàñü î âîçìîæíîñòÿõ Ñåâåðóñà è äàëüøå âûíîñèòü âñå ýòî. Òàêæå áûëî âåñüìà î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî íèêîìó íå áóäåò ìíîãî òîëêó îò êàíèêóë, êîòîðûå çàêîí÷àòñÿ ÷åðåç äâå ñ ïîëîâèíîé íåäåëè. Èì áûëî íóæíî áîëüøå âðåìåíè: è äëÿ ëå÷åíèÿ, è äëÿ ïëàíèðîâàíèÿ.  
È èì áûëî íóæíî ÷óäî, ñàìî ñîáîé. Õîòÿ, ÷òîáû äîãîâîðèòü î òîì, ÷òîáû îíî ñâåðøèëîñü, ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ êóäà áîëüøå âðåìåíè.  
  
Çàäåðæàâøèñü, ÷òîáû âûïèòü âòîðóþ ÷àøêó ÷àÿ, Äóìáëüäîð ïåðåñòàë ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ, áóäòî îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïîåñòü, êîãäà ïîñëåäíèé èç ó÷èòåëåé îòïðàâèëñÿ çàíèìàòüñÿ ñâîèìè ïîâñåäíåâíûìè äåëàìè. Âñå îíè âûãëÿäåëè óñòàâøèìè, à âåäü åùå äàæå íå íà÷àëè ðàáîòàòü. Óêðåïëåíèå çàñëîíîâ è ïðåïîí, êîòîðûå çàùèùàëè çàìîê è ïðèëåãàþùóþ òåððèòîðèþ, áûëî èçíóðÿþùèì çàíÿòèåì è â ëó÷øèå âðåìåíà, à ñåé÷àñ îíè áûëè äàëåêî íå ëó÷øèìè. Íàñòðîåíèå áûëî ïîäàâëåííûì, çàïàñû ñèë íà èñõîäå è âñå ÷òî îí ìîã ïðåäëîæèòü, òîëüêî åùå íåìíîãî áàíàëüíîñòåé.  
"Äèðåêòîð?"  
Îí ïåðåêëþ÷èë ñâîå âíèìàíèå è óâèäåë ñåðüåçíîå ëèöî þíîé ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð ïåðåä ñîáîþ. Îíà âûêàçûâàëà âñå ïðèçíàêè òîãî, ÷òî êîãäà-íèáóäü ñòàíåò íåâåðîÿòíî êðàñèâîé æåíùèíîé. À íàäåæíûì äðóãîì îíà áûëà óæå ñåé÷àñ.  
"Äîáðîå óòðî, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ".  
"Ñ Âàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå, äèðåêòîð? Ïðîñòî Âû âûãëÿäèòå òàê… Âñ¸… âñå… â ïîðÿäêå?"  
"Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïðîñïàë ïîñëåäíèå øåñòíàäöàòü ÷àñîâ, ñî âñåìè îñòàëüíûìè âñå õîðîøî è âñå â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå. À åñëè íåò, òî ñêîðî áóäåò. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè óïîìèíàëà, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü ñî ìíîé î ÷åì-òî ïîãîâîðèòü. Òóò íàñ íèêòî íå ïîáåñïîêîèò. Èòàê? ×åì ÿ ìîãó òåáå ïîìî÷ü?"  
Ãåðìèîíà îñòàâèëà â ñòîðîíå ëåãêîå ÷óâñòâî íåëîâêîñòè è ïðèñåëà ðÿäîì ñ íèì, ïîðàæàÿñü ñïîêîéñòâèþ, êîòîðîå îí èçëó÷àë. Ýòî óäèâèòåëüíî ïîäáàäðèâàëî, äàæå åñëè íà ñàìîì äåëå îíà â ýòî è íå âåðèëà.  
"Ýòî íà÷åò òåõ äåë, êîòîðûå íóæíî óëàäèòü â ìèðå ìàããëîâ. ß íå áóäó ñîâåðøåííîëåòíåé äî ñàìîãî ñåíòÿáðÿ, êîãäà ìíå èñïîëíèòñÿ âîñåìíàäöàòü. ß äîëæíà âåðíóòüñÿ â äîì ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñ èìóùåñòâîì, ðàñïîðÿäèòüñÿ òåì, ÷òî ìíå íå íóæíî, ïðîäàòü äîì… ß õîòåëà ñïðîñèòü, ìîãó ÿ ïåðåâåçòè ñâîè âåùè â Õîãâàðòñ, ïîêà íå êóïëþ ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé äîì?"  
"Êîíå÷íî æå. Îäíà âåùü, êîòîðîé â çàìêå ñ èçáûòêîì - ïðîñòðàíñòâî. Òåáå áóäåò íóæíà ñâîÿ ñîáñòâåííàÿ êîìíàòà íà êàíèêóëàõ. ß ïîãîâîðþ ñ Ìèíåðâîé, è ìû ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàåì."  
"Ñïàñèáî. Ìíå ìîæåò ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ êòî-òî, êîãî ÿ ñìîãó ïðåäñòàâèòü âëàñòÿì ìàããëîâ êàê îôèöèàëüíîãî îïåêóíà".  
"Óèçëè ïðåäëàãàëè ñâîè óñëóãè, ÿ çíàþ, íî ìû íå ìîæåì ïîçâîëèòü Àðòóðó ïîòåðÿòüñÿ â ìèðå ìàããëîâ. Êðîìå òîãî, ÿ äóìàþ, îí è Ìîëëè, âåðîÿòíî, ñëèøêîì ñèëüíîå íàïîìèíàíèå î òâîèõ ðîäèòåëÿõ, òàê ÷òî ýòîò âàðèàíò íå î÷åíü óäîáåí".  
Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ çà òî, ÷òî åé íå ïðèøëîñü ñàìîé âñå îáúÿñíÿòü.  
"Êàê ÿ è äóìàë. Èòàê, ôîðìàëüíîñòè äîëæíû áûòü ñîáëþäåíû â îáîèõ ìèðàõ. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ äëÿ íàñ, ÿ çíàþ íóæíîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Îí óæå çàùèùàë ìîè èíòåðåñû íåñêîëüêî ðàç. Â ñåíòÿáðå ó íàñ áóäåò íîâàÿ ïåðâîêëàøêà - Ãðåéíè Ôðåéí. Åå ìàòü Ñàìàíòà - âåäüìà, à îòåö Ïèòåð - àäâîêàò èç ìàããëîâ, êîòîðûé èçó÷àåò ñóäåáíûé ïðîöåññ â ìèðå âîëøåáíèêîâ. Ïðåêðàñíûé ÷åëîâåê. Åñëè òû îäîáðèøü åãî êàíäèäàòóðó, òî ÿ îáðàùóñü ê íåìó îò òâîåãî èìåíè".  
"Ñïàñèáî. ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âñå óñòðîèëîñü äî íà÷àëà ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà. Õîòÿ îñòàëîñü íå òàê óæ ìíîãî âðåìåíè".  
"Âïîëíå äîëæíî õâàòèòü", ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð ñïîêîéíî. "Òåïåðü, ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ òâîåãî îïåêóíà. Åñòü îïðåäåëåííûå ïðåäïèñàíèÿ, óñòàíîâëåííûå äëÿ ìîëîäûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ è âåäüì, òàê ÷òî òåáå áóäåò íóæåí êòî-òî, êòî ïðèåìëåì äëÿ îáîèõ ìèðîâ, óâàæàåì è âëèÿòåëüíûé, è ýòî âñå â îäíîì ëèöå. È êîíå÷íî æå, êòî ñâîáîäíî ìîæåò ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ýòîé çàäà÷åé. Ýòî, ÿ áîþñü, èñêëþ÷àåò Ñåâåðóñà, Ìèíåðâó è ìåíÿ èç ñïèñêà òåõ, êòî ìîæåò ïðèíÿòü ýòó ðîëü. Ñèðèóñ - â ðîçûñêå, à Ðåìóñ - ïëåííèê ëóííûõ ôàç. Íè Õàãðèä, íè Öåðåðà, íè Ìàð÷, ÿ áîþñü, íå ñìîãóò áûòü óáåäèòåëüíûìè â ãëàçàõ ìàããëîâ, à Îáîðîòíîå Çåëüå, ïî-ìîåìó, ñòîèò ïðèìåíÿòü òîëüêî â ñëó÷àå êðàéíåé íåîáõîäèìîñòè. È â ðåçóëüòàòå îñòàåòñÿ Ïîïïè Ïîìôðè".  
"Îíà - èäåàëüíûé âàðèàíò", - ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Åñëè òîëüêî îíà íå áóäåò ïðîòèâ".  
"Îíà ïî÷òåò çà ÷åñòü. ß äîëæåí òàêæå äîáàâèòü, ÷òî âñå ó÷èòåëÿ âûêàçàëè ãîòîâíîñòü ïîìî÷ü òåáå. Íàïðèìåð, Ñåâåðóñ íàèáîëåå ïîäõîäÿùèé ýñêîðò äëÿ ïîñåùåíèÿ ìèðà ìàããëîâ. Èëè åñëè òû çàõî÷åøü ïîñåòèòü Êîñîé Ïåðåóëîê. Îí ïðèó÷åí ê îïàñíîñòÿì".  
"Îáó÷åíèå ïåðâîãî ãîäà Çåëüåâàðåíèþ - ïðåêðàñíàÿ øêîëà", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ çà èõ ñïèíàìè.  
"Ñåâåðóñ! Ýòî âîñõèòèòåëüíî. È Ïîïïè. Êàêàÿ óäà÷à", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Ñåâåðóñ, òû îòëè÷íî âûãëÿäèøü".  
"ß ýòî ÷óâñòâóþ, ñïàñèáî Âàì, äèðåêòîð", - ñêàçàë îí, âûäâèãàÿ ñòóë äëÿ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
Ãåðìèîíà íå âåðèëà ñâîèì ãëàçàì. Ñíåéï èçëó÷àë òàê ìíîãî æèçíåííîé ñèëû, ÷òî îíà ïî÷òè ãîòîâà áûëà óâèäåòü èñêðû. Ýòî áûëà ñâåæåòü ìîðîçíîãî óòðà, áëåñê îòëè÷íî çàòî÷åííîãî íîæà… è ÷òî-òî åùå, îíà íå çíàëà, êàê ýòî îïèñàòü, âñå, ÷òî îíà ìîãëà ñêàçàòü - îí îæèâëÿë åå òîëüêî ñâîèì ïðèñóòñòâèåì.  
"Âåëèêîëåïíî. Ñàäèòåñü, ïîåøüòå. Ìû… ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð è ÿ… õîòèì ïîïðîñèòü ó âàñ îáîèõ îá îäîëæåíèè".  
"Ñëîâà, ïîñëå êîòîðûõ, íóæíî ñïàñàòüñÿ áåãñòâîì, êàê ìíå ïîäñêàçûâàåò îïûò", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
Äóìáëüäîð íå ñòàë òðàòèòü âðåìåíè ïîïóñòó è îáúÿñíèë, ÷òî îí ïðåäëîæèë Ãåðìèîíå.  
"Ñî÷òó çà ÷åñòü, äèòÿ ìîå", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ïîãëàæèâàÿ Ãåðìèîíó ïî ðóêå. "Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî ïîïðîñèëà ìåíÿ".  
"Ýòî ÿ äîëæíà áëàãîäàðèòü Âàì, ìàäàì".  
"Íå ñîãëàñíî òðàäèöèè. ß ïîçæå ðàññêàæó òåáå î ìîèõ îáÿçàííîñòÿõ è òâîèõ ïðàâàõ. Òåïåðü, î äîìå òâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé. ß äóìàþ, Ñåâåðóñ ñîïðîâîäèò òåáÿ òóäà".  
"ß ê Âàøèì óñëóãàì, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð", - âåæëèâî ñêàçàë îí.  
Ãëÿíóâ íà íåãî, Ãåðìèîíà ñ èçóìëåíèåì ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ýòî ïîäðàçóìåâàåò.  
"ß ç-çíàþ… ÿ äîëæíà ýòî çàêîí÷èòü, íî… Íå ñåé÷àñ", - ñ îò÷àÿíèåì ñêàçàëà îíà. Îíà íå ìîãëà ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå ñâîé ñòàðûé äîì, áåç ðîäèòåëåé â íåì. Íî ñ èõ îäåæäîé è âåùàìè, êîòîðûå íóæíî ðàçîáðàòü. Ýòî áûëà íåâûíîñèìàÿ ìûñëü.  
"Â ëþáîå âðåìÿ, êîãäà ïîæåëàåòå", - ñïîêîéíî äîáàâèë Ñíåéï.  
"Ïîïïè, ñ òâîåãî ñîãëàñèÿ, ìû ñåé÷àñ æå çàêëþ÷èì äîãîâîð", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Ñåâåðóñ, òû õî÷åøü áûòü ïîðó÷èòåëåì ñòîðîíû âçÿâøåé íà ñåáÿ îáÿçàòåëüñòâà?"  
"Ñî÷òó çà ÷åñòü, äèðåêòîð".  
"Äîãîâîð?", - ðàññåÿííî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîíöåíòðèðóÿñü íà òîì, ÷òîáû íå ðàñïëàêàòüñÿ. Îïÿòü.  
"Çàêëèíàíèå, êîòîðîå çàêëþ÷èò äîãîâîð ìåæäó Ïîïïè è òîáîé, íåâîçìîæíî ðàçáèòü âîëøåáñòâîì, êòî áû åãî íå ïðèìåíèë… äàæå Âîëüäåìîðò ëè÷íî. Âîëøåáíûå äîãîâîðà íèêîãäà íå áûëî ëåãêî ðàçîðâàòü, è ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàë, ÷òîáû õîòÿ áû îäèí èç íèõ áûë îïîçîðåí. Íî, êàê ïîðó÷èòåëü, Ñåâåðóñ ðó÷àåòñÿ çàùèùàòü òåáÿ â ñëó÷àå, åñëè Ïîïïè íå ñìîæåò ýòîãî ñäåëàòü. Ýòî ïðèåìëåìî äëÿ òåáÿ?"  
Íåìíîãî îøåëîìëåííàÿ òåì, âî ÷òî îíà âëåçëà, Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà.  
"Òîãäà ìû íà÷èíàåì".  
Òîðîïëèâî äîåâ êóñî÷åê òîñòà, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âçÿëà ðóêó Ãåðìèîíû â ñâîþ ëèïêóþ îò ìàðìåëàäà ëàäîíü.  
Äóìáëüäîð ïðîáîðìîòàë íåñëîæíóþ ôðàçó, íàïðàâèë ïàëî÷êó ñíà÷àëà íà Ãåðìèîíó, ïîòîì íà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, è, íàêîíåö, íà Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé ïîëîæèë ñâîè ðóêè íà èõ ñëîæåííûå âìåñòå. Åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèå áûëî ëåãêèì, êîæà òåïëîé è ñóõîé, à íîãòè ÷èñòûìè è ïîäñòðèæåííûìè.  
"Äà áóäåò òàê", - ïîñëåäíåé ïîâòîðèëà Ãåðìèîíà. È äîãîâîð áûë çàêëþ÷åí.  
Ðóêè Ñíåéïà ñîñêîëüçíóëè ñ åå ðóê.  
"Âåëèêîëåïíî", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, è ñòåêëà åãî î÷êîâ áëåñíóëè, îòðàçèâ ñâåò.  
"×àé", - ðåøèòåëüíî ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "Ýòî òî, ÷òî íàì íóæíî. Åùå ÷àþ. Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, òû âñå åùå ïüåøü ýòîò æóòêèé íàâîç? Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî ó òåáÿ òàêèå æåëòûå çóáû".  
"ß äóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî èç-çà Çàêëèíàíèÿ Óõóäøåíèÿ Íàðóæíîñòè", - ëÿïíóëà Ãåðìèîíà íå ïîäóìàâ.  
Çà ñòîëîì âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà.  
"Çíà÷èò, òû âûÿâèëà çàêëèíàíèå", - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Äóìàþ, ÷òî èíà÷å è áûòü íå ìîãëî".  
"Ìíå ïðîñòî áûëî èíòåðåñíî, çà÷åì îíî íóæíî", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà íåâèííûì òîíîì, êîòîðûé âñåãäà ñðàáàòûâàë ñ åå îòöîì.  
Ñíåéï ïðåçðèòåëüíî ïðèùóðèëñÿ â åå ñòîðîíó.  
×óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî ðóìÿíåö çàëèâàåò åé ëèöî, Ãåðìèîíà ñîñðåäîòî÷èëà âñå ñâîå âíèìàíèå íà òîì, ÷òîáû íàëèòü ñåáå åùå êîôå.  
"Äî òîãî êàê Ñåâåðóñ áûë ïðèíÿò â øòàò, ñðåäíèé âîçðàñò ìóæ÷èí-ïðîôåññîðîâ áûë äåâÿíîñòî òðè ãîäà", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, âîçâðàùàÿñü ê ñâîèì òîñòàì ñ ìàðìåëàäîì.  
Ãðèìàñà, êîòîðóþ ñêîð÷èëà Ãåðìèîíà êðàñíîðå÷èâî ãëàñèëà î òîì, ÷òî Ñíåéï âïîëíå ñîîòâåòñòâóåò ýòîé âîçðàñòíîé êàòåãîðèè. Îò îñêîðáëåíèÿ îí ïîïåðõíóëñÿ ÷àåì.  
"Ìíå òðèäöàòü ñåìü", - õîëîäíî ñêàçàë îí. Òùåñëàâèå îñëåïèëî åãî, è îí íå çàìå÷àë çàïàäíè äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå ñòàëî óæå ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî.  
"Âîò èìåííî", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "È îáó÷åíèå ìîëîäûõ âåäüì è âîëøåáíèêîâ äîñòàòî÷íî îïàñíî è áåç îñëîæíåíèé, êîòîðûå ìîãóò âûçâàòü èõ íåóìåñòíûå óâëå÷åíèÿ".  
Èç æàæäû ìåñòè, Ãåðìèîíà íàïðàâèëà èçó÷àþùèé âçãëÿä íà Ñíåéïà.  
"Äàæå è íå äóìàéòå, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð", - óâåäîìèë îí åå øåëêîâèñòûì òîíîì, íî â ãëàçàõ áëåñíóëî ïðåäàòåëüñêîå óäèâëåíèå.  
"Ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà çíàåò, íåò áîëüøîãî ïðîêó â ïîääåðæàíèè çàêëèíàèíÿ äî êîíöà êàíèêóë", - ïðàêòè÷íî ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
"ß äóìàþ, ÷òî íåò", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ñíåéï.  
Âñå åùå äåðæà ÷àøêó ÷àÿ â ðóêå, îí ïðîáîðìîòàë "Accio" è ïðîâåë ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé ïåðåä ëèöîì.  
Äàæå ïðè òîì, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà ÷òî ïðîèçîéäåò, îíà âñå ðàâíî çàäîõíóëàñü, êîãäà çíàêîìûå ÷åðòû Ñíåéïà òðàíñôîðìèðîâàëèñü â íîâîå ëèöî - ïîõîæåå, íî â òî æå âðåìÿ ñîâåðøåííî äðóãîå.  
Âîëîñû áûëè òàêèìè æå ìàòîâûìè, ÷åðíûìè êàê âîðîíîâî êðûëî, íî âûãëÿäåëè ìÿãêèìè êàê ñîáîëü, ðàçâå ÷òî íåïîñëóøíûìè, è áûëè ñîáðàíû ñçàäè â íåàêêóðàòíóþ êîñó, ïåðåâÿçàííóþ êóñêîì ëåíòû. Êîæà áûëà ñêîðåå îëèâêîâîé, íåæåëè áîëåçíåííî-áëåäíîé. Çóáû íå ñîâñåì áåëûå è êðèâîâàòûå, ãóáû ñêîðåå ïîëíûå, ÷åì óçêèå. Íîñ áûë òàêèì æå áîëüøèì ñ ïðåòåíçèåé íà îðëèíûé, à ïåðåíîñèöà âûãëÿäåëà òàê, êàê áóäòî åå êîãäà-òî ñëîìàëè. Îí áûë íå õóäûì, à ïðîñòî òîíêî ñëîæåí, è ñ òàêîé ðàçâèòîé ìóñêóëàòóðîé, êîòîðàÿ áûëà ïðîñòî íåâîîáðàçèìà ó ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî îíà çíàëà. Òîëüêî ãëàçà îñòàëèñü òàêèìè æå; ìèíäàëåâèäíîãî ðàçðåçà è ÷åðíûå êàê áåçäíà. Õîòÿ… ÷òî-òî îíà íå ïðèïîìèíàëà, ÷òîáû ðàíüøå ó íåãî áûëè òàêèå äî ñìåøíîãî äëèííûå ðåñíèöû.  
"Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï", - íåîæèäàííî ñêàçàëà îíà, äóìàÿ íàä òåì, ïîêàçàëîñü åé èëè îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî âîëíóåòñÿ.  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð".  
Ê åå îáëåã÷åíèþ, ãîëîñ îñòàëñÿ òàêèì æå.  
"Âû íå èñïîëüçîâàëè Âàøó ïàëî÷êó, ÷òîáû ñíÿòü çàêëèíàíèå", - ñêàçàëà îíà, ïûòàÿñü ñêðûòü çàìåøàòåëüñòâî.  
"Äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ ýòî çàìåòèë", - ñêàçàë îí áåñöâåòíûì òîíîì.  
"Òû æå çíàåøü îá îòëè÷èòåëüíûõ óðîâíÿõ íàâûêîâ ñðåäè èíäèâèäóóìîâ", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "Ñåâåðóñ ñèëüíûé âîëøåáíèê. È îí âñåãäà ñ ïðåçðåíèåì îòíîñèëñÿ ê …êàê îí ýòî íàçûâàåò… "ïîìàõèâàíèþ ïàëî÷êîé". Òîëüêî íèêîãäà íå ïîçâîëÿé åìó îêàçûâàòü ïåðâóþ ïîìîùü", - åäêî äîáàâèëà îíà. "Èëè òû çàêîí÷èøü ñ ïîâðåæäåíèÿìè ãîðàçäî õóäøèìè, ÷åì òå, ñ êîòîðûõ âñå íà÷àëîñü. Íó, òîëüêî ðàçâå ÷òî ó íåãî âûäàñòñÿ íà ðåäêîñòü óäà÷íûé äåíü".  
"Òàê èìåííî ïîýòîìó Âû âñåãäà îòïðàâëÿåòå íàñ ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè?" - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, âñå åùå ïûòàÿñü ïðèâûêíóòü ê ýòîìó çíàêîìîìó íåçíàêîìöó. Îíà íå áûëà óâåðåííà â òîì, íðàâèòñÿ åé ýòà ïåðåìåíà èëè íåò, è ñòàðàëàñü ñïðÿòàòü óëûáêó. Åé íèêîãäà è â ãîëîâó íå ïðèõîäèëî, ÷òî íàñòàíåò òàêîé äåíü, êîãäà îíà ïî-èäèîòñêè áóäåò õèõèêàòü èç-çà Ñíåéïà.  
"Èç-çà ýòîãî è ÷òîáû åå íàâûêè íå çàðæàâåëè", - ëåíèâî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, íàëèâàÿ ñåáå åùå õîëîäíîãî, íàñòîÿâøåãîñÿ ÷àÿ.  
"×òî æå êàñàåòñÿ ðàáîòû áåç ïàëî÷êè, òî òû ïîéìåøü, ÷òî áåç íåå òåáå áóäåò ëåã÷å ðàáîòàòü ñ íåêîòîðûìè çàêëèíàíèÿìè. Ó òåáÿ åñòü åùå íåñêîëüêî ëåò, ÷òîáû çàòî÷èòü ñâîè íàâûêè. Íå ñòîèò íèêóäà ñïåøèòü", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë. "Ñ òàêèì æå óñïåõîì, Âû ìîæåòå ïîñîâåòîâàòü ðåêå òå÷ü âñïÿòü. Òåïåðü ÷òî?" - ñåðäèòî äîáàâèë îí, êîãäà ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà âñå åùå ðàññìàòðèâàåò åãî ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì ÷åëîâåêà, òîëüêî ÷òî óâèäåâøåãî ãîðíîãî òðîëëÿ.   
"ß ïðîñòî äóìàëà, çà÷åì Âàì âîîáùå ïîíàäîáèëîñü Çàêëèíàíèå Óõóäøåíèÿ Íàðóæíîñòè?" îòâåòèëà îíà ñ áåñòàêòíîñòüþ, äîñòîéíîé Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà.  
Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ôûðêíóëà ïðÿìî â ñâîé ÷àé. 


	5. Ãëàâà 5

Ãëàâà 5.  
  
Ïåðåâîä Anna Iva  
  
Äåíü Ñíåéïà áûë ïîëîí ìåëêèõ óíèæåíèé, ïîñêîëüêó îí èñïûòàë âñå ïðåëåñòè ñîñòîÿíèÿ çäðàâîìûñëÿùåãî ÷åëîâåêà, îêàçàâøåãîñÿ âî âëàñòè ñîáñòâåííûõ ãîðìîíîâ, ïîâòîðÿëàñü ñèòóàöèÿ, â êîòîðîé îí íå áûâàë ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê åìó èñïîëíèëîñü òðèíàäöàòü. Ýòî ñòàëî åùå íåâûíîñèìåå èç-çà âñåîáùåãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ïî ïîâîäó "îñòðîóìèÿ" ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí ïðèçíàë ïîðàæåíèå è ñáåæàë â ñâîè êîìíàòû. Îí ïðåäïîëîæèë, ÷òî ñêîðîñòü è ÷àñòîòó ðåàêöèè åãî òåëà äàæå íà ñàìîå íåâèííîå âîçáóæäåíèå ñëåäîâàëî îæèäàòü ïîñëå ñòîëüêèõ ëåò èìïîòåíöèè, íî ëåã÷å îò ýòîãî íå ñòàíîâèëîñü. Åñëè ýòî ñîñòîÿíèå ãîðìîíàëüíîé ýéôîðèè ïîñòåïåííî íå ñîéäåò íà íåò, òî ó íåãî âñêîðîñòè ðàçîâüåòñÿ íåðâíûé òèê; ñëåäîâàëî ïðèíÿòü ïðîôèëàêòè÷åñêèå ìåðû. Õîòÿ ðàíüøå åìó íå ïðèõîäèëîñü ïîñåùàòü ìàäàì Ìèí, ïî î÷åâèäíûì ïðè÷èíàì, òàêîé âèçèò, ïîõîæå, ìîã ïðåäëîæèòü ðåøåíèå åãî ïðîáëåìû.  
  
Íî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, Ãåðìèîíà ïàõëà âîñõèòèòåëüíî.  
  
Îõ, îïÿòü.  
  
Îí ñ ðàññòðîéñòâîì óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñâîþ ïðàâóþ ðóêó. Íå áûëî è ñëåäà âîëîñ íà ëàäîíè, çà ÷òî, êàê îí ïðåäïîëîæèë, ñòîèëî áûòü áëàãîäàðíûì.  
  
Ñëåãêà íàñâèñòûâàÿ è ïî÷òè ïîïàäàÿ â ìåëîäèþ, Ñíåéï ïðèíÿë äóø è ïåðåîäåëñÿ, ïåðåä òåì êàê ïåðåïëåñòè ñâîè ñêëîííûå-ê-òîìó-÷òîáû-èìåòü-ïî-ýòîìó-ïîâîäó-ñâîå-ìíåíèå âîëîñû. Âñå áûëî íàñòîëüêî â ïîðÿäêå, íàñêîëüêî ýòî âîîáùå áûëî âîçìîæíî. Îí ïðàçäíî ïðîòåð ïàëüöàìè ãëàäêèé ïîäáîðîäîê, äîâîëüíûé òåì, ÷òî ïðîñòîå çàêëèíàíèå óñòðàíÿëî íåîáõîäèìîñòü óòðåííèõ è âå÷åðíèõ óòîìèòåëüíûõ ïðîöåäóð áðèòüÿ, ïîòîì íå ñïåøà âåðíóëñÿ â ïîëíóþ ïàðà âàííóþ è òûëüíîé ñòîðîíîé ëàäîíè ïðîòåð çàïîòåâøåå çåðêàëî, êîòîðîå èñïîëüçîâàëîñü âåñüìà ðåäêî.  
  
Îí ñìîòðåë â çåðêàëî, çàíîâî çíàêîìÿñü ñî ñâîèì ñîáñòâåííûì ëèöîì, êîòîðîå ïðèíàäëåæàëî åìó, à íå "óáëþäêó Ñíåéïó", ïîäîçðåâàÿ, ÷òî ýòè äâîå ñëèëèñü â îäíó ëè÷íîñòü, â óùåðá îáîèì. Îí ïûòàëñÿ âñïîìíèòü è íå ñìîã, êîãäà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ñìîòðåë ñåáå â ãëàçà. Ýòî îêàçàëîñü ëåã÷å, ÷åì ìîæíî áûëî îæèäàòü.  
  
Íåîñîçíàííî, îí ïîòåð ïðåäïëå÷üå ïåðåä òåì, êàê ðàññòåãíóòü ìàíæåò ðóáàøêè, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, ÷òî íåò íèêàêîãî çíàêà, ãðàâèðîâàííîãî íà åãî áëåäíîé, â ñåòêå ãîëóáûõ âåí ïëîòè. Íèêàêîé Òåìíîé Ìåòêè, íèêàêîé áîëè è òåëî, íàïîëíåííîå çäîðîâüåì. Íåóäîâëåòâîðåííûé îòðàæåíèåì ñ ðàçâîäàìè âëàãè íà íåì, îí íàñóõî âûòåð ñòåêëî è óëó÷øèë îñâåùåíèå ðåçêèì ùåë÷êîì ïàëüöåâ, ïåðåä òåì êàê åùå ðàç ïîñìîòðåòüñÿ â çåðêàëî.  
  
Áûëî êóäà áîëüøå ëèíèé íà åãî ëèöå, ÷åì îí ïîìíèë, è ìîæíî áûëî ïðîâåñòè áëàäæåð ïî ñåðäèòîé ñêëàäêå âûøå åãî íîñà, íî… Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, íèêòî è íèêîãäà íå íàçâàë áû åãî êðàñàâöåì, íî íå íàñòîëüêî æå îí áûë ïëîõ, ðàçâå íåò?  
  
Îñîçíàâ, ÷òî âîëíóåòñÿ èç-çà ìíåíèÿ âåäüìû-íåäîó÷êè, îí íàõìóðèëñÿ è âûøåë èç êîìíàò, õîòÿ êîãäà òÿæåëàÿ äâåðü îòêàçàëàñü çâó÷íî õëîïíóòü, åãî âûõîä îêàçàëñÿ íå íàñòîëüêî ïðèÿòíûì, íàñêîëüêî ìîã áû áûòü.  
  
"… È õîòÿ ÿ íàñëàæäàþñü áëàãîäàðíîñòÿìè, êàê è ëþáàÿ âåäüìà, ÿ èõ íå çàñëóæèâàþ. Íå èìåþ íè ìàëåéøåãî ïîíÿòèÿ, ïî÷åìó òû îñâîáîäèëñÿ îò áîëè è ôàêòè÷åñêè ïûøåøü çäîðîâüåì. Èñòèííîå íàñëàæäåíèå âèäåòü òåáÿ, ïîõîæåãî íà ñàìîãî ñåáÿ â ïðîøëîì". Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè äîñòàëà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è àâòîìàòè÷åñêè ñòàëà ÷òî-òî ïðîâåðÿòü.  
  
"ß íå æàëþñü, ïðîñòî… ×òî åñëè âñå ýòî âíåçàïíî ïðîéäåò, ïîêà ÿ…?" Ñíåéï çàìîë÷àë. Íå áûëî íèêàêîé íåîáõîäèìîñòè âûïëåñêèâàòü ñâîè æàëîáíûå ïåðåæèâàíèÿ íà îêðóæàþùèõ.  
  
"Ñóäÿ ïî âñåì ïîêàçàòåëÿì, íåò íè÷åãî, ÷òî ìîãëî áû çàñòàâèòü òåáÿ âîëíîâàòüñÿ íà ýòîò ñ÷åò", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñâîèì ñàìûì óáåäèòåëüíûì òîíîì. Ýòî áûëî äàæå áîëüøå, ÷åì îíà êîãäà-ëèáî ñìåëà íàäåÿòüñÿ. Îáëåã÷åíèå îò òîãî, ÷òî îí íå óìèðàåò, â òî âðåìÿ êàê îíà íå ìîæåò ñäåëàòü íè÷åãî áîëüøåãî, ÷åì ïðîñòî íàáëþäàòü, ñìåòàëî ñ òðóäîì ïðèîáðåòåííóþ îòñòðàíåííîñòü; ãîäû îïûòà ïðèøëè åé íà ïîìîùü.  
  
Ñíåéï áëóæäàë òóäà-ñþäà ïî ïàëàòå ñ ýíåðãèåé êóäà êàê áîëüøåé òîé, ÷òî áûëà ó íåãî â òå÷åíèå ïîñëåäíèõ ìåñÿöåâ, êàçàëîñü, ÷òî áóäü ó íåãî õâîñò, òî îí áû õëåñòàë èì èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó.  
  
"×òî âñå åùå íå îáúÿñíÿåò, ïî÷åìó ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ… Òàê êàê áóäòî íèêîãäà íå ñòðàäàë îò Cruciatus". Íàõìóðèâøèñü, îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ. "Ôîóêñ…?"  
  
"Ìû ïðîáîâàëè ñëåçû ôåíèêñà â ïåðâûé æå ìåñÿö. Íå ñðàáîòàëî", - ñêàçàëà îíà ñ âåðíóâøåéñÿ ãîðå÷üþ.  
  
"Íåò. Ýòî íå òâîÿ âèíà", - íåëîâêî äîáàâèë îí.  
  
Îíà âïèëàñü â íåãî âçãëÿäîì. "À ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî êàê ðàç ìîÿ!"  
  
Ñíåéï ðåçêî ïðèñåë íà êðàé êðîâàòè è ñ ïîíèìàíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåå. "ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ òî÷íî òàêæå êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ïðîèãðûâàþ ñëèçåðíèöà Òåìíîìó Ïîâåëèòåëþ", - ïðîãîâîðèë îí, ïûòàÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü ðàâíîâåñèå åäèíñòâåííûì ñïîñîáîì, êîòîðûé áûë åìó èçâåñòåí.  
  
Îòêðûòàÿ ïðèâÿçàííîñòü â óëûáêå ìàäàì Ïîìôðè çàñòàâèëà åãî çàâîëíîâàòüñÿ.  
  
"ß òàê äóìàþ, ìíå ìîæíî ïðîâåñòè åùå íåñêîëüêî òåñòîâ?" - ñïðîñèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, áåç áîëüøèõ íàäåæä íà åãî ñîãëàñèå.  
  
Ê åå óäèâëåíèþ, Ñíåéï äàë ïðîâåñòè âñå èññëåäîâàíèÿ, êîòîðûå îíà õîòåëà, õîòÿ è îòêàçàëñÿ îò ïîæåðòâîâàíèé íåñêîëüêèõ îáðàçöîâ, íà êîòîðûõ îíà íàñòàèâàëà.  
  
"Íè÷åãî áîëåå ñåðüåçíîãî, ÷åì âðîñøèé íîãîòü íà ïàëüöå íîãè", - ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì ñêàçàëà îíà. "Íî ó ìåíÿ íåò îáúÿñíåíèÿ".  
  
"×òî äàåò ìíå îòñðî÷êó äî ñëåäóþùåãî âûçîâà", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ÷óâñòâóÿ êàê õîëîä ðàñòåêàåòñÿ ïî ïîçâîíî÷íèêó, êîãäà îí ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáå âîçìîæíóþ ðåàêöèþ Âîëüäåìîðòà íà îáíàðóæåíèå åãî â òàêîì îòëè÷íîì ñîñòîÿíèè.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ñ óëûáêîé ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, êîãäà Ñíåéï âîøåë â åãî êàáèíåò. "Àõ, Ñåâåðóñ. Âñå åùå áåç Çàêëèíàíèÿ Óõóäøåíèÿ Íàðóæíîñòè, êàê ÿ âèæó", - ñêàçàë îí, ñ ìåðöàíèåì â ãëàçàõ.  
  
Ó Ñíåéïà íà ëèöå ïîÿâèëîñü âûðàæåíèå ñìèðåíèÿ ñ íåèçáåæíûì. "Ìèíåðâà óæå òðèæäû øïûíÿëà ìåíÿ ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó. Íå ìîãó äîæäàòüñÿ òîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà Áëýê óñëûøèò î çàìå÷àíèè ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð". Çàêðûâ äâåðè êàáèíåòà, îí âïåðâûå âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Äóìáëüäîðà; âî âðåìÿ çàâòðàêà îí áûë ñëèøêîì çàíÿò ñâîèì ñîñòîÿíèåì, ÷òîáû çàìå÷àòü ÷òî-òî åùå, îí áû íå çàìåòèë è ãèïïîãðèôà, åñëè áû òîò îêàçàëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ íèì.  
  
"Âû âûãëÿäèòå óæàñíî". Îí ïåðåñåê êîìíàòó è ïðèñåë íà íèçåíüêèé ñòîëèê ïåðåä äèðåêòîðîì.   
  
"Ïîãîâîðè ñ Ïîïïè, ÷òîáû îíà ðàññêàçàëà, êàê òåáå äàëåêî äî èäåàëüíûõ îòíîøåíèé "âðà÷-ïàöèåíò"". Â ãîëîñå Äóìáëüäîðà çâó÷àëî ðàçâëå÷åíèå.  
  
Ñíåéï ìîë÷àë, èçó÷àÿ ïóãàþùèå ïåðåìåíû âî âíåøíîñòè äèðåêòîðà, ïðîèçîøåäøèå çà ïîñëåäíèå äâàäöàòü ÷åòûðå ÷àñà. Îí âûãëÿäåë íà âñå ñâîè ñòî ïÿòüäåñÿò øåñòü ëåò è ê òîìó æå î÷åíü ñëàáûì. Êîæà ñëèøêîì ïëîòíî îáòÿíóëà êîñòè ëèöà, ñòàëà ñóõîé êàê áóìàãà è áûëà ïîëíîñòüþ ëèøåíà öâåòà. Òîëüêî ãëàçà îñòàâàëèñü ïðåæíèìè.  
  
"Àëüáóñ…" - ïðîøåïòàë îí, è â åãî ãîëîñå áûëà àãîíèÿ. Äîãàäêà óäàðèëà êàê êàìåíü.  
  
"Ñî ìíîé âñå áóäåò â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå", - îòðåçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"ß çíàþ, ÷òî Âû íàâåùàëè ìåíÿ â÷åðà âå÷åðîì. È êîãäà ÿ ïðîñíóëñÿ ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì, ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ… âîçðîæäåííûì. Êàêîå çàêëèíàíèå Âû èñïîëüçîâàëè?" Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë íà ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé âñå ýòè ãîäû õðàíèë åãî çäðàâîìûñëèå ñ èçóìëåííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, ÷òî ñëó÷àëîñü íå ÷àñòî.  
  
"ß íèêîãäà íå áûë îñîáåííî õîðîø â çàêëèíàíèÿõ. Î íèõ íóæíî ãîâîðèòü ñ Ìàð÷åì. Õîòÿ è ó Ñèðèóñà åñòü îïðåäåëåííûé òàëàíò…"  
  
"Àëüáóñ", - ïîâòîðèë Ñíåéï.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ñëåãêà ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ïàëüöàìè ê åãî ùåêå. "Ýòî íå çàêëèíàíèå, õîòÿ ñðàáîòàëî äàæå ëó÷øå, ÷åì ÿ ñìåë íàäåÿòüñÿ. Õîòÿ è íå óâåðåí, ÷òî ñìîã áû ïîâòîðèòü â ñëó÷àå íåîáõîäèìîñòè. Òåáå íóæíà ýòà îòñðî÷êà. Êàê è âñåì íàì. Ñìîòðåòü íà òî, ÷òî ñ òîáîþ ñäåëàë Âîëüäåìîðò áûëî… íåëåãêî äëÿ âñåõ íàñ. Åäèíñòâåííîå î ÷åì ÿ ñîæàëåþ, òàê ýòî î òîì, ÷òî ìíå íå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó ñäåëàòü ýòî ðàíüøå".  
  
Íàõìóðèâøèéñÿ Ñíåéï îòðèöàòåëüíî çàêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. Îí ïðîâåë ðóêîþ ïî âîëîñàì â ðåäêîì æåñòå áåñïîìîùíîñòè.  
  
"ß… Âû íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå äîëæíû áîëüøå ïûòàòüñÿ ñäåëàòü ýòî. È ìåíüøå âñåãî ðàäè ìåíÿ. Âû æå ìîãëè ñåáÿ óáèòü!" Åãî ãîëîñ ïðîçâó÷àë êàê çâóê ðàçîðâàâøåãîñÿ øåëêà.  
  
"Åðóíäà", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, äîáàâèâ â ãîëîñ òîëèêó ñòîëü íåîáõîäèìîé áîäðîñòè. "ß íåìíîãî óñòàë, è âñå".  
  
"Âû íàñêâîçü ñâåòèòåñü", - âîçðàçèë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Òîãäà íåñêîëüêî îãóðå÷íûõ ñýíäâè÷åé è ïðîìàñëåííûå áëèíû áóäóò ìíå î÷åíü êñòàòè. Ïåðåñòàíü âîëíîâàòüñÿ, äèòÿ ìîå. Ïî÷åìó òû âñå åùå çäåñü? Îòïðàâëÿéñÿ â Õîãñìåéä. Ïåðåäàâàé Ìèíå ïðèâåò".  
  
"Åñòü ëè õîòü ÷òî-òî, ÷åãî Âû íå çíàåòå?" - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, ñäàâàÿñü è ïûòàÿñü íå ïîääàâàòüñÿ áåñïîêîéñòâó. Åìó áûëî òðèäöàòü âîñåìü, à íå ïÿòíàäöàòü, è â òàêèõ âîïðîñàõ îí îò÷èòûâàëñÿ òîëüêî ïåðåä ñàìèì ñîáîþ. Îí åëå-åëå óäåðæàëñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû íå ïåðåñòóïèòü ñ íîãè íà íîãó.  
  
"Ê ìîåìó ñîæàëåíèþ, ñëèøêîì ìíîãîå. À òåïåðü óõîäè. Ïðèÿòíîãî òåáå âå÷åðà è î÷åíü ïðèÿòíîé íî÷è".  
  
Ñìåñü îçîðñòâà è íåòåðïåíèÿ â óëûáêå Ñíåéïà ñìàõíóëè ñ íåãî ãîäû. "ß òàê è ïëàíèðóþ". Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ âî âåñü ðîñò â îäíîì èçÿùíîì ñêîîðäèíèðîâàííîì äâèæåíèè, íî åãî óëûáêà èñ÷åçëà, êîãäà îí ïîñìîòðåë íà îñòàâøåãîñÿ ñèäåòü Äóìáëüäîðà. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îí îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè ïåðåä íèì, ïîëîæèâ ñâîþ ðóêó íà ðóêó äèðåêòîðà.  
  
"Îáðàòèòå ïðîöåññ, Àëüáóñ. ß ñìîãó ýòî ïåðåæèòü. ß íå äàì Âàì ñíîâà èçíóðÿòü ñåáÿ". Áûëî òàê ñìåõîòâîðíî, ïîäóìàë îí, ÷òî ó òàêîãî ñòàðîãî ÷åëîâåêà òàêèå ÿðêèå ãëàçà. Îí áåç òðóäà âûäåðæàë èõ ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä.  
  
"Íåñìîòðÿ íà âåñü ñâîé èíòåëëåêò, èíîãäà òû áûâàåøü òàêèì äóðàêîì", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, íî ÿâíàÿ ïðèâÿçàííîñòü âûçâàëà ëåãêèé ðóìÿíåö íà ëèöå Ñíåéïà. "È ÿ âñå åùå ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî òåáÿ ìàëî øëåïàëè â äåòñòâå", - äîáàâèë îí. È èìåííî ýòî áûëî ïðè÷èíîé òîãî, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñíîâà óëûáàëñÿ, êîãäà âñêîðîñòè ïîêèíóë Õîãâàðòñ.  
  
"Äîáðîå óòðî, Ãåðìèîíà", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò, â çíàê ïðèâåòñòâèÿ ïîäíèìàÿ ÷àøêó ñ ÷àåì. "Ðàçâå ýòî óòðî íå ïðåêðàñíî?"  
  
"×òî-òî ïîêà íå çàìåòíî", - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîòÿíóâøèñü çà êîôåéíèêîì, ïåðåä òåì êàê ñåñòü. Îíà óæå ïî÷òè áûëà ãîòîâà óáèòü çà íî÷ü ãëóáîêîãî ñíà, ñâîáîäíîãî îò êîøìàðîâ ñ áåçëèêèìè ôèãóðàìè è ðâóùèìè íåðâû êðèêàìè â òåìíîòå.  
  
"Êòî-òî âñòàë íå ñ òîé íîãè íå ñ òîé ñòîðîíû êðîâàòè", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ôëèòâèê åäâà ðàçëè÷èìî.  
  
"Ñêîðåå âñåãî äåëî â òîì, ÷òî ýòî áûëà åå ñîáñòâåííà êðîâàòü", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë, åäêî êàê ëèìîí.  
  
"Ìèíåðâà", - âîçðàçèëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò, ñìåÿñü. "Òû æå íå äóìàåøü…?"  
  
"Íåò. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî íåò, âî èìÿ áëàãà ñàìîãî æå Ñåâåðóñà", - äîáàâèëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë, ìðà÷íî ïîäæàâ ãóáû.  
  
"Îí áû ýòîãî íå ñäåëàë", - óáåæäåííî ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê. "È òû ýòî çíàåøü. Õîòÿ äîëæåí ïðèçíàòü, ýòî ðàçäðàæàåò, êîãäà ñëèçåðèíöû âûêàçûâàþò ñòðàííóþ ïðèâÿçàííîñòü ê âûñîêîìîðàëüíîìó ïîâåäåíèþ ".  
  
"Êñòàòè, ãäå Ñåâåðóñ?" - ñïðîñèëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò, ðàñïëåñêèâàÿ ìàëèíîâûé ñîê êàæäûì äâèæåíèåì ëîæêè.  
  
Ôëèòâèê îòîáðàë åãî ó íåå. "Â Õîãñìåéäå".  
  
"Â ýòîò ÷àñ? Áîëüøèíñòâî ìàãàçèíîâ åùå äàæå íå îòêðûòî".  
  
"Îí îñòàëñÿ òàì â÷åðà âå÷åðîì. ×òîáû ïîñåòèòü Äîì Ðàäîñòè Ìàäàì Ìèí", - äîáàâèë Ôëèòâèê.  
  
"Î… Âåëèêîëåïíî", - ðåøèòåëüíî ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò. "Îí ïðåêðàñíî ïðîâåäåò âðåìÿ".  
  
Ó ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë íà ëèöå îòðàçèëñÿ øîê. "Öåðåðà! Íå òî, ÷òîáû ÿ îñóæäàëà Ñåâåðóñà… Òàêîå îáëåã÷åíèå âèäåòü åãî òàêèì… Íî ÿ óäèâëåíà, ÷òî èìåííî òû îäîáðÿåøü, êîãäà âåäüìû ïîçâîëÿþò èñïîëüçîâàòü ñåáÿ êàê ïðîñòûõ…"  
  
"Òû íèêîãäà íå áûâàëà ðàíüøå ó Ìèíû, íåò?" - ñïîêîéíî ïðåðâàëà åå ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò. "ß ïðàâäà äóìàþ, ÷òî òåáå áû ñòîèëî òàì ïîáûâàòü. Òàê êàê ïðîøëî óæå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Ìàð÷ è ÿ…"  
  
"Òû è Ìàð÷!" - çàäîõíóëàñü ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë. "Íî âû… Âìåñòå? Ñ íåçíàêîìöàìè?"  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò òåðïåëèâî âçäîõíóëà. "Ìèíåðâà, ýòî Äîì Ðàäîñòè. È õîòÿ î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ñåêñ îäíî èç íàèáîëåå ïðèÿòíûõ âðåìÿïðåïðîâîæäåíèé, äîñòóïíîå ëþäÿì, ó êîòîðûõ ñõîæèå ìíåíèÿ, íî îíî âñåãî ëèøü îäíî èç ìíîãèõ. ×òî æå êàñàåòñÿ… êàê òû òàì ñêàçàëà?… èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ âåäüì, òî ýòî äàëåêî íå ïðàâäà. Âî-ïåðâûõ, ó Ìèíû ðàäû âñåì: âåäüìàì, âîëøåáíèêàì è âñåì îñòàëüíûì, èìåþùèì ñìåøàííîå ïðîèñõîæäåíèå. È åäèíñòâåííûå âåùè, êîòîðûå âûñòàâëåíû íà ïðîäàæó â ýòîì äîìå - ýòî åäà, íàïèòêè è êîìíàòû. Âñå îñòàëüíîå áåñïëàòíî è ïî ñâîáîäíîé âîëå - âêëþ÷àÿ ïðèÿòíûå áåñåäû, ñìåõ, èñêóññòâî, ìóçûêó, ñåìèíàðû… Íåêîòîðûå èç ñàìûõ ÿñíûõ óìîâ áûâàþò ó Ìèíû, äàæå åñëè íà îäíó èëè äâå íî÷è. Òû äîëæíà ñõîäèòü ñ íàìè. Êàê íàøà ãîñòüÿ. Îäíà èç ñàìûõ ÷àñòûõ ïîñåòèòåëüíèö, Ôðèíà*, ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî èíòåðåñíàÿ âåäüìà. Àðõèòåêòîð, âåëèêîëåïíî îáðàçîâàííàÿ âîëøåáíèöà è óâàæàåìàÿ âåäüìà. À åùå îíà îäíà èç ñàìûõ êðàñèâûõ æåíùèí, êîòîðûõ ÿ âèäåëà â æèçíè. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, åå áàáóøêà áûëà âèèëîé. Îíà óæå êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ñîñòîèò â ïåðåïèñêå ñ Ñåâåðóñîì, òàê ÷òî ÿ äóìàþ, ó íèõ áóäåò î ÷åì…ý… ïîãîâîðèòü".  
  
Ïîãëîòèâ äîñòàòî÷íî êîôåèíà, ÷òîáû íà÷àòü âîñïðèíèìàòü îêðóæàþùèé ìèð, Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà â êàìåííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, ïåðåâàðèâàÿ èíôîðìàöèþ î òîì, ÷òî âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîìíèòü îáåùàíèå ïîìî÷ü åé, êîòîðîå îí äàë, Ñíåéï îòïðàâèëñÿ çàíèìàòüñÿ ÷åðò çíàåò ÷åì… ñ… ýòîé Ôðèíîé. È ýòî áûëî äóðàöêîå èìÿ äëÿ êîãî áû òî íè áûëî, è íå âàæíî íàñêîëüêî êðàñèâûì ìîã áûòü ýòîò êòî áû òî íè áûëî.  
  
"Àõ, ïî÷òà", - ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì, êîãäà ñîâû îäíà çà äðóãîé âëåòåëè è ñáðîñèëè ïàêåòû îêîëî íåãî.  
  
Áåñåäà çà ñòîëîì ñîøëà íà íåò, òàê êàê âñå ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëèñü íà ÷òåíèè ñâîåé ïî÷òû. Èñ÷åðïàâ äåíüãè íà ñâîåì Ãðèíãîòòñêîì ñ÷åòå, Ãåðìèîíà íè÷åãî íå ìîãëà êóïèòü ñ ïîìîùüþ ñîâèíîé ïî÷òû, òàê ÷òî åé ïðèøëè òîëüêî ïèñüìà. Îíà ñêîëüçèëà ïî íèì áåç îñîáîãî èíòåðåñà. Ëàâàíäà áûëà îïÿòü âëþáëåíà - ñêóêà. Ãàððè ñêó÷àåò è ñòðàäàåò, à Ðîí âñå åùå îïüÿíåí ñâîèìè Ïàëÿùèìè Ïóøêàìè.  
  
Åå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ïðîñâåòëåëî, êîãäà îíà óâèäåëà ïî÷åðê Âèêòîðà íà ïèñüìå. Äàæå îí íå ìîã ïèñàòü òîëüêî î Êâèääè÷å. Ïåðå÷èòàâ åãî ïèñüìî â òðåòèé ðàç, è ñìóùåííàÿ òåì, ÷òî íå ÷óâñòâóåò íè÷åãî, êðîìå ëåãêîãî óêîëà ïî ñàìîëþáèþ èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî Âèêòîð ïîðâàë ñ íåþ, Ãåðìèîíà íå çàìå÷àëà îáåñïîêîåííîå âíèìàíèå, êîòîðîå ñòàëè ïðîÿâëÿòü â åå íàïðàâëåíèè.  
  
"Ìàðìåëàä? Êîíå÷íî".  
  
Äàæå íå çàäóìàâøèñü íàä òåì, îò÷åãî ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë íå èñïîëüçóåò âîëøåáñòâî, Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåäàëà åé ãîðøî÷åê è âåðíóëàñü ê ðàçãëÿäûâàíèþ ñâåðíóâøåãîñÿ ïåðãàìåíòà. Âèêòîð áûë åå ïåðâûì… åå åäèíñòâåííûì… ïàðíåì è õîòÿ îíà íå ìîãëà ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ýòî áûëè ñàìûå çàìå÷àòåëüíûå îòíîøåíèÿ â ìèðå, îíà åùå íå áûëà ãîòîâà èõ ðàçîðâàòü. Òåïåðü ó íåå íå áûëî íè÷åãî.  
  
Ðàçäðàæàþùèé çâóê çàñòàâèë åå ïîñìîòðåòü âíèç êàê ðàç âîâðåìÿ, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü Êðèâîíîæêó, êîòîðûé ïðèçåìëèëñÿ íà ïóñòîé ñòóë ðÿäîì ñ íåþ. Îí ïîääåë åå ðóêó ñâîåé ãîëîâîé, îòîäâèíóë ïåðãàìåíò è âûòÿíóëñÿ âî âåñü ñâîé íå ìàëåíüêèé ðîñò ìåæäó ñòóëîì è åå êîëåíÿìè.  
  
"ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî òû íå ýêñòðàñåíñ", - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ãëÿíóâ íà íåãî ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì.  
  
"Èçâèíè ÷òî?" - ñïðîñèë ïðîôåññîð Ôëèòâèê, ñèäåâøèé ñ äðóãîé îò íåå ñòîðîíû.  
  
"Íè÷åãî, ïðîôåññîð. ß ïðîñòî ðàçãîâàðèâàþ ñ Êðèâîíîæêîé", - îòâåòèëà îíà, ðàññåÿííî ïî÷åñûâàÿ ðûæåå óõî, ïîêà êîò òåðñÿ ùåêîé î åå ëàäîíü.  
  
Áûëî ãëóïî ðàññòðàèâàòüñÿ ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó. Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ó íèõ ñ Âèêòîðîì áûëî ìíîãî îáùåãî, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ñåêñà. Ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì áûëî íå î ÷åì, åäèíñòâåííûìè èíòåðåñàìè â åãî æèçíè áûëè Êâèääè÷ è ñåêñ, è îíà áûëà òî÷íî óâåðåííà, ÷òî åñëè ïîêîïàòüñÿ, òî Êâèääè÷ áûë íà ïåðâîì ìåñòå. ×òî â îáùåì-òî, áûëî òî÷íî òàê æå ó Ãàððè è Ðîíà. Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç îíà ïîñòàðàåòñÿ èçáåãàòü ñïîðòèâíûõ ôàíàòîâ. Ìîæåò áûòü, åé äàæå óäàñòñÿ íàéòè êîãî-òî, êòî ïî ñâîåé âîëå ÷èòàåò êíèãè.  
  
"ß ïîëàãàþ, ãîñïîäà Ïîòòåð è Óèçëè îáà íàñëàæäàþòñÿ êàíèêóëàìè", - ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê.  
  
Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ âîëíó áåñïîêîéñòâà è äîáðîòû îò ñèäÿùèõ çà ñòîëîì, Ãåðìèîíà èñïûòàëà ïðèëèâ íåæíîñòè ê íèì.  
  
"Ýòî íå îò íèõ, ýòî îò Âèêòîðà Êðóìà. Ïèñüìî èç êàòåãîðèè "Äîðîãàÿ Ãåðìèîíà…" - äîáàâèëà îíà, ãîðäàÿ ëåãêîñòüþ òîíà, êîòîðûì ýòî ñêàçàëà.  
  
"Î, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ôëèòâèê îçàäà÷åííî ñìîòðåë íà íåå.  
  
"ß áîþñü, ÷òî ÿ íå…" - íà÷àë îí.  
  
""Äîðîãàÿ"… âñòàâëÿåì èìÿ ïîëó÷àòåëÿ", - îæèâëåííî ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë, - "ÿ âñåãäà áóäó ïîìíèòü òåáÿ ñ èñêðåííèì óâàæåíèåì…" Êðóì ðàçîðâàë îòíîøåíèÿ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé.   
  
Òû íå åäèíñòâåííàÿ âåäüìà, êîòîðàÿ ïîëó÷àåò îäíî èç òàêèõ ïèñåì, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Íî ìíå æàëü. ß âñå åùå ìîãó ïîìíèòü ñàìûå ñèëüíûå ìåñòà èç òåõ, ÷òî ÿ ïîëó÷àëà. Òû åùå óçíàåøü, ÷òî âîëøåáíèêè ðåäêî èçúÿâëÿþò æåëàíèå çàíèìàòüñÿ òðóäíûìè ýìîöèîíàëüíûìè ïðîáëåìàìè ëèöîì ê ëèöó. ß äîëæíà ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî êàê áû íè âîñõèùàëàñü åãî íàâûêàìè íà ïîëå, òåì íå ìåíåå íàõîäèëà ãîñïîäèíà Êðóìà óæàñíî ñêó÷íûì, êàê òîëüêî îí ïðåêðàùàë ãîâîðèòü î Êâèääè÷å. ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî áûëè è ñêðûòûå äîñòîèíñòâà".   
  
"Òîëüêî îäíî", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "È òî ñèëüíî íóæäàþùååñÿ â ïðàêòèêå. Ý…" Îíà ïîñïåøíî çàêðûëà ðîò ðóêîþ, êàê òîëüêî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî âûáîëòàëà è ðàññìåÿëàñü, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû èñïûòàòü ïðèñòóï æàëîñòè ê ñàìîé ñåáå.  
  
"Òàê òî ëó÷øå, äîðîãàÿ", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò, íàëèâàé åé åùå êîôå. "Âîò òàê. Õîòÿ òû áû èñïûòàëà êóäà áîëüøåå óäîâîëüñòâèå, åñëè áû áûëà àâòîðîì ïèñüìà, íî çàòî òàê òû îñòàëàñü ñ íåçàïÿòíàííîé ñîâåñòüþ. È ÷òî áîëåå âàæíî, òû ñâîáîäíà â âûáîðå ðåøàòü, êîãî óäîñòîèòü ÷åñòè ñòàòü òâîèì êàâàëåðîì â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç. ß áû òåáå ïîñîâåòîâàëà äåðæàòüñÿ ïîäàëüøå îò òåìíîâîëîñûõ è çàäóì÷èâûõ. Ñ íèìè íåâåðîÿòíî òðóäíî".  
  
Åäâà âåðÿ ñåáå, î÷àðîâàííàÿ Ãåðìèîíà ìîë÷à ñèäåëà è ñëóøàëà, êàê åå ïðîôåññîðà äåëÿòñÿ âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè è äàþò åé ñîâåòû îòíîñèòåëüíî àìóðíûõ äåë; è ñìóùàëî åå áîëüøå âñåãî òî, íàñêîëüêî õîðîøî îíè áûëè îñâåäîìëåíû î âñåõ ðîìàíòè÷åñêèõ õèòðîñïëåòåíèÿõ â ñðåäå ñòóäåíòîâ.  
  
"Âàì íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî î÷åíü òðóäíî âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè?" - ñïðîñèëà îíà ó Ôëèòâèêà.  
  
Îí ïðîñèÿë â åå ñòîðîíó, à ïîòîì êèâíóë. "Î÷åíü. Íî ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ Öåðåðà îòêðûâàåò ìíå ïåðñïåêòèâó ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ æåíùèíû. È âñåãäà åñòü Ñåâåðóñ, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü ìíå ñ ìóæñêèìè ïðîáëåìàìè, õîòÿ îí ìíå ðó÷àåòñÿ, ÷òî â Õîãâàðòñå ñåêñ è Êâèääè÷ ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì èõ â ñåáå è çàêëþ÷àþò".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëà ïî÷òè ñëûøàòü, êàê Ñíåéï ýòî ãîâîðèò. Ó íåå ÷óòü íå ñëó÷èëîñü êîñîãëàçèå, êîãäà îíà ïîïûòàëàñü íå ðàññìåÿòüñÿ íàä ìûñëüþ î òîì, ÷òî Ñíåéï äàåò ñîâåòû ñòðàäàþùèì îò ëþáâè; à ïîòîì åé ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ìûñëü, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ïðåäóáåæäåíèå, ïîäöåïëåííîå âî âðåìÿ ïðåáûâàíèÿ íà åãî óðîêàõ. Õîòÿ ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî îí èíòåðåñóåòñÿ åå ñåêñóàëüíîé æèçíüþ áûëà…  
  
Îíà çàåðçàëà íà ñòóëå. Êðèâîíîæêà çàâîð÷àë è çàïóñòèë â íåå ñâîè êîãòè.  
  
"Òàê êàêèå ó òåáÿ ïëàíû íà ñåãîäíÿ?" - ñïðîñèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
  
"Íó, ó ìåíÿ… Íèêàêèõ", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
È âîò òàê îíà ïîòðàòèëà âåñü äåíü, ñîáèðàÿ êîðîáî÷êè ñ ñåìåíàìè. Ðàçîìëåâøàÿ íà ñîëíöå, îíà âåðíóëàñü â Õîãâàðòñ, ÷òîáû íàéòè òàì Ïèòåðà Ôðåéíà, àäâîêàòà-ìàããëà êîòîðîãî åé ðåêîìåíäîâàë äèðåêòîð, óæå æäóùåãî åå. Îí îêàçàëñÿ ïðîñòûì è î÷åíü äîáðûì ÷åëîâåêîì, ïðîèçâîäèâøèì âïå÷àòëåíèå ñïåöèàëèñòà â ñâîåì äåëå, ÷òî î÷åíü çàâåðÿëî. Ãåðìèîíà äîãîâîðèëàñü î ïîñåùåíèè äîìà ðîäèòåëåé â áëèæàéøèå ïàðó äíåé, ÷òîáû ñîáðàòü òå âåùè, êîòîðûå îíà õîòåëà áû îñòàâèòü; àãåíò, êîòîðîãî îí âûáåðåò, ðåøèò âñå îñòàëüíûå âîïðîñû â åå èíòåðåñàõ. È õîòÿ îíà áîÿëàñü ýòîãî ïîñåùåíèÿ, íî âñå ðàâíî ïûòàëàñü óáåäèòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî áûëî îáëåã÷åíèåì ïðèíÿòü îêîí÷àòåëüíîå ðåøåíèå.  
  
Îäèí ðàç ãëÿíóâ íà âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ãåðìèîíû, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïðèãëàñèëà åå âûïèòü ÷àþ è çàíèìàëà åå âíèìàíèå âåñü âå÷åð, ÷òîáû ó íåå íå áûëî íè ìàëåéøåé âîçìîæíîñòè çàòîñêîâàòü.   
  
***  
  
Ñíåéï ïîëåòåë íàçàä â Õîãâàðòñ ïðè ïåðâûõ ïðèçíàêàõ ðàññâåòà, ïðèçåìëÿÿñü ñ ðîñêîøíûì ìíîãîïåòëåâûì ìàíåâðîì, êîòîðûé íå èñïîëüçîâàë ñ òåõ ïîð êàê ñäàë ýêçàìåíû ïî ñóäåéñòâó Êâèääè÷à â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå. Îíè ñòîèëè âñåõ òðóäîâ, òîëüêî õîòÿ áû ðàäè óäîâîëüñòâèÿ âèäåòü âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ìèíåðâû, êîãäà îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî åå äðàãîöåííûå ãðèôôèíäîðöû îêàçàëèñü â åãî ðóêàõ. Õîòÿ ñ ïðèáûòèåì Ïîòòåðà, èõ çâåçäíîé Èùåéêè, ñóäåéñòâî íà ðåãóëÿðíîé îñíîâå ñòàëî íåâîçìîæíûì. Íåïðåäóáåæäåííûå ðåøåíèÿ áûëè äëÿ íåãî íåïîçâîëèòåëüíîé ðîñêîøüþ â íàñòîÿùåå âðåìÿ, è òî åñëè áû îí ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà ñîáèðàëñÿ èìåííî èõ ïðèíèìàòü.  
  
Ñ ïåðåáðîøåííûì ÷åðåç ïëå÷î èçìÿòûì æàêåòîì, îí ïðîãóëÿëñÿ ê êðàþ îçåðà, ãäå âûçûâàë ïàíèêó ñðåäè æàá, æèâóùèõ â òåíè òðîñòíèêà. Èñïóãàííàÿ öàïëÿ íåóêëþæå ïîäíÿëàñü â âîçäóõ, ñêðèï åå êðûëüåâ êàçàëñÿ ñòðàííî ãðîìêèì â ñòîÿùåé òèøèíå. Îí íàáëþäàë çà âñåì ýòèì, íàñëàæäàÿñü ÷óâñòâîì áëàãîïîëó÷èÿ, êîòîðîå íå èñïûòûâàë ñ òåõ ïîð êàê…  
  
Íèêîãäà, îí ýòî ïðèçíàâàë. È òîëüêî ÷àñòè÷íî ýòî áûëî èç-çà òåõ ÷àñîâ, ÷òî îí ïðîâåë ñ âåäüìîé, êîòîðàÿ áûëà íà ÷åòâåðòü âèèëîé.  
  
Îí ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì ïîòÿíóëñÿ, ïåðåä òåì êàê îãëÿíóòüñÿ, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, ÷òî çà íèì íàáëþäàþò.   
  
"Äîáðîå óòðî, Ñåâåðóñ".  
  
"Âû â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå", - âîñêëèêíóë Ñíåéï, èçáåãàÿ îáû÷íûõ ëþáåçíîñòåé.  
  
"Áëàãîäàðè çà ýòî Ôîóêñà", - ïîïðàâèë åãî Äóìëüáîð, óëûáàÿñü.  
  
"Î, ÿ áëàãîäàðþ", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ïåðåä òåì êàê ïðîñëåäèòü çà ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì Äóìáëüäîðà. "×òî ýòî Ôîóêñ äåëàåò íà ñòåíå çàìêà?"  
  
"ß íàïîìíèë åìó, ÷òî îí óìååò ëåòàòü", - ñîçíàëñÿ Äóìáëüäîð ñ æàëêèì âèäîì. "Òóäà îí çàáðàëñÿ… ïðîñòî… êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî åìó íåñêîëüêî ñëîæíî ñïóñòèòüñÿ âíèç. ß ïðåäïîëàãàþ, ÷òî òû íå çàõî÷åøü ïîéòè è… Àõ, óæå íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè. ß äóìàþ, îí òåáÿ çàìåòèë", - äîáàâèë îí, êîãäà Ôîóêñ ïîäíÿëñÿ â âîçäóõ, ñóäîðîæíî ìàõàÿ êðûëüÿìè. Åãî áîëüøèå, íåêðàñèâûå íîãè áûëè ïîäæàòû ïîä ïóõëûé æèâîò, ïåðüÿ øèðîêî ðàñòîïîðùåíû, ñ èõ ïîìîùüþ îí ïûòàëñÿ ïàðèòü íà òîì íåáîëüøîì áðèçå, êîòîðûé êîëåáàë âîçäóõ; äëèííûé çîëîòîé õâîñò ñòðóèëñÿ çà íèì, íåæíûå äåêîðàòèâíûå ïåðüÿ áóãðèëèñü âñòðå÷íûì ïîòîêîì, êîãäà îí ñâåðøàë ñâîé öåëåóñòðåìëåííûé ñïóñê - âïîëíå î÷åâèäíî ãîðàçäî áûñòðåå, ÷åì åìó ñàìîìó õîòåëîñü èëè âîîáùå áûëî áëàãîðàçóìíî.  
  
"Ýòà ïðîêëÿòàÿ ïòèöà ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî ïàäàëà, óäàðÿÿñü ãîëîâîé", - ðàçäðàæåííî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Åñëè Ôîóêñ ëåòàåò, òî ÿ - òåðïåëèâ". Íî îí íàáëþäàë çà Ôîóêñîì ïðèùóðèâ ãëàçà è íå ìèãàÿ, à åãî ãóáû íà÷àëè òèõî äâèãàòüñÿ.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð óëûáíóëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ, êîãäà Ôîóêñ ñîïðîòèâëÿÿñü âñåì ïîïûòêàì óäåðæàòü åãî ïîäàëüøå, áåçîøèáî÷íî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê Ñíåéïó, áîëåå èëè ìåíåå ãðàöèîçíî ïðèçåìëÿÿñü íà åãî ðóêå, êîòîðóþ òîò ïðîòÿíóë äëÿ íåãî â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò. Ôîóêñ íà ñåêóíäó çàìåð ïåðåâåñòè äûõàíèå, à ïîòîì âñòðÿõíóëñÿ è îòïðàâèëñÿ íà ïëå÷î Ñíåéïà, è óñåâøèñü òàì ñòàë ñ ëþáîâüþ ïðèõîðàøèâàòü åãî âîëîñû.   
  
Ñíåéï âçäðîãíóë, ïîòîì ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê âåðõóøêå ãîëîâêè Ôîóêñà è ñòàë åå ïîãëàæèâàòü, áûñòðî äîâåäÿ ôåíèêñà äî ñîñòîÿíèÿ òàêîãî ýêñòàçà, ÷òî òîò ïîòåðÿë ðàâíîâåñèå è ðóõíóë â òðàâó ñ ãëóõèì ñòóêîì.  
  
Îòðÿõíóâøèñü ñ âåëè÷àéøèì äîñòîèíñòâîì, Ôîóêñ âïèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì â Ñíåéïà ïåðåä òåì, êàê âçãðîìîçäèòüñÿ íà ïëå÷î Äóìáëüäîðà; ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïîâåðíóâøèñü ñïèíîé ê Ñíåéïó îí íà÷àë ÷èñòèòü ñâîè âåëèêîëåïíûå õâîñòîâûå ïåðüÿ.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ñ ðàçâëå÷åíèåì ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. "Òû åäèíñòâåííûé èç èçâåñòíûõ ìíå âîëøåáíèêîâ, êòî ðèñêóåò äðàçíèòü ôåíèêñà".  
  
"Åðóíäà", - îæèâëåííî îòðåçàë Ñíåéï. "Ìû ñ Ôîóêñîì ñëèøêîì õîðîøî ïîíèìàåì äðóã äðóãà. Îí çíàåò, ÷òî ÿ ó íåãî â íåîïëàòíîì äîëãó".  
  
Ôîóêñ ðàçâåðíóë ãîëîâó íà ñòî âîñåìüäåñÿò ãðàäóñîâ è óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ñíåéïà. Â òå÷åíèå íåñêîëüêèõ ñåêóíä çâóêè ïåíèÿ ôåíèêñà çàïîëíÿëè âîçäóõ, à ïîòîì, áåç èçëèøíèõ öåðåìîíèé, Ôîóêñ èñ÷åç ñ òèõèì õëîïêîì.  
  
Äðîæà â îòâåò íà ñîâåðøåííîå ïåíèå, Ñíåéï çàñóíóë ðóêè â êàðìàíû ÷åðíûõ áðþê. "Ýòà ïðîêëÿòàÿ ïòèöà âñåãäà óìóäðÿåòñÿ îòîìñòèòü".  
  
"Òû ñëèøêîì âîñïðèèì÷èâ ê êðàñîòå".  
  
Ñíåéï ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó íàáîê. "Äèðåêòîð?"  
  
"Ïðåêðàòè èñêàòü ñêðûòûå íàìåêè. ß ïîäðàçóìåâàë òîëüêî òî, ÷òî ñêàçàë".  
  
"Òîãäà ýòî áûëî â ïåðâûé ðàç. Òàêîå îáëåã÷åíèå âèäåòü Âàñ òàêèì… Âû îòëè÷íî âûãëÿäèòå", - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì.  
  
"ß ýòî ÷óâñòâóþ". Äóìáëüäîð âçÿë ïîä ðóêó Ñíåéïà, è îíè ÷åðåïàøüèì øàãîì íàïðàâèëèñü íàçàä â Õîãâàðòñ. "Êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî õîòÿ Ôîóêñ íå ìîæåò ïðÿìî ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü Cruciatus, íàëîæåííîìó íà òåáÿ, åìó íå ñîñòàâèëî òðóäà ïîìî÷ü ìíå. È ýòî çíà÷èò…"  
  
"Íè÷åãî íå çíà÷èò", - îáîðâàë åãî Ñíåéï. "Òàêîå ðåøåíèå íå âûõîä. ß Âàì ýòîãî íå ïîçâîëþ".  
  
"Äàâàé íå áóäåì ñïîðèòü òàêèì ïðåêðàñíûì óòðîì. È áóäü äîáð, ïðåêðàòè îáâèíÿòü ñåáÿ. ß íå âèäåë òåáÿ òàêèì âèíîâàòûì ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê çàñòóêàë ñ òîé ñèìïàòè÷íîé áëîíäèíêîé â åå ñïàëüíå. Êàê òàì åå çâàëè... Ìîíèêà?"  
  
"Ìåëèñàíòà", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Àõ, äà. Îíà ÷àñòî õèõèêàëà, íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ".  
  
"Âñå âðåìÿ", - çàäóì÷èâî ïîäòâåðäèë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Âñå…?"  
  
"Âñå".  
  
"Òîãäà çà÷åì òû…?"  
  
"ß áûë øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíèì è îáàëäåâøèì îò åå…" - ðóêà Ñíåéïà äâèíóëàñü â îïèñàòåëüíîé äóãå.  
  
"ß ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òîáû áûë õîòÿ áû îäèí ÷ëåí øòàòà ìóæñêîãî ïîëà, êîòîðûé áû èõ íå çàìåòèë. Ìîãó ÿ çàäàòü òåáå ëè÷íûé âîïðîñ?" - ïðîäîëæèë Äóìáëüäîð ñ îçîðíûìè èñêîðêàìè â ãëàçàõ.  
  
Ñíåéï ñ áîëüøèì íåäîâåðèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, íî âîçðàæàòü íå ñòàë. "Îáû÷íî Âû íå çàäàåòåñü òðóäîì ñïðàøèâàòü ðàçðåøåíèÿ".  
  
"Ýòî î÷åíü ëè÷íîå".  
  
"È èìåííî ïîýòîìó òàêèå öåðåìîíèè?"  
  
"ß çàäàþ òàê ìíîãî âîïðîñîâ ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå ðàññêàçûâàåøü ïî ñîáñòâåííîé âîëå", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð ñ ëåãêèì ðàçäðàæåíèåì.  
  
"Äà, äèðåêòîð".  
  
Ïðèâûêøèé ê ÷óâñòâóþ þìîðà Ñíåéïà, Äóìáëüäîð çàäóì÷èâî íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåë è ñïðîñèë: "Ñî ñêîëüêèìè ñâîèìè îäíîãîäêàìè òû çàíèìàëñÿ ñåêñîì?"  
  
Çàñòèãíóòûé âðàñïëîõ, Ñíåéï ñïîòêíóëñÿ î ñîáñòâåííóþ íîãó è óïàë áû, åñëè áû Äóìáëüäîð íå óäåðæàë åãî çà ðóêó.  
  
"Ìíå íå íóæíî áûëî ñïðàøèâàòü", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, ïðèãâîæäåííûé íà ìåñòå îøåëîìëåííûì âçãëÿäîì Ñíåéïà.   
  
"À íå ëåã÷å áûëî ïðÿìî ñïðîñèòü òî, ÷òî Âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòèòå çíàòü?"  
  
"Íàâåðíîå, íî òàê èíòåðåñíåå. Òû ìîæåøü è íå îòâå÷àòü".  
  
"Äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ è ñàì ýòî çíàþ. ß ìîãó ñïðîñèòü, çà÷åì Âàì âñå ýòî ïîñëå ñòîëüêèõ ëåò?"  
  
"Âóëüãàðíîå ëþáîïûòñòâî", - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Ïî ñëóõàì òû áûë êàíäèäàòîì íà ñàòèðèàçèñ**".  
  
Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ñíåéïà ïîñêó÷íåëî. "Ïðàâäà áûëà êóäà áîëåå ïðîçàè÷íîé".  
  
"ß ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî òàê ìîãëî áûòü", - Äóìáëüäîð ñ íàäåæäîé æäàë ïðîäîëæåíèÿ.  
  
Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë áðîâè. "Âû õîòèòå â äåòàëÿõ? Âû îêàçûâàåòñÿ íå øóòèëè î âóëüãàðíîì ëþáîïûòñòâå, äà? Ì… Ìåëèñàíòà Áàðíñ, Äåñïèíà Ýâàíãåëèäåñ. Î, åå ñåñòðà áëèçíÿøêà Ìàðèÿ. Äæåðåìè Âèí…"  
  
"Ýòîé îñåíüþ ê íàì ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ Áàòòåðêàï Âèí".  
  
"Áàòòåðêàï?***" - óëûáêà Ñíåéïà ñìàõíóëà ëåò äâàäöàòü ñ åãî ëèöà. "Àõ. Îí ñäåðæàë ñâîå îáåùàíèå ïîñëàòü ìíå… Íå âàæíî. ×àñòíàÿ øóòêà, êîòîðóþ ó ìåíÿ íåò íè ìàëåéøåãî æåëàíèÿ ðàçúÿñíÿòü. Ìîãó òîëüêî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Äæåðåìè áûë î÷åíü… îáðàçîâàòåëüíûì".  
  
Íà ëèöå ó Äóìáëüäîðà îòðàçèëîñü áîëåçíåííîå âûðàæåíèå, è îí çàäàëñÿ âîïðîñîì, êàê òîëüêî ìîæíî áûëî çàáûòü, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ âñåãäà íàõîäèò ñïîñîá îòîìñòèòü.  
  
"Âû ñàìè ñïðîñèëè", - âåæëèâî íàïîìíèë Ñíåéï. "Íèìó Ñìèò. Ñèðèóñ Áëýê…"  
  
Ãîëîâà Äóìáëüäîðà âçìûëà ââåðõ è îí ñ óñèëèåì ïðîãëîòèë ìíîæåñòâî âîïðîñîâ.  
  
"Âðîäå âñå. Êýðîë Ìàðêñáè, Ôðåÿ Õó÷… Àõ, íåò. Îíè îáå áûëè ñåìèãîäêàìè".  
  
"Ñòðàííî, ÷òî òû óìóäðÿëñÿ õîòü ÷òî-òî ó÷èòü", - åäêî ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"Probitas laudatur et alget (Âîñõâàëÿåòñÿ ÷åñòíîñòü, íî çÿáíåò)".****  
  
"Äà, òû ïðàâ. À ÷òî íàñ÷åò Ëèëè Ýâàíñ?"  
  
"Ëèëè? Ìû è ó÷èòåëåé îäóðà÷èëè òîæå?" Âèä ó Ñíåéïà áûë ñàðäîíè÷åñêè óäèâëåííûì. "Òàê âîò çà÷åì âñå ýòî áûëî íóæíî. Íå ãîâîðèòå ìíå… Âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî ïðè÷èíà ïî êîòîðîé ÿ íå ëþáëþ Ãàððè - ýòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí ñûí, êîòîðîãî ó ìåíÿ íèêîãäà íå áûëî. Ñëàâà òåáå Ìåðëèí, íèêòî äàæå ïî îøèáêå íå ïðèìåò ýòîãî çàñðàíöà çà ìîåãî".  
  
"Òâîå èìÿ áûëî ñâÿçàíî ñ Ëèëè â äîâîëüíî ÿñíîì êîíòåêñòå…"  
  
"×òîáû âûâåñòè èç ñåáÿ Äæåéìñà. Íàø "ðîìàí" áûë ñïîñîáîì ïðèâëå÷åíèÿ åãî âíèìàíèÿ. Ëèëè áûëà âëþáëåíà â íåãî ìåñÿöû, à îí áûë ñëèøêîì çàíÿò èçîáðàæåíèåì áëàãîðîäñòâà, ÷òîáû çàìåòèòü. ß áûë ÷åì-òî âðîäå ñèìâîëà ñòàòóñà ïîëîæåíèÿ ñðåäè íåêîòîðûõ ñòóäåíòîâ ê òîìó âðåìåíè… òàê ÷òî Ëèëè ïîïðîñèëà ìåíÿ ñûìèòèðîâàòü èíòåðåñ ê íåé. ×åðåç íåäåëþ îíà êîðìèëà Ïîòòåðà ñ ðóêè, à ó ìåíÿ áûë ñëîìàí íîñ".  
  
"Îíà îáúÿñíèëà Äæåéìñó?"  
  
"ß íå çíàþ. Åñëè äà, òî íå ðàíåå ÷åì îíè ïîêèíóëè Õîãâàðòñ. Ïîñëå ìîåãî "ðîìàíà" ñ Ëèëè, ãðèôôèíäîðñêîå áëàãîðîäñòâî Ïîòòåðà ïðèîáðåëî òåíäåíöèþ èñïàðÿòüñÿ â ìîåì ïðèñóòñòâèè". Óäîâëåòâîðåíèå Ñíåéïà íè÷óòü íå óìåíüøèëîñü, íåñìîòðÿ íà ïðîøåäøåå âðåìÿ.  
  
"Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òîãî ðàçà êîãäà Äæåéìñ…?"  
  
"Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òîãî ðàçà", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ñíåéï, åãî ãóáû óòîí÷èëèñü è òåïëîòà èñ÷åçëà ñ ëèöà.  
  
"Ïî÷åìó òû ñîãëàñèëñÿ íà øàðàäó ñ Ëèëè?" - ñïðîñèë Äóìáëüäîð, òîðîïëèâî ïîêèäàÿ îïàñíûå âîäû.  
  
"×òîáû âûâîäèòü Ïîòòåðà èç ñåáÿ, êîíå÷íî æå". Ïðàâèëüíî èíòåðïðåòèðóÿ âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Äóìáëüäîðà, Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë óäèâëåííûì. "Íåò, ÿ íå ïûëàë âñå ýòè ãîäû ñòðàñòüþ ê Ëèëè. Îíà áûëà ïóñòîé òðàòîé â Ãðèôôèíäîðå… Ìíå îíà î÷åíü íðàâèëàñü. Îíà óìåëà çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ ñìåÿòüñÿ. Íî îòêðûòàÿ äðóæáà ñ ãðèôôèíäîðêîé áûëà íå âîçìîæíà äàæå â òå äíè".  
  
"Òàê âû îñòàëèñü òàéíûìè äðóçüÿìè?"  
  
"Ó Ëèëè áûë òàëàíò ñìîòðåòü ïðÿìî â êîðåíü âîïðîñà. Â îòëè÷èå îò åå ñûíà. È åå ÷óâñòâî þìîðà, êàæåòñÿ, Ãàððè íå ïåðåäàëîñü. Îí ïîäàåò íàäåæäû ñòàòü òàêèì æå íàïûùåííûì, êàê è åãî âî âñå ëåçóùèé ïàïàøà".  
  
"Òû íèêîãäà íå öåíèë Ãàððè ñëèøêîì âûñîêî", - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"ß íå çíàë, ÷òî âîîáùå åãî öåíþ".  
  
"ß ìîãó ñïðîñèòü åùå îäèí âîïðîñ. Ýòîò áóäåò íå âóëüãàðíûì".  
  
"Äà", - âçäîõíóë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Ïî÷åìó òû íå ëþáèøü… êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî íå ëþáèøü… Ãàððè íàñòîëüêî ñèëüíî?"  
  
"Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ - óáëþäîê-Ñíåéï", - óñòàëî ñêàçàë îí. "Êàêàÿ åùå ìîæåò áûòü ïðè÷èíà?"  
  
Èíîãäà, êîãäà îí âàëÿëñÿ â íîãàõ ó Âîëüäåìîðòà èëè ìó÷àëñÿ îò Cruciatus, â òî âðåìÿ êàê åãî òåëî èçâîäèëî ñàìî ñåáÿ, ïîêà îí ñðûâàë îò êðèêà ãîëîñ, îí íàïîìèíàë ñåáå, ÷òî âñå ýòî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óáåðå÷ü äåðçêîãî ìàëåíüêîãî çàñðàíöà ñ ãëàçàìè Ëèëè è ñàìîäîâîëüíûìè ìàíåðàìè Äæåéìñà. Ïðåäâçÿòîãî íåñëóõà, êîòîðûé ïðîñòî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî â âå÷åð èõ ïåðâîé âñòðå÷è è ðåøèë åãî íåíàâèäåòü. Ñòðàííî, íî îí íå æäàë òàêîé ðåàêöèè. Ýòî óÿçâëÿëî. Âñå åùå. Îí ìîã ïðèçíàòüñÿ â ýòîì ñåáå, ñàðêàñòè÷íî óäèâëåííûé ñîáñòâåííîé óÿçâèìîñòüþ.  
  
Ïîïëîòíåå ïðèæèìàÿ ê ñåáå ðóêó Ñíåéïà, Äóìáëüäîð ïðîÿâèë äîñòàòî÷íî ìóäðîñòè, ÷òîáû íå óãëóáëÿòüñÿ â ýòîò ïðåäìåò, íî âûáðàë äîðîæêó äëÿ âîçâðàùåíèÿ, êîòîðàÿ áûëà äëèííåå, íå æåëàÿ òàê ïðîñòî îòïóñòèòü Ñíåéïà.  
  
"Òåïåðü ÷òî?" - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, î÷íóâøèñü.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð óëûáíóëñÿ ïðîòèâ âîëè. "Òû ñëèøêîì õîðîøî ìåíÿ çíàåøü", - ñêàçàë îí ñ ñîæàëåíèåì.  
  
"ß ðàä, ÷òî Âû òàê äóìàåòå".  
  
"Î, ñîîáùåíèå Öåðåðû ïîïàëî ê òåáå âîâðåìÿ?" - òîíêî ñïðîñèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë, íî ýòî ìîæíî áûëî ïðèíÿòü è çà ñìåõ. "Äà, çà ÷òî ÿ î÷åíü áëàãîäàðåí. Õîòÿ ìîé ïðîìàõ èçÿùíî áû çàìÿëè, áûëî îáëåã÷åíèåì íå âûñòàâèòü ñåáå ïîëíûì èäèîòîì. ß è òàê â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî ýòèì çàíèìàþñü. Õîòÿ, ÿ ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî Ìèíà áûëà áû êðàéíå èçóìëåíà, ÷òî åå ïðèíÿëè çà áîëåå òðàäèöèîííóþ "ìàäàì".  
  
"ß áû ñàì òåáå ñêàçàë, íî è ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåë î òîì, ÷òî òû ðàíüøå íèêîãäà íå áûâàë â Äîìå Ðàäîñòè", - îñòîðîæíî ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, îïàñàÿñü, ÷òî ðåçêèé õàðàêòåð Ñåâåðóñà çàñòàâèò åãî óâèäåòü çëîíàìåðåííîå èçäåâàòåëüñòâî òàì, ãäå òàêîâîãî íå áûëî è â ïîìèíå.  
  
"Â ýòîì áûëî áû ìàëî òîëêó. Èç-çà ìíîæåñòâà ïðè÷èí", - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï, ïåðåä òåì êàê â åãî ãëàçàõ îïÿòü çàæåãñÿ ñâåò. "Ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíîå ìåñòî, Àëüáóñ. Õîòÿ Ðàäìåð Ïîýò - æóòêîå èìÿ. Êóèíñ è Ìåäëàð áûëè òàì â÷åðà âå÷åðîì, è ïîýòîìó ÿ ïðîâåë òàì ñâîþ âòîðóþ íî÷ü. Âû áû ñëûøàëè òåîðèþ Ìåäëàðà î ÿäðàõ âîëøåáíûõ ïàëî÷åê. ß îòïðàâëþ ñîâó Îëèâàíäåðó. Êàêàÿ æàëîñòü, ÷òî îí íå ñìîã âûáðàòüñÿ. È Îëèâ ÷èòàë åãî çàïèñêè î ïðèìåíåíèè êðîâè ñàëàìàíäðû ñî ññûëêîé íà…"  
  
"Ïðàâäà?" - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, ñî ñëàáîé íàäåæäîé îñòàíîâèòü èçëèâøèéñÿ íà íåãî ïîòîê.  
  
"Îí áûë òàê ëþáåçåí, ÷òî äàë ìíå ïðåäâàðèòåëüíóþ êîïèþ ñâîèõ çàïèñîê. Ó ìåíÿ êíèãè äëÿ Ðåìóñà, Ìèíåðâû, Ìàð÷à è ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, è ñåìåíà äëÿ Öåðåðû íàêîíåö-òî ïðèáûëè. Î, è âîò ÷òî åùå ÿ ïîëó÷èë". Ñáðàñûâàÿ æàêåò ñ ïëå÷à, Ñíåéï ïîðûëñÿ â îòòîïûðèâàþùåìñÿ êàðìàíå, âåðíóë êðîøå÷íîìó ïàêåòèêó åãî ïåðâîíà÷àëüíûé ðàçìåð è âðó÷èë áîëüøóþ óïàêîâêó ëèìîííîãî øåðáåòà Äóìáëüäîðó. "Íåâçðûâàþùèéñÿ ñîðò".  
  
"Ñïàñèáî", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð ñ èñêðåííèì óäîâîëüñòâèåì. "Òû âñòðåòèë Ôðèíó? ß ñëûøàë, ÷òî îíà… ý… î÷àðîâàòåëüíàÿ ñîáåñåäíèöà". Îí óæå çíàë îòâåò íà ýòîò âîïðîñ, ñóäÿ ïî ïîëóñîííûì ãëàçàì Ñíåéïà è îáùåé àòìîñôåðå ëåíèâîãî óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ, îêðóæàþùåé íåîñîçíàííîé àóðîé âîëøåáíèêà, êîòîðûé âûãëÿäåë òàêèì ñàìîäîâîëüíûì, êàê áóäòî îí òîëüêî ÷òî èçîáðåë ìåòëó.   
  
Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë áðîâè. "Ïðàâäà, Àëüáóñ". Íî åãî ãóáû ñêðèâèëèñü â óõìûëêå, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí óñïåë ýòî ñêðûòü.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ïîõëîïàë åãî ïî ðóêå. "Âåëèêîëåïíî. Õîòåë áû ÿ âñòðåòèòü åå, ÿ òàê ìíîãî î íåé ñëûøàë".  
  
"À îíà î Âàñ. Ýòî ëåãêî óñòðîèòü. Îíà áóäåò â Äîìå Ðàäîñòè åùå äâà äíÿ".  
  
"Òîãäà ÷òî òû äåëàåøü çäåñü?" - ïîääðàçíèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Ñíåéï âûòÿíóë âïåðåä îäíó ðóêó. "Íå äðîæèò. ß õî÷ó ìàêñèìàëüíî èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòî è çàíÿòüñÿ íåñêîëüêèìè äàâíî îòêëàäûâàåìûìè çåëüÿìè".  
  
Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ó Äóìáëüäîðà ñìÿã÷èëîñü. Ñåâåðóñ áûë èñòèííûì Ìàñòåðîì Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ - åìó òðóäíî äàëèñü íåäåëè íåñïîñîáíîñòè ãîòîâèòü çåëüÿ.  
  
"À åùå, ÿ äîëæåí áûòü â ïðåäåëàõ äîñÿãàåìîñòè ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, êîãäà áû îíà íè ïîæåëàëà ïîêèíóòü Õîãâàðòñ".  
  
"Àõ, äà. ß íå çíàþ, êîãäà ýòî áóäåò. Ê òîìó æå, â÷åðà îíà ïîëó÷èëà èçâåñòèå îò Êðóìà. Îí ðàçîðâàë èõ îòíîøåíèÿ".  
  
"Ñ ó÷åòîì òîãî, ÷òî îí âñåãäà ÿâëÿë ñîáîé íàãëÿäíóþ êàðòèíó æåðòâû íåîäíîêðàòíîãî ïîïàäàíèÿ áëàäæåðà - íå âåëèêà ïîòåðÿ. Îíà ñòîèò áîëüøåãî. Íî ÿ ïðåäïîëàãàþ, ÷òî íå ñòîèëî âîçëàãàòü ñëèøêîì áîëüøèå íàäåæäû íà òî, ÷òî Êðóì ïðèíÿë áû âî âíèìàíèå åå ñîñòîÿíèå, â ñâåòå íåäàâíåé òÿæêîé óòðàòû".  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ïðîãëîòèë óäèâëåíèå õîäîì ìûñëåé Ñíåéïà. "Äåéñòâèòåëüíî", - ñêàçàë îí óêëîí÷èâî. "Ñèðèóñ îïÿòü ïðîñèë ìåíÿ ðàçðåøèòü Ãàððè ïðîâåñòè ïîñëåäíèå äâå íåäåëè êàíèêóë â Õîãâàðòñå". Îí áûë äîñòàòî÷íî îñòîðîæåí, ÷òîáû áîëüøå íå ïðîðîíèòü íè ñëîâà.  
  
Ñíåéï óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî ñ âûðàæåíèåì ïîêîðíîñòè ñóäüáå íà ëèöå; ñëåäîâàëî äîãàäàòüñÿ, âñå øëî ñëèøêîì ãëàäêî.  
  
"ß åùå íå ïðèíÿë ðåøåíèÿ", - äîáàâèë Äóìáëüäîð. "Ìîé èíñòèíêò ïîäñêàçûâàåò îòâåòèòü îòêàçîì".  
  
"Âû âñåãäà ñîâåòóåòå ëþäÿì ñëåäîâàòü èõ èíñòèíêòàì", - ñ ëîæíûì ñìèðåíèåì ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.   
  
"Òû ãîòîâ çàùèùàòü Ãàððè, òàê æå êàê è Ãåðìèîíó?"  
  
"À êîãäà ÿ íå áûë?" - îáèæåííî îòðåçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ïðèæàë åãî ê ñåáå åùå ÷óòü ñèëüíåå. "Ìû áû íèêîãäà òàê äîëãî íå ïðîòÿíóëè áåç òåáÿ. ß çàáûâàþ áëàãîäàðèòü òåáÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ÷àñòî".  
  
"Âû ïðàâäà õîòèòå, ÷òîáû Ãàððè ïðèåõàë ñþäà, äà?"  
  
Äóìáëüäîðà îáåñïîêîèëî òî, ÷òî Ñíåéï âñå åùå òàê òÿæåëî âîñïðèíèìàåò ïîõâàëû, íî íà ýòîò ðàç íå ñòàë çàîñòðÿòü íà ýòîì âíèìàíèå.  
  
"Ýòî áûëî áû õîðîøî äëÿ Ñèðèóñà", - ñêàçàë îí. "È äëÿ Ãàððè, êîíå÷íî æå. Îíè òàê ìàëî âðåìåíè ïðîâåëè âìåñòå. È êàíèêóëû ó Ãàððè áûëè äàëåêî íå ëó÷øèìè".  
  
"Â òî âðåìÿ êàê ìîè ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíûìè". Òî ÷òî ïîäîáíûå âîçðàæåíèÿ - ñïëîøíîå ðåáÿ÷åñòâî, äîøëî äî Ñíåéïà íåñêîëüêî çàïîçäàëî è îí çàòèõ.  
  
"Òåáå íåò íèêàêîé íóæäû ñ íèì âñòðå÷àòüñÿ".  
  
"Âîò áû ÿ ñàì åùå â ýòî ïîâåðèë".  
  
"ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî íåò íèêàêîé íàäåæäû íà òî, ÷òî òû äàøü åìó ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ æåëàííûì ãîñòåì?" - âçîðâàëñÿ Äóìáëüäîð ñ íàìåêîì åäêîñòè.  
  
"È êàê áû ÿ â ýòîì óáåäèë Ãàððè?"  
  
"Âðàæäà ìåæäó âàìè ïðîñòî ñìåøíà".  
  
"Åñëè áû òîëüêî ÿ áûë õóäøèì, ñ ÷åì åìó ïðèäåòñÿ ñòîëêíóòüñÿ", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï. "Ïóñòü ïîêàæåò âñå, íà ÷òî ñïîñîáåí. Íî ÿ æäó âûçîâà ê äâàäöàòü ïÿòîìó ÷èñëó, åñëè íå ðàíüøå. Ïëîõî óæå òî, ÷òî ÿ çàâîåâàë ñèìïàòèè ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, è ÿ áóäó ïðîêëÿò, åñëè òîæå ñëó÷èòüñÿ ñ Ïîòòåðîì".  
  
"Ó Ðåìóñà ïðîñòîðíûå êîìíàòû. Áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî ïðîñòî äîáàâèòü åùå îäíó çàïàñíóþ êðîâàòü òóäà. Ñèðèóñ íå äàñò Ãàððè âûéòè èç åãî ïîëÿ çðåíèÿ. Îíè îáà îò÷àÿííî íóæäàþòñÿ â ñåìüå".  
  
Ñíåéï èñïîäòèøêà ãëÿíóë íà ñòàðøåãî ìóæ÷èíó, çàäàâàÿñü âîïðîñîì, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëè òîò íàñòîëüêî íåîñâåäîìëåí îá îòíîøåíèÿõ ìåæäó Áëýêîì è Ëóïèíûì. Íî îí âûíóæäåí áûë ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî îíè îáà ïîñòàâÿò èíòåðåñû Ãàððè ïðåæäå âñåãî. Åñëè ïîâåçåò, åìó íå ïðèäåòñÿ ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ ñ ìàëü÷èêîì.  
  
"Ïîñòóïàéòå, êàê çíàåòå", - íåïðèÿòíî ñêàçàë îí. "ß äîëæåí âåðíóòüñÿ ê ðàáîòå. Ó Ðåìóñà äîñòàòî÷íî çåëüÿ íà ýòîò ìåñÿö, íî ÿ ïðåäïî÷èòàþ äåðæàòü çàïàñû â çíà÷èòåëüíûõ êîëè÷åñòâàõ. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, íåäàâíèå óñîâåðøåíñòâîâàíèÿ ïîêàçàëè, ÷òî åãî ìîæíî çàïàñàòü… ñ îïðåäåëåííîé îñòîðîæíîñòüþ".  
  
"Îí íå íàõâàëèòüñÿ òâîèìè óðîêàìè", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, êîãäà îíà ïîäîøëè ê ãëàâíûì äâåðÿì çàìêà.  
  
"Åñëè áû âñå ìîè ñòóäåíòû âûêàçûâàëè åãî óðîâåíü êîìïåòåíòíîñòè, ìîÿ æèçíü â êëàññå áûëà áû íàìíîãî ëåã÷å".  
  
"Òû ïðèñîåäèíèøüñÿ êî ìíå çà çàâòðàêîì?"  
  
"Ìîæåò áûòü ïîçæå. Ìíå íóæíî ïåðåîäåòüñÿ".  
  
"Ïîñëå òîãî êàê òû îòîñïèøüñÿ".  
  
Ñíåéï ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. "Âû êîãäà-íèáóäü îñòàíàâëèâàåòåñü? ß ñïàë. Íå ìíîãî, ïðèçíàþ ýòî, íî âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî. ß ïîçæå ïðèñîåäèíþñü ê Âàì", - äîáàâèë îí, ïåðåä òåì êàê íàïðàâèòüñÿ ê ãëàâíîé ëåñòíèöå, âûêàçûâàÿ ýíåðãèþ, êîòîðóþ çà íèì íå çàìå÷àëè óæå áîëüøå ãîäà.  
  
Íà÷èíàÿ ÷óâñòâîâàòü êóäà áîëüøå îïòèìèçìà ïî ïîâîäó èõ øàíñîâ íà âûæèâàíèå äî Ðîæäåñòâà, Äóìáëüäîð íàïðàâèëñÿ â Áîëüøîé Çàë.  
  
  
  
Àâòîðñêèå çàìåòêè:  
  
* Ôðèíà - àôèíñêàÿ êóðòèçàíêà, æèâøàÿ â IV â äî í.ý., çàðàáîòàâøàÿ ñâîåé êðàñîòîé òàêîå çíà÷èòåëüíîå ñîñòîÿíèå, ÷òî ïðåäëîæèëà çà ñâîé ñ÷åò âîññòàíîâèòü ñòåíû Ôèâ.  
  
** ãèïåðñåêñóàëüíîñòü.  
  
*** buttercup(Áàòòåðêàï) - ëþòèê  
  
*** Probitas laudatur et alget -  
  
"Òàê îñìåëüñÿ íà òî, ÷òî äîñòîéíî  
  
Ìàëûõ Ãèàð äà òþðüìû: âîñõâàëÿåòñÿ ÷åñòíîñòü, íî çÿáíåò;  
  
Ëèøü ïðåñòóïëåíüåì ñåáå íàæèâàþò ñàäû è ïàëàòû,  
  
ßñòâà, è ñòàðûé ïðèáîð ñåðåáðà, è êóáêè ñ êîçëàìè."  
  
Äåöèì Þíèé Þâåíàë, Ñàòèðà Ïåðâàÿ, ñòèõ 70  
  
â ïåðåâîäå Ä.Ñ. Íåäîâè÷à 


	6. Ãëàâà 6

Ãëàâà 6.  
Ïåðåâîä G-Hope  
  
Ñíåéï òîëüêî ÷òî îòïðàâèë ñîâ òðåì ñâîèì ïîñòîÿííûì êîððåñïîíäåíòàì, ýòè ïèñüìà ñîäåðæàëè ïîëíûé îò÷åò î ðàçãîâîðå ñ Îëèâ. Óð÷àùèé æåëóäîê íàïîìíèë Ñíåéïó î òîì, ÷òî åùå íàäî ïîçàâòðàêàòü. Ïîñëå äîëãîãî ïðåáûâàíèÿ â ñîñòîÿíèè íàñòîÿùåãî áëàãîïîëó÷èÿ è çäîðîâüÿ, îí ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. Âðåìÿ áåç ïðèâû÷íûõ îáÿçàííîñòåé âñå åùå áûëî â íîâèíêó äëÿ íåãî, è ýòî íîâîå ÷óâñòâî… Ýòî íå áûëî ÷óâñòâî ïîêîÿ, íî… Åñëè ýòî áûëî óäîâîëüñòâèå, òî îí áûñòðî ìîã áû ïðèâûêíóòü ê ýòîìó.  
Ïîëîæèâ ëîêòè íà ðàáî÷èé ñòîë è ïîäïåðåâ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè, îí ïîïûòàëñÿ îñîçíàòü, ÷òî æå ñëó÷èëîñü â íèì, è ýòî áûëî íåïðèâû÷íî. Íå òî, ÷òîáû â ïîñëåäíèå ãîäû ó íåãî áûë áîëüøîé îïûò â îáëàñòè ñàìîîöåíêè, æèçíü áûëà æåñòîêîé è áåç ýòîãî. Ñîáûòèÿ ïîñëåäíèõ íåñêîëüêèõ íåäåëü áûëè íåîáû÷íûìè, íå òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí áûë äî ñèõ ïîð æèâ, êîãäà îí ïî÷òè ïîäãîòîâèë ñåáÿ ê ñìåðòè. Íàñòîÿùåé ïðîáëåìîé áûëî òî, ÷òî îí ó÷èëñÿ öåíèòü æèçíü, è íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü, ÷òîáû öåíèë åå òàêèì îáðàçîì ðàíüøå. Õîòÿ, âîçìîæíî, ýòî ïðîèçîøëî áëàãîäàðÿ òîìó ôàêòó, ÷òî ñïóñòÿ ñòîëüêî ëåò, îí òî÷íî çíàë ñâîå ïîëå áèòâû.  
Åãî ýìîöèîíàëüíàÿ áðîíÿ, çàáîòëèâî âîçäâèãíóòàÿ çà ýòè ãîäû, èçíîñèëàñü è ñòàëà ñëèøêîì òîíêîé è ïîòåðòîé. Îí íå çíàë, áûëî ëè ýòî èñòîùåíèå ñëåäñòâèåì òîãî, ÷òî åãî çàùèòà áûëà ðàçðóøåíà çàêëÿòèÿìè Cruciatus è ïî÷òè ïîñòîÿííîé áîëüþ â òå÷åíèå ìíîãèõ ëåò. Íî ýòà ïåðåìåíà çàñòàâèëà ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ óÿçâèìûì è îòêðûòûì, êàê óëèòêà, êîòîðóþ âûòàùèëè èç ðàêîâèíû. Îí ïî÷òè îùóùàë, êàê â ñåðäöå, æèâîòå è ÿéöàõ çàñåëî ïî êðþêó, è íå èìåë íè ìàëåéøåãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ, ÷òî ñ ýòèì äåëàòü.  
Îí íå çíàë, ÷òî â Õîãâàðòñå ó íåãî åñòü äðóçüÿ, èëè ãäå-íèáóäü åùå, åñëè óæ ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì. Îí îáìåíèâàëñÿ íàó÷íîé êîððåñïîíäåíöèåé ñ íåêîòîðûìè èç âåëèêèõ óìîâ âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà, íî… Íî íåñìîòðÿ íà çàáîòëèâî ñîçäàííóþ ðåïóòàöèþ, Ñíåéïà âñòðåòèëè, êàê ðàâíîãî â Äîìå Ðàäîñòè.   
Ýòî áûë íàìåê íà òî, êàêîé ìîãëà áû áûòü æèçíü, åñëè îäíàæäû Âîëüäåìîðò áóäåò ïîáåæäåí.  
Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîå ãîëîå ïðåäïëå÷üå, íî ïîêà íå áûëî íèêàêèõ ïðèçíàêîâ Òåìíîé Ìåòêè. Êîãäà åãî îïÿòü ïðèçîâóò…  
Âìåñòî òîãî ÷òîáû ïîïûòàòüñÿ ðàññëàáèòüñÿ è íàñëàäèòüñÿ âîññòàíîâèâøèìñÿ çäîðîâüåì â îñòàâøååñÿ âðåìÿ êàíèêóë, îí ïðîäîëæàë òåðÿòü âðåìÿ, áåñïîêîÿñü î òîì, êîãäà ñíîâà áóäåò ïðèçâàí. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî ñëó÷èòñÿ è ðàíüøå, íî 25-òîãî òî÷íî, ÷òîáû îòïðàçäíîâàòü ïîñâÿùåíèå íîâè÷êîâ, âëèâøèõñÿ â ðÿäû Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ.  
È õîòÿ îí çíàë, çíàë, ÷òî ñûí Äæåéìñà íå ìîã ñäåëàòü, íàâåðíîå, òó æå îøèáêó, êîòîðóþ ñäåëàë îí ñàì, íî âñå ðàâíî ñòðàõ ñàìîâîëüíî ïîñåëèëñÿ â ãëóáèíå äóøè. Îí íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî òàêèå ìûñëè áåñïîêîÿò íå òîëüêî åãî.  
Âûðàæåíèå åãî ãëàç áûëî áåñêîíå÷íî óñòàâøèì, Ñíåéï âçäðîãíóë, âñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà è ïîäîøåë áëèæå ê ñîëíå÷íîìó ñâåòó, êîòîðûé ëèëñÿ ÷åðåç îêíà åãî êàáèíåòà, âûñîêî â Áàøíå Çìåè. Óñåâøèñü íà ïîäîêîííèê îêîøêà-áîéíèöû, îí óäîáíî ðàñòÿíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû âïèòàòü òåïëî, õîòÿ äàæå ñîëíöå íå ìîãëî ðàñòîïèòü ëåäÿíîé ñòðàõ, â êîòîðîì îí òàê äîëãî æèë. Ýòî íå áûë ñòðàõ ñìåðòè, à òîãî, êàêîé îíà áóäåò. Èëè åùå õóäøèé âàðèàíò, â êîíå÷íîì èòîãå âëà÷èòü ðàñòèòåëüíîå ñóùåñòâîâàíèå â áîëüíèöå Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãà, êîãäà òâîé ðàçóì ðàçîðâàí íà êóñî÷êè.  
Ãëóïî çàäåðæèâàòüñÿ ìûñëÿìè íà òåõ âåùàõ, êîòîðûå òåáå íåïîäâëàñòíû. Îí äîëæåí áûë óæå ïðèâûêíóòü ê ýòîìó - çàíîçû ïîä êîæåé, êîòîðûå íèêîãäà íå óäàåòñÿ âûòàùèòü äî êîíöà.  
Íåñìîòðÿ íà ïîáåäû Ïîòòåðà íàä Òåìíûì Ïîâåëèòåëåì, ýòî áûëè ïîëó ïîáåäû, ïîòîìó ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò âñåãäà âîçâðàùàëñÿ, ïî-âèäèìîìó, âñå áîëåå ñèëüíûì, ïîêà îíè…  
Ïî÷åìó îíè äîâåðèëè ñðàæåíèå ðåáåíêó ñ ñåðäöåì ëüâà è òóïîé áàøêîé, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû äåëàòü ýòî ñàìèì.  
Õîòü îí è íåíàâèäåë ñàìîàíàëèç, íî çíàë, ÷òî ñïèñîê åãî ñèëüíûõ ñòîðîí íå âêëþ÷àë ñïîñîáíîñòü ê âåäåíèþ ñòðàòåãèè ñðàæåíèÿ, ëó÷øå îáñòîÿëî äåëî ñ ëîãèêîé, õîòÿ äëÿ áîëüøèíñòâà âîëøåáíèêîâ è ýòî áûëî ïðîáëåìîé. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, òî æå ñàìîå îí ìîã ñêàçàòü è î êîìàíäå Àëüáóñà. Èì áûë íóæåí ñòðàòåã.  
Àëüáóñ íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèë îá ýòîì, íî áûëî ÿñíî, ÷òî ó íåãî íåò áîëüøèõ íàäåæä íà ïîáåäó. Íåñìîòðÿ íà èõ íàäåæäû îòíîñèòåëüíî òîãî, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñìîæåò ñíàáæàòü èõ ïîëåçíûìè ñâåäåíèÿìè, åãî óæå íå ïîñâÿùàëè â ïëàíû Òåìíîãî Ïîâåëèòåëÿ. Èíôîðìàöèÿ òåêëà òîëüêî â îäíîì íàïðàâëåíèè, òå ñâåäåíèÿ, êîòîðûå îí ïðåäñòàâëÿë Òåìíîìó Ïîâåëèòåëþ, áûëè, ïî íåîáõîäèìîñòè, íåâåðíîé â ëèøü ìàëîé ñòåïåíè. Íåñìîòðÿ íà åãî ïîñòîÿííûå ïðîâàëû, äèðåêòîð íè ðàçó íå ñêàçàë è ñëîâà â óïðåê, êîãäà îí âîçâðàùàëñÿ áåç èíôîðìàöèè, êîòîðàÿ ìîãëà áû èì ïîìî÷ü. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, Âîëüäåìîðò íå çíàë î åãî ñïîñîáíîñòè ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü çàêëÿòèþ Imperius. Íî â ñâÿçè ñ òåì, ÷òî â Õîãâàðòñå æèëî ìíîãî ïîòåíöèàëüíûõ øïèîíîâ, îíè ïðàêòè÷åñêè èñ÷åðïàëè âîçìîæíîñòü ïðåäîñòàâëÿòü Âîëüäåìîðòó íåâåðíóþ èíôîðìàöèþ.  
Ñíåéï çíàë, ÷òî øàíñû îñòàòüñÿ â æèâûõ ê íà÷àëó íîâîãî ñåìåñòðà, áûëè ìàëû. Íî ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ìëàäøèå êëàññû Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ áóäóò â íàäåæíûõ ðóêàõ Ðåìóñà Ëóïèíà. Ñíåéï õîòåë áû ñäåëàòü âèä, ÷òî ïðè÷èíà ýòîãî - â êà÷åñòâå åãî óêàçàíèé, íî ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå îáÿçàí ïðèðîäíûì ñïîñîáíîñòÿì Ëóïèíà, êîòîðûå áûëè ïîäàâëåíû íåóìåëûì ó÷èòåëåì, êîãäà òîò áûë ðåáåíêîì. Õîòÿ Ðåìóñ è áûë ñïîñîáíûì, âñå æå îí ïîêà íå ìîã ñâàðèòü îäíî-åäèíñòâåííîå çåëüå, êîòîðîå áûëî íóæíî åìó áîëüøå âñåãî. Êàê æå ãàðàíòèðîâàòü, ÷òîáû?..  
Åãî æåëóäîê íàñòîé÷èâî çàóð÷àë.  
Ñòðÿõèâàÿ íåïðèÿòíûå ìûñëè, Ñíåéï ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè. Îí ïîáåñïîêîèòñÿ îá ýòîì ïîçæå. À ïîêà æå îí áûë æèâ, íà êàíèêóëàõ, ãîëîäåí, äåíü (è íî÷ü) îáåùàëè óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Îí íàïðàâèëñÿ â âàííóþ, ÷òîáû áûñòðî ïðèíÿòü äóø è ñìåíèòü îäåæäó.  
Ñíåéï âñå åùå çàïëåòàë ìîêðûå âîëîñû, êîãäà âîøåë â Áîëüøîé Çàë. Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, êàê âêîïàííûé, êîãäà çàìåòèë, ÷òî ÷åòûðå ïàðû ãëàç ðàññìàòðèâàþò åãî ñ ðàçíîé ñòåïåíüþ íåæíîñòè. Èíîãäà êàçàëîñü, ÷òî æèçíü â Õîâàðòñå ïîõîæà íà æèçíü çîëîòîé ðûáêè â àêâàðèóìå, êîòîðûé îêðóæàþò ãîëîäíûå êîòû, è ïðè ýòîì îíè åùå õîòåëè íàçûâàòüñÿ âàøèìè ñîþçíèêàìè.  
"Òû õîðîøî âûãëÿäèøü", - çàìåòèëà Ìàêãîíàãàëë, óõèòðÿÿñü âëîæèòü â îáû÷íî áåçîáèäíóþ ôðàçó, ñòîëüêî ïîäòåêñòîâ, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå.  
"Èäè ñþäà, ñàäèñü", - âîîäóøåâëåíî ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ïîõëîïûâàÿ ðóêîé ïî ïóñòîìó ñòóëó ìåæäó ñîáîé è Ìàêãîíàãàëë.  
"Äà, òû äîëæíî áûòü óñòàë", - ïðîäîëæèëà Ìàêãîíàãàëë.  
Ñàäÿñü, Ñíåéï îòâåòèë åé ñìèðèâøèìñÿ âçãëÿäîì è ðàçâåë ðóêàìè. "Åñëè â òåáå åñòü õîòü êàïåëüêà ìèëîñåðäèÿ, â ÷åì ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü, äàâàé ïîêîí÷èì ñ îñòðîòàìè è øóòî÷êàìè ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Õîòÿ äîëæíî áûòü ó òåáÿ îñòàëàñü êàêàÿ-íèáóäü êîëêîñòü â îòâåò, î êîòîðîé òû çàáûëà".  
"Îñòàâü åãî â ïîêîå, Ìèíåðâà. Îí âûãëÿäèò ãîëîäíûì", - ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê.  
"Ýòî ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ è âïðàâäó ãîëîäåí", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï è áåç ïðîìåäëåíèÿ ïðèíÿëñÿ çà åäó. "Êòî-íèáóäü âèäåë Àëüáóñà? ß âñòðåòèë åãî â ñàäó âîçëå çàìêà ÷óòü ðàíüøå, íî…"  
"Ìèíèñòåðñòâî õîòåëî âèäåòü åãî. À ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî â íàñòîÿùåå âðåìÿ, îí íàâåðíîå, äðåìëåò, ïîêà Ôàäæ áîëòàåò ãëóïîñòè", - ñêàçàëà Ñïðîóò.  
"Îí óïîìÿíóë, áóäòî òû ñêàçàë, ÷òî ïðîøëûì âå÷åðîì Îëèâ áûë â Äîìå Ðàäîñòè", - ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê ñ òàêèì âîçáóæäåíèåì , ÷òî ÷óòü íå óïàë ñî ñòóëà.  
"Äà, â ñàìîì äåëå, îí òàì áûë. Òåáå áû ïîíðàâèëîñü. Îí ïðåêðàñíûé ðàññêàç÷èê. Îí íà÷àë ïðîâîäèòü ïàðàëëåëè…"  
"Èíîãäà ìíå õî÷åòñÿ óáèòü Ìàð÷à", - òèõî ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ìàêãîíàãàëë. "Êàê æå ìû ìîæåì çàñòàâèòü Ñåâåðóñà âåðíóòüñÿ ê íóæíîé òåìå, åñëè îí…"  
"Ìèíåðâà", - ñêàçàëà Ñïðîóò îñòîðîæíî, "íåêîòîðûå èç íàñ ïðåäïî÷èòàþò òîíêèé ïîäõîä".  
"Î, äà, î÷åíü õîðîøî". Ìàêãîíàãàëë ñ íåïîääåëüíîé çëîáîé ñðåçàëà âåðõóøêó âàðåíîãî ÿéöà. Îíà ïëîõî ñïàëà, è òàê áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ äî 25 ÷èñëà. Íå òî ÷òîáû îíà õîòåëà, ÷òîáû êòî-íèáóäü èç ñòóäåíòîâ ïåðåøåë íà ñòîðîíó Òåìíîãî Ïîâåëèòåëÿ, õîòÿ â ñëó÷àå òðåõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ äàæå Ñíåéï îòêàçàëñÿ îò èäåè ñïàñòè èõ. Íî ÷òî åñëè Ãàððè?..  
"Ó ìåíÿ â æèëûõ êîìíàòàõ åñòü êîïèè áóìàã Îëèâà. ß ïîïðîøó äîìàøíåãî ýëüôà ïðèíåñòè èõ òåáå", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï Ôëèòâèêó. "Öåðåðà, ó ìåíÿ åñòü äëÿ òåáÿ ñåìåíà Ñòîëåòíåé Ëèëèè. Ïî-âèäèìîìó…" Òóò Ñíåéï èñ÷åç èç âèäó ïîä ìíîãî÷èñëåííûìè ñêëàäêàìè òêàíè, ïîòîìó ÷òî âîñòîðæåííàÿ ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò íàáðîñèëàñü íà íåãî. Êîãäà îí, íàêîíåö, èçáàâèëñÿ îò åå îáúÿòèé, îí áûë íåìíîãî âçúåðîøåí.   
"Äà, íó…" - ñêàçàë îí, íåðâíî ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà Ñïðîóò.  
Ïðîøëî äåñÿòü ìèíóò, ïðåæäå ÷åì Ñïðîóò ïåðåñòàëà ðàññêàçûâàòü âñåì îá óíèêàëüíûõ ñâîéñòâàõ ëèëèè.  
"Ïðèíèìàÿ âî âíèìàíèå âñå óäîâîëüñòâèÿ â Äîìå Ðàäîñòè, ÿ óäèâëåíà, ÷òî òû âåðíóëñÿ ñåãîäíÿ", - äîáàâèëà îíà.  
"ß ñîáèðàþñü íàêîíåö-òî çàñåñòü çà ïðèãîòîâëåíèå çåëüÿ, êîòîðûì íàäî áûëî çàíÿòüñÿ óæå äàâíûì-äàâíî. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ óâåðåí â òîì, ÷òî â ïðîöåññå ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ çåëüÿ íè÷åãî íå óðîíþ".  
Ìàêãîíàãàëë ðàçî÷àðîâàííî ôûðêíóëà .  
Ñíåéï îòëîæèë ñâîé òðåóãîëüíûé êóñî÷åê òîñòà ñ äæåìîì. "×òî? Òû çàïëàíèðîâàëà äëÿ ìåíÿ íà ñåãîäíÿ êàêîå-íèáóäü äðóãîå ðàçâëå÷åíèå?"  
"Íå òîëüêî Ìèíåðâà", - ïîïðàâèëà åãî Ñïðîóò. "Àëüáóñ íàìåðåâàåòñÿ ïðîâåñòè ñîáðàíèå âíóòðåííåãî ñîâåòà ïîñëå ïîëíîé ëóíû. Ê ýòîìó âðåìåíè Ãåðìèîíå íàäî ñ êåì-òî ñúåçäèòü äîìîé. Ìû âñå åé ïðåäëàãàëè ñâîè óñëóãè, íî îíà íàõîäèò îòãîâîðêè, ÷òîáû îòëîæèòü ýòî íà ïîòîì".  
"ß áû ïîñòóïèë òî÷íî òàêæå íà åå ìåñòå. Ýòî íå ãîðèò", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Åñòü åùå 5 äíåé, ïðåæäå ÷åì Ðåìóñ áóäåò ñâîáîäåí".  
"Ãîðå - ýòî àãîíèÿ, íî àãîíèÿ äíÿ ñåãîäíÿøíåãî. Ïîòàêàíèå ãîðþ ìîæåò ñòàòü áðåìåíåì âñåé æèçíè", - ïðîöèòèðîâàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íåìíîãî çàñòåí÷èâî.  
"Ïîïïè!" - çàïðîòåñòîâàë îí. "Ýòà ÷óøü ñëóæèò ëèøü äîêàçàòåëüñòâîì òîãî, êàêèìè ñòàðûìè äóðàêàìè áûëè Ëýêìåð è Òüþíôóë. Îí, íàâåðíîå, ñî÷èíèë ýòó ôðàçó, èçðÿäíî âûïèâøè".  
Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè îòâåòèëà åìó ñåðäèòûì âçãëÿäîì. "Ôàêò îñòàåòñÿ ôàêòîì, ÷åì ñêîðåå Ãåðìèîíà ðàçáåðåòñÿ ñ íåðàçðåøåííûìè ïðîáëåìàìè, êîòîðûå êàñàþòñÿ åå äîìà, òåì ëó÷øå. Ìû äóìàëè…íàäåÿëèñü, ÷òî òû, ìîæåò áûòü, ñîãëàñèøüñÿ çàíÿòüñÿ ýòèì… Ïîòîìó ÷òî â ïðîøëûé ðàç òâîè äåéñòâèÿ áûëè î÷åíü ýôôåêòèâíû..."  
"Çàñòàâü åå ðåøèòüñÿ íà ýòî ñåãîäíÿ", - îòðåçàëà Ìàêãîíàãàëë.  
"Íè çà ÷òî", - ðåøèòåëüíî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, ñäåëàâ îñâåæàþùèé ãëîòîê õîëîäíîãî ÷àÿ.  
Òðè ãîëîñà îäíîâðåìåííî çàïðîòåñòîâàëè. Ñíåéï áûë íåïðåêëîíåí, îí íàëèë íîâóþ ÷àøêó ÷àÿ, íî ñîâåðøèë îøèáêó, âçãëÿíóâ íà Ôëèòâèêà, êîòîðûé ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ çàìåòíûì ðàçî÷àðîâàíèåì.  
"Íåò", - ðåøèòåëüíî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, îòêëàäûâàÿ íåäîåäåííóþ ãðåíêó.  
"Êàê õî÷åøü", - ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê. "Õîòÿ ÿ íå çíàþ, ó êîãî åùå åñòü òâîé îïûò â òîì, ÷òîáû çàðàíåå ïðåäâèäåòü óãðîçó… Íåò, êîíå÷íî, åñëè áû ÿ è Ìèíåðâà âìåñòå…"  
"Ýòî ìîè ïåðâûå êàíèêóëû çà öåëûé ãîä. Òû çíàåøü, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè ïðîøëî ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÿ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ðàáîòàë â ëàáîðàòîðèè?"  
"ß çíàþ", - ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê. "È ñ íàøåé ñòîðîíû íåñïðàâåäëèâî îæèäàòü îò òåáÿ áîëüøåãî".  
Ñíåéï áåççâó÷íî ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî, è õîòü Ôëèòâèê íå ìîã óñëûøàòü, ÷òî ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï, ñóòü ñêàçàííîãî áûëà âïîëíå ïîíÿòíîé. Îí ïîñòàðàëñÿ íå óëûáíóòüñÿ.  
"Õîðîøî", - ïðîâîð÷àë Ñíåéï. "ß ýòî ñäåëàþ".  
"Íåñîìíåííî, ýòî áóäåò òðóäíûé äåíü", - ïðåäîñòåðåãëà Ñïðîóò. "×òî áû íè ñëó÷èëîñü, íå äàé Ãåðìèîíå çàìîë÷àòü".  
"Äà", - äîáàâèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè "Çàñòàâü åå ãîâîðèòü ëþáîé öåíîé".  
"Ãîâîðèòü ïîëåçíî äëÿ çäîðîâüÿ", - çàÿâèëà Ìàêãîíàãàëë ñî âñåé óâåðåííîñòüþ, áåññìûñëåííî çàó÷èâ ýòó ôðàçó ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä, òîëüêî íàïîëîâèíó ïîíÿâ åå.  
Íà Ñíåéïà ýòî îñîáîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ íå ïðîèçâåëî. "Èìåííî ðàçãîâîðû äîâåëè ìåíÿ â ïðîøëûé ðàç äî íîêàóòà îò äåâ÷îíêè-íåäîìåðêà. Ïîïïè, ÿ íàäåþñü, òû íå çàáûëà, êàê ëå÷èòü ñëîìàííûå íîñû".  
"Ñïàñèáî òåáå, Ñåâåðóñ", - òèõî ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê. "ß öåíþ ýòî".  
"Äåðæó ïàðè, ÷òî öåíèøü". Âñòàâàÿ, Ñíåéï ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. "Ýòî ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, Ìàð÷".  
"Êîíå÷íî", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ôëèòâèê.  
"Îáõèòðåí ïðîñòà÷êîì èç Ðàâåíêëî…" - âçäîõíóë Ñíåéï, óõîäÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíè ïðèäóìàþò äëÿ íåãî êàêèå-íèáóäü äðóãèå "ïðîñòûå" çàäà÷è, êîòîðûå íàäî âûïîëíèòü: íàïðèìåð, ïîéìàòü æèâóþ Ìàíòèêîðó.  
Êàê òîëüêî îí ïîêèíóë îáåäåííûé ñòîë, ÷òî-òî ñîâñåì ðÿäîì çàìàõàëî êðûëüÿìè è ïëþõíóëîñü íà ïîë, è êîãäà Ìàêãîíàãàëë íàøëà ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è ñëåâèòèðîâàëà îòêðûòêó ñ âûïóêëûì ðèñóíêîì ê ñåáå â ðóêè, Ñíåéï óæå óøåë èç Áîëüøîãî Çàëà.  
"Î", - ñêàçàëà îíà, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ îòêðûòêó.  
"Ìèíåðâà Ìàêãîíàãàëë, òû ïðî÷èòàëà ëè÷íîå ïèñüìî Ñåâåðóñà?"  
"Îíî íå áûëî çàïå÷àòàíî", - îòâåòèëà îíà, çàùèùàÿñü.  
Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè æåñòêî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåå è âûäåðíóëà îòêðûòêó èç ðóê.  
"Î, áîãè!" - âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, "ýòî æå áèëåòû íà ñåãîäíÿøíþþ ëåêöèþ âåíãåðñêîãî ñïåöèàëèñòà ïî Çåëüåâàðåíèþ. Ñåâåðóñ âñåãäà ñïîðèë ñ íèì î çåëüÿõ. Ïî÷åìó æå îí íå ñêàçàë?"  
"Êàêîé â ýòîì áûë ñìûñë? Ìû çàðàíåå ðåøèëè çà íåãî", - ñóõî ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê. "Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð - äîñòîéíàÿ óâàæåíèÿ ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà, íî îíà ãðèôôèíäîðêà, à íå ñëèçåðèíêà. Íå Ñåâåðóñ çà íåå îòâå÷àåò. Ïîïïè, òû åå îïåêóí, ýòî áûëà òâîÿ çàáîòà".  
"ß çíàþ ýòî, è ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî ìîæåò âûãëÿäåòü, êàê áóäòî ÿ îòêàçûâàþñü îò ñâîèõ îáÿçàííîñòåé. Íî Ñåâåðóñ ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå ïîäãîòîâëåí, ÷òîáû çàùèòèòü åå. Ê òîìó æå, â íàñòîÿùèé ìîìåíò, îí åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî, âîçìîæíî, â ñîñòîÿíèè ïîìî÷ü åé. Ãåðìèîíà ñêàçàëà åìó íàìíîãî áîëüøå, ÷åì ëþáîìó èç íàñ. ß áåñïîêîþñü çà íåå. Ñ íåé ÷òî-òî íå òàê, êðîìå î÷åâèäíîãî ãîðÿ èç-çà ïîòåðè ðîäèòåëåé".  
Ìàêãîíàãàëë ïîáëåäíåëà åùå áîëüøå. "ß áûëà òàê çàíÿòà, âîëíóÿñü èç-çà Ãàðèè… Íå äóìàåøü ëè òû…?"  
"Ñîâåðøåííî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî îíà ìèøåíü äëÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà", - ïðîñòî îòâåòèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "Áëèçêèå äðóçüÿ è ïðèÿòåëè Ïîòòåðà…"  
"Ñïàñèáî, Ïîïïè. Êàê ðàç òî, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî, áåñïîêîèòüñÿ åùå î êîì-íèáóäü", - îòâåòèëà Ìàêãîíàãàëë. Îíà çàáðàëà îòêðûòêó ó ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "Åñëè Ñåâåðóñ íå âåðíåòñÿ âîâðåìÿ, êàê âû äóìàåòå, ýòî áóäåò íåòàêòè÷íî - âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ åãî áèëåòîì?" - äîáàâèëà îíà.  
"À ÷òî?" - ñïðîñèëà îíà, êîãäà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è óâèäåëà, ÷òî òðè ïàðû ãëàç ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðÿò íà íåå.  
Ãåðìèîíà áåñöåëüíî áðîäèëà ïî ñàäó, ãäå ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò âûðàùèâàëà ñâîè ìíîãî÷èñëåííûå ëåêàðñòâåííûå ðàñòåíèÿ. Ìíîãèå èç ðàñòåíèé óæå îòöâåëè, íî Ãåðìèîíà âñå-òàêè ñîðâàëà âåòî÷êó ßáëî÷íîé ìÿòû, îñâåæèâøèñü áëàãîäàðÿ ÷èñòîìó è áîäðÿùåìó çàïàõó çåëåíè. Âîçäóõ áûë ãóñòîé, êàê ìåä, è òàêîé ñïîêîéíûé, ÷òî ïðèõîäèëîñü ïðèêëàäûâàòü óñèëèÿ, ÷òîáû èäòè ñêâîçü íåãî. È ýòî áûëî åùå òîëüêî âðåìÿ çàâòðàêà.  
Ñîáëàçíåííàÿ çâóêàìè [æóð÷àùåé âîäû] ôîíòàíà, îíà ñïîêîéíî îáîøëà åãî ïî äîðîæêå, âûìîùåííîé êèðïè÷îì. Ñ äâóõ ñòîðîí òðîïèíêè ðîñëà ëàâàíäà. Îíà óâèäåëà Ëóïèíà è Áëýêà, îíè ðàçâàëèëèñü â òåíè, è ïåðåä íèìè ëåæàëè îñòàòêè çàâòðàêà-ïèêíèêà.  
Ïðèâåòñòâóÿ åå óëûáêîé, îíè ïîäíÿëèñü íà íîãè, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà óñïåëà îñòàíîâèòü èõ.  
"Âû âûãëÿäèòå íåîáûêíîâåííî ñâåæåé", - ñêàçàë Áëýê, ñ ïðèñóùèì åìó äîëåé òàêòà.  
"ß ñåáÿ òàê ÷óâñòâóþ", - ïðèçíàëàñü Ãåðèìîíà, êèâàÿ â çíàê áëàãîäàðíîñòè Ëóïèíó, êîãäà îí ïðåäëîæèë åé ñòàêàí õîëîäíîãî ìàëèíîâîãî ñîêà. Îíà ñåëà íà ïëåä, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ñïèíîé ê äåðåâÿííîìó ñòîëáó, è óñòðîèëàñü òàê, ÷òîáû òîëüêî íîãè áûëè íà ñîëíöå. Ñáðàñûâàÿ òóôëè íà ìÿãêîé ïîäîøâå, îíà ïîøåâåëèëà ãîëûìè ïàëüöàìè íîã.  
"Âàñ áûëî áû íåëåãêî íàéòè", - ëåíèâî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
"Èìåííî íà ýòî ìû íàäåÿëèñü", - ñ ñîæàëåíèåì ñêàçàë Ëóïèí. "Ìû ïðÿ÷åìñÿ îò Öåðåðû, ïîêà îíà íå ïðîñòèò íàñ".  
"×òî âû ñäåëàëè íà ýòîò ðàç?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, çíàÿ, ÷òî èõ óìåíèå ðàçëè÷àòü ðàñòåíèÿ íå ïðîèçâåëî íà ïðîôåññîðà Ñïðîóò íèêàêîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ.  
"ß óðîíèë ïîääîí ñ ïîäãîòîâëåííûìè ñåìåíàìè Äåðåâà Âèãî â êàêîå-òî óäîáðåíèå", - óíûëî ñêàçàë Áëýê. "È ìû íå çàìå÷àëè ýòî äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà äâà ÷àñà ñïóñòÿ…"  
"…ïîáåãè äåðåâà íå ïðîëîìèëè êðûøó îäíîé èç òåïëèö", - äîáàâèë Ëóïèí.  
"ß ïîòðàòèëà íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ íà òî, ÷òîáû ïðîñåÿòü è ïðîðàñòèòü ýòè íåñ÷àñòíûå ñåìåíà", - ñòðîãî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà Áëýêó.  
"Ýòî íåìíîãî íåðâèðóåò, íî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ Âû âûãëÿäèòå â òî÷íîñòè, êàê Ñíåéï", - ñêàçàë îí ñ òåàòðàëüíûì ñîäðîãàíèåì. "Íå âîëíóéòåñü, ìû áóäåì îòðàáàòûâàòü íàêàçàíèå, è ýòî áóäåò ôèçè÷åñêèé òðóä. Õîòÿ, íàäåþñü, íå ïî òàêîé æàðå".  
"Ìíå ïðèøëà ñîâà îò Ãàððè â íà÷àëå íåäåëè", - îòðûâèñòî ïðîèçíåñ îí. "×óâñòâóåòñÿ, ÷òî îí íåñ÷àñòåí".  
"ß òîæå òàê äóìàþ", - êèâíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Îí âñåãäà íåíàâèäåë ëåòíèå êàíèêóëû, ïîòîìó ÷òî èõ ïðèõîäèòñÿ ïðîâîäèòü ñ Äóðñëÿìè".  
"Îí íàïèñàë ÷òî-òî î òîì, ÷òî íå ñìîæåò ïîãîñòèòü ó Óèçëè ïîñëåäíèå äâå íåäåëè".  
"Ýòî ïðàâäà. Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ çàõîòåëè ïîäçàðàáîòàòü ðàäè êàêîãî-òî ñóìàñøåäøåãî ïðîåêòà, òàê ÷òî îíè ïðîäàëè ïàòåíò íà èðèñêè "Ãèïåðÿçû÷êè". ×òîáû ìèññèñ Óèçëè ñìåíèëà ãíåâ íà ìèëîñòü, îíè ïîòðàòèëè ÷àñòü äîõîäîâ ñíà÷àëà íà ïîåçäêó ê Áèëëó, à ïîòîì ê ×àðëè. ßñíîå äåëî, ÷òî â òàêèõ óñëîâèÿõ òðóäíî áûëî áû îáåñïå÷èòü áåçîïàñíîñòü Ãàððè".  
Áëýê êèâíóë. "ß íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî Àëüáóñ ïîçâîëèò Ãàððè ïðîâåñòè êàíèêóëû çäåñü, íî îí íàñòîÿë íà òîì, ÷òî äëÿ Ãàððè áóäåò áåçîïàñíåå ñ Äóðñëÿìè. À ÿ ïî ïîíÿòíûì ïðè÷èíàì íå ìîãó ïîåõàòü ê íåìó".  
"Ãàððè ïîíèìàåò ýòî", - óòåøèëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí çíàåò, ÷òî Âû â áåçîïàñíîñòè è â ïîðÿäêå".  
"Èíîãäà ýòîãî íåäîñòàòî÷íî. ß ïî÷òè íå çíàþ ñâîåãî êðåñòíîãî ñûíà. Íåëüçÿ ïðîñòî âçÿòü è âîðâàòüñÿ è ÷üþ-òî æèçíü ïîñëå ñòîëüêèõ ëåò, õîòÿ ïî÷åìó ÿ ãîâîðþ ýòî Âàì?" Áëýê âíåçàïíî îáîðâàë ôðàçó, âûãëÿäÿ ïðè ýòîì ñìóùåííî.  
"Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ î÷åíü õîðîøèé ñëóøàòåëü, õîòÿ ðàíüøå èì íå áûëà", - ñîãëàñèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. "ß áûëà ñëèøêîì çàíÿòà òåì, ÷òî ïûòàëàñü óòâåðäèòüñÿ è ïðèñïîñîáèòüñÿ. Â Õîãâàðòñå åñòü ìíîãî ïðåäóáåæäåíèé ïðîòèâ ïîëóêðîâîê".  
"Ãåðìèîíà! Âû âûøå ýòîãî, Âû íå äîëæíû èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòî âûðàæåíèå", - ñêàçàë, âûïðÿìèâøèñü, Ëóïèí.  
"Ìû âñå èñïîëüçóåì åãî", - îòâåòèëà îíà. "Èç-çà ýòîãî òî, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàëà, íå ïåðåñòàíåò áûòü ïðàâäîé".  
"Âû ïðàâû", - óñòóïèë îí.  
"×åðòîâû ñëèçåðèíöû", - ñêàçàë Áëýê, âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà îæåñòî÷èëîñü.   
"Åñëè áû ýòî áûëè òîëüêî ñëèçåðèíöû, ÿ íè÷åãî íå èìåëà áû ïðîòèâ, íî ãðèôôèíäîðöû è ðàâåíëêîâöû ìîãóò áûòü íè÷óòü íå ëó÷øå. Äàæå õóôôëüïóôöû æàëåþò òåáÿ, à ýòî óæå ïîëíûé êîøìàð", - äîáàâèëà îíà.  
"È áåñêîíå÷íûé", - óëûáíóëñÿ Ëóïèí. "Íàâåðíîå, êàíèêóëû êàæóòñÿ Âàì ñêó÷íûìè, âåäü çäåñü íåò íèêîãî èç âàøèõ ðîâåñíèêîâ. Âû, äîëæíî áûòü, ñêó÷àåòå ïî Ãàððè è Ðîíó".  
Óäèâëÿÿñü, êàê êòî-òî ìîã íàçâàòü ýòè êàíèêóëû ñêó÷íûìè, Ãåðìèîíà çàìîòàëà ãîëîâîé.  
"Îíè íå òàê óæ è ñêó÷íû ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÿ íà÷àëà ïðîâîäèòü áîëüøå âðåìåíè ñ Âàìè è ìèñòåðîì Áëýêîì", - íå ðàçäóìûâàÿ, îòâåòèëà îíà.  
"Óäàð, óäàð âñåðüåç"*, - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, âîâðåìÿ ïðèáëèæàÿñü ê íèì, ÷òîáû óñëûøàòü ïîñëåäíèå ôðàçû.  
"Ýòî áûë îùóòèìûé óäàð", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ëóïèí è óëûáíóëñÿ, çàìåòèâ ñìóùåííûé âèä Ãåðìèîíû. "Ðàññëàáüòåñü, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. ß, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ìîãó óçíàòü êîìïëèìåíò, êîãäà åãî ñëûøó. Ïðèñîåäèíèøüñÿ ê íàì, Ñåâåðóñ?" - äîáàâèë îí òàê, êàê áóäòî ýòî áûë ñàìûé îáû÷íûé âîïðîñ.  
"Çàìàí÷èâîå ïðåäëîæåíèå, õîòÿ áû òîëüêî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òîáû íàñëàäèòüñÿ âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà Áëýêà"  
"Âîò, ëó÷øå âûïåé, îí î÷åíü âêóñíûé", - ìèðîëþáèâî ñêàçàë Ëóïèí, íàëèâàÿ îõëàæäåííûé ñîê. Ïðåíåáðåãàÿ òåíüþ, Ñíåéï óñåëñÿ íà ÿðêîì ñîëíöå ñ ÿâíûì íàñëàæäåíèåì, è Ãåðìèîíà ìûñëåííî óäèâèëàñü òîìó, êàê îí âûæèë â òåìíîòå ïîäçåìåëèé.  
"ß ñîáèðàëñÿ âîçîáíîâèòü ðàáîòó íàä íåêîòîðûìè çåëüÿìè, íî îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ìíå íóæíû íîâûå çàïàñû. Òàê êàê ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ïîñåòèòü Êîñîé Ïåðåóëîê, òî ïðèøåë ñïðîñèòü, ìîæåò êîìó-íèáóäü ÷òî-òî íóæíî. Âàì òîæå, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð", - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï ïîñëå íåáîëüøîãî ðàçäóìüÿ.  
Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ñåáÿ óÿçâëåííîé, Ãåðìèîíà îòâåòèëà åìó õîëîäíûì âçãëÿäîì.  
"Åñòü íåñêîëüêî âåùåé, êîòîðûå ìíå íóæíû", - ñêàçàë Ëóïèí, ïîäíèìàÿñü íà íîãè. "Òîëüêî ñ ïðèáëèæåíèåì ïîëíîé ëóíû, ÿ ïðåäïî÷èòàþ îñòàâàòüñÿ ïîáëèæå ê Õîãâàðòñó. Ãäå…?" Îí íå ìîã ñêðûòü ñâîþ òðåâîãó.  
"Äîñòàòî÷íûé çàïàñ íàõîäèòñÿ íà îáû÷íîì ìåñòå", - òèõî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "ß ñäåëàþ åùå, êîãäà âåðíóñü, íà òîò ñëó÷àé, åñëè… Âñåãäà ïîëåçíî èìåòü â çàïàñå. Õîòÿ ÿ ðàññ÷èòûâàþ, ÷òî âñêîðå, òû ñàì ñìîæåøü âàðèòü åãî".  
"Òû óâåðåí?" - ðåçêî ñïðîñèë Áëýê. "ß èìåþ â âèäó, ìû âñå çíàåì, êàê òû ëþáèøü îáîðîòíåé".  
"Ñèðèóñ!" - îãðûçíóëñÿ Ëóïèí, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê íåìó. Äàæå â îáëèêå ÷åëîâåêà îí ñîõðàíÿë îáîñòðåííîå ÷óòüå âîëêà, è ýòî ïîìîæåò ñòàòü åìó õîðîøèì ñïåöèàëèñòîì ïî Çåëüåâàðåíèþ. Îí ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü çàïàõ ñòðàõà, èñõîäèâøèé îò Ñíåéïà, âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà îíè áûëè íà áëèçêîì ðàññòîÿíèè. È Ñíåéï íè ðàçó íå ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ïîêàçàòü ýòîò ñòðàõ, êðîìå óæàñíîãî ïåðâîãî ðàçà 20 ëåò íàçàä. "Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ…"  
"Åñëè òû íà÷íåøü èçâèíÿòüñÿ èç-çà Áëýêà, òî íèêîãäà íå çàêîí÷èøü ýòîãî äåëàòü", - âîçðàçèë õîëîäíûì òîíîì Ñíåéï. "ß ïîêèäàþ Õîãâàðòñ ÷åðåç ÷àñ, ñ- èëè áåç âàøåãî ñïèñêà".  
"Äà, êîíå÷íî. Ñïàñèáî".  
"Áëýê?" - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï. Â åãî òîíå áûë îòòåíîê íåïðèñòîéíîñòè.  
"Òû ñîñòàðèøüñÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì äîæäåøüñÿ ìîèõ èçâèíåíèé. ß íå äîâåðÿþ òåáå è íå ñîáèðàþñü ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ".  
Âçãëÿä Ñíåéïà, ïîëíûé ïðåíåáðåæåíèÿ, ìîã áû ðàññåðäèòü è áîëåå ñïîêîéíîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ÷åì Áëýê.  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð? Âàì ÷òî-íèáóäü íóæíî?"  
"ß íå çíàëà, ÷òî íå ìîãó îòïðàâèòüñÿ â Êîñîé Ïåðåóëîê ñàìà. Îçíà÷àåò ëè ýòî, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó ïîêèäàòü Õîãâàðòñ áåç ñîïðîâîæäåíèÿ?" Îò ýòîé ìûñëè îíà òóò æå ïðèøëà â âîçìóùåíèå, íå òî ÷òîáû îíà ñîáèðàëàñü êóäà-íèáóäü.  
"Äèðåêòîð ïðåäïî÷åë áû, ÷òîáû Âû íå ïîêèäàëè Õîãâàðòñ îäíà".  
"Ïðåêðàñíî". Îíà ñåðäèòî âûäîõíóëà. "ß íå ìîãó îòïðàâèòüñÿ çà ïîêóïêàìè ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Íà ìîåì ñ÷åòå â áàíêå Ãðèíãîòòñ íåò äåíåã, ñíà÷àëà íàäî ðåøèòü ïðîáëåìó ñ íåäâèæèìîñòüþ ðîäèòåëåé…"  
"Çíà÷èò, ÷åì ñêîðåå Âû ïðèâåäåòå ýòî äåëî â äâèæåíèå, òåì ëó÷øå. Òåì âðåìåíåì çäåñü ïîäãîòîâÿò äëÿ âàñ æèëüå. Ïðîñòî ñêàæèòå, êàêàÿ ñóììà Âàì òðåáóåòñÿ, ÿ ïîëó÷ó åå äëÿ Âàñ, êîãäà áóäó â Ãðèíãîòòñ".  
"Ìèñòåð Ôðåéí îáî âñåì ïîçàáîòèëñÿ", - ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
"À ðàçâå îí íå…" - ñêàçàë Ëóïèí, è âñå ïîíÿëè, ÷òî èìåëîñü â âèäó.  
Ñíåéï ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë åãî.  
"Äàéòå ìíå ñïèñîê âåùåé, êîòîðûå Âàì íóæíû", - ñêàçàë îí Ãåðìèîíå.  
"Âîò âåùè, êîòîðûå íàäî êóïèòü".  
Îí åùå áîëüøå íàõìóðèë áðîâè. "È ýòî?"  
"Âî-ïåðâûõ, òàìïîíû", - ñêàçàëà îíà ïðÿìî. Åñëè îíà íàäåÿëàñü ñìóòèòü åãî, îíà áûëà ðàçî÷àðîâàíà.   
"Âàì íå íóæíî èõ ïîêóïàòü. Â Áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå åñòü áîëüøèå çàïàñû ãèãèåíè÷åñêèõ ïðèíàäëåæíîñòåé", - ñêàçàë îí, äàæå íå ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê íåé.   
Îíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî Áëýê, ïîõîæå, ñòðàäàë òîé æå ãëóõîòîé, ÷òî è Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì, êîãäà ðàçãîâîð õîòü îòäàëåííî êàñàëñÿ "æåíñêèõ òåì".   
"Çàòåì ìíå íóæíà íîâàÿ îäåæäà è ìàããëîâñêîå íèæíåå áåëüå, îíî íàìíîãî ïðèÿòíåå è óäîáíåå. Ó÷åáíûå ïðèíàäëåæíîñòè íà ñëåäóþùèé ãîä, êîå-êàêèå êíèãè. È êîñìåòèêà".  
"Ýòî âñå êðàéíåé íåîáõîäèìîñòè?" - ìÿãêî ïîäðàçíèë åå Ëóïèí. "Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, òåïåðü ñîâåðøåííî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî ìû áûëè íåâíèìàòåëüíû. Âàì, â ñàìîì äåëå, íàäî îòïðàâèòüñÿ çà ïîêóïêàìè, ñóäÿ ïî âíóøèòåëüíîñòè ñïèñêà".  
"Î, äà", - ãëóõî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î òîì, êàê îí òàñêàëñÿ ïî ìàãàçèíàì ñî ñâîèìè ïîäðóæêàìè, áûëè êîøìàðîì, êîòîðûé ïðåñëåäîâàë åãî äîëãèå ãîäû.  
Áëýê ïðèîáîäðèëñÿ, êîãäà ïðåäñòàâèë, ÷òî æäåò Ñíåéïà.  
"Äîëãèå ÷àñû", - ñêàçàë îí ñ÷àñòëèâûì òîíîì.  
Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ñíåéïà ñòàëî åùå áîëåå êèñëûì.  
"ß ìîãëà áû îòïðàâèòü ýòîò ñïèñîê Ãàððè", - íå ñëèøêîì óáåäèòåëüíî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
"Äà, îí, êîíå÷íî, ñïðàâèòñÿ", - ñ ñàðêàçìîì ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
"Íó, îí íå òàê ïëîõ".  
Ñíåéï íàñìåøëèâî õìûêíóë.  
Ãåðìèîíà äàæå íå ïîïûòàëàñü îïðàâäàòüñÿ. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî îíà ìîãëà ñêàçàòü â äàííîì ñëó÷àå - ýòî òî, ÷òî åùå ìåíåå óáåäèòåëüíûì áûëî áû ïðåäëîæåíèå îïðàâèòü ñïèñîê Ðîíó.  
"À ÷òî íàñ÷åò äåâóøåê èç Âàøåãî êëàññà?" - ñî÷óâñòâåííî ñïðîñèë Áëýê.  
Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë. "Íåóæåëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî õîòü îäíà æåíùèíà ïîçâîëèò äðóãîé âûáèðàòü äëÿ íåå îäåæäó èëè êîñìåòèêó?"  
Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà. "Ó Âàñ åñòü ñåñòðû?"  
"Íåò, òîëüêî ñêëîííîñòü ê íàáëþäåíèþ".  
"È èñòîðèÿ ñ…" - ïîä ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì Ëóïèíà, Áëýê çàìîë÷àë.  
Ãåðìèîíà ãëÿíóëà íà Ñíåéïà, îí õìóðî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå â îòâåò, ïðåæäå ÷åì âñïîìíèë î ãëàâíîé òåìå.  
"Ñîïðîâîæäàéòå ìåíÿ â ïîåçäêå â Ãðèíãîòòñ è â Êîñîé Ïåðåóëîê. Ìû ìîæåì çàéòè â ìàãàçèíû, åñëè âàì íóæíà ìàããëîâñêàÿ îäåæäà, äî òîãî, êàê ìû îòïðàâèìñÿ â äîì âàøèõ ðîäèòåëåé".  
Òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ äî Ãåðìèîíû äîøëî, êàê ëîâêî îíà ïîïàëàñü â ëîâóøêó. "Íåò. Ýòî ñëèøêîì ñêîðî. ß íå ãîòîâà. ß íå ìîãó… âñå çà îäèí äåíü?" - òèõî äîáàâèëà îíà.  
"Ìû ïîñëåäóåì âàøåìó ïðèìåðó è âîñïîëüçóåìñÿ ìàõîâèêîì âðåìåíè. ß íå áóäó ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ è ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò ëåãêèé äëÿ Âàñ äåíü", - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï, "íî îòêëàäûâàíèå íà ïîòîì, òîëüêî óñóãóáèò ïðîáëåìó. Äîâåðèòåñü ëè Âû ìíå, ÷òîáû ÿ ñìîã ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î Âàñ?"  
Îíà ìîãëà îæèäàòü òàêîé ýìîöèîíàëüíûé âîïðîñ îò êîãî óãîäíî, íî òîëüêî íå îò íåãî. Â òàêîé ñèòóàöèè Ãåðìèîíå íå÷åãî áûëî ñêàçàòü, îíà òîëüêî ðåçêî êèâíóëà.  
"Íî ìíå íóæíî ïåðåîäåòüñÿ", - ñêàçàëà îíà.  
Åñëè îíà è îæèäàëà âåæëèâûõ âîçðàæåíèé, òî áûëà ðàçî÷àðîâàíà. Ñíåéï îêèíóë ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì åå ïîíîøåííîå ïëàòüå è ãîëûå íîãè.  
"Äà", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ îí.  
Íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ñåáÿ îñêîðáëåííîé, Ãåðìèîíà ëèøü ïîïûòàëàñü óíÿòü æåëàíèå èñòåðè÷åñêè çàõèõèêàòü. Ñíåéï ñîáèðàëñÿ ïîìî÷ü åé â âûáîðå òðóñèêîâ. Ìèð ñîøåë ñ óìà. È ñàìîå îáèäíîå, íå áûëî ñ êåì ïîäåëèòüñÿ ýòîé øóòêîé.  
"Ý", - ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï ñ íåóâåðåííîñòüþ (òàê ðåäêî ïðîÿâëÿåìîé ïóáëè÷íî), "ÿ ñîéäó çà ìàããëà â ýòîé îäåæäå?"  
Âñå åùå ïûòàÿñü ïðèâûêíóòü ê åãî íîâîìó ëèöó è òåëó, Ãåðìèîíà ïîïûòàëàñü áûòü îáúåêòèâíîé, èçó÷àÿ åãî. È õîòü åãî ðîñêîøíàÿ, âûïîëíåííàÿ â ñòðîãîì ñòèëå, îäåæäà áûëà íåìíîãî òåàòðàëüíîé, íàäî ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî îíà ïîä÷åðêèâàëà äîñòîèíñòâà åãî ôèãóðû… Â Ëîíäîíå íà åãî îäåæäó íå îáðàòÿò âíèìàíèÿ, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì, ìîæåò áûòü, Ñèòè.  
"Ñîéäåòå", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, îòêàçûâàÿñü çàìå÷àòü òî, ÷òî Ëóïèí ïûòàåòñÿ ñïðÿòàòü óñìåøêó, à Ñíåéï âûãëÿäèò ðàçäðàæåííûì è çàñòåí÷èâûì. Îíà ñìóòíî íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî íå ñëèøêîì íà íåãî ïÿëèëàñü, íî ñóäÿ ïî òîìó êàê Ñíåéï ñëîæèë ðóêè íà êîëåíÿõ, âñå-òàêè ïÿëèëàñü.  
Ëóïèí ëåãêèì âçìàõîì ïàëî÷êè óáðàë ïëåä è åäó, êîòîðàÿ îñòàëàñü îò ïèêíèêà. "Ìû ïîéäåì â çàìîê âìåñòå ñ âàìè. ß ìîãó ðàññîðòèðîâàòü ñïèñîê ïîêóïîê. Ñèðèóñ òîæå ìîã áû ÷åì-íèáóäü ïîìî÷ü".  
"Äà, ÿ ìîãó ïðèäóìàòü åìó êàêóþ-íèáóäü ðàáîòó", - âåæëèâî ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ñíåéï, èãíîðèðóÿ ñâåðëÿùèé âçãëÿä â ñïèíó ñ òîé ëåãêîñòüþ, êîòîðàÿ áûëà ñëåäñòâèåì äîëãîé ïðàêòèêè. "Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, ñêîëüêî Âàì íàäî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ñîáðàòüñÿ?"  
"À ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè Âû ìíå äàåòå?"  
"Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå - 30 ìèíóò. ß áóäó æäàòü Âàñ ó ãëàâíîãî âõîäà. Íå îïàçäûâàéòå".  
Îíè âîøëè ÷åðåç âòîðûå ïî ñ÷åòó äâåðè, è îêàçàëèñü âî âíóøèòåëüíîì ìðàìîðíîì çàëå áàíêà Ãðèíãîòòñ. Êàæäûé ñîòðóäíèê (îíè ñèäåëè çà âûñîêèìè ñòîëàìè-ñòîéêàìè) ïîâîðà÷èâàë ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû çàïîìíèòü èõ, çàòåì ðåçêî âîçâðàùàëñÿ ê ðàáîòå ñ áóõãàëòåðñêîé êíèãîé, íî âîçäóõ ïî-ïðåæíåìó áûë ïîëîí ïîäîçðåíèÿ è âîçìóùåíèÿ. Ãåðìèîíà åëå óäåðæàëàñü îò ñîáëàçíà ñõâàòèòüñÿ çà ñþðòóê Ñíåéïà, ÷òîáû ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ óâåðåííåå.  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð?"  
Òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ îíà îñîçíàëà, ÷òî âçÿëà åãî ïîä ðóêó.  
"Î, ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ", - áûñòðî ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà, íî ðóêó íå óáðàëà. "Ïðîñòî… ß íåíàâèæó ýòî ìåñòî", - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà. "Ó ìåíÿ âñåãäà òàêîå ÷óâñòâî, áóäòî îíè èñïûòûâàþò íåãîäîâàíèå ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê íàì". Îíà ïîêàçàëà íà ãîáëèíà, êîòîðûé ñåðäèòî ñìîòðåë íà íèõ.  
"Îíè äåéñòâèòåëüíî èñïûòûâàþò ê íàì òàêèå ÷óâñòâà. Åùå áîëüøå îíè íå ëþáÿò, êîãäà ïðèõîäÿò çà èçúÿòèåì äåíåã. Ýòî íàïîìèíàåò ìíå î òîì, ÷òî Âàì íóæíû äåíüãè íà ïîêóïêè. Ñêàæèòå ìíå ñêîëüêî, è ÿ ïðîâåðþ êóðñ îáìåíà â Áþðî îáìåíà, ïðåæäå ÷åì ìû ñïóñòèìñÿ ê ìîåìó ñåéôó".  
"À ÷òî íàñ÷åò äðóãèõ ñåéôîâ - ìîé, ïðîôåññîðà Ëóïèíà è…, î, ÿ äóìàþ, ó íåãî íåò…"  
Ïîä âçãëÿäîì Ñíåéïà (òàêèì âçãëÿäîì òîëüêî ðåïðåññèè ïðîâîäèòü), Ãåðìèîíà îáîðâàëà ïðåäëîæåíèå è çàìîë÷àëà.  
"Íåñîìíåííî", - ñêàçàë îí (à òàêèì òîíîì âîññòàíèÿ ïîäàâëÿòü). "Ïî Âàøåìó ñîáñòâåííîìó ïðèçíàíèþ, âàø ñåéô ïóñò. Ñåéô íàøåãî ñîáà÷üåãî äðóãà çàìîðîæåí ïî ïðèêàçó Ìèíèñòåðñòâà, è ó ìåíÿ íåò íèêàêèõ íàìåðåíèé, çàõîäèòü â ñåéô Ëóïèíà, êîãäà åãî ñ íàìè íåò".  
"Òîãäà…"  
"Ìîæåò áûòü, Âû äàäèòå ìíå çàêîí÷èòü?" - ðàçäðàæåííî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, íî ðóêó íå âûïóñòèëà.  
"ß ïðîñòî îñòàâëþ â ñâîåì ñåéôå äîëãîâóþ ðàñïèñêó äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îíè íå âûïëàòÿò äîëã".  
"Ñêàçàëè áû ïðîùå, ÷òî ñîáèðàåòåñü ñòàòü áàíêðîòîì èç-çà íàñ".  
"Òî÷íî. Ïðåäñòàâëÿþ ñåáå âîñòîðã Áëýêà".  
"Íî ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî Âû åãî íåíàâèäèòå".  
"Î, òàê è åñòü. Íî ÿ áåðåãó ñâîþ íåíàâèñòü ðàäè âåùåé, êîòîðûå ÷òî-òî çíà÷àò. Ýòî òîëüêî äåíüãè, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. Åñëè îòíîñèòüñÿ ê íèì ñî ñëèøêîì áîëüøèì ïî÷òåíèåì, ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ òàê, ÷òî Âàì ñàìîé ïðåäëîæàò ðàáîòó â Ãðèíãîòòñ. Äîáûâàé ñåáå ñðåäñòâà ÷åñòíî, êîëü ìîæåøü, à òî - äîáûâàé, êàê óãîäíî"**.  
Îöåíèâàÿ è çàïîìèíàÿ ýòó íîâóþ ÷åðòó â õàðàêòåðå Ñíåéïà, Ãåðìèîíà íåîïðåäåëåííî êèâíóëà. Ëþáîé, êòî âûðàæàåò òàêîå âûñîêîìåðíîå ïðåçðåíèå ê äåíüãàì, î÷åâèäíî, ñàì íå çíàë, êàêîâî ýòî, áûòü áåç äåíåã.  
Îíè îòïðàâèëèñü äàëüøå ïî çàëó, âîêðóã áûëà êàêàÿ-òî íåïîíÿòíàÿ ñóåòà è èõ, íàêîíåö, îêðóæèëè ãîáëèíû-ïîìîùíèêè è ïðîÿâèëè ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê íèì ñòîëü ïîäîáîñòðàñòíûå ìàíåðû, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ â íåêîòîðîé ñòåïåíè ñìóùåííîé. Ñíåéï êðåïêî ñæàë ÷åëþñòè, è ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, åìó ýòî òîæå íå î÷åíü íðàâèëîñü. "Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, Ãðèïõóê, óïðàâëÿþùèé äåëàìè â áàíêå Ãðèíãîòòñ. Ãðèïõóê, Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. Åñëè âû íå ïðîòèâ, íà îäíî ñëîâî".  
Óáðàâ ðóêó Ãåðìèîíû, Ñíåéï îòîøåë íà ïàðó øàãîâ, íàãíóë ãîëîâó è ÷òî-òî áûñòðî ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãðèïõóêó. Òîò âûãëÿäåë âçáåøåííûì. Ñíåéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, ïðîâåðèë êóðñ îáìåíà ãàëëåîíîâ íà ìàããëîâñêèå ôóíòû è âåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå ñî ñòðàííûì âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèöå.  
"Âñå ýòè äåíüãè, òîëüêî ÷òîáû êóïèòü íèæíåå áåëüå?" - ñêåïòè÷åñêè ñïðîñèë îí. Â íåé ÿâíî ñêðûòû êàêèå-òî ãëóáèíû. Èëè ïðîñòî êàêîå-íèáóäü ôèçè÷åñêîå óðîäñòâî, êîòîðîå íåëüçÿ ñðàçó çàìåòèòü.  
"È ýòî ÿ ñëûøó îò ìóæ÷èíû, ó êîòîðîãî âñÿ îäåæäà è îáóâü ðó÷íîé ðàáîòû", - êîëêî ñêàçàëà â îòâåò Ãåðìèîíà, ñìóùåííàÿ îöåíêîé ýòèõ òåìíûõ ãëàç. Îíà íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå áûëà òàê âñåöåëî êåì-òî îöåíåíà, è îäîáðåíà, êàê æåíùèíà. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñóõîñòü âî ðòó, ðóêè âñïîòåëè, à ñîñêè çàòâåðäåëè, è îíà íå çíàëà, ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ îñêîðáëåííîé èëè ïîëüùåííîé. Îíà, êîíå÷íî æå, íåðâíè÷àëà, âäðóã îñîçíàâ ýòó ñèëüíóþ ìóæåñòâåííîñòü, êîòîðàÿ ñêðûâàëàñü çà îñòðûì óìîì è ðåçêîé ÿçâèòåëüíîé ðå÷üþ.  
Ñíåéï áûë â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå. "À êàê æå ïî-äðóãîìó ìîæåò áûòü ñäåëàíà îäåæäà?"  
"Î", - îøåëîìëåííî ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà. "ß íèêîãäà îá ýòîì íå äóìàëà. Åå äåëàþò ïî-äðóãîìó â ìîåì ìèðå, ÿ äàæå íå çíàþ, êîòîðûé èõ äâóõ ìèðîâ - ìîé", - âñïûõíóëà îíà. "Çäåñü ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ… ×òî ÿ ïîëóêðîâêà, êîãäà çàõîæó ñþäà".  
"Ðàñèçì èç óñò îñíîâàòåëüíèöû Ã.À.Â.Í.Ý.***? Â Ãðèíãîòòñ íåïîñðåäñòâåííî ðàáîòàþò òîëüêî ÷èñòîêðîâíûå ãîáëèíû. È Âû, êàê è ìíîãèå äðóãèå ó÷åíèêè, èç îáîèõ ìèðîâ. Õîòÿ, åñëè òåïåðü Âû ñìîãëè áû ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà îäíîì èç ìèðîâ, ìû ìîãëè áû îò ýòîãî âûèãðàòü. Ñþäà". Ñíåéï îïÿòü âçÿë åå çà ðóêó è ïîäòîëêíóë, ÷òîáû îíà ïðîäîëæèëà èäòè ïî ïåðåïîëíåííîìó çàëó ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê äâåðè, â ñàìîì äàëüíåì óãëó. Ãðèïõóê, ñóòóëÿñü, øåë ïåðåä íèìè, èçëó÷àÿ îñóæäåíèå.  
Ïîíÿâ, êóäà îíè íàïðàâëÿþòñÿ, Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíîâèëàñü.  
"Ðàçâå ÿ íå ìîãó îñòàòüñÿ çäåñü?" - óìîëÿþùå ñïðîñèëà îíà. "Ìåíÿ óêà÷èâàåò îò ïîåçäîê â ýòèõ òåëåæêàõ".  
"Âû íå ìîæåòå îñòàòüñÿ. Åñëè âàñ áóäåò òîøíèòü, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ñòåñíÿéòåñü, êóäà óãîäíî, íî òîëüêî íå íà ìåíÿ", - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï, ïðîÿâëÿÿ îáû÷íûé óðîâåíü çàáîòû î êîì-òî. Îí íàïðàâèë åå èç çàëà â óçêèé êàìåííûé êîðèäîð, êîòîðûé óõîäèë âíèç ïîä òðåâîæíî êðóòûì óãëîì.  
"Ñëåäóéòå çà Ãðèïõóêîì", - òèõî ñêàçàë îí. "ß ñðàçó æå çà Âàìè".  
"È ýòî óñïîêîèò ìåíÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî…?" Áîÿñü, ÷òî îí ìîã íå ïîíÿòü åå, Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó. Îí ïîâåðíóë åå â îáðàòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè, íåìíîãî ïîäòîëêíóâ âïåðåä.  
Ñòóê êàáëóêîâ ýõîì îòäàâàëñÿ â òèøèíå, ñâåò ôàêåëîâ îòáðàñûâàë íåïðèÿòíûå òåíè íà íåðîâíûå êàìåííûå ñòåíû. Â êîíå÷íîì ñ÷åòå, äîðîãà ïåðåñòàëà ñêîëüçèòü âíèç, è îíè ïðèøëè ê óçêèì æåëåçíîäîðîæíûì ðåëüñàì.   
Êàê òîëüêî Ñíåéï ñåë ðÿäîì ñ íåé â ìàëåíüêóþ òåëåæêó, Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Òåëåæêà ðåçêî òðîíóëàñü ñ ìåñòà è ïîåõàëà ñ ãîëîâîêðóæèòåëüíîé ñêîðîñòüþ, åå ðàñïóùåííûå âîëîñû ñòðóèëèñü, êàê ëîêîíû Ìåíàäû, à æåëóäîê ãðîçèë íåìåäëåííûì äåìàðøåì. Îíà ñõâàòèëàñü çà ïåðâóþ ïîïàâøóþñÿ îïîðó.  
Ïðèòîê êðîâè â ðóêå îêàçàëñÿ ïîä óãðîçîé, à âîëîñû Ãåðìèîíû áûëè ïðÿìî ïåðåä åãî ëèöîì, òàê ÷òî Ñíåéï óæå ïðèìèðèëñÿ ñ íåóäîáíîé ïîåçäêîé. Ê åãî ðàäîñòè, åå ìîðñêàÿ áîëåçíü íå ïðèâåëà ê ôèçèîëîãè÷åñêîé äåìîíñòðàöèè ýòîãî ôàêòà.  
×óâñòâóÿ ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå è ïîòåðÿâ îðèåíòàöèþ â ïðîñòðàíñòâå, Ãåðìèîíà ïîøàòûâàÿñü âûøëà èç òåëåæêè. Îíà ñîãíóëà ðóêó, êîòîðóþ ñâåëà ñóäîðîãà èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ìåðòâîé õâàòêîé âöåïèëàñü åþ â ðóêó Ñíåéïà, è ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà. Ñåìüÿ Ñíåéïà, äîëæíî áûòü, èñïîëüçîâàëà ýòîò ñåéô óæå ìíîãèå ãîäû, ñóäÿ ïî èçûñêàííîé ðàáîòå ïî ìåòàëëó, êîòîðàÿ óêðàøàëà îãðîìíóþ äâåðü. Êàê è ìîæíî áûëî ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ýòî áûëà áîëüøàÿ è î÷åíü êðàñèâàÿ çìåÿ, îáâèâøàÿ äåðåâî çíàíèé (êàê ïðåäïîëîæèëà Ãåðìèîíà). Òùåñëàâèå ÿáëîêà, êîòîðîå æäàëî, ÷òîáû åãî íàäêóñèëè, çàñòàâèëî åå êðèâî óëûáíóòüñÿ.  
×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îíà óâèäåëà âèòèåâàòóþ íàäïèñü íàâåðõó: Cor tuum si te decipiet, asendere noli. (Áûòü, à íå êàçàòüñÿ)****  
Äà, î÷åíü… ïî-ñíåéïîâñêè, ïîäóìàëà îíà è âäðóã ïîäïðûãíóëà, êîãäà âûñîêîìåðíàÿ çìåÿ íåîæèäàííî ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, âûñóíóëà ÿçûê, è, êàçàëîñü, ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà íåå.  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð?" - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï. Ó íåãî, íàâåðíîå, áûë äàð âèäåòü îäíîâðåìåííî â òðåõ íàïðàâëåíèÿõ.  
"Íåò, íè÷åãî. Òîëüêî… Çìåÿ, îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ". Îæèäàÿ â ëó÷øåì ñëó÷àå íàñìåøêè, îíà áûëà ïðèÿòíî óäèâëåíà.  
"Äà, ÿ åùå íå íàøåë ñïîñîáà, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü åå ïðåêðàòèòü ýòî", - çàäóì÷èâî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï è ñäåëàë øàã â ñòîðîíó, ÷òîáû Ãðèïõóê ìîã îòêðûòü äâåðü.  
"Äûì èç ìîåãî ñåéôà ñèíèé", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîãäà îáëàêà çåëåíîãî è ñåðåáðÿíîãî äûìà ïðîïëûëè ìèìî íèõ.  
Ëèöî Ñíåéïà âûðàæàëî ñòðàäàíèå. "Õîòÿ áû ïîïðîáóéòå ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà ãëàâíîì. Âõîäèòå".  
Ãåðìèîíà îñòàëàñü ñòîÿòü òàì æå, ãäå è ñòîÿëà. "Âû õîòèòå, ÷òîáû ÿ âîøëà â Âàø ñåéô?"  
"ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû Âû áûëè òàì, ãäå ÿ ñìîãó âèäåòü Âàñ", - îí ðàçäðàæåííî èñïðàâèë åå.  
"Íî Ãðèíãîòòñ - ñàìîå áåçîïàñíîå…"  
"Âû ìîæåòå âñïîìíèòü ñëó÷àé, êîòîðûé ïðîèçîøåë â Ãðèíãîòòñ, êîãäà Âû áûëè ïåðâûé ãîä â Õîãâàðòñå".  
"Íî ÿ ñîâñåì íå òàêàÿ öåííîñòü, êàê Ôèëîñîôñêèé êàìåíü".  
Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóëñÿ â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå è ìåëüêîì âçãëÿíóë íà íåå. "Ñêðîìíîñòü èç óñò ãðèôôèíäîðêè. Äîëæíî áûòü, ñëó÷èòñÿ êîíåö ñâåòà. ×åì áûñòðåå Âû ñäåëàåòå òàê, êàê Âàì ãîâîðÿò, òåì áûñòðåå ìû îòñþäà âûáåðåìñÿ".  
"Ãðèïõóê, ïîõîæå, íå î÷åíü ñ÷àñòëèâ òåì, ÷òî ÿ óâèæó Âàø ñåéô".  
"×òî ìíå äåëàòü ñ ìîèì ñåéôîì, ìîå äåëî". Âûñîêîìåðèå èç ñëîâ óøëî, íî âåðíóëàñü ïðåæíÿÿ ðàçäðàæèòåëüíîñòü. "Ñäåëàåòå Âû, íàêîíåö, øàã, èëè íåò! Êëÿíóñü Áîãîì, ñ Âàìè áîëüøå ïðîáëåì, ÷åì ñ äâàäöàòüþ ïåðâîêëàøêàìè ".  
Åñëè íà ñâåòå áûëà ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü, òî ïîä âçãëÿäîì Ãåðìèîíû îò Ñíåéïà îñòàëàñü áû êó÷êà ïåïëà. Çàòåì îíà óâèäåëà òî, ÷òî áûëî âíóòðè ñåéôà, è ìîðãíóëà. Ñåéô áûë îãðîìíûì è ôàêòè÷åñêè ïîëíîñòüþ çàïîëíåí ñòîïêàìè ãàëëåîíîâ, êîòîðûå ñòîÿëè îäíà çà äðóãîé, à ñóíäóêè áûëè ïåðåïîëíåíû ðàçíîöâåòíûìè äðàãîöåííûìè êàìíÿìè. Ïðè ýòîì ñòàëî ñîâåðøåííî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî Ñíåéï íå îñîáåííî íàäåÿëñÿ íà ó÷èòåëüñêóþ çàðïëàòó â Õîãâàðòñå. Êàê ïðîÿâëåíèå áîãàòñòâà, âñå ýòî ïðîèçâîäèëî ãëóáîêîå âïå÷àòëåíèå. Íî Ãåðìèîíà áûëà áîëåå óâëå÷åíà ïîïûòêàìè ïðî÷èòàòü ïîáëåêøèå íàçâàíèÿ êíèã, êîòîðûå ëåæàëè íåáîëüøîé ñòîïêîé íà îòêðûòîé øêàòóëêå, â êîòîðîé, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, áûëè àëìàçû.  
Ïðîñëåäèâ çà íàïðàâëåíèåì åå âçãëÿäà, Ñíåéï ïðîíåññÿ ìèìî è ïî÷òè íàëåòåë íà ñòîïêó êíèã, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ÷òî îäíà ñòîïêà ãàëëåîíîâ óïàëà íà ïîë.  
"ß äóìàë, ÷òî ïîòåðÿë èõ... È Òðàêòàò Ðàäèöèî Ëåâàíòà çäåñü…Íåâàæíî". Ïðèìåíèâ ê êíèãàì Óìåíüøàþùåå Çàêëèíàíèå, îí íàäåæíî ñïðÿòàë èõ â îäíîì èç êàðìàíîâ. "Ïðåêðàñíî". Îí íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó, ðàññûïàâøèåñÿ ãàëëåîíû çàñêðèïåëè ïîä íîãàìè.  
"Ý, ïðîôåññîð… Ðàçâå íàì íå íóæíî êîå-÷òî èç ýòîãî?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, çàâîðîæåííàÿ ïðîÿâëåíèåì òàêîé ñïåöèôè÷åñêîé îãðàíè÷åííîñòè èíòåðåñîâ.  
Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ñíåéïà ñðàçó æå ñòàëî áîëåå óãðþìûì. "Õîòåëîñü áû, ÷òîáû ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî òàê çàáàâíî, êàê Âàì ñàìîé êàæåòñÿ. Ïåðåñòàíüòå óõìûëÿòüñÿ, è íàïîëíèòå âîò ýòî". Îí ïðîòÿíóë åé äâà ìàëåíüêèõ êîæàíûõ ìåøî÷êà, è äâà îñòàâèë äëÿ ñåáÿ. Ñîáèðàÿñü ñïðîñèòü, ñêîëüêî íóæíî íàáðàòü ãàëëåîíîâ, Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà, êàê îí ïîëíîñòüþ íàïîëíÿåò ìåøî÷êè ïðèãîðøíÿìè ãàëëåîíîâ, è ïîñëåäîâàëà åãî ïðèìåðó.  
Ïîåçäêà â òåëåæêå â îáðàòíóþ ñòîðîíó íå ïîêàçàëàñü òàêîé æå êîøìàðíîé, âîçìîæíî ïîòîìó, ÷òî â ïîëå çðåíèÿ ïîÿâèëàñü ïåðñïåêòèâà âûáðàòüñÿ èç áàíêà. Ïîñëå íåáîëüøîé çàäåðæêè â Áþðî îáìåíà, ÷òîáû ïîìåíÿòü ãàëëåîíû íà ôóíòû, îíè ñíîâà áûëè â ñóìàòîøíîì Êîñîì Ïåðåóëêå.  
Ãåðìèîíà íàáðàëà ïîëíûå ëåãêèå çëîâîííîãî âîçäóõà.  
"Òàê-òî ëó÷øå", - ñêàçàëà îíà, îòïóñêàÿ ðóêó Ñíåéïà. "Áóäåò áûñòðåå, åñëè ìû ðàçäåëèìñÿ".  
"Êàêàÿ ïðåêðàñíàÿ èäåÿ!" - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï ñ ïîäîçðèòåëüíîé ëþáåçíîñòüþ. "Ìîæåò Âàì ñðàçó ïîäíÿòü ïëàêàò, îïîâåùàþùèé âñåõ, ÷òî Âû çäåñü, è ïîñìîòðåòü, êòî âûïîëçåò èç äâåðåé íàâñòðå÷ó Âàì".  
"Ïðîñòîãî "íåò" â îòâåò áûëî áû âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
Ìåëüêîì âçãëÿíóâ íà íåå ñâåðõó âíèç, Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ, õîòÿ è íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ýòîãî äåëàòü. "Íå â Âàøåì ñëó÷àå", - óáåæäåííî ñêàçàë îí. "Ñíà÷àëà çà ïðåäìåòàìè ïåðâîé íåîáõîäèìîñòè".  
Ðàíüøå ó Ãåðìèîíû íèêîãäà íå áûëî ïðè÷èí íà òî, ÷òîáû ïîäîëãó çàäåðæèâàòüñÿ â àïòåêå, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òîáû õîòü ðàç ïîáûâàòü â ïëîõîîñâåùåííîé ïîäñîáíîé êîìíàòå, êîòîðàÿ îêàçàëàñü åùå â áîëüøåì áåñïîðÿäêå, ÷åì ñàì ìàãàçèí. È õîòü íåïðèÿòíûé çàïàõ èñ÷åç, íî îíà íå ìîãëà îòäåëàòüñÿ îò îùóùåíèÿ, ÷òî çà íåé êòî-òî íàáëþäàåò, õîòÿ åäèíñòâåííûå, ó êîãî çäåñü áûëè ãëàçà - ýòî äàâíî ìåðòâûå ñîçäàíèÿ, ïëàâàþùèå â áåñöâåòíîé æèäêîñòè.  
Ñíåéï ñ ïðåíåáðåæåíèåì îòêàçàëñÿ îò ïðåäëîæåííîé çàêóñêè, äàæå íå ñïðîñèâ ìíåíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû, è íå òåðÿÿ âðåìåíè, çàíÿëñÿ çàêàçàìè è ñîãëàñîâàíèåì äàòû ïîñòàâêè âåùåñòâ, êîòîðûå íóæíû áûëè äëÿ øêîëüíûõ çàíÿòèé.   
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, ïîëîæèòå øêóðó Ìàíòèêîðû îáðàòíî äî òîãî, êàê âû ïîðåæåòåñü… ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. Ïîïûòàéòåñü îñòàíîâèòü êðîâîòå÷åíèå èëè ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ òàê, ÷òî ìèññèñ Êîìôèò ðåøèò ïðîäàòü âàøó êðîâü êîìó-íèáóäü". Ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà áûë íàñòîëüêî ìÿãêèì è âêðàä÷èâûì, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíå ïîòðåáîâàëîñü ìèíóòà, ÷òîáû ðàñïîçíàòü ñêðûòóþ ñòàëü. Âûíèìàÿ ïàëî÷êó, Ñíåéï äàæå íå ïîïûòàëñÿ ñêðûòü òîò ôàêò, ÷òî îí óäàëÿåò âñå ìåëü÷àéøèå ñëåäû êðîâè ñ øèïîâ íà êîæå Ìàíòèêîðû.  
"Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, êàê áóäòî ÿ ñòàëà áû…" - íàðàñïåâ ñêàçàëà ìèññèñ Êîìôèò åëåéíûì ãîëîñêîì. "Äàâàéòå ÿ ïîçàáî÷óñü îá ýòîé ìèëîé äåâóøêå"  
"ß âïîëíå ñïðàâëþñü ñàìà, áëàãîäàðþ", - óíè÷òîæàþùèì òîíîì îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, õîòÿ ñàìà íåïðîèçâîëüíî ïîäîäâèíóëàñü ÷óòü áëèæå ê Ñíåéïó, êîãäà â ãîëîâó ïðèøëà ìûñëü, ÷òî â îáùåì-òî òî îíà íå óâåðåíà, ÷òî ìèññèñ Êîìôèò èç ñåáÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿåò.  
Çàäåðæàâøèñü, òîëüêî ÷òîáû ïîäòâåðäèòü ïîñòàâêó íóæíûõ âåùåñòâ, Ñíåéï áåç äàëüíåéøèõ öåðåìîíèé íàïðàâèë Ãåðìèîíó â ñòîðîíó âûõîäà íà óëèöó. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îí ïîäòîëêíóë åå â ñòîðîíó óçêîé äâåðè. Îãëÿäåâøèñü, Ãåðìèîíà óñìåõíóëàñü. À îíà è íå çíàëà, ÷òî â Êîñîì Ïåðåóëêå åñòü òóàëåò äëÿ âåäüì.  
"À Âàì ðàçâå ìîæíî çäåñü íàõîäèòüñÿ?" - ñïðîñèëà îíà.  
Ñíåéï ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë åå âîïðîñ è íà÷àë ðàçãëÿäûâàòü ãëóáîêóþ ðàíó íà ëàäîíè. "Ãëóáîêèé ïîðåç. Âû ñêàçàëè, ÷òî ñìîæåòå ñàìè î ñåáå ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ. Ïîïïè Âàì ðàçðåøàåò?.."  
"Íå ñîâñåì", - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, óâèëèâàÿ îò ïðÿìîãî îòâåòà. "Íî ÿ çíàþ òåîðèþ, è ñ áîëüøîé îõîòîé ïðîâåðèëà áû ñâîè çíàíèÿ íà ñåáå è íà êîì-íèáóäü åùå".  
"Ãîâîðèòå, êàê íàñòîÿùàÿ ãðèôôèíäîðêà. ß äóìàþ, ÿ ìîã áû ïîïûòàòüñÿ îñòàíîâèòü êðîâîòå÷åíèå", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, äîñòàâàÿ ïàëî÷êó. Ñîìíåíèå â åãî ãîëîñå åäâà ëè ìîãëî âñåëèòü óâåðåííîñòü.  
"Â ýòîì íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè. Âèäèòå, ðàíà ïðàêòè÷åñêè çàòÿíóëàñü", - ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
"Ñïàñèáî çà Âàøó âåðó â ìåíÿ, õîòÿ Âû, âîçìîæíî ïðàâû, áóäó÷è òàêîé îñòîðîæíîé", - íåõîòÿ ïðèçíàëñÿ îí, âûãëÿäÿ ïðè ýòîì òàê ñåðäèòî, êàê òîëüêî ìîæåò âûãëÿäåòü âîëøåáíèê, ïðèâûêøèé âî âñåì ïðåâîñõîäèòü äðóãèõ, ñòàëêèâàÿñü ñ ñîáñòâåííûìè îãðàíè÷åííûìè âîçìîæíîñòÿìè.  
Ñïðÿòàâ ïàëî÷êó, Ñíåéï ïîðûëñÿ â êàðìàíå è ñêàçàë: "Ñÿäüòå íà òîò ñòóë è ïðîòÿíèòå âàøó ïàëî÷êó". Ïðèñåâ ïåðåä íåé, îí âûòàùèë ïðîáêó èç ìàëåíüêîé áóòûëî÷êè. "Ìîæåò íåìíîãî æå÷ü", - ïðåäóïðåäèë îí, è íàëèë ïèïåòêîé îäíó êàïëþ ôèîëåòîâîé æèäêîñòè íà ðàíó.  
"Íåìíîãî!" - çàäîõíóëàñü îò áîëè Ãåðìèîíû, èç ãëàç áðûçíóëè ñëåçû.  
"Ëó÷øå íåáîëüøàÿ æãó÷àÿ áîëü ñåé÷àñ". Ñíåéï ðàññìîòðåë ïîðåç, íå äîòðàãèâàÿñü äî íåãî, õîòÿ ó Ãåðìèîíû âîçíèêëî ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî îí íþõàåò ðàíó. "ß òàê è äóìàë. Ìèññèñ Êîìôèò ëþáèò ïîâåñåëèòüñÿ". Îí äîñòàë åùå îäíó ìàëåíüêóþ áóòûëî÷êó èç âíóòðåííåãî êàðìàíà. "Ñèäèòå ñïîêîéíî. Áîëüíî íå áóäåò, ÿ îáåùàþ", - äîáàâèë îí, âçãëÿíóâ íà íåå èç-ïîä ýòèõ íåëåïûõ äëèííûõ ðåñíèö.  
"×òî-òî íå òàê?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê îí íàëèë íà ðàíó òðè êàïëè ïðîçðà÷íîé æèäêîñòè, êîòîðàÿ ïàõëà îáû÷íûì ëèìîííûì áàëüçàìîì.  
"Íè÷åãî, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òîãî, ÷òî ìèññèñ Êîìôèò, äîëæíî áûòü, îáðàáîòàëà øêóðó Ìàíòèêîðû êàêèì-òî ïðåïàðàòîì ñîáñòâåííîãî ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ. Îñòàòî÷íûå êîëè÷åñòâà ýòîãî çåëüÿ ïîïàëè â Âàøó ðàíó. Ïîõîæå ýòî íå Çàêëèíàíèå Îòâîðîòà, ýòî êîæà Ìàíòèêîðû… è Âû… ýòî ñòàëî áû èõ ïðèâëåêàòü êàê ìîùíûé ìàãíèò. Åñëè ó íàñ áûëî âðåìÿ, ÿ áû âåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû çàáðàòü îáðàçåö. Äóìàþ, ÷òî çíàþ, êàêîå çåëüå îíà, ñêîðåå âñåãî, èñïîëüçîâàëà, íî… Íåò, ïîäåðæèòå òàê ðóêó åùå ìèíóòó. Íåáîëüøîå êîëè÷åñòâî Âåñåëÿùåãî Çàêëèíàíèÿ ïîêàæåò, ñïðàâèëñÿ ëè ÿ ñ ïðîáëåìîé".  
Ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå Ñíåéï ñïðîñèë: "Æåëàíèÿ óëûáàòüñÿ êàæäîìó, êîãî âñòðåòèòå, áîëüøå íåò?"  
"Íåò, íå çàìåòíî".  
"Îòëè÷íî. Òîãäà ìû ìîæåì ïðîäîëæèòü. Âàì íóæíû íîâûå ìàíòèè?"  
Ê ðàäîñòè Ñíåéïà Ãåðìèîíà ïðîÿâèëà ñåáÿ, êàê öåëåíàïðàâëåííûé ïîêóïàòåëü. Îíà òî÷íî çíàëà, ÷åãî õîòåëà, è íå áûëà çàèíòåðåñîâàíà â íåáðåæíîì ïðîñìàòðèâàíèè òîâàðîâ. Îñòàâøàÿñÿ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè, çàíÿòàÿ ïðèîáðåòåíèåì ïîêóïîê, áûëà ïî÷òè óäîâîëüñòâèåì. Áîëüøå âñåãî âðåìåíè îíè ïðîâåëè â "Ôëîóðèø è Áëîòòñ". Ñíåéï îòïðàâèëñÿ â àíòèêâàðíûé îòäåë, êàê òîëüêî îíè êóïèëè øêîëüíûå ó÷åáíèêè. Íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ïðèâû÷íûé ñîáëàçí êîòîðûì îáû÷íî áûëè êíèãè, Ãåðìèîíà íàøëà ñâîå ïðèçâàíèå â òîì, ÷òîáû íàáëþäàòü çà âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà Ñíåéïà, êîòîðîå áûëî âïîëíå áåñïå÷íûì è íåçàùèùåííûì â íàñòîÿùèé ìîìåíò. Õîòÿ ïàðó ðàç åå âçãëÿä óñêîëüçàë â ñòîðîíó, êîãäà îí íàãèáàëñÿ, ÷òîáû âûáðàòü êíèãè ñ íèæíèõ ïîëîê.  
Ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòü Ñíåéïà áûëà 100-ïðîöåíòíîé, è òîëüêî êîãäà, íàêîíåö, Ãåðìèîíà íåñêîëüêî ðàç íàðî÷èòî ïîêàøëÿëà, îí ïîíÿë, êàê äîëãî îíè áûëè â ìàãàçèíå, è êàê ìíîãî êíèã îí ïðèîáðåë. Çàìåòèâ çàäóì÷èâûé âçãëÿä Ãåðìèîíû, êîòîðàÿ ðàññìàòðèâàëà ïðèîáðåòåííûå êíèãè, îí âçäîõíóë.  
"Äà, Âû ìîæåòå îäîëæèòü ïî÷èòàòü èõ. Òîëüêî, ÷òîáû îíè íå ðàñõîäèëèñü ïî ðóêàì ñðåäè Âàøèõ îäíîêëàññíèêîâ".  
Ãåðìèîíà â óäèâëåíèè ïîäíÿëà áðîâè.  
"Äà, ïðèçíàþ, ÿ ñêàçàë ãëóïîñòü", - óñòóïèë Ñíåéï. "Êàê áóäòî êòî-íèáóäü èç íèõ äîáðîâîëüíî âîçüìåò â ðóêè êíèãó… Èñêëþ÷àÿ, âîçìîæíî, Ìàëôîÿ. È Âû âðÿä ëè õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü îäîëæèòå åìó".  
"Íå â ýòîé æèçíè", - ñîãëàñèëàñü îíà.  
Ñíåéï ïðîïóñòèë ýòó ðåïëèêó. "Âàì ÷òî-íèáóäü åùå íóæíî â Êîñîì Ïåðåóëêå?"  
"Âû áûëè î÷åíü…" Íåîæèäàííî Ãåðìèîíà çàäóìàëàñü íàä òåì, ÷òî ñîáèðàëàñü ñêàçàòü.  
"Íåñîìíåííî", - ñêàçàë îí, âûâîäÿ Ãåðìèîíó èç çàáëóæäåíèÿ. Íî âåñåëûå èñêîðêè îïÿòü áûëè âî âçãëÿäå.  
"À ñåé÷àñ - â ïóòü íà Ëîíäîí", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïûòàÿñü ïðèâíåñòè íîòêó âîîäóøåâëåíèÿ â ñâîè ñëîâà. È êàê òîëüêî îíà êóïèò îäåæäó, íå áóäåò áîëüøå îòãîâîðîê äëÿ äàëüíåéøåé çàäåðæêè, è áëàãîäàðÿ ìàõîâèêó âðåìåíè ó íèõ áóäåò ïðåäîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû îòïðàâèòüñÿ â äîì ðîäèòåëåé.  
Àâòîðñêèå çàìåòêè:  
  
È õîòü ÷èòàòåëè çíàþò, ÷òî Ãàððè äîëæåí ïðîâåñòè ïîñëåäíèå 2 íåäåëè êàíèêóë â Õîãâàðòñå (Ãëàâà 5), íî Ãåðìèîíà è Áëýê åùå íå çíàþò îá ýòîì.  
  
* Óäàð, óäàð âñåðüåç.  
- "Ãàìëåò", Ó. Øåêñïèð (ïåðåâîä Á.Ïàñòåðíàê)  
  
  
** Äîáûâàé ñåáå ñðåäñòâà ÷åñòíî, êîëü ìîæåøü, à òî - äîáûâàé, êàê óãîäíî.  
- Ïîñëàíèÿ, Ãîðàöèé 1:60   
Si possis recte, si non, quocumque modo rem  
- Epistularum, Horace 1:60  
  
***Ã.À.Â.Í.Ý. - Ãðàæäàíñêàÿ Àññîöèàöèÿ Âîññòàíîâëåíèÿ Íåçàâèñèìîñòè Ýëüôîâ  
****If thy heart fail thee, climb not at all  
- Elizabeth I  
Ïîëíàÿ âåðñèÿ öèòàòû:  
Fain would I climb,  
yet fear I to fall (Sir Walter Raleigh)  
If thy heart fail thee,   
climb not at all (Elizabeth I)  
"ß áû ñ ðàäîñòüþ âçëåòåë, êîãäà á ïàäåíèÿ íå áîÿëñÿ" (ñýð Óîëòåð Ðåéëè)  
"Åñëè ñåðäöå òâîå äðîãíåò, òî âçëåòà òåáå íå âèäàòü" (îòâåò Åëèçàâåòû I)  
Ó íàñ ýòîìó âûðàæåíèþ ñóùåñòâóåò àíàëîã "Ðîæäåííûé ïîëçàòü - ëåòàòü íå ìîæåò".Èëè äðóãîé âàðèàíò "Âîëêîâ áîÿòüñÿ - â ëåñ íå õîäèòü".  
Ñîáñòâåííî, ðå÷ü èäåò î ôàìèëüíîì ïîìåøàòåëüñòâå Ñíåéïîâ íà ÷åñòè, ãîðäîñòè è äîñòîèíñòâå, è ÿ áû ó íèõ íà ñåéôå íàïèñàëà "Áûòü, à íå êàçàòüñÿ", ýòî äåâèç ãåðöîãîâ äå Ðîãàí, è Ñíåéïó ïî-ìîåìó î÷åíü ïîäõîäèò.(Anna Iva) 


	7. Ãëàâà 7

Ãëàâà 7.  
ïåðåâîä G-Hope  
È õîòü îí íå âèäåë ïðè÷èí ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì ñâîåé ñïóòíèöå, Ñíåéï ïðîâåë ñðàâíèòåëüíî ìàëî âðåìåíè â ìèðå ìàãëëîâ. Îí óñïåë çàáûòü øóì, îòâðàòèòåëüíóþ âîíü õèìè÷åñêèõ âåùåñòâ è àáñîëþòíóþ ñòðàííîñòü, êîòîðàÿ, êàçàëîñü, ïðîíèçûâàëà áóêâàëüíî âñå. Íåîáõîäèìîñòü ïîëàãàòüñÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó â òîì, ÷òî êàñàëîñü äîñòèæåíèÿ èõ ìåñòà íàçíà÷åíèÿ, íè íà éîòó íå ñïàñàëî ñèòóàöèþ. Îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî èõ òðàíñïîðò áûë ãðÿçíûì, íåýôôåêòèâíûì è âîíÿë. Íåñêîëüêî ðàç åãî ðóêà òàê è òÿíóëàñü çà ïàëî÷êîé. Íî, ïðèñòàëüíî íàáëþäàÿ çà Ãåðìèîíîé, îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ñìîã èçáåæàòü âîïèþùèõ îøèáîê, õîòÿ íåêîòîðûå ïîêóïàòåëè âûãëÿäåëè ñòîëü ñòðàííî, ÷òî ýòî äàæå òðóäíî áûëî îáëå÷ü â ñëîâà. Îí óáåäèëñÿ â òîì, èõ ìàãàçèíû íå èìåþò ðåêîìåíäàöèè, à êà÷åñòâî òîâàðîâ óæàñàþùåå.   
Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí ïàðó ðàç ïðîâîð÷àë: "Âû ÷òî, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñîáèðàåòåñü êóïèòü ýòó äåøåâêó?", îí ïîëó÷èë óäîâîëüñòâèå, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ñòàëà îáðàùàòü áîëüøå âíèìàíèÿ íà åãî ìíåíèå.  
Îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî òîðãîâûé öåíòð îáóâè áûë óäèâèòåëüíî ýðîòè÷åñêèì, íî íè÷òî íå ìîãëî ïîäãîòîâèòü åãî ê ïîñåùåíèþ îòäåëà íèæíåãî áåëüÿ; òàê ìíîãî êðàñèâûõ æåíùèí, è, ïî åãî ìíåíèþ, ñëèøêîì ìíîãî àòëàñà è êðóæåâ. Âñåîáúåìëþùàÿ ÷óâñòâåííîñòü ýòîãî ìåñòà, íà÷àëà äîñòàâëÿòü åìó íåêîòîðûå ïðîáëåìû. Îí áûë áëàãîäàðåí ñâîåìó çàñòåãíóòîìó ñþðòóêó çà íàëè÷èå ìàñêèðóþùèõ ñêëàäîê. Ñíåéï çàäåðæàëñÿ, ÷òîáû óäåëèòü âíèìàíèå Çàêëèíàíèþ Óìåíüøàþùåìó Îáúåì, ïîä ïðåäëîãîì èçó÷åíèÿ êóñî÷êà ÷åðíîé ïåíû. Ýòî îòâëåêàëî âíèìàíèå, è ïîýòîìó ïðèøëîñü íåñêîëüêî ðàç íà÷èíàòü çàíîâî. Ìèíèñòåðñòâó, êîíå÷íî, íå ïîíðàâèëîñü áû, íî ýòî áûëî ïî÷òè êðèòè÷åñêîå ïîëîæåíèå. Êðîìå òîãî, íè îäèí ìàããë íèêîãäà íå óçíàë áû î òîì, ÷òî îí âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ ìàãèåé, åñëè áû çàêëèíàíèå ñðàáîòàëî.  
Ê åãî ðàäîñòè, îíî ñðàáîòàëî. Òùàòåëüíî êîíòðîëèðóÿ íàïðàâëåíèå ñîáñòâåííûõ ìûñëåé, åìó ïîíàäîáèëîñü ÷óòü áîëüøå âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà íå çàíÿòà ïîêóïêàìè, à ïðîñòî îòêëàäûâàåò ìîìåíò, êîãäà èì íàäî áóäåò îòïðàâèòüñÿ â äîì åå ðîäèòåëåé. Îíà äàæå ïåðåñòàëà ðàçãîâàðèâàòü, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ðåäêèõ è íåóáåäèòåëüíûõ ïîðûâîâ âåñòè æèâóþ, áåññìûñëåííóþ áîëòîâíþ.  
Îí çàáðàë ó íåå èç ðóê ñâåòëî-âèøíåâóþ àòëàñíóþ æåíñêóþ ñîðî÷êó ñ êðóæåâàìè.  
"Îíà âàì íå ïîäîéäåò".  
Çà âîçìóùåííûì âçãëÿäîì ïîñëåäîâàë íåîõîòíûé êèâîê ãîëîâîé. È õîòü ýòî øëî â ðàçðåç ñ åå õàðàêòåðîì, ïðèøëîñü ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ó íåãî áûë áåçóïðå÷íûé âêóñ. Õîòÿ îíà óáèëà áû çà òî, ÷òîáû óçíàòü, îòêóäà ó Ñíåéïà òàêîé îïûò â îáëàñòè äàìñêîãî íèæíåãî áåëüÿ. Êàê æàëü, ÷òî íå ñ êåì áûëî ïîäåëèòüñÿ øóòêîé.  
"Ïîðà èäòè", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ïîäàâèâ âíåçàïíóþ îñòðóþ áîëü ñèìïàòèè, êîãäà óâèäåë, êàê îíà ïîáëåäíåëà. Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî êèâíóëà. "Êàê ìû òóäà äîáåðåìñÿ? Ïîåçäîì?"  
"Ìû äåçàïïàðèðóåì. Íî ñíà÷àëà çàïëàòèòå çà âîò ýòî".  
Ãåðìèîíà ñìóòèëàñü. "Ìíå íå íàäî òàê ìíîãî âñåãî".  
"Ó íàñ åñòü ìàããëîâñêèå… ó íàñ åñòü ôóíòû, è çàîäíî ìû ìîæåì èõ ïîòðàòèòü. Çàòåì íàì íóæíî íàéòè êàêîé-íèáóäü óêðîìíûé óãîëîê".  
Îáà íàãðóæåííûå ñóìêàìè, îíè îòêàçàëèñü îò ïîåçäêè íà ëèôòå, è ïîøëè ïî ëåñòíèöå. Íà ëåñòíè÷íîì ïðîëåòå íèêîãî íå áûëî. Ñíåéï óìåíüøèë ñóìêè è ñïðÿòàë èõ â êàðìàí.  
"ß íå çíàþ, êàê àïïàðèðîâàòü", - îáåñïîêîåíî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
"ß çíàþ, ýòî âñå î ÷åì Âàì íóæíî áåñïîêîèòüñÿ".  
"À Âàñ êîãäà-íèáóäü ðàñùåïëÿëî íà êóñî÷êè?"  
"Íåò, è íå âèæó íåîáõîäèìîñòè èçìåíÿòü ñâîåé ïðèâû÷êå òîëüêî ðàäè Âàñ. Ìû àïïàðèðóåì ïðÿìî â äîì Âàøèõ ðîäèòåëåé".  
"Êàê Âû çíàåòå, êóäà îòïðàâëÿòüñÿ?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
"Âàì ðàññêàæóò îá ýòîì, êîãäà â íîâîì ãîäó ó Âàñ áóäåò Àïïàðàöèÿ. Âîçüìèòå ìåíÿ çà ðóêó".  
"Çà÷åì?"  
Ïîæàòèå áûëî òâåðäûì, òåïëûì è ñäåðæàííûì, îíî áûëî ïðîÿâëåíèåì ðåäêîé ñïîñîáíîñòè - áûòü îäíîâðåìåííî è áåçëèêèì è óñïîêàèâàþùèì. Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà, îíà ñòîÿëà â ñâîåì ñòàðîì äîìå, ñðàçó çà ïîðîãîì.  
Ñíåéï ñòîÿë â óçêîì êîðèäîðå â äîìå ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð è ïûòàëñÿ ïîíÿòü ïðåäíàçíà÷åíèå ðàçíûõ áåçäåëóøåê è äîìàøíèõ ïðèíàäëåæíîñòåé, êîòîðûå îí âèäåë ÷åðåç ïîëóîòêðûòûå äâåðè. Êàê îí è ïðåäïîëàãàë, çäåñü îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ áåñïîëåçíûì, íåëîâêî è íåóâåðåííî, è ýòè îùóùåíèÿ íå äîñòàâëÿëè åìó óäîâîëüñòâèÿ.  
Ñ êàìåííûì ëèöîì Ãåðìèîíà êðàäó÷èñü øëà èç êîìíàòû â êîìíàòó, áîðìî÷à ïðè ýòîì î êàêîì-òî ñïèñêå âåùåé, õîòÿ äëÿ òîãî, êòî çíàë, â ÷åì äåëî, áûëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî îíà ãîâîðèò î òîì, ÷òî íàäî ñäåëàòü. Òàê êàê Ãåðìèîíà, êàçàëîñü, çàáûëà î åãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèè, Ñíåéï îñòàëñÿ ñòîÿòü òàì, ãäå è ñòîÿë, âäûõàÿ çàòõëûé, íåçíàêîìûé çàïàõ ïîìåùåíèÿ, êîòîðîå ïóñòîâàëî íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ. Çäåñü áûëè îò÷åòëèâûå ñëåäû çàïàõîâ êðîâè, æåë÷è, òåëåñíûõ âûäåëåíèé è çàïàõ ãíèåíèÿ, õîòÿ îí ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà îùóùàåò èõ. Ñíåéïó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî Ìèíèñòåðñòâî ïîñòàðàëîñü óáðàòü áåñïîðÿäîê… õîòÿ ýòî áûë íå åãî äîì. Íî îí ïîäîçðåâàë (ñóäÿ ïî òîìó çâóêó, êîòîðûé èçäàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïðèêðûëà ðîò ðóêîé), ÷òî åé, äîëæíî áûòü, òàêæå êàê è åìó î÷åâèäíî òî, ÷òî çäåñü ñëó÷èëîñü, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî îñòàëîñü â äîìå èëè òî, ÷òî óáðàëè.  
Ìàòåðèàëû, èç êîòîðûõ áûë ïîñòðîåí äîì, áûëè ãîðàçäî ìåíåå ïðî÷íûìè, ÷åì òå, ê êîòîðûì îí ïðèâûê. Îí ïîñìîòðåë ââåðõ, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî ïîòîëîê è ñòåíû íå îáðóøàòüñÿ, õîòÿ îí è íå çíàë, áûëè ëè ýòè òðåùèíû ñëåäñòâèåì ïîâðåæäåíèé èëè ïðîñòî äåêîðàòèâíûìè óçîðàìè. Íî âîëíåíèå Ãåðìèîíû è íåæåëàíèå âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ñþäà, ñòàëî, íàêîíåö, ïîíÿòíûì. Åñëè áû îí íå áûë íàñòîëüêî çàíÿò ñîáñòâåííûìè äåëàìè, ýòà ìûñëü ìîãëà áû ïðèéòè åìó â ãîëîâó ðàíüøå.  
Òèõî ïðîéäÿ ìèìî íåãî â òðåòèé ðàç, Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è, îñòàâøèñü ñòîÿòü ñïèíîé ê íåìó, ñêàçàëà: "ß ïîñòàðàþñü íå çàäåðæèâàòü Âàñ ñëèøêîì äîëãî".  
Îíà âûãëÿäåëà î÷åíü îäèíîêîé è áûëà ïîëíà ÷óâñòâà ãîðäîñòè. Åé áûë íóæåí êòî-òî èç ðîäíûõ ðÿäîì, íî ó íåå íèêîãî íå îñòàëîñü. Åãî ñîáñòâåííîå äåòñòâî áûëî äàëåêî îò èäåàëüíîãî, íî äàæå Ñíåéïó íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëîñü äîâåðÿòü ñâîè ÷óâñòâà íåçíàêîìöó - óäîâîëüñòâèå îò ýòîãî ïðèøëî ïîçæå.  
"Íàäåþñü, ÷òî ÿñíî äàë Âàì ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ÿ â Âàøåì ðàñïîðÿæåíèè òàê äîëãî, êàê Âàì ýòî íóæíî", - òèõî ñêàçàë îí. "Ìîæåòå íå ñïåøèòü è ñêàæèòå, ÷åì ÿ ìîãó ïîìî÷ü?"  
Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó, â åå ãëàçàõ ÷èòàëàñü æåñòîêîñòü. "Âû ìîæåòå…"  
Ñ çàìåòíûì óñèëèåì çàñòàâèâ ñåáÿ çàìîë÷àòü, Ãåðìèîíà ïîïûòàëàñü õîòü íåìíîãî îâëàäåòü ñîáîé. "ß íå îæèäàëà, ÷òî áóäåò òàê òÿæåëî âåðíóòüñÿ ñþäà è ÿ… Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ìåøêè è êîðîáêè, â êîòîðûå ìû ìîæåì ðàññîðòèðîâàòü âåùè: íà áëàãîòâîðèòåëüíûå ðàñïðîäàæè, â õëàì è òî, ÷òî ÿ âîçüìó ñ ñîáîé".  
Ñíåéï ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðèäàòü ñâîåìó ëèöó òàêîå âûðàæåíèå, êàê áóäòî îí èìåë õîòÿ áû ìàëåéøåå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå î òîì, ÷òî îíà ãîâîðèò. Â ïåðâûé ðàç îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ñèëüíî îòëè÷àåòñÿ æèçíü òåõ, êòî âûøåë èç ñåìåé ìàããëîâ. Õîòÿ îíè, êàçàëîñü, áåç îñîáûõ óñèëèé ñïðàâëÿëèñü ñ çàäà÷åé ïðèâûêíóòü ê ìèðó ìàãèè. Íî áûëè âîëøåáíèêè è âåäüìû, êîòîðûå ñ÷èòàëè î÷åíü ñëîæíûì ïðèñïîñîáèòüñÿ ê ìàããëîâñêîìó ñòèëþ æèçíè.  
"ß õîðîøî ðàçáèðàþñü â òîì, ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ óïàêîâêè âåùåé", - ñîëãàë îí.  
Ãåðìèîíà âñå åùå ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Ïîòèõîíüêó íàïðÿæåíèå îñëàáëî. "Ïî÷åìó-òî ìíå ñëîæíî â ýòî ïîâåðèòü. Âû ðîäèëèñü, ÷òîáû ïðèêàçûâàòü äîìàøíèì ýëüôàì".  
Óãîëîê åãî ðòà çàäåðãàëñÿ, è îí ëèøü ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, òåì ñàìûì ïîäòâåðäèâ ïðàâèëüíîñòü ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿ. Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà âñïîìíèòü, êîãäà åùå îí áûë òàêèì äîñòóïíûì.  
"ß ìîãó ñîáðàòü âåùè ñàìà, íî Âû íå ïðîòèâ, åñëè… ß íå õî÷ó áûòü îäíà â ýòèõ êîìíàòàõ, êîãäà ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ðàññîðòèðîâûâàòü ýòè âåùè. Èõ ëè÷íûå âåùè", - áûñòðî äîáàâèëà îíà.  
"Êîíå÷íî". Åìó áûëî èíòåðåñíî, âàæíû ëè áûëè ñàìè âåùè èëè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, ñâÿçàííûå ñ íèìè. Ñíåéï çíàë, ÷òî ñòîèëî áû ïðèëîæèòü êîå-êàêèå óñèëèÿ, ÷òîáû îçíàêîìèòüñÿ ñ ñåìåéíîé æèçíüþ, ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî åãî ñîáñòâåííûé îïûò áûë äàëåê îò òèïè÷íîãî.  
Îí ïîñëåäîâàë çà Ãåðìèîíîé ââåðõ ïî âåòõîé êðóòîé ëåñòíèöå, êîòîðàÿ áûëà òàêîé æå ìåðòâîé, êàê è ìàòåðèàë, èç êîòîðîé áûë ñäåëàí êîâåð íà ëåñòíèöå. Êîãäà Ïîïïè, Ìèíåðâà è Öåðåðà ïîñîâåòîâàëè åìó çàñòàâèòü Ãåðìèîíó ãîâîðèòü âñå âðåìÿ áåç îñòàíîâêè, îí äàæå íå ïîáåñïîêîèëñÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû îáðàòèòü èõ âíèìàíèå íà òî, ÷òî îáû÷íî ôîêóñ çàêëþ÷àåòñÿ â òîì, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü åå çàìîë÷àòü. Íî òåïåðü îí íà÷èíàë ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî îíè ìîãëè áûòü ïðàâû. Ñåãîäíÿ âñå áûëî ïî-äðóãîìó. Îíà áûëà äðóãîé, è åìó íå õâàòàëî ñîîáðàçèòåëüíîé, îñòðîóìíîé ñîáåñåäíèöû â ñïîðàõ è ïðîÿâëåíèé åå èíòåëëåêòà, êîòîðûé îáû÷íî áðîñàë åìó âûçîâ. Åñëè áû ó íåå áûëî ÷óòü áîëüøå óâåðåííîñòè â ñâîèõ ñïîñîáíîñòÿõ, åå áûëî áû íåâîçìîæíî îñòàíîâèòü. Â Êîñîì Ïåðåóëêå áûëî íåñêîëüêî ìîìåíòîâ, êîãäà îíà, êàçàëîñü, íàõîäèëà ñïàñåíèå â äåòñêîì ïîâåäåíèè, íî ïåðåñòàëà îáðàùàòü íà ýòî âíèìàíèå âî âðåìÿ ïîêóïîê â Ëîíäîíå. Ñåé÷àñ… À ñåé÷àñ îí äàæå è íå çíàë, ÷åãî îæèäàòü.  
"ß íå î÷åíü õîðîøî çíàêîì ñ ìàããëîâñêèì äîìàøíèì õîçÿéñòâîì. Ìíå, íàâåðíîå, áóäåò èíòåðåñíî óçíàòü îá ýòîì áîëüøå", - ñêàçàë îí, ñëåäóÿ çà Ãåðìèîíîé â êîìíàòó, êîòîðàÿ ïîêàçàëàñü åìó íåâåðîÿòíî çàãðîìîæäåííîé è ìàëåíüêîé. Õîòÿ Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ âïîëíå êîìôîðòíî, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òîãî, ÷òî åå ãëàçà çàáëåñòåëè îò íåïðîëèòûõ ñëåç.  
"Ýòî áûëà ìîÿ êîìíàòà", - íàòÿíóòî ñêàçàëà îíà, è äåëîâûì òîíîì íà÷àëà îòäàâàòü Ñíéåïó óêàçàíèÿ. Òàêîé òîí îáû÷íî ïðåäíàçíà÷àëñÿ Ðîíó Óèçëè.  
Ñíåéï îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî îí óäèâèòåëüíî ýôôåêòèâåí â òîì, ÷òî êàñàëîñü âûïîëíåíèÿ ïîðó÷åíèé.  
Õîòÿ Ñíåéï ñäåëàë âñþ ôèçè÷åñêóþ ðàáîòó, Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ èñòîùåííîé è êàê-òî ñòðàííî îöåïåíåëà, êîãäà íàêîíåö îïóñòèëàñü íà êðàåøåê ðîäèòåëüñêîé êðîâàòè. Îíà ðàçãëÿäûâàëà êîìíàòó, îñòàíîâèâøèñü âçãëÿäîì òàì, êóäà ÷åðåç ãðÿçíûå îêíà ïàäàëî ñîëíöå. Ìàìà áûëà áû â óæàñå îò òîãî, â êàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè îíè íàõîäèëèñü. Îíà îáõâàòèëà ñåáÿ ðóêàìè è íàáëþäàëà çà ïîëåòîì â íåáå 747-áîèíãà äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îí íå ñêðûëñÿ èç âèäó â îêíå.   
Èõ ïðèåçä áûë çàùèùåí Çàêëèíàíèåì Ïðèêðûòèÿ, ýòî çàêëèíàíèå îñòàâàëîñü â äîìå, à ãëàâíûé âõîä è îêíà, êàê è äî ýòîãî, áûëè çàêðûòû. Çà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Ñíåéï ñîçäàë ìÿãêèé ïðèòîê ñâåæåãî âîçäóõà, ÷òîáû îñëàáèòü îùóùåíèå óæàñà îò ïðèåçäà. Ó íåãî, íà óäèâëåíèå, áûë î÷åíü òîíêèé ïîäõîä, êîãäà äåëî êàñàëîñü òàêèõ âåùåé. Ãåðìèîíà íèêîãäà áû íå ñìîãëà ïðåäïîëîæèòü, êàê óþòíî îíà áóäåò ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ â åãî êîìïàíèè. Îíà çàäóìàëàñü, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê åãî øàãàì è ñòóêó êàáëóêîâ î äåðåâÿííûé ïîë, çàòåì çâóêè ñòàëè ãëóøå, êîãäà îí âîøåë â êîìíàòó, ãäå áûë êîâåð.  
Ìàòðàñ ïðîãíóëñÿ, êîãäà Ñíåéï â òèøèíå ñåë ðÿäîì ñ íåé, ïðåäëàãàÿ åé ïîääåðæêó òîëüêî ñâîèì ïðèñóòñòâèåì, òàêæå êàê è âåñü ýòîò äåíü. Îíà íåçàìåòíî ïîäâèíóëàñü ÷óòü áëèæå ê òåïëó åãî òåëà, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íåïðèíóæäåííî îò ýòîé áëèçîñòè, ïîòîìó ÷òî çíàëà, ÷òî åå äåéñòâèÿ íå áóäóò èñòîëêîâàíû íåâåðíî. Ñíåéï íè ðàçó íå ïðîÿâèë ïðåíåáðåæåíèÿ è ðåçêîñòè ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îíè ïðèåõàëè â äîì ðîäèòåëåé, îáðàùàÿñü ñ íåé ñî ñòðàííîé äåëèêàòíîñòüþ, êàê áóäòî îíà áûëà áîëüíîé è âîññòàíàâëèâàëà ñèëû ïîñëå äîëãîé áîëåçíè. Ýòî äîëæíî áûëî óñïîêàèâàòü, íî îíà ïðåäïî÷ëà áû åãî îáû÷íîå ïîâåäåíèå. Åé äàæå íå õâàòàëî åäêîãî ñàðêàçìà.  
Ñíåéï ðàññìàòðèâàë íåêðàñèâîå êîâðîâîå ïîêðûòèå íà ïîëó, êîòîðîå ïàõëî ÷óæäî, êàê è ìíîãèå äðóãèå âåùè â ýòîì äîìå. Îí ïðèâûê ê îðãàíè÷åñêèì çàïàõàì äåðåâà, êàìíÿ è ìèíåðàëîâ, è íåò, îí íå õîòåë çíàòü, èç ÷åãî áûëè ñäåëàíû íåêîòîðûå âåùè â ýòîì äîìå, îí òîëüêî õîòåë çàáûòü î íèõ. Ñëîæíî áûëî ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà âûðîñëà çäåñü, íàñòîëüêî îíà êàçàëàñü íåîòúåìëåìîé ÷àñòüþ Õîãâàðòñà.  
"ß ïî÷òè çàêîí÷èëà", - â êîíöå êîíöîâ ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, íå îáðàòèâ âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ñêîëüêî æå ïðîøëî âðåìåíè. "ß ïðîñòî ïûòàþñü ïðèâûêíóòü ê ìûñëè, ÷òî ÿ áîëüøå íå âåðíóñü ñþäà. ×òî ýòà ÷àñòü ìîåé æèçíè çàêîí÷èëàñü".  
Ñíåéï èçó÷àë âçãëÿäîì ñâîè ñëîæåííûå ðóêè. "Âû äîëãî çäåñü æèëè?" - ñïðîñèë îí, ïûòàÿñü âûâåñòè åå èç ñîñòîÿíèÿ îöåïåíåëîãî ñòðàäàíèÿ.  
"Âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü", - ñêàçàëà îí òåì æå áåçæèçíåííûì õîëîäíûì òîíîì. "Ïîêà ÿ íå íà÷àëà ó÷èòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå. Òîãäà… Âû áûëè ïðàâû. ß óæå òîãäà îòäàëÿëàñü îò ìàìû è ïàïû. Íàøè ìèðû èìåþò òàê ìàëî îáùåãî, è ýòîò ìèð ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå áîëåå ÷óæäûì. Ìíå áûëî 12, êîãäà ÿ ïðèçíàëàñü ñåáå â òîì, ÷òî ïîêèíóëà äîì. Íàâñåãäà. Ýòî áûëî óæàñíî", - äîáàâèëà îíà âñå òåì æå áåçæèçíåííûì òîíîì.  
"ß áûë íå ïðàâ", - ñ òâåðäîé óâåðåííîñòüþ ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Åñëè îíè òàê ëþáèëè Âàñ, ÷òî ïîçâîëèëè Âàì ñàìîé âûáèðàòü ìåñòî â íàøèõ ìèðàõ, ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî âû áû íèêîãäà íå ïîòåðÿëè äðóã äðóãà. Âàæíî íå ìåñòî, à âàæíû ëþäè è âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, ñâÿçàííûå ñ íèìè. Íî ìíå íå ñòîèò ãîâîðèòü î òîì, ÷òî Âû è áåç ìåíÿ çíàåòå".  
Îíà íå äðîæàëà òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàëà òåïëîòó åãî òåëà ðÿäîì. Ãåðìèîíà èçó÷àëà åãî íåïîäâèæíîå ëèöî â ïðîôèëü. "Äà, äóìàþ, ÷òî çíàþ. Íî â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ìíå íóæíî áûëî íàïîìèíàíèå. Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ìíå ïðèøëîñü çàíîâî âûó÷èòü ìíîãî âåùåé. Êàæåòñÿ, â íåêîòîðûõ âåùàõ ÿ ìåíåå ñîîáðàçèòåëüíà, ÷åì äðóãèå. Âû óäàðèëèñü ðóêîé?" - äîáàâèëà îíà, áåç èçìåíåíèÿ â ãîëîñå.  
Çàñòèãíóòûé âðàñïëîõ, Ñíåéï ïîíÿë, ÷òî òðåò ðóêó, çà êîòîðóþ Ãåðìèîíà ìåðòâîé õâàòêîé âöåïèëàñü â Ãðèíãîòòñ.  
"Íàâåðíîå", - îòâåòèë îí, ïûòàÿñü ïðèäóìàòü, êàê ñìåíèòü òåìó ðàçãîâîðà, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí çíàë, ÷òî âîíçèëîñü â ðóêó, êîñòü è åùå ãëóáæå.  
"Ñåé÷àñ Âû âûãëÿäèòå ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå. Êàê áóäòî áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ïðè÷èíÿåò Âàì áîëü", - ñêàçàëà îíà ñ îñîáîé, õàðàêòåðíîé ÿñíîñòüþ è ÷åñòíîñòüþ.  
"Íå ïðè÷èíÿåò", - ñêàçàë îí, áåñïîêîÿñü î òîì, êóäà ìîæåò çàâåñòè òàêîé ðàçãîâîð.  
"Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñêàçàëà, ÷òî Âû âûãëÿäèòå òàêèì áîëüíûì èç-çà ÷àñòûõ çàêëÿòèé Cruciatus ïîñëåäíèå 2 ãîäà. Õîòÿ ÿ è ñàìà îá ýòîì äîãàäàëàñü. Åùå îíà ïîäòâåðäèëà, ÷òî Âû ðàáîòàåòå íà äèðåêòîðà".  
"Ïîõîæå, ÷òî âû óæå îáî âñåì ïîáîëòàëè", - ñóõî ñêàçàë îí, íàìåðåâàÿñü ïîãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì ñ Ïîïïè, êîãäà îíè âåðíóòñÿ. Òîëêó îò òîãî Çàêëèíàíèÿ Çàáâåíèÿ, êîòîðîå ïðèìåíèë Àëüáóñ êî âñåì, êòî áûë òîãäà â ïîëå çðåíèÿ (âêëþ÷àÿ ýòó ÷åðòîâó æóðíàëèñòêó è Ìèíèñòðà), åñëè îíà äàæå íå ìîæåò äåðæàòü ðîò íà çàìêå ñ ýòîé äåâ÷óøêîé. Õîòÿ åñëè åìó ñàìîìó íå óäàðèëà áû êðîâü â ãîëîâó, è îí íå ñêàçàë áû íà âñþ êîìíàòó, ïîëíóþ íàðîäà, ÷òî îí Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, îáîøëîñü áû áåç âñÿêèõ íåäîðàçóìåíèé. Õîòÿ, êàê è ñëåäîâàëî îæèäàòü, Àëüáóñ ñðåàãèðîâàë íà åãî ïîñòóïîê òàê, áóäòî îí ñäåëàë ÷òî-òî óìíîå. Åñëè áû îí è äîæèë äî 160 ëåò, òî âñå ðàâíî íèêîãäà íå ïîíÿë áû ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà.  
"Âàøó ðåïëèêó ìîæíî ïîñ÷èòàòü, êàê îòâåò "äà"", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ÷òî æå ñêðûâàåòñÿ çà ýòèì õîëîäíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà.  
"Ïîõîæå, ÷òî íàìåêîâ Âû íå ïîíèìàåòå íàïðî÷ü", - îòâåòèë îí åùå áîëåå ÿçâèòåëüíî.  
"Èíîãäà ìîæíî óçíàòü ÷óòü áîëüøå, åñëè âëîæèòü äîëþ íàñòîé÷èâîñòè".  
Â ðàçðåç ñâîèì ìûñëÿì, îí áûë âûíóæäåí óñòóïèòü "Ïîæàëóé äà, òàê è ñåòü". Óãîëîê åãî ðòà çàäåðãàëñÿ. Èíîãäà îíà áûâàëà òàêîé æå äåëèêàòíîé, êàê ñïàðèâàþùèéñÿ ãèïïîãðèôô, íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, îáû÷íî îêàçûâàëàñü ïðàâà.  
"Âåäü íåìíîãî ëþäåé âëàäåþò ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè ê Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûì Çàêëÿòüÿì, ðàçâå íåò?" ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, à âåäü îí óæå îïÿòü ñîáðàëñÿ ðàññëàáèòüñÿ.  
"Áîëüøå, ÷åì Âû äóìàåòå. Ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì ëþáîé èç íàñ ãîòîâ ïðèçíàòü".  
"Âêëþ÷àÿ è Âàñ?"  
"Êîíå÷íî".  
Ãåðìèîíà â òèøèíå ïðîãëîòèëà ýòó íîâîñòü.  
"Âû ìîãëè áû ñîëãàòü", - íàêîíåö ñêàçàëà îíà.  
"À ñìûñë? Âû âåäü íå òàê ãëóïû. Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûå Çàêëÿòüÿ íå òðåáóþò êàêîãî-òî îñîáîãî âîëøåáíîãî ìàñòåðñòâà, òîëüêî íàïðÿæåííîé ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòè è êàêóþ-òî ñòåïåíü ñèëû. Äàæå Ëîíãáîòòîì, âîçìîæíî, ñìîã áû íàó÷èòüñÿ Çàêëÿòüþ Cruciatus, åñëè áû î÷åíü ïîñòàðàëñÿ".  
"Òàê âîò ïî÷åìó Âû èçâîäèòå åãî - ïîñìîòðåòü, ñëîìàåòñÿ îí èëè íåò?"  
"Íå äåðçèòå". Ñíåéï ïîïûòàëñÿ, êàê ìîã, ñîáðàòü â êóëàê óñêîëüçàþùåå ñàìîîáëàäàíèå.  
Ãåðìèîíà çàäðîæàëà îò èñòîùåíèÿ, êîãäà óñëûøàëà ðàçäðàæåíèå â ïðåæäå ìÿãêîì ãîëîñå, è îò îùóùåíèÿ òîãî, êàê Ñíåéï ïîñòàâèë åå íà ìåñòî. Îíà ñæàëà âìåñòå ëåäÿíûå ðóêè è ïîïðîáîâàëà âûïðÿìèòü ñóòóëûå ïëå÷è, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà äîëæíà áûëà çíàòü.  
"Âû êîãäà-íèáóäü ïðèìåíÿëè Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûå Çàêëÿòüÿ?", - ñïåøíî ñïðîñèëà îíà, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñìîãëà îñîçíàòü, ÷òî æå îíà íàäåëàëà. "Ìíå íå ñòîèëî ñïðàøèâàòü", - äîáàâèëà îíà ïîäàâëåííî, êîãäà çàìåòèëà ýòó îñîáåííóþ ïóñòîòó â åãî ãëàçàõ, è òî, êàê ïîáåëåëà åãî êîæà âîêðóã ïîäáîðîäêà, êîãäà îí ñóäîðîæíî ñæàë ÷åëþñòè.   
"Ïî÷åìó?" - ðåçêî ñïðîñèë îí. "Ïîòîìó ÷òî çàäàâàòü ëè÷íûå âîïðîñû íåâåæëèâî? Ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðåäïîëîæåíèå, ÷òî ÿ ìîã ïðèìåíèòü îäíî èç Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûõ Çàêëÿòèé, íàíåñåò îñêîðáëåíèå? Èëè ïîòîìó ÷òî ìîé îòâåò ìîã áû ïðåäîñòàâèòü Âàì âîçìîæíîñòü îòïðàâèòü ìåíÿ â Àçêàáàí?"  
"ß… ýýý…". Âíåçàïíî îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íå õî÷åò, ÷òîáû îí îòâå÷àë íà ýòîò âîïðîñ. Îíà íå õî÷åò çíàòü. Íå ñåãîäíÿ. Íèêîãäà.  
"Íó, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ýòî ÷åñòíûé îòâåò", - âÿëî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ïîêà îí âïèòûâàë ìíåíèå Ãåðìèîíû î íåì. Õîòÿ, â ñàìîì äåëå, ïî÷åìó îí äîëæåí áûë îæèäàòü äðóãîé îòâåò? Ê òîìó æå ëþáàÿ äðóãàÿ ðåàêöèÿ íà åãî ñëîâà áûëà áû çàãàäêîé.  
Îí íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó.  
Íå áûëî íåîáõîäèìîñòè îáîðà÷èâàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü, ÷òî îíà äðîæèò. Åñëè Ãåðìèîíà òàê áîÿëàñü åãî, îíà îòîäâèíóëàñü áû, ðàçäðàæåííî ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï, ïðåæäå ÷åì åìó â ãîëîâó ïðèøëà èäåÿ, ÷òî îíà ìîãëà çàìåðçíóòü. Îí îêóòàë åå ëåãêèì Ñîãðåâàþùèì Çàêëèíàíèåì, è ïîñëå ðàçäóìüÿ è ñåáÿ òîæå. Íåñìîòðÿ íà æàðó è âëàæíîñòü ñíàðóæè, â êîìíàòå áûëî õîëîäíî.  
Îíà íèêàê íå ìîãëà óíÿòü äðîæü, ïîýòîìó Ñíåéï â êîíöå êîíöîâ ñ áîëüøîé íåîõîòîé ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé, íå ãîðÿ æåëàíèåì âèäåòü åå âîçìîæíûå ÷óâñòâà ê íåìó. Íî îí òîëüêî óâèäåë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà òèõî ïëà÷åò. Ñóäÿ ïî ïîêðàñíåâøåìó ëèöó, îíà ïëàêàëà óæå äîâîëüíî äîëãî.  
Îí âñêî÷èë íà íîãè òàê áûñòðî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïîäïðûãíóëà íà êðîâàòè, õîòÿ îí íå çàìåòèë ýòîãî. Åìó íå ïðèøëà íà óì ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî îíà ìîæåò áûòü òàê íàïóãàíà èì, õîòÿ äîëæíà áûëà ïðèéòè. Íà çàíÿòèÿõ îí è òî âñåëÿë ñòðàõ â ó÷åíèêîâ. Îí âöåïèëñÿ ïàëüöàìè â ïîäîêîííèê. Äàæå îêîííûå ðàìû áûëè ñäåëàíû èç êàêîãî-òî ÷óæäîãî, ìåðòâîãî ìàòåðèàëà. Áåç îñîáîãî èíòåðåñà, îí âäðóã çàõîòåë çíàòü, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè îíè óæå ïðîâåëè çäåñü. Îí âûïèë íåìíîãî âîäû, è óáåäèëñÿ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà òîæå, íî íèêòî èç íèõ íå åë, òàê ÷òî ÷óâñòâî ãîëîäà óæå äàâàëî î ñåáå çíàòü.  
Îí íå ïðåäïðèíÿë ñëèøêîì ìíîãî, ÷òîáû çàùèòèòü åå. Ãëóïî… îáèæàòüñÿ. Ýòî áûë âïîëíå áëàãîðàçóìíûé âîïðîñ, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî îíà çíàëà î íåì.  
Åå ïëà÷ ïåðåøåë âî âñõëèïûâàíèÿ.  
"Ïåðåñòàíüòå õíûêàòü", - ðåçêèì êîìàíäíûì òîíîì ñêàçàë îí, ãëÿäÿ â îêíî. "ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ïðè÷èíèòü Âàì âðåä".  
Îíà ÷òî-òî íåðàçáîð÷èâî ïðîáîðìîòàëà, â ïàóçàõ ìåæäó ñûðûìè âñõëèïûâàíèÿìè.   
"×òî?" Ïîâåðíóâøèñü, îí çàìåð, âçäîõíóë è ïðîòÿíóë åé ñâîé íîñîâîé ïëàòîê.  
"Çíàåòå, íå âñå â ýòîì ìèðå ñâÿçàíî ñ Âàìè", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîñëå òîãî êàê îñíîâàòåëüíî âûñìîðêàëàñü.  
Îí îòäàë åé âòîðîé ïëàòîê, è îíà îïÿòü âäîõíóëà çàïàõ êèïàðèñà è ðîçìàðèíà.  
"Êðîìå òîãî, ìíå íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëî íà óì, ÷òî Âû ìîæåòå ïðè÷èíèòü ìíå âðåä", - äîáàâèëà îíà.  
"Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, ýòî äîëæíî ïðèéòè Âàì â ãîëîâó", - îòêðîâåííî ñêàçàë îí. "Èç âñåõ âîçìîæíûõ èäèîòñêèõ âîïðîñîâ, ñïðîñèòü ó íåçíàêîìöà ýòî…"   
"Íî âû íå íåçíàêîìåö", - ïðîñòî ñêàçàëà îíà.  
Äîâåðèå â åå ãëàçàõ âñåãäà áûëî ñàìûì õóäøèì, ðàññåÿííî ïîäóìàë îí.  
"Íå îáìàíûâàéòå ñåáÿ. Â òåõ îòíîøåíèÿõ, êîòîðûå èìåþò çíà÷åíèå, ÿ äëÿ Âàñ àáñîëþòíûé íåçíàêîìåö. ß ïðèìåíÿë Çàêëÿòüå Imperius òðè ðàçà", - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü îáðàòíî ê îêíó.  
Èíîãäà îí äóìàë, ÷òî æèçíü â Àçêàáàíå ìîãëà áû áûòü óñïîêàèâàþùåé. Ó íåãî áûëî íå ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ñ÷àñòëèâûõ âîñïîìèíàíèé, êîòîðûå ìîæíî áûëî ïîòåðÿòü. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, îí áûë ïðèâÿçàí ê òåì, êîòîðûå ó íåãî áûëè. Îí ïîäóìàë - ìàëîâåðîÿòíî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà äîíåñåò íà íåãî. À åñëè è äîíåñåò, Àëüáóñ, íàâåðíîå, îòðå÷åòñÿ îò íåãî. È åìó íè÷åãî äðóãîãî íå îñòàâàëîñü - òîëüêî æäàòü, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, ÷òî îíà ïðåäïðèìåò.   
Âûñìîðêàâøèñü åùå ðàç, Ãåðìèîíà ðàññìàòðèâàëà åãî áîëåçíåííî âûïðÿìëåííûå øèðîêèå ïëå÷è è íàïðÿæåííûå ìûøöû íîã è ÿãîäèö. Ïîêà îíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, îí îïÿòü ïîòåð ïðåäïëå÷üå. Åé ïðèøëà ìûñëü î òîì, êàê ÷àñòî îíà âèäåëà â ïîñëåäíèå ãîäû ýòî åãî äâèæåíèå.  
Çíà÷èò, ýòî íå óøèá. À øðàì. Èíòåðåñíî, îñòàâëÿåò ëè Âîëüäåìîðò íà ñâîèõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ êàêóþ-íèáóäü ìåòêó? È åñëè äà, òî êàêóþ? Îíà ìîãëà áû ñïðîñèòü Ñíåéïà, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òîãî, ÷òî îíà áîÿëàñü îòâåòà, êîòîðûé ìîãëà óñëûøàòü. Ïî åå òåëó ïðîáåæàëà äðîæü, îò ìàêóøêè äî ñàìûõ ïÿòîê. Ïðîøëî âðåìÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ìîæåò ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü.  
"Äèðåêòîð òðåáóåò îò Âàñ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî", - â êîíå÷íîì ñ÷åòå ñêàçàëà îíà. Äàæå ñåé÷àñ åå ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ðåçêî è, êàçàëîñü, âîò-âîò ñîðâåòñÿ.  
Ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ñ êàêîé ñêîðîñòüþ Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé, åãî ñîñòîÿíèå áûëî íå íàìíîãî ëó÷øå, íî îí, êàçàëîñü, âñåãäà æèë íà íåðâàõ.  
"Ýòî íå èìååò ê íåìó íèêàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ".  
"Íàäåþñü, îí ñ òàêîé æå ñêîðîñòüþ ïîñïåøèë áû íà Âàøó çàùèòó", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñáèòàÿ ñ òîëêó âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè, êîòîðûå îò÷àÿííî äðàçíèëè, íî áûëè âíå ïðåäåëîâ äîñÿãàåìîñòè.  
"Îí íå ñäåëàë íè÷åãî òàêîãî, ÷òîáû íóæäàòüñÿ â ìîåé çàùèòå", - âîçðàçèë Ñíåéï. Åãî ëèöî íå âûðàæàëî àáñîëþòíî íè÷åãî, òàê ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà, ÷òî îí ëæåò.  
"Êîíå÷íî", - ñêåïòè÷åñêè ñêàçàëà îíà.  
"Åñëè ïåðåôðàçèðîâàòü Õàãðèäà (ïðèçíàþ, ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû) - âåëèêèé ÷åëîâåê, Äóìáëüäîð. Â ñàìîì äåëå âåëèêèé ÷åëîâåê".  
"Íè ó êîãî íåò ñîìíåíèé, ÷òî îí î÷åíü ìîãóùåñòâåííûé âîëøåáíèê".  
Ñíåéï ïðèùóðèëñÿ è äîâîëüíî äîëãî èçó÷àë Ãåðìèîíó. "Âïîëíå ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî Âû ãîâîðèòå ñ êàêèìè-òî îãîâîðêàìè".  
"Î Âàñ?"  
"Êîíå÷íî, ÷òî è îáî ìíå òîæå", - íåòåðïåëèâî âîçðàçèë îí. "ß ãîâîðþ î äèðåêòîðå".  
"Òîãäà äà. Ó ìåíÿ êó÷à îãîâîðîê, êîòîðûå êàñàþòñÿ Àëüáóñà Äóìáëüäîðà. Âîçìîæíî èõ äàæå áîëüøå, ÷åì îãîâîðîê, êîòîðûå êàñàþòñÿ Âàñ".  
Íå ÷àñòî ñëó÷àëîñü, ÷òîáû êòî-íèáóäü ìîã óâèäåòü Ñíåéïà â ñîñòîÿíèè çàìåøàòåëüñòâà. Ïðîøëî ìãíîâåíèå, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ñìîã ñêðûòü ýòîò ôàêò. Îí øàãíóë ê íåé è îñòàíîâèëñÿ ñëèøêîì áëèçêî - íåðâèðóþùåå íàïîìèíàíèå î òîì, êàê îí âåë ñåáÿ íà óðîêàõ.   
"È ÷òî æå ïðîèçîøëî, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî Âàñ äóìàòü èìåííî òàê?"  
Íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ÷òî Ñíåéï, íàâèñàÿ, ñòîèò ïðÿìî ïåðåä íåé, Ãåðìèîíà âñòàëà ñ êðîâàòè, âûíóæäàÿ åãî îòîéòè íà øàã íàçàä èëè òåðïåòü ôèçè÷åñêèé êîíòàêò ìåæäó íèìè. Îí ñäâèíóëñÿ ñ ìåñòà. Âòîðãíóâøèñü â ëè÷íîå ïðîñòðàíñòâî Ñíåéïà, îíà óâèäåëà åãî çàìåøàòåëüñòâî, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí îòñòóïèë íàçàä. Âîò òàê, çà øåñòü êîðîòêèõ øàãîâ, îíà ïðèïåðëà åãî ê ñòåíå.  
"Íå ñìåéòå ïûòàòüñÿ çàïóãèâàòü ìåíÿ â ìîåì æå äîìå!" - ñêàçàëà åìó Ãåðìèîíà, òðÿñÿñü îò ãíåâà. "ß íå êàêàÿ-íèáóäü õíûêàþùàÿ ïåðâîãîäêà".  
Îäíî èçÿùíîå äâèæåíèå, è îí óñêîëüçíóë îò íåå.  
"Íåò, Âû õíûêàþùàÿ ïî÷òè-÷òî-ñåìèãîäêà. Íå âèæó ðàçíèöû".  
Ñîáèðàÿñü îòâåòèòü åìó â òîì æå äóõå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿâíàÿ ññîðà, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïîìîãëà áû åé çàáûòü î ìîãèëüíîé àòìîñôåðå â äîìå. Ãåðìèîíà îáåðíóëàñü ê íåìó, çàòåì íà ñåêóíäó çàìåðëà.  
"Íó, óæ íåò. Òàê ëåãêî âû ìåíÿ ñ òîëêó íå ñîáüåòå". Ïîïàëñÿ! Ñ òðèóìôîì ïîäóìàëà îíà, êîãäà âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà èçìåíèëîñü, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ñóìåë ïðîêîíòðîëèðîâàòü åãî. "Îáû÷íî ó Âàñ ïîëó÷àåòñÿ ëó÷øå", - êðèòè÷åñêè ñêàçàëà îíà.  
"Îáû÷íî ó ìåíÿ ìíîãî ÷òî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ ëó÷øå", - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí â îòâåò, îïÿòü ïîòåðåâ ðóêó â òîì æå ìåñòå.  
"Âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî ðóêà íå áîëèò?", - ñ óïðÿìîé íàñòîé÷èâîñòüþ ñïðîñèëà îíà. Îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, åé íåîáõîäèìî çíàòü ñàìîå õóäøåå.  
"×òî?" Îí ñìóòèëñÿ. "ß óâåðåí. ß íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ìåòêó óæå íåñêîëüêî äíåé". Îñîçíàâ, ÷òî æå òîëüêî ÷òî ñîñêîëüçíóëî ñ ÿçûêà, îí çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïîñìîòðåòü åé â ãëàçà.  
"Ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò îñòàâëÿåò íà ñâîèõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ ìåòêè".  
"Ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî êóð äîÿò".  
"Òàê, ýòî ïðàâäà, íàñ÷åò Âîëüäåìîðòà?"  
"Äà".  
"×åëîâåê, êîòîðûé ïîäâåðãàë Âàñ Çàêëÿòüþ Cruciatus, ýòî Âîëüäåðìîðò, ïðàâäà? Âû Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ", - äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäÿ ïðÿìî åìó â ãëàçà.  
Õîòü îí è óñïåë ïîäãîòîâèòüñÿ ê ýòîìó âîïðîñó, Ñíåéï âñå ðàâíî âçäðîãíóë. "Äà", - ïîäòâåðäèë îí, åãî ëèöî íå âûðàæàëî íèêàêèõ ýìîöèé, äàæå îòòåíêîâ, îí âûòåñíèë èõ è èç ñëîâ.  
"ß òàê è äóìàëà", - ñêàçàëà îíà, íå çàáîòÿñü î òàêòå.  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð… Ãåðìèîíà", - äîáàâèë ñ îñòîðîæíîñòüþ Ñíåéï. Åãî òîí áûë ðåç÷å, ïîòîìó ÷òî îòñóòñòâèå âñïûøêè ãíåâà, áåñïîêîèëî åãî.  
"Äà? Î… À ÷òî Âû îæèäàëè îò ìåíÿ, èñòåðèê?"  
"Â òàêèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ, äà. Åñëè òîëüêî Âû íå íàõîäèòåñü â çàáëóæäåíèè îòíîñèòåëüíî òîãî, ÷òî çíà÷èò áûòü Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ?"  
"Óáèéñòâà, èçíàñèëîâàíèÿ, ìàðîäåðñòâî, ðàçíûå âèäû èçâðàùåíèé… ß ÷òî-òî óïóñòèëà?"  
"Êîå-÷òî", - ñóõî ñêàçàë îí. "Õîòÿ ó÷èòûâàÿ âåñü ýòîò ñïèñîê, íå áóäåòå ëè Âû òàê ëþáåçíû îáúÿñíèòü, ïî÷åìó Âû ñòîëü îïòèìèñòè÷íû â îòíîøåíèè ìîåãî ðàçîáëà÷åíèÿ?"  
"Âû ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü ê Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ ïî÷òè â ñàìîì íà÷àëå", - æåñòîêî ñêàçàëà îíà.  
Ñíåéï ïðîñòî óñòàëî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. "Äà", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ îí.  
"Åñëè áû ýòî ïðîèçîøëî ðàíüøå, äî ýòèõ êàíèêóë, îñìåëþñü ñàìîíàäåÿííî ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî åñëè áû ÿ íå ïîòåðÿëà ñîçíàíèå, òî ïðèìåíèëà áû Ñâÿçûâàþùåå Çàêëèíàíèå òàê áûñòðî, ÷òî ó Âàñ çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà".  
"×òî èçìåíèëîñü?"  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîäóìàëà íàä îòâåòîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà ñïåöèàëüíî íå ðàçìûøëÿëà íàä ýòèì. Ê òîìó æå îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì ïîãëîùåíà ìûñëÿìè, èç-çà çàêðàäûâàþùèõñÿ ñîìíåíèé îòíîñèòåëüíî åãî íåòèïè÷íîé òåðïåëèâîñòè. "ß. Âû, òîæå, ïîëàãàþ, íî ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì ÿ. Â íåìàëîé ñòåïåíè ïîòîìó, ÷òî Âû, âñå ïðåïîäàâàòåëè, ïîçâîëèëè ìíå óâèäåòü âàñ â íåîôèöèàëüíîé îáñòàíîâêå. È èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, êîãäà âû ïîòåðÿëè ñîçíàíèå".  
"Óáîãî - îñíîâûâàòü ñâîå ìíåíèå íà æàëîñòè", - ïðåçðèòåëüíî óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñíåéï, íî âñå åùå áûë íàñòîðîæåí.  
"Ìîå ìíåíèå ñîâåðøåííî íå ñâÿçàíî ñ æàëîñòüþ. Ïðîñòî îáû÷íûé çäðàâûé ñìûñë. Âàì áûëî òàê áîëüíî, ÷òî âû ãîâîðèëè áåññâÿçíî. È äàæå íå ìîãëè ñìîòðåòü â îäíó òî÷êó. È êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì âû âñå-òàêè óìóäðèëèñü îòïîëçòè îò ìåíÿ".  
"È?" Íå íóæåí áûë äàæå ýòîò ðåçêèé òîí, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, êàê Ñíåéï íåíàâèäåë âñþ ýòó âîçíèêøóþ ñèòóàöèþ.  
"Åäèíñòâåííàÿ ïðè÷èíà, ïî êîòîðîé Âû ñäåëàëè ýòî - òàê ýòî íà òîò ñëó÷àé, åñëè Âû ïðè÷èíèòå ìíå áîëü. ß íå íàñòîëüêî ãëóïà, ÷òîáû äóìàòü, ÷òî Âû áåçóïðå÷íû, èëè áåç íåäîñòàòêîâ. Íî òî, ÷òî Âû ñäåëàëè - ýòî íå ïîñòóïîê õîðîøåãî Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. È Âîëüäåìîðò áû íå îäîáðèë òàêîé ïîñòóïîê".  
Ðåáåíîê, ê êîòîðîìó Ñíåéï ïðèâûê, îòñòóïàë íà çàäíèé ïëàí, è îí íå çíàë, êàê âåñòè ñåáÿ ñ òàêîé íîâîé çàìåíîé ïðåæíåé Ãåðìèîíû.  
"Âû îêàçûâàåòå ìíå ñëèøêîì áîëüøîå äîâåðèå. ß äàæå íå ïîìíþ ýòîãî ìîìåíòà".  
Â ïåðâûé ðàç çà öåëûé äåíü íà ëèöå Ãåðìèîíû ïîÿâèëàñü ñëàáàÿ, íî íåïîääåëüíàÿ óëûáêà. "Â òî÷êó. Âàøå ïîâåäåíèå áûëî èíñòèíêòèâíûì. Ñêîëüêî Âàì áûëî ëåò, êîãäà Âû ñòàëè Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ?"  
Îòäàâàÿ ñåáå ïîëíûé îò÷åò â òîì, ÷òî ïîëíîñòüþ ïîòåðÿë êîíòðîëü íàä ðàçãîâîðîì, Ñíåéï ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê ñòåíå, ÷òîáû îáðåñòè ñòîëü íåîáõîäèìóþ îïîðó. "Âîñåìíàäöàòü. Äâå íåäåëè ñïóñòÿ ïîñëå ìîåãî äíÿ ðîæäåíèÿ".  
"È ñêîëüêî Âàì áûëî ëåò, êîãäà âû óøëè?"  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð…"  
"Ñêîëüêî?"  
"ß ïðèøåë ê Äóìáëüäîðó 4 ìåñÿöà ñïóñòÿ".  
"Ýòî áûëî íå òî, ÷òî Âû îæèäàëè?" - ïðîçàè÷íî ñïðîñèëà îíà.  
Ñíåéï âíåçàïíî îòêëîíèëñÿ íàçàä, íà ñêóëàõ çàõîäèëè æåëâàêè. "Ñîâñåì íå òî, ÷òî îæèäàë. Âñå ãîðàçäî áîëåå ïðèçåìëåííîå è ìèðñêîå, è îò ýòîãî åùå áîëåå óæàñàþùåå".  
Ãåðìèîíà íå ïîääàëàñü ñîáëàçíó, ïîäîéòè è îáíÿòü åãî, êàê ñäåëàëà áû â ñëó÷àå ñ Ãàððè èëè Ðîíîì. "Ãàððè âåäü óæå çíàåò ïðàâäó î Âàñ, ïðàâäà?"  
"Ýòî íå âàøå… Äà".  
"ß äóìàëà, îí äîëæåí áûë çíàòü. Îí óæå íå íàçûâàåò Âàñ óáëþäêîì òàê ÷àñòî, êàê ðàíüøå. Ìíå áûëî èíòåðåñíî ïî÷åìó, ïîòîìó ÷òî Âû âåäü è âïðàâäó èì áûëè. Âû âñå åùå èì ÿâëÿåòåñü, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè, êîãäà ýòî Âàñ óñòðàèâàåò. Ìû óæå çàêîí÷èëè ñî âñåìè äåëàìè òóò", - äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê âûõîäó áåç äàëüíåéøèõ ïðåäóïðåæäåíèé.  
×óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî åãî íåîäíîêðàòíî àòàêîâàë áëàäæåð, Ñíåéï ïîñëåäîâàë çà íåé. Ðó÷íîé, êàê ñîáà÷êà íà ïîâîäêå, ãîðüêî ïîäóìàë îí. Ñíåéï çàäóìàëñÿ íàä òåì, êàêàÿ ÷àñòü èç ýòîé êóòåðüìû ïðîèçîøëà áëàãîäàðÿ òîìó ôàêòó, ÷òî âñÿ åãî ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòü óøëà íà òî, ÷òîáû óñòàíîâèòü çàùèòó âîêðóã äîìà, êîãäà îíè ïðèåõàëè. Ëó÷øå áûëî áû îñòàâèòü âõîäíóþ äâåðü îòêðûòîé, è áûòü íàñòîðîæå, êîãäà äåëî êàñàëîñü ðàçãîâîðîâ. Àëüáóñ ñîáñòâåííîðó÷íî ïîâåñèò åãî çà ýòî.  
"ß âñå ñîáðàëà", - îáúÿâèëà Ãåðìèîíà, âûõîäÿ èç êîìíàòû, êîòîðàÿ ðàíüøå áûëà åå ñïàëüíåé. Îíà ïîêàçàëà ðóêîé íà ñóìêó, êîòîðàÿ âèñåëà â âîçäóõå ðÿäîì ñ íåé. Êðîìå ïîêóïîê, êîòîðûå îíà ñäåëàëà ðàíüøå, â ñóìêå áûëè âñå åå ñòàðûå âåùè, êîå-êàêàÿ ìåáåëü è íàïîìèíàíèÿ î ðîäèòåëÿõ. "Ìû ñîáèðàåìñÿ àïïàðèðîâàòü îáðàòíî â Õîãâàðòñ?"  
Ñíåéï êèâíóë â îòâåò, è ïðèìåíèë ê ñóìêå ñîáñòâåííîå Çàêëèíàíèå Íåâåñîìîñòè è êðåïêî âçÿë åå çà ðó÷êè. Îí ïðîòÿíóë ñâîáîäíóþ ðóêó Ãåðìèîíå, íåóâåðåííûé â òîì, çàõî÷åò ëè îíà âçÿòüñÿ çà íåå â íàñòîÿùèé ìîìåíò. Åñëè íåò, èì ïðèäåìñÿ âîçâðàùàòüñÿ íàçàä äðóãèì ñïîñîáîì. È îí… Íó, ýòî âðÿä ëè èìåëî çíà÷åíèå.  
"Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî Âû ïðèåõàëè ñî ìíîé ñåãîäíÿ ñþäà", - óñòàëî ñêàçàëà îíà, è ñæàëà õîëîäíûìè ïàëüöàìè åãî òåïëóþ ðóêó.  
Ïîòðÿñåíèå çàñòûëî íà åãî ëèöå, Ñíåéï ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå.  
"Äà, êîíå÷íî, èìåííî ýòî ÿ è èìåëà â âèäó", - ðàçäðàæåííî îãðûçíóëàñü îíà â îòâåò, êàê áóäòî îí ñêàçàë âñëóõ. "Íåóæåëè îáÿçàòåëüíî âî âñåì èñêàòü ïîäòåêñò èëè íåóâàæåíèå? Òåïåðü ìû ìîæåì îòïðàâèòüñÿ äîìîé?"  
"Êîíå÷íî", - îòâåòèë îí, ïîäàâëÿÿ ñîâåðøåííî íåóìåñòíûé ïîðûâ ïîöåëîâàòü åå â ìàêóøêó.  
Ìãíîâåíèå ñïóñòÿ, çàòõëàÿ ïðèõîæàÿ áûëà ïóñòà. 


	8. Ãëàâà 8

Ãëàâà 8.  
Ïåðåâîä Anna Iva  
Îòêðûâ ãëàçà, Ãåðìèîíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî íàõîäèòñÿ â âåñòèáþëå Õîãâàðòñà: âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü. Îíà áûëà äîìà.   
Óñëûøàâ åå âçäîõ, Ñíåéï íàõìóðèëñÿ. "×òî? Âû äóìàëè, ÷òî ÿ ïðîìàæó?" - ïîòðåáîâàë îí îáúÿñíåíèé, âñïûëèâ èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåë, êàê îíà ñîáèðàåòñÿ âåñòè ñåáÿ òåïåðü, âåðíóâøèñü ïîä çàùèòó ñòåí Õîãâàðòñà.  
"Íåò", - óäèâëåííî îòâåòèëà îíà. "Âû ñêàçàëè, ÷òî íå ïðîìàõíåòåñü, à ÿ íå ïðèïîìíþ ñëó÷àÿ, ÷òîáû Âû îøèáëèñü â òåõ âîïðîñàõ, êîòîðûå êàñàþòñÿ ìàãèè".  
Ñíåéï çàìåòèë îãîâîðêó, íî ìûñëè Ãåðìèîíû âèòàëè ãäå-òî äàëåêî.  
"ß çíàþ, ÷òî ìíîãèå âîëøåáíèêè áîÿòüñÿ àïïàðèðîâàòü, íî âåäü ýòî òàê çàìå÷àòåëüíî… òàê áûñòðî è ïðîñòî. È íàìíîãî ëó÷øå, ÷åì ïóòåøåñòâîâàòü âåðõîì íà ìåòëå", - äîáàâèëà îíà ñ ÷óâñòâîì.  
"Âàì íå íðàâèòñÿ ëåòàòü íà ìåòëå?" - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî êàê èçäåâêà.  
"Åñëè áû Âû âèäåëè ìåíÿ âåðõîì íà îäíîé èç íèõ, òî íå ñïðàøèâàëè áû. Îäíè èç ñàìûõ õóäøèõ ìîèõ ìîìåíòîâ æèçíè â Õîãâàðòñå áûëè êàê ðàç íà ìåòëå. È òî, ÷òî Ãàððè îòëè÷íûé ëåòóí, à Ðîí äîâîëüíî ïðèëè÷íûé, íè÷óòü ñèòóàöèþ íå óëó÷øàåò. Âû äóìàåòå, ÿ ñìîãó àïïàðèðîâàòü?"  
"Îòêóäà ìíå çíàòü?" - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, îïÿòü âîçâðàùàÿñü ê îáû÷íîìó íåïðèÿòíîìó òîíó. "Ó âñåõ ó íàñ åñòü ñâîè ñèëüíûå è ñëàáûå ñòîðîíû. Ïî ìîèì íàáëþäåíèÿì, ê àïïàðèðîâàíèþ ñïîñîáíû â îñíîâíîì ñèëüíûå âîëøåáíèêè. È àíèìàãè".  
È õîòÿ îí òàê è íå ïîïûòàëñÿ îñâîáîäèòüñÿ îò Ãåðìèîíû, îíà âäðóã ïîíÿëà, ÷òî âñå åùå äåðæèò åãî çà ðóêó; îíà îòïóñòèëà åå ñ íåêîòîðûì íåæåëàíèåì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê îí óñêîëüçàåò îò íåå âî âñåõ âîçìîæíûõ ñìûñëàõ ýòîãî ñëîâà.   
"ß áû õîòåëà ïîïðîáîâàòü", - íåîïðåäåëåííî ñêàçàëà îíà, ðàçäóìûâàÿ, êàêèì îáðàçîì óáåäèòü åãî â òîì, ÷òî äàæå íå ïîñìååò è ìå÷òàòü ïîâòîðèòü â ÷üåì-ëèáî ïðèñóòñòâèè òî, ÷òî îí ðàññêàçàë åé î ñåáå. Ýòî áûëî ëó÷øå, ÷åì äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë, êîãäà áûë Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ… èëè íå ñäåëàë, êîíå÷íî æå. Åñëè îí ñóäèë ñåáÿ õîòÿ áû âïîëîâèíó òàê æå ñòðîãî, êàê ñâîèõ ó÷åíèêîâ, òî áûëî âîâñå íå óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî îí áûë òàêèì… íåñ÷àñòíûì. Ñ÷àñòüå è Ñíåéï íå áûëè ñëîâàìè, êîòîðûå ëåãêî ìîæíî áûëî áû èñïîëüçîâàòü â îäíîì ïðåäëîæåíèè. Èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òàê áûëî. Åñëè ýòè êàíèêóëû åå ÷åìó-òî è íàó÷èëè, òî, êàê ìèíèìóì, ïîíèìàòü ìíîãèõ èç òåõ, êòî èìåë íåîáû÷àéíî ñèëüíîå âëèÿíèå íà åå æèçíü, è Ñíåéï áûë äàëåêî íå ïîñëåäíèì â ýòîì ñïèñêå. Îíà íèêîãäà íå äóìàëà, ÷òî áóäåò òàê íàñëàæäàòüñÿ åãî îáùåñòâîì è óæå ãîðåâàëà ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî ó íåå îñòàëîñü ìåíüøå ÷åì äâå íåäåëè äî íà÷àëà íîâîãî ñåìåñòðà. Ñ íà÷àëîì ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà, îíè âåðíóòüñÿ òóäà, îòêóäà íà÷àëè… äàæå õóæå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà áóäåò çíàòü, êàê ìíîãî âñåãî óïóñêàåò.  
Åå âíèìàíèå ïëàâíî ïåðåêëþ÷èëîñü ñ ïîòåíöèàëüíûõ ïðîáëåì ê ñêîëüçÿùåìó òàíöó ëåñòíèöû, ãðàöèîçíîñòü êîòîðîãî áûëà ïîäïîð÷åíà ðåçêèì ãðîõîòîì, êîãäà êàìåíü íàòàëêèâàëñÿ íà êàìåíü. Ìûñëè Ãåðìèîíû íåñëèñü â òðåõ ðàçëè÷íûõ íàïðàâëåíèÿõ ñðàçó, ïûòàÿñü ïåðåâàðèòü âñþ òó èíôîðìàöèþ, êîòîðóþ îíà ïîëó÷èëà çà íåñêîëüêî ïðîøåäøèõ ÷àñîâ.  
Íåîòðûâíîå íàáëþäåíèå ãëàç Ñíåéïà çà Ãåðìèîíîé ñòàëî ïîòèõîíüêó îñëàáåâàòü, ïîñêîëüêó åãî îáîñòðåííûå ÷óâñòâà âîçâðàùàëèñü ê îáû÷íîìó ñîñòîÿíèþ. Ê ñâîåìó îáëåã÷åíèþ, îí óâèäåë ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ñïóñêàþùóþñÿ ïî ãëàâíîé ëåñòíèöå ê íèì.  
"Äðàæàéøèå ìîè, âû äîìà. Ñïàñèáî òåáå, Ñåâåðóñ. ß òàê òåáå áëàãîäàðíà". Áåç äàëüíåéøåé ñóìàòîõè, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïîäõâàòèëà Ãåðìèîíó è ðàçâåðíóëà åå ê ëåñòíèöå. "Òû äîëæíî áûòü òàê óñòàëà, äèòÿ ìîå. ß îòâåäó òåáÿ â òâîè êîìíàòû. Ñåé÷àñ òàì òîëüêî ñàìîå íåîáõîäèìîå, íî òû ñìîæåøü îáñòàâèòü èõ ïî ñâîåìó âêóñó". Îíà ïðîäîëæèëà ïîòîê òåïëûõ óñïîêàèâàþùèõ ñëîâ, êîòîðûå íå òðåáîâàëè íèêàêîãî îòâåòà.  
Íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê îíè óõîäÿò, Ñíåéï ðàññåÿíî ìàññèðîâàë òûëüíóþ ñòîðîíó øåè, ïûòàÿñü óìåíüøèòü ñîáðàâøååñÿ òàì íàïðÿæåíèå. Åãî òåïåðåøíÿÿ ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü áûëà íè÷òî ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ òåì, êàêàÿ ìîæåò âîçíèêíóòü, êîãäà îí ðàññêàæåò Àëüáóñó, ÷òî åãî ðàñêîëîëà íà äîïðîñå ðàçáèòàÿ ñêîðáüþ äåâ÷îíêà… äà ê òîìó æå åùå è ìàëîëåòêà â ïîëíîì ñìûñëå ýòîãî ñëîâà. Î ÷åì îí äóìàë? Óæå ïëîõî òî, ÷òî Ãàððè çíàë îáî âñåì. Íî òàê êàê Ãàððè åãî íåíàâèäåë, òî, çíàÿ, íè î ÷åì îñîáåííî íå ðàçäóìûâàë. À Ãåðìèîíå ñ òàêèì æå óñïåõîì ìîæíî áûëî ïîñîâåòîâàòü íå äóìàòü, êàê íå äûøàòü.  
Ïîêà îíè íå îêàçàëèñü â ýòîì äîìå óæàñîâ, îí íàñëàæäàëñÿ äíåì äàæå áîëüøå, ÷åì îæèäàë… äàæå áîëüøå, ÷åì ñëåäîâàëî, ïî ïðàâäå ñêàçàòü. Íî òîãäà òî, êàê ñëåäóåò è… Åìó äåéñòâèòåëüíî íóæíî áûëî íàéòè ÷òî-íèáóäü îò ýòîé ãîëîâíîé áîëè.  
"Àõ, Ñåâåðóñ", - ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê, âõîäÿ â õîëë.  
Ñíåéï ðàçâåðíóëñÿ íà êàáëóêàõ, åãî ãëàçà íåäîáðî ïîëûõíóëè. "Èäåíòèôèêàöèÿ âåðíà. Äà, ìû âåðíóëèñü. Äà, ñ íåé âñå â ïîðÿäêå. È äà, âñå ïðîøëî ÷åðòîâñêè óæàñíî".  
"ß â ýòîì óâåðåí. Òû áûë âåëèêîëåïåí. Íåîïèñóåìî âåëèêîëåïåí", - ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê âûñîêèì, ñâèñòÿùèì êàê ôëåéòà ãîëîñîì, èç-çà êîòîðîãî òå, êòî åãî âñòðå÷àë, ïîä÷àñ íåïðîñòèòåëüíî íåäîîöåíèâàëè åãî. "Íî îò÷åãî òû òóò ñëîíÿåøüñÿ? Äîìàøíèå ýëüôû ïðèíåñóò ê òåáå â êîìíàòû ïåðåêóñèòü ÷åãî-íèáóäü ïîïðîùå, à ïîñëå ýòîãî òû ìîæåøü ïåðåîäåòüñÿ â âå÷åðíèé êîñòþì, ïåðåä òåì êàê äèñàïïàðèðóåøü ê Äîìó Ðàäîñòè. Ïðåãðàäà äëÿ àïïàðàöèè â ïðåäåëàõ Õîãâàðòñà áóäåò âûêëþ÷åíà åùå â òå÷åíèå äåâÿíîñòà ìèíóò. Ó òåáÿ áóäåò ïðåäîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû â êîíöå êîíöîâ ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ëàéîñîì Ðàêîçè".  
Èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî åãî ìûñëè ãäå-òî âèòàëè, Ñíåéïó ïîíàäîáèëîñü íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé, ÷òîáû óçíàòü èìÿ. Åãî ëèöî îñâåòèëîñü òàêèì ðåäêèì äëÿ íåãî ñâåòîì èñêðåííåãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ.   
"Äà? Òîãäà ñ ïîìîùüþ ìàõîâèêà âðåìåíè óäàëîñü ïîäñòðåëèòü ñðàçó äâóõ çàéöåâ, õîòÿ êàê ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð ñìîãëà âûíåñòè è èñïîëüçîâàòü åãî öåëûé ãîä, ÿ íèêîãäà íå ïîéìó. ß óæå äóìàë, ÷òî óïóñòèë âîçìîæíîñòü ïîñëóøàòü Ðàêîçè. ß ñ÷èòàþ ñåáÿ îäíèì èç ëó÷øèõ â ñâîåì äåëå, íî ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ òàêèì Ìàñòåðîì Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ êàê îí - ÿ ïðîñòî ïîäìàñòåðüå".  
"Ñìèðåíèå, Ñåâåðóñ?" - ìÿãêî ïîääðàçíèë åãî Ôëèòâèê.  
Ñ ëåãêîé ãðèìàñîé, Ñíåéï ïðèçíàë åãî ïðàâîòó. "ß ñàì ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî çâó÷èò ñòðàííî", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ îí.  
"Òåáå èíòåðåñíî áóäåò óçíàòü, ÷òî Ðàêîçè òàê âïå÷àòëèëè òâîè èññëåäîâàíèÿ ïåðèîäà ñâåðòûâàíèÿ êðîâè, ÷òî îí ñïðîñèë â ïèñüìå Àëüáóñà, íå çíàåò ëè îí î òâîåì ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèè âî âðåìÿ êàíèêóë. Îí ëè÷íî æåëàåò âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ òîáîþ".  
"Ðàêîçè?"  
"À êòî æå åùå?"  
Ñíåéï ïàðó ìãíîâåíèé âûãëÿäåë ñìóùåííûì, à ïîòîì îïÿòü ïðèäàë ëèöó íåâîçìóòèìîå âûðàæåíèå.  
"Äî òîãî, êàê çàíÿòüñÿ ÷åì-òî åùå, ÿ äîëæåí ïîãîâîðèòü ñ äèðåêòîðîì".  
"Íåïðèÿòíîñòè?" - ðåçêî ñïðîñèë Ôëèòâèê.  
"Òîëüêî ó ìåíÿ", - ìðà÷íî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. "ß ñêàçàë ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, ÷òî ÿ Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ è ðàáîòàþ äëÿ Àëüáóñà".  
"Ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû ýòî áûëî íåîñìîòðèòåëüíî", - ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê ïîìîë÷àâ êàêîå-òî ìãíîâåíèå. Åìó óäàëîñü íàäåæíî ñïðÿòàòü ñâîå ëþáîïûòñòâî. Àëüáóñ íå ðàç ñî âçäîõîì ïîâòîðÿë, ÷òî ïðîùå ñäåëàòü èç Õàãðèäà áàëåðèíó, ÷åì âûòàùèòü ëè÷íóþ èíôîðìàöèþ èç Ñåâåðóñà.  
"Äà", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ñíåéï, ïîòîìó ÷òî áîëüøå åìó íè÷åãî íå îñòàâàëîñü.  
"Îäíàêî, Ãàððè çíàë òå æå ôàêòû ìíîãî ëåò. ß íå ìîãó ïðèäóìàòü íèêàêèõ âàæíûõ ïðè÷èí äëÿ áåñïîêîéñòâà, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òîãî, ÷òî ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð ìîæåò âûêàçàòü æåëàíèå ïðèíèìàòü áîëåå àêòèâíîå ó÷àñòèå â áîðüáå ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì".  
"Âîò ñïàñèáî, íàçûâàåòñÿ, óòåøèë. Åùå ÷óòü áîëüøå àêòèâíîñòè ñ åå ñòîðîíû è ìû ìîæåì åå ïîòåðÿòü", - ïðîðû÷àë Ñíåéï. "×óäî ÷òî ìû äî ñèõ ïîð åå íå ïîòåðÿëè, è âñå áëàãîäàðÿ Ïîòòåðó".  
"Òû íå ìîæåøü îáâèíÿòü Ãàððè â òîì, ÷òî ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð ïðåäàííûé äðóã. È õîòÿ, âïîëíå î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ìû íå çíàåì âñåãî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò ìåæäó íàøèìè ïîäîïå÷íûìè - è ÷åì ñòàðøå îíè ñòàíîâÿòñÿ, òåì áîëüøå ÿ ýòîìó ðàä - ÿ íå ìîãó ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òîáû åå ïðèíóäèëè äåéñòâîâàòü âîïðåêè åå íàòóðå, â íå çàâèñèìîñòè îò òîãî â êàêîé îïàñíîñòè îíà íàõîäèòñÿ ñ òåõ ñàìûõ ïîð, êàê îêàçàëàñü â Õîãâàðòñå".  
Ñíåéï âñå åùå ðàñïóòûâàë äëèííîå ïðåäëîæåíèå, òàêîå õàðàêòåðíîå äëÿ Ôëèòâèêà, êîòîðûé â ìèíóòû çàäóì÷èâîñòè çàáûâàë îáùå÷åëîâå÷åñêóþ ìàíåðó ïîñòðîåíèÿ ôðàç.  
"Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, òâîå ïðèçíàíèå Àëüáóñó ìîæåò ïîäîæäàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí îïÿòü ñ Ôàäæåì", - ïðîäîëæèë Ôëèòâèê. "Êîãäà îí âåðíåòñÿ, ÿ ïåðåñêàæó åìó ñàìîå ãëàâíîå îò òâîåãî èìåíè. À òû ïîêà èäè è íàñëàæäàéñÿ… è íå ñïåøè âîçâðàùàòüñÿ. Òû çàðàáîòàë îòäûõ. Îõ, Ñåâåðóñ?"  
Òîò ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïîäíÿë áðîâü.  
"Ñïàñèáî çà òî, ÷òî òû äîñòàë ýòè ñåìåíà äëÿ ìîåé äðàæàéøåé Öåðåðû. ß íå ìîãó ïåðåäàòü, êàêîå óäîâîëüñòâèå îíè åé äîñòàâÿò. ß òâîé äîëæíèê".  
Îòìàõíóâøèñü îò áëàãîäàðíîñòè â ñâîåé îáû÷íîé óãðþìîé ìàíåðå, êàê âñåãäà, êîãäà åìó ãîâîðèëè êîìïëèìåíò, Ñíåéï ðèíóëñÿ ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå ïî÷òè áåãîì.  
  
Áûñòðî ñïóñêàÿñü èç Áàøíè Çìåè, Ñíåéï åùå ðàç îäåðíóë ìàíæåòû ðóáàøêè. È õîòÿ ïðèçíàíèå â ýòîì, ïóñòü äàæå òîëüêî ñàìîìó ñåáå, ðàçäðàæàëî åãî, îí íåðâíè÷àë, äóìàÿ î âñòðå÷å ñ âåëè÷àéøèì èç æèâóùèõ Ìàñòåðîâ Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ. Îí áûë òàê îçàáî÷åí, ÷òî ïðîøåë ìèìî Ãåðìèîíû äàæå íå çàìåòèâ åå.  
Îøåëîìëåííàÿ òåì, ÷òî îí íå îòâåòèë íà åå ó÷òèâîå ïðèâåòñòâèå (à îíà íå ìîãëà ïðèïîìíèòü íè÷åãî, ÷åì ìîãëà áû îáèäåòü åãî), Ãåðìèîíà îáåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü âñëåä Ñíåéïó, ïîêà îí øàãàë äàëüøå ïî êîðèäîðó. Îí âûãëÿäåë ïîä÷åðêíóòî ýëåãàíòíî - è íåçíàêîìî - â ñòðîãîãî êðîÿ ÷åðíîì âå÷åðíåì êîñòþìå, îæèâëåííîì òîëüêî ó çàïÿñòèé áåëîé ãîôðîé ìàíæåò è âîäîïàäîì êðóæåâà ó ãîðëà. Áûñòðîå ñòàêêàòî êàáëóêîâ åãî áîòèíîê ñáèëîñü ñ ðèòìà, êîãäà åìó ïðèøëîñü îòñòóïèòü â äðóãîé êîíåö êîðèäîðà, ÷òîáû íå âðåçàòüñÿ â Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà, êîòîðûé ïðåãðàäèë åìó ïóòü.  
"ß õî÷ó ïåðåêèíóòüñÿ ñ òîáîé ïàðîé ñëîâ, óáëþäîê".  
Ñíåéï îêèíóë åãî äîëãèì âçãëÿäîì. "Äà? Íó, ÿ, íàäåþñü, ïàðû ñëîâ òåáå õâàòèò, ïîòîìó ÷òî áîëüøåãî òû íå ïîëó÷èøü".  
Ðóêà Áëýêà ìåëüêíóëà è óõâàòèëà Ñíåéïà çà âåðõíþþ ÷àñòü ðóêè. "Òû íèêóäà íå èäåøü".  
Áëåñíóâøàÿ ëåçâèåì áðèòâû óëûáêà Ñíåéïà áûëà òàêîé ïóãàþùåé, ÷òî ó Ãåðìèîíû çàøåâåëèëèñü âîëîñû íà çàòûëêå. Äàæå Áëýê îòïóñòèë åãî è ñäåëàë íåîñîçíàííûé øàã íàçàä, ïîäàëüøå îò îïàñíîñòè.  
"Õîòåë áû ÿ ïîñìîòðåòü íà òî, êàê òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ìåíÿ îñòàíîâèòü", - ïðîìóðëûêàë Ñíåéï. Ýòî áûëè è âûçîâ, è ïîäòàëêèâàíèå ê îòâåòó â îäíîì ôëàêîíå.  
Äàæå òàì ãäå îíà ñòîÿëà, Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëà ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ïðîòèâîñòîÿíèå, äðîæàùåå â âîçäóõå ìåæäó ýòèìè äâóìÿ î÷åíü ðàçíûìè ëþäüìè. Íå áóäó÷è óâåðåííîé â òîì, ÷òî îíà äåëàåò, Ãåðìèîíà áðîñèëàñü ê íèì.  
"Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó", - ñêàçàë Áëýê, ãîëîñîì ïîëíûì íåíàâèñòüþ. "Ó ìåíÿ áîëüøå íåò è ïîëîâèíû òâîåé ñèëû. Íî ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ áóäó ñèäåòü è ñìîòðåòü, êàê èç-çà òåáÿ Ðåìóñ ìó÷àåòñÿ êàê â àäó. Êóäà æå ýòî òû òàê ñïåøèøü? Î… òû îïÿòü íà áëÿäêè. Íå óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî òåáå ïðèøëîñü âñå ýòî êóïèòü".  
Îí îïÿòü ñäåëàë øàã âïåðåä, ÷òîáû ïðîâåñòè ðóêîþ ïî îòâîðîòó áåçóêîðèçíåííî ñêðîåííîãî ñþðòóêà Ñíåéïà, è Ãåðìèîíà âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ÷åãî-òî íå ïîíèìàåò. Áëýê âûñîêîìåðíî ùåëêíóë ïî òêàíè.  
"Ïîíàäîáèòñÿ ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì ïðîñòî õîðîøèé ïîðòíîé, ÷òîáû êòî-íèáóäü çàõîòåë òåáÿ".  
"Äà? Ïðîâàëû â ïàìÿòè åùå îäíà èç òâîèõ ïðîáëåì?" - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, ñêëîíÿÿ ãîëîâó íàáîê. Èíòèìíîñòü â øåëêîâèñòîì òîíå åãî ãîëîñà ïðîíåñëàñü ìóðàøêàìè ïî ïîçâîíî÷íèêó Ãåðìèîíû è çàñòàâèëà çàìåðåòü íà ìåñòå.  
Âíà÷àëå Ôðèí, òåïåðü ìèñòåð Áëýê. Îíà ïîäóìàëà ñ îòòåíêîì ãîðå÷è, ñêîëüêî äðóãèõ èìåí ìîãëî áûòü â ñïèñêå. Õîòÿ, êàê Ñíåéï è Áëýê óìóäðèëèñü íå ïðèáèòü äðóã äðóãà â òå÷åíèå äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû óñïåòü… Íå òî, ÷òîáû ó Âèêòîðà ýòî îáû÷íî çàíèìàëî ìíîãî âðåìåíè, âñïîìíèëà îíà ñ ñîæàëåíèåì.  
Áëýê ÿâñòâåííî âçäðîãíóë.  
"Ýòî íå âàæíî", - ñêàçàë îí, âîññòàíàâëèâàÿ ñàìîîáëàäàíèå. "Òû ýãîèñòè÷íûé ìåðçàâåö! Ó òåáÿ, âèäèìî, âûëåòåëî èç ãîëîâû, ÷òî Ðåìóñ äîëæåí áûë ïðèíÿòü ïåðâóþ äîçó çåëüÿ ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì. Îí áû è ïðèíÿë, íî ìû íå ñìîãëè âîéòè â òâîþ ëàáîðàòîðèþ èç-çà âñåõ Ïðåïîí, êîòîðûå òû èñïîëüçóåøü. Òû õîòü ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, ÷åãî åìó ñòîèë ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü?" Ëèöî Áëýêà ïåðåêîñèëîñü îò ãíåâà, êîãäà îí ïðàêòè÷åñêè âûïëþíóë ýòè ñëîâà.  
Ñíåéï ïðåçðèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Áëýêà ãîðÿùèìè ÷åðíîòîé íà áëåäíîì ëèöå ãëàçàìè.  
"Êàê âñåãäà, òû íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ïîíÿòü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü âàæíîå. ß äàë Ðåìóñó îòïèðàþùèå çàêëèíàíèÿ, ïåðåä òåì êàê óåõàòü óòðîì. Åäâà ëè òû ìîæåøü îáâèíÿòü ìåíÿ â òîì, ÷òî îí èõ çàáûë".  
"Òû äàë åìó… Òû äóìàë, ÷òî îí ñìîæåò ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ÷åì-òî òàêèì ñëîæíûì çà äåíü äî òðàíñôîðìàöèè! Îí òðàòèò âñå ñâîè ñèëû òîëüêî íà òî, ÷òîáû äåðæàòüñÿ íà íîãàõ è õîòü ÷òî-òî ñîîáðàæàòü. Ñåãîäíÿ, ïîêà ìû ïåðåæèâàëè, ÷òî òû íå âåðíåøüñÿ âîâðåìÿ è… Òû ýãîèñòè÷íûé ìåðçàâåö, òû ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìååøü, ÷åðåç ÷òî îí ïðîõîäèò, äà? Èíîãäà, êîãäà ÿ ñìîòðþ íà òâîå ñàìîäîâîëüíîå ëèöî, êàê òû ïûòàåøüñÿ íå ñáëåâàòü, êîãäà îí ñëèøêîì áëèçêî ïîäõîäèò ê òåáå… ß ìîã áû òåáÿ óáèòü". Çâóê, êîòîðûé ðîäèëñÿ ãëóáîêî â ãîðëå Áëýêà áûë æóòêèì íàïîìèíàíèåì î åãî æèâîòíîé ôîðìå.  
Íà Ñíåéïà ýòî áîëüøîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ íå ïðîèçâåëî.  
"ß äóìàþ, áåñïîëåçíî æäàòü àðãóìåíòèðîâàííîãî ñïîðà îò èäèîòà, íî ðû÷àíèå â ìîé àäðåñ äåëà íå ïîïðàâèò. Òåáå ñëåäóåò ïîäóìàòü íàä òåì, ÷òîáû ïðîâîäèòü ìåíüøå âðåìåíè â ñâîåé àíèìàëèñòè÷åñêîé ôîðìå… Ýòî óæå íà÷èíàåò ñêàçûâàòüñÿ íà òâîèõ è òàê äàëåêî íå âûäàþùèõñÿ óìñòâåííûõ ñïîñîáíîñòÿõ. Ñî äíÿ íà äåíü êòî-òî ìîæåò ïîñàäèòü òåáÿ íà êîðîòêóþ öåïü. Äî òîãî ðàäîñòíîãî ìîìåíòà, òû ìîæåøü âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ âîò ýòèì".  
Ñíåéï ìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé, ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî, ÷åãî Ãåðìèîíà íå óñëûøàëà, è áðîñèë íå÷òî êîðè÷íåâîãî öâåòà, ñâåðíóòîå â ðóëîí, ïîä íîãè Áëýêó. Ýòî áûë êîæàíûé îøåéíèê è ïîâîäîê.  
Êðàñèâîå ëèöî Áëýêà ïîêðàñíåëî, åãî ðóêè ñæàëèñü â êóëàêè. Îò íåãî áóêâàëüíî íåñëî àãðåññèåé.  
Ñíåéï âûäàë åùå îäíó èç ñâîèõ íåâûíîñèìûõ óõìûëîê. Íî ÷òî-òî â åãî ãëàçàõ ãîâîðèëî î òîì, íàñêîëüêî âñå áóäåò óæàñíî, åñëè ñèòóàöèÿ âûðâåòñÿ èç-ïîä êîíòðîëÿ.  
"Åñëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ñïðàâèøüñÿ ñî ìíîé", - ñ íàñìåøêîé ñêàçàë îí, êàê áóäòî Áëýê áðîñèë âûçîâ âñëóõ.  
Íå ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà íà ñòîëêíîâåíèå õàðàêòåðîâ, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî òóò çàìåøàíû òàéíûå ÷óâñòâà è ñîáûòèÿ, î êîòîðûõ îíà íè÷åãî íå çíàåò.  
"Ñïðàâëþñü ñ òîáîé? ß ìîãó ñëîìàòü òåáÿ êàê ñóõîé ñó÷îê", - ñ èçäåâêîé îòâåòèë Áëýê.  
"Áóäü ëþáåçåí, ïîïûòàéñÿ", - ïðåäëîæèë Ñíåéï, ïîäçûâàÿ Áëýêà äëèííûì ïàëüöåì, è ïóãàþùå óëûáàÿñü êàê àêóëà.  
"ß íå ïðîñòî ïîïûòàþñü", - ïðîðû÷àë Áëýê, ñ ïàëî÷êîé óæå çàæàòîé â ðóêå.  
Íà ãëàçàõ ïîòðÿñåííîé Ãåðìèîíû ãîäû ñîñêàëüçûâàëè ñ ýòèõ äâóõ ìóæ÷èí, ïîêà îíè ïðèíèìàëè ïîçû óëè÷íûõ çàáèÿê, îáû÷íûå äëÿ ìíîãèõ ìîëîäûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ íà äóýëè. Íî äàæå Ãàððè è Äðàêî íå èçëó÷àëè íåíàâèñòü òàêîé ñèëû. Ñèëà öèðêóëèðîâàëà âîêðóã íèõ ïî÷òè âèäèìûì îáëàêîì, ïîêà îíè êðóæèëèñü äðóã ïåðåä äðóãîì íà öûïî÷êàõ. Îíè áûëè íà âîëîñêå îò ïðÿìîãî íàñèëèÿ.  
Â óæàñå îò òîãî, ÷òî îäèí èç âîëøåáíèêîâ ìîæåò ñäåëàòü íå÷òî íåïîïðàâèìîå, Ãåðìèîíà êèíóëàñü âïåðåä è âñòàëà ìåæäó íèìè. "Îñòàíîâèòåñü, ïîêà âû íå ïîóáèâàëè äðóã äðóãà. Âû âåäåòå ñåáÿ êàê ïåðâîêëàøêè!" Åå ãîëîñ áûë âûñîêèì è òîíåíüêèì îò ñòðàõà, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà ìîãëà ÷óâñòâîâàòü äàâëåíèå ñèëû âîêðóã ñåáÿ; èçëó÷åíèÿ îò Ñíåéïà áûëè îñîáåííî ñèëüíû.  
Ëó÷è çàõîäÿùåãî ñîëíöà ñòðóèëèñü ñêâîçü áîëüøèå îêíà è çîëîòèëè ôèãóðó Ñíåéïà. Îí âûïðÿìèëñÿ, à ïîòîì, íàìåðåííî ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê Áëýêó ñïèíîé, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå, ÷òîáû ïðåäîñòàâèòü åé ñâîå ïîëíîå è íåðàçäåëüíîå âíèìàíèå. ßðîñòü óøëà, è â åãî ïðèñòàëüíîì âçãëÿäå áûë òàêîé õîëîä, ÷òî îíà âçäðîãíóëà. Íî îí ïðîñòî ñïðÿòàë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó çà ìàíæåò ñþðòóêà.  
"Âû çàáûëè, ê êîìó îáðàùàåòåñü. Òàê êàê ñåé÷àñ êàíèêóëû, Âàì äîçâîëèëè êîå-êàêèå âîëüíîñòè. Íî òîëüêî ÷òî Âû ïåðåñåêëè ÷åðòó, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð".  
"Ìîæåò è òàê, íî ìû, êàê ïðåäïîëàãàåòñÿ, ðàáîòàåì âñå âìåñòå, ÷òîáû óíè÷òîæèòü Âîëüäåìîðòà, à íå äåðåìñÿ äðóã ñ äðóãîì", - òâåðäî îòâåòèëà îíà, íå æåëàÿ ïðèíèìàòü çàïóãèâàíèÿ.  
Ñíåéï âíèìàòåëüíî åå îãëÿäåë. "Ñàìîå ìåíüøåå, ÷òî Âû ìîãëè áû ñäåëàòü - ýòî íå ïè÷êàòü ìåíÿ òàêîé âîò ñëàùàâîé êàøêîé", - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë îí, ñ ïîä÷åðêíóòî âåæëèâîé èíòîíàöèåé, êîòîðàÿ áûëà ïðèçâàíà êðàñíîðå÷èâî ïîêàçàòü, íàñêîëüêî îí óñòàë îò íåîáõîäèìîñòè îáùàòüñÿ ñ íåþ. "Íî, êîíå÷íî æå, Âû òàê ìîëîäû. Ñëèøêîì ìîëîäû, ÷òîáû çíàòü ñâîå ìåñòî… èëè õîòÿ áû çíàòü, ÷òî îíî ó Âàñ åñòü. Ïðè âñåì Âàøåì óìå, Âàì íå õâàòàåò òàêòà è ÷óâñòâà ìåðû, è Âû ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî íàèâíû. Âàøà ïðèâû÷êà ÷èòàòü íîòàöèè îêðóæàþùèì - â ëó÷øåì ñëó÷àå - íåïðèãëÿäíà. Â Âàñ åñòü ÷óâñòâà, êîòîðûå äåëàþò Âàì ÷åñòü, íî òàêæå Âàì ñëåäóåò óÿñíèòü, ÷òî Âû íå èçáðàííèöà ñóäüáû, êîòîðàÿ äîëæíà ïîïðàâëÿòü âñåõ è âñÿ. Ïðåêðàòèòå èíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ ìîèìè äåëàìè - èëè ìíîé - è íàøè îòíîøåíèÿ ñòàíóò ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, Âàøà äåòñêàÿ íàçîéëèâîñòü - óòîìèòåëüíàÿ ïîìåõà, áåç êîòîðîé ìû ïðåêðàñíî áû îáîøëèñü. ß ÿñíî âûðàçèëñÿ?"  
Îíà äóìàëà, ÷òî âíóòðåííå ñæàëàñü áû ïîä åãî ãíåâíûì îòâåòîì; íî ãíåâ áûë áû êóäà ìÿã÷å òàêîé îòïîâåäè. ×óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî ëèøèëàñü íåñêîëüêèõ ñëîåâ êîæè, îíà ïîïûòàëàñü îòâåòèòü è íå ñìîãëà.  
Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë íà íåå äàæå áåç ïðèçíàêîâ æàëîñòè; îí ñëèøêîì õîðîøî çíàë, êàê ïðè÷èíèòü íàèáîëüøèé óùåðá - è êàê òî÷íî âûáðàòü óñòíîå îðóæèå ïðîòèâ ïðåäïîëàãàåìîé æåðòâû. Îí âîññòàíîâèë ñâîå ÷óâñòâî ñîáñòâåííîãî äîñòîèíñòâà, ëèøèâ åãî Ãåðìèîíû. "ß æäó, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð".  
"Äà", - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, ïûòàÿñü óíÿòü äðîæàùèé ïîäáîðîäîê. "ß ïîíèìàþ".  
"Âåëèêîëåïíî. Íå ñìåþ Âàñ äîëüøå çàäåðæèâàòü".  
"Íî…"  
"Åùå îäíî ñëîâî è ÿ íàñòîþ íà òîì, ÷òîáû Âàñ ïåðåñåëèëè òóäà, ãäå Âû áóäåòå ëèøåíû âîçìîæíîñòè øïèîíèòü çà ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêèì ñîñòàâîì".  
"Âñå íîðìàëüíî, Ãåðìèîíà", - ñêàçàë çà åå ñïèíîé Áëýê. "Èçâèíèòå, åñëè ìû èñïóãàëè Âàñ", - äîáàâèë îí. "Åñëè îò ýòîãî Âàì ñòàíåò ëåã÷å, òî ìû ïðîñòî îáìåíÿëèñü áû óäàðàìè, íèêàêîé äóýëè".  
Îíà êèâíóëà â îòâåò, òàê êàê íå ìîãëà ãîâîðèòü. Ìåäëåííî ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, ÷òîáû ýòî íå âûãëÿäåëî êàê áåãñòâî, îíà âûøëà â ïåðâóþ ïîïàâøóþñÿ îòêðûòóþ äâåðü. Îíà ñäåëàëà åäâà ïîë äþæèíû øàãîâ, êîãäà ÷óòü íå âðåçàëàñü â êîãî-òî áûñòðî èäóùåãî íàâñòðå÷ó.  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð! Ãåðìèîíà? ×òî òàêîãî óæàñíîãî ñëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî Âû òàê ðàññòðîåíû?" - ëàñêîâî ñïðîñèë Ëóïèí, îïóñêàÿ ðóêó åé íà ïëå÷î.  
Îíà áåñïîìîùíî ìàõíóëà ðóêîé, óêàçûâàÿ ñåáå çà ñïèíó, è îí ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ, íåîáõîäèìûõ ÷òîáû óâèäåòü ñòîÿùèõ äàëüøå ïî êîðèäîðó Ñíåéïà è Áëýêà.  
"Àõ", - âçäîõíóë Ëóïèí, è åãî ïëå÷è îïóñòèëèñü, êàê áóäòî íà íèõ ëåãëî òÿæêîå áðåìÿ. "Ìíå æàëü. Âû, î÷åâèäíî, ïîïàëè ïîä ïåðåêðåñòíûé îãîíü. Îñòàâàéòåñü òóò". È îí âîøåë â êîðèäîð.  
"×òî òû òóò íàòâîðèë, Ñèðèóñ?". Åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë óòîìëåííî, è ãëàçà Ñíåéïà ïðèùóðèëèñü, êîãäà îí ðàçãëÿäåë, íàñêîëüêî óõóäøèëîñü ñîñòîÿíèå Ëóïèíà.  
"Ñ ÷åãî òû ðåøèë, ÷òî ÿ ÷òî-òî íàòâîðèë?" - ãîëîñ Áëýêà çàòèõ, à ñåðäèòûé âçãëÿä óòêíóëñÿ â ëåæàùèå ó åãî íîã îøåéíèê è ïîâîäîê. Íàãíóâøèñü, îí ïîäõâàòèë èõ, ïîçâîëÿÿ ìÿãêîé êîæå ñâèñàòü ñ ïàëüöåâ. "Ìû ñ Ñåâåðóñîì ïîññîðèëèñü. Âîò ÷òî îí ìíå ïîäàðèë".  
Ëóïèí âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà îøåéíèê è ïîâîäîê. "Íà íåãî ýòî ïîõîæå. Îí âñåãäà áûë ëó÷øèì â îáíàðóæåíèè áîëåâûõ òî÷åê è èãðå íà íèõ. Íî òû æå íå ñòàíåøü îòðèöàòü, ÷òî ïîäîáíîå ãîâîðèë òåáå è ÿ, è äàæå áîëüøå".   
"Ýòî äðóãîå".  
"Íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû ññîðèòüñÿ êàê ïîäðîñòêàì, ó êîòîðûõ âçûãðàëè ãîðìîíû?"  
Áëýê çàòèõ íà ìãíîâåíèå. "ß íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî èäåàëåí", - íàäóâøèñü ïðîáîðìîòàë îí.  
"È òàê âñåãäà, òû òàê íå äóìàåøü?" - ðåçêî îòðåçàë Ëóïèí. "Íî, êîíå÷íî æå, òû íå äóìàåøü. À ïîðà áû óæå è íà÷àòü, Ñèðèóñ. ß íå ìîãó… Òû äîëæåí íàó÷èòüñÿ ïðèíèìàòü îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà ñâîè ïîñòóïêè". Áûëî ÿñíî, ÷òî îí çàáûë îáî âñåì íà ñâåòå, äàæå îá èõ àóäèòîðèè, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ÷åëîâåêà ñòîÿùåãî ïåðåä íèì.  
"Äà", - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë Áëýê. "ß ïûòàþñü. Ýòî ïðîñòî… Èíîãäà ÿ òàê çëþñü è òîãäà… Ìíå íàäî áûëî îñòàòüñÿ â Àçêàáàíå", - ïðîøåïòàë îí, ñ îò÷àÿíèåì íà ëèöå.  
Ãåðìèîíà ñ óäèâëåíèåì óâèäåëà, êàê Ñíåéï, âèäèìî çàáûâøèé, ÷òî íàõîäèòñÿ â ïðåäåëàõ åå âèäåíèÿ, ÿâñòâåííî âçäðîãíóë. Ýòî áûëà ïîñëåäíÿÿ ðåàêöèÿ, êîòîðóþ îíà îæèäàëà óâèäåòü ó íåãî. È ýòîãî áûëî âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû íàïîìíèòü, íàñêîëüêî ñëîæíû öàðÿùèå òóò âçàèìîîòíîøåíèÿ. Îíà áûëà áû äóðîé, åñëè áû ðåøèëà, ÷òî ïðîâåäÿ ïàðó ÷àñîâ ñ êåì-òî, ìîæíî óçíàòü åãî ãëóáæå, ÷åì ëèøü ñêîëüçíóâ ïî âåðõàì. Îíà ãëÿíóëà åùå ðàç è óâèäåëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñìîòðèò íà íåå ñ ÿâíûì îòâðàùåíèåì. Ðåøèòåëüíî âûïðÿìèâøèñü, îíà óïåðëàñü â íåãî òî÷íî òàêèì æå âçãëÿäîì. Ñåãîäíÿ îíà ïîëó÷èëà íåñêîëüêî ãëàâíûõ ÷àñòåé ãîëîâîëîìêè, òàê æå èçâåñòíîé êàê Ñíåéï. È óæå èçó÷èëà åãî äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøî, ÷òîáû çíàòü - çà ýòî îíà áóäåò íàêàçàíà. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäóìàëà ñ ïðèñòóïîì æàëîñòè, ñêîëüêî æå ðàç íóæíî áûëî îáæå÷üñÿ, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü ïîäîáíîå ïîâåäåíèå ñâîåé èíñòèíêòèâíîé ðåàêöèåé íà ëþáîé íàìåê ýìîöèîíàëüíîé áëèçîñòè.  
Êîíå÷íî, îíà ìîãëà âñåãî-íàâñåãî îáìàíûâàòü ñåáÿ, è îí ïðîñòî èñïîëíÿë óòîìèòåëüíûå îáÿçàííîñòè ñîïðîâîæäàþùåãî ïðè ëþáîïûòíîé øêîëüíèöå…  
Ýòà ìûñëü áûëà íåâûíîñèìîé, è áûëî âîâñå íåóþòíî îñîçíàòü òî, íàñêîëüêî âàæåí äëÿ íåå ñòàë Ñíåéï.  
Çâóê, ïîâûñèâøåãî ãîëîñ Ëóïèíà, òîëêíóë åå â ñïèíó.  
"Ýòî áûë äåøåâûé õîä äàæå ïî òâîèì ìåðêàì, Ñèðèóñ!" Ëóïèí áûë ñëèøêîì âçâîëíîâàí è îáåñïîêîåí, ÷òîáû çàìåòèòü îáèäó íà ëèöå Áëýêà. À òîò ñòîÿë îïóñòèâ ãëàçà è äàæå íå ïûòàëñÿ îïðàâäûâàòüñÿ.  
"Äðàêà ñëó÷èëàñü ïî ìîåé âèíå. ß ñêàçàë… ß íå çíàë, ÷òî îí ïîáåñïîêîèëñÿ äàòü òåáå çàêëèíàíèÿ, îòïèðàþùèå ëàáîðàòîðèþ, ïåðåä òåì êàê óåõàòü".  
"Îõ, ðàäè…!" Áûëî çàìåòíî, ÷òî Ëóïèí ïûòàåòñÿ âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè. "Òû ìåíÿ ñïðîñèë? Êîíå÷íî æå íåò! Ýòî æå ñëèøêîì ïðîñòî. Òû õîòü ïîïûòàëñÿ êàêèì-òî ñïîñîáîì êîíñòðóêòèâíî ðåøèòü ïðîáëåìó, íàïðèìåð, ïîñîâåòîâàòüñÿ ñ Ìàð÷åì Ôëèòâèêîì? Íî ñ êàêîé ñòàòè òû ñòàë áû ýòî äåëàòü? Ãîðàçäî ïðîùå ïîâåñèòü âñåõ ñîáàê íà Ñåâåðóñà. Òû âåñü äåíü èãðàë ó ìåíÿ íà íåðâàõ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû âñå ýòî íåíàâèäèøü. Íî òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ îò ýòîãî â âîñòîðãå? Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìíå íðàâèòñÿ òåðÿòü ÷àñòü ìîåé æèçíè êàæäûé ìåñÿö? Çíàòü êòî ÿ òàêîé? ×òî ìíå õî÷åòñÿ çàâèñåòü îò ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîìó ïðèøëîñü ïðèó÷àòü ñåáÿ ê òîìó, ÷òî ÿ âîîáùå áëèçêî ê íåìó ïîäõîæó? Ïðîñòî… Óõîäè, Ñèðèóñ… Ó ìåíÿ íåò áîëüøå ñèë âèäåòü òåáÿ. Íå ñåãîäíÿ". Îí ïðîâåë äðîæàùåé ðóêîé ïî ëèöó, à ïîòîì îáõâàòèë ñåáÿ ðóêàìè.  
Ãåðìèîíà áóêâàëüíî çàêðûëà ñåáå ðîò ðóêîé, êîãäà óâèäåëà íà ëèöå Áëýêà ñòðàäàíèå. Îíà âíåçàïíî îñîçíàëà ãëóáèíó îòíîøåíèé ìåæäó Ëóïèíîì è Áëýêîì.  
"Ðåìóñ, òû æå íå õîòåë ñêàçàòü…"  
"Ïðåêðàòè ãîâîðèòü ìíå, ÷òî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷óâñòâóþ, ïîäðàçóìåâàþ è… Óõîäè!" - ïðîêðè÷àë Ëóïèí, ÿâñòâåííî òåðÿÿ òåðïåíèå.  
Äî Áëýêà ñ çàïîçäàíèåì äîøëî, ÷òî ëó÷øå ïîìàëêèâàòü, êîãäà Ëóïèí îòâåðíóëñÿ îò íåãî è ïðåäïðèíÿë æàëêóþ ïîïûòêó ñîáðàòü îñòàòêè ñîáñòâåííîãî äîñòîèíñòâà, ïðèãëàæèâàÿ êîñìàòûå âîëîñû è ïîïðàâëÿÿ ïîíîøåííóþ îäåæäó.  
×åðåç ïàðó ìãíîâåíèé, Ñíåéï äâèíóëñÿ òóäà, ãäå ñòîÿë Ëóïèí, âñå åùå ïûòàþùèéñÿ âîññòàíîâèòü äûõàíèå. Ñíåéï íà ìãíîâåíèå çàìåð, êîãäà óâèäåë, êàê áëèçêî ê Ëóïèíó ñòîèò Ãåðìèîíà.  
"Âàøåìó âìåøàòåëüñòâó êîíöà êðàÿ íå âèäíî, äà ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð? Óõîäèòå. Ýòî íå âàøà çàáîòà. Åñëè Âàì íå ÿñíà êîíöåïöèÿ óâàæåíèÿ ëè÷íîé æèçíè, òî ÿ áóäó ñ÷àñòëèâ îáúÿñíèòü Âàì ýòî ïîçäíåå. Òåïåðü èäèòå, ÿ äîñòàòî÷íî õëåáíóë Âàøåãî âíèìàíèÿ íà ñåãîäíÿ".  
Óæå ðàíåíàÿ ñóðîâîé îöåíêîé åå õàðàêòåðà â èñïîëíåíèè Ñíåéïà, äàæå íåñìîòðÿ íà ïîïûòêè êàê-òî ýòî ðàöèîíàëèçèðîâàòü, îíà ïîëó÷èëà óäàð ïî ñàìîìó áîëüíîìó ìåñòó. Æåëàÿ ïðîâàëèòüñÿ ñêâîçü çåìëþ, Ãåðìèîíà óøëà áåç åäèíîãî çâóêà.  
"Ýòî áûëî æåñòîêî", - ñêàçàë Ëóïèí ñïîêîéíî, êîãäà îíà èñ÷åçàë èç âèäó.  
"Ýòî áûëî íåîáõîäèìî", - ïàðèðîâàë Ñíåéï. Î ÷åì îí äóìàë? Õîòÿ êîíå÷íî - îí íå äóìàë, îí áûë ãîòîâ è ÿðîñòíî æåëàë íà÷àòü ñêàíäàë êàê ìàëîëåòíèé ãîëîâîðåç. Áûëî áû òàêèì óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì, ñâåñòè ñ÷åòû ñ Áëýêîì. À âìåñòî ýòîãî, Ãåðìèîíà âëåçëà ìåæäó íèìè, ðèñêóÿ… Àäðåíàëèí âñå åùå øóìåë â íåì, îí, íàâåðíîå, áûë â ôîðìå. Äàæå åñëè îí íàêàçàë åå ïî áîëüøåé ÷àñòè çà òî, ÷òî îíà óçíàëà î åãî ïðîøëîì. Êàê Ïîòòåð è Óèçëè âûíîñÿò åå âìåøàòåëüñòâà è ïðîñòî àäñêóþ äîòîøíîñòü…  
Ýòî áûëà èäåàëüíàÿ äëÿ íåå âîçìîæíîñòü, ÷òîáû øâûðíóòü åãî ïðîøëîå åìó æå â ëèöî, íî îíà êàæåòñÿ, äàæå íå ïîäóìàëà îá ýòîì. Îí íèêîãäà áû íå ïîíÿë ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ... Èëè, âîçìîæíî, ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíà áûëà æåíùèíîé.  
Ñíåéï ïåðåêëþ÷èë ñâîå âíèìàíèå íà Ëóïèíà è óâèäåë, ÷òî òîò ñìîòðèò íà íåãî âî âñå ãëàçà.  
"×òî?" - ðåçêî áðîñèë Ñíåéï, ãîòîâûé ê îòïîðó.  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð íè÷åãî íå óãðîæàëî", - ñêàçàë Ëóïèí. "ß íèêîãäà íå ïîäâåðã áû îïàñíîñòè ó÷åíèêà èëè…", - ðàñøàòàííûé ñàìîêîíòðîëü íà ìãíîâåíèå ïîäâåë åãî, è ãîëîñ Ëóïèíà ñîðâàëñÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñíîâà ïðèîáðåë òâåðäîñòü.  
Ñíåéï ñêðèâèëñÿ, âçäîõíóë è ñíèçîøåë äî îáúÿñíåíèé. "ß ýòî ïîíèìàþ. Óìîì. Íî ëó÷øå ïåðåáîðùèòü ñ ïðåäîñòîðîæíîñòÿìè. Íà íåå ñâàëèëñÿ öåëûé âîðîõ ýìîöèîíàëüíîé íåðàçáåðèõè, è âñå â îäèí äåíü". Òóò äî íåãî ñ çàïîçäàíèåì äîøëî, ÷òî æå îí ñàì ñ íåé òîëüêî ÷òî ñäåëàë.  
Ëóïèí âçäîõíóë. "ß çàáûë. Òðóäíûé äåíü äëÿ âñåõ çàèíòåðåñîâàííûõ ëèö, â òîì ÷èñëå è äëÿ ìåíÿ". Êàæäàÿ ëèíèÿ íà åãî òîíêîì ëèöå êàçàëàñü ïîä÷åðêíóòîé.   
"À ðàçâå ó íàñ ïî-äðóãîìó áûâàåò?" - ïàðèðîâàë Ñíåéï, ïåðåä òåì, êàê ñêàçàòü óæå êóäà áîëåå ñïîêîéíî, - "Ïîéäåì. Çåëüå íóæíî ïîäîãðåòü âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò". Åìó ïðèøëîñü èñïîëüçîâàòü âåñü ñâîé ñàìîêîíòðîëü, ÷òîáû ñòîÿòü òàê áëèçêî è íå âûêàçûâàòü îòâðàùåíèå; äèêèé çàïàõ, êîòîðûé èñïóñêàë Ëóïèí, áûë íàñòîëüêî ñèëåí, ÷òî Ñíåéïà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë òîøíîòó è ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå. Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ õëûíóëè èç ïàìÿòè, è îí åëå ñïðàâèëñÿ ñ èìïóëüñîì áåæàòü.  
Ïîïûòêà Ëóïèíà óëûáíóòüñÿ áûëà æàëêîé, íî ìóæåñòâî, êîòîðîå ñòîÿëî çà ýòèì ñðàçèëî Ñíåéïà, êàê óäàð â ñîëíå÷íîå ñïëåòåíèå. Îí íèêîãäà òàê íå óâàæàë Ëóïèíà, êàê ñåé÷àñ.   
"ß ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ çà áåñïîêîéñòâî, êîòîðîå ïðè÷èíèë òåáå. Òû, î÷åâèäíî, áûë íà ïóòè èç çàìêà. ß ýòî âèæó", - ñêàçàë Ëóïèí íåëîâêî. Îí âûãëÿäåë, êàê áóäòî èñïûòûâàë êàêîé-òî äèñêîìôîðò.  
"Ó ìåíÿ íåò íàìåðåíèÿ ïîçâîëèòü òåáå èçìåíèòü ìîè ïëàíû", - ÿçâèòåëüíî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. "Åñëè ìîæíî òàê ñêàçàòü, áóäåò ãîðàçäî ïðîùå, åñëè ÿ ïîäãîòîâëþ çåëüå. ×åì ñêîðåå ìû ñ íèì çàêîí÷èì, òåì ñêîðåå ÿ ìîãó óéòè. Ðàêîçè áóäåò âûñòóïàòü ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì â Äîìå Ðàäîñòè. È äà, ÿ, êîíå÷íî æå, äàì òåáå ïîëíûé îò÷åò. Òû ìîæåøü èäòè áåç ïîñòîðîííåé ïîìîùè?" - äîáàâèë îí, ïðîäîëæàÿ íàáëþäàòü çà Ëóïèíîì.   
"Âîçüìè ìîþ ðóêó", - ñêàçàë Áëýê òèõèì ãîëîñîì. Åãî ãëàçà áûëè íàñòîðîæåííûìè è íåñ÷àñòíûìè, áûëî âåñüìà çàìåòíî, ÷òî îí îïàñàåòñÿ ïðèåìà, êîòîðûé ìîæåò ïîëó÷èòü.  
Ëóïèí ãëÿíóë íà íåãî ñ ÿâíîé ïðèâÿçàííîñòüþ. "Òû âåë ñåáÿ êàê… Òû æå çíàåøü, êàê ìíîãî Ñåâåðóñ ñäåëàë äëÿ ìåíÿ çà ïðîøëûé ãîä".  
"Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, áîëüøå ÷åì ÿ? Òû äóìàåøü, ÿ ýòîãî íå çíàþ!" Ïîâèñëà òèøèíà, è òîëüêî æåëâàêà çàõîäèëà õîäóíîì íà ñèëüíî ñæàòîé ÷åëþñòè Áëýêà. Íî â ýòîò ðàç åìó óäàëîñü óäåðæàòü ñåáÿ ïîä êîíòðîëåì. Îí ðåçêî îáåðíóëñÿ ê Ñíåéïó, áóðàâÿ â íåì äûðó âçãëÿäîì.  
"Äóýëü áûëà êàê ìîåé, òàê è òâîåé îøèáêîé".  
"Äóýëü?" - ðåçêî ñêàçàë Ëóïèí, ñî ñòðàõîì â ãëàçàõ.  
"Åñëè òàê òåïåðü íàçûâàþò ìîðäîáîé", - ïðîòÿíóë Ñíåéï. "Ðàññëàáüñÿ, Ðåìóñ. ß ïðåêðàñíî çíàþ î òîì, êàê ìíîãî çàïðåùåíèé íàëîæåíî íà Ñèðèóñà. Äóýëü íèêîãäà áû íå ñëó÷èëàñü â ðåàëüíîñòè, áûëî ðàçâå ÷òî èñêóøåíèå. Ýòîãî áîëüøå íå ïîâòîðèòüñÿ", - äîáàâèë îí, ìóæåñòâåííî ïðèçíàâàÿ ãîðüêóþ ïðàâäó.  
"Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå ñìîã áû ïîáèòü òåáÿ íà äóýëè?" - âñïûëèë Áëýê.  
"ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû íèêîãäà ýòîãî íå óçíàåøü", - êàòåãîðè÷íî îòðåçàë Ñíåéï.  
"È ÷òî æå âûçâàëî òàêîå íåâåðîÿòíîå èçìåíåíèå âçãëÿäîâ?" - ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñïðîñèë Áëýê.  
"Ïàìÿòü îá îáåùàíèè, êîòîðîå ÿ äàë Àëüáóñó".  
Ïîòåðÿâøèé çàïàë Áëýê åùå êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ âïèâàëñÿ â íåãî âçãëÿäîì, à ïîòîì ñäàëñÿ. "Î… Òåáÿ îí òîæå çàñòàâèë ïîîáåùàòü?"  
"Ýòî î÷åâèäíî".  
"Àãà", - Áëýê ïîòåð øåþ. "ß áûë íå ïðàâ, êîãäà ñêàçàë òî, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàë", - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí â êîíöå êîíöîâ, òàêèì òîíîì, êàê áóäòî êàæäîå ñëîâî áóêâàëüíî äóøèëî åãî. "ß ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ".  
Ñíåéï îãëÿäåë åãî áåç îñîáîãî âîîäóøåâëåíèÿ.  
"Ñîäðîãàåòñÿ îñü çåìíàÿ, ïòèöû ïàäàþò ñ íåáåñ. È âñå îòòîãî, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ Áëýê ïðèíåñ èçâèíåíèÿ. Ïðèáåðåãè èõ äëÿ òîãî, êîãî âîëíóåò, ÷òî òû äóìàåøü".  
Ðåøèòåëüíî íàñòðîåííûé äîáèòüñÿ ïîëîæèòåëüíîãî ðåçóëüòàòà, Áëýê ïðîãëîòèë îñêîðáëåíèå è ñäåëàë åùå îäíó ïîïûòêó.  
"Àëüáóñ ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî òû ñîãëàñèëñÿ íà òî, ÷òîáû Ãàððè ïðîâåë ïîñëåäíèå äâå íåäåëè êàíèêóë òóò", - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë îí.  
Îøåëîìëåííûé Ñíåéï ïîëóîáåðíóëñÿ, è ãëÿíóë íà íåãî ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì.  
"Äèðåêòîð íèêîãäà íå ñïðàøèâàë ìîåãî ñîãëàñèÿ íà ëþáûå äåéñòâèÿ, êîòîðûå îí ïðåäïðèíèìàåò. Òû ñëèøêîì âûñîêî ìíåíèÿ îáî ìíå".  
"Èëè ìîæåò áûòü, òû ñëèøêîì íèçêîãî", - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Ëóïèí. "Ñèðèóñ, ÿ â íàäåæíûõ ðóêàõ. Ñõîäè è ïîñìîòðè, âñå ëè â ïîðÿäêå ñ ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð".  
"ß? Ýòî íå ÿ äîâåë åå äî ñëåç", - âîçðàçèë Áëýê, ïåðåä òåì êàê íàïîðîòüñÿ íà àáñîëþòíî îäèíàêîâûå âçãëÿäû îò Ëóïèíà è Ñíåéïà.  
"ß ïîéäó", - âçäîõíóë îí.  
  
Ñíèìàÿ çàùèòíîå çàêëèíàíèå ñ ïîòàéíîé äâåðè, Ñíåéï ïðîâåë Ëóïèíà â ñâîþ ëàáîðàòîðèþ, êîòîðàÿ çàíèìàëà âåðõíèé ýòàæ Áàøíè Çìåè. Ñâåò çàëèâàë âñþ êîìíàòó ñêâîçü îãðîìíûå îêíà. Çàêëèíàíèå Ýêðàíèðîâàíèÿ çàùèùàëè íåóñòîé÷èâûå êîìïîíåíòû, ðàçëîæåííûå â áîëüøèõ áóôåòàõ, îò ñâåòà è âûñîêîé òåìïåðàòóðû, â òî æå âðåìÿ îáåñïå÷èâàÿ ëþáîãî, êòî áû íè ðàáîòàë â êîìíàòå, êîíôèäåíöèàëüíîñòüþ. Ñîëíöå óæå ñàäèëîñü, è êîìíàòà áûëà çàëèòà òåïëûì àáðèêîñîâûì ñâåòîì.  
"ß íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó ÿ íàëîæèë çàêëèíàíèå íà êàíèêóëàõ… íàâåðíîå, ïðèâû÷êà", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ÷òî â åãî óñòàõ áûëî ìàêñèìàëüíî ïîõîæå íà èçâèíåíèÿ.  
Ïîêà Ñíåéï ãîâîðèë, îí ïîñòàâèë êîòåë ñ çàðàíåå ïîäãîòîâëåííûì Àêîíèòîâûì Çåëüåì íà îãîíü, à ïîòîì äîñòàë ïàðó çàùèòíûõ ïåð÷àòîê, ÷òîáû èñïîëüçîâàòü èõ ïîçæå. Çåëüå áûëî ïîëåçíî äëÿ âåðâîëüôîâ òåì, ÷òî óïðàâëÿëî ìîìåíòîì ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿ ñ òî÷íîñòüþ ïî÷òè äî ìèíóòû, ïðàêòè÷åñêè èñêëþ÷àÿ âîçìîæíîñòü íåñ÷àñòíûõ ñëó÷àåâ. Íî êîãäà çåëüå çàêèïàëî, òî åãî êàïëè ïîïàâøèå íà êîæó íå âåðâîëüôà, ìîãëè åå ðàçúåñòü. Áåç âñÿêîé çàäíåé ìûñëè, Ñíåéï ãëÿíóë íà Ëóïèíà, êîòîðûé õîäèë òóäà ñþäà ïî êîìíàòå, áðîñàÿ íåòåðïåëèâûå âçãëÿäû íà êîòåë. Åãî ãëàçà ñêîëüçèëè ïî âñåé êîìíàòå, íî îí, êàçàëîñü, íè÷åãî íå çàìå÷àë, è ïðîòóõøèé ñìðàä, êîòîðûé îí èñòî÷àë, óñèëèâàëñÿ ñ êàæäûì øàãîì, êîòîðûé îí äåëàë, òàê æå êàê è îùóùåíèå êîíöåíòðàöèè ýíåðãèè.  
Ñíåéï íàõìóðèëñÿ. Íå áûëî íè÷åãî âî âñåõ èññëåäîâàíèÿõ, êîòîðûå îí ñäåëàë, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå îá èñ÷åðïûâàþùèõ òåñòàõ íà Ëóïèíå, ÷òî ìîãëî áû óêàçàòü íà òî, ÷òî Àêîíèòîâîå Çåëüå ìîæåò âûçâàòü çàâèñèìîñòü. Íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, Ëóïèí âûêàçûâàë ìíîãèå ïðèçíàêè âîëøåáíèêà, ñòðàäàþùåãî îò çàâèñèìîñòè. Ìàëåíüêàÿ ñòðóéêà ìàãèè âñïûõíóëà èç ðóêàâà åãî ïîòåðòîãî æàêåòà, è Ñíåéï çàäóìàëñÿ íàä ðàçóìíîñòüþ ïîïûòêè îòîáðàòü ó íåãî ïàëî÷êó, íî îòêàçàëñÿ îò ýòîé èäåè; äëÿ ýòîãî ïðèøëîñü áû ïîäîéòè ê íåìó î÷åíü áëèçêî.  
Îí ñêîð÷èë ãðèìàñó è ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì, êîòîðûå óæå âûñêîëüçíóëè èç îïðÿòíîé êîñè÷êè, â êîòîðóþ áûëè çàïëåòåíû. Êàêàÿ æàëîñòü, ÷òî ýòîò ìàëåíüêèé íûòèê Ëîíãáîòòîì íå çíàë, êàêîé æå òðóñ åãî ïåðñîíàëüíûé Óæàñ-ëåòÿùèé-íà-êðûëüÿõ-íî÷è â ñðàâíåíèè ñ ìàëü÷èøêîé-èäèîòîì ñ îäóòëîâàòûì ëèöîì, êîòîðûé íèêîãäà íå ïðîïóñêàë óðîêè Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ.  
Ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî åãî ïðåâçîøåë Íåâèëë Ëîíãáîòòîì ïîäñòåãíóëà Ñíåéïà. Ñäåëàâ ïàóçó, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü íåñêîëüêî øàòêèõ âçäîõîâ, (ïåðåä ñìåðòüþ íå íàäûøèøüñÿ), Ñíåéï âçÿë îäèí èç êîæàíûõ ìåøî÷êîâ ñ ãàëåîíàìè, êîòîðûå ñòîÿëè íà êðûøêå ðàáî÷åãî ñòîëà. Óäèâëÿÿñü, ïî÷åìó îí òàê è íå ïðèâûê ê ýòîìó çà âñå ýòè ìåñÿöû, îí ïðèíóäèë ñåáÿ ïîäîéòè ê Ëóïèíó, êîòîðûé ïîâåðíóëñÿ òàê áûñòðî, ÷òî îí âçäðîãíóë è ñäåëàë øàã íàçàä, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñìîã îïÿòü âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè. Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ñ óâàæåíèåì îòíåñòèñü ê åãî ëè÷íîìó ïðîñòðàíñòâó, Ëóïèí øàãíóë ê íåìó.  
"Çåëüå?" - ñïðîñèë îí õðèïëî, áåðÿ ìåøî÷åê, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîíÿòü, ÷òî â íåì áûëî.  
"Ìèíóòà èëè îêîëî òîãî, íå áîëåå".  
Ëóïèí ïðîòÿíóë ìåøî÷åê Ñíåéïó, æåñòîì ïðåäëàãàÿ âçÿòü åãî.  
"Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ íå ìîãó âçÿòü…"  
"Âîò çíà÷èò êàê! Ìàëî òåáå çàñòàâèòü åãî óìîëÿòü î çåëüå, òàê òû åùå è çàñòàâëÿåøü åãî ïëàòèòü çà íåãî!"  
Âðûâàÿñü â êîìíàòó ñ ãðàöèîçíîñòüþ ñëîíà â ïîñóäíîé ëàâêå, Áëýê âûáèë ìåøî÷åê ñ ìîíåòàìè èç ðóê Ëóïèíà, à ïîòîì, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, óäàðèë Ñíåéïà.  
Øíóðîâêà íà âåðõóøêå ìåøî÷êà ëîïíóëà, ãàëåîíû ïîëåòåëè ïî âîçäóõó, è íåñêîëüêî èç íèõ ïîïàëè â êîòåë. Áåäñòâåííûå ïîñëåäñòâèÿ æäàòü ñåáÿ íå çàñòàâèëè. Êîòåë âçîðâàëñÿ, ôèîëåòîâàÿ æèäêîñòü óäàðèëà ôîíòàíîì ââåðõ.  
Ñíåéï è Áëýê êèíóëèñü â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè õîòü êàêóþ-òî çàùèòó îò îáðóøèâøåãîñÿ ïîòîêà.  
Ñíåéï ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè, èç ïîðåçà íàä áðîâüþ ðó÷åéêîì òåêëà êðîâü. Òàê êàê îí ïðèêðûâàë ãîëîâó ðóêàìè, òî òåïåðü ñ÷èùàë ñ íèõ ôèîëåòîâóþ ìàññó. Åãî ðóêè áûëè ïîêðûòû àëûìè ïÿòíàìè îáîäðàííîé êîæè, â òåõ ìåñòàõ, ãäå óæå íå áûëî ôèîëåòîâîé æèæè. Âÿçêàÿ æèäêîñòü êàïàëà ñ åãî èñïîð÷åííîé îäåæäû, õîòÿ îíà ñîïðîòèâëÿëàñü ðàçðóøèòåëüíîìó äåéñòâèþ çåëüÿ ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé êîæè. Íà ëèöå ó Ñíåéïà áûëî âûðàæåíèå àáñîëþòíîãî íåäîâåðèÿ, êîãäà îí îãëÿäåëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì, è âïèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì â Áëýêà.  
"Òû áåçìîçãëûé…! Çîëîòî èñïîðòèëî çåëüå. Âñå çåëüå. Äëÿ Ðåìóñà îíî òåïåðü áåñïîëåçíî, è ìíå ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ òðè äíÿ, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü íîâóþ ïîðöèþ, à çà ýòî âðåìÿ…"  
Ñîïÿùèé çâóê, êîòîðûé ðàçäàëñÿ çà åãî ñïèíîé, çàñòàâèë Ñíåéïà çàìåðåòü. Ñ øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóòûìè ãëàçàìè è ïîáåëåâøèì ëèöîì, îí ìåäëåííî îáåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë Ëóïèíà, ñòîÿùåãî â ïÿòíàäöàòè ôóíòàõ îò íåãî, è ðàçãëÿäûâàþùåãî Ñíåéïà ñ óæàñàþùèì èíòåðåñîì.  
Íå Ëóïèí, çàêðè÷àë òîíåíüêèé ãîëîñ ó íåãî â ãîëîâå, à èíñòèíêòû ñòàëè óáåæäàòü, ÷òî íàäî ñìûâàòüñÿ. Íî íîãè, êàçàëîñü, ïðèðîñëè ê ìåñòó. Ñîïåíèå ñòàëî ãðîì÷å, è óæå ñîïðîâîæäàëîñü ñòðàííûìè ðâàíûìè çâóêàìè. Èç óãîëêîâ ðòà Ëóïèíà çàñî÷èëàñü ñëþíà. Åãî ãëàçà óñòàâèëèñü íà äîáû÷ó ñ ïóãàþùåé ïðèñòàëüíîñòüþ, îí ìåäëåííî ïîøåë íà Ñíåéïà øàðêàþùåé ïîõîäêîé, áîëüøå âñåãî íàïîìèíàþùåé ãðàöèþ çîìáè.  
"Êðîâü! Îí… Îíî ìîæåò ÷óÿòü òâîþ êðîâü. Áåãè!" - êðè÷àë Áëýê, óæå êèäàÿñü ê ñîçäàíèþ, êîòîðîå áûëî ïîêà åùå íè ÷åëîâåêîì, íè æèâîòíûì, à óæàñíîé ïîìåñüþ îáîèõ.  
Õóäøèé êîøìàð, ñáûâàþùèéñÿ íàÿâó, ïðèìîðîçèë Ñíåéïà ê ìåñòó.  
"Ñåâåðóñ, áåãè!" Çàäåâ óïàâøèé òàáóðåò íà äëèííûõ íîæêàõ, Áëýê ñïîòêíóëñÿ, ïîòåðÿë ðàâíîâåñèå è âðåçàëñÿ â ðàáî÷èé ñòîë, íà êîòîðîì ñòîÿë íàáîð ìàëåíüêèõ ñåðåáðÿíûõ êîòëîâ.  
Ïàäàÿ, îíè ïîäíÿëè øóì, êîòîðûé îòâëåê ñîçäàíèå îò çàïàõà êðîâè.  
"Ñåâåðóñ!" - çàêðè÷àë Áëýê. Ïîäíÿâøèñü íà íîãè, îí ñõâàòèë ìàëåíüêèé êîòåë ñî ñòîëåøíèöû è áðîñèë â Ñíåéïà, ïîïàâ â ïëå÷î.  
Ýòîé ìàëåíüêîé áîëè áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû âåðíóòü Ñíåéïà â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòü.  
"Accio!"  
Èñïîëüçóÿ ïàëî÷êó, Ñíåéïà ïîëíîñòüþ îêóòàë Ëóïèíà Çàêëèíàíèåì Ñâÿçûâàíèÿ, ïîäîøåë ê íåìó è ñõâàòèë çà òî, ÷òî áûëî òûëüíîé ñòîðîíîé øåè Ëóïèíà, à òåïåðü ïîêðûâàëîñü ãðóáûì ñåðûì ìåõîì, è äèñàïïàðèðîâàë èç ëàáîðàòîðèè. Îí âûãëÿäåë òàêèì æå èñïóãàííûì, êàê âûãëÿäåë áû ëþáîé ÷åëîâåê, îêàæèñü îí ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ òðàíñôîðìèðóþùèìñÿ âåðâîëüôîì.  
"Ïðîñïåðî, ñïàñè íàñ", - ïðîøåïòàë Áëýê, è ýòî çâó÷àëî êàê ìîëüáà.  
Íà ìãíîâåíèå îí íå çíàë ÷òî äåëàòü, ïîòîì çàêðûë ãëàçà, íàïðÿæåííî ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëñÿ ñ òàêîé ñèëîé, ÷òî åãî ëèöî ïîêðàñíåëî, è, íàêîíåö, äèñàïïàðèðîâàë. 


	9. Ãëàâà 9

Ãëàâà 9.  
Ïåðåâîä G-Hope  
  
Áëýê àïïàðèðîâàë â Âèçæàùóþ Õèæèíó è ñðàçó æå îñîçíàë, ÷òî ïàíèêà ïðèâåëà åãî èìåííî ñþäà - â èõ óáåæèùå, êîãäà îíè áûëè ïîäðîñòêàìè. Ñþäà, à íå â ïîäçåìåëüå, êîòîðîå Äóìáëüäîð ïðèñïîñîáèë äëÿ ñïåöèôè÷åñêèõ íóæä Ðåìóñà. Ïîëíîñòüþ çàùèùåííîå Çàêëèíàíèåì Ïðèêðûòèÿ, íåèñïîëüçóåìîå ïîìåùåíèå íàõîäèëîñü â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ÷àñòè çàìêà ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê êàáèíåòó Ñíåéïà è êëàññó Çåëèé. Ýòî ìåñòî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî íåïðèâåòëèâûì, òàê ÷òî äàæå ëþáîïûòíûå ó÷åíèêè îáõîäèëè åãî ñòîðîíîé.  
Áëýê çàìåð íà ìåñòå è ñ ÷óâñòâîì ïðîáîðìîòàë: "Òâîþ ìàòü". Îí èçî âñåõ ñèë ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ, äàæå ïîêðàñíåë îò óñèëèé, è äèñàïïàðèðîâàë îïÿòü.  
Îí ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüå è óâèäåë, ÷òî âñå êîí÷åíî.  
  
Íåïðèÿòíûå ïðîíçèòåëüíûå çâóêè, êîòîðûå èçäàâàë îáîðîòåíü, êàçàëîñü, îòðàæàëèñü îò ñòåí ïîäçåìåëüÿ è íàïîëíÿëè ïðîñòðàíñòâî, âíóøàÿ îòâðàùåíèå. Çàïåðòîå â êëåòêó ñóùåñòâî, ïîøàòûâàÿñü, ðàñõàæèâàëî ïî çàìêíóòîìó ïåðèìåòðó. Îáîðîòåíü ìåòîäè÷íî áðîñàëñÿ íà ïðóòüÿ êëåòêè, è ñ êàæäûì ðàçîì åãî âîé ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå ãðîì÷å.  
Ñíåéï ñóòóëÿñü ñèäåë íà ïîëó, íà áåçîïàñíîì ðàññòîÿíèè. Áëýê íå çàìåòèë êðîâè èëè ÿâíûõ óøèáîâ, ïîýòîìó åãî âíèìàíèå âåðíóëîñü ê òîìó, êòî åùå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàçàä áûë åãî âîçëþáëåííûì.  
Ëþáîé, êòî õîòü ðàç âèäåë ýòî ñóùåñòâî, íèêîãäà áû íå ïðèíÿë åãî çà âîëêà, íî îíî åùå â ìåíüøåé ñòåïåíè áûëî ÷åëîâåêîì. Çëîáíûé âçãëÿä êðàñíûõ ãëàç íàõîäèëñÿ â íåïðåðûâíîì ïîèñêå ïèùè, êîòîðàÿ áûëà âíå äîñÿãàåìîñòè. Íî îáîðîòåíü íå ïåðåñòàâàë èñêàòü ñïîñîáû, êàê ïîáëèæå ïîäîáðàòüñÿ ê ñâîåé æåðòâå. Áëýê ïîäîøåë áëèæå, è òóò æå ãëóáîêèå õðèïÿùèå çâóêè ñòàëè åùå ãðîì÷å.  
"Î, Ðåìóñ", - ïðîøåïòàë îí. Â îáû÷íîé ñèòóàöèè, Áëýê òðàíñôîðìèðîâàëñÿ áû â ñîáàêó è áûë ñ Ëóïèíûì âñå ýòî âðåìÿ. Ýòî ïîìîãëî áû Ëóïèíó ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà ñàìîì ãëàâíîì è íå ïîëíîñòüþ ïîòåðÿòü ñåáÿ.  
Îí çàïîçäàëî âñïîìíèë î äðóãîé ñâîåé îáÿçàííîñòè, êîòîðàÿ âîâñå íå áûëà æåëàííîé.  
"Òû â ïîðÿäêå?" Ôàêåëû íå ãîðåëè, ïîýòîìó êðîìå ñâåòÿùèõñÿ ãëàç îáîðîòíÿ áûëî òðóäíî óâèäåòü ÷òî-òî åùå. "Lumos!" - íåòåðïåëèâî äîáàâèë Áëýê è ñ ïîìîùüþ ñâåòà, êîòîðûé ïîÿâèëñÿ íà êîíöå ïàëî÷êè, çàæåã ôàêåëû íà ñòåíàõ.  
Îáîðîòåíü áîëåçíåííî ñðåàãèðîâàë íà ýòî èçìåíåíèå. Íî íå áûëî íèêàêîé ðåàêöèè ñî ñòîðîíû Ñíåéïà, åãî òåëî âñå âðåìÿ ñîòðÿñàëà äðîæü, êàê áóäòî ó íåãî áûëà ëèõîðàäêà. Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë ñêâîçü Áëýêà. Åãî âçãëÿä áûë áåçæèçíåííûì è íàïîìèíàë ïóñòûå ãëàçíèöû â ìàñêå-êàáóêè, à ëèöî íàïðÿæåíî òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî áûëè îò÷åòëèâî âèäíû ñêóëû. Îí äåðæàë ïîöàðàïàííûå ðóêè ïðÿìî ïåðåä ñîáîé.  
"Ñåâåðóñ?" Íå ïîëó÷èâ îòâåòà, Áëýê ïðèñåë ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ âçÿòü Ñíåéïà çà ïëå÷è, íî òîò ñ ñèëîé îòòîëêíóë åãî.  
"Íå òðîãàé ìåíÿ!"  
Áëýåê ðåçêî âñêî÷èë íà íîãè. "ß íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ïðè÷èíèòü òåáå áîëü. Åñëè…"  
"Íå áóäü èäèîòîì", - îòðåçàë Ñíåéï óæå ïî÷òè îáû÷íûì òîíîì. "Íà òåáÿ ïîïàëî çåëüå è ó òåáÿ åñòü îòêðûòûå ðàíû, ÿ ìîãó çàðàçèòü òåáÿ. È õîòü Ðåì…, ýòî ñóùåñòâî ìåíÿ íå óêóñèëî, íà ìåíÿ ïîïàëà åãî ñëþíà, êîãäà… Âûáðàòüñÿ èç êëåòêè áûëî òÿæåëî".  
Äàæå Áëýê ìîã îïðåäåëèòü, êîãäà êòî-òî ïðåóìåíüøàë çíà÷åíèå ñâîèõ äåéñòâèé. Ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ÷òî ñþðòóê Ñíåéïà áûë ðàçîðâàí íà ëîñêóòêè, âûáðàòüñÿ èç êëåòêè, äîëæíî áûòü, áûëî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñëîæíî.  
"Îí ïîöàðàïàë òåáÿ?"  
Ñíåéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. "ß íå çíàþ".  
Áëýê ñ ïîìîùüþ ïàëî÷êè ñíÿë ñî Ñíåéïà èñïîð÷åííûé ñþðòóê è ðóáàøêó. Íà åãî ãîëîì òîðñå áûëè çàìåòíû ñâåæèå ñèíÿêè è êðîâîïîäòåêè, íî öàðàïèí íå áûëî.  
"×èñòî", - ñêàçàë Áëýê. Îí íàñóïèëñÿ, êîãäà çàìåòèë ñèëüíî ïîöàðàïàííûå ðóêè Ñíåéïà. "Ñëþíà ïîïàëà íà îòêðûòûå ðàíû?"  
"ß íå çíàþ", - îïÿòü ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ïî âûðàæåíèþ åãî ëèöà íåâîçìîæíî áûëî ÷òî-òî ïîíÿòü. "Ñåãîäíÿ ïîëíàÿ ëóíà. ß ìîãó ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â ëþáîé ìîìåíò. Èíòåðåñíî, åñòü õîòü êàêàÿ-íèáóäü íàäåæäà, ÷òî òû äàøü ìíå íàäåòü ÷òî-íèáóäü òåïëîå, èëè òû ðàññ÷èòûâàåøü íà òî, ÷òî ÿ çäåñü äî ñìåðòè çàìåðçíó".  
"Àõ, äà. Âîò, äåðæè". Áëýê íàêîëäîâàë â âîçäóõå îäíó èç ñâîèõ ìàíòèé.  
Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà ìàíòèþ áåç âñÿêîãî âîñòîðãà.  
"Èëè ýòî, èëè íè÷åãî. Íàì íå ïî êàðìàíó ìàíòèè, âûïîëíåííûå íà çàêàç".  
Ñíåéï íàêèíóë ìàíòèþ íà ïëå÷è è íåóêëþæå íà÷àë çàñòåãèâàòü åå, èçðàíåííûå ðóêè ñ òðóäîì ñëóøàëèñü. "Òû äîëæåí çàáðàòü ó ìåíÿ ïàëî÷êó. Äà íå ðóêàìè, èäèîò. Âîêðóã ìåíÿ îäíè èäèîòû", - ðàçäðàæåííî ñêàçàë îí.  
"ß íå ìîãó çàáðàòü åå", - çàïðîòåñòîâàë Áëýê, íàäåÿñü íà òîò ôàêò, ÷òî Ñíåéï âñå åùå ïðîñòî îñêîðáëÿåò åãî.  
"Àãà, òû ñêîðåå ðèñêíåøü è ïîçâîëèøü îäíîìó èç ñàìûõ ñèëüíûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ øàòàòüñÿ ïî êîðèäîðàì Õîãâàðòñà ñ ïàëî÷êîé â ðóêàõ, êîãäà îí âîò-âîò ïðåâðàòèòñÿ?" - âçáåøåííî ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï. "Ìû íå çíàåì, ñêîëüêî ó íàñ âðåìåíè, ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ… Õîòü îäèí ðàç â æèçíè, íå ñïîðÿ, ñäåëàé òî, ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðþ". Ñíåéï áûë íà ïðåäåëå, è åãî ñëîâà çâó÷àëè ñîîòâåòñòâåííî.  
"Õîðîøî, õîðîøî", - íà÷àë óñïîêàèâàòü åãî Áëýê. "Accio!" Ïàëî÷êà Ñíåéïà ñêîëüçíóëà ê íåìó â ðóêè - 12,5 äþéìîâ, îíà áûëà áîëüøå, ÷åì åãî ñîáñòâåííàÿ, ïðèÿòíîãî ñâåòëî-êîðè÷íåâîãî öâåòà. È õîòü Áëýê ïîìíèë, ÷òî ïàëî÷êà êîòîðàÿ áûëà íàïðàâëåíà íà íåãî â ïåðâîì ãîäó â Õîãâàðòñå, áûëà äðóãîé, â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îí íàó÷èëñÿ íå äîâåðÿòü ñîáñòâåííîé ïàìÿòè.  
"Èç êàêîãî äåðåâà ýòà ïàëî÷êà?" - ñïðîñèë îí, ïûòàÿñü ïðîãíàòü ñìóùàþùåå ÷óâñòâî èíòèìíîñòè, êîòîðîå âîçíèêëî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îí äåðæèò â ðóêàõ ïàëî÷êó Ñíåéïà.  
"ßñåíü, âíóòðè ïåðî ôåíèêñà".  
Ïàëî÷êà òàê ëåãëà â ðóêó Áëýêà, êàê åñëè áû áûëà åãî ñîáñòâåííîé. "Îíà, êàæåòñÿ, òÿæåëåå, ÷åì ìîÿ". Ñîáëàçí ïîïðîáîâàòü åå â äåéñòâèè áûë âåëèê.  
"À ÷òî òû îæèäàë, îíà æå ïðèíàäëåæèò Óïèâàþùåìóñÿ Ñìåðòüþ". Áûëî íåâîçìîæíî ïîíÿòü, ãîâîðèë Ñíåéï ñ ñàðêàçìîì èëè íåò.  
Âå÷íàÿ ïðîáëåìà ñ ýòèìè ñëèçåðèíöàìè, ðàçäðàæåííî ïîäóìàë Áëýê, îíè íèêîãäà íå îòâåòÿò íà òâîé âîïðîñ ïðÿìî, åñëè ñìîãóò ïðèäóìàòü óêëîí÷èâûé îòâåò. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ñëàáóþ âèáðàöèþ, Áëýê ïåðåëîæèë ïàëî÷êó â äðóãóþ ðóêó, êîãäà îñîçíàë, ÷òî óæå ñîáèðàëñÿ ïîïðîáîâàòü åå â äåéñòâèè. Îí âèíîâàòî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé â ýòîì âðåìÿ ñ ÿçâèòåëüíîé óñìåøêîé ñëåäèë çà íèì âçãëÿäîì.  
"ß áû íå ñòàë èñïîëüçîâàòü åå áåç òâîåãî ðàçðåøåíèÿ", - ñêàçàë Áëýê, îñîçíàâàÿ, êàê, íà ñàìîì äåëå, áëèçêî ê ýòîìó îí áûë.  
"À ÿ áû è íå ñîâåòîâàë", - ñóõî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. "Ïàðó ìåñÿöåâ íàçàä Íåðî Ãîéë ïîïûòàëñÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü ìîþ ïàëî÷êó, ÷òîáû íàëîæèòü íà ìåíÿ Cruciatus. ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îí åùå ðàç ïîïðîáóåò ýòî ñäåëàòü â îáîçðèìîì áóäóùåì. Ðåçóëüòàò ñîâñåì íå îáðàäîâàë Òåìíîãî Ïîâåëèòåëÿ. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, îí ïðèïèñàë òàêîé èñõîä ãëóïîñòè Ãîéëà".  
"Òû çàùèòèë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó?" - ñïðîñèë Áëýê. Îí íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàë îá ýòîì ðàíüøå è áûë âïå÷àòëåí.  
Ñíåéï ñ íàñìåøêîé ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. "ß áû íå çíàë, ñ êàêîé ñòîðîíû ïîäîáðàòüñÿ ê òàêîìó ðåøåíèþ, äàæå åñëè ýòî áûëî áû âîçìîæíî. Ïðîñòî Ãîéë èäèîò è…"  
"…ïàëî÷êà ñàìà âûáèðàåò âîëøåáíèêà. Íå óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî òû òàêîé âûñîêîìåðíûé ìåðçàâåö", - óõìûëüíóëñÿ Áëýê, íî ñëîâà âñå ðàâíî çâó÷àëè âîñõèùåííî. Îí ñ îñòîðîæíîñòüþ ñïðÿòàë ïàëî÷êó Ñíåéïà âî âíóòðåííåì êàðìàíå, ñïåöèàëüíî ïðåäíàçíà÷åííîì äëÿ ýòèõ öåëåé. "Ó ìåíÿ îíà áóäåò â áåçîïàñíîñòè", - äîáàâèë Áëýê, îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî, äîëæíî áûòü, ÷óâñòâóåò Ñíåéï. Îí áû íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû Ñíåéï çàáîòèëñÿ î åãî ïàëî÷êå, åñëè áû îíè ïîìåíÿëèñü ìåñòàìè.  
"Òîëüêî ïóñêàé ïîïðîáóåò áûòü íå â áåçîïàñíîñòè. ß ïîëüçóþñü ýòîé ïàëî÷êîé ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ìíå èñïîëíèëîñü 21. Íàëîæè íà ìåíÿ Çàêëèíàíèå Ïîëíîãî Ñâÿçûâàíèÿ. Íå èñïîëüçóé Petrificus Totalus, ïîòîìó ÷òî òîãäà ÿ íå ñìîãó ãîâîðèòü".  
"È ýòî áûëî áû íåóäîáñòâîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî… Èçâèíè", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Áëýê, êîãäà Ñíåéï ñâèðåïî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî.  
"Íå ñòîèò. Òîëüêî ïîêà îäèí èç íàñ íàñëàæäàåòñÿ ýòèì. ß ïîëàãàþ, òû çíàåøü êàêîå-íèáóäü äðóãîå çàêëèíàíèå?"  
Ó Áëýêà âñïîòåëè ëàäîíè. "ß âñïîìíþ, åñëè òû ïîìîë÷èøü íåìíîãî è äàøü ìíå âîçìîæíîñòü ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ. Áóäåò ëó÷øå, åñëè âñå ïîëó÷èòñÿ ñ ïåðâîãî ðàçà".  
Ïðåæäå ÷åì Ñíåéï óñïååò âûñêàçàòü âñëóõ ìûñëè ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó, âîêðóã íåãî íà÷àëè îáìàòûâàòüñÿ òîíêèå âåðåâêè. Îí ïîâàëèëñÿ íà áîê è íåäîâîëüíî ïðîâîð÷àë. "Õîòåë áû ÿ âåðèòü, ÷òî ýòî áûëî íå íàðî÷íî". Îí áûë ñâÿçàí ïî ðóêàì è íîãàì, òàê ÷òî ýòî ñêîðåå âûãëÿäåëî, êàê êàêîé-íèáóäü ýêñöåíòðè÷íûé ôåòèø.   
"Ïåðåñòàíü ñóäèòü äðóãèõ ïî ñåáå".  
"Òû èìååøü â âèäó, ÷òî íå ïëàíèðîâàë ýòî? ß âñåãäà çíàë, ÷òî òû íåóêëþæèé, íî åñëè òû äàæå íå ìîæåøü ïðèìåíèòü ïðîñòîå Çàêëèíàíèå Ïîëíîãî Ñâÿçûâàíèÿ áåç ýòèõ âåðåâîê, òîãäà íåò…"  
"Ïîñëå Àçêàáàíà ëþáîå çàêëèíàíèå òðåáóåò óñèëèé… ß èñïîëüçóþ òî, ÷òî ðàáîòàåò, ïîíÿë!" Áëýê îòâåðíóëñÿ îò íåãî. "Ýòè âåðåâêè ñëèøêîì òóãî çàòÿíóòû?" - ñïðîñèë îí ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé.  
"Íåò", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, îñòàâèâ ïðè ñåáå ðåçêèå îñòðîóìíûå îòâåòû, êîòîðûå ñíà÷àëà ïðèøëè åìó â ãîëîâó. "Îñâîáîäè ïîäçåìåëüå ïî ñîñåäñòâó. Åñëè òû íå ñìîæåøü ñîçäàòü êëåòêó, íàéäè ÷òî-íèáóäü åùå, ÷òî ñìîæåò ñäåðæàòü ìåíÿ".  
"Ïî÷åìó òû íå îñòàíåøüñÿ…?"  
"Íåò! Òîëüêî íå çäåñü", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðÿ â êðàñíûå ãëàçà îáîðîòíÿ, îíè áûëè íåïðèÿòíûì íàïîìèíàíèåì î Âîëüäåìîðòå.  
  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñ íåñ÷àñòíûì âèäîì áðîäèëà ïî ñâîåé êîìíàòå. Âíóòðè âñå ñæàëîñü â òóãîé óçåë îò ñòðàäàíèÿ, íà ëèöå çàñòûëà ìàñêà óíèæåíèÿ, à îíà ñíîâà è ñíîâà ïîâòîðÿëà ïðî ñåáÿ òî, êàê Ñíåéï îò÷èòûâàë åå. Îíà ïûòàëàñü ëîãè÷åñêè ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ïîáóäèëî Ñíåéïà ê òàêèì ñëîâàì, íî ñìîãëà ðàçëè÷èòü â åãî ãîëîñå ëèøü íåïðèêðûòîå ïðåíåáðåæåíèå.  
Êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà îíà, êàçàëîñü, ïðåîäîëåâàëà ïðåïÿòñòâèå, ñîîðóæåííîå Ñíåéïîì, äåñÿòü íîâûõ âíåçàïíî ïîÿâëÿëîñü ïåðåä íåé. Îí âïîëíå óáåäèòåëüíî ñóìåë âûñêàçàòü òî, ÷òî äóìàåò î íåé, òàê ÷òî íå îñòàëîñü íèêàêèõ ñîìíåíèé - íå òî, ÷òîáû åãî ìíåíèå óäèâèëî Ãåðìèîíó. "Âûñêî÷êà" - íå ñàìîå õóäøåå îïðåäåëåíèå, êîòîðîå ñ ñàìîãî äåòñòâà ïðåñëåäóåò åå. Äàæå Ðîí è Ãàððè äóìàëè…  
Íî íå äóìàë æå îí, ÷òî îíà áóäåò ñòîÿòü è ìîë÷à íàáëþäàòü çà èõ äóýëüþ, èëè ÷òî åùå õóæå - äðàêîé. Ó íåãî íå áûëî áû íèêàêèõ øàíñîâ ïðîòèâ ãîðàçäî áîëåå òÿæåëîãî Áëýêà.  
Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îíà óæå ðàñïàêîâàëà ñâîè âåùè, åå íîâûé äîì ïî-ïðåæíåìó êàçàëñÿ ÷óæèì. Îíà ïîäîøëà è ïðèñåëà ðÿäîì ñ Êðèâîíîæêîé. Êîò ðàñòÿíóëñÿ íà îäíîì èç ñèäåíèé ó îêíà, ñðåäè äèâàííûõ ïîäóøåê, è ëåíèâî ïîìàõèâàë êîí÷èêîì õâîñòà, íàáëþäàÿ çà ïàðÿùèì â íåáå ñîêîëîì. Êîìíàòû Ãåðìèîíû íàõîäèëèñü íà âåðõíåì ýòàæå â ãëàâíîé ÷àñòè çàìêà, è áûëè çàùèùåíû Áàøíÿìè Çìåè è Ãðèôôèíäîðà (â êîòîðûõ ñîîòâåòñòâåííî æèëè ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë è ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, õîòÿ èç îêíà Áàøíþ Çìåè íå áûëî âèäíî).   
Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ëàáîðàòîðèÿ Ñíåéïà íàõîäèëàñü íà âåðõíåì ýòàæå â Áàøíå Çìåè, è ýòî ïîëíîñòüþ îïðîâåðãàëî ïðåäïîëîæåíèå, ÷òî âñÿ åãî æèçíü ïðîõîäèò â ïîäçåìåëüå. Çàäíèì óìîì êðåïêà: òåïåðü åé ñòàëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ñîáñòâåííàÿ ëàáîðàòîðèÿ Ñíåéïà, ïðåäíàçíà÷åííàÿ äëÿ ñåðüåçíîé ðàáîòû, íàõîäèòñÿ êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå îò ëþáûõ ïîñÿãàòåëüñòâ è ñàáîòàæåé ñî ñòîðîíû ó÷åíèêîâ. Çàïîçäàëî, åé ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ìûñëü: èíòåðåñíî, Ñíåéï â ñàìîì äåëå íå çíàë î òîì, ÷òî îíà ïàðó ðàç êðàëà èíãðåäèåíòû èç åãî "ëè÷íûõ" çàïàñîâ? Â ñâåòå íîâûõ äàííûõ î íåì, âðÿä ëè. Íî áûëî îáëåã÷åíèåì óçíàòü, ÷òî ó íåãî åñòü æèçíü è çà ïðåäåëàìè ïðîìîçãëîãî ïîäçåìåëüÿ, åñòü ÷òî-òî êðîìå óíûíèÿ è ñòðàõîâ, êîòîðûå áûëè ðàçëèòû ïî áóòûëî÷êàì â êëàññå Çåëèé. Îíà, êàê è îñòàëüíûå ó÷åíèêè, ïîâåðèëà â ýòîò îáðàç, ñ áëåñêîì âîïëîùåííûé â æèçíü ïðè ñîäåéñòâèè âñåõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé. Íåçàìûñëîâàòûå ðàçìûøëåíèÿ ïðèâåëè åå ê î÷åâèäíîìó âûâîäó - ó÷åíûé íèêîãäà áû íå ñòàë æèòü â ïîäçåìåëüå èç-çà âîçìîæíîãî âðåäà, êîòîðûé ñûðîñòü ìîæåò íàíåñòè êíèãàì è ðóêîïèñÿì. Ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ñ êàêîé æàäíîñòüþ îí íàñëàæäàëñÿ ñîëíöåì, ïîäçåìåëüå - ïîñëåäíåå ìåñòî, ãäå îí ïðåäïî÷åë ðàçìåñòèòüñÿ, õîòÿ íàäî ïðèçíàòü òîò ôàêò, ÷òî îíè çäîðîâî ïîìîãàëè Ñíåéïó â ñîçäàíèè ñîîòâåòñòâóþùåãî èìèäæà. Íî ó íåãî áûë ÿçûê, îñòðûé êàê íîæ, òàê ÷òî Ñíåéïó íå íóæíà áûëî äîïîëíèòåëüíàÿ ïîìîùü.  
Åå êîìíàòû áûëè îãðîìíûìè (íåçàâèñèìî îò òîãî, ÷òî âû ïîäðàçóìåâàåòå ïîä ñëîâîì îãðîìíûé). Ãîñòèíàÿ áûëà áîëüøå, ÷åì öåëûé ïåðâûé ýòàæ â äîìå åå ðîäèòåëåé. Åùå òóò áûëà ñïàëüíÿ è ëè÷íàÿ âàííàÿ êîìíàòà, îáñòàâëåííàÿ ñòîëü ðîñêîøíî, ÷òî îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî äîãàäûâàòüñÿ î ïðåäûäóùåì õîçÿèíå ýòèõ êîìíàò, è ìûñëåííî áëàãîäàðèòü. Íà îäíîì ýòàæå ñ Ãåðìèîíîé æèëè ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ïðîôåññîð Ëóïèí è, ïî-âèäèìîìó, ìèñòåð Áëýê, ìàäàì Õó÷. Ïðîôåññîðà Ñïðîóò è Ôëèòâèê îôèöèàëüíî æèëè â áàøíÿõ, ïðèíàäëåæàùèõ èõ Äîìàì, íî íà ñàìîì äåëå çàíèìàëè íåñêîëüêî êîìíàò ýòàæîì íèæå. Õîòÿ Ãåðìèîíà äî ñèõ ïîð íå î÷åíü õîðîøî ïðåäñòàâëÿëà, êàê ó÷åíèêè ìîãëè ðàçûñêàòü ëþáîãî èç ó÷èòåëåé.   
×óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ î÷åíü îäèíîêî, Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà Êðèâîíîæêó íà ðóêè è çàðûëàñü íîñîì â åãî ìåõ (ê îãðîìíîìó íåóäîâîëüñòâèþ êîòà), êîãäà âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åå çàõëåñòûâàåò ÷óâñòâî æàëîñòè ê ñåáå.  
Ñòóê â äâåðü ïðîçâó÷àë òàê îôèöèàëüíî, ÷òî îíà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî ýòî Ñíåéï. Åå óëûáêà åäâà äðîãíóëà, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà óâèäåëà, ÷òî ýòî ïðîôåññîðà Ñïðîóò è Ôëèòâèê. Îíè ñòîÿëè ðóêà îá ðóêó è òàê çàðàçèòåëüíî óëûáàëèñü Ãåðìèîíå, ÷òî áûëî íåâîçìîæíî íå îòâåòèòü. Ïîòðåáîâàëîñü íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé, ÷òîáû âûñâîáîäèòüñÿ èç òåïëûõ îáúÿòèé è ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îíè ïîëíû ýíòóçèàçìà îò âîçíèêøåé èäåè ñâîäèòü åå â Äîì Ðàäîñòè.  
"Èíòåëëåêòóàëüíûé àñêåòèçì, â ÷èñòîì âèäå", - ñî ñ÷àñòëèâûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê.  
"Ïëþñ ñìåõ è õîðîøàÿ êîìïàíèÿ", - äîáàâèëà Ñïðîóò. "Ó Âàñ åñòü 30 ìèíóò íà òî, ÷òîáû íàäåòü ñâîå ëó÷øåå ïëàòüå. Ìû îòïðàâëÿåìñÿ òóäà íà âûõîäíûå, ïîêà Ðåìóñ îïÿòü íå áóäåò ñ íàìè".  
Âçÿâ Ãåðìèîíó çà ðóêó, îíè ñïóñòèëèñü ê ãëàâíûì âîðîòàì, ÷òîáû äèñàïïàðèðîâàòü. Îíà óæå óëûáàëàñü â ïðåäâêóøåíèè. Çàïðåò, îãðàíè÷èâàþùèé àïïàðèðîâàíèå â ïðåäåëàõ øêîëû, áûë ïðåîäîëåí.  
Ïðè ïîìîùè Mobilicorpus Áëýê ïåðåìåñòèë Ñíåéïà â ñîñåäíåå ïîäçåìåëüå. ×óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî îí âñòóïèë â ïðîòèâîðå÷èå ñ ýòèì õîëîäíûì ñâîáîäíûì ïðîñòðàíñòâîì, Ñíåéï ðàçãëÿäûâàë ñâîé íîâûé äîì. Ýòî ïîäçåìåëüå áûëî âäâîå ìåíüøå, è äàæå õîëîäíåå, äàëüíÿÿ ñòåíà áûëà íàñòîëüêî ñûðîé, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ïîäñïîðüåì äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïëåñåíü ïîëíîñòüþ çàòÿíóëà åå. Ïîë íàõîäèëñÿ â îòâðàòèòåëüíîì ñîñòîÿíèè, à ïîìåùåíèå èñòî÷àëî òàêóþ âîíü, ÷òî ýòî ïî÷òè âûçûâàëî òîøíîòó.  
"ß òóò íåìíîãî ïðèáðàë", - ñêàçàë Áëýê, íåðâíè÷àÿ èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî íå áûëî íèêàêîé îòâåòíîé ðåàêöèè ñî ñòîðîíû Ñíåéïà. Åãî ñëîâà îòäàâàëèñü ýõîì â ïóñòîòå. "Âèäèøü, òóò åñòü íàðó÷íèêè, íà öåïÿõ âìîíòèðîâàííûå â ñòåíó è ïîòîëîê. ß íàøåë òóò… íà ÷åì áû òû ìîã ñèäåòü". Îí ïîêàçàë ðóêîé íà ïðè÷óäëèâûé ñòóë, îí áûë ïî÷òè êàê òðîí, èñêóñíî âûïîëíåííàÿ ðàáîòà - ðåçíûå ñïèíêà è ïîäëîêîòíèêè áûëè ïîõîæè íà äåðåâÿííîå êðóæåâî.  
Âåðåâêè, ñâÿçûâàþùèå Ñíåéïà, âäðóã óïàëè, ïîýòîìó îí ñ òðóäîì óäåðæàëñÿ íà íîãàõ. Ñíåéï ñåë òàì, ãäå ïîêàçàë Áëýê. Çâåíüÿ â öåïè áûëè îãðîìíûìè, íî ñàìè öåïè áûëè äîñòàòî÷íî äëèííûìè, ÷òîáû ìîæíî áûëî ñäåëàòü íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ, íî ëþáîé, êòî çàõîäèë â äâåðü - áûë âíå ïðåäåëîâ åãî äîñÿãàåìîñòè. Òÿæåëûé âåñ öåïè ïðåäïîëàãàë, ÷òî îí íå áóäåò äâèãàòüñÿ áåç îñîáîé íà òî íåîáõîäèìîñòè, Ñíåéï õîòåë ïîçàáàâèòüñÿ ñ Çàêëèíàíèåì Íåâåñîìîñòè, íî ðåøèë, ÷òî íå ñòîèò. Ñïîñîáíîñòÿì Áëýêà îí íå äîâåðÿë, à ñàì íå ñîáèðàëñÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü ìàãèþ áåç ïàëî÷êè, õîòÿ ñîáëàçí èñïîëüçîâàòü åå áûë âåëèê, è ñïîñîáíîñòü ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü ýòîìó èñêóøåíèþ îñòàâëÿëà æåëàòü ëó÷øåãî.  
Îí ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ òîìó, ÷òî ÷óâñòâà è âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà ìîãëè ïðåäàòü åãî, è íà ëèöå îòðàçèëàñü áîðüáà. Îí íàäåë íàðó÷íèêè íà ðóêè, åùå îäíó ïàðó íà ëîäûæêè, è òóò æå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê îíè íà÷àëè äàâèòü, íî îí çíàë, ÷òî ýòî íå òîëüêî èç-çà èõ ñîáñòâåííîé òÿæåñòè. "Íó æå, íå ñòîé òàì ïðîñòî òàê, çàêðîé èõ íà çàìîê", - ðåçêî è ðàçäðàæåííî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü òî, êàêîå îòâðàùåíèå îí èñïûòûâàë ê ñîçäàâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèè.  
Ñîñðåäîòî÷èâøèñü, Áëýê çàïåð íà çàìîê òÿæåëûå êàíäàëû, à çàòåì íàáëþäàë, êàê Ñíåéï ìåòîäè÷íî ïðîâåðèë èõ ïðî÷íîñòü.  
Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, ÷òî íàõîäèòñÿ ïîä íàáëþäåíèåì, Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë áðîâè: "Äîâîëåí? Äîëæåí áûòü. Íàâåðíîå, èñïîëíèëàñü òâîÿ çàâåòíàÿ ìå÷òà". È õîòü íà åãî ëèöå çàñòûëà ìàñêà õîëîäíîãî ïðåçðåíèÿ, ÿçûê òåëà âûäàë åãî èñòèííûå ÷óâñòâà.  
Ïðîòèâ ñîáñòâåííîãî æåëàíèÿ, Áëýê èñïûòûâàë ê Ñíåéïó ñî÷óâñòâèå. Îí íàõìóðèëñÿ. "Íå íàñòîëüêî äîâîëåí, êàê òû ïîëàãàåøü. Ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, êàêèå ïðî÷íûå ýòè öåïè è êàíäàëû, îíè íå ïðåäíàçíà÷åíû äëÿ ÷åëîâåêà. Ýýý, èçâèíè", - äîáàâèë îí, êîãäà ïîëó÷èë â îòâåò íàñìåøëèâûé âçãëÿä. "Íî îíè íå ñäåðæàò òåáÿ, êîãäà… åñëè òû ïðåâðàòèøüñÿ".  
"Îíè âûäåðæàò, åñëè òû íàëîæèøü Îñîáîå Çàêëèíàíèå Ñæàòèÿ òàê, ÷òîáû îíî àêòèâèðîâàëîñü â òîì ñëó÷àå, åñëè êîíòàêò íàðó÷íèêîâ è êîæè óìåíüøèòñÿ. Òû ìîæåøü ýòî ñäåëàòü?"  
"Äóìàþ, ÷òî äà".  
"Óâåðåí? Èíà÷å íàì íàäî ïðèäóìàòü äðóãèå ñïîñîáû, êîòîðûå ñìîãóò ñäåðæàòü ìåíÿ. Ó íàñ íåò ïðàâà íà îøèáêó".  
"Íå ÷èòàé ìíå íîòàöèè. ß íå îäèí èç òâîèõ áåäíûõ-íåñ÷àñòíûõ ó÷åíèêîâ", - ðåçêî âîçðàçèë Áëýê.  
"Äà, òû íå ìîé ó÷åíèê. Îò íèõ ÿ òðåáóþ áîëüøå. Òàê òû ìîæåøü ýòî ñäåëàòü?"  
"Ýëåãàíòíî ìîæåò è íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ, íî òî ÷òî ïîëó÷èòñÿ, ÿ òåáÿ óâåðÿþ. ß ìíîãîìó íàó÷èëñÿ, êîãäà ðàáîòàë ñ Ìàð÷åì - Çàêëèíàíèÿ âñåãäà áûëè îäíîé èç ìîèõ ñèëüíûõ ñòîðîí. Äîëæíû áûòü êàêèå-íèáóäü àíàëèçû íà ëèêàíòðîïèþ, êîòîðûå ìû ìîæåì ñäåëàòü. Òû áû òî÷íî ìîã èõ ñäåëàòü, åñëè áû ÿ íàëîæèë çàùèòó íà äâåðü â òâîåé ëàáîðàòîðèè èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, íà êëàññ Çåëèé?"   
"Òû äóìàåøü, ÿ íå ó÷åë ýòîò âàðèàíò? Ýòî ñëèøêîì îïàñíî. Òû âèäåë, êàê áûñòðî ïðåâðàòèëñÿ Ðåìóñ".  
Áëýê âçäðîãíóë. "À ÷òî íàñ÷åò Ïîïïè? Îíà ìîæåò ñäåëàòü àíàëèç?"  
"Âîçìîæíî. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, âñå, ñêîðåå âñåãî, óåõàëè èç Õîãâàðòñà íà âûõîäíûå, ïîêà Ðåìóñ îïÿòü íå áóäåò ñ íàìè. Ìàð÷, ìîæåò áûòü, âåðíåòñÿ ðàíüøå, ÷òîáû ïðîäîëæèòü ðàáîòó ïî óêðåïëåíèþ çàùèòû âîêðóã çàìêà. Õîòÿ ÿ íèêîãäà íå âèäåë åãî âîçëå êîòëà. Åñëè îíè è âåðíóòüñÿ ðàíüøå, íå ãîâîðè èì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü - ïîêà â ýòîì íå ïîÿâèòñÿ íåîáõîäèìîñòü. Îíè íå ìîãóò íè÷åì ïîìî÷ü, à èõ áåñïîêîéñòâî ñâåäåò ìåíÿ ñ óìà".  
"Òåáå ïîâåçëî, ÷òî ðÿäîì òîëüêî ÿ", - ñêàçàë Áëýê ïðåæäå, ÷åì âñïîìíèë î òîì, ïî÷åìó îíè îêàçàëèñü â òàêîì çàòðóäíèòåëüíîì ïîëîæåíèè. "Ýòî ìîÿ âèíà", - óíûëî ïðèçíàëñÿ îí. "Ýòî âñå ìîÿ âèíà".  
Ñíåéï óñòàëî âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî "Òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ ïîíÿë? Ìîè ïîçäðàâëåíèÿ, òâîå æåëàíèå íàêîíåö-òî èñïîëíèëîñü, ñïóñòÿ ñòîëüêî ëåò".  
"Òû ãîâîðèøü ãëóïîñòè! ß íèêîãäà…! Íó, òîëüêî êîãäà… ÿ òîãäà íå ïîäóìàë î ïîñëåäñòâèÿõ".  
"Äà, è êàê ìíîãî ñ òåõ ïîð èçìåíèëîñü. Äàé ìíå âåäðî".  
"Çà÷åì òåáå âåäðî?"  
"×òîáû ìî÷èòüñÿ, äëÿ ÷åãî åùå?" - ãðóáî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï.  
"Î, òî÷íî", - ïðîèçíåñ Áëýê.  
"Ñèðèóñ". Ñíåéï ìåäëåííî âòÿíóë íîñîì âîçäóõ. "Åñëè ÿ ñáåãó - óáåé ìåíÿ".  
Áëýê ñ íåäîâåðèåì óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî, îí ïîáëåäíåë, êîãäà îñîçíàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï, íà ñàìîì äåëå èìååò â âèäó òî, ÷òî ñêàçàë. "ß íå ìîãó ýòî ñäåëàòü!"  
"Íàó÷èòüñÿ ëåãêî".  
"ß èìåþ â âèäó, ÿ çíàþ êàê, íî… ß íå áóäó. ß íå ñìîãó!"  
Ñíåéï ñ ñîìíåíèåì âçäîõíóë. "ß çàáûë îá Àçêàáàíå. Àëüáóñ íèêîãäà íå ñäàñò òåáÿ äåìåíòîðàì. Ê òîìó æå íèêîìó íåò äåëà, åñëè òû óáüåøü ìåíÿ", - äîáàâèë îí êàê ñàìî ñîáîé ðàçóìåþùååñÿ.  
Áëýê ãîòîâ áûë âçîðâàòüñÿ, íî ïðîìîë÷àë, âíóòðåííå ïîõîëîäåâ, êîãäà ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ñíåéï äåéñòâèòåëüíî âåðèò â òî, ÷òî ãîâîðèò. "Òû êðåòèí!" - áåññåðäå÷íî ñêàçàë Áëýê. "ß ïðèçíàþ, ÷òî ñ ðàäîñòüþ äîñòàâàë áû òåáÿ íà ïðîòÿæåíèè âñåé ýòîé æèçíè, íî ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü óáèâàòü òåáÿ - íè õëàäíîêðîâíî, íè åùå êàê-íèáóäü. Òåáå ïîíÿòíî?"  
"Íå íàäî!" - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, óìóäðèâøèñü óêëîíèòüñÿ îò Áëýêà, êîòîðûé ïðîòÿíóë ðóêè â ïîïûòêå âñòðÿõíóòü åãî è âíóøèòü ñâîþ ìûñëü.  
Óñïîêîèâøèñü, Áëýê ìîë÷à óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ñíåéïà. "Åñëè áû ÿ ìîã èçìåíèòü ñèòóàöèþ… ýòó ñèòóàöèþ, ÿ áû èçìåíèë".  
Ñíåéï â îòâåò ïîäíÿë ãëàçà. Ïîòèõîíüêó ìóñêóëû íà åãî ëèöå íà÷àëè ðàññëàáëÿòüñÿ. "ß çíàþ", - â êîíöå êîíöîâ ñêàçàë îí ñêâîçü çóáû.  
"Ìîãó ÿ ñïðîñèòü òåáÿ êîå î ÷åì?" - âíåçàïíî ñêàçàë Áëýê.  
"Ñïðîñèòü - ìîæåøü". Òîí Ñíåéïà âðÿä ëè ìîæíî áûëî íàçâàòü ïîäáàäðèâàþùèì.  
"Ìåøî÷åê ñ äåíüãàìè, êîòîðûé Ðåìóñ äåðæàë â ðóêàõ. Îí íå ïëàòèë òåáå. Âñå ýòè ìåñÿöû ìû æèâåì çà ñ÷åò òâîåé áëàãîòâîðèòåëüíîñòè, âåäü òàê?"  
Ñíåéï ñ íåäîâåðèåì óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî: "×òî?"  
"Ìû òâîè äîëæíèêè. Ìèëîñòûíÿ ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû".  
Îáõâàòèâ ðóêàìè ãîëîâó, Ñíåéï èçäàë çâóê ïîëíåéøåãî ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ. "Òîëüêî òû ñòàë áû áåñïîêîèòüñÿ îá ýòîì â òàêîé ìîìåíò! Êàêàÿ, ê ÷åðòó, ðàçíèöà! Ýòî äåíüãè. Ó ìåíÿ èõ ñòîëüêî, ÷òî ÿ íèêîãäà íå áóäó íóæäàòüñÿ. Òàê ÷òî íå òðàòü ñâîå âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû óáåæäàòü ìåíÿ èëè âîîáðàæàòü êàêîé-íèáóäü õèòðîóìíûé çàãîâîð. ß íå áóäó øàíòàæèðîâàòü òåáÿ íè ñåé÷àñ, íè ïîòîì. Ìíå ýòî íå íàäî, ÿ è òàê óæå îäåðæàë ïîáåäó íàä òîáîé. È îäíîãî ðàçà áûëî âïîëíå äîñòàòî÷íî". Îí ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó íàáîê, êîãäà Áëýê â ïîðûâå ñäåëàë øàã âïåðåä. "Äîëæíî áûòü, òû íàõîäèøü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ äàæå ïðîùå óäàðèòü ìåíÿ - ÿ âåäü â íàðó÷íèêàõ. Õî÷åøü ïîäðàòüñÿ - áóäó ðàä ñäåëàòü òåáå îäîëæåíèå. Íî ïóñòü âñå áóäåò íå òàê… áàíàëüíî. Òàê ÷òî ïðîñòî óõîäè".  
"ß íå ìîãó îñòàâèòü òåáÿ îäíîãî"  
Ñíåéï âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî, Áëýê íå áûë óâåðåí, êàê ïðîèíòåðïðåòèðîâàòü ýòîò âçãëÿä. "Òû ïðåäïî÷òåøü îñòàòüñÿ çäåñü? Òàê ÿ è äóìàë. Èäè è ïîñèäè ñ Ðåìóñîì".  
"ß âåðíóñü, ÷òîáû ïðîâåðèòü êàê äåëà", - õðèïëî ñêàçàë Áëýê. "Ñåâåðóñ, âñå áóäåò õîðîøî".  
Ãóáû Ñíåéïà èçîãíóëèñü â èðîíè÷åñêîé óëûáêå. "Êîíå÷íî áóäåò", - ñ ñàðêàçìîì ñêàçàë îí.  
×óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íåëîâêî ïîä ïðèñòàëüíûì êðèòè÷åñêèì âçãëÿäîì Ñíåéïà, Áëýê ñîçäàë íåîáõîäèìîå çàêëèíàíèå âîêðóã êàæäîãî íàðó÷íèêà.  
"Ñäåëàíî", - óñòàëî ñêàçàë îí, íàêîíåö îò÷åòëèâî ïðåäñòàâèâ, ÷òî åãî Ðåìóñ, âîçìîæíî, ïðåâðàòèë Ñíåéïà â îáîðîòíÿ. Äàæå åñëè ýòî íå ñëó÷èòñÿ, Áëýê íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë, êàê Äóìáëüäîð ðàçðåøèò èì îñòàòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå. Ñíåéï áûë ïðàâ. "Ïî÷åìó òû íå èñïîëüçîâàë Stupefy íà Ðåìóñå?", - ñïðîñèë Áëýê, êîãäà ýòà ìûñëü ïðèøëà åìó â ãîëîâó.  
Ñíåéï íàõìóðèëñÿ. "Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå ïîäóìàë îá ýòîì. Ê òîìó æå ÿ íå óâåðåí, áóäåò ëè îíî ðàáîòàòü íà îáîðîòíå".  
"Íàäî ñïðîñèòü ó Ðåìóñà ðàçðåøåíèå, ÷òîáû âûÿñíèòü", - ñêàçàë Áëýê, ïûòàÿñü íå ïàíèêîâàòü ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, êóäà îíè îòïðàâÿòñÿ, êîãäà ïîêèíóò Õîãâàðòñ. Ñóùåñòâîâàëî ñîâñåì ìàëî ìåñò, ãäå îí ìîã áû çàùèòèòü Ðåìóñà. Ãäå áû èõ íå óçíàëè, íå ñõâàòèëè è ãäå áû åãî íå æäàë ïîöåëóé äåìåíòîðà, à Ðåìóñà… ×òî æå òîãäà áóäåò ñ íèì?  
"Òû âñå åùå êóðèøü ýòè îòâðàòèòåëüíûå ãâîçäè÷íûå ñèãàðû?" - âäðóã ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï.  
Äóìàÿ ñîâñåì íå îá ýòîì, Áëýê óäðó÷åííî êèâíóë â îòâåò.  
"Îñòàâü ìíå ïàðó ïà÷åê è êîðîáîê ñïè÷åê".  
Áëýê íà÷àë âûçûâàòü íóæíûå âåùè: âåäðî, äâà øåðñòÿíûõ îäåÿëà, ñèãàðû, ñïè÷êè è ïîäíîñ ñ ÷àéíèêîì, â êîòîðîì áûë êðåïêèé ÷åðíûé ÷àé (ëþáèìûé Ñíåéïà).  
"×àéíèê è ïà÷êà ñ ñèãàðàìè áóäåò çàïîëíÿòüñÿ çàíîâî ïî íåîáõîäèìîñòè", - íåðåøèòåëüíî ñêàçàë Áëýê. "Ìîæåò ÷òî-íèáóäü èç àëêîãîëÿ?"  
"Íåò. Êîãäà… Ëó÷øå áûòü òðåçâûì"  
"Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî. Äîëæíî áûòü", - íåðâíî äîáàâèë Áëýê. "Ýòî óáüåò Ðåìóñà, åñëè îí óçíàåò, ÷òî êîãî-òî ïðåâðàòèë â îáîðîòíÿ. È òû åìó íðàâèøüñÿ".  
"Îí âñåãäà áûë äóðàêîì", - áåç âñÿêèõ ýìîöèé ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
Îí âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà òÿæåëàÿ äâåðü ñ ãëóõèì ñòóêîì çàêðûëàñü, ñâåò çàìåðöàë è ïîãàñ. Ðæàâûå öåïè äàâèëè ñâîåé òÿæåñòüþ, îí ñåë â òåìíîòå, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê óæàñíûì çâóêàì, êîòîðûå äîíîñèëèñü èç ñîñåäíåãî ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Îí æäàë, êîãäà åãî õóäøèé íî÷íîé êîøìàð âîïëîòèòñÿ â ðåàëüíîñòü.  
  
***  
  
Ïîòåðÿâ äâà èëè òðè ÷àñà â èñòîùåííîì áåñïîêîéíîì ñíå, â òå÷åíèå îñòàâøèõñÿ òðåõ äíåé è íî÷åé Áëýê ìîòàëñÿ òóäà-ñþäà. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îòêàçàâøèñü äàæå îò ïîïûòîê, îí ïðîâîäèë âñå ìåíüøå è ìåíüøå âðåìåíè ñî Ñíåéïîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî òîò âïîëíå ÿñíî äàë ïîíÿòü ÷òî ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî îí æåëàåò - ýòî êîìïàíèÿ Áëýêà. Ñíåéï íå ìîã ïðèìåíèòü Çàêëèíàíèå Ïðî÷ü, áîðîäà!, è åãî âíåøíèé âèä ïîñòåïåííî ïåðåøåë èç ñîñòîÿíèÿ "îòòàëêèâàþùèé" â ñîñòîÿíèå "ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó æóòêèé", ãóñòàÿ òåìíàÿ ùåòèíà ïîä÷åðêèâàëà åãî áëåäíîñòü è âñå áîëåå èçìó÷åííûé âíåøíèé âèä. Åìó íóæíî áûëî ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîåñòü, âåäü îí ñóùåñòâîâàë ëèøü íà ÷åðíîì ÷àå, ìåäå è ãâîçäè÷íûì ñèãàðàõ. Îí òàê ãëóáîêî óøåë â ñåáÿ, ÷òî êàçàëîñü, íå çàìå÷àë, êîãäà â ïîäçåìåëüå ïîÿâëÿëñÿ Áëýê, åãî ïóñòûå, íåâèäÿùèå ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè òóäà, ãäå òîëüêî îí, êàçàëîñü, ìîã ÷òî-òî óâèäåòü.   
  
***  
Ãåðìèîíà ïðîâåëà òðè äíÿ â Äîìå Ðàäîñòè, è ýòî áûëè ñàìûå îïüÿíÿþùèå è â òî æå âðåìÿ ñàìûå ïîçíàâàòåëüíûå äíè çà âñþ åå æèçíü. Âñþ îáðàòíóþ äîðîãó â Õîãâàðòñ îíà ïðàêòè÷åñêè áåæàëà, çàáûâ î ñíèñõîäèòåëüíûõ ïðîôåññîðàõ, êîòîðûå òÿíóëèñü âñëåä çà íåé. Îíà íå ìîãëà âñïîìíèòü, êîãäà åùå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ òàê ðàññëàáëåííî, è â òîæå âðåìÿ ñãîðàëà îò ïåðåïîëíÿâøåé åå ýíåðãèè, à åå ðàçóì, êàçàëîñü, äîâîëüñòâîâàëñÿ òîëüêî òåì, ÷òî ïðîñòî çàïîìèíàë âñþ èíôîðìàöèþ, à íå àíàëèçèðîâàë åå.  
Ðóêàâà åå øåëêîâîãî äîìèíî òÿíóëèñü ïî ñûðîé îò ðîñû òðàâå. Ãåðìèîíà ìóðëûêàëà ñåáå ïîä íîñ ñòðîôó èç çàïóòàííîé ïîýìû Ïèëèãðèìà Ëþáâè ïî èìåíè Êðèñòîô, êîòîðûé ñî÷èíèë åå â ÷åñòü Ãåðìèîíû. Íå òî ÷òîáû îíà õîòü ðàç äóìàëà î ñâîåé ãðóäè, êàê îá àëåáàñòðîâûõ ãîëóáêàõ, èëè ïëàíèðîâàëà äóìàòü â áóäóùåì. Ýòî âñå, íàâåðíÿêà, áëàãîäàðÿ êîðñåòó, êîòîðûé îíà êóïèëà â "Õàðâè Íèêîëàñ", äàæå Ñíåéï, êàçàëîñü, îäîáðèë åå ïîêóïêó. À âîò Êðèñòîô óæ òî÷íî îäîáðèë. Ñòðàííî, ÷òî íåêîòîðûå ìóæ÷èíû âèäÿò òîëüêî âûñêî÷êó-çóáðèëó, à äðóãèå… Åå ñîñêè çàòâåðäåëè îò âîñïîìèíàíèÿ åãî ãóá íà íèõ.  
Óëûáàÿñü, îíà âáåæàëà ïî ñòóïåíüêàì â çàìîê è îñòàíîâèëàñü òàì, ÷òîáû ïîäîæäàòü ïðîôåññîðîâ Ñïðîóò è Ôëèòâèêà. Îíà íèêîãäà äî ýòîãî íå ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ôëèðò áûë èñêóññòâîì, ñåêñ òîæå. Æàëêî, ÷òî íå áûëî íèêîãî, íà êîì ìîæíî áûëî ïîòðåíèðîâàòüñÿ è èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòè íîâûå ñïîñîáíîñòè, ïîêà íå íà÷íåòñÿ îñåííèé ñåìåñòð.  
"Î, ýòà ýíåðãèÿ ìîëîäîñòè", - çàïûõàâøèñü ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê, êîãäà íàêîíåö ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê íåé.  
"Ñïàñèáî âàì, ÷òî âçÿëè ìåíÿ ñ ñîáîé", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Ýòî áûëî âîñõèòèòåëüíî ïðîâåäåííîå âðåìÿ".  
"Ìû ìîãëè áû êîå-÷òî ïîñîâåòîâàòü", - îòâåòèë Ôëèòâèê, âñå åùå îñóæäàÿ òî, ÷òî âñå ïðåäñòàâèâøèåñÿ âîçìîæíîñòè Ãåðìèîíà ðàñòðàòèëà ïî ìåëî÷àì â íåêîòîðîé ñòåïåíè íåòèïè÷íî.  
"Äîðîãîé, òû çàáûâàåøü, ÷òî îáðàçîâàíèå ìîæíî ïîëó÷èòü ðàçíûìè ñïîñîáàìè, è ýòî ìóäðîå ðåøåíèå îñòàâàòüñÿ îòêðûòûì äëÿ ðàçíûõ èäåé", - âîçðàçèëà åìó ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò.  
Ôëèòâèê îòâåòèë åé âûðàçèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì, êîãäà îíè âîøëè â çàìîê.  
"Íó, Ìàð÷, â ñàìîì äåëå. Òû ÷òî íå ïîìíèøü, êàê ýòî áûëî, êîãäà òåáå 17, è òû âñòðå÷àåøü ñâîåãî ïåðâîãî Ïèëèãðèìà Ëþáâè?"  
"Íå î÷åíü", - ïå÷àëüíî ïðèçíàëñÿ îí. "ß ñòàðåþ, Öåðåðà".  
"Òåáå ñòî äâàäöàòü ÷åòûðå, è òû íà äâà ãîäà ìëàäøå ìåíÿ, à ÿ ñîâåðøåííî íå îùóùàþ ñåáÿ ñòàðîé", - âîçðàçèëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò.  
"ß äóìàþ, ñòîèò ïîçàâòðàêàòü", - áûñòðî ïðîãîâîðèë Ôëèòâèê. "Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, Âû ñîñòàâèòå íàì êîìïàíèþ?". Îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî ðÿäîì ñòîèò ñåðäèòàÿ æåíà, îí óìîëÿþùå ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó, íî âäðóã åãî âçãëÿä ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà êîì-òî, êòî ñòîÿë ïîçàäè Ãåðìèîíû.  
"Ñèðèóñ! Òû âûãëÿäèøü óæàñíî. ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?"  
Íåðåøèòåëüíî îñòàíîâèâøèñü ðÿäîì ñ ëåñòíèöåé, âåäóùåé â ïîäçåìåëüå, Áëýê âûãëÿäåë òàê, êàê áóäòî ïðåäïî÷åë áûòü ãäå óãîäíî, íî íå çäåñü. "Ààà… Âû âåðíóëèñü".  
"È ñóäÿ ïî òâîåìó âèäó - íå ñëèøêîì ðàíî. Ìîæåò áûòü, òû âñå-òàêè îáúÿñíèøü?" - ñïðîñèëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò.  
Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñèëó, êîòîðàÿ èñõîäèò îò ýòîé ìàëåíüêîé âåäüìû.  
"Íó, ó Ñíåéïà â ëàáîðàòîðèè ñëó÷èëîñü íåáîëüøîå íåäîðàçóìåíèå", - íåîõîòíî íà÷àë Áëýê. Ïðè ýòîì îí âûãëÿäåë òàêèì æå âèíîâàòûì, êàê è Ðîí, åñëè òîãî çàñòàâàëè çà ñîâåðøåíèåì êàêîãî-íèáóäü ïðîñòóïêà.  
Ãåðìèîíà áåãîì áðîñèëàñü â ïîäçåìåëüå, êîãäà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî èìåííî ïðîèçîøëî. Åå äëèííàÿ þáêà è êðóæåâíîé ïîäúþáíèê âîëíîé âñêîëûõíóëèñü âñëåä çà íåé.  
Â ýòîé ÷àñòè ïîäçåìåëèé îñòàâàëîñü ïðîâåðèòü òîëüêî åùå îäíó êàìåðó. Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà ñíàðóæè, åå ðóêà ëåãëà íà òâåðäóþ, îáèòóþ ìåòàëëîì ïîâåðõíîñòü äóáîâîé äâåðè, à ñàìà îíà ñòàðàëàñü èçî âñåõ ñèë óñïîêîèòü äûõàíèå (êîðñåòû ñîâåðøåííî íå ñïîñîáñòâîâàëè ôèçè÷åñêèì óïðàæíåíèÿì), åñëè òîëüêî ýòî íå áûë óæàñ, êîòîðûé íåçàìåòíî óêðàë åãî. Îáîðîòåíü â ñîñåäíåé êàìåðå óòèõ, ïîýòîìó òèøèíà è òüìà áûëè àáñîëþòíûìè è óäóøàþùèìè. Êàê ðàç ïîäõîäÿùàÿ àòìîñôåðà äëÿ ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé â äàííûé ìîìåíò ïåðåæèâàë ñâîé õóäøèé íî÷íîé êîøìàð, êàê ðàç äëÿ áûâøåãî Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ.  
Áåç äàëüíåéøèõ öåðåìîíèé îíà îòêðûëà äâåðü è îñâåòèëà ïîäçåìåëüå ñ ïîìîùüþ ëåãêîãî äâèæåíèÿ ïàëî÷êè.  
Âçäðîãíóâ, Ñíåéï, ïîøàòûâàÿñü, ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè, ðåçêî çàãðåìåëè öåïè. Îí íàøåë îïîðó, âçÿâøèñü ðóêîé çà ñòåíó, è ïðèùóðèëñÿ èç-çà âíåçàïíî âîçíèêøåãî ñâåòà.  
Óâèäåâ ýòè öåïè, è òî, êàê îíè äàâèëè íà Ñíåéïà ñâîåé òÿæåñòüþ, åäèíñòâåííîé ìûñëüþ Ãåðìèîíû áûëî ïîáûñòðåå èçáàâèòüñÿ îò íèõ, è ïîýòîìó îíà íàïðàâèëàñü ê íåìó.  
"Êòî ýòî?.. ß äîëæåí áûë äîãàäàòüñÿ. Îñòàâàéòåñü òàì, ãäå ñòîèòå!" - õðèïëî ñêîìàíäîâàë Ñíåéï.  
Çà øåñòü ëåò ïðèâû÷êà íàñòîëüêî ïðî÷íî óêîðåíèëàñü, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà òóò æå ïîä÷èíèëàñü åìó. Îíà íàõìóðèëàñü, èçî âñåõ ñèë ïûòàÿñü ïðîêîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñîáñòâåííûå ýìîöèè, êîòîðûå áûëè ãîòîâû âûðâàòüñÿ íàðóæó.  
"Âû, î÷åâèäíî, çíàåòå, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, èíà÷å Âàñ áû çäåñü íå áûëî, è Âû íå ñîâàëè áû íîñ, êóäà íå ñëåäóåò", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï îòòàëêèâàþùèì òîíîì. "Èçáàâüòå ìåíÿ îò Âàøèõ ñëåçëèâûõ âîçðàæåíèé è óõîäèòå".  
"Âû íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå, êàêîå ýòî îáëåã÷åíèå - çíàòü, êàê íàñòîé÷èâî Âû óõèòðÿåòåñü áûòü óáëþäêîì", - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Åå ñåðäöåáèåíèå âñå åùå íå ìîãëî ïðèéòè â íîðìó îò îáëåã÷åíèÿ, êîãäà îíà íàøëà Ñíåéïà æèâûì è íåâðåäèìûì. "Âåäü íåò íèêàêîé îïàñíîñòè õîòü ðàç óñëûøàòü îò Âàñ ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèÿòíîå. À Âàì íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ çäåñü ëèøü çàòåì, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷èòü óäîâîëüñòâèå, óâèäåòü Âàñ òàì, ãäå Âû è äîëæíû áûòü - â êàìåðå. Öåïè - íåîæèäàííîå ïðèÿòíîå äîïîëíåíèå".  
Íà êàêóþ-òî äîëþ ñåêóíäû âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà ïðåäàëî Ñíåéïà, çàòåì îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè: "Êàêàÿ æàëîñòü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ íå ó÷åáíîå âðåìÿ. Âû áû ìîãëè ðàçáîãàòåòü, ïðîäàâàÿ áèëåòû".  
Îíà ìîãëà ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü ãíåâó. Íî ó Ãåðìèîíû íå áûëî íèêàêîé çàùèòû ïåðåä òåì, ÷òî Ñíåéï áåç âñÿêèõ îãîâîðîê ïðèíÿë òî, ÷òî îíà ïîäðàçóìåâàëà, ñêàçàâ òî, ÷òî ñêàçàëà. Íî âñå æå Ãåðìèîíà âèäåëà âñïûøêó áîëè, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí âíîâü ñìîã ïðîêîíòðîëèðîâàòü âûðàæåíèå ñâîåãî ëèöà. Íàïîìèíàíèå îá ýòîé ýìîöèîíàëüíîé óÿçâèìîñòè, â òî âðåìÿ êàê îí âûãëÿäåë òàêèì áîëüíûì, çàñòàâèëî Ãåðìèîíó áîðîòüñÿ ñ ñîáñòâåííûì èíñòèíêòîì çàùèòèòü åãî. Ýòî áûëî ïîòåðåé âðåìåíè ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Ñíåéïó: ïîïðîáóéòå îêóòàòü åãî ïðèâÿçàííîñòüþ è ëþáîâüþ - è îí òóò æå ðóáàíåò â îòâåò, à Âû îêàæåòåñü íà êîëåíÿõ.  
"Ýòà ìûñëü ïðèõîäèëà ìíå íà óì. Âû âûãëÿäèòå óæàñíî", - èñêðåííå äîáàâèëà îíà. "È íàäî ñêàçàòü, îò Âàñ èñõîäèò îòâðàòèòåëüíûé çàïàõ".  
Åå ðåçêèé ãîëîñ, ïîõîæèé â äàííóþ ìèíóòó íà ñòåêëî, áûë êàê ÷èñòûé áðèç: ïðèçðàêè ðàñòâîðèëèñü â íåáûòèè, óñòóïèâ ïåðåä ëèöîì åå æèâîãî çäðàâîãî ñìûñëà. Åìó ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî îí íåäîîöåíèë ñèëó åå çäðàâîãî ñìûñëà, õîòÿ îí è íå ïðåêðàòèë ïðèñòàëüíî ðàçãëÿäûâàòü åå.  
"Çåëüå èñïîðòèëîñü è âçîðâàëîñü. ×àñòü åãî ïîïàëà íà ìåíÿ. Òàê ÷òî çàïàõ, êîòîðûé Âû ñåé÷àñ ÷óâñòâóåòå - ýòî òðåõäíåâíîå èñïîðòèâøååñÿ çåëüå", - õîëîäíî îòâåòèë åé Ñíåéï, õîòÿ ïðàêòè÷åñêè âåñü ýôôåêò åãî ñëîâ áûë ïîòåðÿí èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îí íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïîäðÿä âòÿíóë íîñîì âîçäóõ. Ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ñäåëàë ýòî, åìó ïðèøëîñü âûòåðåòü íîñ òûëüíîé ñòîðîíîé ðóêè.  
"Ýòî íå òîëüêî çåëüå. Àëëåðãèÿ èëè ýòî îò õîëîäà?" - ñïðîñèëà îíà, êàçàëîñü, áåç âñÿêîãî èíòåðåñà. Òàê êàê ó íåå íå áûëî íîñîâîãî ïëàòêà, Ãåðìèîíà îòîäðàëà êóñîê íèæíåé þáêè è ïðîòÿíóëà åìó ñ ïîìîùüþ ïàëî÷êè.  
"Ýòî çåëüå", - íàäóâøèñü ñêàçàë îí. Îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ïðèíèìàòü ñèìïàòèþ ñ åå ñòîðîíû, íî ñèìâîëè÷åñêîå ïðîÿâëåíèå áåñïîêîéñòâà íå áóäåò èñòîëêîâàíî íåâåðíî. "ß íè÷åãî íå ÷óâñòâóþ".  
"Ñ÷èòàéòå, ÷òî Âàì ïîâåçëî".  
Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ñíåéï îïÿòü íåñêîëüêî ðàç ÷èõíóë, åìó ïðèøëîñü âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ýòèì âðåìåííûì íîñîâûì ïëàòêîì. Îí íå îòâåòèë Ãåðìèîíå, òîëüêî ñåë îáðàòíî íà ñòóë è íåâîëüíî âçäîõíóë îò îáëåã÷åíèÿ, êîãäà îñíîâíîé âåñ öåïåé áûë ñíÿò ñ ïëå÷, ìóñêóëû ñâåëà ñóäîðîãà.  
Îñòàâàÿñü â òåíè äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà Ãåðìèîíà íå áûëà óâåðåíà â òîì, ÷òî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà íå ïðåäàñò åå, îíà çàìåòèëà çàïåêøóþñÿ êðîâü íàä ïðàâûì ãëàçîì Ñíåéïà è êðîâîòî÷àùèå öàðàïèíû íà ëèöå è ðóêàõ. Åãî êîæà áûëà áàãðîâîãî öâåòà, à âîëîñû ñëèïëèñü èç-çà ÷åãî-òî ãóñòîãî è îòâðàòèòåëüíî ïàõíóùåãî íà íèõ. Òðåõäíåâíàÿ ùåòèíà ñîâåðøåííî íå óëó÷øàëà åãî âíåøíèé âèä.  
Ñíåéï âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà ðàçäðàæàþùèé âîé ðàçäàëñÿ ýõîì ïî êîðèäîðó, åãî íàëèòûå êðîâüþ ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ïîäóìàë î òîì, ÷òîáû ïðîêîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñîáñòâåííóþ ðåàêöèþ. Ãåðìèîíà ñòàðàëàñü íå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷åì äëÿ íåãî áûëè ýòè 72 ÷àñà çäåñü. Îíà îò÷àÿííî õîòåëà èìåòü ïðàâî íà òî, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòü åãî è âûøëà èç òåíè.  
"Òàê", - îæèâëåííî ñêàçàëà îíà, ïîâûøàÿ ãîëîñ, ïîòîìó ÷òî çâóêè, äîíîñèâøèåñÿ îò îáîðîòíÿ, ñòàëè ãðîì÷å, "ïîðà ñäåëàòü ýòî ìåñòî áîëåå óþòíûì, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî ìû ïðîòîð÷èì çäåñü åùå 24 ÷àñà".  
"Ìû?" - âûñîêîìåðíî ñïðîñèë îí. "Âû íå îñòàíåòåñü çäåñü".  
"Ïðàâäà? Èíòåðåñíî ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê Âû ñîáèðàåòåñü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ìåíÿ. Ìèñòåð Áëýê ñêàçàë, ÷òî Âû çàñòàâèëè åãî çàáðàòü ó Âàñ ïàëî÷êó. È Âû íå èñïîëüçóåòå ìàãèþ áåç ïàëî÷êè ïî îáúåêòèâíûì ïðè÷èíàì. Ïðèíèìàÿ âî âíèìàíèå òî, ÷òî âû íå åëè è íå ñïàëè ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê íàõîäèòåñü çäåñü, ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî âû ñóìåòå âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ òàêîé ìàãèåé ñåé÷àñ. Òîëüêî ìàçîõèñò ïðåäïî÷òåò îñòàòüñÿ â òåìíîé, ïðîìîçãëîé äûðå âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðîâåñòè îñòàâøååñÿ âðåìÿ â óþòå è òåïëå. È ñ âàííîé".  
"Âû ïðåêðàòèòå, íàêîíåö, íàäîåäàòü ìíå, ïîâòîðÿÿ ñíîâà è ñíîâà òî, êàê îòâðàòèòåëüíî ÿ ïàõíó?" - õîëîäíî ñïðîñèë îí. Îí áåç âñÿêîé ðàäîñòè çàìåòèë íà åå ëèöå óäîâëåòâîðåííóþ óñìåøêó. "Âû çàáûâàåòå, ñ êåì ãîâîðèòå", - äîáàâèë îí.  
"Õîòåëà áû ÿ çàáûòü", - ñ ÷óâñòâîì ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "À òåïåðü íå øóìèòå. Ìíå íàäî ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ".  
Ñíåéï óæå îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû æåñòêî îòâåòèòü åé.  
Èñïûòûâàÿ îòâðàùåíèå ê ýòîé êàìåðå, åå ãëàçà ñëèøêîì ÿðêî çàáëåñòåëè, êîãäà îíà âñòðåòèëà åãî íåäðóæåëþáíûé ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä. "ß çíàþ, ÷òî Âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî ÿ ïîñòîÿííî âìåøèâàþñü â ÷óæèå äåëà, íî ÿ ïðîñòî íå ìîãó âûíåñòè ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî Âû… äà êòî óãîäíî… ïðîâåäåò â ýòîé êàìåðå õîòü ñåêóíäîé áîëüøå. Ðàçðåøèòå ìíå ñäåëàòü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ñ ýòîé… ÷åðòîâîé äûðîé. Ïîæàëóéñòà. ß ïðîñòî íå ìîãó âûíåñòè ýòî", - øåïîòîì äîáàâèëà îíà, ïîä òÿæåñòüþ ýòîãî ñòðàäàíèÿ èç-çà íåãî, âñå ïîäãîòîâëåííûå èçîùðåííûå ñëîâà âäðóã èñ÷åçëè.  
"Âñå â ïîðÿäêå", - ðàññåÿííî îòâåòèë îí, ðàçäðàæåííûé òåì, ÷òî òðåáîâàëîñü âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàòü íà åå ñ÷åò. Îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî âñå ïðåäûäóùèå îòâåòû Ãåðìèîíû áûëè ïðîñòî áëåôîì. Íî åå ñïîñîáíîñòü íàõîäèòü èìïðîâèçèðîâàííûé êîëêèé îòâåò ñòàíîâèëàñü âñå ëó÷øå - îñîáåííî äëÿ ãðèôôèíäîðêè.  
"Íåò. Ýòî íåïðàâäà", - íàñòîÿëà îíà.  
"Íå áåñïîêîéòåñü îá ýòîì", - îòäåëàëñÿ îí, ñìóùåííûé ïûøíûìè äîñòîèíñòâàìè åå ôèãóðû, óãðîæàþùèå âîò-âîò ïîêàçàòüñÿ èç ëèôà ïëàòüÿ.   
Ýòî âå÷åðíåå ïëàòüå, íåñîìíåííî, áûëî íîâîå - "Îäåæäà äëÿ âîëøåáíèêîâ îò Ãëýäðàãñà", â Õîãñìåéäå áûë ïàðèæñêèé ôèëèàë. Ñíåéï îõîòíî áû ïîêëÿëñÿ, ÷òî çíàåò, ÷òî îíà îäåëà ïîä ýòî ïëàòüå. Åå ãðóäü áûëà âûñîêî ïîäíÿòà, à òàëèÿ áûëà ïîä÷åðêíóòî òîíêîé. Øåëê åå ïëàòüÿ ìåðöàë è ïåðåëèâàëñÿ íà ñâåòó êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà îíà äåëàëà âçäîõ. Îíà ïðèäóìàëà íîâûé ñïîñîá, êàê ïîäêðàñèòü ãëàçà - è ïðåâðàòèëà èõ â öâåò çîëîòà. Ðàññìàòðèâàÿ â êàêîì áåçóïðå÷íîì ñîâåðøåíñòâå íàõîäèëèñü åå áëåñòÿùèå ðîâíûå âîëîñû, òðóäíî áûëî âîñêðåñèòü â ïàìÿòè âîñïîìèíàíèå î âñåçíàéêå ñ âå÷íî ðàñòðåïàííîé øåâåëþðîé.  
"Ìèñòåð Áëýê èäèîò, ðàç îí îñòàâèë Âàñ â òàêîì ïîìåùåíèè", - íàòÿíóòî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, åå ãîëîñ, êàçàëîñü, ïðåäàñò åå.  
Ýòî ïðèâëåêëî âíèìàíèå Ñíåéïà. "Âû âåäü íå ñîáèðàåòåñü õíûêàòü è ðàñïóñêàòü ñîïëè ïåðåäî ìíîé, ïðàâäà?" - ñïðîñèë îí, åãî ëèöî âûðàæàëî ñòðàäàíèå.  
Ãåðìèîíà âûïðÿìèëà ñïèíó. "Ó ìåíÿ íåò àëëåðãèè".  
"Ðàä ýòî ñëûøàòü. Êòî-íèáóäü èç ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé óæå âåðíóëñÿ?" Ñíåéï âûòàùèë òåïåðü óæå ìîêðûé íîñîâîé ïëàòîê, õîòÿ íàäî áûëî ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ëó÷øå, ÷åì ñìîðêàòüñÿ â ðóêàâ.  
Ãåðìèîíà îòîäðàëà åùå îäèí êóñîê òêàíè îò ñâîåé íèæíåé þáêè è ïðîòÿíóëà åìó. "Ïðîôåññîðà Ñïðîóò è Ôëèòâèê, îíè áðàëè ìåíÿ ñ ñîáîé â Äîì Ðàäîñòè".  
"Ààà", - ïðîèçíåñ îí, ïîäðàçóìåâàÿ ïîä ýòèì íå÷òî áîëüøåå, ÷åì îí áûë áû äîâîëåí óñëûøàòü. "Âû ìîæåòå ïîçâàòü èõ? Ñåé÷àñ", - äîáàâèë îí, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà íå ñäâèíóëàñü ñ ìåñòà.  
"ß íå îñòàâëþ Âàñ çäåñü îäíîãî".  
"ß áóäó íå îäèí, êîãäà Âû ñõîäèòå çà íèìè". Îí ïðîòèâ âîëè îòâåòèë íà áîëü â ãëàçàõ Ãåðìèîíû, õîòÿ ýòî è íå èçìåíèëî ðåøèìîñòü Ñíåéïà îòîñëàòü åå, òàê îíà èçáåæèò îïàñíîñòè êîãäà… åñëè ÷òî-íèáóäü ñëó÷èòñÿ. "ß, ïîæàëóé, ðàçðåøó Âàì ïðèãîòîâèòü çåëüå äëÿ ìåíÿ".  
"Ìíå?" Îíà ñ íåäîâåðèåì óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî.  
"Íó, ÿ íå ìîãó ïðèãîòîâèòü åãî, è ïîêà Ðåìóñ íå âåðíåòñÿ ê íàì, íèêòî äðóãîé íå ñìîæåò. Ýòî çåëüå äîñòàòî÷íî ñëîæíîå, íî ÿ äóìàþ, Âû ñïðàâèòåñü, õîòÿ ïîòðåáóåòñÿ äîâîëüíî ìíîãî âðåìåíè…"  
Ïÿòü ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ îí ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì ñìîòðåë, êàê îíà óõîäèò èç ïîäçåìåëüÿ â êëàññ Çåëèé, ÷òîáû ïðèãîòîâèòü áåçîáèäíîå, íî ñëîæíîå çåëüå, êîòîðîå ñíèìåò ñ êîæè áàãðîâûå ïÿòíà. À òå óêàçàíèÿ, êîòîðûå îí äàë Ãåðìèîíå, çàéìóò åå äî ñàìîãî âå÷åðà.  
×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò â êàìåðó âîøëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò è â çàäóì÷èâîñòè îãëÿäåëà åãî.  
"Íè åäèíîãî ñëîâà", - ïðåäóïðåäèë åå Ñíåéï, áåç òðóäà èíòåðïðåòèðóÿ âûðàæåíèå åå ëèöà.  
"Êàê áóäòî ÿ ñòàëà áû", - îòâåòèëà îíà. "À òåïåðü äàâàé ñäåëàåì ýòó æàëêóþ êàìåðó áîëåå óþòíîé".  
Ñíåéï âçãëÿíóë íà Ôëèòâèêà, êîòîðûé â îòâåò ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. "Íèêîãäà íå ïûòàéñÿ áîðîòüñÿ ñ èíñòèíêòîì íàñåäêè. Êðîìå òîãî, òû âîíÿåøü õóæå, ÷åì ïåñ Õàãðèäà".  
Ñíåéï îòâåòèë åìó îáèæåííûì âçãëÿäîì, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë, õîòÿ íà åãî ëèöå ÷èòàëîñü î÷åíü ìíîãîå.  
Â íîâîé ÷èñòîé ìàíòèè îò Ñíåéïà èñõîäèë çàïàõ ìûëà è øàìïóíÿ. Îí áåç äîëãèõ ñïîðîâ ñúåë ïðèíåñåííóþ åäó. Èãíîðèðóÿ òî, ÷òî Ñíåéï âîð÷èò îò íåäîâîëüñòâà, ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò îêàçàëà åìó êîå-êàêóþ ïåðâóþ ïîìîùü è ïðèìåíèëà çàêëèíàíèå Ïðî÷ü, áîðîäà!, â ýòîì áûëè ñâîè ïðåèìóùåñòâà - âíåøíèé âèä Ñíåéïà ñòàë áîëåå äîñòóïíûì, õîòÿ íè÷òî íå ìîãëî ñìÿã÷èòü åãî íðàâ.  
"Íó à òåïåðü, êîãäà âñå ñòàëî ãîðàçäî óþòíåå, ÿ äóìàþ, òû ïîëó÷èøü óäîâîëüñòâèå îò ðàññêàçà î ëåêöèè Ðàêîçè", - ïðîïèùàë Ôëèòâèê.  
Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë îçàäà÷åííûì, è Ôëèòâèêó ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ìûñëü, êàê ìíîãî âðåìåíè ïðîøëî ñ òåõ ïîð, êîãäà îí â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç âèäåë òàêîãî Ñíåéïà. Îí äîáèëñÿ ñâîåãî è ïîëó÷èë óäîâîëüñòâèå, çíàÿ, ÷òî çàâëàäåë âíèìàíèåì Ñíåéïà, òàê âå÷åð áåðåò â ñâîå âëàäåíèå äåíü.   
Îí áûë òàê èñòîùåí, ÷òî, êàçàëîñü, ãîòîâ çàäðåìàòü ïîñåðåäèíå ïðåäëîæåíèÿ è ïðîñíóòüñÿ ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, íî íåâûñêàçàííîå îïàñåíèå â åãî ãëàçàõ óáåæäàëî â òîì, ÷òî îí íå çàñíåò. Ïîêàçàòåëåì òîãî, íàñêîëüêî îí óñòàë, áûëî òî, ÷òî îí íå çàìåòèë Ãåðìèîíó, êîòîðàÿ âîò óæå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ñèäåëà íà ïîëó, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ñïèíîé ê äâåðíîìó êîñÿêó.  
"Óæå ïî÷òè ðàññâåò", - çàìåòèëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò, îò óñòàëîñòè ó íåå ïîÿâèëèñü òåìíûå êðóãè ïîä ãëàçàìè.  
"Îòïðàâëÿéòåñü ñïàòü", - ãðóáî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
Êîëêèé îòâåò ïðîôåññîðà Ñïðîóò çàñòàâèë Ãåðìèîíó ìîðãíóòü îò óäèâëåíèÿ, à Ñíåéï â ïåðâûé ðàç çà íåñêîëüêî äíåé èñêðåííå óëûáíóëñÿ.  
Áëýê â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó, êîãäà ïåðåñòóïèë ÷åðåç íåå è çàøåë â êàìåðó, íî áûë ñëèøêîì ïîãëîùåí ñâîèìè ìûñëÿìè, ÷òîáû ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü. "Ðåìóñ òðàíñôîðìèðóåòñÿ îáðàòíî", - óñòàëî îáúÿâèë îí. "Êàê òîëüêî îí áóäåò â ñîñòîÿíèè, ÿ îòïðàâëþ åãî ïðèãîòîâèòü çåëüå, õîòÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî åìó ïîíàäîáèòñÿ ìîÿ ïîìîùü. Îí ðåäêî áûâàåò ñïîêîéíûì â òå÷åíèå ïåðâûõ íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ".  
"Êàêîå óòåøåíèå", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, áîðÿñü ñ òåì, ÷òîáû íå çàåðçàòü îò íàõëûíóâøåãî íàïðÿæåíèÿ.  
"Ãäå ìû äîëæíû ðàáîòàòü?"  
Ñíåéï ïîïûòàëñÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ, íî ýòî áûëî âñå ñëîæíåå, ñêàçûâàëîñü äîëãîå âðåìÿ, ïðîâåäåííîå áåç ñíà. "Âàì íóæíà ìîÿ ëàáîðàòîðèÿ. Â êëàññå Çåëèé íåò âñåãî íåîáõîäèìîãî. Âîçüìèòå ñ ñîáîé ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, îíà ïîìîæåò âàì", - äîáàâèë îí, â ïåðâûé ðàç çàìåòèâ åå â êàìåðå. "Íå çàáóäüòå óáðàòü êîìíàòó ïðåæäå, ÷åì ïåðåñòóïèòå ÷åðåç ïîðîã, (ýëüôû çíàþò, ÷òî ëó÷øå íå âõîäèòü òóäà áåç ìîåãî ñïåöèàëüíîãî ðàçðåøåíèÿ), òàê ÷òî òàì ìîæåò áûòü ñëþíà îáîðîòíÿ. Íå ðàçáåéòå íè÷åãî".  
"Ìû íå ðàçîáüåì", - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
"À ìíå è íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî Âû ìîæåòå ðàçáèòü", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Âû õîðîøî ñïðàâèëèñü ñ çåëüåì îò öàðàïèí".  
"È ñàìîå èíòåðåñíîå òî, ÷òî Âàì ýòî çåëüå, ïîõîæå, íå áûëî íóæíî", - áåç âñÿêîãî ÷óâñòâà îáèäû ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà ïîäíÿëàñü íà íîãè. "ß íà÷íó óáèðàòü â ëàáîðàòîðèè, à ìèñòåð Áëýê ñìîæåò ïîêà îñòàòüñÿ ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ëóïèíîì". Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåîäåëàñü â ïðîñòîå áëåäíî-çåëåíîå ïëàòüå, êîòîðîå íå ñëèøêîì âûñòàâëÿëî íàïîêàç åå äîñòîèíñòâà.  
"Íåò. Â ñïåøêå íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè. Ïîäîæäèòå ìèñòåðà Áëýêà è ïðîôåññîðà Ëóïèíà", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï.  
"Íî…"  
"Ýòî áûëà íå ïðîñüáà, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. Ìîæåò áûòü Âû è òàëàíòëèâû, íî Âû ïî-ïðåæíåìó îñòàåòåñü ó÷åíèöåé. Ïîäîæäèòå îñòàëüíûõ".  
"Áûëî áû ëó÷øå ñêàçàòü åé, ÷òî Âû áåñïîêîèòåñü î òîì, ÷òî îíà ìîæåò ïîðàíèòüñÿ", - ïðîâîð÷àëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ñåðäèòî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü îáèäó, ïðåæäå ÷åì âûøëà èç ïîäçåìåëüÿ.  
"ß âñå åùå ìîãó ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ, íî åùå íå îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñîøåë ñ óìà", - êîëêî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, çàìå÷àÿ, ÷òî åãî îáîíÿíèå íåìíîãî óëó÷øèëîñü.  
Ñëåäóþùèå äâà ÷àñà òÿíóëèñü ñëèøêîì ìåäëåííî, ïî ìåðå òîãî, êàê òèêàëè ìèíóòû, ìîðùèíû íà ëèöå Ñíåéïà âîêðóã ãëàç è ðòà ñòàíîâèëèñü ãëóáæå. Ñíàðóæè ïîñëûøàëñÿ øóì, è îí ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè, îïèðàÿñü íà ñòåíó, ÷òîáû âûäåðæàòü âåñ öåïåé. Â êàìåðó âîøëè Ëóïèí, Áëýê è âñëåä çà íèìè Ãåðìèîíà. Áëýê äåðæàë ïîäíîñ, íà êîòîðîì ëåæàëè âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà Ñíåéïà, ðåçåðâóàð ñ 3 ïóçûðüêàìè, â êîòîðûõ áûëà òåìíî-êîðè÷íåâàÿ æèäêîñòü, ïèïåòêà, ñåðåáðÿíûé íîæ è åùå îäèí ïóçûðåê ñ òåìíî-çåëåíîé æèäêîñòüþ.  
"Èçâèíè, ÷òî çàñòàâèëè òåáÿ æäàòü òàê äîëãî", - òèõî ñêàçàë Ëóïèí. "Áåç ïîìîùè ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð ýòî çàíÿëî áû åùå áîëüøå âðåìåíè. Âîò". Îí ïîäîøåë ê Ñíåéïó, ïðèñåë ðÿäîì è ïðîòÿíóë ïîäíîñ.  
Èñïîëüçîâàíèå ñåðåáðÿíîãî íîæà áûëî ïåðâûì àíàëèçîì - ìåëü÷àéøèå ÷àñòèöû ñåðåáðà ìîãëè áû ïîïàñòü â ïîòîê êðîâè, è òàêèì îáðàçîì - â ñåðäöå îáîðîòíÿ, õîòÿ ó÷èòûâàÿ ñ êàêèì ìàñòåðñòâîì áûë ñäåëàí íîæ, ýòîò æåñò ñêîðåå áûë ñèìâîëè÷íûì.  
Ñîñðåäîòî÷èâøèñü âçãëÿäîì íà Ëóïèíå, à íå íà òîì, ÷òî îí ñàì äåëàåò, Ñíåéï âçÿë íîæ è ïðîâåë ëåçâèåì ïî ïðàâîé ëàäîíè. Ëóïèí íå ðàñòðà÷èâàë ïîïóñòó âðåìÿ è òóò æå ñîáðàë êðîâü êîí÷èêîì ñâîåé ïàëî÷êè, îòìåðÿÿ íóæíîå êîëè÷åñòâî â ïåðâûé ïóçûðåê. Çàòåì îí ñ îñîáîé òùàòåëüíîñòüþ äîáàâèë òóäà æå äâå êàïëè òåìíî-çåëåíîãî çåëüÿ, êîòîðîå òóò æå íà÷àëî äûìèòüñÿ, êàê òîëüêî ñîïðèêîñíóëîñü ñ êðîâüþ. Ïåðâîíà÷àëüíî êîðè÷íåâàÿ æèäêîñòü â ïóçûðüêå ñòàëà ÿðêî-îðàíæåâîé.   
Ñíåéï çàêðûë ãëàçà è ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó òàê, ÷òî âîëîñû ñêðûëè ëèöî.  
"Äà!" - âîñêëèêíóë Áëýê.  
Ðóêè Ëóïèíà äðîæàëè òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî îí áûë âûíóæäåí ïîïðîñèòü Ãåðìèîíó çàêîí÷èòü äâà îñòàâøèõñÿ àíàëèçà.  
Âòîðîé è òðåòèé ðåçóëüòàòû àíàëèçà ïîäòâåðäèëè ïåðâûé.  
"Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï íå áûë çàðàæåí", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà îáúÿâèâ ýòî òàê ÷åòêî, êàê òîëüêî ìîãëà, áîðÿñü ñ òåì, ÷òîáû òóò æå íå çàïëàêàòü èëè îáíÿòü åãî èëè ñäåëàòü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü èç òîãî, ÷òî òàê íåíàâèäèò Ñíåéï.  
Â ãëàçàõ Ëóïèíà, êàçàëîñü, îòðàçèëàñü åãî äóøà, êîãäà îí ñìîòðåë íà ñêëîíåííóþ ãîëîâó Ñíåéïà. Ðåìóñ ïîïûòàëñÿ ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî ñëîâà çàñòðÿëè â ãîðëå. Ïîñòåïåííî åãî ñàìîîáëàäàíèå ðóõíóëî, è îí íà÷àë ïëàêàòü îò èñêðåííåãî îáëåã÷åíèÿ. Áûëî íåâîçìîæíî ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îí áîðìî÷åò.  
Áëýê êðåïêî îáíÿë åãî, ïîâåðíóâ ê ñåáå ëèöîì, ÷òîáû ïðåäëîæèòü åìó õîòü ýòó ñêðîìíóþ óåäèíåííîñòü.  
Ïðåðûâèñòûå ôðàçû äîíîñèëèñü îò Ëóïèíà, êîãäà îí, íàêîíåö, âûïëàêàë ñâîþ ðàäîñòü è îáëåã÷åíèå. Îò Ãåðìèîíû, ïðîôåññîðîâ Ñïðîóò è Ôëèòâèêà íåññÿ øóì ãîëîñîâ, êîãäà îíè ñîáðàëèñü âñå âìåñòå è íà÷àëè îáíèìàòü äðóã äðóãà è ïðàçäíîâàòü òîò ôàêò, ÷òî Ëóïèí íå ïðèãîâîðèë íèêîãî ê òîìó àäó, â êîòîðîì íàõîäèëñÿ ñàì.  
Ïðîøëî íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ñíåéï ñòàë â ñîñòîÿíèè îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà òî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò âîêðóã. Ïîøåâåëÿñü, îí ñ íåîõîòîé îïÿòü âñòðåòèëñÿ ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ îêðóæàþùèì ìèðîì, ïîäíÿâ ñóõèå ãëàçà êàê ðàç âîâðåìÿ, ÷òîáû çàìåòèòü âõîäÿùåãî â êàìåðó Äóìáëüäîðà, ñ çàñòûâøåé íà ëèöå íåïðèêðûòîé òðåâîãîé. Åãî òóò æå óâëåêëè â êðóã ñìåþùèõñÿ äðóçåé, êîòîðûå îáíèìàëè è öåëîâàëè äðóã äðóãà.  
Ñíåéï ñèäåë â òèøèíå, çàáûòûé îñòàëüíûìè, êàê íå÷òî âòîðîñòåïåííîå. Ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå ìðà÷íåå. Áûëî çàáàâíî, êàê ìàëî èçìåíèëîñü çà ýòè äîëãèå ãîäû. Èíîãäà, çàñòèãíóòûé âðàñïëîõ, îí äóìàë, ÷òî áûëî áû õîðîøî õîòü èíîãäà îêàçàòüñÿ íåïðàâûì.   
Çàáèðàÿ ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó, îí îòîìêíóë íàðó÷íèêè íà çàïÿñòüÿõ è ëîäûæêàõ è âûøåë èç ïîäçåìåëüÿ, íåçàìå÷åííûé ïðàçäíóþùèìè. 


	10. Ãëàâà 10

Ãëàâà 10.  
Ïåðåâîä Anna Iva  
  
"Ìîãó ÿ âîéòè?" - ìÿãêî ñïðîñèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
×åòûðå ÷àñà ñíà, çàâòðàê è Âîññòàíàâëèâàþùåå Òîíóñ Çåëüå ñäåëàëè Ñíåéïà ñîííûì è ðàçäðàæèòåëüíûì.  
"À ïîìîãëî áû, åñëè áû ÿ ñêàçàë íåò?" Êîãäà îí ñäåëàë øàã íàçàä îò äâåðåé ñâîèõ êîìíàò, áûëî âïîëíå î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî íàñòðîåíèÿ ïðèíèìàòü ãîñòåé ó íåãî íåò è â ïîìèíå.  
"ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî íå ðàçáóäèë òåáÿ", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
"Íåò, íå ðàçáóäèëè".  
Äàæå íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü íàçàä, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî Äóìáëüäîð ñëåäóåò çà íèì, Ñíåéï ïðîøåë ïîä ñòðåëü÷àòûì äâåðíûì ïðîåìîì è íà÷àë ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ïî êàìåííîé ëåñòíèöå, êîòîðàÿ ïî ñïèðàëè âåëà èõ íà âåðøèíó Áàøíè Çìåè. Êàê òîëüêî Ñíåéï ñíÿë çàùèòíîå çàêëèíàíèå, ïðîÿâèëñÿ äâåðíîé ïðîåì, êîòîðûé âåë â ëàáîðàòîðèþ. Ïåðâûìè âïå÷àòëåíèÿìè áûëè ñâåò è òåïëîòà, íàñûùåííûå îùóùåíèåì ðàáî÷åé àòìîñôåðû è ïîðÿäêà, ñ åäâà çàìåòíîé ïðèìåñüþ íåïîâòîðèìîñòè. Àòìîñôåðà áûëà íà óäèâëåíèå óìèðîòâîðÿþùåé, ó÷èòûâàÿ òîò ôàêò, ÷üå ýòî áûëî ðàáî÷åå ìåñòî.  
Äóìáëüäîð, íà êîòîðîãî ïîäúåì íå îêàçàë íèêàêîãî çàìåòíîãî âëèÿíèÿ, íåñìîòðÿ íà âåñüìà ïî÷òåííûå ãîäû, ñ óäèâëåíèåì çàìåòèë, ÷òî Ñíåéï äûøèò òàê, êàê áóäòî ïîäíèìàëñÿ áåãîì, ïîò ñâåðêàë íà åãî âèñêàõ è íàä âåðõíåé ãóáîé. Òîãäà îí âíèìàòåëüíåå ïðèñìîòðåëñÿ ê ïåðåìåíàì â îáëèêå Ñíåéïà çà ïðîøåäøèå ÷åòûðå äíÿ, ñ òåõ ñàìûõ ïîð, êàê îí âèäåë åãî â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç. Ðåçêàÿ ïîòåðÿ âåñà ïîä÷åðêíóëà ãîðáèíêó íîñà è êîíòóðû ñêóë, îïóñòîøèâ åãî ãëàçà. Ñëåäû áåññîííèöû è ñòðåññà áûëè òàê æå ÿâíî îòïå÷àòàíû íà åãî ëèöå, êàê ñâåæèå îòìåòèíû âîêðóã çàïÿñòèé è ãðÿçíûå ïÿòíà ïîïåðåê ðóê.  
Ïîñàæåííûé â òåìíîòå íà öåïü, êàê æèâîòíîå… Óïîëçøåå ïðî÷ü, ÷òîáû çàëèçàòü ñâîè ðàíû ïîäàëüøå îò âñåõ…  
"Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ…"  
Áîëåå èëè ìåíåå âîññòàíîâèâ äûõàíèå, Ñíåéï íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ðàáî÷åìó ñòîëó â äàëüíåì êîíöå êðóãëîé êîìíàòû.  
Çàäàþùèéñÿ âîïðîñîì, ïðîæèâåò ëè îí äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî, ÷òîáû îáçàâåñòèñü íåîáõîäèìûì òåðïåíèåì, Äóìáëüäîð ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì. "Íåìíîãî ðàíåå, ñåãîäíÿ… Òû èñ÷åç", - ñêàçàë îí, îñòîðîæíî ïðîáèðàÿñü ÷åðåç ïîòåíöèàëüíîå ìèííîå ïîëå.  
Êîãäà Ñíåéï âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ Äóìáëüäîðîì, åãî ëèöî áûëî ñòðàííî íå÷èòàáåëüíûì; áûëî òàê ìíîãî çàêðûòûõ äâåðåé, ÷òî òðóäíî áûëî äîãàäàòüñÿ, íàñêîëüêî äàëåêî çà íèìè áûë îí ñàì. "Áóäüòå òàê ëþáåçíû, íå îñêîðáëÿéòå ìîé èíòåëëåêò, äèðåêòîð. ß òàì áûë".  
Îí îòâåðíóëñÿ è ñòàë âçâåøèâàòü ñóøåíóþ çëàòîãëàçêó, õîòÿ åãî ðóêè è õîäèëè õîäóíîì. Äîñòàòî÷íî ïëîõî òàê íóæäàòüñÿ â ïîääåðæêå, íî åùå õóæå ïîêàçûâàòü ýòî ìèðó. Îäèí çà äðóãèì îíè ñòàëè áû ïðèõîäèòü è óñòðàèâàòü ïðåäñòàâëåíèå, ïîëíûå ðàñêàÿíèÿ èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî íå ïîäóìàëè î íåì, è îí… Îí äîëæåí áûë ïðèíÿòü äîçó ñíîòâîðíîãî. Èëè äâå.  
Äóìáëüäîð óïåðñÿ âçãëÿäîì â íàïðÿæåííóþ ñïèíó ñ íåâåðîÿòíîé ñòåïåíüþ ðàññòðîéñòâà. Ñèðèóñ… è äàæå ìåíåå êèïó÷èé Ðåìóñ… âîðâàëèñü áû ïðÿìî â öåíòð ëèêîâàíèÿ è ïðèíÿëè áû âñåîáùåå âíèìàíèå, êàê ñâîå íåîòúåìëåìîå ïðàâî; ïðèâûêøèé ê îòêëîíåíèþ Ñåâåðóñ ïðåäïîëîæèë, ÷òî âñåì íå äî íåãî è óøåë. "Ìîãó ÿ ïðèñåñòü?" - ñïðîñèë îí.  
"Êàê Âàì áóäåò óãîäíî". Ñíåéï ñòåð ñî ñòîëà ïðîñûïàííóþ çëàòîãëàçêó.  
"Òû õîòü íåìíîãî ñïàë?"  
Ñíåéï êèâíóë.  
Çíàÿ, íàñêîëüêî íåìíîãî ýòî ìîãëî áûòü, Äóìáëüäîð âñåãî ëèøü ñêàçàë: "Ìîæåò áûòü Çåëüå Ñíà Áåç Ñíîâèäåíèé áûëî áû ìóäðûì ðåøåíèåì ïîñëå ñòîëü òðàâìèðóþùåãî ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ".  
"Íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä, ýòî ìîãëî áû ïîìî÷ü, íî ïî îïûòó ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî ïðîñòî îòòÿíóëî áû íåèçáåæíîå".  
"Ñèðèóñ ðàññêàçàë î ñâîåé ðîëè âî âñåì ýòîì ïðîèñøåñòâèè. ß âåðþ, ÷òî åãî ðàñêàÿíèå èñêðåííå".  
"Íó, õîòü ýòî è íåâåðîÿòíî, ÿ òîæå", - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï íåîõîòíî.  
"Îí òàê æå óïîìÿíóë íåäîðàçóìåíèå, èç-çà êîòîðîãî, ïî åãî ìíåíèþ, òû ïîñòðàäàë", - ïðîäîëæèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
Ñíåéï íà÷àë ïðåïàðèðîâàòü ïèÿâêó ñ êóäà áîëüøåé ýíåðãèåé, ÷åì áûëî íåîáõîäèìî.  
"ß íå îòâå÷àþ çà óìñòâåííóþ îòñòàëîñòü Áëýêà".  
"Äà, äà… Íî ñ òàêîé óáåäèòåëüíîñòüþ… Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî òû, êàæåòñÿ, ñ÷èòàåøü, áóäòî áû ÿ íå âîçðàæàë, åñëè áû îí… êòî óãîäíî… óáèë áû òåáÿ. Êàê áóäòî íèêîìó íåò íèêàêîãî äåëà".  
"È?"  
"Êàê òû ñìååøü òàê íèçêî öåíèòü ñîáñòâåííóþ æèçíü!"  
Ãðîõîò ãîëîñà Äóìáëüäîðà çàñòàâèë Ñíåéïà ïîäïðûãíóòü; íîæ ñîñêîëüçíóë è ãëóáîêî ïîðåçàë áîëüøîé ïàëåö. Íå äîâåðÿÿ ñîáñòâåííûì íàâûêàì îêàçàíèÿ ïåðâîé ïîìîùè, îí îáðàòèëñÿ ê ïðîâåðåííîìó âðåìåíåì ñïîñîáó, çàñóíóâ ðóêó ïîä ñòðóþ õîëîäíîé âîäû èç-ïîä êðàíà.  
"Êàê òû ìîæåøü, Ñåâåðóñ?" - ïðîãðåìåë Äóìáëüäîð, äåëàÿ ê íåìó øàã è õâàòàÿ åãî çà ïëå÷î.  
"Èçáàâüòå ìåíÿ îò ýòîãî", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï íàïðÿæåííûì òîíîì, îñâîáîæäàÿñü îò ðóêè Äóìáëüäîðà. "Åñëè ìíå íóæíî áûëî íàïîìèíàíèå î ìîåì ïîëîæåíèè â ñõåìå ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî, òî ÿ åãî ïîëó÷èë ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì. Ýòî åäâà èìååò çíà÷åíèå, åñòü áîëåå âàæíûå ïðîáëåìû". Â åãî ñëîâàõ áûëà íå æàëîñòü ê ñàìîìó ñåáå, êàê ãîä íàçàä, à èñêðåííÿÿ óâåðåííîñòü â òîì, ÷òî îí íå îæèäàåò íè÷åãî ëó÷øåãî.   
Äóìáëüäîð ñåë òàê ðåçêî, êàê ìàðèîíåòêà ó êîòîðîé îáîðâàëè íèòêè. "Ìû ðàíèì òåáÿ íàøåé íåîñòîðîæíîñòüþ, ÿ â ýòîì óâåðåí. Íî ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî ýòî ñòàëî ðåçóëüòàòîì íåäîñòàòêà… Òû íå ïðàâ".  
"Êàê ñêàæèòå, äèðåêòîð". Âûáðîñèâ ïèÿâêè èçìàçàííûå åãî êðîâüþ, Ñíåéï âçÿë ÷èñòóþ äîñêó è íà÷àë âñå ñíà÷àëà.  
"ß õîòåë áû áûòü ðÿäîì ñ òîáîþ, ïîêà äëèëîñü ýòî óæàñíîå îæèäàíèå", - ïðîñòî ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
"Âû íè÷åãî íå ìîãëè ïîäåëàòü. Ýòî äàëî ìíå øàíñ ïîäóìàòü". Ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä Äóìáëüäîðà, êàê òÿæêîå áðåìÿ ëåæàë íà ïëå÷àõ Ñíåéïà, è îí ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå ðàçäðàæèòåëüíåå. Êîãäà åìó ïðèøëîñü âûáðîñèòü âòîðóþ ïàðòèþ ïèÿâîê, èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî çàáûë âçÿòü ÷èñòûé íîæ, îí îáåðíóëñÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê êàæäîå íåðâíîå îêîí÷àíèå áóêâàëüíî òîð÷èò èç-ïîä êîæè. "Ýòî âñå?"  
"Òû âûãëÿäèøü èçìîæäåííûì. Òåáå îáÿçàòåëüíî ñåãîäíÿ ðàáîòàòü?"  
"È ÷òî ýòî çíà÷èò?" - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, áîðÿñü ñ èñòîùåíèåì, êîòîðîå çàòðóäíÿëî ìûñëèòåëüíûé ïðîöåññ.  
"Ó ìåíÿ ñëîæèëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå… ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ íà ýòî íàäåÿëñÿ… ÷òî òû âñïîìíèøü, êàê ìíîãî âñåãî ìîæåò ïðåäëîæèòü æèçíü. ß çíàþ êîå-÷òî î òîì, ÷åðåç ÷òî òû ïðîøåë â ýòè òåìíûå ÷àñû îæèäàíèÿ è ñòðàõà, íî…"  
"Íåò", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï ñ íàæèìîì, "Âû íå çíàåòå".  
Äóìáëüäîð ñäåëàë ïàóçó. "Òîãäà ðàññêàæè ìíå. ß õî÷ó… ìíå íóæíî… ïîíÿòü".  
×óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ çàãíàííûì â óãîë, Ñíåéï îòêàçàëñÿ îò ïîïûòîê ñäåëàòü âèä, áóäòî îí çàíÿò âàæíûì äåëîì. "Çà÷åì?" Åãî ðóêè óæå áûëè ñêðåùåíû íà ãðóäè â çàùèòíîé ìàíåðå.  
"Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ïîäâåë òåáÿ äâàäöàòü ëåò íàçàä, è íå õî÷ó ñäåëàòü ýòî ñíîâà… åñëè òîëüêî óæå íå ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî".  
Ñíåéï ññóòóëèëñÿ, çàñóíóë ðóêè â êàðìàíû è óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñâîè áîòèíêè. "Çà÷åì Âû òàê ñî ìíîé, Àëüáóñ?" - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. "Îñòàâüòå âñå êàê åñòü. Âñå â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå. ß â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå. Ìû â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå. ß ïîãîðÿ÷èëñÿ, è ýòî âñå".  
Ãîëîñ Äóìáëüäîðà ñêîëüçíóë ïî òèøèíå, íåæíûé êàê îáúÿòèå, êîòîðîå îí õîòåë ïðåäëîæèòü. "Õîòåë áû ÿ, ÷òîáû ýòî áûëî ïðàâäîé. ß ÷àñòî îáâèíÿë òåáÿ â òåõ òðóäíîñòÿõ, êîòîðûå íà íàñ ñâàëèëèñü çà ýòè ãîäû, íî â ãëóáèíå äóøè ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî âèíîâàò òîëüêî ÿ. Ñ ÷åãî áû åùå òû òàê íàñòîé÷èâî îòêàçûâàëñÿ îò ñîáñòâåííûõ ÷óâñòâ? Òû äóìàåøü, ÿ íå çíàþ, êàê òû ïðèâÿçàí ê Ìèíåðâå èëè Öåðåðå… Ïîïïè èëè Ìàð÷ó? Äàæå êî ìíå, íåìíîãî".  
Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà ðåáåíêà, êîòîðûé íå ïîíèìàåò, çà ÷òî åãî òîëüêî ÷òî óäàðèëè. Íî êîãäà îí ñòàë ãîâîðèòü, ñòàëî âïîëíå î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî îí íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ îòâå÷àòü íà ïîñëåäíèé âîïðîñ Äóìáëüäîðà.  
"Ïîñëåäíèå ÷åòûðå äíÿ ÿ áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ñóäüáà ìîÿ ïðåäðåøåíà. ×åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ, ìíå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ïî ìíîãèì ïðè÷èíàì, òàê áûëî áû äàæå ëó÷øå, ó÷èòûâàÿ ìîå òåïåðåøíåå ïîëîæåíèå".  
Ãîëîâà Äóìáëüäîðà âçìûëà ââåðõ. ×èòàÿ ïðàâäó â ýòèõ áåçäîííûõ ãëàçàõ, îí äàæå íå ïîïûòàëñÿ ãîâîðèòü, îòâîðà÷èâàÿñü, ÷òîáû õîòü íåìíîãî âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè. Ýòî áûëî âûñøåé ìåðîé ñàìîîñóæäåíèÿ.  
"Íå òàê óæ ýòî ìåëîäðàìàòè÷íî, êàê çâó÷èò, ïðîñòî ðåàëèñòè÷íî", - ïðîäîëæèë Ñíåéï, òåì æå áåñïîêîÿùèì, óòâåðæäàþùèì î÷åâèäíîå ãîëîñîì. "Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÷åòûðå äíÿ â ìåñÿö ÿ áûë áû ñâîáîäåí îò ëþáîé îòâåòñòâåííîñòè. Íè Òåìíîãî Çíàêà, íè Âîëüäåìîðòà, íè âîñïîìèíàíèé, íè âèíû. Áûëî áû äîñòàòî÷íî ëåãêî ïðèñïîñîáèòüñÿ… òàê èëè èíà÷å, çà ýòè ãîäû ÿ ïðèâûê áûòü îòøåëüíèêîì".  
Ïðîøëî êàêîå-òî ìãíîâåíèå, ïðåæäå ÷åì Äóìáëüäîð ñìîã ãîâîðèòü, äîâåðÿÿ ñâîåìó ãîëîñó. "ß çíàþ, ÷òî ïðîøó òåáÿ î ñëèøêîì ìíîãîì. È ÿ çíàþ, ÷åãî òåáå ñòîèò ðàáîòà â êà÷åñòâå ïîñëåäîâàòåëÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà… è â ïðîøëîì, è â íàñòîÿùåì. Íî òû ìîé åäèíñòâåííûé êîíòàêò ñ åãî ïðîöåññîì ìûøëåíèÿ. Êàêîé ó ìåíÿ âûáîð?"  
×óâñòâóÿ äîëã, êîòîðûé îí íèêîãäà íå ìîã âîçìåñòèòü, äàæå åñëè áû âíèìàòåëüíî îñâåæèë â ïàìÿòè ïðîøåäøèå íåäåëè è ìåñÿöû… è ëåæàùèå âïåðåäè ãîäû, åñëè áû åìó ïî íàñòîÿùåìó íå ïîâåçëî… ñâîåãî ðàáñòâà, Ñíåéï äàë Äóìáëüäîðó ïðîùåíèå, êàê îí âñåãäà ýòî äåëàë.  
"Íèêàêîãî", - áåñöâåòíî ñêàçàë îí, àáñóðäíî æåëàÿ çàïëàêàòü, êàê ìèíèìóìó èç-çà ñâîèõ íåñáûòî÷íûõ íàäåæä. Êîíå÷íî æå, îí íå ñòàë. Âìåñòî ýòîãî åãî ðóêè âîçîáíîâèëè ðàáîòó, èç-çà òîãî ÷òî îí íå çíàë, êàê äàëüøå áûòü. Ïîñòåïåííî, êàê ÷àñòî è áûâàëî, ýòî äàëî êîå-êàêîå óòåøåíèå, äàæå åñëè íå ìîãëî ðàññåÿòü äåòñêóþ îáèäó íà òî, ÷òî íèêòî íå ñòàâèë åãî èíòåðåñû ïðåâûøå âñåãî.  
Åùå ðàç óñåâøèñü, Äóìáëüäîð áûë äîâîëåí ïðîñòî íàáëþäàòü. Íå ÷àñòî îí âèäåë Ñíåéïà â îáñòàíîâêå, íàèáîëåå åìó ñîîòâåòñòâóþùåé. Áûëà ñâîåîáðàçíàÿ êðàñîòà â íàáëþäåíèè ìàñòåðà çà ðàáîòîé. Êîíöåíòðàöèÿ Ñåâåðóñà ñóçèëàñü, îí âûãëÿäåë ñîñðåäîòî÷åííûì, íî â òî æå âðåìÿ è ðàññëàáëåííûì. Îí áûë ãðàöèîçíûì ìóæ÷èíîé, íî ýòî íèêîãäà òàê íå áðîñàëîñü â ãëàçà, êàê òåïåðü, êîãäà îí áûë ïîëíîñòüþ ñîñðåäîòî÷åí íà ðàáîòå, êîòîðóþ ëþáèë.  
"ß ìîãó ñïðîñèòü, íàä ÷åì òû ðàáîòàåøü?" Äóìáëüäîð ñòàðàëñÿ èãíîðèðîâàòü ñâîé óð÷àùèé æèâîò, õîòÿ óæàñíûé çàïàõ, äîíîñÿùèéñÿ îò ìàëåíüêîãî ìåäíîãî êîòëà, â ìîìåíò óáèë åãî àïïåòèò.  
"Íåìíîãî Ëåãêîöåëà, ïîêà ÿ æäó… ß ïðîâîæó ðÿä îïûòîâ ñ èñïîð÷åííûì Àêîíèòîâûì Çåëüåì. Äàæå ñ ó÷åòîì çàãðÿçíåíèÿ, Ðåìóñ íå äîëæåí áûë òðàíñôîðìèðîâàòüñÿ òàê ðàíî è òàê áûñòðî. Ýòà ïàðòèÿ áûëà ñäåëàíà â ïðîøëîì ìåñÿöå... Ðåìóñ ïîìîãàë ñ ïîäãîòîâêîé. Ìîè íàâûêè ïîñòðàäàëè èç-çà Cruciatus, íî çåëüå áûëî ïðîâåðåíî è ïåðåïðîâåðåíî ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êàê ìû åãî çàêîí÷èëè, è Ðåìóñ ïðèíèìàë åãî ñ òåõ ïîð. Îíî áûëî íàãðåòî äî íóæíîé òåìïåðàòóðû â òå÷åíèå ïîëîæåííîãî ïðîìåæóòêà âðåìåíè. Êóáîê è êîòåë íå ñîäåðæàò ñåðåáðà, è íèêàêàÿ ñåðåáðÿíàÿ ïîñóäà íå èñïîëüçîâàëàñü ïðè ïðèãîòîâëåíèè. Ýòî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî îäèí èç êîìïîíåíòîâ, äîëæíî áûòü, áûë èñïîð÷åí ñïîñîáîì, êîòîðûé íå ïîäâåðãñÿ ïðîâåðêå, êîòîðóþ ÿ îáû÷íî ïðèìåíÿþ, ÷òîáû ïðîâåðèòü ïðèãîäíîñòü".  
"×òî ýòî çà óæàñàþùèé çàïàõ?"  
"Èñïîð÷åííîå çåëüå".  
"Àõ", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, îòùèïûâàÿ âåòî÷êó ìàðîêêàíñêîé ìÿòû îò ðàñòåíèÿ â ãîðøêå, ñòîÿùåì â òåíè íà ïîäîêîííèêå; ïîäíåñÿ âåòî÷êó ê íîñó, îí ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì âäîõíóë. "Åñëè òû õî÷åøü îáñóäèòü ýòî ñ Ðåìóñîì, òåáå íóæíî ñäåëàòü ýòî ïîñêîðåå. Îí ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî äîëæåí ïîêèíóòü Õîãâàðòñ".  
Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæàë ðàáîòàòü.  
"Íó?" - ñ íàæèìîì ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ðàçäðàæåííûé òåì, ÷òî Ñíåéï íå îòðåàãèðîâàë íà ýòî òàê, êàê îí îæèäàë.  
"Êàêîé îòâåò Âû ïðåäïî÷òåòå?"  
"×åñòíûé", - âûïàëèë Äóìáëüäîð, óÿçâëåííûé çíà÷åíèåì ýòèõ ñëîâ.  
Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë òåìíûå áðîâè â âåæëèâîì óäèâëåíèè. "ß íå ïîíèìàþ, çà÷åì ýòî íóæíî. Âû íèêîãäà íå îáðàùàåòå íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ íà ìîå ìíåíèå, òàê ÷òî ãîðàçäî ïðîùå ïðîñòî ãîâîðèòü òî, ÷òî Âû æåëàåòå ñëûøàòü. À òåïåðü, åñëè Âû ïîçâîëèòå, ÿ äîëæåí ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ".  
"Êîíå÷íî æå, òû ïðàâ", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð â òèøèíó. "ß íàäåÿëñÿ íà îòâåò, êîòîðûé ñïàñåò Ðåìóñà è Ñèðèóñà îò æèçíè â áåãàõ, ïî÷òè áåç äåíåã èëè áåç íàäåæäû èõ äîáûòü".  
"Êàê òðîãàòåëüíî", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ðàñòÿãèâàÿ ñëîâà. "Êàê íàñ÷åò âûçîâà íà áèñ?"  
Ãóáû Äóìáëüäîðà ñæàëèñü â òîíêóþ ëèíèþ. Ïîñëå ÷åòûðåõ äíåé â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå Âîëøåáñòâà, ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ áûëî íå òàê òî ëåãêî. "Äóìàþ, ÷òî äîëæåí áûòü áëàãîäàðåí çà òî, ÷òî òû íå áðîñèë ìíå â ëèöî ñëîâà, - "… à ÿ ãîâîðèë…".  
Ñíåéï ãëÿíóë íà íåãî, íî âèäèìî ðåøèë, ÷òî ëó÷øå âîçäåðæàòüñÿ îò âûñêàçûâàíèÿ òîãî, ÷òî âåðòåëîñü ó íåãî íà ÿçûêå.  
Òîëüêî ïîñèäåâ â òèøèíå, èçó÷àÿ ñåðüåçíûé ïðîôèëü Ñíåéïà, Äóìáëüäîð âäðóã îñîçíàë, êàê îí áûë áëèçîê ê òîìó, ÷òîáû ïîòåðÿòü åãî ñúåäåííûì çàæèâî âåðâîëüôîì. "Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ…"  
"Áûë íå ïðàâ?" - ïðåäïîëîæèë Ñíåéï. Åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë óäèâëåííî.  
"ß óäèâëåí, ÷òî òû íàõîäèøü â ýòîì ÷òî-òî ñìåøíîå".  
"ß òîæå", - ïðèçíàë Ñíåéï. "Ïðîñòî… Âû âñåãäà âûãëÿäèòå òàêèì îøåëîìëåííûì, êîãäà îêàçûâàåòåñü íå ïðàâû. È îáèæåííûì. Ýòî òàê ïî- ñëèçåðèíñêè", - äîáàâèë îí âåæëèâî.  
"Àõ, ñàìûé ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûé óäàð èç âñåõ", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, äàæå íå ïûòàÿñü îáíÿòü åãî. "ß ìîãó ñïðîñèòü ó òåáÿ êîå-÷òî. Ëè÷íîå".  
Ñíåéï òóò æå íàñòîðîæèëñÿ. "Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð Âàì òðåáóåòñÿ ìîå ðàçðåøåíèå?"  
"Õâàòèëî áû ïðîñòîãî "äà"…"  
"Ñ Âàìè íè÷åãî è íèêîãäà íå áûâàåò ïðîñòî. Âû âûâîðà÷èâàåòå ìåíÿ íàèçíàíêó, êàê…", - Ñíåéï îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòîëó, îí ÿâñòâåííî ñäåëàë íàä ñîáîé óñèëèå. "×òî Âû õîòèòå çíàòü?"  
"Íè÷åãî òàêîãî, ÷åãî òû íå õî÷åøü ìíå ñêàçàòü. Òû óæå îòäàë ïîëîâèíó ñâîåé æèçíè áîðüáå ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì, ïîäâåðãàÿñü ðèñêó, êîòîðûé çàñòàâèë áû áîëüøèíñòâî ëþäåé... Òû æå íå ïðîõîäèøü ÷åðåç âñå ýòî òîëüêî ðàäè ìåíÿ, íåò?"  
Ñíåéïó ïðèøëîñü âûäåðæàòü ïàóçó, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ñìîã ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàòü. "Âû õîòü ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå ñåáå, íàñêîëüêî îñêîðáèòåëüíûé âûâîä ñòîèò çà ýòèìè ñëîâàìè? Õîòÿ ñ ìîèì ïîñëóæíûì ñïèñêîì, ýòî íå óäèâèòåëüíî. Óñïîêîéòåñü. ß íå ðàáîòàþ ðàäè âåëèêîé ñëàâû Àëüáóñà Äóìáëüäîðà. Èëè äàæå Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà". Îí òàê óñòàë, ÷òî äàæå åñëè ñìîã ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñî ñâîèì ãîëîñîì, òî âûðàæåíèå ãëàç åãî ïðåäàëî.  
Äóìáëüäîð óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî ñ îøåëîìëåííûì ëèöîì. "Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ íå…"  
"… èìåë ýòî â âèäó? Âû íèêîãäà íå èìååòå, Àëüáóñ. Âû íèêîãäà íå èìååòå".  
Îòòîëêíóâøèñü îò ñòîëåøíèöû, Ñíåéï îòîøåë îò íåå. Íî âìåñòî òîãî ÷òîáû ïðîñòî îáîðâàòü òðóäíóþ ýìîöèîíàëüíóþ ñöåíó íà÷èñòî, êàê îí ñäåëàë áû åùå ãîä íàçàä, îí ñòàë õîäèòü òóäà ñþäà ïî ïåðèìåòðó êîìíàòû, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ÷òî çà íèì íàáëþäàþò. Ìîðùèíêà íàä åãî ïåðåíîñèöåé óãëóáèëàñü, è îí, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, óñåëñÿ íà âûñîêèé òàáóðåò, îïåðøèñü ëîêòÿìè íà ðàáî÷èé ñòîë. Åãî ïàëüöû ñöåïèëèñü íà çàòûëêå, ïëå÷è ññóòóëèëèñü è îí øóìíî âçäîõíóë.  
"Ðåìóñ íå ìîæåò óéòè â îòñòàâêó", - ñêàçàë îí íàêîíåö, î÷åíü óñòàâøèì ãîëîñîì. "Îí ïðèåìëåìûé ïðåïîäàâàòåëü - äëÿ àêàäåìè÷åñêè êâàëèôèöèðîâàííîãî - è îí Âàøà ëó÷øàÿ êàíäèäàòóðà íà çàìåíó ìàñòåðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ. Åùå áîëåå âàæíî òî, ÷òî îí ñèëüíûé âîëøåáíèê. Êàê è Áëýê, õîòÿ åãî ñàìîêîíòðîëü è îñòàâëÿåò æåëàòü ëó÷øåãî â íàñòîÿùåå âðåìÿ. Åñëè Ðåìóñ óéäåò, òî óéäåò è Ñèðèóñ, à Õîãâàðòñ íóæäàåòñÿ âî âñåé çàùèòå, êîòîðóþ ìîæíî íàéòè. Áîëüøå íèêòî íå äîëæåí çíàòü, ÷òî èìåííî ñëó÷èëîñü. Õîòÿ ìîãëî áû áûòü ðàçóìíûì óâåëè÷èòü ñðîê äåéñòâèÿ çàêëèíàíèÿ çàùèùàþùåãî äåòåé îò Ðåìóñà äî ïÿòè äíåé. Êàê ðàç íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû ìíå íå ïðèøëîñü çàìåùàòü åãî âî âðåìÿ óðîêîâ. Êðàñíûå Êåïêè è Ñóõóøíèêè íå ìîé ìåòîä ïðåïîäàâàíèÿ". Îí ïîëóîáåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë ñìîòðÿùåãî íà íåãî Äóìáëüäîðà, ñèÿþùèå ãëàçà êîòîðîãî áëåñòåëè íå ïðîëèòûìè ñëåçàìè.  
"Àëüáóñ?" - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, äóìàÿ íàä òåì, ÷òî îí òåïåðü ñäåëàë íå òàê.  
Äóìáëüäîð ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè è çàøåë åìó çà ñïèíó, ïîëîæèâ ðóêè íà ïëå÷è Ñíåéïà. "ß çíàþ, êàê ìíîãî îøèáîê ÿ ñäåëàë - ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì òû äóìàåøü. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ÿ êàæåòñÿ ñïîñîáåí ýòî ïîíÿòü òîëüêî ïîñëå ñâåðøèâøåãîñÿ ôàêòà". Îí ñäåëàë ïàóçó, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü Ñíåéïà â ìàêóøêó. "Ñïàñèáî, äèòÿ ìîå. Ïðåêðàñíî ñêàçàíî. ß ãîðæóñü òîáîé".  
"ß ïðîñòî ñäåëàë òî, ÷òî Âû õîòåëè", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï, íî åãî ñëîâà áûëè íå èñêðåííèìè. Ïîä äàâëåíèåì óñòàëîñòè, îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà ÷åì-òî, ïîìèìî æåëàíèÿ ñïàòü.  
"È ýòî òîæå", - óëûáíóëñÿ Äóìáëüäîð, ïðèñàæèâàÿñü îêîëî íåãî. Ïðèñìîòðåâøèñü ê óæå óëîâèìûì èçìåíåíèÿì âî âíåøíîñòè Ñíåéïà, åãî ãëàçà ñóçèëèñü â áåñïîêîéñòâå. Îí äîñòàë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó, íå ïûòàÿñü ñêðûòü òîãî ôàêòà, ÷òî áûñòðî ñêîëüçèò âçãëÿäîì ñêâîçü êíèãè, ñ êîòîðûìè ðàáîòàë Ñíåéï.  
"Íå äàé Ìåðëèí, Ïîïïè çàñòàíåò Âàñ çà ýòèì çàíÿòèåì", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, îñòîðîæíî ïîñìàòðèâàÿ íà íåãî.  
"ß âîîáùå óäèâëåí, ÷òî â òàêîì îáåññèëåííîì ñîñòîÿíèè òû óìóäðèëñÿ çàæå÷ü îãîíü ïîä êîòëîì. Ñúåøü ýòî". Ïîðûâøèñü â øèðîêîì êàðìàíå, Äóìáëüäîð äîñòàë íåñêîëüêî ïðåäìåòîâ, ïðåæäå ÷åì âûóäèòü ïëèòêó ìåäèêîøîêîëàäà, êîòîðûé îí è èñêàë. "Íå ñïîðü, ïðîñòî åøü".  
"ß â ïîðÿäêå", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï âîð÷ëèâî, ïåðåä òåì êàê ñúåñòü âåñü øîêîëàä ïàðîé áûñòðûõ óêóñîâ ñèëüíûõ çóáîâ.  
"Òàê òî ëó÷øå", - çàêëþ÷èë Äóìáëüäîð, íà÷èíàÿ âòîðîé ðàóíä ÷òåíèÿ íåìíîãî ïîãîäÿ. "Åùå øîêîëàäà?"  
Ñíåéï ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. "ß âñåãäà çàáûâàþ, êàê áûñòðî îí ñðàáàòûâàåò". Òîëüêî òåïåðü, êîãäà ýíåðãèÿ ñòàëà íàïîëíÿòü åãî, îí ïîíÿë, íàñêîëüêî áîëüíûì ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ïðåæäå. Áûëî áû òàê óäîáíî ïåðåëîæèòü âèíó çà ñâîþ ñâåðõýìîöèîíàëüíîñòü íà ýòó ñëàáîñòü, äàæå åñëè ýòî íå áûëî ïðàâäîé.  
"Âû âñå åùå íå ñïðîñèëè ìåíÿ î Áëýêå", - äîáàâèë îí, øóòëèâî ãëÿäÿ íà Äóìáëüäîðà.  
"ß áîÿëñÿ, ó÷èòûâàÿ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà. Íåäàâíèå ñîáûòèÿ íàâðÿä ëè óëó÷øàò îòíîøåíèÿ ìåæäó âàìè".  
"Òàê è åñòü. Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òîãî, ÷òî ÿ îáÿçàí åìó æèçíüþ", - îòêðûòî äîáàâèë Ñíåéï.  
"×òî?"  
Ñíåéï ïîòÿíóë çà íèòêó, âûáèâøóþñÿ èç îäíîé èç çàâÿçîê íà åãî ðóáàøêå. "Åñëè áû íå Áëýê, âåðâîëüô ñîæðàë áû ìåíÿ. ß îñòîëáåíåë".  
"ß íå óäèâëåí. Òî æå áûëî áû ñ áîëüøèíñòâîì ëþäåé, åñëè áû îíè ñòîëêíóëèñü ñ âåðâîëüôîì".  
Ñíåéï íå ïðèíÿë ýòî óòåøåíèå äëÿ ñâîåé ãîðäîñòè. "Âàì íå ñëåäóåò âûãëÿäåòü òàêèì âçâîëíîâàííûì. ß ìîãó ðàáîòàòü ñ íèìè îáîèìè, åñëè ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ".  
"Ñïàñèáî. È çà èõ çàùèòó òîæå. Ðåìóñ ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ïåðåæèâàåò çà òåáÿ. Ïîòðåáîâàëèñü íåêîòîðûå… ìåðû óáåæäåíèÿ, ÷òîáû ïðåäîòâðàòèòü åãî âèçèò ê òåáå ýòèì óòðîì, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ â òâîåì äîáðîì çäðàâèè".  
"Íå äóìàë, ÷òî ó Áëýêà õâàòèò íà ýòî çäðàâîìûñëèÿ", - ðàññåÿíî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
"Ýòî ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð çàìåòèëà, ÷òî òû íàâðÿä ëè áóäåøü ðàä êîìïàíèè".  
Ñíåéï ñäåëàë ïàóçó. "Êàêàÿ ïðîíèöàòåëüíîñòü". Êîíå÷íî æå, îíà áûëà íå ïðàâà, íî íå áûëî íèêàêîé íóæäû âûñòàâëÿòü íà ïîêàç òî, íàñêîëüêî ñèëüíî îí íóæäàëñÿ âî âíèìàíèè.  
"Ðåìóñ õîðîøèé ÷åëîâåê, è ÿ äóìàþ, òû ýòî ïîéìåøü, êîãäà áóäåøü ðàáîòàòü ñ íèì".  
"Çíàé ñâîåãî âðàãà? Òåðàïèÿ ïîìîãàåò".  
Äóìáëüäîð ðàçâåë ðóêàìè. "Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ, îáó÷åíèå Ðåìóñà Çåëüåâàðåíèþ áûëî òâîåé èäååé, íå ìîåé".  
Ñíåéï íàêëîíèëñÿ ïåðåä Äóìáëüäîðîì, ÷òîáû ïîäíÿòü ìàëåíüêèé ñåðåáðÿíûé êîòåë. Ïîäíÿâ åãî, îí ïîñìîòðåëñÿ â íåãî.  
"Íà ÷òî òû ñìîòðèøü?" - ñïðîñèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
"Íà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå".  
Âîöàðèëàñü óäèâëåííàÿ ïàóçà.  
"Çà÷åì?"  
"×òîáû íàïîìíèòü ñåáå, êàê âûãëÿäèò ëåãêîâåðíûé ïðèäóðîê".  
"Òû íå ìîæåøü îáâèíÿòü ìåíÿ â êàæäîì äîáðîì ïîðûâå, êîòîðûé òåáÿ ïîñåùàåò", - âîçðàçèë Äóìáëüäîð óëûáàÿñü.  
Îòðàæåíèå Ñíåéïà åëå óäåðæàëîñü îò îòâåòà.  
"ß ìåøàþ òåáå ðàáîòàòü?"  
"Ýòî î÷åâèäíî. Íå âàæíî. Âû äîëãî ïðîáûëè â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå", - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï.  
"Íå íàïîìèíàé. Åùå áîëüøå ïîïûòîê âìåøàòüñÿ â óïðàâëåíèå Õîãâàðòñîì".  
"Äåìåíòîðû?"  
"Äà. Áûëî áû áåçóìèåì äàæå ðàññìàòðèâàòü âîçìîæíîñòü èõ íàõîæäåíèå ðÿäîì ñ äåòüìè". Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Äóìáëüäîðà ñòàëî ñåðüåçíûì. "Ïåòëÿ çàòÿãèâàåòñÿ, Ñåâåðóñ".  
Ãóáû Ñíåéïà ìðà÷íî ñæàëèñü, ãëàçà ïîòåìíåëè, îí êèâíóë. "ß çíàþ. È ÿ íå èìåþ íè ìàëåéøåãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ, ÷òî ìû ìîæåì ñäåëàòü, ÷òîáû îñòàíîâèòü ýòî. È Âû íå çíàåòå. Âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ Âàì íå íóæíî ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ".  
Äóìáëüäîð ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. "Êàê äàâíî òû çíàåøü?"  
Ñî ñäåðæàííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, Ñíåéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.  
Íà ìãíîâåíèå Äóìáëüäîð ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ðîñêîøü îïóñòèòü áðîíþ, êîòîðóþ îí ïîêàçûâàë ìèðó âîò óæå äâàäöàòü ëåò. "Îõ, Ñåâåðóñ… Èíîãäà ïî óòðàì ÿ íå çíàþ êàê ñìîòðåòü â ãëàçà ýòèì õðàáðûì äåòÿì. Âñåì âàì. ß áîþñü áóäóùåãî".  
"×òî-òî ïåðåìåíèòüñÿ", - Ñíåéï ñëûøàë êàê ïðîèçíîñèò ýòè ñëîâà, äðîãíóâ îò òîëüêî ÷òî ïîëó÷åííîãî çíàíèÿ. Åñëè Àëüáóñ íå âèäåë âîçìîæíîñòè ðàçáèòü Âîëüäåìîðòà, òî íà ÷òî áûëî íàäåÿòüñÿ?  
Äóìáëüäîð ìîðãíóë. "Îïòèìèçì? Îò òåáÿ?"  
"Îò÷àÿííûå âðåìåíà òðåáóþò îò÷àÿííûõ ìåð", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï òîðæåñòâåííî, ïîëó÷àÿ â íàãðàäó áëåäíóþ, íî áëàãîäàðíóþ óëûáêó.  
"Êîíå÷íî æå, òû ïðàâ… Íî… ß íå ìîãó âûðàçèòü, êàêèì îáëåã÷åíèåì áûëî ðàçäåëèòü ýòî ñ òîáîé".  
Ñíåéï íåóêëþæå ïîõëîïàë åãî ïî ðóêå, ñòàðàÿñü ïðèïîìíèòü îäíó èç òåõ óñïîêàèâàþùèõ áàíàëüíîñòåé, êîòîðûå âñåãäà äîâîäèëè åãî äî ïðîÿâëåíèé óñòíîãî áåøåíñòâà, êîãäà îäíà èç òàêîâûõ áûëà àäðåñîâàíû åìó.  
Îáà ìóæ÷èíû íåïðèâåòëèâî ïîñìîòðåëè íà äâåðü, êîãäà äîíåññÿ ñòóê, à èç âîëøåáíîãî ãðîìêîãîâîðèòåëÿ ïåðåä âõîäîì â ëàáîðàòîðèþ ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ.  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð æåëàåò ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Âàìè, ãîñïîäèí. Åñëè ýòî óäîáíî". Áûëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî äîìàøíèé ýëüô öèòèðóåò íàïðÿìóþ.  
"Ýòî íå óäîáíî", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï íåïðèÿòíûì òîíîì, ïåðåä òåì êàê çàìåòèë âçãëÿä Äóìáëüäîðà, è âçäîõíóë. "Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ïðîâåäè åå íàâåðõ".  
"Îíà áåñïîêîèëàñü î òåáå", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, ïîêà îíè æäàëè, êîãäà îíà ïîäíèìåòñÿ íàâåðõ.  
"Îíà áåñïîêîèòñÿ îáî âñåõ".  
"Ó íåå…ý… òâåðäûå óáåæäåíèÿ, äà?"  
Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë ñêîðåå óäèâëåííûì, ÷åì íåïðèÿçíåííî íàñòðîåííûì. "Âû çàìåòèëè? À åùå îíà äîñòàòî÷íî ìîëîäà, ÷òîáû ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî ìîæåò ÷òî-òî èçìåíèòü. Õîòÿ â åå ñëó÷àå ÿ â ýòî ìîãó è ïîâåðèòü. Êàê äëÿ âåäüìû, ó íåå íåâåðîÿòíî îðãàíèçîâàííîå ìûøëåíèå. È åé ïîíÿòíà ëîãèêà". Ïî åãî îòñóòñòâóþùåìó âèäó, áûëî ÿñíî, ÷òî îí îòäàëñÿ ïîòîêó ñîçíàíèÿ.  
"Àõ, ëîãèêà", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, âûãëÿäÿ çàäóì÷èâûì.  
"Íå ñàìàÿ ñèëüíàÿ íàøà ñòîðîíà. Íî ýòî ìîãëî áû ñòàòü âåñüìà ïîëåçíûì èíñòðóìåíòîì, åñëè áû ìû òîëüêî ïîíÿëè, êàê ýòî íàèëó÷øèì îáðàçîì èñïîëüçîâàòü ïðîòèâ Âîëüäåìîðòà. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî Âû ìîãëè áû ïðèãëàñèòü åå âî Âíóòðåííèé Êðóã, êîãäà ìû ñîáåðåìñÿ â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç".  
"Ëîãèêà", - ïîâòîðèë Äóìáëüäîð, ñ ëåãêîé ãðèìàñîé.  
Ñíåéï ñ íåæíîñòüþ ïîñìîòðåë íà Äóìáëüäîðà. Äóìáëüäîð áûë ïðåâîñõîäíûì àëõèìèêîì, åùå áîëåå âåëèêèì ìàãîì, è áåñïîìîùíûì êàê íîâîðîæäåííûé, êîãäà äåëî êàñàëîñü ïðîñòåéøåé ëîãè÷åñêîé çàãàäêè.  
"Òû ïðàâäà äóìàåøü, ÷òî íàì ñòîèò…?"  
"Ìû íóæäàåìñÿ âî âñåé ïîìîùè, êîòîðóþ ìîæåì ïîëó÷èòü, äèðåêòîð".  
"Îòëè÷íî", - âçäîõíóë Äóìáëüäîð. "Íî ÿ íàñòàèâàþ, ÷òîáû òû ïðèñóòñòâîâàë. Òû åäèíñòâåííûé èç íàñ, êòî õîòü ÷òî-òî ïîíèìàåò èç òîãî, ÷òî îíà ãîâîðèò".  
"Ýòî ìàëî î ÷åì ãîâîðèò", - íåîõîòíî óñòóïèë Ñíåéï. "ß ïîòðàòèë ÷åòûðå äíÿ, ïðèäóìûâàÿ ëîãè÷åñêóþ çàãàäêó, ÷òîáû çàùèòèòü Ôèëîñîôñêèé Êàìåíü. Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð ðåøèëà åå çà ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò. Êîíå÷íî, Êâèðåëë åå òîæå ðåøèë, íî ìû íå çíàåì, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè åìó íà ýòî ïîòðåáîâàëîñü".  
"È áûë ëè ýòî Êâèðåëë, êòî ðåøèë åå. ß íå ïîìíþ, ÷òîáû Òîì Ðèääë ïðîÿâëÿë õîòü êàêèå-òî ñïîñîáíîñòè â ëîãèêå", - â ðàçìûøëåíèè ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Íå íà ýòî ìû îáû÷íî ïðîâåðÿåì ó÷åíèêîâ. ß ïðîêîíñóëüòèðóþñü ñ ìîèì Îìóòîì ïàìÿòè. Åñëè îí íå áûë…"  
"… âîçìîæíî, ìû òîëüêî ÷òî íàøëè îðóæèå, ÷òîáû èñïîëüçîâàòü ïðîòèâ íåãî. À, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. Âõîäèòå".  
"Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî ïðèíÿëè ìåíÿ", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñòàðàÿñü ñêðûòü óäèâëåíèå, îãëÿäûâàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì. Îíà óëûáêîé ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàëà Äóìáëüäîðà. Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ëþáîå ìåñòî, îêêóïèðîâàííîå Ñíåéïîì, ìîæåò áûòü òàêèì… ïðèâåòëèâûì, äóìàëà îíà, ïîêà íå ïîíÿëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèò.  
"… ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî áûëî áû ñëèøêîì íàèâíî íàäåÿòüñÿ íà òî, ÷òî ÿ ïîëíîñòüþ ïðèâëåê Âàøå âíèìàíèå. ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî ëàáîðàòîðèÿ ïðîèçâåëà íà Âàñ áëàãîïðèÿòíîå âïå÷àòëåíèå?"  
Øïèëüêà íå äîñòèãëà öåëè. "Òóò çàìå÷àòåëüíî", - ïðîñòî ñêàçàëà îíà. Îí âûãëÿäåë òðåâîæíî ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàííûì äëÿ ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé òàê ìàëî ñïàë. Äàæå åñëè ó íåãî è áûë òàêîé âèä, áóäòî îí òîëüêî ÷òî ïîëó÷èë ñíîãñøèáàòåëüíîå èçâåñòèå è íå çíàë, êàê ýòî ñêðûòü. Îïàñåíèå ñæàëî åå ãîðëî, è òîëüêî ÷åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îíà ñìîãëà çàãîâîðèòü.  
"Ñ âàìè æå äåéñòâèòåëüíî âñå â ïîðÿäêå, äà?" - âûïàëèëà îíà, ñî âñåé îáõîäèòåëüíîñòüþ Ðîíà, ïðèãëàøàþùåãî äåâî÷êó íà ñâèäàíèå.  
Îøåëîìëåííûé åå íàñòîé÷èâîñòüþ, Ñíåéï ìèãíóë. "Äà". Îí âûãëÿäåë îçàäà÷åííûì. "Íå ñòîèò îáî ìíå áåñïîêîèòüñÿ".  
"Êîíå÷íî æå íåò. Ãëóïàÿ ÿ…" Åñëè îíà íå ïðèäóìàåò, ÷òî åùå ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, òî îïÿòü ðàçðûäàåòñÿ… Îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî äîëæíà ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñ ýòîé ïëàêñèâîñòüþ. "Êàê Âû âûæèâàåòå â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ ïîñëå ýòîãî?"  
"Óëûáàþùèåñÿ ëèöà ìîèõ ó÷åíèêîâ - äîñòàòî÷íàÿ íàãðàäà", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, åäâà ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ãîâîðèò.  
Õîòÿ îíà è óëûáíóëàñü â çíàê ïîíèìàíèÿ, ýòî î÷åâèäíî áûëî ñäåëàíî ñ óñèëèåì, è âûãëÿäåëà îíà áëåäíî; ôèîëåòîâûå òåíè áûëè ðàçëèòû ó íåå ïîä ãëàçàìè, îò÷åãî îíà âûãëÿäåëà õðóïêîé. Îí íàõìóðèëñÿ. Â åå âîçðàñòå íóæíà áûëà íå ïðîñòî áåññîííàÿ íî÷ü, ÷òîáû ñòåðåòü ñèÿíèå ñâåæåñòè. Òîãäà îí âñïîìíèë. Ïîòòåð äîëæåí áûë ïðèåõàòü ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ, è ýòî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíà ïîòðàòèëà òðè äíÿ óçíàâàÿ âñå, ÷åìó ìîã åå íàó÷èòü Ïèëèãðèì Ëþáâè. È õîòÿ îíà è Ïîòòåð íå áûëè ëþáîâíèêàìè, è âðÿä ëè áóäóò, íàñêîëüêî îí ìîã ñóäèòü, Ïîòòåð ïî-ñîáñòâåííè÷åñêè èíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ðàñöâåòàþùåé ñåêñóàëüíîé æèçíüþ Ãðåéíæåð. À åùå îí áûë íàñòîÿùèì õàíæîé… ïðîñòî êàê åãî ïðîêëÿòûé ïàïàøà.  
"Èç-çà ýòîãî øîêîëàäà ÿ ïðîãîëîäàëñÿ", - îæèâëåííî çàÿâèë îí. "Äèðåêòîð, Âû óæå åëè?"  
"Ñåãîäíÿ, íåò", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. Ñöåíà, êîòîðóþ îí çàñòàë ïî âîçâðàùåíèþ â Õîãâàðòñ, óíè÷òîæèëà åãî àïïåòèò.  
Ñíåéï âûçâàë äîìàøíåãî ýëüôà. "×àé íà òðîèõ â êàáèíåòå. Âñå êàê îáû÷íî, ïëþñ îãóðå÷íûå ñýíäâè÷è äëÿ äèðåêòîðà… è îñòàâüòå êîðî÷êè, ïèðîã, áëèíû ñ ìàñëîì. Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, ó Âàñ åñòü êàêèå-íèáóäü ïîæåëàíèÿ?"  
"ß íè÷åãî íå õî÷ó".  
"Àõ, êîíå÷íî æå. Âû çàõîòèòå ïîîáåäàòü âìåñòå ñ Ïîòòåðîì, êîãäà îí ïðèáóäåò".  
Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåñòóïèëà ñ íîãè íà íîãó. "Îí íå ïðèåäåò".  
"Â ñàìîì äåëå?" - Äóìáëüäîð âûãëÿäåë ðàññòðîåííûì.  
"Ìèñòåð Áëýê òîëüêî ÷òî ïîëó÷èë ñîâó. Ãàððè ñåé÷àñ ñ Óèçëè. ×àðëè âûäâîðèëè èç Ðóìûíèè".  
"ß ïî÷òè áîþñü ñïðàøèâàòü çà ÷òî", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, ðàññëàáëÿÿñü.  
"Ý… èç-çà ÷åãî-òî âðîäå ïðîòèâîåñòåñòâåííîé ñâÿçè ñ Ðóìûíñêèì Äëèííîñïèíûì".  
Äàæå Ñíåéï ìîðãíóë. "Îíè ÷òî, íåíîðìàëüíûå? ß çíàþ, ÷òî Óèçëè íå ïåðåãðóæåíû óìñòâåííûìè ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè, íî…"  
"Ãäå òåïåðü Ãàððè?" - îáîðâàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
"Ñ Óèçëè. Ðîí îòñîâèë Ãàððè è ìèñòåð Óèçëè çàáðàë åãî. Õîòÿ îí íåìíîãî ïîòåðÿëñÿ, è ìèññèñ Óèçëè ïðèøëîñü èñêàòü åãî. Îíè âñå îñòàíîâèëèñü â Êîñîì Ïåðåóëêå íà ýòó íî÷ü, ãîòîâÿòñÿ ñìîòðåòü èãðó Ïàëÿùèõ Ïóøåê çàâòðà. Ìèñòåð Óèçëè âûèãðàë ñåçîííûé áèëåò íà âñþ ñåìüþ".  
"Ïîíÿòíî", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, íåîáû÷àéíî ñòðîãî. "Òàê Ãàððè îòêàçàëñÿ îò âîçìîæíîñòè ïîáûòü ñî ñâîèì êðåñòíûì îòöîì ðàäè Êâèääè÷à?"  
Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿäåëà êðàéíå íåñ÷àñòíîé.  
"Ïðåäñòàâëÿþ ñåáå, êàê ðàçî÷àðîâàí Ñèðèóñ".  
"Äà", - ñêàçàë Ãåðìèîíà, óäèâëåííàÿ òåì, ÷òî äî íèõ ñþäà íå äîíîñÿòñÿ âîïëè ìèñòåðà Áëýêà.  
"Êàê è âñå ìû", - ïðîòÿíóë Ñíåéï, âûòÿãèâàÿ íîãè ïåðåä ñîáîé.  
"Âàì íå ñëåäóåò âûãëÿäåòü òàêèì äîâîëüíûì", - â ðàçäðàæåíèè ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
"Ýòî ëó÷øå ÷åì ëèöåìåðèå. Ïîòòåð - ýòî ðàçäðàæèòåëü, áåç êîòîðîãî ÿ âåëèêîëåïíî îáîéäóñü. ß è òàê áóäó âèäåòü åãî áîëüøå ÷åì äîñòàòî÷íî âñåãî ÷åðåç äâå íåäåëè".  
"Ñàäèñü, äîðîãàÿ", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "ß äîëæåí îòïðàâèòü ïàðó ñîâ".  
"Èñïîëüçóéòå ìîé êàáèíåò", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð è ÿ ïðèñîåäèíèìñÿ ê âàì çà ÷àåì ìèíóò ÷åðåç äåñÿòü. Åñëè, êîíå÷íî æå, îíà äàñò ñâîå ñîãëàñèå íà ñîïðîâîæäåíèå ïàóêà â åãî ëîãîâî".  
Çíàÿ, ÷òî îíà áûëà áû ïåðâîé ó÷åíèöåé, äîïóùåííîé Ñíåéïîì â ñâÿòàÿ ñâÿòûõ, êîòîðûå áûëè åãî åäèíñòâåííûì æèëèùåì óæå íåñêîëüêî ëåò, Äóìáëüäîð âûãëÿäåë çàäóì÷èâûì, êîãäà íàïðàâëÿëñÿ â êàáèíåò ýòàæîì íèæå.  
"Íó, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð?" - ïîäòîëêíóë Ñíåéï. "Çà÷åì Âû õîòåëè ìåíÿ âèäåòü?"  
"Â ìîèõ íàìåðåíèÿõ íå áûëî ïðåðûâàòü Âàøó ðàáîòó".  
"Êàê è ó äèðåêòîðà. Íî åãî ýòî òîæå íå îñòàíîâèëî. ß íå áóäó äåëàòü íè÷åãî çíà÷èòåëüíîãî ñåãîäíÿ", - äîáàâèë îí â ðåäêîì ïðèñòóïå ñëàáîñòè.  
"ß ÷óâñòâóþ çàïàõ èñïîð÷åííîãî çåëüÿ. Ìíå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî…"  
"…ÿ ýòî òîæå ÷óâñòâóþ?" - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, ïðåæäå ÷åì äàòü åé âîçìîæíîñòü ïðîäîëæèòü.  
Ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû âûòÿíóëîñü. "Èìåííî ïîýòîìó ÿ ïðèøëà, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü Âàñ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî Âû ïîêóïàåòå áîëüøèíñòâî ïðèïàñîâ ó ìèññèñ Êîìôèò è Âû ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî ó íåå ñâîè èãðû…"  
"Èìåííî ïîýòîìó ÿ ïðîâåðÿþ êàæäûé èíãðåäèåíò, êóïëåííûé ó íåå. Íî ýòî áûëî õîðîøåå ïðåäïîëîæåíèå. ß, íàâåðíîå, ÷òî-òî óïóñòèë", - äîáàâèë îí, ðàññóæäàÿ âñëóõ. "ß ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî çåëüå áûëî íå òàê ýôôåêòèâíî, êàê äîëæíî áûëî áûòü, óæå ïàðó ìåñÿöåâ. Ìíå íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ðåìóñîì, ÷òîáû ïðîâåðèòü ýòî".  
"Ñàõàð ðàçðóøàåò Àêîíèòîâîå Çåëüå".  
"Ïðåìíîãî áëàãîäàðåí, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. Óäèâèòåëüíî, íî ÿ ýòî óæå çíàë".  
Â îòâåò íà òàêîå îòêðîâåííîå ïðåíåáðåæåíèå, ãóáû Ãåðìèîíû íàïðÿãëèñü, íî åå åäèíñòâåííûì îòâåòîì ñòàë ñåðäèòûé âçãëÿä.  
Õîòÿ Ñíåéï ýòî è çàìåòèë, åãî ìûñëè áûëè äàëåêî. "Êàê Âû äóìàåòå, êàê ìíîãî ñàõàðó ïîíàäîáèëîñü áû, ÷òîáû… èëè íóæíî êàçàòü, êàê ìàëî?"  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. "Êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà?" Îíà âèäíî ñîøëà ñ óìà, ðàç ïðèïåðëàñü ñþäà. Êîíå÷íî æå, ñ íèì âñå áûëî â ïîðÿäêå. Îí æå ÿñíî äàëî ïîíÿòü, ÷òî æåëàåò âèäåòü åå íå áîëüøå, ÷åì Ãàððè. Âîëíà ãîðìîíàëüíîé æàëîñòè ê ñåáå çàõëåñòíóëà åå, óñèëåííàÿ áåññîííîé íî÷üþ è ÷àñàìè ïåðåæèâàíèÿ èç-çà íåáëàãîäàðíîãî, ñàðêàñòè÷íîãî…  
"×òî Âû ñêàçàëè?" - ñïðîñèëà îíà, çàïîçäàëî îñîçíàâ, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò ñ íåþ.  
"ß ñïðîñèë, íå æåëàåòå ëè Âû ïîìî÷ü ìíå â èññëåäîâàíèè ýòîãî âîïðîñà", - ïîâòîðèë Ñíåéï ñ íåáûâàëûì òåðïåíèåì.  
"ß?"  
"Ëîæíîå ñìèðåíèå, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð?"  
"Ïðîñòî óäèâëåíèå, ñ ó÷åòîì òîãî, ÷òî Âû äàëè ìíå ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ðàäû ìíå êàê äîçå…"  
"Íó íå íàñòîëüêî æå ïëîõî?" - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï ñ ìÿãêèì ðàçâëå÷åíèåì. Åãî êàê áóäòî ïûòàëñÿ çàêóñàòü äî ñìåðòè ãåðáèëü. Ãåðáèëü ñ ðîçîâûìè ãëàçàìè. Õîòÿ ó íåå è áûëî ìíîãî íåäîñòàòêîâ, íî îáû÷íî îíà íå áûëà òàêîé ðàçäðàæèòåëüíîé… èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íå ñ íèì. Êîíå÷íî æå, îíà áûëà ðàçî÷àðîâàíà òåì, ÷òî íå óâèäèò Ïîòòåðà è…  
Ãåðìèîíà ïðîøëà ìèìî íåãî ê îêíó, è îí óëîâèë íàìåê åå óíèêàëüíîãî àðîìàòà. Îòìå÷àÿ èçìåíåíèå â óðîâíå åå ãîðìîíîâ, îí óäèâèëñÿ òîìó, îò÷åãî ñàìîå ïðîñòî îáúÿñíåíèå íå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó ñðàçó æå. Íå çàìå÷àòü î÷åâèäíîå áûëî íåäîñòàòêîì, ñ êîòîðûì êàæäûé Ìàñòåð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ äîëæåí áûë íåùàäíî áîðîòüñÿ. Îí áûñòðî îñìîòðåë ñâîé øêàô ñ ïðèïàñàìè. Ïðîòèâîñóäîðîæíîå Çåëüå äîëæíî áûëî ïîìî÷ü. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ãîòîâèòü åãî áûëî ïðîñòî è áûñòðî, îíî ìîãëî áûòü ïðèãîòîâëåíî â áîëüøîì êîëè÷åñòâå, è ýòî áûëî åäèíñòâåííîé ïðè÷èíîé, ïî êîòîðîé îíî âñå åùå èìåëîñü â íàëè÷èå. Îí íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü âðåìåíà, êîãäà åãî øêàô ñ ïðèïàñàìè áûë íàñòîëüêî ïóñò.  
Ñîïðîòèâëÿÿñü æåëàíèþ ñâåðíóòüñÿ â ñòîíóùèé îò ñòðàäàíèé óçåë, Ãåðìèîíà îïóñòèëàñü íà âûñîêèé òàáóðåò è ñòàëà íàáëþäàòü çà äâèæóùèìñÿ ïî ëàáîðàòîðèè Ñíåéïîì. Çà øåñòü ëåò Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, îíè íèêîãäà íå âèäåëè, êàê îí ðàáîòàåò, è åé áûëî èíòåðåñíî óâèäåòü, êàê îí ÷òî-òî ñîçäàåò. Îí íå áûë ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé ìîã áû óäîâëåòâîðèòüñÿ ìåíüøèì, ÷åì íàèëó÷øåå èç òîãî, íà ÷òî áûë ñïîñîáåí. Óâëå÷åííàÿ ãðàöèîçíîñòüþ åãî áëóæäàíèé è ðàçâîðîòîì øèðîêèõ, ïëîñêèõ ïëå÷, îíà áûëà íåìíîãî ðàçäðàæåíà åãî áåëîé øåëêîâîé ñîðî÷êîé, ñïóñêàþùåéñÿ äî ñåðåäèíû áåäåð. Õîòÿ ðàçâèâàþùèåñÿ ìàíòèè, êîòîðûå îí íîñèë îáû÷íî, ñêîðåå âñåãî ñîãðåâàëè åãî â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ, áûëî ÷èñòûì ãðåõîì ïðÿòàòü åäèíñòâåííîå òåëî èç âñåãî ó÷èòåëüñêîãî ñîñòàâà, ïî êîòîðîìó ñòîèëî ñîõíóòü.  
Ê åå ðàçî÷àðîâàíèþ îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ãîòîâèòü çåëüå, Ñíåéï ïðîñòî ãðååò îäíî èç íèõ â ìàëåíüêîì ñåðåáðÿíîì êîòëå. Îí äîáàâèë êàïåëüêó ÿíòàðíîãî ìåäà è íåñêîëüêî êàïåëü ñâåæåãî ëàéìîâîãî ñîêà, ïåðåä òåì, êàê íàëèòü áëåäíî-îðàíæåâóþ æèäêîñòü â êðóãëîáîêóþ êðóæêó, óêðàøåííóþ ïðèëèïøåé ï÷åëîé. Êðûëûøêè ï÷åëû íà÷àëè âèáðèðîâàòü, óñïîêàèâàþùèé ãóë íàïîëíèë âîçäóõ… íå òà âåùü, êîòîðîé âåðîÿòíåå âñåãî îáçàâåäåòñÿ Ñíåéï.  
"Ïîäàðîê äèðåêòîðà", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ïðîñëåäèâ çà âçãëÿäîì Ãåðìèîíû. "Âîò, ïåéòå ïîêà ãîðÿ÷åå. Åñòü åùå ìåä, åñëè õîòèòå".  
"×òî ýòî òàêîå?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, îõâàòûâàÿ õîëîäíûìè ëàäîíÿìè êðóæêó, ñòàðàòåëüíî èçáåãàÿ ï÷åëû. Îò êðóæêè ïàõëî ìåäîì, ëàéìîì è íåìíîãî èìáèðåì.  
"ßä. Ïåéòå".  
Áûëî ñëèøêîì ãîðÿ÷î, ÷òîáû ïèòü áîëüøå ãëîòêà, íî çíàêîìûé ðåçêèé âêóñ ñåìÿí ïîëûíè è íàñòîéêè ïóñòûðíèêà áûëè ñðàçó ïîä âñåìè îñòàëüíûìè àðîìàòàìè, ìîæåò òîëüêî íå òàê ÿðêî âûðàæåííûå, êàê îáû÷íî. Åå ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü. "Êàê Âû óçíàëè?"  
"Óäà÷íàÿ äîãàäêà", - ñêàçàë îí ñóõî, óáèðàÿ â ëàáîðàòîðèè, ïîêà ãîâîðèë. "Ýòî è òî, ÷òî çà ïîñëåäíèå äåñÿòü ìèíóò Âû îãðûçàëèñü ÷àùå, ÷åì çà âñå ïðåäûäóùèå øåñòü ëåò. ß îïðåäåëåííî òåðÿþ õâàòêó. Ñúåøüòå ýòî ïîòîì". Îí ïîëîæèë ïëèòêó ìåäèêîøîêîëàäà îêîëî íåå.  
"Î, ïðåêðàñíî. Òåïåðü ìåíÿ åùå è îáñûïëåò". Åå ÿçûê ñêîëüçíóë ïî íèæíåé ãóáå. "Ýòî, íàâåðíîå, äðóãîé ðåöåïò. Íà âêóñ íàìíîãî ïðèÿòíåå, ÷åì çåëüå, êîòîðîå ìàäàì Ïîìôðè èñïîëüçîâàëà â ïðîøëîì ó÷åáíîì ãîäó".  
"Ìîÿ ñêðîìíàÿ ðåïóòàöèÿ êàê Ìàñòåðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ ïîäòâåðæäåíà", - ñêàçàë îí, íî Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî îí áûë äîâîëåí.  
"Ýòî ñäåëàëè Âû? Êàê âàðèòü Ïðîòèâîñóäîðîæíîå Çåëüå ó÷àò âî âòîðîì êëàññå".  
"ß íå çàáûë", - óâåðèë îí. "Ëîíãáîòòîìó ïðèíàäëåæèò ñîìíèòåëüíàÿ ÷åñòü ÿâëÿòüñÿ åäèíñòâåííûì ó÷åíèêîì, êòî çàâàëèë òðè ïîïûòêè â åãî ñîçäàíèè, è òîëüêî òîãäà ÿ ïðåäïîëîæèë, ÷òî ýòî áûëî äîêàçàòåëüñòâîì èäèîòèçìà. Äî ïðîøëîãî ãîäà ÿ ñîçäàâàë âñå çåëüÿ äëÿ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, â êîòîðûõ âåðîÿòíî ìîãëè íóæäàòüñÿ ó÷åíèêè. Â ýòîì ãîäó â ñèëó îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ ÿ íå ñìîã ñîçäàòü ñòîëüêî çåëèé, ñêîëüêî æåëàë áû", - äîáàâèë îí, èçáåãàÿ óïîìèíàòü ïåðèîä, êîòîðûé íàèáîëåå ÿñíî ôèãóðèðîâàë â êîøìàðàõ. "Â áóäóùåì, åé ïðèäåòñÿ äîáûâàòü âñå íåîáõîäèìû çàïàñû íà ãîä âíå øêîëû".  
"Íî ðàçâå äëÿ ñîçäàíèÿ áîëüøèíñòâà çåëèé, â êîòîðûõ îíà íóæäàåòñÿ, íå òðåáóåòñÿ ìàñòåðñòâî ãîðàçäî íèæå, ÷åì äëÿ ñîçäàíèÿ Àêîíèòîâîãî Çåëüÿ?"  
Ñíåéï ñëèë îñòàòêè çåëüÿ â áóòûëî÷êó, çàìàçàë ìÿãêèì âîñêîì äëÿ ãåðìåòè÷íîñòè ãîðëûøêî è âîòêíóë ïðîáêó. "Âàì íå ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ áîëüøå îäíîé äîçû â äåíü. Åñëè ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ, îáðàòèòåñü ê Ïîïïè. Íè÷òî íå áûâàåò íåäîñòîéíî âíèìàíèÿ Ìàñòåðà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ. Ýòî íàèõóäøèé âèä ñíîáèçìà. Åùå ê òîìó æå è îïàñíûé. Ýòî ïðàâäà, ìíîãèå çåëüÿ íå ñëîæíû, íî äðóãèå îáìàí÷èâî ïðîñòû. Âíå çàâèñèìîñòè îò ñòåïåíè ñëîæíîñòè èõ ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ îíè òðåáóþò ïîëíîãî ñîñðåäîòî÷åíèÿ îò Ìàñòåðà - è íà áîëåå ïðîçàè÷åñêîì óðîâíå, äàþò âîçìîæíîñòü äëÿ ðåôëåêñèè". Ïðèñàæèâàÿñü îêîëî íåå, îí ðàñïå÷àòàë ïëèòêó øîêîëàäà è ðàññåÿííî îòëîìèë äâà êâàäðàòèêà.  
"Ñîçäàíèå çåëèé, êàê îïûò äóõîâíîãî ðàçâèòèÿ?" - â ðàçäóìüå ñêàçàëà îíà.  
Íàñêîëüêî Ñíåéï ìîã ñóäèòü, ýòî óâëåêëî åå âîîáðàæåíèå, è îí âîçäåðæàëñÿ îò ðåçêîãî çàìå÷àíèÿ, ÷òîáû îòâëå÷ü åå îò òîãî, ÷òî íåîñòîðîæíî ïîêàçàë. "Åñëè Âàì óãîäíî òàê ñóäèòü. ß åì Âàø øîêîëàä", - ïîíÿë îí, îòêèäûâàÿñü íàçàä.  
"Òóò ìíîãî. Áåðèòå".  
Çåëüå Ñíåéïà ïîäåéñòâîâàëî áûñòðî, íåçàìåòíî óìåíüøàÿ ñèìïòîìû, à íå óáèðàÿ ïîñëåäñòâèÿ â ôîðìå ãîëîâîêðóæåíèÿ è ñîïóòñòâóþùèõ áîëåé, êîòîðûìè Ãåðìèîíà ñòðàäàëà ñ ïðèåìà ïîñëåäíåé äîçû çåëüÿ, êîòîðóþ åé äàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Èñêðåííå áëàãîäàðíàÿ âñåì Ìàñòåðàì Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, îíà ïðèãîòîâèëàñü, ÷òîáû âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ íåîáû÷àéíî òåðïèìûì íàñòðîåì Ñíåéïà, äàæå åñëè îíî áûëî âûçâàíî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ôèçè÷åñêèì èñòîùåíèåì.  
"Âñå òå ñëóõè, êîòîðûå óòâåðæäàþò, ÷òî Âû õîòèòå ïîëó÷èòü êëàññ ïî Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë - ïóñòàÿ áîëòîâíÿ, äà?" - ñïðîñèëà îíà áîäðî.  
"Ñ ÷åãî Âû âçÿëè?"  
"Îé, ÿ Âàñ óìîëÿþ", - ñêðèâèëàñü îíà.  
Ñíåéï ñêîð÷èë ãðèìàñó. "Ñïðàâåäëèâîå çàìå÷àíèå. ×åì áîëüøå íåäîâîëüñòâà ÿ áóäó èñïûòûâàòü ïðîòèâ äèðåêòîðà øêîëû è Õîãâàðòñà, òåì âåðîÿòíåå, ÷òî ÿ ïðåäàì èõ. ×òî æå êàñàåòñÿ îáó÷åíèÿ Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë, òî êàê Âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî ÿ äåëàë íà Çåëüåâàðåíèè ïîñëåäíèå øåñòü ëåò?"  
"À…" - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, çàäóìàâøèñü íàä ýòèì.  
"Âàì ñëåäóåò áûòü ãîðàçäî îñòîðîæíåå â òå÷åíèå ñåäüìîãî ãîäà. Òåìíûå Ñèëû ïîâñþäó, âñå âðåìÿ, ïðîñòî æäóùèå òîãî, ÷òîáû êòî-òî íå óñòîÿë ïåðåä òåì óæàñàþùèì î÷àðîâàíèåì, êîòîðîå îíè èñòî÷àþò. Ïðîêëÿòèå íè÷òî áîëüøåå, ÷åì ïðîñòî ñàìîå òåìíîå èç çàêëèíàíèé. Âû ñ÷èòàåòå, ÷òî Ìàð÷ Ôëèòâèê íå ñìîã áû îáó÷èòü Âàñ Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûì? Íî ó íåãî íåæíàÿ íàòóðà è îí íå ïðîèçâîäèò ñèëüíîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ. Êòî áû ñòàë ïðèíèìàòü åãî âñåðüåç?" Ñíåéï ñäåëàë ïàóçó, ÷òîáû ñúåñòü åùå êâàäðàòèê øîêîëàäà. "Íî ïîçîâèòå áåçóìíîãëàçîãî Ìóäè… Áîëüøèíñòâî ëþäåé ñëóøàþò Àëàñòîðà. Èëè òîãî, î êîì ìû äóìàåì, ÷òî îí Àëàñòîð", - ñ ãîðå÷üþ äîáàâèë îí, âñå åùå íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ïðîñòèòü ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî íå ñìîã ðàñêðûòü òîò îáìàí.  
"Íàñòîÿùèé Áåçóìíûé Ãëàç òî÷íî òàêîé?"  
"Î, äà".  
"Îí Âàì íå íðàâèòñÿ?"  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, ìíå íðàâÿòñÿ î÷åíü íåìíîãèå ëþäè".  
Îíà óõìûëüíóëàñü â îòâåò, à îí ñäåëàë âèä, ÷òî íå çàìåòèë ýòîãî.  
"ß ïðåäïîëàãàþ, ÷òî Òåìíûå Ñèëû áëèæå âñåãî ê Çåëüÿì", - ñêàçàëà îíà.  
"Òàì îíè íàèáîëåå î÷åâèäíû. Èõ ãîðàçäî ìåíüøå, è ïîýòîìó òàì îíè áîëåå êîâàðíû, â ïðåäìåòàõ âðîäå Ïðåäñêàçàíèé èëè Íóìåðîëîãèè. Âîîáðàçèòå ñåáå êëàññ Ïðåäñêàçàíèé ÷èòàåìûé êåì-òî ìåíåå…", - îí ÿâíî èñêàë áåçîáèäíîå ñðàâíåíèå, - "…ìÿãêèì, ÷åì Ñèáèëë Òðåëîíè".  
"Òîãäà ïî÷åìó ó íàñ ïðîñòî íå áûâàåò ïðåäóïðåæäåíèé íà óðîêàõ î òîì, êàê ëåãêî îêàçàòüñÿ ïîä âëàñòüþ Òåìíûõ Ñèë?"  
Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ ïðåçðåíèåì. "Ó Âàñ æå åñòü ìîçã, èñïîëüçóéòå åãî. Åñëè áû ÿ ñêàçàë Âàì, ÷òî â ìîåé áèáëèîòåêå âíèçó åñòü êíèãà, êîòîðàÿ ìîãëà áû äàòü Âàì áåçãðàíè÷íóþ âëàñòü, ðàçâå Âàñ íå ïîñåòèë áû ñîáëàçí ïðî÷èòàòü åå, äàæå åñëè òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óçíàòü êàê òàêîå âîçìîæíî?"  
"Íåò, êîíå÷íî æå íåò!" Âðîæäåííàÿ ÷åñòíîñòü çàñòàâèëà åå îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. "Íåò, ÿ ïðî÷èòàëà áû. Êîíå÷íî ïðî÷èòàëà áû. Ëþáîé áû òàê ïîñòóïèë, äàæå åñëè ïðåçèðàë áû ñåáÿ âïîñëåäñòâèè".  
"Ñàìûé ðàñïðîñòðàíåííûé ñèìïòîì ñðåäè òåõ, êòî äóìàåò, ÷òî ìîæåò çàèãðûâàòü ñ Òåìíûìè Ñèëàìè".  
Ãîëîâà Ãåðìèîíû âçìûëà ââåðõ, è âîïðîñ, êîòîðûé îíà çíàëà, ÷òî íå ìîæåò çàäàòü, óìåð íà ãóáàõ. È õîòÿ ëèöî Ñíåéïà èñòî÷àëî îò÷óæäåííîñòü, îíà ñêîðåå îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèå íà òîò ôàêò, ÷òî îí âñå åùå ñèäåë ðÿäîì ñ íåþ, äàæå ïðè òîì, ÷òî ó íåå áûëî ñòðàííåéøåå îùóùåíèå òîãî, ÷òî ðàññòîÿíèå ìåæäó íèìè óâåëè÷èâàåòñÿ êàæäóþ ñåêóíäó.  
"È âñå ýòî ìîæåò íà÷àòüñÿ òàê ïðîñòî. "Îò òîãî, ÷òî â êóçíèöå íå áûëî ãâîçäÿ…", - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà.  
"… âðàã âñòóïàåò â ãîðîä, ïëåííûõ íå ùàäÿ… Àáñîëþòíî òî÷íî. Íî íåò, îñòàâüòå íàì íàäåæäó õîòü â ýòîì ñëó÷àå".  
"Ýòî ìàããëîâñêèé ñòèøîê".  
Îí çàíîñ÷èâî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. "È ÷òî?"  
Îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî ìóäðåå áóäåò íå óãëóáëÿòüñÿ â ïðåäìåò, íî íå ñìîãëà óäåðæàòüñÿ îò ðàçäóìèé ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî çà êíèãè îí ìîã ÷èòàòü. Îíà çíàëà, ÷òî ó íåãî åñòü áèáëèîòåêà ýòàæîì íèæå (âèäåëà åå â ïðèîòêðûòóþ äâåðü, êîãäà øëà ñþäà).  
"Ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî ñîçäàíèå Àêîíèòîâîãî Çåëüÿ ìîæíî ïîñ÷èòàòü çà ïðàêòèêó â Òåìíûõ Ñèëàõ", - ñêàçàëà îíà, ïîäòàëêèâàÿ îñòàòêè øîêîëàäà ê íåìó.  
"Äóìàþ, ÷òî òàê ìîæíî ñêàçàòü", - ñóõî ñîãëàñèëñÿ îí, - "õîòÿ ýòî è íå çàïðåùåíî, ñàìî ïî ñåáå".  
"Ãàððè ñêàçàë, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ëóïèí ãîâîðèë åìó íàñêîëüêî òðóäíî åãî ãîòîâèòü… Íàñêîëüêî ìàëî Ìàñòåðîâ Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ ñïîñîáíûõ åãî ñâàðèòü. Ïî÷åìó ýòî òàê òðóäíî?"  
"Åñòü ìíîæåñòâî ñîïóòñòâóþùèõ ôàêòîðîâ. Äëÿ åãî ñîçäàíèÿ òðåáóåòñÿ ñëîæíûé ðÿä êîìïîíåíòîâ, ìíîãèå èç êîòîðûõ âåñüìà ñêîðîïîðòÿùèåñÿ ïî ñâîåé ïðèðîäå, âñå äîëæíî áûòü äîáàâëåíî â òî÷íî èçìåðåííîì êîëè÷åñòâå â òî÷íî óñòàíîâëåííîå âðåìÿ. Íî ãîðàçäî âàæíåå ÷åì ýòî, êàê è ñ ëþáûì èç òåìíûõ çåëèé, òî, ÷òî ãëàâíàÿ òðóäíîñòü çàêëþ÷åíà â êîëè÷åñòâå ýíåðãèè, íåîáõîäèìîé ÷òîáû ñîçäàòü åãî. Ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì äàæå äëÿ èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ îäíîãî èç Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûõ, õîòÿ ôîêóñ òàì ñîâåðøåííî èíîé".  
Ó Ãåðìèîíû ðàñøèðèëèñü ãëàçà, óæå òîëüêî îò òîãî, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò îáî âñå ýòîì òàê íåáðåæíî. Íî òîãäà, åñëè áû Âû ñòðàäàëè îò Cruciatus òàê ìíîãî ðàç, êàê îí…  
"Ìíå íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûå òðåáóþò íåîáû÷àéíî ìíîãî ýíåðãèè", - çàäóì÷èâî ñêàçàëà îíà.  
"Êàêîå ñ÷àñòüå äëÿ âñåõ Âàøèõ äðóçåé, ÿ óâåðåí".  
"Íåò, ÿ õîòåëà ñêàçàòü…"  
"ß òî÷íî çíàþ, ÷òî Âû õîòåëè ñêàçàòü, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð".  
Ãåðìèîíà ñëèçíóëà ïÿòíî øîêîëàäà ñ ëàäîíè. "Êàê Âû äóìàåòå, òîëüêî ëè èç-çà ïîòðåáíîñòè â òàêîì áîëüøîì êîëè÷åñòâå ýíåðãèè òàê íåìíîãî âîëøåáíèêîâ - ñðàâíèòåëüíî - èñïîëüçóþò Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûå? À íå ïðîñòî â ñèëó õàðàêòåðà èëè âðîæäåííîãî áëàãîðîäñòâà, ÿ õî÷ó ñêàçàòü".  
"ß ìîãó òîëüêî ïîðàæàòüñÿ òîé íåáðåæíîñòè, ñ êîòîðîé Âû îòêëîíÿåòå ýòè äâà êà÷åñòâà", - ñóõî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ åå ñ òàêèì âûðàæåíèåì, êîòîðîå Ãåðìèîíà íå çíàëà êàê è èñòîëêîâàòü. Òîëüêî ïîòîì äî íåå äîøëî, ÷òî îíà ïðàêòè÷åñêè çàêëþ÷èëà, ÷òî îí ñëàáûé è çëîé.  
Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åå çàëèëà êðàñêà, íî çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ íå îòâîäèòü âçãëÿä. "ß íå íèêîãäà íå õîòåëà ñêàçàòü… Òî åñòü, ÿ íå äóìàëà î Âàñ, êîãäà… ß íå ïîäðàçóìåâàëà…"  
"Îñòàíîâèòåñü, ïðåæäå ÷åì îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàïóòàåòåñü â ñëîâàõ", - ïîñîâåòîâàë åé Ñíåéï. Ê åå óäèâëåíèþ, åãî ãîëîñ áûë ñêîðåå óäèâëåííûì, ÷åì îñêîðáëåííûì. "È îòâåò íà Âàø âîïðîñ - ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, ïðèìåíÿâøåãî Çàêëÿòüå Imperius òðè ðàçà - äà. ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî âûñîêèé çàïðîñ ýíåðãèè óäåðæèâàåò áîëüøèíñòâî âîëøåáíèêîâ îò èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûõ".  
"Áûòü ñïîñîáíûì äåëàòü âñå ÷òî ïîæåëàåøü, è êîãäà ïîæåëàåøü… Ýòî áûëî áû ïîõîæå íà ñáûâøèéñÿ ñîí äëÿ ìíîãèõ ëþäåé".  
"Èëè ñòàëî áû êîøìàðîì", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï ñïîêîéíî. "Â íàøåì ìèðå íè÷òî íå ïðîèñõîäèò èç íè÷åãî. Âñåãäà åñòü öåíà".  
"À ìîæíî îòðàçèòü Imperius? ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, Ãàððè ãîâîðèë, ÷òî îí ñìîã, íåìíîæêî. Íî âåäü îí Ìàëü÷èê, Êîòîðûé Âûæèë. À êàê íàñ÷åò âñåõ íàñ?"  
"Îíî ìîæåò áûòü îòðàæåíî, åñëè ó âàñ åñòü ñèëà ðàçóìà".  
"À Âû ìîæåòå…?" - îñòàíîâèëàñü îíà.  
"Íåò", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
"Ýòî "íåò, Âàì íå ñëåäóåò ñïðàøèâàòü" èëè "íåò, ÿ íå ìîãó"?"  
Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë â ðàçâëå÷åíèè, åãî ãîëîâà ñêëîíèëàñü íà ìãíîâåíèå â ïðèòâîðíîì ïîðàæåíèè. "Ãåðáèëü è åñòü", - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí ñåáå ïîä íîñ.  
"×òî?"  
"Íè÷åãî, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. Íå îáðàùàéòå âíèìàíèÿ. Äà, ÿ ìîãó. Íó, ìîã, êîãäà Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé… Íî ïðîòèâ Âîëüäåìîðòà…" Îí âçäðîãíóë. "Íå òî, ÷òîáû îí èñïîëüçîâàë åãî ÷àñòî. Åãî áîëüøå ðàçâëåêàåò ïðèíóæäàòü ëþäåé èñïîëíÿòü åãî æåëàíèÿ äðóãèìè ñïîñîáàìè".  
Ïîäïåðåâ ïîäáîðîäîê ðóêîþ, Ãåðìèîíà íàõìóðèëàñü. "ß íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó Avada Kedavra Íåïðîñòèòåëüíîå. Êîíå÷íî æå, åñëè Âû íà ãðàíè ñìåðòè, òî îíî âïîëíå ïîäõîäèò äëÿ ñîáñòâåííîé çàùèòû. Ýòî êàê ñîâîêóïíîñòü âñåõ ïðîòèâîðå÷èé â ïðîòèâîâåñ âîëøåáíèêó ñ ìîðàëüíûìè êîëåáàíèÿìè".  
"Àõ, ìîðàëü…" - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï òîíîì òàêîãî øåëêîâèñòîãî ñîáëàçíà, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ðóõíóëà áû â çàïàäíþ ñ ãîëîâîþ, åñëè áû âíåçàïíî íå çàìåòèëà ñòîÿùåãî â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå Äóìáëüäîðà, íàáëþäàþùåãî çà íèìè ñ âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, êîòîðîå íå áûëî åé íàñòîëüêî õîðîøî èçâåñòíî, ÷òîáû åãî èíòåðïðåòèðîâàòü.  
"Äèðåêòîð", - ñêàçàëà îíà, ïûòàÿñü íå îáèäåòüñÿ íà íåãî çà òî, ÷òî îí ïðåðâàë èõ êàê ðàç òîãäà, êîãäà Ñíåéï íà÷àë îáðàùàòüñÿ ñ íåþ ñêîðåå êàê ñ ÷åëîâåêîì, íåæåëè êàê ñ äîñàäíîþ ïîìåõîþ.  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, Ñåâåðóñ. ß ñòó÷àë, ïåðåä òåì êàê âîéòè, íî âû áûëè… è ýòî âïîëíå ïîíÿòíî… ïîãëîùåíû âàøåé áåñåäîþ. Ñåâåðóñ, ó ìåíÿ åñòü ê òåáå âîïðîñ".  
Ñ âèäîì êðàéíåãî îïàñåíèÿ Ñíåéï âûïðÿìèëñÿ. "Äèðåêòîð".  
"Êîãäà èìåííî òû ñîáèðàëñÿ ñîîáùèòü ìíå, ÷òî ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð â êóðñå òîãî, ÷òî òû áûë Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ… óæå íå ãîâîðÿ î òâîèõ äåÿíèÿõ â òîò ïåðèîä?"  
"Àõ", - Ñíåéï ïîòåð øåþ. "ß ñîáèðàëñÿ Âàì ñêàçàòü. Íî Âàñ îòîçâàëè, à ïîòîì áûë èíöèäåíò ñ Ðåìóñîì è… Ìíå æàëü".  
"×òî, êîíå÷íî æå, ðåøàåò âñå ïðîáëåìû". Áûëà èíòîíàöèÿ â ãîëîñå Äóìáëüäîðà è âûðàæåíèå â ãëàçàõ, êîòîðûå çàñòàâèëè Ñíåéïà âñêî÷èòü íà íîãè.  
"Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñýð. Ýòî íå åãî âèíà. ß çàñòàâèëà åãî ñêàçàòü ìíå", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, îñêîðáëåííàÿ òåì, êàê ïèñêëÿâî ïðîçâó÷àë åå ãîëîñ.  
Ïðèãâîæäåííûé ê ìåñòó ñâåðêàþùèìè ñèíèìè ãëàçàìè, Ñíåéïà íà ìãíîâåíèå îïóñòèë âçãëÿä íà ìàêóøêó Ãåðìèîíû, ïåðåä òåì êàê îí îòâåñòè åãî è ïîæàòü ïëå÷àìè, êðèâî óõìûëüíóâøèñü. Áûëî òÿæåëî ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàê îíè ìîãëè ïðîèãðàòü áèòâó Âîëüäåìîðòó ñ òàêèìè âåðíûìè ñîðàòíèêàìè… õîòÿ âðàòü îíà íå óìåëà àáñîëþòíî. Åìó ïðèäåòñÿ ïîðàáîòàòü íàä ýòèì.  
"Ïðàâäà? Ñåìíàäöàòèëåòíÿÿ äåâî÷êà âûäàâëèâàåò èíôîðìàöèþ èç òðèäöàòèâîñüìèëåòíåãî Ýêñ Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. ß æäó îáúÿñíåíèé îò ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà ïî ïîâîäó Âàøåé ìåòîäû, ïîòîìó ÷òî, åñëè îí òîëüêî íå ïëàíèðóåò îòðàçèòü Imperius…"  
Óçíàâàÿ âñå ïðèçíàêè íàäâèãàþùåãîñÿ, Ñíåéï îòïðàâèë Ãåðìèîíó âíèç â êàáèíåò, åùå äî òîãî êàê íàä åãî ãîëîâîé ðàçðàçèëñÿ øòîðì. Îñîçíàíèå òîãî, ÷òî Àëüáóñ ãîðÿ÷èòüñÿ èç-çà íàïðÿæåíèÿ, äàâÿùåãî íà íåãî, óòåøàëî íå íàñòîëüêî, íàñêîëüêî ìîãëî áû, êîãäà òîò íàêîíåö îñòàâèë åãî â ïîêîå, íî ÷óâñòâóþùèì ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî ñ íåãî ñîäðàëè íåñêîëüêî ñëîåâ êîæè.  
Òîëüêî êîãäà Äóìáëüäîð øàãíóë â îãîíü, êîòîðûé ñàì æå è çàæåã â êàìèíå, è èñ÷åç, íàïðàâëÿÿñü â ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé êàáèíåò, Ñíåéï ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ðàññëàáèòüñÿ è ñ ëèöà íà ìãíîâåíèå ñïàëà çàùèòíàÿ ìàñêà, ïîêà îí ïûòàëñÿ âîññòàíîâèòü ñâîþ îáîðîíîñïîñîáíîñòü.  
Èìåííî â ýòîò çëîñ÷àñòíûé ìîìåíò âî âñþ çàîðàë óñèëèòåëü.  
"Ñåâåðóñ! Ýòî Ðåìóñ! ß òàê… Ìîãó ÿ âèäåòü òåáÿ? Ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé? Êîãäà òåáå ýòî áóäåò óäîáíî, êîíå÷íî æå".  
Âñòàâ ïîä óñèëèòåëåì, Ñíåéï óïåðñÿ ëáîì â ñòåíó è ìÿãêî âçäîõíóë. Íå â ïåðâûé ðàç åìó ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî æèçíü â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ èçìàòûâàëà êóäà ìåíüøå. 


	11. Ãëàâà 11

Ãëàâà 11.  
  
Ïåðåâîä G-Hope  
  
Îòêðûâàÿ äâåðü â ñâîè êîìíàòû, Ñíåéï âçäðîãíóë îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, êîãäà Ëóïèí âíåçàïíî îêàçàëñÿ ðÿäîì è ñõâàòèë åãî çà ïëå÷è. Íà îäíó ñåêóíäó Ñíåéï èñïóãàëñÿ, ÷òî âîò-âîò çàîðåò íà íåãî, íî Ëþïèí âñå-òàêè ñóìåë îáðåñòè íàä ñîáîé êîíòðîëü è îòïóñòèë åãî, ëèøü áûñòðî è êðåïêî îáíÿâ çà ïëå÷è. Ëóïèí òóò æå íà÷àë áûñòðî ãîâîðèòü.  
  
"Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ íå çíàþ, êàê èçâèíèòüñÿ ïåðåä òîáîé. Òû âñå âðåìÿ áûë ïðàâ. Ìíå íå ñòîèëî âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ, íèêîãäà. ß ñòàë ñëèøêîì ñàìîíàäåÿííûì: ïðèíèìàë çåëüå íå âîâðåìÿ è ÷àñòî íå óòðóæäàë ñåáÿ òåì, ÷òîáû çàïåðåòüñÿ â êëåòêå. Ìû óæå óïàêîâàëè âåùè, íî ÿ íå ìîã óåõàòü íå… Ìíå íóæíî áûëî óáåäèòüñÿ â òîì, ÷òî òû â áåçîïàñíîñòè è… Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîâåðü, ÿ íèêîãäà áû ñîçíàòåëüíî íå ïîäâåðã òåáÿ îïàñíîñòè. ß îáÿçàí òåáå ñëèøêîì ìíîãèì".  
  
"Äà, êîíå÷íî", - ðàçäðàæåííî îòìàõíóëñÿ Ñíåéï. Îòñòóïèâ íà îäèí øàã íàçàä, êàê òîëüêî Ëóïèí âûïóñòèë åãî èç ñâîèõ îáúÿòèé, îí îïåðñÿ ïëå÷îì íà äâåðíîé êîñÿê è ñëîæèë íà ãðóäè ðóêè. "Òû ñîæàëååøü, à ÿ â ïîðÿäêå. Ìû ïåðåæèëè ýòî. Äàâàé æèòü äàëüøå. Ãäå òâîé òåëîõðàíèòåëü?"  
  
"Çäåñü", - ñêàçàë Áëýê, è ïîÿâèëñÿ ïåðåä Ñíåéïîì è Ëóïèíûì. "Ñ÷åòû òû äîëæåí ñâîäèòü ñî ìíîé, à íå ñ íèì", - ñïîêîéíî äîáàâèë îí. Ñíåéï, êàçàëîñü, áûë çàäåò. "Òû õîòü êîãäà-íèáóäü ñëóøàåøü ìåíÿ? Íåò, êîíå÷íî, íåò. ß ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî íå áûëà âèíà Ðåìóñà. Âàì ëó÷øå ðàñïàêîâàòü ñâîè âåùè", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï Ëóïèíó. "Õîãâàðòñó è Àëüáóñó, íóæíà âñÿ âîçìîæíàÿ ïîìîùü. Íî òîëüêî íå îæèäàé, ÷òî ÿ áóäó ïðàçäíîâàòü òî, ÷òî Áëýê îñòàåòñÿ", - ëåäÿíûì òîíîì äîáàâèë îí.  
  
Ëóïèí ïðîñòî óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî.  
  
"Òû ñåðüåçíî? Ìû ìîæåì îñòàòüñÿ?" È õîòü ìàíåðû Áëýêà áûëè ãðóáûìè, íî íå ñìîã ñêðûòü, ÷òî ýòè ñëîâà çíà÷èëè äëÿ íåãî.  
  
"ß òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàë ýòî, ðàçâå íåò?" Èç-çà ðàäîñòè íà èõ ëèöàõ Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íåóþòíî è íà÷àë òåðåáèòü ìàíæåò ðóáàøêè.  
  
"Âåäü ýòî íàñòîÿùèé ïîñòóïîê ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû", - îõðèïøèì ãîëîñîì ñêàçàë Ëóïèí, ïîõëîïûâàÿ Ñíåéïà ïî ðóêå. "È, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå óâèëèâàé. Åñëè ìû ñîáèðàåìñÿ îñòàòüñÿ, ìû äîëæíû ðàáîòàòü âìåñòå. Êàê îäíà êîìàíäà. Ñ óâàæåíèåì äðóã ê äðóãó". Îí îáåðíóëñÿ è áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà Áëýêà "Ñî ñòîðîíû êàæäîãî èç íàñ".  
  
Áëýê â ïðèìèðèòåëüíîì æåñòå ïîäíÿë ðóêè. "ß ñìîãó ðàáîòàòü ñ íèì, åñëè ïðèäåòñÿ. ß âñåãî ëèøü íåíàâèæó ÷óâñòâîâàòü áëàãîäàðíîñòü ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê ýòîìó óáëþäêó".  
  
Ñíåéï ñëèøêîì óñòàë çàäóìûâàòüñÿ î ñëîæèâøèõñÿ íåïðåäâèäåííûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ, òàê ÷òî âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà ñòàëî ÷óòü áîëåå ñâåòëûì.  
  
Ëóïèí âçäîõíóë. "Ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, ÷òî î ñîâìåñòíîé ðàáîòå ïðîòèâ îáùåãî âðàãà íå ìîæåò áûòü è ðå÷è?"  
  
"À ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ìû óæå ðàáîòàåì âìåñòå", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. "Èëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî Áëýê ðàáîòàë âìåñòå ñ òîáîé - â ìîåé ëàáîðàòîðèè", - ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî äîáàâèë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Òû çíàë?" - âîñêëèêíóë Áëýê. Åìó õâàòèëî ïðèëè÷èÿ âûãëÿäåòü ïðè ýòîì åäâà ñìóùåííûì.  
  
"ß ïîäîçðåâàë ýòî", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñîèçâîëèë îáúÿñíèòü. "Ó êàæäîãî, êòî âàðèò çåëüÿ - ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé ñòèëü: íà÷èíàÿ ñ òîãî, ïîä êàêèì óãëîì îí íàðåçàåò èíãðåäèåíòû, çàêàí÷èâàÿ òåì, êàê îí çàêóïîðèâàåò ïðèãîòîâëåííîå çåëüå. Ïðîèçîøåäøàÿ ïàðó äíåé íàçàä îñå÷êà - ñëó÷èëàñü íå òîëüêî èç-çà ñëèøêîì áîëüøîé ñàìîíàäåÿííîñòè èëè èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî Áëýê - èäèîò. Êàê äàâíî òû ïëîõî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü?" - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï ó Ëóïèíà.  
  
"Ñî âðåìåíè ïîñëåäíåé òðàíñôîðìàöèè. Äàæå ïîñëå òðàíñôîðìàöèè â âîëêà, áûëî òàêîå ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî ÿ òåðÿþ ñåáÿ. ß áåñïîêîþñü, ÷òî ýòî ìîæåò áûòü ðàçâèâàþùàÿñÿ çàâèñèìîñòü îò Àêîíèòîâîãî çåëüÿ", - äîáàâèë Ëóïèí, ãëÿäÿ â ïîë.  
  
"Ìîè èññëåäîâàíèÿ ãîâîðÿò î òîì, ÷òî Àêîíèòîâîå çåëüå íå îáëàäàåò íàðêîòè÷åñêèì äåéñòâèåì", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
Ëóïèí ðåçêî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó. "Òîãäà…Î, Ñåâåðóñ. ß äîëæåí áûë ñïðîñèòü ó òåáÿ, ÿ çíàþ".  
  
"Ìîãó äîãàäàòüñÿ, ïî÷åìó òû ýòîãî íå ñäåëàë. ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî ïðîáëåìà çàêëþ÷àåòñÿ â òîì, ÷òî îäèí èç èíãðåäèåíòîâ ïîâåë ñåáÿ òàê, êàê ÿ íå ìîã ïðåäïîëîæèòü. Íî åñòü, êîíå÷íî, è äðóãàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü. Òåáå íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ ìîã îøèáèòüñÿ, êîãäà âàðèë çåëüå?"  
  
Íà ìãíîâåíèå ïîâèñëà òèøèíà.  
  
"Ïðèõîäèëî", - ñ çàìåòíûì íåæåëàíèåì ñêàçàë Áëýê. Âçðûâà, êîòîðîãî îí îæèäàë â îòâåò íà ýòè ñëîâà, íå ïðîèçîøëî. Â îòâåò íå âçîðâàëàñü äàæå ìàëåíüêàÿ ñûðàÿ ïåòàðäà.  
  
"Ïî÷åìó íèêòî èç âàñ íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë ìíå?" - ñåðäèòî ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï. Åìó ïîíàäîáèëîñü ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ïðèçíàòüñÿ äàæå ñàìîìó ñåáå, ÷òî óíèçèòåëüíàÿ ïðàâäà âåùåé òàêîâà, ÷òî îí áîëüøå íå ìîæåò áûòü óâåðåííûì â ñâîèõ ñïîñîáíîñòÿõ â ïðèãîòîâëåíèè çåëèé.  
  
Ëóïèí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, íî íå ñìîã âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íèì âçãëÿäîì.  
  
"Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü ðåøèòü âîîáùå ïðåêðàòèòü âàðèòü Àêîíèòîâîå çåëüå äëÿ Ðåìóñà", - ñ îòòåíêîì âûçîâà â ãîëîñå ñêàçàë Áëýê.  
  
Ñíåéï íà ìãíîâåíèå âçãëÿíóë íå íåãî, ïîñëå ÷åãî êèâíóë. "Ðàçóìíîå ïðåäïîëîæåíèå â äàííûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ. Îìóò Ïàìÿòè íà òî âðåìÿ, ïîêà ÿ âàðèë Àêîíèòîâîå çåëüå, äàñò íàì îòâåò è… Î, íåò", - áåçíàäåæíî ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, êîãäà óâèäåë, ÷òî íàâñòðå÷ó èì òîðîïÿòñÿ ïðîôåññîðû Ìàêãîíàãàëë, Ñïðîóò, Ôëèòâèê è ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, - "òîëïà ëèí÷åâàòåëåé".  
  
"Òîëüêî íà ýòîò ðàç - íå çà òîáîé", - êèñëî ñêàçàë Áëýê.  
  
"Íå ãîâîðè åðóíäû", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë, êîòîðàÿ áûëà óæå äîñòàòî÷íî áëèçêî, ÷òîáû óñëûøàòü îáìåí ðåïëèêàìè. "Õîòÿ äîëæíà ñêàçàòü, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî òû âåë ñåáÿ î÷åíü ïîäëî, Ñèðèóñ. Ðåìóñ, äîðîãîé ìîé". Îíà ïîöåëîâàëà åãî â ùåêó è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ñíåéïó, êîòîðûé ïî-ïðåæíåìó ïîäïèðàë äâåðíîé êîñÿê, ïðåãðàæäàÿ âõîä â ñâîè êîìíàòû. "Íó, ìíå íàêîíåö-òî ðàçðåøàò âîéòè â ñâÿòàÿ ñâÿòûõ? Òû âûãëÿäèøü óæàñíî", - ìÿãêî äîáàâèëà îíà. Îíà îñòîðîæíî ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî ùåêå Ñíåéïà, ãäå åùå îñòàëîñü ïÿòíûøêî íåçàìå÷åííîãî çåëüÿ, è ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ êèâíóëà, êîãäà îí õîòü è ñîñòðîèë ãðèìàñó, íî íå îòêëîíèëñÿ îò ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ. Ñ ïàëî÷êîé íàãîòîâå, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè óæå ïðîâåðÿëà ñîñòîÿíèå Ñíåéïà.  
  
Êîãäà âñå, íàêîíåö, îêàçàëèñü â ãîñòèíîé Ñíåéïà, ñëèøêîì ýìîöèîíàëüíûé Ôëèòâèê çâîíêî ÷ìîêíóë åãî â ùåêó, ïîòîì ïðî÷èòàë åìó íîòàöèè, ïîõâàëèë è, íàêîíåö, ïîõëîïàë ïî ñïèíå, òàê ÷òî ñ òîãî ñëåòåëè âñå âèäèìûå ïðèçíàêè ïîëó÷åííûõ óâå÷èé. Ïîòåðÿâ ýìîöèîíàëüíîå ðàâíîâåñèå, Ñíåéï, êàçàëîñü, áûë òàêèì æå êîëþ÷èì, êàê åæ. Îí îáåðíóëñÿ è ñåðäèòî óñòàâèëñÿ, êîãäà óñëûøàë, ÷òî êòî-òî çîâåò åãî ïî èìåíè.  
  
Â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå ñòîÿë Ëóïèí. "Êîãî òû æäåøü … Ôðåþ?"  
  
"Îíà âåðíóëàñü?"  
  
"Â ñàìîì äåëå, ÿ âåðíóëàñü", - ñêàçàë çíàêîìûé õðèïëûé ãîëîñ. "ß ïîçâîëþ ñåáå âîéòè. È íå íàäî òàê íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðåòü, Ñåâåðóñ - îò òåáÿ ìîæíî æäàòü ïðèãëàøåíèÿ öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü. Ìåðëèí, òû âûãëÿäèøü æóòêî", - èñêðåííå ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Õó÷. "×òî æå òû äåëàë?"  
  
"Ýòî äîëãàÿ èñòîðèÿ. Óãîâîðè Ñèðèóñà ðàññêàçàòü òåáå".  
  
Îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî âíèìàíèå Ñíåéïà áîëüøå íå íàïðàâëåíî íà íåå, ìàäàì Õó÷ ïîâåðíóëàñü. "Äèðåêòîð!" - ìÿãêî ñêàçàëà îíà. Çàòåì ïîäîøëà ê Äóìáëüäîðó, âñòàëà íà öûïî÷êè è ïîöåëîâàëà åãî â ùåêó. "Àëüáóñ, Âû âûãëÿäèòå íåíàìíîãî ëó÷øå Ñåâåðóñà. Äà ÷òî âû âñå òóò äåëàëè? Ýòî íå…?"  
  
"Íåò", - òèõî ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, åãî òâåðäûé âçãëÿä áûë ïðèêîâàí ê Ñíåéïó.  
  
"Ôðåÿ, ïîéäåì, âûïüåì ÷àÿ", - ïîïðîñèë åå Ëóïèí, âçÿâ çà ðóêó. "ß õî÷ó óñëûøàòü ñëóõè î Õàãðèäå è…" Áóäó÷è ÷åëîâåêîì íàáëþäàòåëüíûì, Ëóïèí çàêðûë çà ñîáîé äâåðü â ãîñòèíóþ, îñòàâèâ Äóìáëüäîðà è Ñíåéïà íàåäèíå.  
  
"Ýòîò çàïàõ - ýòî äîëæíî áûòü îãóðå÷íûå ñàíäâè÷è", - â òèøèíó ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Âàì ñòîèò ïîñïàòü".  
  
"Äà, ÿ î÷åíü óñòàë", - ïðèçíàëñÿ Äóìáëüäîð. "Ñåâåðóñ…"  
  
"Òîãäà õîòÿ áû 10 ìèíóò ïîñëóøàéòå Ìèíåðâó, êàê îíà ðàññêàçûâàåò î ïðîâåäåííûõ âûõîäíûõ. Ýòî ïîìîæåò. ß çíàþ", - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï. "ß çàñëóæèë, òî, ÷òî Âû ñêàçàëè ìíå. ×òî êàñàåòñÿ Ãåðìèîíû…"  
  
"Òû óâåðåí â òîì, ÷òî íå õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ îïÿòü íàëîæèë íà íåå Çàêëèíàíèå Çàáâåíèÿ? Îäíà-åäèíñòâåííàÿ îøèáêà ìîæåò çíà÷èòü…"  
  
"ß âûíóæäåí äîâåðÿòü Ïîòòåðó ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Âû ðåøèëè, ÷òî íå ñòîèò ïîäâåðãàòü åãî Çàêëèíàíèþ Çàáâåíèÿ", - õîëîäíî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
"ß íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî åãî îñâåäîìëåííîñòü î òâîåé íàñòîÿùåé ðîëè, ïîìîæåò íàëàäèòü âàøè âçàèìîîòíîøåíèÿ".  
  
Ñíåéï êðèâî óõìûëüíóëñÿ. "ß âèæó, îïòèìèçì åùå íå îêîí÷àòåëüíî îñòàâèë Âàñ. ß äîâåðÿþ Ãåðìèîíå, è òàê êàê îíà æèâåò ñ íàìè âñå êàíèêóëû, îíà äîëæíà çíàòü ïðàâäó. Äàæå åñëè ó íåå, êàê è ó Âàñ, íåâåðîÿòíî îïòèìèñòè÷íûé âçãëÿä íà âåùè. À ñåé÷àñ, äàâàéòå âûïüåì ïî ÷àøêå ÷àÿ".  
  
"Òû î÷åíü ñíèñõîäèòåëåí".  
  
Ñíåéï ïîëîæèë ðóêó åìó íà ñïèíó, îíè âûøëè, è Ñíåéï îñòîðîæíî çàêðûë äâåðü. "×åì è ñëàâåí", - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî êàíèêóëû ïðåäîñòàâèëè ïðåêðàñíóþ âîçìîæíîñòü ïîëó÷øå ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ ñ áîëüøèíñòâîì çäåñü ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ, Ãåðìèîíà âñå-òàêè êàê ìîæíî íåçàìåòíåå ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿì â ãîñòèíîé, êîãäà Ñíåéï çàïîçäàëî ïðèïîìíèë î åå ïðèñóòñòâèè â êëàññå Çåëèé. Ãåðìèîíà äîâîëüíî áûñòðî ñîîáðàçèëà, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ âñå áûëè êàêèìè-òî äðóãèìè. Êàêàÿ-òî íîâàÿ ýíåðãåòèêà. Èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî âñåãî ëèøü íåáîëüøèå âûõîäíûå ñäåëàëè ñâîå äåëî.  
  
Âûáðàâ ñåáå ìåñòî ïîäàëüøå îò öåíòðà âíèìàíèÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ïðèíÿëàñü èçó÷àòü îáñòàíîâêó. Ãîñòèíàÿ Ñíåéïà áûëà òàêîé æå óþòíîé, êàê è äðóãèå åãî êîìíàòû, ýòà îáìàí÷èâàÿ ïðîñòîòà äîðîãîãî ñòîèëà - è íàâåðíÿêà, î÷åíü óþòíî áûëî æèòü â ýòîé ïðîñòîòå. Â êîìíàòå íå áûëî íèêàêèõ óêðàøåíèé è áåçäåëóøåê, èëè êàðòèí íà ñòåíàõ, íî çäåñü áûëè êíèãè - î÷åíü ìíîãî êíèã, à åùå ïëþñ òå, ÷òî áûëè â åãî áèáëèîòåêå, ýòàæîì âûøå - ó íåãî áûëî âïå÷àòëÿþùåå ñîáðàíèå êíèã. Ñòåíû â ãîñòèíîé áûëè èç íåîáðàáîòàííîãî êàìíÿ, ïîë èç ìÿãêèõ äóáîâûõ äîñîê, âñå ýòî áûëî óäèâèòåëüíî êðàñèâûì. Êàìèí áûë áîëüøèì è âûïîëíåí â ñîâåðøåííî íåçàìûñëîâàòîì ñòèëå, èñêëþ÷àÿ ëèøü ðåçíóþ ðàáîòó íà çàãîðîäêå - â ôîðìå äâóõ ñïëåòåííûõ çìåé. Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà è ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íèõ, íî ýòî áûëè âñåãî ëèøü äâå êàìåííûõ çìåè, à íå ïàðà îáíàæåííûõ ôèãóð, êîòîðûå, îíà ìîãëà ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, òîëüêî ÷òî åé ïðèâèäåëèñü. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò îíà çàìåòèëà âûøèòûå ïóñòûííûå ïåéçàæè íà ãîáåëåíàõ, êîòîðûå âèñåëè íà ñòåíå. Íè îäèí èç íèõ íå îáëàäàë òåì íåñîêðóøèìûì ðîìàíòèçìîì, êîòîðûé âñåãäà ïðèñóòñòâîâàë â èñêóññòâå âîëøåáíèêîâ, à ñàìè êàðòèíû áûëè óäèâèòåëüíî òîíêîé ðàáîòû. Ïîéäÿ ê íèì ïîáëèæå, ÷òîáû ðàññìîòðåòü áîãàòñòâî äåòàëåé, îíà öåëèêîì âïèòàëà â ñåáÿ ýòè êàðòèíû æèçíè è ñìåðòè, êîòîðûå êàê æèâûå ðàçûãðàëèñü ïåðåä íåé. Îíà áûëà ãîòîâà ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî ñëûøèò ïåíèå ïåñêà è ïëà÷ ñîêîëà âûñîêî â íåáå.  
  
"Ïðàâäà èçóìèòåëüíàÿ ðàáîòà", - âäðóã ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Õó÷, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäñêî÷èëà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íåëîâêî.  
  
"Äà", - êîðîòêî îòâåòèëà îíà, ïûòàÿñü îòðóãàòü ñàìó ñåáÿ çà âîçíèêøåå ÷óâñòâî âðàæäåáíîñòè. Îíà âåäü äàæå íå çíàëà ìàäàì Õó÷ - çíàêîìñòâî îãðàíè÷èâàëîñü ëèøü íà÷àëüíûìè óðîêàìè ïîëåòîâ íà ìåòëå, è ïîòîì îíà âèäåëà åå èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî çà îáåäåííûì ñòîëîì.  
  
"Â ïåðâûé ðàç ëó÷øå íå ñòîÿòü ïåðåä ýòèìè êàðòèíàìè ñëèøêîì äîëãî. Ëåãêî ïîòåðÿòüñÿ", - äîáàâèëà ìàäàì Õó÷, è âåðíóëàñü îáðàòíî ê îñòàëüíûì ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿì.  
  
Óñòðîèâøèñü ïîóäîáíåå â êîæàíîì êðåñëå, êîòîðîå òàê è óãîâàðèâàëî ñâåðíóòüñÿ êàëà÷èêîì, Ãåðìèîíà íàáëþäàëà çà ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿìè, óäèâëÿÿñü, ïî÷åìó îíà åäèíñòâåííàÿ, êòî çàìåòèë - êàê íåóäîáíî ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ Ñíåéï èç-çà ïðèêîâàííîãî ê íåìó âíèìàíèÿ.  
  
Ìîæåòå çëîñëîâèòü è êëåâåòàòü íà íåãî, à îí è áðîâüþ íå ïîâåäåò. Íî êàçàëîñü, êîãäà äåëî êàñàëîñü ïðèâÿçàííîñòè è ëþáâè - Ñíåéï íå ìîã çàùèòèòüñÿ.  
  
À ýòî áûëà áû ìûñëü, äëÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà, ãîðüêî ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, óáèòü åãî äîáðîòîé.  
  
Íåïðåîäîëèìî ñèëüíîå æåëàíèå õîòü ðàç ñíîâà óâèäåòü ðîäèòåëåé ïðè÷èíèëî îñòðóþ áîëü, Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã ïîòåðÿëà ñâÿçü ñ ðåàëüíîñòüþ è ëþäüìè, êîòîðûå ñåé÷àñ áûëè ðÿäîì.  
  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð?"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñôîêóñèðîâàëà âçãëÿä íà Ñíåéïå, êîòîðûé ïðèñåë íà íåâûñîêóþ ñêàìåå÷êó äëÿ íîã ðÿäîì ñ êðåñëîì, â ðóêàõ ó íåãî áûëà òàðåëêà ñ êó÷åé ðàçíûõ ñàíäâè÷åé.  
  
"ß Âàì ïîìåøàë".  
  
"Íåò, ÿ ïðîñòî âñïîìèíàëà".  
  
"Î âàøåé ñåìüå?"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà. Òàêèì ãîëîñîì ìîæíî óïðîñèòü è Ñôèíêñà ñêàçàòü ïðàâäó. "Äà. Ìîè ðîäèòåëè îáû÷íî óñòðàèâàëè òàêèå âå÷åðèíêè ïîñëå îáåäà â âîñêðåñåíüå. Íó, äàæå íà öåëûé äåíü. Çíàêîìûå ïðèõîäèëè, êîãäà õîòåëè, à óõîäèëè, êîãäà äîëæíû áûëè óõîäèòü. Îíè áðàëè ñ ñîáîé äåòåé, è ýòî áûë áû íàñòîÿùèé õàîñ, íî äîì áûë ïîëîí ñìåõà, ðàçãîâîðîâ, ìóçûêè è òåïëà. Õîòåëà áû ÿ çíàòü, êàê íå çàáûòü îá ýòîì. Ìû âñåãäà õîòåëè, ÷òîáû òàêèå âå÷åðà íèêîãäà íå çàêàí÷èâàëèñü, è êîãäà íàêîíåö-òî äîáèðàëèñü äî ïîñòåëè, áûëî óæå î÷åíü ïîçäíî, òàê ÷òî óòðîì â ïîíåäåëüíèê ìû âñåãäà áûëè î÷åíü ñîííûìè. Ïàïà èãðàë íà ôëåéòå, à ìàìà ðèñîâàëà êàðòèíû. Èíîãäà ïîäêëþ÷àëèñü èõ äðóçüÿ, è òîãäà ÿ ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî îíè òàêèå æå, êàê è ìîè ðîäèòåëè, Âû ïîíèìàåòå".  
  
Ñíåéï íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàë, íî âñå ðàâíî êèâíóë. Â äåòñòâå îíà áûëà îêðóæåíà ëþáîâüþ è çàáîòîé, äîëæíî áûòü, åé áûëî òðóäíî ïåðâûå ãîäû â Õîãâàðòñå. Ñíåéï çàäóìàëñÿ íàä ýòèì è îñîçíàë, ÷òî îíà îïÿòü ïðåäàåòñÿ âîñïîìèíàíèÿì.  
  
"Ìàìà ðèñîâàëà ïîðòðåòû. Íþ. Âñåãäà â áàãðîâûõ îòòåíêàõ ñ êàêèìè-òî íåïîíÿòíûìè çåëåíûìè ïÿòíàìè è ÷åðåñ÷óð ìíîãî îáíàæåííîé ïëîòè. ß îáû÷íî ñìóùàëàñü, êîãäà áûëà ìàëåíüêîé. Ëþäè íà åå êàðòèíàõ, êîíå÷íî, íå äâèãàëèñü, õîòÿ ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî îíà ðèñîâàëà - è ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî. Îíà è ïàïà áûëè ñòîìàòîëîãàìè. Ó íèõ áûëî íåìíîãî ÷àñòíûõ ïàöèåíòîâ, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè âåðèëè â ïîääåðæêó Ñèñòåìû íàöèîíàëüíîãî çäðàâîîõðàíåíèÿ, è Âû, êîíå÷íî, ñîâåðøåííî íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå, î ÷åì ÿ ãîâîðþ, ïðàâäà?" - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà óæå áîëåå ïðèâû÷íûì ãîëîñîì.  
  
"Íåò", - ïðèçíàëñÿ Ñíåéï. "Õîòÿ ÿ ïîíèìàþ ïîòðåáíîñòü â òâîð÷åñòâå è… ýòèõ ïîîùðèòåëüíûõ áåñåäàõ. Âû äîëæíû è äàëüøå ðàññêàçûâàòü î ðîäèòåëÿõ".  
  
Áûëî ñòðàííî âèäåòü åãî ëèöî íèæå, ÷åì îáû÷íî, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî âñå âíèìàíèå Ñíåéïà áûëî ñîñðåäîòî÷åíî íà íåé. Íåò, îíà ïðèâûêëà ê ýòîìó çà ïîñëåäíèå íåäåëè, íî áûëî ðåäêîñòüþ óâèäåòü åãî âîò òàê: íå íàñòîðîæå, óÿçâèìûì. Îíà ñèäåëà äîâîëüíî áëèçêî, ÷òîáû çàìåòèòü, ÷òî ýòè ãëàçà íå áûëè ÷åðíûìè, êàê îíà âñåãäà ïðåäïîëàãàëà, à áàðõàòíî-êîðè÷íåâûìè, êàê ñàìûé äîðîãîé òåìíûé øîêîëàä.  
  
"Ïî÷åìó?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñîïðîòèâëÿÿñü ïîðûâó êîñíóòüñÿ åãî âîëîñ.   
  
"Ïîïïè ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò ïîëåçíî äëÿ Âàñ. Ê òîìó æå îíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî áû ÿ òîæå ïîîùðÿë Âàñ âåñòè áåñåäû". Îí ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó, è èãðà ñâåòà îïÿòü ñäåëàëà åãî ãëàçà ÷åðíûìè.  
  
Óòîíóâ â åãî âçãëÿäå, îíà ñêàçàëà ïåðâîå, ÷òî ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó: "È Âû ÷òî, ïîñëóøàëèñü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè?"  
  
"À Âû êàê äóìàåòå?"  
  
"ß äóìàþ, ÷òî âïåðåäè ó ìåíÿ - åùå ãîä Çåëèé".  
  
È õîòü åãî åäâà çàìåòíàÿ óëûáêà áûëà òåïëîé è íåçàìûñëîâàòîé, â óãîëêàõ ãëàç ïîÿâèëèñü íåãëóáîêèå ìîðùèíêè. "Åñëè óæ Âû çàøëè òàê äàëåêî, çíà÷èò âûæèâåòå. À åñëè ñìîæåòå ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà òîì îùóùåíèè, êîòîðîå íåïðåìåííî âîçíèêàåò, êîãäà ÿ èçâîæó ó÷åíèêîâ, äóìàþ, Âû ñïðàâèòåñü ñ òåì, ÷òî Âàñ îòâëåêàåò. Âîò, äåðæèòå ñàíäâè÷".  
  
"ß íå ãîëîäíà", - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà íà÷èíàëà îñîçíàâàòü ïîäòåêñò ñêàçàííîãî: âåäü ó òàêîãî âûáðàííîãî Ñíåéïîì ñïîñîáà ïðåïîäàâàíèÿ ìîãëè áûòü è äðóãèå öåëè, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ïðîÿâëåíèÿ æåñòîêîé êðîâîæàäíîñòè.   
  
"Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå åøüòå. Åñëè Âû íå áóäåòå åñòü, òî è ÿ íå ìîãó, ýòèêåò âîëøåáíèêîâ, à ÿ óìèðàþ ñ ãîëîäà".  
  
"À-à-à, îáîñíîâàííûé ýãîèçì". Îíà âçÿëî ñ òàðåëêè ÿéöî è ñàíäâè÷ ñ ñàëàòîì, è, íà÷àâ åñòü, ïîíÿëà, êàê áûëà ãîëîäíà. Íà ïàðó ìèíóò ïîâèñëà êîðîòêàÿ ïàóçà.  
  
"Ó âàñ âîñõèòèòåëüíàÿ áèáëèîòåêà", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñëèçûâàÿ ñ êîí÷èêà ïàëüöà òîìàòíîå ñåìå÷êî. Ìåëüêîì ïîäíÿâ ãëàçà, îíà áûëà çàõâà÷åíà òÿæåëûì ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì Ñíåéïà è íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, âñå, î ÷åì îíà ìîãëà äóìàòü - ýòî áåøåíûé ïóëüñ, ñòó÷àùèé â âèñêàõ, è ôîðìà åãî ãóá.  
  
Ñíåéï ìîðãíóë, âûïðÿìèëñÿ, è çàìåøàòåëüñòâî ìåæäó íèìè èñ÷åçëî. "Òàê ìíîãî êíèã. È äà, ÿ ïðî÷èòàë âñå".  
  
Îíà óñìåõíóëàñü. "Âû, äîëæíî áûòü, ñëûøèòå ýòî îò…"  
  
"Äåâÿíîñòà ïðîöåíòîâ çíàêîìûõ, ãäå-òî òàê".  
  
"ß íà÷àëà èñêàòü êíèãè, êîòîðûå êàñàþòñÿ òåìû Àêîíèòîâîãî…"  
  
"Ýòî ìîæåò ïîäîæäàòü. ß äóìàþ, åñòü áîëåå î÷åâèäíîå ðåøåíèå ïðîáëåìû", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ïîäáèâàÿ åå íà ïîñëåäíèé ñàíäâè÷.  
  
"Åùå åäû", - îòìåòèëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë, íåçàìåòíî ïîäîéäÿ ê íèì. "Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, Âàì íàäî íàó÷èòüñÿ åñòü áûñòðî, êîãäà ðÿäîì Ñåâåðóñ".  
  
"Ìèíåðâà…", - óÿçâëåíî çàïðîòåñòîâàë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Îñòàâü åãî â ïîêîå", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò. "Îí ïî÷òè íå åë ïîñëåäíèå ÷åòûðå äíÿ".  
  
"È ÿ âïîëíå ìîãó ãîâîðèòü ñàì çà ñåáÿ", - ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî äîáàâèë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Âîò óæ ïðàâäà", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð îòòóäà, ãäå îí ñèäåë íà êîæàíîì ñòóëå ñî ñïèíêîé òåìíî-ìàëèíîâîãî öâåòà. Íîãè â çàìøåâûõ áîòèíêàõ ïîêîèëèñü íà òàêîé æå òåìíî-ìàëèíîâîé òàáóðåòêå äëÿ íîã. "Ðàçâå íå âîñõèòèòåëüíî? Äîðîãèå ìíå ëþäè ñîáðàëèñü âìåñòå è íàñëàæäàþòñÿ êîìïàíèåé äðóã äðóãà". Âíåçàïíàÿ âñïûøêà çîëîòà è âçìàõ êðûëüåâ, è íà ïëå÷å ó Äóìáëüäîðà ïîÿâèëñÿ Ôîóêñ. "Òàê êàê ìû âñå çäåñü, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì Àðãóñà, êîòîðûé íå âåðíåòñÿ äî íà÷àëà ñåìåñòðà, ÿ ïðåäëàãàþ ïðîâåñòè ñîáðàíèå Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà. Íàäî ìíîãîå îáñóäèòü".  
  
"Íà ýòîì ÿ âàñ ïîêèíó", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï ñ íàáèòûì ðòîì. Îí óïëåòàë ñàíäâè÷ ñ âåò÷èíîé. Îí âñòàë â ïîëíûé ðîñò.  
  
"Ïîñòàðàéñÿ íå âûãëÿäåòü òàêèì äîâîëüíûì, ðàç óæ ñáåãàåøü îò íàñ", - ïîñîâåòîâàëà åìó Ìàêãîíàãàëë, íî âñå-òàêè ïîõëîïàëà åãî ïî ïëå÷ó, êîãäà îí ïðîõîäèë ìèìî.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà òîæå ïîäíÿëàñü ñ êðåñëà, ãîòîâàÿ ïîñëåäîâàòü çà Ñíåéïîì, ÷òîáû âûéòè èç êîìíàòû.  
  
"Íåò, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. Ìû áû õîòåëè, ÷òîáû Âû îñòàëèñü, åñëè íå âîçðàæàåòå", - ñåðüåçíî ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Íåóâåðåííàÿ, ÷òî åé äåëàòü, Ãåðìèîíà âçãëÿíóëà íà Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé ñëåãêà êèâíóë åé. Ëèøü ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé äî íåå äîøëî, ÷òî ñòîèëî îáðàòèòüñÿ ê ñâîåé Ãëàâå Äîìà çà ïîäòâåðæäåíèåì.  
  
"Êîíå÷íî, äèðåêòîð", - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ãîðàçäî áîëåå ñïîêîéíî, ÷åì íà ñàìîì äåëå ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà. "Íî ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ. ×òî òàêîå Âíóòðåííèé Êðóã?" - çàñòåí÷èâî äîáàâèëà îíà, íà÷èíàÿ îñîçíàâàòü, êàêèì âëèÿíèåì è ñèëîé îáëàäàþò ýòè ëþäè ðÿäîì ñ íåþ.  
  
"Ìíîãèå â Õîãâàðòñå ñâÿçàíû â áîðüáå ïðîòèâ Âîëüäåìîðòà. Çäåñü, â ýòîé êîìíàòå âû âèäèòå òåõ, îò êîãî ó ìåíÿ ìàëî ñåêðåòîâ". Ìåðöàíèå â åãî ãëàçàõ ïîãàñëî, îò Äóìáëüäîðà èñõîäèëà âëàñòü, õîòÿ îí è áûë ïðîñòî óñòàâøèì ïîæèëûì ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé ñèäåë ïåðåä ïîãàñøèì êàìèíîì. "Ìû åäèíîäóøíû â íàäåæäå, ÷òî Âû ïðèñîåäèíèòåñü ê íàì â ýòîé áîðüáå".  
  
"Âû çíàåòå, ÷òî ïðèñîåäèíþñü", - ïðîñòî ñêàçàëà îíà. "Ïî÷åìó ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï óõîäèò?"  
  
"Îí íå ïîñåùàåò ýòè ñîáðàíèÿ", - ëàêîíè÷íî ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë.  
  
Ïîòðåáîâàëîñü íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, ÷òîáû âíèêíóòü â ñìûñë ýòèõ ñëîâ. Êàæäàÿ ÷åðòî÷êà íà ëèöå ãîâîðèëà î íàðàñòàþùåì âîçìóùåíèè, Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñèäÿùèõ ïðîôåññîðîâ. "Âû îòñûëàåòå åãî íà ïûòêè, íî íå äîâåðÿåòå, ÷òîáû…"  
  
Â îòâåò òóò æå ïðîçâó÷àëî íåñêîëüêî ãîëîñîâ. Ãëóáîêèé ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà áûë ñëûøåí ëó÷øå âñåãî, áåç ëèøíèõ óñèëèé ïðåêðàùàÿ ýòî ìàëîïîíÿòíîå áóáíåíèå.  
  
"È ñêàæèòå íà ìèëîñòü, êàêîé òîëê îò Âàøåãî èíòåëëåêòà, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, îäíîãî èç ëó÷øèõ â Õîãâàðòñå, åñëè Âû íå ïîëüçóåòåñü èì? Âîëüäåìîðò ïðåêðàñíî çíàåò, ÷òî ìîæíî íå òðàòèòü âïóñòóþ âðåìÿ, âûáèâàÿ èç ÷åëîâåêà èíôîðìàöèþ ïîä çàêëÿòèåì Cruciatus, ñóùåñòâóåò ìíîæåñòâî äðóãèõ ñïîñîáîâ. È â íåêîòîðûõ èç íèõ ÿ ðàçáèðàþñü. ×åì ìåíüøå ÿ çíàþ, òåì ìåíüøå ñåêðåòîâ ÿ ìîãó âûäàòü. ß íå ïîñåùàþ ýòè ñîáðàíèÿ ïî ñîáñòâåííîìó íàñòîÿíèþ. Äàæå åñëè èç-çà ýòîãî ëèøåí óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ëèöåçðåòü óñòðàøàþùèé êîíêëàâ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ çà ðàáîòîé".  
  
"Î", - òèõî ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÷òîáû åé ïðîâàëèòüñÿ íà ìåñòå è íå ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ òàê ãëóïî. Îíà áðîñèëà âçãëÿä, ïîëíûé èçâèíåíèé, íà Äóìáëüäîðà. "Äèðåêòîð, ÿ…"  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ñêîðåå çàáàâëÿëñÿ ñèòóàöèåé, ÷åì áûë îáèæåí. "Äîðîãàÿ ìîÿ, Âàì íå çà ÷òî èçâèíÿòüñÿ. Ìû óâåðÿåì Âàñ, ÷òî îòíîñèìñÿ ê âîïðîñó î áåçîïàñíîñòè Ñåâåðóñà ñ òàêîé æå ñåðüåçíîñòüþ, êàê è Âû. Âñå ìû", - äîáàâèë îí, êîãäà çàìåòèë ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä Áëýêà. "Ñèðèóñ, òàêàÿ òâîÿ ðåàêöèÿ íåóìåñòíà, òî÷íî òàêæå êàê è òâîé îòâåòíûé âçãëÿä, Ñåâåðóñ".  
  
Ìóæ÷èíû ïðîáîðìîòàëè âûìó÷åííûå èçâèíåíèÿ, è ýòî íàïîìíèëî Ãåðìèîíå î Ãàððè è Ðîíå. Ýòîò îáìåí èçâèíÿþùèìèñÿ ðåïëèêàìè óòåøèë åå, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòî áûëî ëó÷øå, ÷åì íè÷åãî. È òîëüêî ïîçæå äî íåå äîøëî, ÷òî åäèíñòâåííîé öåëüþ ýòèõ èçâèíåíèé áûëà ëèøíÿÿ âîçìîæíîñòü îáìåíÿòüñÿ âçãëÿäàìè.  
  
"Ñåâåðóñ, òû òàê ëåãêî íå ñáåæèøü îò íàñ", - ïðîäîëæèë Äóìáëüäîð. "Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ïîêà íåò. Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, êàê ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ýòî Âû ðåøèëè ëîãè÷åñêóþ çàäà÷ó ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, ÷òîáû äîáðàòüñÿ äî Ôèëîñîôñêîãî êàìíÿ".  
  
"Ýòî áûëî íå î÷åíü ñëîæíî. Ýòî…", - ê îáëåã÷åíèþ Ãåðìèîíû, Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë òàê, êàê áóäòî óæå ñìèðèëñÿ ñ ôàêòîì.  
  
"À ÿ ÷òî Âàì ãîâîðèë?" - ñêàçàë îí Äóìáëüäîðó.  
  
"Êàêàÿ äëÿ íàñ ïîëüçà îò ýòèõ ëîãè÷åñêèõ çàäà÷åê?" - îæèâëåííî ñïðîñèëà ìàäàì Õó÷ òðåáîâàòåëüíûì òîíîì. "Åäèíñòâåííûé èç íàñ, êòî ðàçáèðàåòñÿ â íèõ ýòî Ñåâåðóñ".  
  
"Ñåâåðóñó ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó èäåÿ, ÷òî âîçìîæíî Âîëüäåìîðò ðàçáèðàåòñÿ â ëîãè÷åñêèõ çàäà÷àõ íè÷óòü íå ëó÷øå íàñ", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð ñòàíåò íàøèì ýêñïåðòîì â ýòîì âîïðîñå".  
  
"ß?" Ãåðìèîíà, êàçàëîñü, ïðèøëà â ñìÿòåíèå. "Íî ÿ íå… ÿ óâåðåíà, ëåã÷å ðåøèòü ëîãè÷åñêóþ çàäà÷ó, ÷åì ïðèäóìàòü åå". Ïðàâèëüíî ïîíÿâ âçãëÿä Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûì îí íàãðàäèë åå, îíà âûïðÿìèëà ñïèíó è äîáàâèëà: "Äîëæíî áûòü". Îíà ñåëà íà äèâàí ðÿäîì ñî Ñíåéïîì è âçÿëà ñ òàðåëêè, êîòîðàÿ ïîÿâèëàñü ìåæäó íèìè, ìèíäàëüíîå ïå÷åíüå.   
  
"Ó ýòîãî âîïðîñà åñòü ðåøåíèå - Âû ïðèäóìàåòå ëîãè÷åñêóþ çàäà÷ó, êîòîðóþ ÿ ïîïûòàþñü ðåøèòü êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå. Îáÿçàòåëüíî çàïèøèòå, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè Âû ïîòðàòèëè íà åå ñîñòàâëåíèå", - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï.  
  
"À ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè ó ìåíÿ åñòü?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"À ñêîëüêî Âàì íóæíî?" - â îòâåò ñïðîñèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"Äàæå íå çíàþ, äèðåêòîð. ß ìîãó íà÷àòü ðàáîòàòü ñåé÷àñ, åñëè Âû íå ïðîòèâ".  
  
"Êàê ïîæåëàåòå, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Êàê òîëüêî Ñåâåðóñ ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ çàäà÷åé, ìû ìîæåì âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñíîâà. ß óâåðåí, åñòü êîå-÷òî, ÷òî Âàì ñòîèò çíàòü, ÷òîáû ïîìîãàòü íàì".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñëèøêîì ãëóáîêî çàäóìàëàñü, ÷òîáû îòäàâàòü ñåáå îò÷åò â òîì, ÷òî çàíÿëà ðàáî÷èé ñòîë Ñíåéïà, âîñïîëüçîâàëàñü åãî ïåðãàìåíòîì è ïåðîì äëÿ ïèñüìà, è ñ ïðåíåáðåæåíèåì îòíåñëàñü ê åãî åäèíñòâåííîé ïîïûòêå çàãîâîðèòü ñ íåé.  
  
Ñíåéï îñòàëñÿ ñòîÿòü, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ñïèíîé ê ñòåíå, ïîòîìó ÷òî çíàë, ÷òî ñòîèò åìó ñåñòü, è îí òóò æå çàñíåò. Ïîêà Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà ñ îòñóòñòâóþùèì âçãëÿäîì, Ñíåéï ðàçãëÿäûâàë åå ëèöî. ×òî-òî â åå âíåøíåì âèäå êàçàëîñü ñëèøêîì çíàêîìûì, ýòà ïîëíàÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòü âçãëÿäà, è îí âäðóã ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîíÿë, ÷òî ó íåãî è Ãåðìèîíû áûëî êîå-÷òî îáùåå.  
  
Ýòà ìûñëü íå áûëà îñîáî ïðèÿòíîé, ïðèíèìàÿ âî âíèìàíèå òîò ôàêò, êàê ëåãêî áûëî çàáûòü îá èõ ðàçíèöå â âîçðàñòå è çàíèìàåìûõ ïîëîæåíèÿõ.  
  
Ñãîðàÿ îò íåòåðïåíèÿ, Ñíåéï ïîäîøåë ê ðàáî÷åìó ñòîëó ìåæäó êíèæíûìè ïîëêàìè, ÷òîáû ïðèãîòîâèòü Îìóò Ïàìÿòè äëÿ òåõ äíåé, êîòîðûå áûëè ñâÿçàíû ñ ïîäãîòîâêîé è ïðèãîòîâëåíèåì ïîñëåäíåé ïîðöèè Àêîíèòîâîãî çåëüÿ. Îí ñëèøêîì óñòàë, íî âñå ðàâíî ïåðåíîñ âàæíûõ âîñïîìèíàíèé â îìóò íå çàíÿëî ìíîãî âðåìåíè, ïîñëå òîãî êàê îí áûñòðî ïðîñìîòðåë èõ. Ñîñòàâëåíèå îò÷åòîâ äëÿ Äóìáëüäîðà â òå÷åíèå äîëãèõ ëåò çíà÷èòåëüíî óëó÷øèëè åãî ñïîñîáíîñòü â êîíöåíòðàöèè, êîòîðàÿ áûëà íåîáõîäèìà êàê äëÿ ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ îìóòà, òàê è äëÿ åãî ïðî÷òåíèÿ. Â ñàìîì íà÷àëå, êîãäà äåëî êàñàëîñü ðàçáîðà ïîëåòîâ, ïîìîùü Äóìáëüäîðó âñåãäà îêàçûâàëè òðè êàïëè Veritaserum, íî Ñíåéï áûë ïåðâûé, êòî îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà òî, ÷òî äàæå Veritaserum âðÿä ëè áûë óáåäèòåëüíûì äîêàçàòåëüñòâîì ïðàâäèâîñòè åãî ñëîâ, ó÷èòûâàÿ òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ýôôåêòèâíîñòü äîïðîñà ñ ïîìîùüþ Veritaserum ñèëüíî çàâèñèò îò óðîâíÿ òîãî, êòî äîïðàøèâàåò. Äàæå êîãäà Ñíåéïó áûëî äâàäöàòü, åãî ñïîñîáíîñòè â äàííîé îáëàñòè íàìíîãî ïðåâîñõîäèëè ñïîñîáíîñòè Äóìáëüäîðà. È èìåííî ýòèìè ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè ïîëüçîâàëñÿ Âîëüäåìîðò, íàçíà÷èâ â òî âðåìÿ ñâîåãî ìîëîäîãî ïðîòåæå íà äîëæíîñòü òîãî, ÷òî ïðîâîäèò äîïðîñû. Â òî âðåìÿ, êîãäà èíôîðìàöèÿ áûëà äåéñòâèòåëüíî âàæíà äëÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà, îí íèêîãäà íå èñïîëüçîâàë ãðóáîå íàñèëèå - ýòî ïðèõîäèëî ïîçæå, êîãäà æåðòâà âûêëàäûâàëà âñå, ÷òî çíàëà - âñåãî ëèøü ïîòîìó, ÷òî â òàêèõ äîïðîñàõ ñòàëêèâàëèñü ðàçóìû, è áîëåå èñêóñíûé èç íèõ íàùóïûâàë ïî÷âó, âûèñêèâàÿ òåìíûå çàêîóëêè ðàçóìà, è ñèëîé ñâîåãî âêðàä÷èâîãî ãîëîñà îòûñêèâàë èñòèíó, êîòîðàÿ äî ýòîãî áûëà ãëóáîêî ñïðÿòàíà. Â ýòîì ñðàæåíèè ðàçóìîâ Ñíåéï åùå íèêîãäà íå ïðîèãðûâàë. Õîòÿ íàñòîÿùåå èñêóññòâî âñåãäà çàêëþ÷àëîñü â òîì, ÷òîáû óáåäèòü íåêîòîðûõ ëþäåé íå ðàññêàçûâàòü ñëèøêîì ìíîãî - îñîáåííî, êîãäà ïðè ýòîì ïðèñóòñòâîâàë ñàì Âîëüäåìîðò.  
  
Äàæå íàõîäÿñü â çíàêîìîé îáñòàíîâêå ñîáñòâåííîãî ðàáî÷åãî êàáèíåòà ñ åãî óþòîì, Ñíåéï âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà âäðóã íàõëûíóëè ýòè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, è íà÷àë ðàçãëÿäûâàòü ñâîè ðóêè. Ôîðìàëüíî îíè íèêîãäà íå áûëè â êðîâè, îí íè ðàçó íå óáèâàë. Òåìíûé Ïîâåëèòåëü íå òðåáîâàë ýòîãî îò íåãî, íî êàæäûé èç òåõ, êîãî îí äîïðàøèâàë çà ýòè ãîäû, óìåð. Îí óñïîêàèâàë ñåáÿ ìûñëüþ, ÷òî âûïîëíÿåò âîëþ Äóìáëüäîðà è âñå ýòî âðåìÿ ïûòàëñÿ äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî íå ïîëó÷àåò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ îò òîãî, ÷òî ïåðåõèòðèë íåêîòîðûõ î÷åíü óìíûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ.   
  
"Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, ÿ çàêîí÷èëà. Åñëè âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî õîòèòå çàíÿòüñÿ ýòèì ñåãîäíÿ", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà, íàêîíåö, âñïîìíèëà ãîëîâîëîìêó, êîòîðóþ îòåö âñåãäà èñïîëüçîâàë, ÷òîáû ïîäðàçíèòü åå â äåòñòâå. Íî ðàäîñòíîå âîëíåíèå òóò æå èñïàðèëîñü, êîãäà Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ ñîâåðøåííî îòñóòñòâóþùèì âèäîì. Áûëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî îí ïîëíîñòüþ çàáûë î åå ñóùåñòâîâàíèè.  
  
Åùå ìãíîâåíèå îí ïðîäîëæàë áåññìûñëåííî ñìîòðåòü íà íåå, ïðåæäå ÷åì æèçíü âíåçàïíî ïîÿâèëàñü â åãî ãëàçàõ. "Äà", - êîðîòêî îòâåòèë îí.  
  
"ß çàïèñàëà åå äëÿ Âàñ", - äîáàâèëà îíà, ñáèòàÿ ñ òîëêó ÷óâñòâîì, ÷òî åãî ñîçíàíèå îïÿòü êóäà-òî óñêîëüçíóëî.  
  
"Çà÷åì? Äóìàåòå, ÷òî ÿ ðàçó÷èëñÿ ïèñàòü ïîä äèêòîâêó?"  
  
"Èëè ÿ áû çàïèñàëà ýòó ãîëîâîëîìêó ñàìà èëè ìîãëà áû ïðîäèêòîâàòü Âàì. ß ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî Âû ïðåäïî÷òåòå ïåðâûé âàðèàíò", - ðåøèòåëüíî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "È êîãäà Âû áóäåòå ðåøàòü ãîëîâîëîìêó, íå çàáóäüòå, ÷òî ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ìàãèåé íåëüçÿ. Ñîñðåäîòî÷üòåñü íà íåèñïîëüçîâàíèè âîëøåáñòâà".  
  
"Äà, êîíå÷íî", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï, âûäåðãèâàÿ ïåðãàìåíò ó Ãåðìèîíû èç ðóê, è íà÷àë ÷èòàòü. "Ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà… Âû ÷òî, ñ óìà ñîøëè? Ìîãëè áû çàîäíî ïðåäëîæèòü ìíå íå äûøàòü. Çàìàí÷èâàÿ àëüòåðíàòèâà, áåç ñîìíåíèÿ".  
  
"Ïðîñòî ïîïðîáóéòå".  
  
Îí îòâåòèë åé âçãëÿäîì, â êîòîðîì ìîæíî áûëî ïðî÷åñòü âñå, ÷òî îí äóìàåò ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó, è ïðèíÿëñÿ ÷èòàòü çàíîâî. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí ïðî÷èòàë ãîëîâîëîìêó â òðåòèé ðàç, îí âçãëÿíóë íà Ãåðìèîíó, è åãî ïðåæíÿÿ õîëîäíîñòü â îáðàùåíèè ñìåíèëàñü íåâîëüíûì âîñõèùåíèåì.  
  
"Ñêîëüêî Âû ïîòðàòèëè âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ïðèäóìàòü ýòó çàäà÷êó?"  
  
"Äâà ÷àñà è äâàäöàòü ÷åòûðå ìèíóòû. ß ïðèäóìàëà ñíà÷àëà îäíó ãîëîâîëîìêó ñàìà, íî îíà îêàçàëîñü íèêóäà íå ãîäíîé. Òàê ÷òî ïîíàäîáèëîñü åùå íåìíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû âñïîìíèòü âîò ýòó, åå ðàññêàçàë ìíå îòåö, êîãäà ÿ áûëà ðåáåíêîì. ß ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî âîçìîæíî, åñòü ñìûñë ïðîâåðèòü âàøè ñïîñîáíîñòè íà äâóõ óðîâíÿõ - ïðîñòîé è ïîòîì ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîñëîæíåå".  
  
Ñíåéï ñóðîâî ãëÿíóë íà íåå, íî áûëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ñîâåðøåííî íå õîòåëà êàçàòüñÿ äåðçêîé. Ó íåå áûë äåëîâîé òîí, òàêîé æå, êîãäà îíà îòäàâàëà ðàñïîðÿæåíèÿ Ëîíãáîòòîìó. Âïåðâûå Ñíåéï ñëàáî ïðåäñòàâèë, êàê Íåâèëë ìîæåò ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâîâàòü ïðè ýòîì, è åìó íå ïîíðàâèëàñü íåïðîøåíîå îùóùåíèå ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ñðîäíè Ëîíãáîòòîìó. Îí óíûëî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ãîëîâîëîìêó, êîòîðàÿ áûëà íàïèñàíà êàëëèãðàôè÷åñêèì ïî÷åðêîì ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð.  
  
Åñòü ÷åëîâåê ñ öûïëåíêîì, êîøêîé è ñîáàêîé. Åìó íàäî ïåðåïëûòü ðå÷êó íà ëîäêå, êîòîðàÿ ìîæåò âìåñòèòü òîëüêî åãî ñàìîãî è îäíî æèâîòíîå. Êîøêó è ñîáàêó íåëüçÿ îñòàâèòü îäíèõ, òî÷íî òàê æå íåëüçÿ îñòàâëÿòü êîøêó è öûïëåíêà. Êàê åìó ïåðåâåçòè ýòèõ æèâîòíûõ ÷åðåç ðåêó?  
  
Îí îïåðñÿ ëîêòÿìè íà ñòîë è ïîäïåð ðóêàìè ãîëîâó, ñîïðîòèâëÿÿñü ïîðûâó âçÿòü ïàëî÷êó è ïîâåðòåòü åå â ðóêàõ. Ñíåéï îùóùàë, êàê ñïîñîáíîñòü ðàññóæäàòü èñïàðÿåòñÿ áóêâàëüíî ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé. Ïîäîçðåâàÿ, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò äîëãàÿ íî÷ü, îí çàêàçàë ñåáå ÷àé.  
  
Âåðíóâøèñü èç âàííîé äâà ÷àñà ñïóñòÿ, Ñíåéï íà÷àë õîäèòü òóäà-ñþäà ïî êëàññó, îñòàíîâèâøèñü îêîëî Ãåðìèîíû, êîòîðàÿ ñèäåëà â îñòðîâêå ñâåòà ñðåäè ñòîïîê ñ êíèãàìè.  
  
"Íå íàäî çàíèìàòüñÿ èññëåäîâàíèåì íàñ÷åò Àêîíèòîâîãî çåëüÿ", - îòðûâèñòî ñêàçàë îí. "Îìóò Ïàìÿòè, êîòîðûé ÿ ïðèãîòîâèë, äàñò îòâåòû íà âîïðîñû".  
  
"Íî ÿ íèêîãäà…" Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà, â åå âçãëÿäå ñìåøàëîñü ðàçìûøëåíèå è íàäåæäà. Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ñíåéïà áûëî íå ñëèøêîì îáîäðÿþùèì.  
  
"Âû âûó÷èòå íóæíûå ïðèåìû â ýòîì ãîäó".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà áåçðîïîòíî êèâíóëà, è âåæëèâî ñïðîñèëà: "Âû óæå ðåøèëè ãîëîâîëîìêó?"  
  
Ïðîáîðìîòàâ ÷òî-òî ñåáå ïîä íîñ, Ñíåéï íåîõîòíî âåðíóëñÿ çà ðàáî÷èé ñòîë, íà êîòîðîì óæå âàëÿëèñü ñìÿòûå êóñêè áóìàãè.  
  
Çàïóñòèâ ðóêó â íåïîñëóøíûå âîëîñû, Ñíåéï ÷òî-òî áîðìîòàë ñåáå ïîä íîñ è áûñòðî íåðàçáîð÷èâî ïèñàë. Åãî ãëàçà åäâà íå çàêðûâàëèñü îò óñòàëîñòè.  
  
"Äà", - ïðîøèïåë îí, áðîñàÿ ïåðî è âñêàêèâàÿ íà íîãè. "Ðåøèë!"  
  
Âçäðîãíóâ îò ãðîìêîãî çâóêà, Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü, ðåçêî ñåâ â êðåñëå, Áëýê è Ëþïèí òîæå ïðîñíóëèñü, ïîòÿãèâàÿñü â ñâîèõ êðåñëàõ.  
  
"Êîòîðûé ÷àñ?" - ïðîáîðìîòàë Áëýê, ïîñëå ñíà åãî òåìíûå ÷åðíûå âîëîñû áûëè âçúåðîøåíû, à íà ùåêå îñòàëñÿ ñëåä îò ïîäëîêîòíèêà êðåñëà.  
  
"ß ðåøèë ãîëîâîëîìêó".  
  
"Ýòî æå çàìå÷àòåëüíî, ïðàâäà?" - ñîííî ñïðîñèë Ëóïèí.  
  
"Íå äëÿ ìîåãî ÷óâñòâà ñîáñòâåííîãî äîñòîèíñòâà", - ïðèçíàëñÿ Ñíåéï. "Ýòî äåòñêàÿ çàäà÷êà. Íå ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð óæå ïðèäóìàëà ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîñëîæíåå ïåðåä òåì, êàê çàñíóòü".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà, êîãäà îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. "Âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî íà ýòîò ðàç ðåøèëè ïðàâèëüíî?" - íåóâåðåííî ñïðîñèëà îíà.   
  
Íàõìóðèâøèñü îò ðàçäðàæåíèÿ, Ñíåéï ïîäîøåë ê êðåñëó, ãäå ñèäåëà Ãåðìèîíà è íàâèñ íàä íåé. "Óâåðåí. ×åëîâåêó ïîíàäîáèòñÿ ñîâåðøèòü ÷åòûðå ïîåçäêè òóäà îáðàòíî. Â ïåðâûé ðàç îí çàáèðàåò êîøêó, îñòàâëÿÿ öûïëåíêà è ñîáàêó. Âî âòîðîé ðàç îí áåðåò ñ ñîáîé öûïëåíêà è âîçâðàùàåòñÿ ñ êîøêîé. Ïîòîì îí çàáèðàåò ñîáàêó, îñòàâëÿÿ êîøêó îäíó. È íàêîíåö, îí ïåðåâîçèò íà ëîäêå êîøêó". Îí ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, ðàçðåøèâ òåì ñàìûì âîçìîæíóþ êðèòèêó.  
  
"Îòëè÷íî ïðèäóìàíî, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð", - ñêàçàë Ëóïèí, ïîäîéäÿ ê íèì ïîáëèæå. "Ïîõîæå, ÷òî òû íå î÷åíü äîâîëåí ñâîèì óñïåõîì".   
  
×óâñòâóÿ ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå îò óñòàëîñòè, Ñíåéï îïåðñÿ íà êðàé ñòîëà. "Äà, êàê âèæó è âïðàâäó íå î÷åíü äîâîëåí", - çàìåòèë Ëóïèí.  
  
"Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ, ÿ íå îáåùàë, ÷òî áóäó íàñëàæäàòüñÿ òåì, êàê ýòà äåâ÷îíêà âðåìåííî ïåðåõèòðèëà ìåíÿ".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà, âûòàðàùèâ ãëàçà, óñòàâèëàñü íà Ñíåéïà. Âïåðâûå îíà ñëûøàëà îò íåãî õîòü ÷òî-òî, ÷òî îòäàëåííî íàïîìèíàëî îïðàâäàíèå. "ß óæå ïðèâûêëà ê Âàøåìó òÿæåëîìó õàðàêòåðó", - îòìàõíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà ñëèøêîì óñòàëà, ÷òîáû çàäóìûâàòüñÿ íàä òåì, ÷òî ñòîèëî áû ïîäîáðàòü áîëåå ïîäõîäÿùèå ñëîâà. "Òîëüêî âîò… ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî ÿ õîðîøàÿ âåäüìà".  
  
"Òàê è åñòü", - îòâåòèë Ëóïèí, ïîñêîëüêó íå áûë óâåðåí â òîì, ÷òî ìîæåò îòâåòèòü Ñíåéï.  
  
"Äàéòå îïðåäåëåíèå ñëîâó 'õîðîøàÿ'", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ÷òî Ëóïèí åãî ïåðåáèë. "Âû ãîâîðèòå î ñâîèõ ìîðàëüíûõ êà÷åñòâàõ èëè æå ñëîâî 'õîðîøàÿ' êàñàåòñÿ íàâûêîâ â îáëàñòè ïðàêòè÷åñêîé ìàãèè?"  
  
"È òî è äðóãîå", - ïîñïåøíî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Íåò", - òóò æå äîáàâèëà îíà. "ß èìåëà â âèäó ïîñëåäíåå. Íàñ÷åò ïåðâîãî, ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî ýòî òàê è åñòü".  
  
"Êàêàÿ òîñêëèâàÿ ïðàâäà", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï, íî âñòðåòèâ îäîáðåíèå â åãî áûñòðîì âçãëÿäå, Ãåðìèîíà íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëàñü.  
  
"Ïî ëîãèêå ýòî äîëæíî îçíà÷àòü, ÷òî â îáëàñòè ìàãèè ÿ íå íàñòîëüêî óæ õîðîøà, êàê äóìàëà ðàíüøå", - äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà, áîðÿñü ñ âîçíèêøèì ÷óâñòâîì îò÷óæäåíèÿ. Òåïåðü îíà ïîíÿëà, êàêîé ïîäòåêñò ìîæåò ñêðûâàòüñÿ, êîãäà òåáå äîâîäèòüñÿ ïðîâåðÿòü Ñíåéïà.  
  
"Êàêàÿ íåïîçâîëèòåëüíàÿ ìûñëü äëÿ ãðèôôèíäîðêè". Îäîáðåíèå âî âçãëÿäå èñ÷åçëî, âìåñòî ýòîãî ïîÿâèëàñü íåïðèÿòíàÿ óñìåøêà.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. "ß äîëæíà áûëà çíàòü, ÷òî Âû ïîñ÷èòàåòå ýòî çàáàâíûì".  
  
"Íå çàáàâíûì, ñêîðåå èðîíè÷íûì. ß ïîíèìàþ… ãîðäîñòü è… âûñîêîìåðèå. Âàì ìîæåò íå õâàòèòü ñèëû, ÷òîáû ñòàòü âåëèêîé âåäüìîé, íî ó Âàñ îäèí èç ñàìûõ ÿñíûõ óìîâ â Õîãâàðòñå çà âñå åãî âðåìÿ. Õîòÿ ÷åñòíîñòü çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî Âàì îñîáî íå ñ êåì êîíêóðèðîâàòü", - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï òåì æå óòâåðæäàþùèì òîíîì.  
  
"Ïîêà âû ðÿäîì, ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå îò óñïåõîâ ìíå òî÷íî íå ãðîçèò", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, áîðÿñü ñ òåì, ÷òîáû ñîêðóøèòåëüíîå ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå íå ïðîðâàëîñü íàðóæó. Âåäü Ñíåéï ïîäòâåðäèë, ÷òî îíà íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåò âîïëîòèòü ñâîþ ìå÷òó â ðåàëüíîñòü è äîêàçàòü íåïðàâîòó òåõ, êòî óïîðíî ïðîäîëæàåò âåðèòü â òî, ÷òî äåòè èç ñåìåé ìàããëîâ ñòàíîâÿòñÿ áîëåå ñëàáûìè âîëøåáíèêàìè.  
  
Ñíåéï âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîäíÿë áðîâè: "Âû áû ïðåäïî÷ëè óñëûøàòü ëüñòèâóþ ëîæü?"  
  
"Âû âåäü çíàåòå, ÷òî íåò".  
  
"À-à-à, òîãäà ÿ ïîáóäó âàøèì ìàëü÷èêîì äëÿ áèòüÿ, ïîêà Âû ïûòàåòåñü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ".  
  
Ñåâ îáðàòíî íà ñòóë, Ãåðìèíî êèâíóëà ãîëîâîé, ïðèçíàâàÿ ïîðàæåíèå. "Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ íå ñîïåðíè÷àþ ñ Âàìè â åõèäñòâå".  
  
Ñíåéï ïîäàâèë óõìûëêó, êîòîðàÿ óæå áûëà ãîòîâà ïîÿâèòüñÿ íà ëèöå, êàê íåîñîçíàííîå ïðîÿâëåíèå âûñîêîìåðèÿ. "Âàì íàäî ïîñïàòü. Ñîëíöå óæå ñêîðî âçîéäåò".  
  
"ß ïðîâåäó ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð", - ñêàçàë Ëóïèí. "Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, åå êîìíàòû ñîñåäñòâóþò ñ íàøèìè. Äîðîãàÿ ìîÿ, Âû çàñûïàåòå íà õîäó. Âàì äàâíî ïîðà ñïàòü".  
  
"Áûëî áû íå÷åñòíî îñòàâèòü ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà îäíîãî è ïîäêèíóòü åìó ðàáîòó".  
  
"Âàì òî÷íî åùå ñîëè íå íóæíî?" - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñíåéï è øèðîêî çåâíóë.  
  
"×òî?"  
  
"×òîáû ïîñûïàòü ìíå íà ðàíû", - ëþáåçíî îáúÿñíèë îí. "Èäèòå óæå ñïàòü", - ìÿãêî äîáàâèë îí. "Ó Âàñ åùå áóäåò âîçìîæíîñòü ïîèçâîäèòü ìåíÿ ñåãîäíÿ, òîëüêî ÷óòü ïîçæå".  
  
"Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Õîòü ÷òî-òî, ÷åãî áóäó æäàòü ñ íåòåðïåíèåì". Âñòàâàÿ ñ êðåñëà, Ãåðìèîíà íà ñåêóíäó ïîëîæèëà ðóêó åìó íà ïëå÷î. "Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî ñêàçàëè ìíå ïðàâäó, õîòÿ ÿ íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó íèêòî íå ñêàçàë ìíå ðàíüøå".  
  
"Âîçìîæíî, ïðîñòî íèêîìó íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ñëàâà - îäíà èç öåëåé âàøåé æèçíè. ×åñòîëþáèå ýòî âåäü ÷òî-òî ñëèçåðèíñêîå. Äîâîëüíî. Èäèòå. ß óâèæó Âàñ çàâòðà".  
  
"Äà", - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Óñëûøàâ â åå ãîëîñå ÷óâñòâî óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ, Ëóïèí óëûáíóëñÿ ñàì ñåáå, è âçÿë åå çà ðóêó.  
  
Áëýê ëåíèâî ñìîòðåë, êàê îíè âûõîäÿò èç êîìíàòû. "Îíà çàìå÷àòåëüíûé ðåáåíîê", - ñ îòòåíêîì ñíèñõîæäåíèÿ ñêàçàë îí.  
  
"Óâåðåí, åé áû áûëî ïðèÿòíî ýòî óñëûøàòü", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "ß çíàþ, ÷òî èìåííî èñïîðòèëî Çåëüå. Ðåìóñ â áåçîïàñíîñòè".  
  
"Òû óâåðåí?"  
  
"Íåò, ÿ ëãó".  
  
Áëýê ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî ëèöó. "Õîòü îäèí ðàç â æèçíè îòâåòü íà âîïðîñ ïðÿìî. Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî ó Ðåìóñà íåò çàâèñèìîñòè îò Àêîíèòîâãî çåëüÿ?"  
  
"Óâåðåí. Çåëüå áûëî èñïîð÷åíî èç-çà íåáîëüøîãî êîëè÷åñòâà ñàõàðà â íåì. Ýòî áûëà ìîÿ îøèáêà", - îòêðîâåííî äîáàâèë Ñíåéï.  
  
Â îòâåò íà ýòî Áëýê ïðèùóðèëñÿ: "×òî òû îò ìåíÿ ñêðûâàåøü?"  
  
Ñíåéï áðîñèë íà íåãî âçãëÿä, ïîëíûé ïðåíåáðåæåíèÿ.  
  
"Ýòî â ïåðâûé ðàç, ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÿ çíàþ òåáÿ, òû ïðèçíàåøü, ÷òî ñîâåðøèë îøèáêó", - ñêàçàë Áëýê, çàêàçûâàÿ ñåáå ÷åðíûé êîôå.  
  
"Ïîñëóøàé, òû çäåñü - íå äîìà", - íåïðèâåòëèâî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "ß õî÷ó ïîéòè ñïàòü".  
  
"Åùå íåìíîãî. ß ñíà÷àëà õî÷ó äîáðàòüñÿ äî ñóòè. Åñëè òû äîáðîâîëüíî áåðåøü âèíó íà ñåáÿ, çíà÷èò òû èëè ïîâçðîñëåë èëè… Êîãî òû çàùèùàåøü? Ýòî òî÷íî íå ÿ, òîãäà íå áûëî áû ñìûñëà ñêðûâàòü ýòî îò Ðåìóñà, à áîëüøå íè ó êîãî íå áûëî äîñòóïà ê çåëüþ, ïîêà òû âàðèë åãî…×åðò ïîáåðè! Ýòî áûë Àëüáóñ, ïðàâäà? Ýòè ïðîêëÿòûå êîíôåòû".  
  
"Êàê ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà ëþáûå îøèáêè ëåæèò íà ìíå. ß èñïà÷êàë îäèí èç èíñòðóìåíòîâ, ïîçâîëèâ ñåáå íà ñåêóíäó áûòü íåâíèìàòåëüíûì. Ýòîãî áîëüøå íå ïðîèçîéäåò. Òåïåðü óõîäè. È âîîáùå, ÿ íå ïîìíþ, ÷òîáû ÿ ïðèãëàøàë òåáÿ. ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü?"  
  
Áëýê ñèëüíî óñòàë, íî âñå æå áûë íå íàñòîëüêî ñîííûì, ÷òîáû ðàññêàçàòü î òîì, ÷òî Ìèíåðâà áûëà îáåñïîêîåíà òåì, ÷òî Ñíåéï ìîæåò ïîïûòàòüñÿ ñîâðàòèòü åå äîðîãóþ äåâî÷êó-ãðèôôèíäîðêó, åñëè îñòàâèòü åãî íàåäèíå ñ Ãåðìèîíîé íà íî÷ü. Ñòðàííî, ÷òî Ìèíåðâà îòíîñèëàñü ê ýòîìó ñ òàêîé ôîðìàëüíîñòüþ è òàê ñèëüíî çàùèùàëà ñâîèõ ó÷åíèêîâ, âåäü çà ïðåäåëàìè Õîãâàðòñà îíà âåëà ñåáÿ î÷åíü íåïðèíóæäåííî.  
  
"ß õîòåë ïðèéòè è ïîãëóìèòüñÿ íàä òîáîé, Ðåìóñ ïîøåë ñî ìíîé, ÷òîáû ýòîãî íå ïðîèçîøëî. Òû â ñàìîì äåëå äóìàåøü, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ñìîæåò ïîìî÷ü íàì â áîðüáå ïðîòèâ Âîëüäåìîðòà?"  
  
Ñíåéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ñåë â êðåñëî íàïðîòèâ Áëýêà. "Áåç ïîíÿòèÿ. ß çíàþ ëèøü, ÷òî íàì íóæíà âñÿ ïîìîùü, êîòîðóþ ìû ìîæåì ïîëó÷èòü".  
  
"Íåóæåëè âñå íàñòîëüêî ïëîõî? Íàì íàäî çíàòü ïðàâäó, Ñåâåðóñ", - òèõî äîáàâèë Áëýê.  
  
"ß äóìàþ, òû çíàåøü îòâåò", - ïðèçíàë Ñíåéï. "Òîãäà äà, âñå íàñòîëüêî ïëîõî. È ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî äíåé ñòàíåò åùå õóæå, êîãäà Âîëüäåìîðò ïðîâåäåò öåðåìîíèþ ïîñâÿùåíèÿ â Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ñåé÷àñ âðåìÿ óðîæàÿ".  
  
"Ãàððè íå áóäåò ñðåäè íèõ", - áûñòðî ïðîãîâîðèë Áëýê.  
  
"Íå áóäåò".  
  
"Âåäü ïðàâäà íå áóäåò!"  
  
Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî óäåðæàëî Ñíåéïà îò æåëàíèÿ ïîòåðåòü ïðåäïëå÷üå - ýòî ãîðäîñòü. "Êîíå÷íî, íåò. Ãðèôôèíäîðöû íå ìîãëè áû áûòü ñðåäè íèõ".  
  
"ß íå ýòî èìåë â âèäó. Òîëüêî âîò… Àëüáóñ ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî Øëÿïà õîòåëà îòïðàâèòü Ãàððè â Ñëèçåðèí".  
  
Íà Ñíåéïà ýòî çàÿâëåíèå âïå÷àòëåíèÿ íå ïðîèçâåëî. "Ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî îíà õîòåëà îòïðàâèòü ìåíÿ â Ðàâåíêëî, ÿ áû íå ñëèøêîì äîâåðÿë ýòîìó".  
  
Áëýê ïîïåðõíóëñÿ êîôå. "ß òåáå íå âåðþ".  
  
"Äðóãèìè ñëîâàìè - ñèòóàöèÿ â ðàìêàõ íîðìàëüíîãî".  
  
"Â òåáå ñòîëüêî æå îò Ðàâåíêëî, ñêîëüêî âî ìíå îò Ñëèçåðèíà".  
  
"Äà ïîâçðîñëåé òû, íàêîíåö", - óñòàëî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Â êàæäîì èç íàñ åñòü ÷åðòû èç âñåõ Äîìîâ. Õîòÿ â íåêîòîðûõ èç íàñ ÷óòü ìåíüøå ÷åðò, ïðèñóùèõ Õóôôëüïóôó, ÷åì â äðóãèõ. Î ÷åëîâåêå ñóäÿò è ïî õàðàêòåðó, è ïî âûáîðó, êîòîðûé îí ñîâåðøàåò, õîòÿ âîçìîæíî, ýòî îäíî è òî æå. Êîãäà-òî Ñëèçåðèí áûë Äîìîì, êîòîðûì ãîðäèëèñü. È êîãäà-íèáóäü ýòî âåðíåòñÿ. ß èäó ñïàòü".  
  
"Òû êîãäà-íèáóäü ñîæàëåë, ÷òî âûáðàë Ñëèçåðèí?" - ñïðîñèë Áëýê.  
  
Ñíåéï ñìåðèë Áëýêà âçãëÿäîì, îöåíèâàÿ. "Êàê æå òû, äîëæíî áûòü, áëàãîäàðåí, ÷òî òû ýòî òû".  
  
"ß íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû ýòè ñëîâà ïðîçâó÷àëè èìåííî òàê. ×åðò òåáÿ ïîáåðè, Ñåâåðóñ. ß äî ñìåðòè íàïóãàí, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò, ìîæåò áûòü, êàêèì-òî íåïîñòèæèìûì îáðàçîì îáðàòèë Ãàððè â ñâîþ âåðó… Ìèíåðâà òîæå îáåñïîêîåíà".  
  
Ñíåéï ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó íàáîê. "Êàê èíòåðåñíî. À ÿ íåò. Íå îáåñïîêîåí ðîâíî ñ òåõ ïîð, êîãäà îñîçíàë, ñêîëüêî ðàç Ãàððè íàíîñèë ïîðàæåíèå Òåìíîìó Ïîâåëèòåëþ. Ìíå ñëîæíî ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò îòäàñò ïðåäïî÷òåíèå ïðÿìîìó ïîäõîäó, êîãäà åñòü ñòîëüêî àëüòåðíàòèâ".  
  
"×òî çà ÷åðòîâùèíà", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Áëýê, ïîíèçèâ ãîëîñ. "ß íå ïîíèìàþ, êàê ìû óìóäðèëèñü ïðèéòè ê ýòîìó. Ó âîëøåáíèêîâ íåò âîéí".  
  
"Âîò ïî÷åìó ìû òàê íèêóäûøíû â íèõ. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ìàããëû çàíÿòû èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî âîéíàìè. Ìû ìîãëè áû ïîó÷èòüñÿ ó íèõ. Íàì ïðèäåòñÿ ýòî ñäåëàòü, åñëè ìû õîòèì âûæèòü", - ìðà÷íî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Ïîó÷èòüñÿ ó Ãåðìèîíû?"  
  
"Ó ëþáîãî, ÷òî ñîãëàñèòñÿ ïîìî÷ü íàì". Îáëîêîòèâøèñü íà ñïèíêó êðåñëà, Ñíåéï âûòÿíóë íîãè è ïîëîæèë îäíó íîãó íà äðóãóþ. Åãî ãëàçà çàêðûâàëèñü îò óñòàëîñòè, à ñëîâà ñòàëè ïî÷òè íåðàçáîð÷èâûìè. "ß óçíàë êîå-÷òî, êîãäà èçó÷àë Îìóò ïàìÿòè".  
  
Áëýê â îæèäàíèè çàìåð.  
  
"Ðåìóñ íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåò ñàì ñâàðèòü Àêîíèòîâîå Çåëüå. Ìàãè÷åñêèå ñèëû äëÿ ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ çåëüÿ ïî áîëüøåé ÷àñòè áûëè òâîèìè, âåäü òàê?"  
  
Âçãëÿä Áëýêà áûë íàñòîðîæåííûì è â òî æå âðåìÿ íåïîêîðíûì, â îòâåò îí êèâíóë.  
  
"Òû äîëæåí áûë ñêàçàòü ìíå, Ñèðèóñ. Ìû ïîòðàòèëè çðÿ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî öåííîãî âðåìåíè - âðåìåíè, êîòîðîãî ó ìåíÿ íåò".  
  
"Ïî÷åìó? Òû îïÿòü áîëåí?"  
  
"Íåò. Íî… Âîëüäåìîðò ïðèçûâàåò ìåíÿ âñå ÷àùå è ÷àùå â ïîñëåäíèå ìåñÿöû, îáû÷íî áåç âñÿêèõ ïðè÷èí, òîëüêî ÷òîáû…" Ñíåéï íàñóïèëñÿ. "ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ïðîòÿíó äî Ðîæäåñòâà. Òåáå íàäî êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå íàó÷èòüñÿ ãîòîâèòü Çåëüå. Ó òåáÿ òî÷íî åñòü íóæíàÿ äëÿ ýòîãî ñèëà è òû èç òåõ, êòî èñïîëüçóåò ñâîè óìñòâåííûå ñïîñîáíîñòè. ß ñìóòíî ïðèïîìèíàþ, ÷òî ïàðó ðàç ìíå ïðèøëîñü ïîñîñòÿçàòüñÿ èìåííî ñ òîáîþ çà çâàíèå ëó÷øåãî".  
  
"Ïàðó ðàç?" - ïðîîðàë Áëýê, ñîâåðøåííî ñáèòûé ñ òîëêó. "Äà ÿ èçðÿäíî êîëîòèë òåáÿ ÷åòûðå ãîäÿ êðÿäó. È òû õî÷åøü íàó÷èòü ìåíÿ ãîòîâèòü Àêîíèòîâîå Çåëüå?" - íåäîâåð÷èâî ñïðîñèë îí.  
  
Ñíåéï óñòàëî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî â îòâåò. "Ýòî òî, ÷åì ÿ è çàíèìàþñü - ó÷ó".  
  
"Äà, äóìàþ, ÷òî òàê è åñòü". Íåðâíî øàðêàÿ áîòèíêîì ïî ïîëó, Áëýê çàïóñòèë ðóêè â íåãëóáîêèå êàðìàíû æèëåòà.   
  
Áðîñèâ íà Ñíåéïà ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä èñïîäëîáüÿ, Áëýê ïðèêóñèë íèæíþþ ãóáó. "ß âèäåë ÷åðåç ÷òî òû ïðîõîäèøü ïî ïðèõîòè Âîëüäåìîðòà. Åñëè ÿ ìîãó ÷åì-íèáóäü ïîìî÷ü, ïðîñòî ñêàæè ìíå. Ìû ñìîæåì ñâåñòè ñ÷åòû, êîãäà Âîëüäåìîðò áóäåò ìåðòâ. ß ñåðüåçíî, Ñåâåðóñ. Äàþ ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî".  
  
Íà ìãíîâåíèå ïîâèñëà òèøèíà, è Ñíåéï êèâíóë â îòâåò. "Ñîãëàñåí", - ñêàçàë îí â îòâåò, íî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà íå âûäàâàëî ìûñëåé.  
  
È îïÿòü ïîâèñëà òèøèíà, íà ýòîò ðàç åùå áîëåå äîëãàÿ.  
  
"Òû ñëûøàë, ÷òî Ãàððè íå ïðîâåäåò â Õîãâàðòñå îñòàòîê êàíèêóë". Òîí, êîòîðûì Áëýê ñêàçàë ýòî, áûë ñîâåðøåííî ðàâíîäóøíûì.  
  
"Ñëûøàë". Ñíåéï îáîøåëñÿ áåç íåèñêðåííèõ ñëîâ ñîæàëåíèÿ ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó, íî è íå ïðåäïðèíÿë íèêàêèõ ïîïûòîê, ÷òîáû âûïðîâîäèòü Áëýêà èç ñâîèõ êîìíàò.  
  
"ß íå ìîãó âèíèòü Ãàððè çà òî, ÷òî îí ïðåäïî÷åë ïîñìîòðåòü Êâèääè÷ ñ äðóçüÿìè", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Áëýê. "ß èìåþ â âèäó, îí âåäü íå òàê óæ è âåñåëèòñÿ íà êàíèêóëàõ. Ýòè Äóðñëè…"  
  
"Ýòà æåíùèíà - ñåñòðà Ëèëè. Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì, ýòî, êàæåòñÿ, óäåðæèâàåò Âîëüäåìîðòà îò ãðåõà ïîäàëüøå, õîòÿ êîíå÷íî, ýòîìó íåìàëî ñïîñîáñòâóåò è êó÷à îõðàííûõ çàêëèíàíèé, èõ õâàòèò, ÷òîáû çàùèòèòü è Ãðèíãîòòñ".  
  
"Äà, è ÿ ïðåêðàñíî çíàþ âñå äîâîäû "çà". Òîëüêî âîò… ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî Ãàððè çíàåò, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå - íå ÷óâñòâîâàòü ïîñòîÿííûé ñòðàõ. Òû ìîæåøü ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå, êàêîâî ýòî, êîãäà òåáå 11 ëåò, è òû óçíàåøü, ÷òî òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ñòîëêíóòüñÿ ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì. È ÷åì áîëüøå îí óçíàåò, òåì áîëåå íàïóãàííûì îí ñòàíîâèòñÿ. Îí, êîíå÷íî, íå ãîâîðèò îá ýòîì, äàæå ìíå. Èíîãäà îí òåì ñàìûì î÷åíü íàïîìèíàåò Äæåéìñà. ß çíàþ, îí ñõîäèò ñ óìà îò Êâèääè÷à, íî îò÷àñòè - ýòî ëèøü ïîáåã îò ðåàëüíîñòè. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ïðè÷èíû, ïî êîòîðûì îí ñòîëü ÿðî òåáÿ íåíàâèäèò, ýòî ïîòîìó ÷òî òû çëîäåé, ñ êîòîðûì îí ìîæåò ñîâëàäàòü. Íó è åùå, êîíå÷íî, ïîòîìó ÷òî òû äëÿ íåãî - îòïåòûé ìåðçàâåö".  
  
Ñíåéï â óäèâëåíèè ïîñìîòðåë íà Áëýêà: "Íåóæåëè òû äî ýòîãî ñàì äîäóìàëñÿ?"  
  
"Çíàé, ìíå ïî-ïðåæíåìó íè÷åãî íå ìåøàåò óäàðèòü òåáÿ", - áåç âñÿêîãî çàïàëà ñêàçàë Áëýê. "ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ìíå ñòîèò èçâèíèòüñÿ çà ïîñëåäíþþ ðåïëèêó".  
  
"Çà÷åì íàðóøàòü óñòîÿâøèåñÿ ïðèâû÷êè. Ïîëàãàþ, ýòî Ðåìóñ òåáå îáúÿñíèë".  
  
"Íåò. Ýòî ìîÿ èíèöèàòèâà… â êîíå÷íîì ñ÷åòå. Ãàððè î÷åíü íðàâèòñÿ Ðåìóñ. Ýòî ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ êîìïåíñèðóåò òî, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó áûòü ñ íèì ðÿäîì".  
  
"Ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ ñòîøíèò, òàê ÷òî ïðèáåðåãè ýòè ùåíÿ÷üè íåæíîñòè äëÿ ñåáÿ".  
  
"À òû è â ñàìîì äåëå… ß áåñïîêîþñü î Ãàððè".  
  
"Îí ñûí ñâîåãî îòöà".  
  
"Äà", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Áëýê ñ ãîðäûì âèäîì.  
  
"Ýòî íå êîìïëèìåíò".  
  
"Êîìïëèìåíò, è òû ýòî çíàåøü. Òû êîãäà-íèáóäü èñïîëüçîâàë Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûå Çàêëÿòüÿ? Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïîâîä, ÷òîáû ñïðàøèâàòü", - áûñòðî äîáàâèë Áëýê.  
  
"È êàêîé æå ýòî ïîâîä?"  
  
"Åñëè áû Ãàððè ãðîçèëà…"  
  
"Ãåðîèçì ïðîÿâëÿòü - ýòî ïî òâîåé ÷àñòè. ß åìó - íå ðîäèòåëü, âëþáëåííûé äî áåçóìèÿ â åäèíñòâåííîãî ñûíà. Ëèëè óìåðëà ðàäè ýòîãî ìàëü÷èøêè. Îí æèâåò òîëüêî áëàãîäàðÿ åå æåðòâå, íî êòî ïîìíèò åå? Ãàððè íåò. Êîãäà îí âûáèðàë ñåáå Ïàòðîíóñà, îí âûáðàë îëåíÿ - Äæåéìñà".  
  
"Ìû ïîìíèì åå", - áåñõèòðîñòíî ñêàçàë Áëýê. "Òå èç íàñ, êòî ëþáèë åå. È òû îøèáàåøüñÿ, Ãàððè ìíîãî äóìàåò î íåé - ýòî ïðîñòî íå òà Ëèëè, êîòîðóþ çíàëè ìû. Íî ó íåãî âåäü íå áûëî òàêîé âîçìîæíîñòè, è, íåñìîòðÿ íà âñþ åãî õðàáðîñòü, â íåêîòîðûõ îòíîøåíèÿõ îí âñå åùå ðåáåíîê, íàìíîãî ìåíåå çðåëûé, ÷åì Ãåðìèîíà, íàïðèìåð. Îí âñå åùå ìûñëèò ñòåðåîòèïíî. Ìóæ÷èíû ñèëüíûå è ñîâåðøàþò ãåðîéñêèå ïîñòóïêè, æåíùèíû ìÿãêèå è çàáîòëèâûå. Êîíå÷íî, â ýòèõ ñòåðåîòèïàõ åñòü òîëèêà ïðàâäû, íî…"  
  
"Îí, ÿñíîå äåëî, íèêîãäà íå âèäåë Ëèëè â ãíåâå", - ìèìîõîäîì çàìåòèë Ñíåéï.  
  
Áëýê â îòâåò íà ýòó ðåïëèêó êðèâî óõìûëüíóëñÿ "Ó ìåíÿ äî ñèõ ïîð îñòàëñÿ øðàì, êîãäà îíà óäàðèëà ìåíÿ âî âòîðîì êëàññå. Êîãäà ñî âñåì ýòèì áóäåò ïîêîí÷åíî, ìû ðàññêàæåì Ãàððè î íàñòîÿùèõ Ëèëè è Äæåéìñå, íî ïîêà åãî íå òàê èíòåðåñóåò òî, êàêèìè îíè íà ñàìîì äåëå áûëè, îí ïðîñòî õî÷åò, ÷òîáû îíè îñòàâàëèñü äëÿ íåãî ðîäèòåëÿìè".  
  
Ñíåéï íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó íàáîê. "ß âèæó, ñïîñîáíîñòü ìûñëèòü ëîãè÷åñêè âñå-òàêè âîçâðàùàåòñÿ".  
  
"Ìíå âñåãäà áûëî èíòåðåñíî, òû è Ëèëè?.."  
  
"Íåò, ìû íå áûëè", - ïîêîðíî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ñîáèðàëñÿ ñïðîñèòü?"  
  
"Ïîòîìó ÷òî Àëüáóñ ñïðàøèâàë íåäàâíî. Î÷åíü ïðèçíàòåëåí çà áåñïîêîéñòâî î íàñûùåííîñòè ìîåé ñåêñóàëüíîé æèçíè. Ïðîáëåìû â Ðàþ?"  
  
"Íå íà÷èíàé", - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Áëýê. "Òû çàáûâàåøü, ÿ çíàþ òâîþ òàêòèêó ïî îòâëå÷åíèþ âíèìàíèÿ. Ãàððè íå ìîæåò ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó òû òàê åãî íåíàâèäèøü, à òåïåðü åìó ïðèøëîñü ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî òû íà íàøåé ñòîðîíå".  
  
"Ýòà ìûñëü, äîëæíî áûòü, äîñòàâèëà åìó ìàññó íåïðèÿòíûõ îùóùåíèé", - äîâîëüíî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Òû äàæå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, íî äîëæåí äîáàâèòü, ÷òî îí ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå äîâåðÿåò òåáå".  
  
"Äà íó, âîò òàê ñþðïðèç".  
  
"Òàê ïî÷åìó òû åãî òàê íå ëþáèøü?"  
  
"Ïîòîìó ÷òî îí â òî÷íîñòè òàêîé æå, êàê åãî îòåö. Âñÿ ýòà óâåðåííîñòü ïðàâåäíèêà…. Îí âëàäååò òàêîé ìàãèåé, íà êîòîðóþ ìíå ïðèøëîñü ïîòðàòèòü 15 ëåò, ÷òîáû íàó÷èòüñÿ, è êðîìå ýòîãî åùå î÷åíü ìíîãîå. È îí îäèí ìîæåò ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü Âîëüäåìîðòó. Âûæèâó ÿ èëè íåò, çàâèñèò îò ðåáåíêà, êîòîðûé íåíàâèäèò ìåíÿ". Ëèöî Ñíåéïà ïðîñèÿëî. "Åñëè îí, â ñàìîì äåëå, õî÷åò çíàòü, ïî÷åìó îí ìíå íå íðàâèòñÿ, òû âñåãäà ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òî ýòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí ñûí, êîòîðîãî ó ìåíÿ íèêîãäà íå áûëî".  
  
Ïðîòèâ âîëè, Áëýê óõìûëüíóëñÿ. "Ïðèÿòíî îñîçíàâàòü, ÷òî â ýòîì ïåðåìåí÷èâîì ìèðå åñòü âåùè, êîòîðûå íèêîãäà íå ìåíÿþòñÿ. Òû â ñàìîì äåëå óáëþäîê".  
  
Ïîïûòêà Ñíåéïà ïðèäàòü ëèöó áëàãîïðèñòîéíîå âûðàæåíèå, ñ òðåñêîì ïðîâàëèëàñü.  
  
"Íî íàñ÷åò Ãàððè…" - óïðÿìî ïðîäîëæèë Áëýê.  
  
Ñíåéï ïîäíÿëñÿ ñî ñòóëà. "À êòî, ïî-òâîåìó, ïîñëåäíèå øåñòü ëåò ïîìîãàë åìó îñòàòüñÿ â æèâûõ? È äîëæåí äîáàâèòü - â óùåðá ëè÷íîé æèçíè. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ áóäó çàùèùàòü åãî", - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï ïîäñòðåêàòåëüñêèì òîíîì.  
  
Áëýê ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì âçäîõíóë. "Ñïàñèáî òåáå, Ñåâåðóñ". Ïîäíèìàÿñü íà íîãè, îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó.  
  
Ñíåéï ñ èíòåðåñîì ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. "Òû îêàçûâàåøü ìíå ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ÷åñòè. ß ñäåëàë áû òî æå ñàìîå äëÿ ëþáîãî ìàëåíüêîãî íåãîäÿÿ. Èìåííî äëÿ ýòîãî ÿ çäåñü. È åùå, êîíå÷íî, äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïåðâîêëàøêè íå ïîóáèâàëè äðóã äðóãà, ïîêà íå íàó÷àòñÿ êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñâîþ ìàãèþ".  
  
Ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåâ íà Ñíåéïà, Áëýê ñóìåë óäåðæàòüñÿ îò îòâåòíîé ðåïëèêè, õîòÿ ýòî åäâà íå óáèëî åãî.  
  
Óëûáàÿñü, Ñíåéï íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè.  
  
Ïðîøëî ìãíîâåíèå, ïðåæäå ÷åì Áëýê ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ñíåéï îñòàâèë åãî îäíîãî â ñâîåì êëàññå Çåëèé. Îí âûøåë èç êëàññà ïðåæäå, ÷åì ëþáîïûòñòâî óñïååò âîçîáëàäàòü. Êðîìå òîãî, Ðåìóñ óáüåò åãî, åñëè îí ðàçðóøèò ýòîò õðóïêèé ìèð. 


	12. Ãëàâà 12

Ãëàâà 12.  
  
Ïåðåâîä Anna Iva  
  
Çàâòðàêàÿ âî âñåì âåëèêîëåïèè îäèíî÷åñòâà, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ðàññëàáèëàñü íàä ïîñëåäíåé ÷àøêîé êîôå, êîãäà óâèäåëà Ñíåéïà, ïî÷òè íàëåòåâøåãî íà äâåðíîé êîñÿê ïðè âõîäå â Áîëüøîé Çàë.  
  
"×òî òû òóò äåëàåøü?" - ïîòðåáîâàëà îíà îáúÿñíåíèé.  
  
Îøåëîìëåííûé, Ñíåéï çàìåð íà ìåñòå. "Ìîæåò ìíå âûéòè è âîéòè åùå ðàç, ÷òîáû òû ìîãëà îïÿòü íà ìåíÿ íàáðîñèòüñÿ?" Åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë òàê, êàê áóäòî ñâÿçíàÿ ðå÷ü òðåáîâàëà îò íåãî çàòðàò áîëüøåé ýíåðãèè, ÷åì îí îáëàäàë.  
  
Óäèâëÿÿñü òîìó êàê îíà ìîãëà íå çàìåòèòü âñå ïðèçíàêè èñòîùåíèÿ åùå â÷åðà, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïîòÿíóëàñü çà ïàëî÷êîé. "Íå îáèæàéñÿ". Íå äîæèäàÿñü åãî ñîãëàñèÿ, îíà íà÷àëà äèàãíîñòèêó, à ïîòîì óïåðëàñü â íåãî âçãëÿäîì. "Ñêîëüêî òû ñïàë â ïîñëåäíèå äíè?"  
  
"ß íå ñ÷èòàë", - îòìàõíóëñÿ îí, óñàæèâàÿñü íà ñòóë ñ òàêèì âèäîì, áóäòî íà íåì æèâîãî ìåñòà íåò.  
  
"Íàñòîëüêî âñå ïëîõî? Íåäîñûïàíèå ïàãóáíî ñêàçûâàåòñÿ íà óìñòâåííûõ ñïîñîáíîñòÿõ è çàìåäëÿåò ôèçè÷åñêóþ ðåàêöèþ. ß áû òåáå ïîñîâåòîâàëà ïîêà íå çàíèìàòüñÿ çåëüåâàðåíèåì. Òû ñî â÷åðàøíåãî äíÿ äîëæåí áûë îòîñïàòüñÿ. Â ÷åì ïðîáëåìà - êîøìàðû? Íå çûðêàé íà ìåíÿ, íàñ íèêòî íå ñëûøèò. Òû èç-çà íèõ íå ñïèøü?"  
  
Îáõâàòèâ ëàäîíÿìè áîëüøóþ ÷àøêó, Ñíåéï ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ íà ñâîåì ÷àå. "Ãäå-òî ÷àñîâ äâåíàäöàòü, ÿ äóìàþ", - ñêàçàë îí. Òîëüêî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé äî ìàäàì Ïîìôðè äîøëî, ÷òî ñàìûé áûñòðûé ðàçóìîì èç ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé îòñòàë â ðàçãîâîðå íà íåñêîëüêî ïðåäëîæåíèé.  
  
"Òîãäà òåáå ïîðà ïðèíÿòü Çåëüå Ñíà Áåç Ñíîâèäåíèé è ïðîâåñòè äâàäöàòü ÷åòûðå ÷àñà â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå. Â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè òû íè íà ÷òî íå ãîäåí". Ïî îïûòó îíà çíàëà, ÷òî ïîäâåðãíóòü ñîìíåíèþ åãî ïîëíîöåííîñòü êóäà ýôôåêòèâíåå âûðàæåíèÿ áåñïîêîéñòâà ïî ïîâîäó åãî çäîðîâüÿ. "Òâîÿ êîîðäèíàöèÿ íàðóøåíà, ðå÷ü íåñâÿçíà… è íàñòðîåíèå ñëèøêîì ïåðåìåí÷èâî. Ëàäíî, ïîñëåäíåå, ÿ ãîòîâà ýòî ïðèçíàòü, äëÿ òåáÿ íîðìà, íî òû âûãëÿäèøü… óæàñíî. Íåðâíûé òèê ïîä ãëàçîì òåáÿ íå êðàñèò", - äîáàâèëà îíà, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî çàäåòîå òùåñëàâèå ñðàáîòàåò òàì, ãäå íå ñðàáîòàëî îáðàùåíèå ê çäðàâîìó ñìûñëó. "Íå áûëî íèêàêîé íåîáõîäèìîñòè âñþ íî÷ü ðàáîòàòü íàä òîé äóðàöêîé çàãàäêîé, ðàçâå ÷òî òû ïîïðîñòó íå õîòåë ñïàòü. È ôàêòè÷åñêè, ÿ ãîòîâà çàéòè íàñòîëüêî äàëåêî, ÷òî äàæå ðèñêíó ïðåäïîëîæèòü - òû íå õîòåë îñòàâàòüñÿ îäèí, à ýòî âîâñå íå â òâîåì õàðàêòåðå".  
  
"Íó âñå, õâàòèò!" - âñêî÷èâ íà íîãè, Ñíåéï çàøàòàëñÿ äàæå ñêîðåå, ÷åì ñàì îæèäàë. Îí ïîòåð ðóêîþ ëèöî, êàçàëîñü, êîæà ñòàëà ÷åðåñ÷óð ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîé.  
  
"ß ïîâåðèòü íå ìîãó, ÷òî íå çàìåòèëà âñå ïðèçíàêè åùå â÷åðà", - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ðàçäðàæåííî. "Ðàçâå ÷òî… Òû åë ìåäèêîøîêîëàä? Ñåâåðóñ, ñîñðåäîòî÷üñÿ. Îõ, ýòî íå î÷åíü òî ýòè÷íî, íî… Ñúåøü ýòî. Ìåäëåííî". Îíà âðó÷èëà åìó äâà êóñî÷êà ìåäèêîøîêîëàäà, ïîòîì åùå, è íàëèëà ÷àþ.  
  
×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò öâåò åãî ëèöà íåìíîãî âîññòàíîâèëñÿ. "Ìåäèêîøîêîëàä? Õì. Äà. Àëüáóñ äàë ìíå ïëèòêó. À ïîòîì ÿ ñúåë åùå îäíó ñ ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. À ÷òî?"  
  
"Ó ìåíÿ áóäåò ðàçãîâîð ñ Àëüáóñîì. Åñòü ïðè÷èíû, èç-çà êîòîðûõ ìåäèêîøîêîëàä íàçûâàåòñÿ ìåäèêîøîêîëàäîì, à íå ïàíàöååé. È ãäå, âî èìÿ Ìåðëèíà, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð äîáûëà åãî?"  
  
"À, ÿ åé äàë".  
  
"Ìíå ñëåäîâàëî äîãàäàòüñÿ. Êàê áû òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë, åñëè áû ÿ ñïóñòèëàñü ê òåáå â ïîäçåìåëüÿ è ñòàëà õîçÿéíè÷àòü â òâîåì êëàññå Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ?"  
  
"Åñëè áû ýòî áûë óðîê ó ïåðâîêëàøåê, ÿ áû ïîöåëîâàë òåáÿ â ùåêó è îñòàâèë ñ ìèðîì", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï, ïîäïèðàÿ ãîëîâó ðóêîþ.  
  
"Êàê-íèáóäü ÿ ýòî ïðîâåðþ. À ïîêà, íå ñìåé… òû ìåíÿ ñëóøàåøü, Ñåâåðóñ?… íå ðàçäàâàé íà ëåâî è íà ïðàâî ìåäèêîøîêîëàä. Ñ ó÷åòîì òîãî, ÷òî òû áûë íà÷èíåí ïî÷òè äâóìÿ ïëèòêàìè, ýòî óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî íàì íå ïðèøëîñü îòäèðàòü òåáÿ îò ïîòîëêà. Ñ êàêîé ñòàòè òû äàë ìåäèêîøîêîëàä ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð?"  
  
"Ìåíñòðóàëüíûå ñïàçìû è æóòêèé õàðàêòåð", - ñêàçàë îí.  
  
"ß ÷òî-òî íå çàìå÷àëà, ÷òîáû ìåäèêîøîêîëàä îêàçûâàë õîòü êàêîå-òî áëàãîòâîðíîå âëèÿíèå íà òâîé".  
  
"Òóò óæå íè÷òî íå ïîìîæåò".  
  
Îøåëîìëåííàÿ áåçìÿòåæíîñòüþ åãî ñîííîé óëûáêè, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïîòðåïàëà åãî ïî ðóêå è ïåðåñòàëà îò÷èòûâàòü. "Íî ôàêò îñòàåòñÿ ôàêòîì, òû èñòîùåí. Ðåìóñ îñòàâèë ìíå çàïèñêó. Âèäèìî òû çàñûïàë íà ñåðåäèíå ïðåäëîæåíèÿ äâàæäû ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ. Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð ýòî âçâîëíîâàëî äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, ÷òî îíà ñïóñòèëàñü âíèç çà ïîìîùüþ. È èìåííî ïîýòîìó Ìèíåðâà ïîïðîñèëà Ðåìóñà, ÷òîáû îí ñ Ñèðèóñîì ïîáûëè ñ íåé. Òû íå óäèâèëñÿ òîìó, ÷òî îíè òàì äåëàëè?"  
  
Ñíåéï îòêðîâåííî çàäóìàëñÿ íàä ýòèì. "Åñëè ñóäèòü ïî òåì âçãëÿäàì, êîòîðûå Ñèðèóñ áðîñàë â ìîþ ñòîðîíó, ÿ ïðåäïîëàãàþ, ÷òî Ìèíåðâà ïîïðîñèëà åãî ïîèãðàòü â äóýíüþ, íà òîò ñëó÷àé, åñëè ÿ íà÷íó äîìîãàòüñÿ ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. ×òî ñëóæèò íàãëÿäíûì ïðèìåðîì òîãî, íàñêîëüêî ìàëî îíà çíàåò Ãåðìèîíó", - äîáàâèë îí. Óäèâèòåëüíàÿ íåæíîñòü â åãî ãîëîñå çàñòàâèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè áðîñèòü â åãî ñòîðîíó ðåçêèé âçãëÿä.  
  
"Ñ ÷åãî òû ýòî âçÿë?"  
  
"×òî? À… Èç ñîáñòâåííûõ íàáëþäåíèé. Îíà áîëåå ÷åì ñïîñîáíà ïðåñå÷ü ïîñÿãàòåëüñòâà ëþáîãî ïîòåíöèàëüíîãî ðàçâðàòíèêà. Èëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìîè ñëèçåðèíöû íå çàìåòèëè, êàê îíà ðàñöâåëà çà ïðîøëûé ãîä? Ýòî óäèâèòåëüíî, êàê êîíêóðåíöèÿ ìåæäó Äîìàìè îòòåñíÿåòñÿ íà âòîðîé ïëàí ãîðìîíàìè ëåò â ïÿòíàäöàòü-øåñòíàäöàòü".  
  
Ýòî äàæå óñïîêàèâàåò, ðàçìûøëÿëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, çíàíèå òîãî, íàñêîëüêî áåñòîëêîâûì ìîæåò áûòü äàæå ñàìûé óìíûé èç ìóæ÷èí. Îí è ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåë, ÷òî áåäíîå äèòÿ âòðåñêàëîñü â íåãî ïî óøè. Íî âåäü ãîðìîíû îñëåïëÿëè ìóæ÷èí è ïîóìíåå Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà. Ìûñëåííî ïîçäðàâëÿÿ Ìèíåðâó çà ïðîÿâëåííóþ ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíîñòü, âñëóõ îíà ïðîáîðìîòàëà íå÷òî óêëîí÷èâîå.  
  
Õîòÿ Ñíåéï âñå åùå ïîääåðæèâàë ãîëîâó ðóêîþ, îí âåñüìà ÿâñòâåííî ïðèõîäèë â ñåáÿ ïîä âëèÿíèåì ìåäèêîøîêîëàäà è êîôåèíà â ÷àå. "Èç ðàçãîâîðîâ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ó ìåíÿ íå ñëîæèëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå, áóäòî åå ÷òî-òî áåñïîêîèò". Ñåðäöå ó íåãî óõíóëî âíèç, êîãäà îí ïîíÿë, íàñêîëüêî ìàëî ïîìíèò î òîì, ÷òî ãîâîðèë èëè äåëàë; ýòî áûëî íàñòîÿùåé êàòàñòðîôîé äëÿ ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ïðèó÷èë ñåáÿ êîíòðîëèðîâàòü êàæäîå ñëîâî è êàæäûé ñâîé æåñò. ×òîáû âûèãðàòü âðåìÿ, îí íàëèë ñåáå åùå ÷àþ, íî ýòîò âîïðîñ âîëíîâàë åãî íàìíîãî áîëüøå, ÷åì îí äàæå ìîã äîïóñòèòü. "Ïîïïè, ÿ íå ñêàçàë è íå ñäåëàë ÷òî-òî íåïîçâîëèòåëüíîå…?"  
  
"Êîíå÷íî æå, íåò", - ðåøèòåëüíî ñêàçàëà îíà. "Íåò, â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò òû çàÿâèë, ÷òî äàë åé ðåøåíèå ëîãè÷åñêîé çàãàäêè. Íà ñàìîì æå äåëå òû äàë åé ðåöåïò êîíäèöèîíåðà äëÿ âîëîñ íà ëàòûíè. Êîãäà æå îíà çàñîìíåâàëàñü, òû îòîðâàë åé ãîëîâó, âåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó è íåìåäëåííî çàñíóë åùå ðàç".  
  
"Îõ", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, è åãî ïëå÷è ðåçêî óïàëè. "ß è íå çíàë, ÷òî âñå òàê äàëåêî çàøëî. Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Òåïåðü îíà äóìàåò, ÷òî åå ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ ñïÿòèë. Òîëüêî ýòîãî íàì è íå õâàòàëî".  
  
"Íå ñòîèò òàê íåäîîöåíèâàòü ýòî äèòÿ. ß óæå íå ãîâîðþ îá îáó÷åíèè ïîä ìîèì íà÷àëîì. Íåäîñûïàíèå ëåãêî äèàãíîñòèðîâàòü. Äàæå íà ôîíå ñâåæåé òðàâìû ïîëó÷åííîé âî âðåìÿ îæèäàíèÿ âîçìîæíîé òðàíñôîðìàöèè, ïîêà âñå ìû äðîæèì îò ñòðàõà… îæèäàåì òîãî, êòî ñòàíåò ñëåäóþùåé æåðòâîé Òîãî-Êòî… Âîëüäåìîðòà. ß òîëüêî ìîãó ïðåäïîëàãàòü, êàê íà òåáÿ äàâÿò âîñïîìèíàíèÿ ñîáñòâåííîãî ïîñâÿùåíèÿ".  
  
Åãî ãîëîâà âçìûëà ââåðõ, íî ÷òîáû îí íå õîòåë ñêàçàòü, ýòî òàê è íå ñîðâàëîñü ñ ãóá, êîãäà íà åå ëèöå îí íå óâèäåë íè÷åãî êðîìå ñîæàëåíèÿ.  
  
"ß âûïüþ ÷åðòîâî çåëüå", - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí ñ íåóêëþæåé ãðàöèåé, ïåðåä òåì êàê ñêðèâèòüñÿ è îòêèíóòüñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà. "Òû ïðàâà, ÿ íè íà ÷òî íå ãîäåí ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. ß ïûòàëñÿ ïðèãîòîâèòü Áûñòðîçàæèâëÿþùåå Çåëüå, ïîêà ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ Àëüáóñîì âå÷åðà, íî äàæå íå ñìîã âñêðûòü ïèÿâêè íàäëåæàùèì îáðàçîì. Êàê òîëüêî ÿ ïîñïëþ, òî ïîãîâîðþ ñ íèì îá èñïîëüçîâàíèè âðåìåííîãî ìàõîâèêà. Ìíå ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ êàê ìèíèìóì íåäåëÿ íà òî, ÷òîáû ñíàáäèòü òåáÿ ïðèëè÷íûì çàïàñîì çàãîòîâîê. Ëóïèí è Áëýê ìîãóò ìíå ïîìî÷ü. Òå çàïàñû, êîòîðûå òû èñïîëüçîâàëà â ïðîøëîìó ó÷åáíîì ãîäó, êîãäà ÿ íå ìîã…"  
  
"Òâîè çåëüÿ íåñîìíåííî ëó÷øå ïî âñåì ïàðàìåòðàì", - ðåçêî ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "Îíè äåéñòâóþò áûñòðåå, èõ ýôôåêò ïðîäîëæèòåëüíåå è îò íèõ ìåíüøå ïîáî÷íûõ ýôôåêòîâ. È ýòî ñîâñåì íå óäèâèòåëüíî, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ. Òû - Ìàñòåð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ".  
  
Åùå â äåòñòâå îí áûë î÷àðîâàí èñêóññòâîì ñîçäàíèÿ çåëèé è èõ áåñêîíå÷íûìè âîçìîæíîñòÿìè è ÷óäåñàìè. Äëÿ ó÷åíîãî, êîòîðûé óòâåðæäàë, ÷òî îí ïðàãìàòèê, â Ñíåéïå áûëà ñòðàííàÿ ñêëîííîñòü ê ðîìàíòèêå - è îòñþäà åãî ïîðûâû ê øèðîêèì æåñòàì, õîòÿ îí îñêîðáèëñÿ áû äî ãëóáèíû äóøè, åñëè áû åìó îá ýòîì ñêàçàëè. Êðîìå òîãî, ýòî áûëî ïîëåçíî. Çíàíèå òîãî, ÷òî åãî çëîâåùàÿ ôèãóðà áðîäèò ïî êîðèäîðàì, óäåðæèâàëî íåêîòîðûõ èç ñàìûõ íåïîñåäëèâûõ ó÷åíèêîâ ïîä êîíòðîëåì. "Èíòåðåñíî, òåáå êîãäà-íèáóäü äîâîäèëîñü êîíòðîëèðîâàòü èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî ñåáÿ è áîëüøå íèêîãî".  
  
Ñíåéï ñ íåïðèÿçíüþ ïîñìîòðåë â åå ñòîðîíó. "Ýòî óäèâèòåëüíî äóðàöêîå çàìå÷àíèå äàæå äëÿ òåáÿ".  
  
"Íå ñìåé ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñî ìíîé â òàêîì òîíå, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï! Åñëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî õîòÿ áû îäíó…" Îáðûâàÿ ñåáÿ, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âçäîõíóëà. "Òû èãðàåøü íà íàñ, êàê íà äóäî÷êàõ, äà?" - ãðóñòíî êîíñòàòèðîâàëà îíà. "È ýòî áûë áåñòàêòíûé âîïðîñ. ß ïðîñòî çàâèäóþ èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî íå ìîãó ñäåëàòü ïðèëè÷íîå Áûñòðîçàæèâëÿþùåå Çåëüå".  
  
"À òåáå è íå íàäî".  
  
"Íî ÿ äîëæíà óìåòü. Ìîå îáó÷åíèå â Çåëüÿõ ïðåêðàòèëè ÷åðåç òðè ìåñÿöà ñ åãî íà÷àëà. Ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà êàê ÿ íå ñìîãëà… ß äóìàëà íàä òåì, ÷òîáû ïîïðîñèòü Àëüáóñà íàéòè ìíå ïîìîùíèêà. Ñîçäàíèå çåëèé äëÿ áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà îòíèìàåò ñëèøêîì ìíîãî òâîåãî ñâîáîäíîãî âðåìåíè, âðåìåíè êîòîðîå òû äîëæåí áû ïîòðàòèòü íà èññëåäîâàíèÿ".  
  
"Íà÷íåøü ïåðåæèâàòü îá ýòîì, êîãäà ÿ íà÷íó îòêàçûâàòüñÿ çàíèìàòüñÿ òâîèìè çåëüÿìè", - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë îí. "Õîòÿ â òâîåé èäåå åñòü ðàöèîíàëüíîå çåðíî. Ìû íå çíàåì, íàñêîëüêî ìåíÿ åùå õâàòèò… Êòî áûë òâîèì ïðîôåññîðîì Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ?" - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ îí.  
  
"Ðàêîçè".  
  
"Òû ó÷èëàñü ó Ðàêîçè?" - ñïðîñèë îí íåäîâåð÷èâî.  
  
"Ìåíÿ ñ÷èòàëè äîñòàòî÷íî íåãëóïîé ñòóäåíòêîé", - åäêî îòâåòèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
  
"Ïåðåñòàíü èñêàòü ïîäâîõè ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû. ß òîëüêî õîòåë…"  
  
"Åñëè áû ÿ áûëà òîáîé, òî íà ýòîì áû è çàêîí÷èëà", - ïîñîâåòîâàëà îíà, ñ ÷åðòèêàìè ïëÿøóùèìè â ãëàçàõ. "Áûëî ÷åñòüþ è ïðèâèëåãèåé ó÷èòüñÿ ó Ðàêîçè. È ýòîò ôàêò îí ìíå íàïîìèíàë êàæäûé äåíü âñå òðè ìåñÿöà, ÷òî ÿ áûëà ó íåãî. Îí áûë â Àíãëèè, ðàáîòàë â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå â òî âðåìÿ. Çà ïðîøåäøèå ñ òåõ ïîð øåñòüäåñÿò ëåò ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ó íåãî áûëè íèêóäûøíûå íàâûêè îáùåíèÿ. Èíòåðåñíî, îí íå áðàë ó÷åíèêîâ ïî÷òè ïÿòüäåñÿò ëåò. Ýòî áûëî ìóäðî ñ åãî ñòîðîíû. Åãî õàðàêòåð íå ïðèãîäåí äëÿ ïðåïîäàâàíèÿ… õîòÿ ìíå ïîíàäîáèëîñü íåñêîëüêî ëåò, ÷òîáû ýòî ïîíÿòü". Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âçìàõíóëà ñâîèìè ïóõëûìè ðó÷êàìè. "Òû è ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìååøü, êàê ýòî îáèäíî çíàòü, ÷òî ïðè íàëè÷èè çíàíèÿ è ñïîñîáíîñòåé òåáå âñå æå íå õâàòàåò íàâûêîâ".  
  
"Òû ÷åðåñ÷óð íàïðÿæåíà", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. Îí ñèäåë, ïðèâàëèâøèñü ê ñïèíêå ñòóëà, ê íåìó ïîñòåïåííî âîçâðàùàëàñü æèçíåííàÿ ñèëà.  
  
"×òî?"  
  
"Ñêîðåå âñåãî, òû ñëèøêîì íàïðÿæåíà. Ýòî ìîæåò áëîêèðîâàòü ïîòîê ýíåðãèè, íåîáõîäèìîé ÷òîáû çàêîí÷èòü ïðîöåññ".  
  
"Âî âðåìÿ òâîèõ óðîêîâ íå ìåíüøå íàïðÿæåíèÿ, íî îíè âñå ñïðàâëÿþòñÿ… çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì Ëîíãáîòòîìà, êîíå÷íî æå".  
  
"Íåíàâèñòü, òàêîé æå ïðåêðàñíûé ñïîñîá ôîêóñèðîâêè ýíåðãèè, êàê è ëþáîé äðóãîé. Oderint, dum metuant.* Åñëè îíè ìîãóò ñâàðèòü çåëüå ïîêà ÿ çëîáíî äûøó èì â ñïèíó, ïðåâðàùàÿ èõ æèçíü â àä, îíè ñìîãóò ñâàðèòü åãî äàæå â êðèòè÷åñêèõ ñèòóàöèÿõ. ×òî æå êàñàåòñÿ ïåðâûõ ÷åòûðåõ êëàññîâ… Åäèíñòâåííûì ìîèì áåñïîêîéñòâîì ÿâëÿåòñÿ òî, ÷òîáû ïðîñëåäèòü çà ýòèìè áîëâàíàìè, äàáû îíè íå ïîäîðâàëè Õîãâàðòñ, ìåíÿ… èëè ñåáÿ. Íå áóäåò ëè òåáå óãîäíî ïîðàáîòàòü ñî ìíþ íåñêîëüêî äíåé, åñëè ó òåáÿ åñòü âðåìÿ", - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï. "ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ëþáîé èç òåõ, êòî áûë â ìîèõ êëàññàõ óðîâíÿ Ñàëàìàíäðû íà ñåäüìîì ãîäó ó÷åáû, äàë áû ìíå õîðîøóþ ðåêîìåíäàöèþ".  
  
Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íåäîâåð÷èâî óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî.  
  
"Ýòî áûëî äóðàöêîå ïðåäëîæåíèå", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï ÷åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ, èçáåãàÿ åå ïðèñòàëüíîãî âçãëÿäà. Åãî ïëå÷è îïóñòèëèñü, à ðóêè ñâåðíóëèñü íà ãðóäè , çàÿâëÿÿ î òîì, ÷òî îí óøåë â îáîðîíó.  
  
"Ñî÷ëà áû çà ÷åñòü", - ïðîñòî ñêàçàëà îíà, îòòàëêèâàÿ â ñòîðîíó íåäîâåðèå, âûçâàííîå ïðåäëîæåíèåì, î êîòîðîì ìîæíî áûëî òîëüêî ìå÷òàòü.  
  
Îí ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, à åãî ãóáû ñêðèâèëèñü â êðèâîé óñìåøêå. "Î, êîíå÷íî æå. Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, Ïîïïè. Òû…"  
  
"Òû ìíå äàøü çàêîí÷èòü èëè íåò?" - îáîðâàëà îíà. "Íå èñïåïåëÿé ìåíÿ âçãëÿäîì. Êîíå÷íî æå ÿ ïî÷òó ýòî çà ÷åñòü. Ìíîãèå ëè óäîñòàèâàþòñÿ ÷åñòè ó÷èòüñÿ ó Ìàñòåðîâ Çåëüâåâàðåíèÿ?"  
  
"Êàæäûé ó÷åíèê Õîãâàðòñà çà ïîñëåäíèå ñåìíàäöàòü ëåò", - ñêàçàë îí, îïÿòü ðàññëàáëÿÿñü. Òà íåáîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü æèçíåííîé ñèëû, êîòîðóþ äàë åìó ìåäèêîøîêîëàä, èññÿêàëà ó íåå íà ãëàçàõ. Îíà âèäåëà, êàê îí ïûòàåòñÿ óíÿòü âîëíåíèå, ïîùèïûâàÿ ïàëüöàìè êðàé ëåâîãî ðóêàâà ðóáàøêè.  
  
"È íèêòî èç íèõ íå âèäèò ðàçíèöû ìåæäó Ìàñòåðîì Çåëüâåâàðåíèÿ è ìàñòåðîì, êîòîðûé ïî ñòå÷åíèþ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ ó÷èò Çåëüåâàðåíèþ. ß íå óâåðåííà, ÷òî äàæå Àëüáóñ âèäèò åå", - ðàçìûøëÿëà îíà âñëóõ, îòêëîíèâøèñü îò òåìû.  
  
"Î, ÿ â ýòîì íå ñîìíåâàþñü. Îí íå âèäèò. Íî òîãäà, ñìèðåíèå - ýòî õîðîøèé óðîê äëÿ ñëèçåðèíöà".  
  
"Òû êîãäà-íèáóäü ñîæàëååøü î òîì, ÷òî íå ìîæåøü çàíÿòü íàäëåæàùåå ìåñòî â ìèðå âîëøåáíèêîâ?"  
  
"Ìîå íàäëåæàùåå ìåñòî?" Äâóìÿ áûñòðûìè äâèæåíèÿìè Ñíåéï ðàçîðâàë ìàíæåò ñâîåé ðóáàøêè è îãîëèë ëåâîå ïðåäïëå÷üå; îíî äðîæàëî. "Ñ âîò ýòèì?" Åãî ãîëîñ ñîðâàëñÿ îò îòâðàùåíèÿ.  
  
"Äîðîãîé ìîé, íî òàì íè÷åãî íåò", - ñêàçàëà îíà íåæíî. Îò÷óæäåííîñòü ìåäèêà ïîêèíóëà åå, à âûðàæåíèå åãî ãëàç âûçûâàëî ñëåçû.  
  
Ãîäû çðèìî ñêîëüçèëè ñ íåãî. "Òû îøèáàåøüñÿ", - áåçíàäåæíî ñêàçàë îí, âûãëÿäÿ èñïóãàííûì è ïîòåðÿííûì. "Åñòü. È îíà íèêîãäà íå èñ÷åçíåò. Òåìíàÿ Ìåòêà òîëüêî íàïîìèíàíèå î òîì, ÷òî âíóòðè ìåíÿ. Íåò íèêàêîãî âûõîäà", - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. "Íåò âûõîäà. Íåò… ß óñòàë. Òàê óñòàë…" Áîðìîòàíèå çàòèõëî. Êàê ìàëåíüêèé ðåáåíîê, êîòîðîãî íå óëîæèëè ñïàòü âîâðåìÿ, îí ñëîæèë ðóêè íà ñòîëå è ïîëîæèë íà íèõ ãîëîâó.  
  
Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íåîòðûâíî ñìîòðåëà íà åãî ñêëîíèâøóþñÿ ãîëîâó, ïî÷òè áîÿñü äûøàòü. Çà ïîñëåäíèå ïÿòü ìèíóò îíà óçíàëà îá ýòîì ñèëüíîì çàìêíóòîì ÷åëîâåêå áîëüøå, ÷åì çà âñå ïðåäûäóùèå äâàäöàòü ñåìü ëåò. Êàê òîëüêî îí ïîéìåò, êàê ìíîãî îòêðûë, òî ñàìîå ëó÷øåå íà ÷òî îíà ñìîæåò ðàññ÷èòûâàòü, òàê ýòî íà òî, ÷òî îí íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå çàãîâîðèò ñ íåþ. Ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí çàñíóë òàì, ãäå ñèäåë. Îãëÿíóâøèñü îíà óâèäåëà ïðîôåññîðîâ Ôëèòâèêà è Ñïðîóò â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå; ïî âûðàæåíèþ èõ ëèö îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îíè ñòîÿëè òàì óæå êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ.  
  
"Ìû ïîåäèì â ñâîèõ êîìíàòàõ", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò âïîëãîëîñà. "Òû ñ íèì îñòàíåøüñÿ? Ñèðèóñ è Ãåðìèîíà íå äîëæíû ýòîãî âèäåòü. Ñåâåðóñ áóäåò â ÿðîñòè, åñëè îíè óçíàþò".  
  
"Êîíå÷íî æå".  
  
"Ìû äîëæíû ñìåíèòü íàøó òàêòèêó è ïîäãîòîâèòüñÿ ê òîìó, ÷òîáû ðàññìîòðåòü âñå âîçìîæíûå âàðèàíòû", - ðåøèòåëüíî ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê. Åãî ãëàçà íàïîëíèëèñü ñëåçàìè, è îí ïðîìîêíóë èõ ïëàòî÷êîì îáøèòûì êðóæåâàìè, ïîêà Ñïðîóò ïîõëîïûâàëà åãî ïî ïëå÷ó.  
  
"Òàê è áóäåò, ìîé äîðîãîé. Òàê è áóäåò".   
  
Ñîçâàâ î÷åðåäíîå çàñåäàíèå Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà, Äóìáëüäîð ñèÿë, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ðàññòàâëåííûå ïî åãî êàáèíåòó ðàçíîîáðàçíûå óäîáíûå êðåñëà. Îêíà áûëè îòêðûòû, äíåâíàÿ æàðà óæå ñïàëà, è â íèõ ëèëñÿ ïðîõëàäíûé, ñâåæèé âîçäóõ. Íà óëèöå, èç ãóñòåþùèõ ñóìåðåê íåñëèñü ãîëîñà ñîâ, îõîòÿùèõñÿ â Çàïðåòíîì Ëåñó; âíóòðè æå, ìåðöàíèå îò ñòåííûõ ïîäñâå÷íèêîâ ðàçëèâàëîñü ïî âñåì ïðèñóòñòâóþùèì, áðîñàÿ ôàíòàñòè÷åñêèå òåíè ïî âñåé êîìíàòå.  
  
"Ðàçâå íå çàìå÷àòåëüíî", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"Äà íå î÷åíü", - îòêëèêíóëàñü ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò, â ñâîåé îæèâëåííîé ìàíåðå. "Ìíå ñðî÷íî íóæíî ïîäãîòîâèòü ñåìåíà. È åùå áîëüøå íóæíî ñîáðàòü. ß íèêîãäà òàê íå îïàçäûâàëà ðàíüøå".  
  
"Âàì ñëåäóåò ïðèíÿòü ïîìîùü, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Ðåìóñ, Ñèðèóñ, Ïîïïè… è ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, êîíå÷íî æå".  
  
"Íå çàáûâàé Ñåâåðóñà", - äîáàâèë Áëýê âåæëèâûì òîíîì. "À ãäå îí, îí ïðèäåò? ß íå âèäåë åãî ñ ïîçàâ÷åðàøíåãî äíÿ".  
  
"Ñïèò", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "ß äàëà åìó âòîðóþ ïîðöèþ Çåëüÿ Ñíà Áåç Ñíîâèäåíèé ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì".  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå ïîâåðõ ñâîèõ î÷êîâ. "Ýòî íå ñëèøêîì êàðäèíàëüíî?"  
  
Ìàäàì Ïîôðè âïèëàñü â íåãî âçãëÿäîì. "Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, êîãäà òåáå ïðèäåò íà óì ñêîðìèòü Ñåâåðóñó öåëóþ ïëèòêó ìåäèêîøîêîëàäà, ñäåëàé ïàóçó è çàäàé ñåáå âîïðîñ: îò÷åãî îí âûãëÿäèò òàêèì áîëüíûì. Îí ñòðàäàë îò èñòîùåíèÿ… è ñòðåññà. Óæå òî, ÷òî îí ñîãëàñèëñÿ âçÿòü âòîðîé êóñîê, äîëæíî áûëî òåáå ïîäñêàçàòü íàñêîëüêî. Áóäü äîáð, äàé ìíå çàíèìàòüñÿ óñòàíîâëåíèåì äèàãíîçîâ".  
  
"Äà, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Ìíå æàëü, ÿ íå ïîäóìàë", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð ñìèðåííî.  
  
"Ïî÷åìó ÿ íå óäèâëåíà, òû æå ãðèôôèíäîðåö", - ïàðèðîâàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
  
×åðòèêè â ãëàçàõ Äóìáëüäîðà çàïëÿñàëè åùå âåñåëåå.  
  
Íàáëþäàÿ çà ïåðåìåíîé âûðàæåíèÿ ëèö ïðîôåññîðîâ Ôëèòâèêà, Ñïðîóò è ìàäàì Õó÷, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäóìàëà î òîì, ÷òî âîçìîæíî íå òîëüêî ñëèçåðèíöåâ âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ðàçäðàæàëè ÷ëåíû åå Äîìà. Òîãäà åå îçàðèëî ïî ïîâîäó ñîáûòèé, ñòîÿùèõ çà èñòîùåíèåì Ñíåéïà.  
  
"Ýòîò èíöèäåíò àííóëèðóåò ðåçóëüòàòû ðåøåíèÿ ëîãè÷åñêîé çàãàäêè", - ñêàçàëà îíà, óäèâëÿÿñü òîìó, îò÷åãî íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê ñ íåîäîáðåíèåì âïèëèñü â íåå âçãëÿäîì.   
  
"ß âñåãäà çà öåëåóñòðåìëåííîñòü, íî èíîãäà ïîëåçíî ïîìíèòü, ÷òî òâîé ïàöèåíò òîæå ðàçóìíîå ñóùåñòâî", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîíèêëà ñî ñìóùåííûì áîðìîòàíèåì, íî íåïîêîðíî äóìàÿ ïðî ñåáÿ î òîì, ÷òî Ñíåéï áû åå ïîíÿë.  
  
Ëóïèí ñ ñî÷óâñòâèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. "Íå ïðèíèìàé ýòî áëèçêî ê ñåðäöó", - ïðîøåïòàë îí. "Ïîïïè ñåðäèòüñÿ íà ñåáÿ èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî íå ñóìåëà îïðåäåëèòü, ÷òî áûëî íå òàê ñ Ñåâåðóñîì â÷åðà".  
  
"ß äóìàþ, ÷òî âñå åùå åñòü ñìûñë îáñóäèòü ðåçóëüòàòû ýêñïåðèìåíòà ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð", - òâåðäî ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Ñåâåðóñ è íå íàäåÿëñÿ ïðåóñïåòü. Ãåðìèîíà, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, íå áóäåøü ëè òàê ëþáåçíà".  
  
Äóìáëüäîð âíèêàë â òå âîïðîñû, êîòîðûå îíà ñòðåìèëàñü èññëåäîâàòü, à Ãåðìèîíà ïûòàëàñü êàê ìîæíî ñòðîéíåå èçëîæèòü ñâîè àðãóìåíòû. Íî íåñìîòðÿ íà åå ñòàðàíèÿ, î÷åíü ñêîðî îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ïîòåðÿëà âíèìàíèå ñâîèõ ïðîôåññîðîâ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà çàìîë÷àëà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äóìáëüäîðà, èùà ïîääåðæêè.  
  
"Ëàäíî, ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî òû âñå ïðåêðàñíî ðàçúÿñíèëà, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, ïðîñòî… Ïîçâîëü ìíå ïîêàçàòü, ïîíÿë ëè ÿ òåáÿ. Òâîÿ ëîãè÷åñêàÿ çàãàäêà äëÿ ìàããëîâñêèõ äåòåé, è îíà ëåã÷å ðåøàåòñÿ, ÷åì òà çàãàäêà, êîòîðóþ ïðèäóìàë Ñåâåðóñ, ÷òîáû çàùèòèòü Ôèëîñîôñêèé Êàìåíü. Òû ðåøèëà åãî çàãàäêó ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî çà äåñÿòü ìèíóò. Äàæå ñ ó÷åòîì åãî èñòîùåíèÿ, ó íåãî íà ýòî óøëî ãîðàçäî áîëüøå âðåìåíè, íî åìó åùå ìåøàëî òî, ÷òî òû ïîïðîñèëà ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà íå èñïîëüçîâàíèè ìàãèè. Íà ñàìîì äåëå òû äàæå íå ïðèäóìûâàëà çàãàäêó, à îí ïîòðàòèë ÷åòûðå äíÿ óïîðíîãî òðóäà íà òî, ÷òîáû ñîçäàòü åå". Äóìáëüäîð ñäåëàë ïàóçó, ÷òîáû ðàçæåâàòü øîêîëàäíóþ êàðàìåëüêó. "ß çíàþ, ÷òî ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû ýòî ãëóïî, íî ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, êàê ýòî ìîæåò íàì ÷åì-òî ïîìî÷ü".  
  
"Ñàìî ïî ñåáå è íå ïîìîæåò", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñòàðàòåëüíî èãíîðèðóÿ ôûðêàíüå ìàäàì Õó÷. "Ýòî îòêðûâàåò îïðåäåëåííûå âîçìîæíîñòè. Äðóãèìè ñëîâàìè, ñïîñîáíîñòè ñèëüíûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ ðàññóæäàòü ëîãè÷åñêè, êàæåòñÿ, ñåðüåçíî ïîíèæàþòñÿ â ñèòóàöèÿõ, êîãäà îíè íå ìîãóò èñïîëüçîâàòü âîëøåáñòâî, õîòÿ áû ÷àñòè÷íî, ÷òîáû ðåøèòü ïðîáëåìó èëè êîíöåíòðàöèÿ íà íå èñïîëüçîâàíèè âîëøåáñòâà ìåøàåò èõ ìûñëèòåëüíûì ïðîöåññàì äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè…"  
  
"Ëàäíî, êàêîé ñþðïðèç", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Õó÷. "Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî êîíöåíòðàöèÿ íà äâóõ âåùàõ îäíîâðåìåííî â îäíî è òî æå âðåìÿ ìîæåò êîãî-òî çàìåäëèòü?"  
  
Íî Ôëèòâèê ñ ïîíèìàíèåì êèâíóë. "ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ïîíèìàþ òî, ÷òî òû èìååøü â âèäó. Ñåâåðóñ ìîã èñïîëüçîâàòü ìàãèþ ñ òðåõ ëåò îò ðîäó. Ýòî êàê åñëè áû òû ïîïðîñèëà åãî ïðåïîäàâàòü Çåëüåâàðåíèå íå èñïîëüçóÿ çðåíèå, îáîíÿíèå è ñëóõ".  
  
"Íåâîçìîæíîñòü èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ ìàãèè ñðîäíè íåâîçìîæíîñòè äûøàòü", - èñïóãàííî ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò.  
  
"Èìåííî", - âêëèíèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, ñëèøêîì óâëå÷åííàÿ, ÷òîáû íåðâíè÷àòü. "Â ýòîì êðèòè÷åñêîå ðàçëè÷èå ìåæäó ðîæäåííûìè â ñåìåéñòâàõ âîëøåáíèêîâ è òåìè èç íàñ, êòî ïðîèñõîäèò èç ñåìåé ìàããëîâ. Åñòåñòâåííîñòü èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ âîëøåáñòâà äëÿ ìåíÿ òàêàÿ æå, êàê äûõàíèå, íî ÿ âñå åùå ïîìíþ, êàê îáõîäèòüñÿ áåç íåãî. Ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî âñå èç âàñ… Âû ýòîãî íå çíàëè, äà?"  
  
Îäèí çà äðóãèì ó÷èòåëÿ êèâàëè, ñ áîðìîòàíèåì âîñïðèíèìàÿ êîíöåïöèþ, êîòîðóþ íèêîãäà ðàíåå íå ðàññìàòðèâàëè.  
  
"Ðîí è Ìàëôîé - îíè êàê âû. Îíè ðîñëè îêðóæåííûå âîëøåáñòâîì. Íî Ñåìóñ… è äàæå Ãàððè, ïîíÿëè áû, î ÷åì ÿ ãîâîðþ. Ìîæåò áûòü èìåííî ýòà êðîøå÷íàÿ ÷àñòü ïîìîãàåò Ãàððè ïîáåæäàòü Âîëüäåìîðòà.  
  
"Îí íàïîëîâèíó ìàããë", - çàìåòèëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. "È âûðîñ â ìàããëîâñêîì ïðèþòå".  
  
"È ñîãëàñíî òîé èíôîðìàöèè, ÷òî âû ìíå äàëè, îí ðàáîòàåò íàä ïîäãîòîâêîé âîéíû ïðîòèâ ìàããëîâ ñ òåõ ñàìûõ ïîð", - íàïîìíèëà åé Ãåðìèîíà. "Ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî îí è åãî ìàòü áûëè îñòàâëåíû îòöîì ìàããëîì, ìîæíî áûëî áû îæèäàòü, ÷òî Òîì Ðèääë îáðàòèòüñÿ ê ìèðó âîëøåáíèêîâ çà ïîääåðæêîé. À âìåñòî ýòîãî îí èñïîëüçóåò åãî êàê ñðåäñòâî, ÷òîáû óíè÷òîæèòü ìàããëîâ, ïûòàÿñü äîêàçàòü ñåáå, ÷òî îí ñàìûé âîëøåáíûé âîëøåáíèê èç âñåõ æèâóùèõ ìàãîâ íà çåìëå". Îíà êèâíóëà â ñòîðîíó Äóìáëüäîðà. "Íî íèêòî íå çíàåò, ïî÷åìó îí íàïàë íà Äæåéìñà è Ëèëè Ïîòòåðîâ, çíàþò òîëüêî òî, ÷òî òàê ñëó÷èëîñü. Îí íå ñìîã äîáðàòüñÿ äî Ãàððè. Èëè åìó íå äàë Ãàððè? Õâàòèëî áû íà ýòî åãî ñîáñòâåííîé ñèëû?"  
  
"Ñåé÷àñ íå âðåìÿ óäåëÿòü âíèìàíèå âåùàì íå ïåðâîñòåïåííîé âàæíîñòè. Òû äîáåðåøüñÿ äî ñóòè òîãî, ÷òî õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü… ÷åì áû ýòî íè áûëî", - îæèâëåííî ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Õó÷.  
  
Íà íåå øèêíóëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, íî Ãåðìèîíà åäâà ëè ýòî çàìåòèëà.  
  
"ß íå óâåðåíà. Èçâèíèòå. ß çíàþ, ÷òî îò ìåíÿ ìàëî òîëêó â äàííûé ìîìåíò, ñåé÷àñ ÿ ïðîñòî äóìàþ âñëóõ, ïîêà ïûòàþñü ðàçîáðàòüñÿ â íàøèõ ïðîáëåìàõ, â íàäåæäå íàéòè õîòü êàêóþ-òî çàöåïêó. Âû èñïîëüçîâàëè øàõìàòû, ÷òîáû çàùèòèòü Ôèëîñîôñêèé Êàìåíü, êàê áóäòî íå îæèäàëè, ÷òî íàéäåòñÿ êòî-òî íàñòîëüêî õîðîøî â íèõ ðàçáèðàþùèéñÿ, ÷òîáû ïðîéòè. Íî Êâèððåë ñìîã. Êàê è Ðîí. Íàñòîÿùèå ñðàæåíèÿ, íàñòîÿùèå âîéíû òðåáóþò ïîäîáíûõ íàâûêîâ… Âàì ñëåäóåò ïîäóìàòü î ïðèâëå÷åíèè Ðîíà".  
  
"Äà", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Äóìáëüäîð. "ß ïîãîâîðþ ñ íèì… è ñ Ãàððè, êîãäà îíè ïîÿâÿòñÿ. Íî… ý… íàñ÷åò çàùèòû Êàìíÿ…"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà âûòÿíóëàñü â ñòðóíêó. "Îíà è íå ïðåäïîëàãàëàñü äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îñòàíàâëèâàòü êîãî-òî, äà?" - ñêàçàëà îíà, è õîëîä îñîçíàíèÿ ïðîíåññÿ ïî íåé. "Ðîâíî íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû ïðèäàòü äîñòîâåðíîñòü â ãëàçàõ Êâèððåëà è óäåðæàòü ñëó÷àéíî íà íåå íàòêíóâøåãîñÿ. ß ëþáëþ Õàãðèäà, íî íèêòî áû íå ñòàë äîâåðÿòü åìó ñåêðåò òàêîé âàæíîñòè êàê Êàìåíü. Îí äàæå âçÿë ñ ñîáîþ Ãàððè, êîãäà çàáèðàë åãî. Ìû äåëàëè â òî÷íîñòè òî, ÷òî Âû õîòåëè, ÷òîáû ìû ñäåëàëè, äà?" Ýòî íå áûëî ïðåäàòåëüñòâîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñ âûñîòû ñâîèõ ëåò îíà çíàëà, ÷òî â îäèííàäöàòü ëåò âðÿä ëè áû ïîíÿëà òî, íàñêîëüêî áåçæàëîñòíûì äîëæåí áûë áûòü Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"Âû ñäåëàëè áîëüøå", - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Ìû… íåò, ÿ íå ðàññ÷èòûâàë íà òî, ÷òî ó Ãàððè îêàæóòñÿ òàêèå âåðíûå äðóçüÿ".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ðàññåÿííî êèâíóëà, äóìàÿ î ñâîåì. "Âû çíàëè, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò áûë ÷àñòüþ Êâèðåëëà âñå âðåìÿ?"  
  
"Òîëüêî â ñàìîì êîíöå. Òàê æå êàê òî, ÷òî Ãàððè áûë íàøåé åäèíñòâåííîé íàäåæäîé çàùèòèòü Êàìåíü îò íåãî. ×åãî ÿ íå îæèäàë, òàê ýòî òîãî, ÷òî ìåíÿ îòçîâóò â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ÿ áóäó òóò íóæíåå âñåãî".  
  
"Òîì Ðèääë òàê äàëåêî çàøåë â Òåìíûõ Ñèëàõ ÷òî… À Âîëüäåìîðò âñå åùå ÷åëîâåê?"  
  
Äóìáëüäîð âçäîõíóë. "Èç òîãî, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ãîâîðèë ìíå, Âîëüäåìîðò ñåé÷àñ áîëüøå ïîõîæ íà ðåïòèëèþ. À ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ åãî äóøè, åñëè îíà ó íåãî åñòü… ß íå çíàþ".  
  
"Òîãäà ìû äîëæíû èñõîäèòü èç ïðåäïîñûëêè, ÷òî îí ðàññóæäàåò âñå åùå êàê ÷åëîâåê, ïîêà íå áóäåò äîêàçàíî îáðàòíîå. Æåëàåò ëè êòî-íèáóäü èç âàñ ñûãðàòü â øàõìàòû ñ óñëîâèåì, ÷òî áóäåò êîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà íå èñïîëüçîâàíèè ìàãèè ñ ïðîòèâíèêîì, êîòîðûé áóäåò åå èñïîëüçîâàòü? È ìîæåò áûòü êòî-òî ãîòîâ ïîïûòàòüñÿ ðåøèòü ëîãè÷åñêóþ çàãàäêó, êîòîðóþ ÿ äàëà ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó? Òîëüêî âàì ìîæíî áûëî áû èñïîëüçîâàòü ìàãèþ, êîãäà âû áóäåòå ðàññìàòðèâàòü ðàçíûå âàðèàíòû".  
  
"Ìîæåò áûòü, åñëè òû îáúÿñíèøü", - ñêàçàë Ëóïèí.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïðî÷ëà çàãàäêó. "Âû ìîæåòå ñîçäàòü âñå ôèãóðû, ëîäêó, ðåêó. Èëè äâèãàòü ôèãóðû ïî ïåðãàìåíòó, ïîêà ðåøàåòå çàãàäêó. Íî êîíå÷íî æå, âû äîëæíû ñîáëþäàòü ïðàâèëà, óñòàíîâëåííûå â çàãàäêå. Èíòåðåñíî, äîñòàòî÷íî ëè ïðèìåíåíèå äàæå òàêîãî ìàëîãî êîëè÷åñòâà âîëøåáñòâà, ÷òîáû îñâîáîäèòü âàøó ñïîñîáíîñòü ðàññóæäàòü? Ó âàñ ó âñåõ åå â èçîáèëèè, åñëè áû åå íå áûëî, âû íå ìîãëè áû óïðàâëÿòü Õîãâàðòñîì".  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ìÿãêî óëûáíóëñÿ åé. "Ìû íå óïðàâëÿåì Õîãâàðòñîì, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Õîãâàðòñ ñàì ñ ýòèì âåëèêîëåïíî ñïðàâëÿåòñÿ. Íî ÿ òåáÿ ïîíèìàþ. Òû ïðåäïîëàãàåøü, ÷òî ýòî ìîæåò ïîìî÷ü íàì â áîðüáå ïðîòèâ Âîëüäåìîðòà?"  
  
Ïëå÷è Ãåðìèîíû ðåçêî îïóñòèëèñü. "Ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, ÿ ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ ìîãëà áû áûòü âàì ïîëåçíà èç-çà ñâîåãî ìàããëîâñêîãî âîñïèòàíèÿ è ïîíèìàíèÿ íàøèõ äâóõ êóëüòóð. Õîòÿ ÿ è íå ñîìíåâàþñü â òîì, ÷òî ÿ âåäüìà, ÷àñòü ìåíÿ âñå åùå äóìàåò êàê ìàããë. ß âñå åùå ïîìíþ ÷òî çíà÷èëî ïðîæèâàòü êàæäûé äåíü, óæå íå ãîâîðÿ î ïðåîäîëåíèè ïðîáëåì, áåç âîëøåáñòâà. Åñëè âû ïîçâîëèòå, ó ìåíÿ åñòü íåñêîëüêî âîïðîñîâ ê âàì".  
  
"Çàäàâàé", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, âïèâàÿñü âçãëÿäîì â ìàäàì Õó÷.  
  
"Ïåðâîå, êàêîé ïëàí íàïàäåíèÿ íà Âîëüäåìîðòà ó âàñ óæå åñòü?"  
  
"Íàïàäåíèÿ?" - áåçó÷àñòíî îòîçâàëñÿ Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"Íàìåðåííàÿ àãðåññèÿ?" - ïðîïèùàë Ôëèòâèê, è èç åãî ãëàç áðûçíóëè ñëåçû òðåâîãè.  
  
"Ìû íå ìîæåì ýòîãî äåëàòü", - ñêàçàë Ëóïèí ïðèìèðèòåëüíî, íî òâåðäî.  
  
"Íè÷åãî ñåáå èäåÿ", - ôûðêíóëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. "Âû ìåíÿ óäèâëÿåòå, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð".  
  
Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âûãëÿäåëà ñëèøêîì ïîòðÿñåííîé, ÷òîáû ãîâîðèòü.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñèðèóñà Áëåêà, åå ïîñëåäíèé îïëîò çäðàâîìûñëèÿ.  
  
Îí çàåðçàë íà ñâîåì ìåñòå. "Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî âîëøåáíèêè è ìàããëû áîðþòñÿ ñîâåðøåííî ïî-ðàçíîìó". Ýòî çâó÷àëî êàê îòñòóïëåíèå â çàùèòó, äàæå äëÿ íåãî ñàìîãî.  
  
"Âû õîòèòå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íåò íèêàêîãî ïëàíà êàìïàíèè?" - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Ìû çàùèùàåì ìàããëîâ è ñîîáùåñòâî âîëøåáíèêîâ, êàê òîëüêî ìîæåì. Ìû äåëàåì âñå âîçìîæíîå, ÷òîáû îáåçîïàñèòü äåòåé â øêîëå", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"È èíîãäà ìû ïðîèãðûâàåì", - ñ ãîðå÷üþ ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò, äóìàÿ î Ñåäðèêå Äèããîðè.  
  
"È èíîãäà ìû ïðîèãðûâàåì", - ïîäòâåðäèë Äóìáëüäîð, ñ ãðóñòüþ ñòîëåòèé â ãëàçàõ.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñîïðîòèâëÿëàñü èñêóøåíèþ óùèïíóòü ñåáÿ, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ ÷òî íå ñïèò. "ß õîòåëà áû ïðîÿñíèòü ýòîò ìîìåíò, åñëè âû íå âîçðàæàåòå. Âû ãîâîðèòå, ÷òî âñå ÷òî ìû äåëàåì - ðåàãèðóåì íà íàïàäåíèå Âîëüäåìîðòà è åãî Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ?"  
  
"À ÷òî íàì îñòàåòñÿ? Ìû íå óáèéöû", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, âûãëÿäÿ îáåñïîêîåííîé.  
  
"Íî åñòü Ñåâåðóñ, êòî ïî ìîåé ïðîñüáå âåðíóëñÿ ê Âîëüäåìîðòó äâà ãîäà íàçàä", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"È ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ìîæåò îáåñïå÷èâàòü Âàñ êàêîé-òî ïîëåçíîé èíôîðìàöèåé?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñòàðàÿñü íå âñïîìèíàòü ôèãóðó â àãîíèè.  
  
"Åìó óäàåòñÿ âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ââîäèòü â çàáëóæäåíèå Âîëüäåìîðòà", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"Ââîäèòü â çàáëóæäåíèå…" - ìÿãêî ïîâòîðèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñ âûðàæåíèåì íåäîâåðèÿ íà ëèöå. "Î ÷åì-íèáóäü âàæíîì?"  
  
"Ïîêà åùå íåò", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, ãëÿäÿ âíèç.  
  
"Òàê ïîñëåäíèå äâà ãîäà, Âû îòñûëàëè åãî ðàç çà ðàçîì, çíàÿ ÷òî îí íå ìîæåò ïîëó÷èòü íèêàêîé èíôîðìàöèè è çíàÿ, ÷òî åãî áóäóò ìó÷èòü?"  
  
"Ýòî íå ñïðàâåäëèâî, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð", - âûðâàëîñü ó ìàäàì Õó÷, ïîñëå âçãëÿäà íà ëèöî Äóìáëüäîðà.  
  
"Íåò, íå ñïðàâåäëèâî", - ñêàçàëà îíà, äðîæà îò ãíåâà. "È ìåíåå âñåãî ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó. Åäèíñòâåííàÿ çàãàäêà - ýòî ïî÷åìó îí ïîçâîëÿåò âàì èñïîëüçîâàòü ñåáÿ òàêèì âîò îáðàçîì. Îí äîëæåí çíàòü, ÷òî âû óáèâàåòå åãî äþéì çà äþéìîì ðàäè íè÷åãî!" Ñåðäèòî ðàçäóâàÿ íîçäðè, îíà âïèëàñü âçãëÿäîì â ïðèòèõøåå ñîáðàíèå, ñëèøêîì ðàññòðîåííàÿ, ÷òîáû çàìåòèòü, êàê ïîáëåäíåë Äóìáëüäîð, ïîãëîùàÿ òî, ÷òî îíà ñêàçàëà.  
  
"È êàê íàñ÷åò Ãàððè? Ìàëü÷èêå-Êîòîðîûé-Íå-Çàæèâåòñÿ-Íà-Ýòîì-Ñâåòå? Åìó áûëî îäèííàäöàòü ëåò, êîãäà îí â ïåðâûé ðàç ñòîëêíóëñÿ ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì. Îí ñòàëêèâàëñÿ è ïîáåæäàë åãî êàæäûé ãîä ñ òåõ ïîð, è ñ êàæäûì ðàçîì Âîëüäåìîðò ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå ñèëüíåå, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ñèëû Ãàððè îñòàþòñÿ âñå òàêèìè æå. Î, îí âûó÷èâàåò íåñêîëüêî çàêëèíàíèé, èëè ïðèîáðåòàåò íàâûê ñîçäàíèÿ çåëüÿ, íî îí äàæå íå óìååò àïïàðèðîâàòü…"  
  
Ëóïèí òèõîíüêî êàøëÿíóë. "Âîîáùå-òî, îí ìîæåò. ß ó÷èë åãî â ïðîøëîì ãîäó. Ó íåãî íåò Ëèöåíçèè, êîíå÷íî æå, íî ìåæäó íàìè, Ìèíèñòåðñòâó íèêîãäà íå óäàâàëîñü ïðåñåêàòü âñå ïðàâîíàðóøåíèÿ ïî àïïàðàöèè… Âû áóäåòå óäèâëåíû, êîãäà óçíàåòå, ÷òî äàëåêî íå ó êàæäîãî Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ åñòü Ëèöåíçèÿ".  
  
"×óäåñíî. Òàê òåïåðü ó Ãàððè åñòü âîçìîæíîñòü åùå ïðîùå âëÿïûâàòüñÿ â íåïðèÿòíîñòè. Ðàçâå âû íå âèäèòå", - âñïûõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Åñëè áû ñîîáùåñòâî âîëøåáíèêîâ îáúåäèíèëîñü åùå íåñêîëüêî ëåò íàçàä, ÷òîáû ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü Âîëüäåìîðòó, ñêîëüêî ïîãèáøèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ è ìàããëîâ áûëî áû ñåé÷àñ æèâî, âêëþ÷àÿ ðîäèòåëåé Ãàððè? Âûñîêèå ìîðàëüíûå ïîçèöèè - ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî, íî åñëè âû áóäåòå ïðîäîëæàòü â òîì æå äóõå - òðóäíî íàçâàòü òî ÷òî âû äåëàåòå "ïëàíîì" - òî âñå ìû áóäåì ìåðòâû, èëè æåëàòü ñìåðòè åùå äî êîíöà ãîäà! Õîòÿ, åñëè âû ìîãëè èãðàòü â âîëøåáíûå øàõìàòû ñ æèçíÿìè òðåõ îäèííàäöàòèëåòíèõ äåòåé ïîä âëèÿíèåì óãðîçû, òî ó âàñ íå äîëæíî áûòü íèêàêèõ ïðîáëåì ñ ìàããëîâñêèìè ñïîñîáàìè âåäåíèÿ âîéíû", - äîáàâèëà îíà, íî âçäðîãíóëà, êîãäà âçäðîãíóë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"Êàê òû ñìååøü ïðåäïîëàãàòü…" - íà÷àëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ñ ðàñïëûâàþùèìèñÿ íà ùåêàõ êðàñíûìè ïÿòíàìè.  
  
"Òû çàáûâàåøüñÿ", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Õó÷, âïåðèâ ñâîè äèêèå æåëòûå ãëàçà â ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû.  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò ïîäíÿëà ñâîþ ìàëåíüêóþ, ïóõëóþ ðó÷êó. "Íåò, ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî âñå ìû áûëè íåáðåæíû. Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð ïðàâà. Óñïåõ Âîëüäåìîòðà çàâèñåë îò òîãî ôàêòà, ÷òî ìû óïîðñòâóåì â óáåæäåíèè, ÷òî îí âîëøåáíèê, õîòÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå ìû íå çíàåì, ÷åì îí ÿâëÿåòñÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå. ×àñòè÷íî ìàããë, ÷àñòè÷íî ñèëüíûé âîëøåáíèê, â òåëå… Êòî çíàåò êîãî? Ìû äîëæíû ïðèñïîñîáèòüñÿ. Òðóäíûå ðåøåíèÿ ïîäîáàåò âñòðå÷àòü ìóæåñòâåííî. Ìû íå ñìîæåì åãî ïîáåäèòü, åñëè áóäåì ïðîäîëæàòü òàê è äàëüøå. Àëüòåðíàòèâà? Âû äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòèòå âèäåòü, êàê íàøè äåòè áðîñàþò ñåáÿ ê åãî íîãàì è íà òî, êàê ðóøèòüñÿ ìèð?"  
  
Øóì ïðîíåññÿ íàä êîìíàòîé, îòòîãî ÷òî ïî÷òè âñå ðàçîì ñòàëè âîçðàæàòü.  
  
Ñêîð÷èâøóþñÿ â êðåñëå Ãåðìèîíó ïðîáèðàëà íåðâíàÿ äðîæü, è ïî áîëüøåé ñòåïåíè îò òîãî, ÷òî îíà âèäåëà ìóêó â ãëàçàõ Äóìáëüäîðà, êîòîðûé ñèäåë ïðèòèõøèé ñ îïóùåííîé ãîëîâîé. Áîðìî÷à ñëîâà ðàñêàÿíèÿ, îíà îïóñòèëàñü ðÿäîì ñ íèì íà êîëåíè, âçÿëà åãî ðóêó â ñâîè è ïðèæàëà ê ùåêå.  
  
"ß çíàþ, êàê ïðîçâó÷àëè ñåé÷àñ ìîè ñëîâà. ß áûëà íå ïðàâà, îáâèíÿÿ Âàñ. ß ìîãó òîëüêî âîîáðàæàòü, êàê òðóäíî áûëî ïðèíÿòü ðåøåíèå, êîòîðîå Âàì ïðèøëîñü ñäåëàòü. È ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ó Âàñ íå áûëî âûáîðà - ýòî ïðîñòî… Îíè ìîè äðóçüÿ. ß ïåðåæèâàþ çà íèõ. Ïðîñòèòå ìåíÿ. ß íå õîòåëà ñäåëàòü Âàì áîëüíî".  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ïîãëàäèë åå ðóêó. "Îõ, äèòÿ, ÿ çíàþ. Äà, äà. Íå ñòàíîâèñü íà êîëåíè. Íè ïåðåä êåì. Õîòÿ ÿ áîþñü, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü áûòü ïðàâà î íåîáõîäèìîñòè ðàññìîòðåíèÿ íîâûõ… Íî íàì ýòî áóäåò íå ëåãêî. Ìû íå ïðèâûêëè ê…"  
  
"Âîéíå", - êàòåãîðè÷íî ñêàçàë Áëåê. "Ìû ãîâîðèì î âîéíå. Î òîé, â êîòîðîé äîëæíû ïîáåäèòü",  
  
***  
  
"Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, èëè ïðåæíèå äèðåêòîðà Õîãâàðòñà íåäîâîëüíû ìíîé?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà ïîëóøóòÿ ñ òîãî ìåñòà, ãäå ñèäåëà â êàáèíåòå Äóìáëüäîðà ñëåäóþùèì ïîëóäíåì. Òàê êàê ñòðàñòè âñå åùå êèïåëè, è ìíîãî ÷åãî åùå íóæíî áûëî îáñóäèòü, îí ñäåëàë âñå âîçìîæíîå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óâèäåòüñÿ ñ íåþ äëÿ "ðàçìûøëåíèé âñëóõ". Ôèãóðû íà ïîðòðåòàõ ñî ñòåí íåìåäëåííî íàøè ñåáå ðàçíûå çàíÿòèÿ, êàê òîëüêî Äóìáëüäîð ãðîçíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íèõ.  
  
"Âîëøåáíèêè - êîíñåðâàòèâíàÿ ïóáëèêà, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ".  
  
"ß ýòî óæå ïîíÿëà", - ïðî÷óâñòâîâàííî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Àòìîñôåðà çà îáåäåííûì ñòîëîì âî âðåìÿ çàâòðàêà áûëà îñÿçàåìî ïðîõëàäíîé. "Íî ñîîáùåñòâî âîëøåáíèêîâ äîëæíî ðåøèòü, ÷òî âàæíåå - òðàäèöèè èëè ñïàñåíèå îáîèõ ìèðîâ îò Âîëüäåìîðòà ñ ïðèìåíåíèåì íåñêîëüêèõ ìàããëîâñêèõ óëîâîê, òàêèõ êàê àòàêà âðàãà ñ öåëüþ íàíåñåíèÿ åìó ïîðàæåíèÿ".  
  
Äóìáëüäîð óïåðñÿ ëîêòÿìè â ðåçíûå ðó÷êè êðåñëà è äîëãî ñ ãðóñòüþ ñìîòðåë íà íåå, ïðåæäå ÷åì çàãîâîðèòü. "Òåïåðü ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó Ñåâåðóñ òàê íàñëàæäàåòñÿ âàøèìè äèñêóññèÿìè", - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë îí. "Íî ìîæåò òåáå ñòîèò âñïîìíèòü, ñ ÷åãî íà÷àëîñü ïàäåíèå Òîìà Ðèääëà".  
  
"Èëè ìîå", - ïðîèçíåñ çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîëóîáåðíóëàñü â ñâîåì êðåñëå è óâèäåëà Ñíåéïà, ïðèñëîíèâøåãîñÿ ê äâåðíîìó êîñÿêó, ñî ñâåðíóòûìè íà ãðóäè ðóêàìè è ñî çíàêîìûì çàêðûòûì ñàðäîíè÷åñêèì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. Îí âûãëÿäåë íàìíîãî ëó÷øå ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îíà âèäåëà åãî â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç.  
  
"Ýòî åäâà ñðàâíèìî", - âîçðàçèëà îíà, âîçâðàùàÿñü â ïðåæíåå ïîëîæåíèå, êàê ðàç âîâðåìÿ, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü íà ëèöå Äóìáëüäîðà êàêóþ-òî ñòðàííóþ ãðèìàñó.  
  
"Äèðåêòîð?" - âçâîëíîâàííî ñïðîñèëà îíà.  
  
Îí áåñïå÷íî ìàõíóë ðóêîé. "Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ", - ñäàâëåííî ïðîèçíåñ îí. "Ïðîñòî êóñî÷åê èðèñêè ñêëåèë ìîè ÷åëþñòè".  
  
"Êàêàÿ æàëîñòü, ÷òî ïîäîáíîå íå ñëó÷àåòñÿ ÷àùå", - íåïðèÿòíûì òîíîì ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï, îïóñêàÿñü â êðåñëî ðÿäîì ñ Äóìáëüäîðîì è îäàðÿÿ åå íåäîáðûì âçãëÿäîì. "ß òàê ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî Âû çàâàðèëè êàêóþ-òî êàøó".  
  
"Äîáðûé äåíü, Ñåâåðóñ. Êàêàÿ ðàäîñòü âèäåòü òåáÿ, è òåì áîëåå â òàêîì îòëè÷íîì íàñòðîåíèè", - ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïðîèçíåñ Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Ñíåéï ïîìðà÷íåë åùå áîëüøå. "ß òóò ïîòîìó, ÷òî Ïîïïè ñêàçàëà, ÷òî Âû õîòèòå ìåíÿ âèäåòü".  
  
"ß âñåãäà ðàä òåáÿ âèäåòü. Íå ñêðèïè çóáàìè, òåáå îíè ïîíàäîáÿòñÿ åùå êàê ìèíèìóì ëåò íà ñòî äâàäöàòü. Ìîæåò ïîñëåîáåäåííîãî ÷àþ, ïðåæäå ÷åì îïÿòü íà÷íåì ðàáîòàòü? Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð õîòèòå…ý… "ñíåñòè íàì êðûøó"?  
  
"×òî îáû÷íî íå çàíèìàåò ìíîãî âðåìåíè. Ïî ïîâîäó ÷åãî?" - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Ïóòè íàíåñåíèÿ ïîðàæåíèÿ Âîëüäåìîðòó", - ñìåëî çàÿâèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"À íó, ïÿòü ìèíóò Âàì õâàòèò. Äèðåêòîð, ÿ õîòåë ñâàðèòü çåëüå, à íå ñèäåòü òóò è ñëóøàòü áîðìîòàíèå êàêîé-òî äåâ÷îíêè-èäèîòêè ïî ïîâîäó…" - Ñíåéï çàìîë÷àë òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà âûøëà èç êîìíàòû.  
  
"Äîâîëåí?" - ñïðîñèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"Àõ…", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, âñòðå÷àÿñü âçãëÿäîì ñ ïàðîé ñèíèõ ãëàç èçëó÷àþùèõ íåîäîáðåíèå è ïîòèðàÿ øåþ.  
  
"ß òàê äóìàþ, Âû õîòèòå ÷òîáû ÿ äîãíàë åå?" - äîáàâèë îí ÷åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ, âñå åùå ïîéìàííûé â ïåðåêðåñòêå âíèìàíèÿ ýòèõ ñèíèõ ãëàç.  
  
"Ìîè æåëàíèÿ èìåþò î÷åíü ìàëî îáùåãî ñ òåì, êàêèì îáðàçîì ñêëàäûâàþòñÿ ñîáûòèÿ", - ðîâíûì òîíîì ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Ìû âñå îêàçûâàåìñÿ ïåðåä íåîáõîäèìîñòüþ ïðèíÿòèÿ òðóäíûõ ðåøåíèé. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ñëîâà Ãåðìèîíû íåñêîëüêî… âûñîêîìåðíû. Íî îíà ïðîñòî äåëàåò òî, ÷òî îò íåå òðåáóåòñÿ è òàê, êàê îíà óìååò - çàíèìàÿñü èññëåäîâàíèÿìè. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, îíà äîëæíà ïîëàãàòüñÿ íà íàñ, à íå íà êíèãè. Ñêîðî îíà ïîéìåò, ÷òî äîëæíà ðàññïðîñèòü ìåíÿ î ìîèõ âîñïîìèíàíèÿõ î Òîìå Ðèääëå. ß ïðåïîäàâàë åìó ñåìü ëåòè è íè ðàçó íå çàïîäîçðèë… Íèêòî íå ëþáèò âñïîìèíàòü î íåóäà÷àõ. È õîòÿ ó íåå áûâàþò ìîìåíòû, êîãäà îíà êàê ìèíèìóì íå òàêòè÷íà…"  
  
Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë.  
  
"Îíà íå… êàê òû íàñ íàçûâàåøü?… îäíà èç òîëñòîëîáûõ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. Îíà…"  
  
"Ñåíòèìåíòàëüíàÿ, èçëèøíå ýìîöèîíàëüíàÿ, ðâóùàÿñÿ áëàãîäåòåëüñòâîâàòü âñåõ è âñÿ…"  
  
"Äà, ÿ ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî òû îáîæàåøü åå. Ìîæåøü ÷åñòíî îòâåòèòü íà îäèí ìîé âîïðîñ? È ÿ ïðåäïî÷åë áû, ÷òîáû òû íå äîëãî ðàçäóìûâàë íàä îòâåòîì", - åäêî äîáàâèë Äóìáëüäîð, ÷òî âûçâàëî áëåäíóþ óëûáêó íà ëèöå Ñíåéïà, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí âçäîõíóë, îòêèíóëñÿ â êðåñëå ñ âèäîì ïîëíîé íåïðèíóæäåííîñòè, ïåðåïëåòÿ äëèííûå ïàëüöû íàä ñâîèì ïëîñêèì æèâîòîì.  
  
"Ñïðàøèâàéòå", - ðåçêî ñêàçàë îí.  
  
"Êàê òû ñ÷èòàåøü, åñòü ëè õîòü êàêàÿ-òî ïîëüçà îò òîãî, ÷òî òû ïîâèíóåøüñÿ âûçîâàì Âîëüäåìîðòà?"  
  
Ýòî áûë íå òîò âîïðîñ, îòâåòèòü íà êîòîðûé ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ Ñíåéï. "ß äóìàë äà", - ñêàçàë îí íàêîíåö.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð íà ìãíîâåíèå çàêðûë ãëàçà. "Òîãäà òû äîëæåí ïðåêðàòèòü ýòî".  
  
"Íåò", - ïðîñòî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Õîòÿ ÿ â ýòî è íå âåðþ, íî âñå åùå åñòü ñëàáûé øàíñ òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó óçíàòü ÷òî-òî ïîëåçíîå. È ïîêà òàê è åñòü, îíî ñòîèò…"  
  
"Âàøåé æèçíè?" Ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, çàïîçäàëî ñòó÷à ïî äâåðè, è ñòîÿ óæå íà ïîðîãå. Ñî ñáèâøèìñÿ äûõàíèåì è ðàñêðàñíåâøàÿñÿ îíà âîðâàëàñü â êîìíàòó. "Âîò", - äîáàâèë îíà, øâûðÿÿ êèïó ôîòîãðàôèé â Ñíåéïà. "Ïðè÷èíà ïðîãëîòèòü Âàøó ãîðäîñòü è ïîäóìàòü íàä òåì, ÷òî ìîãóò áûòü èíûå ïóòè áîðüáû ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì".  
  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî Âû çàáûâàåòåñü…", - Ñíåéï çàòèõ, ïåðåâîðà÷èâàÿ ïåðâóþ ôîòîãðàôèþ.  
  
Îïèðàÿñü ïðåäïëå÷üåì íà ïëå÷î Äæåéìñà, åìó óëûáíóëàñü Ëèëè ñ èñêðÿùèìèñÿ ãëàçàìè, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîñëàòü âîçäóøíûé ïîöåëóé; Äæåéìñ ïðèòâîðèëñÿ ÷òî íè÷åãî íå çàìåòèë. Ìàããëîâñêàÿ ïàðà âûòÿíóëàñü â ôîðìàëüíûõ ïîçàõ; ãóñòûå êàøòàíîâûå âîëîñû ìóæ÷èíû è ñåðüåçíîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà æåíùèíû ÿñíî ñêàçàëè, ÷üè îíè áûëè ðîäèòåëè. Ñåäðèê Äèããîðè ñòîÿùèé âî âòîðîì ðÿäó õóôôëüïóôñêîé êîìàíäû ïî Êâèääè÷ó, ñèÿþùèé îò ñ÷àñòüÿ. Ãóáû Ñíåéïà âûòÿíóëèñü â òîíêóþ ëèíèþ. Ñåäðèê ïîäàâàë áîëüøèå íàäåæäû. Åùå ìàããëû, ïîæèëàÿ æåíùèíà ïîõîæàÿ íà Ñüþçàí Áîóíñ…  
  
"Î÷åíü âïå÷àòëÿþùå", - ïðîòÿíóë îí, ðàñòÿãèâàÿ ñëîâà, ñêëàäûâàÿ ôîòîãðàôèè è íå ïðîñìàòðèâàÿ îñòàëüíûå. Ôîòîãðàôèÿ Äæåéìñà è Ëèëè îêàçàëàñü ñâåðõó; êàê âñåãäà, Äæåéìñ âûãëÿäåë ñåðüåçíûì ðîâíî äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå ãëÿíóë íà Ëèëè. Îáíèìàÿ åå îäíîé ðóêîé, îí ãëÿíóë ïðÿìî íà Ñíåéïà, à çàòåì êèâíóë, êàê áóäòî â çíàê îäîáðåíèÿ. Ôûðêíóâ, Ñíåéï ïîëîæèë ôîòîãðàôèè ëèöîì âíèç íà ñòîë Äóìáëüäîðà. "Ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ íå÷òî áîëüøåå, ÷åì òóïàÿ ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîñòü, ÷òîáû óáåäèòü ìåíÿ â òîì…"  
  
"×òî ìíå ìîæíî äîâåðÿòü", - çàêîí÷èëà çà íåãî Ãåðìèîíà, ñâîèì ÷èñòûì ãîëîñîì ïðîðåçàÿ åãî áîëåå ãëóáîêèå òîíà.  
  
"Åñëè áû Âàì íå äîâåðÿëè, ìû íàâðÿä ëè áû òóò áåñåäîâàëè".  
  
"ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, äîâåðÿëè íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû ðàçäåëèòü ñî ìíîþ ëþáóþ èíôîðìàöèþ ÷àñòíîãî õàðàêòåðà. ß Âàñ íå îáâèíÿþ. Ñ êàêîé ñòàòè Âû äîëæíû ìíå äîâåðÿòü? ß ó÷åíèöà, ïîäðóãà Ãàððè è Ðîíà, è ñàìûé ñòðàøíûé èõ âñåõ ãðåõîâ - ãðèôôèíäîðêà. Åäèíñòâåííàÿ ïðè÷èíà, ïî êîòîðîé ÿ äîëæíà çàäàòü Âàì âñå ýòè íåïðèÿòíûå âîïðîñû - ýòî òî, ÷òî êðîìå Âàñ íè ó êîãî íå áûëî òàêèõ âîçìîæíîñòåé âèäåòü Âîëüäåìîðòà".  
  
"ß íèêîãäà íå äóìàë îá ýòèõ âîçìîæíîñòÿõ ïðåæäå. Êàê ýòî ñ ãëóïî ìîåé ñòîðîíû. Ñ ó÷åòîì òîãî, ÷òî áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ìîåãî âðåìåíè â êîìïàíèè Âîëüäåìîðòà ÿ ïðîâîæó âàëÿÿñü ëèöîì â ãðÿçè èëè êîð÷àñü â àãîíèè, ÿ òåðÿþñü â äîãàäêàõ, êàê ýòî ìîæåò ÷åì-òî Âàì ïîìî÷ü".  
  
Íå â ñîñòîÿíèè âûäåðæèâàòü åäâà ñäåðæèâàåìûé ãíåâ, íàïðàâëåííûé íà íåå, Ãåðìèîíà îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó. "ß çíàëà, ÷òî Âàì ýòî íå ïîíðàâèòñÿ", - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, åå âîëîñû óïàëè âïåðåä, çàêðûâàÿ ëèöî.  
  
Ñêðèâèâ ãóáû Ñíåéï óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå. "Åñëè Âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî ÿ ïîëó÷àë óäîâîëüñòâèå îò òîãî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé, òî Âû áûëè î÷åíü íå âíèìàòåëüíû. ×òî êîíêðåòíî Âû õîòèòå çíàòü?"  
  
Åå ðóêè âïèëèñü â êîëåíè è îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ðàñöåïèòü ñïëåòåííûå ïàëüöû. "×òî ïðîèñõîäèò êîãäà Âàñ âûçûâàþò? Ìåæäó Âàìè è Âîëüäåìîðòîì, ÿ õî÷ó ñêàçàòü. Êàêèå ó âàñ îòíîøåíèÿ?"  
  
Â ïàóçå ìåæäó óäàðàìè ñåðäöà îíà ñìîòðåëà, êàê àðêòè÷åñêàÿ ïóñòîòà çàïîëíÿåò ãëàçà Ñíåéïà, ïåðåä òåì êàê îí ïîäíÿëñÿ èç êðåñëà îäíèì ìÿãêèì ãðàöèîçíûì äâèæåíèåì. Íå ïðîèçíåñÿ íè ñëîâà îí âûøåë èç êàáèíåòà Äóìáëüäîðà. Õîòÿ îí äàæå íå ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê äâåðè, îíà õëîïíóëà ñ òàêîé ñèëîé, ÷òî äàæå ñèäÿùèé íà æåðäî÷êå Ôåíèêñ âçäðîãíóë.  
  
Íà ìãíîâåíèå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî â êîìíàòå âîöàðèëñÿ âàêóóì.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà ñâîè ðóêè. "Âñå ïðîøëî íå òàê óæ ïëîõî", - ñêàçàëà îíà òîíåíüêèì ãîëîñîì.  
  
"Çà÷åì òåáå çíàòü òàêèå âåùè?" - ñïðîñèë Äóìáëüäîð â òèøèíó.  
  
"×òîáû ïîñïëåòíè÷àòü î íèõ â æåíñêèõ óáîðíûõ!" - âçîðâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ ïîòðÿñåííîé äî ãëóáèíû äóøè. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îíà ñóäîðîæíî âçäîõíóëà è ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó. "Ïðîñòèòå, Äèðåêòîð, ÿ… ß íå çíàþ ÷òî ìíå äåëàòü, ÷òîáû è äàëüøå íå óõóäøàòü ñèòóàöèþ. Íî ÷òî-òî äîëæíî èçìåíèòüñÿ. Î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï áóäåò è äàëüøå ïîâèíîâàòüñÿ âûçîâàì Âîëüäåìîðòà. Åñëè îí íå ñìîæåò áûòü åìó ïîëåçíûì, èëè ñ ïîìîùüþ èíôîðìàöèè, èëè ïîñðåäñòâîì êàêèõ-òî äåéñòâèé, Âîëüäåìîðò åãî óáüåò. Ìû äîëæíû äóìàòü î òîì, êàê ýòî ïðåäîòâðàòèòü è ïðè ýòîì íå óáèâàòü ìîðàëüíî ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà".  
  
"Àõ…" - ïðîáîðìîòàë Äóìáëüäîð, ñ ÷åì-òî ïîõîæèì íà óäîâëåòâîðåíèå. "Ñîãëàñåí ïîëíîñòüþ è àáñîëþòíî. Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðîäîëæàéòå ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð".  
  
Óñòðàèâàÿñü ïîóäîáíåå, Ãåðìèîíà ñíÿëà ñ òåëà ÷àñòü íàïðÿæåíèÿ. "ß ïðèøëà ê âûâîäó, ÷òî äàæå òàêèå ìîíñòðû êàê Âîëüäåìîðò íå äóìàþò î ñåáå êàê î ìîíñòðàõ. Êàê âèäèò ñåáÿ Âîëüäåìîðò? Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïðèâûê íàáëþäàòü çà ëþäüìè… åñëè áû ýòî áûëî íå òàê, òî êàêîé-íèáóäü ïåðâîêëàøêà âçîðâàë áû åãî åùå ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä. Ìíå èíòåðåñíî, îñòàëñÿ ëè õîòü êòî-íèáóäü, êòî ïîêàçûâàåò Âîëüäåìîðòó õîòü ÷òî-òî ïîìèìî ñòðàõà, æàäíîñòè, àìáèöèé… Ìíå âñå ðàâíî êòî… èëè ÷òî… îíè âñå, ìû âñå íàñëàæäàåìñÿ êîìïëèìåíòàìè, âîñõèùåíèåì, ïðèâÿçàííîñòüþ, óâàæåíèåì… Êîãäà, ê ïðèìåðó, Âîëüäåìîðò ïîëó÷àë îò êîãî-íèáóäü ïîäàðîê?"  
  
Äóáëüäîð îò íåîæèäàííîñòè ÷óòü íå ïîïåðõíóëñÿ ÷àåì. "Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó ñòîèò ïðåïîäíåñòè Âîëüäåìîðòó ïîäàðîê?" - ñêàçàë îí, ñòàðàÿñü íå ñìîòðåòü íà âõîäíóþ äâåðü.  
  
"ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî çâó÷èò ãëóïî è íàèâíî…"  
  
"Ýòî ïåðâàÿ ðàçóìíàÿ âåùü, êîòîðóþ Âû ñêàçàëè", - ïðîòÿíóë çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ.  
  
Ñ âûðàæåíèåì îáëåã÷åíèÿ Ãåðìèîíà îáåðíóëàñü íàçàä. "Âû âåðíóëèñü!"  
  
"Ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî âûáîðà", - åäêî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Çàùèòà, êîòîðóþ äèðåêòîð íàëîæèë íà äâåðü ó ëåñòíèöû, íå äàëà ìíå óéòè". Îí øàãíóë ê êàìèíó, íî êîãäà ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê òèãëþ ñ Ëåòó÷èì Ïîðîõîì, ïîñëåäíèé óäðàë íà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíóþ ñòîðîíó êàìèííîé ïîëêè. Áåç îñîáîãî óäèâëåíèÿ, îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è óñòàâèëñÿ íà Äóìáëüäîðà. "Ñêàæèòå ìíå, ÷òî ýòî Âû íå ñåðüåçíî".  
  
"Íàñ÷åò ñîõðàíåíèÿ òâîåé æèçíè? Î÷åíü äàæå".  
  
Ñíåéï ñ ðàçäðàæåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó. Ãëÿäÿ â ïðîñòðàíñòâî, îíà íå ïîäàëà íèêàêîãî ïðèçíàêà, ÷òî çàìåòèëà ýòî. Îí íà÷àë âûøàãèâàòü ïî ïåðèìåòðó çàãðîìîæäåííîé ìåáåëüþ êîìíàòû; ïîñëå òðåòüåãî êðóãà äàæå Ôåíèêñ âïèëñÿ â íåãî âçãëÿäîì. Çàáûâøèñü, Ñíåéï îñòàíîâèëñÿ çà Ãåðìèîíîé.  
  
"Äèðåêòîð", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà åäâà ñäåðæèâàÿñü, - "âî âðåìÿ ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà ÿ òåðïëþ òî, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï âèñèò ó ìåíÿ íàä äóøîþ. ß äîëæíà ýòî âûíîñèòü è âî âðåìÿ êàíèêóë?"  
  
"Âîâñå íåò, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Ñåâåðóñ!"  
  
"Äèðåêòîð?"  
  
"Áóäü òàê äîáð, íå ñòîé íàä äóøîé ó ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, îíà ïûòàåòñÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ".  
  
Âèíîâàòî îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî îí âäûõàåò åå ÷èñòûé, ñëàäêèé, íåïîâòîðèìûé àðîìàò, Ñíåéï êèâíóë, íî îñòàëñÿ ñòîÿòü òàì ãäå è ñòîÿë ó ñòåíû, óñòàâèâøèñü íà çàòûëîê Ãåðìèîíû. Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ïîäíÿòü ñâîè âîëîñû, íî îíè áûëè ñëèøêîì òÿæåëûìè è ïîïûòêà ïðîâàëèëàñü, õîòÿ ýòî ÷óòü îòêðûëî íåæíîå îñíîâàíèå çàòûëêà è ëèíèþ îò øåè äî ïëå÷, êîòîðàÿ îáû÷íî áûëà ñêðûòà âîëîñàìè. Ó íåå áûëà ïðåëåñòíàÿ øåÿ.  
  
Âîëüäåìîðò ñëîìàë áû åå êàê ïðóòèê.  
  
Ïîñëå åùå òðåõ êðóãîâ ïî êîìíàòå, Ñíåéï ñíîâà îñòàíîâèëñÿ çà Ãåðìèîíîé è îïåðñÿ ñïèíîé î ñòåíó, ñëîæèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè. Ðàç óæ íà ýòî ïîøëî, îí íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ôèçè÷åñêè ñïîñîáåí ãîâîðèòü è áûë íåñêàçàííî óäèâëåí òåì, êàê ñïîêîéíî ïðîçâó÷àëè åãî ñëîâà.  
  
"×òî Âû õîòèòå çíàòü, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð?" Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, íî íå ïîâåðíóëàñü, è îí áûë áëàãîäàðåí çà òî, ÷òî åìó íå ïðèøëîñü âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ åå ãëàçàìè.  
  
"Âñå ÷òî Âû ïîæåëàåòå ìíå ñêàçàòü. Êàê òîëüêî ó ìåíÿ ðîäèòñÿ êàêàÿ-íèáóäü èäåÿ íà îñíîâàíèè ýòîé èíôîðìàöèè, òî åñëè Âû çàõîòèòå, êòî-íèáóäü ñìîæåò íàëîæèòü íà ìåíÿ Çàêëèíàíèå Çàáâåíèÿ, ÷òîáû ñòåðåòü… âñå ÷òî Âàì áóäåò óãîäíî èç ìîåé ïàìÿòè".  
  
Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü åäèíñòâåííûì çâóêîì â êîìíàòå áûë øåëåñò ïåðüåâ, êîòîðûé èçäàâàë Ôåíèêñ, ïðèâîäÿùèé â ïîðÿäîê ñâîè ñêàçî÷íûå õâîñòîâûå ïåðüÿ. Áåç ìàëåéøåãî ïðåäóïðåæäåíèÿ îí ïðåêðàòèë ïðèõîðàøèâàòüñÿ è âçëåòåë, ïðèçåìëèâøèñü íà ïëå÷å Ãåðìèîíû, êîòîðàÿ âçäðîãíóëà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè - âïåðâûå, êàçàëîñü, Ôåíèêñ çàìåòèë åå ñóùåñòâîâàíèå. Ê åå óäèâëåíèþ, íå ñìîòðÿ íà åãî ðàçìåð, îíà åäâà îùóùàëà åãî âåñ, âåëèêîëåïíûå ñâåòëûå êîãîòêè áûëè, êàçàëîñü, èç âîçäóõà. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ôåíèêñ ïîäåðãàë åå çà âîëîñû, îí âçëåòåë, è äàæå íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà, ÷òî îí íàïðàâèëñÿ ê Ñíåéïó.  
  
Åå îõâàòèë òðåïåò, êîãäà ñàìûé ïðåêðàñíûé çâóê íà ñâåòå íàïîëíèë âîçäóõ: Ôåíèêñ ïåë. Äëÿ ÷èñòîãî ñåðäöåì - äàæå åñëè áû Ñíåéï ñ ÿðîñòüþ ýòî îòðèöàë. Ýòî çîëîòîì âëèëîñü åé â äóøó, îíà ìåäëåííî âûïðÿìèëàñü â êðåñëå.  
  
Ïðîøëî êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îïÿòü öàðèëà òèøèíà, è àòìîñôåðà â êîìíàòå ïåðåìåíèëàñü .  
  
Íàêîíåö, Ñíåéï çàãîâîðèë èçìåíèâøèìñÿ ãîëîñîì, èç êîòîðîãî äàæå óñèëèÿ íå ñìîãëè ïîëíîñòüþ âûòåñíèòü ýìîöèè.  
  
"Â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü, Âû äîëæíû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî Òåìíûé Ïîâåëèòåëü íèêîãäà íå ïðîñòèò ìíå ìîå äåçåðòèðñòâî. Îí âñå åùå íàêàçûâàåò Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ çà òå ãîäà, ÷òî òîò èçáåãàë åãî. Îí íèêîìó íå äîâåðÿåò. Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ - èãðóøêè â åãî ðóêàõ, ñëóæàùèå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû èñïîëíÿòü åãî ïðèêàçû èëè ðàáîëåïñòâîâàòü êîãäà åìó ýòîãî çàõî÷åòñÿ. Íåò íèêàêîãî äóõà òîâàðèùåñòâà ìåæäó Óïèâàþùèìèñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, òîëüêî ñîïåðíè÷åñòâî çà áëàãîñêëîííîñòü Âîëüäåìîðòà, íàæèâó è âëàñòü, êîòîðóþ îò ýòîãî ìîæíî ïîëó÷èòü. È óæàñ, êîíå÷íî æå. Ýòî íå ñòîëüêî åãî âëàñòü íàä æèçíüþ è ñìåðòüþ, ñêîëüêî âîîáðàæàåìûå ïóòè ïðåîäîëåíèÿ òîãî è äðóãîãî. Îäíàêî, Òåìíûé Ïîâåëèòåëü âåðèë - è âñå åùå âåðèò, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ - ÷òî ìîå âîçâðàùåíèå áûëî äîáðîâîëüíûì ïðîñòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ æäàë òàê äîëãî è âåðíóëñÿ, êîãäà óæå íå áûëî íèêàêèõ ïðè÷èí âîçâðàùàòüñÿ è ìåíÿ íå æäàëî íè÷åãî êðîìå ñìåðòè".  
  
Ó Ãåðìèîíû õâàòèëî óìà íå ïîâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ, íî îíà âçäðîãíóëà, íà÷èíàÿ ïîíèìàòü, ïî÷åìó Ñíåéï òàê íå õîòåë îáñóæäàòü ýòî, è ìåíåå âñåãî ñ íåþ.  
  
"Îáû÷íî ðåäêî ìîæíî óâèäåòü áîëåå òðåõ èëè ÷åòûðåõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ â îäíî è òî æå âðåìÿ, âñåõ èõ ÿ çíàþ. ×àùå âñåãî ýòî òîëüêî Òåìíûé Ïîâåëèòåëü è ×åðâåõâîñò, èíîãäà Ìàëôîé, Íîòò, Ãîéë è Êðýáá. Ìàëôîé ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî îí ëþáèìåö Òåìíîãî Ïîâåëèòåëÿ; îí áåç ñîìíåíèÿ ïîëåçåí, ñ áîëüøîé ñôåðîé âëèÿíèÿ. Äëÿ òåõ, êîìó òàêèå âåùè âàæíû, îí ÷èñòîêðîâíûé âîëøåáíèê èç îäíîé èç ñòàðåéøèõ ñåìåé; íî â îòëè÷èå îò Óèçëè, êîòîðûé ìîã áû ñêàçàòü î ñåáå òî æå ñàìîå, îí åùå è ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî áîãàò. Íî ó íåãî íå õâàòàåò óìà, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü ñòåïåíü ñâîèõ àìáèöèé, ýòî îäíàæäû ïðèâåäåò ê òîìó, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò îòâåðíåòñÿ îò íåãî.  
  
Íàñ âñåãäà âûçûâàþò íî÷üþ. Îêîëî äâóõ ÷àñîâ óòðà. Êàê òîëüêî ÿ ïîêèäàþ òåððèòîðèþ Õîãâàðòñà, ÿ äèñàïïàðèðóþ è íèêîãäà íå çíàþ êóäà, ïîêà íå ïðèáûâàþ íà ìåñòî. Îáû÷íî ýòî ïóñòûííàÿ ñåëüñêàÿ ìåñòíîñòü, íî ñ íàñòóïëåíèåì õîëîäîâ ìû íà÷èíàåì âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ïîä çåìëåé - â ãðîòàõ, ïåùåðàõ, ñòàðûõ òóííåëÿõ. Èíîãäà Òåìíûé Ïîâåëèòåëü èñïîëüçóåò Cruciatus â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ÿ ïðèáûâàþ, æäåò ïîêà ÿ ïðèäó â ñåáÿ è âûðàæó ñâîå ïî÷òåíèÿ, à ïîòîì îïÿòü åãî ïðèìåíÿåò. Â äðóãèõ ñëó÷àÿõ, ìåíÿ âûçûâàþò èç-çà ìîåé ðàçäðàæèòåëüíîé öåííîñòè - Ìàëôîé íèêîãäà íå îòëè÷àëñÿ îñîáîé ñîîáðàçèòåëüíîñòüþ. Èíîãäà Âîëüäåìîðò òðåáóåò îò ìåíÿ îòâåòû íà âîïðîñû - ïî÷åìó ÿ íå ïðèâîëîê ê íåìó Ãàððè, èëè íå óáèë Àëüáóñà, íå ðàçðóøèë çàùèòó âîêðóã Õîãâàðòñà? Âñå êàê âñåãäà. Çà ìîè íåóäà÷è ìåíÿ íàêàçûâàþò, èíîãäà íà âñåîáùåì îáîçðåíèè, èíîãäà â ÷àñòíîì ïîðÿäêå. Âñåãäà áîëåçíåííî è ñ ñîïðîâîæäàþùèìè áîëü îñêîðáèòåëüíûìè ñîïóòñòâóþùèìè. Âû ýòî äîëæíû çíàòü, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð?" - ùåë÷îê êíóòà çà ýòèì ðîâíûì ãîëîñîì óãàäûâàëñÿ áåçîøèáî÷íî."Äà, ïðîôåññîð", - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàëà îíà, ïûòàÿñü ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü ñâîþ ïîääåðæêó è óâàæåíèå åäèíñòâåííûì ïóòåì, êîòîðûé îí îñòàâèë. Îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ ìóñêóëû åå øåè è ïëå÷ çàíûëè. "Êàêîâû Âàøè îáÿçàííîñòè â êà÷åñòâå Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ? ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Âû ôàêòè÷åñêè äîëæíû äåëàòü?"  
  
"Ïîñëåäíèå äâà ãîäà?"  
  
"Äà, ïðîôåññîð".  
  
"Íè÷åãî".  
  
"Íè÷åãî? Î… Òîãäà çà÷åì îí çîâåò Âàñ?"  
  
"Ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ìîæåò, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. Ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí ìîæåò".  
  
"À êàêîâû áûëè Âàøè îáÿçàííîñòè ñåìíàäöàòü ëåò íàçàä?"  
  
Ðóêà Ñíåéïà ïîòÿíóëàñü ê âîðîòó åãî ðóáàøêè, êàê áóäòî îí âäðóã ñòàë ñëèøêîì òåñíûì äëÿ íåãî, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî îáñòîÿòåëüñòâî, ÷òî âîðîò áûë ðàññòåãíóò. "ß áûë èíêâèçèòîðîì ó Âîëüäåìîðòà", - ñêàçàë îí, áåç îïðàâäàíèé èëè èçâèíåíèé. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë äðîæü îòâðàùåíèÿ, êîòîðàÿ ïðîøëà ñêâîçü íåå äàæå òàì, ãäå ñòîÿë, íà ðàññòîÿíèè íåñêîëüêèõ øàãîâ.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð îäèí ðàç âçãëÿíóë íà ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû ïåðåêîøåííîå ìóêîé è ñïîêîéíî íàðóøèë òèøèíó.  
  
"Âîëüäåìîðò ïðèáåðåãàë íàâûêè Ñåâåðóñà íà òå ñëó÷àè, êîãäà íå âîçìîæíî áûëî ïðèìåíèòü ïûòêó. Íà òå ñëó÷àè, êîãäà áîëüøå âñåãî åãî èíòåðåñîâàëà èíôîðìàöèÿ. Åäèíñòâåííûìè èíñòðóìåíòàìè â ðàñïîðÿæåíèè Ñåâåðóñà áûëè Veritaserum, åãî óì è ãîëîñ".  
  
"À…" - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì. Îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì íåîïûòíà, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü ñâîå îáëåã÷åíèå. "Ýòî, íàâåðíîå, áûëî… óæàñíî".  
  
"Äà", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Äóìáëüäîð. "È òî, ÷òî áîëüøèíñòâî ëþäåé íå îñîçíàþò - è ê ñ÷àñòüþ, Âîëüäåìîðò îäèí èç íèõ - ÷òî Veritaserum ýôôåêòèâåí ðîâíî íàñòîëüêî, íàñêîëüêî ýôôåêòèâíû âîïðîñû, êîòîðûå çàäåò èíêâèçèòîð. Âîëüäåìîðò âñåãäà ïðèñóòñòâîâàë íà äîïðîñàõ ëè÷íî èëè… êàê-òî åùå. Ñåâåðóñó ÷àñòî óäàâàëîñü ïðåäîòâðàòèòü óòå÷êó æèçíåííî âàæíîé èíôîðìàöèè, íàïðàâëÿÿ äîïðîñ â íåâåðíîå ðóñëî âîïðîñàìè íàñòîëüêî òîíêî, ÷òî óäàâàëîñü îáìàíóòü Âîëüäåìîðòà".  
  
"À èíîãäà ìíå ýòî íå óäàâàëîñü", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, íî îïðåäåëåííàÿ ãðóáîñòü â åãî ãîëîñå ïðåäàëà åãî.  
  
"Âû êîãäà-íèáóäü äîïðàøèâàëè äðóãèõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, âñå åùå íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü, ÷òîáû íå ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ ñ íèì.  
  
"Äâóõ èëè òðåõ. Îíè òåïåðü ìåðòâû".  
  
"Åñòü ëè êàêàÿ-íèáóäü âîçìîæíîñòü òîãî, ÷òîáû Âû çàãèïíîòèçèðîâàëè êîãî-òî, êòî áûë áû ïîä âëèÿíèåì Veritaserum? Ñóùåñòâóåò ðèñê, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò ìîæåò îáíàðóæèòü ñëåä âîëøåáñòâà, åñëè Âû èñïîëüçóåòå Imperius, íî äëÿ ãèïíîçà íå íóæíî íèêàêîãî âîëøåáñòâà".  
  
"Çàãèïíî…" - Ñíåéï îñòàíîâèëñÿ. "ß íå óâåðåí, ÷òî òî÷íî ïîíÿë ÷òî ýòî òàêîå, óæå íå ãîâîðÿ î… Èìååòå ëè Âû õîòü ìàëåéøåå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå ÷òî…? Íå âàæíî. Íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî íå ïîâòîðÿëîñü ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÿ âåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó".  
  
"Åñëè îí íè÷åãî Âàì íå ïîðó÷àåò, íî âñå æå ïðîäîëæàåò ïðèçûâàòü ê ñåáå… Îí ñêîðåå âñåãî äóìàåò, ÷òî Âû ëþáèòå åãî. Ýòî òàê?"  
  
Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Äóìáëüäîð îïàñàëñÿ òîãî, êàêîé ìîæåò áûòü ðåàêöèÿ Ñíåéïà, íî îí äåðæàë ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ; òîëüêî ðóêè ñäàâèâøèå êàìåíü çà åãî ñïèíîé ïðåäàëè åãî. Îí íå ìîã ãëÿíóòü â ãëàçà Ñåâåðóñó - íå â ïîñëåäíþþ î÷åðåäü ïîòîìó, ÷òî áîÿëñÿ óâèäåòü â íèõ âèíó. Îí îòïðàâèë Ñåâåðóñà îïÿòü òóäà. Îí áûë ïðè÷èíîé, èç-çà êîòîðîé Ñåâåðóñ ïîçîðèë ñåáÿ, îòêðûâàÿ øêîëüíèöå ñåêðåòû, êîòîðûå õðàíèë â òå÷åíèå âîñåìíàäöàòè ëåò.  
  
"Êàê ÿ ñêàçàë, ÿ äëÿ íåãî èãðóøêà è îáðàùàþòñÿ ñî ìíîþ ñîîòâåòñòâåííî".  
  
"Êàê áû Âû ìîãëè îïèñàòü ñâîè îòíîøåíèÿ ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì: îòå÷åñêèå, íàñòàâíèêà è ó÷åíèêà èëè…?"  
  
"Ïîêà ìíå íå èñïîëíèëñÿ äâàäöàòü îäèí, ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî êàê ó íàñòàâíèêà è ó÷åíèêà. ß îøèáàëñÿ. Âîëüäåìîðò èñïîëüçóåò ñåêñ êàê îðóæèå".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñæàëà ñâîè äðîæàùèå ðóêè è ïîïûòàëàñü äûøàòü ðîâíî. Êàê ãëóïî, ÷òî ïîäîáíûé âèä "ëþáâè" íå ïðèøåë åé íà óì ðàíüøå. Ýòî áûëà ìåðà òîãî, íàñêîëüêî áåçíàäåæíûì ñ÷èòàë èõ ïîëîæåíèå Ñíåéï, ðàç óæ îí ñ÷åë âîçìîæíûì ãîâîðèòü î òàêèõ ëè÷íûõ âåùàõ, óæå íå ãîâîðÿ î ïðèçíàíèè òîãî, ÷òî… Îíà ïðèíóäèëà ñåáÿ ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ.  
  
"Ýòî ïðîäîëæàëîñü ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Âû âåðíóëèñü ê íåìó?" Åå ãîëîñ ïðåäàë åå íà ïîñëåäíåì ñëîâå, è îíà óíÿëà äðîæü ïîäáîðîäêà. Òåïåðü, áîëüøå ÷åì êîãäà áû òî íè áûëî, îí äîëæåí áûë áûòü òâåðäûì.  
  
"Îäíàæäû. Êîãäà ÿ âåðíóëñÿ", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, òåì æå áåçæèçíåííûì òîíîì.  
  
"Òîãäà îí âñå åùå ÷àñòè÷íî ÷åëîâåê. Î, Ìåðëèí, ÿ íå â òîì ñìûñëå!" Îíà ÷óòü íå ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó, íî âîâðåìÿ îñòàíîâèëàñü.  
  
Çà åå ñïèíîé ðàçäàëñÿ ðåçêèé âçäîõ. "Íå ÷åëîâåê. Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ýòî áûëî… ïî-äðóãîìó. Òàê õîëîäíî. Íå ÷åëîâåê".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîäòÿíóëà êîëåíè ê ãðóäè òàê, ÷òî ïàëüöû åå íîã ñòàëè åäâà âèäíû èç-ïîä êðàÿ ïëàòüÿ, è óïåðëàñü ëáîì â êîëåíè, ïîñëå ýòîãî ïîïûòàòüñÿ ñòàòü åùå ìåíüøå ñòàëî ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå âûïîëíèìîé çàäà÷åé. Íî îíà âñå æå ïîïûòàëàñü. Åäâà ñäåðæèâàÿ ñëåçû, îíà çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ óäåðæàòü êîíöåíòðàöèþ, íåñìîòðÿ íà ìóòÿùóþ òîøíîòó è ãîëîâíóþ áîëü, êîòîðàÿ çàïóëüñèðîâàëà ïîçàäè îäíî èç ãëàç.  
  
"Òîãäà ôèçè÷åñêè íå ÷åëîâåê. Íî âíóòðåííå âñå åùå ñïîñîáíûé íà ÷åëîâå÷åñêèå ýìîöèè, õîòÿ ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó â èñêàæåííîé ôîðìå. Èçìåíèëàñü ëè ÷àñòîòà Âàøèõ âûçîâîâ ê íåìó ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ ïðîøëûì ãîäîì?"  
  
"Â îïðåäåëåííîé ñòåïåíè".  
  
"Ìû äîëæíû íàéòè ñïîñîá ñîõðàíèòü åãî áëàãîñêëîííîñòü ê Âàì áåç òîãî, ÷òîáû Âàì îïÿòü ïðèøëîñü ÷åðåç ýòî ïðîõîäèòü. Èíôîðìàöèÿ. Ýòî òî, ÷òî Âàì íóæíî. Ñëóõè. Íàñòðîéòå Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ ïðîòèâ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Äåðæèòå Âîëüäåìîðòà çàíÿòûì ïðîâåðêîé ñëóõîâ îá óáèéñòâàõ ìàããëîâ". Îíà ëèõîðàäî÷íî èñïîëüçîâàëà ñâîå âîîáðàæåíèå, òîëüêî ÷òîáû íå âèçóàëèçèðîâàòü óñëûøàííîå… Åùå îäíà ìûñëü ïðèøëà åé â ãîëîâó.  
  
"À ÷òî íà÷åò äðóãèõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ? Îíè òîæå âñå…? Òî åñòü, îí…?"  
  
Ïîâèñëà äîëãàÿ òèøèíà.  
  
"ß ýòîãî íå çíàþ".  
  
"À ìîãëè áû óçíàòü?"  
  
"Ãåðìèîíà, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Äîâîëüíî", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. Åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë íåçíàêîìî è çàïîëíåííûì áîëüþ.  
  
"Äà. ß äóìàþ äîâîëüíî", - ñêàçàëà îíà. "È îíî òîãî ñòîèëî. ß çíàþ, ÷òî Âàì òàê íå êàæåòñÿ, ïðîôåññîð, íî ïîõîæå íà òî, ÷òî Âû åãî ñëàáîñòü. Îí íàøåë ñåáå îïðàâäàíèå, ÷òîáû îñòàâèòü Âàñ â æèâûõ. Ìû äîëæíû äàòü åìó íå÷òî áîëåå ñóùåñòâåííîå. Ìîæåò áûòü äëèòåëüíûé ïðîåêò, íàä êîòîðûì Âû ìîãëè áû ðàáîòàòü. Îí ïðîâåðÿò òî, ÷òî Âû åìó ãîâîðèòå… ñ Veritaserum?"  
  
"Íåò. Îí ãîðäèòñÿ ñâîèì óìåíèåì îïðåäåëÿòü, êîãäà åãî Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ ëæåò. Îí âî ìíîãîì âûñîêîìåðíûé äóðàê".  
  
"Äàæå â ýòîì ñëó÷àå, ëó÷øå åñëè Âû ñìîæåòå ãîâîðèòü ïîëó ïðàâäó. Ñèìóëèðóéòå óâàæåíèå, ëåñòü, ïðèâÿçàííîñòü… Ìû íå ìîæåò èñïîëüçîâàòü èõ ÷ðåçìåðíî, èç-çà ñëèøêîì âûñîêîãî ðèñêà, ÷òî Âàì ïðèäåòñÿ… Èíôîðìàöèÿ. Ìû äîëæíû íàéòè òî, íàä ÷åì Âû ðàáîòàåòå âòèõóþ. Âû ìîãëè áû íà÷àòü ñ òîãî, ÷òî ðàññêàçàòü åìó, áóäòî Âû ðàáîòàëè íàä òåì, ÷òîáû ñàáîòèðîâàòü ñîçäàíèå Àêîíèòîâîãî çåëüÿ äëÿ ïðîôåññîðà Ëóïèíà, íî ýòî âûçâàëî íåïðèÿòíûå ïîñëåäñòâèÿ èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ïðåîáðàçîâàíèå íà÷àëîñü ñëèøêîì ðàíî, è Âû ÷óòü íå ïîãèáëè. Ýòî äîñòàòî÷íî áëèçêî ê ïðàâäå, ÷òîáû Âû çâó÷àëè óáåäèòåëüíî".  
  
"Â ýòîì åñòü ñìûñë", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå, òîíîì ÷åì-òî ïîõîæèì íà îáû÷íûé. "ß ïîãîâîðþ ñ Ðåìóñîì. Åñëè îí ñîãëàñèòñÿ, òî ìîã áû ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ âûãëÿäåòü âñå áîëåå è áîëåå óñòàâøèì ñî ñëåäóþùåãî ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà… ìîæåò áûòü áîëåå ðàçäðàæèòåëüíûì, ÷òî ìîãëî áû óêàçàòü íà íåóñòîé÷èâîñòü Àêîíèòîâîãî çåëüÿ. Ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî Ãàððè ìîæåò áûòü óáèò… èëè îáðàùåí â âåðâîëüôà òåì, êòî áûë åãî äðóãîì, ìîæåò ïîêàçàòüñÿ ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîé Òåìíîìó Ïîâåëèòåëþ".  
  
"À ÷òî íàñ÷åò ñëóõîâ î òîì, ÷òî êðåñòíûé îòåö Ãàððè ñåé÷àñ â Åâðîïå ïðîáóåò èñêàòü ïîääåðæêó â áîðüáå ïðîòèâ Âîëüäåìîðòà?" - ïðåäëîæèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Ñèëüíî íå ïîìîæåò, åñëè îá ýòîì óñëûøó òîëüêî ÿ", - çàìåòèë Ñíåéï.  
  
"ß ìîã áû ïîìî÷ü â ýòîì", - ìåäëåííî ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Ìîé áðàò - ïîõîòëèâûé äóðàê - â íàñòîÿùåå âðåìÿ æèâåò âî Ôðàíöèè. Äî íåãî íèêîãäà íå äîõîäèëî ïîíÿòèå êîíöåïöèè óâàæåíèÿ òàéíû. Ñ íåáîëüøîé ðàçóìíîé ïîäãîòîâêîé ïî÷âû, ÿ ïîëàãàþ, ñëóõè áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî ëåãêî ðàñïóñòèòü òàêèì îáðàçîì, ÷òîáû îíè êîñâåííî óêàçàëè íà ìåíÿ. ß ýòèì çàéìóñü".  
  
"Áîèòñÿ ëè Âîëüäåìîðò äèðåêòîðà?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà Ñíåéïà, ñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî âñå æå äîëæíà ïîñìîòðåòü åìó â ëèöî.  
  
"Ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî Òåìíûé Ïîâåëèòåëü íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ïîìÿíóòü åãî áåç îñêîðáëåíèÿ, ÿ áû ñêàçàë, ÷òî äà".  
  
"Ýòî ìîãëî áû ñðàáîòàòü, â îïðåäåëåííûé ìîìåíò - î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ìû íå ìîæåì ïðîáîâàòü âñå ñïîñîáû ñðàçó - åñëè áû Âû ñîîáùèëè Âîëüäåìîðòó, ÷òî îïàñàåòåñü òîãî, ÷òî äèðåêòîð ïîäîçðåâàåò Âàñ â øïèîíàæå â ïîëüçó Âîëüäåìîðòà. ×òî îí ïî÷òè çàñòóêàë Âàñ çà ïîäñëóøèâàíèåì, êîãäà îí è ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ãîâîðèëè î øïèîíå, êîòîðîãî èì óäàëîñü âíåäðèòü â ñðåäó Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Õðàáðîãî ìîëîäîãî íåêòî, ãîòîâîãî óìåðåòü çà ïðàâîå äåëî".  
  
"Âîëüäåìîðò ïðîøåëñÿ áû ÷åðåç íîâîîáðàùåííûõ êàê êîñà ñêâîçü ïøåíèöó", - õîëîäíî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
"È ýòî ïëîõî ïîòîìó ÷òî…?" - ñìåëî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, íåêîòîðûå èç íèõ ìîãóò áûòü áûâøèìè èëè äàæå òåêóùèìè ó÷àùèìèñÿ Õîãâàðòñà", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Îíà òâåðäî âñòðåòèëà åãî âçãëÿä. "Ýòî êàê ðàç òî, ÷òî ÿ è èìåþ â âèäó. Ïîñëå ñåìè ëåò â Õîãâàðòñå ó íèõ åùå ìåíüøå îïðàâäàíèé çà âåðó â áåññìûñëèöó Âîëüäåìîðòà",  
  
"Âû íå ñëèøêîì ìèëîñåðäíû".  
  
"ß âîâñå íå ìèëîñåðäíà. Ìîæåò áûòü, êòî-òî èç ýòèõ óáëþäêîâ ìó÷èë è óáèë ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé. Åñëè åñòü ÷òî-òî, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü, ÷òîáû îòïëàòèòü…"  
  
"Àõ, òàê âîò ïî÷åìó Âû òàê ïîëíû ýíòóçèàçìà", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï ñâîèì ñàìûì øåëêîâèñòûì òîíîì. "Ìåñòü. Îäíî íî: Âû ïðåäïî÷èòàåòñÿ íå çàïà÷êàòü ïðè ýòîì ñâîè ðó÷êè".  
  
"ß…" - ÿðîñòü ïîíåñëàñü ïî Ãåðìèîíå, îíà ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëàñü âîêðóã è óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî. "Êàê ñìååòå Âû ïîó÷àòü êîãî áû òî íè áûëî", - íàêîíåö ñêàçàëà îíà, ñ óíè÷òîæàþùèì ïðåçðåíèåì.  
  
Ñíåéï âçäðîãíóë, êàê áóäòî îíà óäàðèëà åãî. Ïîâèñëà äîëãàÿ òèøèíà, â òå÷åíèå êîòîðîé ìóñêóëû è ñóõîæèëèÿ íà åãî ëèöå ïðîñòóïèëè åùå ÷åò÷å, ïîñëå ÷åãî îí îòâåðíóëñÿ ê îêíó.  
  
"ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî ó âàñ åñòü âîïðîñû, êîòîðûå ëó÷øå âñåãî îáñóäèòü áåç òðåòüåãî ëèöà", - ñêàçàëà Äóìáëüäîð è ñïîêîéíî ïîêèíóë êîìíàòó.  
  
Íàêîíåö-òî çàñòàâèâ ñåáÿ ïîäíÿòü ãëàçà, Ãåðìèîíà óïåðëàñü âçãëÿäîì â íàïðÿæåííóþ ñïèíó Ñíåéïà. Ãëÿäÿ â íèêóäà, îí çàìêíóëñÿ â ñåáå. Íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî. Íåñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî, îí äîâåðèëñÿ åé, à îíà áðîñèëà ýòî äîâåðèå åìó â ëèöî.  
  
"Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, ÿ…"  
  
"Èçáàâüòå ìåíÿ îò êàêèõ áû òî íè áûëî ôàëüøèâûõ çàÿâëåíèé, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. Âû âûñêàçàëè ñâîå ìíåíèå. Íå ñìåþ Âàñ çàäåðæèâàòü". Ïðåäîñòåðåãàþùàÿ ãðóáîñòü ïîðòèëà áîãàòñòâî åãî ãîëîñà.  
  
"Ïîæàëóéñòà, Âû äîëæíû çíàòü, ÷òî ÿ íå… Ìíå òðóäíî ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ Âàøåé ñïèíîé. ß äîëæíà çíàòü, ÷òî Âû ÷óâñòâóåòå…"  
  
"×òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ? Óãàäàéòå ñ òðåõ ðàç". Îòêàçàâøèñü îò ïðèòâîðñòâà, îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîåé ìó÷èòåëüíèöå, ñëèøêîì îñêîðáëåííûé, ÷òîáû ñêðûâàòü ýòî. "Äîâîëüíû?" - ñïðîñèë îí áåñöâåòíûì òîíîì.  
  
Áåñïîëåçíîñòü ëþáîãî âîçìîæíîãî îòâåòà îñòàâèëà Ãåðìèîíó áåçìîëâíîé, è îíà íå äåëàëà íèêàêèõ äàëüíåéøèõ ïîïûòîê ïðîäîëæèòü áåñåäó, ïîêà îí øåë ìèìî íåå èç êîìíàòû.  
  
* . Oderint, dum metuant - Ïóñòü íåíàâèäÿò - ëèøü áû áîÿëèñü.  
  
(âûðàæåíèå èç òðàãåäèè ðèìñêîãî ïèñàòåëÿ Àêöèÿ (170 - 104 ãã. äî í.ý.) "Àòðåé") 


	13. Ãëàâà 13

Ãëàâà 13.  
  
Ïåðåâîä G-Hope  
  
Óïåðøèñü âçãëÿäîì â äâåðü, êîòîðàÿ òîëüêî ÷òî õëîïíóëà çà âûøåäøèì Ñíåéïîì, Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà øàã çà íèì, íî îñòàíîâèëàñü. ×òî îíà ìîãëà åìó ñêàçàòü? Îí íàñòîëüêî äîâåðÿë åé, ÷òî ïîçâîëèë çàäàâàòü âîïðîñû, è êîãäà îí îêàçàëñÿ â ñàìîì óÿçâèìîì ïîëîæåíèè, îíà øâûðíóëà ýòî äîâåðèå îáðàòíî åìó â ëèöî.  
  
Íå äóìàÿ î ñîêðîâèùàõ îêðóæàþùèõ åå, êîòîðûå òàê è óìîëÿëè, ÷òîáû íà íèõ îáðàòèëè âíèìàíèå, Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà íàøëà óáåæèùå â êðåñëå, çàðûâøèñü ëèöîì â êîëåíÿõ, êîòîðûå ïîäòÿíóëà ê ãðóäè. Òî, ÷òî ëþäè, êîòîðûìè îíà òàê âîñõèùàëàñü è êîòîðûõ òàê óâàæàëà, îáðàòèëèñü ê íåé çà ïîìîùüþ - âåñüìà ëüñòèëî åå ñàìîëþáèþ, âîçìîæíî, äàæå ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî. Ýòî óäàðèëî åé â ãîëîâó. Âîîáðàçèòü ñåáå, ÷òî ñìîæåò ïîìî÷ü èì, êîãäà âñå, ÷òî îíà ñäåëàëà - ýòî ðàñêðèòèêîâàëà è îñêîðáèëà èõ ÷óâñòâà. Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë ïÿëèëàñü íà íåå òàê, áóäòî ó íåå âûðîñëî äâå ãîëîâû. À ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò áûëà â òàêîì… îò÷àÿíèè, êàê áóäòî åå õóäøèå îïàñåíèÿ âîïëîòèëèñü â ðåàëüíîñòü.  
  
Íî åñëè Ñíåéï è äèðåêòîð ïîëàãàëè, ÷òî îíà ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñäàòüñÿ è ñêàæåò, ÷òî ïðîùàåò ýòèõ óáëþäêîâ, êîòîðûå ïûòàëè ìàìó è ïàïó, òîãäà îíè ìîãëè áû…  
  
Åñëè òîëüêî îíè íå äóìàëè, ÷òî âñå åå ïðåäëîæåíèÿ â áîðüáå ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì - ýòî òîëüêî ìåñòü, à íå ïîñòóïêè, êîòîðûå áûëè áû ïðàâèëüíûìè è íåîáõîäèìûìè äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû âûæèòü.  
  
Èìåííî ñåé÷àñ îíà âñïîìíèëà, êàê Ñíåéï ðàññêàçûâàë åé, ÷òî Òåìíûå Ñèëû ïîâñþäó, à ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïðåäóïðåæäàëà î òîì, ÷òî íóæíà ïîñòîÿííàÿ áäèòåëüíîñòü, ïðîôåññîð…  
  
Îíè âñå áåñïîêîèëèñü î òîì, ÷òî ãîðå îáðàòèò åå äàæå íå ïðîòèâ òåõ, êòî îòâåòñòâåíåí çà óáèéñòâî ðîäèòåëåé, à òî, ÷òî îíà îáðàòèòüñÿ ê Òåìíûì Èñêóññòâàì, ÷òîáû äàòü âûõîä ìåñòè, èëè äàæå òî, ÷òî ñàìî æåëàíèå ìåñòè çàâåäåò åå òóäà. Îíà, íàêîíåö-òî, è ñåðäöåì è ðàçóìîì, ñ îïîçäàíèåì îñîçíàëà òî, ÷òî æå è åñòü ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå, ÷åãî ñòîèò áîÿòüñÿ - ýòî íå Âîëüäåìîðòà, à òîãî, ÷òî òàèòñÿ âíóòðè òåáÿ ñàìîãî.  
  
Áûâàëè âðåìåíà, êîãäà îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ñîâåðøåííî íå çíàåò ñàìó ñåáÿ. Óâåðåííîñòü âî ìíîãèõ âåùàõ ïîøàòíóëàñü, à â íåêîòîðûõ ñëó÷àÿõ äàæå áûëà âûêîð÷åâàíà ñ êîðíåì. Ñîáñòâåííûå ïðåäðàññóäêè, íàëè÷èå êîòîðûõ îíà äàæå íå îñîçíàâàëà, áûëè âûâåðíóòû íàèçíàíêó. Îíà èíîãäà ïóãàëà ñàìó ñåáÿ èç-çà òàêîé íåíàâèñòè è ÿðîñòè âíóòðè, è ýòè ÷óâñòâà âûáèðàëèñü íàðóæó èç òàéíûõ óáåæèù, êîãäà ñàìà Ãåðìèîíà ìåíüøå âñåãî îæèäàëà.  
  
×óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íåóâåðåííî, èñïóãàííî è î÷åíü îäèíîêî, Ãåðìèîíà ïîïûòàëàñü óñïîêîèòü äûõàíèå. Çàðûâøèñü íîñîì ãëóáîêî â òêàíü ïëàòüÿ íà êîëåíÿõ, îíà îáõâàòèëà ðóêàìè íîãè òàê êðåïêî, ÷òî çàáîëåëè ìûøöû.  
  
Îáû÷íî îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ëó÷øå, êîãäà çíàëà î âîçëîæåííîé íà íåå îòâåòñòâåííîñòè, íî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ îíà îòäàëà áû ïî÷òè âñå, ÷òîáû òîëüêî èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ýòîé íîøè. Âåðíóòüñÿ íàçàä è ñòàòü îïÿòü ïðîñòîé Ãåðìèîíîé Ãðåéíæåð, êîòîðîé ñóäüáîé ïðåäðåøåíî ïðèíèìàòü òîëüêî ïðàâèëüíûå ðåøåíèÿ, è âïåðåäè ó êîòîðîé îñëåïèòåëüíàÿ êàðüåðà, è åñòü ðîäèòåëè, êîòîðûì âñåãäà ìîæíî ïîïëàêàòüñÿ â æèëåòêó è â òîæå âðåìÿ íåìíîãî ñòåñíÿòüñÿ èõ. È áîëüøå âñåãî îíà íåíàâèäåëà â ñåáå òî, ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàëà çëîñòü íà ðîäèòåëåé - çà òî, ÷òî îíè ïîêèíóëè åå. È åùå çà òî ÷óâñòâî, îò êîòîðîãî îíà íå ìîãëà èçáàâèòüñÿ - ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî îíà îòêàçûâàåòñÿ îò ðîäèòåëåé êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà çàáûâàåò è ñìååòñÿ, èëè íàñëàæäàåòñÿ ñîðåâíîâàíèåì â îñòðîóìèè ñî Ñíåéïîì, èëè ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, èëè íà÷èíàåò ïëàíèðîâàòü íà áóäóùåå, â êîòîðîì íåò ìåñòà åå ðîäèòåëÿì.  
  
Îíà ìîæåò áûòü íèêîãäà íå ñòàíåò "âåëèêîé" âåäüìîé, íî îíà îáëàäàëà ñïîñîáíîñòüþ äîáðàòüñÿ äî ñóòè ïðîáëåìû áûñòðåå, ÷åì ìíîãèå äðóãèå, è óñåðäèåì â ó÷åáå, è óìåëà ïðèìåíÿòü òî, ÷åìó íàó÷èëàñü. Ê òîìó æå îíà âîñõèòèòåëüíî óïðàâëÿëàñü ñ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé.  
  
Ó íåå âûðâàëñÿ êîðîòêèé, ðåçêèé ñìåøîê, ïîòîìó ÷òî äàæå ýòî áûëî ëó÷øå, ÷åì ñëåçû, íî íå ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâû èç ñâîåãî ìðà÷íîãî êîêîíà. Îíà ïîêà íå áûëà ãîòîâà âñòðåòèòüñÿ ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ ìèðîì, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü ýòî ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî.  
  
Áûëî áû òàêèì îáëåã÷åíèåì âåðíóòüñÿ íàçàä è âíîâü áåñïîêîèòüñÿ î øêîëüíûõ çàäàíèÿõ, íî ïî÷åìó-òî ýòî áîëüøå íå êàçàëîñü âàæíûì. È åùå áîëüøèì îáëåã÷åíèåì áûëà áû ñïîñîáíîñòü ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî Äóìáëüäîð âñåãî ëèøü âñåçíàþùèé, ëþáÿùèé, ñòàðûé è íåìíîãî ÷óäàêîâàòûé âîëøåáíèê, êîòîðûé íèêîãäà íå ñîâåðøàåò îøèáîê, è â òî, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïðîñòî ñàðêàñòè÷íàÿ, ðàçäðàæèòåëüíàÿ ìàðèîíåòêà, ó êîòîðîé íè÷åãî íåò âíóòðè è íåò èñòîðèè, êîòîðàÿ…  
  
Íå æåëàÿ ïîêà çàäóìûâàòüñÿ îá ýòîì, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, çàæìóðèâøèñü èç-çà ÿðêîãî âåëèêîëåïèÿ ïîëóäåííîãî ñîëíöà. È â ýòîò ìîìåíò â êàáèíåò âîøåë Äóìáëüäîð ñ Ôîóêñîì íà ïëå÷å.  
  
"Âû âñå åùå çäåñü, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð?" Ïîñàäèâ Ôîóêñà íà æåðäî÷êó, Äóìáëüäîð ñåë çà ñòîë.  
  
"Äà", - ðàññåÿíî ñîãëàñèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ óñòàâøåé, êàê áóäòî òîëüêî ÷òî ñîâåðøèëà ïðîäîëæèòåëüíîå ïóòåøåñòâèå è ê òîìó æå ñëèøêîì èçìàòûâàþùåå. "Ìíå ñòîèëî óéòè âñëåä çà ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì. Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ".  
  
"Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òåáå åñòü çà ÷òî èçâèíÿòüñÿ. Êîãäà îí óøåë?" È õîòü âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà áûëî ìÿãêèì, â íåì áûëî ÷òî-òî òàêîå, ÷òî ïî÷òè çàñòàâèëî Ãåðìèîíó çàíåðâíè÷àòü. Âñåãäà òÿæåëî ïåðåíåñòè, êîãäà íå îïðàâäûâàåøü íàäåæäû äðóãèõ ëþäåé, íî êîãäà äåëî êàñàëîñü Äóìáëüäîðà - ýòî áûëî òÿæåëåå âñåãî.  
  
"×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò ïîñëå Âàñ". Òâåðäî ïîñòàâèâ íîãè íà ïîë è âûïðÿìèâ ïëå÷è, Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà â ëó÷àõ ñîëíöà è ñîñðåäîòî÷èëàñü íà òîì, ÷òî ñòàëà ñîáèðàòü â ñêëàäêè òêàíü ïëàòüÿ. "Òî, ÷òî ÿ åìó ñêàçàëà… ÿ òàê íå äóìàþ íà ñàìîì äåëå. Ïðîñòî…" È íå óñïåâ îñòàíîâèòü ñåáÿ, èç íåå íàðóæó ïîñûïàëèñü ñëîâà, áåñïîðÿäî÷íî âûðûâàÿñü â ãîëîâîêðóæèòåëüíîé ñïåøêå.  
  
"Íó ïî÷åìó îí íå ìîã óçíàòü, ÷òî äîëæíî áûëî ïðîèçîéòè ñ ìàìîé è ïàïîé? Îí ìîã áû îñòàíîâèòü ýòî. Ìîã áû ñïàñòè èõ. Èëè Âû. Âû îáÿçàíû çíàòü, êòî óáèë èõ. Âû îáÿçàíû õîòÿ áû äîãàäûâàòüñÿ, âû âåäü âñå çíàåòå. Êàê Âû ìîæåòå çàùèùàòü ýòèõ ëþäåé?"  
  
"Åñëè áû ÿ çíàë âñå, ÿ íèêîãäà áû íå îòîñëàë Ñåâåðóñà îáðàòíî ê Âîëüäåìîðòó", - òèõî ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Êàê îí è íàäåÿëñÿ, ýòî ñáèëî åå ñ òîëêó. "Âû èìååòå â âèäó, ÷òî îí íå ãîâîðèë Âàì, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò…?" Îíà íå ìîãëà çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïðîèçíåñòè ýòî.  
  
"Òû óäèâëåíà?"  
  
"Íåò. Îò íåãî ÿ è íå îæèäàëà íè÷åãî äðóãîãî". Îíà íåðâíî âûäîõíóëà è ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî ëèöó. "ß âåäó ñåáÿ ãëóïî, ñëèøêîì ìåëîäðàìàòè÷íî, ÿ çíàþ, íî èíîãäà… Äîëæåí áûë áûòü ñïîñîá, ÷òîáû òî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ ìîèìè ðîäèòåëÿìè íå ïðîèçîøëî. È ñ äðóãèìè".  
  
"Íåóæåëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìû áóäåì ïðîñòî ñòîÿòü â ñòîðîíå è ñìîòðåòü, êàê óìèðàþò ìàããëû, òîëüêî ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè ìàããëû?"  
  
"ß íå çíàþ", - ïðàâäèâî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Áóäåòå?"  
  
"Äîðîãàÿ ìîÿ, ìû, â ñàìîì äåëå, íå îïðàâäàëè íàäåæä, ðàç ó òåáÿ åùå îñòàþòñÿ òàêèå âîïðîñû. Æèçíü - ýòî æèçíü, êîìó áû îíà íè ïðèíàäëåæàëà".  
  
"È âñå æå Âû çàùèùàåòå ó÷åíèêîâ è áûâøèõ ó÷åíèêîâ, êîòîðûå ñòàëè Óïèâàþùèìèñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Âû ïîçâîëÿåòå èì îñòàòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå".  
  
"Òû íàìåêàåøü íà ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà?"  
  
Çàñòèãíóòàÿ âðàñïëîõ, Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äóìáëüäîðà. "Ýòî íå÷åñòíûé âîïðîñ. Îí íå òàêîé".  
  
"À êòî ñêàçàë, ÷òî äðóãèå áûâøèå ó÷åíèêè ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ íå ðàñêàþòñÿ â ñâîåì âûáîðå, êîòîðûé îíè ñäåëàëè â 18 ëåò. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îíè âñå åùå áóäóò â Õîãâàðòñå, è çäåñü ó íèõ ñâîáîäíûé äîñòóï ê ëþäÿì, êîòîðûì îíè ìîãóò äîâåðÿòü".  
  
"Íî ìåæäó òåì, ïîçâîëÿÿ èì îñòàâàòüñÿ â øêîëå, Âû ðèñêóåòå äðóãèìè ëþäüìè - îñîáåííî Ãàððè. È ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì, è åãî Äîìîì, åñëè óæ ãîâîðèòü íàïðÿìóþ. Êàê îí ìîæåò áûòü ýôôåêòèâíûì ãëàâîé Äîìà, êîãäà åìó ïðèõîäèòñÿ èãðàòü ýòó íåëåïóþ ðîëü, áàëàíñèðóÿ íà ãðàíè".  
  
"Òû ïîëàãàåøü, ÷òî ðåáåíîê ñîáëàçíÿåòñÿ Òåìíûìè Ñèëàìè âîò òàê, íåîæèäàííî? Íå âñå òàê ïðîñòî. Áîëüøèíñòâî ñîáûòèé ïðîèñõîäèò ïî ïðèíöèïó - øàã çà øàãîì. Çäåñü, â Õîãâàðòñå, ìû íè îò êîãî íå îòâîðà÷èâàåìñÿ. Äåòÿì ñàìûõ æåñòîêèõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ äàåòñÿ øàíñ ñäåëàòü ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé âûáîð, îñîáåííî êîãäà îíè íàõîäÿòñÿ êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå îò ðîäèòåëåé è äàâëåíèÿ ñ èõ ñòîðîíû".  
  
"Íó äà, îñîáåííî â ñëó÷àå Êðýááà, Ãîéëà èëè Íîòòà, Ìàëôîÿ - Âàøè íàäåæäû, êîíå÷íî, îïðàâäàþòñÿ. Ó÷èòåëÿ, íàâåðíîå, åäèíñòâåííûå, êòî íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåò ñåáå, êòî îíè òàêèå íà ñàìîì äåëå", - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, âäðóã íà÷èíàÿ çëèòüñÿ îïÿòü.  
  
"Èëè åäèíñòâåííûå, êòî îòêàçûâàåòñÿ ñäàâàòüñÿ è ïðîäîëæàåò íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî îíè ñìîãóò äóìàòü ñàìè çà ñåáÿ", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, â åãî ñëîâàõ ñòàëè ñëûøíû ñòàëüíûå íîòêè.  
  
"ß äóìàþ, ýòî èõ ðîäèòåëè óáèëè ìîèõ. Åñëè ÿ êîãäà-íèáóäü óçíàþ ýòî íàâåðíÿêà, ÿ óáüþ èõ. ß íå òàêàÿ êàê Âû, Äèðåêòîð. ß íå ìîãó ïðîñòèòü èõ. ß íå ïðîùó!"  
  
"Òû ñîáèðàåòåñü ñîáèðàåøüñÿ îáâèíèòü èõ â ãðåõàõ ðîäèòåëåé? Òîãäà òû îêàæåøüñÿ ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. Îí ñåðüåçíî ïîäõîäèò ê âîïðîñó î áåçîïàñíîñòè ýòèõ äåòåé. Êàê è âñå ìû, êòî ðàáîòàåò çäåñü. Íåîáÿçàòåëüíî ëþáèòü èëè óâàæàòü òåõ, êîãî çàùèùàåøü, õîòÿ äîëæåí ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ýòî çíà÷èòåëüíî îáëåã÷àåò çàäà÷ó".  
  
"Íåò, ÿ èìåëà â âèäó èõ ðîäèòåëåé, íî… ß… ß õî÷ó îòîìñòèòü", - ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, êðåïêî ñæàâ ðóêàìè êîëåíè. Îíà çàòðÿñëàñü îò ñòîëü ñèëüíûõ ýìîöèé, êîòîðûå çàõëåñòíóëè åå. "ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ïðîëèëàñü êðîâü".  
  
"Åñëè ýòî õîòü íåìíîãî òåáÿ óòåøèò, ÷óòü ðàíåå â ýòîì êàáèíåòå, ÿ äóìàþ, òû äîáèëèñü ñâîåãî", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Â îòâåò Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, â ãëàçàõ óæå íå áûëî òîé æåñòîêîñòè, êîãäà îíà óëîâèëà íàìåê îò äèðåêòîðà. "Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï?"  
  
Äóìáëüäîð êèâíóë, â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç çàìå÷àÿ, ÷òî óïîìÿíóâ èìÿ Ñåâåðóñà, åìó óäàëîñü îòâëå÷ü åå âíèìàíèå. "Ýòî ñëó÷àåòñÿ íå òàê ðåäêî, êîãäà â îò÷àÿíèè è ãîðå ìû íàáðàñûâàåìñÿ íà ñàìûõ áëèçêèõ ëþäåé. Ìåíÿ âñåãäà óäèâëÿëî, êàê íàøå ïîäñîçíàíèå çíàåò, ñ êåì òàêîå ïîâåäåíèå áåçîïàñíî".  
  
"Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï…"  
  
"ß íå ñîìíåâàþñü, îí ñìîæåò ëó÷øå ñàì ñåáå îáúÿñíèòü òâîþ ðåàêöèþ ñ ëîãè÷åñêîé òî÷êè çðåíèÿ, êîãäà íå áóäåò ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ òàê…óÿçâèìî. Îí äîâåðÿë òåáå, äèòÿ".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà îòâåðíóëàñü îò ýòèõ âñåâèäÿùèõ ãëàç. "ß çíàþ. Âîò ïî÷åìó ÿ òàê óïîðíî ïûòàëàñü áûòü îñòîðîæíîé, êîãäà çàäàâàëà åìó âîïðîñû. ß òàê õîòåëà íå óñëîæíÿòü ýòó è áåç òîãî òðóäíóþ äëÿ íåãî ñèòóàöèþ. Ïîêà íå… ß íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ñêàçàëà ýòî åìó".  
  
"Íî ôàêò îñòàåòñÿ ôàêòîì. ×òî òðåâîæèò ìåíÿ åùå áîëüøå - ýòî òâîÿ æàæäà ìåñòè. Åñëè òû íå ïðîÿâèøü îñìîòðèòåëüíîñòü, îíà ïîãëîòèò òåáÿ èçíóòðè, ïîêà íå îñòàíåòñÿ òîëüêî ïóñòîòà. Êîãäà ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ æåíà áûëà óáèòà Ãðàéíäåâàëüäîì, äóìàþ, áûë ïåðèîä âðåìåíè, êîãäà ÿ ïðîñòî ïîòåðÿë ðàññóäîê. ß íèêîãäà íå îñîçíàâàë, ÷òî ñïîñîáåí íà òàêóþ íåíàâèñòü. ß óáèë áû åãî ãîëûìè ðóêàìè. ß ñäåëàë áû ÷òî óãîäíî, èñïîëüçîâàë êîãî óãîäíî è ÷òî óãîäíî, äàæå Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûå. Äà, äîðîãàÿ ìîÿ. È äàæå Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûå Çàêëÿòüÿ. Íî ìíå ïîâåçëî ñ ìîèìè äîðîãèìè äðóçüÿìè. Ìàð÷, Öåðåðà, è äðóãèå, êîãî áîëüøå íåò ñ íàìè, âñå, êòî ïðîøåë ÷åðåç òå òðóäíûå è ìó÷èòåëüíûå íåäåëè, êîãäà ÿ ñðûâàëñÿ íà íèõ. Íî áëàãîäàðÿ èì, ÿ äóìàë íå òîëüêî î ñâîåé ïîòåðå, êîãäà ìíå ïðèøëîñü âñòðåòèòüñÿ íà äóýëè ñ Ãðàéíäåâàëüäîì. Äî ýòîãî ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî òàêîå íåâîçìîæíî. ß íå ãîâîðþ, ÷òî ìîé æèçíåííûé îïûò òàêîé æå, êàê è òâîé, èëè òî, ÷òî ðàç ýòî ïîìîãëî ìíå, ïîìîæåò è òåáå, íî ÿ ïîíèìàþ òîëèêó òîãî ãîðÿ… è ÿðîñòè, êîòîðóþ òû èñïûòûâàåøü. ß ìîãó òîëüêî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âåðà â äðóçåé ïîìîãëà ìíå. È åùå ïîìîã òÿæåëûé ôèçè÷åñêèé òðóä. È âðåìÿ, êîí÷åíî. Íî ìû âñå ðåàãèðóåì ïî-ðàçíîìó â ðàçíîå âðåìÿ. Íå ñóùåñòâóåò âåðíîé èëè íåâåðíîé ðåàêöèè íà ñîáûòèå, ñóùåñòâóþò òîëüêî ïîáóæäåíèÿ, êîòîðûå óïðàâëÿþò íàìè. Íî ìû íå îáÿçàíû ïîëíîñòüþ ïîä÷èíÿòüñÿ èì. Ó òåáÿ ñâåòëûé óì, ÷óòêàÿ ñîâåñòü è ëþáÿùåå ñåðäöå, è òû ïðèíîñèøü ýòî â æåðòâó, íå çàäóìûâàÿñü î ñîáñòâåííîì áëàãîïîëó÷èè. Òâîè ðîäèòåëè, äîëæíî áûòü, òàê ãîðäèëèñü òîáîé. È â èõ îòñóòñòâèå ìû âåðèì, ÷òî òû ñäåëàåøü ïðàâèëüíûé øàã".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîêðàñíåëà èç-çà òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàííûõ êîìïëèìåíòîâ. "ß-ÿ íå çàñëóæèâàþ ýòîãî. Íå ñåé÷àñ".  
  
"Ïðàâäà? È ÷òî æå âûçâàëî òàêèå ïåðåìåíû?"  
  
Îíà ìîðãíóëà. "Âû áûëè çäåñü. Âû ñëûøàëè, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó".  
  
"Àõ, ýòî. Êàê òû óæå ñàìà çíàåøü, èç ñâîåãî æèçíåííîãî îïûòà, ìû ïðîùàåì íàøèì äðóçüÿì òî, ÷òî áûëî áû íåìûñëèìûì ñî ñòîðîíû êàêîãî-íèáóäü äðóãîãî ÷åëîâåêà".  
  
"Äðóçüÿì?" Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ïîêðàñíåëà äî êîðíåé âîëîñ.  
  
"À òû íå ñ÷èòàåøü Ñåâåðóñà ñâîèì äðóãîì? Èëè ñîìíåâàåøüñÿ â òîì, ÷òî îí îòíîñèòñÿ ê òåáå òàêæå?"  
  
"Ý-ý-ý… À äóìàåòå, îí ñ÷èòàåò ìåíÿ äðóãîì?". Â ñëîâàõ âíîâü ïîñëûøàëîñü ðàçäðàæåíèå.  
  
"ß áû íå îñìåëèëñÿ ãîâîðèòü îò èìåíè Ñåâåðóñà, èëè óòâåðæäàòü, ÷òî ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òâîðèòüñÿ â åãî ãîëîâå áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè. Íî ÿ áû ñêàçàë, ÷òî äà. Õîòÿ ñêàæåò ëè îí êîãäà-íèáóäü îá ýòîì ñàì - ýòî äðóãîé âîïðîñ. Ôîêóñ â òîì, ÷òî ñòîèò îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà òî, ÷òî îí äåëàåò, à íå íà òî, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò âî âðåìÿ ýòîãî".  
  
Ïðîòèâ âîëè, Ãåðìèîíà óõìûëüíóëàñü. "Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ýòî ÿ óæå çíàþ". Óëûáêà òóò æå ïîãàñëà. "Åãî çàìå÷àíèå íàñ÷åò ìåñòè òàê çàäåëî ìåíÿ, è ÿ…"  
  
"È òû âäðóã íàáðîñèëèñü íà íåãî. Êîíå÷íî. À êàê èíà÷å? Òû âåäü ó÷èëèñü ýòîìó ó íåãî öåëîå ëåòî. Ýòî âûñîêîýôôåêòèâíûé çàùèòíûé ìåõàíèçì".  
  
"Îí íèêîãäà íå ïðîñòèò ìåíÿ", - íåñ÷àñòíî ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Äàæå Ãàððè è Ðîí íà åãî ìåñòî îáèæàëèñü áû íå îäíó íåäåëþ, ìîæåò áûòü äîëüøå".  
  
"Åðóíäà. Ñòîèò åìó òîëüêî ïîíÿòü, ÷òî òû ïî-ïðåæíåìó óâàæàåøü åãî (ïîëàãàÿ, ÷òî ýòî êîíå÷íî ïðàâäà), ÿ óâåðåí…"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà â ñîâåðøåííåéøåì çàìåøàòåëüñòâå ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äóìáëüäîðà. "À ïî÷åìó íåò? Îí ñàìûé ìóæåñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê èç âñåõ, êîãî ÿ çíàþ".  
  
"Êîíå÷íî, íî ÿ íå ñòàë áû ïûòàòüñÿ ãîâîðèòü åìó îá ýòîì. Ñåâåðóñ íå î÷åíü õîðîøî ðåàãèðóåò íà êîìïëèìåíòû".  
  
"Íî ýòî íå îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî îí íå öåíèò èëè íå íóæäàåòñÿ â íèõ".  
  
"Ñîâåðøåííî âåðíî", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, ïðîãëàòûâàÿ íåïðèÿòíîå ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî åãî òêíóëà íîñîì â î÷åâèäíîå ó÷åíèöà. È ÷òî åùå íåïðèÿòíåå, ó íåãî áûëî ïîäîçðåíèå, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà, âîçìîæíî, äåëî ãîâîðèò.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà íàñóïèëàñü. "Íó âîò, òåïåðü ÿ è Âàñ çàäåëà. Ïðîøó ìåíÿ èçâèíèòü, íî ÿ äîëæíà óéòè".  
  
Äóìáëüäîð êèâíóë, ðàäóÿñü ïðî ñåáÿ, ÷òî íå âñå ãðèôôèíäîðöû òàê ðåøèòåëüíû è íàïîðèñòû.  
  
Ñëèøêîì ïðèâûêíóâ ê âûðàæåíèþ ìðà÷íîé çëîñòè íà ëèöå Ñíåéïà, ÷òîáû îáðàùàòü íà ýòî âíèìàíèå, ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò îñòàíîâèëà åãî áåñõèòðîñòíîé óëîâêîé - ïðîñòî ñäåëàâ øàã ê íåìó, ïðåãðàæäàÿ äâåðíîé ïðîåì, ÷åðåç êîòîðûé îí òîëüêî ÷òî ñîáèðàëñÿ ïðîéòè. Íà ñåêóíäó îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî òàêîå ðåøåíèå áûëî îøèáêîé, íî âðîæäåííûå õîðîøèå ìàíåðû çàñòàâèëè Ñíåéïà îñòàíîâèòüñÿ.  
  
"Äà?" Òîí ãîëîñà íå ðàñïîëàãàë ê ðàçãîâîðó.  
  
"Òû áûë òàê äîáð, ÷òî ñîãëàñèëñÿ âûêîð÷åâàòü êîðíè èâû íà êðàþ îãîðîäà, à ÿ ñìîãó ïîäãîòîâèòü íîâóþ ðàññàäî÷íóþ ãðÿäêó. Òû íå çàáûë ÷òî ýòî ðó÷íîé òðóä? Íèêàêîé ìàãèè. Íîðà áàðñóêîâ âñåãî ëèøü â íåñêîëüêèõ ôóòàõ îò êîðíåé èâû, íî îíà òàì òàê äàâíî, ÷òî ÿ íå âèæó ïðè÷èí, ÷òîáû èõ áåñïîêîèòü. Ñåâåðóñ? Òû ìåíÿ ñëóøàåøü?"  
  
"Êàê áóäòî ó ìåíÿ åñòü âûáîð", - õìóðî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, è íàêîíåö-òî ñôîêóñèðîâàë âçãëÿä íà ïðîôåññîðå Ñïðîóò. "Òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ çàíÿëñÿ ýòèì ñåé÷àñ?"  
  
"Íå ïîõîæå, ÷òî òû çàíÿò ÷åì-òî åùå. Ñâåæèé âîçäóõ ïîéäåò òåáå íà ïîëüçó". Ìûñëü î òîì, ýòî çàíÿòèå ïîìîæåò åìó ïîòðàòèòü ÷àñòü ýíåðãèè, êîòîðàÿ êàçàëîñü, ïîòðåñêèâàëà è âûðûâàëàñü èç íåãî, ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò ïðåäïî÷ëà îñòàâèòü ïðè ñåáå. Íî îíà íå ìîãëà èçáàâèòüñÿ îò îùóùåíèÿ, ÷òî îí òîëüêî ÷òî óñëûøàë óæàñàþùå ïëîõèå íîâîñòè. Ïðåêðàñíî çíàÿ, ÷òî ëó÷øå åãî íå òðîãàòü, îíà òîëüêî ñïðîñèëà: "Âñå â ïîðÿäêå?"  
  
Èç-çà ñâèðåïîñòè â îòâåòíîì âçãëÿäå îíà ìîðãíóëà, è Ñíåéï òóò æå óøåë. Íî êîãäà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò ïðèøëà â ñâîè êîìíàòû è âûãëÿíóëà èç îêíà, òî óâèäåëà, ÷òî îí íàïðàâëÿåòñÿ â ñòîðîíó îãîðîäà.  
  
Äâà ñ ÷åòâåðòüþ ÷àñà òÿæåëîãî ôèçè÷åñêîãî òðóäà âî ìíîãîì ïîìîãëè Ñíåéïó ðàçâåÿòü ÷óâñòâî óíèæåíèÿ. Âûìîêíóâ îò ïîòà è çàïûõàâøèñü, îí íåóêëþæå ñåë íà âûêîð÷åâàííûé êîðåíü, ñ êîòîðûì ñòîëüêî ñðàæàëñÿ, è ïå÷àëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîè ëàäîíè. Ðóêè, çàêàëåííûå ãîäàìè ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ çåëèé, âûäåðæàëè òîëüêî 20 ìèíóò, è íà ëàäîíè òóò æå âñêî÷èë ïåðâûé âîëäûðü. Îí ðàçìÿêàë áóêâàëüíî íà ãëàçàõ.  
  
×òî æ, ýòî ïðàâäà.  
  
Ìåðëèí åãî ïîáåðè, î ÷åì îí ñåáå äóìàë? Íó êîíå÷íî, îí âåäü íå äóìàë. Ýòà áûëà ñóòü ïðîáëåìû. È òàê õðåíîâî, ÷òî îí îïóñòèëñÿ äî òîãî, ÷òî ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ñòàòü êîìíàòíîé ñîáà÷êîé Âîëüäåìîðòà, è òîò ìîã âûòâîðÿòü ñ íèì âñå ÷òî çàáëàãîðàññóäèòüñÿ, íî ïðèçíàâàòüñÿ â ýòîì ó÷åíèöå?  
  
Îí îñîçíàë ÷óäîâèùíîñòü ýòîé îøèáêè. Ñíåéï íåâèäÿùèìè ãëàçàìè óñòàâèëñÿ íà ÿìó â çåìëå, ãäå ðàíüøå áûë èâîâûé êîðåíü, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ðåøåíèå ñïðÿòàòüñÿ ïîäàëüøå, áûëî äëÿ íåãî íåäîñòóïíîé ðîñêîøüþ.  
  
×óâñòâî òîãî, ÷òî îí íàõîäèòñÿ ïîä íàáëþäåíèåì, âäðóã ïðîíèêëî â ñîçíàíèå, Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë ãëàçà è óâèäåë, ÷òî ê íåìó íàïðàâëÿåòñÿ ÷åëîâåê, ñ êîòîðûì îí ìåíüøå âñåãî õîòåë áû ðàçãîâàðèâàòü. Õîòü îí è áûë âçúåðîøåííûì, ïåðåìàçàííûé çåìëåé, à ÷åðíàÿ ðóáàøêà ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ ðàññòåãíóòà, Ñíåéï âñå æå ïðîèçâîäèë âíóøèòåëüíîå âïå÷àòëåíèå, êîãäà ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè, â íåïðîèçâîëüíîì çíàêå âåæëèâîñòè, êîãäà îíà ïîäîøëà ïîáëèæå.  
  
"Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå óõîäèòå", - ïîïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñëîâà îò íåðâîçíîñòè ïðîçâó÷àëè íàòÿíóòî. "ß çíàþ, äîëæíî áûòü, âû ìåíüøå âñåãî õîòèòå ìåíÿ âèäåòü â äàííûé ìîìåíò, íî… ß ñêàçàëà ýòî â ïîðûâå. ß íå õîòåëà, êëÿíóñü. ß ïðîñòî âîñïîëüçîâàëàñü îðóæèåì, êîòîðûå Âû ñàìè äàëè ìíå".  
  
Íå áûëî ñìûñëà ïðèêèäûâàòüñÿ, ÷òî îí íå ïîíèìàåò, î ÷åì îíà ãîâîðèò. "ß çàìåòèë. Ñëåäóþùèé ãîä Çåëèé îáåùàåò áûòü èíòåðåñíûì".  
  
"Ýòî íå ïðîáëåìà. ß èìåþ â âèäó, ÷òî ïî-ïðåæíåìó õðàíþ îáåùàíèå íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òîáû ñòåðåòü ìîè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, åñëè Âû õîòèòå. ß ïðîñòî õîòåëà ïîïðîñèòü ó Âàñ ïðîùåíèÿ, ïîêà ÿ åùå ïîìíþ, ÷òî äîëæíà èçâèíèòüñÿ".  
  
"Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Âàøà ñîâåñòü ÷èñòà. Íå ñìåþ Âàñ çàäåðæèâàòü". Âíåçàïíî ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî âî âðåìÿ ðàáîòû îí îáíàæèë ëåâîå ïðåäïëå÷üå, êîãäà çàêàòûâàë ðóêàâà, Ñíåéï îïóñòèë ðóêàâà ðóáàøêè âíèç, çàñòåãíóë ìàíæåòû è âûíóë ïàëî÷êó. "Íà ýòîì ìû çàêîí÷èëè, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. È Âû ñòîèòå ó ìåíÿ íà ïóòè". Èñïîëüçóÿ Çàêëèíàíèå Íåâåñîìîñòè, ÷òîáû ïåðåäâèíóòü êîðåíü èâû, Ñíåéï ïîëíîñòüþ ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë åå ïðèñóòñòâèå.  
  
Êîãäà Ñíåéï íàïðàâèëñÿ îáðàòíî â Õîãâàðòñ, îí çíàë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà âñå åùå ñòîèò òàì, óñòàâèâøèñü åìó âñëåä. Ïðèäåòñÿ ê ýòîìó ïðèâûêíóòü, ïîêà îíà íå çàáóäåò î ñàìûõ íåïðèñòîéíûõ ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ åãî îòêðîâåíèÿ. Ñíåéï íàïðàâèëñÿ â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî. Óäà÷íî ñòàùèâ Ëåãêîçàæèâëÿþùåå Çåëüå, Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë, ÷òî ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñ ëóêàâûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà ñìîòðèò íà íåãî. Åùå äåñÿòü ìèíóò è îí áûë ñâîáîäåí, õîòÿ âûíóæäåí áûë ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî îíà õîðîøî çàëå÷èëà åãî ðóêè.  
  
×óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ óÿçâèìûì è îùóùàÿ äîñàäó, åìó áûëî èíòåðåñíî, ýòî òîëüêî åãî âîîáðàæåíèå, èëè ìàäàì Ïîìôðè â ñàìîì äåëå ñòðàííî íà íåãî ñìîòðåëà. Â æåëóäêå çàìóòèëî, êîãäà íà óì ïðèøëà ìûñëü, ÷òî âîçìîæíî ïàðó äíåé íàçàä îí ÷òî-òî ñáîëòíóë åé, ïåðåä òåì êàê åìó óäàëîñü îòîñïàòüñÿ. Èñòîùåíèå ïðåäîñòàâèëî ðàçóìíîå îïðàâäàíèå, â ïîïûòêå èçáåæàòü âñòðå÷è ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ ñîáñòâåííûìè äåìîíàìè, íî â ñàìîì ëè äåëå îí õîòåë ïîïðîñèòü î÷åðåäíóþ ïîðöèþ Çåëüÿ Ñíà Áåç Ñíîâèäåíèé? Îí è ñàì ìîã áû ñâàðèòü ñåáå ïîðöèþ, íî ïðîöåññ áûë òðóäîåìêèé. Êðîìå òîãî, áûëî íåáëàãîðàçóìíî ïðèíèìàòü åãî ÷àñòî. Äàæå íî÷íûå êîøìàðû - ýòî ëó÷øå, ÷åì ñîí âîîáùå áåç ñíîâèäåíèé.  
  
Ñíåéï áîÿëñÿ íå òîãî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà íà÷íåò îáñóæäàòü òî, ÷òî îí ðàññêàçàë åé, à òîãî, ÷òî îíà ïîñòîÿííî áóäåò âûðàæàòü æàëîñòü è æåíñêîå ñî÷óâñòâèå. Êàê ðàç òî, ÷åãî åìó íå õâàòàëî. Íó, óæ íåò.  
  
Îí îòäàë áû âñå íà ñâåòå, òîëüêî ÷òîáû íå âñòðå÷àòüñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ Àëüáóñîì.  
  
Âðåìÿ çàêðûòü òåìó, åñëè áû îí òîëüêî ìîã âñïîìíèòü êàê, è ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ýòèì òàê, êàê âñåãäà ñïðàâëÿëñÿ â æèçíè - øàã çà øàãîì.  
  
Íî ìîæåò áûòü íå ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, â êîíå÷íîì ñ÷åòå ñìèðèëñÿ Ñíåéï, âîçâðàùàÿñü â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî çà î÷åðåäíîé ïîðöèåé Çåëüÿ Ñíà Áåç Ñíîâèäåíèé.  
  
***  
  
Ðàñòÿíóâøèñü íà òðàâå ïîä ïîêðîâîì âåêîâîãî äóáà, íà îïóøêå Çàïðåòíîãî ëåñà, Ñíåéï òàê ãëóáîêî çàäóìàëñÿ, ÷òî íå óñëûøàë ïðèáëèæåíèÿ Äóìáëüäîðà, ïîêà äèðåêòîð íå îñòàíîâèëñÿ îêîëî íåãî.  
  
"ß ðàä, ÷òî íàêîíåö ðàçûñêàë òåáÿ", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Íå íàäî, íå âñòàâàé. Òû çäåñü äàâíî?" Îí óñåëñÿ ðÿäîì ñî Ñíåéïîì.  
  
"Êàê òîëüêî ðàññâåëî. Ñîëíöå ðàçáóäèëî ìåíÿ. ß õîòåë íàéòè óãîëîê, ÷òîáû ïîäóìàòü".  
  
"À-à-à", - ïðîèçíåñ Äóìáëüäîð ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå. "Òû ñåðäèøüñÿ", - çàìåòèë îí.  
  
Ñíåéï ðåçêî âçäåðíóë ãîëîâó. "Ìíîãî ïîíàäîáèëîñü âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ýòî çàìåòèòü, ïðàâäà? Êîíå÷íî, ÿ ñåðæóñü. Íå â ïîñëåäíþþ î÷åðåäü ïîòîìó, ÷òî îêàçàëñÿ â òàêîì ïîëîæåíèè, ÷òî äîëæåí áûë îòâå÷àòü íà âîïðîñû ýòîé äåâ÷îíêè, êîòîðàÿ ìîæåò ïîòðàòèòü âåñü áóäóùèé ãîä Çåëèé íà òî, ÷òî áóäåò ÷óâñòâîâàòü æàëîñòü êî ìíå. À åñëè ìíå åùå è ïîâåçåò, òàê îíà íàäóìàåò èçó÷àòü Çåëüÿ ïî óñëîæíåííîé ïðîãðàììå, âîò ðàäîñòè-òî áóäåò". Îí ñæàë ãóáû è çàìîë÷àë, íî áðîñèë íà Äóìáëüäîðà íåðâíûé âçãëÿä. Îí íàäåÿëñÿ íå óâèäåòü äèðåêòîðà äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ó òîãî íå ïîÿâèòñÿ âîçìîæíîñòü çàáûòü ïðî åãî îòêðîâåíèÿ ïåðåä Ãåðìèîíîé.  
  
"Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ…"  
  
"Íå íà÷èíàéòå! Ìíå íå íóæíî ñî÷óâñòâèå, ïîó÷åíèå èëè íàñòàâëåíèå, èëè ðàçãîâîð äëÿ ïîäíÿòèÿ áîåâîãî äóõà. È ÿ ñîâåðøåííî íå õî÷ó ñëûøàòü ïðåäëîæåíèå î Çàêëèíàíèè Çàáâåíèÿ. Âàì ÿñíî?"  
  
"Âïîëíå", - îòâåòèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"ß âîîáùå íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ãîâîðèòü Âàì îá ýòîì…" Ñíåéï îïÿòü çàìîë÷àë.  
  
"ß ïîíÿë", - òèõî ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. Îí ïðîâåë áåññîííóþ íî÷ü, ðàçìûøëÿÿ íàä òåì, äî êàêîé ñòåïåíè Ñåâåðóñ ïðåäïî÷åë çàùèùàòü åãî îò ïðàâäû, õîòÿ áëàãîäàðÿ ýòîìó Äóìáëüäîð â áîëüøåé ìåðå ïîíèìàë ñîáûòèÿ âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíåé äàâíîñòè. Áûëî íåëåãêî ïðèìèðèòüñÿ ñî çíàíèåì òîãî, ÷òî äàæå åñëè áû îí çíàë, îí âñå ðàâíî îòïðàâèë áû Ñåâåðóñà íàçàä ê Âîëüäåìîðòó. ×òî åùå õóæå, Äóìáëüäîð ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ çíàë îá ýòîì, è ïðåäïî÷åë èçáàâèòü åãî îò íåîáõîäèìîñòè äåëàòü òàêîé âûáîð.  
  
Â òå÷åíèå êàêîãî-òî âðåìåíè çâóêè äîíîñèëèñü òîëüêî îò ï÷åë, êîòîðûå ñîáèðàëè íåêòàð ñ øèïîâíèêà, ïîëçóùåãî ïî æèâîé èçãîðîäè ðÿäîì. Ïåíèÿ ïòèö íå áûëî ñëûøíî, íè îäíî ñèìïàòè÷íîå æèâîå ñóùåñòâî íå æèëî òàê áëèçêî ê Çàïðåòíîìó ëåñó. Áàáî÷êà, òîëüêî ÷òî ñèäåâøàÿ íà ðóêå Ñíåéïà è ñëèçûâàâøàÿ ñîëü ñ êîæè, óëåòåëà. Õðàíÿ ìîë÷àíèå, Äóìáëüäîð ëåãîíüêî ïîãëàäèë Ñíåéïà ïî çàòûëêó.  
  
Áåç îñîáîé ñïåøêè Ñíåéï ïîäâèíóëñÿ òàê, ÷òîáû èçáåæàòü ýòîãî ôèçè÷åñêîãî êîíòàêòà, íå îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿä îò ñâîèõ ïåðåïëåòåííûõ ïàëüöåâ. Ñêâîçü óïàâøèå íà ëèöî ïðÿäè íå çàïëåòåííûõ âîëîñ ìîæíî áûëî óâèäåòü çàñòûâøåå âûðàæåíèå. Ðåñíèöû, êîòîðûå çàíàâåøèâàëè ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà îò îêðóæàþùèõ, êàçàëèñü óäèâèòåëüíî òåìíûìè. Ñíåéï âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà îò ïëå÷à ðèêîøåòîì îòñêî÷èëî ÿáëîêî.  
  
"Óòðî äîáðîå, Àëüáóñ! Î! Íàéäóòñÿ ëþäè, êîòîðûå çàïëàòÿò öåëîå ñîñòîÿíèå, òîëüêî ÷òîáû óâèäåòü Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà, ðàñïðîñòåðòîãî ó èõ íîã", - êðèêíóë èçäàëåêà Ñèðèóñ è áûñòðî ïîäîøåë ê íèì, íåâîñïðèèì÷èâûé ê ãîñïîäñòâóþùåé çäåñü äî ýòîãî ìîìåíòà àòìîñôåðå.  
  
"Ñèðèóñ!" Íåäîâîëüíî ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Äàæå íå ïðåäïðèíèìàÿ ïîïûòîê ïîäíÿòüñÿ íà íîãè, Ñíåéï ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë ââåðõ íà Áëýêà, â ãëàçàõ ìåëüêíóëè îïàñíûå îãîíüêè. "Äóìàåøü, îíè çàïëàòÿò? ß çäåñü äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü è áûòü â óñëóæåíèè. Çíàåøü, ó ìåíÿ âåäü øèêàðíàÿ ïðàêòèêà".  
  
"Ñåâåðóñ…" - íà÷àë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Ñíåéï ñäåëàë âèä, ÷òî íå ñëûøàë åãî, ñâåðëÿ ãëàçàìè Ñèðèóñà. "Òåìíûé Ïîâåëèòåëü íàñòàèâàåò íà òîì, ÷òîáû ìû ñíà÷àëà îïóñòèëèñü íà êîëåíè, à ïîòîì ïàäàëè íèö è ïîëçëè ê íåìó íà æèâîòå, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü áîòèíîê. Åñëè ìû åùå îáëèçíåì åãî, òî òîãäà Âîëüäåìîðò èíîãäà çàáûâàåò îòôóòáîëèòü íàñ äî òîãî, êàê ïåðåéäåò ê äðóãèì ðàçâëå÷åíèÿì. À ÷òî òû õî÷åøü îò ìåíÿ? ß õîðîøî îáó÷åí", - äîáàâèë îí âñå ñ òåì æå ëåäÿíûì ñïîêîéñòâèåì, êîòîðîå ïðîíèêàëî äî ãëóáèíû äóøè, è âñå æå ïðèñòðóíèâàëî ÷óâñòâà.  
  
"Íó, ÿ íå ïðîòèâ ïîñìîòðåòü", - ñêàçàë Áëýê. "Õîòÿ åñëè ýòî ïîöåëóé áîòèíêà, î êîòîðîì òû òàê ïðîñèøü, ÿ áóäó ñ÷àñòëèâ, ñäåëàòü òåáå îäîëæåíèå".  
  
"Ñèðèóñ!"  
  
Îáà ìóæ÷èíû íå îáðàòèëè íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ íà Äóìáëüäîðà.  
  
"Óâåðåí, ÷òî òû îêàæåøü ìíå îäîëæåíèå". È åñëè Áëýêó åùå íóæíî áûëî ïðîäóìàòü ñëåäóþùèé øàã, Ñíåéï áûë ïîëíîñòüþ ãîòîâ ê àòàêå, è îí ïîäñòðåêàë Áëýêà ê îòâåòíîé æåñòîêîñòè, âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü åäèíñòâåííûì îðóæèåì - øåëêîâûì ãîëîñîì è âûðàæåíèåì, êîòîðîå çàñòûëî ó íåãî íà ëèöå. È áûëî ñîâåðøåííî ÿñíî, ÷òî îí çàòåâàåò äðàêó, è, ñóäÿ ïî âûðàæåíèþ íà ëèöå Áëýêà, áëèçîê ê ïîáåäå.  
  
"Äîâîëüíî!" - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð òàêèì òîíîì, êîòîðûé âñåãäà èìåë áîëüøîå âîçäåéñòâèå, õîòü îí è ïîëüçîâàëñÿ èì äîâîëüíî ðåäêî. "Ñèðèóñ, ìíå ñòûäíî çà òåáÿ, íåçàìåòíî ïîäêðàäûâàåøüñÿ ê íàì, è âîò íà òåáå. Ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî òû íå÷àÿííî óñëûøàë, êîãäà ïîäîøåë ê íàì?"  
  
"Ïîäêðàäûâàþñü?" Óäèâëåíèå Áëýêà áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íåïîääåëüíûì. "Äàæå â ìûñëÿõ íå áûëî. ß íè÷åãî íå ñëûøàë. Äàþ ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî", - äîáàâèë îí. "ß âèäåë òîëüêî, ÷òî Âû ïðîâåëè ðóêîé ïî ãîëîâå Ñåâåðóñà. ß õîòåë, ÷òîáû îí ïîäñêî÷èë è êèíóë ÿáëîêî. ß íå õîòåë íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî".  
  
"Ýòà ôðàçà äîëæíà áûòü âûñå÷åíà íà òâîåì ìîãèëüíîì êàìíå", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, íî â ñëîâàõ íå áûëî áûëîé ðåçêîñòè. Íà ñàìîì äåëå, Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë íåìíîãî ñìóùåííûì èç-çà ñâîåé ñëèøêîì ñèëüíîé ðåàêöèè íà ñëîâà Áëýêà.  
  
"Îñòàâü íàñ", - ñòðîãî ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð Ñèðèóñó. "ß ïîãîâîðþ ñ òîáîé ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì â ìîåì êàáèíåòå. ß íå ñîáèðàþñü òåðïåòü ýòó ðåáÿ÷åñêóþ - äà, ðåáÿ÷åñêóþ - ññîðó, êîãäà ìû äîëæíû ñîñðåäîòî÷èòü âñå íàøè ñèëû íà áîðüáå ïðîòèâ îáùåãî âðàãà. Òåïåðü óõîäè. ß õî÷ó ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ñåâåðóñîì".  
  
Ñîâåðøàÿ ïîáåã, ïîêà ýòî åùå áûëî âîçìîæíûì, Áëýê áûñòðî ïðîáèðàëñÿ ñêâîçü ñî÷íóþ, ïî êîëåíî âûñîòîé òðàâó. Òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà ñîëíöå áèëî åìó â ãëàçà, à íîñ ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì ëîâèë çàïàõè ñî÷íîãî ëóãà, îí ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó îñîçíàë, ÷òî ñâîáîäåí îò Àçêàáàíà, íå ñ÷èòàÿ òîëüêî ëèøü ñîáñòâåííóþ ñóäüáó, êîòîðàÿ âñåãäà îñòàíåòñÿ â âîñïîìèíàíèÿõ.  
  
Îí íå çàâèäîâàë Ñíåéïó è åãî áåñåäå ñ Àëüáóñîì. Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îí âèäåë Äóìáëüäîðà íàñòîëüêî âçáåøåííûì, êîãäà îòïðàâèë Ñåâåðóñà âñëåä çà Ðåìóñîì â Ãðåìó÷óþ Èâó.  
  
Íà âåðøèíå õîëìà Áëýê ïîâåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë ôèãóðû Ñíåéïà è äèðåêòîðà âäàëåêå. Ïðèùóðèâøèñü, îí çàñëîíèë ðóêîé ãëàçà îò ñâåòà. Åñëè áû îí íå çíàë ýòèõ ëþäåé òàê õîðîøî, îí áû ñêàçàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï óñïîêàèâàåò Àëüáóñà… Îòäåëûâàÿñü îò ýòîé ìûñëè, Áëýê ïîøåë ïî ôðóêòîâîìó ñàäó, óêðàäêîé ñîðâàâ íåñêîëüêî ñëèâ.  
  
Ñëèâû áûëè ñëèøêîì ñî÷íûìè, ÷òîáû åñòü èõ è îäíîâðåìåííî èäòè, îí îïóñòèëñÿ íà òðàâó, ÷òîáû íàñëàäèòüñÿ "äîáû÷åé". Âñå ýòè ãîäû îí íå ïîçâîëÿë ñåáå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî æå ïðîèçîøëî ìåæäó íèì è Ñíåéïîì. Âðÿä ëè ýòî áûëî òàê óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî îí ñïðàâèëñÿ ñ òîé ñèòóàöèåé äàæå õóæå, ÷åì Ñíåéï. Äà, åìó ïðè÷èíèëè áîëü, è îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî ïðåäàëè, çëîñòü íàñòîëüêî ðàñïèðàëà åãî, ÷òî îí õîòåë ñòåðåòü Ñåâåðóñà ñ ëèöà çåìëè, íî Áëýê íèêîãäà íå ïåðåñòàâàë äóìàòü î âîçìîæíûõ ïîñëåäñòâèÿõ äëÿ Ðåìóñà. Èëè äëÿ Ñåâåðóñà. Îí íåíàâèäåë Ñíåéïà, íî íå íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû çàõîòåòü óâèäåòü åãî â òîé æå ëîâóøêå ïîëó-æèçíè, â êîòîðîé îêàçàëñÿ Ðåìóñ.  
  
È ýòî âñå ïîòîìó, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ èñïîëíèë åãî ñàìîå ñîêðîâåííîå æåëàíèå è ïåðåñïàë ñ íèì. È ïîñëå ýòîãî, êîãäà îí ñòàë íåñòè ðîìàíòè÷åñêóþ ÷óøü ïðî èõ áóäóùåå âìåñòå, Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó, ñî ñâåòÿùåéñÿ íà ëèöå çëîáîé, è óõìûëüíóëñÿ â îòâåò. Òîëüêî òîãäà Áëýê ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñ íèì ñûãðàëè çëóþ øóòêó. Ñíåéï èñïîëüçîâàë ñåêñ, êàê è ëþáîå äðóãîå ñâîå ïðåèìóùåñòâî, â ñîáñòâåííûõ öåëÿõ.  
  
Ëèöî âíîâü çàïûëàëî îò âîñïîìèíàíèé î æãó÷åì óíèæåíèè è îò ìó÷èòåëüíîé áîëè íåðàçäåëåííîé ëþáâè.  
  
Ïî÷åìó ýòî áûë Ñåâåðóñ? Äàæå êîãäà èì áûëî ïî 11 ëåò, îí íå ìîã îòâåñòè ãëàç îò ìðà÷íîãî, õëàäíîêðîâíîãî, ìàëåíüêîãî íåãîäÿÿ. Áûëî çàãàäêîé, êàê êòî-òî íàñòîëüêî îòòàëêèâàþùèé, ìîã îáëàäàòü òàêîé ñåêñóàëüíîé ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîñòüþ. Êðîìå òîãî, êàê îí óìóäðèëñÿ îáìàíóòüñÿ è ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî Ñíåéï ÷óâñòâóåò ê íåìó õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü êðîìå íåíàâèñòè, êàê è êî âñåì Ìàðîäåðàì. Êî âñåì, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì Ëèëè.  
  
Íó ïî÷åìó âñå òå ãîäû îí íå ìîã ñîõíóòü, íàïðèìåð, ïî Äæåéìñó èëè Ðåìóñó? Òàê íåò, ýòî äîëæåí áûë áûòü Ñíåéï. Îí íå ìîã ïðîñòèòü Ñíåéïó òî, ÷òî òîò íå ëþáèë åãî, â òî âðåìÿ êàê îí ñàì áûë òàê áîëåí ëþáîâüþ. Èëè òåì, ÷òî ñëûâåò ëþáîâüþ, êîãäà òåáå 17.  
  
Íî òî, ÷òî òåáÿ òàê îäóðà÷èëè, è òû â îòâåò ðàçáîëòàë ñàìûå äîðîãèå ñåðäöó ñåêðåòû - íå ïðè÷èíà ïîïûòàòüñÿ óáèòü êîãî-òî. È ýòî íå òîò ïðèìåð, êîòîðûé ñòîèëî áû ïîäàâàòü Ãàððè.  
  
Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ âñå åùå òàê åãî íåíàâèäèò. Êîãäà Äæåéìñ âûòàùèë Ñåâåðóñà èç Ãðåìó÷åé Èâû, Ñíåéï áûë òàê íàïóãàí, ÷òî îïèñàëñÿ. Íî òî÷íî òàêàÿ æå ðåàêöèÿ áóäåò ó áîëüøèíñòâà ëþäåé, åñëè îíè íåîæèäàííî ñòîëêíóòüñÿ ñ îáîðîòíåì. Áåäíûé Äæåéìñ. Ïîâåçëî, ÷òî îí è íå îæèäàë íèêàêîé áëàãîäàðíîñòè. Íî ïîòîì Äæåéìñ è Ëèëè, Ñíåéï èõ… Ëþáèë ëè îí Ëèëè? Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî íåò, íî… Áûë ëè Ñíåéï â ñîñòîÿíèè âîîáùå êîãî-òî ëþáèòü, äàæå ñåáÿ?  
  
Êòî çíàë, è êîìó êàêîå áûëî äåëî? Ýòî áûë çàïóòàííûé êëóáîê, êàæäûé âëþáëåí íå â òîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êðîìå Äæåéìñà è Ëèëè, à Ïèòåð -÷åðòîâ- Ïåòòèãðþ çàìóòèë âîäó è ëèøèë èõ âñÿêîãî øàíñà. Ïèòåð äîëæåí áûë áûòü â Ñëèçåðèíå. Õîòÿ ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî íåò íè÷åãî õóæå, ÷åì èñïîð÷åííûé ãðèôôèíäîðåö…  
  
Ñ Ãàððè áóäåò âñå õîðîøî. Ñ ñûíîì Äæåéìñà è Ëèëè íå ìîæåò áûòü èíà÷å. Íî… Ïîäíÿâ ãëàçà íà ïîëîã ëèñòüåâ íàä ãîëîâîé, Áëýê, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ïðèçíàëñÿ ñàìîìó ñåáå, ÷òî áåñïîêîèëî åãî áîëüøå âñåãî. Ýòî òî, êàê áëèçêî îí áûë ê òîìó, ÷òîáû íàâñåãäà ñáèòüñÿ ñ ïóòè. Íåíàâèñòü ñëèøêîì ïðîñòî ìîãëà ñòàòü ïðèâû÷êîé. Îí ñòàðàëñÿ ñîõðàíèòü íåíàâèñòü â Àçêàáàíå, ïîòîìó ÷òî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòî äàâàëî åìó âîçìîæíîñòü îñòàâàòüñÿ â ñâîåì óìå. Êàê èðîíè÷íî - òåì, ÷òî îí îñòàëñÿ â çäðàâîì óìå, îí îáÿçàí íåíàâèñòè ê Ñíåéïó, íó åùå è ê äðóãèì ëþäÿì.  
  
Åñëè çàäóìàòüñÿ ü, êàæåòñÿ áåçóìèåì òàèòü çëîáó íà ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîìó îáÿçàí ëó÷øèì ñåêñîì çà öåëóþ æèçíü. Äà, Ñåâåðóñ èãðàë ñ íèì, íî òåì íå ìåíåå…  
  
Íàñòàë ÷àñ îòïóñòèòü ïðîøëîå. Àëüáóñ áûë ïðàâ. Îíè áûëè ñîâåðøåííî äðóãèìè ëþäüìè òå äîëãèå ãîäû íàçàä, è ñóùåñòâîâàëè áîëåå âàæíûå âåùè.  
  
Íàïðèìåð, Ðåìóñ.  
  
Áëýê óñòàë öåïëÿòüñÿ çà ñòàðóþ íåíàâèñòü. Îí õîòåë ðàçäåëèòü ñî ñâîèì ëþáîâíèêîì æèçíü, äîì è øàíñ óçíàòü Ãàððè ëó÷øå, äàòü åìó ñåìüþ, êîòîðóþ òîò òàê îò÷àÿííî õîòåë. È Ãàððè íóæåí êðåñòíûé îòåö, íà êîòîðîãî ìîæíî áûëî áû íàäåÿòüñÿ è âåðèòü, ÷òî Áëýê ñäåëàåò ïðàâèëüíûé øàã.  
  
Ïîäíèìàÿñü íà íîãè, Áëýê ïðîøåë åùå ïàðó ñîòåí ÿðäîâ ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê Õîãâàðòñó, íî âäðóã îñòàíîâèëñÿ, íàõìóðèëñÿ è íåîõîòíî íàïðàâèëñÿ òóäà, ãäå îñòàâèë Äóìáëüäîðà è Ñíåéïà. Îí ìîã äàòü ñòàðò ýòîìó ïåðåìèðèþ, êîòîðîå îïðîìåò÷èâî ïîîáåùàë Ñíåéïó íåñêîëüêî äíåé íàçàä.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð óæå óøåë, íî Ñíåéï èçÿùíî ðàçâàëèëñÿ íà íèçêîðàñòóùåé âåòêå äåðåâà, îïåðøèñü ñïèíîé íà øèðîêèé ñòâîë äåðåâà. Îí âûãëÿäåë òàê… Âñå åùå ïûòàÿñü îïðåäåëèòü, ÷òî æå áåñïîêîèò åãî âî âíåøíåì âèäå Ñíåéïà, Áëýê çàìåð, çàòåì çàöåïèëñÿ ðóêàìè çà âåòêó, ïîäòÿíóëñÿ è ñåë íåäàëåêî îò Ñíåéïà.  
  
"Åñëè òû âåðíóëñÿ â íàäåæäå, ÷òî ÿ îáëèæó òåáå áîòèíêè, òû îïîçäàë", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, íå ïîäíèìàÿ ãëàç.  
  
"Íåò. Òî, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàë ðàíüøå…"  
  
"Âûêèíü èç ãîëîâû, Ñèðèóñ". Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå ïðîçâó÷àëî ñîâñåì íåäâóñìûñëåííî.  
  
Áëýê, êàê îáû÷íî, ïî÷òè íå îáðàòèë íà ýòî âíèìàíèÿ. "Ïîñëóøàé, ÿ ïûòàþñü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî…" Îí ñõâàòèë Ñíåéïà çà ëîäûæêó.  
  
"Èëè ñêàæè íàêîíåö èëè çàáóäü ïðî ýòî", - ïðåäóïðåäèë Ñíåéï.  
  
Íà ýòîò ðàç ó Áëýêà õâàòèëî óìà ïîñëóøàòü Ñíåéïà. "ß âåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîïðîñèòü ïðîùåíèÿ!"  
  
"Òîãäà ìîæåøü óáèðàòüñÿ ñ ÷èñòîé ñîâåñòüþ. Ïîïðîñèòü ïðîùåíèÿ çà ÷òî?" Äîáàâèë Ñíåéï ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå.  
  
Çàïîçäàëî äî Áëýêà äîøëî, ÷òî çà ãíåâîì Ñíåéïà ñêðûâàëîñü ÷òî-òî åùå. ×òî-òî, ïðè÷èíèâøåå åìó áîëü. Èëè êòî-òî. Ñäåëàë åìó òàê áîëüíî, ÷òî Ñíåéï íå çíàë, êàê ñ ýòèì ñïðàâèòüñÿ. È èç-çà ýòîãî Áëýê ñêàçàë Ñíåéï ÷èñòóþ ïðàâäó.  
  
"Çà òî, ÷òî ñêàçàë òåáå, õîòÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òû ïîâåðèøü. Íî ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì çà òî, ÷òî ïîäâåðã òåáÿ è Ðåìóñà òàêîìó ðèñêó òîãäà. ß õîòåë, ÷òîáû òû èñïóãàëñÿ, õîòåë âûáèòü òåáÿ èç ýòîãî õëàäíîêðîâèÿ. Òû íè íà ÷òî íå ðåàãèðîâàë. ß õîòåë óäîñòîâåðèòüñÿ, ÷òî ýòî ñìîæåò âûáèòü òåáÿ èç êîëåè. ß õîòåë, ÷òîáû òû áûë íàïóãàí è äðîæàë îò ñòðàõà. Ìíå äàæå â ãîëîâó íå ïðèõîäèëî, ÷òî òû ìîã óìåðåòü èëè ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â îáîðîòíÿ. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî áûëî áû… ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë áû", - îí ïîïðàâèë ñåáÿ "ñ Ðåìóñîì. Ýòî óáèëî íàøó äðóæáó. ß ïðè÷èíèë åìó òàêóþ áîëü ñâîèì ïðåäàòåëüñòâîì. È òû… ß äóìàþ, ÷òî äàæå ïîëíîñòüþ íå îñîçíàâàë, íà ÷òî îáðåê òåáÿ, ïîêà íå ïðîèçîøëî òî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü íà ïðîøëîé íåäåëå, è ìû íå çíàëè, çàðàæåí òû èëè íåò. Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ. ß íå ïîäóìàë".  
  
"Íåèçìåííûé ïëà÷ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ ñêâîçü ãîäà", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï, íî áûë ñëèøêîì ñáèò ñ òîëêó, òàê ÷òî â ñëîâàõ ïî÷òè íå áûëî åäêîñòè.  
  
"Òîëüêî íåêîòîðûõ èç íàñ", - îòâåòèë Áëýê. Îí áûë óäèâëåí òîìó, ÷òî íå èñïûòûâàë óíèæåíèÿ, êîòîðîãî îæèäàë, à òîëüêî íåîáû÷íîå ÷óâñòâî îáëåã÷åíèÿ. "Ìíå ñòîèëî ïîïðîñèòü ïðîùåíèÿ ðàíüøå, íî ÿ íå ïîçâîëÿë ñåáå çàäóìûâàòüñÿ îá ýòîì. Äî ñåãîäíÿøíåãî äíÿ ÿ äàæå ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó íè÷åãî íå îáúÿñíèë Ðåìóñó. ß èìåþ â âèäó, ïî÷åìó ÿ òàê òåáÿ íåíàâèäåë".  
  
Ñíåéï çàíÿëñÿ òåì, ÷òî ñòàë èçó÷àë ñîáñòâåííûå áîòèíêè. "À òû íå äóìàåøü, ÷òî ñòîèò ýòî ñäåëàòü?"  
  
"Ýòî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî íàäî áóäåò ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òî ÿ ëþáèë òåáÿ".  
  
"Òû èìååøü â âèäó, äóìàë, ÷òî ëþáèë".  
  
"ß ëþáèë, ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó, òû óáëþäîê. ß… íó, äà. Äóìàë, ÷òî ëþáèë", - ïðèçíàëñÿ Áëýê, íå çàáîòÿñü î òàêòå. "Ðåìóñ ïîêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî òàêîå - íàñòîÿùàÿ…" Ñìóùåííûé, îí çàìîë÷àë.  
  
"Êàê îí óìóäðÿåòñÿ âûíîñèòü òåáÿ - ýòî âûøå ìîåãî ïîíèìàíèÿ", - ëåíèâî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
"È âûøå ìîåãî òîæå", - ïðèçíàë Áëýê, ïîòèðàÿ íîñ ðóêîé. "Íî ó íåãî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ. Ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ… Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ìû…?"  
  
"Î, ðàäè Ìåðëèíà…".  
  
"Íó, ÿ ïðåäïîëàãàë, ÷òî òû çíàåøü. Òû íðàâèøüñÿ Ðåìóñó". Áëýê íå ïîíèìàë, êàê òàêîå âîçìîæíî, è Ñíåéï îòâåòèë åìó ñëàáîé óëûáêîé.   
  
"Íå âîëíóéñÿ, ýòî íå çàðàçíî", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Òû ïðåêðàòèøü èëè íåò? ß ïûòàþñü…"  
  
"ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû ïûòàåøüñÿ ñäåëàòü, è â ýòîì íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè. Ìû äîñòèãëè ìèðà ñ Ðåìóñîì. Ïðîñòî… ÿ íå ìîãó çàáûòü, ÷òî… êòî îí òàêîé", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Òîëüêî ÷åòûðå äíÿ â ìåñÿö. È íå ïî ñîáñòâåííîìó âûáîðó. Îí î÷åíü ìÿãêèé è äîáðûé è òàê óïîðíî áîðåòñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òîáû íå…" Â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç Áëýê çàìîë÷àë, ãëÿäÿ íà Ñíåéïà, êàê áóäòî ïðîâîöèðîâàë åãî íà îòâåò, íî Ñíåéï îïÿòü íà÷àë ðàçãëÿäûâàòü ñâîè áîòèíêè.  
  
"Åñëè ìû óæ òàê ñïåøèì äðóã äðóãó âî âñåì ïðèçíàòüñÿ, ÿ íàäåþñü, òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íåñó îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà òå æàëêèå ñîáûòèÿ", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéïà. "Åñëè áû ÿ íå ñîáëàçíèë òåáÿ…"  
  
"Òû ñîáëàçíèë ìåíÿ? Àõ òû ýãîèñòè÷íûé…" Áëýê çàìîëê. "ß õîòåë óáèòü òåáÿ, êîãäà òû ðàññêàçàë, íàñêîëüêî ýòî îêàçàëîñü çàáàâíîé èãðîé äëÿ òåáÿ. ß õîòåë çàñòàâèòü òåáÿ…"  
  
"Äà óæ", - íåâûðàçèòåëüíî ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ñíåéï.  
  
"ß äî ñèõ ïîð… Ýòî áûë óäàð ïî ìîåìó ñàìîëþáèþ", - äîáàâèë Áëýê.  
  
"Ýòî âñåãäà áûëî ìîèì òàëàíòîì", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
"×òî?"  
  
"Òî÷íî çíàòü, ïî êàêîìó ìåñòó óäàðèòü. Ñåêñ íèêîãäà íå äîëæåí èñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ êàê îðóæèå".  
  
"Òû íå ïðè÷èíèë ìíå áîëü", - áûñòðî ñêàçàë Áëýê. "Ñîâñåì íåò. Ýòî áûëî… ÷óäåñíî", - óíûëî äîáàâèë Áëýê.  
  
Ñíåéï ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåë. "Òàê è äîëæíî áûëî áûòü", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï è ïîòåð ðóêîé ëèöî. "ß áû âûäàë òåáÿ äåìåíòîðàì äëÿ ïîöåëóÿ".  
  
Ïðîòèâ âîëè, Áëýê çàäðîæàë. "Íî òû ýòîãî íå ñäåëàë. Òû íå óáèë ìåíÿ â Âèçæàùåé Õèæèíå, êîäà ó òåáÿ áûë øàíñ".  
  
"Íî ÿ õîòåë. Òû äàæå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, êàê ÿ ýòîãî õîòåë".  
  
Óñòàâèâøèñü â ýòè òåìíûå ãëàçà, è íå âèäÿ â íèõ íè åäèíîé ýìîöèè, Áëýê áåçîãîâîðî÷íî ïîâåðèë åìó.  
  
"È òîëêó-òî îò íàøèõ ïðèçíàíèé", - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë Áëýê, ñóòóëÿñü. Îí óñòàë áîðîòüñÿ.  
  
"Íó, ÿ íå çíàþ. Ìû îáà áîëåå-ìåíåå æèâû è çäîðîâû. Òû ñåðüåçíî íàñòðîåí íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òîáû ãîòîâèòü çåëüÿ?"  
  
Áëýê ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, îòâå÷àÿ îòêðûòûì è ïîëíûì ðåøèìîñòè âçãëÿäîì. "Î÷åíü ñåðüåçíî. È íå òîëüêî ðàäè Ðåìóñà. ß çíàþ, òû íå ïîâåðèøü, íî ÿ íå óâåðåí, êàê ïåðåæèòü î÷åðåäíîé ñåìåñòð. Ìíå íàäîåëî ñèäåòü â íàøèõ êîìíàòàõ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ìîãó âûáðàòüñÿ â îáëèêå ïñà, íî ýòî íå àõòè êàêîé ñòèìóë, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ðàçâå ÷òî ïîäíÿòèÿ äóõà, è âñå ðàâíî íèêàêîãî òîëêó. Íå÷åì çàíÿòü ìîçãè…" Âûãëÿäÿ çàñòåí÷èâî, Áëýê çàìîë÷àë è ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.  
  
"Òîãäà, ÷åì ñêîðåå ìû çàïîëíèì ýòè çèÿþùèå ïóñòîòû, ÷òî ñëûâóò ïîä íàçâàíèåì - òâîè ìîçãè, òåì ëó÷øå. Ïîéäåì. ß îáåùàë Ïîïïè, ÷òî îáíîâëþ åå çàïàñû. Ìíå íóæíà âñÿ âîçìîæíàÿ ïîìîùü". Ìÿãêî ñïðûãíóâ ñ âåòêè, Ñíåéï òóò æå íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó Õîãâàðòñà.  
  
Áëýê ïîñïåøèë çà íèì. "Òû äóìàåøü, ìîèõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé õâàòèò?"   
  
"Åñëè ãîâîðèòü ïðî îñíîâíûå çåëüÿ, òî êîíå÷íî, äà. Êàê òîëüêî ó áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà áóäóò âñå íåîáõîäèìûå çàïàñû, ìû ñíîâà íà÷íåì ðàáîòó íàä Àêîíèòîâûì çåëüåì. Ìîæåò áûòü, òû çàõî÷åøü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïî÷èòàòü íà ýòó òåìó?"  
  
"ß óæå êîå-÷òî ÷èòàë", - ïðèçíàëñÿ Áëýê. "Õîòÿ ó ìåíÿ íå áóäåò îñîáûõ âîçìîæíîñòåé, êàê òîëüêî íà÷íåòñÿ ñåìåñòð. Åñëè Ðåìóñ íà÷íåò áðàòü èç áèáëèîòåêè ñëèøêîì ìíîãî êíèã ïî Çåëüÿì - ýòî ïðèâëå÷åò âíèìàíèå".  
  
Çàñóíóâ ðóêè â êàðìàíû è ñóòóëèâøèñü, Ñíåéï óñêîðèë øàã, êàê áóäòî ïûòàëñÿ îïåðåäèòü ñîáñòâåííûå ìûñëè.  
  
"Áàøíÿ Çìåè çàùèùåíà. Òû ìîæåøü âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ìîåé áèáëèîòåêîé. È òû ìîæåøü ðàáîòàòü â ëàáîðàòîðèè, êîãäà ìåíÿ òàì íåò. Êîãäà ÿ ïðèõîæó, òû óõîäèøü. Ýòî ïîíÿòíî?"  
  
"Ïîíÿòíî. Ñïàñèáî òåáå, Ñåâåðóñ". Âçãëÿä Áëýêà áûë ïîëîí íåäîâåðèÿ, êîãäà îí óâèäåë â îòâåò õèùíóþ óëûáêó íà ëèöå Ñíåéïà. "×òî?"  
  
"Íå áëàãîäàðè ìåíÿ, ïîêà íå óâèäåë, êàê ìíîãî ðàáîòû ÿ çàïëàíèðîâàë äëÿ òåáÿ. Ó òåáÿ çäðàâûé óì, íî åìó íóæíà ïðàêòèêà. Åñëè åñòü âîïðîñû, çàäàâàé. Ó íàñ íåò ëèøíåãî âðåìåíè. Î, ÿ âèæó, Ðåìóñ ïðèøåë óáåäèòüñÿ â òîì, ÷òî ÿ íå óáèë òåáÿ è íå èçáàâèëñÿ îò òåëà".  
  
"Òåáå íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî îí ïðèøåë óáåäèòüñÿ â îáðàòíîì?"  
  
Ñíåéï âçãëÿíóë íà Áëýêà. "Íåò, íå ïðèõîäèëî", - çàíîñ÷èâî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Ðåìóñ, äîáðîå óòðî. Ìû ñîáèðàåìñÿ ãîòîâèòü çåëüÿ. Ñîñòàâèøü íàì êîìïàíèþ?"  
  
"Äà". Íå çàäóìûâàÿñü, Ëóïèí ïðîòèñíóëñÿ ìåæäó äâóìÿ ìóæ÷èíàìè è âçÿë êàæäîãî èç íèõ ïîä ðóêó. Òîëüêî ñïóñòÿ ñåêóíäó èëè äâå îí îñîçíàë, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî ñäåëàë. Îí îòïóñòèë ðóêó Ñíåéïà.  
  
"Ñåâåðóñ, ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ", - îôèöèàëüíî ñêàçàë Ëóïèí è çàìåð íà ìåñòå. "Òû íå îòñêî÷èë îò ìåíÿ! È îò òåáÿ íå èñõîäèò çàïàõ… Äàæå ïî÷òè íåò ïðèçíàêîâ ñòðàõà".  
  
Ñíåéï íåëîâêî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ëóïèíà. "À êàê ó òåáÿ ñ îïðåäåëåíèåì çàïàõà ðàçäðàæåíèÿ?"  
  
"Äóìàþ, ÷òî ìîè ñïîñîáíîñòè â ýòîì î÷åíü áûñòðî óëó÷øàòñÿ", - ñêàçàë â îòâåò Ðåìóñ, åãî óëûáêà çàñâåòèëàñü âî âçãëÿäå. "Íåóæåëè òû ïåðåáîðîë…?" Îí íå ìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ çàêîí÷èòü âîïðîñ.  
  
Ñíåéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. "Êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òàê. Ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî ñëåäóåò áëàãîäàðèòü òå ÷åòûðå äíÿ, ÷òî ÿ ïðîâåë â ïîäçåìåëüå. Òîëüêî ìåæäó íàìè - âîëê, ïåñ è ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ - ó íàñ ëó÷øèå íîñû, äîëæåí ýòî ïðèçíàòü. Ñèðèóñ, äàæå íå äóìàé ðàñïðîñòðàíÿòüñÿ îá ýòîì", - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï.  
  
Áëýê òîëüêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ è ïåðâûì íàïðàâèëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ. 


	14. Ãëàâà 14

Ãëàâà 14.  
  
Ïåðåâîä G-Hope  
  
Ñ îíåìåâøåé îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ øååé, Ãåðìèîíà íàáëþäàëà çà òåì, êàê Ñíåéï èñ÷åçàåò èç âèäó, ïðîõîäÿ ñêâîçü âîðîòà, âåäóùèå èç îáíåñåííîãî ñòåíîé ñàäà. È õîòü íå áûëî íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíî â òîì , ÷òî Ñíåéï íå õîòåë è áëèçêî âèäåòü Ãåðìèîíó , áûëî áû ëó÷øå, åñëè áû âñå îáñòîÿëî èíà÷å. Îíà ïîíèìàëà, ïî÷åìó îí òàê îòðåàãèðîâàë, è åñëè áû îíè ïîìåíÿëèñü ìåñòàìè, îíà ïîâåëà áû ñåáÿ òî÷íî òàêæå. Íî ïîíèìàíèå íå óìåíüøàëî áîëè èëè ÷óâñòâà óòðàòû .  
  
Èíñòèíêòèâíî Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà ñïðÿòàòüñÿ â ñâîèõ êîìíàòàõ è íå ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ íà ëþäÿõ äî íà÷àëà ñåìåñòðà, íî, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ýòî áûë íå âûõîä, âïåðåäè æäàëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ðàáîòû. Ãåðìèîíó âäðóã çàõëåñòíóëî îùóùåíèå òîãî, ÷òî ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êàê îíà çàêîí÷èò ñâîè èññëåäîâàíèÿ, åå áóäåò èçáåãàòü äàëåêî íå îäèí Ñíåéï.  
  
Óñòðîèâøèñü â óåäèíåííîì óãîëêå áèáëèîòåêè, Ãåðìèîíà ëèõîðàäî÷íî íà÷àëà ñîñòàâëÿòü ñïèñîê òåì, ïî êîòîðûì åé áûëà íóæíà èíôîðìàöèÿ, è èìåíà ïðîôåññîðîâ, êîòîðûå, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ñìîãóò åé ïîìî÷ü.  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Äóìáëüäîð: Èñòîðèÿ âîëøåáíèêîâ ñî âðåìåíè âîñõîæäåíèÿ Ãðàéíäåâàëüäà; ôóíêöèè è âëàñòü Ìèíèñòåðñòâà Ìàãèè è àâðîðîâ; Îìóò ïàìÿòè íà òî âðåìÿ, êîãäà îí îáó÷àë Òîìà Ðèääëà.  
  
Ýòî áóäåò ðàçóìíî è ïðàêòè÷åñêè ïîëåçíî, ïðîâåðèòü îêàçûâàåòñÿ ëè ïðîôåññîð Ëóïèí â áîëåå óÿçâèìîì ïîëîæåíèè ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Òåìíûì Ñèëàì, â òî âðåìÿ, êîãäà îí òðàíñôîðìèðóåòñÿ. Îçíà÷àåò ëè òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ðàç âî âðåìÿ òðàíñôîðìàöèè îáîðîòíè òåðÿþò îùóùåíèÿ ñåáÿ, çíà÷èò îíè áåñïîëåçíû â ýòî âðåìÿ äëÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà? Ñìîæåò ëè Ëóïèí íàïàñòü â ôîðìå îáîðîòíÿ, íî â òî æå âðåìÿ ñîõðàíèòü ñïîñîáíîñòü ìûñëèòü çäðàâî? Äà, åìó ýòè âîïðîñû íå ïîíðàâÿòñÿ… Èëè, íàïðèìåð, ïðàâäà ëè òî, ÷òî òîëüêî ñåðåáðÿíàÿ ïóëÿ â ñåðäöå ìîæåò óáèòü îáîðîòíÿ?  
  
Ìèñòåð Áëýê. Âî-ïåðâûõ, íåñëîæíàÿ ÷àñòü, æèçíü â ôîðìå àíèìàãà. Âî-âòîðûõ, äîâîëüíî ñëîæíûé âîïðîñ. Àçêàáàí. Îí îáÿçàí çíàòü ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì áîëüøèíñòâî ëþäåé î äåìåíòîðàõ è êàê âûæèòü â èõ ïðèñóòñòâèè. È, ïî-âèäèìîìó, êàê ñóìåòü òàê ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû äåìåíòîðû íå ñìîãëè ðàçáèòü ýòó çàùèòó.  
  
Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íåò íè÷åãî, ÷òîáû îáèäåëî ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë â âîïðîñå î ïðàêòè÷åñêîì ïðèìåíåíèè Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, è òàêæå æèçíü â ôîðìå àíèìàãà.  
  
Â ñðàæåíèè íåìíîãèå èç íèõ, åñëè âîîáùå õîòü êòî-òî, çàõîòÿò èñïîëüçîâàòü Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûå. Òàê êàê æå òîãäà âûâåñòè èç ñòðîÿ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ è îñòàëüíûõ ñîþçíèêîâ Âîëüäåìîðòà? Èìåííî çäåñü ìîãëà áû ñðàáîòàòü áûñòðàÿ ðåàêöèÿ è ÷òî-òî íåîáû÷íîå - íàïðèìåð çàãíàòü èõ â áåçâûõîäíîå ïîëîæåíèå. Áóêâàëüíî ñáèòü ñ íîã. Ïîòðÿñåíèå îñòàíîâèò Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ íà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ, åãî õâàòèò, ÷òîáû ëèøèòü èõ ïàëî÷åê è ïðèìåíèòü ñèëüíîå Ñâÿçûâàþùåå Çàêëèíàíèå. Íàäî áóäåò îáñóäèòü ýòî ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñïðîóò. Ñïðîñèòü ó íåå ïðî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ îá îáó÷åíèè Òîìà Ðèääëà è åùå î òîì, ìîæíî ëè èñïîëüçîâàòü êàêèå-íèáóäü ðàñòåíèÿ, êàê îðóæèå, íàïðèìåð â êà÷åñòâå ÿäîâèòûõ àýðîçîëåé - è åùå, êñòàòè, çàõî÷åò ëè ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòè ðàñòåíèÿ â òàêîì êà÷åñòâå? Åñëè Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûå ïîä çàïðåòîì… À ÿäû íåò - ýòî çíà÷èëî, ÷òî íåò íè÷åãî íåïðàâèëüíîãî â òîì, ÷òîáû óáèòü êîãî-òî òàêèì ìó÷èòåëüíûì ñïîñîáîì ñ ïîìîùüþ ÿäà, íî çàïðåùåíî èñïîëüçîâàòü Àâàäó Êåäàâðó, êîòîðàÿ, õîòü ýòî è íååñòåñòâåííî, âûãëÿäåëà áåçáîëåçíåííîé. Íåñîìíåííî, ýòè ïðàâèëà çíà÷èëè ÷òî-òî, íî ïîðîé Ãåðìèîíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî äëÿ íèõ îíè ñîâåðøåííî íå èìåþò ñìûñëà.  
  
Âçäîõíóâ, Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäîëæèëà ñîñòàâëÿòü ìûñëåííûé ñïèñîê.  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ôëèòâèê: áîëüøå äóýëüíîé ïðàêòèêè, ÷òîáû çàòî÷èòü ñïîñîáíîñòè äðóãèõ è èõ îòâåòíóþ ðåàêöèþ; äåìåíòîðû áëîêèðóþò ñïîñîáíîñòü âîëøåáíèêîâ èñïîëüçîâàòü ìàãèþ - ìîæíî ëè ñêîïèðîâàòü ýòîò ýôôåêò? Íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î òîì, ÷òîáû ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü åìó. Âîëüäåìîðò íåïðåìåííî âîñïîëüçóåòñÿ ïîìîùüþ äåìåíòîðîâ. Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ ïðîôåññîðà Ôëèòâèêà îá îáó÷åíèè Òîìà Ðèääëà.  
  
Ñíåéï è ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íóæíî îáñóäèòü, êàê íîâàÿ ôèçè÷åñêàÿ îáîëî÷êà Âîëüäåìîðòà ñîîòíîñèòñÿ ñ åãî æèçíåñïîñîáíîñòüþ, è êàê íåãàòèâíî âîçäåéñòâîâàòü íà íåå.  
  
Ñíåéï áûë íàñòîÿùèì êëàäåçåì èíôîðìàöèè î Âîëüäåìîðòå è òî, ÷òî áûëî ñâÿçàíî ñ ïåðåìåíàìè â ôèçè÷åñêîì è èíòåëëåêòóàëüíîì îáëèêå Òåìíîãî Ïîâåëèòåëÿ, ñ òåõ ïîð êàê Ñíåéï âïåðâûå óâèäåë åãî. Íàñêîëüêî Âîëüäåìîðò çàâèñåë îò ×åðâåõâîñòà? Ñïîñîáåí îí ê ìàãèè áåç ïàëî÷êè? Ïðèçûâàåò ëè îí Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ òîëüêî ïî ñîáñòâåííîé ïðèõîòè èëè ýòî ÷àñòü êàêîãî-òî ãðàíäèîçíîãî ïëàíà? Ïî÷åìó îíè íàïàäàþò íà ðîäèòåëåé îäíèõ ó÷åíèêîâ è íå òðîãàþò äðóãèõ?  
  
Ãåðìèîíà êðåïêî çàæìóðèëàñü, íî çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ ïðîäîëæèòü. Ñåìüÿ Ñüþçàí Áîóíñ íå áûëà èçâåñòíîé èëè ìîãóùåñòâåííîé. Ñüþçàí íå áûëà ñâÿçàíà ñ Ãàððè èëè Äóìáëüäîðîì. Åå áàáóøêà è äåäóøêà áûëè èç òîãî æå ïîêîëåíèÿ, ÷òî è Âîëüäåìîðò. Ìîæåò áûòü, îí ñâîäèë ñ÷åòû ñî øêîëüíûõ âðåìåí? Åñëè áû îíè ñìîãëè âûÿñíèòü, êòî, âîçìîæíî, åùå ñòàíåò ìèøåíüþ, îíè áû ñìîãëè èõ çàùèòèòü.  
  
Îíà äîáàâèëà åùå íåñêîëüêî çàïèñåé ïîä èìåíåì Äóìáëüäîðà, ïðîäîëæàÿ ïîñïåøíî íåðàçáîð÷èâî çàïèñûâàòü âñå íîâûå èäåè, êîòîðûå ïðèõîäèëè â ãîëîâó.  
  
***  
  
"À, Ñåâåðóñ, âîò òû ãäå".  
  
"Ñïàñèáî, íî ÿ çàìåòèë, Äèðåêòîð, áëàãîäàðþ, ÷òî îáðàòèëè ìîå âíèìàíèå".  
  
"Òû âèäåë Ðåìóñà è Ñèðèóñà?"  
  
"Äî íåäàâíåãî âðåìåíè îíè áûëè â Áàøíå Çìåè. Òîëüêî-òîëüêî âåðíóëèñü â ñâîè êîìíàòû ïîåñòü è ïîñïàòü".  
  
"Íå ïðîèçíîñè ýòè ñëîâà òàê îñóæäàþùå. Óæå ïî÷òè ïîëíî÷ü".  
  
"Âîò êàê, íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî ÿ ãîëîäåí. Ìû âàðèëè çåëüÿ ïî÷òè âåñü äåíü. ß íå çàìåòèë, ÷òî óæå òàê ïîçäíî", - ïðèçíàë Ñíåéï, ïîòèðàÿ ðóêîé øåþ.  
  
"Òû íèêîãäà íå çàìå÷àåøü, êîãäà ðàáîòàåøü. Ìîæåøü ïåðåêóñèòü ó ìåíÿ â êàáèíåòå".  
  
"Ìîåé ðàäîñòè íåò ïðåäåëà", - ïðîâîð÷àë Ñíåéï, íî âñå æå áîëåå èëè ìåíåå îõîòíî ñîãëàñèëñÿ, äàæå ïîçâîëèë Äóìáëüäîðó âçÿòü ñåáÿ ïîä ðóêó, òîëüêî ïîêîñèâøèñü íà äèðåêòîðà.  
  
"Òâîÿ ðàáîòà ñ Ñèðèóñîì ïðîøëà íîðìàëüíî?" - ñïðîñèë Äóìáëüäîð, êîãäà îíè ìåäëåííî ñêîëüçèëè ââåðõ, ñòîÿ íà äâèæóùåéñÿ ëåñòíèöå, ÷òî âåëà â êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà.  
  
"Âû íåîáû÷àéíî òàêòè÷íû. Ïîêà íàøå ïåðåìèðèå íå íàðóøåíî". Ñíåéï íàïðÿãñÿ, íî âûòåðïåë, êîãäà äèðåêòîð êðåïêî îáíÿë åãî îäíîé ðóêîé.  
  
"Ýòî ïðåêðàñíûå íîâîñòè. ß òàê ãîðæóñü òîáîé. È íå òîëüêî ýòèì. Ïîïïè çàâîðîæåíà èäååé, ÷òî áóäåò ðàáîòàòü ñ òîáîé".  
  
Ñíåéï áûë óäèâëåí. "Îíà ðàññêàçàëà Âàì?"  
  
"Îíà â òàêîì âîñõèùåíèè, ÷òî ðàññêàçàëà âñåì. Êîãäà Ðàêîçè îòêàçàëñÿ îò íåå, êàê îò ó÷åíèöû, âñåãî ïîñëå òðåõ ìåñÿöåâ ðàáîòû, íè îäèí äðóãîé ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ íå ðåøèëñÿ âçÿòü åå ê ñåáå". Äóìáëüäîð ïå÷àëüíî ïîãëàäèë ñâîþ áîðîäó. "Ìíå íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå ïðèõîäèëî ýòî â ãîëîâó, íî òâîè òàëàíòû ðàñòðà÷èâàþòñÿ ïîíàïðàñíó íà áîëüøèíñòâå èç íàøèõ ñòóäåíòîâ. Îáó÷àòü ïåðâûé êëàññ Çåëüåâàðåíèþ äîëæíî áûòü…"  
  
"Ìîÿ ðàñïëàòà", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï òàê ñóõî, ÷òî Äóìáëüäîð íå áûë óâåðåí, øóòèò îí èëè íåò. Ýòî êàçàëîñü ïîõîæèì íà Ñíåéïà, íî ñàìà ìûñëü çàñòàâèëà Äóìáëüäîðà ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü íåëîâêîñòü. ×åì áûëî òàêîå îáó÷åíèå äëÿ ïåðâîêëàøåê - ýòî óæå ñîâñåì äðóãîå äåëî.  
  
"Òû òàê è íå âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ îòïóñêîì, êîòîðûé ÿ òåáå îáåùàë".  
  
Ñíåéï íàáëþäàë çà ñïÿùèì ôåíèêñîì, êîòîðûé ñèäåë íà æåðäî÷êå è ïîêà÷èâàëñÿ âî ñíå. "Âðåìÿ äëÿ ïðàçäíîñòè íàñòóïèò, êîãäà âñå ýòî çàêîí÷èòñÿ. Åñëè ýòî âîîáùå êîãäà-íèáóäü çàêîí÷èòñÿ", - óñòàëî äîáàâèë Ñíåéï, è òóò æå óäèâèëñÿ ñâîèì ñëîâàì, êîòîðûå ñîñêîëüçíóëè ñ ÿçûêà ïî ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé âîëå. "Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð äåëî ãîâîðèò. Ìû âèíîâàòû â òîì, ÷òî íàìè çàâëàäåëè òàêèå óìîíàñòðîåíèå, áóäòî ìû â îñàäå".  
  
"Ó÷èòûâàÿ òó òðóäíîñòü - êîìó äîâåðÿòü, à êîìó…"  
  
"Ýòî áûëî íàáëþäåíèå, à íå îáâèíåíèå", - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "ß áûë ñëèøêîì çàíÿò áåñïîêîéñòâàìè ïî ïîâîäó ñîáñòâåííîãî ïðåâðàùåíèÿ â êîìíàòíóþ ñîáà÷êó Âîëüäåìîðòà, ÷òîáû îáäóìàòü ñóùåñòâóþùèå ïðîáëåìû. Ðàçâå Âû íå îáåùàëè ìíå åäó?"  
  
Äóìáëüäîð çàñìåÿëñÿ è âûçâàë äîìàøíåãî ýëüôà.   
  
Çàäóì÷èâî îáëèçûâàÿ ÷àéíóþ ëîæêó, Ñíåéï ïîíÿë, ÷òî æåëàíèå ñúåñòü ïèðîã ñ ïàòîêîé áûëî îøèáêîé, èç-çà òàêîãî êîëè÷åñòâà ñàõàðà, óäàðèâøåãî ïî îðãàíèçìó, îí áóäåò íà íîãàõ åùå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ. Íî ýòî áûë îäèí èç òåõ ðåäêèõ ìîìåíòîâ, êîãäà òÿãà ê ñëàäîñòÿì âîçîáëàäàëà íàä îáû÷íûìè ïðåäïî÷òåíèÿìè.  
  
"Òû íå õî÷åøü âûïèòü êîôå?" - ñïðîñèë Äóìáëüäîð, ñìàõèâàÿ ñ áîðîäû êðîøêè ïèðîãà.  
  
"Óäèâèòåëüíî, êàê Âû óìóäðÿåòåñü íå çàäîõíóòüñÿ, êîãäà ñïèòå, èç-çà ýòîé áîðîäû", - ïîäìåòèë Ñíåéï, áðåçãëèâî óâîðà÷èâàÿñü îò ëåòÿùèõ êðîøåê.  
  
"Çàêëèíàíèå Àíòèñïóòûâàíèÿ", - áîäðî îòâåòèë äèðåêòîð. "ß îòðàñòèë âîëîñû è áîðîäó, ÷òîáû ñîõðàíÿòü òåïëî. Â ìîåì âîçðàñòå, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ îçíîá".  
  
"ß äóìàþ, ÷òî è Âîëüäåìîðò íà÷èíàåò åãî ÷óâñòâîâàòü. Ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ ñîáðàíèÿ ïðîõîäèëè íå íà îòêðûòîì âîçäóõå, à â óáåæèùå, ïîä çåìëåé. Âî òüìå".  
  
"Åñëè òîëüêî îí íå ñòàë ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûì ê ñâåòó", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Âîçìîæíî ýòî ðåçóëüòàò èçìåíåíèÿ åãî îáëèêà. Ïîãîâîðè ñ Ìèíåðâîé - îíà çíàåò ïî÷òè âñå îá àíèìàãèè è î òîì, êàêîå âëèÿíèå ýòî îêàçûâàåò íà âîëøåáíèêà. È õîòü Âîëüäåìîðò íå àíèìàã, íåêîòîðûå èç îñíîâíûõ ïðèíöèïîâ ìîãóò îòíîñèòüñÿ è ê íåìó. Îáñóäè ñ Ïîïïè ìåäèöèíñêèå ïîñëåäñòâèÿ".  
  
Ñíåéï êèâíóë. "Åñòü åùå êîå-÷òî, ÷òî ñëåäóåò ïðèíÿòü âî âíèìàíèå. Ïîêà ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð íå ïîäíÿëà ýòó òåìó, ñàìà ìûñëü íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëà ìíå â ãîëîâó, íî Âîëüäåìîðò äîëæåí ãäå-òî ñïàòü, ïèòü è åñòü. Æèâÿ â Áðèòàíèè, îí áûë áû ñëèøêîì óÿçâèì, íå â ïîñëåäíåé ñòåïåíè èç-çà òåõ ñâîèõ ïðèâåðæåíöåâ, êòî ñòðàäàåò ÷ðåçìåðíûì ÷åñòîëþáèåì è æåëàíèåì ïðåâçîéòè Âîëüäåìîðòà. Òàê çíà÷èò, îí âåðíóëñÿ â Àëáàíèþ? È êîãäà âñå òèõî è ñïîêîéíî - ýòî Âîëüäåìîðò òàê ðåøàåò èëè ýòî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî è åãî ñèëû íå áåñïðåäåëüíû? Íàïàäåíèÿ íà ìàããëîâ ïðåêðàùàþòñÿ íà âðåìÿ êàíèêóë. Êàê áóäòî âñå ñâÿçàíî ñ Õîãâàðòñîì, èëè Ãàððè",- ñêàçàë Ñíåéï  
  
"Èëè ýòî ñâÿçàíî ñ òåì ïðîñòûì ôàêòîì, ÷òî ìàããëû òàê ÷àñòî ïåðåìåùàþòñÿ òóäà-ñþäà âî âðåìÿ êàíèêóë. Ñëåæêà çà íèìè ïîòðåáîâàëà áû êó÷ó âðåìåíè è, â êîíå÷íîì ñ÷åòå, áåç îñîáîãî ñìûëà. Ìàããëû âñå âðåìÿ ïóòåøåñòâóþò. ×àñòî çàãðàíèöó. Âîëüäåìîðò íå ìîæåò ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ìàããëîâñêèìè âèäàìè òðàíñïîðòà âî âðåìÿ äîëãèõ ïóòåøåñòâèé, îí äîëæåí ïîëàãàòüñÿ íà ìàãèþ. Ïîåçäêè íà ëåòàþùèõ êàðåòàõ èëè êîðàáëÿõ îáðåìåíèòåëüíû, è îïÿòü æå çàíèìàþò ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âðåìåíè. Ïîðòêëþ÷è íåíàäåæíû íà áîëüøèõ äèñòàíöèÿõ. ß ïîëàãàþ, îí äåçàïïàðèðóåò èç Àëáàíèè ñþäà è îáðàòíî, ÷òî î÷åíü îáðåìåíèòåëüíî, îñîáåííî åñëè îí áåðåò ñâîåãî ëèçîáëþäà ×åðâåõâîñòà ñ ñîáîé. Âî âðåìÿ äåçàïïàðàöèè îí ìîæåò áûòü óÿçâèìûì".  
  
Ñíåéï êèâíóë è îòâåòèë: "×àðëè Óèçëè â áëèæàéøåå âðåìÿ áóäåò â ïîèñêàõ ðàáîòû, ïîòîìó ÷òî ðóìûíû ñôàáðèêîâàëè íåëåïîå îáâèíåíèå ïðîòèâ íåãî. Ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî ÿ ëè÷íî íå ìîãó íàíÿòü åãî íà ðàáîòó, íî âîò âû, Äèðåêòîð, ìîæåòå. Óèçëè ìîæåò áûòü è òóïîâàòû, íî íàäåæíû äî ñàìûõ êîðíåé ñâîèõ ðûæèõ âîëîñ. ß äóìàþ, âðÿä ëè íàéäåòñÿ ÷òî-òî åùå, ÷åì ×àðëè íàñëàäèëñÿ áû â òàêîé æå ñòåïåíè - êàê âîçìîæíîñòüþ ïîïóòåøåñòâîâàòü ïî Àëáàíèè, ÿêîáû ñîáèðàÿ èíôîðìàöèþ î ïîïóëÿöèè äðàêîíîâ. Ñêàæèòå åìó, ÷òî îí ñàì ñìîæåò íàçíà÷èòü ñåáå çàðàáîòíóþ ïëàòó ïëþñ èçäåðæêè - Óèçëè íàñòîëüêî ÷åñòíû, ÷òî ýòè ðàñõîäû íåïðåìåííî áóäóò ñìåõîòâîðíî ìàëû".  
  
"Ìîëëè Óèçëè áóäåò íå î÷åíü-òî ñ÷àñòëèâà óçíàòü, ÷òî ×àðëè âûñëåæèâàåò Âîëüäåìîðòà".  
  
"Âû óáåäèòå åå", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ïîäíÿë áðîâè. "Õîðîøàÿ ïîïûòêà, Ñåâåðóñ".  
  
"Âû âûãëÿäèòå óñòàâøèì. Ýòî ìîãëî ñðàáîòàòü", - ôèëîñîôñêè ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "ß âûäåðæó ãíåâ Ìîëëè, ñòîëüêî ëåò - ÿ äîëæåí óæå ïðèâûêíóòü".  
  
"ß äîëæåí ñêàçàòü ×àðëè, ÷òîáû îí íå ðèñêîâàë", - ñêàçàë Äóáëüäîð.  
  
"Òî÷íî. Ñàìûé ýôôåêòèâíûé àðãóìåíò â óáåæäåíèè Óèçëè - ýòî íå ðèñêîâàòü. À åùå ÷òî? Ýòî, êîíå÷íî, íå îòíîñèòñÿ ê Ïåðñè".  
  
"Ìíå íåðåäêî õîòåëîñü çíàòü, ìîæåò áûòü ýòîãî ìàëü÷èêà ïîäêèíóëè", - çàäóì÷èâî ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Èç îáùåãî ó íèõ ðàçâå ÷òî öâåò âîëîñ".  
  
"Ìíå âñåãäà áûëî åãî æàëü, åñëè êîíå÷íî íå áðàòü â ðàñ÷åò åãî ëè÷íûå íåäîñòàòêè", - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï, ïîñëåäíèìè ñëîâàìè ðàçðóøàÿ âåñü ïåðâîíà÷àëüíûé ýôôåêò. "Íàâåðíÿêà åìó áûëî íåëåãêî èäòè ïî ñòîïàì êóäà êàê áîëåå õàðèçìàòè÷íîãî Áèëëà, èëè ×àðëè. Áèëë ðàçðóøàåò ðàçíûå çàêëèíàíèÿ â Ãðèíãîòòñå, âåäü òàê?"   
  
"Êàæåòñÿ, äà. Ìàð÷ âñåãäà ãîâîðèë, ÷òî Áèëë îäíàæäû ïðåâçîéäåò åãî", - îòâåòèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"ß çíàë, ÷òî Áèëë õîðîø â ýòîì, íî…ñïîñîáíûé? Âû óæå óòâåðäèëè ïðîôåññîðà íà äîëæíîñòü ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ Äðåâíèõ Ðóí?"  
  
"Òû âèäåë çàÿâëåíèÿ, è ÷òî òû äóìàåøü?" - ñóõî ñïðîñèë Äóìáëüäîð. "È õîòü ó Áèëëà, áåçóñëîâíî, åñòü îïûò ðàáîòû, íî îí íå ìîæåò ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå ðàáîòó â Õîãâàðòñå. Ýòî ðàáîòà íå ïî êàðìàíó ëþáîìó, íó ðàçâå òîëüêî ÷åëîâåêó, ó êîòîðîãî åñòü ëè÷íîå ñîñòîÿíèÿ èëè òàèíñòâåííûé áëàãîäåòåëü. Êñòàòè ýòî íàïîìíèëî ìíå ðàññêàç Ðåìóñà î òîì, ÷òî òû äåëàåøü äëÿ íåãî è… Ñèðèóñà ".  
  
"Ãàëëåîíû ïîñòóïàþò áûñòðåå, ÷åì ÿ ìîãó ïðèäóìàòü, êàê îò íèõ èçáàâèòüñÿ. Åñëè áû ÿ òîëüêî çíàë, âî ÷òî Âû ìåíÿ âîâëåêàåòå, êîãäà ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñ âàøåé íåëåïîé èäååé…"  
  
"Íî ýòî âåäü ñðàáîòàëî?"  
  
"Âû ïðåêðàñíî çíàåòå, ÷òî äà. Íî åñëè õîòÿ áû ÷òî-íèáóäü âûéäåò íàðóæó, ìåíÿ ïîäíèìóò íà ñìåõ. À Ãèëüäèÿ Ìàñòåðîâ Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ âåðîÿòíî ëèøèò ìåíÿ ëèöåíçèè", - óíûëî äîáàâèë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Î, ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ñóùåñòâóåò òàêàÿ îïàñíîñòü", - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë Äóìáëüäîð. "Òû ãîòîâ ñïîíñèðîâàòü Áèëëà?"  
  
"×åì áîëüøå ñèëüíûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ ìû ñìîæåì ñîáðàòü, òåì ëó÷øå. Îäíàêî ðàáîòà íà Ãðèíãîòòñ çàáðàñûâàåò åãî â ðàçíûå óãîëêè ïëàíåòû è ñòàëêèâàåò ñ ðàçíîîáðàçèåì æèçíè. Çàõî÷åò ëè Áèëë óâîëèòüñÿ ðàäè ñîìíèòåëüíîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ áåçâûëàçíî ñèäåòü ñ Õîãâàðòñå?"  
  
"Êîíå÷íî, çàõî÷åò. ß âçîâó ê åãî ëó÷øèì ÷óâñòâàì. Âîçìîæíîñòü ïðåïîäàâàòü â ñâîåé áûâøåé øêîëå…"  
  
"Ãäå áðàò è ñåñòðà âñå åùå ó÷åíèêè. Åãî æèçíü áóäåò àäîì", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, íåìåäëåííî ïðîñâåòëåâ. "Õîòÿ ÿ íåìíîãî çàâèäóþ Áèëëó, Äðåâíèå Ðóíû - çàìàí÷èâàÿ îáëàñòü èññëåäîâàíèé".  
  
"Òû òàê äóìàåøü? Ïðèçíàþñü, ìíå ðåäêî óäàâàëîñü íå çàñíóòü íà óðîêå. Òû îñîçíàåøü, ÷òî ðèñêóåøü òåì, ÷òî áóäåøü ñïîíñèðîâàòü âñþ ñåìüþ Óèçëè?"  
  
"Íå áåðåäèòå ðàíó", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï ñî ñòðàäàëü÷åñêèì âèäîì.  
  
"Ìîæåøü óòåøèòü ñåáÿ òåì, êàêèì íåñ÷àñòíûì áóäåò Ðîí, êîãäà óçíàåò", - ðàäîñòíî ïðåäëîæèë Äóìáëüäîð, è òóò æå ìåðöàíèå âî âçãëÿäå ïîìåðêëî. "Õîòåëîñü áû, ÷òîáû Ïåðñè íå ðàáîòàë íà Ôàäæà. Ïåðñè íå ïîõîæ íà ñâîåãî îòöà, ê áîëüøîìó ñîæàëåíèþ. Òû âåðèøü â òî, ÷òî ó Âîëüäåìîðòà åñòü ïëàí?"  
  
"Õîòåë áû ÿ çíàòü", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï.  
  
"È êàê æå òîãäà ïîäãîòîâèòüñÿ ê âîéíå, åñëè ìû äàæå íå óâåðåíû â òîì, êòî âðàã, à êòî íåò?"  
  
"Íàì íå íàäî áûòü óâåðåííûìè", - åäêî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Ó íàñ åñòü ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, ÷òîáû íàó÷èòü íàñ, êàê äåéñòâîâàòü".  
  
"Ñåâåðóñ…"  
  
"ß çíàþ, çíàþ. Ïðîñòî…" Ñíåéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. "Ïðèçíàþ, îíà óæå äîáèëàñü óñïåõà â òîì, ÷òîáû óáåäèòü íàñ, ÷òî íóæíî áîëüøåå, ÷åì ïðîñòî ñîõðàíÿòü ñòàòóñ-êâî. Ìû âñå óñòàëè è âûäîõëèñü. Íàì íóæíà ñâåæàÿ êðîâü. Ïðîáëåìà â òîì, êîìó äîâåðÿòü?"  
  
"Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ íåñêîëüêî ðàç îáìàíûâàëñÿ, ÿ íà÷èíàþ ñîìíåâàòüñÿ â ñîáñòâåííîé ïðîíèöàòåëüíîñòè", - ïðèçíàëñÿ Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Ñíåéï ïðåäëîæèë â îòâåò íå î÷åíü-òî óòåøàþùåå ëåêàðñòâî äëÿ óñïîêîåíèÿ. "Óèçëè - îäíè èç òåõ íåìíîãèõ ñîþçíèêîâ, â êîòîðûõ ìû ìîæåì áûòü óâåðåíû", - ñêàçàë îí ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå. "È ðàç òàê, î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî îíè ìèøåíü äëÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà. ß óäèâëåí, ÷òî îí åùå íå ñäåëàë øàã â ýòîì íàïðàâëåíèè. Ìû äîëæíû ïîìåøàòü åìó è ïðèíÿòü ìåðû, ÷òîáû çàùèòèòü Óèçëè".  
  
"Àâðîðû…"  
  
"ß áû äîâåðÿë ýòèì ìåðçàâöàì, æàæäóùèì êðîâè, ðîâíî íàñòîëüêî, íàñêîëüêî äàëåêî ìíå óäàëîñü áû ìåòíóòü ìîëîò ðàçìåðîì ñ Õàãðèäà. Ìîëëè Óèçëè õîòü è ñèëüíàÿ âåäüìà, íî îíà âñåãî ëèøü æåíùèíà. Ñëèøêîì ëåãêàÿ ìèøåíü â Íîðå".  
  
"Ïðîäîëæàé", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"ß ïîäóìûâàë î òîì, ÷òîáû îíà ïåðååõàëà ñþäà. Íàçíà÷èòü åå ïîìîùíèöåé Ïîïïè. Âðÿä ëè åñòü õîòü ÷òî-òî, ÷åãî îíà íå çíàåò î äåòÿõ. Ïîñëå ×àðëè, Ôðýäà è Äæîðäæà ó íåå äîëæíî áûòü íåïðåâçîéäåííûå íàâûêè îêàçûâàòü ïåðâóþ ïîìîùü. Ñòîëüêî ëåò ìû ãîâîðèì î òîì, ÷òî ñòîèëî áû ïîïðîáîâàòü ââåñòè ïðåäìåò ôîðìàëüíîãî ñåêñóàëüíîãî îáðàçîâàíèÿ. Ìîëëè - ýòî êàê ðàç òî, ÷òî íóæíî. È åùå îíà ìîãëà áû ó÷èòüñÿ ïîìîãàòü Ïîïïè. Åñëè íà Õîãâàðòñ áóäåò ñîâåðøåíî íàïàäåíèå, Ïîïïè ïîíàäîáèòñÿ êâàëèôèöèðîâàííûé ïîìîùíèê, êîòîðîãî ó íàñ ïîêà íåò".  
  
"Çâó÷èò çàìå÷àòåëüíî", - îòâåòèë Äóìáëüäîð, íàõîäÿñü ïîä âïå÷àòëåíèåì. "Íàäî áûëî áû ñàìîìó äî ýòîãî äîäóìàòüñÿ, õîòÿ äóìàþ, ÷åðåç äåíü èëè äâà ýòà ìûñëü òîæå ïðèøëà áû ìíå â ãîëîâó. Òîëüêî âîò ïàðó òðóäíîñòåé, ñâÿçàííûõ ñ òàêèì ðåøåíèåì. Àðòóð ìîæåò âîçðàæàòü ïðîòèâ òîãî, ÷òîáû åãî æåíà æèëà â Õîãâàðòñå".  
  
"Òîëüêî åñëè îí íå áóäåò æèòü çäåñü ñ íåé. Îí ìîæåò äåçàïïàðèðîâàòü â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî, êàê òîëüêî âûéäåò çà âîðîòà Õîãâàðòñà. ß óâåðåí, Ìàð÷ íå áóäåò âîçðàæàòü, ÷òîáû ïîäãîòîâèòü äëÿ íèõ æèëûå êîìíàòû â áàøíå Ðàâåíêëî. Îí äåñÿòèëåòèÿìè íå èñïîëüçóåò èõ", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Òû äóìàåøü, Ìîëëè çàõî÷åò ïîêèíóòü äîì?" Çàñîìíåâàëñÿ Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"Äî èëè ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ îáúÿñíþ âîçìîæíûå àëüòåðíàòèâû?" - îñâåäîìèëñÿ Ñíåéï. "Ñ ÷àñòûì óïîìèíàíèåì î ñóäüáå ðîäèòåëåé ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð".  
  
"À-à", - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçíåñ Äóìáëüäîð. "Ïîæàëóé, ëó÷øå ÿ ïîãîâîðþ ñ Àðòóðîì è Ìîëëè. À òû, ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ìîæåøü îáúÿñíèòü ïëàí Ïîïïè. Íå ñîìíåâàþñü, îíà áóäåò î÷åíü ðàäà óçíàòü, ÷òî òû íå âåðèøü â íåå, è ÷òî åé íóæåí ïîìîùíèê. Åùå êîôå?"  
  
***  
  
"Êòî-íèáóäü âèäåë Ãåðìèîíó ïîñëå â÷åðàøíåãî çàâòðàêà?" - ñïðîñèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
  
"Îíà, íàâåðíîå, ñìóùàåòñÿ è äåðæèòñÿ â ñòîðîíå", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Õó÷, ñíèìàÿ êîæèöó ñ ïåðñèêà.  
  
"Íî äàæå îíà íå îïóñòèëàñü òàê íèçêî, ÷òîáû êàê è Ñåâåðóñ ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî ÿ íå ñïðàâëÿþñü ñî ñâîåé ðàáîòîé", - åäêî ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäÿ íà Ñíåéïà.  
  
Îí íåâîçìóòèìî ïîäíÿë êðóæêó ñ ÷àåì è ñäåëàë äâèæåíèå, êàê áóäòî ïðîâîçãëàøàë òîñò çà çäîðîâüå ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "Ìîæåò áûòü âàì âñå-òàêè ëó÷øå ãîâîðèòü îáî ìíå ó ìåíÿ æå çà ñïèíîé?"  
  
"È êàêîå òîãäà îò ýòîãî óäîâîëüñòâèå? Êàê òû äóìàåøü, Ôðåÿ, ïî÷åìó Ãåðìèîíà ñìóùàåòñÿ?"  
  
"Â äàííûé ìîìåíò ìû âñå ÷óâñòâóåì ñåáÿ òàê, áóäòî çàíÿëè îáîðîíèòåëüíóþ ïîçèöèþ", - ìèðîëþáèâî âìåøàëñÿ Ëóïèí. "ß çíàþ, ÷òî ïðîâåë áîëüøå âðåìåíè, îáäóìûâàÿ ñîáñòâåííûå ïðîáëåìû, ÷åì çàäóìûâàëñÿ íàä òåì, êàê íàíåñòè ïîðàæåíèå Âîëüäåìîðòó. Íàì íàäî ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ è îõâàòèòü âçãëÿäîì âñþ êàðòèíó öåëèêîì".  
  
"Ïðàâèëüíî. Ãåðìèîíà ïðèãîòîâèëà äëÿ ìåíÿ äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó", - ñ ðàçäðàæåíèåì ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë. "Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ òàê íàçûâàþ òîò ïåðãàìåíò, êîòîðûé ïîëó÷èëà îò íåå. Îíà åùå çàñòàâèò íàñ âñåõ ñóìàòîøíî ïîáåãàòü òóäà-ñþäà, êàê áóäòî ìû áåçìîçãëûå êóðèöû".  
  
"À âîò ýòî óæ òî÷íî ïðåóâåëè÷åíèå", - ñêàçàë â îòâåò Ñíåéï, èãíîðèðóÿ áåêîí è ÿéöà â ïîëüçó åùå îäíîé êðóæêè ÷àÿ.  
  
"Ïðàâäà? À ðàçâå ýòî íå îíà íàñòîÿëà íà òîì, ÷òîáû âûâåäàòü âñå òâîè æóòêèå òàéíû?" - âîçðàçèëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë.  
  
Ñíåéï ïðîëèë ÷àé íà ìàíæåò ðóáàøêè.  
  
"Ìèíåðâà", - çàïðîòåñòîâàë Äóìáëüäîð, êîòîðûé çàøåë êàê ðàç âîâðåìÿ, ÷òîáû óñëûøàòü ïîñëåäíþþ ðåïëèêó.  
  
"Ñïàñèáî, Äèðåêòîð, íî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ñàì âïîëíå ìîãó ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ íàõàëüíûìè âîïðîñàìè… îò ëþáîãî èç Âàñ", - ðàñòÿãèâàÿ ñëîâà ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï, íî íå ïîïûòàëñÿ âñòðåòèòüñÿ âçãëÿäîì íè ñ êåì èç ïðîôåññîðîâ.  
  
"Óâåðåíà â ýòîì", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò. "Êðîìå òîãî, äóìàþ, ÷òî çíàþ, ïî÷åìó Ìèíåðâà íåìíîãî íå â äóõå", - âåæëèâî äîáàâèëà îíà.  
  
"Öåðåðà!" - çàïðîòåñòîâàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë. "ß ðàññêàçàëà òåáå ýòî ïîä ñòðîæàéøèì ñåêðåòîì".  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò ïîõëîïàëà åå ïî ðóêå. "Íå ñîìíåâàþñü, èìåííî ýòî òû èìåëà â âèäó. Íî êàê áû òî íè áûëî, ýòî ÷åðåñ÷óð çàáàâíàÿ èñòîðèÿ, ÷òîáû åþ íå ïîäåëèòüñÿ. Î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî îäèí èç âîïðîñîâ ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð ê Ìèíåðâå áûë ñëåäóþùèì - ñìûñë Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, âåäü õîòü ïðåîáðàçîâàíèå ÷àéíèêà â ìûøü è çàáàâíî, íî â ýòîì íåò îñîáîé ïîëüçû".  
  
Ñíåéï, êîòîðûé â ýòîò ìîìåíò ïðèõëåáûâàë ÷àé, åäâà íå ïîïåðõíóëñÿ.  
  
Ïðîôåññîðó Ôëèòâèêó íå òàê ïîâåçëî, è ïîòðåáîâàëàñü ìèíóòà, ÷òîáû îí óñïîêîèëñÿ, íî ñäàâëåííûå ñìåøêè âñå æå âûðûâàëèñü íàðóæó â ñàìûå íåïîäõîäÿùèå ìîìåíòû.  
  
"ß ðàäà, ÷òî Âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî ýòî ñìåøíî", - íàòÿíóòî ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë, ó íåå íà ùåêàõ âûñòóïèë ðóìÿíåö. "ß íèêîãäà íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ òàê… È íàäî æå, óñëûøàòü òàêîå îò ñîáñòâåííîé ó÷åíèöû".  
  
"Äà", - ìå÷òàòåëüíî ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï. "Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð íàñòîÿùàÿ ãðèôôèíäîðêà. ×åðåç ðàç ãîâîðèò íåâïîïàä, à ñâåòñêèå ìàíåðû, êàê ó ñïàðèâàþùåãîñÿ Ãèïïîãðèôà".  
  
"Ñåâåðóñ", - ñïåøíî ïðîáîðìîòàë Ëóïèí.  
  
Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë ãëàçà âîâðåìÿ, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü íà ëèöå Ãåðìèîíû, êîòîðàÿ òîëüêî ÷òî ïîÿâèëàñü çäåñü, âûðàæåíèå áîëè, è îíà òóò âûáåæàëà èç Áîëüøîãî Çàëà.  
  
"Áåäíÿæêà", - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò. "Ïîëàãàþ, òû íå ïîçàáîòèøüñÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû…?"  
  
Ñíåéï óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿë áðîâè.  
  
"Êîíå÷íî, íåò, äóìàþ, ÷òî ïîíàäåÿëàñü íà ñëèøêîì ìíîãîå", - âçäîõíóëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð îáâåë âçãëÿäîì ñîáðàâøèõñÿ çà ñòîëîì, âçäîõíóë è ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè.  
  
"Àëüáóñ?" - ñïðîñèëà ìàäàì Õó÷. "Âû âåäü åùå íå ïîåëè".  
  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð òîæå", - ïîä÷åðêíóë îí è âûøåë èç êîìíàòû.  
  
"Îäèí èç íàñ äîëæåí áûë ïîéòè çà íåþ", - îáåñïîêîåíî ïðîáîðìîòàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò.  
  
"Íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ òàê", - îòðûâèñòî ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë. "Ïîðà åé íàó÷èòüñÿ ñíà÷àëà äóìàòü, à óæ ïîòîì ãîâîðèòü". ×åðåñ÷óð ñåðäÿñü, ÷òîáû îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà òî, ÷òî äåëàåò, ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë ïîëîæèëà ëîæêó ìàðìåëàäà íà âåðõóøêó ÿéöà.  
  
Áîëüøèíñòâî ñîáðàâøèõñÿ ïðåäïî÷ëî ýòîãî íå çàìå÷àòü.  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë óñòàâèëàñü âçãëÿäîì íà ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ñèäåë íàïðîòèâ. "Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ êëÿíóñü, åñëè òû íå ñîòðåøü ñî ñâîåãî ëèöà ýòó óõìûëêó, ÿ ïðåâðàùó òåáÿ â æàáó. È òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ýòî ñäåëàòü".  
  
"Äîáðîå óòðî âñåì", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, âõîäÿ â Áîëüøîé Çàë, ïîä ðóêó ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. "Ñìîòðèòå, êîãî ÿ íàøåë â êîðèäîðå".  
  
"Êàêàÿ íåîæèäàííàÿ ðàäîñòü", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, âñòàâàÿ ñî ñòóëà.  
  
"Î, Ñåâåðóñ, íå óõîäè, ÿ õî÷ó êîå-÷òî ñêàçàòü Âàì âñåì. Êðîìå òîãî, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, òû åùå íå íàåëñÿ". Äóìáëüäîð âûäâèíóë ñòóë äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû, ÷òîáû îíà ñåëà ìåæäó íèì è Ñíåéïîì, øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ âñåì ñèäÿùèì çà ñòîëîì è íàáðîñèëñÿ íà îâñÿíêó, êîòîðàÿ ïîÿâèëàñü ïåðåä íèì.  
  
Ïðåêðàñíî îñîçíàâàÿ, êòî èìåííî ñ íåîõîòîé ñèäèò ñïðàâà è ïüåò ñâîé îòâðàòíûé ÷àé, Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî åé òÿæåëî ãëîòàòü. Ãîíÿÿ ïî òàðåëêå êóñî÷êè äûíè è êëóáíèêó, îíà, â êîíå÷íîì ñ÷åòå, ïåðåñòàëà ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ, ÷òî åñò. Îò çàïàõà êîôå íà÷àëî ïîäòàøíèâàòü. Ãåðìèîíà íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëàñü, òîëüêî êîãäà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî âñå îñòàëüíûå òàêòè÷íî åå èãíîðèðóþò èëè ïðåíåáðåãàþò åþ. Îïÿòü. Êîãäà îíà, íàêîíåö, îòîðâàëà âçãëÿä îò òàðåëêè, îáíàðóæèëîñü, ÷òî ìàäàì Õó÷ èçó÷àåò åå ñ òàêèì õëàäíîêðîâíûì èíòåðåñîì, êàê áóäòî âèâèñåêöèîíèñò* èçó÷àþùèé íîâûé îáðàçåö.  
  
"Âû íà ðåäêîñòü ìîë÷àëèâû ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. Ïðîáëåìó îêàçàëîñü íå òàê ïðîñòî ðåøèòü, êàê Âàì êàçàëîñü â÷åðà?" - ñïðîñèëà ìàäàì Õó÷, êàê îáû÷íî áåç åäèíîãî íàìåêà íà äâóñìûñëåííîñòü.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà íåìíîãî âûïðÿìèëàñü íà ñòóëå. "Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, åñëè ñîçäàëà òàêèì îáðàçîì íåâåðíîå âïå÷àòëåíèå, áóäòî ÿ ñìîãó ÷òî-íèáóäü ðåøèòü ñàìà. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî íèêòî èç âàñ íå õî÷åò ñòàíîâèòüñÿ àãðåññîðîì, íî åñëè ìû õîòèì îñòàòüñÿ â æèâûõ è ïîáåäèòü Âîëüäåìîðòà, íàì íàäî ÷òî-òî áîëåå âåñîìîå, ÷åì ïðîñòî ïëàí êàìïàíèè. Íàì íàäî êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå óçíàòü î Âîëüäåìîðòå è î òîì, ÷òî ó íåãî íà óìå".  
  
"Òîãäà Âàñ æäåò íåñêîëüêî "óþòíûõ" ïîñèäåëîê ñ Ñåâåðóñîì", - ñêàçàë Áëýê ñ ëåíèâîé çëîáîé â ãîëîñå.  
  
"Åñëè îí ñîãëàñèòñÿ, òîãäà äà", - ñìåëî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, õîòÿ è íå ñìîãëà çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïîñìîòðåòü â ñòîðîíó Ñíåéïà. "Òî÷íî òàê æå ÿ íàäåþñü ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Âàìè î äåìåíòîðàõ è Àçêàáàíå".  
  
Áëýê âçäðîãíóò è çàìîë÷àë.  
  
"Ñèðèóñ?" - ñòðîãî ïðîèçíåñ Äóìáëüäîð. "Íàì âñåì ïðèäåòñÿ îáðàòèòüñÿ ê âîñïîìèíàíèÿì, êîòîðûå ÷óæäû íàì ïî äóõó. ß ìîãó íàïîìíèòü âñåì âàì, ÷òî çàäà÷à, ïîñòàâëåííàÿ ïåðåä ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, íå äîñòàâëÿåò åé îñîáîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. ß âèäåë ïîëíûé ñïèñîê åå âîïðîñîâ è óáåæäåí, ÷òî êîãäà ìû îòâåòèì íà íèõ êàê ìîæíî ïîëíåå, ýòó èíôîðìàöèþ ñëåäóåò îáúåäèíèòü âîåäèíî è îáñóäèòü. Çà ýòèì ñòîëîì ñîáðàëèñü áëåñòÿùèå óìû".  
  
"Äà, äèðåêòîð", - ïîêîðíî ïðîáîðìîòàë Áëýê.  
  
"Ïðåêðàñíî. Ðåìóñ?"  
  
"ß â âàøåì ðàñïîðÿæåíèè, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð", - ñêàçàë Ëóïèí, óëûáàÿñü åé.  
  
"Ñïàñèáî", - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ ïåðåïîëíÿþùåé åå ïðèçíàòåëüíîñòüþ, êîãäà óâèäåëà çäåñü õîòü îäíîãî äðóæåñêè ðàñïîëîæåííîãî ÷åëîâåêà.  
  
"Ñåâåðóñ?" - ñïðîñèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Ñíåéï ðàñöåïèë ðóêè, êîòîðûå äî ýòîãî áûëè ñöåïëåíû íà ïëîñêîì æèâîòå. "Ïðåäàâàòüñÿ âîñïîìèíàíèÿì î "ñòàðîì äîáðîì âðåìåíè"… ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü ïðèÿòíåå, äèðåêòîð. Îñîáåííî âñïîìèíàòü òàêîå ïðîøëîå â ïðèñóòñòâèè ó÷åíèêà".  
  
"Ýòî çíà÷èò "äà", òàê?" - ñïðîñèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Íå óäåðæàâøèñü, Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó, íî Ñíåéï äàæå íå ñäåëàë ïîïûòêè âçãëÿíóòü â åå ñòîðîíó, òîëüêî ÷óòü ðàçâåë ðóêàìè è êèâíóë.  
  
"Òû ïîäíÿëà íåñêîëüêî î÷åíü èíòåðåñíûõ âîïðîñîâ, äîðîãàÿ", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò. "ß âîçüìóñü çà ðàáîòó ïîñëå çàâòðàêà".  
  
"È ÿ ïîëó÷ó áîëüøîå óäîâîëüñòâèå îò ðàáîòû ñî âñåìè âàìè îïÿòü", - ïðîïèùàë Ôëèòâèê. "Ñèðèóñ, íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ, òû áûë ïðåêðàñåí íà äóýëÿõ. Äà, è Ñåâåðóñ òîæå. È Ôðåÿ. Äà, ýòî áóäåò âåëèêîëåïíî".  
  
"Äèðåêòîð", - òèõî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Âû ìîãëè áû îðãàíèçîâàòü äëÿ ìåíÿ âñòðå÷ó ñ Àëàñòîðîì Ìóäè?"  
  
"Íè ïðè êàêèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ", - ðåçêî îáîðâàë Ñíåéï, êîòîðûé, ÿñíîå äåëî, ïðèñëóøèâàëñÿ . "Îí îïàñíûé ÷åëîâåê".  
  
"Ñåâåðóñ ñîâåðøåííî ïðàâ", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Âðåìÿ, êîòîðîå îí ïðîâåë çàïåðòûì â ñóíäóêå Êðàó÷à, ïî ïîíÿòíûì ïðè÷èíàì, ñäåëàëî åãî î÷åíü íåðâíûì, ÷òî ñàìî ïî ñåáå íå áûëî áû òàê ïëîõî, íî, óâû, îí âèäèò æèçíü â îäíîì öâåòå. Òå, êòî äóìàåò, êàê îí - ïðàâû, îñòàëüíîé ìèð íå ïðàâ. Åñëè îí ïîñ÷èòàåò òâîè âîïðîñû óãðîçîé… ß íå ãîòîâ òàê ðèñêîâàòü, êîãäà ýòî ñâÿçàíî ñ òîáîé . Ó àâðîðîâ âñåãäà áûëà ñêëîííîñòü ê ïðîñòîòå ïðåäñòàâëåíèé, íî â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ÿ íà÷àë äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî ýòî ñëèøêîì íàïîìèíàåò Âîëüäåìîðòà. À ýòî ÿ ñ÷èòàþ ñëèøêîì âûñîêîé öåíîé çà ïîáåäó. Ïðèìè ìåòîäû âðàãà, è òû ñòàíåøü íå ëó÷øå, ÷åì îí".  
  
"Ïðîèãðàé ñðàæåíèå è âñå ñòàíåò íåâàæíî", - âîçðàçèëà Ãåðìèîíà, âçäðîãíóâ, êîãäà óñëûøàëà íåîäîáðèòåëüíûé âçäîõ ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë.  
  
Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Äóìáëüäîðà íå èçìåíèëîñü. "Òîãäà ìû â òóïèêå. Íî òû äàøü ìíå ñëîâî, ÷òî íå áóäåøü ïðåäïðèíèìàòü ïîïûòîê ïîîáùàòüñÿ ñ Àëàñòîðîì Ìóäè. Ñåé÷àñ, åñëè òåáÿ ýòî ñ íå çàòðóäíèò".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà òóò æå êèâíóëà. "Êîíå÷íî, ÿ äàþ Âàì ñëîâî". Îñóæäåíèå íàâèñëî íàä íåé ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí, è íåîæèäàííî îíà íå ìîãëà áîëüøå âûäåðæàòü, Ãåðìèîíà ïðîáîðìîòàëà èçâèíåíèÿ è ïîñïåøèëà èç Áîëüøîãî Çàëà.  
  
"À âîò ñåé÷àñ ýòî íåêñòàòè", - ïðîâîð÷àë Äóìáëüäîð. "ß íàäåÿëñÿ ïîëó÷èòü ñîãëàñèå âñåõ âàñ íà òî, ÷òî ïðèíåñåò ïîëüçó íà òî íåáîëüøîå âðåìÿ, ÷òî îñòàëîñü äî íà÷àëà íîâîãî ñåìåñòðà". Îí íàìåòèë â îáùèõ ÷åðòàõ ïëàí, è ïîñëå êîðîòêîãî îáñóæäåíèÿ ïëàí áûë åäèíîãëàñíî ïðèíÿò.  
  
"Òîãäà çíà÷èò ðåøåíî", - êðàòêî ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë.  
  
"Åäâà ëè", - îòâåòèëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò. "Îñòàëèñü åùå ýëüôû è ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, ñ êîòîðûìè íàäî ýòî îáñóäèòü".  
  
"ß ïîãîâîðþ ñ äîìàøíèìè ýëüôàìè", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Ìèíåðâà? Òû åå ãëàâà Äîìà".  
  
Ñíåéï èðîíè÷íî ôûðêíóë.  
  
"È ÷òî, ñêàæè ïîæàëóéñòà, òû ýòèì èìåë â âèäó?" - òðåáîâàòåëüíî ñïðîñèëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë.  
  
Ïåðåñòàâàÿ îáðàùàòü âñÿêîå âíèìàíèå íà íàäâèãàþùóþñÿ "äèñêóññèþ", Äóìáëüäîð íàëèë ñåáå ÷àøêó ÷àÿ è ñòàë ðàññïðàøèâàòü ìàäàì Õó÷ î ñîñòîÿâøåéñÿ ïîåçäêå â Íîðâåãèþ.  
  
***  
  
Îáñóæäàÿ òåîðèè ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ìàêãîíàãàëë è ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, Ñíåéï ïðîâåë íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ â áèáëèîòåêå, ïîñëå ÷åãî çàíÿëñÿ íåñêîëüêèìè ðàçíûìè èññëåäîâàíèÿìè. Îòêèíóâøèñü íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà è ðàññëàáèâ çàòåêøèå ïëå÷è, îí îñîçíàë, ÷òî òèøèíó íàðóøàþò òèõèå çâóêè ñóäîðîæíîãî äûõàíèÿ, êàê áóäòî êòî-òî íåäàëåêî ïëà÷åò. È áûë òîëüêî îäèí âåðîÿòíûé íà ýòî êàíäèäàò (åñëè òîëüêî Ñòîíóùàÿ Ìèðòà íå íàøëà ñïîñîáà âûáðàòüñÿ èç òóàëåòà), è îíà áûëà íå åãî îòâåòñòâåííîñòüþ. Âçÿâ ïàðó êíèã, Ñíåéï ñîáèðàëñÿ óæå óéòè, êîãäà îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà íåãî â êîíöå ïðîõîäà.  
  
"Òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ óéòè è õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû áåäíàÿ äåâî÷êà âûïëàêàëà âñå ãëàçà?" - ïðîøèïåëà îíà.  
  
Îí ñâûñîêà ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. "ß íå çíàþ…"  
  
"Ñäåëàé îäîëæåíèå, ïðåäñòàâü, ÷òî è ÿ ìîãó çäðàâî ðàññóæäàòü. . Êîíå÷íî, òû õî÷åøü. Íå÷åìó óäèâëÿòüñÿ, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî äàâëåíèå, ïîä êîòîðûì îíà íàõîäèòñÿ ïî íàøåé ìèëîñòè. Òû ñèäåë çäåñü âñå ýòî âðåìÿ è íå îáðàùàë íà íåå âíèìàíèå?"  
  
"Çà ìèíóòó äî ýòîãî ÿ äàæå íå çíàë, ÷òî îíà çäåñü", - âîçìóùåííî âîçðàçèë Ñíåéï. "Íåêîòîðûå èç íàñ ñîñðåäîòà÷èâàþòñÿ, êîãäà ðàáîòàþò".  
  
"È ýòîò òîí ïðàâåäíèêà âñåãäà íà ìåíÿ òàê çàìå÷àòåëüíî äåéñòâóåò. ×òî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ñ íåé äåëàòü?"  
  
"ß â íåäîóìåíèè, ïî÷åìó òû âäðóã âîîáðàçèëà, ÷òî ýòî èìååò êî ìíå êàêîå-òî îòíîøåíèå. Ìîãó ÿ òåáå íàïîìíèòü, ÷òî íå ÿ íåñó çà íåå îòâåòñòâåííîñòü".  
  
" Óòðîì ÿ íà ýòî âíèìàíèÿ íå îáðàòèëà, íî ýòîò ðåáåíîê âûãëÿäèò òàê, êàê áóäòî íå ñïàë óæå íåñêîëüêî äíåé. Îíà â îïàñíîñòè äîâåñòè ñåáÿ äî ñîñòîÿíèÿ íåðâíîãî èñòîùåíèÿ. ß ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî îíà åëà è åñòü êàêîå-òî îò÷àÿíèå â òîì, ÷òî… Îíà ïîñòîÿííî áîðìî÷åò, ÷òî âñå çàêîí÷èòñÿ, êîãäà âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ Àëüáóñîì â äåñÿòü ýòèì âå÷åðîì".  
  
"×òî èìåííî çàêîí÷èòñÿ?" - ñ ðàçäðàæåíèåì ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Îíà íå ñêàçàëà. Íî îñòàëîñü íåäîëãî, òàê ÷òî íèêàêèõ ñîìíåíèé, ÷òî ìû â ñâîå âðåìÿ ýòî âûÿñíèì. Ìèíåðâà è ÿ ïûòàëèñü ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íåé, íî îíà, ïîíÿòíî, íå ïðèâûêëà âûñêàçûâàòü, âñå ÷òî íàêîïèëîñü íà äóøå, æåíùèíå. Òû òîò ÷åëîâåê, î êîòîðîì îíà íà÷àëà äóìàòü êàê î äðóãå".  
  
"Íå áóäü ñìåøíîé", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, òóò æå îòêàçûâàÿñü îò îòâåòñòâåííîñòè. "Îíà ó÷åíèöà".  
  
"Çà âñå ýòè ãîäû áûëî íåñêîëüêî ó÷åíèêîâ, êîòîðûõ ÿ ñ ãîðäîñòüþ íàçûâàþ ñâîèìè äðóçüÿìè".  
  
"Äà, íó òû âñåãäà áûëà äîâîëüíî ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîé".  
  
"Ñïàñèáî òåáå, Ñåâåðóñ. Òû âñåãäà íàõîäèøü "ïîäõîäÿùèé" ñïîñîá ñêàçàòü êîìïëèìåíò. Òàê òû ñ÷èòàåøü åå òóïîâàòîé, íåâåæåñòâåííîé èëè ïîïðîñòó ñêó÷íîé?"  
  
"Íå êîïàé ãëóáæå, òû âûèãðàëà".  
  
"Ãåðìèîíà î÷åíü ñèëüíî ïîäàâëåíà ÷åì-òî, è ÿ ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî ýòî ñâÿçàíî ñ òîáîé. ß çíàþ, îíà ìîæåò ðàçäðàæàòü, íî ó íåå äîáðîå ñåðäöå. Îíà íàäåæíûé äðóã äëÿ Ãàððè è Ðîíà, ÷àñòî ñ ðèñêîì äëÿ ñåáÿ. Ê òîìó æå åé âñå åùå íóæíî âðåìÿ, ÷òî ñâûêíóòüñÿ ñ ïîòåðåé ðîäèòåëåé, ñ òàêîé óæàñíîé ñìåðòüþ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî êàê òîëüêî íà÷íåòñÿ ñåìåñòð, âàøå îáùåíèå âíå êëàññà áóäåò ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåâîçìîæíûì, äî òåõ æå ïîð, åñëè òû âèäèøü ñïîñîá, êàê ïîìî÷ü åé…"  
  
Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ðàçâåëà ðóêàìè. "Ñåâåðóñ, îíà ñèäèò òàì è âûïëàêèâàåò ãëàçà".  
  
"Ó ìåíÿ íå õâàòàåò òåðïåíèÿ ðàçáèðàòüñÿ ñ ïëà÷óùèìè îñîáàìè æåíñêîãî ïîëà".  
  
"Íî êàæåòñÿ, òû âïîëíå ñïðàâëÿåøüñÿ ñî ñâîèìè Ñëèçåðèíñêèìè äåâî÷êàìè".  
  
"Îíè ðåäêî áûâàþò òàêèìè ðàçäðàæèòåëüíûìè".  
  
"Íå çàìå÷àëà, ÷òî åñòü îñîáàÿ ðàçíèöà ìåæäó äåâî÷êàìè ðàçíûõ Äîìîâ". Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âçäîõíóëà. "Íî åñëè òû íå õî÷åøü, çíà÷èò íå õî÷åøü. Åé îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî âûïëàêàòüñÿ è óñïîêîèòüñÿ". Íå äîæèäàÿñü îòâåòà Ñíåéïà, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íàïðàâèëàñü ê âûõîäó èç áèáëèîòåêè.  
  
Ñíåéï ÷òî-òî ñ äîñàäîé ïðîáîðìîòàë ñåáå ïîä íîñ, íàõìóðèëñÿ è îòïðàâèë êíèãè îáðàòíî íà ïîëêó, ñî çëîñòüþ çàäâèíóâ èõ êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå, êîãäà ïðîõîäèë ìèìî.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà íàøëà óáåæèùå â óêðîìíîì óãîëêå áèáëèîòåêè. Ñþäà ðåäêî êòî-íèáóäü çàõîäèë, íà êíèãè ïî òåìå "Îñâåäîìëåííîñòü î Äóõîâíîì" íå áûëî îñîáîãî ñïðîñà. Òàêèå íåñïåøíûå ðàññóæäåíèÿ ñ÷èòàëèñü ïðåðîãàòèâîé ìàããëîâ, êîòîðûì áîëüøå íå áûëî êóäà äåòü ñâîå âðåìÿ. Õîòÿ êàê Ñíåéï ïîìíèë, ó êíèãè Âàíäû Õåìëîê "Óçíàé ñåáÿ âäîëü è ïîïåðåê" áûëî äîñëîâíîå ïðèìåíåíèå äëÿ òåõ äîâîëüíî ãëóïûõ îñîá, êòî óìóäðèëñÿ äî÷èòàòü êíèãó äî 9 ãëàâû.  
  
È õîòÿ îí áåçæàëîñòíî îáðàùàëñÿ ñ ëþáûì ó÷åíèêîì, íåçàâèñèìî îò ïîëà, êîòîðûé ìîã îøèáî÷íî ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî ñëåçàìè ìîæíî ðàçæàëîáèòü Ñíåéïà, îí ìîã ðàñïîçíàòü íåïîääåëüíûå ÷óâñòâà, êîãäà ñòàëêèâàëñÿ ñ íèìè. Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûâàëà ëèöî ðóêàìè, êîòîðûå áëåñòåëè îò ñëåç. Îíà âçäðàãèâàëà âñåì òåëîì, êîãäà èçíóòðè âûðûâàëèñü ñäàâëåííûå âñõëèïûâàíèÿ. Ïðîøëî êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì Ãåðìèîíà îñîçíàëà, ÷òî íå îäíà. Îäèí ëèøü âèä åå ñìÿòåííîãî óíèæåíèÿ ñêàçàë Ñíåéïó âñå, ÷òî åìó íóæíî áûëî çíàòü. Îíà çàäûõàÿñü ÷òî-òî ïðîèçíåñëà, ÷òî ñóäÿ ïî ñèòóàöèè, ìîãëî áûòü èçâèíåíèåì çà òî, ÷òî îíà ïîáåñïîêîèëà åãî.  
  
"Ïðåäïîëîæèì, ÷òî òàê è åñòü", - îòðûâèñòî ñêàçàë îí, âûäâèãàÿ ñåáå äåðåâÿííûé ñòóë. Ñåâ îêîëî íåå, îí ïðîòÿíóë åé ÷èñòûé íîñîâîé ïëàòîê. Ãîäû, ïðîâåäåííûå íà äîëæíîñòè Ãëàâû Äîìà, íàó÷èëè åãî âñåãäà èìåòü ïðè ñåáå íîñîâîé ïëàòîê. "Âûñìîðêàéòå íîñ, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð".  
  
Îíà ñ íåïðèÿçíüþ ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ãëàçàìè ïîëíûìè ñëåç, íî ñäåëàëà, êàê îí âåëåë.  
  
"Òåïåðü âûòðèòå ëèöî". Îí âëîæèë åé â ðóêó åùå îäèí ïëàòîê. "Ýòîò ìàíóñêðèïò ïåðåæèë øåñòü ñîòåí ëåò è çàñëóæèâàåò ëó÷øåãî, ÷åì â êîíöå êîíöîâ çàïîëó÷èòü âîäÿíûå ðàçâîäû. Ñîëü, êîòîðàÿ ñîäåðæèòñÿ â âàøèõ ñëåçàõ…"   
  
"Çàáèðàéòå ýòîò ÷åðòîâ ìàíóñêðèïò è óõîäèòå", - ñäàâëåííî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà, îòâîðà÷èâàÿñü îò Ñíåéïà.  
  
"Âû óñòàëè, ãîëîäíû è ïîñòóïàåòå íåðàçóìíî. Ê òîìó æå, ïîõîæå, Âû â ïîòðÿñàþùå ïëîõîì íàñòðîåíèè".  
  
"Èç Âàøèõ óñò ýòî çâó÷èò î÷åíü çàáàâíî. ß íå îáÿçûâàëàñü ñîñòàâëÿòü õîðîøóþ êîïàíèþ. Âàì èëè êîìó-íèáóäü åùå. Óõîäèòå. ß íå õî÷ó Âàñ âèäåòü".  
  
"Åñëè áû òîëüêî ìû ïîëó÷àëè îò æèçíè òî, ÷òî õîòåëè. Õâàòèò óñòðàèâàòü ñïåêòàêëè. Åñëè õîòèòå, ÷òîáû Âàñ ñ÷èòàëè äîñòàòî÷íî âçðîñëîé, ÷òîáû ñðàæàòüñÿ ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì, áóäüòå äîáðû, íà÷èíàéòå âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê âçðîñëàÿ ".  
  
"ß… Ó Âàñ íåò íèêàêîãî ïðàâà íà…" Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü íà ìãíîâåíèå, è òîëüêî òîãäà, äî Ãåðìèîíû êàæåòñÿ äîøëî, â êàêîì îíà ôèçè÷åñêîì ñîñòîÿíèè. Îíà ñäåëàëà êàêîé-òî ñîâåðøåííî æåíñêèé æåñò, ïðîâåäÿ ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì è îïóñòèëà ðóêè. Íàñòóïèëà íåáîëüøàÿ ïàóçà, ïîêà îíà âûñìîðêàëàñü è ïðèíÿëàñü çà ïðèâåäåíèå ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê.  
  
Ñíåéï çàìåòèë óâåðåííîå èñïîëüçîâàíèå âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè, Accio, êîòîðîå îíà åäâà ïðîáîðìîòàëà, õâàòèëî íà òî, ÷òîáû âûçâàòü íóæíûå âåùè. Íåêîòîðûì âåäüìàì è â äâà ðàçà ñòàðøå íå õâàòàåò òàêîé ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòè. Îí ñäåëàë óçåëîê íà ïàìÿòü - ïîïðîñèòü Ìàð÷à óñòðîèòü äëÿ íåå âîëøåáíóþ äóýëü ñ êåì-íèáóäü, êòî ñîãëàñèòñÿ âûÿñíèòü, ãäå ïðîõîäÿò ãðàíèöû ñïîñîáíîñòåé Ãåðìèîíû è ïåðåéòè ýòè ãðàíèöû. Ôðåÿ ïðåêðàñíî äëÿ ýòîãî ïîäîéäåò. Îñîáåííî, ïðèíèìàÿ âî âíèìàíèå òî, ÷òî îíè êàæåòñÿ, ñ ïåðâîãî âçãëÿäà íåâçëþáèëè äðóã äðóãà.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà îïÿòü çàêîëîëà âîëîñû íàâåðõ, õîòÿ íåêîòîðûå ïðÿäêè áûëè ÿâñòâåííî íàñòðîåíû íå ïîä÷èíÿòüñÿ è êîðîòêèìè çàâèòêàìè áåæàëè âíèç ïî øåå. Íà Ñíåéïà íàõëûíóëà âîëíà ìÿãêîñòè. Ïðåçèðàÿ òàêóþ ñëåçëèâóþ ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîñòü è íåóìåñòíûå ÷óâñòâà, åãî ãîëîñ ñòàë ðåç÷å, ïîêà îí áîðîëñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òîáû íå ïîääàòüñÿ ñîáëàçíó åå ïðèòÿãàòåëüíîãî çàïàõà.  
  
"Ïîïïè óïîìÿíóëà, ÷òî ó Âàñ íàçíà÷åíà âñòðå÷à ñ Àëüáóñîì â äåñÿòü. Âàì, íàâåðíîå, áóäåò èíòåðåñíî óçíàòü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ áåç äåñÿòè äåñÿòü".  
  
"×òî? ß äîëæíà èäòè", - âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîäñêàêèâàÿ ñî ñòóëà. "È ÿ äàæå íå íà÷àëà… Íå òî, ÷òîáû ýòî áûëî âàæíî".  
  
Ñíåéï áûë çàíÿò òåì, ÷òî ïûòàëñÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî èìåííî ìåëüêíóëî âî âçãëÿäå ýòèõ ïîêðàñíåâøèõ ãëàç; è ïîýòîìó íå îñîçíàë, ÷òî îíà óæå óøëà, è ïÿòü ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ äàæå íå ïîïûòàëñÿ îáúÿñíèòü ñàì ñåáå, çà÷åì îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ èäòè ê äèðåêòîðó.   
  
"À, Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü, òû çàõî÷åøü ïîïðèñóòñòâîâàòü", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, êîãäà Ñíåéï âîøåë â êàáèíåò, áåãëî ïîñòó÷àâ äî ýòîãî â äâåðü.  
  
Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë íàñòîðîæåííî. "Â ñàìîì äåëå?"  
  
"Â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ÿ íàëîæó íà Ãåðìèîíó Çàêëèíàíèå Çàáâåíèÿ", - ïîäñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Êðàåì âçãëÿäà Ñíåéï óâèäåë, êàê âçäðîãíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. "À ïî÷åìó Âû õîòèòå ýòî ñäåëàòü?"  
  
"ß ïîëàãàë, òû çäåñü äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî îíà ñäåðæàëà îáåùàíèå, êîòîðîå äàëà òåáå", - îòâåòèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"ß íå çíàþ çà÷åì", - íå ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ñíåéï. "Âû çíàåòå ìîþ òî÷êó çðåíèþ ïî ïîâîäó èçëèøíèõ Çàêëèíàíèé ïàìÿòè. Îäíàêî ñåé÷àñ ðå÷ü íå îáî ìíå. Ýòî âûáîð ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. ×òî-íèáóäü åùå?"  
  
"Òû æå ïðèøåë êî ìíå", - ìÿãêî ïîä÷åðêíóë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"ß îøèáñÿ", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, õîëîäíî âçãëÿíóâ íà äèðåêòîðà. Åãî æèçíü ñòàíåò êóäà êàê ïðîùå, åñëè òîëüêî Àëüáóñ ïðåêðàòèò ïûòàòüñÿ ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ íèì. Íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê äâåðè, îí ñîâåðøèë î÷åíü ïðîñòóþ îøèáêó - ñíîâà âçãëÿíóë íà Ãåðìèîíó è âîëåé-íåâîëåé îêàçàëñÿ íàêðûò âîëíîé æàëîñòè.   
  
"Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî òî, ÷òî Âû õîòèòå?" - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, ïîäõîäÿ ê íåé.  
  
Èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñòîÿë ñëèøêîì áëèçêî, Ãåðìèîíå ïðèøëîñü âûòÿíóòü øåþ, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü ââåðõ íà íåãî. "Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ?"  
  
Ñíåéï îïåðñÿ íà ïîäëîêîòíèê êðåñëà, êîòîðîå ñòîÿëî ðÿäîì ñî ñòóëîì Ãåðìèîíû. "ß ïðèçíàþ, ÷òî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàë Âàì, íåïðèÿòíûå, íî ìíå òÿæåëî ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî îíè çàñëóæèâàþò Çàêëèíàíèÿ Çàáâåíèÿ".  
  
"Âû äóìàåòå, ÿ áû ðåøèëà ñòåðåòü âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, åñëè áû… Ýòî… ß ïîîáåùàëà Âàì, ÷òî åñëè Âû äîâåðèòåñü ìíå, ÿ…"  
  
"ß ïîìíþ. Ìíå òîëüêî â ãîëîâó íå ïðèõîäèëî, ÷òî Âû ýòî ñåðüåçíî. Èëè òî, ÷òî äèðåêòîð íàäóìàë áû èñïîëüçîâàòü Çàáâåíèå. È êîíå÷íî, îí íå áóäåò åãî èñïîëüçîâàòü", - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï, çàïîçäàëî îñîçíàâàÿ, êàê ëîâêî åãî îäóðà÷èëè. Îí áðîñèë íà Äóìáëüäîðà îçëîáëåííûé âçãëÿä. "Âàì íå ïðèøëî íà óì, ÷òî ìîæíî áûëî ïðîñòî ñïðîñèòü ó ìåíÿ? Ïåðåñòàíüòå äðîæàòü, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. Íèêòî íå áóäåò ïðèìåíÿòü Çàêëèíàíèå Çàáâåíèÿ, íè ñåãîäíÿ, íè çàâòðà".  
  
"Ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, ïî÷åìó òû òàê ýòîãî áîèøüñÿ?" - ñïðîñèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñ íåäîâåðèåì óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî. "Ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî èçíàñèëîâàíèå ïàìÿòè. Êàê áû ÿ, äà êòî óãîäíî, ìîãëà áûòü óâåðåíà â òîì, êàêèå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ íàñòîÿùèå, à êàêèå ïîääåëüíûå?" Ïðîòèâ âîëè, åå ãîëîñ çàäðîæàë. "Ýòî êàê áóäòî ÷àñòü òâîåãî ðàçóìà îòðåçàëè è âûêèíóëè, è ïîñëå ýòîãî òû âñå âðåìÿ òåðçàåøü ñåáÿ ìûñëüþ î òîì, ñêîëüêî æå îò íåãî îñòàëîñü. Íà ÷òî ó òåáÿ õâàòèò ñïîñîáíîñòåé ïîñëå ýòîãî, ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ëè òû…" Îíà çàòêíóëà ðîò ðóêîé.  
  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð! Ãåðìèîíà" Òåïëûå ðóêè íàêðûëè åå õîëîäíûå è ñóäîðîæíî ñæàòûå, Ñíåéï ïðèñåë ðÿäîì ñ íåé, åãî âíèìàòåëüíûé âçãëÿä ðàñïîëàãàë ê äîâåðèþ. "Íèêòî íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïðèìåíÿòü ê Âàì Çàêëèíàíèå Çàáâåíèÿ. Äàþ ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî. ×òî æå êàñàåòñÿ ýòèõ ãëóïûõ óòâåðæäåíèé íàñ÷åò òîãî, êàê âëèÿåò Çàáâåíèå íà ðàññóäîê… Â ñàìîì äåëå, êàê Âû óìóäðèëèñü çàáûòü, âñå òî, ÷òî äîëæíû áûëè âûó÷èòü ïî ýòîé òåìå - ýòî âûøå ìîåãî ïîíèìàíèÿ".  
  
"ß äîëæåí ïîïðîñèòü ó òåáÿ ïðîùåíèÿ, äèòÿ", - òèõî ïðîèçíåñ Äóìáëüäîð. "ß ïðèìåíÿë ê òåáå Çàêëèíàíèå Çàáâåíèÿ ðàíüøå. Äâàæäû, åñëè áûòü òî÷íûì".  
  
Îíà óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî, ïðèäÿ îò ýòîãî â óæàñ. "Êàê Âû ìîãëè?"  
  
Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ñåðäèòî âçãëÿíóë íà Äóìáëüäîðà. "Àëüáóñ", - âçäîõíóë îí. "Âàøå ÷óâñòâî òàêòà íè ê ÷åðòó".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà äåðæàëàñü çà ðóêó Ñíåéïà, êàê çà ñïàñàòåëüíûé êðóã.  
  
"Åñëè îíà òàê îñòðî ýòî ÷óâñòâóåò, òî çàñëóæèâàåò òîãî, ÷òîáû çíàòü", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê çàìóòèëî â æåëóäêå, êðîâü çàøóìåëà â óøàõ, êîæà ñòàëà ëèïêîé îò ïîòà, è îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî äàæå íå ìîæåò áûòü óâåðåíà â ñîáñòâåííûõ ìûñëÿõ. Ñèëüíàÿ ðóêà çàñòàâèëà åå íàêëîíèòü è çàæàòü ãîëîâó ìåæäó êîëåíÿìè.  
  
"Ïðîñòî äûøèòå. Âû íå ïàäàåòå â îáìîðîê", - ïðîçàè÷íî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Âû â áåçîïàñíîñòè, ïðîñòî Âàì ïëîõî èç-çà ïîñëåäñòâèé øîêà".   
  
Ìåíüøå ÷åì ÷åðåç ìèíóòó Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà íà øåå ëåãêîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå åãî ðóêè.  
  
"Ïðèïîäíèìèòå ãîëîâó, ìåäëåííî. Âûïåéòå ýòî". Ó ñòàêàíà ñ âîäîé, êîòîðûé ïðîòÿíóë åé Ñíåéï, áûë ëåãêèé ôèîëåòîâûé îòòåíîê. "Ïîêà íå ïûòàéòåñü ïðîàíàëèçèðîâàòü ñîäåðæèìîå. ß âðÿä ëè îòðàâëþ Âàñ â ïðèñóòñòâèè äèðåêòîðà".  
  
"Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, ÿ îòðåàãèðîâàëà ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî", - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà è òóò æå âûïèëà çåëüå. Íà âêóñ îíî ÷óòü-÷óòü áûëî ïîõîæå íà ÿãîäû áóçèíû. Íå îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî èìåííî äåëàåò, Ãåðìèîíà íàùóïàëà ðóêó Ñíåéïà, åãî äëèííûå ïàëüöû îáâèëèñü âîêðóã åå, è òîëüêî òîãäà Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà óñïîêàèâàòüñÿ.  
  
"Ìîå äîðîãîå äèòÿ", - ïðîèçíåñ Äóìáëüäîð, ñèäÿ â êðåñëå ðÿäîì ñ íåþ. "Áîëüøå âñåãî ÿ íå õîòåë ïðè÷èíÿòü òåáå áîëü".  
  
"ß íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó Âû ñäåëàëè ýòî ñî ìíîé", - èñïóãàííî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "ß âåäü íå ñäåëàëà íè÷åãî íåïðàâèëüíîãî. Èëè ñäåëàëà? ß íå ïîìíþ".  
  
"Êîíå÷íî, òû íå ïîìíèøü", - îòâåòèë Äóìáëüäîð, ïîñïåøíî çàâåðÿÿ åå â ýòîì. Îí ïîñìîòðåë ïîâåðõ åå ãîëîâû è îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî Ñíåéï âíèìàòåëüíî íàáëþäàåò çà íèì.  
  
"Ðàññêàæèòå åé, Àëüáóñ", - òèõî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Ðàññêàæèòå åé âñå".  
  
Ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå, Äóìáëüäîð êèâíóë. "Äà, ÿ äóìàþ, òàê áóäåò ëó÷øå âñåãî. Î÷åíü õîðîøî. Ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, â ïåðâûé ðàç ó ìåíÿ áûëà âîçìîæíîñòü íàëîæèòü Çàêëèíàíèå Çàáâåíèÿ â êîíöå âàøåãî ÷åòâåðòîãî êëàññà. Ñåâåðóñ ïîêàçàë ñâîþ Òåìíóþ Ìåòêó, è òåì ñàìûì äîêàçàë, ÷òî îí Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ - Êîðíåëèóñó Ôàäæó. Ïðè ýòîì ïðèñóòñòâîâàëî åùå íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê, â òîì ÷èñëå Ðèòà Ñêèòåð â ôîðìå àíèìàãà, îíà ïîäñëóøèâàëà".  
  
"Îíà áûëà æóêîì. ß ïîñàäèëà åå â áàíêó è âûïóñòèëà íà ñâîáîäó â Ëîíäîíå, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïîêàçàëà Ãàððè è Ðîíó", - âñïîìíèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàâøèñü. "Îíà ñèäåëà íà îêíå â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå, è ñëóøàëà, ÷òî ìû ãîâîðèì. Î, îíà óñëûøàëà Âàñ", - äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê Ñíåéïó, ÷óâñòâî ïàíèêè íåìíîãî îòñòóïèëî.  
  
Îí êèâíóë.  
  
"È õîòü Ñåâåðóñ ñêàçàë ýòî èç ëó÷øèõ ïîáóæäåíèé, íå ñ÷èòàÿñü ñ ëè÷íûìè èíòåðåñàìè, ñëîæèâøàÿñÿ ñèòóàöèÿ ÿñíî äàâàëà ïîíÿòü, ÷òî Ôàäæó íåëüçÿ äîâåðÿòü òàêèå ñâåäåíèÿ. Òàê ÷òî ÿ íàëîæèë íà íåãî Çàêëèíàíèå Çàáâåíèÿ", - ïðîäîëæèë Äóìáëüäîð. "Òàêæå íà Ðîíà è íà òåáÿ, íó è íà Ðèòó, êîíå÷íî. Ìîëëè è Áèëë Óèçëè óæå è òàê çíàëè ïðàâäó ïðî Ñåâåðóñà. ß íå ïðèíÿë ìåðû îòíîñèòåëüíî Ãàððè, èç-çà òîãî…"  
  
"Èç-çà òîãî, êòî îí òàêîé", - áåç âñÿêîé îáèäû ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Âû ìîãëè áû ïîëîæèòüñÿ íà Ðîíà è íà ìåíÿ. Õîòÿ Âû íå ìîãëè ýòîãî çíàòü". Ñíåéï îïèñûâàë áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì êðóãè íà âíóòðåííåé ñòîðîíå çàïÿñòüÿ Ãåðìèîíû.  
  
"Äåëî áûëî íå â òîì, ÷òî ÿ íå äîâåðÿë âàì äâîèì", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Íî ÿ çíàþ, êàê äðóçüÿ ëþáÿò ïîãîâîðèòü, è áåñïîêîèëñÿ î òîì, ÷òî âàñ ìîãóò íå÷àÿííî óñëûøàòü".  
  
"Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî Âû ñêàçàëè î Òåìíîé Ìåòêå Ôàäæó è Ðèòå Ñêèòåð", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà Ñíåéïó, íå ñêðûâàÿ íåîäîáðåíèÿ.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ïîçàáîòèëñÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû åãî óëûáêó íå çàìåòèëè.  
  
Ñíåéï ïðèñòàëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà Ãåðìèîíó, ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, è íåìíîãî ñêðèâèëñÿ. "ß ñêàçàë îá ýòîì â ñåðäöàõ ".  
  
"Ïîòîìó ÷òî ñ Âàìè ýòî ñëó÷àåòñÿ òàê ðåäêî", - êîëêî âîçðàçèëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ ÷óòü áîëüøèì âîîäóøåâëåíèåì.  
  
Ñíåéï ïðîïóñòèë ìèìî óøåé ýòîò äåðçêèé âûïàä, ïîòîìó êàê áûë ðàä óâèäåòü, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïîíåìíîãó óñïîêàèâàåòñÿ è öâåò ëèöà âîçâðàùàåòñÿ â íîðìó.  
  
"È Âû íàëîæèëè Çàêëèíàíèå íà Ìèíèñòðà Ìàãèè", - äîáàâèëà îíà, îáðàùàÿñü ê Äóìáëüäîðó. "Ñòîèëî ëè ãîâîðèòü ìíå îá ýòîì?"  
  
"Åñëè ÿ ìîãó ïîëîæèòüñÿ íà òåáÿ â òîì, ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ áåçîïàñíîñòè Ñåâåðóñà, òîãäà, íåñîìíåííî, ìîãó ïîëîæèòüñÿ è â òîì, ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ ìîåé áåçîïàñíîñòè", - çàìåòèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"Î", - òèõî ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà, äî íåå íàêîíåö äîøëî, íàñêîëüêî ãëóáîêî êàæäûé çäåñü äîâåðÿë åé. "ß Âàñ íå ïîäâåäó", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïåðåâîäÿ âçãëÿä ñ Äóìáëüäîðà íà Ñíåéïà, â ãëàçàõ âäðóã áîëüøå íå áûëî òðåâîãè, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà îñîçíàëà, ÷òî åå çàâåðåíèÿ áûëè íåíóæíûìè.  
  
"Ïåéòå ÷àé", - ïðîçàè÷íî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, îñòàâëÿÿ íàäåæäó çàïîëó÷èòü ðóêó â ñîáñòâåííîå ðàñïîðÿæåíèå â îáîçðèìîì áóäóùåì. "Òàê êîãäà Âû íàëîæèëè íà ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð Çàáâåíèå âî âòîðîé ðàç?" - ñïðîñèë îí, ïîñìîòðåâ òóäà, ãäå ñèäåë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"À, ýòî áûëî íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü íàçàä, ïðè ñîâåðøåííî îòëè÷íûõ îò ïåðâîãî ñëó÷àÿ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ. Ýòî áûëî íàìåðåíèåì çàùèòèòü ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð îò âîñïîìèíàíèé, êîòîðûå âñå åùå íå äàþò ïîêîÿ òåì, êòî òîãäà ïðèñóòñòâîâàë".  
  
Ñíåéï íàõìóðèëñÿ. "ß íå ïîìíþ íèêàêèõ íåïðèÿòíûõ ïðîèñøåñòâèé".  
  
"Òàê è äîëæíî áûòü. Òû òîëüêî âåðíóëñÿ îò Âîëüäåìîðòà. Ïîïïè íè÷åì íå ìîãëà îáëåã÷èòü òâîè ñòðàäàíèÿ. Òû åäâà íå óìåð â òó íî÷ü. Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð ñïàëà â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå. Íåîæèäàííî ìû îáåðíóëèñü, à îíà ñòîÿëà è ñìîòðåëà íà íàñ, êàê áóäòî äóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî ìû ìó÷àåì òåáÿ. È ïðèíèìàÿ âî âíèìàíèå òî, ÷òî ÿ îòîñëàë òåáÿ ê Âîëüäåìîðòó, ýòî áûëî íåäàëåêî îò ïðàâäû. ß èñïîëüçîâàë Çàêëèíàíèå, ÷òîáû èçáàâèòü åå îò âîñïîìèíàíèé î òâîåé áîëè. ß íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå äóìàë îá ýòîì, êàê îá "èçíàñèëîâàíèè ïàìÿòè". Òî÷íî òàê æå ìíå íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî çäåñü åñòü ÷åãî áîÿòüñÿ".  
  
"Ýòî ïîòîìó ÷òî Âû Àëüáóñ Äóìáëüäîð. Âåðîÿòíîñòü òîãî, ÷òî ýòî ñëó÷èòñÿ ñ Âàìè, âåñüìà ìàëà", - ïîä÷åðêíóë Ñíåéï.  
  
"ß âñåãäà ïèòàëà îòâðàùåíèå ê Çàêëèíàíèÿì Ïàìÿòè, òî ÷òî êòî-òî âìåøèâàåòñÿ â ìîþ ïàìÿòü... È ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî ñîéäó ñ óìà", - ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Íåäåëÿìè ìíå ñíèëèñü êîøìàðû ïðî áåçëèêèõ ëþäåé, êîòîðûå ïðîíçèòåëüíî êðè÷àëè. Ýòè óæàñàþùèå êðèêè, è ÿ íå ìîãëà ïîíÿòü, êòî èõ èçäàåò. È åùå êòî-òî ïî êðîõàì çàáèðàë ìîé ðàçóì, êàïëÿ çà êàïëåé".  
  
"ß íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàë, ÷òîáû ó êîãî-íèáóäü áûëà òàêàÿ ðåàêöèÿ íà Çàêëèíàíèå Çàáâåíèÿ", - áåçó÷àñòíî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ïîñìîòðåâ ìèìî íåå òóäà, ãäå ñèäåë äèðåêòîð.  
  
"È ÿ òîæå", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Î, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ".  
  
Ìàëî-ïîìàëó Ãåðìèîíà îñëàáèëà ìåðòâóþ õâàòêó, è íåìíîãî îòïóñòèëà ðóêó Ñíåéïà. "ß äóìàëà, ÷òî ñõîæó ñ óìà", - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà. "Èëè òî ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò ñîâåðøàåò íàïàäåíèÿ íà ìåíÿ. ß áûëà íàïóãàíà òåì, ÷òî âîçìîæíî ïðåâðàùàþñü â åãî ìàðèîíåòêó".  
  
"Íè åäèíîãî øàíñà, ÷òî ýòî ïðîèçîéäåò", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, íåçàìåòíî ïûòàÿñü âîçîáíîâèòü ïðèòîê êðîâè ê îíåìåâøèì ïàëüöàì. "Ïîâåðüòå òîìó, êòî çíàåò. Ãîðàçäî áîëåå âåðîÿòíî, ÷òî Âû áóäåòå âûãîâàðèâàòü åãî çà íåýôôåêòèâíîñòü ìåòîäîâ è çà òî, ÷òî ó íåãî ïëîõèå îðãàíèçàòîðñêèå ñïîñîáíîñòè".  
  
"È ëîâêîìó ìàëîìó   
  
êðèòèê, íàãëåö, ñ ïåíîé ó ðòà,  
  
ïûòàëèñü ñêàçàòü, êàê ïîïðàâèòü äåëà".**  
  
Êàê îí è ïðåäïîëàãàë, ýòî îòâëåêëî Ãåðìèîíó, îíà çàõèõèêàëà.  
  
"ß íå òàêàÿ êîìàíäèðøà". Ãåðìèîíà ïîòåðëà âèñêè, è ïîäïðûãíóëà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, êîãäà Ôîóêñ ïðèçåìëèëñÿ ê íåé íà ïëå÷î ñî âñïûøêîé çîëîòà â îáëàêå ìåðöàþùèõ ïåðüåâ. Îíà íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå îñîçíàâàëà, êàêèå êðàñèâûå ó íåãî ãëàçà. Ïðèëîæèâ âñþ ñèëó âîëè, îíà âûäåðæàëà ýòîò íåìèãàþùèé âçãëÿä. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî Ôîóêñ ñìîòðèò ïðÿìî åé â äóøó, îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî íàäååòñÿ, ÷òî îí íå ïîñ÷èòàåò åå íåäîñòîéíîé.  
  
"Õàãðèä, äîëæíî áûòü, ðàññêàçûâàë Âàì î ôåíèêñå", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Íåæíûé, ïðåäàííûé, íå óáèâàåò, ïðåêðàñíî ïîåò, èçëå÷èâàåò ñëåçàìè", - ðîâíûì ãîëîñîì ñêàçàëà îíà, åé ñîâåðøåííî íå íðàâèëàñü èäåÿ ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ òàê, áóäòî ýòî îíà ñàìà âèíîâàòà â àòàêå íà åå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ.  
  
"Ìíå ñòðàøíî íå ïîâåçëî, ÷òî ÿ íå óñëûøàë òàêîå ïðîçàè÷íîå èçëîæåíèå ðàíüøå", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Ïðîøó ìåíÿ çà ýòî ïðîñòèòü", - åäêî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Ìåíÿ çàíèìàþò äðóãèå ìûñëè. Äàæå åñëè èõ è íå òàê ìíîãî, êàê ÿ ê ýòîìó ïðèâûêëà". Îíà áðîñèëà íà Äóìáëüäîðà íåïðîùàþùèé âçãëÿä, íî ïîæàëåëà îá ýòîì, êîãäà óâèäåëà áîëü â åãî ãëàçàõ. Áåç âñÿêîãî óäèâëåíèÿ, îíà ïðîñëåäèëà âçãëÿäîì çà òåì, êàê Ôîóêñ ïîëåòåë ê äèðåêòîðó. Îíà îùóòèëà ïðèñòóï íåëîâêîñòè, êîãäà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïî-ïðåæíåìó íàáëþäàåò çà íåé ñî âñåé ñâîåé ïðèñòàëüíîé âíèìàòåëüíîñòüþ.  
  
"ß íå âåðþ â òî, ÷òî Âàøè êîøìàðû õîòü êàê-òî ñâÿçàíû ñ Çàêëèíàíèÿìè Ïàìÿòè", - ñêàçàë îí. "Óáèéñòâî ðîäèòåëåé è ñòðàõ òîãî, ÷òî êòî-íèáóäü èç çíàêîìûõ ìîæåò ñòàòü Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ - ýòî íåìàëûé ñòðåññ. Âû íå ïåðâûé óìíûé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé áîèòñÿ, ÷òî òåðÿåò ðàññóäîê, ñòðàäàÿ îò îïàñåíèé è ñòðàõîâ".  
  
"Áëàãîäàðþ çà ñî÷óâñòâèå".  
  
"Ñ ó÷åòîì òîãî, ñ êàêèì íàñëàæäåíèåì Âû óïèâàåòåñü æàëîñòüþ ê ñåáå, âðÿä ëè Âàì íóæíî åùå".  
  
"Ýòî íå ñïðàâåäëèâî!"  
  
"È æèçíü òîæå, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. Ïðèâûêàéòå".  
  
Ñîñðåäîòî÷èâøèñü âçãëÿäîì íà ñòîëå Äóìáëüäîðà, Ãåðìèîíà âûâîäèëà íà íåì ïàëüöåì êàêîé-òî íåïîíÿòíûé ðèñóíîê. "Âû õîòèòå, ÷òîáû ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ìåëî÷íîé è íåäàëåêîé?" - ïðîáóð÷àëà îíà.  
  
"Íåò", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, è ñóäÿ ïî òîíó ãîëîñà, Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëà áû ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí ñìååòñÿ. "Ýòî ïðîñòî íàäîåäëèâûé ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé äîâåñîê, êîòîðûé çîâåòñÿ ñîâåñòüþ".  
  
Íàêîíåö îñìåëèâøèñü ïîäíÿòü âçãëÿä, Ãåðìèîíà óâèäåëà òåïëî â åãî ãëàçàõ, è çàïîçäàëî åé ñòàëî ÿñíî, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïðîñòèë åå, è åñëè îí ñìîã ïðåîäîëåòü òàêîå ïðåïÿòñòâèå è âíîâü åé ïîâåðèòü…  
  
"Çàêëèíàíèÿ Ïàìÿòè âñåãäà áûëè íåìíîãî… Îíè, äîëæíî áûòü, ìîÿ àõèëëåñîâà ïÿòà", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî íèêòî íå óñëûøàë, êàê ó íåå çàóð÷àëî â æèâîòå. "ß âñåöåëî ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó äèðåêòîð èñïîëüçîâàë çàêëèíàíèå, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Âû ðàññêàçàëè Ôàäæó î Òåìíîé Ìåòêå. À ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ âòîðîãî ñëó÷àÿ…Åñëè êòî-íèáóäü èç ïåðâîêëàøåê îêàçàëñÿ â òàêîé æå ñèòóàöèè, ÿ áû èñïûòûâàëà èñêóøåíèå ñäåëàòü òî æå ñàìîå, ÷òî è Âû", - ñïåøíî äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà, íàêîíåö ñóìåâ ïîñìîòðåòü Äóìáëüäîðó â ãëàçà.  
  
Êîãäà îí óëûáíóëñÿ, îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ òàê, áóäòî óëåòåëà íà ñåäüìîå íåáî. "Ñïàñèáî òåáå, äîðîãàÿ ìîÿ".  
  
Ñïóñòÿ äåñÿòü ìèíóò Ãåðìèîíà ðàçäåëèëà â êàáèíåòå äèðåêòîðà ïîçäíèé óæèí ñî Ñíåéïîì è Äóìáëüäîðîì, çàïîçäàëî ïðèçíàâàÿ, êàê ãîëîäíà îíà, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, áûëà. Îíà íå ìîãëà íå çàìåòèòü, ÷òî Äóìáëüäîð ïðîñòî ãîíÿåò åäó ïî òàðåëêå.  
  
"Ìû âñå, è ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï òîæå, äîëæíî áûòü, êàæåìñÿ Âàì ïåðâîêëàøêàìè. ß íå ìîãó ïðåäñòàâèòü åãî â ïåðâîì êëàññå…" Îíà îòâåòèëà íà âçãëÿä Ñíåéïà ñëàáîé, íî íå ðàñêàÿâøåéñÿ óëûáêîé. "Ýòî Âàøà âèíà. Â òîì çåëüå, ÷òî Âû ìíå äàëè, äîëæíî áûòü, áûëî Âåñåëÿùåå Çàêëèíàíèå".  
  
"Ñîâñåì íåìíîãî", - ïðèçíàë îí. "Äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî ñêîðåå ñâÿçàíî ñ òåì, ñêîëüêî ñàõàðà Âû òîëüêî ÷òî ïîãëîòèëè".  
  
"Ýòî èçâîðîòëèâûé ñïîñîá ñïðîñèòü, ñúåì ëè ÿ ýòî ïîñëåäíåå ìèíäàëüíîå ïå÷åíüå?"  
  
"Ìíå ñòîèëî áû çíàòü, ÷òî èçâîðîòëèâîñòü íå ïðîèçâåäåò âïå÷àòëåíèÿ íà Ãðèôôèíäîð. Òàê ÷òî, äà".  
  
"Ìîæåòå ñúåñòü ïîëîâèíêó", - âåëèêîäóøíî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ åìó òàðåëêó.  
  
Áûñòðî ðàñïðàâèâøèñü ñî ñâîåé ïîëîâèíêîé, Ñíåéï çàïóñòèë ðóêó â êàðìàí æèëåòà è çàòåì ïðîòÿíóë Ãåðìèîíå ïåðãàìåíò. "ß ïîäãîòîâèë ýòî äëÿ Âàñ. Ñïèñîê âñåõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, òåõ êîãî ÿ çíàþ, è çàîäíî èõ çàïàõè".  
  
Ñáèòàÿ ñ òîëêó, Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòî óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî. "ß íå ïîíèìàþ", - áåñïîìîùíî ñêàçàëà îíà.  
  
"Ó Ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà î÷åíü îñòðîå îáîíÿíèå", - îáúÿñíèë Äóìáëüäîð. "Îí ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ó êàæäîãî ÷åëîâåêà ñâîé óíèêàëüíûé îòëè÷èòåëüíûé çàïàõ".  
  
"Ïðàâäà? Âîñõèòèòåëüíî! Íå óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî Âû òàêîé õîðîøèé ñïåöèàëèñò â Çåëüåâàðåíèè. È ÷åì æå ïàõíåò Âîëüäåìîðò?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Íè÷åì", - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. "Íè÷åì âîîáùå".  
  
"Õîòÿ ÿ, ïî-âèäèìîìó, ïàõíó ëèìîííûìè äîëüêàìè è ñîëíå÷íûì ñâåòîì", - áåçìÿòåæíî ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî. "Ýòî äëÿ êîãî Âû òàê ïàõíåòå?"  
  
"Äëÿ ìåíÿ", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Âû ÷òî, óìååòå ÷èòàòü ìûñëè?" - òðåáîâàòåëüíî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà   
  
"Êîíå÷íî, íåò. Ïî÷åìó Âû ñïðàøèâàåòå?" - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï, âîëåé-íåâîëåé çàèíòðèãîâàííûé.  
  
"Ïîòîìó ÷òî òàê ïàõíåò äèðåêòîð, ïî ìîåìó ìíåíèþ".  
  
Ñíåéï ñ èíòåðåñîì ðàçãëÿäûâàë åå. "Â ñàìîì äåëå? Î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî. Êîíå÷íî, Âû íå òàê ïëîõè â Çåëüÿõ, íî Âû è íå íå÷òî ýêñòðàîðäèíàðíîå".  
  
"Ïîêîðíî áëàãîäàðþ", - ñàðêàñòè÷íî ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Ïîñòîÿííîå óäîâîëüñòâèå äëÿ Âàñ íàõîäèòü âñå íîâûå ñïîñîáû, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü ìíå, ÷òî ÿ íå òàêàÿ óæ è èñêóñíàÿ âåäüìà".  
  
Ìîðùèíà ìåæäó áðîâÿìè ñòàëà ãëóáæå, Ñíåéï íàõìóðèëñÿ. "Êîãäà ýòî ÿ âîîáùå ãîâîðèë îá ýòîì?"  
  
"Êîãäà ñêàçàëè ìíå, ÷òî ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñòàíó âåëèêîé âåäüìîé".  
  
"Êàê Âîëüäåìîðò èëè Àëüáóñ, Âû ýòî ïîäðàçóìåâàåòå?"  
  
"Î, ÿ äóìàëà, Âû èìååòå â âèäó…"  
  
"Îïÿòü ñòðàäàåòå èç-çà ñîìíåíèé ïî ïîâîäó ñîáñòâåííîé óñïåøíîñòè? Áûòü îáû÷íîé âåäüìîé - ýòî íå óìàëÿåò äîñòîèíñòâ, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. Êðîìå òîãî, âàøè ñïîñîáíîñòè - âûøå ñðåäíåãî".  
  
Åå ëèöî ïðîñâåòëåëî, Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë.  
  
Èçëó÷àÿ ìÿãêóþ óëûáêó, Äóìáëüäîð ïåðåâåë èõ âíèìàíèå íà íîâîïîÿâèâøóþñÿ åäó. Ñ òàêèì âèäîì, êàê áóäòî ñäåëàë îäîëæåíèå, Ñíåéï ñúåë ïàðó ãðåíîê ñ ìàñëîì. Îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïî-ïðåæíåìó ïÿëèòñÿ íà íåãî, Ñíåéï ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü ó íåãî ãðÿçü íà ëèöå.  
  
"Åùå ÷òî?" - áðîñèë îí, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäïðûãíóëà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè.  
  
"ß ÷òî-òî ñêàçàëà? Èçâèíèòå. ß íàâåðíîå, äóìàëà âñëóõ. È ÷òî, ó âñåõ ó÷åíèêîâ ñâîé çàïàõ, ïîñêîëüêó Âû âåäü íàïðÿìóþ ðàáîòàåòå ñ íèìè?"  
  
"Äà", - íåîõîòíî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. "Íå óïîìèíàÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî äâàäöàòü 14-ëåòíèõ ïîäðîñòêîâ, îäíè ñïëîøíûå áóðëÿùèå ÷åðåç êðàé ãîðìîíû â êëàññå - ýòî íàñòîÿùèé àä".  
  
"À ó ïðîôåññîðà Ëóïèíà òàêîå æå îñòðîå îáîíÿíèå? Î, à ó ìèñòåðà Áëýêà èëè ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë?"  
  
"Âû õîòèòå, ÷òîáû ÿ ïîäîøåë ê Ìèíåðâå è ñïðîñèë?.."  
  
"Äèðåêòîð ìîæåò ñïðîñèòü", - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîëíàÿ ýíòóçèàçìà.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ñ óïðåêîì âçãëÿíóë íà íåå, êîòîðûé òîëüêî ñòàë çàìåòíåå, êîãäà Ñíåéï ðàññåÿííî ñúåë ïîñëåäíþþ ãðåíêó.  
  
"À ñìûñë â ýòîì?" - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, îáëèçûâàÿ ïàëüöû, íà êîòîðûõ îñòàëîñü ìàñëî.  
  
"Ýòî âîçìîæíîñòü îïðåäåëèòü, êòî èç ó÷åíèêîâ ñòàë Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Âû ñìîæåòå óçíàòü èõ ïî çàïàõó".  
  
"Ýòî åñëè ÿ áóäó ñòîÿòü áëèçêî ê íèì", - óêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
Åå ëèöî âûòÿíóëîñü. "×åðò âîçüìè! Ý, ìîãó ÿ çàäàâàòü Âàì ëè÷íûé âîïðîñ?"  
  
"Çàäàòü - ìîæåòå", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, äâåðü çàõëîïíóëàñü ïåðåä ñàìûì íîñîì.  
  
"Åñòü óâàæèòåëüíàÿ ïðè÷èíà, ÷òîáû åãî çàäàòü", - ñïåøíî çàâåðèëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Ìíå âîò ïîäóìàëîñü, åñëè çàïàõ ÷åëîâåêà ìåíÿåòñÿ, êîãäà îí ñòàíîâèòñÿ Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, è ÿ çíàþ, ó íàñ íåò âîçìîæíîñòè óáåäèòüñÿ â ýòîì, ïîêà íå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. Òàê ÷òî ìíå â ãîëîâó ïðèøëà èäåÿ…" Ãåðìèîíà øóìíî âçäîõíóëà. "Âàøà Òåìíàÿ Ìåòêà. Îíà ïàõíåò ïî-äðóãîìó, íå òàê êàê êîæà íà ðóêå?"  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðèïîìíèòü, êîãäà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç êòî-íèáóäü ìîã ëèøèòü Ñíåéïà äàðà ðå÷è, è òóò æå ïîïðîáîâàë ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàêîâà áóäåò îòâåòíàÿ ðåàêöèÿ.  
  
"ß çíàþ, ýòî çâó÷èò ãëóïî è íàõàëüíî, íî ìíå ñòóêíóëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî åñëè òàêàÿ ðàçíèöà åñòü, òîãäà Âû ñìîæåòå ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ðàçíèöó ìåæäó ó÷åíèêàìè è…" - íà îäíîì äûõàíèè ïðîèçíåñëà îíà.  
  
"Âû òàðàòîðèòå, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð".  
  
"ß çíàþ, ïðîñòèòå".  
  
Òîëüêî êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà äîòðîíóëàñü äî åãî ïëå÷à, Ñíåéï îñîçíàë, ÷òî îíà â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ðàçãîâîðà ïîäíÿëàñü ñ êðåñëà è âñòàëà îêîëî íåãî. Åãî âñåãäà óäèâëÿëî, ÷òî â òàêîì õðóïêîì òåëå æèâåò òàêîé ñèëüíûé äóõ. "ß íå ìîãó ïîìî÷ü Âàì", - êîðîòêî îòâåòèë îí. "È íå èç-çà îáû÷íîãî óïðÿìñòâà. Ïðîñòî íå èìåþ íè ìàëåéøåãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ, êàê ÿ ñàì ïàõíó".  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. "Áîþñü, ÿ íå ñìîãó âàì ïîìî÷ü. Ó ìåíÿ íå î÷åíü õîðîøåå îáîíÿíèå".  
  
"Î, ó Âàñ òî÷íî åñòü çàïàõ", - çàâåðèëà åãî Ãåðìèîíà. "Íó, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî Âàø çàïàõ, à íå âàøåé îäåæäû".  
  
Íàñòîðîæèâøèñü, Ñíåéï ñìîã òîëüêî óäåðæàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû íå ñïðîñèòü, êàêîé ýòî çàïàõ. Îíà, íàâåðíÿêà, ñîáèðàëàñü óáåäèòü åãî, ÷òîáû îí ïîïðîñèë Ðåìóñà èëè Áëýêà îáíþõàòü åãî… èëè åùå õóæå, ïîïðîñèòü Ìèíåðâó. È äàëüøå áîëüøå, îí, ìîæåò áûòü, äàæå ïîçâîëèò ýòîìó ñëó÷èòüñÿ. Îí êèíóë íà Äóìáëüäîðà çàäóì÷èâûé âçãëÿä. Êàçàëîñü, íå áûëî ïðåäåëà â óíèæåíèÿõ, êîòîðûå âñå ñûïàëèñü è ñûïàëèñü íà íåãî.  
  
Íî âäðóã îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî îøèáñÿ, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà íàêëîíèëàñü ê åãî øåå è âòÿíóëà íîñîì âîçäóõ.  
  
Àâòîðñêèå çàìåòêè:  
  
* âèâèñåêöèîíèñò - ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé çàíèìàåòñÿ âñêðûòèåì æèâîãî îðãàíèçìà ñ íàó÷íîé öåëüþ  
  
**  
  
È ëîâêîìó ìàëîìó   
  
êðèòèê, íàãëåö, ñ ïåíîé ó ðòà,  
  
ïûòàëèñü ñêàçàòü, êàê ïîïðàâèòü äåëà.  
  
There spoke up a brisk little somebody,  
  
Critic and whippersnapper, in a rage  
  
To set things right.  
  
- Robert Browning "Death in the Desert" 


	15. Ãëàâà 15

Ãëàâà 15.  
  
Ïåðåâîä Anna Iva  
  
Ïðè ïåðâîì æå åå îñòîðîæíîì âäîõå, Ñíåéï ïîçâîëèë ñâîèì ãëàçàì çàêðûòüñÿ, îò÷àÿííî æåëàÿ íå ðåàãèðîâàòü íà îáðóøèâøèåñÿ íà íåãî ðàçäðàæèòåëè: åå ïüÿíÿùèé àðîìàò; òåïëî òåëà; ðóêà, îïèðàþùàÿñÿ íà åãî ïëå÷î; ïðÿäü âîëîñ, ùåêî÷óùàÿ ùåêó. Îíà îáíþõèâàëà åãî øåþ, ïîäíÿâ êîñó, è ó íåãî ïî òåëó ïîáåæàëè ìóðàøêè, ñæèìàÿ æèâîò è ìîøîíêó â ðèòìè÷íûõ ñïàçìàõ.   
  
Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, ÷òî îíà ïåðåäâèíóëàñü, îí îòêðûë ãëàçà; ïåðåä íèì îòêðûëñÿ øèêàðíûé âèä åå òàëà. Íà Ãåðìèîíå áûëî îòëè÷íî ñêðîåííîå, ïëîòíî îáëåãàþùåå ïëàòüå áëåäíî-àáðèêîñîâîãî öâåòà; òêàíü âûãëÿäåëà òàê, êàê áóäòî áûëà î÷åíü ìÿãêîé íà îùóïü è ïðèÿòíî îáíèìàëà ãðóäíóþ êëåòêó, êðóòèçíó áåäåð è íåæíóþ êðèâóþ æèâîòà. Áûëî áû òàê âîñõèòèòåëüíî ëåãêî ïîëîæèòü ðóêó åé íà ïîÿñíèöó è äâèãàòü ëàäîíü âíèç ïðåëåñòíîãî èçãèáà ÿãîäèö, ïîêà îí äðàçíèë áû ðàêîâèíó åå ïóïêà ñâîèì…  
  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð!" - ðÿâêíóë îí, ðàçúÿðåííûé ñîáñòâåííûìè ìûñëÿìè.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè ïîäïðûãíóëà íà ìåñòå, ïîòîì íàõìóðèëàñü è îòîøëà îò íåãî; â çàùèòíîì ïîðûâå ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè òàê, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü ñîñêè, êîòîðûå êàçàëîñü âäðóã ðåøèëè ïðèòâîðèòüñÿ ãîðíîþ ãðÿäîþ. Åå ðàäóæêó ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ çàêðûëè áàðõàòèñòîé òåìíîòîþ ðàñøèðèâøèåñÿ çðà÷êè, íî Ñíåéï óïîðíî èãíîðèðîâàâ çíà÷åíèå ýòîãî, êàê è òî, ÷òî åå àðîìàò óñèëèëñÿ.  
  
Ñìóùåííàÿ ñâîåþ âñå ïîäàâëÿþùåþ ôèçè÷åñêîé ðåàêöèåé íà ñòîëü ïðîñòîé êîíòàêò, Ãåðìèîíà ïîïûòàëàñü ïðèâåñòè ñåáÿ â ÷óâñòâî, âûïèâ ñâîé äàâíî îñòûâøèé ÷àé. Ïåðâûé ðàç â åå æèçíè ó íåå áûëà òàêàÿ ñèëüíà ðåàêöèÿ ïðîñòî íà… Íå òî, ÷òîáû îíà õîäèëà è îáíþõèâàëà ëþäåé… ìóæ÷èí… äî ýòîãî. Áóäü îí ïðîêëÿò, îíà áûëà âëàæíîé, ñêîëüçêîé è äðîæàùåé îò æåëàíèÿ. Ãîðìîíû ìíîãî çà ÷òî áûëè â îòâåòå, ãîðüêî äóìàëà îíà, îáèäåâøèñü íà ñâîå ñëèøêîì îòçûâ÷èâîå òåëî è ìó÷èòåëüíóþ ïîòðåáíîñòü, êîòîðàÿ íå áóäåò óäîâëåòâîðåíà, è êîòîðàÿ çàñòàâëÿëà åå ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ïóñòîé, êàê âèáðèðóþùèé áàðàáàí. Åå ðóêà âñå åùå äðîæàëà, êîãäà îíà íàëèëà ñåáå åùå ÷àþ.  
  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, íåñîìíåííî, ó Âàñ óæå áûëî âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ðåøèòü ÷åì ÿ…" Îáðûâàÿ ôðàçó, Ñíåéï çàêîí÷èë ïðåäëîæåíèå ðàçäðàæèòåëüíûì æåñòîì, ïîëó îïàñàÿñü òîãî, ÷òî îíà ìîãëà áû ñêàçàòü, ïîòîìó êàê íå áûëî ñîìíåíèé â òîì, ÷òî îíà ñêàæåò ïðàâäó. Îí çíàë… äóìàë… ÷òî íå ìîæåò ïàõíóòü òàê óæ óæàñíî, èíà÷å Ôðèíà íèêîãäà áû… Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû… Îí âäðóã îñîçíàë, ÷òî ñêðèïèò çóáàìè îò íåòåðïåíèÿ.  
  
Èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë ñëèøêîì ñàìîíàäåÿííûì, è ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíà íå íàñòîëüêî äîâåðÿëà ñåáå, ÷òîáû íå ïîäàòüñÿ èñêóøåíèþ ñîæàëåòü î òîì, ÷òî òàê è íå èñïûòàëà íà âêóñ åãî êîæó, êîãäà íþõàëà åå, Ãåðìèîíà ñóäîðîæíî êîïàëàñü â ñîáñòâåííûõ ãîëîâå â ïîèñêàõ ñðåäñòâà, ñïîñîáíîãî ïîêîëåáàòü åãî ðàçäðàæàþùóþ ñàìîóâåðåííîñòü.  
  
"×åì Âû ïàõíèòå? Êîíå÷íî æå", - ñêàçàëà îíà âåæëèâî. "Óëèòêàìè, ðàêóøêàìè è çåëåíûìè ëÿãóøêàìè…"  
  
Îøåëîìëåííûé Ñíåéï ìèãíóë: "Ïðîñòèò, ÷åì?" Îí âûãëÿäåë, ìÿãêî ãîâîðÿ, íåïðèÿòíî óäèâëåííûì.  
  
"Ýòî ìàããëîâñêèé äåòñêèé ñòèøîê", - îáúÿñíèëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Äåâî÷êè ïàõíóò "êîíôåòàìè, ïèðîæíûìè è ñëàñòÿìè âñåâîçìîæíûìè".*  
  
"Çàíÿòèå ñàìîîáìàíîì äîðîãî íå ñòîèò", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï íåïðèÿòíûì òîíîì.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà óõìûëüíóëàñü. "Âîò òîøíîòèíà, äà? Âïîëíå î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî òîò, êòî ýòî íàïèñàë, íèêîãäà íå çàñòðåâàë â ðàçäåâàëêå èãðîêîâ â Êâèääè÷ ïîñëå èãðû. ß óâåðåííà, ÷òî äîëæíî áûòü åñòü è êóäà áîëåå îñêîðáèòåëüíûå ñòèõè, íî ìíå íóæíî ïîðûòüñÿ ó Âàñ â áèáëèîòåêå, ÷òîáû èõ îòûñêàòü. ß íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà òàê ìíîãî ñòèõîòâîðíûõ ñáîðíèêîâ â îäíîì ìåñòå. È âñå ìàããëîâñêèå", - äîáàâèëà îíà.  
  
"Íèêòî â çäðàâîì ðàññóäêå íå ïåðåíåñåò ïîýçèþ âîëøåáíèêà. Õîòÿ ÿ è ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî ó Âàñ áûëè âîçìîæíîñòè ÷àñòî ñ íåþ ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ".  
  
"Òîëüêî â Äîìå Ðàäîñòè. Ïèëèãðèì Ëþáâè ñî÷èíèë â ìîþ ÷åñòü ñîíåò… Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, îí áûë î÷åíü… âûðàçèòåëüíûì".  
  
Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë. "Ìîãó ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü". Ïðîòèâ âîëè, åãî âçãëÿä ñêîëüçíóë ïî åå ãðóäè, à ïîòîì ðåøèòåëüíî áûë ïåðåâåäåí íà ëèöî.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿäåëà æàëêî. "ß äóìàþ, ÷òî âñå èñïîðòèëà, êîãäà ñòàëà ñìåÿòüñÿ. ß íå ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî îí àáñîëþòíî ñåðüåçåí".  
  
Ãóáû Ñíåéïà äåðíóëèñü. "ß åìó ñîáîëåçíóþ".  
  
"Äà, íî ó Âàñ õâàòèëî áû óìà íå ëåæàòü òàì è íå èçâåðãàòü æóòêèå ñòèõè, ðàçâå íå òàê?"  
  
"Àõ, ñêîëüêî áû ÿ íè íàñëàæäàëñÿ ýòèìè ëèòåðàòóðíûìè äåáàòàìè", - äåëèêàòíî íà÷àë Äóìáëüäîð, è åãî ãëàçà çàìåðöàëè, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà è Ñíåéï ïîäïðûãíóëè, î÷åâèäíî çàáûâ î åãî ïðèñóòñòâèè. Ñíåéï íàõìóðèëñÿ, à Ãåðìèîíà çàñìóùàëàñü, íî ïîòîì òåïëî åìó óëûáíóëàñü.  
  
"Èçâèíèòå. Ìû, êàæåòñÿ, ñâåðíóëè â ñòîðîíó. Ýòî ÿ âèíîâàòà, ÿ çíàþ. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî èç-çà îáëåã÷åíèÿ, ÷òî ÿ íå áåçóìíà, â êîíöå êîíöîâ. ß õî÷ó ïðîäîëæèòü îáñóæäåíèå".  
  
Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë áðîâè. "Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîìíþ, Âû íèêîãäà íå îñòàíàâëèâàåòåñü".  
  
"ß îáîæàþ ó÷èòüñÿ. È åñëè Âû íå ñòàíåòå çàäàâàòü âîïðîñû, òî íè÷åìó è íå íàó÷èòåñü. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî Âàñ ðàçäðàæàåò".  
  
"×òî áåç ñîìíåíèÿ îáúÿñíÿåò ñ êàêîé ñòàòè Âû óñîâåðøåíñòâîâàëè ñâîè íàâûêè çà ýòè ãîäû", - ñêàçàë îí, íî â òîíå íå áûëî è íàìåêà íà óêîë. Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, îí áûë âèíîâåí åùå â îäíîì íåâåðíîì ñóæäåíèè, êàñàþùåìñÿ åå ñòðàñòè ê ó÷åáå, ïðåäïîëîæèâ, ÷òî ýíòóçèàçì ïðîèñòåêàåò èç æåëàíèÿ ïðîèçâåñòè âïå÷àòëåíèå è ïîêðàñîâàòüñÿ, òîãäà êàê ýòî èãðàëî âîâñå íåçíà÷èòåëüíóþ ðîëü, è òî ðàçâå ÷òî â ïåðâûé ãîä îáó÷åíèÿ. "Ðàçóì - ýòî íå ñóäíî, êîòîðîå íóæíî çàãðóçèòü, íî îãîíü, êîòîðûé íóæíî çàæå÷ü".**  
  
Ïîðàæåííàÿ, Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî, ïîãëîùàÿ, è ýòî íåñîìíåííî, öèòàòó. "Âàì æå äåéñòâèòåëüíî íðàâèòñÿ ïðåïîäàâàòü, äà? ß ýòî ïðåäïîëàãàþ ïîòîìó, ÷òî íàøè äèñêóññèè â áèáëèîòåêå òàê îòëè÷àþòñÿ îò Âàøèõ óðîêîâ Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ… Ýòî òàê… ì…" Ê åå îáëåã÷åíèþ, äàæå Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë óäèâëåííûì.  
  
"Âû ìîæåòå… è ÿ ïîä÷åðêèâàþ "ìîæåòå"… çàìåòèòü íåáîëüøèå èçìåíåíèÿ â ñòåïåíè ìîåé òåðïèìîñòè â ýòîì ó÷åáíîì ãîäó. Ñàìûå îäàðåííûå èç ó÷åíèêîâ ìîãóò áûòü äîïóùåíû ê îáó÷åíèþ íà óðîâíå Ñàëàìàíäðû, ÷òî ïîçâîëèò âûáèðàòü Ó÷åíè÷åñòâî èëè îáó÷åíèå â âûáðàííîé ñïåöèàëèçàöèè ïîñëå òîãî, êàê âû ïîêèíåòå Õîãâàðòñ".  
  
Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû çàæãëèñü. "ß îá ýòîì çàáûëà. Ñêîëüêî ïðåäìåòîâ íàì ìîæíî âûáðàòü?"  
  
"Òîëüêî îäèí. Íàãðóçêè î÷åíü ñèëüíû… è âñå âû áóäåòå ñèäåòü çà âàøèìè Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.À.Ì.è".  
  
"Òîëüêî îäèí? Íî êàê âûáðàòü?"  
  
Äóìáëüäîð îñòîðîæíî ïðîêàøëÿëñÿ. "Èñõîäÿ èç íàøåãî îïûòà, ïðåäìåò ÷àñòî ñàì âûáèðàåò âîëøåáíèêà... èëè âåäüìó, õîòÿ ÷àñòî è â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò".  
  
"Åùå íóæíî çàìåòèòü, ÷òî, â áîëüøèíñòâå ñëó÷àåâ, ïðèõîäèòüñÿ íåìàëî ñòåí ïðîáèòü ëáîì, ÷òîáû âïèõíóòü â ó÷àùèõñÿ òàêîé îáúåì èíôîðìàöèè, êîòîðûé ïîçâîëèò èì óäà÷íî ñäàòü Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.û", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Åñëè, êîíå÷íî æå, Âû íå ïî÷óâñòâóåòå â ñåáå òÿãó ê Ïðåäñêàçàíèÿì â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò".  
  
"Ýòî íå ñìåøíî", - ñòðîãî îòâåòèëà åìó Ãåðìèîíà. "Íî åñëè ó Ñóäüáû ÷óâñòâî þìîðà, êàê ó íàøåãî äèðåêòîðà, òî âñå ìîæåò áûòü".  
  
"Íåò, ÿ Âàì ðó÷àþñü", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, óëûáàÿñü.  
  
"Íî ïðåæäå ÷åì Âû ïîòåðÿåòåñü â âèäåíèÿõ òîãî, êàêîé èç ïðåäìåòîâ áóäåò óäîñòîåí âíèìàíèÿ Âàøåé ãåíèàëüíîñòè", - íåïðèÿòíî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, - "ìîãó ÿ êîå-÷òî äîáàâèòü. Ñ ó÷åòîì Âàøèõ íåäàâíèõ ïåðåæèâàíèé ïî ïîâîäó Âàøåé æå óìñòâåííîé ñòàáèëüíîñòè, êîãäà Âû â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç îáåñïîêîèòåñü ÷åì-òî ñåðüåçíûì, ìîæåò áûòü Âàì õâàòèò çäðàâîãî ñìûñëà ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ìèíåðâîé. Èëè Àëüáóñîì".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñìóòèëàñü. "ß íå õîòåëà èõ áåñïîêîèòü".  
  
"Òîãäà ïî÷åìó Âû íå îáðàòèëèñü ê Ïîïïè? Îíà Âàø îïåêóí".  
  
"ß äóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî ïðîñòî ôîðìàëüíîñòü".  
  
Ñíåéï ñ èíòåðåñîì óïåðñÿ â íåå âçãëÿäîì. "Ìíå îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî ïîðàæàòüñÿ õîäó ðàññóæäåíèé, êîòîðûé ïðèâåë ê òîìó, ÷òî âîëøåáíûé äîãîâîð, íàñòîëüêî ìîùíûé, ÷òî åãî íå ìîæåò ñëîìàòü äàæå ñàì Âîëüäåìîðò, âñåãî ëèøü ïðîñòàÿ ôîðìàëüíîñòü. Âàì äåéñòâèòåëüíî íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ïîïïè".  
  
"ß äóìàþ, îíà áûëà íåìíîãî… îáèæåíà íà òî, ÷òî òû âñå åùå ýòîãî íå ñäåëàëà", - äîáàâèë Äóìáëüäîð. "È õîòÿ, â ñèëó îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ, âû âñå, êàê ñ÷èòàåòñÿ, âçðîñëååòå ðàíüøå, ÷åì ýòî îáû÷íî áûâàåò ñðåäè äåòåé ìàããëîâ, íèêòî íå îæèäàåò, ÷òî òû äîëæíà â îäèíî÷åñòâå íåñòè áðåìÿ, êîòîðîå òåáå íå ïî ñèëàì. Îá ýòîì òû ìîãëà áû íàïîìíèòü è Ãàððè. À òåïåðü, òàê êàê Ôîóêñ è ÿ õîòåëè áû ïðèëå÷ü äî òîãî, êàê ðàññâåòåò, ìîæåøü òû ðàçâåÿòü ìîè êîøìàðû. Ñåâåðóñ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïàõíåò óëèòêàìè è ëÿãóøêàìè?"  
  
"Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, íåò. Îí èñïîëüçóåò òàêîé æå, êàê ó ìåíÿ êîíäèöèîíåð äëÿ âîëîñ", - ðàññåÿííî äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Êàêîå åäèíÿùåå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâî, ÿ óâåðåí" - ïðîòÿíóë Ñíåéï, ñòàðàÿñü íå çàäóìûâàòüñÿ íàä òåì, êàêîãî öâåòà ìîãóò áûòü åå ñîñêè.  
  
"Âàøó îäåæäó îïîëàñêèâàþò â ðîçìàðèíîâîé âîäå?"  
  
"Äà…?"  
  
"Íî ó Âàñ îñòðûé çàïàõ çåëåíîãî, íàìîêøåãî ïîä äîæäåì êèïàðèñà. È ìóæ÷èíû, êîíå÷íî æå. ×èñòîãî, çäîðîâîãî ìóæ÷èíû". È òàêîé ñîáëàçíèòåëüíûé, ÷òî åé ïðèøëîñü óñèëèåì âîëè óäåðæàòüñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû íå îáëèçàòü è íå ïðèêóñèòü íåæíóþ áåëóþ êîæó çà àêêóðàòíûì óõîì. Êîæà ó íåãî áûëà âîâñå íå îëèâêîâîé, ïîñëå òîãî êàê îí ñíÿë Çàêëèíàíèå Óõóäøåíèÿ Íàðóæíîñòè, òî çàãîðåë, è çàãàð óñèëèëñÿ çà ïðîøåäøèå íåäåëè.  
  
"Äåéñòâèòåëüíî? Êàê óíûëî. ß íàäåÿëñÿ íà íå÷òî ýêçîòè÷íîå", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, ïîêà Ñíåéï ïðîñòî ñèäåë è ðàçãëÿäûâàë ñâîè ðóêè, êàê áóäòî áîÿëñÿ… Êòî çíàë, ÷åãî æäàë Ñåâåðóñ? Èëè ìîæåò áûòü, îí ïðîñòî íàáèðàëñÿ ìóæåñòâà ïåðåä ñàìûì íåïðèÿòíûì ìîìåíòîì? "Ñåâåðóñ, áóäü ëþáåçåí, çàêàòàé ðóêàâ ðóáàøêè, ÷òîáû ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð ìîãëà ïðîâåðèòü ó÷àñòîê ñ Òåìíîé Ìåòêîé".  
  
Ñ õîëîäíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë ãëàçà.  
  
"ß íèêîãäà òàêîãî íå äåëàëà", - âûïàëèëà Ãåðìèîíà, íåðâíè÷àÿ ïðè ìûñëè î òàêîì óðîâíå áëèçîñòè ïðÿìî ïåðåä âñåâèäÿùèì îêîì Äóìáëüäîðà. "ß äàæå íèêîãäà íå äóìàëà î òîì, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ õîðîøèé íþõ".  
  
"Çíà÷èò, â ïðîöåññå àññèñòèðîâàíèÿ Ëîíãáîòòîìó, Âû íå îùóùàëè, êîãäà ýòîò òóïîãîëîâûé ïîðòèë î÷åðåäíîå çåëüå?" - ðåçêî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Íó, îùóùàëà. Îáû÷íî. Íî ýòî ïîëó÷àëîñü íå îñîçíàííî".  
  
"Òîãäà ïîðà, ÷òîáû ýòî ñòàëî îñîçíàííûì. Âàì ñëåäóåò ïîðàáîòàòü ñ Ñèðèóñîì… èëè Ðåìóñîì, ÷òîáû çàòî÷èòü íàâûêè".  
  
"Íî Âû…"  
  
"Ìíå åñòü ÷åì çàíÿòüñÿ â ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ", - îòðåçàë Ñíåéï. "Ó Ðåìóñà îáîíÿíèå ñàìîå îñòðîå, èç âñåõ êîòîðûå ìíå ïðèõîäèëîñü íàáëþäàòü", - äîáàâèë îí ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå. "Ìîæåò áûòü, îí ñàìàÿ ïîäõîäÿùàÿ êàíäèäàòóðà äëÿ ïðîâåðêè Òåìíîé Ìåòêè". Ñîâàòü åé ïîä íîñ ðóêó áûëî áëèçîñòüþ, áåç êîòîðîé îí òî÷íî ìîã áû æèòü. Âîîáùå áûëî óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî îíà äî ñèõ ïîð íå çàìåòèëà ãîðìîíàëüíûå èçìåíåíèÿ, óêàçûâàþùèå íà åãî âîçáóæäåíèå. "À ñ ó÷åòîì òîãî, ÷òî ÿ è òàê ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ýêñïîíàòîì íà âûñòàâêå…"  
  
Ïðèíèìàÿ ýòî, êàê çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ, Äóìáëüäîð øàãíóë â êàìèí.  
  
Êîãäà ÿâèëñÿ Ëóïèí, òî ïî åãî âçúåðîøåííîìó âèäó ìîæíî áûëî ñîâåðøåííî òî÷íî çàêëþ÷èòü, ÷òî îí èëè ñïàë… èëè áûë ÷åì-òî çàíÿò. Åñëè æå ñóäèòü ïî ðàçäðàæåííîìó âûðàæåíèþ ëèöà Áëýêà è àóðû ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ, êîòîðàÿ åãî îêðóæàëà, Ãåðìèîíà äàæå áûëà ãîòîâà ïîáèòüñÿ îá çàêëàä, ÷òî çíàåò, ÷åì èìåííî. È, íàñêîëüêî îíà ìîãëà ñóäèòü ïî åäâà çàìåòíîé óõìûëêå, òîãî æå ìíåíèÿ áûë è Ñåâåðóñ. Îíà áûëà äîñòàòî÷íî îñòîðîæíà, ÷òîáû íå ñëèøêîì óñåðäíî ñîñðåäîòà÷èâàòüñÿ íà èõ çàïàõå. Ñ íåêîòîðûì îïîçäàíèåì äî íåå äîøëî, íà ÷òî îíà áûëà áû ñïîñîáíà, åñëè áû íå ïîçâîëÿëà ñåáå òåðÿòüñÿ â ìèðèàäàõ çàïàõîâ ìíîæåñòâà ëþäåé â óñëîâèÿõ îáùåæèòèÿ, êàê ðàç ïåðåä òåì, êàê çàäóìàòüñÿ ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ýòî ëè èìåë â âèäó Ñíåéï.  
  
Êàê òîëüêî äî Áëýêà äîøëî, ÷òî áûëî çàäóìàíî ñäåëàòü, ó íåãî îòâèñëà ÷åëþñòü. Ëóïèí, Äóìáëüäîð è Ãåðìèîíà óïåðëèñü â íåãî âçãëÿäàìè, è òîëüêî ýòî çàñòàâèëî åãî óäåðæàòüñÿ îò êîììåíòàðèåâ. Îí áûë ïî÷òè äîâîëåí òåì, ÷òî Ñíåéï çàíÿë îáîðîíèòåëüíóþ ïîçèöèþ ó îêíà ñ òàêèì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, îò êîòîðîãî áû ìîëîêî ñêèñëî â ìîìåíò.  
  
Êîãäà Ëóïèí îñòîðîæíî, íî êðåïêî âçÿë Ñíåéïà çà îáíàæåííóþ ðóêó â îáëàñòè ëîêòÿ è çàïÿñòüÿ, òîò óñòàâèëñÿ â öàðÿùóþ çà îêíîì íî÷ü, êàê áóäòî ïûòàÿñü îòêëþ÷èòüñÿ îò ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî.  
  
"Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ óæå çàôèêñèðîâàë òâîé çàïàõ, íî áóäåò íåïëîõî ïðîâåðèòü", - ñêàçàë Ëóïèí, ïðåæäå ÷åì íà÷àòü îáíþõèâàòü ðóêó Ñíåéïà. "Ñòûä, óíèæåíèå, ãíåâ, ñîæàëåíèå, íåãîäîâàíèå, æåëàíèå, âîçáó…" - çàïîçäàëî îñîçíàâ, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò, Ëóïèí çàìîë÷àë.  
  
"Ñïàñèáî, Ðåìóñ. Ïîçàáîòüñÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû âûâåðíóòü íàèçíàíêó âñå ìîè ñåêðåòû", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, åãî ãîëîñ äîíåññÿ òóäà, ãäå ñòîÿëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ýòî áûëî ñêàçàíî ñïîêîéíûì è àáñîëþòíî ðàçúÿðåííûì òîíîì.   
  
"Ïðîñòè, ÿ íå ïîäóìàë", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ëóïèí. "Ýòî ïðîñòî ñèëüíûå ýìîöèè è ãîðìîíû… Îíè âñåãäà óëàâëèâàþòñÿ â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü. Ñòîé ñïîêîéíî, åùå îäíà ìèíóòà".  
  
Âåðíûé ñâîåìó ñëîâó, îí âûïðÿìèëñÿ è ðàçæàë ðóêè, äåðæàâøèå ðóêó Ñíåéïà. "ß óçíàþ òåáÿ ãäå óãîäíî. Òî÷íåå ñêàçàòü, ÿ ìîãó òåáÿ îòñëåäèòü".  
  
"Êàêîå ñ÷àñòüå…" Òâåðäî âûïðÿìèâ ñïèíó, Ñíåéï âñå åùå èçáåãàë ñìîòðåòü ïðèñóòñòâóþùèì â ãëàçà, íî ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê âçãëÿäû ñòåãàþò åãî ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí.  
  
"Ìíå îñòàëîñü ïðîâåðèòü òîëüêî Òåìíóþ Ìåòêó", - ñïîêîéíî äîáàâèë Ëóïèí.  
  
"Òû ìîæåøü îïèñàòü çàïàõ Ñåâåðóñà, òàê ÷òîáû ìû ìîãëè ýòî ïîíÿòü… ñêàæåì êàê ëèìîí èëè ìàðìåëàä?" - ñïðîñèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ñëèøêîì ïîãëîùåíà èñïåïåëåíèåì Ñíåéïà âçãëÿäîì ÷èñòîãî íåãîäîâàíèÿ, ÷òîáû îáðàòèòü âíèìàíèÿ íà ýòè ñëîâà. Òèïè÷íûé ìóæèê, äóìàþùèé òîëüêî î ñåêñå. Ñïèñîê åãî ïàðòíåðîâ âèäèìî áûë íå èç êîðîòêèõ… õîòÿ îíà íå ìîãëà óïðåêíóòü åãî âêóñ â âûáîðå ëþáîâíèêîâ. Åé âñåãäà íðàâèëñÿ ïðîôåññîð Ëóïèí. Íî ÷òî î òàêîì ïîâîðîòå ñîáûòèé ïîäóìàåò ìèñòåð Áëýê, îíà äàæå íå õîòåëà ïðåäïîëàãàòü. Åé áûëî óäèâèòåëüíî âèäåòü, êàê îí ñïîêîéíî ïüåò ÷àé, ðàññåÿííî ïîãëàæèâàÿ ñïèíêó Ôîóêñà, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû âîçãëàâèòü çàãîâîð ñ öåëüþ óáèéñòâà Ñíåéïà çà òî, ÷òî òîò âîçæàæäàë åãî âîçëþáëåííîãî.   
  
"Áîþñü íåò, äèðåêòîð", - ðàññåÿííî ñêàçàë Ëóïèí. "Ó ìåíÿ òàê íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ. Ïî-äðóãîìó ðàñïîçíàâàòü çàïàõè ïîëó÷àåòñÿ ó Ñèðèóñà… è äóìàþ, ÷òî ó Ìèíåðâû. Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, áóäüòå äîáðû, îòîäâèíåòåñü. Âàø çàïàõ èñêàæàåò èñõîäÿùèå îò Ñåâåðóñà ôëþèäû".  
  
"Èçâèíèòå", - ñêàçàëà îíà, àâòîìàòè÷åñêè äåëàÿ òî, î ÷åì åå ïðîñèëè, äàæå íå îñîçíàâàÿ òîãî, ÷òî îí åé ñêàçàë.  
  
"À âîò ýòî èíòåðåñíî", - ñêàçàë Ëóïèí, ÷óòü ïîçæå, îïðåäåëèâ ìåñòî ðàñïîëîæåíèÿ Òåìíîé Ìåòêè èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî ïî çàïàõó, òàê êàê îíà íå áûëà âèäèìà ãëàçó. "Ñèðèóñ, ïîäîéäè è ïîíþõàé ýòî, à ïîòîì ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî òû äóìàåøü ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó".  
  
"ß äóìàþ, ÷òî åñëè êòî-íèáóäü êîãäà-íèáóäü óçíàåò, ÷òî ÿ ïîòðàòèë âå÷åð, îáíþõèâàÿ ðóêó Ñåâåðóñà…"  
  
È õîòÿ åãî ðóêà áûëà âûòÿíóòà âïåðåä, Ñíåéï, êàçàëîñü, îêîí÷àòåëüíî îòðåøèëñÿ îò ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî. Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ñîïåíèÿ íèêàêèå èíûå çâóêè íå ðàçäàâàëèñü â êîìíàòå êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ.  
  
"Íè÷åãî. Ìåñòî, òàì ãäå Òåìíàÿ Ìåòêà, âîîáùå íè÷åì íå ïàõíåò" - ñêàçàë Áëýê ðàçãèáàÿñü.  
  
"Êàê Âîëüäåìîðò", - õîëîäíî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ñ îêàìåíåâøåì ëèöîì. Îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî âñå äàæå õóæå ÷åì îí áîÿëñÿ; äåéñòâèòåëüíî, íå áûëî íèêàêîãî âûõîäà.  
  
"Âû íå òàêîé êàê îí", - æèâî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Ýòî òîëüêî åãî çíàê âëàäåíèÿ íà Âàøåé ðóêå. Ê Âàì ýòî íå èìååò íèêàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ".  
  
Çàíÿòûé ðàñêàòûâàíèåì ðóêàâà ðóáàøêè ñî âñåé âîçìîæíîé ñêîðîñòüþ, êîòîðàÿ íå ìîãëà áûòü èñòîëêîâàíà êàê ïîñïåøíîñòü, Ñíåéï îáåðíóëñÿ ê íåé. "Íå îáìàíûâàéòå ñåáå, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð". Îí åùå íå âåðíóëñÿ ê íîðìàëüíîìó âåñó, êîòîðûé áûë ïîòåðÿí çà äíè, ïðîâåäåííûå â êàìåðå, è ÷åðòû åãî ëèöà, âíåçàïíî, ñòàëè äàæå áîëåå ðåçêèìè.  
  
Îò÷àÿííî æåëàÿ èìåòü ïðàâî ïðåäëîæèòü åìó óòåøåíèå, îíà íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî õîòü êòî-òî çàìåòèò, êàê îí âîñïðèíÿë ýòó íîâîñòü. Îíà âçäðîãíóëà, êîãäà óâèäåëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñìîòðèò íà íåå ñ âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, êîòîðîå îíà íå ìîãëà ðàñïîçíàòü.  
  
"Íå ðàñòðà÷èâàéòå âïóñòóþ Âàøó æàëîñòü", - ñêàçàë îí ðåçêî.  
  
"ß âñå äóìàþ, êàê íàñòîëüêî óìíûé ÷åëîâåê ìîæåò áûòü â òî æå ñàìîå âðåìÿ òàêèì òóïûì", - âçîðâàëàñü îíà, ïðåæäå ÷åì î ÷åì-òî çàäóìàòüñÿ.  
  
"Â ÷åì äåëî, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð?" - ñïðîñèë Ëóïèí, ïîêà åãî îñòîðîæíûé âíèìàòåëüíûé âçãëÿä áëóæäàë îò Ñíåéïà ê íåé è îáðàòíî.  
  
"Êòî-íèáóäü çíàåò, êàê ïàõíåò øðàì Ãàððè?" - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Åìó âñåãäà áîëüíî, êîãäà ðÿäîì Âîëüäåìîðò. Î÷åíü. Äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, ÷òî îí åäâà ìîæåò äóìàòü".  
  
"Êàê è Òåìíàÿ Ìåòêà Ñåâåðóñà", - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó. "Âû îá ýòîì çíàåòå? Ðàíüøå òàêîãî íå áûëî. Íó ìîæåò íà ìãíîâåíèå èëè äâà. Êîãäà îí ïðèçûâàë Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Êîãäà ÿ îòêàçûâàëñÿ ïîä÷èíÿòüñÿ, áîëü ïîñòåïåííî óìåíüøàëàñü äî åäâà çàìåòíîãî ææåíèÿ, êàê îò ñîëíå÷íîãî îæîãà. Íî ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÿ âåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó…" Ïîæàâ ïëå÷àìè, îí çàòèõ, íåîñîçíàííî ïîòèðàÿ ïðåäïëå÷üå.  
  
Ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä Äóìáëüäîðà ñòàë åùå òâåðæå. "Òîãäà ýòî è èçìåíèëîñü?"  
  
Ñíåéï êèâíóë.  
  
"Êàêèì îáðàçîì îí ïðèâÿçàë òåáÿ?"  
  
Íå îæèäàâøèé íàïàäåíèÿ Ñíåéï áûë ïîéìàí íà ìåñòå, âûðàæåíèå óíèæåíèÿ íà ëèöå ïðåäàëî åãî.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ðÿäîì ñ íåþ íàïðÿãñÿ Ëóïèí, è óâèäåëà, êàê ó Áëýêà îòêðûëñÿ ðîò. Îíà çàæìóðèëà ãëàçà, ìîëÿñü, ÷òîáû îí íå ïðîðîíèë íè ñëîâà. Åñëè áû îí ñòàë îáñóæäàòü ýòî â îòêðûòóþ, Ñíåéï áû åãî óáèë.  
  
"Ìåòêà, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë ñ Ìåòêîé?" Ëèõîðàäî÷íî ñïðîñèëà îíà. "Ýòî äîëæíî áûòü áûëî ñèëüíåå, ÷åì Cruciatus, ïîòîìó ÷òî Âû è ðàíüøå îò íåãî ñòðàäàëè. È î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ôèçè÷åñêèõ ìó÷åíèé áûëî áû íå äîñòàòî÷íî, òóò äîëæíî áûëî áûòü ïðèìåíåíî âîëøåáñòâî". Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åé íå õâàòàåò äûõàíèÿ, íî îïàñíûå âîäû, êàçàëîñü, áûëè ïðåîäîëåíû. Ñòîÿùèå ðÿäîì, êàê áóäòî èùóùèå ïîääåðæêó èëè âçàèìíîå óòåøåíèå, Ëóïèí è Áëýê ñòàðàòåëüíî íå ñìîòðåëè íà Ñíåéïà, õîòÿ îíà ìîãëà ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî ðóêè ó Áëýêà äðîæàëè, ïîêà îí íå ñóíóë èõ â êàðìàíû, ñ ãëàç äîëîé.  
  
Ñíåéï ìîðãíóë, îïàñíîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ìåäëåííî èñ÷åçàëî. "Äà. ß çàáûë. ß áûë ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî èñïóãàí", - äîáàâèë îí êèñëî.  
  
"ß íå óäèâëåí", - ñêàçàë áåñòàêòíûé Áëýê. "ß áû óññàëñÿ. Ïðîñòèòå, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. Ïðîäîëæàé, Ñåâåðóñ".  
  
Ïðèùóðèâ ãëàçà, Ñíåéï áûë ñëèøêîì ñîñðåäîòî÷åí íà ÷åì-òî, âèäèìîì åìó îäíîìó, ÷òîáû îáðàòèòü âíèìàíèå íà ïîääåðæêó ñ ñîâåðøåííî íåîæèäàííîé ñòîðîíû. "Îí ïðîâåë ïàëüöåì ïî êîíòóðó Òåìíîé Ìåòêè. Åãî íîãîòü ðàçðåçàë êîíòóð, è êîãäà êðîâü çàëèëà Ìåòêó, áîëü… ß íà êîðîòêîå âðåìÿ ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå. Êîãäà ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ, îí ñìåÿëñÿ ñ ×åðâåõâîñòîì, ãîâîðÿ, ÷òî áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå ïîòåðÿåò ìîé ñëåä. Äî òåõ ïîð ïîêà Àëüáóñ íå ñäåëàë… òî ÷òî îí ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü íàçàä, ÿ ïîñòîÿííî ÷óâñòâîâàë áîëü. Îíà ïðîñòî óñèëèâàëàñü, êîãäà Âîëüäåìîðò ïðèçûâàë ìåíÿ".  
  
Ïîäïåðåâ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè, Ãåðìèîíà ìàññèðîâàëà âèñêè áîëüøèìè ïàëüöàìè, ïûòàÿñü îñòàíîâèòü äóðàöêèå ñëåçû, êîòîðûå áû âñåõ ñìóòèëè. Íå óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî îí âåë ñåáÿ êàê óáëþäîê íà óðîêàõ. Íî îíà íåíàâèäåëà áåññòðàñòíîå ïðèíÿòèå â åãî ãîëîñå, êàê áóäòî îí îòêàçàëñÿ îò íàäåæäû ñòàòü êîãäà-íèáóäü ñâîáîäíûì. È òåì íå ìåíåå, îí âñå åùå ðàáîòàë íà Äóìáëüäîðà…  
  
Ñâÿòîé Ñåâåðóñ íà áåëîì êîíå. Íåò. Ýòî áûëî ñêîðåå âñåãî ïðîñòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí áûë îæåñòî÷åí èç-çà îáèäû íà ïîòåðþ êîíòðîëÿ íàä ñâîåé æèçíüþ. Ðîññèþ îïèñûâàëè êàê ãîëîâîëîìêó â çàãàäêå, ÷òî â îáùåì-òî èñ÷åðïûâàþùå îïèñûâàëî Ñåâåðóñà.*** Ìîæåò â íåì áûëà êàêàÿ-òî êàïëÿ ðóññêîé êðîâè. Èëè ìîæåò áûòü îí áûë ïðîñòî àíãëèéñêîé ãîëîâîëîìêîé, è îíà áóäåò ïðîêëÿòà, åñëè åå íå ðàçãàäàåò.  
  
"Äèðåêòîð, ñâÿçü Âîëüäåìîðòà ñ Ãàððè íå áûëà äîáðîâîëüíîé, íå òàê ëè?" - ñïðîñèëà îíà â âîöàðèâøåéñÿ òèøèíå.  
  
"ß â ýòîì î÷åíü ñèëüíî ñîìíåâàþñü. Îí ïî÷òè ïîãèá â òîì ïåðâîì ñòîëêíîâåíèè".  
  
Ïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó, Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë åå âçãëÿä è íå îãëÿíóëñÿ.  
  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð?"   
  
"Ó Âîëüäåìîðòà åñòü íà òåëå êàêèå-íèáóäü ìåòêè?"  
  
"Íè îäíîé, î êîòîðîé ÿ ìîã áû ñêàçàòü ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ".  
  
"Âîò ÷åðò", - áåççëîáíî ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà. "Åùå îäíà òåîðèÿ ïîëåòåëà ê… Íàì íóæíî çíàòü, ïàõíåò ëè øðàì Ãàððè".  
  
"Íó, ÿ ìîã áû ïðîñòî ïîäîéòè ê íåìó â êëàññå Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ è ïîíþõàòü åãî ëîá", - õìóðî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
"ß ýòî ñäåëàþ", - ñêàçàë Áëýê.  
  
"Êîãäà?" - ïðàêòè÷íî ñïðîñèë Ëóïèí. "Òû íèêîãäà íå áûâàåøü ñ íèì íàåäèíå âî âðåìÿ ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà".  
  
"ß ìîãó ýòî ñäåëàòü", - áåç ýíòóçèàçìà ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Íåò", - êàòåãîðè÷íî îòðåçàë Ñíåéï, íå çàìå÷àÿ òîãî, êàê íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåëè îñòàëüíûå ìóæ÷èíû.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà. "Âû, âåðîÿòíî, ïðàâû. Ìèñòåð Áëýê íàèëó÷øàÿ êàíäèäàòóðà".  
  
"ß ñî÷òó îáÿçàòåëüíûì äëÿ ñåáÿ ïàòðóëèðîâàòü ïî íî÷àì ñ ìîåé ñîáàêîé", - ñêàçàë Ëóïèí. "Ñèðèóñ íàøà ãëàâíàÿ íàäåæäà íà âûÿâëåíèå äðóãèõ Òåìíûõ Ìåòîê".  
  
"Ìû íå çíàåì, òàê ëè îáñòîèò äåëî ó äðóãèõ", - çàìåòèë Ñíåéï, íåîñîçíàííî ïîòèðàÿ ðóêó. "Ìíå ñëåäóåò óäåëèòü ýòîìó áîëüøå âíèìàíèÿ".  
  
"Ýòî áóäåò ïðîñòî ñìåðòåëüíûé íîìåð, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Âû áóäåòå îðàòü ÷òî åñòü ìî÷è ïîä Cruiatus", - ñêàçàë Ãåðìèîíà. "Íî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ó íàñ åñòü ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü, áëàãîäàðÿ Âàì". Òîëüêî òåïåðü îíà ïîíÿëà, êàê óñòàëà. "Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü. Íî êàæåòñÿ, ìíå ëó÷øå ïîéòè ñïàòü".  
  
"Î, ÷óäåñíî", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "È õîòÿ ÿ ðèñêóþ ïîêàçàòüñÿ íåâåæëèâûì, íî íàäåþñü, ÷òî âñå ïðèäåðæèâàþòñÿ òàêîãî æå ìíåíèÿ".  
  
"Âîò è íå ãîâîðèòå, ÷òî ìû íå ïîíèìàåì íàìåêîâ", - ñêàçàë Áëýê, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê äâåðè. "Ñåâåðóñ? Íàì ñ Ðåìóñîì íóæåí çàùèòíèê îò ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð".  
  
"Âîîáùå-òî, ÿ áû õîòåëà ïåðåêèíóòüñÿ ñ íèì ïàðîþ ñëîâ", - ñêàçàëà îíà, ïîêà îíè ñïóñêàëèñü ïî ëåñòíèöå, ïîæåëàâ Äóìáëüäîðó ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è.  
  
"Áåãèòå, ÷òî åñòü ìî÷è", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. Íî çà ñìèðåíèåì, Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëà â ýòîì ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ñêðûâàëîñü ðàçâëå÷åíèå.  
  
"Âîò-âîò", - ñêàçàë Áëýê, êàê òîëüêî îíè îêàçàëèñü â êîðèäîðå. "Óðîê Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ çàâòðà?"  
  
"Êàê ïîæåëàåòå".  
  
"Òîãäà äà. Äîáðîé íî÷è".  
  
Ëóïèí óëûáíóëñÿ, êèâíóë è ïîñëåäîâàë çà Áëýêîì, îñòàâëÿÿ Ãåðìèîíó è Ñíåéïà ìåäëåííî èäóùèõ çà íèìè.  
  
"×òî Âû õîòèòå çíàòü?" - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, êîãäà îíè ïðîøëè äâà äëèííûõ êîðèäîðà, à Ãåðìèîíà òàê è íå ñäåëàëà ïîïûòîê íàðóøèòü òèøèíó. Ïîäàâèâ çåâîê, îí ïîòåð øåþ.  
  
"Âû æå íå ïëàíèðóåòå ÷òî-íèáóäü äóðàöêîå, âðîäå òîãî, ÷òîáû âûÿñíèòü, åñòü ëè ó Âîëüäåìîðòà îòëè÷èòåëüíûå ìåòêè?" Ïðÿìî ñïðîñèëà îíà, ïîòîìó êàê íå ñìîãëà ïðèäóìàòü íèêàêîãî òàêòè÷íîãî âûâåðòà, ÷òîáû çàäàòü ýòîò âîïðîñ.  
  
"Âû äåðçèòå", - ðåçêî ñêàçàë îí, åãî øàãè ñòàëè øèðå.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî óæå ïî÷òè áåæèò, ÷òîáû íå îòñòàâàòü îò íåãî. "Íåò. Ïðîñòàÿ ïðàêòè÷íîñòü. Íàì íå èçâåñòíî, åñòü ëè êàêàÿ-íèáóäü ïîëüçà â ýòîé èíôîðìàöèè, ïîêà íå ïðîâåðèì øðàì Ãàððè. È äàæå òîãäà… Îíî òîãî íå ñòîèò".  
  
Îí îäàðèë åå ðàçäðàæåííûì âçãëÿäîì. "Ýòî íå Âàøà… Áóäüòå óâåðåííû, åñëè ìíå ïîíàäîáÿòñÿ Âàøè óêàçàíèÿ ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, êàê ñòðîèòü ìîþ æèçíü, ÿ çà íèìè ê Âàì îáðàùóñü".  
  
Îòäåëàâøèñü ëåã÷å, ÷åì ñàì îæèäàëà, Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà. "Äà, ïðîôåññîð".  
  
Êàáëóêè áîòèíîê øàðêíóëè ïî êàìíþ, êîãäà Ñíåéï ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ. "Âû íàäî ìíîþ ñìååòåñü?" Îò âîçìóùåíèÿ â åãî ãîëîñå åé çàõîòåëîñü çàõèõèêàòü, íî îíà ïîäîçðåâàëà, ÷òî ýòî â ðàâíîé ñòåïåíè áûëî è îò òîãî, ÷òî îò óñòàëîñòè åé áûëî òðóäíî çäðàâî ðàññóæäàòü.  
  
"Íåò, ÿ ïðîñòî ïåðåæèâàþ çà Âàñ. Óæå ïîçäíî, ÿ óñòàëà, è ýòî êîðèäîð ê ìîèì êîìíàòàì. Äîáðîé íî÷è. Î, ïðîôåññîð…"  
  
"Íåò", - ñêàçàë îí.  
  
"Âû æå äàæå íå äîæäàëèñü ìîåãî âîïðîñà".  
  
Òîëüêî ìåðöàíèå â åãî ãëàçàõ âûäàëî ðàçâëå÷åíèå, êîòîðîå îí èñïûòûâàë îò ïî÷òè-ñâèðåïîñòè Ãåðìèîíû. "Ïîòîìó ÷òî ìíå è íå íóæíî áûëî. Èäåìòå". Îí äîâåë åå äî äâåðåé êîìíàò. "Ïðèøëè".  
  
"Âàì íå ñëåäóåò òàê ÿâíî âûêàçûâàòü îáëåã÷åíèå îò òîãî, ÷òî Âû èçáàâëÿåòåñü îò ìåíÿ", - ðàçäðàæåííî ñêàçàëà îíà.  
  
"Âû ñîáèðàëèñü ñïðîñèòü, ìîæíî ëè Âàì ïîñåùàòü óðîêè Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, êîòîðûå ÿ ïðîâîæó äëÿ Ðåìóñà, Ñèðèóñà è Ïîïïè. Îòâåò - íåò, Âàì íåëüçÿ".  
  
Ó íåå âûòÿíóëîñü ëèöî. "Î…" Áåçäóìíî òåðåáÿ ïàëüöàìè òêàíü ïëàòüÿ, îíà îïóñòèëà ãëàçà. "ß äóìàëà, ÷òî ÿ… Âû æå ñêàçàëè, ÷òî ÿ ïîäõîæó äëÿ Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ".  
  
"Ðèñêóÿ ïåðåôðàçèðîâàòü Âàøè æå ñëîâà, ÿ ñêàæó - íå âñå êàñàåòñÿ èìåííî Âàñ, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð".  
  
"ß íå ïîíèìàþ", - îíà ñ íåäîóìåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.  
  
Êðîõîòíàÿ óëûáêà äåðíóëà óãîëîê åãî ãóá. "Ïî÷åìó ýòî ìåíÿ íå óäèâëÿåò?"  
  
"ß íå ýòî õîòåëà ñêàçàòü. È Âû ýòî çíàåòå", - äîáàâèëà îíà çàïàëü÷èâî. "Õîòÿ, åñëè ïðîôåññîð Ëóïèí è ìèñòåð Áëýê áóäóò òàì, òî çíà÷èò ýòî áóäåò íå ìàñòåð-êëàññ, è çíà÷èò îí äëÿ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè". Â åå ãëàçàõ áëåñíóëà äîãàäêà.  
  
"Äà", - ïîäòâåðäèë îí, ðàçäðàæàÿñü èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ïðîòèâ âîëè îòêëèêíóëñÿ íà îäîáðåíèå â åå óëûáêå. "Äîáðîé íî÷è".  
  
Ñíåéï ñäåëàë øåñòü øàãîâ â îáðàòíóþ ñòîðîíó ïî êîðèäîðó, ïîòîì îñòàíîâèëñÿ è îáåðíóëñÿ. Îíà âñå åùå ñòîÿëà òàì, ãäå îí åå îñòàâèë. "×òî?" - ïîòðåáîâàë îí îòâåòà, âîçâðàùàÿñü ê íåé. "×òî íà ñàìîì äåëå Âû õîòåëè ó ìåíÿ ñïðîñèòü?" - íåòåðïåëèâî äîáàâèë îí, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà âñå òàê æå ïðîäîëæàëà ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî.  
  
"Êàê Âû óçíàëè?"  
  
"Èíòóèöèÿ", - ñóõî ñêàçàë îí, ïîòîì ñîñòðîèë ãðèìàñó è ñêàçàë ïðàâäó. "ß ïðåïîäàþ ñåìíàäöàòü ëåò. Â ïðîöåññå è ñàì êîå-÷åìó íàó÷èëñÿ. ×òîáû ýòî íè áûëî, çàäàâàéòå âîïðîñ, è ìû ñìîæåì íåìíîãî ïîñïàòü".  
  
"×åì ÿ ïàõíó?" - âûïàëèëà îíà. Óìåðùâëåííàÿ ñîáñòâåííîé íåëîâêîñòüþ, îíà îò÷àÿííî ñìîòðåëà íå íåãî. "Quid pro quo, ïðîôåññîð".****  
  
"Ýòîò ïðèíöèï ëó÷øå âñåãî ñðàáàòûâàåò, êîãäà ó Âàñ åñòü èíôîðìàöèÿ, êîòîðóþ ìîæíî èñïîëüçîâàòü, ÷òîáû äîãîâîðèòüñÿ, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð", - óäèâëåííî çàìåòèë îí. Ñíåéï óëûáíóëñÿ, êîãäà â åå âçãëÿäå óñèëèëîñü íåãîäîâàíèå. "Â òîì ñòèøêå, ÷òî Âû ïðîöèòèðîâàëè, ñêðûòà äîëÿ èñòèíû".  
  
"ß íå ïàõíó óëèòêàìè" - îñêîðáëåíî ñêàçàëà îíà.  
  
"Êîíôåòàìè è ïèðîæíûìè, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. Êîíôåòàìè è ïèðîæíûìè. Èëè, â Âàøåì, ñëó÷àå, çðåëûìè ôèãàìè è ìåäîì". Åå ãóáû ïðèîòêðûëèñü, è îí ðåøèë, ÷òî ýòî ñëèøêîì âîçáóæäàþùåå çðåëèùå.  
  
"Î…", - òèõî ñêàçàëà îíà, ïåðåä òåì êàê âñòðåïåíóòüñÿ. "Ýòî íå ñëèøêîì òÿæåëûé çàïàõ?"  
  
Îò îáàÿíèÿ â åãî óëûáêå ïîë óøåë ó íåå èç-ïîä íîã. "Íåò, åñëè ýòî Âàñ áåñïîêîèò. ß óïîìÿíóë óêñóñ?"  
  
"Âû ýòî íàðî÷íî", - ñêàçàëà îíà, ïðèùóðèâøèñü.  
  
Îí ðàçâåë ðóêàìè. "ß ñëèçåðèíåö. Äîáðîé íî÷è, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð".  
  
"Äîáðîé íî÷è". Îíà çàìåðëà íà ìãíîâåíèå, ïåðåä òåì êàê âîéòè â êîìíàòû, è åùå íà ìãíîâåíèå ïåðåä òåì êàê ñ óëûáêîé çàêðûòü çà ñîáîþ äâåðü.  
  
Ïðèìå÷àíèÿ àâòîðà:   
  
*Ñëîâà àíãëèéñêîé äåòñêîé ïåñåíêè â ïåðåâîäå Ñàìóèëà ßêîâëåâè÷à Ìàðøàêà.  
  
** Ïëóòàðõ  
  
*** Ãåðìèîíà íå âåðíî ïîìíèò öèòàòó.  
  
"ß íå ìîãó ïðåäñêàçàòü äåéñòâèÿ Ðîññèè. Ýòî ãîëîâîëîìêà â òàéíå, çàêëþ÷åííàÿ â çàãàäêó" - Óèíñòîí ×åð÷èëü, ðàäèî èíòåðâüþ, 1940ã.  
  
**** Quid pro quo (ëàò.) - Óñëóãà çà óñëóãó. 


	16. Ãëàâà 16

Ãëàâà 16.  
  
Ïåðåâîä G-Hope  
  
Îáíàðóæèòü, ÷òî îí âæèìàÿñü åëîçèò ïî ìàòðàñó, êàê êàêîé-íèáóäü âîçáóæäåííûé 15-ëåòíèé ïîäðîñòîê, ýòî íå äîñòàâèëî Ñíåéïó îñîáîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Íàñòðîåíèå íèêàê íå óëó÷øèëîñü, êîãäà îí îñîçíàë, êåì áûëè çàïîëíåíû åãî ïðåäóòðåííèå ôàíòàçèè. È õîòü ýòî áûëî íåñîìíåííûì óëó÷øåíèåì ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ îáû÷íûìè ñíàìè, åìó âñå æå åùå íóæíî áûëî îïðàâèòüñÿ îò óíèæåíèÿ, è ýòî áûëî óíèæåíèå - èñïûòûâàòü âîæäåëåíèå ê ó÷åíèöå; Ñíåéï ñïóñòèëñÿ âíèç ê çàâòðàêó.  
  
"À âîò è òû!" - ñêàçàë Áëýê, øèðîêèì æåñòîì ïðèâåòñòâèÿ ïî÷òè âûáèâàÿ ñòàêàí ñ àáðèêîñîâûì ñîêîì èç ðóê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
  
"Íó äà, ÿ. ×òî òû õî÷åøü?" - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï, ãîòîâûé ê âûïàäó.  
  
"ß ÷èòàþ òå êíèãè, êòî òû ïðåäëîæèë, è íå ìîãó ïðèìèðèòüñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî Ôüþíèêóëà Íåòòëñòèíã ãîâîðèò îá èñïîëüçîâàíèè çëàòîãëàçîê â ïðèìå÷àíèè ê…"  
  
"Ïîòîì", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, îïóñêàÿñü íà ïåðâûé íåçàíÿòûé ñòóë è ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ðóêó çà ÷àéíèêîì, êîòîðûé ïîÿâèëñÿ ïåðåä íèì, ñîäåðæèìîå óæå äàâíî çàêèïåëî è óñïåëî îñòûòü.  
  
"Íî…"  
  
"Òû óñëûøèøü îò íåãî ÷òî-íèáóäü âðàçóìèòåëüíîå, òîëüêî êîãäà îí ïîêîí÷èò ñ ïåðâîé ÷àøêîé ÷àÿ, èëè ñ òðåìÿ" - ïðàãìàòè÷íî äîáàâèë Ëóïèí.  
  
Ñíåéï ìàëüêîì âçãëÿíóë íà Ãåðìèîíó, êîãäà îíà íàêëîíèëàñü âïåðåä, è òåì ñàìûì íåâîëüíî îòêðûëà âîñõèòèòåëüíûé âèä ãðóäè, òàì ãäå óæå íå áûëî âåñíóøåê. Íåíàðîêîì çàìå÷àÿ ñîáñòâåííóþ ýðåêöèþ, îí ïîäîäâèíóëñÿ áëèæå ê ñòîëó, è ïîäóìàë, êàê ãëóïî ñ åãî ñòîðîíû áûëî çàíÿòü ñâîáîäíûé ñòóë ðÿäîì ñ íåé.  
  
Åìó ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî â ïîëüçó èìïîòåíöèè òîæå åñòü ÷òî ñêàçàòü, êðîìå î÷åâèäíûõ ïðîêëÿòèé è æàëîá î çëîé ñóäüáå.  
  
Ïîëîæèâ ñåáå â òàðåëêó ìàëèíó, Ãåðìèîíà ñëèçíóëà ñëàäêóþ êàïëþ ñ óãîëêà ðòà è äðóæåñêè óëûáíóëàñü Ñíåéïó, êîãäà óâèäåëà, ÷òî îí ñìîòðèò íà íåå. Áûëî ÷òî-òî î÷àðîâàòåëüíîå â òîì, ÷òîáû óçíàòü, ÷òî Ñíåéï íå æàâîðîíîê. Êîíå÷íî, íàøëèñü áû òå, êòî ñêàçàë, ÷òî îí è íå ñîâà.  
  
Îïåðøèñü ëîêòÿìè íà ñòîë, Ñíåéï ìåäëåííî ïîòÿãèâàë ÷àé, îáõâàòèâ áîëüøóþ êðóæêó ðóêàìè. Îí óñòàâèëñÿ íà ïðîôåññîðîâ Ôëèòâèêà è Ñïðîóò, êîòîðûå ñèäåëè íàïðîòèâ, êîãäà çàìåòèë, êàêèå ñèÿþùèå âçãëÿäû îíè áðîñàëè íà íåãî.  
  
"Ëó÷øå?" - ñïðîñèëà Ìàêãîíàããàë, êîòîðàÿ áûëà è æàâîðîíêîì è ñîâîé, è ïîñëå 26 ëåò â êà÷åñòâå Ãëàâû Äîìà, çàìå÷àëà ïî÷òè âñå, ÷òî òâîðèëîñü âîêðóã.  
  
"Ëó÷øå ÷åì êòî?" - õìóðî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Åñòü î÷åâèäíûé îòâåò íà ýòîò âîïðîñ", - ñêàçàë Áëýê.  
  
"È òû íå ïðîèçíåñåøü åãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìû âñå ïûòàåìñÿ âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê âçðîñëûå ëþäè", - êîëêî ñêàçàë Ëóïèí.  
  
"È íåêîòîðûì ýòî äàåòñÿ òÿæåëåå, ÷åì äðóãèì" - îòâåòèëà ìàäàì Õó÷, â åå ãëàçàõ çàïëÿñàëè âåñåëûå èñêîðêè îò òîëüêî ÷òî ðàçîææåííîãî îãîíüêà.  
  
"Ôðåÿ, âåäè ñåáÿ õîðîøî" - ñêàçàëà Ìàêãîíàãàëë, ñäåðæèâàÿ óñìåøêó. "Èòàê, íàñ÷åò ýòîãî îáíþõèâàíèÿ", - æèâî äîáàâèëà îíà. "Ñåâåðóñ, ñêàæè íàì ñàìîå õóäøåå".  
  
Çàáûâ î ÷óâñòâå óíèæåíèÿ, Ñíåéï ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó.  
  
"Ý-ý", - âèíîâàòî ïðîèçíåñ Ëóïèí.  
  
Ñíåéï ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà íåãî.  
  
Ëóïèí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. "ß ïðîñòî îáñóæäàë, êàê ïî-ðàçíîìó ìû âîñïðèíèìàåì ñåíñîðíóþ èíôîðìàöèþ. Ó òåáÿ îñíîâíîé ñïîñîá îïðåäåëåíèÿ çàïàõà ñâÿçàí ñ åäîé è íàïèòêàìè, ìîé - ñ ýìîöèÿìè, à ó Ñèðèóñà òàêèå ñðàâíåíèÿ íå îòâëåêàþò âíèìàíèå".  
  
"Ó ìåíÿ íåâàæíîå îáîíÿíèå", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë, ïîêà àêêóðàòíî äîñòàâàëà êîñòü èç ñâîåãî êóñî÷êà ñåëåäêè. "Îáîíÿíèå ó ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð íàìíîãî ëó÷øå, è òîæå ñâÿçàíî ñ åäîé è ðàñòåíèÿìè. Â îòëè÷èå îò âàñ, åå ñïîñîáíîñòü ïðîÿâëÿåòñÿ, òîëüêî êîãäà îíà ñòîèò áëèçêî ê ÷åëîâåêó. Íó è ÷åì æå ìû, Ñåâåðóñ, ïàõíåì? Åñëè ýòî ÷òî-íèáóäü îòâðàòèòåëüíîå, ëó÷øå ñîëãè".  
  
"Íèêòî íå ïàõíåò îòâðàòèòåëüíî, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ðàçâå òîëüêî òîãî ñëó÷àÿ, êîãäà ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ïîäðîñòêîâ-ìàëü÷èøåê íàõîäèòñÿ â çàìêíóòîì ïðîñòðàíñòâå". Ñíåéï äîáàâèë ê îâñÿíêå ñëèâêè è áàñòð, íî óäîâîëüñòâèå îò åäû áûëî èñïîð÷åíî òåì, ÷òî çà êàæäîé ëîæêîé, îòïðàâëÿåìîé â ðîò, ñëåäèëî íåñêîëüêî ïàð ãëàç. Îí ñ äîñàäîé îïóñòèë ëîæêó, è îíà çâÿêíóëà î òàðåëêó.  
  
"Óìîëÿþ âàñ! Âû êàê äåòè, òîëüêî åùå áîëüøå äåéñòâóåòå íà íåðâû, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå ïîäàåòå íàäåæä íà òî, ÷òî êîãäà-íèáóäü âûðàñòèòå. Ìèíåðâà - ÿáëî÷íîå áðåíäè, âûñøåé ìàðêè. Ñèðèóñ - êîðêè ëàéìà. Ðåìóñ - ÷àé Earl Grey. Ïîïïè - ãðåíêè ñ ìàñëîì. Öåðåðà - ðîæäåñòâåíñêèé ïóäèíã. Ìàð÷ - áóçèíà. Ôðåÿ - ïåðñèêè è èìáèðü. È òåïåðü, åñëè áîëüøå íèêàêèõ âîïðîñîâ, äàéòå ìíå ñïîêîéíî ïîçàâòðàêàòü".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà íå êîììåíòèðîâàòü òî, ÷òî Ñíåéïîâû àññîöèàöèè, îñîáåííî ñâÿçàííûå ñ æåíñêîé ïîëîâèíîé øòàòà, ãîâîðèëè î åãî ÷óâñòâàõ ê íèì áîëüøå, ÷åì îí îñîçíàâàë. Îí áû ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íåóäîáíî.  
  
"À ÷åì ïàõíóò Ãàððè è Ðîí?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, óâëåêàÿñü íîâîé öåïî÷êîé ðàññóæäåíèé.  
  
"Îñòàâÿò â ïîêîå, êàê æå", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï. "Ïîòòåð íåñïåëûì êðûæîâíèêîì, Óèçëè áàçèëèêîì è êëþêâîé".  
  
"À Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ ïàõíóò òî÷íî òàêæå?" - äîáèâàëàñü îòâåòà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
Óáèéñòâåííûé âçãëÿä Ñíåéïà ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â ñìèðåíèè, êîãäà îí óçíàë åå âçãëÿä, ïîëíûé ðåøèìîñòè ïðåñëåäîâàòü â ïîèñêå ïðàâäû. È åñëè ýòî ëåòî íè÷åìó åãî íå íàó÷èëî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí ïðèçíàë, ÷òî áóäåò ïðîùå óñòóïèòü Ãðåéíæåð-Æàæäà-Çíàíèé. Î÷åâèäíî, îí ïëàòèë çà òî, ÷òî íà çàíÿòèÿõ âñåãäà èãíîðèðîâàë åå ïîäíÿòóþ ðóêó.  
  
"Ó âñåõ ìóæ÷èí â ñåìüå Óèçëè â çàïàõå åñòü øëåéô áàçèëèêà. Ïîìèìî ýòîãî, ó áëèçíåöîâ î÷åíü ðàçíûé çàïàõ. Âîò ïî÷åìó ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî íèêàêèõ òðóäíîñòåé â òîì, ÷òîáû èõ ðàçëè÷èòü, ê ãëóáîêîìó èõ ðàçî÷àðîâàíèþ".  
  
"Îíè òîëüêî ðàç ìåíÿ îáìàíóëè", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë, èç-çà âîñïîìèíàíèé îá ýòîì ñëîâà ïðîçâó÷àëè ðåçêî. Ïîòîì îíà óëûáíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíå ñ ïðèâû÷íîé òåïëîòîé è îäîáðåíèåì.  
  
Ñìåíà ýìîöèé Ìàêãîíàãàëë ïðîèçîøëà ïîñòåïåííî, íî Ãåðìèîíà áûëà áëàãîäàðíà, ÷òî åå ïðîñòèëè çà òî, ÷òî íåêîòîðûå ïðåïîäàâàòåëè ïðèíÿëè êàê ëè÷íóþ êðèòèêó èõ ìåòîäîâ ïðåïîäàâàíèÿ.  
  
"È ïîëàãàþ, íåò íè ìàëåéøåãî øàíñà, ÷òî…?" - ñ íàäåæäîé ñïðîñèëà îíà. Íå ÷àñòî êòî-íèáóäü ìîã îäåðæàòü âåðõ íàä áëèçíåöàìè.  
  
"Áîþñü, ÷òî íåò" - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë òàê, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà ñîæàëåíèå.  
  
"Òîëüêî åñëè áû Âû çàõîòåëè ðàññêàçàòü íàì î ñîáñòâåííûõ ïîõîæäåíèÿõ", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Õó÷.   
  
"Î, ÿ äóìàþ, ïî áîëüøåé ÷àñòè, ìû çíàåì î íèõ", - øåëêîâûì ãîëîñîì ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà îòâàæèëàñü ìåëüêîì âçãëÿíóòü íà íåãî, óâèäåëà â åãî ãëàçàõ ðàçâëå÷åíèå è îòâåòèëà: "ß ñîæàëåëà î òîì, ÷òî ñòàùèëà èíãðåäèåíòû èç âàøåãî øêàôà".  
  
"Äî èëè ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ íåäåëü, ïðîâåäåííûõ â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå?" - ñïðîñèë â îòâåò Ñíåéï, íî áåç îñîáîãî ñàðêàçìà   
  
Ñîáèðàÿñü îòâåòèòü, Ãåðìèîíà çàìåðëà. "Âû ïûòàåòåñü îòâëå÷ü ìîå âíèìàíèå îò òîãî, ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ Âàøåãî îáîíÿíèÿ", îñîçíàëà îíà, âîçìóùåííàÿ òåì, êàê îí ïðîáóåò ñáèòü åå ñ òîëêó.  
  
"È äî ñèõ ïîð ýòî ñðàáàòûâàëî", - íåïðèÿòíî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. Îáû÷íî ó íåãî ïîëó÷àëîñü ëó÷øå. "×òî åùå Âû õîòèòå çíàòü?" - ñ ïîêîðíîñòüþ äîáàâèë îí.  
  
"Êàê óæå ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë, ìíå, ÷òîáû ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü çàïàõ, íàäî ñòîÿòü î÷åíü áëèçêî ê ÷åëîâåêó. Íàïðèìåð, ÿ íå ìîãó ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü Âàø çàïàõ äàæå îòñþäà, õîòü ÿ è ñèæó ðÿäîì ñ Âàìè. À êàê áëèçêî Âàì íàäî ïîäîéòè, ÷òîáû ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü çàïàõ? Î, ýòî ïîýòîìó Âû âñåãäà íàâèñàåòå íàä íàìè íà Çåëüÿõ?"  
  
Çà ñòîëîì ïîâèñëà íåîæèäàííàÿ òèøèíà, è ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå ïîñëûøàëèñü ïðèãëóøåííûå âçðûâû ñìåõà. Ñíåéï âñå òàê æå ïðèñòàëüíî íå ìîðãàÿ ñìîòðåë íà íåå, êàê êîò âîçëå ìûøèíîé íîðêè, ãóáû âûòÿíóëèñü â òîíêóþ ïîëîñêó, íå óëûáàÿñü.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà çàòàðàòîðèëà. "ß íå õîòåëà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Âû, êàê êàêîé-íèáóäü èçâðàùåíåö, õîäèòå âîêðóã è îáíþõèâàåòå ñòóäåíòîâ…" Ìûñëü íàêîíåö óñïåëà äîãíàòü íåïîñëóøíûé ÿçûê, Ãåðìèîíà ñ òðóäîì ñìîãëà îñòàíîâèòüñÿ.  
  
Áëýê òàê ñèëüíî ñìåÿëñÿ, Ãåðìèîíà äàæå ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî åìó ñòàíåò ïëîõî, ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë íà÷àëà èêàòü, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïëàêàëà, à Ôëèòâèê äàæå ñâàëèëñÿ ñî ñòóëà.  
  
"Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ", - íåñ÷àñòíî ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, óñòàâèâøèñü âçãëÿäîì íà âòîðóþ ñâåðõó ïóãîâèöó íà ðóáàøêå Ñíåéïà.  
  
"Ñ÷èòàéòå ýòî ïóñòÿêîì, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð", - ëþáåçíî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Çà âñå ãîäû ìåíÿ âî ìíîãîì îáâèíÿëè, íî òàêîå - âïåðâûå. È çàìåòüòå, êàêàÿ ðåàêöèÿ ñî ñòîðîíû êîëëåã, äàæå äóøà ðàäóåòñÿ". Çàïóñòèâ ðóêó â êàðìàí, îí ïðîòÿíóë Äóìáëüäîðó ÷èñòûé íîñîâîé ïëàòîê. "Ê ñòðàæäóùåìó äîëæíî áûòü ñîæàëåíèå îò äðóãà åãî"*.  
  
Ïðîòèðàÿ ïëàòêîì î÷êè, Äóìáëüäîð âäðóã ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åùå ãîä íàçàä, Ñåâåðóñ áûë áû â ÿðîñòè è ñâèðåïî îáðóøèëñÿ íà íèõ â òàêîé ñèòóàöèè, à ïîòîì ãîðäî óäàëèëñÿ â ñâîè êîìíàòû, è äóëñÿ áû íà íèõ íå ìåíüøå íåäåëè. À ñåé÷àñ… Ñåé÷àñ áûëî ïîõîæå íà òî, ÷òî åìó ïîíàäîáèëèñü âñå óñèëèÿ, òîëüêî ÷òîáû ñêðûòü ñâîå ðàçâëå÷åíèå. Ïîõëîïûâàÿ åãî ïî ðóêå, Äóìáëüäîð ïåðåâåë ðàçãîâîð â ðóñëî îáñóæäåíèé ñïîñîáíîñòåé àíèìàãîâ âîñïðèíèìàòü áîëåå íàñûùåííûå ñåíñîðíûå îùóùåíèÿ, êîãäà îíè íàõîäÿòñÿ â ôîðìå æèâîòíûõ, äàâàÿ Ñíåéïó âîçìîæíîñòü ñïîêîéíî äîåñòü çàâòðàê.   
  
Ñîâèíàÿ ïî÷òà ïîäîñïåëà ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êîãäà âñå ïðèíÿëèñü çà ãðåíêè. Â ïîíåäåëüíèê âñåãäà áûëî ìíîãî ïî÷òû, òàê ÷òî íà íèõ ñâàëèëñÿ êàñêàä êîíâåðòîâ è ñîîáùåíèé, âîçäóõ ñî çëîâåùåé òèøèíîé ðàññåêàëè êðûëüÿ ñîâ. Îòíþäü íå îòîðâàííûå îò âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà, ïðîôåññîðà â Õîãâàðòñå ïîääåðæèâàëè àêòèâíóþ ïåðåïèñêó ñî ñïåöèàëèñòàìè â óçêèõ îáëàñòÿõ ïî âñåìó ìèðó, ïî÷òà Ãåðìèîíû áûëà êóäà ñêðîìíåå.   
  
Ñ íåèçìåííîé êðóæêîé ÷àÿ â îäíîé ðóêå, Ñíåéï ïðîñìàòðèâàë ïåðãàìåíòû, æóðíàëû è áàíäåðîëè, çàìåðåâ íà ìãíîâåíèå è óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿâ áðîâè, êîãäà äîáðàëñÿ äî êðàñíîãî êîíâåðòà.  
  
"Íó âîò è ïîëîæåíî íà÷àëî", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Õó÷, ïåðåâîäÿ âçãëÿä îò ñâîåãî êàòàëîãà ñ ïðèíàäëåæíîñòÿìè äëÿ ìåòåë. "Êàêîé-òî âçáåøåííûé ðîäèòåëü íàêîíåö-òî ïðèñëàë òåáå Ãðîìîâåùàòåëü".  
  
"Î÷åíü ìîæåò áûòü. Íî êòî, è ïî÷åìó îíè òàê äîëãî æäàëè?" Òåðåáÿ äëèííûìè ïàëüöàìè êîíâåðò, Ñíåéï êàçàëîñü, ñëåãêà çàáàâëÿëñÿ ñèòóàöèåé.  
  
Ñëåâà ðàçäàëîñü âåæëèâîå ïîêàøëèâàíèå.  
  
"È ïî÷åìó ÿ íå óäèâëåí", - âçäîõíóë Ñíåéï, ñ ïîêîðíîñòüþ ãëÿäÿ íà Äóìáëüäîðà. "Âû ñêàçàëè Ìîëëè".  
  
"Ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî òû ïðåäëàãàë, ñëîæíî áûëî áû äåðæàòü åå â íåâåäåíèè. È îíà, êàçàëîñü, áûëà íå ñëèøêîì äîâîëüíà", - çàäóì÷èâî äîáàâèë Äóìáëüäîð. "Êðîìå òîãî, åñëè òû ïîäîæäåøü è îòêðîåøü êîíâåðò ó ñåáÿ â êîìíàòàõ, áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü ñêàçàííîãî Ìîëëè â ïèñüìå îñòàíåòñÿ êîíôèäåíöèàëüíûì".  
  
"Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ òàêîé îïòèìèçì", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï. "Âàì ïðèøëîñü ñêàçàòü åé, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ìîåé èäååé?"  
  
"Ñòîèò îòäàòü äîëæíîå, áûëî òîëüêî äâà âàðèàíòà - ýòî áûëî èëè ìîåé èëè òâîåé èäååé", - ñ ìåðöàíèåì âî âçãëÿäå äîáàâèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"Òîãäà Âû äîëæíû ýòî óñëûøàòü", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ðàçðûâàÿ ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû êîíâåðò.  
  
Âîçìóùåíèå Ìîëëè Óèçëè ðàçíåñëîñü è ýõîì ïîêàòèëîñü ïî Áîëüøîìó Çàëó. Ñêîðî ñòàëî ïîíÿòíî, îíà íå îòíåñëàñü äîáðîæåëàòåëüíî ê ïðåäëîæåíèþ ïîêèíóòü äîì, â êîòîðîì îíà ïðîæèëà âñþ çàìóæíþþ æèçíü, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òîáû ñòàòü ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì, çàðïëàòó êîòîðîìó áóäåò ïëàòèòü Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. Íîâîñòü î ïîåçäêå ×àðëè â Àëáàíèþ Ìîëëè âîñïðèíÿëà åùå õóæå. Ìîðùàñü îò âûïàäîâ, êîòîðûå çâó÷àëè â åãî àäðåñ, Ñíåéï ñäåëàë âûâîä, ÷òî ó Ìîëëè íåò íèêàêèõ íàìåðåíèé æèòü ãäå-ëèáî åùå, êðîìå êàê â ñîáñòâåííîì äîìå, è íåò íàìåðåíèé ïðåïîäàâàòü.  
  
Êàê òîëüêî ðàñêàòû Ãðîìîâåùàòåëÿ ïðåêðàòèëèñü, ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò íåæíî óëûáíóëàñü. "Òîëüêî Ìîëëè ìîæåò èñïîðòèòü âñå âïå÷àòëåíèå îò îòëè÷íîãî Ãðîìîâåùàòåëÿ, âûðàçèâ â êîíöå íàäåæäó, ÷òî òû âûãëÿäèøü óæå íå òàêèì èçìîæäåííûì. Äîëæíà ñêàçàòü, òû â ñàìîì äåëå âûãëÿäèøü ëó÷øå, ÷åì â íà÷àëå ëåòà".  
  
"Ýòî íåñëîæíî", - ôûðêíóëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë. "Ìåðòâàÿ ðûáà è òà âûãëÿäåëà çäîðîâåå".  
  
"Ïîõîæå, ÿ îãëîõ íà îäíî óõî", - ïîæàëîâàëñÿ Áëýê. "Ðåìóñ, òû âñå åùå åøü?"  
  
"ß ãîëîäåí", - îòâåòèë Ëóïèí, íå ñïåøà ìàêàÿ ñîñèñêó â ãîð÷èöó. Îí ïðîíèöàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ïðîôåññîðà Ñïðîóò.  
  
"Ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì âû ñ Ìàð÷åì, êàæåòåñü î÷åíü äîâîëüíûìè ñîáîé".  
  
"Ïîòîìó ÷òî òàê è åñòü", - âûñîêèì, êàê ôëåéòà, ãîëîñêîì ïðîïèùàë Ôëèòâèê, â âîñõèùåíèè ïðèïîäíèìàÿñü ñ âûñîêîãî ñèäåíèÿ ñòóëà.  
  
"Âñåãäà ïðèÿòíî, êîãäà òÿæåëàÿ ðàáîòà ïðèíîñèò ïëîäû, íî… Öåðåðà, èìåííî òû äîëæíà ñêàçàòü åìó".  
  
"Âîâñå íåò, Ìàð÷. Åñëè áû íå òâîå…"  
  
"Êîìó ñêàçàòü?" - âåæëèâî ñïðîñèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"Íó êîíå÷íî Ñåâåðóñó", - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò. "Âû óïîìÿíóëè èäåþ Ãåðìèîíû, ÷òîáû Ñåâåðóñ ïðåïîäíåñ Âîëüäåìîðòó ïîäàðîê. ×òî-òî î÷åíü öåííîå, è â òî æå âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ýòîò ïîäàðîê íåëüçÿ áûëî èñïîëüçîâàòü ïðîòèâ íàñ. ×òî-íèáóäü, ÷òî äîêàæåò ïðåäïîëàãàåìîå óâàæåíèå Ñåâåðóñà ê Âîëüäåìîðòó".  
  
"Åñòü íàäåæäà íà òî, ÷òî òû äîáåðåøüñÿ äî ñóòè â îáîçðèìîì áóäóùåì?" - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Äàæå Âîëüäåìîðò íå ïîñ÷èòàåò ëåãêîé çàäà÷åé äîñòàòü Ñòîëåòíþþ Ëèëèþ. Ìíå ñ òðóäîì óäàëîñü óãîâîðèòü îäíî èç ñåìÿí âçîéòè. Åìó åùå íåìíîãî ïîäðàñòè, è ëèëèÿ áóäåò âåëèêîëåïíîé, áëàãîäàðÿ Çàêëèíàíèþ óñêîðåííîãî ðîñòà, êîòîðîå ñîçäàë Ìàð÷".  
  
Â îòâåò ðàçäàëèñü ïîçäðàâëåíèÿ, íàä ýòèì çàêëèíàíèåì Ìàð÷ ðàáîòàë íåñêîëüêî ëåò. Ïðîâåäÿ ðàíüøå êîå-êàêèå èíòåíñèâíûå èññëåäîâàíèÿ íà òåìó Ñòîëåòíåé Ëèëèè, â ïîèñêàõ ñåìÿí, Ñíåéï çíàë äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû òðåçâî îöåíèòü, ñêîëüêî æå âðåìåíè, îíè, äîëæíî áûòü, ïîòðàòèëè íà ýòó ðàáîòó.  
  
"Ëèëèÿ ïðåäíàçíà÷àëàñü òåáå", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ñîìíåâàÿñü â òîì, ÷òî â ïåðâûé ðàç îí íå äîñòàòî÷íî ÿñíî âûðàçèëñÿ.  
  
"Íè îäèí öâåòîê, íåâàæíî, êàêèì áû ðåäêèì èëè äðàãîöåííûì îí áûë äëÿ Öåðåðû, íå ñðàâíèòñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî çíà÷èò äëÿ íàñ òâîå áëàãîïîëó÷èå. Òû âñåãäà áûë ãëóïûì ìàëü÷èøêîé", - ïîæóðèë åãî Ôëèòâèê.  
  
Â ðàñòåðÿííîñòè, êàê îòâåòèòü íà ýòó îòêðûòóþ ïðèâÿçàííîñòü â ñëîâàõ Ôëèòâèêà, Ñíåéï íàõìóðèëñÿ è ïðîáîðìîòàë ñëîâà áëàãîäàðíîñòè. Îí áûñòðî ïîäíÿë âçãëÿä, êîãäà ïîñëûøàëñÿ ñêðèï êðåñëà. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäñêî÷èëà ñî ñòóëà, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü â ùåêó ïðîôåññîðîâ Ñïðîóò è Ôëèòâèêà, ïðîáîðìîòàâ èì ÷òî-òî, íî Ñíåéï íå óñëûøàë, ÷òî èìåííî. Ãåðìèîíà âåðíóëàñü íà ìåñòî è çàñèÿëà îò ðàäîñòè.  
  
"Ñïàñèáî âàì, ìîè äîðîãèå", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Ìû ñ Ãåðìèîíîé áåñïîêîèëèñü î òîì, ÷òî æå Ñåâåðóñ ñìîæåò ïðåïîäíåñòè â êà÷åñòâå ïîäàðêà".  
  
Ñíåéï áðîñèë íà íåãî óäèâëåííûé âçãëÿä, è ïîñòàðàëñÿ íå ñåðäèòüñÿ èç-çà ìûñëè, ÷òî êòî-òî áåñïîêîèòñÿ èç-çà íåãî, õîòÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë íåëåïóþ áëàãîäàðíîñòü. Ýòè êàíèêóëû âûâåðíóëè âñå íàèçíàíêó.  
  
"Äà ëàäíî", - çàñìóùàëàñü ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò, íî âûãëÿäåëà òàêîé äîâîëüíîé è ñ÷àñòëèâîé, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñìóòèëñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî äîáðûå è ÷èñòîñåðäå÷íûå ñëîâà íå äàâàëèñü åìó òàê ëåãêî, êàê äðóãèì.  
  
"Êîíå÷íî", - ïðîäîëæèëà îíà, ñ îçîðñòâîì ãëÿäÿ íà Ñíåéïà, "åñëè òû, â ñàìîì äåëå, ÷óâñòâóåøü ñåáÿ îáÿçàííûì, ó ìåíÿ åñòü íåáîëüøàÿ ðàáîòà äëÿ òåáÿ".  
  
Óçíàâàÿ ýòîò îñîáåííûé òîí, êîòîðûé ñëûøàë ïðåæäå, Ñíåéï, êàçàëîñü, ñìèðèëñÿ. "Ìíå ýòà ðàáîòà ïðèäåòñÿ íå ïî äóøå, âåäü òàê?"  
  
"Òåáå îíà âñåãäà áûëà íå ïî äóøå", - âåñåëî ñîãëàñèëàñü îíà.  
  
Ñíåéï çàñòîíàë. "Ýòà ðàáîòà, ñëó÷àéíî, íå ñîáðàòü âîäÿíûå ëèëèè?"  
  
"Íó âîò. Òû âñïîìíèë".  
  
"Òàêîå òðóäíî çàáûòü. Â ïðîøëîì ãîäó Òèõîìîë îòõâàòèë êóñîê êîæè ó ìåíÿ íà áîêó. Ãîâîðè, ÷òî òåáå íóæíî", - äîáàâèë îí.  
  
"Ñïàñèáî òåáå. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, âîäà â ýòîì ãîäó áóäåò òåïëåå".  
  
Ñíåéï ñêðèâèëñÿ. "×òî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî ýòîò ÷åðòîâ êàëüìàð áóäåò æèâîé, êàê íèêîãäà. Òû çíàåøü, îí âñåãäà…" Âñïîìèíàÿ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ñèäèò îêîëî íåãî, îí âíåçàïíî çàìîë÷àë.  
  
"Îùóïûâàåò òåáÿ", - çàêîí÷èëà çà íåãî ñèÿþùàÿ ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò. "Îí ïðîñòî øàëîâëèâûé".  
  
"Êàëüìàð - ýòî ëó÷øåå, íà ÷òî òû ìîæåøü íàäåÿòüñÿ", - äîáàâèë Áëýê.  
  
Ñíåéï áðîñèë íà íåãî âûðàçèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä, íî âûáðàë ìîðàëüíîå ïðåâîñõîäñòâî è ïðîìîë÷àë. Ñíåéï âñå æå ïîñûïàë ñîëü íà ðàíó, êîãäà âåðíóëñÿ ê âîïðîñó î çëàòîãëàçêàõ, êîòîðûé ïîäíÿë Áëýê. Áûëî çàáàâíî íàáëþäàòü, ÷òî â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ëóïèí ïðèíÿë âñå çà ÷èñòóþ ìîíåòó, Áëýê îòëè÷íî ïîíÿë, î ÷åì îí ãîâîðèò. Ãåðìèîíà âïðî÷åì òîæå, â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå îñîçíàë Ñíåéï.   
  
Ìîæåò áûòü, â ëèöå ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ åùå áûë ïðîáëåñê íàäåæäû. Õîòÿ îí, êîíå÷íî, íà÷èíàë òåðÿòü õâàòêó.  
  
***  
  
"Ìàäàì Õó÷, ìîæíî Âàñ íà îäíî ñëîâî?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà íåðâíè÷àÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòîãî ó÷èòåëÿ îíà çíàëà ìåíüøå âñåãî, è êàçàëîñü, ìàäàì Õó÷, áîëüøå äðóãèõ îñóæäàëà åå.  
  
"Êîíå÷íî, ÷òî Âàì íóæíî?" - êàê îáû÷íî ïðÿìîëèíåéíî ñïðîñèëà ìàäàì Õó÷.  
  
Èç-çà ýòîãî íåìèãàþùåãî âçãëÿäà, Ãåðìèîíà åäâà óãîâîðèëà ñåáÿ íå ïåðåñòóïàòü ñ íîãè íà íîãó. "Ìíå ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó âîò êàêàÿ ìûñëü, ïîêà âñå îòòà÷èâàþò ñâîè óìåíèÿ… ß íèêîãäà íå áûëà ñïîñîáíîé â ïîëåòàõ".  
  
"Ïðàâäà", - ñîãëàñèëàñü ìàäàì Õó÷, ñ ëåãêîé óñìåøêîé íà ãóáàõ, âñïîìèíàÿ. "Õîòÿ ÿ íå ìîãó îáâèíèòü Âàñ â íåäîñòàòêå íàñòîé÷èâîñòè. Õîòèòå ïðîâåñòè ïîâòîðèòåëüíûé êóðñ?"  
  
"Çà íåèìåíèåì ÷óäåñ", - êèâíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, îáðàäîâàííàÿ òåì, ÷òî âñå ïðîøëî òàê ëåãêî.  
  
"Åñëè íå ñåé÷àñ, òî êîãäà. ß âñåãäà áûëà ðàäà ëþáîé âîçìîæíîñòè çàêèíóòü íîãè íà ìåòëó".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà, ñíîâà âñòðåòèëàñü âçãëÿäîì ñ äîáðîæåëàòåëüíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà ìàäàì Õó÷, è ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî åé, íàâåðíîå, ïîñëûøàëîñü.  
  
  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîøàòûâàÿñü ñëåçëà ñ ìåòëû, ÷óòü âûïðÿìèëàñü è ñõâàòèëàñü çà ïåðâóþ ïîïàâøóþñÿ îïîðó, êîòîðîé îêàçàëàñü ðóêà Ìàäàì Õó÷.  
  
"È íèêòî íèêîãäà íå îáâèíèò ìåíÿ â òîì, ÷òî ÿ ñîçäàíà äëÿ ïîëåòîâ", - ïðîáóð÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ òàêóþ äóðíîòó îò ïîëåòà, ÷òî äàæå íå áåñïîêîèëàñü î òîì, êàê òîëüêî ÷òî îïîçîðèëàñü.  
  
"Íå â ìîåì ïðèñóòñòâèè. È ÿ íå óâåðåíà, ÷òî ïðàêòèêà ÷òî-òî äàñò", - îòêðîâåííî ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Õó÷. "Äàâàéòå âîéäåì âîâíóòðü. Õîòèòå ñîâåò?"  
  
"Òîëüêî, åñëè â ýòîì ñîâåòå åñòü ñëîâà "Íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ïûòàéòåñü ñåñòü íà ìåòëó"", - ñî ñëàáîé óëûáêîé ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, Âàøå æåëàíèå èñïîëíèëîñü. Ñåðüåçíî, Âû ìîãëè óáèòü ñåáÿ, èëè ìåíÿ, èëè ëþáîãî, êòî íàáëþäàë çà Âàìè. Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî Âû âðåæåòåñü â Áàøíþ Çìåè. Òàê ÷òî ëó÷øå òâåðäî ñòîéòå íà çåìëå. Ó÷èòûâàÿ Âàøó ïðîñüáó, åñëè Âû äî ñèõ ïîð íå óñâîèëè îñíîâû, òî óæå íèêîãäà íå ñóìååòå. Íå ñòîèò òàê ïå÷àëèòüñÿ. Íà Çåìëå íåò âîëøåáíèêà, êîòîðûé áûë áû õîðîø âî âñåì".  
  
"Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå âçãëÿíó íà ìåòëó", - ñ çàìåòíûì îáëåã÷åíèåì îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Ñïàñèáî Âàì, íå â ïîñëåäíþþ î÷åðåäü çà òàêîå òåðïåíèå".  
  
"ß âûñîêî öåíþ ñèëó âîëè", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Õó÷, íàïðàâëÿÿñü â Áîëüøîé çàë. "Êàê â âîçäóõå, òàê è íà çåìëå. Äóìàþ, ÿ çàáëóæäàëàñü êàñàòåëüíî Âàøèõ íàìåðåíèé, òàê ÷òî ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ. ×åì ÿ ìîãó ïîìî÷ü?"  
  
Íåóâåðåííàÿ â àêàäåìè÷åñêèõ äàðîâàíèÿõ ìàäàì Õó÷, Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî âñå âçâåñèëà. "Ìåíÿ èíòåðåñóþò íàïàäåíèÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà íà ñåìüè ìàããëîâ è âîëøåáíèêîâ. Ìîæåò ëè áûòü òàê, ÷òî êòî-òî èç íèõ áûâøèå îäíîêëàññíèêè Âîëüäåìîðòà, è îí ìñòèò èì ïî êàêèì-òî ïðè÷èíàì?"  
  
"Êíèæíàÿ ðàáîòà", - âçäîõíóëà ìàäàì Õó÷. "Áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, ýòî çàêàëèò õàðàêòåð. Îñòàâüòå ýòó ðàáîòó ìíå. È ÿ ïîãîâîðþ ñ Àëüáóñîì, ìîæåò áûòü, îí ðàçðåøèò ìíå íà÷àòü ñ Âàìè êóðñ Àïïàðàöèè. Âû óðàâíîâåøåííû, ôèçè÷åñêè ðàçâèòû è ñèëüíû. Ïîñìîòðèì. À-à, âîò è Ïîïïè èäåò, óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî ÿ íå óãðîáèëà åå åäèíñòâåííîå ñîêðîâèùå".  
  
"×åïóõà, Ôðåÿ. Õîòÿ, ïðèçíàþñü, áûë ìîìåíò, êîãäà ÿ èñïóãàëàñü, ÷òî îíà âðåæåòñÿ â îêíî â áàøíå Çìåè. Âîò, âîçüìè ýòî, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Îò ýòîãî òåáÿ ïåðåñòàíåò òîøíèòü", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíå ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, êîãäà ïðîâåëà åå â Áîëüøîé çàë è óñàäèëà íà ñòóë.  
  
"Ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî", - áîäðî îòðåàãèðîâàëà ìàäàì Õó÷. "Îíà ðàñòåðÿëà âñå ñîäåðæèìîå æåëóäêà ãäå-òî íàä Çàïðåòíûì Ëåñîì".  
  
Çåëüå áûëî õîëîäíûì, íåòåðïêèì è ñ ëåãêèì ïðèâêóñîì èìáèðÿ. Ãåðìèîíå ïî÷òè òóò æå ñòàëî ëó÷øå. "Ýòî íîâûé ðåöåïò Çåëüÿ îò òîøíîòû? Òîëüêî îíî íà âêóñ ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå, ÷åì ðàíüøå".  
  
"Òåáå â ñàìîì äåëå ïîíðàâèëîñü?" - ñïðîñèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ÷óòü-÷óòü îáåñïîêîåíî.  
  
"Äà. È Âû áûëè ïðàâû. Ìåíÿ óæå íå òîøíèò. Âû ïðèãîòîâèëè åãî!" Ãåðìèîíà ñîîáðàçèëà è áûñòðî îáíÿëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "ß çíàëà, ÷òî Âû ñìîæåòå âàðèòü çåëüÿ. Âû, äîëæíî áûòü, òàê âçâîëíîâàíû ýòèì".  
  
"Äàæå íå ìîãó ïåðåäàòü íàñêîëüêî. ß òàê íåðâíè÷àëà, ÷òî ïî÷òè íàøëà îòãîâîðêó, ÷òîáû íå ðàáîòàòü ñåãîäíÿ ñ Ñåâåðóñîì", - ïðèçíàëàñü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
  
"×òî æå èçìåíèëî Âàøè íàìåðåíèÿ?"  
  
"Ñåâåðóñ. Îí, êàæåòñÿ, äóìàë, ÷òî ìåíÿ èñïóãàëà åãî ðåïóòàöèÿ, êàê ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ".  
  
"Òàê ÷òî òû, êîíå÷íî, ðåøèëà äîêàçàòü åìó, ÷òî îí îøèáàåòñÿ", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Õó÷. "Òû ïîõîæå â ñàìîì äåëå íåðâíè÷àëà, áîÿñü áðîñèòü òåíü íà ýòó ñòàðóþ èçáèòóþ èñòîðèþ ïðî åãî ðåïóòàöèþ. Îí âîêðóã ïàëüöà òåáÿ îáâåë, à òû è ïîïàëàñü".  
  
"Ýòî îí ìíå è ñêàçàë… ïîòîì", - óíûëî ñîçíàëàñü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, è ñ ñèÿíèåì âî âçãëÿäå ïîñìîòðåëà íà ïóñòîé ñòàêàí, â êîòîðîì áûëî çåëüå. "ß çíàþ, ýòî îäíî èç ñàìûõ ïðîñòûõ çåëèé, íî ýòî ïåðâîå ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó õîðîøåå çåëüå, êîòîðîå ÿ ïðèãîòîâèëà ñî âðåìåí ìîåãî ó÷åíè÷åñòâà 50 ëåò íàçàä. Áåäíûé Ñåâåðóñ. ß áûëà òàê âçâîëíîâàíà, ÷òî ïîöåëîâàëà åãî".  
  
Ìàäàì Õó÷ çàõèõèêàëà è áûñòðî ïîöåëîâàëà Ïîìôðè â ùåêó. "Âîò è îòëè÷íî. Òû áóäåøü îïÿòü âàðèòü çåëüÿ ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì?"  
  
Ãëàçà Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè çàèñêðèëèñü, è îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. "Ñåâåðóñ ãðîçèëñÿ ñäåëàòü ñî ìíîé ÷òî-íèáóäü íåõîðîøåå, åñëè ÿ íå óéäó è íå îñòàâëþ åãî â ïîêîå äî çàâòðà. Ñîçíàþñü, ÿ äàæå íå çàìåòèëà, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè ïðîøëî. Îí íà÷àë ñ çåëèé îò êàøëÿ - ñíàäîáüå Âûêàøëèâàíèÿ è Ùåêîòîïðîõîäÿùåå. ×èñòèòü óëèòîê - ýòî òàêàÿ óòîìèòåëüíàÿ ðàáîòà, òàê ÷òî ÿ äàæå çàáûëà, ÷òî íóæíî âîëíîâàòüñÿ".  
  
"Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÿ íå çíàþ Ùåêîòîïðîõîäÿùåå çåëüå", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà íàõìóðèâøèñü.  
  
"Ïðîùå íå áûâàåò. Ôàêòè÷åñêè ýòî äàæå íå íàñòîÿùåå çåëüå. Â ìóñëèíîâûé ìåøî÷åê íà 24 ÷àñà êëàäåøü ÷èñòûõ æèâûõ óëèòîê è ñòîëüêî æå ñûðîãî áàñòðà è âûäåðæèâàåøü, à âûòåêàþùèé ñîê ñîáèðàåøü â ñîñóä.** Âîò è âñå", - ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "ß ñäåëàëà ãîäîâîé çàïàñ. Ñåâåðóñ ñêàçàë, ÷òî çàâòðà ÿ ìîãó ïîïðîáîâàòü ïðèãîòîâèòü Ëåãêîçàæèâëÿþùåå, è åñëè âñå ïîéäåò íîðìàëüíî, òîãäà Ïåðå÷íîå".  
  
"Ìû äîëæíû ýòî îòïðàçäíîâàòü", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Äèðåêòîð ñêàçàë, ÷òîáû ìû íå òîëüêî ðàáîòàëè, íî åùå è îòäûõàëè. Ìîãó ÿ ïðåäëîæèòü Âàì îòïðàâèòüñÿ ñî ìíîé â Õîãñìåéä âå÷åðîì?"   
  
"Áëàãîäàðþ, äîðîãàÿ ìîÿ. Ìíå äîëæíî ýòî ïîíðàâèòñÿ. Òîëüêî ïðîñëåäè, ÷òîáû ÿ íå ñèëüíî óâëåêëàñü òåðíîâûì äæèíîì. Çàâòðà ñ óòðà ïîõìåëüå ìíå íè ê ÷åìó. Ñåâåðóñ åùå íå íàñòîëüêî äîáðîäóøåí", - äîáàâèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñ ìåðöàíèåì âî âçãëÿäå.  
  
"Ëåãîê íà ïîìèíå", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Õó÷. "Ñåâåðóñ! Ýòî íå î÷åíü õîðîøî ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû ïûòàòüñÿ íàïðàâèòüñÿ â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíóþ ñòîðîíó, ìû òåáÿ óæå çàìåòèëè".  
  
"Òî÷íî òàê". Ïîäõîäÿ ê íèì, ÷òîáû ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ, Ñíåéï íàñòîðîæåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
  
"Ãåðìèîíà ïîäòâåðäèëà äåéñòâåííîñòü Çåëüÿ îò òîøíîòû", - ãîðäî ñêàçàëà îíà.  
  
"Â òàêèõ âîïðîñàõ ìîå ìíåíèå ïîäâåðãàåòñÿ ñîìíåíèþ?" - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. Íî Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî îí âûãëÿäèò äîâîëüíûì ñîáîé. "Ó òåáÿ ñåãîäíÿ õîðîøî âñå ïîëó÷èëîñü, êàê ÿ è îæèäàë".  
  
"Âñå áëàãîäàðÿ òåáå, êîíå÷íî", - ïîääðàçíèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
  
"À òû ñîìíåâàëàñü? Êàê Âàì ïîíðàâèëñÿ âàø óðîê ïîëåòîâ?" - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñ ïîêîðíîñòüþ ãëÿíóëà íà íåãî. "Âû âèäåëè ìåíÿ?"  
  
"Ìû âñå âèäåëè. Âàøè êðèêè ïîäíÿëè íàñ ïî òðåâîãå". È â äîêàçàòåëüñòâî ýòîãî ó íåãî áûëî çàïîð÷åííîå çåëüå.  
  
Îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. "Ìîæíî áûëî äîãàäàòüñÿ, ÷òî Âû èç òåõ, êòî íå ïðåìèí¸ò ïíóòü ëåæàùåãî".  
  
"Ìîæíî áûëî", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ îí, òîëüêî âñïûøêà â ãëàçàõ ïðåäàëà åãî.  
  
"Ìàäàì Õó÷ ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñïðîñèòü äèðåêòîðà, ìîãó ëè ÿ íà÷àòü ó÷èòüñÿ àïïàðèðîâàòü".  
  
Ñíåéï, ïîäíÿâ áðîâü, âçãëÿíóë íà ìàäàì Õó÷. "Õîðîøî, ÷òî ýòî ìåíÿ íå êàñàåòñÿ".  
  
"Òîëüêî ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó ëåòàòü…" - ïûëêî íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïîõëîïàëà åå ïî ðóêå. "Òèøå. Íå äàé Ñåâåðóñó ñïðîâîöèðîâàòü òåáÿ. Ìèíåðâà òàê è íå íàó÷èëàñü íå ðåàãèðîâàòü, êîãäà îí íà÷èíàåò èçâîäèòü åå ïî ïîâîäó Êâèääè÷à".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà êàçàëàñü îãîð÷åííîé. "Ìîæíî áûëî ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî Âû òàê ñåáÿ è ïîâåäåòå", - óãðþìî ñêàçàëà îíà.  
  
"Äà, ìîæíî áûëî. Íî ó ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé íàèâíîñòè ìàëî øàíñîâ ïðîòèâ ñëèçåðèíñêîé õèòðîñòè", - óäèâèòåëüíî âêðàä÷èâî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Ýòî ïðîñòî âåæëèâûé ñïîñîá îáîçâàòü ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ òóïûìè", - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñãîðàÿ îò ðàçäðàæåíèÿ.  
  
"Ñåâåðóñ, ïåðåñòàíü äðàçíèòüñÿ. Íåò ãðèôôèíäîðöà, î êîòîðîì ìîæíî áûëî áû ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí íå ïîïàäåòñÿ íà ýòîò êðþ÷îê, òàê ÷òî êàêîé ñìûñë çàòåâàòü ýòè èãðû? Íå ñìîòðèòå òàê, áóäòî ðàññ÷èòûâàåòå íà ïîääåðæêó ñ íàøåé ñòîðîíû, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð", - äîáàâèëà ìàäàì Õó÷, óëûáàÿñü. "Ïîïïè è ÿ èç Õóôôëüïóôà".  
  
"Ýòî êàê ðàç íàïîìíèëî ìíå", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Àëüáóñ ñïðàøèâàë î âàñ. ×òî-òî ïî ïîâîäó íîâûõ ñïàëüíûõ êîìíàò äëÿ äåâî÷åê èç Õóôôëüïóôà".  
  
"ß ñåé÷àñ ïîéäó ê íåìó", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Õó÷. Ñ îçîðíîé óñìåøêîé îíà âûòÿíóëà ðóêó, âûçâàëà ñâîþ ìåòëó è âçëåòåëà ââåðõ ê ïîòîëêó, ãîëîâîêðóæèòåëüíî ïåòëÿÿ.  
  
"Ýòî çàïðåùåíî", - ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ îñóæäåíèåì, ê êîòîðîìó ïðèìåøèâàëàñü çàâèòü. "Îíà ôàíòàñòè÷åñêè ëåòàåò".  
  
"Äà", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ñíåéï. "Åé ïðåäëàãàëè ìåñòî â çàïàñíîé êîìàíäå Àíãëèè, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî îíà âûáðàëà ðàáîòó â Õîãâàðòñå".  
  
"Áîëüøèíñòâî ëþäåé óáèëî áû, òîëüêî ÷òîáû ïîëó÷èòü òàêîå ïðåäëîæåíèå", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, çàäóìûâàÿñü î òîì, ÷òî Ãàððè èçðåäêà ãîâîðèë î ñâîåì çàâåòíîì æåëàíèè èãðàòü çà Àíãëèþ.  
  
"Áîëüøèíñòâî ëþäåé íå ñòàëêèâàåòñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî Àëüáóñ Äóìáëüäîð ïðîñèò îêàçàòü åìó óñëóãó", - ñóõî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, è ñ çàäóì÷èâîñòü ïîñìîòðåë ââåðõ íà ïàðàäíóþ ëåñòíèöó. "Ïðîøëî ñòîëüêî ëåò ñ òåõ ïîð, êîãäà ÿ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ëåòàë ïî êîðèäîðàì".  
  
"Âû ëåòàëè ïî êîðèäîðàì?" - ñ íåäîâåðèåì ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"ß áûë íå òàêîé óæ è õèëûé", - îòðåçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Ìîãó ýòî ñåáå âîîáðàçèòü. Òî åñòü… íåâàæíî", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, çàïðèìåòèâ îïàñíûå âîäû âïåðåäè.  
  
"Òîæå ìîæåò áûòü", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, ñîâåðøåííî íå îáîëüùàÿñü ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó.  
  
"Èìåííî", - ñ ðåøèìîñòüþ ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "ß íàäåþñü, òû íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ îïÿòü ðàáîòàòü âñþ íî÷ü íàïðîëåò", - äîáàâèëà îíà, èçó÷àÿ ëèöî Ñíåéïà ñ âèäîì çíàòîêà.  
  
Îí ñ êèñëûì âèäîì ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. "Áëàãîäàðÿ îõðàííûì çàêëèíàíèÿì, êîòîðûå Àëüáóñ íàëîæèë íà äâåðü ìîåé ëàáîðàòîðèè è ðàáî÷åãî êàáèíåòà â ïîäçåìåëüå, íåò, íå ñîáèðàþñü. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ãîòîâèòü çåëüÿ ÿ íå áóäó. Îí õî÷åò, ÷òîáû ÿ íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ â äåíü áåçäåëüíè÷àë".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà óñìåõíóëàñü òîìó áîãàòñòâó çíà÷åíèé, êîòîðûìè Ñíåéï íàïîëíèë ïðîñòîå ñëîâî "áåçäåëüíè÷àë". Åñëè áû òîëüêî…  
  
Áðîñèâ âçãëÿä íà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, îíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ó íèõ â ãîëîâå êðóòèòñÿ îäíà è òà æå ìûñëü.  
  
"Ïîëàãàþ, ïîëåòû íà ìåòëå ïî êîðèäîðàì ïîäîéäóò ïîä îïðåäåëåíèå "áåçäåëüíè÷àòü"", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "Òû íå áóäåøü ïðîòèâ ïàññàæèðà? Ìíå âñåãäà î÷åíü õîòåëîñü, íî ó ìåíÿ íåò òàêèõ íàâûêîâ".  
  
"Ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ?" - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, è íà îäíî ìãíîâåíèå Ãåðìèîíà ìåëüêîì óâèäåëà ìàëü÷èøêó â ýòîì ìóæ÷èíå.  
  
"Ñåé÷àñ", - ñîãëàñèëàñü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
  
Ñíåéïó ïîíàäîáèëîñü ñîâñåì íåìíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû âûçâàòü ñâîþ ìåòëó è ïðèñïîñîáèòü åå äëÿ ïîëåòîâ â òàíäåìå. È ïîñëå ýòîãî îíè óëåòåëè, îñòàâèâ íåñ÷àñòíóþ Ãåðìèîíó îäíó. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ãëóïî, êàê Çîëóøêà íà áàëó, òîëüêî áåç Êðåñòíîé-âîëøåáíèöû. Îíà áû õîòåëà óâèäåòü, êàê Ñíåéï áåçäåëüíè÷àåò, íî òîëüêî íà çåìëå.  
  
***  
  
Íå îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî ðàáîòàåò óæå øåñòü ÷àñîâ ïî÷òè áåç ïåðåðûâîâ, Áëýê ùóðèëñÿ îò ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòè. Åãî ðóêè íåìíîãî òðÿñëèñü, êîãäà îí ïîìåøèâàë ñìåñü â ìåäíîì êîòëå, ñëåäÿ çà íåîáõîäèìûìè ìàëåéøèìè èçìåíåíèÿìè â òåìïåðàòóðå, ýòî áûëà ïðåäïîñëåäíÿÿ ñòàäèÿ â ïðèãîòîâëåíèè Çåëüå Êîñòåðîñòà. Âíåçàïíî îí çàñòîíàë îò îò÷àÿíèÿ.  
  
"Ñåâåðóñ".  
  
Íî Ñíåéï óæå áûë ðÿäîì. "ß ÷óâñòâóþ. Îòîéäè. Çäåñü óæå íè÷åãî íå ïîäåëàåøü, îñòàâü åãî".  
  
"ß îòâëåêñÿ", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Áëýê, ÷óâñòâóÿ ÿðîñòü íà ñàìîãî ñåáÿ è îáèäó íà Ñíåéïà èç-çà ýòîé íåïðèíóæäåííîé ýêñïåðòíîé îöåíêè.  
  
"Çåëüå Êîñòåðîñòà äóðà÷èò ìíîãèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ ñâîåé îáìàí÷èâîé ëåãêîñòüþ. Ïðèíèìàÿ âî âíèìàíèå òî íåáîëüøîå âðåìÿ, êîòîðîå òû ó÷èøüñÿ, ýòî áûë õîðîøèé ðåçóëüòàò".  
  
"Íå íàäî ñíèñõîæäåíèÿ", - îòðåçàë Áëýê.  
  
"Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Òû áåñïå÷íûé óáëþäîê, ó êîòîðîãî ìîçãè íå â ãîëîâå, à ìåæäó íîã. Òåïåðü âñå?"  
  
Îõëàæäàþùåå Çàêëèíàíèå óìåíüøèëî òåìïåðàòóðó èñïîð÷åííîãî çåëüÿ, Ñäåðæèâàþùåå Çàêëèíàíèå óâåðèëî â òîì, ÷òî ïàðû íå ïðè÷èíÿò âðåäà, ïîêà îíè èçáàâèëèñü îò çåëüÿ.  
  
"Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî çàïîðòèë åãî ïî÷òè â ñàìîì êîíöå". Èç-çà ÷óâñòâà ïîëíåéøåãî ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ Áëýê ïðèíÿëñÿ õîäèòü òóäà-ñþäà.  
  
"Ïðèáåðåãè èñòåðèêè íà ïîòîì. Âî-ïåðâûõ, óáåðè è ïî÷èñòè âñå, è íà÷èíàé ðàáîòàòü ñ Óìåíüøàþùèì ðàñòâîðîì. Çåëüå ýôôåêòèâíåå, åñëè ïðèãîòîâèòü åãî íåáîëüøèìè ïîðöèÿìè, äî ÷åòûðåõ ïðèìåíåíèé çà ðàç. Êîãäà ðàçîëüåøü ïî áóòûëêàì, ïîíàäîáèòñÿ Ñîõðàíÿþùåå Çàêëèíàíèå. Íå çàáóäü ïîäïèñàòü êàæäóþ ïîðöèþ".  
  
Áëýê ïðîõàæèâàëñÿ âçàä è âïåðåä. "ß íàâåðíîå, ñ óìà ñîøåë, êîãäà ðåøèë, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ïîëó÷èòñÿ ñ Çåëüÿìè. Äàæå ïåðâîêëàøêà ìîã áû ñïðàâèòüñÿ ëó÷øå".  
  
"Íó, ìíå åùå íå âñòðå÷àëñÿ òàêîé, êîòîðûé áû ñïðàâèëñÿ, íî, êîíå÷íî æå, òåáå âèäíåå". Ñíåéï ïðîòÿíóë åìó ïåðãàìåíò. "Ñïèñîê êíèã, ïðåäëîæåííûé òåáå äëÿ ÷òåíèÿ. Åñëè çàõî÷åøü îáñóäèòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ñî ìíîé, âñåãäà ïîæàëóéñòà".  
  
Áëýê âûäåðíóë ïåðãàìåíò, íåîõîòíî ïðîâîð÷àâ ÷òî-òî â çíàê áëàãîäàðíîñòè. Îí íåíàâèäåë ÷óâñòâî òîãî, ÷òî îí â äîëãó ó Ñíåéïà, èç-çà òåõ ÷àñîâ, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïðîâîäèò ñ íèì. Õîòÿ, êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî è Ñíåéïó ýòî íå ïî äóøå.  
  
"Ïî÷åìó òû ýòî äåëàåøü?" - âäðóã ñïðîñèë Áëýê.  
  
Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë ãëàçà îò êîòëà, êîòîðûé îí ÷èñòèë. "Íåñìîòðÿ íà ñòàðàòåëüíóþ ðàáîòó Öåðåðû, ïîäàðîê íå óäåðæèò ìåíÿ â æèâûõ áåñêîíå÷íî äîëãîå âðåìÿ. À Õîãâàðòñó íóæåí íåïëîõîé ñïåöèàëèñò ïî Çåëüÿì. Ëóïèí ìîæåò ïðåïîäàâàòü. À òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ âàðèòü çåëüÿ".  
  
"À ÷òî íàñ÷åò Àêîíèòîâîãî?" - ñïðîñèë Áëýê.  
  
Îñîçíàâàÿ ïðèîðèòåòû Áëýêà, Ñíåéï ÿçâèòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ. "Ìû ñ Ìàð÷åì ðàáîòàåì íàä ïîâûøåíèåì êà÷åñòâà Ñîõðàíÿþùåãî Çàêëèíàíèÿ, ÷òîáû îíî äëèëîñü äîëüøå, ÷åì 12 ìåñÿöåâ, ïåðåä òåì êàê íà÷íåò ðàçðóøàòüñÿ. ß ñîáèðàþñü íà÷àòü ãîòîâèòü íîâóþ ïîðöèþ çåëüÿ ñåãîäíÿ".  
  
Îíè óæå íåäåëþ äîëãèå ÷àñû ðàáîòàëè âìåñòå, íî âïåðâûå Áëýê äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà äðóãîãî ìóæ÷èíó íå òîëüêî êàê íà èñòî÷íèê èíôîðìàöèè èëè ðàçäðàæåíèÿ. Îí çàïîçäàëî îñîçíàë, ÷òî äëÿ Ñíåéïà ýòè äâå îñòàâøèåñÿ íåäåëè áóäóò çíà÷èòü 14 áåññîííûõ íî÷åé äî Öåðåìîíèè Ïîñâÿùåíèÿ 25 àâãóñòà. Íàñòîÿíèå Àëüáóñà íà òîì, ÷òîáû îíè ïðîâîäèëè íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ â äåíü "áåçäåëüíè÷àÿ", èìåëî íàìíîãî áîëüøå ñìûñëà â ñëó÷àå Ñíåéïà - õîòÿ, ÷òî Ñíåéï äåëàë, ÷òîáû ðàññëàáèòüñÿ… Áëýê íå ìîã ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå îá ýòîì çàäóìûâàòüñÿ.  
  
"ß ìîãó ÷åì-íèáóäü ïîìî÷ü?" Îí óæàñíóëñÿ, óñëûøàâ ñâîé âîïðîñ.  
  
Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó, êîíå÷íî æå óäèâëåííûé.  
  
"ß èìåþ â âèäó, òî ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàë ïðî ïåðåìèðèå… Õîòü ÿ íå âñåãäà ïîìíþ ïðî íåãî".  
  
Ñíåéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. "Âïåðåäè êó÷à óòîìèòåëüíîé ïîäãîòîâèòåëüíîé ðàáîòû".  
  
"ß áóäó çäåñü".  
  
Â êîíå÷íîì ñ÷åòå, âå÷åð çàêîí÷èëñÿ òåì, ÷òî Ñíåéï ôàêòè÷åñêè äàâàë ìàñòåð-êëàññ, êîãäà âñå, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ìàäàì Õó÷ è ïðîôåññîðà Ñïðîóò, âäðóã ïðèøëè â ëàáîðàòîðèþ. Ïîêà Ãåðìèîíà è Áëýê íà÷àëè ñîáèðàòü íà ñòîëå äëèííûé ñïèñîê èíãðåäèåíòîâ è ðàáî÷èõ ïðèíàäëåæíîñòåé, à Ëóïèí íàïèñàë íà ñîçäàííîé èì äîñêå ñïèñîê èíãðåäèåíòîâ äëÿ çåëüÿ, Ñíåéï ðàññêàçûâàë îá óñëîâèÿõ ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ è ïðîáëåìàõ ãîòîâêè Àêîíèòîâîãî Çåëüÿ, âîâëåêàÿ â äèñêóññèþ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè è Ëóïèíà, ÷òîáû îáñóäèòü ìåäèöèíñêóþ ñòîðîíó çåëüÿ.  
  
"Ñî Ñíåéïîì âñå â ïîðÿäêå?" - ïðîøåïòàë Áëýê Ãåðìèîíå, ïîêà îíè ïîä óãëîì òî÷íî â 45 ãðàäóñîâ íàðåçàëè ãèãàíòñêèõ ïèÿâîê èç Ñóìàòðû. "Ïîõîæå íà òî, ÷òî åãî âîò-âîò ñòîøíèò".  
  
"Âû áû ÷óâñòâîâàëè ñåáÿ òàêæå, åñëè áû Âàì ïðèøëîñü ÷èòàòü Àëüáóñó Äóìáëüäîðó ëåêöèþ ïî Çåëüÿì, íå ãîâîðÿ î äðóãèõ, êîãî çíàåòå ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Âàì èñïîëíèëîñü îäèííàäöàòü", - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. "À òåïåðü òèõî, ÿ íå õî÷ó íè÷åãî ïðîïóñòèòü".  
  
Ïåðâàÿ ñòàäèÿ ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ çàâåðøèëàñü, åäâà ìèíóëî ÷àñ íî÷è. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ó Ñíåéïà ñëèïàþòñÿ ãëàçà, íî îí áûë âïîëíå äîâîëåí ñîáîé. Îí è Ôëèòâèê çàñåëè â êàáèíåòå ïîñðåäè ìîðÿ ïåðãàìåíòîâ, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà åäó, êîòîðóþ èì âñå íàâÿçûâàëè âìåñòî äèñêóññèè.  
  
"Åñëè áû íå Âîëüäåìîðò, ó÷åíèêè ñåäüìîãî êëàññà ìîãëè áû ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü íà òàêèõ ñîáðàíèÿõ", - ñåðäèòî ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë. "È Ñåâåðóñó ïðèøëîñü áû ïîéòè íà êîìïðîìèññ. È èç-çà ýòîãî âåäü ñòðàäàåò îáðàçîâàíèå. ß ñëûøàëà, ÷òî ïðîøëûì âå÷åðîì Âû õîäèëè â Äîì Ðàäîñòè ñ Ïîïïè è Ñåâåðóñîì, ÷òîáû ïîñëóøàòü Ìèíèâåðà ×èâ. ×òî Âû î íåì äóìàåòå?"  
  
"Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî", - îòêðîâåííî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Âîîáùå-òî îí ÷åì-òî íàïîìèíàåò Ãèëäåðîÿ Ëîêõàðòà. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âûòåðëà îá íåãî íîãè. Âåæëèâî, êîíå÷íî. À ïîòîì ×èâ ñäåëàë îøèáêó, íà÷àâ ðàçãîâîð îá èñïîëüçîâàíèè âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè â ïðèãîòîâëåíèè çåëèé".  
  
"Îé, õîòåëà áû ÿ òàì ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü. Ïîëàãàþ, Ñåâåðóñ íå î÷åíü-òî çàáîòèëñÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû áûòü âåæëèâûì", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë, ðàçâåñåëèâøèñü.  
  
"Ýòî áûëî çäîðîâî. Áîþñü òîëüêî íå äëÿ ×èâà. Íî âûñòóïëåíèå ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà çàñòàâèëî ìåíÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ìíå íàäî åùå ïî÷èòàòü", - ñ íåîõîòîé äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Ñåâåðóñ âñåãäà ïðîèçâîäèò òàêîå âïå÷àòëåíèå íà ëþäåé. Ìèëîñòü áîæüÿ, ïîñìîòðèòå ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè. Âàì äàâíî ïîðà â ïîñòåëü".  
  
"ß íå òàê óæ óñòàëà", - ïðàâäèâî ïðèçíàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. "ß ñòîëüêî óçíàëà è óñëûøàëà òàê ìíîãî äèñêóññèé çà ïîñëåäíþþ íåäåëþ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ãóäèò ãîëîâà îò âñåãî. Äî 25-ãî îñòàëàñü åùå íåäåëÿ", - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, óïåðøèñü âçãëÿäîì â íàêëîíåííóþ ãîëîâó Ñíåéïà, ïîêà îíè ñ Ôëèòâèêîì èçó÷àëè ïîáëåêøèé òåêñò íà ñìåñè ëàòûíè è îäíîãî èç ñàìûõ íåïîíÿòíûõ äðåâíèõ ÿçûêîâ ãîáëèíîâ. "ß âñå âðåìÿ âîëíóþñü î òîì, ñêîëüêî æå îäíîêëàññíèêîâ…"  
  
Îáëàäàÿ ïðåêðàñíûì ñëóõîì, Ôëèòâèê ïîäíÿë ãëàçà. "Ïî÷åìó? Âàì âåäü íàâåðíÿêà ñêàçàëè, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò ðåäêî ïîñâÿùàåò êîãî-íèáóäü äî âîñåìíàäöàòîãî äíÿ ðîæäåíèÿ. ×àñòî îí æäåò ãîðàçäî äîëüøå".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî. "Íî äî 25-ãî èç íàøåãî ãîäà íè ó êîãî íåò äíÿ ðîæäåíèÿ. ß ïðîâåðèëà, è ÿ ñàìàÿ ñòàðøàÿ, íî ìîé äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ òîëüêî 19 ñåíòÿáðÿ, õîòÿ ñðàçó ïîñëå ìåíÿ íàïëûâ äíåé ðîæäåíèé. Òàê ÷òî ýòî áóäóò òå, êòî âûïóñòèëñÿ â ïðîøëîì ãîäó", - ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì ïðîèçíåñëà îíà.  
  
"Òàê ÷òî Âàì íå íàäî íè î êîì âîëíîâàòüñÿ", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï ñ îòòàëêèâàþùåé ïðåçðèòåëüíîé óñìåøêîé íà ëèöå.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ðàññìàòðèâàë îñòðîêîíå÷íûå íîñû ñâîèõ îðàíæåâûõ òàïî÷åê, à Ìàêãîíàãàëë øóìíî âòÿíóëà íîñîì âîçäóõ, íî íå ñäåëàëà íèêàêèõ ïîïûòîê, ÷òîáû âìåøàòüñÿ.   
  
Âçäðîãíóâ, Ãåðìèîíà íå ïûòàëàñü çàùèòèòüñÿ; â ýòîì ãîðüêîì óòâåðæäåíèè áûëà íåïðèÿòíàÿ òîëèêà ïðàâäû. Âñå åå áåñïîêîéñòâà áûëè ïî ïîâîäó äðóçåé, à íå áûâøèõ ó÷åíèêîâ, ìíîãèõ èç êîòîðûõ îíà åäâà çíàëà èëè êîòîðûå áûëè áåçëèêèìè íåçíàêîìöàìè. Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì êîíå÷íî òîãî, ÷òî äëÿ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé îíè áûëè äàëåêî íå òàê áåçëèêè. È õîòü ïðåïîäàâàòåëè ïðîÿâëÿëè îñòîðîæíîñòü â òîì, ÷òîáû íå îáñóæäàòü ó÷åíèêîâ â åå ïðèñóòñòâèè, ïî ïîíÿòíûì ïðè÷èíàì, áûëî âñå æå òðóäíî íå çàìåòèòü, êàê ñåðüåçíî îíè îòíîñèëèñü ê âîçëîæåííîé íà íèõ îòâåòñòâåííîñòè ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê ó÷åíèêàì. Êî âñåì ó÷åíèêàì.  
  
"Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ", - òèõî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà. "ß ñêàçàëà íå ïîäóìàâ".  
  
"Âî âðåìÿ ñåìåñòðà Âàì ñòîèò îòó÷èòüñÿ îò òàêîé ïðèâû÷êè", - åäêî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Äà", - ïðèçíàëà îíà, êîëþ÷åå óíèæåíèå ïðîíèçûâàëî åå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà çíàëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïðàâ.  
  
"Íàì âñåì ïðèäåòñÿ ïðèñïîñàáëèâàòüñÿ âî âðåìÿ ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà", - ñêàçàë ïðîôåññîð Ôëèòâèê, îäàðèâàÿ Ãåðìèîíó òàêîé ìÿãêîé óëûáêîé, ÷òî ýòî óêðåïèëî åå äðîãíóâøóþ óâåðåííîñòü äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, ÷òî îíà ðåøèëàñü çàäàòü âîïðîñ, êîòîðûé óæå äàâíî ìó÷èë åå.  
  
"Ïðîôåññîð Ôëèòâèê, âû íå çíàåòå, Ãàððè ãîâîðèë ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñïðîóò… î Ñåäðèêå Äèããîðè, ÿ èìåþ â âèäó?"  
  
"ß çíàþ, ÷òî íåò, íå ãîâîðèë", - îòâåòèë îí. "À ïî ïîíÿòíûì ïðè÷èíàì, Öåðåðà íå õî÷åò ñàìà îáðàùàòüñÿ ê íåìó ñ âîïðîñàìè".  
  
"Êàê è âñå ìû", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì Ñåâåðóñà, êîíå÷íî, è ÿ îòâåðã ýòîò âàðèàíò".  
  
Íåñìîòðÿ íà ñåðüåçíîñòü îáñóæäàåìîé òåìû, Ãåðìèîíà óñòàëî óñìåõíóëàñü. "ß íå äóìàëà, ÷òî êòî-íèáóäü ñìîæåò ýòî ñäåëàòü".   
  
"Âû õîòü ïîìíèòå, ÷òî ÿ ñèæó â äåñÿòè ôóòàõ îò âàñ?" - ëåíèâî ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, âûòÿãèâàÿ âïåðåä äëèííûå íîãè è óñòðàèâàÿñü â êðåñëå ïîóäîáíåå.  
  
"Î, äà, ìû ïîìíèì", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïûòàÿñü íå çàìå÷àòü, êàê ïëîòíî ïðèëåãàëè ýòè ÷åðíûå áðþêè íà áåäðàõ, è íåçàìåòíîå âîçâûøåíèå ãåíèòàëèé. Îí îäåëñÿ àáñîëþòíî òàê, êàê íàäî. Îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî æå îíà äåëàåò íà âèäó ó äîáðîé ïîëîâèíû ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î ñàìîì Ñíåéïå, îíà ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà íîæêó ñòîëà è ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà. Íà åå ñ÷àñòüå, êàæåòñÿ, íèêòî íå çàìåòèë åå íåäàâíèøíþþ îçàáî÷åííîñòü.  
  
"Ãàððè âñå åùå äóìàåò î Ñåäðèêå?" - ñïðîñèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Íåîæèäàííî, îêàçàëîñü óäèâèòåëüíî ïðîñòî ñîñðåäîòî÷èòñÿ íà ÷åì-íèáóäü äðóãîì, à íå íà Ñíåéïå. "Î, íå ãîâîðèò. Íî îáû÷íî, îí âîîáùå íå ãîâîðèò î òîì, ÷òî áåñïîêîèò åãî áîëüøå âñåãî. ß äóìàþ, îí ïî-ïðåæíåìó âèíèò ñåáÿ â ñìåðòè Ñåäðèêà".  
  
Äóìáëüäîð âçãëÿíóë íà Ñíåéïà. "Òû áûë ïðàâ".  
  
"Îí ñûí Ëèëè", - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ñíåéï. "È ó Ïîòòåðà âñåãäà áûëà ñëèøêîì ÷óòêàÿ ñîâåñòü".  
  
Ïðîøëî ìãíîâåíèå, ïðåæäå ÷åì Ãåðìèîíà ñîîáðàçèëà, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò îá îòöå Ãàððè - ñâîåì îäíîãîäêå. ×òî ôîðìàëüíî äåëàëî Ñíåéïà äîñòàòî÷íî ñòàðûì, ÷òîáû áûòü åå îòöîì. Íî ýòî áûëî àáñóðäíî.  
  
Ïðèíåñÿ èçâèíåíèÿ, íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ Ãåðìèîíà îòïðàâèëàñü ñïàòü, íî íåëüçÿ áûëî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ñïàëà îíà õîðîøî.  
  
Àâòîðñêèå çàìåòêè:  
  
* A despairing man should have the devotion of his friends.  
  
Job 6:14  
  
Ê ñòðàæäóùåìó äîëæíî áûòü ñîæàëåíèå îò äðóãà åãî  
  
Èîâà 6:14  
  
** Ðåöåïò ïðîòèâîêàøëåâîé ñìåñè èç óëèòîê è ñàõàðà - ïîäëèííûé, ïî-âèäèìîìó, ýòî äðåâíåå ëåêàðñòâî ñ îñòðîâîâ Ëà-Ìàíøà. Ïðåäïîëîæèòåëüíî î÷åíü äðåâíåå :) Áîþñü, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó ñîñëàòüñÿ íà èñòî÷íèê, ÿ ïîòåðÿëà çàïèñíóþ êíèæêó, â êîòîðîé áûëè äåòàëè, è íå ìîãó èõ ñíîâà ðàçûñêàòü. 


	17. Ãëàâà 17

Ãëàâà 17.  
  
Ïåðåâîä Anna Iva  
  
Ðàçäðàæèòåëüíàÿ è ÷óâñòâóþùàÿ ñåáÿ íå â ñâîåé òàðåëêå, âñå ñëåäóþùåå óòðî Ãåðìèîíà ñòàðàëàñü çàíÿòü ñåáÿ ÷åì-íèáóäü, òîëüêî áû èçáåæàòü íåæåëàòåëüíûõ ìûñëåé. Àíàëèçèðîâàòü îíà äàæå è íå ñîáèðàëàñü; îíà íèêîãäà íå ñòðîèëà âîçäóøíûõ çàìêîâ è íå ñîáèðàëàñü íà÷èíàòü äåëàòü ýòî ñåé÷àñ. È åñëè îíà áóäåò ïîâòîðÿòü ýòî äîñòàòî÷íî ÷àñòî ñàìîé ñåáå, òî ìîæåò è ïîâåðèò â ýòî. Ðàáîòàÿ ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ôëèòâèêîì, îíà áðîñèëà âñå ñâîè ñèëû íà çàòà÷èâàíèå çíàíèé â ïðèìåíåíèè çàêëèíàíèé, âêëþ÷àÿ è òàêèå, êîòîðûå òðóäíî áûëî íàéòè â øêîëüíîé ïðîãðàììå.  
  
Ôëèòâèê âûãëÿäåë ïå÷àëüíûì. "Ýòî íåïðèÿòíî, ÿ çíàþ, íî íåîáõîäèìî â ýòè íåñïîêîéíûå âðåìåíà. Áëàãîäàðÿ Ñåâåðóñó ìû çíàåì áîëüøèíñòâî ïðîêëÿòèé è ñãëàçîâ, èñïîëüçóåìûõ Óïèâàþùèìèñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. È õîòÿ ðåäêî óäàåòñÿ èì ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü, ýòî âîçìîæíî, âûêàçàâ óñåðäèå, êîíöåíòðàöèåþ è èñïîëüçóÿ ïîìîùü òàêîãî âåëèêîëåïíîãî ó÷èòåëÿ… âñåõ ó÷èòåëåé, êîòîðûå ó Âàñ åñòü", - äîáàâèë îí, ðàçâåñåëèâøèéñÿ íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî äàæå ïîäìèãíóë åé. "Ñîîáðàçèòåëüíûé ìîæåò çàùèòèòüñÿ îò Cruciatus è Imperius… â îòíîøåíèè Avada Kedavra, ëó÷øåå íà ÷òî ìîæíî íàäåÿòüñÿ - èçáåæàòü åãî, èëè âûðóáèòü ïðîòèâíèêîâ äî òîãî, êàê ó íèõ ïîÿâèòüñÿ âîçìîæíîñòü âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ èì. Òàê ÷òî, ìû ïðàêòèêóåì, ïðàêòèêóåì è åùå ðàç ïðàêòèêóåì. È äàæå áîëüøå, Âû äîëæíû íàó÷èòüñÿ äîâåðÿòü ñâîèì èíñòèíêòàì. Íå ñëåäóéòå ñëåïî âî âñåõ íàïðàâëåíèÿõ, êîòîðûå ÿ óêàæó. Âû ïîíèìàåòå?"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà áûëà óâåðåíà â åãî ñïîêîéíîì è äîáðîæåëàòåëüíîì õàðàêòåðå, íî çà ýòî ëåòî îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï íå áûë åäèíñòâåííûì èç ó÷èòåëåé, êòî ñêðûâàëñÿ çà âûìûøëåííîé èíäèâèäóàëüíîñòüþ. Íå ñëó÷àéíî Ôëèòâèê áûë Ãëàâîé Ðàâåíêëî, è äàæå Ñíåéï ñëóøàë åãî ñ óâàæåíèåì è ïðèâÿçàííîñòüþ, õîòÿ è ïûòàëñÿ ýòî ñêðûâàòü.  
  
"Äà", - ñêàçàëà îíà. "Âû ïðàâû â òîì, ÷òî ÿ äîëæíà âûäàâàòü ìàêñèìóì òîãî, íà ÷òî ñïîñîáíà".  
  
Ïîõëîïûâàÿ åå ïî ðóêå, îí îäîáðèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. "Âîò èìåííî. È ðàç óæ Âû ïåðåñòàëè äðîæàòü, ìû ïîïûòàåìñÿ ïðèìåíèòü ýòîò àíòè-ñãëàç åùå ðàç".  
  
Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü îí íà÷àë èíñòðóêòèðîâàòü åå â îòíîøåíèè Óãëóáëåííîãî Èçó÷åíèÿ Äóýëåé, ñ ïðàêòè÷åñêîé ïîìîùüþ ìàäàì Õó÷, êîòîðàÿ âûæàëà èç Ãåðìèîíû âñå ñîêè… è íåìíîãî åùå. Ê êîíöó êàæäîãî äíÿ îíà áûëà íàñòîëüêî óòîìëåíà, ÷òî ó íåå íå áûëî íèêàêèõ ñèë íà ñàìîàíàëèç, ïåðåä òåì êàê óñíóòü. Íî åå ðåôëåêñû îáîñòðèëèñü, ñêîðîñòü îáðàáîòêè èíôîðìàöèè è ðåàêöèè íà íåå áûëà òàêîâîé, ÷òî îíà è íå ïîäîçðåâàëà, ÷òî ñïîñîáíà íà òàêîå. Ãåðìèîíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî â íåé åñòü ìåñòî æåñòîêîñòè, ÷òî ãëóáîêî îáåñïîêîèëî åå; ñëîâî "äóýëü" ñêðûâàëî çà ñîáîþ óðîäëèâóþ äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòü, è åé ñàìîé è ìàäàì Õó÷ èíîãäà òðåáîâàëîñü âíèìàíèå ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïîñëå çàíÿòèé.  
  
Ïîñëå øåñòè ÷àñîâ äóýëåé, Ãåðìèîíà áûëà â ïîëíîé óâåðåííîñòè, ÷òî àáñîëþòíî íåêîìïåòåíòíà â ýòîé îáëàñòè. Îíà íåñïåøà îòìîêëà â âàííîé, êîòîðàÿ âçÿëà íà ñåáÿ çàáîòó îáî âñåì, ÷òî ùåìèëî è áîëåëî, ïîòîì îäåëàñü è ìåäëåííî íàïðàâèëàñü ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ ïî øêîëüíûì óãîäüÿì. Îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì óòîìëåíà, ÷òîáû èñïûòûâàòü ãîëîä, è ìó÷èëàñü îò ñòðàííîé ìåëàíõîëèè. Ñêîðî íà÷íåòñÿ ó÷åáíûé ãîä. Âîò òîëüêî îíà íå õîòåëà, ÷òîáû êàíèêóëû çàêàí÷èâàëèñü è íå áûëà óâåðåíà â òîì, ÷òî åé óäàñòñÿ âåðíóòüñÿ íàçàä, â òó ðîëü, êîòîðóþ îíà ñîçäàëà äëÿ ñåáÿ. Áûëî òðóäíî ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî êîãäà-òî îíà ñ÷èòàëà, áóäòî Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.û èìåþò êàêîå-òî çíà÷åíèå.  
  
Âîçäóõ ñòàë îñòûâàòü, è îíà ïîøëà âîêðóã îçåðà ê ìàëåíüêîé ðîùèöå, åäèíñòâåííûì èñòî÷íèêîì ñâåòà äëÿ íåå ñòàë îãîíåê íà êîí÷èêå ïàëî÷êè. Ëåãêèé áðèç ïîäíÿë ïðÿäè âîëîñ, êîòîðûå îïÿòü âûáèëèñü èç ïðè÷åñêè.  
  
Îíà ñèäåëà íà îäíîì è òîì æå ìåñòå ïî÷òè ÷àñ, ïûòàÿñü íå âçäðàãèâàòü êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ñëûøàëà øóì. Ïîòîì ÷òî-òî çàñòàâèëî åå ïîäíÿòü ãëàçà, êàê ðàç âîâðåìÿ, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü Ñíåéïà, íàïðàâëÿþùåãîñÿ ê íåé, îñâåùåííîãî äîñòàòî÷íî ÿðêî, ÷òîáû åãî ìîæíî áûëî óçíàòü.  
  
Îí ñ íåãîäîâàíèå ñìîòðåë âíèç íà íåå, â ýòîì ðàêóðñå åãî ëèöî áûëî îòòàëêèâàþùèì, òåðÿÿ âñå òî, ÷òî åé òàê íðàâèëîñü â íåì. Îíà ñ íå ìåíüøèì âûçîâîì óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî â îòâåò.  
  
"Ó ìåíÿ ñëîæèëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå, î÷åâèäíî îøèáî÷íîå, ÷òî Âû íàáðàëèñü íåìíîãî áëàãîðàçóìèÿ. Ó÷èòåëÿ ïåðåæèâàëè èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ñ Âàìè ñëó÷èëîñü. Íåáëàãîðàçóìíî øàòàòüñÿ ïî øêîëüíûì óãîäüÿì â òåìíîòå".  
  
"Ìíå íóæíî áûëî âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ïîäóìàòü", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî îí óéäåò. Ýòî áûë Ñíåéï â ñâîåì ñàìîì íåïðèÿòíîì ïðîÿâëåíèè, è ýòî îòäåëÿëî åãî îò íåå êóäà íàäåæíåå, ÷åì çàõëîïíóòàÿ äâåðü. Íî âñå æå… Îí ìîã áûòü ìó÷èòåëåì êëàññà, îñòðûì íà ÿçûê, è ýêñ-Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, íî îí íå âûçûâàë â íåé ÷óâñòâà îïàñíîñòè… ôàêòè÷åñêè, ñêîðåå íàîáîðîò, óñïîêàèâàÿ åå ïîëíîñòüþ è àáñîëþòíî ïðîñòî ôàêòîì ñâîåãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ. Àáñóðä.  
  
"Êàê ìíå ïîäñêàçûâàåò îïûò, âñå, ÷òî äëÿ ýòîãî íóæíî - ìîçãè". Ñíåéï îäàðèë Ãåðìèîíó åùå îäíîé èç ñâîèõ íàèìåíåå î÷àðîâàòåëüíûõ ãðèìàñ, ïåðåä òåì êàê ïðèñåñòü íàïðîòèâ íåå, ñêðåñòèâ ñâîè äëèííûå íîãè, ðàññëàáèâ ðóêè è âûïðÿìèâ ñïèíó. "Âàñ ÷òî-òî òðåâîæèò?"  
  
Ó Ãåðìèîíû ãëàçà ïîëåçëè íà ëîá; Ñíåéï â êà÷åñòâå óòåøèòåëÿ áûë íàñòîëüêî ìàëîâåðîÿòíûì âàðèàíòîì, ÷òî ýòî ãðàíè÷èëî ñ ñþððåàëèçìîì. À ìîæåò è íåò. Îí áûë, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ãëàâîé Äîìà äâóõñîò ïÿòèäåñÿòè ñëèçåðíèöåâ. Âîò îíà ñàìà, ê ïðèìåðó, íå ìîãëà âñïîìíèòü çàäóøåâíûõ áåñåä ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ìàêãîíàãàëë. Èëè æåëàíèÿ èõ âåñòè. Õîòÿ áûâàëè âðåìåíà, êîãäà áûëî áû íå ïëîõî, ÷òîáû îíà ïðîÿâèëà èíòåðåñ ê êîìó-òî, êòî íå èãðàë â Êâèääè÷. Ê Íåâèëëó, íàïðèìåð.   
  
"Âû õîòèòå, ÷òîáû ÿ ðàññêàçàëà Âàì î ñâîèõ ïðîáëåìàõ?" - íåäîâåð÷èâî ñïðîñèëà îíà.  
  
Âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà ñòàëî íåìíîãî ìåíåå ñåðüåçíûì. "ß íå ïîìíþ, ÷òîáû ãîâîðèë íå÷òî ïîäîáíîå".  
  
×àñòü íàïðÿæåíèå óïàëà ñ åå ïëå÷. "Ýòî áîëüøå ïîõîæå íà Âàñ. Íè÷åãî ñåðüåçíîãî, òî÷íî. Ïðîñòî… ß óñòàëà íåíàâèäåòü".  
  
"À… Åñëè Âàì íóæíà óòåøèòåëüíàÿ ëîæü, ïîãîâîðèòå ñ Àëüáóñîì".  
  
"À Âû ðàçâå íåò? Íå óñòàëè îò ýòîãî?"  
  
"Ìû îáñóæäàåì íå ìîè ïåðåæèâàíèÿ".  
  
"Ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ó Âàñ èõ íåò".  
  
Ñíåéï ïîìîðùèëñÿ. Ýòî áûëî ãðóáî, äàæå äëÿ ãðèôôèíäîðêè.  
  
"Âû íå ìîæåòå îáâèíèòü ìåíÿ â ïóñòîì ëþáîïûòñòâå", - äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà ñî ñòðàííûì îòòåíêîì îò÷àÿíèÿ.  
  
Íà ëèöå ó Ñíåéïà ÿñíî ïðîñòóïèëî íåñîãëàñèå ñ ýòèì óòâåðæäåíèåì.  
  
"Íå îáðàùàéòå íà ìåíÿ âíèìàíèå. ß â ïîðÿäêå", - ñêàçàëà îíà, ïîäíèìàÿñü íà íîãè. Íî îíà âñå æå ïîäîæäàëà Ñíåéïà ïåðåä òåì, êàê íàïðàâèòüñÿ ê çàìêó.  
  
"Ïðàêòèêîâàòüñÿ ñ ñîþçíèêàìè ìîæåò áûòü íå ëåãêî", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, îòêðûâàÿ ïåðåä íåé ãëàâíóþ äâåðü.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà, à ïîòîì ñ òðóäîì ïîäàâèëà æåëàíèå ñêóêñèòüñÿ. "ß ñëîìàëà ðóêó ìàäàì Õó÷ â òðåõ ìåñòàõ".  
  
"ß çíàþ. Îíà ìíå ñêàçàëà, ÷òî Âû êàçàëèñü… ðàññòðîåííîé".  
  
"À êàêîé åùå, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, ÿ äîëæíà áûëà áûòü?"  
  
Ñíåéï âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. "Âû "ðàññòðîåíû" ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðè÷èíèëè áîëü, èëè ïîòîìó, ÷òî ïåðâîé Âàøåé ðåàêöèåé áûëî óäîâîëüñòâèå îòòîãî, ÷òî Âû ïîáåäèëè?"  
  
"Íó Âû è óáëþäîê". Ãåðìèîíà ïðîíåñëàñü ïî çàëó ìèìî íåãî, íî îñòàíîâèëàñü è, íå ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê íåìó ëèöîì, äîáàâèëà. "Âû æå óæå çíàåòå îòâåò".  
  
"Äà. ß íå áûë óâåðåí, çíàåòå ëè Âû", - ñïîêîéíî äîáàâèë îí.  
  
Òèõî âçäûõàÿ, Ãåðìèîíà îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó. "Î, äà", - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà. "Âû îáðàùàåòåñü ñî ìíîé, êàê ñ ðàâíîé", - äîáàâèëà îíà ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé, êîãäà îíè ñòàëè ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ïî ãëàâíîé ëåñòíèöå.  
  
"Òàê äàëåêî, ÿ áû íå çàøåë", - ñêàçàë îí íåéòðàëüíûì òîíîì.  
  
Ïðîòèâ âîëè, îíà ïîäàâèëà ñëàáóþ óëûáêó. "Íåò, ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû äóìàòü èíà÷å áûëî áû ÷ðåçìåðíûì îïòèìèçìîì. Çà âñå íóæíî ïëàòèòü?"  
  
Îí íå ñòàë äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî íå ïîíèìàåò åå. "Êîíå÷íî æå".  
  
"Äàæå çà ñ÷àñòüå?"  
  
Âûðàæåíèåì åãî ëèöà ïîñóðîâåëî. "Îñîáåííî çà ñ÷àñòüå".  
  
"ß íåíàâèæó Âîëüäåìîðòà", - âûðâàëîñü ó íåå, ðåçêèì, íåçíàêîìûì òîíîì.  
  
"ß äóìàë, ÷òî Âû óñòàëè íåíàâèäåòü".  
  
"Äëÿ íåãî ÿ ñäåëàþ èñêëþ÷åíèå".  
  
Ñíåéï ñäåëàë ïàóçó. "ß ðàä ýòî ñëûøàòü. Äîáðîé íî÷è, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð".  
  
"Âû ñîáèðàåòåñü âàðèòü çåëüå ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì?"  
  
"Äà, åùå îäíó ïàðòèþ âòîðîé ñòàäèè Àêîíèòîâîãî çåëüÿ".  
  
"ß ìîãó ïîìî÷ü?"  
  
"Íå íà ýòîì ýòàïå".  
  
"Òîãäà ìîæíî ïîñìîòðåòü?". Îíà íå õîòåëà âäàâàòüñÿ â îáúÿñíåíèÿ ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî íå õî÷åò îñòàâàòüñÿ îäíà.  
  
Ñíåéï ðàçãëÿäûâàë åå â òå÷åíèå íåñêîëüêèõ ñåêóíä, ÷òî âåñüìà ñìóùàëî. "Êàê ïîæåëàåòå".  
  
Ñâåðíóâøèñü â óäîáíîì êðåñëå, îòîäâèíóòîì òàê, ÷òîáû íå ìåøàòü Ñíåéïó, Ãåðìèîíà ïðèæàëàñü ùåêîþ ê ïðîõëàäíîé êîæå îáèâêè è íàáëþäàëà çà òèõîé öåëåóñòðåìëåííîñòüþ åãî ïåðåäâèæåíèé. Ñòðàííûì îáðàçîì, ýòî óñïîêàèâàëî.  
  
×åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò îíà çàñíóëà.  
  
***  
  
"Ìàð÷ ñâîáîäåí?" - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï ïðîôåññîðà Ñïðîóò, êîãäà âîøåë â Áîëüøîé Çàë.  
  
"Çäðàâñòâóé, äîðîãîé ìîé", - ðàññåÿííî ñêàçàëà îíà. Ñòîë ïåðåä íåþ ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñîáîþ êàðòèíó áåñïîðÿäêà, ñîçäàííîãî òàðåëêàìè è ïåðãàìåíòàìè. "Êîãäà ÿ âèäåëà åãî â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, îí áûë â áèáëèîòåêå. Èñêàë êàêîé-òî ïåðñèäñêèé òåêñò, êîòîðûé, ïî åãî ìíåíèþ, ìîã áû ïîìî÷ü â òâîèõ èçûñêàíèÿõ. ß çàñòàâèëà åãî ïîîáåùàòü îòäîõíóòü â ïîëäåíü. Îí ðàáîòàë ñ Ãåðìèîíîé âñþ íåäåëåþ… ÿ åãî ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå âèäåëà. È õîòÿ ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî äîñòàâëÿåò åìó îãðîìíîå óäîâîëüñòâèå, îí íå òàê ñèëåí, êàê äóìàåò".  
  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð âûìîòàëà áû è ñèëüíåéøåãî èç ìóæ÷èí", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ïîäàâëÿÿ çåâîê. Îí òîëüêî ÷òî çàêîí÷èë ãîòîâèòü ãîäè÷íûé çàïàñ Àêîíèòîâîãî çåëüÿ, è ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åìó íóæíî îòîñïàòüñÿ.  
  
"Åñëè ó òåáÿ åñòü âðåìÿ, ÿ áûëà áû ñ÷àñòëèâà óñëûøàòü òâîå ìíåíèå ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ïèøó. Óâåðåíà, ÷òî åñòü ññûëêà, î êîòîðîé ÿ çàáûëà. ×òî-òî, ÷òî ìû îáñóæäàëè ìåñÿö íàçàä. Äàâàé, ïðèñàæèâàéñÿ. ß ñåáå øåþ ïîòÿíó, ãëÿäÿ íà òåáÿ ââåðõ".  
  
Ñíåéï ïîêîðíî ñåë, îòäàë ðàñïîðÿæåíèå äîìàøíåìó ýëüôó è âçÿë ïðåäëîæåííûé ïåðãàìåíò. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îí íàõìóðèëñÿ, âçÿë ïåðî ïðîôåññîðà Ñïðîóò è íà÷àë ïðàâèòü òåêñò óçêèìè, óãëîâàòûìè ïðèìå÷àíèÿìè, êîòîðûå áûëè ñëèøêîì õîðîøî çíàêîìû êàæäîìó åãî ó÷åíèêó.   
  
Îíà íàáëþäàëà çà íèì ñ ïëîõî ñêðûòûì ðàçâëå÷åíèåì äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îùóòèâøèé ïðèñòàëüíîå âíèìàíèå Ñíåéï íå ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è íå ïîíÿë, ÷òî èñïðàâëÿåò åå ðàáîòó, êàê êàêîé-òî òðåòüåêëàññíèöû.  
  
Ãîòîâûå âîéòè â Áîëüøîé Çàë, Ãåðìèîíà è ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë çàäåðæàëèñü â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå, ÷òîáû ìàêñèìàëüíî íàñëàäèòüñÿ ìîìåíòîì.  
  
"Æàëêî, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íåò ôîòîàïïàðàòà", - âçäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. "ß íå äóìàëà, ÷òî åãî ìîæíî ñìóòèòü".  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë óëûáíóëàñü. "Îáû÷íî áûâàåò äîñòàòî÷íî êîìïëèìåíòà. Òàêòè÷íåé áûëî áû âûéòè".  
  
"Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ÿ àáñîëþòíî ëèøåíà òàêòà".  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë âçÿëà Ãåðìèîíó ïîä ðóêó. "Íå ñòîèò âåðèòü âñåìó, ÷òî òåáå ãîâîðèò Ñåâåðóñ".  
  
"Íî ÿ õî÷ó åñòü", - èñêðåííå çàâåðèëà åå Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Àõ, Ãåðìèîíà, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Òû-òî êàê ðàç è íóæíà", - ïðîñèÿë ïðîôåññîð Ôëèòâèê. Îí ïîäõâàòèë äàì ïîä ðóêè è áóêâàëüíî ïîâîëîê ê ñòîëó.  
  
"Ñïàñåí", - ñóõî ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò.  
  
Ñíåéï ðàçâåë ðóêàìè è óëûáíóëñÿ. "ß â òâîåì ïîëíîì ðàñïîðÿæåíèè. È íå äóìàþ ñïàñàòüñÿ".  
  
"Õîðîøî ñêàçàíî, íî ìåíÿ íå óáåäèëî. Òàê, ÷òî òû…? Î, âîò êàê òû ýòî èçëîæèë? Ìàð÷, äîðîãîé ìîé".  
  
Ëèöî Ôëèòâèêà ïðîñèÿëî, âïðî÷åì, êàê è âñåãäà ýòî áûâàëî â ïðèñóòñòâèè æåíû, îí ïîöåëîâàë åå â ùåêó è ñåë îêîëî Ñíåéïà.  
  
"Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ ðàä, ÷òî íàøåë òåáÿ. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî íàøåë îáõîäíîé ìàíåâð, êàñàþùèéñÿ ïðîáëåì ñî÷åòàíèÿ ÷àð è çåëèé. Åñëè ìîå ïîíèìàíèå ýòîãî îòðûâêà âåðíî…" Îí äîñòàë è óâåëè÷èë ðàçëè÷íûå ïåðãàìåíòû è êíèãè, âêëþ÷àÿ ãîáëèíñêèé ñëîâàðü, òàêîé îãðîìíûé, ÷òî äàæå Ñíåéïó áûëî òÿæåëî åãî ïîäíèìàòü áåç ïîìîùè çàêëèíàíèÿ.  
  
"Íåò", - ñåðüåçíî ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò. "Íèêàêèõ äåë, ïîêà âû âñå íå ïîåëè è íå ïîãîâîðèëè î ÷åì-òî, ÷òî íå êàñàåòñÿ ðàáîòû".  
  
"Íî…"  
  
"Íåò, Ìàð÷. Âñå óñòàëè, ãîòîâû îíè ýòî ïðèçíàòü, èëè íåò. Ïîñëå òîãî êàê ìû ïîåäèì, òî ïåðåáåðåìñÿ â êîìíàòû Ñåâåðóñà è òàì áóäåì ðàáîòàòü".  
  
"Êàê ìèëî", - ïðîáîðìîòàë ïîñëåäíèé.  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë ïîäíÿëà áðîâè. "Òû âîçðàæàåøü?"  
  
"Íå ñìåþ", - ñêàçàë îí, íåìíîãî ñìóùåííûé òåì, ÷òî íå çàïèðàë äâåðü, íà÷èíàÿ ñî äíÿ èíöèäåíòà ñ Àêîíèòîâûì çåëüåì. Òåïåðü, êîãäà îí îá ýòîì ïîäóìàë, òî ïîíÿë, ÷òî Áëýê è Ëóïèí õîäèëè â åãî êîìíàòû, êîãäà èì çàáëàãîðàññóäèòñÿ. À òåïåðü òàì áóäóò åùå è ñëåòû ãðóïïîâîé òåðàïèè.  
  
Êàê, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, îí âåðíåòñÿ â îáðàç ê ñëåäóþùåìó ó÷åáíîìó ãîäó, óæå íå ãîâîðÿ î Âîëüäåìîðòå?  
  
Æèâîò íåìåäëåííî ñêðóòèëà ñóäîðîãà, îí îòîäâèíóë ïîäàëüøå ýòó ìûñëü, êàê äåëàë ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé, è ïîïðîáîâàë ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà òîì, ÷òî ãîâîðèë Ôëèòâèê.  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò çàíÿëà öåëûé ñòîë, îêðóæåííàÿ êèïàìè êíèã, âçÿòûõ èç áèáëèîòåêè Ñíåéïà, èãíîðèðóÿ îáñóæäåíèå, öàðÿùåå çà ñòîëîì ïîçàäè íåå ìåæäó Ñíåéïîì è Ôëèòâèêîì. Ãåðìèîíà ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì èññëåäîâàëà êíèæíûå ïîëêè. Ëþáîïûòñòâî íàñòîé÷èâî âîçâðàùàëî åå ê øèðîêîìó âûáîðó ìàããëîâñêîé ïîýçèè, è, íàêîíåö, îíà ñäàëàñü, ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ñâîáîäíåå è íà÷àëà ðûòüñÿ â íàñëåäèè ðîäíîãî ìèðà… î êîòîðîì, êàçàëîñü, Ñíåéï çíàåò êóäà áîëüøå, ÷åì îíà. Îòêðûâ ïîçäíåå âèêòîðèàíñêîå èçäàíèå Áàéðîíà, îíà ïðîëèñòûâàëà åãî, âîñõèùàÿñü âåëèêîëåïíûìè èëëþñòðàöèÿìè, êîãäà åå âíèìàíèå ïðèâëåê îòðûâîê ñòèõà: "…Ñ òàêèì îðëèíûì íîñîì-êëþâîì, ÷òî íà êðþêå åãî âèñèò âåñü ìèð!"*  
  
"Âû, êàæåòñÿ, îòâëåêëèñü",- ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, òèõî âîçíèêàÿ ðÿäîì ñ íåþ è âûõâàòûâàÿ êíèãó ó íåå èç ðóê.  
  
Âîöàðèëàñü êîðîòêàÿ òèøèíà.  
  
Ñèäÿ íà îáëàãîðîæåííîì âðåìåíåì äóáîâîì ïîëó, Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà ââåðõ íà íåìàëóþ âûñîòó Ñíåéïà, îæèäàÿ, êîãäà íà ãîëîâó îáðóøèòñÿ òîïîð.  
  
"Ó êîãî ÷òî áîëèò, òîò î òîì è… ß çíàë, ýòî òîëüêî âîïðîñ âðåìåíè, ïðåæäå ÷åì Âû îòîìñòèòå çà öèòàòó î ëîâêîì ìàëîì", - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. "Èëè ìîæåò, ÿ ñëèøêîì ìíèòåëåí?"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ãåðîè÷åñêè ñîïðîòèâëÿëàñü áðîøåííîé ïðèìàíêå, íî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà âûäàëî åå.  
  
Ãóáû Ñíåéïà äåðíóëèñü â îäíîì óãëó ïåðåä òåì, êàê èçîãíóòüñÿ â óëûáêó, ñòàâøóþ åùå ïðèâëåêàòåëüíåå îòòîãî, ÷òî îí ïðîáîâàë åå ñêðûòü. "Îòëè÷íàÿ ðàáîòà, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. È áîëåå òîãî, ñîõðàíåííîå äîñòîèíñòâî íå îñòàíåòñÿ Âàøåé åäèíñòâåííîé íàãðàäîé. Ïîéäåìòå, è ïóñòü Ìàð÷ ðàññêàæåò Âàì, î ÷åì ìû ãîâîðèëè".  
  
Â ýòîò ðàç óñòàëîå ëèöî Ñíåéïà îñâåòèëà óëûáêà, êîòîðóþ îí äàæå íå ïûòàëñÿ ñêðûòü. "ß ïåïåë, à êîãäà-òî áûë îãíåì", - ñåðüåçíî ñêàçàë îí. "Ýòî òîæå Áàéðîí, õîòÿ íå ñîâñåì òî÷íî. Âàì ïðèäåòñÿ ïðîñòèòü "îêàìåíåëîñòü ïåðåòðóæäåííîãî ìîçãà".  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ôëèòâèê ïðèâåòñòâîâàë Ãåðìèîíó ðàäîñòíûì ïèñêîì, ïðåäîñòàâëÿÿ êðàòêîå ðåçþìå èõ èññëåäîâàíèé.  
  
×åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò Ãåðìèîíà äåëàëà çàìåòêè, ïåðåæèâàÿ ïî ïîâîäó ïðàâèëüíîñòè ôîíåòè÷åñêîé çàïèñè ïåðñèäñêèõ, àðìÿíñêèõ è òóðåöêèõ íàçâàíèé.  
  
Ôëèòâèê îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ñåðåäèíå ïðåäëîæåíèÿ è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé. "Âàì ïîêà ÿñíî, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð?"  
  
"Ìàð÷, äàé ðåáåíêó ðàññëàáèòüñÿ", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò, ñ òðóäîì ðàçáèðàÿ îñòàâëåííûå íà ñàìîì êðàåøêå çàìå÷àíèÿ Ñíåéïà â ïîñëåäíåé ÷àñòè åå çàïèñåé.  
  
"Ì… ìåíÿ ýòî ðàññëàáëÿåò", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë óõìûëüíóëàñü, èç íåïðîñòèòåëüíî óäîáíîãî êðåñëà, ãäå ñèäåëà ñâåðíóâøèñü êëóáî÷êîì. "Ñåâåðóñ, òû ïëîõî âëèÿåøü íà ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð".  
  
"Íåò, ÿ âñåãäà áûëà áîòàíèêîì", - æèçíåðàäîñòíî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ïîñëå øåñòè ëåò îáó÷åíèÿ, îíà íå òîëüêî ëåãêî øóòèëà ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó, íî è íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà íåîáõîäèìîñòè ïîñòîÿííî îïðàâäûâàòüñÿ èëè èçâèíÿòüñÿ çà ñâîè ïðåäïî÷òåíèÿ.  
  
"Ñïàñèáî çà íàìåê", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòî óëûáíóëàñü åìó, à ïîòîì ñîñðåäîòî÷èëà âñå âíèìàíèå íà ïðîôåññîðå Ôëèòâèêå. "ß ïîòåðÿëà íèòü ðàññóæäåíèé, êîãäà Âû íà÷àëè îáñóæäàòü àðìÿíñêèé òåêñò. ß íå ïîíèìàþ âàæíîñòè…"  
  
Îáà, è Ôëèòâèê, è Ñíåéï, ïðèíÿëèñü ðàñòîëêîâûâàòü åé ñóòü, è ýòèì ñàìûì ñäåëàëè íàñòîÿùèé êîìïëèìåíò, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ åå êàê ðîâíþ â ñâîåé äèñêóññèè.   
  
Ñî ñâåòÿùèìèñÿ îò âîëíåíèÿ ãëàçàìè, Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íà ñåäüìîì íåáå îò îïüÿíÿþùåãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, êîòîðîå ïðîèñòåêàëî èç òîãî, ÷òî åå óìñòâåííûå ñïîñîáíîñòè èñïîëüçîâàëèñü íà ïîëíóþ ìîùíîñòü è äàæå ïîäñòðåêàëèñü âûéòè çà ðàìêè ýòèõ ïðåäåëîâ. Åé ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, êàê æå îíà ìîãëà îãðàíè÷èòü ñåáÿ, åñëè áû ñòàëà èçó÷àòü ìåäèöèíó. Ñóùåñòâîâàëî òàêîå ìíîæåñòâî çàìàí÷èâûõ îáëàñòåé èññëåäîâàíèÿ…  
  
Âåðíóâøèñü â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòü, îíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï õìóðèòñÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà íåå, îíà ïîíÿëà åãî áåç ñëîâ, êèâíóëà, è ïåðåêëþ÷èëà âñå ñâîå âíèìàíèå íà òî, ÷òî ãîâîðèë Ôëèòâèê.  
  
***  
  
"… íåâåðîÿòíî áëàãîäàðíà çà òî, ÷òî âû óæå ñäåëàëè, íî ýòî íå çàéìåò ìíîãî âðåìåíè", - îæèâëåííî ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò. "Âñå ëèøü ïîë äþæèíû… èëè äþæèíó… ëóêîâèö, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîãëà ïåðåñàäèòü èõ â ïðóä, êîòîðûé ñäåëàëà".  
  
Ëóïèí ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïðîêàøëÿëñÿ, â åãî ãëàçàõ ïîÿâèëñÿ ìÿãêèé óêîð.  
  
"Òîò, êîòîðûé ñäåëàëè òû è Ñèðèóñ", - áîäðî ïîïðàâèëàñü îíà.  
  
"Íî ýòî æå çíà÷èò, ÷òî íóæíî íûðÿòü â ñàìóþ ãëóáîêóþ ÷àñòü îçåðà, ãäå ñàìàÿ îòâðàòèòåëüíàÿ âîäà". Ñíåéï ïðèâåðåäëèâî íàìîðùèë ñâîé áîëüøîé íîñ. "Îí ÷òî, ñàì íå ìîæåò ýòîãî ñäåëàòü?" Îí ìàõíóë ðóêîþ â ñòîðîíó Áëýêà.  
  
"Íåò. Èòàê, íå çàáûâàéòå, òîëüêî íîæ è ñîâîê. Íèêàêîãî âîëøåáñòâà. Ýòî õðóïêèå ðàñòåíèÿ, î ÷åì âû ðåäêî âñïîìèíàëè âñå ñåìü ëåò íà Ãåðáîëîãèè. È ïðåêðàòè õèõèêàòü, Ñèðèóñ. Òðóäíî íàéòè áîëüøåãî óâàëüíÿ, ÷åì òû, êîãäà äåëî êàñàåòñÿ ðàñòåíèé. È ýòî ïðè òîì, ÷òî ó Ðåìóñà óäèâèòåëüíî ëåãêàÿ ðóêà…" Ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò ñäåëàëà ïàóçó è íàãðàäèëà Áëýêà âçãëÿäîì õîëîäíîãî íåóäîâîëüñòâèÿ. "Òû æàæäåøü ðàçäåëèòü ýòîò êîììåíòàðèé ñî âñåìè íàìè, âêëþ÷àÿ ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð? Íåò, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî íåò. Êàê ÿ óæå ãîâîðèëà, Ðåìóñ íå óìååò ïëàâàòü".  
  
Íèçâåäåííûé äî ñòàòóñà òðåòüåêëàññíèêà çà ÷åòâåðòü ñåêóíäû, Áëýê âèíîâàòî çàòèõ.  
  
Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë îäíó íîãó, ÷òîáû ñíÿòü áîòèíîê. "Åñëè ýòîò ïðîêëÿòûé êàëüìàð ïîÿâèòüñÿ ðÿäîì ñî ìíîþ îïÿòü, êëÿíóñü, ÿ çà ñåáÿ íå îòâå÷àþ".  
  
Âîçäóõ áûë àáñîëþòíî íåïîäâèæíûì, ïîëóäåííàÿ æàðà äàâèëà íà âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ. Çåðêàëüíàÿ ïîâåðõíîñòü îçåðà ìàñëÿíèñòî áëåñòåëà, âîäà áûëà íåïðèÿòíîãî çåëåíîâàòî-êîðè÷íåâîãî öâåòà.  
  
"Íà ñåðåäèíå îçåðà äîâîëüíî ãëóáîêî. Áåçîïàñíåå ïîéòè âäâîåì", - ñêàçàë Áëýê, ðàññòåãèâàÿ ðóáàøêó è îòêðûâàÿ ìóñêóëèñòûé òîðñ, ïîêðûòûé øåëêîâèñòûìè ñ âèäó, ÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè.  
  
"Äà, òî÷íî", - ïðîñèÿëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò, êàê áóäòî åé ýòî è â ãîëîâó íå ïðèõîäèëî, - "ðàçâå ýòî áóäåò íå çäîðîâî".  
  
"ß òàê ïîíèìàþ, ýòî ðèòîðè÷åñêèé âîïðîñ", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ñòîÿ â ãðÿçè è ïîäæèìàÿ ïàëüöû íîã, ïîêà âûñâîáîæäàë ïëå÷è èç ðóáàøêè. Êîãäà îí ïðîãíóëñÿ íàçàä, ÷òîáû ïåðåïëåñòè êîñó, ïóñòîòû ìåæäó åãî ðåáðàìè îáîçíà÷èëèñü ðåç÷å, è àêöåíòèðîâàëîñü âíèìàíèå íà çàïëàòàõ âîëîñ ïîä ìûøêàìè è íåáîëüøîé èõ ìàçîê ìåæäó ãðóäíûìè ìóñêóëàìè. Óçêàÿ ïîëîñêà âîëîñ èñ÷åçàëà ïîä ïîÿñîì åãî áðþê.  
  
Âïåðâûå Ãåðìèîíà íàøëà ÷òî, ìóæñêîé ïóïîê ìîæåò áûòü ñåêñóàëüíûì.  
  
"Ïîêà ìû òàì áóäåì, íàì ìîæåò ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ ïðåññîâàííûé ëåâêîé", - ïðîäîëæèë Ñíåéï, â òî âðåìÿ êàê åãî äëèííûå ïàëüöû ðàññòåãèâàëè ïóãîâèöû íà áðþêàõ. Ïëàâàòåëüíûå øîðòû ó íåãî áûëè ÷åðíûìè è çàêðûòûìè, õîòÿ íîãè îêàçàëèñü êóäà ëó÷øå, ÷åì Ãåðìèîíà ìîãëà ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü. À âîò ó Áëýêà îíè îêàçàëñÿ ñëåãêà êðèâîâàòûìè…  
  
"Âîò", - ïðîïûõòåëà ìàäàì Õó÷, ïîäõîäÿ ê íèì. "Öåðåðà èõ âûðàñòèëà, íî çàáûëà ïðèíåñòè ñ ñîáîþ". Ìåæäó åå ïàëüöàìè ñâèñàëè ñåðîâàòî-çåëåíûå ïðÿäè, êîòîðûå âïîëíå ìîãëè îêàçàòüñÿ êðûñèíûìè õâîñòàìè.  
  
"È òàê óæ ñëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî åãî êàê ðàç äîñòàòî÷íî íà äâîèõ". Ñíåéï óïåðñÿ âçãëÿäîì â ïðîôåññîðà Ñïðîóò.  
  
"Ïðîñòàÿ ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíîñòü. Òî, ÷åìó ìû ïûòàåìñÿ íàó÷èòü íàøèõ ó÷åíèêîâ", - âåæëèâî îòâåòèëà îíà, ðàçäåëÿÿ ïðåññîâàííûé ëåâêîé ìåæäó Ñíåéïîì è Áëýêîì.  
  
Îáà âçäðîãíóëè îò çàïàõà.  
  
"Íå áóäüòå äåòüìè. Âû æå çíàåòå, ÷òî îí áåçâêóñíûé", - ñêàçàëà îíà îáîäðÿþùå. "Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, íå òàêîé óæ è ïëîõîé".  
  
Îáúåäèíåííûå ìîìåíòîì åäèíåíèÿ ÷óâñòâ, Ñíåéï è Áëýê îáìåíÿëèñü âçãëÿäàìè ïîëíîãî âçàèìîïîíèìàíèÿ.  
  
Ñòîÿùèé ó ëîäêè Ñíåéï ïîïðîáîâàë âîäó ïàëüöàìè íîãè. "Âû õîòü ïîíèìàåòå, ÷òî ãèãàíòñêèé êàëüìàð ñïðàâëÿë òóäà ìàëóþ íóæäó… ìèíèìóì… ïîñëåäíèå ïÿòüäåñÿò ëåò. Ìû ìîæåì ïîäöåïèòü æóòêóþ çàðàçó".  
  
"Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî, ÿ âàñ âûëå÷ó", - îòêëèêíóëàñü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, óñàæèâàÿñü ñ ìàäàì Õó÷ è ïðîôåññîðîì Ìàêãîíàãàëë îêîëî Ãåðìèîíû íà êðóòîì òðàâÿíèñòîì õîëìèêå.  
  
"Ýòî íå çðåëèùíûé âèä ñïîðòà", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, óïèðàÿ êóëàêè â óçêèå áåäðà è çûðêàÿ íà íèõ èñïîäëîáüÿ.   
  
"Íåò, ìîé äîðîãîé", - óñïîêîèòåëüíî ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò, îñòîðîæíî èçáåãàÿ âçãëÿäîâ ñâîèõ òîâàðîê. "×òî êàñàåòñÿ êàëüìàðà, îí óæå áûë çäåñü, êîãäà ÿ ïðèáûëà â Õîãâàðòñ, ñîâñåì ìîëîäåíüêîé… ëàäíî, ìîëîæàâîé äåâî÷êîé. ß, íàâåðíîå, áûëà ãäå-òî òâîåãî âîçðàñòà", - íåæíî äîáàâèëà îíà.  
  
"Òû æèëà òóò âñå ýòî âðåìÿ?" - ñïðîñèë Ëóïèí. Ùóðÿñü íà ñîëíå÷íîì ñâåòå, îí âûãëÿäåë ðàññëàáëåííûì… ïî÷òè ñ÷àñòëèâûì.  
  
"Âîñåìüäåñÿò øåñòü ëåò", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò, ïîñëå ïàóçû íåîáõîäèìîé äëÿ ïîäñ÷åòîâ. "×åðåç ÷åòûðå ìåñÿöà ïðèåõàë Ìàð÷. À ÷åðåç ãîä ìû ïîæåíèëèñü".  
  
"Âû âìåñòå óæå âîñåìüäåñÿò ïÿòü ëåò!" - âîñêëèêíóëà ìàäàì Õó÷.  
  
"Íå òàê óæ è äîëãî… ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òàê êàæåòñÿ áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè", - äîáàâèëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò ðåàëèñòè÷íî. "×òî?" - ñïðîñèëà îíà, êîãäà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî âñå òðîå ìóæ÷èí óñòàâèëèñü íà íåå.  
  
"ß íå ìîãó ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî çíà÷èò ïðîâåñòè ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè ñ îäíèì ÷åëîâåêîì", - ñêàçàë Áëýê. "Ýòî…"  
  
Ëóïèí ïèõíóë åãî ëîêòåì, âåñüìà ñòðàííî, íî Áëýê óëîâèë íàìåê.  
  
"Äåøåâàÿ ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîñòü", - ôûðêíóë Ñíåéï, íî ïîëåç â ëîäêó áåç çâóêà.  
  
"ß áóäó ãðåñòè", - ñêàçàë Áëýê, çàáèðàÿñü âñëåä çà íèì.  
  
"Òû áóäåøü ñèäåòü è íå øåâåëèòüñÿ", - îòâåòèë åìó Ñíåéï, óñàæèâàÿñü íàïðîòèâ. Íå óñïåë îí âçÿòü âåñëà, êàê ìàëåíüêàÿ ëîäêà çàñêîëüçèëà ïî âîäå.  
  
"Âûïåíäðåæíèê", - ïðîáóð÷àë Áëýê, çàâèäóÿ óìåíèþ Ñíåéïà òâîðèòü âîëøåáñòâî áåç ïàëî÷êè.  
  
"Íåò, ýòî ÿ", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë, âåñåëî ïîìàõèâàÿ ñâîåé ïàëî÷êîé.  
  
"Îíè ïðèáüþò äðóã äðóãà", - âçâîëíîâàííî ïðîáîðìîòàë Ëóïèí.  
  
"Åðóíäà". Âçãëÿä ïðîôåññîðà Ñïðîóò áûë ñêîðåå óñòðåìëåí â äàëü, ÷åì ñîñðåäîòî÷åí íà äâóõ ìóæ÷èíàõ íà ñåðåäèíå îçåðà, îáðå÷åíî æóþùèõ ïðåññîâàííûé ëåâêîé. "Õîòÿ ÿ ìîãëà áû ñîãëàñèòüñÿ ñ òîáîþ ïàðó ìåñÿöåâ íàçàä. Ýòî áûëî èñöåëÿþùåå ëåòî. Ýòîò ïåðåïîëîõ ïî ïîâîäó Àêîíèòîâîãî çåëüÿ îêàçàëñÿ íå÷àÿííûì áëàãîì", - èñêðåííå äîáàâèëà îíà.  
  
Ëóïèí ïîòðÿñåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, à ïîòîì ìåäëåííî êèâíóë. "Ìîæåò áûòü. Õîòÿ ÿ è ñîìíåâàþñü, òàê ëè äóìàåò Ñåâåðóñ".  
  
"À ÿ áû íå áûëà òàê óâåðåíà. Ýòî äàëî âàì âîçìîæíîñòü ëó÷øå ïîíÿòü äðóã äðóãà".  
  
"Áîëüøå ÷åì ïî îäíîé ïðè÷èíå", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ëóïèí. "Ïðåæäå âñåãî, ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå ñòàíó ðèñêîâàòü…" Ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ñìîã ïðîäîëæèòü. "Òåïåðü ÿ áîëåå îñòîðîæåí. ß äóìàþ, Ñåâåðóñ íà÷èíàåò äîâåðÿòü ìíå íåìíîãî áîëüøå. Òàê âåäü?" - äîáàâèë îí, êîãäà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò ïðîìåäëèëà ñ îòâåòîì.  
  
"Èçâèíè, ìîé äîðîãîé. Êàê áû ÿ õîòåëà âûñêàçàòü Âîëüäåìîðòó âñå, ÷òî äóìàþ ïî ïîâîäó âñåõ ñëîìàííûõ èì æèçíåé. Äà, ÿ òîæå òàê ñ÷èòàþ. Ó Ñåâåðóñà íèêîãäà íå áûëî äðóçåé åãî âîçðàñòà… ìóæñêîãî ïîëà, ýòî òàê. Ýòèì ëåòîì îí êàê áóäòî… Îí íå äóìàåò, ÷òî ïðîæèâåò äîëãî, Ðåìóñ". Îíà ðåøèòåëüíî ñäåðæàëà äðîæü ïîäáîðîäêà.  
  
Ëóïèí îáíÿë åå îäíîé ðóêîé. "ß çíàþ. Íî îí íàõîäèò âñå áîëüøå ïðè÷èí õîòåòü æèòü è, íàñêîëüêî ÿ çíàþ, åñëè Ñåâåðóñ ÷åãî-òî õî÷åò, òî îí íàéäåò ñïîñîá ýòî ïîëó÷èòü. Â ýòîì îòíîøåíèè îí î÷åíü ïîõîæ íà Ãàððè".  
  
"Òîëüêî íå òàêîé ýãîèñòè÷íûé. Òåïåðü, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå".  
  
"Ìíå æàëü, ÷òî Ãàððè íå ñìîã íàéòè âðåìÿ äëÿ Ñèðèóñà ýòèì ëåòîì", - ñêàçàë Ëóïèí.  
  
"Åìó ñåìíàäöàòü. Ïî ìîèì íàáëþäåíèÿì, ó íåãî áûëî óæàñíîå äåòñòâî äî íàñòîÿùåãî ìîìåíòà. Óæå íå ãîâîðÿ î åãî ñòû÷êàõ ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì…"  
  
"ß çíàþ, çíàþ…" - âçäîõíóë Ëóïèí. "Ýòî íèêîãäà íå ïðåêðàòèòñÿ, äà?"  
  
"ß ìîãëà áû ñêàçàòü "íåò", íî ïðèçíàþñü, òåïåðü ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ êóäà áîëüøå óâåðåííîñòè, ÷åì â íà÷àëå êàíèêóë".  
  
"Ïðàâäà? Òû äóìàåøü, ìû ìîæåì ïîáåäèòü?" Ëóïèí ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåå, è ïîä ÷åñòíîñòüþ ýòîãî ñåðîãëàçîãî âçãëÿäà, ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò îïóñòèëà ãëàçà.  
  
"Òàê äàëåêî ÿ áû íå çàãàäûâàëà. Íàñ òàê ìàëî. È ó íàñ ñâÿçàííû ðóêè Ìèíèñòåðñòâîì. Åñëè ìû ïåðåæèâåì áèòâó ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì, ÿ ñäåëàþ âñå âîçìîæíîå, ÷òîáû ñîîáùåñòâî âîëøåáíèêîâ ñîáðàëîñü è ïðèíÿëî îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà ñâîè äåéñòâèÿ… è òî æå ñàìîå ñäåëàëè òå, êòî, êàê ïðåäïîëàãàåòñÿ, óïðàâëÿåò íàìè", - äîáàâèëà îíà òâåðäûì òîíîì, à ïîòîì åå ãîëîñ ïîäíÿëñÿ íà òîí è â íåì çàçâåíåëî ðàçäðàæåíèå. "È ÷òî îíè ñåáå äóìàþò? Ñåâåðóñ, ïðåêðàòè ÷åðòûõàòüñÿ. Òåáÿ äàæå òóò ñëûøíî. ×åðåç ìèíóòó òû áóäåøü åùå ìîêðåå. Ñèðèóñ, ÿ ñ òîáîþ åùå ïîãîâîðþ, êîãäà âû âåðíåòåñü íàçàä. Èíîãäà ÿ çàäàþñü âîïðîñ, õîòü êòî-íèáóäü èç âàñ ïîâçðîñëåë?" - ðàçäðàæåííî äîáàâèëà îíà, îáðàùàÿñü ê Ëóïèíó, à ïîòîì ïîõëîïàëà åãî ïî ðóêå. "Òàê, åñëè òû õî÷åøü ïîìî÷ü…"  
  
Ññîðà ìåæäó Áëýêîì è Ñíåéïîì, â ñî÷åòàíèè ñ ïîòåðåé êîíòðîëÿ íàä ëîäêîé ñî ñòîðîíû ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë, ïðèâåëà ê òîìó, ÷òî ëîäêà âðåçàëàñü â îòìåëü èç èëà íà ïðèëè÷íîé ñêîðîñòè. Ïðè ýòîì Ñíåéï è Áëýê îáà ïîäíÿëè ñâîè ïàëî÷êè, ÷òîáû ïîïûòàòüñÿ ñìÿã÷èòü îñòàíîâêó. Ñî÷åòàíèå îáîþäíîé íåóäà÷è ãëóáîêî âîãíàëî íîñ ëîäêè â îòìåëü. Íàêîëäîâàâ äâå ëîïàòêè, ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò îñòàâèëà èõ âûêàïûâàòü ëîäêó, à ñàìà íàïðàâèëàñü ïåðåñàæèâàòü âîäíûå ëèëèè.  
  
Âñå ÷åòûðå âåäüìû ñèäåëè è ñ ÿâíûì óäîâîëüñòâèåì íàáëþäàëè çà òåì, êàê äâîå ìóæ÷èí ïîòåëè è ÷åðòûõàëèñü, è ïåðåìàçûâàëèñü âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå, ïîêà Ëóïèí, ñ áåçîïàñíîãî ðàññòîÿíèÿ, äàâàë èì áåñïîëåçíûå ñîâåòû.  
  
"Åñëè áû îíè äîäóìàëèñü èñïîëüçîâàòü ìàãèþ, ÷òîáû ïîäòÿíóòü íåìíîãî îçåðíîé âîäû, îíè ìîãëè áû ðàçìÿã÷èòü òâåðäóþ êàê êàìåíü çåìëþ è ïðåâðàòèòü åå â ãðÿçü", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, íå ñâîäÿ ïðèñòàëüíîãî âçãëÿäà ñ ìóñêóëîâ, ñêîëüçÿùèõ ïîä êîæåé ïîäæàðîãî îáíàæåííîãî òîðñà Ñíåéïà. Êîðè÷íåâûé îò çàãàðà è áëåñòÿùèé îò ïîòà, îí ðàçîãíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû âûòåðåòü ëîá è âûñêàçàòü âñå, ÷òî îí äóìàåò ïî ïîâîäó èíòåëëåêòà, ïðîèñõîæäåíèÿ è ôèçè÷åñêîé ñèëû Áëýêà.  
  
"Ýòî òàê, íî îíè ñëèøêîì çàíÿòû ñîïåðíè÷åñòâîì è âûäåëåíèåì òåñòîñòåðîíà, ÷òîáû ðàöèîíàëüíî ìûñëèòü", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë ïðîçàè÷åñêè. "Êðîìå òîãî, ÿ íå èìåþ íè÷åãî ïðîòèâ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîíàáëþäàòü çà òðåìÿ îòíîñèòåëüíî ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûìè ìîëîäûìè ëþäüìè, çàíÿòûìè òÿæåëûì ôèçè÷åñêèì òðóäîì".  
  
"Ðåìóñ âûãëÿäèò ãîðàçäî çäîðîâåå", - çàìåòèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, êèäàÿ àáðèêîñîâóþ êîñòî÷êó â îçåðî. "Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, îí íàêîíåö-òî íåìíîãî ïîïðàâèëñÿ. Ñ÷àñòüå åìó íà ïîëüçó".  
  
"Ïóñòü ýòî äëèòüñÿ ïîäîëüøå", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Õó÷, ðàçáèâàÿ êîñòî÷êó, ÷òîáû ñúåñòü ÿäðûøêî.  
  
"Ñèðèóñ âûãëÿäèò íå òàêèì íàïðÿæåííûì. Äóìàþ, îí íàêîíåö-òî íà÷èíàåò æèòü íàñòîÿùèì", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
  
"Êòî óãîäíî îò÷àÿííî ïûòàëñÿ áû âåðíóòü ñâîå ïðîøëîå, åñëè áû åãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ èññóøàëè äåìåíòîðû", - çàìåòèëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë. "Ê íåìó âåðíóëàñü ÷àñòü áûëîé ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîñòè. Îí âñåãäà áûë îäíèì èç ñàìûõ êðàñèâûõ ìàëü÷èêîâ".  
  
"À åùå åñòü Ñåâåðóñ". Ìàäàì Õó÷ îáëèçàëà ëèïêèå îò ñîêà ïàëüöû â âåñüìà ÷óâñòâåííîé ìàíåðå.   
  
"ß äóìàëà, ÷òî ìû åãî ïîòåðÿåì", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë ñóðîâî. "Íî òåïåðü îí âûãëÿäèò ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå. Õîòÿ íèêòî è íèêîãäà íå íàçâàë áû åãî ñèìïàòè÷íûì, äà? Î÷åíü äàæå íè÷åãî, ñ ýòèì ÿ ìîãó ñîãëàñèòüñÿ, íî íè÷åì ôèçè÷åñêè íå ïðèìå÷àòåëüíûé".  
  
Ïðèæàâ êîëåíè ê ãðóäè, Ãåðìèîíà ñèëüíåå ñæàëà èõ ðóêàìè. Åé ïðèøëîñü ïðèëîæèòü óñèëèå âîëè, ÷òîáû íå ñêàçàòü êîå-÷òî ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó, è îíà óäèâëÿëàñü òîìó, êàê ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë óìóäðÿåòñÿ íå âèäåòü òîãî, ÷òî íàõîäèòñÿ ïðÿìî ó íåå ïîä íîñîì: èçãèá ñìåõîòâîðíî äëèííûõ ðåñíèö; îñòðûé ÿçûê è íåâåðîÿòíûé èíòåëëåêò; òî, êàê âçäðàãèâàåò ïðàâàÿ ñòîðîíà åãî ãóá, êîãäà îí ïûòàåòñÿ ñêðûòü, ÷òî åãî ÷òî-òî ïîçàáàâèëî; èñêðèâëåííàÿ ïåðåíîñèöà è ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî ñòàíîâÿùèåñÿ íåïðîíèöàåìûìè ãëàçà; ðåçêèå ÷åðòû ëèöà, øèðîêèå ïëå÷è, ëèíèÿ øåè è ÷åëþñòè, è ýòà äåéñòâèòåëüíî îáàëäåííàÿ çàäíèöà.  
  
Íå ïðèìå÷àòåëüíûé?  
  
"Âûïåé íåìíîãî êðûæîâíèêîâîãî âèíà, äîðîãàÿ. Òû ÷òî-òî ðàñêðàñíåëàñü", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "Î ÷åì òû ñåé÷àñ äóìàåøü?"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà íå ñâîäèëà âçãëÿäà ñ òðåõ ìóæ÷èí, íàêëîíèâøèõñÿ íàä ëîäêîþ, ÷òîáû ïîïûòàòüñÿ ðàñêà÷àòü åå è òàêèì îáðàçîì âûñâîáîäèòü. Åé ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî åñëè áû îíè áûëè Ðîíîì, Ãàððè è Äèíîì, òî îíà ìîãëà áû ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îíè âûïåíäðèâàþòñÿ. "Òîëüêî î òîì, ÷òî êîãäà-òî ÷èòàëà", - ðàññåÿííî ñêàçàëà îíà. "… åãî ÿãîäèöû ñîëîâüåâ èçóìëåííûõ íà ïåñíü âäîõíîâëÿþò".**  
  
Êàê áóäòî â ïîäòâåðæäåíèå åå ïîäîçðåíèé íà òîò ñ÷åò, ÷òî ìóæ÷èíû èõ ïîäñëóøèâàþò, îíè âûïðÿìèëèñü êàê îäèí è îãëÿíóëèñü, âïèâàÿñü â íåå âçãëÿäàìè. Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë ôûðêíóëà â ñâîé ñòàêàí.  
  
"Àõ, íî êîìó îòäàòü ïðåäïî÷òåíèå", - ëåíèâî ïðîòÿíóëà ìàäàì Õó÷.  
  
"Î, ÿ îòäàþ ñâîé ãîëîñ Îëèâåðó Âóäó", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, îäàðèâ Ñíåéïà îñòîðîæíûì âçãëÿäîì, è ñäåëàëà ãëîòîê èç ñâîåãî ñòàêàíà.  
  
Ëóïèí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è óëûáíóëñÿ òîìó, ÷òî ïðîáîðìîòàë Áëýê, à Ñíåéï åùå áîëüøå ñêðèâèëñÿ.  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë îäîáðèòåëüíî ïîõëîïàëà åå ïî ïëå÷ó. "ß òîæå. Õîòÿ è áóäó òåáå áëàãîäàðíà, åñëè òû îá ýòîì íå ïðîãîâîðèøüñÿ íè ïðè êàêèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ".  
  
"Âîëíå íè÷åãî, íî âîò Ñåáàñòüÿí…" - íà÷àëà ìàäàì Õó÷.  
  
"Èç Ðàâåíêëî? ß çíàþ", - ñîãëàñèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, è îíè îáå óñìåõíóëèñü.  
  
***  
  
Äîâîëüíî íàïåâàÿ ÷òî-òî ñåáå ïîä íîñ, ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò øëà ÷åðåç ñàä, íàñëàæäàÿñü òåíüþ, êîòîðóþ îí ïðåäëàãàë. Îíà çàìåðëà íà ìåñòå, êîãäà íàòîëêíóëàñü íà Ñíåéïà, ðàñòÿíóâøåãîñÿ íà âûñóøåííîé ñîëíöåì òðàâå, íî óñïîêîèëàñü, êîãäà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí ïðîñòî äðåìëåò.  
  
Êàê áóäòî ÷òîáû îïðîâåðãíóòü ýòî, îí ïðèîòêðûë îäèí ãëàç. "ß òåáå íóæåí?"  
  
"Íåò. Ñïè. ß íå õîòåëà òåáÿ ïîòðåâîæèòü".  
  
Ñíåéï îòêðûë âòîðîé ãëàç è ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ íà îäíîì ëîêòå. "Ýòî ïàõíóò ôèãè?"  
  
"Äà. ß íåñó èõ Ìàð÷ó. Îí, Ôðåÿ è ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð ðàáîòàëè âåñü äåíü. Îíà õîðîøàÿ äåâî÷êà", - íåïîíÿòíî çà÷åì äîáàâèëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò.  
  
"Êàê ýòî ïî õóôôëüïóôñêè".  
  
"Òàê òû ôèã íå ïîëó÷èøü", - çàìåòèëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò.  
  
Ñíåéï â îòâåò ïðîñòî ñåë è ïðîòÿíóë ðóêè. Îí êàçàëñÿ îäóðìàíåííûì ñîëíöåì, ñîííûì è âçìîêøèì îò ïîëóäåííîé æàðû. Íà íîãàõ íå áûëî áîòèíîê, îäåò îí áûë òîëüêî â ÷åðíûå áðþêè è øèðîêóþ áàòèñòîâóþ áåëóþ ðóáàøêó ñî ñëîæíîé âûøèâêîé ïî ôðîíòó.  
  
Îïóñêàÿ ïîë äþæèíû ñî÷íûõ êîðè÷íåâûõ ôèã â ïîäñòàâëåííûå ëàäîíè, ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò óëûáíóëàñü åìó. "Íàñëàæäàéñÿ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî òâîè ëþáèìûå ôðóêòû".  
  
Îí íàõìóðèëñÿ. "Îòêóäà?"  
  
"Íàáëþäåíèÿ". Ïîõëîïàâ åãî ïî ïëå÷ó, îíà ïðîäîëæèëà ñâîé ïóòü.  
  
Ñíåéï áûë ñìóùåí îñîçíàíèåì òîãî, ÷òî çà íèì íàáëþäàëè, è åùå áîëüøå òåì, ÷òî åãî íå îáèæàë ýòîò ôàêò. Óâëå÷åííûé ðåçêèì, çðåëûì çàïàõîì ôðóêòîâ, îí óñåëñÿ ïîóäîáíåå. Ïîäíÿâ ãëàçà, îí çàìåòèë Ãåðìèîíó, ïåðåñòóïàþùóþ ñ íîãè íà íîãó â ïàðå øàãîâ îò íåãî.  
  
"Âû ëþáèòå ôèãè?" - ðåçêî ñïðîñèë îí.  
  
"Ý… äà".  
  
"Òîãäà ðàçäåëèòå èõ ñî ìíîé. Ýòî ïîäàðîê îò Öåðåðû".  
  
Îí áûë âçúåðîøåííûì, ñîííûì è òàêèì äîñòóïíûì, êàêèì îíà åãî íèêîãäà åùå íå âèäåëà. Íî äàæå ñàìàÿ ïðîñòàÿ èç åãî îäåæäû áûëà îòëè÷íî ñêðîåíà è óêðàøåíà ìàëåíüêèìè èçÿùíûìè äåòàëÿìè. Òàêèìè, êàê âûøèòûå ñâåðíóâøèåñÿ çìåéêè âîêðóã êàæäîé ïåòëè. Ýòèì ëåòîì îíà óçíàëà ÷åëîâåêà, ñêðûòîãî çà ìàñêîé, âèäåëà, êàê îí óïèâàåòñÿ íàó÷íûìè èçûñêàíèÿìè, âîñõèùàåòñÿ îáó÷åíèåì, íàñëàæäàåòñÿ ïèùåé, ñåêñîì è ñîëíöåì…  
  
Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî çàñòåãíóòàÿ íà âñå ïóãîâèöû ëåòó÷àÿ ìûøü èç òåìíèö îêàæåòñÿ òàêèì ãåäîíèñòîì? Çàïîçäàëî åå ïîñåòèëà ìûñëü, ÷òî îí äîëæåí íåíàâèäåòü ñâîþ ïîëó æèçíü âî âðåìÿ ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà, ïðîâîäèìóþ â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ â ïîïûòêàõ ñáàëàíñèðîâàòü ðîëè, êîòîðûå îí áûë âûíóæäåí èãðàòü. Áûëî óäèâèòåëüíî, êàê ýòî íå ñâåëî åãî ñ óìà... èëè ìîæåò áûòü, íåìíîãî è ñâåëî.  
  
Ðåçêî îíà îñîçíàëà, êàê áóäåò òîñêîâàòü áåç íåãî, êàê òðóäíî áóäåò çàáûòü òî, ÷òî îíà óçíàëà î íåì. Áîëüøå òîãî, åé ïðåäñòîÿëî ïîòåðÿòü òîãî, î êîì îíà äóìàëà êàê î äðóãå.  
  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð?"  
  
Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà è óâèäåëà, ÷òî îí íàáëþäàåò çà íåé ñ øóòëèâûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà.  
  
"Èçâèíèòå. Ýòî, íàâåðíîå, èç-çà æàðû ÿ òàê ñèëüíî òîðìîæó", - ñîâðàëà îíà, îò÷àÿííî æåëàÿ èìåòü ïðàâî ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íåìó, çàñòàâèòü åãî óëûáíóòüñÿ… ñäåëàòü åãî íàñòîëüêî óäîâëåòâîðåííûì, ÷òîáû îí çàáûë âñå òî, ÷òî äåëàëî åãî ãëàçà òàêèìè õîëîäíûìè âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè.  
  
"È åùå èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî Âû òàê òÿæêî òðóäèëèñü", - ñêàçàë îí. "Âîò". Êîãäà îí ðàñêîëîë ìÿêîòü ïëîäà, îíà îïÿòü áûëà ïîðàæåíà êðàñîòîé åãî ðóê.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà óñåëàñü íà òðàâó îêîëî íåãî, äàæå íå ïûòàÿñü åñòü ôèãè. Ïîêà îíà íàáëþäàëà çà íèì, îí ðàçäåëèë åùå îäíó è ïîäíåñ êî ðòó, âûñàñûâàÿ ñëàäêóþ ìåäîâóþ ïëîòü. Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà, êàê çàãèïíîòèçèðîâàííàÿ, íà åãî îòêðûòûé ðîò è äâèæóùèåñÿ ùåêè. Îíà çàäðîæàëà, ÷óâñòâóÿ âíóòðåííèå ñïàçìû, êàê áóäòî åãî ãóáû óïèâàëèñü åå ðàçäåëåííîé ïëîòüþ, à åãî ÿçûê ïðîíèçûâàë…  
  
Îáåññèëåâ îò æåëàíèÿ, îíà íå ñìîãëà áû ñäâèíóòüñÿ ñ ìåñòà, äàæå åñëè áû îò ýòîãî çàâèñåëà åå æèçíü.  
  
"Âû ÷òî, íå åëè ôèãè ðàíüøå? Ýòî î÷åíü ïðîñòî". Âçÿâ åùå îäíó ôèãó, Ñíåéï, èñïîëüçóÿ áîëüøèå ïàëüöû, ðàñêîëîë ìÿñèñòûé ïëîä äëÿ íåå, îòêðûâàÿ ñûðóþ, ìÿãêóþ ïëîòü. "Åøüòå", - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ôèãó ê íåé. Äàæå íå äóìàþ âçÿòü åå, Ãåðìèîíà óáðàëà íàçàä âîëîñû è, íàãíóâøèñü, ñòàëà åñòü ïðÿìî ó íåãî èç ðóê. Îïüÿíåííàÿ ñèëüíûì çàïàõîì ñïåëîé ôèãè è ìóæ÷èíû, äåðæàùåãî åå, îíà âñîñàëà ñëàäîñòü ïëîäà â ðîò îäèí ðàç, ïîòîì äðóãîé. Ñî÷íûé êóñî÷åê ôèîëåòîâî-êîðè÷íåâîé ìÿêîòè ñîñêîëüçíóë åìó íà ðóêó, è îíà ñëèçíóëà åãî óâåðåííûì äâèæåíèåì ÿçûêà.  
  
Åãî ðóêà çàäðîæàëà.  
  
Ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà îñîçíàëà, ÷òî âèäèò. Êîãäà îíà ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, åå çàòóìàíåííûé âçãëÿä óòîíóë â áàðõàòíîé ÷åðíîòå åãî ãëàç. Íå îòäàâàÿ ñåáå îò÷åò â òîì, ÷òî äåëàåò, Ãåðìèîíà ïðèæàëàñü ê íåìó, îäíà åå ðóêà ñêîëüçíóëà åìó íà ïëå÷î, äðóãàÿ çàïóòàëàñü â ðàñòðåïàííîé øåâåëþðå, åå ãóáû çàìåðëè íà ðàññòîÿíèè âûäîõà îò åãî ãóá.   
  
Íà îäèí óæàñíûé ìèã åãî ãóáû ñæàëèñü, îòñòðàíÿÿñü îò íåå.  
  
"Ïîæàëóéñòà", - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, åäâà ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ãîâîðèò.  
  
×òî-òî åäâà óëîâèìî ïåðåìåíèëîñü â åãî ëèöå, è îíà óâèäåëà îòâåòíûé ãîëîä â åãî ãëàçàõ, çà ìãíîâåíèå äî òîãî, êàê âñòðåòèëèñü èõ ãóáû è òåëà ðàñêðûëèñü íàâñòðå÷ó äðóã äðóãó.  
  
È òîãäà áûëà òîëüêî âëàæíà òåïëîòà åãî ãóá è ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíîå ñîåäèíåíèå èõ òåë.  
  
Çàìåòêè àâòîðà è ïåðåâîä÷èêà:  
  
* Áàéðîí "Áðîíçîâûé Âåê" (ïîñâÿùåíèå Âåëëèíãòîíó) - áëàãîäàðíîñòü Stranger çà ïåðåâîä ýòîãî îòðûâêà.   
  
** Íåòî÷íàÿ öèòàòà èç ïîýìû Äæåéìñà Ýëðîÿ Ôëåêêåðà "Õàñàí" (ñáîðíèê "Çîëîòàÿ äîðîãà íà Ñàìàðêàíä"):   
  
È ìàëü÷èêè è äåâî÷êè îñîáûå ó íàñ  
  
Áåëûå è ÷åðíûå, õðóïêèå è ñèëüíûå, è êàê îäèí ïðåêðàñíûå...  
  
Èõ ãðóäè çàòìåâàþò ðîç áóòîíû, èõ ÿãîäèöû  
  
Âäîõíîâëÿþò ïåíüå ñîëîâüåâ... - áëàãîäàðíîñòü Stranger çà ïîìîùü â ïåðåâîäå ýòîãî îòðûâêà. 


	18. Ãëàâà 18

Ãëàâà 18  
  
Ïåðåâîä Anna Iva  
  
Ðàñòÿíóâøååñÿ íà âûáåëåííîé ñîëíöåì òðàâå, ïîòåðÿâøååñÿ âî âëàæíûõ ïîöåëóÿõ, êîòîðûå ñòàíîâèëèñü âñå ãëóáæå, òåëî Ñíåéïà îòâå÷àëî Ãåðìèîíå òâåðäîñòüþ íà åå ìÿãêîñòü, óïðàâëÿåìîé ñòðàñòüþ íà åå æàæäó îùóùåíèé. Ïîãðóçèâøèñü â îïüÿíÿþùåå óäîâîëüñòâèå òîãî, ÷òî âñÿ ýòà ñèëà óñòóïèëà åé, Ãåðìèîíà ñêîëüçèëà âñåì òåëîì ïî òåïåðü óæå ëåæàùåìó ñïèíîé íà òðàâå Ñíåéïó; òðåïåò æåëàíèÿ ïðîíåññÿ ïî íåé â òîò æå ìîìåíò, êàê åãî ÷ëåí ñêîëüçíóë ïî âíóòðåííåé ïîâåðõíîñòè åå áåäðà ÷åðåç òîíêóþ òêàíü ïëàòüÿ. Îäíà áîëüøàÿ ðóêà ïðîäîëæàëà ëàñêàòü åå ñïèíó îò ïëå÷ äî èçãèáà ÿãîäèö, áîëüøîé ïàëåö äðóãîé äðàçíèë áîëåçíåííî íàïðÿæåííûé ñîñîê ïðàâîé ãðóäè, ïîêà åãî ÿçûê ñêîëüçèë ïî åå ÿçûêó.  
  
Îáåðíóòàÿ â êîêîí îùóùåíèé, îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå, áûëà îïüÿíåíà èì, ìîãëà áåñêîíå÷íî ïèòü åãî, óòîïàÿ â ÷óâñòâå ôèçè÷åñêîãî êîíòàêòà. Èõ ãóáû âñå åùå áûëè æàäíî ñîåäèíåíû, êîãäà îíà âçÿëà åãî ÷ëåí ó ðóêó, èçó÷àÿ ôîðìó è ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîñòü. Áåäðà Ñíåéïà èíñòèíêòèâíî ïðèïîäíÿëèñü, ðóêè íà íåé ñæàëèñü, à ïîòîì åãî ãóáû áûëè îòîðâàíû îò åå ãóá. Èãíîðèðóÿ åå íåâíÿòíûå çâóêè ïðîòåñòà, òâåðäûå ðóêè ïðèïîäíÿëè Ãåðìèîíó è ïîñòàâèëè íà íîãè ñ äåìîíñòðàöèåé ñèëû, êîòîðàÿ ìîãëà áû ñìóòèòü â ëþáîé äðóãîé ìîìåíò. Ïîøàòûâàÿñü, îíà óìóäðèëàñü âûïðÿìèòüñÿ è îñîçíàëà, ÷òî åå ãëàçà áûëè çàêðûòû òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà îòêðûëà èõ è ïðèùóðèëàñü èç-çà ÿðêîñòè ñîëíå÷íîãî ñâåòà. Óäàðû ïóëüñà áûëè ñîñðåäîòî÷åíû ó íåå ìåæäó äðîæàùèìè íîãàìè, òàê ÷òî äóìàòü áûëî íåâîçìîæíî, îíà áûëà òàê îøàðàøåíà ñâîèìè ÷óâñòâàìè, ÷òî… È òóò îíà óâèäåëà âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ñíåéïà. Íåíàâèñòü íà åãî ëèöå áûëà õóæå, ÷åì ïîùå÷èíà, îíà âçäðîãíóëà, îáõâàòèâ ñåáÿ ðóêàìè â òùåòíîé ïîïûòêå çàùèòèòü ñåáÿ.  
  
"Â ÷åì äåëî?" - ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, óæå çíàÿ îòâåò.  
  
"Ýòî áûëî îøèáêîé. È ýòî áîëüøå íå ïîâòîðèòñÿ". Ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà áûë æåñòêèì êàê íàæäàê. Îí õîòåë ïðîñòî ïðîâàëèòüñÿ ñêâîçü çåìëþ, îñàæäàåìûé ñìåñüþ æåëàíèÿ, ãíåâà, óíèæåíèÿ è áåçíàäåæíîé òîñêè ïî òîìó, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå áóäåò èìåòü. Òÿæåëî äûøà, îí ïûòàëñÿ óíÿòü áóøóþùóþ ïëîòü.   
  
Âûðâàâøèéñÿ ó íåå ðàíåíûé âñêðèê âçáåñèë åãî. Ïóñòü ýòî áóäåò ãðóáî è îìåðçèòåëüíî, êàê ðàç íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû îíà âûêèíóëà èç ãîëîâû ëþáûå ðîìàíòè÷åñêèå áðåäíè, êîòîðûì äàëà âîëþ.  
  
"Ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ïèòàòü ê Âàì êàêèå-òî ÷óâñòâà íàñòîëüêî óæàñíà?" - çàêðè÷àëà îíà.   
  
"Íå ïûòàéòåñü ñåáÿ îáìàíóòü. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî äîâîëüíî ñèëüíîå ÷óâñòâî, íî âñå, ÷òî Âû ÷óâñòâóåòå - ýòî ïîõîòü. Ãëóáîêî äûøèòå, è ýòî ïðîéäåò. Äîñòàòî÷íî áûñòðî, è Âàì îñòàíåòñÿ òîëüêî ðàäîâàòüñÿ òîìó, ÷òî Âàñ íå òðàõíóë ïîä ñåíüþ êðîí ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ. Íî, êîíå÷íî æå, åñëè Âàì ýòîãî äåéñòâèòåëüíî òàê íåñòåðïèìî õî÷åòñÿ, ÿ áóäó ñ÷àñòëèâ óñëóæèòü", - æåñòîêî äîáàâèë îí, ïûòàÿñü ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà ïîäàâëåíèè ïóëüñàöèè â óïîðíî íå æåëàþùåé èñ÷åçàòü ýðåêöèè. "Â ìîåì âîçðàñòå ñåêñ ñ êåì-òî ñâåæåíüêèì áîëüøàÿ ðåäêîñòü. Ýòî íå çàéìåò áîëåå ïàðû ìèíóò. Ïîòîì ñêîðåíüêèé Obliviate, è îïÿòü âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Íó, ÷òî Âû ñêàæèòå? ß çíàþ, ÷òî Âû ýòîãî õîòèòå. ß ñëûøó Âàø çàïàõ äàæå îòñþäà". Ïîêà Ñíåéï îòêðîâåííî ãðóáèë Ãåðìèîíå, îí âñå ÿâñòâåííåå îùóùàë íàñûùåííûé àðîìàò ñëèâ, âàëÿþùèõñÿ âîêðóã äåðåâüåâ; âîçäóõ êàçàëñÿ ãóñòûì îò âîíè ãíèþùèõ ïëîäîâ è ãóëà îñ, îïüÿíåâøèõ îò çàáðîäèâøåé ìÿêîòè.  
  
Îí ìîã âûäåðæàòü ñëåçû è îòâåòíûå îñêîðáëåíèÿ, äàæå èñòåðèêó èëè äåêëàðàöèþ îá Èñòèííîé Ëþáâè, íî îíà ïðîñòî ñòîÿëà è ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ìåäîâî-êîðè÷íåâûìè ãëàçàìè; èõ ïðåäàííûé âçãëÿä ñðûâàë ñ íåãî âñå çàùèòíûå ñëîè. Ðóêè Ñíåéïà äðîæàëè, íî íå áûëî êóäà èõ ñïðÿòàòü, ÷òîáû ýòî ñêðûòü. Çà êàíèêóëû îíà ïðåâðàòèëàñü èç íàäîåäëèâîé ó÷åíèöû â äåâî÷êó-æåíùèíó, ÷üèì îáùåñòâîì îí íàñëàæäàëñÿ äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, ÷òî ñòàë èñêàòü ïîâîäû, ÷òîáû ïîâèäàòüñÿ ñ íåé. Ó íåå áûëà òàêàÿ æàæäà çíàíèé, ðàçóì, êîòîðûé ïîñòîÿííî ðàçâëåêàë è áðîñàë åìó âûçîâ, åäêîå ÷óâñòâî þìîðà â òåõ ðåäêèõ ñëó÷àÿõ, êîãäà îíà ïîçâîëÿëà åìó âûéòè íàðóæó, èíîãäà ñâàðëèâûé íîðîâ, è õðàáðîå, ëþáÿùåå ñåðäöå.  
  
È åé áûëî ñåìíàäöàòü ëåò. Îí ïðåäïðèíÿë äåéñòâèÿ ñåêñóàëüíîãî õàðàêòåðà â îòíîøåíèè ñåìíàäöàòèëåòíåé ó÷åíèöû, è ãëàâíûì åãî ñîæàëåíèåì âñå åùå áûë òîò ôàêò, ÷òî îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ òàì, ãäå îñòàíîâèëñÿ.  
  
"ß òàê ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îòâåò "íåò". Æàëü". Ýòà ãðóäü, îò êîòîðîé çàõâàòûâàëî äóõ è ëåãêèé àðîìàò åå âîçáóæäåíèÿ íèêàê íå ïîìîãàëè ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ; îïóñòîøåííîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ãåðìèîíû óæå ðàçäàâèëî åãî ÷óâñòâî ñîáñòâåííîãî äîñòîèíñòâà. Åå ëèöî çàëèëà áëåäíîñòü, îñòàâëÿÿ íåñêîëüêî áëåêëûõ âåñíóøåê, âîëüãîòíî ðàñïîëîæèâøèõñÿ íà åå òîíåíüêîé ïåðåíîñèöå. "Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ íå âèæó íèêàêèõ èíûõ ïðè÷èí âèäåòüñÿ, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì êëàññíîé êîìíàòû. Âû ïîíèìàåòå?" - ïîòðåáîâàë îí îòâåòà â íåòåðïåíèè, âûçâàííîì åå ìîë÷àíèåì. Æàðà ñòîÿëà íåñòåðïèìàÿ; îí âåñü ïîêðûëñÿ ïîòîì , è ðóáàøêà öåïëÿëàñü çà òåëî. È, òåì íå ìåíåå, îíà äðîæàëà.  
  
"Íåò", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ñî âòîðîé ïîïûòêè çàãîâîðèòü. "Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÿ Âàì íðàâëþñü. Íåñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî, ìû áûëè äðóçüÿìè".  
  
"ß íå çíàþ, ñ êàêîé ñòàòè. Äóìàåòå, â Âàñ åñòü ÷òî-òî, ñïîñîáíîå ìåíÿ çàèíòåðåñîâàòü… ïîìèìî î÷åâèäíîãî?" Åãî ðóêè äâèíóëèñü ïî ïëàâíîé äóãå, îïèñûâàÿ åå ôèãóðó îò ãðóäè è íèæå, à ïîòîì îáðàòíî.  
  
Îíà âçäðîãíóëà, à ïîòîì èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî íå ìîãëà ñëóøàòü òî, ÷òî îí ìîã áû ñêàçàòü äàëüøå, êèíóëàñü ïðî÷ü íàñòîëüêî áûñòðî, íàñêîëüêî íåñëè åå äðîæàùèå íîãè, ñ òðóäîì èçáåæàâ ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ ñ äåðåâîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ãëàçà áûëè çàëèòû ñëåçàìè.  
  
Îï¸ðøèñü îá èçîãíóòûé ñòâîë ñòàðîé ñëèâû, Ñíåéï íå ñðàçó ïîíÿë, ÷òî óæå íå îäèí. Ïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó, îí óâèäåë Ôëèòâèêà, ñòîÿùåãî îêîëî íåãî. Íàïðÿãøèñü, Ñíåéï, òåì íå ìåíåå, íå äâèíóëñÿ ñ ìåñòà, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî è òàê óæå óñòðîèë áåçîáðàçíóþ ñöåíó, îò êîòîðîé íå áûëî êóäà äåòüñÿ, è ñ ïîñëåäñòâèÿìè êîòîðîé ïðèäåòñÿ ðàçáèðàòüñÿ.  
  
"Òû çíàåøü, äà", - ñêàçàë îí ãëóõèì îò ýìîöèîíàëüíîãî íàïðÿæåíèÿ ãîëîñîì.  
  
"ß âèäåë, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. ß ðèñîâàë ÿáëîíè òàì, äàëüøå â ñàäó".  
  
"Òû íå âìåøàëñÿ".  
  
"Â ýòîì íå áûëî íåîáõîäèìîñòè. ß íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî òåáå ìîæíî äîâåðÿòü â ñîâåðøåíèè ïðàâèëüíûõ ïîñòóïêîâ".  
  
"Ïðàâèëüíûõ ïîñòóïêîâ?" Òîí Ñíåéïà áûë óíè÷òîæàþùèì. "ß ïîöåëîâàë ñåìíàäöàòèëåòíþþ äåâî÷êó… ó÷åíèöó… è îáâèíèë åå â òîì, ÷òî ïîòåðÿë êîíòðîëü". Åãî ãîëîâà îïÿòü ïîâèñëà, à ïàëüöû ïðîáåæàëè ïî âîëîñàì. "ß íå ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ê ýòîìó èäåò", - äîáàâèë îí òèõî.  
  
"Î÷åâèäíî. Èíîãäà â ïîçèöèè íàáëþäàòåëÿ áûâàþò ñâîè ïðåèìóùåñòâà".  
  
×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå ãîëîâà Ñíåéïà âçìûëà ââåðõ, íà ëèöå îòðàçèëîñü ïåðåæèòîå óíèæåíèå. Íåìåäëåííî îùåòèíèâøèñü, îí óñòàâèëñÿ íà ïîæèëîãî âîëøåáíèêà, áðîñàÿ åìó âûçîâ îñìåëèòüñÿ ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàòü ýòî äåëèêàòíîå îòêðîâåíèå. "Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî çíàëè âñå êðîìå ìåíÿ...? Òâîþ ìàòü".  
  
"Íåò, ÿ äóìàþ, Ñèðèóñ èëè Ôðåÿ íå çíàëè", - ÷åñòíî ïðåäïîëîæèë Ôëèòâèê.  
  
"Òâîþ ìàòü", - ïîâòîðèë Ñíåéï áåç âñÿêîãî ðàçäðàæåíèÿ. Îí ïîêîâûðÿë ïàëüöåì íîãè ÿðêóþ ìÿêîòü ãíèþùåé ñëèâû, ðàçäóìûâàÿ íàä òåì, âïðî÷åì, áåç îñîáîãî èíòåðåñà, ÷òî ñòàëîñü ñ åãî áîòèíêàìè. Äâå îñû ïîäíÿëèñü â âîçäóõ, è îí ñ òðóäîì ïîáîðîë æåëàíèå ñòåðåòü èõ ñ ëèöà çåìëè. Êàê áû çàìàí÷èâî ýòî íå âûãëÿäåëî, ýòî áûë íå òîò ñïîñîá ðàçðåøåíèÿ ïðîáëåì, çà êîòîðóþ âûñòóïàë Àëüáóñ. Îí ïðåäïðèíÿë óñèëèå, ÷òîáû èçáàâèòñÿ îò âêóñà åå ãóá è ïàìÿòè î òåëå â åãî ðóêàõ, íî ñàìîêîíòðîëü áûë ðàçîðâàí â êëî÷üÿ è âñå, êàçàëîñü, øëî íå òàê, è îñîáåííî, åãî ñïîñîáíîñòü äóìàòü. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ àáñîëþòíî áåççàùèòíûì è çíàë, ÷òî ñèòóàöèÿ òîëüêî óõóäøèòñÿ. È åìó íå áûëî, êîãî âèíèòü, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ñàìîãî ñåáÿ.  
  
"Òû æå íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ äàâàòü ìíå ñîâåòû, ïðàâäà?" - ïðåäâîñõèòèë ãîòîâûå ñëåòåòü ñ ãóá Ôëèòâèêà ñëîâà Ñíåéï.  
  
"Äàæå è íå ìå÷òàþ", - îòâåòèë òîò. Åãî ëèöî áûëî áåçìÿòåæíî, ãëàçà ïîëíû òåïëà, äîáðîòû è ñèÿþùåãî â íèõ ïîíèìàíèÿ.  
  
Ãóáû Ñíåéïà ñêðèâèëèñü. "Åñëè òû õî÷åøü ñäåëàòü èñêëþ÷åíèå, ñåé÷àñ ñàìîå âðåìÿ". Ýòî áûëà ñàìàÿ áëèçêàÿ ñ åãî ñòîðîíû ïîïûòêà ïîïðîñèòü ïîìîùè.  
  
Âïåðâûå çà âñå ãîäû, ÷òî îí çíàë åãî, Ôëèòâèê óñëûøàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïðîñèò î ïîìîùè. "ß ìîãó ïðåäëîæèòü îäíî íàáëþäåíèå". Îí çàêîëåáàëñÿ.  
  
Ñíåéï òåì âðåìåíåì ïûòàëñÿ ïðèâåñòè â ïîðÿäîê ñâîþ âíåøíîñòü. Òîëüêî êîãäà îí ïîïûòàëñÿ îïÿòü çàñòåãíóòü ðóáàøêó, îáíàðóæèëîñü, ÷òî ìíîãèå ïóãîâèöû îòñóòñòâóþò, è åìó ñåðüåçíî ïðèøëîñü íàäàâèòü íà ïàìÿòü, ÷òîáû èçáàâèòüñÿ îò âîñïîìèíàíèé î òîì, êàêèì èìåííî îáðàçîì îíè èñ÷åçëè. "ß ñ ðàäîñòüþ åãî ïðèìó", - ñêàçàë îí, îòêàçûâàÿñü îò ãîðäîñòè. "ß îòòîëêíóë åå â ñàìîé îòâðàòèòåëüíîé…" - îí çàìåð, êðåïêî ñæàâ ãóáû, êàê áóäòî îïàñàÿñü òîãî, ÷òî åùå ìîæåò ñêàçàòü. "Ó ìåíÿ íåò íèêàêîãî îïûòà… ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî äåëàòü". Îò÷àÿíèå è óíèæåíèå îòðàæàëèñü â êàæäîì âûïëåâûâàåìîì ñëîâå.  
  
"Òàê êàê òâîÿ ãëàâíàÿ çàáîòà - áëàãîïîëó÷èå Ãåðìèîíû, ÿ íå âèæó íèêàêîé ïîòðåáíîñòè â ÷üåì-ëèáî åùå âìåøàòåëüñòâå. ß çàìåòèë, ÷òî õîòÿ òû ñòðîã ñ äðóãèìè, ê ñåáå òû îòíîñèøüñÿ ñòðîæå âñåãî. Ìû ñ Öåðåðîé î÷åíü òîáîþ äîðîæèì, íî ìû è íå ñëåïû ê òâîèì îøèáêàì. Ìíå ïðîñòî õîòåëîñü áû, ÷òîáû òû âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ïðèçíàâàë çà ñîáîþ ìíîæåñòâî ðîñêîøíåéøèõ êà÷åñòâ, êîòîðûìè îáëàäàåøü".  
  
"Òàêèõ, êàê ñîâðàùåíèå ñåìíàäöàòèëåòíèõ ó÷åíèö, âîîáðàçèâøèõ, ÷òî îíè âëþáëåíû â ìåíÿ?" Íî ïîïûòêà ñàìîóíèæåíèÿ îêàçàëàñü äîâîëüíî æàëêîé.  
  
"Âñå ñàìîáè÷åâàíèå ìèðà íå ðåøèò ïðîáëåìó. Ýòî ïðèäåòñÿ ñäåëàòü òåáå ñàìîìó".  
  
"Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ýòîãî íå çíàþ? ß äîëæåí ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íåþ, ÷òîáû ïîïûòàòüñÿ… ÿ ïðè÷èíèë åé áîëü, Ìàð÷. È ÿ ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, êàê ýòî èñïðàâèòü".  
  
"Òû ìîã áû èçáåãàòü åå", - ïðîçàè÷íî ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê. "Ó÷åáíûé ãîä íà÷íåòñÿ ÷åðåç øåñòü äíåé. Ïîìèìî êëàññà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ òåáå íåò íèêàêîé íåîáõîäèìîñòè îáùàòüñÿ ñ íåé".  
  
Ñíåéï ñ äðîæüþ âçäîõíóë. "ß íå ìîãó ïðèäóìàòü íè÷åãî ëó÷øå, ÷åì ýòî, íî… Ýòî ìîÿ âèíà. Ìîé äîëã ïðåäëîæèòü åé ÷òî-òî ïîëó÷øå, ÷åì òàêîå âîò… Òû íå âèäåë âûðàæåíèÿ åå ãëàç, ïîñëå òîãî… Ýòî ïðîñòî…" Îí ðàçâåë ðóêè â æåñòå ïîëíîé áåñïîìîùíîñòè. "Ó ìåíÿ íåò íè ìàëåéøåãî ñîîáðàæåíèÿ ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, êàê óìåíüøèòü ïðè÷èíåííûé óùåðá, ÷òîáû ïðè ýòîì ÿñíî ïîêàçàòü, ÷òî…"  
  
Ôëèòâèê îòìàõíóëñÿ îò óãðþìî æóææàùåé îñû . "Åñëè ÿ ÷åìó-òî íàó÷èëñÿ çà ãîäû ìîåãî áðàêà, òàê ýòî òîìó, ÷òî èçâèíåíèÿ îò âñåãî ñåðäöà òâîðÿò ÷óäåñà. ß âñåãäà ïîëàãàë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà êóäà áîëåå çðåëàÿ, ÷åì åå ñâåðñòíèêè. Ìîæåò áûòü ýòî ðåçóëüòàò òîãî, ÷òî ñ îäèííàäöàòè ëåò îíà àêòèâíî ó÷àñòâóåò â ðàáîòå ïî ïîäãîòîâêå ïîáåäû íàä Âîëüäåìîðòîì âìåñòå ñ Ãàððè è Ðîíîì".  
  
"Êàê áóäòî îíè îñîçíàâàëè ñåðüåçíîñòü òîãî, ñ ÷åì ñòîëêíóëèñü" - ðàçäðàæåííî îòìàõíóëñÿ Ñíåéï.  
  
"ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû íå ëþáèøü Ãàððè, íî òû íåñïðàâåäëèâ ê ìàëü÷èêó. Îí ïîíèìàåò âñå ñëèøêîì õîðîøî. Òàêæå êàê è Ãåðìèîíà, è ÿ äóìàþ, êàê Ðîí Óèçëè. Íî ýòî íå ìåøàåò èì áûòü "íîðìàëüíûìè" ïîäðîñòêàìè â äðóãèõ âåùàõ, êîíå÷íî æå. Íî òîãäà äåâî÷êè âñåãäà ñîçðåâàþò áûñòðåå ìàëü÷èêîâ. Â ñëó÷àå ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, ýòî ìîæåò áûòü ÷àñòè÷íî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îíà ïðîâåëà áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè â îáùåñòâå âçðîñëûõ, êîãäà ôîðìèðîâàëñÿ åå õàðàêòåð. Êàê åäèíñòâåííûé, è ãîðÿ÷î ëþáèìûé ðåáåíîê…"  
  
Ñíåéï íàïðÿãñÿ. "Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ çàìåíà ôèãóðû îòöà?"  
  
"Êîíå÷íî æå íåò", - ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê, ìóäðî ñêðûâ ðàçâëå÷åíèå òåì, ÷òî Ñíåéï íå ñìîã ñêðûòü îáëåã÷åíèå. "Ìíå íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà æäåò ýòîãî îò òåáÿ".  
  
"Íåò, òîëüêî ìîè ÿéöà íà òàðåëêå, ïîñëå ñåãîäíÿøíåãî".  
  
"Ìíå îíà íèêîãäà íå êàçàëàñü ìñòèòåëüíîé äåâî÷êîé".  
  
"Áóäåì íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî Ìèíåðâà è Ïîïïè ïîâåäóò ñåáÿ òàê æå öèâèëèçîâàííî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ ðàññêàæó èì, ÷òî ñäåëàë", - ñóõî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Íî ñíà÷àëà, ÿ äîëæåí íàéòè Ãåðìèîíó".  
  
"ß âèäåë, êàê îíà âîøëà â Õîãâàðòñ ÷åðåç ãëàâíûå äâåðè. Ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî îíà ñïðÿòàëàñü â ñâîèõ êîìíàòàõ".  
  
Ñíåéï êèâíóë è íàïðàâèëñÿ ïðî÷ü.  
  
"Òåáå ïîíàäîáÿòñÿ òâîè áîòèíêè", - êðèêíóë åìó âñëåä Ôëèòâèê.  
  
Ñíåéï îáåðíóëñÿ, ïîñìîòðåë âíèç è âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà çàñòûëî, êîãäà îí âåðíóëñÿ çà íèìè. "ß óâåðåí, ñìèðåíèå - îáÿçàòåëüíîå êà÷åñòâî äëÿ Ñëèçåðèíöà, íî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ…"  
  
Ðàçäàëñÿ òðåñê, ÿðêàÿ âñïûøêà, è ñóõàÿ âåòêà èñ÷åçëà â íåáûòèå.  
  
Ôëèòâèê çàäóì÷èâî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà, ïîêà òîò áàëàíñèðîâàë íà îäíîé íîãå, íàòÿãèâàÿ âòîðîé áîòèíîê. "Ïîìîãëî?"  
  
"À òû êàê äóìàåøü? ß òîëüêî-òîëüêî ïðèâûê ê òîìó, ÷òî ìîãó ñìîòðåòü íà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëå è…"  
  
"Íåò, ïîùàäè îñòàòêè äåðåâà. Åìó îêîëî øåñòèäåñÿòè, íî ó íåãî âñå åùå åñòü íåñêîëüêî ëåò ïðîäóêòèâíîé æèçíè".  
  
Ðóêà Ñíåéïà ñ ïàëî÷êîé ðåçêî îïóñòèëàñü. Åãî ëèöî íàïðÿãëîñü îò ãíåâà, è íà íåì ÿâíî ïðîñòóïèëè ìûøöû è ñóõîæèëèÿ. "Íå ïûòàéñÿ ìåíÿ ðàññìåøèòü, ê òàêîé-òî ìàòåðè, Ìàð÷. ×åðò âîçüìè, ÿ…" Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, âûðîâíÿë äûõàíèå è òîëüêî òåïåðü âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ ìóäðûìè ãëàçàìè Ôëèòâèêà. "Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ", - íàòÿíóòî ñêàçàë îí, õîòÿ åãî ÷åëþñòè áûëè òàê êðåïêî ñæàòû, ÷òî áûëî òðóäíî ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò.  
  
Ôëèòâèê óäîâëåòâîðåííî êèâíóë.  
  
Ãëàçà Ñíåéïà ïðèùóðèëèñü â ïîäîçðåíèè. "Òû íàðî÷íî ñïðîâîöèðîâàë ìåíÿ? Íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ñêàçàòü, çà÷åì?" Âîïðîñ áûë çàäàí â òðåáîâàòåëüíîé ôîðìå.  
  
"ß äîëæåí áûë óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð íå ñòîëêíåòñÿ ñ äàëüíåéøèìè ïðîÿâëåíèÿìè òâîåãî áóéíîãî íðàâà", - ïðîñòî ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê.  
  
Ýòè ñëîâà çàñòàâèëè Ñíåéïà çàìåðåòü íà ìåñòå.  
  
"Äà", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ îí ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå, ïîòèðàÿ øåþ. "Ðàçóìíàÿ ïðåäîñòîðîæíîñòü. ß ñäåëàþ âñå, ÷òî ìîãó", - äîáàâèë îí.  
  
Ôëèòâèê ïîõëîïàë åãî ïî ðóêå. "Òû âñåãäà òàê äåëàåøü. Òåïåðü, èäè".  
  
Íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê Ñíåéï ïîêèäàåò ñàä ÷åðåç âîðîòà, êîòîðûå âåëè èç îêðóæåííîãî ñòåíîþ ñàäà, Ôëèòâèê íåòîðîïëèâî ïðîãóëèâàëñÿ ÷åðåç ñàä íàçàä ê òîìó ìåñòó, ãäå åãî æåíà âñå åùå ãðîìîçäèëàñü â âåðõíèõ âåòâÿõ äåðåâà. Èõ ðèñîâàëüíûå ïðèíàäëåæíîñòè áûëè áëàãîðàçóìíî çàùèùåíû çàêëèíàíèåì Ñâÿçûâàíèÿ.  
  
"ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî áóäåò ñëèøêîì ñìåëî íàäåÿòüñÿ íà òî, ÷òî òû íå èñïîëüçîâàëà çàêëèíàíèå, ÷òîáû ñëûøàòü íàñ", - áåç âñÿêîé íàäåæäû ñïðîñèë îí.  
  
"Îé, ÿ òåáÿ óìîëÿþ. Êîíå÷íî, èñïîëüçîâàëà. È åñëè áû òåáÿ òóò íå áûëî, ÿ áû óñëûøàëà âñå, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë Ãåðìèîíå. Õîòÿ, ÿ ìîãó ñåáå ýòî ïðåäñòàâèòü", - ñ ñîñòðàäàíèåì äîáàâèëà îíà. "Ïîìîãè ìíå ñïóñòèòüñÿ âíèç, áóäü äîáð. Òâîè íàâûêè ëåâèòàöèè êóäà ëó÷øå ìîèõ".  
  
"Òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû âñåãäà â ñàìûé îòâåòñòâåííûé ìîìåíò çàêðûâàåøü ãëàçà".  
  
"Äà, äà. Äàâàé æå, äàâàé".  
  
"Âîò òàê, òû âíèçó". Äàæå ïîñëå ñòîëüêèõ ëåò ñîâìåñòíîé æèçíè, Ôëèòâèê âñå åùå ïûòàëñÿ ïðèâåñòè â ïîðÿäîê íåïîñëóøíûå âîëîñû æåíû, êîòîðûå óïðÿìî ñîïðîòèâëÿëèñü ïîïûòêàì ïðèäàòü èì àêêóðàòíîñòü. "ß æå íå äîëæåí òåáå íàïîìèíàòü, ÷òî âñå, ÷òî ìû ïîäñëóøàëè - íå ïðåäìåò äëÿ îáñóæäåíèÿ… äàæå ñ Ïîïïè".  
  
"Êîíå÷íî æå, íåò!" Âîçìóùåííûé òîí ïðîôåññîðà Ñïðîóò ñìÿã÷èëñÿ. "Áåäíûå äåòè".  
  
"Òû äóìàåøü, ìíå ñòîèò ïîãîâîðèòü ñ ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð?" Ñ áåçðàäîñòíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà ñïðîñèë Ôëèòâèê.  
  
"Íåò. Ïóñòü ýòèì ïîêà çàéìåòñÿ Ñåâåðóñ. Ýòî ïåðâûé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ ñëûøàëà, ÷òîáû îí ïåðåæèâàë î ÷üèõ-òî ÷óâñòâàõ, ïîìèìî ñâîèõ".  
  
"Òû íå ñïðàâåäëèâà. Îí ïîñòîÿííî ðàñïóòûâàåò òå, êîòîðûìè Àëüáóñ óâåøèâàåò åãî â òå÷åíèå ëåò. Õîòÿ, ÿ äîëæåí ïðèçíàòü ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ… ß áîþñü çà íåãî, Öåðåðà. Ó íåãî è òàê äîñòàòî÷íî ïðîáëåì, ÷òîáû äîáàâëÿòü ê íèì åùå ëþáîâü ê ó÷åíèöå".  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò ïîäíÿëà ââåðõ è áåç òîãî èçîãíóòûå áðîâè. "Ëþáîâü? Ñåâåðóñ âëþáëåí? Òû óâåðåí?"  
  
Ôëèòâèê øóòëèâî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. "ß äóìàþ, ÷òî âñå åùå ìîãó óçíàòü ÷óâñòâà, êîãäà âèæó èõ". Ïîäíÿâ èçìàçàííóþ ðóêó æåíû ê ãóáàì, îí ïîöåëîâàë âíóòðåííþþ ñòîðîíó çàïÿñòüÿ. "Íî âåäü ÿ äî ñèõ ïîð íå ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ñòàðèêîì".  
  
Îíà áîëüøèì ïàëåöåì ïîãëàäèëà åãî ïî ùåêå. "Ýòî òî÷íî, Ìàð÷", - ñêàçàëà îíà, è â ýòîò ðàç åå òîí áûë ñíèñõîäèòåëüíûì.  
  
Îòêðûâ äâåðü ñâîèõ àïàðòàìåíòîâ, Ãåðìèîíà ñ òðóäîì ïîäàâèëà æåëàíèå íåìåäëåííî èõ çàõëîïíóòü, êîãäà óâèäàëà, êòî çà íèìè ñòîèò, òàêîé æå æèçíåðàäîñòíûé êàê òðóï è íå ìåíåå æåëàííûé, ÷åì îíûé íà åå ïîðîãå.  
  
"ß áû õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Âàìè", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï ôîðìàëüíûì òîíîì.  
  
"Âû, êàæåòñÿ, óæå ãîâîðèòå", - ñúÿçâèëà Ãåðìèîíà â îòâåò, â ëó÷øèõ òðàäèöèÿõ Ñíåéïà.  
  
Îí ïîäàâèë âîëíåíèå, çàäàâàÿñü âîïðîñîì, ïîêàçàëîñü ëè åìó, ÷òî íà åå ëèöå ïðîìåëüêíóëà òåíü ïðèâåòëèâîñòè. "ß ìîãó âîéòè?"  
  
"ß áû ïðåäïî÷ëà, ÷òîáû Âû ýòîãî íå äåëàëè". Îíà ñàìà áûëà óäèâëåíà òâåðäîñòè ñâîåãî ãîëîñà.  
  
Íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò åãî ðåàêöèÿ áûëà î÷åâèäíà, íî ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îí ñïðàâèëñÿ ñ íåé. Ýòî íå äîñòàâèëî åé òîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, êîòîðîãî îíà îæèäàëà.  
  
"Ïðåæäå âñåãî, ÿ äîëæåí èçâèíèòüñÿ çà ãðóáîñòè, êîòîðûå Âàì ïðèøëîñü âûñëóøàòü".  
  
"È âñå ñòàíåò ÷óäåñíî-ðàñ÷óäåñíî, êîíå÷íî æå".  
  
Ãóáû Ñíåéïà ñæàëèñü. "Ðàçâå ýòî âîçìîæíî? Íî ýòî âñå, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ïðåäëîæèòü". Åå ëèöî íàïðÿãëîñü, íî íå äîñòàòî÷íî áûñòðî, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü äðîæü ïîäáîðîäêà. Îí óñòàâèëñÿ â ïîë. "ß äóìàë íàä òåì, ÷òî Âàì ñêàçàòü. Âî-ïåðâûõ, ÿ áåðó íà ñåáÿ âñþ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà ïðîèñøåäøåå è ïðèíîøó èñêðåííèå èçâèíåíèÿ. Ðó÷àþñü Âàì, ïîäîáíîå íå ïîâòîðèòüñÿ".  
  
"Íî ÿ ýòîãî õî÷ó", - âûðâàëîñü ó Ãåðìèîíû, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà îñîçíàëà óíèçèòåëüíóþ ïðàâäó. "Ýòî íå Âàøà âèíà. ß ïîöåëîâàëà Âàñ", - äîáàâèëà îíà òèõî.  
  
"À ÿ îòâåòèë, çëîóïîòðåáèâ äîâåðèåì, âîçëîæåííûì íà ìåíÿ, êàê íà ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ â Õîãâàðòñå. Ïîçâîëüòå ìíå âçÿòü íà ñåáÿ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà ìîè ïîñòóïêè. Âî-âòîðûõ, ó ìåíÿ áîëüøå îïûòà â… æèçíåííîãî îïûòà… ÷åì ó Âàñ. Ôèçè÷åñêàÿ ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîñòü, íå çàâèñèìî îòòîãî íàñêîëüêî îíà ñèëüíà, ìèìîëåòíà. Íå ïûòàéòåñü öåïëÿòüñÿ çà íåå èëè ïðèäàâàòü åé ìíèìóþ âàæíîñòü".  
  
Ìåäëåííî ðàçãîðàþùàÿñÿ ÿðîñòü ñòàëà ðàññåèâàòü ñòðàäàíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû. "Íó, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, Âû íå ýòîãî íå äåëàåòå. Íå ãîâîðèòå ìíå, ÷òî äëÿ ìóæ÷èí ýòî âñå ïî-äðóãîìó. Áûñòðî âîçáóäèëñÿ, áûñòðî çàáûë âñå ìåëêèå íåóäîáñòâà". Îíà ìîãëà áû óáèòü Ñíåéïà çà æàëîñòü â åãî ãëàçàõ.  
  
"Íåò íè÷åãî ñâåðõ ìèìîëåòíûõ ôèçè÷åñêèõ îùóùåíèé… äëÿ íàñ îáîèõ. Êàê Âû çàìåòèëè, ìóæ÷èíû ëåãêî âîçáóæäàþòñÿ - penis erectus non conscientious*", - íè÷åãî íå âûðàæàþùèì òîíîì äîáàâèë îí.   
  
"Ýòî äàæå êðó÷å, ÷åì àëèáè "áûë ïîä Imperius", êîòîðîå èñïîëüçóþò Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Åãî ãóáû âûòÿíóëèñü â ëèíèþ, íî îí äàæå íå ïîïûòàëñÿ çàùèùàòüñÿ. "Êîãäà ýòî Âû óñïåëè ñòàòü ýêñïåðòîì â ìîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ?"  
  
"Êîãäà ñòàëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî Âû âîîáðàçèëè áóäòî…", - Ñíåéï ñäåëàë ãëóáîêèé âäîõ, - "… êîãäà Âû, êàê Âàì êàçàëîñü, óâëåêëèñü ìíîþ. ß íå ïðèíèæàþ Âàøèõ ÷óâñòâ, ïðîñòî óêàçûâàþ íà òî, ÷òî íåñìîòðÿ íà ìîþ âíåøíîñòü âî âðåìÿ ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà, íå òàê óæ è ðåäêî íåêîòîðûå ó÷åíèêè âîîáðàæàþò, ÷òî ó íèõ ñôîðìèðîâàëèñü îòíîøåíèÿ… òîãî èëè èíîãî ðîäà… ñî ìíîé. Îíè îøèáàþòñÿ".  
  
"À, òàê ñ Âàì ïîäîáíîå ñëó÷àëîñü è ðàíüøå". Â ëþáîå äðóãîå âðåìÿ, Ãåðìèîíà íàñëàæäàëàñü áû íàáëþäåíèåì çà òàêèì ñìóùåííûì Ñíåéïîì. Îí ñäåëàë çàïîçäàëóþ ïîïðàâêó.  
  
"Íèêîãäà. Õîòÿ Âû ìîæåòå ïîëàãàòüñÿ òîëüêî íà ìîå ñëîâî".  
  
"Òîãäà ÷òî çàñòàâèëî Âàñ óñòóïèòü ìîèì íåóìåñòíûì äîìîãàòåëüñòâàì?"  
  
"Õîòü ÿ ðèñêóþ áûòü ãðóáûì - áëèçîñòü", - ïðîñòî ñêàçàë îí. Îíà âçäðîãíóëà. "Ìû æèëè â àòìîñôåðå îïðåäåëåííîé áëèçîñòè ýòèì ëåòîì. Íåñìîòðÿ íà ñëóõè îá îáðàòíîì, ÿ ìóæ÷èíà, òàê æå êàê è øêîëüíûé ó÷èòåëü. Çà ïðîøåäøèå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü, ïåðâûé âîçîáëàäàë íàä âòîðûì. Âû äîëæíû çíàòü, ìîå ïîâåäåíèå áûëî äàëåêèì îò òèïè÷íîãî… è ÿ ãîâîðþ íå òîëüêî î ïðîèçîøåäøåì ýòèì ïîëóäíåì. Ìåæäó íàìè óñòàíîâèëàñü ñâîåãî ðîäà äðóæáà, íåðåàëèñòè÷íàÿ è íåæèçíåñïîñîáíàÿ. È ýòî òàêæå äîëæíî áûòü ïðåêðàùåíî íåìåäëåííî. Ó÷åáíûé ãîä íà÷íåòñÿ ÷åðåç øåñòü äíåé. ß äîëæåí âåðíóòüñÿ ê ìîåé îáû÷íîé ðîëè. Ýòî áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî òðóäíî ñäåëàòü áåç Âàøåé ïîìîùè, îñîáåííî ïîñëå íåäåëü ïðîâåäåííûõ ñâîáîäíî".  
  
"Ó ìåíÿ íåò íè ìàëåéøèõ íàìåðåíèé îáñóæäàòü ýòî ëåòî ñ êåì áû òî íè áûëî", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, áîëüíî óÿçâëåííàÿ çíà÷åíèåì åãî ñëîâ. Îí ðàçîðóæèë åå îäíèì äâèæåíèåì; ôàêò, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ñäåëàíî ñ òàêîé ëåãêîñòüþ, òîëüêî óñèëèâàë ýôôåêò.  
  
"Ìíå íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî Âû ñòàíåòå. ß òîëüêî õîòåë ñêàçàòü, ÷òî… Âû áóäåòå ìåíÿ íåíàâèäåòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàþ âñå âîçìîæíîå, ÷òîáû Âû íåíàâèäåëè. Íå áóäåò áîëüøå áîëòîâíè çà îáåäîì, îäàëæèâàíèÿ ìîèõ êíèã, èëè îáñóæäåíèå òåì âíå ïîëîæåííîé ïðîãðàììû. Íèêàêèõ êîíòàêòîâ âíå êëàññíîé êîìíàòû è êàê ìîæíî ìåíüøå â åå ïðåäåëàõ".  
  
"Ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåëà, ÷òî ÿ òàêàÿ èñêóñèòåëüíèöà".  
  
Ïðîêëèíàÿ ñîáñòâåííóþ ãëóïîñòü, Ñíåéï óäîñòîèë Ãåðìèîíó ñîêðóøèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì, ïûòàÿñü íå çàìå÷àòü òîãî, ÷òî îíà, î÷åâèäíî, ïëàêàëà; åå ëèöî âñå åùå áûëî çàëèòî ñëåçàìè. "Íàâðÿä ëè. Âñå ÷òî ÿ ïûòàþñü äî Âàñ äîíåñòè, òàê, ÷òîáû íå îáèäåòü, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå ïðîáëåìû èç-çà âîëíåíèé íà òîò ñ÷åò, åñëè Âû âîîáðàçèòå ñåáÿ "âëþáëåííîé" è ðåøèòåñü ïîäåëèòüñÿ ýòèì ñ Ïîòòåðîì, êîòîðûé òóò æå ñîðâåò ìîå ïðèêðûòèå íà÷èñòî, ïðÿìî ïåðåä òåì, êàê êèíóòüñÿ íà ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî îí íåíàâèäèò ñ îäèííàäöàòè ëåò. Îïàñíîñòü ãðîçèò êóäà áîëåå âàæíûì âåùàì, ÷åì Âàøà ãîðäîñòü. Èëè ìîÿ", - äîáàâèë îí ìàøèíàëüíî. "Ê òîìó æå, ÿ Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. È â òî âðåìÿ, êàê ðîìàíòè÷åñêèé øàðì íàñèëüíèêà è/èëè óáèéöû âñåãäà áûë âûøå ìîåãî ïîíèìàíèÿ, åñòü òàêèå, äëÿ êîãî ìîÿ ðåïóòàöèÿ Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ áûëà áû äîñòàòî÷íûì ñòèìóëîì, ÷òîáû çàíèìàòüñÿ ñî ìíîþ ñåêñîì".  
  
"ß ïðåêëîíÿþñü ïåðåä Âàøèì ïðåâîñõîäÿùèì îïûòîì ïî ýòîìó âîïðîñó". Íî êîãäà Ñíåéï âçäðîãíóë, Ãåðìèîíà ñ òðóäîì óäåðæàëàñü îò òîãî, ÷òîáû íå ïîòÿíóòüñÿ ê íåìó.  
  
"ß âèæó, Âû íà÷èíàåòå ïîíèìàòü", - áåñöâåòíûì òîíîì ñêàçàë îí.  
  
Îíà æå äóìàëà î òîì, êàê êîãäà-òî ìîãëà ïîëàãàòü, áóäòî ó íåãî íå âûðàçèòåëüíûå ãëàçà. Íî íàïàäåíèå áûëî îøèáêîé; ïðè÷èíåíèå áîëè åìó, óäàðèëî ðèêîøåòîì ïî íåé, è ïîìèìî òîé äîëè ñåêóíäû, êîãäà îíà õîòåëà óáèòü åãî ãîëûìè ðóêàìè, îíà íå õîòåëà âèäåòü, ÷òî åìó ñòàíîâèòüñÿ áîëüíåå, ÷åì óæå åñòü. Íî îíà áîëüøå íå ìîãëà ýòî ïåðåíîñèòü.  
  
"ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû Âû óøëè", - ñêàçàëà îíà.  
  
"Êàê ñêàæåòå", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, íî îñòàëñÿ ñòîÿòü, ãäå ñòîÿë. "Ñ Âàìè âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå?"  
  
Ñ êàìåííûì ëèöîì, îíà ñìåðèëà åãî âçãëÿäîì, çàìå÷àÿ, ÷òî îí, ïîõîæå, íå áûë íàñòîëüêî îáåñïîêîåí, ðàç çàäåðæàëñÿ äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïåðåîäåòüñÿ â îäåæäó, áîëåå íàïîìèíàþùóþ î êëàññå. Åãî òóãî çàòÿíóòûå âîëîñû òîëüêî îáîñòðÿëè è áåç òîãî îñòðûå ÷åðòû.  
  
"Ýòî äóðàöêèé âîïðîñ", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ îí, ïîòèðàÿ øåþ. Áåç îáû÷íîé íàñòîðîæåííîñòè îí âûãëÿäåë íàìíîãî ìîëîæå è ñòðàííî íåóâåðåííûì äëÿ ÷åëîâåêà, îáû÷íî íàñòîëüêî óâåðåííûì â ñâîèõ ñëîâàõ è ïîñòóïêàõ. "Ìîæåò áûòü, Âû æåëàåòå óíè÷òîæèòü âîñïîìèíàíèÿ…?" Îí çàòèõ, êîãäà îíà çàäðîæàëà. "Íåò, äóìàþ, ÷òî íåò. Íî ÿ äîëæåí áûë ñïðîñèòü".  
  
"ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû Âû óøëè", - ïîâòîðèëà îíà. Ïðîòèâ âîëè, åå ãîëîñ äðîãíóë íà ïîñëåäíåì ñëîâå.  
  
Æåëâàê äåðíóëñÿ íà ÷åëþñòè Ñíåéï, è îí ìåäëåííî âçäîõíóë. "Êîí÷åíî".  
  
Åäâà îí îòñòðàíèëñÿ îò ïîðîãà, êàê äâåðü çàõëîïíóëàñü. Íî ìãíîâåíèå îí îñòàâàëñÿ ñòîÿòü íà ìåñòå, êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ ïîãëàæèâàÿ ïî÷åðíåâøèé îò âîçðàñòà äóá. Ïîòîì ðàñïðàâèë ïëå÷è è îòïðàâèëñÿ â êàáèíåò Äóìáëüäîðà.  
  
Èñòîùåííàÿ íàïðÿæåííûì äíåì, Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷òè íå îòâåòèëà íà ñòóê â äâåðü; è ãîðüêî ïîæàëåëà, ÷òî îòâåòèëà, êîãäà óâèäåëà Äóìáëüäîðà ñòîÿùåãî íà ïîðîãå, è ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ó íåãî çà ñïèíîé.  
  
Íå èñïûòûâàÿ íèêàêèõ èëëþçèé ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî ìîãëî ñòîÿòü çà èõ ïîñåùåíèåì, Ãåðìèîíà íåîõîòíî êèâíóëà è äàëà èì âîéòè, è òóò åå êàê ãðîì ñðåäè ÿñíîãî íåáà íàñòèãëî îçàðåíèå. Îí ñàì èì ñêàçàë. Äàæå íå äóìàÿ, ÷åì ýòî îáåðíåòñÿ äëÿ íåå, îí íàðóøèë åå ïðàâî íà ëè÷íûå ñåêðåòû è ñêàçàë èì.  
  
"Îí íå èìåë ïðàâà Âàì ãîâîðèòü", - ñêàçàëà îíà Äóìáëüäîðó èçìåíèâøèìñÿ ãîëîñîì.  
  
Îí ïðîñëåäèë çà õîäîì åå ìûñëåé, êàçàëîñü, áåç âñÿêîãî òðóäà. "Êàê ÷àñòíîå ëèöî, êîíå÷íî æå, íå èìåë. Íî êàê òâîé ó÷èòåëü îí áûë îáÿçàí. Ïîêà òû íå çàêîí÷èøü ñåäüìîé ãîä îáó÷åíèÿ, òû - ó÷åíèöà ýòîé øêîëû. Èäè, ïðèñÿäü ó îãíÿ". Êðåñëà ñàìè ñîáîé ïðèäâèíóëèñü êàìèíó, ãäå óæå ïûëàë îãîíü. Âûáðàâ ñàìîå áëèçêîå ê îãíþ ìåñòî, Ãåðìèîíà ïîãëîùàëà âñå òåïëî, êîòîðîå ìîãëà, îùóùàÿ õîëîä ïîñðåäè æàðêîãî äíÿ. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âðó÷èëà åé êðóæêó ãîðÿ÷åãî èìáèðíîãî ÷àþ, êîòîðûé Ãåðìèîíà òóò æå ñòàëà ïîòÿãèâàòü, äàæå íå ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî äåëàåò; îíà íåíàâèäåëà èìáèðü.  
  
Ñìóùåííàÿ òåì, ÷òî àïàðòàìåíòû Ãåðìèîíû âñå åùå áûëè ïðàêòè÷åñêè ïóñòû è íå íåñëè äàæå íàìåêà íà ëè÷íîñòü æèâóùåãî, ÷òî áûëî òðóäíî âîîáðàçèòü â îòíîøåíèè ëþáîãî, à òåì áîëåå ñåìíàäöàòèëåòíåé äåâóøêè, êîòîðàÿ æèëà â íèõ ïîñòîÿííî, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñíîâà íàïîëíèëà êðóæêó Ãåðìèîíû. Äåâî÷êà áûëà íà ãðàíè îáåçâîæèâàíèÿ, âåðîÿòíî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ïëàêàëà â òàêîé æàðêèé äåíü… Íî ñåé÷àñ áûëî íå âðåìÿ óñòðàèâàòü èç ýòîãî ïðîáëåìó.  
  
"ß íàõîæóñü â î÷åíü çàòðóäíèòåëüíîì ïîëîæåíèè", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, è åãî íåãðîìêèé ãîëîñ óïàë â òèøèíó. "Â îáû÷íûõ óñëîâèÿõ, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï áûë áû óâîëåí áåç ðåêîìåíäàöèé çà òî, ÷òî ñäåëàë ñ òîáîé. Íó, êîíå÷íî æå. À òû æäàëà áû ìåíüøåãî, åñëè áû äåëî ïðîèñõîäèëî â ìàããëîâñêîé øêîëå, è ó÷èòåëü ïðåäïðèíÿë ñåêñóàëüíûå äåéñòâèÿ â îòíîøåíèè ó÷åíèêà?" - ïîòðåáîâàë îí îòâåòà îò Ãåðìèîíû, êîãäà îíà óæå ïî÷òè îòêðûëà ðîò â èíñòèíêòèâíîì ïðîòåñòå.  
  
"Íåò, íî…"  
  
"Íå - íî, Ãåðìèîíà", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "Ðîäèòåëè äîâåðÿþò íàì ñâîèõ äåòåé. Êàê òû ñåáå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü îíè… êàê òû ñåáå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, âîñïðèíÿëè áû òâîè ðîäèòåëè èçâåñòè î òîì, ÷òî ó÷èòåëü îòâåòèë íà ñåêñóàëüíûå äåéñòâèÿ ñî ñòîðîíû ëþáîãî ó÷åíèêà, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òåáå".  
  
Ñïîñîáíàÿ âîîáðàçèòü ðåàêöèþ ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé äàæå ñëèøêîì ÿðêî, Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà òâåðäî ñöåïëåííûå ïàëüöû ðóê. "Ýòî èç-çà ìîåãî âîçðàñòà? Ïîòîìó ÷òî ìíå áóäåò âîñåìíàäöàòü òîëüêî ÷åðåç òðè íåäåëè? Äåâÿòíàäöàòü, åñëè ïîñ÷èòàòü ìîé ãîä ñ ìàõîâèêîì âðåìåíè".  
  
"Ýòî ïðîñòàÿ õðîíîëîãèÿ. Ýìîöèîíàëüíàÿ çðåëîñòü çàâèñèò îò áîëüøåãî, îò æèçíåííîãî îïûòà, êàê ìèíèìóì", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, òàêèì äîáðûì ãîëîñîì, äîáðåå êîòîðîãî Ãåðìèîíà íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëîñü ñëûøàòü. Îíà îò÷àÿííî çàìèãàëà: îíà íå çàïëà÷åò… ðàçâå ÷òî îò ãíåâà. "Äîðîãàÿ ìîÿ, Ñåâåðóñ íà äâàäöàòü îäèí ãîä ñòàðøå òåáÿ, òâîé ó÷èòåëü è…"  
  
"… Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. ß çíàþ. Îí ìíå ñêàçàë. Òàê â ÷åì Âàøà ïðîáëåìà?"  
  
"Ýòî íå îáû÷íûå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà. Ïîòåðÿ ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà ïîñòàâèò ïîä óãðîçó íàøó áîðüáó ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì. Íî îñòàâèòü åãî â øòàòå - çíà÷èò ïîäâåðãíóòü òåáÿ îïàñíîñòè".  
  
"Ýòî àáñóðä. Îí íèêîãäà áû…"  
  
"Ìåíÿ áåñïîêîèò íå Ñåâåðóñ. ß èìåë â âèäó òåáÿ", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Òû íå äîëæíà ïûòàòüñÿ ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ íèì êàêèì áû òî íè áûëî ñïîñîáîì, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì îáû÷íûõ îòíîøåíèé ó÷èòåëü/ó÷åíèê, è äàæå èõ ñâåñòè ê ìèíèìóìó. Òû ïîíèìàåøü? Ýòî ñëèøêîì îïàñíî".  
  
Ýòî áûëî ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé. Îíè äóìàëè, ÷òî îíà êîð÷èòñÿ â ìóêàõ äåòñêîé âëþáëåííîñòè. Õîòÿ ñòðàííî, ÷òî îíè òàê áûñòðî ïðèøëè ê òàêîìó çàêëþ÷åíèþ…  
  
Íåîæèäàííî, îíà âñïîìíèëà ïðåäóïðåæäåíèÿ ïðîôåññîðà Ñïðîóò íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü íàçàä íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òîáû äåðæàòüñÿ ïîäàëüøå îò òåìíîâîëîñûõ è çàäóì÷èâûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ, è êîììåíòàðèè ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë î òîì, ÷òî âîëøåáíèêè ðåäêî çàíèìàþòñÿ ðåøåíèåì òðóäíûõ ýìîöèîíàëüíûõ ïðîáëåì ëèöîì ê ëèöó. Êàê îíè ìîãëè ïîíÿòü ðàíüøå, ÷åì îíà? Õîòÿ, åñëè ýòî áûëà ëþáîâü, äàæå ïîýòû ìîãëè åå ðàñïîçíàòü. Íå òî, ÷òîáû åé áûëî ñ ÷åì ñðàâíèâàòü, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì êíèã. È âäðóã, îíè ïîêàçàëèñü óæå íå ñòîëü íàäåæíûìè, êàê êîãäà-òî.  
  
"Âû ïîíèìàåòå, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð?" - ñïðîñèë Äóìáëüäîð. Îí âûãëÿäåë ñòðîãèì è íåçíàêîìûì.  
  
"ß íå ñäåëàþ íè÷åãî, ÷òî ïîñòàâèò ïîä óãðîçó áîðüáó ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì", - ñêàçàëà îíà îæåñòî÷åííî, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî åå ÷óâñòâà îòìåòàþòñÿ ìàíîâåíèåì ðóêè.  
  
Èñêëþ÷àÿ Ñåâåðóñà, êîòîðûé ïðèøåë èçâèíèòüñÿ. Åñëè îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ òàêîé îñêîðáëåííîé, òî ìîãëà òîëüêî âîîáðàæàòü, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóåò îí, è áûëà ðàäà, ÷òî åñòü åùå âðåìÿ äî íà÷àëà ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà è åãî íîðîâ íåìíîãî ïîîñòûíåò.  
  
Ëó÷øå âñåãî íå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî ñòîèò çà åãî èçâèíåíèÿìè, èëè ïðîäîëæàòü âñïîìèíàòü âêóñ åãî ãóá íà åå ãóáàõ. Ýòà óïðàâëÿåìàÿ óâåðåííîñòü â äâèæåíèè ê öåëè áûëà íîâîé, êàê è òåëî ïîä íåþ. Õóäîùàâîå, íî ÿâíî ïðèíàäëåæàùåå ìóæ÷èíå, à íå ìàëü÷èêó - øèðå, ñèëüíåå, ïðîíèçàííîå ìîùüþ…  
  
Îõ, Ìåðëèí…  
  
Ìîæåò áûòü, îí áûë ïðàâ. Ìîæåò ýòî ïðîñòî ïîõîòü. Îòêóäà îíà ìîãëà çíàòü?  
  
"Íàì õîòåëîñü áû, ÷òîáû òû íå ñîìíåâàëàñü â îäíîì", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, áåç îáû÷íîé æèâîñòè. "Åñëè áû ìû ïîäóìàëè õîòÿ áû íà ìãíîâåíèå, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñó íåëüçÿ äîâåðÿòü â òîì, ÷òî îí áóäåò âåñòè ñåáÿ ñîîòâåòñòâóþùå â îòíîøåíèè òåáÿ… èëè ëþáîãî äðóãîãî ó÷åíèêà… îí íå áóäåò ïðåïîäàâàòü, âíå çàâèñèìîñòè îò åãî ðîëè â áîðüáå ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì".  
  
Âñïîìèíàÿ ïðèâû÷êó Ãàððè íåñòèñü áåç òîðìîçîâ ñ ïîëíîãî áëàãîñëîâåíèÿ Äóìáëüäîðà, ðèñêóÿ æèçíüþ ðàç çà ðàçîì, Ãåðìèîíà íå áûëà óáåæäåíà â òîì, ÷òî óäîáñòâî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íå ïåðåâåñèò è â ýòîì ñëó÷àå, íî ïðåäïî÷ëà ïðîìîë÷àòü è êèâíóòü â çíàê ïîíèìàíèÿ.  
  
"Â íåêîòîðûõ îòíîøåíèÿõ, Ãàððè îñîáåííûé ìàëü÷èê, â äðóãèõ - ÷óäåñíî îáûêíîâåííûé", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Äàæå åñëè áû åìó ïðèõîäèëîñü ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì, ÿ áû íå ïîçâîëèë ñåêñóàëüíîì àãðåññîðó êîíòàêòèðîâàòü ñ äåòüìè… ëþáûìè äåòüìè".  
  
"Åñëè Âû ÷èòàåòå ìîè ìûñëè, íå ìîãëè áû Âû ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà òîé èõ ÷àñòè, ãäå ÿ õî÷ó îñòàòüñÿ îäíà", - óñòàëî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå åå õîëîäíûå ðóêè îñòîðîæíî ñæèìàëè, è Äóìáëüäîð óëûáàëñÿ åé ñ òàêîé ïðèâÿçàííîñòüþ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíå çàõîòåëîñü ðàñïëàêàòüñÿ. Åé íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî îíà ìîæåò åìó íðàâèòñÿ.  
  
"Îõ, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, ìíå òàê æàëü. Äëÿ òåáÿ ýòî áûë òðóäíûé äåíü, è ÿ íå ñäåëàë íè÷åãî, ÷òîáû åãî îáëåã÷èòü. Òû, êàæåòñÿ, íàõîäèøüñÿ âî âëàñòè îïðåäåëåííîãî íåäîïîíèìàíèÿ. Âíå çàâèñèìîñòè îò èíûõ íàøèõ áåñïîêîéñòâ, äàæå òâîÿ äðóæáà ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì áûëà áû ñëèøêîì îïàñíîé äëÿ òåáÿ. Òû è òàê óæå ìèøåíü èç-çà äðóæáû ñ Ãàððè è ðàáîòû, êîòîðóþ ïðîâîäèøü â áîðüáå ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì. Åñëè õîòü êòî-òî çàïîäîçðèò ëþáûå îòíîøåíèÿ ìåæäó Ñåâåðóñîì è òîáîé, òû îáçàâåëàñü áû öåëûì ñîíìîì íîâûõ âðàãîâ, êîòîðûõ íè îäèí èç âàñ íå ìîæåò ñåáå ïîçâîëèòü".  
  
"Î…", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ òàêîé ìàëåíüêîé.  
  
Îí ñëåãêà ñæàë åå ðóêó. "Ïîíÿòíàÿ îøèáêà. Ìû ìíîãî òðåáîâàëè îò òåáÿ ýòèì ëåòîì, è òû íè ðàçó íå ïîäâåëà íàñ. À ÿ âñå ïðîäîëæàþ ïðîñèòü åùå è åùå îò òåáÿ… è ìíîãèõ äðóãèõ. È ýòî î÷åíü ñëàáîå óòåøåíèå â äàííóþ ìèíóòó, ÿ çíàþ. Âîçüìè ëèìîííûé ëåäåíåö. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, îíè ïîìîãàþò â ðàçìûøëåíèÿõ. Ýìîöèè - óæàñíî ñëîæíàÿ øòóêà. Ñî ñâîèìè ñòà ñîðîêà ãîäàìè ïðåèìóùåñòâà, âñå ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü, òàê ýòî òî, ÷òî îíè îò ãîäà ê ãîäó ñòàíîâÿòñÿ ìåíåå… îøåëîìëÿþùèìè, õîòÿ äîëæåí ïðèçíàòüñÿ, ÷òî äîæèäàòüñÿ ýòîãî ïðèøëîñü ñòî ëåò", - äîáàâèë îí ñ êðèâîé óëûáêîé. "ß çíàþ, êàêîé íåñ÷àñòíîé òû, äîëæíî áûòü, ÷óâñòâóåøü ñåáÿ, íî òàê ìíîãî âñåãî åùå íóæíî ñäåëàòü, è ðàáîòà, ïî ìîåìó ìíåíèþ, îñòàâëÿåò íå ìíîãî âðåìåíè íà ñòðàäàíèÿ".  
  
Îí âûãëÿäåë òàêèì îáåñïîêîåííûì, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíå óäàëîñü âûæàòü èç ñåáÿ óëûáêó. Îíè ïîíÿëè äðóã äðóãà.  
  
"ß äîëæåí èäòè", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, è ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî êàê ñîæàëåíèå. "Ìíå íóæíî ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î ìíîæåñòâå âåùåé… íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î âîññòàíîâëåíèè Õîãâàðòñà â ðåæèì ðåàëüíîãî âðåìåíè… íî ÿ îñòàâëÿþ òåáÿ â íàäåæíûõ ðóêàõ Ïîïïè. Åñëè òû çàõî÷åøü ïîãîâîðèòü ñî ìíîé, ìîÿ äâåðü âñåãäà äëÿ òåáÿ îòêðûòà. Ïàðîëü: àíèñîâàÿ ïëåòåíêà". Ïîæèìàÿ åå ðóêè íà ïðîùàíèå, îí äîñòàë íåìíîãî Ëåòó÷åãî Ïîðîõà èç ïðîñòîðíîãî êàðìàíà, ñòóïèë â îãîíü è èñ÷åç.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà øàòêî âûäîõíóëà è îïåðëàñü ãîëîâîé î ñïèíêó êðåñëà. Ýìîöèîíàëüíî ðàçáèòàÿ, îíà çíàëà, ÷òî íå ñìîæåò óñíóòü, äàæå íåñìîòðÿ íà ïîëíîå ýìîöèîíàëüíîå èñòîùåíèå.  
  
"Âûïåé ýòî, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "Ýòî íå î÷åíü ñèëüíûé ñòèìóëÿòîð è óñïîêîèòåëüíîå â îäíîì. ß ñäåëàëà ýòî ñàìà", - äîáàâèëà îíà, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñòî óñòàâèëàñü íà æèäêîñòü â ìàëåíüêîé ìåíçóðêå. "È ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî ïîìîãàåò, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ñîãëàñèëñÿ ïðîâåðèòü çåëüå íà ìíå. Íåîõîòíî".  
  
Ðàçðûâàÿñü ìåæäó ñìåõîì è ñëåçàìè, Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ ñëåçàì è âûäàëà åùå îäíó äðîæàùóþ óëûáêó ïåðåä òåì, êàê âûïèòü çåëüå äî äíà.  
  
"Âîò òàê", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, è ãîëîñ ó íåå áûë áîäðûì, à ãëàçà ïîëíû òåïëîé ïðèâÿçàííîñòè. "Òàê, à íå ïîðà ëè ñäåëàòü ýòî ìåñòî íåìíîãî óþòíåå? Òåïåðåøíèé íåäîñòàòîê ìåáåëè ñïîñîáåí èñïîðòèòü íàñòðîåíèå ëþáîìó. È õîòÿ îíè âîâñå íå íîâûå, íî åñòü êîå-êàêèå âåñüìà óäîáíûå ñòóëüÿ â êëàäîâêàõ, óæå íå ãîâîðÿ î êíèæíûõ øêàôàõ è ñòîëàõ… ïîêà òû íå êóïèøü ñâîè ñîáñòâåííûå. È ÿ ìîãó ïðåäëîæèòü ïàðó âèäîâ äðàïèðîâîê äëÿ ñòåí, âäðóã òû èõ çàõî÷åøü. ß íå îáèæóñü, åñëè îíè òåáå íå ïîíðàâÿòñÿ. Èòàê, êàêóþ öâåòîâóþ ãàììó òû áû ïðåäïî÷ëà?"  
  
Çà îêíîì óæå áûëî òåìíî êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ, êîãäà ãîñòèíàÿ/êàáèíåò Ãåðìèîíû áûëà çàêîí÷åíà. È åñëè ìàäàì Ïîìôðè çàìåòèëà, ÷òî îíà ñèëüíî íàïîìèíàëà áîëåå îáøàðïàííóþ âåðñèþ áèáëèîòåêè Ñíåéïà, îíà ýòî êîììåíòèðîâàòü íå ñòàëà. Íàïðÿæåíèå èñ÷åçëî ñ ëèöà Ãåðìèîíû è îíà, êàçàëîñü, èñêðåííå äîâîëüíà ðåçóëüòàòîì ðàáîòû, êîòîðóþ îíè… è äîìàøíèå ýëüôû… ñäåëàëè. Ýêëåêòè÷åñêîå ñîåäèíåíèå ñòèëåé ñðàáîòàëî, ñîçäàâàÿ äðóæåëþáíóþ, äîìàøíþþ àòìîñôåðó òàì, ãäå íåäàâíî áûëà ïóñòîòà.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïðîòÿíóëà ãðóäó êíèã, óìåíüøåííûõ â ðàçìåðå. "Îíè ïðèíàäëåæàò ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó. Íå ìîãëè áû Âû…?"  
  
"Êîíå÷íî æå. ß ïîãîâîðþ ñ ìàäàì Ïèíñ. ß äóìàþ, òåáå ïîðà ïîëó÷èòü äîñòóï â Îñîáóþ Ñåêöèþ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî òåáå ìîæíî äîâåðÿòü â âîïðîñàõ ìóäðîãî èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ òàêèõ çíàíèé. Ïîñëåäíèé ñáîð Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà áóäåò çàâòðà óòðîì ïîñëå çàâòðàêà. Óâèäèìñÿ òàì. Ïîïûòàéñÿ íå ïåðåæèâàòü çà íåãî, îí ñðåäè äðóçåé… õî÷åò îí ýòîãî èëè íåò", - ñóõî äîáàâèëà îíà.  
  
"Òîãäà ïî÷åìó äèðåêòîð íàñòàèâàåò íà çàìåíå Ñíåéïà, êàê ïîðó÷èòåëÿ íàøåãî äîãîâîðà?" - ðàçäðàæåííî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Ïîòîìó ÷òî â ñëîæèâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèè, áûëî áû êðàéíå íåñîîòâåòñòâóþùèì äëÿ íåãî îñòàâàòüñÿ â ïîëîæåíèè ïîäîáíîé îòâåòñòâåííîñòè. Áîëüøèíñòâî ëþäåé áûëè áû îñ÷àñòëèâëåíû íà âñþ æèçíü, åñëè áû Àëüáóñ Äóìáëüäîð ñòàë èõ ïîðó÷èòåëåì", - áîäðî äîáàâèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
  
Âûðàæåíèå íà ëèöå Ãåðìèîíû òàê íàïîìèíàëî ãðèìàñêó åå ìëàäøåé äî÷åðè, êîòîðàÿ ïîÿâëÿëàñü ó íåå, êîãäà ìàìà, ñ åå òî÷êè çðåíèÿ, ãîâîðèëà êàêóþ-òî æóòêóþ ãëóïîñòü, ÷òî ìàäàì Ïîìôðè åëå ñäåðæàëà óëûáêó. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îíà ÷ìîêíóëà Ãåðìèîíó â ùåêó è îòïðàâèëàñü ñïàòü.  
  
Óñòðîèâøèñü â îêíîì ïðîåìå, çàâåðíóâøèñü â ëåãêîå ñòåãàíîå îäåÿëî, ñ ñîãðåâàþùèì åå êîëåíè Êðèâîíîæêîé, Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà òóäà, ãäå áûëà Áàøíÿ Çìåè, õîòÿ íè÷åãî íå ìîãëà óâèäåòü .  
  
***  
  
Âÿëàÿ îò íåäîñûïàíèÿ è ïåðåæèâàíèé, Ãåðìèîíà íå ñïåøèëà îòâåòèòü íà ñòóê â äâåðü. Ëóïèí è Áëýê áëåñòÿùå ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàëè óìåíèå íå âîñïðèíèìàòü íàìåêîâ, è Ãåðìèîíà ñìèðèëàñü ñ ïðîâàëîì ïîïûòêè èçáåæàòü çàâòðàêà. Ïî-âèäèìîìó, âîçíàìåðèâøèéñÿ ïðîøòóäèðîâàòü áèáëèîòåêó Ñíåéïà ïî çåëüÿì â íàèêðàò÷àéøèå ñðîêè, Áëýê äîáðîäóøíî ïîäòîëêíóë âïåðåä Ëóïèíà, à ñàì âòÿíóë Ãåðìèîíó â îáñóæäåíèå íåêîòîðûõ ñëîæíîñòåé âîçíèêàþùèõ â ðàáîòå ñ ïðîñòåíüêîé çëàòîãëàçêîé. Ãåðìèîíà ïîíèìàëà, çà÷åì îí óâëåêàåò åå â îáñóæäåíèå (õîòÿ îí íàâðÿä ëè îñîçíàâàë äëÿ ÷åãî ýòî íóæíî), è áûëà áëàãîäàðíà. Îíà íå ìîãëà ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ èíòåðåñíîé äèñêóññèè, â íåìàëîé ñòåïåíè åùå è ïîòîìó, ÷òî Áëýê óæå îáîøåë åå çíàíèÿ ïî ýòîìó âîïðîñó.  
  
"Âû ìîæåòå ïîïðîñèòü ó Ñåâåðóñà", - ñêàçàë Áëýê.  
  
"Ìîæåò áûòü íà áóäóùèå âûõîäíûå", - âêëèíèëñÿ Ëóïèí. "Ó ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð áóäåò ìíîãî ðàáîòû, è îíà áóäåò î÷åíü çàíÿòà â ýòîì ó÷åáíîì ãîäó, è ÷àñòüþ ýòîé ðàáîòû çàãðóæó åå ÿ. Ñ áèáëèîòåêîé Ñåâåðóñà â íàøåì ðàñïîðÿæåíèè, òû íå áóäåøü èñïûòûâàòü íåäîñòàòîê â ïèùå äëÿ óìà", - ñêàçàë îí, îáðàùàÿñü ê Áëýêó. "Âû ñëûøàëè, ÷òî ïðåäëîæèë Ñåâåðóñ?" - îáåðíóëñÿ îí ê Ãåðìèîíå.  
  
Îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé, ïûòàÿñü íå îáèäåòüñÿ íà òó åñòåñòâåííîñòü, ñ êîòîðîé áûëà óïîìÿíóòà åå íåîñâåäîìëåííîñòü ïî âîïðîñó.  
  
"Îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ æèòü è ðàáîòàòü â ýòîìó ó÷åáíîì ãîäó â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ, òàê ÷òî, îí ïðåäëîæèë Áàøíþ Çìåè íàì. Òàê êàê áàøíÿ ýêðàíèðîâàíà, òî Ñèðèóñó íå ïðèäåòñÿ òðàòèòü òàê ìíîãî âðåìåíè â ôîðìå àíèìàãà… è îí ñìîæåò ðàáîòàòü. Èíîãäà, îí äàæå ñìîæåò âèäåòü Ãàððè".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî âî âñå ãëàçà. "Îí äàë âàì ïîëíóþ ñâîáîäó äåéñòâèé â ñâîåì äîìå", - ñêàçàëà îíà áåçó÷àñòíî.  
  
"Â÷åðà ïîçäíî âå÷åðîì. Ðàçâå ýòî íå ÷óäåñíî? Íåâåðîÿòíîå âåëèêîäóøèå".  
  
Áëýê ñ òðóäîì óäåðæàëñÿ îò ÷åðòûõàíüÿ è ïðîáîðìîòàë íå÷òî íåâðàçóìèòåëüíîå.  
  
"Õîòÿ, êàê Ñåâåðóñ ìîæåò âûíîñèòü æèçíü â òåìíèöàõ, êîãäà â ýòîì íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè…" - âñëóõ ñòàë ðàçìûøëÿòü Ëóïèí.  
  
Âðåìÿ ãðåìåòü âåðèãàìè, ñ ðàçäðàæåíèåì ïîíÿëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
Ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî äâåðè, êîòîðóþ äëÿ íåå ïðèäåðæàë Ëóïèí, îíà áûëà îçàäà÷åíà õîðîì ïðèâåòñòâèé è çàïîçäàëî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îíè äîøëè äî Áîëüøîãî Çàëà. Çäîðîâàÿñü ñî âñåìè, îíà ñ ïîëó îáëåã÷åíèåì, è ïîëó ðàçî÷àðîâàíèåì îòìåòèëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï îòñóòñòâóåò. Ïîòÿãèâàÿ ñâîþ ïåðâóþ ÷àøêó êîôå, Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà íîâîå ëèöî çà ñòîëîì: ìóæ÷èíà ëåò ñîðîêà, çàãîðåëûé, ñâåòëîâîëîñûé, ñ ÿðêèìè ñèíèìè ãëàçàìè, êðàñèâûé íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî åìó ìîã áû ïîçàâèäîâàòü äàæå Áëýê, ñ êîòîðûì îí îæèâëåííî áåñåäîâàë.  
  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð", - óäèâëåííî ñêàçàë íåçíàêîìåö, êîãäà çàìåòèë, êàê îíà íà íåãî óñòàâèëàñü.  
  
Çàñòèãíóòàÿ ïîñåðåäèíå ãëîòêà, Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü íå ðàçáðûçãàëà êîôå ïî âñåìó ñòîëó.  
  
"Ôèë÷!" - ïðîïèùàëà îíà, êîãäà íåìíîãî ïðîäûøàëàñü. "Ìèñòåð Ôèë÷, ÿ õîòåëà ñêàçàòü", - äîáàâèëà îíà, ïûòàÿñü ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè.  
  
"Èçâèíè, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Òû çíàåøü òàê ìíîãî íàøèõ ñåêðåòîâ, ÷òî ìû ïðîñòî çàáûëè ðàññêàçàòü òåáå îá ýòîì", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Äà, ýòî Àðãóñ Ôèë÷. È âïîëíå î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî îí ïîëüçóåòñÿ Çàêëèíàíèåì Óõóäøåíèÿ Íàðóæíîñòè".  
  
"Äà", - ñêàçàëà îíà ñëàáûì ãîëîñîì. Íå êàæäûé äåíü äåòñêèé êîøìàð ïðåâðàùàëñÿ â ãðå÷åñêîãî áîãà. "Èçâèíèòå", - çàïîçäàëî äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, ÷òî çà íåþ íàáëþäàþò, îíà çàìåòèëà ìèññ Íîððèñ â ïàðå øàãîâ îò ñåáÿ. "Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îíà âñå òàêàÿ æå", - ïîïûòàëàñü ñãëàäèòü ñèòóàöèþ Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
Ñ ëèöà Ôèë÷à èñ÷åçëà óëûáêà. "Äà",- ñêàçàë îí íàòÿíóòî.  
  
ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîãëàäèëà åãî ïî ïëå÷ó, è â ýòîò ìîìåíò â çàë âîøåë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Àðãóñ. Îïÿòü îñòàâèë âñå íà ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò?"  
  
"Òû íå ìåíÿåøüñÿ, êàê ÿ âèæó", - ïàðèðîâàë Ôèë÷.  
  
Çà òåì èñêëþ÷åíèåì, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ èçìåíèëñÿ, îòìåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ áîëüþ. Îäåæäà íà íåì áûëà òåìíîé è íåïðèòÿçàòåëüíîé, à âûðàæåíèå ëèöà çà øèðìîé òåìíûõ âîëîñ - êèñëûì è ðàçäðàæåííûì. Îíà óñòàâèëàñü â ñâîþ òàðåëêó ñ ðèñîâûìè õëîïüÿìè, è áûëà âûíóæäåíà ïîëîæèòü ëîæêó, êîãäà òà çàñòó÷àëà î êðàé èç-çà äðîæàíèÿ ðóêè.  
  
"Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, åñëè Âàì íóæíî áóäåò îòïðàâèòü ñîîáùåíèå ëþáîìó èç íàñ, Âû ìîæåòå ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ íàìè ÷åðåç Àðãóñà, êîòîðîìó ìîæåòå áåçîãîâîðî÷íî äîâåðÿòü", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Ñòàðàÿñü íå ñìîòðåòü â íàïðàâëåíèè Ñíåéïà, Ãåðìèîíà çàñòåí÷èâî êèâíóëà, à ïîòîì óëûáíóëàñü Ôèë÷ó, ñòàðàÿñü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ïàìÿòè î ñóðîâîì ÷åëîâåêå, êîòîðûé âñåãäà ïîÿâëÿëñÿ â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà åãî ìåíüøå âñåãî æäàëè.  
  
"Ý… à Ãàððè è Ðîí ìîãóò çíàòü", - îíà ðåøèëàñü ñïðîñèòü.  
  
"Ðàçóìíûé âîïðîñ", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Äóìáëüäîð. "Àðãóñ?"  
  
"Êàê è âñåãäà, ÿ ïîëàãàþñü íà Âàñ, äèðåêòîð".  
  
"Òîãäà, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü èì ñêàçàòü", - ðåøèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Çàâòðà ïðîøåë â òÿæåëîé, íåðâîçíîé îáñòàíîâêå. Àêòèâíî íà÷èíàâøèåñÿ ðàçãîâîðû ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ôðàç çàòèõàëè. Êîãäà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âïèëàñü âçãëÿäîì â Ñíåéïà â òðåòèé ðàç âñåãî çà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, Ãåðìèîíà èñïóãàëàñü, ÷òî ýòèì òà òîëüêî óõóäøèò èõ è áåç òîãî áîëåçíåííûå îòíîøåíèÿ. Íî ïîòîì ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïðîñòî âîëíóåòñÿ çà íåãî. È íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî, â ñëîæèâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèè. Â äâà ÷àñà óòðà äîëæíà áûëà íà÷àòüñÿ öåðåìîíèÿ ïîñâÿùåíèÿ íîâîîáðàùåííûõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Ñíåéïà ïðèçîâóò, è îíè óçíàþò, ñêîëüêèõ ïåðåòÿíóë íà ñâîþ ñòîðîíó Âîëüäåìîðò. Ýòî åñëè, êîíå÷íî, ïðåäïîëàãàòü, ÷òî Ñíåéï âåðíåòñÿ.  
  
Äûøàòü ñòàëî òðóäíî, è Ãåðìèîíà ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëàñü íà óïðàæíåíèè, êîòîðîå ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïîêàçàëà åé ïîñëå ãèáåëè ðîäèòåëåé. Ìåäëåííî, ïðèñòóï ïàíèêè îòñòóïèë.  
  
"ß ïî÷òè çàêîí÷èë ïåðååçä â ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Âû îòêëþ÷èòå òàì ìîè êîìíàòû îò âíóòðåííåé êàìèííîé ñåòè?" - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï ó Äóìáëüäîðà.  
  
"Ýòî äîñòàâèò òåáå íåóäîáñòâà".  
  
"Åñòü áîëåå âàæíûå çàáîòû".  
  
"Íå çàáóäü ïåðåäàòü ìíå ñâîè ïëàíû óðîêîâ", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. "ß âñå åùå ñîãëàñîâûâàþ ðàñïèñàíèå".  
  
"Ìîè ïëàíû áûëè íà òâîåì ñòîëå âñþ ïðîøëóþ íåäåëþ", - ñ íåïðèÿçíüþ ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
"ß ñâîè åùå íå çàêîí÷èëà", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò, áîëüøå íå ïûòàÿñü ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ, ÷òî îíà ÷òî-òî åñò. "Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ ìîãó ÷åì-íèáóäü ïîìî÷ü?" Åå òåïëûé ãîëîñ áûë ïîëîí ìÿãêîãî áåñïîêîéñòâà, òàêèì ãîëîñîì îáðàùàþòñÿ ê ÷åëîâåêó, ïåðåæèâøåìó òÿæêóþ óòðàòó… èëè ê óìèðàþùåìó.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà çàäðîæàëà è óâèäåëà, êàê ñæàëèñü ãóáû Ñíåéïà.  
  
"Íåò", - îòðåçàë îí. ×àéíàÿ ëîæêà çàâåðòåëàñü â åãî ïàëüöàõ è ñäåëàëà ìíîæåñòâî îáîðîòîâ, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî äåëàåò, è îòëîæèë åå.   
  
"ß ïîëîæèë ëèëèþ ïåðåä äâåðüþ", - ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê, ãîòîâûé ðàçðûäàòüñÿ. "Çàêëèíàíèå çàùèòèò ëèëèþ îò ïîâðåæäåíèé âî âðåìÿ àïïàðàðèðîâàíèÿ, ÿ ñàì åãî ðàçðàáîòàë. Òåáå ñëåäóåò åãî âûó÷èòü, Âîëüäåìîðò ìîæåò ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ, ÷òî èìåííî òû èñïîëüçîâàë. Ó òåáÿ ïàëî÷êà ñ ñîáîé?"  
  
"Êîíå÷íî".  
  
Â ëþáîå äðóãîå âðåìÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì áû ïîíàáëþäàëà çà òåì, êàê Ñíåéï âûñëóøèâàåò êðèòèêó â àäðåñ ðàáîòû åãî êèñòè, íî îíà íå ñìåëà ïîäíÿòü íà íåãî ãëàç. Ê åå ñ÷àñòüþ, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè çàíÿëà åå êàêèì-òî áåññìûñëåííûì âîïðîñîì, è Ãåðìèîíà ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëàñü íà îòâåòå.  
  
Ñíåéï âûøåë èç çàëà êàê ðàç ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïðèáûëà ñîâèíàÿ ïî÷òà.  
  
"Õàãðèä çíàåò, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï øïèîí?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ âñå åùå áûë áû æèâ, åñëè áû Õàãðèä çíàë?" - ñïðîñèë Áëýê. "Îí ðàçáîëòàë áû ýòî ïåðâîìó âñòðå÷íîìó, êòî ïðåäëîæèë áû åìó êàêîå-íèáóäü ýêçîòè÷åñêîå æèâîòíîå".  
  
"Ýòî íå ñîâñåì ñïðàâåäëèâî", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, à ïîòîì ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè ïîä îáùèì âçãëÿäîì âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ. "Íåò, Õàãðèä íå çíàåò… è íå äîëæåí… çíàòü", - óñòóïèë îí. "ß äîâåðèë áû åìó ñâîþ ñîáñòâåííóþ æèçíü".  
  
"Íî òîëüêî äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå îòêðûâàåøü åìó òàéíó Ñåâåðóñà", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò, âñòðå÷àÿ âçãëÿä Äóìáëüäîðà è íå îòâîäÿ ãëàç.  
  
Áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè ñîáðàíèÿ Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà áûëà ïîòðà÷åíî íà ââåäåíèå â êóðñ äåë Ôèë÷à è ïðîñëóøèâàíèÿ îò÷åòîâ î äîñòèãíóòûõ ðåçóëüòàòàõ. Ãåðìèîíà ðàññåÿííî òåðåáèëà âûáèâøóþñÿ ïðÿäü. Èì óäàëîñü ñîáðàòü îãðîìíîå êîëè÷åñòâî èíôîðìàöèè, íî íå áûëî, êàçàëîñü, íè÷åãî ñêîëüêî-íèáóäü ïîëåçíîãî â áîðüáå ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì. Ïîðàññïðàøèâàòü Ñåâåðóñà… (êîãäà ýòî îí óñïåë èì ñòàòü?)… Ñíåéïà âîçìîæíîñòè íå äàííûé ìîìåíò íå áûëî. Åñëè òàêàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü âîîáùå êîãäà-íèáóäü áóäåò åùå.  
  
Õàãðèä âåðíóëñÿ ñðàçó ïîñëå çàâòðàêà, è Ãåðìèîíà ñáåæàëà â åãî õèæèíó. Ïî äîðîãå òóäà, îíà âèäåëà çíàêîìóþ ôèãóðó, ñèäÿùóþ íà ñòâîëå óïàâøåãî äåðåâà, îò íåå ïî ïî÷òè íåïîäâèæíîìó âîçäóõó ïëûëè êëóáû äûìà ïàõíóùèå ãâîçäèêîé. Ãäå-òî âäàëåêå ãðîõîòàë ãðîì.  
  
Åäèíñòâåííûé ðàç, êîãäà Ñíåéï åùå ðàç êóðèë ýòè îòâðàòèòåëüíûå ñèãàðû, áûë òîãäà, êîãäà îí æäàë ðåçóëüòàòîâ ïðîâåðêè íà ïðåäìåò, íå áûë ëè îí èíôèöèðîâàí ñëþíîþ âåðâîëüôà. Ðóêè Ãåðìèîíû ñæàëèñü â êóëàêè, îíà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ñìîòðåëà íà áîëåçíåííî òâåðäûé ðàçâîðîò åãî ïëå÷ ïåðåä òåì, êàê ðàçâåðíóòüñÿ è ïîéòè â õèæèíó Õàãðèäà îáõîäíûì ïóòåì.  
  
Ïîñëå ðàäîñòíîãî ïðèâåòñòâèÿ îò Õàãðèäà è ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ñëþíÿâîãî îò Êëûêà, Ãåðìèîíà ïðèãîòîâèëàñü ñëóøàòü ðàññêàçû Õàãðèäà î òîì, êàê îí íåäåëÿìè íàáëþäàë çà äðàêîíàìè, ïîïóòíî ïîìîãàÿ åìó ñ ãåíåðàëüíîé óáîðêîé, êîòîðàÿ çàêëþ÷àëàñü ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì â îæèäàíèè òîãî, êîãäà âíèìàíèå Êëûêà ïåðåêëþ÷èòüñÿ ñ ïîæåëòåâøèõ êîñòåé íåèçâåñòíûõ æèâîòíûõ, êîòîðûìè îí óñåÿë âñå âîêðóã íà òîò ñëó÷àé, åñëè ñëó÷èòüñÿ ãîëîäíûé ãîä, íà ÷òî-òî åùå, ÷òîáû ïîòèõîíüêó îò íèõ èçáàâèòüñÿ.   
  
Áîëüøå íå â ñèëàõ äåðæàòüñÿ íà ðàññòîÿíèè, Ãåðìèîíà ïîñïåøèëà íàçàä â Õîãâàðòñ, íàäåÿñü óâèäåòü Ñíåéïà, íî âåðíóâøèñü óçíàëà, ÷òî îí áûë ïðèçâàí ñðàçó ïîñëå çàâòðàêà.  
  
"Íî ýòî æå áîëåå äâåíàäöàòè ÷àñîâ ïåðåä öåðåìîíèåé", - ñêàçàëà îíà, åå ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä ñêîëüçèë îò ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ê ïðîôåññîðó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. "Òàê áûâàåò âñåãäà?"  
  
"Íåò", - îòðåçàëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. "Íå âñåãäà. Òàê. Ìû ìîæåì ìåðèòü øàãàìè çàë, ÷òî äàñò òîëüêî îäíî - äûðû ó íàñ íà ïîäîøâàõ, èëè ìû ìîæåì ðàáîòàòü. È ó ìåíÿ åñòü ìíîæåñòâî çàáîò, ñ êîòîðûìè òû ìíå ìîæåøü ïîìî÷ü. Åñëè æåëàåøü".  
  
"×òî óãîäíî", - ìðà÷íî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.   
  
"Óæå çà ïîëíî÷ü, òåáå ïîðà ñïàòü", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë áåçî âñÿêîãî îñóæäåíèÿ. Ìîðùèíêè íà åå ëèöå âûãëÿäåëè ãëóáæå, ÷åì îáû÷íî, è îíà ñ òðóäîì óäåðæèâàëà êîíòðîëü íàä êèïÿùåé âíóòðè íåðâîçíîñòüþ.  
  
"Êàê Âû óçíàåòå, ÷òî îí âåðíóëñÿ?" Íå áûëî íèêàêîé ïîòðåáíîñòè íàçûâàòü èìÿ, íå áûëî íèêàêîãî ñìûñëà ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ, ÷òî êàæäûé ìîìåíò ìûñëè çàíÿòû ÷åì-òî åùå ïîìèìî íåãî.  
  
"ß íå çíàþ, îáû÷íî. Íî ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ÿ íå ÷àñòî çíàëà, êîãäà åãî âûçûâàëè. Îáû÷íî, îí èäåò ïðÿìî ê Àëüáóñó… òàê ÷òî, êàê òû ïîíèìàåøü, îí áóäåò â õîðîøèõ ðóêàõ".  
  
Îñòàâèâ ñâîè ìûñëè ïðè ñåáå, Ãåðìèîíà âåæëèâî êèâíóëà è áåç âîçðàæåíèé îòïðàâèëàñü â ñâîè àïàðòàìåíòû. Îíà, êîíå÷íî æå, ïîøëà áû â Õîëë, ÷òîáû òàì æäàòü åãî, íî ñîìíåâàëàñü, ÷òî Ñíåéï êîãäà-ëèáî èñïîëüçîâàë òàêèå î÷åâèäíûå ñðåäñòâà âõîäà è âûõîäà, êîãäà ñóùåñòâîâàëè èíûå, êóäà áîëåå ñêðûòûå îò ãëàç âîðîòà, ñêâîçü êîòîðûå ìîæíî áûëî ïðîñêîëüçíóòü.  
  
Èñïîëíèâ âñå îáû÷íûå ïðåäïîñòåëüíûå ðèòóàëû, îíà èñêóïàëàñü, óâëàæíèëà êîæó êðåìîì, è ïåðåîäåëàñü â ñàìóþ òåïëóþ ïèæàìó, ïåðåä òåì êàê óñåñòüñÿ è îïÿòü ñìîòðåòü â íî÷ü, êàê áóäòî ýòî êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ìîãëî åãî óáåðå÷ü.  
  
Îíà çàñíóëà ïåðåä ðàññâåòîì è ïðîñíóëàñü ñ óæàñíîé ãîëîâîé áîëüþ ïðè ÿðêîì ñâåòå äíÿ.  
  
Ñíåéï âñå åùå íå âåðíóëñÿ.  
  
***  
  
Ïðîøëî äâà äíÿ è âîñõèùåíèå ïðîôåññîðàìè, êîòîðûõ Ãåðìèîíà òàê áëèçêî óçíàëà çà ëåòî, óñèëèëîñü; íèêòî ïî èõ ðàçãîâîðàì, íå äîãàäàëñÿ áû î ñòåïåíè öàðÿùåãî áåñïîêîéñòâà, îíè áûëè ðàçâå ÷òî áîëåå òèõè ÷åì îáû÷íî, äà Äóìáëüäîð çàáûâàë åñòü êîíôåòû, à âçãëÿä åãî ñòàíîâèëñÿ âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè îòäàëåííûì, êàê áóäòî ìûñëè åãî ïàðèëè ãäå-òî äàëåêî. Âïîñëåäñòâèè, îíà íå ìíîãîå ìîãëà âñïîìíèòü î òîì âðåìåíè, îöåïåíåâ â îáëàêå èñòîùåíèÿ. Îíà ïðîâåëà áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè, áëóæäàÿ íà ãðàíèöå øêîëüíîé òåððèòîðèè, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà áîëüøóþ ñîáàêó, êîòîðàÿ âñåãäà áûëà íåïîäàëåêó. Ýòî áûë Áëýê, êîòîðûé ïðèñìàòðèâàë çà íåé, è èñïîëüçóÿ ñâîé ýêñòðàîðäèíàðíûé íþõ, äîæèäàëñÿ Ñíåéïà.  
  
"Îí ìåðòâ, äà?" - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà ÷óæèì ãîëîñîì, êîãäà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè çàøëà íàâåñòèòü åå òåì âå÷åðîì. Çàâòðà â Õîãâàðòñ äîëæíû áûëè âåðíóòüñÿ ñ êàíèêóë âñå ó÷èòåëÿ.  
  
"Ìû ýòîãî íå çíàåì. Ìû íè÷åãî íå çíàåì". Ãîðå÷ü ïðîñêîëüçíóëà â îáû÷íî îæèâëåííîì ãîëîñå ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "ß íå ñòàíó îòðèöàòü, ìû âñå âçâîëíîâàíû, íî ýòî øêîëà, è æèçíü äîëæíà ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ. Òàê æå êàê è áîðüáà ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì. Òû íèêîìó íå ïîìîæåøü, îòêàçûâàÿñü îò åäû è ñíà. Åùå òàê ìíîãî âñåãî äîëæíî áûòü ñäåëàíî, Ãåðìèîíà. Íàì íóæíà âñÿ ïîìîùü, êîòîðóþ ìû ìîæåì ïîëó÷èòü. Òàê, âîò ÿè÷íèöà-áîëòóíüÿ è ìîëîêî, èõ íóæíî ñúåñòü, ïåðåä òåì êàê ïðèíÿòü äîçó Çåëüÿ Ñíà Áåç Ñíîâèäåíèé. È êîãäà òû ïðîñíåøüñÿ, òåáÿ æäåò ìíîãî ðàáîòû".  
  
Ñëèøêîì èñòîùåííàÿ, ÷òîáû âîçðàæàòü, Ãåðìèîíà ñúåëà âñå ñòîÿùåå ïåðåä íåþ, äàæå íå îùóùàÿ âêóñà åäû, ïîòîì âçÿëà ìàëåíüêóþ ìåíçóðêó, ïðîòÿíóòóþ åé. Ñäåëàâ ïàóçó, îíà âäîõíóëà, êàê áóäòî íàäåÿëàñü íàéòè â çàïàõå õîòü ÷òî-òî íàïîìèíàþùåå î ÷åëîâåêå, êîòîðûé ñâàðèë ýòî çåëüå, íî áåçóñïåøíî. Ñ êàìåííûì âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, îíà âûïèëà çåëüå îäíèì ãëîòêîì.  
  
Áóðÿ, êîòîðàÿ ñîáèðàëàñü â òå÷åíèå íåñêîëüêèõ äíåé, ðàçðàçèëàñü ïîñëå äâóõ ÷àñîâ óòðà, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà óæå ñïàëà. Ðåçêî óïàëà òåìïåðàòóðà, ðàñêàòû ãðîìà äîíîñèëèñü âåòðîì äî äðåâíèõ ñòåí çàìêà è î íèõ ðàçáèâàëèñü, êîãäà ìîëíèè ðàçðûâàëè íåáî. Çâóêè ãðîìà áûëè îãëóøèòåëüíûìè.  
  
Äîâîëüíûå õîòÿ áû òåì, ÷òî çàìîê íå çàïîëíåí ïåðåïóãàííûìè äåòüìè, êîòîðûõ íóæíî óñïîêàèâàòü, òå ó÷èòåëÿ, ÷òî áûëè â çàìêå, ñîáðàëèñü â êàáèíåòå Äóìáëüäîðà è áåç îñîáîé îõîòû ïðèçíàëè íåîáõîäèìîñòü ïåðåñìîòðà ðàñïèñàíèÿ äî òåõ ïîð, êîãäà áóäåò íàéäåíà çàìåíà ïðåïîäàâàòåëþ Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ.  
  
"ß çíàþ, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ áûë…", - íà÷àë Ôëèòâèê, à ïîòîì îò÷àÿííî èñïðàâèë îãîâîðêó, - "…Ñåâåðóñ î÷åíü äîâîëåí òâîèìè óñïåõàìè", - ñêàçàë îí Áëýêó.  
  
"Äà?" Óäîâëåòâîðåíèå áîðîëîñü â íåì ñ óäèâëåíèåì, à ïîòîì óñòóïèëî ìåñòî ïîáåäèâøåìó ðàçäðàæåíèþ. "Ìíå åãî îäîáðåíèå äî ëàìïî÷êè".  
  
"Åðóíäà", - ðåçêî ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò. "Ñåâåðóñ çíàåò ñâîè Çåëüÿ è åãî îäîáðåíèÿ î÷åíü íåëåãêî äîáèòüñÿ. Ñ ó÷åòîì âàøåé ñòàðèííîé âðàæäû, ó òåáÿ äîëæåí áûòü òàëàíò, ÷òîáû îí âîîáùå ñòàë ñ òîáîé ðàáîòàòü".  
  
"Îí ðàáîòàë ñî ìíîé, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå äóìàë, ÷òî äîæèâåò äî òîãî äíÿ, êîãäà…" - Áëýê îñòàíîâèëñÿ, êîãäà óâèäåë, êàê ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñæàëà ãóáû, íî ýòî íå óäåðæàëî ñëåçû, êîòîðûå õëûíóëè ó íåå èç ãëàç, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñ òàêîé ñâèðåïîñòüþ, ÷òî íà ìãíîâåíèå îí çàáûë, ÷òî îíè ñîþçíèêè.  
  
"Ñåâåðóñ íå ìåðòâ", - êàòåãîðè÷íî çàÿâèëà îíà. "Íî, ïðè ïîìîùè Çàêëèíàíèÿ Óõóäøåíèÿ Íàðóæíîñòè, òû ìîæåøü âçÿòü íà ñåáÿ íåñêîëüêî ìëàäøèõ êëàññîâ. Ýòî çàêëèíàíèå íàìíîãî íàäåæíåå Îáîðîòíîãî Çåëüÿ, è îäíàæäû ïðèìåíåííîå íèêóäà íå äåâàåòñÿ, ïîêà åãî íå ñíÿòü. ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî îíî íàñòîëüêî ýôôåêòèâíî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ðàáîòàåò íà ïðåóâåëè÷åíèå íàñòîÿùèõ ÷åðò âíåøíîñòè".  
  
"Ýòî ñëèøêîì îïàñíî", - ñêàçàë Ëóïèí. "Åñëè êòî-òî óçíàåò, Äåìåíòîðû áóäóò…"  
  
"Òàêîé ðèñê ñóùåñòâóåò âñåãäà", - ñêàçàë Áëýê, õîòÿ ïðè îäíîì óïîìèíàíèè Äåìåíòîðîâ ïîáëåäíåë êàê ñòåíà. "Íî ÿ íè÷åãî íå çíàþ î ïðåïîäàâàíèè".  
  
"Òû çíàåøü áîëüøå, ÷åì ïîäîçðåâàåøü ", - ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê. "Òû ïðèñóòñòâîâàë íà ìíîæåñòâå óðîêîâ â ñâîåé ôîðìå àíèìàãà. Òû äîëæåí áûë ÷òî-òî ïîíÿòü".  
  
"È ïîíÿë. ×òî ÿ - íå ó÷èòåëü. ß ïîóáèâàë áû ìàëåíüêèõ óáëþäêîâ â òó æå ìèíóòó, êàê òîëüêî îíè íà÷àëè øóìåòü. À îíè âñåãäà íà÷èíàþò øóìåòü".  
  
"Íà óðîêàõ Ñåâåðóñà, îíè íå øóìÿò", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò. "È íà ìîèõ. Ïðèøëî âðåìÿ òåáå çàíÿòüñÿ íåñêîëüêî áîëåå ñåðüåçíîé ðàáîòîé. Òû è Ìàð÷ ìîæåòå íà÷àòü ðàáîòàòü íàä Çàêëèíàíèåì Óõóäøåíèÿ Íàðóæíîñòè çàâòðà". Òàêîé òîí ãîëîñà îíà èñïîëüçîâàëà ðåäêî, è ïîýòîìó îí òàê áåçîòêàçíî äåéñòâîâàë.  
  
Áëýê êèâíóë, ñäàâàÿñü, ïîòîì ïîãëÿäåë â îêíî, çà êîòîðûì äîæäü óæå âî âñþ ñòåãàë ñòåíû çàìêà. "Ìíå íóæíî âûéòè íà ïàòðóëü", - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. "Ñàìàÿ ïîäõîäÿùàÿ ïîãîäêà äëÿ Ñíåéïà, ÷òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ".  
  
"ß ïîéäó ñ òîáîé", - ñêàçàë Ëóïèí.  
  
"Íåò. Îñòàíüñÿ è óáåäèñü, ÷òî ìåíÿ íå ïîäïèøóò íà ÷òî-íèáóäü åùå íå ìåíåå ïðèÿòíîå", - óõìûëüíóëñÿ Áëýê ïåðåä òåì, êàê âûñêîëüçíóòü èç êàáèíåòà.  
  
Äàæå ãóñòîé ìåõ íå ïîìîã Áëýêó îñòàòüñÿ ñóõèì, ïîêà îí áðîäèë âîêðóã êèðïè÷íîé ñòåíû ÷åòûðåõ ôóíòîâ âûñîòîé, êîòîðàÿ îáîçíà÷àëà ãðàíèöû øêîëüíûõ óãîäèé, ïðîâåðÿÿ íåâèäèìóþ çàùèòíóþ ïðåïîíó. Ñóùåñòâà, íàñåëÿþùèå Çàïðåòíûé Ëåñ âðÿä ëè ñ óâàæåíèåì áû îòíåñëèñü ê êàêèì-òî ìåíåå ðàäèêàëüíûì ìåðàì îõðàíû òåððèòîðèè øêîëû. Îãðîìíûå æåëåçíûå âîðîòà áûëè çàêðûòû è çàïåðòû, è òåïåðü áûëî óæå äâà çàìêà: îäèí íàä çåìëåé, à äðóãîé ïîä. Îäîëåâàåìûé ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿìè, Áëýê áûë îñòîðîæíåå ÷åì êîãäà áû òî íè áûëî, ïðîäîëæàë íåïðåðûâíûé ïàòðóëü, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè èçìåíÿÿ íàïðàâëåíèå äâèæåíèÿ, ÷òîáû èçáåæàòü ïðåäñêàçóåìîñòè.  
  
Ñòðÿõèâàÿ âîäó ñ ïðîìîêøåãî ïàëüòî, ïîä çàùèòîé êðîíû ñòàðîãî âÿçà, îí çàìåòèë ñëàáûé ñâåò íà ãîðèçîíòå è ïîíÿë, ÷òî ðàññâåò íåäàëåêî; áóðÿ óòèõëà, âåòåð îñëàáåë, à äîæäü ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ãóñòóþ ìîðîñü. Óïèâàÿñü ñâîåé âîññòàíîâèâøåéñÿ ôèçè÷åñêîé ôîðìîé, Áëýê áåãàë ïðîñòî èç ðàäîñòè ñàìîé âîçìîæíîñòè áåãàòü, ïðîâåðÿÿ ñâîþ âûíîñëèâîñòü íà òîò ñëó÷àé, êîãäà îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìîæåò ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ.  
  
Ïðîøëî íå ìåíåå ÷àñà, ïðåæäå ÷åì ãîëîä ïîáóäèë åãî âåðíóòüñÿ; ïîçæå îí âûéäåò åùå ðàç. Åñëè áû åìó ïîâåçëî, ýòîò ïîâîä èçáàâèë áû åãî îò èõ ïîïûòîê ïðåâðàòèòü åãî â ó÷èòåëÿ.  
  
Îò îùóùåíèÿ, ÷òî ÷òî-òî íå òàê, øåðñòü íà çàòûëêå ó íåãî ñòàëà ïîäíèìàòüñÿ äûáîì, îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ñòàë íþõàòü âîçäóõ. Íî ïîñëå ñòîëüêèõ íåäåëü áåç äîæäÿ áóðÿ îñâîáîäèëà ñòîëüêî ñëèâàþùèõñÿ äðóã ñ äðóãîì çàïàõîâ, ÷òî ó æèâîòíîé ÷àñòè åãî íàòóðû ãîëîâà ïðàêòè÷åñêè øëà êðóãîì îò ïåðåãðóçêè îñÿçàíèÿ. Ïðèíóæäàÿ ñåáÿ ñáàâèòü òåìï, îí ïîÿâèëñÿ ñ îáðàòíîé ñòîðîíû çàìêà è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ãëàâíûì âîðîòàì, êîòîðûå Õàãðèä îòêðîåò ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ.  
  
×òî-òî áûëî íå òàê, êàêèå-òî îáëîìêè ëåæàëè êàê ðàç ïåðåä âîðîòàìè, è îí íà÷àë ïîäáèðàòüñÿ ê íèì, ïîêà íå ðàçãëÿäåë, ÷òî ýòî áûëè îñòàòêè ðàçáèòûõ ðåçíûõ êðûëàòûõ êàáàíüèõ ãîëîâ, êîòîðûå óêðàøàëè ñòîëáû ïî îáå ñòîðîíû âîðîò.  
  
Îäèí èç çàïàõîâ óñèëèëñÿ, è îí ñòàë îãëÿäûâàòüñÿ âîêðóã, êîãäà íå÷òî òåïëîå è îïüÿíÿþùåå çàêàïàëî ñâåðõó åìó íà ãîëîâó: êðîâü. Ó óïðàâëÿåìîãî æèâîòíûìè ðåôëåêñàìè ïðîòèâ åãî âîëè, Áëýêà ïîòåêëà ñëþíà. Ïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî êàìåííûå ãîëîâû êðûëàòûõ êàáàíîâ çàìåíåíû îòðåçàííûìè ãîëîâàìè Àðãóñà Ôèë÷à è åãî æåíû, Ìàäæîëèêè, êîòîðàÿ áûëà òàê ìíîãî ëåò çàêëþ÷åíà â ôîðìå àíèìàãà - ìèññ Íîðèñ; âñå åùå áûëà âèäíà ïîëîñà ìåõà âîêðóã òîãî, ÷òî îñòàëîñü îò åå øåè.  
  
×åëîâå÷åñêîå îòâðàùåíèå ñòîëêíóëîñü ñ ñîáà÷üåé ïàíèêîé, è íà ìãíîâåíèå Áëýê íå çíàë, ÷òî äåëàòü.  
  
Ëàÿ èçî âñåõ ñèë, îí ïîì÷àëñÿ íàçàä ê çàìêó, òàê è íå ïîñìîòðåâ çà âîðîòà, òóäà, ãäå íà ñàìîì êðàþ Çàïðåòíîãî Ëåñà ëåæàëà ñìÿòàÿ ÷åëîâå÷åñêàÿ ôèãóðà. ×åëîâåê ëåæàë êàê ìåðòâûé, íàïîìèíàÿ âÿçàíêó ñëîìàííûõ ïàëîê, êîòîðûå áûëè áðîøåíû íåáðåæíîé ðóêîé. Åãî ÷åðíàÿ îäåæäà ìîêðî ëèïëà ê òåëó, áåëàÿ ìàñêà ñæàòà îäíîé ðóêîé íà ëèöå, êîòîðîå áûëî òàêèì æå áåëûì êàê îíà. Åãî êîíå÷íîñòè áûëè íååñòåñòâåííî âûâåðíóòû, êàê áóäòî îí íå óïðàâëÿë èìè, òåëî ñêîð÷åíî. Òîëüêî ïîò íà åãî êîæå ãîâîðèë î òîì, ÷òî îí æèâ; ïîò è àãîíèÿ â ãëàçàõ, êîòîðûå, êàçàëîñü, áûëè åäèíñòâåííûì, ÷åì îí ìîã óïðàâëÿòü.  
  
Çàìåòêè ïåðåâîä÷èêà:  
  
* penis erectus non conscientious - ó ýðåãèðîâàííîãî ïåíèñà ñîâåñòè íåò 


	19. Ãëàâà 19

Ãëàâà 19.  
  
Ïåðåâîä Anna Iva  
  
Ñâåðõ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûé Õàãðèä ñäåðæèâàë ñâîþ ñêîðáü ðîâíî ñòîëüêî, ñêîëüêî   
  
áûëî íåîáõîäèìî, ÷òîáû ñîáðàòü îñòàíêè Ôèë÷à è åãî æåíû. Íî êî âðåìåíè,   
  
êîãäà îí ïðèíåñ èõ â çàìîê, ñëåçû áëåñòåëè íà åãî áîðîäå, êàê æåì÷óã, à   
  
øèðîêèå ïëå÷è ñîòðÿñàëèñü îò ðûäàíèé.  
  
Èñïîëüçóÿ ïðåèìóùåñòâà Ñåâåðíîé Áàøíè, êàê íàèâûñøåé òî÷êè çàìêà,   
  
Ôëèòâèê è ìàäàì Õó÷ êðîïîòëèâî ïðîâåðÿëè êàæäûé äþéì ïðåïîí,   
  
çàùèùàþùèõ Õîãâàðòñ, íå óïóñêàÿ íè òåõ, ÷òî áûëè íàä çåìëåé, íè òåõ, ÷òî   
  
áûëè ïîä íåþ.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ñòîÿë ñðåäè òåõ ó÷èòåëåé, êîòîðûå âñå åùå ñòîÿëè ó âîðîò, äàâàÿ òî   
  
óòåøåíèå, ïðåäëîæèòü êîòîðîå áûëî â åãî ñèëàõ. Êîãäà îí ñìîòðåë íà ñòîëáû, ñ   
  
âñå åùå ïåðåïà÷êàííûìè âåðõóøêàìè, îí âûãëÿäåë íà âñå ñâîè ãîäà… è äàæå,   
  
ìîæåò áûòü, ñòàðøå.  
  
Áëýê íå äàë åìó çàêîí÷èòü Çàêëèíàíèå Î÷èùåíèÿ. «Òàì ìîæåò áûòü çàïàõ, ïî   
  
êîòîðîìó ìû ñìîæåì óñòàíîâèòü ëè÷íîñòü óáèéö. ß ïðîâåðþ». Åãî ëèöî   
  
îêàìåíåëî îò îòâðàùåíèÿ, êîòîðîå ñæàëî ãîðëî è ñêðóòèëî æèâîò, îí   
  
èñïîëüçîâàë Çàêëèíàíèå Ëåâèòàöèè è íà÷àë äîòîøíî ïðîâåðÿòü ìåñòî   
  
ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ.  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë ðåøèòåëüíî âûñìîðêàëàñü. «Êàê ýòî ìîãëî ïðîèçîéòè?   
  
Ó íàøèõ ñîáñòâåííûõ âîðîò?» Åå ëèöî âûòÿíóëîñü è èñêàçèëîñü îò øîêà.  
  
«Ýòî áûë âûçîâ», - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
«È ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå î òîì, ÷òî îí ìîæåò ñäåëàòü â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç. Íàëîæèòå íà   
  
êîãî-òî, êòî õîðîøî çíàåò øêîëó è ñïîñîáû åå çàùèòû, Imperius, è ó âàñ   
  
ïîÿâèòñÿ ñìåðòåëüíîå îðóæèå», - çàìåòèë Ëóïèí ïîä÷åðêíóòî ñïîêîéíî, ÷òî   
  
ðåçêî êîíòðàñòèðîâàëî ñî ñâèðåïîñòüþ â åãî ãëàçàõ. «Íà òîãî, êòî ìîæåò óáèòü   
  
Âàñ, Ãàððè… ëþáîãî èç íàñ». Åãî âíèìàíèå âñå âðåìÿ áûëî ÷àñòè÷íî   
  
ñîñðåäîòî÷åíî íà Áëýêå, íî òàê, ÷òîáû íå àôèøèðîâàòü ýòîò ôàêò.   
  
Äóìáëüäîð ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó. «Òû èìååøü â âèäó Ñåâåðóñà?»  
  
«Òàêàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü ñóùåñòâóåò».  
  
«Îñòàëüíûå ó÷èòåëÿ ïðèáóäóò ñåãîäíÿ, íåìíîãî ïîçæå, à ó÷åíèêè â   
  
ïîíåäåëüíèê», - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë. «Åñëè íà Õîãâàðòñ íàïàäóò…»  
  
«Âñåì áóäåò áåçîïàñíåå ïîä çàùèòîé åãî ñòåí, à íå çà èõ ïðåäåëàìè», - ñêàçàë   
  
Äóìáëüäîð, èçëó÷àÿ ñïîêîéñòâèå.  
  
«Ýòî åñëè Ñåâåðóñ íå âåðíåòñÿ ê íàì, ïîä äåéñòâèåì Imperius», - ñíîâà çàìåòèë   
  
Ëóïèí. Åãî ãíåâ ðàçðóøàë ñàìîêîíòðîëü. Âîçäóõ áûë ïåðåíàñûùåí çàïàõîì   
  
êðîâè, îáîñòðÿÿ âñå åãî ÷óâñòâà è ãîëîä, êîòîðûé íèêîãäà íå èñ÷åçàë äî êîíöà.  
  
«Êàê ëåãêî òû åãî îáâèíÿåøü». Ñêîðáü îõëàäèëà òåïëî ãëàç ïðîôåññîðà Ñïðîóò   
  
è îáîñòðèëà åå ìÿãêèé ãîëîñ. Îíà ó÷èëà Ìàäæîëèêó òðèäöàòü ñåìü ëåò íàçàä è   
  
çíàëà Àðãóñà Ôèë÷à âñþ åãî âçðîñëóþ æèçíü. Îíà ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà ìåñòî,   
  
ÿðäàõ â ñòà îò âîðîò, ãäå áûëè íàéäåíû èõ îáåçãëàâëåííûå òåëà, êîòîðûì   
  
ïðèäàëè îäíó èç ñàìûõ ãðóáûõ ïîç, èìèòèðóþùèõ ôèçè÷åñêóþ áëèçîñòü. Ýòî   
  
áûëî ñäåëàíî ñ ïðîäóìàííîé æåñòîêîñòüþ, êîòîðàÿ, âåðîÿòíî, è âûçâàëà òó   
  
íåîáóçäàííóþ ÿðîñòü, êîòîðàÿ òåðçàëà åå ñèëüíåå âñåãî.   
  
Ãíåâ Ëóïèíà ïîãàñ òàê æå áûñòðî, êàê è âñïûõíóë, ïëå÷è ðåçêî îïóñòèëèñü. «ß   
  
íå îáâèíÿþ Ñåâåðóñà, ïðîñòî ðåàëèñòè÷íî ñìîòðþ íà ñèòóàöèþ. Ýòî î÷åâèäíàÿ   
  
ëèíèÿ íàïàäåíèÿ. Íèêòî èç íàñ íå ìîæåò îòâå÷àòü çà ñâîè äåéñòâèÿ,   
  
ñîâåðøåííûå ïîä âëèÿíèåì Imperius». Îí ïðèäåðæàë Áëýêà, ñïóñòèâøåãîñÿ íà   
  
çåìëþ, è òàê è îñòàâèë îäíó ðóêó íà åãî òàëèè.  
  
«È èìåííî ïîýòîìó îíî ñòàëî òàêèì øèêàðíûì àëèáè Âîëüäåìîðòîâûõ   
  
Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ», - åäêî ïàðèðîâàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë. «Ñåâåðóñ   
  
íèêîãäà áû…»  
  
«Î, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ», - ïðîáîðìîòàë Äóìáëüäîð. «Òû çíàåøü òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê ýòî   
  
çíàþ ÿ, ÷òî åìó, âîçìîæíî, íå äàëè âûáîðà. Âñåãäà áûë ðèñê, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò   
  
ìîæåò âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ Ñåâåðóñîì êàê îðóæèåì, à íå êàê øïèîíîì. Íî ÿ äóìàþ,   
  
÷òî óçíàë áû, åñëè áû íà íåãî íàëîæèëè Imperius. È òàê êàê Ñåâåðóñ äîâåðÿåò   
  
ìíå… òàê æå, êàê îí äîâåðÿåò âñåì âàì», - ïîïðàâèëñÿ îí ñ êðèâîé óëûáêîé, -   
  
«îí âñåãäà ïðèõîäèë êî ìíå ïîñëå âîçâðàùåíèÿ îò Âîëüäåìîðòà. È íå âñåãäà äëÿ   
  
òîãî, ÷òîáû îò÷èòàòüñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî îí áûë íà ãðàíè ïîòåðè   
  
ñîçíàíèÿ, à äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîã ïîäòâåðäèòü, ÷òî îí ïîëíîñòüþ êîíòðîëèðóåò   
  
ñâîå ñîçíàíèå. Ýòî óæå êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ áåñïîêîèò åãî. Ñåâåðóñ ïîëàãàåò, ÷òî   
  
ãîðäîñòü óäåðæèâàåò Âîëüäåìîðòà îò èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ Imperius. Âîëüäåìîðò   
  
çíàåò, ÷òî èìåííî îí äîëæåí áûòü òåì, êòî íàíåñåò ïîðàæåíèå ìíå è çàõâàòèò   
  
Õîãâàðòñ. È äàæå òîãäà åìó ïðèäåòñÿ ñðàçèòüñÿ… è óíè÷òîæèòü… Ãàððè. Ìû   
  
îáà, Ñåâåðóñ è ÿ, ïîëàãàåì, ÷òî ýòî òî, íà ÷åì Âîëüäåìîðò êîíöåíòðèðóåò ñâîè   
  
óñèëèÿ. Íàïàäåíèÿ íà ñåìüè ó÷åíèêîâ è ìàããëîâ, êàæåòñÿ, íàâðÿä ëè èìåþò   
  
áîëüøóþ öåëü, ÷åì ïðîñòîå «ðàçâëå÷åíèå» äëÿ åãî Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Ê   
  
òîìó æå, ñòðàõ òàêîé æå õîðîøèé ñïîñîá, êàê ïðè÷èíåíèå èíîãî ëþáîãî   
  
çàìåøàòåëüñòâà è îñëàáëåíèÿ ðåøèìîñòè òåõ, êòî âàì ïðîòèâîñòîèò».  
  
«Ìíå èíîãäà êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ìû ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî ïîëàãàåìñÿ íà ñïîñîáíîñòü   
  
Ãàððè ìóæåñòâåííî ñòîëêíóòüñÿ ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì», - ñêàçàëà   
  
ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò.  
  
«Îí óíèêàëåí», - ïðîñòî ñêàçàë ïðîôåññîð Äóìáëüäîð. «Åäèíñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê   
  
â ìèðå âîëøåáíèêîâ, â êîòîðîì òå÷åò êðîâü âñåõ ÷åòûðåõ îñíîâàòåëåé   
  
Õîãâàðòñà».  
  
«Íî íåñêîëüêî ðàçáàâëåííàÿ ê íàñòîÿùåìó âðåìåíè, ÿ áû ñêàçàëà», - ïàðèðîâàëà   
  
ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò.  
  
«Òû íà÷èíàåøü ãîâîðèòü êàê Ñåâåðóñ», - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð ñ åäâà çàìåòíîé   
  
óñìåøêîé. «ß ïðèçíàþ, ÷òî âñå åùå ïîëíîñòüþ íå ïîíèìàþ, îò÷åãî ýòà ñâÿçü   
  
÷åòûðåõ îñíîâàòåëåé íàñòîëüêî âàæíà… íî âàæíî òî, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò áîèòñÿ   
  
ýòîãî».  
  
«Âû ñêàçàëè Ãàððè?» - ðåçêî ñïðîñèë Áëýê.  
  
«Òû çíàåøü õîòü îäíîãî ñåìíàäöàòèëåòíåãî ïîäðîñòêà, èçúÿâèâøåãî æåëàíèå   
  
ïîòðàòèòü íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ íà ìó÷åíèå õèòðîñïëåòåíèÿìè ãåíåàëîãèè? Ïîêà,   
  
áóäåò ëó÷øå, åñëè îí ñêîíöåíòðèðóåòñÿ íà ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé ñèëå, ÷åì íà òîé   
  
ìîùè, êîòîðàÿ, âîçìîæíî, çàëîæåíà â íåì åãî êðîâíûìè óçàìè, âíå çàâèñèìîñòè   
  
îò òîãî, íàñêîëüêî îíè ìîãóò áûòü îñëàáëåíû ïðîøåäøèìè ñòîëåòèÿìè, ñ   
  
îñíîâàòåëÿìè. Åñëè áû ÿ óçíàë ðàíüøå, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò íåñåò… íåñ, ÿ áû   
  
ñêàçàë… êðîâü òðåõ äîìîâ â ñâîèõ âåíàõ. ×òî òû óçíàë, ïðîâåäÿ ñâîå   
  
èññëåäîâàíèå?» – äîáàâèë Äóìáëüäîð, óêàçûâàÿ Áëýêó íà ñòîëáû, êîòîðûå òîò   
  
òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîâåðèë.  
  
«Èõ óáèë íå Ñíåéï. Åñòü äâà îò÷åòëèâûõ çàïàõà, â îáîèõ ïðèñóòñòâóþò   
  
ýëåìåíòû, êîòîðûå ÿ óæå îùóùàë. Òîëüêî íå çíàþ ãäå».  
  
«Ìîæåò áûòü îòöû… èëè äàëüíèå ðîäñòâåííèêè… äâóõ íàøèõ ó÷åíèêîâ?» –   
  
ïðåäïîëîæèëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò.  
  
Áëýê êèâíóë. «Ýòî íàèáîëåå âåðîÿòíîå ïðåäïîëîæåíèå. Ðåìóñ, òû òîæå äîëæåí   
  
èõ çàôèêñèðîâàòü».  
  
Ãðèìàñíè÷àÿ, Ëóïèí çàíÿëñÿ ýòîé çàäà÷åé, òåì áîëåå íåïðèÿòíîé, ÷òî çàïàõ   
  
êðîâè âçâîëíîâàë â íåì âåðâîëüôà.   
  
«Êàêîå îáëåã÷åíèå», - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë îæèâëåííî. «Íå â   
  
ïîñëåäíþþ î÷åðåäü âî áëàãî Ñåâåðóñà. Íî áîëüøå âñåãî ÿ áîþñü òîãî, ÷òî,   
  
ïðîñíóâøèñü çàâòðà óòðîì, ìû íàéäåì åãî ãîëîâó íà øïèëå». Åå ãîëîñ áûë   
  
íàòÿíóòûì îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ.  
  
Ìîðùèíû íà ëèöå Äóìáëüäîðà îáîçíà÷èëèñü ÷åò÷å, è íå â ïîñëåäíþþ î÷åðåäü   
  
ïîòîìó, ÷òî åãî ïåðâîé ðåàêöèåé íà ñîîáùåíèå î òîì, êòî èìåííî óìåð, áûëî   
  
îáëåã÷åíèå îò ñîçíàíèÿ òîãî, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ âñå åùå… íàñêîëüêî îíè çíàëè… áûë   
  
æèâ.  
  
«Ìîæåò áûòü, åñòü åùå ïîäñêàçêè òàì, ãäå áûëè íàéäåíû òåëà», - ñêàçàëà   
  
ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë. «ß ïðåäëàãàþ, ÷òîáû Ñèðèóñ è Ðåìóñ ïðîñëåäèëè   
  
ñëåäû çàïàõîâ, ïîêà Öåðåðà, Ïîïïè è ÿ ïðèñìîòðèì çà íèìè. Àëüáóñ, Âû   
  
ïîñòîðîæèòå íàñ?» Õîòü ýòî è çâó÷àëî ìåëîäðàìàòè÷íî, íî óâåðåííîñòü áûëà   
  
ïîäîðâàíà óáèéñòâîì äâóõ èõ ñòîðîííèêîâ ïðÿìî ó èõ æå âîðîò.   
  
Ïîòðåáîâàëñÿ ïðàêòè÷íûé çäðàâûé ñìûñë ïðîôåññîðà Ñïðîóò, ÷òîáû ïîäíÿòü   
  
íàñòðîåíèå. «Âîëüäåìîðò íå îñìåëèâàåòñÿ âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ Àëüáóñîì ëèöîì ê   
  
ëèöó. Ïîäóìàé, Ìèíåðâà. Ñ òåõ ïîð êàê ïðîâàëèëàñü åãî ïîïûòêà çàâëàäåòü   
  
Ôèëîñîôñêèì Êàìíåì, îí êàê íèêîãäà îáåñïîêîåí ñîáñòâåííîé ñìåðòíîñòüþ.   
  
Ïðè âñåé åãî ïðåâîçíîñèìîé ìîùè, îí çíàåò, ÷òî âñå åùå åñòü äâà âîëøåáíèêà,   
  
ñïîñîáíûõ åãî óíè÷òîæèòü, è îí âñåãäà èçáåãàåò ñòîëêíîâåíèé ñ Àëüáóñîì.   
  
Êîãäà îí â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ñòàëêèâàëñÿ ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ Ãàððè?»  
  
«Íî ïðîøëûì ëåòîì…»  
  
«Íå áûëî ïðÿìîé êîíôðîíòàöèè. È ãîä íàçàä íå áûëî. Ïðèøëî âðåìÿ   
  
âñïîìíèòü, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò íå íåïîáåäèì, ïðîñòî áåçæàëîñòåí è ëèøåí ìîðàëè.   
  
À òåïåðü, ÿ ïðåäëàãàþ ïîéòè è ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî ìû ìîæåì óçíàòü î òåõ, êòî   
  
ñîâåðøèë ýòî çëîäåÿíèå».  
  
Áëýê äîæäàëñÿ, êîãäà âñå ïðîñëåäóþò çà ïðîôåññîðîì Ñïðîóò çà âîðîòà, è   
  
çàäåðæàëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ Äóìáëüäîðîì. «Ýòî ïðàâäà? Âû ìîæåòå óáèòü   
  
Âîëüäåìîðòà?» È õîòÿ îí ïûòàëñÿ ñêðûòü ýòî, â åãî ñëîâàõ ïðîñòóïèëî   
  
îáâèíåíèå.  
  
«Îõ, Ñèðèóñ…» Äóìáëüäîð ìåäëåííî âçäîõíóë. «Òû ñåðüåçíî äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ   
  
áû îñòàâèë ñóäüáó âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà â ðóêàõ ìàëü÷èêà, åñëè áû ó ìåíÿ áûë èíîé   
  
âûáîð? Äà, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ìîã áû óáèòü Âîëüäåìîðòà. Íî ÿ íå ìîãó åãî   
  
óíè÷òîæèòü. Òîëüêî íàñëåäíèê ÷åòûðåõ ìîæåò ýòî ñäåëàòü».  
  
Áëýê óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñâîè áîòèíêè. «ß äîëæåí áûë ñïðîñèòü», - âèíîâàòî   
  
ïðîáîðìîòàë îí.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ïîõëîïàë åãî ïî ïëå÷ó. «ß çíàþ. ß òàê æå ïîñòóïèë áû íà òâîåì   
  
ìåñòå. Òåïåðü èäè è çàéìèñü äåëîì».  
  
Áëýê êèâíóë. «Ìîæåò, êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ìû ïðèíèìàåì âñå, ÷òî Âû äåëàåòå êàê   
  
äîëæíîå, íî ýòî íå òàê». Ìíîãî ê ñâîåìó ñîáñòâåííîìó óäèâëåíèþ, îí   
  
íåóêëþæå ÷ìîêíóë Äóìáëüäîðà â ùåêó è òðóñöîé âûáåæàë çà âîðîòà.  
  
Êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé, Äóìáëüäîð ñìîòðåë åìó âñëåä, íî ãëàâíîå áûëî â òîì, ÷òî åãî   
  
ïëå÷è òåïåðü áûëè íåìíîãî ðàñïðàâëåíû.  
  
Áëýê ïî÷óÿë çàïàõ Ñíåéïà ñðàçó æå. Åãî âîëíåíèå èñïàðèëîñü, êàê òîëüêî Ëóïèí   
  
íàïîìíèë åìó ñêîëüêî ðàç Ñíåéï èñïîëüçîâàë âîðîòà, è ÷òî îí óøåë ÷åðåç íèõ   
  
âñåãî òðè äíÿ íàçàä. Íî îí òîæå âûãëÿäåë îáåñïîêîåííûì è ïðîäîëæàë   
  
îãëÿäûâàòüñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì, ïðîäâèãàÿñü âñå áëèæå è áëèæå ê ãðàíèöå   
  
Çàïðåòíîãî Ëåñà.   
  
«×òî-òî íå òàê?» – ïîçâàë åãî Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
«ß òàê ñèëüíî îùóùàþ çàïàõ Ñåâåðóñà, ÷òî îí òî÷íî äîëæåí áûòü çäåñü. Áîëü.   
  
Ñòðàõ. Ãíåâ. Êðîâü. Îõ, ðàçäðàæåíèå. Ìåðëèí çíàåò ñêîëüêî ðàç ÿ îáîíÿë ýòî íà   
  
íåì. Îí òóò. Æèâîé. Îí, äîëæíî áûòü, ïîä äåéñòâèåì êàêîãî-òî çàêëèíàíèÿ. È   
  
âîçìîæíî, íå ìîæåò ãîâîðèòü».  
  
«Ýòî ìîæåò áûòü Çàêëèíàíèå Íåâèäèìîñòè», - ïðàêòè÷íî ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð   
  
Ñïðîóò ïåðåä òåì, êàê ñîòâîðèòü ïåðâîå àíòè-çàêëèíàíèå è íà÷àòü ìåòîäè÷íî   
  
ïðî÷åñûâàòü ìåñòíîñòü.  
  
Ëóïèí ñîçâàë âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ ó÷èòåëåé, ÷òîáû îíè ìîãëè íà÷àòü ïðîâåðÿòü   
  
ìåñòíîñòü íà îùóïü. Ïîñëå ñòîëü çàòÿíóâøåéñÿ çàñóõè, äîæäü íàïîëíèë âîçäóõ   
  
òàêèì êîëè÷åñòâîì àðîìàòîâ, ÷òî òîò ôàêòè÷åñêè âèáðèðîâàë, äà òàê ñèëüíî,   
  
÷òî Ëóïèí íà÷àë ñîìíåâàòüñÿ â ñâîåì ïåðåãðóæåííîì îáîíÿíèÿ. È òàê âûøëî,   
  
÷òî îí íàøåë Ñíåéïà, ïðîñòî ñïîòêíóâøèñü îá íåãî. Óñëûøàâ ãëóõîé   
  
áîëåçíåííûé ñòîí, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè îïðîìåòüþ áðîñèëàñü ê ýòîìó ìåñòó. Ìàõàÿ   
  
ðóêàìè, ÷òîáû âñå îòñòóïèëè, îíà î÷åðòèëà òåëî Ñíåéïà êîí÷èêîì ïàëî÷êè, íî   
  
ñëîìàòü çàêëèíàíèå îêàçàëîñü íå â åå âëàñòè.  
  
Ìàñêèðóþùåå çàêëèíàíèÿ, êîòîðûì áûë îêóòàí Ñíåéï, áûëî íàñòîëüêî   
  
ñèëüíûì, ÷òî Äóìáëüäîðó ïîíàäîáèëîñü öåëûõ òðè ìèíóòû, ÷òîáû ñíÿòü åãî, ê   
  
îãðîìíîìó íåóäîâîëüñòâèþ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Òî îáñòîÿòåëüñòâî, ÷òî îíà íå   
  
ìîãëà âèäåòü ñâîåãî ïàöèåíòà, íèñêîëüêî íå ìåøàë åé ïðîâîäèòü äèàãíîñòèêó;   
  
îò ïîëó÷åííûõ ðåçóëüòàòîâ åå ãóáû ìðà÷íî ñæàëèñü.  
  
«Ñèðèóñ, ïðåêðàòè îðàòü íà Ñåâåðóñà, ÷òîáû îí òåáå îòâåòèë… âñå, ÷òî îí   
  
ìîæåò äåëàòü - äûøàòü. Ó íåãî ñëîìàíû ÷åëþñòü, íîñ è ñêóëà, à òàêæå   
  
íàëè÷åñòâóþò ìíîãî÷èñëåííûå âûâèõè – ïëå÷î, ëîêîòü, áåäðî, êîëåíî è   
  
áîëüøîé ïàëåö, åùå ñëîìàíà ìàëîáåðöîâàÿ êîñòü è òðè òðåñíóâøèõ ðåáðà».  
  
Ñíåéï ñòàë âèäèìûì íàñòîëüêî íåîæèäàííî, ÷òî íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê   
  
ïîäïðûãíóëè íà ìåñòå ïåðåä òåì, êàê ñòîëïèòüñÿ íàä åãî èçëîìàííûì òåëîì.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ïðèñåë îêîëî ãîëîâû Ñíåéïà. «Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ äîëæåí çíàòü. Íà   
  
Õîãâàðòñ ñîáèðàþòñÿ íàïàñòü? ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òû íå ìîæåøü ãîâîðèòü. Ìèãíè   
  
äâàæäû, åñëè òû ìåíÿ ïîíèìàåøü».  
  
×åðíûå ðåñíèöû ïîäíÿëèñü è óïàëè äâàæäû, õîòÿ è ñ âèäèìûì óñèëèåì. Ëèöî   
  
Ñíåéïà áûëî çàìåòíî ðàçäóòî, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè èñïîëüçîâàëà Çàêëèíàíèå   
  
Î÷èùåíèÿ, ÷òîáû ñòåðåòü çàïåêøóþñÿ ñóêðîâèöó ñ âèäèìîé ÷àñòè ëèöà. Åãî   
  
ãóáû ðàçæàëèñü è èç óãîëêà ðòà ïîòåêëà ñëþíà; áûëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî êàæäûé   
  
âçäîõ ïðè÷èíÿåò åìó áîëü.  
  
Ïðè èñïîëüçîâàíèè äâóõ ìèãàíèé êàê «äà», è îäíî êàê «íåò», ñêîðî áûëî   
  
óñòàíîâëåíî, ÷òî íàñêîëüêî áûëî èçâåñòíî Ñíåéïó, íå áûëî íèêàêèõ ïëàíîâ   
  
íàïàäåíèÿ íà Õîãâàðòñ. Îí íå çíàë, ÷òî Ôèë÷ è åãî æåíà áûëè ìåðòâû, è îò   
  
ñîáñòâåííîé íåñïîñîáíîñòè ãîâîðèòü ïðèøåë â òàêîå ðàññòðîéñòâî, ÷òî   
  
ïîáëåäíåë è ïîñëå íåóäà÷íîé ïîïûòêè äâèíóòüñÿ, ñòàë çàäûõàòüñÿ îò áîëè.  
  
Èìåííî òîãäà, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íàñòîÿëà íà òîì, ÷òîáû åé äàëè çàíÿòüñÿ   
  
ïàöèåíòîì. Âûðàæåíèå åå ëèöà áûëî íàñòîëüêî ñâèðåïûì, ÷òî äàæå Äóìáëüäîð   
  
íå ðèñêíóë ñ íåþ ñïîðèòü.  
  
***  
  
«Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï! È ÷òî ýòî òû äåëàåøü?»  
  
Çàñîâûâàÿ âòîðóþ ðóêó â ðóêàâ ìàíòèè, Ñíåéï îäàðèë åå ðàçäðàæåííûì   
  
âçãëÿäîì.  
  
«ß òîëüêî-òîëüêî óìåíüøèëà îïóõîëü âîêðóã ýòèõ ñóñòàâîâ âñåãî äâàäöàòü   
  
ìèíóò íàçàä. Òåáå íåîáõîäèì ïîñòåëüíûé ðåæèì äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà òû íå   
  
ñìîæåøü…»  
  
«Õâàòèò!» – îáîðâàë Ñíåéï, åãî îãðóáåâøèé ãîëîñ êàçàëñÿ íåçíàêîìûì. «Ñî   
  
ìíîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå», - äîáàâèë îí ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé.  
  
Çíàÿ, ÷òî îí âîâñå íå â ïîðÿäêå, äàæå åñëè áîëüøèíñòâî åãî ðàí áûëî çàëå÷åíî,   
  
ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïî îïûòó çíàëà, ÷òî ñïîðèòü áåñïîëåçíî. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òàê   
  
îí áû ïðèøåë ê íåé ïî ñâîåé âîëå â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, åñëè áû áûë ðàíåí;   
  
îòòîëêíè åãî è ïîòðåáóþòñÿ ìåñÿöû, ÷òîáû âåðíóòü äîâåðèå.  
  
«ß óñòðàíèëà îáåçâîæèâàíèå, íî òû äîëæåí ïîáîëüøå ïèòü. È òåáå íóæíî   
  
åñòü… ñíà÷àëà ïîíåìíîãó… è ñïàòü. Ìíîãî ñïàòü. Ïåðâàÿ íåäåëÿ ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà   
  
âñåãäà ñàìàÿ òÿæåëàÿ, à òâîè ñèëû íà ïðåäåëå. Òû…»  
  
«Êîãäà ïîõîðîíû?»  
  
«Â îäèííàäöàòü. Äî òîãî, êàê ïðèåäóò ïåðâûå ó÷èòåëÿ. Àëüáóñ ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñ   
  
òâîèì ïðåäëîæåíèåì íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òîáû ñîõðàíèòü óáèéñòâî â òàéíå. Âñåì   
  
áóäåò ñêàçàíî, ÷òî Àðãóñ è Ìàäæîëèêà ïðîñòî íå âåðíóëèñü èç îòïóñêà, è íèêòî   
  
íå çíàåò, êóäà îíè äåëèñü. Ïîçæå, èì ñêàæóò ïðàâäó».  
  
«ß äîëæåí îñìîòðåòü òåëà ïåðåä ïîõîðîíàìè. Îíè ìîãóò äàòü êëþ÷è ê   
  
ðàçãàäêå», - Ñíåéï âñòàë ñëèøêîì ðåçêî, çàêà÷àëñÿ è áûë âûíóæäåí ñíîâà ñåñòü.   
  
Âçãëÿä íà åãî õìóðîå ëèöî îñòàâèë ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñòîÿòü òàì, ãäå îíà ñòîÿëà.  
  
«Ñèðèóñ íå ñìîã îïðåäåëèòü, êòî îñòàâèë ñëåäû çàïàõà, òîëüêî ÷òî â íèõ áûëî   
  
÷òî-òî çíàêîìîå», - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ïðîâîäÿ ïðîñòåíüêóþ äèàãíîñòèêó   
  
ïàëî÷êîé.  
  
Ñíåéï ïîìðà÷íåë åùå ñèëüíåå, íî íå ñòàë òðàòèòü ñèëû íà âîçðàæåíèÿ. «Ñèðèóñ   
  
íå ñèäåë ó íîã Âîëüäåìîðòà, ïîêà ñòî ñåìüäåñÿò òðè Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ   
  
ïðîõîäèëè ïîñâÿùåíèå. ß áûë äîñòàòî÷íî áëèçêî, ÷òîáû ñëûøàòü çàïàõ èõ   
  
âñåõ. Åñëè ýòî áûë êòî-òî èç íîâîîáðàùåííûõ, ÿ óçíàþ».  
  
Îíà â óæàñå îòñòóïèëà îò íåãî. «Òàê ìíîãî? À íàøèõ?»  
  
«Äâàäöàòü äåâÿòü. Ñîðîê ñåìü èç Áóáàòîíà. Îñòàëüíûå èç Äóðìñòðàíãà».  
  
«Ïî÷åìó òû òàê óâåðåí?»  
  
«Äîìàøíèå ýëüôû. Â êàæäîé øêîëå åñòü ïðà÷å÷íàÿ. È äîìàøíèå ýëüôû,   
  
êîòîðûå èñïîëüçóþò ðàçíûå òðàâû èëè ìàñëà, ÷òîáû àðîìàòèçèðîâàòü âîäó äëÿ   
  
ñïîëàñêèâàíèÿ. Â Äóðìñòðàíãå èñïîëüçóþò ìèðð». Íîñ Ñíåéï ïðèâåðåäëèâî   
  
ñìîðùèëñÿ. «Â Áóáàòîíå èñïîëüçóþò öâåòî÷íóþ ýññåíöèþ íà îñíîâå êëóáíåé   
  
ðîçû. Âûïóñêíèêè, âíå çàâèñèìîñòè îò òîãî, ñêîëüêî ëåò ïðîøëî ñ òåõ ïîð êàê   
  
îíè çàêîí÷èëè øêîëó, îñòàþòñÿ êîíñåðâàòîðàìè â ïîäîáíûõ ìåëî÷àõ.   
  
Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ – âñå ÷èñòîêðîâíûå âîëøåáíèêè. Ó âñåõ åñòü äîìàøíèå   
  
ýëüôû».  
  
«À ÷òî ìû èñïîëüçóåì â ïðà÷å÷íîé?»  
  
«Íè÷åãî. Ðàíüøå èñïîëüçîâàëè, íî ÿ âûÿñíèë, ÷òî äëèòåëüíîå èñïîëüçîâàíèå   
  
îïîëàñêèâàòåëåé â òàêèõ êîëè÷åñòâàõ, íåáëàãîïðèÿòíî âëèÿåò íà íîñîâûå   
  
ðåöåïòîðû äîìàøíèõ ýëüôîâ».  
  
«Íî òâîÿ îäåæäà ïàõíåò ðîçìàðèíîì», - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ïîòîìó ÷òî   
  
ðàçãîâîðû î òàêèõ ïóñòÿêàõ áûëè êóäà ïðåäïî÷òèòåëüíåå ðàçìûøëåíèé î òîì,   
  
êàê ìíîãî áûâøèõ ó÷åíèêîâ ïîïîëíèëè ðÿäû Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ.  
  
«Äà, ÿ ëþáëþ ìó÷èòü äîìàøíèõ ýëüôîâ», - ðàçäðàæåííî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
«Ó íèõ íå âîçíèêàåò ïðîáëåì ñ ðîçìàðèíîì?»  
  
«Î, äåñÿòü î÷êîâ Õóôôëüïóôó. Ó ìåíÿ íåò âðåìåíè íà ïîäîáíóþ ÷åïóõó. Ìíå   
  
íóæåí òðàíêâèëèçàòîð. Ïåðöîâêà íå ïîìîæåò, åñëè ñàìà ïî ñåáå».  
  
«Òåáå íóæíî ïîñïàòü ÷àñîâ äâåíàäöàòü», - åäêî ïàðèðîâàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
  
«×òî ìíå íå ñâåòèò â îáîçðèìîì áóäóùåì. Ìîå îáû÷íîå çåëüå, áóäü òàê äîáðà.   
  
Ïîïïè», - îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ìãíîâåíèå, èñòîùåíèå íàòÿíóëî ëèöåâûå ìûøöû, -   
  
«ó íàñ íåò íà ýòî âðåìåíè. Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âñåãî äîëæíî áûòü ñäåëàíî. È äà, ÿ   
  
çíàþ, ÷åì ðèñêóþ, è íå ñîáèðàþñü âïàäàòü îò ýòîãî â çàâèñèìîñòü».  
  
«Ìíå ýòî íå íðàâèòñÿ», - íàõìóðèâøèñü, ñêàçàëà îíà.  
  
«À òåáå è íå äîëæíî», - îòâåòèë îí ñ òàêèì âûñîêîìåðèåì, ÷òî åé ñòðàñòíî   
  
çàõîòåëîñü îòòàñêàòü åãî çà óøè, è îíà ñäåðæàëàñü òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî   
  
âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî ñòîèò çà ýòèìè ñëîâàìè. Áåç îáû÷íîé ãðàöèè â äâèæåíèÿõ, îí   
  
ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè è ïîñëåäîâàë çà íåé ê øêàôó ñ ëåêàðñòâàìè.  
  
«Åùå òåáå íóæíî ñèëüíîå áîëåóòîëÿþùåå», - çàìåòèëà îíà.  
  
Îí íå ñòàë ïîïóñòó ðàñòðà÷èâàòü êèñëîðîä è îòðèöàòü î÷åâèäíîå. «Ïîñëå ìîåãî   
  
îò÷åòà Àëüáóñó. Ïðÿìî æå ñåé÷àñ, ìíå íóæíà ÿñíàÿ ãîëîâà êàê íèêîãäà».  
  
È âîçìîæíîñòü âîññòàíîâèòü õîòü êàêîå-òî ïîäîáèå ñàìîêîíòðîëÿ ïîñëå òðåõ   
  
äíåé â êà÷åñòâå èãðóøêè Âîëüäåìîðòà, ïîíÿëà îíà, ñ ïðîôåññèîíàëüíî   
  
áåçó÷àñòíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. Õîòÿ ôèçè÷åñêàÿ òðàâìà ïîñëå ñåêñóàëüíîé   
  
àãðåññèè áûëà íåçíà÷èòåëüíà ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ èíûìè åãî ïîâðåæäåíèÿìè, îíà íå   
  
ðåøàëàñü ïðåäïîëàãàòü, êàê ýòî â áóäóùåì ñêàæåòñÿ íà åãî ýìîöèîíàëüíîì   
  
ñîñòîÿíèè. Ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ íåäåëü îòíîñèòåëüíîé îòêðûòîñòè, îò÷óæäåííîñòü   
  
ÿâíî áûëà âîäâîðåíà íà ïðåæíåå ìåñòî. Îí âñå åùå òàê è íå âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ íåé   
  
âçãëÿäîì, à â îòíîøåíèè îäåæäû áûë "ïðè ïîëíîì ïàðàäå". Âîïëîùåíèå   
  
íàêðàõìàëåííîé îôèöèàëüíîñòè, Ñíåéï áûë çàêóòàí îò çàïÿñòèé è ãîðëà äî   
  
ùèêîëîòîê, âûñòàâëÿÿ ìèíèìóì ïëîòè íà îáîçðåíèå. Çàêëèíàíèå Óõóäøåíèÿ   
  
Íàðóæíîñòè òàì, ãäå åìó è ïîëîæåíî áûòü, ëèöî åäâà çàìåòíî çà äëèííîé   
  
ïåëåíîé âîëîñ. Íå ñìîòðÿ íà ïðèíÿòîå ëåêàðñòâî, îí áûë âñå åùå ñëèøêîì   
  
íàïðÿæåí.  
  
«ß ïîéäó ñ òîáîé íà îñìîòð òåë», - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. «Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî ýòî   
  
íåîáõîäèìî?»  
  
«Ýòî ìîãëî áû ïîìî÷ü óñòàíîâèòü ëè÷íîñòè èõ óáèéö. À ìîæåò è ÷òî-òî åùå   
  
ïîìèìî ýòîãî.  
  
… Òî, ÷òî ìåðòâûå íå ñêàçàëè ïðè æèçíè -   
  
Ðàññêàæóò ïîñìåðòíî: âåñòü îò ìåðòâûõ   
  
Îáúÿòà îãíåì - âíå ÿçûêà æèâûõ…» *  
  
«Àðãóñ ìàëî êîìó äîâåðÿë. Åñëè åãî çàõâàòèëè âðàñïëîõ, ýòî áûë êòî-òî, êîãî   
  
îí çíàë. Êòî-òî, êîãî îí çíàë è êîìó äîâåðÿë».  
  
«Ýòî ñóæàåò êðóã ïîäîçðåâàåìûõ», - ñóõî çàìåòèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. «Íà åãî   
  
ôîíå äàæå òû - ñàìà äîâåð÷èâîñòü».  
  
«Åñëè ñóäèòü ïî òîìó îòíîøåíèþ, êîòîðûì îäàðèâàåò ñêâèáîâ ìèð   
  
âîëøåáíèêîâ, ñòðàííî, ÷òî îí âîîáùå áûë ãîòîâ õîòü êîìó-òî äîâåðÿòü», -   
  
ïàðèðîâàë Ñíåéï, êðèòè÷åñêè íàáëþäàâøèé çà åå ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿìè. «Íåò, ìíå   
  
íóæíî ÷åòûðå êàïëè…»  
  
Ñîáðàâøàÿñÿ áûëî âîçðàæàòü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè äîáàâèëà åùå äâå êàïëè,   
  
äîæäàëàñü ïîêà íàä ìóòíî-çåëåíûì çåëüåì ïåðåñòàíóò êóðèòüñÿ èñïàðåíèÿ, è   
  
âðó÷èëà åìó ñòàêàí.  
  
«Ñäåëàé ìíå åùå îäíó äîçó, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîã âçÿòü åå ñ ñîáîé», - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï,   
  
ðàññìàòðèâàÿ ñîäåðæèìîå ñòàêàíà áåç îñîáîãî ýíòóçèàçìà. «Îíà ìíå ìîæåò   
  
ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ ÷óòü ïîçæå».  
  
«Åñëè òû íå áóäåøü â êðîâàòè, êîãäà äåéñòâèå âòîðîé äîçû ïðîéäåò, òî ðóõíåøü   
  
íà ïîë êàê êàìåíü».  
  
«Ïîïïè».  
  
Èìåííî òî óñèëèå, êîòîðîå îí ñäåëàëà íàä ñîáîé, ÷òîáû ñäåðæàòü â óçäå ñâîåé   
  
õàðàêòåð, à íå åãî íåòåðïåíèå óáåäèëî åå. «Õîðîøî», - ñäàëàñü îíà, - «íî ÿ õî÷ó   
  
âûðàçèòü ìîå íåîäîáðåíèå».  
  
Íåèçâåñòíî îòêóäà íå åãî ëèöå ïîÿâèëàñü íåæíàÿ óëûáêà. «Ïðèíÿòî âî   
  
âíèìàíèå», - ñåðüåçíî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ïåðåä òåì êàê îïîðîæíèòü ñòàêàí è   
  
ôûðêíóòü ñ îòâðàùåíèåì. «Ïî÷åìó òû ìíå íå íàïîìíèëà, êàêîé ó íåãî   
  
îòâðàòèòåëüíûé âêóñ?»  
  
«Òû åäèíñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé âîîáùå åãî ïðèíèìàåò. Äëÿ äåòåé ýòî   
  
ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî. Äóìàþ, òû âðàë, êîãäà çàÿâèë â ïðîøëûé ðàç, ÷òî òåáå   
  
íðàâèòñÿ åãî âêóñ».  
  
Ñíåéï ïðèòâîðèëñÿ, ÷òî íå ðàññëûøàë. «Ãäå äåðæàò òåëà?»  
  
«ß ïîéäó ñ òîáîé. Âçãëÿä ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ ìåäèêà ìîæåò îêàçàòüñÿ ïîëåçíûì», -   
  
äîáàâèëà îíà, êàê áóäòî òîëüêî ýòî åå è çàíèìàëî.  
  
È õîòÿ âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ó Ñíåéïà áûëî êðàéíå ñêåïòè÷åñêèì, îí íå ñòàë   
  
ïðîòåñòîâàòü.  
  
***  
  
×óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ îòóïåâøåé è çàòîðìîæåííîé ïîñëå íàâåÿííîãî çåëüåì ñíà,   
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü ñ òðóäîì. Íå â ñîñòîÿíèè åñòü è ïèòü, íå óçíàâ, âåðíóëñÿ   
  
ëè Ñåâåðóñ öåëûì è íåâðåäèìûì, îíà ïîòðàòèëà ïî÷òè ÷àñ íà ïîèñêè õîòü êîãî-  
  
íèáóäü. Òîëüêî êîãäà îíà áûëà óæå íà ãðàíè ïàíèêè îò ìûñëè, ÷òî ñ íèì,   
  
äîëæíî áûòü, ñëó÷èëîñü íå÷òî óæàñíîå, îíà îáíàðóæèëà ïðîôåññîðà   
  
Ìàêãîíàãàëë â åå êàáèíåòå, êîòîðûé âûãëÿäåë òàê, áóäòî â íåãî óãîäèëà áîìáà.   
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë î÷åâèäíî áûëà â íå ëó÷øåì ðàñïîëîæåíèè äóõà,   
  
ïîòîìó êàê êàçàëîñü îíà åäâà ñëóøàåò Ãåðìèîíó, ðîÿñü â ïåðãàìåíòàõ.  
  
«Äà, êîíå÷íî, Ñåâåðóñ âåðíóëñÿ. Îí âåðíóëñÿ ñðàçó ïîñëå ðàññâåòà. Ìíå   
  
êàæåòñÿ, îí îáåçâîæåí è èñòîùåí èç-çà íåäîñòàòêà ñíà. ß íå ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî   
  
ïîçæå òû óâèäèøüñÿ ñ íèì. Íà Öåðåìîíèè ðàñïðåäåëåíèÿ â ïîíåäåëüíèê, åñëè   
  
íå ðàíüøå», - ñêàçàëà îíà, äàæå íå îòðûâàÿñü îò ñâîåãî çàíÿòèÿ. «Òû íå âèäåëà   
  
ñâèòîê òàêîé æå äëèííû? Àõ, âîò îí».  
  
Ñåðäöå Ãåðìèîíû ðóõíóëî âíèç, êîãäà îíà ïîíÿëà, êàê äîëãî åé ïðèäåòñÿ æäàòü   
  
âîçìîæíîñòè óâèäåòü åãî. Îíà òóïî êèâíóëà. Â åå ñîçíàíèå ìåäëåííî   
  
ïðîñà÷èâàëîñü ïîíèìàíèå òîãî, êàêèì íåâûíîñèìûì áóäåò ýòîò ó÷åáíûé ãîä.   
  
Åñëè áû ó íèõ íå áûëî Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, îíà äàæå íå ìîãëà áû ðàññ÷èòûâàòü íà   
  
ìèìîëåòíóþ âñòðå÷ó, ïîòîìó ÷òî âî âðåìÿ ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà åìó ÷àñòî íå   
  
óäàâàëîñü îáåäàòü çà Âûñîêèì Ñòîëîì; î òîì, ÷òîáû çàãîâîðèòü ñ íèì íå áûëî   
  
äàæå è ðå÷è. Îíà óæå òîñêîâàëà áåç íåãî. Íî îí áûë æèâ. È â áåçîïàñíîñòè. Åå   
  
íîãè âíåçàïíî ïîäêîñèëèñü îò îáëåã÷åíèÿ, Ãåðìèîíà îïåðëàñü î ñòåíó è   
  
ïîïûòàëàñü ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà òîì, ÷òî ãîâîðèëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë.   
  
«Òàê, íå ñòîé æå êàê ñòîëá, äåâî÷êà. Ó íàñ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî íåçàêîí÷åííûõ äåë.   
  
Îñòàëüíûå ó÷èòåëÿ íà÷íóò ïðèáûâàòü ñ ìèíóòû íà ìèíóòó, à ó íàñ âñå åùå íå   
  
ïðîâåäåíî ñîáðàíèå Ãëàâ Äîìîâ, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î ñîáðàíèè øòàòà è… Îòíåñè   
  
ýòî ïðîôåññîðó Óèçëè… îí ñåé÷àñ â Áàøíå Ðàâåíêëî ñ Ìîëëè, ýòî ïðîôåññîðó   
  
Ñïðîóò, à ýòî ïðîôåññîðó Ôëèòâèêó. Íàïîìíè Ìàð÷ó, ÷òî åãî êëàññ íåëüçÿ   
  
áóäåò èñïîëüçîâàòü äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà Ôèë÷… íåëüçÿ áóäåò èñïîëüçîâàòü êàê   
  
ìèíèìóì òðè ñëåäóþùèå íåäåëè. À åùå ìíå íóæíî çíàòü, ïîäîøëà ëè åìó   
  
êîìíàòà, íàéäåííàÿ âçàìåí. Åùå, ïîïðîñè Áèëëà… ïðîôåññîðà Óèçëè…» -   
  
íåòåðïåëèâî ïîïðàâèëàñü îíà, - «ïåðåäàòü ìíå åãî ïåðåñìîòðåííîå ðàñïèñàíèå.   
  
Ïîòîì âîçâðàùàéñÿ êî ìíå. Ìíå íóæíà åùå îäíà ïàðà íîã. Íó, íå ñòîé ñòîëáîì,   
  
äèòÿ ìîå. Âïåðåä».  
  
***  
  
Êàê ñåìèêëàññíèêè, Ãàððè è Ðîí âçëåòåëè ê îøåëîìëÿþùèì âûñîòàì   
  
ïðèâèëåãèðîâàííîãî ïîëîæåíèÿ, ïîëó÷èâ ïî ñîáñòâåííîé êîìíàòå, äàæå åñëè   
  
îíè áûëè íå íàìíîãî áîëüøå ðàçäåëüíûõ êàáèíîê â ïðåäåëàõ ñïàëüíè,   
  
ðàññ÷èòàííîé íà ïÿòåðûõ.  
  
Ãàððè îãëÿäûâàëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì, åãî ãëàçà ãîðåëè îò âîëíåíèÿ. Ýòî áûëà åãî   
  
ïåðâàÿ íàñòîÿùàÿ êîìíàòà. Êîìíàòà ó Äóðñëè íå ñ÷èòàëàñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè íå   
  
õîòåëè, ÷òîáû îíà áûëà åãî, è ó Ðîíà îí áûë òîëüêî ãîñòåì. Íî ýòà áûëà åãî.   
  
Êðîâàòü ñ áàëäàõèíîì è îãðîìíûì ñóíäóêîì â íîãàõ. Äâà ïîòåðòûõ, óäîáíûõ   
  
êðåñëà, áëåêëàÿ òåìíî-êðàñíàÿ êîæà èñòåðòà òåìè, êòî ïîëüçîâàëñÿ èìè ðàíüøå.   
  
Êàê áóäòî ýòî èìåëî êàêîå-òî çíà÷åíèå. Îíè áûëè óäîáíûìè. Îêíî ñ ïàðîé   
  
ïîäóøåê ðÿäîì, ÷òîáû îí íå îòìîðîçèë ñåáå çàäíèöó, ñèäÿ íà êàìåííîì   
  
ñèäåíèè ó îêíà. Áûë äàæå øêàô äëÿ ìåòåë. È ìåñòî äëÿ çàíÿòèé ñ ïîëêîé äëÿ   
  
êíèã. Äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû íóæíà áûëà áû áîëüøå ÷åì îäíà ïîëêà, ïîäóìàë îí,   
  
ïðîâîäÿ ðóêîþ ïî ïîëêå. Åãî êîìíàòà. Äàæå åñëè òîëüêî ïîêà.  
  
«Î, Ãàððè! Òû ÷òî, åùå íà çàêîí÷èë ðàñïàêîâûâàòüñÿ?» – òðåáîâàòåëüíî   
  
íàëåòåë íà Ãàððè Ðîí, ñòó÷à â äâåðü, óæå âõîäÿ â êîìíàòó.  
  
«Àãà. ß ïðîñòî… Íåìíîãî ñòðàííî, ÷òî ó íàñ áóäóò ñâîè êîìíàòû. Õîòÿ, è   
  
õîðîøî».  
  
«Ýòî òî÷íî êîå-÷òî ñèëüíî óïðîñòèò», - ñêàçàë Ðîí.  
  
Äëÿ êîãî êàê, ïîäóìàë Ãàððè, ãëÿäÿ íà ñâîåãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà ñî ñìåñüþ ÷åðíîé   
  
çàâèñòè è çàìåøàòåëüñòâà îò òîãî, ÷òî Ðîí (èç âñåõ æèâóùèõ íà çåìëå) íè ñ òîãî,   
  
íè ñ ñåãî ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â íåîòðàçèìîãî Àäîíèñà â ïðîøëîì ãîäó. Åñëè áû õîòü   
  
÷àñòü ýòîé ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîñòè èñïàðèëàñü. Ðîí æå äàæå íå áûë ñèìïàòè÷íûì,   
  
êàê ýòîò ðàâåíêëîâñêèé ïóñòîáðåõ, ïî êîòîðîìó äåâ÷îíêè ñõîäÿò ñ óìà. Íî   
  
èíîãäà êàçàëîñü, ÷òî Ðîíó âñåãî-íàâñåãî íóæíî ïîñìîòðåòü íà äåâ÷îíêó, ÷òîáû   
  
ïðåâðàòèòü åå â âîñê â ñâîèõ ðóêàõ; è õîòÿ ñ íåêîòîðûìè èç ïîäðóæåê îí   
  
âñòðå÷àëñÿ íå áîëüøå ïàðû íåäåëü, îíè âñåãäà ðàññòàâàëèñü ïî âçàèìíîìó   
  
ñîãëàñèþ è… áåç ñêàíäàëîâ. Êàê ýòî óäàâàëîñü Ðîíó, Ãàððè âñå åùå ïûòàëñÿ   
  
âûÿñíèòü. Åãî ñîáñòâåííûå îòíîøåíèÿ ñ äåâî÷êàìè áûëè ïîëíûì ïðèâåòîì.   
  
Åñëè áû âû ïîñëóøàëè Þíèïåð èëè Ìýðèëèí, îí áûë ÷åì-òî ñðåäíèì ìåæäó   
  
ìåãà-óáëþäêîì è… ÷òî äàæå õóæå… çàíóäîé âûñøåé êàòåãîðèè. Âçÿòü õîòÿ áû   
  
ïðîøëûé ó÷åáíûé ãîä, ñ Ìýðèëèí. Îí æå äàæå íå çàøåë äàëüøå ïîöåëóÿ è   
  
ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ê åå…  
  
È çà ýòî îí ïîëó÷èë êîëåíîì â ïàõ. Ýòî áûëî åãî îøèáêà – èñïîëüçîâàòü   
  
Âåðíîíà Äóðñëè â êà÷åñòâå îáúåêòà äëÿ ïîäðàæàíèÿ â ïðîöåññå ñîáëàçíåíèÿ.   
  
Õîòÿ, åñëè âû æåíàòû íà êîì-òî âðîäå Ïåòóíèè äîëãèå ãîäû, âàñ ïîäîáíîå íå   
  
äîëæíî áåñïîêîèòü. Åìó ïðîñòî íå ïîâåçëî, ÷òî â áèáëèîòåêå íå áûëî íèêàêèõ   
  
ïîëåçíûõ êíèã. Î, áûëî ìíîæåñòâî, êîòîðûå ðàññêàçûâàëè âàì, êàê äåëàòü   
  
«ýòî», íî íè îäíà èç íèõ íå ðàçúÿñíÿëà âàì, êàê äîáðàòüñÿ äî ýòîé ñòàäèè   
  
îòíîøåíèé. «Îòíîøåíèÿ». Ýòî êàêîå-òî èçäåâàòåëüñòâî, íå èíà÷å. Âñå ÷òî ó   
  
íåãî áûëî – âîéíà ñ îðóæèåì â ðóêàõ…  
  
Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãëàçà è óâèäåë, ÷òî Ðîí íàáëþäàåò çà íèì.  
  
«×åãî òû?» – ñïðîñèë Ðîí.  
  
«Íè÷åãî», - óêëîíèëñÿ îò îòâåòà Ãàððè. Ìîæåò Ðîí è ëó÷øèé åãî äðóã, íî áûëà   
  
æå ó íåãî õîòü êàêàÿ-òî ãîðäîñòü. «ß âñå åùå íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü, çà÷åì íàì íóæíî   
  
áûëî âîçâðàùàòüñÿ íà äâà äíÿ ðàíüøå âñåõ», - ïðîâîð÷àë îí, íåäîâîëüíûé   
  
ëþáûìè èçìåíåíèÿìè â òðàäèöèÿõ. «Òóò êàêîé-òî äóðäîì. Åñëè ýòî íå   
  
äîìàøíèå ýëüôû, êîòîðûå íîñÿòñÿ âîêðóã êàê ñóìàñøåäøèå, òî ó÷èòåëÿ,   
  
îæèäàþùèå îò íàñ ïîìîùè, è ñ ìîèì âåçåíèåì ìåíÿ ïðèõâàòÿò Òðåëîíè èëè   
  
Ñíåéï. ß âñå åùå íå íàøåë Ñèðèóñà. Äóìàþ, îí ìîã áû íàéòè âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ìû   
  
ïðîâåëè ïàðó ÷àñîâ âìåñòå äî òîãî, êàê â ïîíåäåëüíèê íà÷íåòñÿ ó÷åáà».  
  
Çàíÿòûé ðàçãëÿäûâàíèåì êîçëèíîé áîðîäêè, êîòîðóþ îí âûïåñòîâàë çà âðåìÿ   
  
êàíèêóë, Ðîí ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó íà áîê è óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå â çåðêàëå,   
  
ãäå èñêðèëàñü â ñîëíå÷íîì ñâåòå ñåðüãà èç êðèñòàëëà. Îí äóìàë î òîì, áûëî ëè   
  
ìàëåíüêîå ïåðåëèâàþùååñÿ ïåðî-ïîäâåñêà, êîòîðîå äðîæàëî ïîä ñåðüãîé ñâåðõ-  
  
ñíîãñøèáàòåëüíûì.  
  
Ãàððè øâûðíóë ïîäóøêó â çàòûëîê Ðîíà, êîòîðóþ òîò îòðàçèë âñåãî ëèøü   
  
âçìàõíóâ ïàëî÷êîé.  
  
«Ïðèäóðîê», - áåççëîáíî ñêàçàë îí.   
  
«Òîãäà ïðåêðàùàé ëþáîâàòüñÿ ñâîèì îòðàæåíèåì». Ñòîÿùèé ðÿäîì ñ íèì Ãàððè   
  
óíûëî ãëÿäåë â çåðêàëî. «Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÿ áîëüøå íå âûðîñòó. Êàê òû äóìàåøü?»  
  
«Î÷åíü íà ýòî ïîõîæå», - áåç îñîáîãî èíòåðåñà îòâåòèë Ðîí âíèç, ñî ñâîåãî   
  
ïðåèìóùåñòâà â ðîñòå íà öåëóþ ãîëîâó.  
  
Ãàððè ïîäåðãàë ñâîè âèõðû. «×òîáû ÿ íè äåëàë, îíè, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, âûãëÿäÿò   
  
êàê áóäòî ìíå âñå åùå îäèííàäöàòü». Îí çàäóìàëñÿ íàä òåì, ïîäîøåë ëè áû åìó   
  
ñòèëü, êîòîðîìó Ðîí ñëåäîâàë ïîñëåäíèå ïîë ãîäà, çàâÿçûâàÿ ñâîè äëèííûì   
  
ðûæèå âîëîñû âî âíóøèòåëüíîãî âèäà õâîñò. Íî ÷òî áû îí íè ïðîáîâàë, íè÷òî,   
  
êàçàëîñü, íå ìîãëî óêðîòèòü åãî ñîáñòâåííûå âîëîñû íà äîëãîå âðåìÿ.  
  
«Ðàäóéñÿ, ÷òî ó òåáÿ âñå îñòàëüíîå èçìåíèëîñü. Èçìåíèëîñü æå, äà?» – äîáàâèë   
  
Ðîí, ñ òðóäîì óäåðæèâàÿ ñåðüåçíîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà.  
  
Ïîñëåäîâàâøåå ñîñòÿçàíèå íà óäåðæèâàíèå ñåðüåçíûõ âûðàæåíèé ëèö   
  
çàêîí÷èëîñü îáîþäíûì õèõèêàíüåì äî ïîòåðè äûõàíèÿ.  
  
«ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, âåäü íèêòî æå íå íàçîâåò ìåíÿ êðàñàâöåì, ïðàâäà æå?»   
  
– ñêàçàë Ãàððè, êîãäà îíè ïðîõîäèëè ÷åðåç ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ ãîñòèíóþ, êèâàÿ   
  
Òîëñòîé Äàìå íà âûõîäå â êîðèäîð.  
  
«Òàêèõ íàéäåòñÿ íå ìíîãî», - çàìåòèë Ðîí, ñî âñåì ñàìîäîâîëüíûì   
  
óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì êîãî-òî, ïîäíÿâøåãîñÿ âûøå ïîäîáíûõ ìèðñêèõ ñóåò. Çà ÷òî   
  
ñòîèëî ïîáëàãîäàðèòü àíîíèìíóþ äîáðóþ ôåþ, âûâåðíóâøóþ íà íåãî ïîëíûé   
  
êîâø ñåêñóàëüíîé ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîñòè. Ìíîãî ê íåñêðûâàåìî âûðàæàåìîìó   
  
íåäîâåðèþ ñî ñòîðîíû åãî ñåìüè. «Ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå. ß âèäåë è ïîõóæå», -   
  
ìàøèíàëüíî äîáàâèë îí.  
  
«Äà», - ñóõî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. «Äóìàåøü, òâîÿ ìàìà óæå ïðåñòàëà ïëàêàòü?»   
  
Äîñòàâàÿ ïàðó øîêîëàäíûõ ëÿãóøåê èç êàðìàíà, îäíó îí ïðîòÿíóë Ðîíó.  
  
«Ñ íåé âñå íîðìàëüíî», - óáåæäåííî ñêàçàë Ðîí. «Ýòî ïðîñòî áåðåìåííîñòü, è   
  
âñå. Ýòî ãîðìîíû. Èëè ÷òî-òî òàêîå. È îíà íåíàâèäèò òî, ÷òî íàì ïðèøëîñü   
  
îñòàâèòü Íîðó. Íî ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ Ôèë÷åì… ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÿ   
  
çíàþ, îí áûë ïðèäóðêîì, íî… ß ðàä, ÷òî ìàìà â áåçîïàñíîñòè òóò, â Õîãâàðòñå.   
  
Êàê è ïàïà, äàæå åñëè ýòî è óñëîæíèò åìó æèçíü â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå».  
  
«Ì-ì-ì…», - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîòÿíóë Ãàððè. «Íàñ÷åò òâîåé ìàìû. Ìíå ïðîñòî   
  
íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå ïðèõîäèëîñü èìåòü äåëî ñ áåðåìåííûìè æåíùèíàìè». Îí   
  
ïûòàëñÿ, ÷òîáû åãî ñëîâà íå ïðîçâó÷àëè êàê îïðàâäàíèå, è â íèõ íå áûëî òîãî   
  
æå ïîòðÿñåíèÿ, êîòîðîå îí èñïûòàë, êîãäà â ïåðâûé ðàç óâèäåë Ìîëëè Óèçëè,   
  
âûãëÿäåâøóþ, ñ åãî òî÷êè çðåíèÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî îíà áûëà áåðåìåííà   
  
ãèïïîãðèôîì.  
  
«Íåò, íå ïðèõîäèëîñü», - ñêàçàë Ðîí, áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàÿñü ñêðûòü óñìåøêó.   
  
Ãàððè ìîãëè èñïóãàòü íå òàê óæ ìíîãî âåùåé, íî åãî áåðåìåííàÿ ìàòü áûëà   
  
îäíîé èõ íèõ. Òðåòüåé, åñëè ñ÷èòàòü áëèçíåöîâ, êîòîðûìè îíà áûëà áåðåìåííà.   
  
Ñî ñâîåé ñòîðîíû, Ðîí ïðîâåë ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ëåò ÷ëåíîì áîëüøîé ñåìüè,   
  
æèâóùåé â ìàëåíüêèõ òåñíûõ êîìíàòàõ, ÷òîáû íå çíàòü, ÷òî ó åãî ðîäèòåëåé   
  
áûëà ñåêñóàëüíàÿ æèçíü. Âû ëèáî áûñòðî ñ ýòèì ñìèðÿëèñü, ëèáî ó âàñ åõàëà   
  
êðûøà. ×òî âïîëíå ìîãëî ïðèêëþ÷èòüñÿ ñ Ïåðñè, åñëè íàä ýòèì çàäóìàòüñÿ.  
  
«Ýòî íå ñìåøíî, Ðîí. Òàê ÷òî, åñëè ÿ óñëûøó, ÷òî Äèí èëè Ñåìóñ îòïóñêàþò   
  
øóòêè â ìîé àäðåñ…»  
  
«Äà, äà… Áûñòðåå, ýòî Òðåëîíè. Ïîøëè ñêîðåå, ïîâèäàåì Õàãðèäà».  
  
Ê èõ ðàçî÷àðîâàíèþ õèæèíà Õàãðèäà áûëà ïóñòà, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü   
  
âçäðàãèâàþùåãî è ïóêàþùåãî âî ñíå Êëûêà. Â âîçäóõå âîíÿëî ñåðîé, òàê ÷òî   
  
ðåáÿòà íå çàäåðæàëèñü â äîìå. Íå ïðèäóìàâ ÷åì áû åùå çàíÿòüñÿ, îíè áåñöåëüíî   
  
ïîáðåëè íàçàä â çàìîê. Êðàòêèé âèçèò íà êóõíþ îáåñïå÷èë èõ êîðíóýëüñêèì   
  
ìÿñíûì ïèðîãîì, êîòîðûé îíè ïðèíÿëèñü æåâàòü, óñòðîèâøèñü íà òðàâå â ñàäó.  
  
Ãàððè îáëèçàë çàìàñëèâøèåñÿ ïàëüöû. «Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, èëè Ãåðìèîíà íå òàê óæ   
  
áûëà è ðàäà âèäàòü íàñ ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì? Îíà ãîâîðèëà âñå, ÷òî ïîëîæåíî â òàêèõ   
  
ñëó÷àÿõ, íî ñàìà êàê áóäòî âèòàëà â îáëàêàõ».  
  
«Òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ», - ñêàçàë Ðîí. «Îíà âûãëÿäåëà… áëåäíîé è íàïðÿæåííîé. ß   
  
äóìàþ, ýòî âñå åùå èç-çà åå ìàìû è ïàïû. Íàì ñòîèëî ñîâèòü åé êóäà ÷àùå».  
  
Ó Ãàððè íà ëèöå ïîÿâèëîñü âûðàæåíèå ñìèðèâøåãîñÿ ñ ñóäüáîé. «Íåò íóæäû â   
  
ðàñøàðêèâàíèÿõ. Äàâàé, ñêàæè ýòî. Äóìáëüäîð óæå ñêàçàë. ß äîëæåí áûë   
  
âåðíóòüñÿ â øêîëó, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû îñòàâàòüñÿ ñ òîáîé è ñìîòðåòü Êâèääè÷.   
  
È íå òîëüêî ðàäè Ãåðìèîíû. Ìíå íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ   
  
ìîã áû…» – îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. «Íó, çíàåøü». Îí âñå åùå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ   
  
óÿçâëåííûì ïîñëå ïîëó÷åííîãî âûãîâîðà. Îí íå ïðèâûê ê íåîäîáðåíèþ ñî   
  
ñòîðîíû Äóìáëüäîðà… èëè åùå õóæå, çíàíèþ òîãî, ÷òî òîò â íåì ðàçî÷àðîâàí.   
  
Åìó íå íóæíû áûëè íàïîìèíàíèÿ î òîì, ÷òî ýòî åãî ïîñëåäíèé ãîä â øêîëå.   
  
Âîçìîæíî, åãî ïîñëåäíèé ãîä æèçíè. Òîëüêî íèêòî, êðîìå íåãî, êàçàëîñü, íå   
  
äóìàë îá ýòîì. Òî, ÷òî åìó âåçëî â ïîñëåäíèå øåñòü ëåò, âîâñå íå îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî   
  
åãî âåçåíèå áåñêîíå÷íî. Îí íå çíàë, êàê óìóäðèëñÿ ïðîæèòü òàê äîëãî. Äà, îí   
  
ìîã äåëàòü âåùè, êîòîðûå íå ìîãëè äåëàòü äðóãèå, íî â áîëüøèíñòâå ñëó÷àåâ îí   
  
íå çíàë, êàê ýòî ó íåãî ïîëó÷àëîñü, òàê êàêàÿ â ýòîì áûëà ïîëüçà? È åñëè áîëüøå   
  
íå áûëî ôîêóñîâ, êîòîðûå ìîæíî áûëî âûòàùèòü, êàê êðîëèêà èç øëÿïû, ïðè   
  
ñëåäóþùåé åãî âñòðå÷å ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì… Óæå äâà ãîäà ïðîøëî ñ èõ   
  
ïîñëåäíåãî ëè÷íîãî ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ. Äâà ãîäà, çà êîòîðûå ñèëû Âîëüäåìîðòà   
  
âîçðîñëè, â òî âðåìÿ êàê îí òîëüêî íà÷àë áðèòüñÿ.   
  
Åäâà ëè ðàâíîçíà÷íîå ñîîòíîøåíèå.  
  
Îí äàæå íå áûë óâåðåí â òîì, ñìîæåò ëè ïðîäîëæàòü èãðàòü ðîëü   
  
ìóæåñòâåííîãî Ìàëü÷èêà, Êîòîðûé Äîëæåí Ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü Âîëüäåìîðòó. Îí   
  
ïðîñòî õîòåë æèçíü, â êîòîðîé áû íè î ÷åì íå íóæíî áûëî áåñïîêîèòüñÿ. Â   
  
êîòîðîé îí ìîã áû áûòü ñàìèì ñîáîé è äåëàòü òî, ÷òî åìó õîòåëîñü… è, ñêîðåå   
  
âñåãî, ýòî áûëî áû âûñòóïëåíèå çà ñáîðíóþ Àíãëèè ïî Êâèääè÷ó è çàíÿòèÿ   
  
ñåêñîì. È äàæå íå îáÿçàòåëüíî â òàêîì ïîðÿäêå.   
  
Ðîí óæå çàíèìàëñÿ. Õîòÿ ïðÿìî îí íè÷åãî è íå ãîâîðèë. Îí ïðîñòî âûãëÿäåë   
  
ñàìîäîâîëüíûì, êîãäà êòî-òî äðóãîé íà÷èíàë õâàñòàòüñÿ. È îäíàæäû, äàæå íå   
  
çàäóìàâøèñü, îí ïîïðàâèë Ìàëôîÿ, êîãäà òîò ÷òî-òî ñêàçàë. Èç ýòîãî ñëåäîâàëî,   
  
÷òî Ìàëôîé òîæå äåâñòâåííèê. Åñëè òîëüêî, êîíå÷íî, åìó íå ïîâåçëî ýòèì   
  
ëåòîì. Ãàððè ãîòîâ áûë ïîñïîðèòü, ÷òî ýòèì ëåòîì ñåêñîì çàíèìàëèñü âñå,   
  
êðîìå íåãî. Äàæå ó Äóäëÿðû áûëà ïîäðóæêà. Èëè ÷òî-òî âðîäå òîãî.  
  
«Íå ñòîèò ïðèíèìàòü âñå ýòî áëèçêî ê ñåðäöó», - ñêàçàë Ðîí, ðàçìûøëÿÿ íàä   
  
òåì, çàãîâîðèò ëè Ãàððè êîãäà-íèáóäü î òîì, ÷òî åãî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áåñïîêîèò.   
  
«Ïîñëå öåëîãî ëåòà ñ Äóðñëè òû èìåë ïðàâî õîòü íà êàêîå-òî ðàçâëå÷åíèå. ß ìîã   
  
áû âåðíóòüñÿ â øêîëó âìåñòå ñ òîáîé», - äîáàâèë îí. «ß çíàþ, íàì ñëåäîâàëî   
  
òàê è ïîñòóïèòü, íî ÿ ïåðåòðóñèë èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî íå çíàë, ÷òî ãîâîðèòü Ãåðìèîíå   
  
ïîìèìî î÷åâèäíîãî».  
  
«Î, ãîñïîäà Óèçëè è Ïîòòåð. Êàê ìèëî», - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò ñ ñèÿþùèì   
  
ëèöîì, ïîêà îíè çàïîçäàëî âñêàêèâàëè íà íîãè.  
  
«Ìû èùåì Ãåðìèîíó», - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, êàê áóäòî îíà èõ â ÷åì-òî óïðåêíóëà.  
  
«ß äóìàëà âû âèäåëè åå, êîãäà ïðèåõàëè».  
  
«Íó, äà. Íî îíà êàçàëàñü íåìíîãî… îçàáî÷åííîé».  
  
«Êàê ýòî íåâíèìàòåëüíî ñ åå ñòîðîíû».  
  
Ãàððè ìèãíóë â îòâåò íà ýòó êîëêîñòü. «ß íå ýòî õîòåë ñêàçàòü. Ïðîñòî… È   
  
Ñèðèóñà ÿ íå ìîãó íàéòè».  
  
«Îí çàíÿò. Êàê è âñå ìû. Ðîí, òâîÿ ìàìà õîðîøî óñòðîèëàñü? Íå ñëèøêîì ñåáÿ   
  
ïåðåòðóæäàåò, ÿ íàäåþñü?»  
  
«Ñ íåé âñå â ïîðÿäêå, ñïàñèáî. Ìû ñ Äæèííè çàñòàëè ïîñëåäíþþ ñòàäèþ   
  
ðàñïàêîâêè âåùåé. ß óäîñòîâåðèëñÿ, ÷òîáû ìàìà äàâàëà íîãàì îòäûõ. È îñòàâèë   
  
Äæèííè è Áèëëà ïðèñìîòðåòü çà íåþ».  
  
«Õîðîøèé ìàëü÷èê. ß çíàþ, ýòîò ó÷åáíûé ãîä áóäåò äëÿ òåáÿ íå ïðîñòûì, âåäü   
  
Áèëë… ïðîôåññîð Óèçëè, òàê ÿ äîëæíà ãîâîðèòü… áóäåò ðàáîòàòü çäåñü. Íî   
  
âåäü òû è íå áóäåøü â åãî êëàññàõ».  
  
«Â îòëè÷èå îò Äæèííè», - ñêàçàë Ðîí ñ óëûáêîé, â êîòîðîé íå áûëî è êàïëè   
  
ñî÷óâñòâèÿ.  
  
«Äæèííè óìíàÿ äåâî÷êà, îíà ñïðàâèòñÿ. ß â âîñòîðãå îò âîçìîæíîñòè ÷àùå   
  
âèäåòü Ìîëëè. Ãàððè, çàéìèñü äåëîì, èäè è ïîìîãè ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Òû íàéäåøü   
  
åå â êàáèíåòå â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå. Ðîí, ó ìåíÿ äåëîâàÿ âñòðå÷à. Íå ìîã áû òû   
  
çàíÿòüñÿ îäíîé ïðîáëåìîé â îðàíæåðåå äëÿ ìåíÿ?»  
  
Ãàððè íàáëþäàë çà òåì, êàê äâå î÷åíü ðàçíûå ôèãóðû èñ÷åçàþò çà ïîâîðîòîì   
  
äîðîæêè ñàäà, ïîòîì åãî ïëå÷è ðåçêî óïàëè. Åñëè áû âîëíåíèÿ ïî ïîâîäó òîãî,   
  
÷òî åãî áðàò áóäåò ïðåïîäàâàòü â ýòîì ãîäó â Õîãâàðòñå áûëè õóäøåé èç   
  
ïðîáëåì â ýòîì ãîäó.  
  
Õîðîøî áûëî áû äîæèòü äî âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòèÿ, ðàçìûøëÿë îí, â ïðèñòóïå   
  
æàëîñòè ê ñàìîìó ñåáå, âõîäÿ â çàìîê. À åùå ëó÷øå, åñëè áû åìó óäàëîñü   
  
çàíÿòüñÿ ñåêñîì, êîíå÷íî æå. Íå óëó÷øàëî ñèòóàöèþ è òî, ÷òî âñå äåâî÷êè,   
  
êîòîðûõ îí ïðèãëàøàë íà ñâèäàíèÿ, êàçàëîñü, êóäà áîëüøå áûëè   
  
çàèíòåðåñîâàíû òåì, ÷òîáû ïðîñëàâèòñÿ êàê ïîáûâàâøèå íà ñâèäàíèè ñ   
  
Ìàëü÷èêîì, Êîòîðûé Âûæèë, ÷åì ñ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì, êîòîðûé áûë íàñìåðòü   
  
ïåðåïóãàí è ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåë, ÷òî îí áóäåò äåëàòü ñî ñâîåé æèçíüþ ê êîíöå   
  
êîíöîâ. Åñëè îí âûæèâåò.  
  
Äàæå ýòè äâå íåäåëè ñ Óèçëè áûëè íå íàñòîëüêî õîðîøè, íàñêîëüêî îí îæèäàë.   
  
Îí ðåäêî ïîëó÷àë èçâåñòèÿ îò Ñèðèóñà, à Óèçëè âåëè ñåáÿ… ñòðàííî. Çà   
  
èñêëþ÷åíèåì Ðîíà, êîíå÷íî æå. Áûëî ñòðàííî, ÷òî ìàäàì Óèçëè áûëà   
  
áåðåìåííà. Îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì ñòàðîé, ÷òîáû èìåòü ðåáåíêà… äåòåé… Îí äàæå   
  
äóìàòü îá ýòîì íå õîòåë. Íèêòî çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì íåãî, êàçàëîñü, íå äóìàë î   
  
ñòðàííîñòè òîãî, ÷òî âåäüìû ìîãëè èìåòü äåòåé âïëîòü äî ñåìèäåñÿòè ëåò. Íå   
  
òî, ÷òîáû îí äóìàë, ÷òî ìàäàì Óèçëè íàñòîëüêî óæ ñòàðà. Íî òî, ÷òî îíà áûëà   
  
áåðåìåííà, îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî ó íåå íåò ñòîëüêî âðåìåíè íà íåãî êàê îáû÷íî è…  
  
Îí ïðåâðàùàëñÿ â ïîëíîãî ïðèäóðêà. Îíà áûëà âåëèêîëåïíà. Òàê æå êàê è   
  
âñåãäà. Îí ïðîñòî ïðåâðàùàëñÿ â êàêîãî-òî æàëêîãî íûòèêà. Ñëåäóþùèì   
  
ýòàïîì ïàäåíèÿ áóäåò æåëàíèå ïîëó÷èòü äîáðîå ñëîâî îò Ñíåéïà. Óõìûëÿÿñü â   
  
âåðîÿòíîñòè ïîäîáíîãî, Ãàððè íàïðàâèëñÿ ê áîëüíè÷íîìó êðûëó. Ïîñëå òîãî,   
  
êàê îí çàêîí÷èò ïîìîãàòü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ìîæíî áûëî áû ïîòðåíèðîâàòüñÿ íà   
  
íîâîì, òîëüêî ÷òî êóïëåííîì Íèìáóñå.  
  
Íåñÿñü âíèç ïî óçêîé êàìåííîé ëåñòíèöå ñ ãîëîâîêðóæèòåëüíîé ñêîðîñòüþ,   
  
Ãàððè çàâåðíóë çà óãîë òàê áûñòðî, ÷òî òîëüêî âñïûøêà áûñòðî ñîòâîðåííîãî   
  
çàêëèíàíèÿ îñòàíîâèëà åãî îò âïå÷àòûâàíèÿ ëèöîì â ñòåíó. ×åðåñ÷óð ñèëüíîå   
  
çàêëèíàíèå ñðèêîøåòèëî â ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé âûøåë èç-çà óãëà ñ   
  
ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòîðîíû, îòêèäûâàÿ åãî ê äàëüíåé ñòåíå.  
  
Ê óæàñó Ãàððè ýòî áûë Ñíåéï. Îí èçäàë øèïÿùèé çâóê, êàê çìåÿ, êîòîðîé îí è   
  
áûë, çàòåì óãðîæàþùå çàñòûë íà ìåñòå ñ ïåðåêîøåííûì ëèöîì. Æèçíü Ãàððè   
  
áûëà áóêâàëüíî îòðàâëåíà òåì, ÷òî èç-çà íåâûñîêîãî âûñîêîãî ðîñòà åìó âñå   
  
åùå ïðèõîäèëîñü çàäèðàòü ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà óáëþäêà… õîòü è íå   
  
òàê ñèëüíî, êàê ðàíüøå. Îí ïðîáîðìîòàë íåâðàçóìèòåëüíûå èçâèíåíèÿ, íàõîäÿ   
  
çëîðàäíîå óäîâëåòâîðåíèå â òîì, ÷òî òî÷íî âûøèá äóõ èç óñîõøåé ñòàðîé   
  
ëåòó÷åé ìûøè.  
  
«Ïîòòåð. ß äîëæåí áûë äîãàäàòüñÿ. Âñå åùå óáåæäåíû, ÷òî ìèð âåðòèòñÿ âîêðóã   
  
Âàñ, íàñêîëüêî ÿ âèæó. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íóæäàåòñÿ â Âàøåé ïîìîùè â   
  
áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå. Íåìåäëåííî», - äîáàâèë îí, êîãäà Ãàððè òîëüêî âïèëñÿ â   
  
íåãî âçãëÿäîì ñ òàêîé æå ïëîõî ñêðûòîé íåíàâèñòüþ, êîòîðóþ âûêàçûâàë åùå   
  
áóäó÷è òîùèì ïåðâîêëàøêîé. «Åé íóæíà ïîìîùü, ÷òîáû ïåðåñòàâèòü êîå-êàêèå   
  
âåùè. Åñëè êîíå÷íî æå Âû íå ñ÷èòàåòå, ÷òî Ìàëü÷èê, Êîòîðûé Âûæèë ñëèøêîì   
  
âåëèê äëÿ èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ åãî â êà÷åñòâå ÷åðíîðàáî÷åãî?»  
  
Âçãëÿä Ãàððè ðàñïëàâèë áû ïåñîê â ñòåêëî, íî øåñòü ëåò ïîä óäàðàìè   
  
ñàðêàñòè÷íûõ âûïàäîâ Ñíåéïà óáåäèëè åãî â òùåòíîñòè ïîïûòîê îãðûçàòüñÿ.   
  
Ñíåéï, êàçàëîñü, ñ êàæäûì ïðîøåäøèì ãîäîì ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå óðîäëèâåå.   
  
Êàíèêóëû íà ïîëüçó åìó íå ïîøëè, è ýòî áûëî î÷åâèäíî. Åãî êîæà áûëà   
  
âëàæíîé è áëåäíîé, êàê æèâîò ñëèçíÿêà. Îòâðàòèòåëüíî.  
  
«Íó, âïåðåä, ìàëü÷èê. ß è òàê áóäó âèäåòü Âàñ áîëüøå ÷åì äîñòàòî÷íî âî âðåìÿ   
  
ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà».  
  
Ãàððè äâèíóëñÿ âïåðåä. Íî, äîéäÿ äî óãëà, ïîëóîáåðíóëñÿ è ñ óäèâëåíèåì   
  
óâèäåë, ÷òî Ñíåéï âñå åùå ñòîèò òàì, ãäå îí åãî îñòàâèë. Ïîðûâøèñü â êàðìàíå,   
  
Ñíåéï ÷òî-òî äîñòàë è âûïèë îäíèì áîëüøèì ãëîòêîì. Ãàððè ìîðãíóë. ×óäíî.   
  
Òåïåðü Ñíåéï åùå è â àëêîãîëèêà ïðåâðàòèòñÿ. Ïðèíÿâ ðåøåíèå íå ñïóñêàòü ñ   
  
íåãî ãëàç, Ãàððè ïîñïåøèë â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî, è òóò åìó ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî   
  
ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ìîæåò çíàòü, êóäà äåëàcü Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
Ïðèñëîíèâøèéñÿ ê ñòåíå â îæèäàíèè ïîêà êîêòåéëü ñòèìóëÿòîðîâ, êîòîðûé îí   
  
òîëüêî ÷òî âûïèë, âñòóïèò â ñèëó, Ñíåéï ñîáèðàëñÿ ñ ñèëàìè ïåðåä âñòðå÷åé ñ   
  
Äóìáëüäîðîì è ñîîáùåíèåì, êîòîðîå îí äîëæåí ñäåëàòü, äàæå åñëè îíî è   
  
ðàçîðâåò Âíóòðåííèé Êðóã. Íî êòî çíàë, ÷òî ìîãëî áû ïîìî÷ü? Òå êàïëè   
  
èíôîðìàöèè, êîòîðûå îí òåïåðü ñêàðìëèâàë Âîëüäåìîðòó, èìåëè äâîéíóþ   
  
âûãîäó: äåðæàëè åãî â ôàâîðå è óäåðæèâàëè ÷àñòü ðåñóðñîâ Âîëüäåìîðòà â   
  
êàêèõ-òî èíûõ ìåñòàõ. Ýòî áûëî íåìíîãî, íî áîëüøå, ÷åì ó íèõ áûëî äî ñèõ   
  
ïîð.  
  
Âçáîäðèâøèéñÿ äî îïàñíîãî ïðåäåëà Ñíåéï íàïðàâèëñÿ â êàáèíåò Äóìáëüäîðà.   
  
Ê åãî îãîð÷åíèþ, Äóìáëüäîð óæå íà÷àë ñîâåùàíèå ñ äðóãèìè Ãëàâàìè Äîìîâ.  
  
«Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òåáå ýòî æóòêî íå íðàâèòñÿ, íî åñëè ìû çàêîí÷èì ýòî   
  
ñåé÷àñ, òî òàì ñ òîáîþ íå ïðèäåòñÿ èäòè íà ñîáðàíèå øòàòà, è ÿ ñìîãó öåëèêîì   
  
ïðèíÿòü òâîé îò÷åò».  
  
Íå ÷óâñòâóÿ ñâÿçè ñ îêðóæàþùèì, Ñíåéï íà÷àë õîäèòü òóäà-ñþäà ïî êîìíàòå,   
  
ïîêà Äóìáëüäîð ââîäèë åãî â êóðñ îáñóæäàåìûõ âîïðîñîâ. Ñîâåùàíèå   
  
çàêîí÷èëîñü ÷åðåç ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò, ïîñòàâèâ âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ ïåðåä   
  
íåîáõîäèìîñòüþ ðåøåíèÿ îãðîìíîãî êîëè÷åñòâà ïðîáëåì ïåðåä íà÷àëîì íîâîãî   
  
ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà.  
  
«Î, ìîè çâåçäû», - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, êàê òîëüêî âñå ïîäíÿëèñü èç êðåñåë. «Ìû   
  
çàáûëè íàçíà÷èòü Ñòàðîñò øêîëû». Îí ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë íåäîâîëüíîå   
  
áîðìîòàíèå è òâåðäî ïðîèçíåñ: «Ïðåòåíäåíòû, áóäüòå ëþáåçíû».  
  
«Ñüþçàí Áîóíñ», - îæèâëåííî ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò. «Îíà íà õîðîøåì   
  
ñ÷åòó, íî è íå ñëèøêîì ïîïóëÿðíà. Äîáðàÿ, ÷åñòíàÿ, ïðèâåòëèâàÿ ñ òåìè, êòî   
  
ìëàäøå. Ïîðÿäî÷íàÿ. È òàêàÿ æå íàäåæíàÿ, êàê ôóíäàìåíò Õîãâàðòñà».  
  
«Íå ñàìîå êîððåêòíîå ñðàâíåíèå», - ïðîáîðìîòàë Äóìáëüäîð, êîòîðûé çíàë î   
  
ôóíäàìåíòå êóäà áîëüøå âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ. «Ïðåâîñõîäíûé âûáîð. Åñòü   
  
âîçðàæåíèÿ? Ñåâåðóñ?»  
  
Îí ñïðÿòàë ñâîè ïîäðàãèâàþùèå ðóêè â ñêëàäêàõ îäåæäû. «Îíà ïîäõîäèò òàê   
  
æå, êàê êòî-ëèáî äðóãîé. Äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ýòî íå íà÷íåò ñêàçûâàòüñÿ íà åå   
  
ðàáîòå íà Çåëüåâàðåíèè».  
  
« Òîãäà, êàê íàñ÷åò Ñòàðîñòû-ìàëü÷èêà? Êàíäèäàòû?»  
  
«Íó, ÿ äóìàëà î Ãàð…» – íà÷àëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë.  
  
«Êòî áû ñîìíåâàëñÿ», - îáîðâàë åå Ñíåéï. «ß ïðåäëàãàþ Ëîíãáîòòîìà. Íåò, ÿ íå   
  
ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî äàæå ïðîèçíîøó ýòî âñëóõ», - äîáàâèë îí, åãî ãîëîñ ëåãêî   
  
ðàçðåçàë ïîäíÿâøèéñÿ ãâàëò. «Ñ òåì øóìîì, êîòîðûé ïîäíÿò âîêðóã Ïîòòåðà è   
  
òåì ïîîùðåíèåì, êîòîðûì íàãðàæäàëèñü åãî ïðåçðåíèÿ êî âñåì ñóùåñòâóþùèì   
  
ïðàâèëàì – è êàê ìèíèìóì åãî ñîáñòâåííûì Ãëàâîþ Äîìà – øêîëà íóæäàåòñÿ â   
  
ñòàáèëèçèðóþùåì âëèÿíèè, à íå â êîì-òî, êòî ñòîÿë âî ãëàâå íàðóøåíèÿ   
  
êàæäîãî ïðàâèëà. Ìîæåò áûòü, â Ëîíãáîòòîìå õàðèçìû íå áîëüøå ÷åì â ëóæå,   
  
íî îí ïðîÿâèë ñèëó õàðàêòåðà äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíîãî, ÷òîáû âûñòóïèòü ïðîòèâ   
  
ñâîèõ äðóçåé, îí íå ïðîïóñòèë íè îäíîãî êëàññà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ çà øåñòü ëåò, è îí   
  
íèêîãäà íå ïîçâîëÿë Ìàëôîþ çàïóãèâàòü ñåáÿ. Íà íåãî ìîæíî ïîëîæèòüñÿ â   
  
íàáëþäåíèè çà òåìè, êòî íóæäàåòñÿ â ïîìîùè, è íå òîëüêî èç åãî ñîáñòâåííîãî   
  
Äîìà».  
  
Êîãäà Ñíåéï çàêîí÷èë ãîâîðèòü, âîöàðèëàñü îøåëîìëåííàÿ òèøèíà  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë ïîòåðëà óçêóþ ïåðåíîñèöó. «À ìîæåò íàñòîÿùèé   
  
Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ñäåëàòü øàã âïåðåä?»  
  
Âçâèí÷åííûé ñòèìóëÿòîðàìè Ñíåéï ñîðâàëñÿ ñ öåïè. «Î, ðàäè…! Òû, ïðàâäà,   
  
äóìàåøü, ÷òî Ïîòòåð ñòàë áû õîðîøèì îáðàçöîì äëÿ ïîäðàæàíèÿ ñ åãî   
  
ïîñëóæíûì ñïèñêîì íàðóøåííûõ ïðàâèë, ÷àñòî íè ïî êàêîé èíîé ïðè÷èíå   
  
êðîìå ñîáñòâåííîé ïðèõîòè? Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìàëûøè ïîéäóò ê Ìàëü÷èêó,   
  
Êîòîðûé Âûæèë çà ïîìîùüþ? Íåò, è ÿ íå äóìàþ».  
  
Ê óìåðùâëåíèþ Ñíåéïà, Äóìáëüäîð ó âñåõ íà ãëàçàõ ïîöåëîâàë åãî â ùåêó.   
  
«Íåâèëë – âåëèêîëåïíûé âûáîð. È òîò, êîòîðûé ñòîèò âûøå êîíêóðåíöèè   
  
Äîìîâ. Ýòî ðåøåíî. Î, Ìåðëèí. ß íå ìîãó ïðèïîìíèòü, êîãäà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç   
  
ìû åäèíîãëàñíî ïðèíèìàëè ïîäðÿä äâà ðåøåíèÿ».  
  
«Áîëüøèíñòâî èç íàñ âñå åùå íå ìîæåò íàéòè ñëîâ», - ïðîïèùàë Ôëèòâèê, ñ   
  
òåïëîòîé ãëÿäÿ íà Ñíåéïà. «Íåâèëë ñàìàÿ ïîäõîäÿùàÿ êàíäèäàòóðà èç   
  
ñåìèêëàññíèêîâ. ß ñîáèðàëñÿ ïðåäëîæèòü Áëåéçà Çàáèíè».  
  
Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë è îïÿòü ïðèíÿëñÿ ìåòàòüñÿ ïî êîìíàòå. «Çà÷åì? Ðàäè   
  
óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ïîñëóøàòü, êàê îñêîðáëÿþò ìîé Äîì? Äíè, êîãäà ñëèçåðèíåö ìîã   
  
íàäåÿòüñÿ íà áëàãîñêëîííîñòü ñî ñòîðîíû îáùåñòâà, äàâíî óøëè. Çàáèíè   
  
ðàçóìíûé è óìóäðåííûé æèçíüþ ìàëü÷èê. Ëþáûå îæèäàíèÿ, êîòîðûå ìîãëè ó   
  
íåãî áûòü, èñïàðèëèñü ïîñëå øåñòè ëåò â Õîãâàðòñå. Èëè Âû óäîáíî çàáûëè, ÷òî   
  
êàæäûé ãîä íà Öåðåìîíèè Ñîðòèðîâêè íåðâíè÷àþùèõ îäèííàäöàòèëåòíèõ   
  
ìàëûøåé îñâèñòûâàþò òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî èõ ðàñïðåäåëèëè â Ñëèçåðèí? ×òî,   
  
íèêàêèõ îïðîâåðæåíèé èëè îïðàâäàíèé? Íåò. Íå òàê òî ïðîñòî ýòî ñäåëàòü. Â   
  
ñëîæèâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèè».  
  
«Ýòî ïðîñòî äåòñêèå øàëîñòè», - çàïðîòåñòîâàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë áåç   
  
îñîáîé óâåðåííîñòè.  
  
Ñíåéï äàæå íå ãëÿíóë â åå ñòîðîíó. «À êàê æå».  
  
«Òåáå áû ñëåäîâàëî êàê ñëåäóåò ïðèãëÿäåòüñÿ ê ïîâåäåíèþ ìíîãèõ òâîèõ   
  
ñëèçåðèíöåâ», - äîáàâèëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë, íà åå ùåêàõ ðàñïîëçàëîñü ïî   
  
êðàñíîìó ïÿòíó. Îíà íå áûëà óâåðåíà, êàê èñòîëêîâàòü âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ñíåéïà   
  
ïåðåä òåì, êàê îíî èçìåíèëîñü.  
  
«Êàêàÿ çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ ìûñëü. ß áû ñàì íèêîãäà íå äîäóìàëñÿ. Ìîæåò áûòü, òû   
  
áóäåøü íàñòîëüêî ëþáåçíà, ÷òî ïðîèíñòðóêòèðóåøü ìåíÿ?»  
  
«Ëàäíî, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî íàøå âðåìÿ èñ÷åðïàíî», - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, ïðåæäå ÷åì   
  
áóäåò îáúÿâëåíà âîéíà ïî âñåì ôðîíòàì. «Òîëüêî ñäåëàþ åùå îäíî îáúÿâëåíèå:   
  
ìíå ïîâåçëî íàéòè êîå-êîãî íà ìåñòî Àðãóñà â êà÷åñòâå ñìîòðèòåëÿ øêîëû».  
  
«Àëüáóñ», - çàïðîòåñòîâàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò. «Ìû æå êðåìèðîâàëè åãî âñåãî   
  
äâà ÷àñà íàçàä».  
  
«Âðÿä ëè òåáå ñòîèò íàïîìèíàòü ìíå îá ýòîì. Íî ðåàëüíîñòü òàêîâà, ÷òî øêîëå   
  
íóæåí ñìîòðèòåëü. È òàêîé, êîòîðîìó ìû ìîãëè áû äîâåðÿòü». Äóìáëüäîð   
  
øàãíóë ê íåïðèìåòíîé äâåðè, êîòîðàÿ âåëà â åãî êîìíàòû. «Íå æåëàåòå ëè   
  
ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê íàì? Òû òîæå, Ðåìóñ?»  
  
Ìóæ÷èíà, âîøåäøèé â êîìíàòó ïåðåä ñåðäèòî âûãëÿäÿùèì Ëóïèíîì, áûë   
  
ñðåäíåãî ðîñòà, êîðåíàñòûé, ñ øèðîêîé ãðóäüþ, òîíêèìè ðåäåþùèìè âîëîñàìè,   
  
áåñôîðìåííûìè ãóáàìè è íåâûðàçèòåëüíûìè, ñâåòëî-ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè.  
  
«Äîáðûé äåíü», - ñêàçàë îí âûñîêèì, íàïðÿæåííûì ãîëîñîì. Îí âûãëÿäåë òàê,   
  
áóäòî áîÿëñÿ ñîáñòâåííîé òåíè.  
  
«Ìîæåò áûòü, ïðîäîëæåíèå îáñóæäåíèé áûëî õîðîøåé èäååé», - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï,   
  
çàäàâàÿñü âîïðîñîì, íå ñîøåë ëè Äóìáëüäîð ÷àñîì ñ óìà. Òîãäà ìóæ÷èíà   
  
ïîäîøåë áëèæå. «Ñèðèóñ!»  
  
«Äà», - óäîâëåòâîðåííî ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. «Ïîñëå íåêîòîðîãî óáåæäåíèÿ…»  
  
«… øàíòàæà», - îáèæåííî ïîïðàâèë åãî Áëýê.  
  
«… Ñèðèóñ ñîãëàñèëñÿ çàìåíèòü Àðãóñà â êà÷åñòâå ñìîòðèòåëÿ. Òàêæå îí   
  
ïîìîæåò Ñåâåðóñó ñ ïðîâåðêîé äîìàøíèõ çàäàíèé ïåðâûõ è âòîðûõ êëàññîâ íà   
  
Çåëüåâàðåíèè…»  
  
«Òîëüêî ÷åðåç ìîé òðóï», - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, êîòîðûé âïåðâûå ñëûøàë îá ýòîì   
  
ïëàíå.  
  
«Ýòî âäîõíîâëÿåò êàê íè÷òî äðóãîå», - ñêàçàë Áëýê, çàìåòíî ïðèîáîäðèâøèñü.   
  
«Îñòàâüòå ýòî Àëüáóñ. ß æå Âàì ãîâîðèë, Ñåâåðóñó ýòî íå ïîíðàâèòñÿ. Ìíå ýòî   
  
íå íðàâèòñÿ».  
  
«Òîëüêî òû ñòàë áû çàãëÿäûâàòü â ðîò äàðåíîé ëîøàäè», - ñêàçàë Ñíåéïó Ëóïèí.   
  
«Òîãäà îòäàé åìó âòîðûå è òðåòüè êëàññû. Ïðîâåðÿòü ïåðâûå êëàññû ìîæåøü   
  
ñàì».  
  
Âûñîêîìåðèÿ âî âçãëÿäå Ñíåéïà ïðèáàâèëîñü. «Ïîçâîëü ìíå âûðàçèòü ñâîþ   
  
òî÷êó çðåíèÿ ïî ýòîìó âîïðîñó. Èëè ÿ ïðåïîäàþ Çåëüåâàðåíèå, èëè íåò. Åñëè òû   
  
õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû îò Áëýêà áûëà ïîëüçà… è íå ðàíüøå âðåìåíè… äàé åìó   
  
ïðîâåðÿòü ðàáîòû ñâîèõ êëàññîâ ïî Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë».  
  
Ëóïèí ãëÿíóë íà íåãî ñ âèäîì ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî ïðåäàëè.  
  
«Ìû ãîðäèìñÿ òîáîé. Òû âûãëÿäèøü âåëèêîëåïíî. Íè÷åãî ïðèìå÷àòåëüíîãî èëè   
  
çàïîìèíàþùåãîñÿ. È òû èçáåæàë èñêóøåíèÿ ñäåëàòü ïàðîäèþ íà ñàìîãî ñåáÿ», -   
  
ñ îäîáðåíèåì çàìåòèëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò. «Äàæå åñëè èç-çà ýòîãî òû   
  
âûãëÿäèøü òàê, áóäòî îò òåáÿ íåñåò ïðîòóõøèì ñûðîì. Ýòî òî, ÷òî äîëæíî   
  
óäåðæàòü ëþáûå ïîñÿãàòåëüñòâà ñî ñòîðîíû ãèïåð-ñåêñóàëüíûõ ïÿòèêëàññíèêîâ   
  
â òâîé àäðåñ. Êàê ñêâèá Àðãóñ áûë óÿçâèì ê îñíîâíûì èíñòèíêòàì êîå-êîãî èç   
  
íàøèõ ó÷àùèõñÿ».  
  
«Âîò èìåííî», - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë, îáõîäÿ âîêðóã Áëýêà è   
  
ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ åãî ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí. «Òû áóäåøü óäåðæèâàòü ñàìûõ   
  
ëåãêîâîçáóäèìûõ ýëåìåíòîâ òàì, ãäå èì ïîëîæåíî áûòü. È ãëóïî îòðèöàòü, ÷òî   
  
áóäåò î÷åíü ïîëåçíî èìåòü òâîè ìàãè÷åñêèå íàâûêè â íàøåì ðàñïîðÿæåíèè.   
  
Ìèíèñòåðñòâî íå ìîæåò îòñëåæèâàòü èñïîëüçîâàíèå ïàëî÷êè â ïðåäåëàõ   
  
Õîãâàðòñà, òàê ÷òî ñ ýòèì íå áóäåò ïðîáëåì. È ýòà íîâàÿ ïàëî÷êà, êîòîðîé òû   
  
îáçàâåëñÿ… ÿ õîòåëà áû óçíàòü, îòêóäà îíà… ðàáîòàåò âåëèêîëåïíî».  
  
«Ìíå âñå ýòî íå íðàâèòñÿ», - âçîðâàëñÿ Ëóïèí õîëîäíîé è ñïîêîéíîé ÿðîñòüþ.   
  
«Ýòî ñëèøêîì îïàñíî äëÿ Ñèðèóñà».  
  
«Êóäà ìåíåå îïàñíî, ÷åì ïðîäîëæàòü ïðÿòàòüñÿ ïîä ìàñêîé òâîåãî «äîìàøíåãî   
  
ëþáèìöà», - çàìåòèë Ñíåéï, áåç âñÿêîãî èçäåâàòåëüñòâà â ãîëîñå. «Ñ ó÷åòîì   
  
òîãî, ÷òî Ïåòèãðþ çíàåò òâîþ ôîðìó àíèìàãà, ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó îí òàê   
  
íèêîãäà è íå ïðîâåë ïàðàëëåëè».  
  
«Ñèðèóñ, òû æå íå ìîæåøü ñåðüåçíî ïîëàãàòü, ÷òî ýòà àôåðà óâåí÷àåòñÿ   
  
óñïåõîì?» – çàïðîòåñòîâàë Ëóïèí ñ âçâîëíîâàííûì âèäîì.  
  
«À ïî÷åìó íåò?» – ñ íåãîäîâàíèåì ñïðîñèë Áëåê. «Ñåâåðóñ èñïîëüçîâàë   
  
Çàêëèíàíèå Óõóäøåíèÿ Íàðóæíîñòè â òå÷åíèå äîëãèõ ëåò. Ìíå íóæíî   
  
ïðîâåðèòü, ñìîãó ëè ÿ îäóðà÷èòü Ãàððè. Ìû åìó ñêàæåì?»  
  
«Â òî âðåìÿ êàê îí íå ïèòàåò íèêàêèõ òåïëûõ ÷óâñòâ â îòíîøåíèè ê Ñåâåðóñó,   
  
îí íèêîãäà íè ñëîâîì, íè âçãëÿäîì íå ïðåäàë åãî», - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. «Òàê   
  
÷òî, äà. Îí, Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà íóæäàþòñÿ â êîì-òî, ê êîìó ìîæíî îáðàòèòüñÿ,   
  
åñëè íå óäàñòñÿ ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ ÷ëåíàìè øòàòà».  
  
«Êàêèì áóäåò òâîå íîâîå èìÿ?» – ïðàêòè÷íî ñïðîñèëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò.  
  
«Àõ», - ñêàçàë Áëåê ñ óäðó÷åííûì âèäîì. «ß åùå íå ïðèäóìàë».  
  
«Êâèíàïàëóñ Ïèí÷áåê»**, - ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
Áëýê ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî. «ß òåáÿ ñëèøêîì õîðîøî çíàþ. ×òî ýòî   
  
çíà÷èò? Èäèîò… èëè ìàëåíüêèé ÷ëåí»?  
  
«Íåò. Äîâåðÿé òàì, ãäå äîëæíî», - ðàñòÿãèâàÿ ñëîâà îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, íå   
  
íàñòîëüêî ïëîõî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóþùèé, ÷òîáû íå âûäåðæàòü òî÷íóþ ïàóçó.  
  
Ëóïèí íåîäîáðèòåëüíî óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî, íî â îòâåò ïîëó÷èë òàêîé ìÿãêèé   
  
âçãëÿä, ÷òî îòêàçàëñÿ îò íåðàâíîãî ñîñòÿçàíèÿ.  
  
Îáíàðóæèâ íà ñåáå çàäóì÷èâûå âçãëÿäû ïðîôåññîðîâ Ñïðîóò è Ìàêãîíàãàëë,   
  
Áëýê âçäðîãíóë, ñêðåñòèë íîãè è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðèíÿòü áåñïå÷íûé âèä.  
  
«×òî êàñàåòñÿ òâîåãî ïðîøëîãî, íè÷åãî íå óñëîæíÿé», - ïðîäîëæèë Ñíåéï.   
  
«Ïîìîùíèê ïðîôåññîðà Ïèí÷áåê. Òû ïóòåøåñòâîâàë çà ãðàíèöåé, ñîãëàøàÿñü   
  
íà òó ðàáîòó, êîòîðóþ ìîã íàéòè. Ó òåáÿ áûë ÷àñòíûé ïðåïîäàâàòåëü â äåòñòâå.   
  
Òâîÿ ñåìüÿ ïîòåðÿëà äåíüãè ñ âîçâûøåíèåì Ãðàéíäåëüâàëüäà, è òû   
  
åäèíñòâåííûé îñòàâøèéñÿ â æèâûõ. Íåëüçÿ, ÷òîáû òåáÿ çàìåòèëè îêàçûâàþùèì   
  
ïîêðîâèòåëüñòâî ãðèôôèíäîðöàì… èëè êîìó-ëèáî åùå âîîáùå. Íå ãîâîðè   
  
áîëüøå, ÷åì ýòî íåîáõîäèìî. Äåðæè ÿçûê çà çóáàìè, òâîè ïðåäóáåæäåíèÿ áóäóò   
  
âûäàâàòü òåáÿ ñ êàæäûì âçäîõîì. Òû õî÷åøü çíàòü ÷òî-òî åùå?»  
  
«ß äóìàþ, òû ñêàçàë áîëåå ÷åì äîñòàòî÷íî», - õîëîäíî îòâåòèë Ëóïèí. «Ýòî   
  
ñëèøêîì îïàñíî», - íàñòîé÷èâî ïîâòîðèë îí Äóìáëüäîðó. «×òî åñëè êòî-òî   
  
óçíàåò, êòî íà ñàìîì äåëå Ñèðèóñ? ß Âàñ ÷åñòíî ïðåäóïðåæäàþ, ÿ íå áóäó   
  
ñòîÿòü è ñìîòðåòü, êàê åãî çàáèðàþò äåìåíòîðû».  
  
«Ðåìóñ…», - íà÷àë Áëýê, ïîäõîäÿ ê íåìó.  
  
«Êîí÷àéòå ëîìàòü êîìåäèþ», - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. «ß ïîâòîðÿþ, åìó áóäåò êóäà   
  
áåçîïàñíåå â ýòîì îáëèêå, ÷åì â êà÷åñòâå òâîåãî «äîìàøíåãî ëþáèìöà».  
  
«È ýòî ïîäðàçóìåâàåò, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó èñïîëüçîâàòü ìîþ ôîðó àíèìàãà?» –   
  
ñïðîñèë Áëýê.  
  
«Èìåííî ýòî ÿ áû è ïîñîâåòîâàë», - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. Âñå åãî òåëî íûëî îò   
  
óñòàëîñòè, íå äàâàÿ ñòîÿòü ñïîêîéíî. Êîæà êàçàëàñü ñëèøêîì íàïðÿæåííîé è   
  
ñâåðõ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîé, çàëèâàâøèé êîìíàòó ñâåò çàñòàâëÿë åãî æìóðèòüñÿ è îí   
  
åäâà ñëûøàë òî, ÷òî ãîâîðÿò, èç-çà øóìà â óøàõ.  
  
«Î÷åíü õîðîøî. Åñëè áóäóò ñïðàøèâàòü, Ðåìóñ ìîæåò ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îñòàâèë   
  
ñîáàêó ó äðóãà, ÷òî äàñò ìíå âîçìîæíîñòü ñâîáîäíî ìåíÿòü ôîðìó, åñëè   
  
âîçíèêíåò íåîáõîäèìîñòü. ß íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî áóäó ïî íåé ñêó÷àòü», -   
  
ïðèçíàëñÿ Áëýê.  
  
«Ýòî, íàâåðíîå, î÷åíü èçìàòûâàëî», - ñ ñî÷óâñòâèåì ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê. «È íå â   
  
ìåíüøåé ñòåïåíè èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ó òåáÿ ÿñíûé óì… êîãäà òåáå äàþò   
  
âîçìîæíîñòü ïðîÿâèòü åãî. ß ñîãëàñåí ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. Îíè âðÿä ëè ñâÿæóò òåáÿ ñ   
  
Ïèí÷áåêîì. Åñëè êòî-íèáóäü áóäåò î òåáå ñïðàøèâàòü, ÿ çà òåáÿ ïîðó÷óñü. Ìîé   
  
÷åòâåðòûé ìëàäøèé êóçåí áûë ÷àñòíûì íàñòàâíèêîì, ïîêà îäíàæäû íî÷üþ íå   
  
íàïèëñÿ. Êàêèå-òî Êðàñíûå Êåïêè çàâåëè åãî â òðÿñèíó, è ýòî, ÿ áîþñü, ñòàëî   
  
êîíöîì áåäíîãî Ýíåÿ. Õîòÿ ó íåãî è áûë óæàñíûé õàðàêòåð, äà è ó÷èòåëü èç   
  
íåãî áûë íèêóäûøíûì…»  
  
«Èíòåðåñíî, êîãî îí ìíå íàïîìèíàåò», - ïðîâîêàöèîííî ïðîáîðìîòàë Áëýê, íî   
  
åãî ìèøåíü íå ñðåàãèðîâàëà íà øïèëüêó.  
  
Îïåðøèñü î ñòåíó, Ñíåéï ñòîÿë ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè; òîëüêî ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå   
  
Áëýê çàìåòèë åäâà çàìåòíóþ äðîæü, ñîòðÿñàþùóþ òåëî Ñíåéïà. Ñ ãîðàçäî   
  
áîëüøå äåëèêàòíîñòüþ, ÷åì îáû÷íî çà íèì ïðèçíàâàëè, îí ñ âîïðîñîì   
  
ïîñìîòðåë íà Äóìáëüäîðà.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è áûñòðî çàêîí÷èë ñîâåùàíèå.  
  
«Áëàãîäàðþ âàñ çà âàøå òåðïåíèå. Åùå îäíà âåùü ïåðåä òåì, êàê âû   
  
ðàçîéäåòåñü. Ñåâåðóñó óäàëîñü èäåíòèôèöèðîâàòü çàïàõè ïîñëåäíèõ ëþäåé, ñ   
  
êîòîðûìè êîíòàêòèðîâàëè Àðãóñ è Ìàäæîëèêà. Áëàãîäàðÿ óìåíèþ Ïîïïè   
  
ïðîâîäèòü îñìîòðû, îíà ñóìåëà îáíàðóæèòü è ñîõðàíèòü äîñòàòî÷íî   
  
ôèçè÷åñêèõ ñëåäîâ íà òåëå, êîòîðûå ïîäòâåðæäàþò, ÷òî Ìàëôîé è Íîòò   
  
ñòàðøèå, îáà êîíòàêòèðîâàëè ñ îòðóáëåííûìè ãîëîâàìè. Ó íàñ íåò ñîìíåíèé,   
  
÷òî ýêñïåðòèçà èõ ïàëî÷åê ïîäòâåðäèëà áû èõ âèíó – ðàçúåäèíÿþùåå   
  
çàêëèíàíèå äîñòàòî÷íî ïðîñòîå, è ýòî òîëüêî âîïðîñ ñòåïåíè ïðèìåíåíèÿ ñèëû,   
  
÷òîáû îò ðàçúåäèíåíèÿ òêàíè äîéòè äî îòäåëåíèÿ ãîëîâ îò òåë. Ìû íèêîãäà íå   
  
óçíàåì, êàê èì óäàëîñü çàõâàòèòü Àðãóñà âðàñïëîõ. Íî òî, ÷òî ýòî èì ýòî   
  
óäàëîñü, áåçóñëîâíî».  
  
«Äà, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ýòî óæàñíî», - äîáàâèë îí, - «íî ñåé÷àñ, áóäüòå ëþáåçíû,   
  
èçâèíèòå íàñ. Íàì ñ Ñåâåðóñîì íóæíî ìíîãîå îáñóäèòü ïåðåä òåì, êàê îí   
  
ñìîæåò êàê ñëåäóåò îòäîõíóòü. Ìèíåðâà, òû íå âîçãëàâèøü ñîáðàíèå øòàòà   
  
ó÷èòåëåé? Ñïàñèáî. Óâèäèìñÿ ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì çà Âûñîêèì Ñòîëîì».  
  
***  
  
«… Ïîïîëíåíèå çàïàñîâ, êîíå÷íî æå, íå âîïðîñ æèçíè è ñìåðòè, ïðîñòî, ÷åì   
  
áëèæå íà÷àëî ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà, òåì áûñòðåå ñîáèðàòü èõ ñàìîìó. Êîí÷èëîñü âñå   
  
òåì, ÷òî ÿ ïîëó÷èëà ñïèñîê ïîêóïîê îò êàæäîãî», - äîáàâèëà ìàäàì Õó÷ ñ   
  
ñîæàëåíèåì, è íè÷òî â åå ìàíåðàõ íå ìîãëî äàòü ïîâîä ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî îíà   
  
íåäàâíî âåðíóëàñü ñ ïîõîðîí äâóõ ñâîèõ äðóçåé. «ß öåíþ òâîþ ïîìîùü. Ìû   
  
ìîæåì ïîäåëèòü ìàãàçèíû. ß èçáàâëþ òåáÿ îò åùå îäíîãî ïîëåòà íà ìåòëå. Ìû   
  
ñïóñòèìñÿ ê âîðîòàì, è òû ìîæåøü ïîëó÷èòü ñâîé ïåðâûé óðîê àïïàðàöèè».  
  
Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿäåëà ñêîâàííî. «Ý… ÿ íå óâåðåííà â ñâîåé êîíöåíòðàöèè…»  
  
«Àïïàðàöèÿ - ïîëåçíîå ñðåäñòâî èçáåãàòü îïàñíîñòè. Íî òâîÿ êîíöåíòðàöèÿ   
  
äîëæíà áûòü èäåàëüíîé, ÷òî áû íè òâîðèëîñü âîêðóã òåáÿ, ÷òî áû òåáÿ íè   
  
òðåâîæèëî. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, Âñåëåííàÿ íå ïðåêðàùàåò ñâîé áåã, êîãäà ìû   
  
ñòàëêèâàåìñÿ ñ ëè÷íûìè… òðóäíîñòÿìè. Áëàãîäàðÿ Âîëüäåìîðòó, ó íàñ ðåäêî   
  
áûâàåò âðåìÿ íà ðîñêîøü ïîòâîðñòâîâàíèÿ íàøèì ýìîöèÿì», - ðåøèòåëüíî   
  
äîáàâèëà ìàäàì Õó÷.  
  
«Òîãäà Âàì ëó÷øå ñêàçàòü ìíå, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî äåëàòü, ÷òîáû   
  
ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ», - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîäàâëÿÿ ñîáñòâåííîå íåãîäîâàíèå.   
  
Áûëè áîëåå âàæíûå âåùè. Êðîìå òîãî, ýòî äàëî áû åé âîçìîæíîñòü ðàçìûøëÿòü   
  
î ÷åì-òî åùå ïîìèìî òîãî, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëè ñ íèì âñå â ïîðÿäêå.  
  
***  
  
«Íå òîðîïèñü ñ íà÷àëîì ñâîåãî îò÷åòà», - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð Ñíåéïó, òàê è íå   
  
ñêàçàâøåìó íè÷åãî â òå÷åíèå ïî÷òè ïÿòè ìèíóò. Ïîâåðíóâøèñü ñïèíîþ ê   
  
êîìíàòå, òîò ñòîÿë îïåðøèñü îäíîþ ðóêîþ î êàìåííóþ àìáðàçóðó îêíà; îí   
  
ñìîòðåë âî äâîð, õîòÿ Äóìáëüäîð ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî Ñíåéï ÷òî-òî âèäèò.  
  
Íå ïîëó÷èâ îòâåòà, îí ñæàë ïëå÷î Ñíåéïà.  
  
Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóëñÿ òàê áûñòðî, ÷òî Äóìáëüäîð åëå óñïåë îòðàçèòü Petrificus   
  
Totalus. Ìãíîâåíèå íè îäèí èç âîëøåáíèêîâ íå äâèãàëñÿ, ïîòîì ëèöî Ñíåéïà   
  
îæèëî; îí äðîæàë òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî äàæå íå ïðåäïðèíèìàë ïîïûòîê ñêðûòü ýòî.  
  
«Ýòî áûë ñàìûé äóðàöêèé, áåçîòâåòñòâåííûé è èäèîòñêèé ïîñòóïîê. ß çàáûëñÿ.   
  
ß æå ìîã… Âû æå çíàåòå, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó òâîðèòü çàêëèíàíèÿ áåç ïàëî÷êè è… ß æå,   
  
÷åðò âîçüìè, ìîã óáèòü Âàñ!» Â óæàñå îò òîãî, êàê áëèçêî îíè áûëè ê   
  
íåïîïðàâèìîìó íåñ÷àñòüþ, Ñíåéï áåññèëüíî îïóñòèë ðóêó è îòøàòíóëñÿ â   
  
ñòîðîíó, ïûòàÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü êîíòðîëü.  
  
«ß íàäåþñü, ìíå íå íóæíî ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî ÿ íå õîòåë òåáÿ íàïóãàòü», - ñêàçàë   
  
Äóìáëüäîð, íå ñâîäÿ îáåñïîêîåííîãî âçãëÿäà ñî ñëèøêîì ïðÿìîé ñïèíû,   
  
îáðàùåííîé ê íåìó. Ïîä åãî âçãëÿäîì øèðîêèå ïëå÷è ðåçêî îïóñòèëèñü.  
  
«Ýòî íå ïîýòîìó. ß ïðîñòî… Ýòî íå ïîýòîìó. ß æå ìîã Âàñ óáèòü».  
  
«Òâîÿ âåðà â ñîáñòâåííûå ñïîñîáíîñòè âñåãäà áûëà íåñêîëüêî   
  
ïðåóâåëè÷åííîé», - ìÿãêî ïîääðàçíèë åãî Äóìáëüäîð, ñìèãèâàÿ âûñòóïèâøèå   
  
ñëåçû. «Êîíå÷íî æå, òû íå ïîðàíèë ìåíÿ, à åñëè áû è òàê, òî â ýòîì áûë áû   
  
âèíîâàò ÿ ñàì».  
  
«Íå àõòè êàêîå óòåøåíèå», - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï, ïðèæèìàÿ ãîðÿ÷èé ëîá ê   
  
õîëîäíîìó êàìíþ ñòåí, ñëûøà êàê êðîâü øóìèò ó íåãî â óøàõ. «Íî Âîëüäåìîðò   
  
áûë áû äîâîëåí», - ÷åðåç ïàðó ìãíîâåíèé äîáàâèë îí. «Ó Âàñ åñòü   
  
ìåäèêîøîêîëàä?»  
  
«Íåò, Ïîïïè îòîáðàëà åãî ó ìåíÿ», - îòâåòèë Äóìáëüäîð, âîçíàãðàæäåííûé   
  
ïðèçðàêîì óëûáêè îò ïîâåðíóâøåãîñÿ ê íåìó Ñíåéïà. Áûëî íåìíîãî ñòðàííî   
  
âèäåòü åãî çà ðàñïëûâ÷àòîé çàâåñîé ñêâîçü Çàêëèíàíèå Óõóäøåíèÿ Íàðóæíîñòè,   
  
÷åé íåäîñòàòîê ñîñòîÿë â òîì, ÷òî îíî ëèøü ÷àñòè÷íî äåéñòâîâàëî íà òåõ, êòî   
  
çíàë î åãî èñïîëüçîâàíèè.  
  
«Ó ìåíÿ òîæå», - ñ êðèâîé óõìûëêîé ïðèçíàëñÿ Ñíåéï. Åãî âçâîëíîâàííûé   
  
âçãëÿä ïðîáåæàëñÿ ïî Äóìáëüäîðó. «Åñëè ÿ íå ïîðàíèë Âàñ, òî ÷òî íå òàê?»  
  
«Íè÷åãî», - ñîâðàë Äóìáëüäîð, ñ âíåøíèì ñïîêîéñòâèåì, ñêðûâàþùèì   
  
âíóòðåííþþ ìóêó îò îñîçíàíèÿ òîãî, ÷òî îí íè÷åãî íå ìîã ñäåëàòü, ÷òîáû   
  
ïîìî÷ü ìîëîäîìó âîëøåáíèêó. «ß ðàä, ÷òî òû äîìà. ß áåñïîêîèëñÿ. ×òî îí ñ   
  
òîáîþ ñäåëàë?»  
  
Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ñíåéïà ìãíîâåííî èçìåíèëîñü, êàê áóäòî çàõëîïíóëè äâåðü,   
  
ñóõîæèëèÿ è ìûøöû ëèöà ðåçêî ïðîñòóïèëè ïîä êîæåé. Îí íåñêîëüêî ðàç ñ   
  
òðóäîì ñãëîòíóë, îãëÿäûâàÿñü âîêðóã ñ âèäîì êðàéíåé íåîáõîäèìîñòè. «Ìíå   
  
íóæíî…»  
  
«Âîí òàì, âòîðàÿ äâåðü ñëåâà».  
  
Îñòàâøèñü îäèí, Äóìáëüäîð âçäðàãèâàë îò çâóêîâ áëåâàíèÿ, äîíîñèâøèõñÿ èç-  
  
çà çàêðûòîé äâåðè, íî äàæå íå ïûòàëñÿ ïîéòè ê Ñíåéïó. Çà ñîáîþ îí óñëûøàë   
  
øåëåñò ïåðüåâ ïðîñíóâøåãîñÿ Ôîóêñà.  
  
«Íåò, ìîé ñòàðûé äðóã. Åùå íåò. Åùå íåò», - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. Âûçâàâ äîìàøíèõ   
  
ýëüôîâ, îí çàêàçàë íåçàìûñëîâàòóþ çàêóñêó è ïîäòàùèë äâà ñàìûõ óäîáíûõ   
  
êðåñëà ê îãíþ, êîòîðûé ìåðöàë òàê óþòíî.  
  
Ïîñëå êîðîòêîãî ìîìåíòà òèøèíû, îí óñëûøàë îòäàëåííóþ îòðûæêó, ñêðåæåò   
  
âîäîïðîâîäíûõ òðóá è äîâîëüíî êèâíóë. Äàæå ñàìîå ýôôåêòèâíîå çàêëèíàíèå   
  
÷èñòêè íå ìîãëî ñðàâíèòüñÿ ñ áëàãîñëîâåíèåì ãîðÿ÷åé âîäû. Âîçìîæíî, ðèòóàë   
  
îìîâåíèÿ ïîä äóøåì ìîã îêàçàòüñÿ áëàãîòâîðíûì. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñåé÷àñ   
  
Ñåâåðóñ áûë â áåçîïàñíîñòè.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ïîòÿãèâàë ñâîþ âòîðóþ ÷àøêó «Earl Grey», êîãäà äâåðü, âåäóùàÿ â   
  
åãî êîìíàòû, îïÿòü îòêðûëàñü.  
  
«Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ çà òî, ÷òî ñòîëü íåîæèäàííî ïîêèíóë Âàñ», - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï,   
  
çàõîäÿ â êîìíàòó. Åãî ìîêðûå âîëîñû áûëè ãëàäêî çà÷åñàíû. «Ïîïïè   
  
ïðåäóïðåæäàëà ìåíÿ, ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü îòðèöàòåëüíàÿ ðåàêöèÿ íà âòîðóþ äîçó   
  
ñòèìóëÿòîðîâ… ß ðåøèëñÿ ïðîèãíîðèðîâàòü åå ñîâåò».  
  
«Åñëè òû ãîòîâ ñúåñòü ïðèëè÷íóþ ïîðöèþ ýòîãî ñêðîìíîãî ïèðîãà, òî ìîæåøü   
  
åé â ýòîì íå ñîçíàâàòüñÿ», - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, óñïîêîåííûé òåì,   
  
íàñêîëüêî ëó÷øå ñòàë âûãëÿäåòü Ñíåéï. «Íó, ñàäèñü ó îãíÿ. ß ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî   
  
òû ïîìíèøü, êîãäà åë â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, äà ÿ è ñàì ïîñòèëñÿ ïåðåä ïîõîðîíàìè.   
  
Ðàçäåëè ñî ìíîþ ñêðîìíóþ òðàïåçó. Ãîðÿ÷èå òîñòû ñ ìàñëîì è ÿè÷íèöà   
  
áîëòóíüÿ».  
  
«Âàøà ïàíàöåÿ îò âñåõ õâîðåé», - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. Íî âûïèë ïðåäëîæåííûé åìó   
  
èìáèðíûé ÷àé, è ïåðâûé æå êóñîê îêàçàëñÿ äîñòàòî÷íûì êîëè÷åñòâîì åäû,   
  
âåðíóâøèì öâåò åãî ëèöó.  
  
***  
  
Òåìïåðàòóðà óïàëà ïî÷òè äî äâàäöàòè ãðàäóñîâ, çàäóë õîëîäíûé,   
  
ïðîíèçûâàþùèé âåòåð, çàñòàâèâøèé ìàäàì Õó÷ è Ãåðìèîíó äðîæàòü, ïîêà îíè   
  
çàêàí÷èâàëè äåëàòü ïîêóïêè. Âçâèâàþùèéñÿ ââåðõ ïëàù Ãåðìèîíà óñìèðèëà   
  
íåòåðïåëèâûì ùåë÷êîì ïàëî÷êè, è ïîæàëåëà, ÷òî íå ìîæåò òàê æå ëåãêî   
  
óïðàâëÿòüñÿ ñî ñâîèìè âîëîñàìè, êîòîðûå, êàçàëîñü, ðàçäóâàëèñü ñðàçó â ÷åòûðå   
  
ñòîðîíû.  
  
«Çà ñòîèìîñòü äâóõ áóëàâîê ìåíÿ áû íå ïëîõî îáêîðíàëè», - ñêàçàëà îíà   
  
ðàçäðàæåííî. Èç-çà âñåõ ñëîæíîñòåé â åå æèçíè, íàä êîòîðûìè ó íåå íå áûëî   
  
íèêàêîãî êîíòðîëÿ, îíà ðåøèëà âûèãðàòü, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îäíó ìàëåíüêóþ   
  
âîéíó. Äàæå ñ èñïîëüçîâàíèåì çàêëèíàíèé è ñðåäñòâ ïî óõîäó çà âîëîñàìè,   
  
âîëîñû îòðàâëÿëè åå æèçíü; èõ âîçìîæíî áûëî ñäåëàòü ãëàäêèìè è áëåñòÿùèìè,   
  
íî òîëüêî ïîñëå ðàñõîäà íåðàçóìíî îãðîìíîãî êîëè÷åñòâà âðåìåíè è óñèëèé.  
  
Îíà ïðèîñòàíîâèëàñü, êîãäà ÷òî-òî çàìåòèëà â âèòðèíå, è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìàäàì   
  
Õó÷. «Ñêîëüêî ïîòðåáóåòñÿ âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû îáðåçàòü ìîè âîëîñû?»  
  
«Ñóäÿ ïî-ìîåìó îïûòó, íå ìíîãî. Áûñòðî íàëîæåííîå çàêëèíàíèå è… Î. Òû   
  
õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, êåì-òî åùå. Êàêîå íîâøåñòâî. «Ïàðèêìàõåð»? Äî ÷åãî îíè   
  
äîäóìàþòñÿ â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç? ß ëè÷íî ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî ýòî âñå ìàããëû».  
  
«Åñëè Âû íå õîäèòå ê ïàðèêìàõåðó, òî êòî çàíèìàåòñÿ Âàøèìè âîëîñàìè?»  
  
«ß ñàìà, êîíå÷íî æå. Îäíî çàêëèíàíèå, ïðèìåíÿåìîå êàæäûå ÷åòûðå íåäåëè. Íî   
  
ÿ íå çíàþ áîëüøå íèêîãî, êòî ïîñòóïàë áû òàê æå. Áîëüøèíñòâî âîëøåáíèêîâ   
  
ïðîñòî çàâÿçûâàþò âîëîñû íàçàä è îòõâàòûâàþò ÷àñòü âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè, êîãäà   
  
îíè íà÷èíàþò ìåøàòü. Íåêîòîðûå, êàê Àëüáóñ, ïðîñòî îñòàâëÿþò èõ â ïîêîå.   
  
Òàê êàê ìû äîâîëüíî áûñòðî ïîêîí÷èëè ñ ïîñåùåíèåì ìàãàçèíîâ, ïî÷åìó áû   
  
íàì íå çàéòè âíóòðü è íå âûÿñíèòü, ÷òî æå ñêðûâàåòñÿ ïîä âûâåñêîé   
  
«Ïàðèêìàõåðñêàÿ»? Ìàäàì Õó÷ áûëà ñîãëàñíà íà ÷òî óãîäíî, òîëüêî áû ýòî ÷òî-  
  
òî óáðàëî îò÷óæäåííîå âûðàæåíèå ñ ëèöà Ãåðìèîíû, êîòîðîå òàì ïîÿâëÿëîñü,   
  
êîãäà îíà äóìàëà, ÷òî íà íåå íèêòî íå ñìîòðèò.  
  
***  
  
Ñ òðóäîì îòðûâàÿ ñåáÿ îò óþòà êðåñëà è îãíÿ, Ñíåéï íà÷àë áðîäèòü òóäà-ñþäà   
  
ïî ïåðèìåòðó êàáèíåòà Äóìáëüäîðà, êàê çàâîäíàÿ èãðóøêà ñ ïåðåêðó÷åííîé   
  
ïðóæèíîé ìåõàíèçìà. Óäîñòîâåðèâøèñü, ÷òî ïåðî óñïåâàåò ïèñàòü çà íèì, îí   
  
íà÷àë ãîâîðèòü êîðîòêèìè, îòðûâèñòûìè ïðåäëîæåíèÿìè.  
  
«ß àïïàðèðîâàë íà ïîëÿíó. Ó ìîðÿ. ß ñëûøàë ãðîõîò âîëí âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè. È   
  
åãî çàïàõ. Ìåñòî áûëî çàùèùåíî îò íåïîãîäû. Ìû äîëæíû áûëè ïðîéòè ÷åðåç   
  
ÿðêè ñâåò, ÷òîáû äîáðàòüñÿ äî Âîëüäåìîðòà. Èðîíèÿ ýòîãî, ÿ óâåðåí, áûëà íå   
  
ïðåäóìûøëåííîé. Íî ÿ íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå âèäåë, ÷òîáû åãî ïðèâëåêàë ñâåò. Îí   
  
âîññåäàë, êàê íà òðîíå, íà ñàìîì âóëüãàðíîì ïðåäìåòå ìåáåëè, êîòîðûé ê ìîåìó   
  
íåñ÷àñòüþ ìíå äîâîäèëîñü âèäåòü. Ëèëèÿ èìåëà ãðàíäèîçíûé óñïåõ, è èìåííî   
  
ïîýòîìó ÿ ïðîâåë âñþ áåñêîíå÷íóþ öåðåìîíèþ ïîñâÿùåíèÿ â åãî íîãàõ, êàê   
  
ëþáèìûé ïåñ, êîòîðîãî áàëîâàëè è ëàñêàëè, êîãäà õîçÿèíó ïðèõîäèëà îõîòà.   
  
Ïîñâÿùàåìûå ïîäíèìàëèñü íà äâàäöàòü ÷åòûðå øàãà âïåðåä òóäà, ãäå îí ñèäåë,   
  
áðîñàëèñü ê íåìó â íîãè è ïîëó÷àëè Òåìíóþ Ìåòêó. ×åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ êðèêè   
  
ñòàëè íåïðåêðàùàþùèìèñÿ. ß áûë òàê áëèçêî ê íèì, ÷òî ìîã ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê   
  
ëþáîìó. Êîíå÷íî æå, ÿ ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü èõ çàïàõ. Áûëî òîëüêî äâàäöàòü ÷åòûðå   
  
ñòàðøèõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ – âñå êòî îáû÷íî. Öåðåìîíèÿ ïîñâÿùåíèÿ   
  
ðàñòÿíóëàñü áîëåå ÷åì íà äâà äíÿ. Íîâûå Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ   
  
äèñàïïàðèðîâàëè òàê áûñòðî, ÷òî íåêîòîðûå èç íèõ âñå åùå ðûäàëè. Ñëèøêîì   
  
ìíîãèå äîëæíû áûëè ïðîéòè ïîñâÿùåíèå».  
  
Ñíåéï ïîðûëñÿ âî âíóòðåííåì êàðìàíå ìàíòèè è äîñòàë áîëüøîé ðóëîí   
  
ïåðãàìåíòà. «Âîò ñïèñîê ñòà ñåìèäåñÿòè òðåõ ïîñâÿùåííûõ. Â íåêîòîðûõ   
  
ñëó÷àÿõ ÿ ìîãó òîëüêî âûäâèãàòü ãèïîòåçû îá èõ øêîëàõ, îñíîâûâàÿñü íà çàïàõå   
  
èõ îäåæäû». Îí îïóñòèë ïåðãàìåíò íà ñòîë Äóìáëüäîðà, êàê áóäòî òîò áûë   
  
ãðÿçíûì è ïðèíÿëñÿ ñíîâà êðóæèòü ïî êàáèíåòó; íåðâíîå âîçáóæäåíèå òàê è   
  
ëèëîñü èç íåãî, à îí íå â ñèëàõ áûë ýòî ñêðûòü.  
  
«Âèêòîð Êðóì áûë îäíèì èç íèõ. ×òî ìîãëî áû îáúÿñíèòü ïðè÷èíû åãî ðàçðûâà   
  
ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Åé íóæíî ñêàçàòü», - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï. «Íî î÷åâèäíî, ýòî äîëæåí   
  
áûòü íå ÿ».  
  
«Ìîæåò Ìèíåðâà…?»  
  
«Íåò! Ïîïïè èëè Öåðåðà. Èëè Âû».  
  
«Ñïàñèáî», - ñóõî ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Ãîëîâà Ñíåéïà âçìûëà ââåðõ, ãóáû åäâà èñêðèâèëèñü â óëûáêå ïåðåä òåì, êàê îí   
  
ïðîäîëæèë îò÷åò. «Äâàäöàòü õîãâàðòñêèõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ èç Ñëèçåðèíà.   
  
Âñå çà òîò ïåðèîä âðåìåíè, ÷òî ÿ áûë Ãëàâîþ èõ Äîìà».  
  
«Òû íå ìîæåøü âèíèòü ñåáÿ â òîì…»  
  
«Îñòàâüòå ýòî, äèðåêòîð. Îäíèì èç íèõ áûë Ìàðêóñ Ôëèíò. ß íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ðàç   
  
óæ åãî ïðèíÿëÿ â «Óèëëîáè Âóìïåðñ», òî ýòî óäåðæèò åãî îò ñîáëàçíà, íî…   
  
Ôëèíòû áåäíàÿ ñåìüÿ, à Ìàðêóñ ëþáèò æèòü â êîìôîðòå».  
  
«ß çíàþ, òû óïîðíî ðàáîòàë ñ íèì».  
  
«Íå äîñòàòî÷íî óïîðíî, êàê îêàçàëîñü. Åñòü åùå êîå-÷òî».  
  
Äóìáëüäîð áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà ïåðãàìåíò è ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ.  
  
«Ïåðñè Óèçëè», - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
«Íåò!» – èíñòèíêòèâíî âîçðàçèë Äóìáëüäîð. «Ýòî áûëî ãëóïî ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû»,   
  
- íåìåäëåííî äîáàâèë îí. «Î ÷åì äóìàåò ýòîò ìàëü÷èøêà?»  
  
È õîòÿ Ñíåéï íå îæèäàë èíîé ðåàêöèè, âñå æå îí íå áûë ãîòîâ ê ñîáñòâåííîé   
  
âñïûøêå ãíåâà èç-çà äâàäöàòè ñëèçåðèíöåâ, îò êîòîðûõ èíîãî è íå   
  
ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü. Òîëüêî ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îí âçÿë ñåáÿ â ðóêè è ñìîã îòâåòèòü.  
  
«Èçâåñòíîñòü. Ñëàâà. Àõ, íåò. ß çàáûë. Ïåðñè æå èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà. È ïîýòîìó íå   
  
ïîäâëàñòåí èñêóøåíèþ òùåñëàâèåì è ïðîäàæíîñòüþ».  
  
«Êàê æå ÿ ñêàæó îá ýòîì Ìîëëè è Àðòóðó?» – ïðîøåïòàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
«Âû íå ìîæåòå ýòîãî ñäåëàòü», - êàòåãîðè÷åñêè îòðåçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
«Íî ýòî æå ðèñêîâàííî! ×òî åñëè îíè íà÷íóò îáñóæäàòü âîïðîñû Âíóòðåííåãî   
  
Êðóãà ñ Ïåðñè? Îí æå ìîæåò ïðåäàòü òåáÿ Âîëüäåìîðòó».  
  
«Êàê è Ïîòòåð».  
  
«Ïåðñè áûë ñòàðîñòîþ øêîëû».  
  
«Ïåðñè ðîæäåí ðîäèòåëÿìè ñðåäíèõ ëåò è ïðîæèâàåò ñâîþ æèçíü êàê êëèøå. Âû   
  
õîòèòå, ÷òîáû ÿ ñáëèçèëñÿ ñ íèì?»  
  
È õîòÿ ýòî áûëî ñîáëàçíèòåëüíî, Äóìáëüäîð ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. «Ýòî ïîñòàâèò   
  
ïîä óãðîçó òâîþ áåçîïàñíîñòü. Õîòÿ, òû òóäà áîëüøå íå âåðíåøüñÿ. Âîëüäåìîðò   
  
ïî÷òè óáèë òåáÿ. Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç íàì òàê íå ïîâåçåò».  
  
«ß äîëæåí âåðíóòüñÿ. Òàì ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ÷åãî ïðîèñõîäèò. ß áûë ñ íèì âñå   
  
âðåìÿ. Îí óáèë Ýòüåíà Áóæîëäà çà òî, ÷òî òîò íå ñìîã íàéòè Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà âî   
  
Ôðàíöèè, è ïðèêàçàë Ìàëôîþ ïîñëàòü òóäà øåñòüäåñÿò Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ.   
  
Ïîòîìó ëè ýòî, ÷òî îí íå âûíîñèò íåóäà÷, èëè ïîòîìó, ÷òî îùóùàåò óãðîçó ñî   
  
ñòîðîíû Áëýêà, ÿ íå çíàþ. Îí íîñèò ïëàù èç êîæè äðàêîíà».  
  
Äóìáëüäîð äàâíî óæå íå ñëûøàë òàêîãî ñáèâ÷èâîãî îò÷åòà. «Êîæè äðàêîíà?   
  
Èíòåðåñíî. ß âñå æå äîëæåí íàéòè çàêëèíàíèå, ñïîñîáíîå ïðîíèêíóòü ñêâîçü   
  
íåå. Îí, î÷åâèäíî, æäåò íàïàäåíèÿ ñ êàêîé-òî ñòîðîíû», - ðàçìûøëÿë îí. «Èç   
  
ñîáñòâåííûõ ðÿäîì? Èëè èçâíå?»  
  
Ñíåéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. «Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, Òåìíûé Ïîâåëèòåëü íå äîâåðÿåò ìíå.   
  
Ëþöèóñ âûãëÿäåë íåóâåðåííûì áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè. Ïåòòèãðþ æå, ñ äðóãîé   
  
ñòîðîíû, êàçàëñÿ óâåðåííûì êàê íèêîãäà. Ìàëôîé áóêâàëüíî íè íà ìèíóòó íå   
  
ìîã ðàññòàòüñÿ ñî ñâîåé òðîñòüþ. Ïåòòèãðþ ðàçäóâàëñÿ îò âàæíîñòè.   
  
Âîëüäåìîðò ñ÷åë íåîáõîäèìûì êàæäîìó ïîêàçàòü ëèëèþ. Ëþöèóñ áûë òàê   
  
ðàçäðàæåí, ÷òî ÿ áóêâàëüíî ñëûøàë ñêðåæåò åãî çóáîâ ñ ðàññòîÿíèÿ â äâàäöàòü   
  
øàãîâ. Îí âûäàë êàêîé-òî îñêîðáèòåëüíûé êîììåíòàðèé î ìîåé ïîïûòêå   
  
âûöàðàïàòü ñåáå áëàãîñêëîííîñòü è ïîëó÷èë Cruciatus çà ñòàðàíèÿ».  
  
«Ýòî òîãäà òû áûë ðàíåí?»  
  
«Íåò. Ïîñëå òîãî êàê ïîñëåäíèé èç ïîñâÿùàåìûõ áûë îòïðàâëåí âîñâîÿñè,   
  
Âîëüäåìîðò îïÿòü çàáðàë ìåíÿ â ïîäçåìåëüå. Êàêèå-òî ïðîðûòûå ìàããëàìè   
  
ïåùåðû ñ áåñ÷èñëåííûìè òóííåëÿìè. Ñòåíû è ïîòîëîê óêðàøåíû ðàêîâèíàìè,   
  
çåðêàëàìè è ñòàòóÿìè ÿâíîé ñåêñóàëüíîé íàïðàâëåííîñòè. Æóòêî óðîäëèâûìè.   
  
Âñå òðè äëÿ îí èñòî÷àë ýíåðãèþ, êàê áóäòî… ß ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü, êàê îíà   
  
ñòðóèòüñÿ ïî ìîåé êîæå, äàæå êîãäà ÿ áûë íà êàêîì-òî ðàññòîÿíèè îò íåãî. Â   
  
ïîñëåäíèé äåíü îí îòîñëàë âñåõ, êðîìå ìåíÿ è Ïåòòèãðþ ïðî÷ü, è äàæå Ïåòèãðþ   
  
áûë íà êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ óäàëåí. Ó Âîëüäåìîðòà åñòü æèëûå êîìíàòû. Ñâåò â íèõ   
  
ïî÷òè îñëåïëÿë, è â íèõ áûëî íåâûíîñèìî æàðêî è ñëèøêîì ìíîãî… ìåáåëè.   
  
Áûë ñòðàííûé, íåïðèÿòíûé çàïàõ â òóííåëÿõ. Êîãäà îí ïðèêîñíóëñÿ êî ìíå, ýòî   
  
áûëî êàê…» – ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà çàäðîæàë, à ïîòîì ñòàáèëèçèðîâàëñÿ. «Ýòî áûëî,   
  
êàê îáæèãàþùèé ëåä».  
  
Ñ áåñêîíå÷íîé æàëîñòüþ Äóìáëüäîð ñìîòðåë íà íåãî; ñëåçêà êàòèëàñü ïî åãî   
  
ùåêå, îí äàæå íå ïûòàëñÿ çàãîâîðèòü, ïîòîìó êàê íå ìîã ïðèäóìàòü íè÷åãî, ÷òî   
  
ìîãëî áû ïîìî÷ü.  
  
«Èçáàâüòå ìåíÿ îò Âàøåé ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîñòè. Ñî ìíîé âñå â   
  
ïîðÿäêå. Õîòÿ îí âûãëÿäèò ãîðàçäî áîëåå ïîõîæèì íà ÷åëîâåêà, îí âñå åùå   
  
äîëæåí ïèòü êðîâü åäèíîðîãà. ß ÷óâñòâîâàë íà íåì åå çàïàõ». Ãóáû Ñíåéïà   
  
ñæàëèñü îò îòâðàùåíèÿ è îí ñäåëàë ïàóçó, ÷òîáû ïðèíóäèòü ñåáÿ ïðîäîëæàòü,   
  
åãî âçãëÿä ñêîëüçíóë ïðî÷ü îò Äóìáëüäîðà è óïåðñÿ â ïóñòîòó. «Îí íå… ó íåãî   
  
íå áûëî ýÿêóëÿöèè. Îí íå ñïàë, íå åë è íå ìî÷èëñÿ âñå òî âðåìÿ, ÷òî ÿ áûë â åãî   
  
êîìïàíèè. Îí õîòåë çíàòü, íàøåë ëè ÿ ïóòü èçáåæàòü ïðîêëÿòèÿ, êîòîðîå Âû   
  
íàëîæèëè íà ìåíÿ, ÷òîáû ïîìåøàòü âàðèòü òåìíûé çåëüÿ. ß ðàññêàçàë åìó î   
  
ìîåì óäàâøåìñÿ ñàáîòàæå ïî ñîçäàíèþ Àêîíèòîâîãî çåëüÿ, ýòî ïîëó÷èëî åãî   
  
îäîáðåíèå.  
  
Ïîòîì, îí îòêðûë êîðîáî÷êó, ÷òîáû ïîëþáîâàòüñÿ ëèëèåé. Îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ó   
  
íåãî àëëåðãèÿ íà ïûëüöó. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îí ÷èõàë, êàøëÿë, ãëàçà ó íåãî   
  
ñëåçèëèñü, íî äûõàíèå îïðåäåëåííî íå áûëî çàòðóäíåíî. Îí óíè÷òîæèë ëèëèþ.   
  
Â ñëåäóþùèé ìîìåíò ÿ áûë îòáðîøåí â äàëüíþþ ñòåíó êîìíàòû, è ÷óâñòâîâàë   
  
ñåáÿ òàê, ñëîâíî ïîëîâèíà ìîåãî òåëà áûëà âñå åùå íà äðóãîì êîíöå êîìíàòû. Ñ   
  
ïðàâîé ñòîðîíû òåëà ó ìåíÿ áûëè ïåðåëîìàíû âñå ñóñòàâû è… ×åðåç êàêîå-òî   
  
âðåìÿ, íå çíàþ êàê äîëãî ýòî ïðîäîëæàëîñü, Ïåòòèãðþ íà÷àë èçáèâàòü ìåíÿ òîé   
  
ïðîêëÿòîé òðîñòüþ. Òîãäà âåðíóëñÿ Âîëüäåìîðò. ß ïîìíþ êðèê Ïåòòèãðþ.   
  
Ïîòîì ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÷àñòü ïîòîëêà ïåùåðû ðóõíóëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ   
  
ñëûøàë ãðîõîò, ÷òî-òî îáðóøèëîñü íà ìåíÿ, è ÿ ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå. Êîãäà ÿ   
  
ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ, òî áûë íà êðàþ Çàïðåòíîãî Ëåñà. Îñòàëüíîå Âû çíàåòå».  
  
«Òû äîëæåí áûë ïîãèáíóòü», - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, õìóðÿñü â ðàññòðîéñòâå.   
  
«Äîëæíî áûòü, Âîëüäåìîðò ñïàñ òåáÿ…»  
  
«ß çíàþ», - óñòàëî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ñòàðàÿñü ÷òîáû ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ãðîì÷å çâîíà â   
  
óøàõ. «Ïðåäëîæåíèå Ãåðìèîíû, ÷òîáû ÿ âçÿë äëÿ íåãî ïîäàðîê, áûëî óäà÷íûì.   
  
Îí êàçàëñÿ áîëüøå ïîõîæèì íà ÷åëîâåêà. ß íå çíàþ, êàêóþ ïîëüçó ìû ìîæåì èç   
  
ýòîãî èçâëå÷ü», - äîáàâèë îí, ïûòàÿñü ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ñèëàìè, ÷òîáû äâèãàòüñÿ.   
  
Ñòèìóëÿòîð äîëæåí áûë âîçäåéñòâîâàòü íàìíîãî äîëüøå, ÷åì âûõîäèëî íà   
  
ñàìîì äåëå.  
  
Ýòî áûëà åãî ïîñëåäíÿÿ îñîçíàííàÿ ìûñëü.  
  
***  
  
«Êîíå÷íî, îí äîëæåí áûòü â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå, íî òåïåðü, êîãäà ñîáðàëñÿ âåñü   
  
øòàò, áóäåò òðóäíî îòïðàâèòü åãî òóäà, íå ïðèâëåêàÿ âíèìàíèÿ», - îæèâëåííî   
  
ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
  
«È âåñüìà», - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, íå ñâîäÿ âíèìàòåëüíûõ ãëàç ñ ÷åëîâåêà íà   
  
óçêîé êðîâàòè. Ôîóêñ ñèäåë íà íåñóùåé ïåðåêëàäèíå è ùåáåòàë êàêóþ-òî   
  
óñïîêîèòåëüíóþ åðóíäó. «Äàâàé îñòàâèì åãî çäåñü. Ó ìåíÿ åñòü çàïàñíàÿ   
  
êîìíàòà, êîòîðîé ÿ ìîãó âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. Åñòü ëè ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó   
  
ñäåëàòü?»  
  
«Äàé åìó ïîñïàòü. Îí èñòîùåí. ×åì ìåíüøå îí áóäåò çàíÿò äî íà÷àëà ó÷åáíîãî   
  
ãîäà â ïîíåäåëüíèê, òåì ñïîêîéíåå ÿ áóäó çà íåãî. ß äàëà åìó êîå-÷òî îò áîëè è   
  
êîå-÷òî, ÷òîáû ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ ïîñëåäñòâèÿìè ïðèåìà ñòèìóëÿòîðîâ. Íå ïåðåæèâàé,   
  
åñëè îí íà÷íåò íåñòè ÷óøü. ß æàëåþ, ÷òî íå ñìîãëà äàòü åìó íåìíîãî Çåëüÿ Ñíà   
  
Áåç Ñíîâèäåíèé – ÷åì ìåíüøå ëåêàðñòâ îí ïðèìåò, òåì ëó÷øå. Êðîìå òîãî, ÿ   
  
ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî îí áóäåò íóæäàòüñÿ â íåì êàê íèêîãäà â ýòîì ãîäó».  
  
«Ãäå äåòè?»  
  
«Êàê áû îíè îáèäåëèñü, åñëè áû óñëûøàëè, ÷òî òû òàê èõ íàçûâàåøü», - ñ   
  
óëûáêîé ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. «Ãàððè ñ Ñèðèóñîì. Ðîí è Äæèííè îñòàëèñü ñ   
  
ðîäèòåëÿìè â Áàøíå Ðàâåíêëî íà ýòó íî÷ü. Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî ÷òî âåðíóëàñü èç   
  
Õîãñìèäà è ó íåå âñå… íó, áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü… âîëîñ îáñòðèæåíà íà÷èñòî. Îíà   
  
ïîõîæà íà ìàããëó», - äîáàâèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñ îçàäà÷åííûì âèäîì. - «Åñëè   
  
òåáå îáåñïîêîèò ñîñòîÿíèå Ñåâåðóñà, ïîçîâè ìåíÿ».  
  
Äóìáëüäîð äîæäàëñÿ, ïîêà îíà ïðîøëà â êàìèí, à ïîòîì íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñïàëüíþ.  
  
Ëåæàùèé íà ñïèíå Ñíåéï îïÿòü ïðîñíóëñÿ è ñìîòðåë íà íåãî çàïàâøèìè   
  
ãëàçàìè.  
  
«Òóò òåáÿ íèêòî íå ïîòðåâîæèò, òû â áåçîïàñíîñòè. Ïîñòàðàéñÿ óñíóòü», -   
  
ïðîáîðìîòàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Ñíåéï óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî çàòðàâëåííûìè ãëàçàìè. «Ñïàòü? Ýòî ïîñëåäíÿÿ âåùü,   
  
êîòîðóþ… ß íå õî÷ó», - êàòåãîðè÷íûì òîíîì ïîïðàâèëñÿ îí. «Íî ÿ îòäîõíó.   
  
Âû çàáûëè Ôîóêñà».  
  
«Îí ñîáðàëñÿ îñòàòüñÿ ñ òîáîþ, òàê ÷òî òû ìîæåøü òîëüêî ñ äîñòîèíñòâîì   
  
êàïèòóëèðîâàòü».  
  
Ñëèøêîì èñòîùåííûé, ÷òîáû ñïîðèòü, Ñíåéï êèâíóë.  
  
«Òû ÷åãî-íèáóäü õî÷åøü? ×åãî óãîäíî?»  
  
Íè ñ òîãî, íè ñ ñåãî íà Ñíåéïà íàêàòèëî æåëàíèå âèäåòü Ãåðìèîíó. Ïðîñòî   
  
ñèäåòü è ñëóøàòü, êàê åå çâîíêèé êàê ñòåêëî ãîëîñ âîçâðàùàåòñÿ ìèð íà êðóãè   
  
ñâîÿ â ýòîé îæèâëåííîé, ñóãóáî äåëîâîé ìàíåðå, ïðèñóùåé òîëüêî åé. Íî îí   
  
áûë ïîñëåäíèì ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðîãî îíà çàõîòåëà áû âèäåòü, è âðÿä ëè ìîæíî   
  
áûëî åå â ýòîì âèíèòü. Îí áóäåò ñêó÷àòü ïî íåé ãîðàçäî ñèëüíåå, ÷åì îæèäàë.   
  
Îõâà÷åííûé îùóùåíèåì îïóñòîøåíèÿ, Ñíåéï òîëüêî ÷åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ñìîã   
  
äîâåðÿòü ñâîåìó ãîëîñó.  
  
«Íåò, íè÷åãî», - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë îí.  
  
Ðóêà Äóìáëüäîðà çàìåðëà íàä òåìíîâîëîñîé ãîëîâîé, íî òàê è íå îïóñòèëàñü íà   
  
íåå. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé îí âûøåë èç êîìíàòû ñ îáåñïîêîåííûì ëèöîì.  
  
Ñíåéï ïðèêðûë ãëàçà ðóêîþ, íî îíà íå îòãîðîäèëà åãî îò âîñïîìèíàíèé îáî   
  
âñåõ òåõ áåçëèêèõ ôèãóðàõ, äåëàþùèõ òó æå ñàìóþ îøèáêó, êîòîðóþ êîãäà-òî   
  
ñäåëàë îí ñàì. Äåòè, äî êîòîðûõ îí íå ñìîã äîñòó÷àòüñÿ. Êàêîé áûë ñìûñë â   
  
îïûòå, åñëè…? Êàêîé äîëáàííûé ñìûñë?  
  
Îí âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà ÷òî-òî òåïëîå êàïíóëî åìó íà ùåêó, à ïîòîì íàä íèì   
  
ðàçäàëñÿ äðîæàùèé âçäîõ: ýòî áûëà ñëåçà ôåíèêñà.  
  
«Äàæå òû íå ìîæåøü ýòî èñöåëèòü», - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, ÷óâñòâóÿ êàê âëàæíîñòü   
  
ñêîëüçèò ïî êîæå. «Ïîáåðåãè èõ äëÿ êîãî-òî áîëåå äîñòîéíîãî». Íî âñå æå   
  
ïîñìîòðåë â çîëîòèñòûå ãëàçà Ôîóêñà, íàêëîíèâøåãîñÿ íàä íèì ïîä îïàñíûì   
  
óãëîì, è ñòðàííûì îáðàçîì óñïîêîèëñÿ. Ñíåéï ñ îãîð÷åíèåì çàäóìàëñÿ íàä òåì,   
  
÷òî æå îí áûë çà ÷åëîâåê, åñëè îòêàçàëñÿ îò óòåøåíèÿ, ïðåäëîæåííîãî   
  
âîëøåáíèêîì, íî ñìîã ïðèíÿòü åãî îò ïòèöû. Õîòÿ íèêòî íå íàçâàë áû ôåíèêñà   
  
îáû÷íîé ïòàõîé.  
  
Ãëóïî áûëî äàæå ïûòàòüñÿ ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ, ÷òî îí íå èìåë ê ýòîìó íèêàêîãî   
  
îòíîøåíèÿ.  
  
Ãëóïî áûëî ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ… Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òîãî, ÷òî ýòî âñå, ÷òî åìó îñòàëîñü.  
  
***  
  
Áëàãîäàðíàÿ çà òî, ÷òî åå äåðæàëè çàíÿòîé, è ýòî õîòü íåìíîãî îòâëåêàëî åå îò   
  
ïåðåæèâàíèé çà Ñåâåðóñà, õîòü îíà è çíàëà, ÷òî îí â áåçîïàñíîñòè, Ãåðìèîíà   
  
çàêîí÷èëà âûïîëíåíèå ðàçëè÷íûõ ïîðó÷åíèé äèðåêòîðà, êóëüìèíàöèåé êîòîðûõ   
  
ñòàëà äîñòàâêà êèïû ïåðãàìåíòîâ â åãî êàáèíåò. Êîãäà îíà îñòîðîæíî   
  
âîäðóæàëà èõ íà ñòîë, ïðîáëåñê çîëîòà ìåëüêíóë ó íåå ïåðåä ãëàçàìè. Ãåðìèîíà   
  
îáåðíóëàñü è óâèäåëà Ôîóêñà, âîçíèêøåãî èç íèîòêóäà.  
  
Îí ïðèçåìëèëñÿ ó íåå íà ïëå÷å, ïîòûêàëñÿ êëþâîì â åå ïîäñòðèæåííûå âîëîñû   
  
è Ãåðìèîíà êðèâî óëûáíóëàñü, ïîäîçðåâàÿ, ÷òî ìîæåò äîáàâèòü Ôîóêñà ê   
  
äëèííîìó ïåðå÷íþ òåõ, êîìó íå ïîíðàâèëàñü åå ñòðèæêà. Ïîõîæà îíà íà ìàããëó   
  
èëè íå ïîõîæà, íî îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ñâîáîäíîé îò ãóñòîãî áðåìåíè, êîòîðûé   
  
íåñëà ñ ñàìîãî äåòñòâà… äåòñòâà, êîòîðîå îíà îñòàâèëà ïîçàäè äàæå íå çàìåòèâ   
  
êîãäà ýòî ïðîèçîøëî.  
  
Òîëüêî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî Ôîóêñ ïûòàåòñÿ åé ÷òî-òî   
  
ñêàçàòü. Ñëåäóÿ çà íèì ÷åðåç êàáèíåò, îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü, êîãäà îêàçàëàñü ïåðåä   
  
îòêðûòîé äâåðüþ, êîòîðàÿ, î÷åâèäíî, âåëà â æèëûå êîìíàòû Äóìáëüäîðà.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà íèêîãäà ðàíüøå äàæå íå çàìå÷àëà ýòó äâåðü. Âðÿä ëè ñòîèëî ýòîìó   
  
óäèâëÿòüñÿ, ñ ó÷åòîì òîãî, ÷åé ýòî áûë êàáèíåò. À ïîòîì äûõàíèå çàìåðëî ó íåå   
  
â ãðóäè, è èç ãîëîâû âûëåòåëè âñå ðàçìûøëåíèÿõ î íàðóøåíèè ÷àñòíûõ ãðàíèö,   
  
êîãäà â ïîëå çðåíèÿ îêàçàëîñü îòðàæåíèå ÷åëîâåêà â çåðêàëå.  
  
Îíà çàìåðëà â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå ñïàëüíè íå â ñèëàõ îòâåñòè îò íåãî ãëàç.   
  
Ðàçìåòàâøèéñÿ íà êðîâàòè, ñ ëèöîì, îáðàùåííûì ê äâåðè, Ñåâåðóñ êðåïêî ñïàë,   
  
åãî òåëî áûëî òàêèì ðàññëàáëåííûì, êàê áóäòî â íåì íå îñòàëîñü íè îäíîé   
  
êîñòè. Åãî âîëîñû âûãëÿäåëè êîíòðàñòíî ÷åðíûìè íà áåëîì ïîñòåëüíîì áåëüå.   
  
Îäíà ðóêà ñâèñàëà ñ êðàÿ ìàòðàñà, è äëèííûå ïàëüöû êàñàëèñü ïîëà, êàê áóäòî   
  
îí ïûòàëñÿ äîòÿíóòüñÿ äî ÷åãî-òî, ÷åãî òàì íå áûëî.  
  
Óïèâàÿñü ÷óäîì æèâîé, äûøàùåé ðåàëüíîñòè åãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ, îíà ñòàëà   
  
ðàññìàòðèâàòü Ñåâåðóñà áîëåå ïðèñòàëüíî.  
  
Áûëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ñïàë îí áåñïîêîéíî, óêðûòûé òîëüêî ïðîñòûíåé. Çàäðàâ   
  
ïðîñòûíþ äî ëåâîãî ïëå÷à, îí îáíàæèëñÿ äî ñåðåäèíû ÿãîäèöû ñ ïðàâîé   
  
ñòîðîíû; îäíà óçêàÿ, ñ âûñîêèì ïîäúåìîì íîãà âûñòóïàëà çà êðàé ìàòðàñà.   
  
Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè íîãà ïîäðàãèâàëà. Äàæå íå ñìîòðÿ íà âûñîêóþ òåìïåðàòóðó â   
  
êîìíàòå, ïîäíÿòóþ ÷òîáû åãî ñîãðåòü, Ãåðìèîíó áðîñèëî â õîëîä, ïîòîì â æàð,   
  
ïîòîì îïÿòü â õîëîä, êîãäà îíà çàìåòèëà ïî÷òè çàæèâøèå ñëåäû ãäå êòî-òî…   
  
èëè ÷òî-òî… ñõâàòèëî åãî çà áîê è ïëå÷î. Áûë ñâåæèé, íàëèâøèéñÿ ñèíÿêîì   
  
óøèá íà åãî ïëå÷å, à íà çàãîðåëîé êîæå ÿâñòâåííî ïðîñòóïàëè ñåðåáðèñòûå   
  
ñëåäû íåäàâíî çàæèâøèõ ðàí, òàì, ãäå áûëà ðàçîðâàíà ïëîòü íà ñïèíå; ýòè   
  
ìåòêè èñ÷åçíóò áåç ñëåäà çà íåäåëþ, íî ïîêà…  
  
Ýòî îíà ïîñëàëà åãî òóäà. Âîçüìèòå Âîëüäåìîðòó ïîäàðîê, ñêàçàëà îíà. Âñå   
  
õîòÿò, ÷òîáû èõ ëþáèëè, ñêàçàëà îíà.  
  
×àé, êîòîðûé îíà âûïèëà ïî âîçâðàùåíèè èç Õîãñìèäà, çàïåðøèë êèñëîòîé â   
  
ãîðëå, Ãåðìèîíà ñ òðóäîì ñãëîòíóëà.  
  
Ýòî áûëî åå çàáîòîé – ãàðàíòèðîâàòü, ÷òîáû îí íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå âåðíóëñÿ ê   
  
Âîëüäåìîðòó.  
  
Çàìîê ãóäåë îò äåÿòåëüíîñòè – Õîãâàðòñ ãîòîâèë ñåáÿ ê íîâîìó ó÷åáíîìó ãîäó.   
  
Âñå ó÷èòåëÿ âåðíóëèñü, è äîìàøíèå ýëüôû íîñèëèñü òóäà-ñþäà êàê óãîðåëûå, â   
  
îáùåì áåçóìèè îêîí÷àòåëüíûõ ïðèãîòîâëåíèé ê ïðèáûòèþ ó÷àùèõñÿ â   
  
ïîíåäåëüíèê. Êîãäà îíà õîäèëà ïî çàìêó, âûïîëíÿÿ ïîðó÷åíèÿ Äóìáëüäîðà,   
  
Ãåðìèîíà ãîòîâà áûëà ïðèñÿãíóòü, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóåò, êàê Õîãâàðòñ ïîòÿãèâàåòñÿ,   
  
êàê áóäòî ïðîñûïàÿñü îò ãëóáîêîãî ñíà. Íî òóò, â ñòðîãîé ñïàëüíå äèðåêòîðà,   
  
öàðèëà ïîëíàÿ òèøèíà, êàê áóäòî îíè áûëè îòðåçàíû îò âíåøíåãî ìèðà.  
  
Ñ íàïðÿæåííûì, áëåäíûì ëèöîì, íà êîòîðîì åäâà çàìåòíû áûëè ïðèçíàêè åå   
  
âíóòðåííèõ ïåðåæèâàíèé, Ãåðìèîíà ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëà ñòóë ñ ïðÿìîé ñïèíêîé ó   
  
îêíà è îïóñòèëàñü íà ïîë ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ Ñíåéïà, îñòîðîæíî ñòàðàÿñü íå   
  
çàäåòü åãî ðóêó. Áîëüøå ÷åì â ÷åì-íèáóäü èíîì, îí íóæäàëñÿ â ñíå. ×òîáû   
  
ïîïðàâèòüñÿ, åñëè ýòî âîçìîæíî.  
  
Åäâà îñìåëèâàÿñü äûøàòü, îíà ñèäåëà, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ Ñíåéïà ïîêà îí ñïàë.   
  
Ïîëóìåñÿöû òåìíûõ ðåñíèö íå äðîæàëè, à åãî äûõàíèå áûëî òàêèì òèõèì, ÷òî   
  
íåñêîëüêî óæàñíûõ ñåêóíä Ãåðìèîíà ïàíèêîâàëà, ðåøèâ, ÷òî îí óìåð, à îíà   
  
ýòîãî íå çàìåòèëà. È òîëüêî åäâà çàìåòíûå êîëåáàíèå åãî ñïèíû çàâåðèëè åå â   
  
îáðàòíîì, è ïîñòåïåííî, îíà íà÷àëà ðàññëàáëÿòüñÿ.  
  
È îïÿòü îíà ïîòåðÿëàñü â ëèíèÿõ åãî ëèöà, çàìå÷àÿ òî, êàê îíè îáîñòðèëèñü ñ   
  
òåõ ïîð, êîãäà îíè âèäåëèñü â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç. Îí áûë áû âçáåøåí, åñëè áû çíàë,   
  
÷òî îíà ðàññìàòðèâàåò åãî â ïîëíîé óÿçâèìîñòè ñíà, íî äàæå òåïåðü, îí,   
  
êàçàëîñü, áûë íåìíîãî îòñòðàíåí. Õîòü åãî ãóáû íå áûëè èñêðèâëåíû ñ ïî÷òè   
  
ïîñòîÿííûì êèñëûì âûðàæåíèåì Ñíåéïà-óáëþäêà, õìóðàÿ ìîðùèíêà ïðîëåãàëà   
  
ìåæäó åãî áðîâÿìè è êàçàëàñü ãëóáæå, ÷åì êîãäà-ëèáî. Ïîêà îíà ñìîòðåëà,   
  
ñìåõîòâîðíî äëèííûì ðåñíèöû íà÷àëè äðîæàòü. Åìó ñíèëñÿ ñîí. È åñëè ñóäèòü   
  
ïî åãî âèäó – íå èç ïðèÿòíûõ.  
  
Îïóñòèâ ðóêè íà êîëåíè, îíà ñæàëà ïàëüöû, ÷òîáû óäåðæàòüñÿ îò æåëàíèÿ   
  
ïðèêîñíóòñÿ ê íåìó… âñåãî îäèí ðàç, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ â òîì, ÷òî îí   
  
äåéñòâèòåëüíî â áåçîïàñíîñòè. Íî îíà íå èìåëà íèêàêîãî ïðàâà íà   
  
óäîâëåòâîðåíèå ñâîèõ ïîòðåáíîñòåé çà åãî ñ÷åò. Åìó è òàê ìíîãî ñ ÷åì   
  
ïðèõîäèëîñü áîðîòüñÿ.  
  
Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà íàêîíåö îòîðâàëà âçãëÿä îò åãî ñåðüåçíûõ äàæå âî ñíå ãóá, îíà   
  
îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî îò äâåðíîãî ïðîåìà çà íåþ íàáëþäàþò ìàäàì Ïîìôðè è   
  
Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
«Îí ñïèò», - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà â çàùèòíîì ïîðûâå, ñàìûì íèçêèì òîíîì ãîëîñà.  
  
«Äà. Áåñïîëåçíî ñïðàøèâàòü, êàê òû ïðîøëà ñêâîçü çàùèòíûå ïðåïîíû», -   
  
ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, íî åå ãëàçà áûëè äîáðû. Îíà ïðîâåëà ïîâåðõíîñòíûé   
  
îñìîòð è äîâîëüíî êèâíóëà. «Åãî óðîâåíü íåðâíîãî íàïðÿæåíèÿ óïàë äî   
  
äîïóñòèìîé îòìåòêè. Òû îïÿòü çàíèìàëñÿ âðà÷åâàíèåì», - äîáàâèëà îíà,   
  
îáðàùàÿñü ê Äóìáëüäîðó.  
  
«ß ïîëàãàë, ÷òî ìû ìîæåì ïîëîæèòüñÿ íà çäðàâûé ñìûñë ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. È   
  
Ñåâåðóñ íóæäàëñÿ… Âñå ìû íóæäàåìñÿ â óòåøåíèè îò íàøèõ äðóçåé».  
  
«Îäèí ðàç îí ïðîñûïàëñÿ», - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. «Íî òîëüêî ïðîèçíåñ ìîå èìÿ è   
  
ñíîâà çàñíóë. ß ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî îí áóäåò ýòî ïîìíèòü. Îí ïîõîæ íà…   
  
îäóðìàíåííîãî».  
  
«Òàê è åñòü», - ïîäòâåðäèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. «È îí, âåðîÿòíî, íè÷åãî íå   
  
âñïîìíèò. À òû?»  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà ñ íåîñîçíàííûì ñîáñòâåííè÷åñòâîì. «Ó ìåíÿ   
  
âåëèêîëåïíàÿ ïàìÿòü. È ñëîâî äèðåêòîðà, ÷òî â îòíîøåíèè ìåíÿ íå áóäóò   
  
ïðèìåíÿòüñÿ íèêàêèå çàêëèíàíèÿ ïàìÿòè».  
  
«ß áûë íàñòîëüêî êîíêðåòåí?» - ïðîáîðìîòàë Äóìáëüäîð. «Ýòî áûëî ïîñïåøíî   
  
ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû. Äëÿ òåáÿ ýòîò ó÷åáíûé ãîä áóäåò íåëåãêèì». Ïðåäîñòåðåæåíèå   
  
áûëî òàê î÷åâèäíî, êàê áóäòî îí âûñêàçàë åãî íàïðÿìèê.  
  
«ß çíàþ. ß âûæèâó. Òîëüêî ïðîñëåäèòå, ÷òîáû è Ñåâåðóñ âûæèë», - ñêàçàëà   
  
Ãåðìèîíà, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîäóìàëà, ñ êåì ðàçãîâàðèâàåò.  
  
Íèìàëî íå îñêîðáèâøèñü è íå ðàññåðäèâøèñü, Äóìáëüäîð çàõèõèêàë. «Àõ,   
  
ãðèôôèíäîðñêèå æåíùèíû. Ìíîãîêðàòíî âîñïåòà ñâèðåïîñòü â áèòâàõ   
  
ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ ìóæ÷èí, íî îíè íå âèäåëè ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ æåíùèí,   
  
çàùèùàþùèõ ñâîèõ âîçëþáëåííûõ. Åñòü êîå-÷òî, ÷òî ìû äîëæíû îáñóäèòü. Òû   
  
ñìîæåøü ïîñëå ýòîãî ïîñèäåòü ñ íèì, ÿ äàþ òåáå ñëîâî».  
  
Ñ íåêîòîðûì íåæåëàíèåì, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëàñü íà íîãè è ïîñëåäîâàëà çà íèìè â   
  
êàáèíåò. Ôîóêñ óñòðîèëñÿ íà ïëå÷å Äóìáëüäîðà. Çàéäÿ â êàáèíåò, îíà   
  
óñòðîèëàñü ïåðåä îãíåì, ïîêà Äóìáëüäîð ðàññêàçàë åé íîâîñòè, êàñàþùèåñÿ   
  
ñìåðòè Ôèë÷à, îò÷åòà Ñíåéïà è íîâîé ðîëè Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà.  
  
«Â òî âðåìÿ êàê î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî òâîÿ ðàáîòà íàä Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.àìè íå äîëæíà   
  
ñòðàäàòü, ÿ íè÷óòü íå ñîìíåâàþñü â òîì, ÷òî òû äîëæíà ïðîäîëæèòü ñâîþ   
  
ðàáîòó äëÿ Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà. È ïîýòîìó, ìû ïðåäëàãàåì îïîâåñòèòü âñåõ, ÷òî   
  
òû áóäåøü òðàòèòü áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ñâîåãî ñâîáîäíîãî âðåìåíè, îáó÷àÿñü ó   
  
ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Òû ìîæåøü èñïîëüçîâàòü âíóòðåííþþ êàìèííóþ ñåòü â åå   
  
êàáèíåòå, ÷òîáû ïðîõîäèòü â òâîè æèëûå êîìíàòû; ýòî ïîçâîëèò òåáå ðàáîòàòü ñ   
  
íàêîïèâøåéñÿ èíôîðìàöèåé. Ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå ìåñòî, ãäå åñòü   
  
äîñòóï êî âñåé èíôîðìàöèè, áûëî áû ïîëåçíî, åñëè áû ýòè êîìíàòû áûëè   
  
äîñòóïíû äëÿ âñåõ íàñ. ß òóò ïîäóìàë, à íå ïîçâîëèøü ëè òû èñïîëüçîâàòü òâîè   
  
êîìíàòû äëÿ íàøèõ âñòðå÷? Âî âðåìÿ ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà ìîé êàáèíåò îòêðûò äëÿ   
  
Ìèíèñòåðñòâà, Ãóáåðíàòîðîâ, ðîäèòåëåé, ðàáîòíèêîâ è ó÷èòåëåé».  
  
«Êîíå÷íî. Ïðîôåññîð Ôëèòâèê çíàåò çàùèòíûå ïðåïîíû, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñàì   
  
ïîìîãàë ìíå èõ óñòàíàâëèâàòü. Èñïîëüçóéòå èõ, êàê ïîñ÷èòàåòå íóæíûì».  
  
«Ñïàñèáî, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Åäâà ëè ìíå ñòîèò íàïîìíèòü, ÷òî òâîè êîìíàòû íå   
  
äîëæíû èñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ äëÿ…» - Äóìáëüäîð ñäåëàë ïàóçó.  
  
Òîëüêî ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà, î ÷åì îí ãîâîðèë. «Àäþëüòåðà?» –   
  
ñêàçàëà îíà ñ åäêèì þìîðîì, ÷òî òàê íàïîìèíàë Ñíåéïà. «Âû íå ñëèøêîì   
  
õîðîøî åãî çíàåòå, åñëè äóìàåòå, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ áû ÷òî-òî ïîëó÷èëîñü. ß íå ñòàíó   
  
åãî äîìîãàòüñÿ», - äîáàâèëà îíà áîëåå çíàêîìûì òîíîì. «Îí áû ìíå íå   
  
ïîçâîëèë, åñëè áû ÿ äàæå è çàõîòåëà». Îíà êàçàëàñü òàêîé ðàçäðàæåííîé è áûëà   
  
òàê íå ïîõîæà íà ïðèëåæíóþ äåâî÷êó, êîòîðóþ îí çíàë, ÷òî Äóìáëüäîð åäâà   
  
óäåðæàëñÿ, ÷òîáû íå óëûáíóòüñÿ.  
  
«Àõ óæ ýòà åãî çàíóäíàÿ ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ ÷åñòü», - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. «Òåáå   
  
ïðèäåòñÿ ïðèâûêíóòü ê ýòîìó. Êàê òîëüêî òû âûïüåøü ýòîò ñòàêàí ìîëîêà è   
  
ñúåøü áóòåðáðîä, ìîæåøü âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ê íåìó».  
  
«Íî ÿ íå ãîëîäíà». Ïðèãâîæäåííàÿ ê ìåñòó íåïðèìèðèìûì âçãëÿäîì, Ãåðìèîíà   
  
ïîøëà ïóòåì íàèìåíüøåãî ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ è ñúåëà âñå, ÷òî åé ïðåäëîæèëè,   
  
ïåðåä òåì, êàê îòïðàâèòñÿ ê Ñíåéïó.  
  
«Òû äóìàåøü, ýòî áûëî ðàçóìíî?» – ïðîáîðìîòàë Äóìáëüäîð, ïîêà îíè   
  
íàáëþäàëè çà òåì, êàê îíà óõîäèò.  
  
«À ÷üÿ ýòî áûëà èäåÿ - îòïðàâèòü åå òóäà?» – ïàðèðîâàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
  
Îí ïîäíÿë ðóêè â çíàê ïîðàæåíèÿ.  
  
«ß íèêîãäà íå ñîìíåâàëàñü â ïîðÿäî÷íîñòè Ñåâåðóñà», - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.   
  
«È òåïåðü, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïîíèìàåò, ÷òî îçíà÷àåò äëÿ íåãî íå ñäåðæàòü ñâîå   
  
ñëîâî, îíà áóäåò õðàíèòü åãî ÷åñòü ñ êóäà áîëüøèì ðâåíèåì, ÷åì ñâîþ   
  
ñîáñòâåííóþ. Íå îáìàíûâàéñÿ åå âíåøíîñòüþ ïðîñòóøêè. Ýòî åå áðîíÿ, òàêàÿ   
  
æå, êàê ñàðêàçì Ñåâåðóñà äëÿ íåãî. Òàê, à òåïåðü, ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ óáîðíûõ äëÿ   
  
äåâî÷åê…»  
  
Äóìáëüäîð âçäîõíóë. Èíîãäà, îí ïî÷òè çàâèäîâàë Âîëüäåìîðòó.  
  
***  
  
Èãíîðèðóÿ ñòóë, êîòîðûé ñòîÿë ó êðîâàòè ðÿäîì ñî Ñíåéïîì, Ãåðìèîíà óäîáíî   
  
óñòðîèëàñü â ãíåçäå èç ïîäóøåê íà ïîëó. Òàì åé áûëî óäîáíåå íàáëþäàòü çà åãî   
  
ñïÿùèì ëèöîì. Åãî ñîí åäâà ëè ìîæíî áûëî íàçâàòü ìèðíûì. Î÷åâèäíî, âî   
  
âëàñòè êàêîãî-òî êîøìàðà, îí äâèãàëñÿ âñå âðåìÿ è äàæå íåìíîãî âçäðàãèâàë.   
  
Êîãäà åãî ïàëüöû âöåïèëèñü â êðàé ìàòðàñà, îäíà íîãà ñóäîðîæíî äåðíóëàñü.   
  
Ïî÷òè ñðàçó ïîñëå ýòîãî îí íà÷àë ÷òî-òî íåðàçáîð÷èâî áîðìîòàòü. Ãåðìèîíà   
  
ïðèíóäèëà ñåáÿ íå ïûòàòüñÿ óñïîêîèòü èëè ðàçáóäèòü åãî. Íî ïðèëîæåííîå   
  
óñèëèå îñòàâèëî áåëûå ñëåäû â ôîðìå ïîëóìåñÿöåâ îò åå íîãòåé íà ëàäîíÿõ,   
  
ïîêà îíà ñèäåëà è ñìîòðåëà íà òî, êàê óñèëèâàåòñÿ åãî êîøìàð.  
  
Íåñìîòðÿ íà âðåìÿ, ïðîâåäåííîå ïîä íà÷àëîì ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, îíà íå ìîãëà   
  
äàæå èñïîëüçîâàòü ïàëî÷êó, ÷òîáû ïðîâåñòè äèàãíîñòèêó. Îò íåãî øåë   
  
íåçíàêîìûé çàïàõ; çàïàõ ñèëüíîãî çåëüÿ, î íàçíà÷åíèè êîòîðîãî îíà ìîãëà   
  
òîëüêî ñòðîèòü äîãàäêè; çàïàõ áûë íåìíîãî êàê ó àíòèñåïòèêà, òîëüêî ñëèøêîì   
  
ñëàäêîâàòûé. Îíà ïðåäïîëîæèëà, ÷òî ýòî, äîëæíî áûòü, áûëî áîëåóòîëÿþùåå,   
  
÷òî ïîäðàçóìåâàëî, ÷òî îí íå áûë ïîäâåðãíóò Cruciatus ñíîâà. Ýòî áûëî óæå   
  
êîå-÷òî.  
  
Ïðåáûâàÿ âî âëàñòè êàêîãî-òî íåâûðàçèìîãî óæàñà, Ñíåéï, â êîíöå êîíöîâ,   
  
ïðîñíóëñÿ îò ñîòðÿñåíèé ñîáñòâåííîãî òåëà; òÿæåëî äûøà, îí øèðîêî   
  
ðàñïàõíóë ãëàçà. Âëàæíûå âîëîñû öåïëÿëèñü çà åãî ëîá, îí çàäûõàëñÿ, êàê   
  
çàãíàííîå æèâîòíîå, êàæäûé ìóñêóë áûë íàïðÿæåí â ãîòîâíîñòè ïîä÷èíèòüñÿ   
  
àòàâèñòè÷åñêîìó óáåæäåíèþ ñïàñàòü æèçíü áåãñòâîì.  
  
«Âû â áåçîïàñíîñòè, â Õîãâàðòñå. Â êîìíàòàõ äèðåêòîðà øêîëû», - áûñòðî   
  
ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîòîìó ÷òî áûëà íå â ñîñòîÿíèè âûíîñèòü óæàñ íà åãî   
  
íàñòîðîæåííîì ëèöå. Êîãäà ïàíèêà èñ÷åçëà èç åãî ãëàç, îí íàõìóðèëñÿ, êàê   
  
áóäòî ïûòàÿñü ÷òî-òî ïîíÿòü.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà íà ìãíîâåíèå ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê åãî ùåêå, èñïûòàâ ÿðîñòíîå ÷óâñòâî   
  
ãîðäîñòè, êîãäà îí íå âçäðîãíóë îò åå êîíòàêòà, à ïîòîìó óáðàëà âîëîñû,   
  
ëåçóùèå åìó â ãëàçà. Åãî êîæà áûëà âëàæíîé è êóäà áîëåå ãîðÿ÷åé, ÷åì äîëæíà   
  
áûëà áûòü.  
  
«Âû â áåçîïàñíîñòè. Â Õîãâàðòñå. Âû çíàåòå, êòî ÿ?» – äîáàâèëà îíà, è åå ãîëîñ   
  
çàäðîæàë, êîãäà â îòâåò îí òîëüêî ïðîäîëæàë ñìîòðåòü íà íåå, êàê áóäòî îíà   
  
ãîâîðèëà íà íåïîíÿòíîì åìó ÿçûêå.  
  
Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî åìó òðóäíî ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ. Îí ïðîâåë ÿçûêîì ïî ãóáàì. Åãî   
  
äûõàíèå ñòàáèëèçèðîâàëîñü, è îí ìåäëåííî ðàññëàáëÿëñÿ, âñå åùå ïðîäîëæàÿ   
  
ñìîòðåòü íà íåå. Èõ ëèöà áûëè ïî÷òè íà îäíîì óðîâíå, è Ãåðìèîíà áûëà   
  
äîñòàòî÷íî áëèçêà ê íåìó, ÷òîáû ðàññìîòðåòü ñëåäû íåäàâíèõ ðàí íà åãî ùåêå,   
  
÷åëþñòè è íîñå. Êîãäà Ñíåéï íàêîíåö-òî íå÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíî çàãîâîðèë ãëóõèì è   
  
õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì, òî ñêàçàë ïîñëåäíþþ âåùü, êîòîðóþ îíà îæèäàëà îò íåãî   
  
óñëûøàòü.  
  
«Òû îáðåçàëà âîëîñû».  
  
È òîëüêî òîãäà îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî êàêîå áû çåëüå îí íå ïðèíÿë, îíî áûëî   
  
äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíûì, ÷òîáû îòêëþ÷èòü åãî âíóòðåííèé ñàìîêîíòðîëü. Ó íåãî   
  
áûëî òàêîå æå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, êàê ó äðóãà åå ìàòåðè, êîòîðûé ÿâèëñÿ ê íèì â   
  
ñåðåäèíå íî÷è è âñå êîí÷èëîñü òåì, ÷òî îí ñòàë òàíöåâàòü ãîëûøîì âîêðóã   
  
êîðìóøêè äëÿ ïòèö. Îíà ìîãëà ñïðîñèòü åãî î ÷åì óãîäíî, è îí áû íàâåðíÿêà   
  
äàë åé ïðàâäèâûé îòâåò. Ãåðìèîíà ñóðîâî ïðåñåêëà ýòî ñïåöèôè÷åñêîì   
  
èñêóøåíèå.  
  
«Äà», - ïîäòâåðäèëà îíà.  
  
Ñ òðóäîì îí ïîäíÿë ðóêó, è åãî áîëüøàÿ ëàäîíü ñëàáî îõâàòèëà åå çàòûëîê, à   
  
êîí÷èêè ïàëüöåâ çàòåðåáèëè øåëêîâèñòûå ïðÿäè, êîòîðûå òåïåðü ïîâòîðÿëè åå   
  
ëèíèþ âîëîñ. «Çà÷åì?»  
  
Áûëî ÿñíî, ÷òî åãî ÷òî-òî òðåâîæèò.  
  
Ñ òðóäîì ïûòàÿñü ñëåäîâàòü çà õîäîì åãî ìûñëåé, åñëè îíè êîíå÷íî ó íåãî   
  
áûëè, îíà óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî, ïûòàÿñü ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà ÷åì-òî åùå,   
  
ïîìèìî ïàëüöåâ, òåïåðü ïðîñëåæèâàþùèõ êîíòóð åå óõà è íåæíîé êîæè çà íèì.   
  
Îíà ïðîäîëæàëà íàïîìèíàòü ñåáå, ÷òî îí, î÷åâèäíî, â ãëóáîêîì ñíå, õîòÿ öâåò   
  
ãëàç îïðåäåëåííî óêàçûâàë íà òî, ÷òî çðà÷êè íå ðàñøèðåíû.  
  
«Îíè áûëè íåîïðÿòíûìè è îò íèõ áûëè îäíè íåïðèÿòíîñòè, à òóò ìû óâèäåëè   
  
âûâåñêó ïàðèêìàõåðñêîé, êîãäà áûëè â Õîãñìèäå. Òàê ÷òî ÿ ïîñòðèãëàñü. È âñå,   
  
êòî ìåíÿ ïîñëå ýòîãî âèäåë, â óæàñå. À ìíå íðàâèòñÿ», – äîáàâèëà îíà ñ ëåãêèì   
  
âûçîâîì.  
  
Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæàë ñìîòðåòü íà íåå èç-ïîä ïîëóîïóùåííûõ âåê, êàê áóäòî   
  
ïûòàëñÿ åå çàïîìíèòü. Ïîòîì îí êèâíóë. Åãî áîëüøîé ïàëåö ïðîñëåäèë ëèíèþ   
  
åå ïîäáîðîäêà, ïîòîì ñêîëüçíóë ïî ãóáàì, ëàñêàÿ íèæíþþ. «… ÿ áû íå   
  
çàìîðîçèë òåáÿ, ñòðèæåíàÿ ìîÿ, íî ïîä÷èíèëñÿ áû òåáå»***   
  
Äàæå íå äóìàÿ, ÷òî äåëàåò, Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó ê åãî ðóêå, íþõàÿ   
  
ëàäîíü; åãî äëèííûå ïàëüöû ìÿãêî öàðàïíóëè åå ùåêó.  
  
«ß ðàäà, ÷òî òåáå íðàâèòñÿ ìîÿ ïðè÷åñêà», - ñêàçàëà îíà, íà íåñêîëüêî   
  
äðàãîöåííûõ ñåêóíä ïåðåïëåòàÿ åãî ïàëüöû ñî ñâîèìè. «ß êóïèëà çàêëèíàíèå,   
  
êîòîðîå ïîìîæåò ìíå ïîääåðæèâàòü åå â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè».  
  
«Íðàâèòñÿ…?» Èñêîñà ãëÿäÿ íà íåå, îí çàìåð, åãî ïîëóóëûáêà ìåäëåííî   
  
èñ÷åçàëà ñ ëèöà. «Òåáÿ æå çäåñü íåò, äà?» Ýòî áûë íå âîïðîñ, à óòâåðæäåíèå, è   
  
îò ïå÷àëè ñìèðåíèÿ ñ ýòèì, çâó÷àùåé â åãî ïðîòÿæíîì ãîëîñå, åå ãëàçà øèðîêî   
  
ðàñïàõíóëèñü, íî îíà ñäåðæàëàñü; ñåé÷àñ áûëî íå âðåìÿ.  
  
«Íåò», - ñêàçàëà îíà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî áûëî òî, ÷òî îí õîòåë óñëûøàòü.   
  
Ðåøèòåëüíî îíà îòíÿëà ñâîþ ðóêó.  
  
«Ýòî õîðîøî. Òîãäà òû ìîæåøü îñòàòüñÿ».  
  
«Äà».  
  
Êîãäà îí îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä íà ñïèíó, îíà óâèäåëà Òåìíóþ Ìåòêó, êîòîðàÿ êàê   
  
ñâåæàÿ ðàíà çèÿëà íà áëåäíîé êîæå âíóòðåííåé ïîâåðõíîñòè åãî ðóêè,   
  
ïåðåòÿíóòîé ñèíèìè âåíàìè. Îíà íå äåëàëà ïîïûòîê íè ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íåé, íè   
  
ïîïûòîê èçáåæàòü ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ. Ñíåéï ñëåãêà ïîäâèíóëñÿ, è åãî ëèöî   
  
êîñíóëîñü åå ãîëîãî ïðåäïëå÷üÿ, êîòîðîå ëåæàëî ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Ýòî áûëà   
  
åäèíñòâåííàÿ òî÷êà èõ ñîïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, è îñîçíàíèå ýòîãî íåñëîñü ïî   
  
Ãåðìèîíå âíîâü è âíîâü.  
  
«Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ ýòîò ñîí.. Òû äàæå ïàõíåøü òàê, êàê íàäî. Ãåðìèîíîé. Äîìîì».  
  
Îò óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ â åãî ñëîâàõ, íå÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíûõ îò ëåêàðñòâ, ãîðëî   
  
Ãåðìèîíû ñæàëîñü, êîãäà çíà÷åíèå ñëîâ ïðîíèêëî åé â ñàìîå ñåðäöå. Îí ñîâðàë.   
  
Îí ñêàçàë åé, ÷òî åìó âñå ðàâíî, è ýòî áûëî ëîæüþ.  
  
Îíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ïî÷òè ãëàçà â ãëàçà. Ìûøöû åãî ëèöà íà÷àëè ìåäëåííî   
  
ðàññëàáëÿòüñÿ, è ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî îí çàñûïàåò. Íî òóò òèøèíó ñíîâà íàðóøèëè   
  
ïðîèçíåñåííûì ãëóõèì ãîëîñîì íåâíÿòíûå ñëîâà.  
  
«…Âñå çåìëè ïîêîðèëèñü ìíå,  
  
Íî äëÿ ìåíÿ îäèí ëèøü ãîðîä åñòü.  
  
À â íåì åñòü äîì;  
  
À â äîìå êîìíàòà îäíà;  
  
À â êîìíàòå êðîâàòü.  
  
Â íåé òà, êòî ðàäîñòü è ñîêðîâèùå ìîå». ****  
  
Çàìåòêè ïåðåâîä÷èêà:  
  
* îòðûâîê èç «Ëèòòë Ãèääèíã» Òîìàñà Ýëèîòà, â ïåðåâîäå Ë. Àðèíøòåéíà  
  
** Êâèíàïàëóñ – ñëîâî, èçîáðåòåííîå Ôåñòîé â «Äâåíàäöàòîé íî÷è», äëÿ òåõ   
  
ñëó÷àåâ, êîãäà îí õîòåë ïðèäàòü âåñ è çíà÷èìîñòü ñëîâàì.  
  
Ïèí÷áåê – «pinchbeck» – ôàëüøèâêà, ïîääåëêà.   
  
*** Ïåðåôðàçèðîâàííàÿ ñòðîêà èç âòîðîé âåðñèè «Ïîä÷èíåííûõ» Òîìàñà   
  
Õàðäè.  
  
**** Íàïèñàííàÿ íåèçâåñòíûì àâòîðîì ïîýìà, ïåðåâåäåííàÿ ñ ñàíñêðèòà   
  
Äæîíîì Áðîó÷åì.   
  
'Though I conquer all the earth  
  
Yet for me there is only one city.  
  
In that city there is for me only one house;  
  
And in that house one room only;  
  
And in that room, a bed.  
  
And one woman sleeps there,  
  
The shining joy and jewel of my kingdom.' 


	20. Ãëàâà 20

Ãëàâà 20.  
  
Ïåðåâîä G-Hope  
  
Îñòàòîê ñóááîòíåé íî÷è Ãåðìèîíà ïðîâåëà â ñïàëüíå äëÿ ñåäüìûõ êëàññîâ. Îíà íå õîòåëà ìåíÿòü ñâîè êîìíàòû, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñìåíèòü èõ, çíà÷èëî ïðèçíàòü, êàê èçìåíèòñÿ æèçíü â áëèæàéøåì áóäóùåì. È åùå îíà çíàëà, ÷òî íóæíî âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ ê ðîëè øêîëüíîé çóáðèëû, êîòîðóþ âîëíóþò òîëüêî Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.û è òî, ÷òî æå îíà áóäåò äåëàòü ïîñëå Õîãâàðòñà. À åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî îíà çíàëà íàâåðíÿêà - êîãî îíà õî÷åò ïðåâûøå âñåõ è âñÿ.  
  
Ñëîæíî áûëî íå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë, èëè ÷òî áû ýòî ìîãëî çíà÷èòü äëÿ èõ áóäóùåãî, åñëè áû îí ïîçâîëèë.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ìåäëåííî âçäîõíóëà. Â êîíå÷íîì ñ÷åòå, åé ðåøàòü, ÷òî áóäåò äàëüøå.   
  
Òåðïåíèå íèêîãäà íå áûëî åå ñèëüíîé ñòîðîíîé, îíà íèêîãäà íå áûëà ñïîñîáíà äîëãî æäàòü. Íî ðàäè íåãî îíà íàó÷èòñÿ òåðïåíèþ.  
  
Îí çàñíóë êóäà ñïîêîéíåå, êîãäà îíà óøëà. Íåëîâêî îùóùàÿ íà ñåáå âñåâèäÿùèé âçãëÿä Äóìáëüäîðà, Ãåðìèîíà íå ñòàëà çàñèæèâàòüñÿ, áîÿñü, ÷òî ìîæåò ïðåäàòü è ñåáÿ, è Ñíåéïà. Îíà ðàçðûâàëàñü ìåæäó âçâîëíîâàííîñòüþ è íåâåðèåì â òî, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ïðèíÿë åå âíóòðåííèé ìèð ðàíüøå, ÷åì îíà óñïåëà îñîçíàòü ýòî. Îíà íå ïîñìåëà îòâàæèòüñÿ, ÷òîáû òóò æå ðàçûñêàòü êîãî-íèáóäü ñ òðåçâûì âçãëÿäîì íà âåùè, ïîêà íå ñïðàâèëàñü ñ ïîðûâîì ðàäîñòíî óëûáàòüñÿ êàæäîìó. Îí íèêîãäà íå äîëæåí óçíàòü, íàñêîëüêî ðàñêðûë ñåáÿ.  
  
Åäèíñòâåííûì îñâåùåíèåì êîìíàòû áûë ñâåò îò êîðîòêîé, òîëñòîé ñâå÷è èç ëó÷øåãî ï÷åëèíîãî âîñêà, è Ãåðìèîíà ðàçãëÿäûâàëà ñïàëüíþ, êîòîðàÿ ñòàíåò åå äîìîì íà ñëåäóþùèé ãîä. Ýòà êîìíàòà êàçàëàñü òåìíåå è òåñíåå ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ êîìíàòàìè, â êîòîðûõ îíè æèëà ëåòîì. Îíà äàæå íå õîòåëà çàäóìûâàòüñÿ î òîì, êàêîâî ýòî áûëî Ñåâåðóñó âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüå ïîñëå ÿðêîãî è ðîñêîøíîãî óþòà Áàøíè Çìåè.  
  
Ëåíèâî ïîãëàæèâàÿ ìóðëûêàþùåãî Êðèâîíîæêó, êîòîðûé ðàçâàëèëñÿ è çàíÿë äîáðóþ ïîëîâèíó óçêîé êðîâàòè, Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü â îäíó òî÷êó, ïîêà ãëàçà ñàìè ñîáîé íå ñîìêíóëèñü. Îíà çàñíóëà, ïðèïîìèíàÿ ìÿãêèé ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñà. Íî, ïðîñíóâøèñü ÷åòûðå ÷àñà ñïóñòÿ, Ãåðìèîíà äðîæàëà îò ïðèñíèâøåãîñÿ êîøìàðà, â êîòîðîì åãî îáúÿñíåíèå â ëþáâè áûëî âñåãî ëèøü áðåäîì, âûçâàííûì ëåêàðñòâàìè.  
  
***  
  
Ïîòèõîíüêó ïðîñûïàÿñü, Ñíåéïà ïðåñëåäîâàëî ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî îí çàáûë ÷òî-òî âàæíîå. Íî ýòî îùóùåíèå áûëî ïîòåðÿíî, êîãäà îí áåãîì ïðèïóñòèëñÿ â âàííóþ. Æàð âåðíóëñÿ, âäîáàâîê ê ðàçäðàæàþùåé ñûïè íà êîæå, òîøíîòå è äèàðåå. Îí áûë òàê ðàâíîäóøåí êî âñåìó, ÷òî äàæå íå ñòàë âûäâèãàòü àðãóìåíòû ïðîòèâ, êîãäà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íàñòîÿëà íà âîçâðàùåíèè â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî. Åå áåñêîíå÷íûå òåñòû ïîêàçàëè, ÷òî îí ñòðàäàåò îò àëëåðãèè íà êðîâü åäèíîðîãà, êîòîðàÿ áûëà â ìåëü÷àéøèõ êîëè÷åñòâàõ îáíàðóæåíà â åãî àíàëèçàõ.  
  
Ñíåéï çíàë íàâåðíÿêà, ÷òî îöåíèë áû èðîíèþ ñèòóàöèè, íî òîëüêî êîãäà ñîáñòâåííîå òåëî ïåðåñòàíåò êàæäûé ÷àñ âûâîðà÷èâàòü âñå ñîäåðæèìîå íàðóæó.  
  
"Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, òâîé îðãàíèçì ïîñòåïåííî èçáàâëÿåòñÿ îò ÿäà, õîòÿ áîþñü, âïåðåäè åùå 24 íåïðèÿòíûõ ÷àñà äëÿ òåáÿ", - îòðûâèñòî ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ïîòîìó ÷òî çíàëà, ÷òî ïî-äðóãîìó çàñòàâèò åãî ÷óâñòâîâàòü íåëîâêîñòü.  
  
"Âîò ðàäîñòè-òî". Ñíåéï ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê ñòåíå, ïûòàÿñü óáåäèòü ñàìîãî ñåáÿ, ÷òî â äàííûé ìîìåíò íèêòî íå ïîãëàæèâàåò åãî ïî ïëå÷ó. "Ó ìåíÿ âî âòîðíèê óðîê ó ïåðâîãî êëàññà".  
  
"Ê òîìó âðåìåíè ñ òîáîé áóäåò âñå â ïîðÿäêå", - èñêðåííå îòâåòèëà îíà, ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî èìåííî îí õîòåë ñïðîñèòü. "Òåáå ëó÷øå ïîáûòü â ïîñòåëè, íî åñëè òû íå áóäåøü ñèëüíî íàïðÿãàòüñÿ, òîãäà è òàê âðåäà íå áóäåò. Âûïåé âîò ýòî. ß âîññòàíîâèëà íîðìàëüíûé óðîâåíü æèäêîñòè ïîñëå îáåçâîæèâàíèÿ, íî òû äîëæåí ïîääåðæèâàòü âûñîêèé óðîâåíü ïîñòóïëåíèÿ æèäêîñòè è… Ëàäíî, íåâàæíî. Ïðèíèìàé âîò ýòî êàæäûå òðè ÷àñà". Îíà âðó÷èëà åìó ñóòî÷íûé çàïàñ êðîøå÷íûõ áóòûëî÷åê. "È âîò ýòî êàæäûå ÷åòûðå ÷àñà". Ýòè áóòûëî÷êè áûëè ïîáîëüøå. "Ìîæåøü íå ïðèíþõèâàòüñÿ ê íèì. Íå íàéäåòñÿ òàêîãî òóïîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ïîïûòàåòñÿ îòðàâèòü ñïåöèàëèñòà ïî Çåëüåâàðåíèþ, åñëè òîëüêî ó íåãî íå íàñìîðê, êîíå÷íî".  
  
Åå øóòêà áûëà âñòðå÷åíà òîëüêî ïîäíÿòîé áðîâüþ.  
  
"Ïîåøü, åñëè òåáÿ õîòü îò ÷åãî-òî íå âîðîòèò. Íå ïðèíèìàé Çåëüÿ îò òîøíîòû èëè êàêîå-íèáóäü äðóãîå…" Ïîä òÿæåëûì âçãëÿäîì ñ åãî ñòîðîíû îíà çàìîë÷àëà.  
  
"Êàæåòñÿ, òåáå íåëåãêî ïîìíèòü î òîì, ÷òî êàê ñïåöèàëèñò ïî Çåëüÿì, ÿ îáÿçàí èìåòü ýëåìåíòàðíûå çíàíèÿ ïî ìåäèöèíå". Óíè÷òîæàþùèé îòâåò Ñíåéï âîçûìåë áû áîëüøåå äåéñòâèå, åñëè áû åìó ñíîâà íå ïðèøëîñü óåäèíèòüñÿ â âàííîé.  
  
Çàõëåáíóâøèñü îò ïðîêëÿòûõ çàáîò ñî ñòîðîíû ìàäàì Ïîìôðè è èìáèðíîãî ÷àÿ, Ñíåéï, íàêîíåö, ñáåæàë â òèøèíó ïîäçåìåëèé. Îí çàäåðæàëñÿ ó çàêðûòîé äâåðè â êëàññ Çåëèé è ðîâíî ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë ïåðåä òåì, êàê çàéòè â ñâîè êîìíàòû, êîòîðûå ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî êàçàëèñü òþðüìîé. Ãëóïî. Êàíèêóëû ñäåëàëè åãî ñåíòèìåíòàëüíûì. Íî âûéäÿ èç êëåòêè, â êîòîðîé ñòîëüêî ëåò òîìèëèñü ýìîöèè, îí íå áûë óâåðåí, ïîëó÷èòñÿ ëè ó íåãî çàõëîïíóòü ýòó äâåðü ñ òîé æå ñèëîé.  
  
Ñåíòèìåíòàëüíàÿ áåññìûñëèöà, äîñàäóÿ, ïîäóìàë Ñíåéï, è íà÷àë ïðîâåðÿòü âñþ ðàáîòó, êîòîðóþ ïðîäåëàë Áëýê - Ïèí÷áåê.  
  
***  
  
Áîëü â øðàìå ðàçáóäèëà åãî ïåðåä ñàìûì ðàññâåòîì, Ãàððè ðåøèë íå ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ, ÷òî âñå åùå ñïèò, è ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì ñïóñòèëñÿ âíèç â Ãëàâíûé Çàë íà íåâåðîÿòíî ðàííèé çàâòðàê.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà óæå áûëà çäåñü, îáëîêîòèâøèñü íà ñòîë è îáõâàòèâ ðóêàìè êðóæêó, èç êîòîðîé âàëèë ïàð. Îíà çàìåðëà íà ñåêóíäó, ñîííî óëûáíóëàñü åìó, íî â ýòîé óëûáêå ñêâîçèëî íåñîìíåííîå ðàäóøèå, îí çíàë ïðèìåòû, è îñòàâèë åå â ïîêîå, ïîêà Ãåðìèîíà äîïèâàëà êîôå, õîòÿ íå ïåðåñòàë èñïîäòèøêà ðàçãëÿäûâàòü åå.  
  
Åå íîâàÿ ñòðèæêà… ñáèâàëà ñ òîëêó. Òàê îíà âûãëÿäåëà ñòàðøå è áîëüøå áûëà ïîõîæà íà íåçíàêîìêó, ÷åì êîãäà áûëà èõ ñîâåñòüþ ñ ãóñòîé êîïíîé âîëîñ.  
  
Êîíå÷íî, ýòî íèêîãäà íå óäåðæèâàëî åå îò íàðóøåíèÿ ïðàâèë âìåñòå ñ íèìè, ïðîñòî îíà âñå âðåìÿ îò÷èòûâàëà èõ. ×åì ñèëüíåå îíà âîëíîâàëàñü, òåì áîëüøå îíà îò÷èòûâàëà. Áåç íåå, îí è Ðîí áûëè áû ìåðòâû óæå ðàçà òðè êðÿäó. È â îäèíî÷åñòâå. Íå òî ÷òîáû îí íå êîíòà÷èë ñ êó÷åé ëþäåé, íàïðèìåð, Êâèääè÷íàÿ êîìàíäà, íî ïðîñòî îíà âèäåëà åãî, Ãàððè, à íå Ìàëü÷èêà Êîòîðûé Âûæèë. Êîíå÷íî, òåïåðü è Ðîí òîæå, õîòÿ íà ïóòè áûëè ñâîè óõàáû. Â ñàìîì äåëå çàáàâíûå. À òåïåðü èìåííî îí çàâèäîâàë Ðîíó.  
  
Ìîæåò áûòü Âîëüäåìîðò ñòàë çëûì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ó íåãî òîæå íå áûëî ñåêñóàëüíîé æèçíè, ïîäóìàë Ãàððè, ñèäÿ íàïðîòèâ Ãåðìèîíû. Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî áûëà åãî ñóäüáà, óáèòü Âîëüäåìîðòà, à ïîòîì çàíÿòü åãî ìåñòî è ñòàòü íîâûì äèêòàòîðîì. Îáÿçàòåëüíûé Êâèääè÷, à ïîñëå íåãî ÷àñû ñåêñà - à ìîæåò, áóäåò ëó÷øå, êîãäà â îáðàòíîì ïîðÿäêå? Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ê ìèðîâîìó ãîñïîäñòâó åñòü ðàäè ÷åãî ñòðåìèòüñÿ. Íî ïðîòèâ âîëè îí âçäðîãíóë, èñïûòûâàÿ íåëîâêîñòü èç-çà òîëüêî ÷òî ñäåëàííûõ âûâîäîâ, òî÷íî òàêæå îí èñïûòûâàë íåëîâêîñòü èç-çà ñèëû, êîòîðîé îí, êàçàëîñü, îáëàäàë.  
  
"Ãàððè? Ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå? Òû âûãëÿäèøü óæàñíî. Ýòî îïÿòü øðàì?" - ïðÿìî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî äåéñòâîâàëî íà íåãî ëó÷øå âñåãî.  
  
Åìó íå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó ñîâðàòü - íå Ãåðìèîíå. "Áîëèò íå òàê ñèëüíî êàê ðàíüøå íà íåäåëå. ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò äåëàë".  
  
"Ïðîâîäèë ïîñâÿùåíèå 173 íîâûõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ", - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà. Áûëî ñëîæíî íå çàáûòü, ÷òî îíè óæå íå â óåäèíåíèè, ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê âåðíóëèñü âñå îñòàëüíûå ïðåïîäàâàòåëè.  
  
"Ñíåéï áûë òàì?"  
  
"Ïîòèøå. Â òå÷åíèå òðåõ äíåé", - äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà, óñòàâèâøèñü âçãëÿäîì â ïóñòóþ êðóæêó. "Îí åäâà íå óìåð íà ýòîò ðàç. Îí äîëæåí áûë âåðíóòüñÿ â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî âìåñòî òîãî… Îí ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå â÷åðà".  
  
Îòêðåùèâàÿñü îò âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î ñòîëêíîâåíèè ñî Ñíåéïîì, Ãàððè çàêàçàë çàâòðàê. Íàëèâàÿ ñåáå òûêâåííûé ñîê, îí óãðþìî ãîíÿë ïî ÷àøêå ñåìå÷êî, êîòîðîå ïëàâàëî íà ïîâåðõíîñòè.  
  
Îí î÷åíü ñòàðàòåëüíî ïûòàëñÿ äåðæàòü äèñòàíöèþ, äåðæàòü Ãåðìèîíó è Ðîíà â áåçîïàñíîñòè, íî åñëè ýòî â ñàìîì äåëå èìåëî çíà÷åíèå, îí íèêîãäà íå äîëæåí áûë ãîñòèòü ó Óèçëè. Òîëüêî îí íå ìîã íå ïîääàòüñÿ èñêóøåíèþ. Ïîñëå äâóõ ñ ïîëîâèíîé ìåñÿöåâ, ïðîâåäåííûõ ó Äóðñëè, êîãäà áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè îí áûë çàïåðò â ñïàëüíå, îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî âîò-âîò è âçîðâåòñÿ. Ñîâèíàÿ ïî÷òà, êîòîðóþ îí ïîëó÷àë, òîëüêî ëèøíèé ðàç íàïîìèíàëà åìó î Õåäâèã. Îí ñêó÷àë ïî íåé äàæå áîëüøå, ÷åì ìîã ïðåäñòàâèòü. Ñîâà, êîòîðóþ åìó îäîëæèëà øêîëà, áûë íå òàêîé. Íå òî ÷òîáû Õåäâèã ìîæíî áûëî íàçâàòü íåæíîé è ëþáÿùåé. Ñîâû íå áûëè íåæíûìè. Íî îí çàáîòèëñÿ çà íåé è ëþáèë åå è…  
  
Âñå, êòî ëþáèë åãî, èëè áûë ñëèøêîì áëèçêî ê íåìó, îêàçûâàëèñü ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ìåðòâû. Îí íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû òàêîå ñëó÷èëîñü ñ Ðîíîì èëè Ãåðìèîíîé, íî íå ìîã ïðèäóìàòü, êàê çàñòàâèòü èõ îòäàëèòüñÿ îò íåãî.  
  
"Ìîãó ÿ ó òåáÿ êîå-÷òî ñïðîñèòü?" - âäðóã ñêàçàë îí.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà îïóñòèëà êðóæêó. "Âñå ÷òî óãîäíî", - ïðîñòî îòâåòèëà îíà, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå âûÿñíèë ïðî íåå è Ñåâåðóñà. Ïîêà íåò, è ëó÷øå, ÷òîáû íèêîãäà íå âûÿñíèë.  
  
"Òû çíàåøü, áûòü ìîèìè äðóçüÿìè - ýòî ìîæåò óáèòü òåáÿ è Ðîíà", - Ãàððè çàïíóëñÿ, íå ñóìåâ ïðèäóìàòü, êàê æå ïðîäîëæèòü, ÷òîáû íå ïîñòàâèòü è ñåáÿ, è Ãåðìèîíó â íåóäîáíîå ïîëîæåíèå.  
  
Êîôåèí ïîòèõîíüêó íà÷àë ïîñòóïàòü â îðãàíèçì, Ãåðìèîíà ïðèùóðèëàñü. "Íó, ïåðâûé ãîä â Õîãâàðòñå â îñíîâíîì äàë íàì ïîíÿòü ýòî. Òîëüêî ÿ íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó òû òàê øóñòðî ïðèïèñàë ñåáå òàêóþ ÷åñòü. Âîëüäåìîðò - òîò, êòî óáèâàåò ëþäåé, à íå òû".  
  
"ß çíàþ, íî ÿ âîò ïîäóìàë, ìîæåò áûòü òåáå è Ðîíó íå ñòîèò…"Îí çàìåð è çàìîë÷àë ïîä ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì Ãåðìèîíû. "Ýòî áûëà ïðîñòî ìûñëü", - òèõî ñêàçàë îí.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ðàññòðîåíî ïðîäîëæèëà ðàçãëÿäûâàòü åãî åùå íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä. "Òû äóðà÷îê", - íàêîíåö ïðîèçíåñëà îíà.  
  
Ãàððè ðåçêî íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû ñïðÿòàòü ðàäîñòíóþ óëûáêó. "Äà, ïðîñòî ÿ… ß ñêó÷àë ïî òåáå", - âäðóã äîáàâèë îí, èñïîðòèâ âñå âïå÷àòëåíèå èç-çà óäèâëåíèÿ â ãîëîñå. Óñìåøêà â îòâåò áûëà èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî õàðàêòåðíîé äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû, è åìó ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò â ïðîøëîì îíà ñòàëà äîâîëüíî ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîé. Åìó õâàòèëî óìà íå óïîìÿíóòü ïðî ýòî âñëóõ. "Ëàäíî, ÿ âûïàëèë ýòî íå ïîäóìàâ, íî òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ èìåë â âèäó".  
  
"Óæàñíî, íî äà, ÿ çíàþ", - íåæíî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"ß äîëæåí áûë âåðíóòüñÿ è ïîáûòü çäåñü ñ òîáîé, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ñìîòðåòü Êâèääè÷", - äîáàâèë Ãàððè. "Íà ýòèõ êàíèêóëàõ ÿ âåë ñåáÿ êàê ïîñëåäíèé èäèîò".  
  
"Íå ãëóïè. ß áûëà áû îòâðàòèòåëüíîé êîìïàíèåé äëÿ òåáÿ, è òû áû ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íè÷óòü íå ëó÷øå, õàíäðèë áû èç-çà ïðîïóùåííûõ Êâèääè÷íûõ ìàò÷åé. Ïðàâäà", - äîáàâèëà îíà. Åå óëûáêà è ëåãêèé òîë÷îê íîãîé ïîä ñòîëîì áûëè òåì íåîáõîäèìûì çàâåðåíèåì, êîòîðîå óáåäèëî Ãàððè, ÷òî âñå ïðàâäà â ïîðÿäêå.  
  
"Ñïàñèáî". Îí ñäåëàë áîëüøîé ãëîòîê òûêâåííîãî ñîêà, ÷òîáû íàáðàòüñÿ ìóæåñòâà è óïðÿìî âåðíóëñÿ ê ìîðàëüíûì îáÿçàòåëüñòâàì. "Åñëè òû çàõî÷åøü, íó òû çíàåøü, ïîãîâîðèòü. Î ÷óâñòâàõ è âñå òàêîå…"  
  
Äàæå æåëåçíàÿ âîëÿ íå ïîìîãëà áû Ãåðìèîíå óäåðæàòüñÿ è íå ïîâåñåëèòüñÿ. "Ìåíÿ òàê è ïîäìûâàåò ñêàçàòü "äà", òîëüêî ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê òû áóäåøü ñòðàäàòü. Ýòè ãðèáû âûãëÿäÿò àïïåòèòíî, ÿ çàáûëà çàêàçàòü èõ ñåáå íà çàâòðàê", - çàäóì÷èâî äîáàâèëà îíà, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ òàðåëêó Ãàððè.  
  
Ãàððè ñ ïîêîðíîñòüþ ñìîòðåë, êàê îíà ïîëîæèëà ñåáå íà òàðåëêó ïîëîâèíó ãðèáîâ.  
  
"Ãäå Ðîí?" - ñ ïîëíûì ðòîì åäû íåáëàãîâîñïèòàííî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî ñ ìàìîé è ïàïîé. Âñå, êàæåòñÿ, áóäåò ïî-äðóãîìó â ýòîì ñåìåñòðå. Ðîí. Òû. Ìèññèñ Óèçëè".  
  
Óñìåøêà Ãåðìèîíû ñòàëà øèðå.  
  
"Ðîí ðàññêàçàë òåáå", - õìóðî ïîíÿë Ãàððè.  
  
"Òû æå íå äóìàë, ÷òî îí áóäåò òàêèì ýãîèñòè÷íûì è íå ïîäåëèòüñÿ íîâîñòüþ?"  
  
"ß óáüþ åãî", - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, íàìàçûâàÿ íà ãðåíêó ìàðìåëàä. "Ïðîñòî ýòî áûë… øîê. Îíà òàêàÿ…"  
  
"Áåðåìåííàÿ", - çàêîí÷èëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Ýòî àáñîëþòíî åñòåñòâåííûé ïðîöåññ".  
  
"Íå íà÷èíàé. ß ñëûøàë âñå ýòî â èñïîëíåíèè ìèññèñ Óèçëè. Ïîòîì îíà íà÷àëà ãîâîðèòü î ñåáå è ìèñòåðå Óèçëè… Íó òû çíàåøü, êàê îíè äåëàëè…ýòî".  
  
"À", - ñêðèâèâøèñü ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Äà, ìàìà è ïàïà ìîãóò áûòü òàêèìè".  
  
Ãàððè ïîñïåøèë ñìåíèòü òåìó ðàçãîâîðà. "ß íå äóìàë, ÷òî óâèæó êîãî-íèáóäü çäåñü. Òåáå íå ñïàëîñü?"  
  
"Êðèâîíîæêà ðàçáóäèë ìåíÿ", - ñîâðàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Ýòî ëåòî, äîëæíî áûòü, áûëî óæàñíûì, èç êîìïàíèè òîëüêî ïðåïîäàâàòåëè. Êîìïàíèÿ, ÷òîáû ïîãîâîðèòü, ÿ èìåþ â âèäó".  
  
"Îíè áûëè ïîòðÿñàþùèìè. È ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó äîáðû êî ìíå".  
  
"Ñíåéï, äîáð?"  
  
Äëÿ Ãåðìèîíà áûëî ñïëîøíûì îáëåã÷åíèåì îñîçíàòü, ÷òî îíà ìîæåò ãîâîðèòü íà ýòó òåìó. Ñíåéï èç êëàññà Çåëèé è ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîãî îíà ëþáèëà, áûëè íåïîõîæè äðóã íà äðóãà íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî ñäåëàëî ýòî âîçìîæíûì.  
  
"Ïî-ñâîåìó äîáð",- óêëîí÷èâî îòâåòèëà îíà.  
  
"Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè ìíå, ÷òî îí ïîë-ëåòà çàñòàâëÿë òåáÿ ÷èñòèòü êîòëû".  
  
"Îí ðàçðåøèë ìíå ãîòîâèòü èíãðåäèåíòû äëÿ Àêîíèòîâîãî Çåëüÿ".  
  
"Ïðàâäà?" Âîëåé-íåâîëåé Ãàððè áûë çàèíòåðåñîâàí, à ðàçãîâîð ïåðåøåë íà áåçîïàñíóþ òåìó. "Òàê ÷òî, òû òåïåðü ñàìà ìîæåøü ñâàðèòü åãî?"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà òåðïåëèâîå îáúÿñíåíèå ïðî ñëîæíîñòü Àêîíèòîâîãî Çåëüÿ.  
  
***  
  
Ñíåéï áûë äîâîëåí òåì, ÷òî âîêðóã êëàññà Çåëèé áûëè íà ìåñòå âñå îõðàííûå çàêëèíàíèÿ, êîòîðûå íóæíû, ÷òîáû ó÷åíèêè áåçíàäåæíî ñåáÿ íå ïîêàëå÷èëè. Îí ïðèíÿëñÿ çà òùàòåëüíûé îñìîòð âñåõ çàïàñîâ èíãðåäèåíòîâ è îáîðóäîâàíèÿ. Îí âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà åãî êîñà ëåãêî êîñíóëàñü øåè, òåïåðü ëþáîå íåîæèäàííîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ðîæäàëî ëåãêîå ÷óâñòâî ïàíèêè.  
  
Êîãäà òî æå ñàìîå ïîâòîðèëîñü â ïÿòûé ðàç, îí ïðîøåë ÷åðåç êàáèíåò è îòêðûë ñêðûòóþ äâåðü â ñâîè êîìíàòû. Âñòàâ ïåðåä çåðêàëîì â âàííîé, îí óáðàë Çàêëèíàíèå Óõóäøåíèÿ Íàðóæíîñòè, ÷òîáû íè÷òî íå îòâëåêàëî âíèìàíèå.  
  
Âîëîñû ïðèëèïëè ê ïîòíîìó ëáó, êîæà áûëà öâåòà ñûðà, à íà ëèöå çàëåãëè ðåçêèå ëèíèè è ìîðùèíû, ðàçäåëåííûå íàïîïîëàì ëèíèåé íîñà. Îí íå ìîã íàéòè â ñåáå íè÷åãî, ÷òî, íàâåðíîå, ìîãëî çàñòàâèòü Âîëüäåìîðòà…  
  
Îí ðåøèòåëüíî îáîðâàë ýòó öåïî÷êó ðàññóæäåíèé, çàäðîæàâ, êîãäà ÷òî-òî çàùåêîòàëî óõî.  
  
Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñ ýòèì ìîæíî áûëî ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàòü. Íå äàâ ñåáå âîçìîæíîñòè çàäóìàòüñÿ, îí âûíóë ïàëî÷êó è ðåçêî îòðåçàë êîñó. Îí ïîíÿë ñâîþ îøèáêó, òîëüêî êîãäà íåðîâíûå êîíöû îòñòðèæåííûõ âîëîñ ñòàëè åùå áîëüøå ðàçäðàæàòü. Øàã çà øàãîì îí ÿðîñòíî ïîäñòðèãàë âîëîñû, îñòàâëÿÿ íåðîâíûå, êîðîòêèå øèïû âîëîñ.  
  
Íî äàæå êîãäà îí ïðèíÿë äóø è ñìåíèë îäåæäó, âîñïîìèíàíèå î ëåäÿíûõ ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿõ ïàëüöåâ îñòàëîñü.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð íå ñäåëàë íèêàêèõ ïîïûòîê, ÷òîáû îïîâåñòèòü î ñâîåì ïðèñóòñòâèè è ñòàë â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå â êëàññå Çåëèé. Êàáèíåò áûë çàëèò ñîëíöåì, êîòîðîå ñòðóèëîñü ñêâîçü îêíà, ðàñïîëîæåííûå âûñîêî îò çåìëè â êðóòîé îòâåñíîé ñòåíå. Îòêðûòûå äâåðöû îäíîãî èç ãëóáîêèõ øêàôîâ è íåãðîìêèé çâîí áóòûëî÷åê è ïóçûðüêîâ âûäàëè ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèå Ñíåéïà. Âî âðåìÿ ñòðåññà Ñåâåðóñ îáû÷íî òðàòèë âðåìÿ, ïðîñìàòðèâàÿ èíãðåäèåíòû, åñëè îí òîëüêî íå âàðèë çåëüÿ, õîòÿ âðåìÿ äëÿ èññëåäîâàíèé ðåçêî ñîêðàòèëîñü â ïîñëåäíèå ãîäû.  
  
"Åñëè Âû ñîáèðàåòåñü åùå äîëãî òàì ñòîÿòü, òî âñåãäà ìîæåòå çàíÿòü ñåáÿ ÷åì-íèáóäü ïîëåçíûì", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, êîãäà îêàçàëñÿ â ïîëå çðåíèÿ. "Ìíîãî åùå íóæíî ñäåëàòü".  
  
Äóìáëüäîðà íà ìãíîâåíèå çàìåð, êîãäà îñîçíàë èçìåíåíèÿ âî âíåøíåì âèäå Ñíåéïà. Æèçíåííîé ìóäðîñòè õâàòèëî, ÷òîáû ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî æå ñêðûâàëîñü çà ýòèì. Èíòåðåñíî, êàêîé ñìûñë ïðîæèòü ñòîëüêî ëåò, íî âñå ðàâíî òàê ìàëî óçíàòü î òîì, êàê ïîìî÷ü òåì, êîìó ïîìîùü íóæíà áûëà áîëüøå âñåãî. Íî ñåé÷àñ íå âðåìÿ ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì. Îí, êàæåòñÿ, íèêîãäà íå ìîã íàéòè âðåìÿ äëÿ Ñåâåðóñà, è ýòè îøèáêè ëîæèëèñü íà Äóìáëüäîðà òÿæåëûì ãðóçîì.  
  
"Åðóíäà", - îòâåòèë Äóìáëüäîð òàê, ÷òîáû ñïîêîéíûé òîí íå âûäàë åãî. "Ñèðè… Ïðîôåññîð Ïèí÷áåê ïðèíÿëñÿ çà îáóñòðîéñòâî â÷åðà âå÷åðîì".   
  
"Ýòî íå íîâîñòü, ÿ óëîâèë åãî âîíü ñðàçó æå, êàê âîøåë ñþäà".  
  
"Îí áåñïå÷íî îòíåññÿ ê êàêîé-òî ðàáîòå?"  
  
"Ìåíÿ ìîæíî áóäåò íàçâàòü áåñïå÷íûì, åñëè ÿ ýòî íå çàìå÷ó. Íè îäèí ó÷åíèê ñåðüåçíî íå ïîñòðàäàë çà òî âðåìÿ, ïîêà ÿ ïðåïîäàþ Çåëüÿ, ÷åãî íåëüçÿ ñêàçàòü î ìîèõ ïðåäøåñòâåííèêàõ".  
  
"Ïðàâäà". Ïûëèíêè íà ñîëíöå äåëàëè àòìîñôåðó êëàññà åùå áîëåå çëîâåùåé. È â ýòîì êëàññå âñå áûëî ñàìûì ïîêàçíûì è òåàòðàëüíûì, âïëîòü äà êàôåäðû, íà êîòîðîé ñòîÿë ðàáî÷èé ñòîë Ñíåéïà. Äóìáëüäîð âñìàòðèâàëñÿ â âûñîêèå áàíêè, êîòîðûå ñòîÿëè íà ïîëêå ÷óòü âûøå, è ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. "ß äàæå íå áóäó ñïðàøèâàòü, ÷òî ýòî ïëàâàåò â áîëüøîé áàíêå âîí òàì".  
  
Ñíåéï ïðîñëåäèë çà åãî âçãëÿäîì. "Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ìîãó ñêàçàòü Âàì, ðàçâå ÷òî çàâåðèòü, ÷òî îíè íåæèâûå. Êàæäûé ãîä Öåðåðà âûèñêèâàåò äëÿ ìåíÿ îòâðàòèòåëüíûå ýêçåìïëÿðû ðàñòèòåëüíîãî ìèðà. Â ýòîì ãîäó îíà ïðåâçîøëà ñàìó ñåáÿ. ß ñòàâëþ èõ òóäà, ãäå íå ïðèäåòñÿ âñå âðåìÿ ñìîòðåòü íà íèõ".  
  
"Òû ñòàíåøü ïðè÷èíîé íî÷íûõ êîøìàðîâ äëÿ ïåðâîêëàøåê".  
  
Ñíåéï çàêðûë äâåðöû øêàôà. "Â òîò äåíü, êîãäà ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ïîíàäåÿòüñÿ íå íà ñòðàõ, à íà ëîâêèé îáìàí ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû, ÿ ïîäàì â îòñòàâêó. Õîòÿ, äóìàþ, ìû ìîãëè áû ñêàçàòü èì, ÷òî ýòî îñòàíêè ó÷åíèêîâ, êîòîðûå çàâàëèëè ýêçàìåíû ïî Çåëüÿì".  
  
"Ñåâåðóñ…"  
  
"Íåìíîãî çäîðîâîãî ñòðàõà íå ïîâðåäèò".  
  
"Òû íå ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò âñåëÿåò äîñòàòî÷íî ñòðàõà?" Äóìáëüäîð ïîñïåøèë ïðîäîëæèòü, êîãäà ïîíÿë äâóñìûñëåííîñòü ýòîãî óòâåðæäåíèÿ. "Êîãäà ÿ âñïîìèíàþ, êàêîé óþòíîé áûë ýòîò êëàññ ïðè ïðîôåññîðå Áîéëü, äà ìîæåøü ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàêèå áûëè øóòêè. Ìåðëèí ìîé, ÿ íå âñïîìèíàë î íåé óæå ëåò 140. ß çíàþ, òû ìîæåøü ïîæàëîâàòüñÿ íà àêàäåìè÷åñêèå ñòàíäàðòû, ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ òåì âðåìåíåì… Îíà íå áûëà ñïåöèàëèñòîì â Çåëüåâàðåíèè. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, ó ìåíÿ áûëî âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî åå óðîâåíü çíàíèé áûë íà îäíó ãëàâó âïåðåäè íàñ. Åå çàíÿòèÿ áûëè ïîëíû æèçíè. Ó ìåíÿ äî ñèõ ïîð îñòàëîñü ïàðà øðàìîâ. Êîíå÷íî æå, îíà âçîðâàëà ñåáÿ, â êîíöå êîíöîâ. Ñíåñëà âåñü ïîòîëîê â êëàññå. Çàíÿòèÿ òîãäà áûëè â äðóãîé ÷àñòè ïîäçåìåëèé, ðÿäîì ñ Ðåìóñîâîé…"  
  
"Êëåòêîé", - íåïðèâåòëèâî ïðåäëîæèë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Òî÷íî. Ðàä, ÷òî òû íå äàë ñòåíàì çàòÿíóòüñÿ ñûðîñòüþ â ýòîì ãîäó".  
  
"Ïîïïè çàñòàâèëà ìåíÿ âûñóøèòü èõ". Ñîæàëåíèå â ñëîâàõ áûëî íåïðèêðûòûì. "ß áû îïÿòü ïðèáåãíóë áû ê ïîìîùè Çåëåíîãî ïîëçóí÷èêà, íî åãî âçðûâíûå êà÷åñòâà äåëàþò ýòî íåâîçìîæíûì. Ïåðâîêëàññíèêàì ìåíüøå âñåãî íóæíî ïîîùðåíèå â òîì, ÷òîáû ïîäîðâàòü òóò âñå".  
  
"Íó, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òû áû íå ñêó÷àë", - ðàäîñòíî îòâåòèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Ñíåéï óñòàâèëñÿ íà äèðåêòîðà. "Ìîæåò Âàì íàïîìíèòü, ÷òî ÿ çíàþ 189 ñïîñîá, êàê îòðàâèòü Âàñ".  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ïîäíÿë áðîâè. "Òàê ìàëî?"  
  
Ñíåéï ïîìåäëèë ñ îòâåòîì. "Èíîãäà ÿ çàáûâàþ, ÷òî Âû íå òîëüêî ÷îêíóòûé ñòàðèê, êîòîðûé ïðèñóòñòâóåò çäåñü, ÷òîáû ñâîäèòü ìåíÿ ñ óìà. Âû, íàâåðíîå, áîëüøå çàáûëè î Çåëüÿõ, ÷åì ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî óçíàþ. Âû íå ñêó÷àåòå ïî ðàáîòå?"  
  
"Èíîãäà", - ÷åñòíî îòâåòèë Äóìáëüäîð. "Ãîäû ðàáîòû ñ Íèêîëàñîì áûëè îäíèìè èç ñàìûõ ñ÷àñòëèâûõ â ìîåé æèçíè. Íî Õîãâàðòñó ñåãîäíÿ òðåáóåòñÿ áîëüøåå âíèìàíèå, à äîëæíîñòü äèðåêòîðà èäåò áîê î áîê. Òîëüêî áû åñëè ìû ìîãëè íàéòè Õðàíèòåëÿ, íî ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî çà òðèñòà ëåò íå áûëî åùå íè îäíîãî…"  
  
"À Ìèíåðâà íå ìîæåò?"  
  
"Åäèíñòâåííîå íåóäîáñòâî â òîì, ÷òî ìîé çàìåñòèòåëü - Àíèìàã, ýòî òî, ÷òî îíà íå ìîæåò ïîääåðæèâàòü ñâÿçü ñ… Íî íå ïîïðåêàé åå ýòèì. Îíà è òàê äåëàåò ðàáîòó çà äâîèõ".  
  
"Õîòü ðàç ïîâåðüòå, ÷òî ÿ…" - êèñëî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Ìîæåò áûòü ÿ è ÷îêíóòûé, íî…"  
  
"À-à. Äóìàþ, ìíå ñëåäóåò ïðèíåñòè èçâèíåíèÿ çà ýòó ôðàçó".  
  
Óëûáêà Äóìáëüäîðà áûëà ïîëíà ñèìïàòèè. "Çà÷åì æå ìåíÿòü ñòàðûå ïðèâû÷êè?"  
  
Ñíåéï íåðâíî âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî. Åãî âñåãäà îáåñêóðàæèâàëî, ÷òî â ïðèñóòñòâèè Äóìáëüäîðà åñòü ÷òî-òî ñòðàííî óñïîêàèâàþùåå, õîòÿ, âîçìîæíî, ýòî áûëà ëèøü ïîòðåáíîñòü â îäîáðåíèè ñî ñòîðîíû ñòîëü óâàæàåìîãî ÷åëîâåêà.  
  
Îäîáðåíèå, êîòîðîãî òàê íå õâàòàëî âñþ æèçíü.  
  
Äî ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ ñ Ãðåìó÷åé èâîé, îí èñêàë îäîáðåíèÿ ñî ñòîðîíû Äóìáëüäîðà. Ïîñëå òàêîãî ïðåäàòåëüñòâà, îí ñîñðåäîòî÷èë âíèìàíèå íà Âîëüäåìîðòå. À ïîòîì îáðàòíî ê Äóìáëüäîðó, íàäåÿñü íà áîëüøåå, ÷åì îáû÷íàÿ ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî áûë Àëüáóñ Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Íàõìóðèâøèñü èç-çà óñèëèâøåéñÿ ãîëîâíîé áîëè, Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë ãëàçà è çàìåòèë, ÷òî Äóìáëüäîð íåîòðûâíî íàáëþäàåò çà íèì. Ñíåéï ðàñïîçíàë åãî áåñïîêîéñòâî, ñêðûòîå çà òèøèíîé, è íåîæèäàííî ïîíÿë, ÷òî æå ïðèâåëî äèðåêòîðà ñþäà, â êëàññ Çåëèé. "Íå íàäî îáî ìíå áåñïîêîèòüñÿ. ß â ïîðÿäêå", - îòðûâèñòî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
Ñëó÷àè, êîãäà Äóìáëüäîð ñîñðåäîòà÷èâàë íà êîì-òî âñå ñâîå âíèìàíèå è ñèëó, áûëè ðåäêè è ñìóùàëè ñâîåé èñêëþ÷èòåëüíîñòüþ.  
  
Ñíåéï îòêðûë ðîò îò óäèâëåíèÿ, êîãäà îùóòèë âûïóùåííóþ íàðóæó ýíåðãèþ, êîòîðàÿ âäðóã çàïîëîíèëà âåñü êàáèíåò, è âñÿ áûëà íàïðàâëåíà íà íåãî. Áûëî áû ëåã÷å ïÿëèòüñÿ íà ñîëíöå, ÷åì âûäåðæàòü ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä ñèÿþùèõ ñèíèõ ãëàç, êîòîðûé ðàñêðûâàë âñå ñåêðåòû. Êàê áóäòî ïðåæíåé óÿçâèìîñòè áûëî ìàëî. Êàê áóäòî… Íà ìãíîâåíèå Ñíåéï çàêðûë ãëàçà, ïûòàÿñü âåðíóòü ñàìîîáëàäàíèå.  
  
"Íå áåñïîêîèòüñÿ?" - ýõîì ïîâòîðèë Äóìáëüäîð, íà ïîñëåäíåì ñëîâå åãî ãîëîñ íàäëîìèëñÿ. Îí âçÿë õîëîäíûå ðóêè Ñíåéï â ñâîè òåïëûå. "ß çíàþ, ÷òî ñíîâà è ñíîâà ðàçî÷àðîâûâàþ òåáÿ, íî íåóæåëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìíå ëåãêî îòïðàâëÿòü òåáÿ ê Âîëüäåìîðòó? ß áû îòäàë… Î, äèòÿ. Ìíå æàëü. Ìíå òàê æàëü, ÷òî ÿ ïîäâåë òåáÿ".  
  
Áîëü, êîòîðàÿ çàñòûëà â ãëàçàõ äèðåêòîðà, îñòàíîâèëà Ñíåéïà, è îí íå ñòàë ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ, êîãäà áûë óâëå÷åí â îáúÿòèÿ, è Äóìáëüäîð ñòàë ãëàäèòü Ñíåéïà ïî çàòûëêó. Íåóêëþæå ïûòàÿñü óñïîêîèòü äèðåêòîðà, Ñíåéï âäîõíóë çàïàõ ëèìîíà è ñîëíöà, è óñïîêîèëñÿ ñàì.  
  
***  
  
Çíàÿ î íåçàêîííûõ, íåñîìíåííî îïàñíûõ è ÷àñòî ñïîñîáíûõ ïðè÷èíèòü òðàâìû òâàðÿõ Õàãðèäà, êîòîðûìè îí, êîíå÷íî, îïÿòü îáçàâåäåòñÿ â ýòîì ïîëóãîäèè, Ñíåéï îòíåñ åìó çàïàñ îñíîâíûõ çåëèé, îòìàõíóëñÿ îò îáåñïîêîåííûõ âîïðîñîâ ïî ïîâîäó çäîðîâüÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ îáðàòíî â çàìîê.  
  
Ïðèâû÷êà çàñòàâèëà ïîâåðíóòü â ñòîðîíó Áàøíè Çìåè, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí âñïîìíèë ÷òî áîëüøå òàì íå æèâåò. Åìó ñðî÷íî ïîíàäîáèëàñü óáîðíàÿ, è Ñíåéï âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ îäíîé èç êîìíàò Ãåðìèîíû, ïîòîìó ÷òî çíàë îò Äóìáëüäîðà, ÷òî îíà ïåðååõàëà â ñïàëüíþ äëÿ ñåäüìûõ êëàññîâ.  
  
Ïåðåæäàâ, ïîêà íîãè ïåðåñòàíóò äðîæàòü ïîñëå î÷åðåäíîãî âûìàòûâàþùåãî ïðèñòóïà òîøíîòû, îí ïðîãëîòèë ëåêàðñòâà è ïëþõíóëñÿ â øåçëîíã â óãëó âàííîé, ðîñêîøíûé áëåñê ýòîé êîìíàòû ïîðàçèòåëüíî îòëè÷àëñÿ îò ïîòðåïàííîãî, íî óäèâèòåëüíî ïðèâû÷íîãî óþòà îñòàëüíûõ êîìíàò. Èíòåðåñíî, ýòî òîæå áûëî ðåøåíèåì Ãåðìèîíû? Êàçàëîñü ìàëîâåðîÿòíûì, íî ó íåãî áûëî ìàëî èíôîðìàöèè, ÷òîáû îáîñíîâàòü ýòî ïðåäïîëîæåíèå - è íè ìàëåéøåãî øàíñà ïîäíàáðàòüñÿ îïûòà â áóäóùåì, óíûëî íàïîìíèë ñåáå Ñíåéï.  
  
Îíà îñòàâèëà íà ðàêîâèíå òóàëåòíûå ïðèíàäëåæíîñòè, êàê áóäòî ñîáèðàëàñü óïàêîâàòü èõ, íî çàáûëà ïðî ýòî â ñàìûé ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò. Íå òî, ÷òîáû åé ïîíàäîáèëñÿ êîíäèöèîíåð äëÿ âîëîñ, ñ åå íîâîé ïðè÷åñêîé, êîòîðàÿ äåëàëà åå…  
  
Ñíåéï çàêðûë ãëàçà è ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ, ÷òîáû íå ñáëåâàòü îïÿòü.  
  
***  
  
Áëàãîäàðÿ ïîòðÿñàþùå ðàííåìó ïîäúåìó, óòðî êàçàëîñü Ãåðìèîíå áåñêîíå÷íûì, ïîñëå çàâòðàêà îíà ïðîâåëà òðè ÷àñà, ïîìîãàÿ ïðîôåññîð Âåêòîð. Óñêîëüçíóâ îò ïðîôåññîðà Òðåëîíè, Ãåðìèîíà íàïðàâèëàñü â ñâîè êîìíàòû, ÷òîáû çàáðàòü ïîñëåäíèå âåùè, êîòîðûå ïîíàäîáÿòñÿ â òå÷åíèå ñåìåñòðà. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ïîãëîùåíà óìåíüøåíèåì êíèã è ïåðãàìåíòîâ, ÷òîáû óëîæèòüñÿ çà îäèí ðàç, êîãäà ðàçäàâøèéñÿ çâóê, çàñòàâèë åå ïîäíÿòü ãëàçà è óâèäåòü Ñíåéïà â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå, êîòîðûé âåë â âàííóþ êîìíàòó è ñïàëüíþ. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ñáèòà ñ òîëêó èç-çà íåÿñíîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ îò Çàêëèíàíèÿ Óõóäøåíèÿ Íàðóæíîñòè. Ýòî çàêëèíàíèå áûëî ëèøü îò÷àñòè äåéñòâåííûì äëÿ òåõ, êòî çíàë, ÷òî îíî åñòü. Òîëüêî ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå îíà çàìåòèëà íåðîâíî îòñòðèæåííûå âîëîñû, ýòî òîëüêî ïîä÷åðêèâàëî âûñòóïàþùèå êîñòè ñëèøêîì ñòðîãîãî ëèöà. Ó êîæè áûë ëåãêèé çåëåíîâàòûé îòòåíîê, à ïîä ãëàçàìè ñèíÿêè. Åñëè îíà íàäåÿëàñü íà êàêîå-òî ïðîÿâëåíèå ðàäîñòè ñî ñòîðîíû Ñíåéïà, òî áûëà ðàçî÷àðîâàíà.  
  
"ß îñòàâëþ Âàñ, ïðîäîëæàéòå óïàêîâûâàòü âåùè", - ñêàçàë îí, ñìåðèâ åå âçãëÿäîì áåç âñÿêîãî èíòåðåñà.  
  
"Íå íàäî", - íåâîëüíî çàïðîòåñòîâàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "ß ñî â÷åðà Âàñ íå âèäåëà…" - îíà çàïíóëàñü.  
  
Ñíåéï ïîïðîáîâàë è íå ñìîã óõâàòèòü çà õâîñò óñêîëüçàþùèå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. "Â÷åðà?" Îí çàäåðæàëñÿ âçãëÿäîì íà åå ïðè÷åñêå, è åùå áîëüøå íàõìóðèëñÿ, êîãäà îñîçíàë, ÷òî íå èìååò íè ìàëåéøåãî ïîíÿòèÿ, î ÷åì îíà ãîâîðèò, èëè êàê æå îí óçíàë, ÷òî îíà ïîäñòðèãëàñü.  
  
Ýòîò ïðîâàë â ïàìÿòè è ñâÿçàííûé ñ íèì î÷åðåäíàÿ ïîòåðÿ êîíòðîëÿ íàä ñèòóàöèåé, âûçâàëè íåîáúÿñíèìûé ñòðàõ.   
  
"Àõ, äà", - ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà, îáåñïîêîåííàÿ åãî ðåàêöèåé. "Äèðåêòîð è ìàäàì Ïîìôðè áûëè òàê äîáðû, ÷òî ðàçðåøèëè ìíå íåìíîãî ïîñèäåòü ñ Âàìè".  
  
"Çà÷åì? ß òåïåðü - íîâûé âèä çðåëèùíîãî ñïîðòà?"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà èç-çà ãîðå÷è â åãî ñëîâàõ. "Ìíå ýòî áûëî íóæíî. ß áåñïîêîèëàñü î Âàñ", - ïðîñòî äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
Ýòî çàñòàâèëî åãî çàìîë÷àòü, âðÿä ëè ÷òî-òî åùå áûëî â åãî ñèëàõ.  
  
"Ãåðì… Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, Âû…"  
  
"Îé, íå áóäüòå ñìåøíûì", - îòðåçàëà îíà. Ãåðìèîíà äóìàëà, ÷òî áûëà ãîòîâà, íî âäðóã âûÿñíèëà, ÷òî îøèáàëàñü: îíà áûëà îïóñòîøåíà èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ýòîò õëàäíîêðîâíûé íåçíàêîìåö îòíîñèòñÿ ê íåé, êàê ê íàçîéëèâîé øêîëüíèöå. "Çåìëÿ íå ïåðåñòàíåò âåðòåòüñÿ, òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî Âû íàçâàëè ìåíÿ Ãåðìèîíîé. Íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü, äîãîâîðèëèñü? Âû ñêàçàëè, ÷òî Âàì íðàâèòñÿ ìîÿ ïðè÷åñêà, è ñíîâà çàñíóëè. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íàïè÷êàëà Âàñ ñíîòâîðíûìè ïî ñàìîå íå ìîãó".  
  
"À-à", - ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï. Îí áûëî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ýòî áûë ñîí. Íåïðîèçâîëüíî åãî âçãëÿä âåðíóëñÿ ê åå âîëîñàì.  
  
"Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðèòå ìíå, ÷òî ýòî áûëà ïðîñòî âåæëèâîñòü". Â îòâåò Ãåðìèîíà áûëà âîçíàãðàæäåíà - íàïðÿæåííîñòü ëèíèé íà ëèöå Ñíåéïà è âîêðóã ðòà çàìåòíî îñëàáëà.  
  
"Ýòî çâó÷èò íåïðàâäîïîäîáíî. Ó Âàñ ïðåëåñòíàÿ øåÿ. È ìíå íå ñòîèëî ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì", - ñåðäèòî äîáàâèë îí ìãíîâåíèå ñïóñòÿ. "Çäåñü íå÷åìó óñìåõàòüñÿ. Âû íå ñäåëàëè íè÷åãî ðàçóìíîãî". Îí íå ìîã èçáàâèòüñÿ îò îùóùåíèÿ, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ÷òî-òî åùå, åå ãëàçà ïî÷òè ÷òî ñâåðêàëè. "Ïîêà Âû ñèäåëè ñî ìíîé, ÿ…?"  
  
"Íå ïàíèêóéòå", - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, â ãîëîñå çàçâó÷àë îòòåíîê ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ. "Âû íå ãîâîðèëè âî ñíå, íå õðàïåëè è íå ïóñêàëè ñëþíè". Ãåðìèîíà ñëûøàëà ñâîé ëåïåò, è äåëàëà âñå, ÷òîáû îí îñòàëñÿ, ïîêà îíà íå íàéäåò ñïîñîá âîçîáíîâèòü êîíòàêò ñ íèì. "Âàøå öåëîìóäðèå, èëè ÷òî òàì îò íåãî îñòàëîñü, ñîâåðøåííî íå ïîñòðàäàëî".  
  
Åãî ïðåäàëè òîëüêî ìåðöàíèå â ãëàçàõ è ñæàòûå ÷åëþñòè. "Íå äåðçèòå".  
  
×òî-òî â åãî ãîëîñå çàñòàâèëî Ãåðìèîíó îáðàòèòü âíèìàíèå, íî ïîòðåáîâàëîñü ìãíîâåíèå, ÷òîáû ìûñëåííî âåðíóòüñÿ è ïîíÿòü, ÷òî æå îíà òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàëà. À çàòåì çíà÷èìîñòü ñóðîâîãî êîíòðîëÿ íàä òåëîì è ëèöîì, ïîáåã îáðàòíî ê àêàäåìè÷åñêîìó êîñòþìó, äàæå áåñïîùàäíî îñòðèæåííûå âîëîñû, âñå ñëîæèëîñü â åäèíûé óæàñíûé ñìûñë.  
  
Âîëíà ïðàâåäíîãî ãíåâà è ïîðûâ çàùèòèòü Ñíåéïà çàõëåñòíóëè åå ñ òàêîé ñèëîé, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà çàäðîæàëà. Ñãîðàÿ îò ïåðâîáûòíîé æàæäû ìåñòè, ðóêà, â êîòîðîé îáû÷íî ëåæàëà ïàëî÷êà êîíâóëüñèâíî çàäåðãàëàñü, à â óøàõ ñòîÿë íàñòîëüêî íåïðèÿòíûé è ÷óäîâèùíûé øóì, ÷òî ýòî çàñëîíèëî ñîáîé âñå îñòàëüíîå, íà âëàæíîé êîæå âûñòóïèë õîëîäíûé ïîò. Âîëüäåìîðò èçíàñèëîâàë åãî. È îíà îòîñëàëà åãî îáðàòíî íà ýòî.  
  
"Ñÿäüòå. ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Âû áîëüíû?" Íà î÷åíü êîðîòêèé ìèã òûëüíàÿ ñòîðîíà ëàäîíè Ñåâåðóñà ëåãëà åé íà ëîá.  
  
"ß íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, åñòü ëè ó Âàñ æàð". Ñíåéï áûë â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå.  
  
"Â îòëè÷èå îò Âàñ, íåò, ó ìåíÿ íåò òåìïåðàòóðû. Ïðîñòî…" Êàê æå îáúÿñíèòü ñâîþ ðåàêöèþ? Íà íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé îíà áûëà ïîëíîñòüþ ñáèòà ñ òîëêó, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñìîãëà ïðèäóìàòü. "ß íå ñïàëà", - âÿëî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà. Ýòî áûëî åå ïðàâîì - ïîäåëèòüñÿ ýòèì ñ íèì, ïðåäëîæèòü õîòü êàêîå-íèáóäü óòåøåíèå, êîòîðîå áûëî â åå ñèëàõ. Íî íå ýòî áûëî åìó íóæíî îò íåå, òàê ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà äîëæíà äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå çíàåò.  
  
Ýòî áûëî ÷åðòîâñêè áîëüíî, ðåàëüíîñòü èõ íåñóùåñòâóþùèõ îòíîøåíèé íàêîíåö ñòàëà òàêîé ïîíÿòíîé è îñÿçàåìîé, è âåäü áîëüøå íè÷åãî íåëüçÿ ïîäåëàòü.  
  
"ß íèêîãäà íå âèäåë, ÷òîáû âû òàê âûãëÿäåëè", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, íå óáåæäåííûé.  
  
"Åäèíñòâåííûé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ ïåðåæèëà òàêîé æå ñòðåññ - ýòî êîãäà áûëè óáèòû ìîè ðîäèòåëè. È åñëè Âû ñïðîñèòå, ïî÷åìó ÿ òàê âîëíîâàëàñü çà Âàñ, êëÿíóñü, ÿ ïðîêëÿíó Âàñ", - âîð÷ëèâî äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
Êàê ïðîÿâëåíèå ñèìïàòèè ýòî áûëî äîâîëüíî èñêóñíî è ëîâêî ïî ãðèôôèíäîðñêèì ñòàíäàðòàì. Îíà êàçàëàñü òàêîé ïûëêîé, ÷òî Ñíåéïó áûëî ñëîæíî ñïðÿòàòü óëûáêó. "Ìîæåòå ïîïûòàòüñÿ", - îòâåòèë îí. Åãî áûëàÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷åííàÿ ðåøèìîñòü âäðóã ðàñòàÿëà áëàãîäàðÿ èñöåëÿþùåìó òåïëó ïðèñóòñòâèÿ Ãåðìèîíû.  
  
"Íå ïðîâîöèðóéòå. Ïðèíèìàÿ âî âíèìàíèå òî, ÷òî âûãëÿäèòå Âû òàê, ñëîâíî Âàñ âåòðîì ìîæåò ñäóòü, ýòî íå áóäåò ïðîáëåìîé. ß ïîäîæäó, ïîêà ê Âàì âåðíåòñÿ ñèëà. Óäèâëåíà, ÷òî Âû âñå åùå ðàçãîâàðèâàåòå ñî ìíîé", - óíûëî äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Ïî÷åìó?" Ê åãî ðàäîñòè, îíà ñíîâà ïîðîçîâåëà.  
  
"Âîëüäåìîðò èç Âàñ âñþ êðîâü âûïèë. ß õîòåëà, ÷òîáû Âû áûëè â áåçîïàñíîñòè, à âìåñòî ýòîãî ìîè ïðåäëîæåíèÿ åäâà íå óáèëè Âàñ". Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà äîâîëüíî áëèçêî è çàìåòèëà èçûñêàííóþ îáòà÷êó øâîâ íà ïîäíÿòîì âîðîòíè÷êå æàêåòà, Ñíåéï íîñèë åãî ïîä àêàäåìè÷åñêîé ìàíòèåé. Ïóøèíêà íà âîðîòíèêå ïîðòèëà ñîâåðøåíñòâî ìàòîâîãî ÷åðíîãî öâåòà, è Ãåðìèîíà ñ ëåãêîìûñëåííîé èíòèìíîñòüþ ñìàõíóëà åå.  
  
Ïî ðåàêöèè Ñíåéïà íåëüçÿ áûëî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí çàìåòèë â ýòîì æåñòå ÷òî-òî íåîáû÷íîå. "Ïî÷åìó âñå ãðèôôèíäîðöû ÷óâñòâóþò ñåáÿ îáÿçàííûìè âñå ñëèøêîì äðàìàòèçèðîâàòü? Õîòü ÿ è îñîçíàþ, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò íàñòîÿùèì øîêîì äëÿ Âàñ, íî ÿ ñàì äåëàþ âûáîð".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ðîò.  
  
"È íå íàäî âûÿñíÿòü, ÷åì æå îáîðà÷èâàåòñÿ âûáîð â íåêîòîðûõ ñëó÷àÿõ", - ïðåäâîñõèòèë Ñíåéï.  
  
Ïîòðÿñåííàÿ, îíà âñòðåòèëàñü ñ íèì âçãëÿäîì, íî âìåñòî ãîðå÷è óâèäåëà òîëüêî áåñïîêîéñòâî çà íåå è òîëèêó ñêðûòîãî þìîðà. Âñå îñòàëüíîå, ÷òî Ñíåéï, âîçìîæíî, ÷óâñòâîâàë, áûëî ñêðûòî, ÷òîáû ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñ ýòèì íàåäèíå, è ýòî, êîíå÷íî, áûëî åãî ïðèâû÷êîé. Îíà èçî âñåõ ñèë ïîñòàðàëàñü îòâåòèòü ïîäîáíûì îáðàçîì.  
  
"Äàæå ÿ íå íàñòîëüêî áåñòàêòíàÿ".  
  
Ñíåéï íå ïûòàëñÿ ñäåðæàòü óëûáêó, êîòîðàÿ îñâåòèëà óñòàëîå ëèöî. "Ñàìîîáìàí - çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ øòóêà", - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí.  
  
"ß ìîãëà áû ïðîèçíåñòè ñàìî ñîáîé íàïðàøèâàþùèéñÿ îòâåò", - âåæëèâî ïîä÷åðêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Ïðîêëÿòüå, òîëüêî ÷òî Âû ïîéìàëè ìåíÿ - ïîïàëñÿ â ñîáñòâåííóþ ëîâóøêó", - âçäîõíóâ ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï. "Ýòîò ðàçãîâîð íå ñòîèëî íà÷èíàòü".  
  
"×óøü!" - ðåøèòåëüíî ñêàçàëà îíà.   
  
"Ãåðìèîíà!"  
  
"Îé, ÿ Âàñ óìîëÿþ", - óÿçâëåíî îòâåòèëà îíà. "Â òîì, ÷òî ìû íàñëàæäàåìñÿ êîìïàíèåé äðóã äðóãà íåò íè÷åãî íåóìåñòíîãî. Îäèí ïîöåëóé íå èçìåíèë ýòîãî, ÷òîáû òàì åùå îí íè èçìåíèë". Îíà ñêîëüçíóëà âçãëÿäîì ïî åãî ãóáàì è îòâåëà ãëàçà â ñòîðîíó. "Âû ñòàëè ìîèì äðóãîì, ïðåæäå âñåãî. È õîòü ÿ ïðåäïî÷ëà áû íå ïåðåæèâàòü, íî ÿ ïåðåæèâàþ çà äðóçåé. ß íå ñòàíó äëÿ Âàñ îáóçîé".  
  
Ñíåéï áðîñèë íà íåå íåäîâåð÷èâûé âçãëÿä è ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî ìàëîïîíÿòíîå.  
  
"Äîïóñêàþ, ÷òî ýòî áûë âûïàä ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû", - ñî ñìèðåíèåì ïðèçíàëà îíà.  
  
Ñíåéï âèäåë âñå ìàëåíüêèå îòìåòèíû ñòðåññà, êîòîðûõ íå áûëî íåäåëþ íàçàä, è òî, êàêèå óñèëèÿ Ãåðìèîíà ïðèêëàäûâàëà. È õîòü îí ïðåêðàñíî çíàë, ÷òî äîëæåí ñäåëàòü, òàêàÿ æåñòîêîñòü áûëà ñëèøêîì äàæå äëÿ íåãî. "Ñêîðåå ìîëüáà ïðîÿâèòü ê Âàì òåðïèìîñòü", - îòâåòèë îí. "Ïðèáåðåãèòå áåñïîêîéñòâî äëÿ òåõ, êîìó îíî íóæíî. Âû ïðåêðàòèòå íàêîíåö…? ß â ïîðÿäêå", - âûíóæäåííî äîáàâèë îí, ïîäñòðåêàåìûé ê ïðîäîëæåíèþ ðàçãîâîðà òîëüêî ÷åñòíîñòüþ åå ãëàç.  
  
"ß äóìàëà, ñëèçåðèíöû äîëæíû áûòü èñêóñíûìè ëæåöàìè. Âàøå óòâåðæäåíèå çâó÷àëî áû óáåäèòåëüíåå, åñëè áû Âû íå âûãëÿäåëè òàê óæàñíî", - îòêðîâåííî ñêàçàëà îíà, ÷òî ïîêàçàëîñü Ñíåéïó äîâîëüíî çàáàâíûì.  
  
"Åñëè Âû ñåðüåçíî ðåøèëè ñòàòü ìåäèêîâåäüìîé, Âàì ñòîèò ïîðàáîòàòü íàä ñâîèì âðà÷åáíûì òàêòîì".  
  
"Íî Âû íå äóìàåòå, ÷òî ÿ ñòàíó? Â ñìûñëå, ìåäèêîâåäüìîé", - äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
Ñíåéï ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê ñòåíå. "Âû ñïðàøèâàåòå ó ìåíÿ ñîâåòà?"  
  
"À Âû äàäèòå åãî?"  
  
Îí ñëàáî óëûáíóëñÿ. "Íåò".  
  
"Äàæå åñëè ÿ ïîïðîøó ó Âàñ?"  
  
"Ýòî äðóãîå äåëî. Íî ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî Âàì íóæåí ÿ, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü òî, ÷òî Âû óæå è òàê çíàåòå".  
  
"×òî ÿ íå ñîçäàíà áûòü ìåäèêîâåäüìîé? ß çíàþ, è ìàäàì Ïîìôðè òîæå. Õîòÿ íàó÷óñü ó íåå âñåìó, ÷åìó òîëüêî ñìîãó, è ïðèäàþ ýòèì ïðàâäîïîäîáíîñòü îòãîâîðêå, ïðèäóìàííîé äèðåêòîðîì. Íî êîãäà äåëî äîéäåò äî Ñ-óðîâíÿ è òîãî, ÷åì çàíÿòüñÿ, êîãäà ÿ ïîêèíó Õîãâàðòñ… Ìíå íàäî íàó÷èòüñÿ çàêëèíàíèÿì, êîòîðûå ïîìîãóò ñ ÿçûêàìè. Ñëóøàÿ Âàñ è ïðîôåññîðà Ôëèòâèêà… Íåêîòîðûå èç ýòèõ äðåâíèõ òåêñòîâ… ß ñòîëüêî åùå íå ïîíèìàþ. Ñòîëüêî çíàíèé, êîòîðûõ æäåò ñâîé ÷åðåä. ß õî÷ó ñïðîñèòü ó ïðîôåññîðà Ôëèòâèêà, ðàçðåøèò ëè îí ìíå çàíèìàòüñÿ íà Ñ-óðîâíå, è ïîçæå, åñëè îí îò ìåíÿ íå îòêàæåòñÿ, ÿ áû õîòåëà ñòàòü åãî ó÷åíèöåé. È ïîðàáîòàòü íàä Äðåâíèìè Ðóíàìè ñ Áèëëîì - ïðîôåññîðîì Óèçëè, òî åñòü. Õîòÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî õî÷ó çàíèìàòüñÿ òîëüêî èññëåäîâàíèÿìè. Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ îáùàòüñÿ ñ ëþäüìè. Äóìàþ, ÿ áûëà áû õîðîøèì ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì. ß çíàþ, ó ìåíÿ ñîâñåì íåò îïûòà, íî ñëó÷àëîñü, êîãäà êòî-íèáóäü çàñòðåâàë ñ äîìàøíåé ðàáîòîé, è ÿ ïðîáîâàëà îáúÿñíèòü è âèäåëà, êàê áàö, îáúÿñíåíèÿ ñðàáàòûâàëè, è äàëüøå îíè íà÷èíàëè äóìàòü ñàìè…" Ñëîâà åäâà ïîñïåâàëè äðóã çà äðóæêîé, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî, åå ãëàçà èñêðèëèñü. "Âû çíàåòå, ïðî ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðþ", - ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ ñêàçàëà îíà.  
  
"Çíàþ", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ñíåéï, ñìîòðÿ íà íåå ñ óâàæåíèåì è ïðèâÿçàííîñòüþ.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà íàñóïèëàñü. "Íó êîíå÷íî çíàåòå, èìåííî ïîýòîìó Âû íå ïîçâîëÿåòå ïåðâîêëàøêàì ñâåñòè Âàñ ñ óìà. Âû ñåãîäíÿ âèäåëèñü ñ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè?"  
  
Ðåçêàÿ ñìåíà òåìû çàñòàëà åãî âðàñïëîõ, è ñðàçó ïåðåìåíèëîñü âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, à óëûáêà èñ÷åçëà èç åãî ãëàç.  
  
"Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, äà. Ó ìåíÿ ëåãêàÿ àëëåðãèÿ, âîò è âñå. Îíà äîëæíà ïðîéòè â òå÷åíèå ñóòîê".  
  
"Î, ýòî õîðîøî. À íà ÷òî ó Âàñ àëëåðãèÿ - íà ëèëèþ?"  
  
"Íåò. Ñàìîå èðîíè÷íîå òî, ÷òî àëëåðãèÿ íà Âîëüäåìîðòà, íà òàêîãî, êàêîé îí ñåé÷àñ". Â ãîëîñå ïðîçâó÷àëà íå ëåãêîìûñëèå, ê êîòîðîìó Ñíåéï ñòðåìèëñÿ, à îòêðûòàÿ áîëü, ïðåäàâøàÿ åãî. Óíèæåííûé, îí îòâåðíóëñÿ.  
  
"Òóò íå÷åìó óäèâëÿòüñÿ, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò, äîëæíî áûòü, ñ ñîáîé ñäåëàë, ÷òîáû õîòü îòäàëåííî íàïîìèíàòü ÷åëîâåêà", - áûñòðî ïðîãîâîðèëà Ãåðìèîíà, îïàñàÿñü, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ñîâñåì óéäåò. "ß çíàþ, Âû, íàâåðíÿêà, çàíÿòû, íî ïðåæäå ÷åì Âû óéäåòå, ìîæíî ïîïðîñèòü îá îäîëæåíèè? Ìîãó ÿ îäîëæèòü ïî÷èòàòü êíèãè èç Âàøåé áèáëèîòåêè? ß èìåþ â âèäó, ìàããëîâñêóþ ëèòåðàòóðó. Äî Õîãâàðòñà ÿ ìàëî ÷åãî ÷èòàëà èç õóäîæåñòâåííûõ êíèã, è ñîâñåì íè÷åãî, êàê ïðèåõàëà ñþäà. Òàê ìíîãî îáëàñòåé çíàíèé, êîòîðûå… Íî ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî âñåãäà óñïåþ. È ïðèøëî âðåìÿ óçíàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðî ìàããëîâñêóþ ëèòåðàòóðó. Äóìàþ, ÿ ìîãëà áû íà÷àòü ñ ïîýçèè".  
  
"È ïîêîí÷èòü ñ íåé?"  
  
"×òî-òî âðîäå òîãî", - ñîãëàñèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, ÷èñòîñåðäå÷íî ñîçíàâøèñü. "Íàäî ñ ÷åãî-òî íà÷àòü, à ïîýçèÿ êîðî÷å".  
  
"È ñòðî÷êè îáû÷íî íå äîõîäÿò äî êîíöà ñòðàíèöû. Çàáàâíî ñëóøàòü ýòó ïîëíóþ ÷åïóõó, Âû çàáûëè, ÿ âèäåë êíèãè, êîòîðûå ìû çàáèðàëè èç Âàøåãî äîìà. Ñåêðåò óáåäèòåëüíîé ëæè - ýòî óìåíèå óáåäèòü ïîëíîñòüþ è íå ñèëüíî óñëîæíÿòü".  
  
"Äàëè ìíå õîòÿ áû ïîïûòêó ïîïðîáîâàòü".  
  
"Âû, äîëæíî áûòü, ïóòàåòå ìåíÿ ñ êåì-òî. ×òî íà ñàìîì äåëå ïðîèçîøëî â÷åðà íî÷üþ?" - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï òåì æå ëþáåçíûì òîíîì.  
  
Ïðèãâîæäåííàÿ ê ìåñòó ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì, Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íå ìîæåò ñîëãàòü åìó, íî âñå æå îíà óâèëüíóëà è íå ñêàçàëà ïðàâäó öåëèêîì. "Íåìíîãî. Âû òîëüêî ïðîöèòèðîâàëè íåñêîëüêî ñòðî÷åê, êîãäà íåíàäîëãî ïðîñíóëèñü. È ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü ðàññêàçûâàòü Âàì, êàêèå èìåííî ñòðî÷êè, ïîòîìó ÷òî Âû òîëüêî áóäåòå ãëóìèòüñÿ è âñå èñïîðòèòå".  
  
"Ïîíÿòíî, çíà÷èò ÷òî-òî ðîìàíòè÷íîå". Ó Ñíåéïà áûë òàêîé âèä, êàê áóäòî îí òîëüêî ÷òî ñúåë îñîáåííî êèñëûé ëèìîí.  
  
"Ìîæíî ñêàçàòü è òàê. Íî êîíå÷íî íå "ïðè Ëóíå, â èþíå, ñîïëèâûå ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîñòè".  
  
Ñíåéï ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ïðîèçíåñ: "Íàäåþñü, ÷òî íåò".  
  
Óñìåøêà Ãåðìèîíû áûëà ëèøåíà ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîñòè. "Òîãäà íèêàêèõ ñþðïðèçîâ äëÿ Âàñ. Ïî÷åìó Âû ÷èòàåòå ìàããëîâñêóþ ëèòåðàòóðó?"  
  
Ñíåéï ïîçâîëèë åé ïåðåâåñòè ðàçãîâîð íà ìåíåå èíòèìíóþ òåìó, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå èñïûòûâàë íèêàêîãî æåëàíèÿ óçíàòü, ñêîëüêî æå åé âûäàë â÷åðà. "Ïîòîìó ÷òî ó âîëøåáíèêîâ íåò îñîáåííûõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé ê èñêóññòâó".  
  
"Ïîëàãàþ, îíè íàïðàâëÿþò âñþ ñâîå òâîð÷åñòâî â ðóñëî ìàãèè", - çàäóì÷èâî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Îíè?" - ïîä÷åðêíóâ, ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï. "Âû îäíà èç íàñ".  
  
"Íå ñîâñåì", - ðåøèòåëüíî îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî êòî-íèáóäü èç ìàããëîðîæäåííûõ ìîæåò áûòü "îäíèì èç âàñ". Íî íå ÷óâñòâóþ íåîáõîäèìîñòè ïî-ïðåæíåìó èçâèíÿòüñÿ çà ýòî. ß âïîëíå ñ÷àñòëèâà è òàê - íà äðóæåñêîé íîãå ñ îáîèìè ìèðàìè".  
  
"Îòëè÷íî", - óäèâëåííî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Âû çíàëè?"  
  
"ß ïðåïîäàâàòåëü. ß äîëæåí çàìå÷àòü òàêèå âåùè".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà çàäóì÷èâî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. "Èíîãäà âû ìîæåòå áûòü óæàñíî ñàìîäîâîëüíûì".  
  
"Íå ñàìîäîâîëüíûì, ïðàâûì".  
  
Îíà áðîñèëà íà íåãî îñóæäàþùèé âçãëÿä, è Ñíåéï æåñòêî ïîäàâèë æåëàíèå ïîöåëîâàòü Ãåðìèîíó.   
  
"Ñîåäèíÿòü äâà ìèðà è âïðàâäó òÿæåëî?" - ñïðîñèë îí.  
  
"Ýòî îáû÷íî íåñóùåñòâåííî â øêîëå. Íî ÷åðåç ãîä ÿ ïîêèíó Õîãâàðòñ. È ÿ áåç ïîíÿòèÿ, êàêîâ âîëøåáíûé ìèð çà ïðåäåëàìè Õîãâàðòñà".  
  
Ñíåéï ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè. "Áåðèòå, ÷òî çàõîòèòå èç ìîåé áèáëèîòåêè. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ìîãó ïîëîæèòüñÿ íà Âàøå áëàãîðàçóìèå. Òàì åñòü íåñêîëüêî òîìîâ, ÿ áû ïðåäïî÷åë, ÷òîáû Âû èõ íå ÷èòàëè. Âû óçíàåòå èõ, êîãäà óâèäèòå".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà, è ïîäóìàëà, à çíàë ëè îí, êàê ìíîãî äëÿ íåå çíà÷èò òî, ÷òî îí ïî-ïðåæíåìó äîâåðÿåò åé. "Ìíå áóäåò íå õâàòàòü íàøèõ ðàçãîâîðîâ", - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, ÷óâñòâî îãðîìíîñòè ýòîé ïîòåðè îõâàòèëî åå. "Ìíå áóäåò íå õâàòàòü Âàñ".  
  
Â åãî âçãëÿäå ÷òî-òî çàõëîïíóëîñü. "Ýòî ïðîéäåò", - õëàäíîêðîâíî îòâåòèë îí, ïîäâîäÿ òåì ñàìûì èòîã.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ðåäêî âûõîäèëà èç ñåáÿ, è çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ñòðàííûõ ÏÌÑ-íûõ ìîìåíòîâ ðàçäðàæèòåëüíîñòè, ñ÷èòàëà ñåáÿ ëåãêîêîíòàêòèðóþùåé ñ äðóãèìè ëþäüìè. Ñòðàõ çà íåãî, âèíà, ñòðàñòíîå è íåîáóçäàííîå âîæäåëåíèå ñîæãëè âñþ åå ïðàâèëüíóþ òâåðäîñòü, êàê âûñóøåííàÿ ñîëíöåì òðàâà ñãîðàåò â îòêðûòîì îãíå.  
  
"Åñëè áû ÿ òîëüêî õîòåëà ñåêñà ñ òîáîé, íåóæåëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå ñìîãëà áû ïîëó÷èòü òî, ÷òî õî÷ó?" - ïîòðåáîâàëà îíà, ïîäêðàäûâàÿñü ê íåìó. Îí ìãíîâåííî îòñòóïèë, äîâåðÿÿ ñîáñòâåííîìó ñàìîêîíòðîëþ íå áîëüøå, ÷åì åé. "Åñëè ñïîñîáû íàïðÿìóþ âûáèòü òåáÿ èç ýòèõ ìîðàëüíûõ ïðèíöèïîâ íå ñðàáîòàëè áû (õîòÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òîáû îíè ñðàáîòàëè), ÿ ïðîñòî ñâàðèëà áû ïîðöèþ Îáîðîòíîãî Çåëüÿ, äàëà áû åãî êàêîãî-íèáóäü îçàáî÷åííîìó îäíîêëàññíèêó è ïðîâåëà áû ñëåäóþùèå äâà ÷àñà, òðàõàÿ òâîþ êîïèþ èçîáðàæåíèå. Íî ÿ íå ñäåëàþ ýòî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó òåáÿ. À íå òîëüêî òó ÷àñòü òåëà, ãäå áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè íàõîäÿòñÿ òâîè ìîçãè". Îíà ìàõíóëà ðóêîé â ñòîðîíó øèðèíêè åãî áðþê. "Õîòÿ ýòî ÿ òîæå õî÷ó. ß õî÷ó…"  
  
Ïîâèñëà àáñîëþòíàÿ òèøèíà, íàïîëíåííàÿ âîæäåëåíèåì.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñ ãðîìêèì âçäîõîì ðåçêî îïóñòèëàñü íà ïîäëîêîòíèê äèâàíà, ïîòèðàÿ ëèöî ðóêàìè. Åå ðóêè äðîæàëè, ñåêñóàëüíîå íàïðÿæåíèå ïîòðåñêèâàëî âîêðóã íåå, êàê ìîëíèÿ.  
  
"ß íå äîëæíà áûëà ýòî ãîâîðèòü. Âîîáùå íè÷åãî èç ýòîãî". Åå ãîëîñ áûë áåçæèçíåííûé è âÿëûé, è îíà èçáåãàëà âñòðå÷è ñ åãî âçãëÿäîì.  
  
"À ÿ äîëæåí áûë íåìåäëåííî óéòè", - òèõî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà, íåìíîãî ïîäáîäðèâøèñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íå íàáðîñèëñÿ íà íåå, è ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íå âûøåë. "ß ðàäà, ÷òî Âû íå óøëè. Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ çà ïðåäïîëîæåíèå, ÷òî âàøè ìîçãè â… Âû íå çàñëóæèâàåòå ýòîãî. Âû íå íàñòîëüêî áåçíàäåæíû, êàê íàïðèìåð, Ãàððè èëè Ðîí".  
  
Ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòåíå, âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ñíåéïà ñòàëî ìÿã÷å, ïîòîìó ÷òî íà ïîìîùü âíîâü ïðèøëî ÷óâñòâî þìîðà.  
  
"Íå íà ýòîò êîìïëèìåíò ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ", - íåóâåðåííî ñêàçàë îí, îïàñàÿñü, ÷òî åñëè ñåé÷àñ çàñìååòñÿ, Ãåðìèîíà âñïîìíèò, ÷òî îíà âåäüìà è ïðîêëÿíåò åãî äî ñåäüìîãî êîëåíà. Õîòÿ ïî÷åìó æå åãî ÷ëåí íàõîäèò ýòó èäåþ òàêîé… ×óâñòâóÿ áëàãîäàðíîñòü çà îáúåìíûå ñêëàäêè ìàíòèè, Ñíåéï ïåðåìåíèë ïîçó.  
  
Çàïîçäàëî åìó ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ìûñëü, ÷òî îí ïîòåðÿë íàä ðàçãîâîðîì âñÿêèé êîíòðîëü, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå îá èõ îòíîøåíèÿõ. È íåëüçÿ áûëî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí íå áûë ïðåäóïðåæäåí. Øåñòü ëåò îí íàáëþäàë çà òåì, êàê îíà âåëà ñåáÿ ñ Ãàððè è Ðîíîì, ñî âñåìè ñâîèìè äðóçüÿìè. Îí áû ïîñòàâèë âñå äî ïîñëåäíåãî êíàòà èç ñâîåãî ñåéôà íà òî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà áóäåò ðàñïîðÿæàòüñÿ èì äî ïîëóîáìîðî÷íîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ, äàæå íå çàìå÷àÿ ýòîãî.  
  
Íó, à îí?  
  
Íó à îí, êîíå÷íî, áûë îáðå÷åí, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìîã ïðåäñòàâèòü êóäà õóäøóþ ñóäüáó, ÷åì ïîçâîëèòü Ãåðìèîíå Ãðåéíæåð ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî îíà ïîñâÿòèò ñâîþ æèçíü åìó. Îí ïîòåð ïåðåíîñèöó, ïûòàÿñü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ è ãîëîâíîé áîëè. Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë ãëàçà è óâèäåë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïÿëèòñÿ íà íåãî. Îíà âñå åùå âûãëÿäåëà òàê, ñëîâíî åå òîëüêî ÷òî ïðèïå÷àòàë â ãîëîâó áëàäæåð. Åùå íå ãîòîâûé áûòü ïðè÷èñëåííûì ê ëèêó ñâÿòûõ, Ñíåéï ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ïðèëèâ ìóæñêîé ãîðäîñòè çà òî, ÷òî ïîêàçàë Ãåðìèîíå, ÷òî òàêîå íàñòîÿùåå æåëàíèå, à íå ýòîò ñëàáàê Êðóì. È Ïèëèãðèìû Ëþáâè ñ íèêóäûøíûì ðàñ÷åòîì âðåìåíè äëÿ äåéñòâèé, íå áûëè ñîïåðíèêàìè. Îí áû ñäåëàë áû êóäà áîëüøåå, ÷åì ïðîñòî ïîñâÿùàòü ñîíåòû åå ãðóäè.  
  
Âîò ÷åðò… Åìó â ñàìîì äåëå íàäî óéòè. Îí ñôîêóñèðîâàë íà íåé âçãëÿä è çàìåòèë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà íàáëþäàåò çà íèì, îáåñïîêîåíî íàõìóðèâøèñü.  
  
"ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî íà ìåíÿ íàøëî", - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà. "Íó, ëàäíî, çíàþ ÿ, ÷òî íàøëî. ß ïðîñòî íèêîãäà íå äóìàëà, ÷òî áóäåò òàê òÿæåëî íå… Äóìàþ, ÿ ðàñêóñèëà ñåêðåò ñëîâà "âîæäåëåíèå", - áûñòðî ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïðèíóäèâ ñåáÿ âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íèì âçãëÿäîì, íåñìîòðÿ íà ñìóùåííûé ðóìÿíåö.  
  
Òàêàÿ ýìîöèîíàëüíàÿ ñìåëîñòü çàñëóæèâàëà âîçíàãðàæäåíèÿ, õîòÿ Ñíåéï è ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ýòî íå ðàçóìíî ñ åãî ñòîðîíû. "ß òîæå", - ñóõî ïðîèçíåñ îí â îòâåò, ïðîêëèíàÿ ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî ïîòàêàåò ñîáñòâåííûì ñëàáîñòÿì, êîãäà óâèäåë âåðíóâøèåñÿ èñêîðêè â ãëàçàõ Ãåðìèîíû.  
  
Îíà ðàçãëÿäûâàëà åãî íåñêîëüêî ñìóùàþùèõ ìãíîâåíèé. "Ñïàñèáî. Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ìîãëà áû âûäåðæàòü ëîæü. Íå ñåé÷àñ. È ÿ çíàþ", - ïðåäóãàäàëà îíà, "ýòîãî ðàçãîâîðà íå äîëæíî áûëî áûòü". Îíà îòñòóïèëà íàçàä, è åå ñëîâà ñòàëè îæèâëåííåå. "ß òîëüêî ïðèøëà çàáðàòü îñòàâøèåñÿ âåùè. ß ïîçàáî÷óñü îá ýòîì ïîçæå, ïîñëå ñîáðàíèÿ Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà ñåãîäíÿ äíåì. Çíàþ, ýòî ïîëóãîäèå… ýòîò ãîä áóäóò òðóäíûìè. Íî Âû ãîäàìè æèëè äâîéíîé æèçíüþ, òàê ÷òî åñëè ïðîñòî ïî ñëó÷àéíîñòè, çäåñü, â ýòèõ êîìíàòàõ, åñëè áû ìîãëè ïîãîâîðèòü. Ïðîñòî ïîãîâîðèòü, êëÿíóñü. Òîëüêî ìû, íèêàêîãî ïðèòâîðñòâà…" Ïðîñüáà â åå ñëîâàõ óãàäûâàëàñü áåçîøèáî÷íî.  
  
"Áóäåò òÿæåëî âåðíóòüñÿ ê ìîåé îáû÷íîé ðîëè, è áåç òîãî, ÷òîáû…"  
  
"ß çíàþ. È âñå, ÷òî îòâëåêàåò âíèìàíèå îïàñíî äëÿ Âàñ". Ãåðìèîíà ññóòóëèëàñü. "Ìîæåò áûòü, ìíå ñòîèò áðîñèòü Çåëüÿ".  
  
"Âû íå ñäåëàåòå ýòîãî", - ìîìåíòàëüíî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï.  
  
"È êàê Âû ñîáèðàåòåñü îñòàíîâèòü ìåíÿ?"  
  
Ïðåêðàñíî îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ïðîèñõîäèëî, Ñíåéï ïðîãëîòèë èíñòèíêòèâíûé êîëêèé îòâåò è ðàçâåë ðóêàìè â æåñòå ïðèìèðåíèÿ. "Âñå ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü, ýòî âçûâàòü ê Âàøåìó çäðàâîìó ñìûñëó. Ñîãëàñåí, ýòî áûëî áû ãîðàçäî ïðîùå äëÿ íàñ îáîèõ, åñëè òîëüêî íå áðàòü â ðàñ÷åò ñëóõè, êîòîðûå ïîïîëçóò - ïî÷åìó ýòî ëó÷øàÿ ðàçíîñòîðîííÿÿ ó÷åíèöà Õîãâàðòñà áðîñàåò îäèí èç îñíîâíûõ ïðåäìåòîâ". Îí çàñòàâèë îòñòóïèòü î÷åðåäíîé ïðèñòóï òîøíîòû.  
  
"Åñòü îäíî î÷åâèäíîå ðåøåíèå ïðîáëåìû", - ìåäëåííî ïðîãîâîðèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïûòàÿñü ñôîðìóëèðîâàòü ïðèøåäøóþ â ãîëîâó èäåþ. "Ñêîðî âñå âûÿñíÿò, ÷òî ÿ ïðîâåëà ëåòî â Õîãâàðòñå, ñ Âàìè. Ïóñêàé ñòàíåò èçâåñòíî, ÷òî ÿ áåç ïàìÿòè âëþáèëàñü â Âàñ. Èíòåðåñíî, êàê Âîëüäåìîðòó ïîíðàâèòñÿ íîâîñòü, ÷òî ëó÷øàÿ ïîäðóãà Ãàððè âëþáëåíà â Âàñ?"  
  
"Òîëüêî ïîïðîáóéòå âîïëîòèòü ýòîò ïëàí â ðåàëüíîñòü, è ÿ ëè÷íî íàëîæó íà Âàñ Çàêëèíàíèå çàáâåíèÿ, çà ÷òî è áóäó ïðîêëÿò", - ðåøèòåëüíî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. Óæàñ òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàííîãî åþ íàêîíåö-òî äîøåë äî Ãåðìèîíû. "Õâàòèò òîãî, ÷òî îäèí èç íàñ è òàê åãî èãðóøêà. Åñëè Âû ïîëàãàåòå, ÷òî ÿ ãîòîâ ïðîñòî ñòîÿòü è ñìîòðåòü, êàê Âû…"  
  
Òÿæåëî ñãëîòíóâ, Ñíåéï áûë âûíóæäåí ðåòèðîâàòüñÿ â âàííóþ. Ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êîãäà îí ñìîã âåðíóòüñÿ â ãîñòèíóþ, Ãåðìèîíà óæå óøëà. Ñêðó÷åííûé ïåðãàìåíò, íà êîòîðîì áûëî íàïèñàíî åãî èìÿ, ïîäïðûãèâàë íà ñòîëå, ïîêà Ñíåéï íå çàìåòèë è íå ðàçâåðíóë åãî. Êàçàëîñü ñòðàííûì, ÷òî åå ïî÷åðê îñòàâàëñÿ äî áîëè çíàêîìûì, à âñå îñòàëüíîå ìåæäó íèìè èçìåíèëîñü. Õîòÿ áûëî çàãàäêîé, êîãäà æå îí ïðèçíàëñÿ ñåáå â ýòîì. ×óâñòâóÿ íàñòîðîæåííîñòü èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îíà ìîãëà ïðåäëîæèòü íà ýòîò ðàç, îí ðàçâåðíóë ïåðãàìåíò è ïîëîæèë åãî íà ñòîë. Ïîêà îí ÷èòàë, ðóêè ðîâíî ëåæàëè íà ïîâåðõíîñòè èç äåðåâà.  
  
"Ýòî áûëà ãëóïàÿ ìûñëü - íàêàçàíèå çà ìûñëè âñëóõ. È êîíå÷íî ÿ ïðîäîëæó èçó÷àòü Çåëüÿ. Íåñìîòðÿ íà ìîå ñåãîäíÿøíåå ìîðàëüíîå ïàäåíèå, Âû ìîæåòå äîâåðÿòü ìíå, ÿ íå ïîäâåäó Âàñ.  
  
Ïîæàëóéñòà, áóäüòå îñòîðîæíû. Âû óæå çíàåòå ìåíÿ êóäà ëó÷øå, ÷åì êòî-ëèáî åùå. Õî÷ó, ÷òîáû áûë øàíñ è ìíå ñêàçàòü òî æå ñàìîå î Âàñ ÷åðåç ãîäû.  
  
Íà ñòîëå îñòûâàåò èìáèðíûé ÷àé. Âàì ñòîèò ïîïðîáîâàòü ñúåñòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, ìîæåò áûòü ãðåíêè?".  
  
Áûëî çàìåòíî, ÷òî îíà óäåðæàëàñü è íå ïîäïèñàëàñü â êîíöå òîëüêî â ñàìûé ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò, ìàëåíüêàÿ êëÿêñà ÷åðíèë âûäàëà åå. Ñíåéï ïðîâåë áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì ïî ýòîìó ïÿòíûøêó, åãî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà íåâîëüíî ñòàëî ìÿã÷å. Ýòî áûëî ïåðâîå ëè÷íîå ñîîáùåíèå, (è ñàìàÿ êîðîòêàÿ çàïèñêà) êîòîðîå îí ïîëó÷èë îò íåå. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïðî÷åë åå â òðåòèé ðàç, îí îñòîðîæíî îïóñòèë ïåðãàìåíò â îãîíü, è îñòàëñÿ ñìîòðåòü, êàê ñãîðàåò ïåðãàìåíò, ñåðûé ïåïåë íåòîðîïëèâî çàêðóæèëñÿ â êàìèíå.  
  
Íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé ñïóñòÿ, â îãíå ïîÿâèëàñü ãîëîâà Äóìáëüäîðà, ñïðàøèâàÿ, ìîæåò ëè Ñíåéï âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íèì â êàáèíåòå äèðåêòîðà.  
  
***  
  
Ðàííÿÿ âñòðå÷à ñ Äóìáëüäîðîì èñïîðòèëà Ðîíó âåñü àïïåòèò, êîãäà åìó ïðåäëîæèëè çàâòðàê. Ðîí íàêîíåö-òî âûáðàëñÿ èç êàáèíåòà äèðåêòîðà, çàñòðÿâ ÷óâñòâàìè ìåæäó îæèâëåíèåì, ãîðäîñòüþ è ñòðàõîì èç-çà òîãî äîâåðèÿ, êîòîðîå áûëî íà íåãî âîçëîæåíî. Íî êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü åãî âñå-òàêè õîòåëà îñòàòüñÿ â íåâåäåíèè, âñå òàê æå ñ÷àñòëèâî áåãàòü çà äåâóøêàìè, ïîääåðæèâàòü Ãàððè è ïîòèõîíüêó ãîòîâèòüñÿ ê Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.íàì.  
  
Íóæíî áûëî âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè, ïîýòîìó ïàðó ÷àñîâ îí ïðîâåë, áðîäÿ ïî ñàìûì óåäèíåííûì óãîëêàì íà òåððèòîðèè øêîëû, ïûòàÿñü ïðèìèðèòüñÿ ñ íîâîé îòâåòñòâåííîñòüþ. Óð÷àíèå â æèâîòå è îñîçíàíèå, ÷òî îí óâèëèâàåò îò íåèçáåæíîãî, âåðíóëè åãî â çàìîê. Îí íàïðàâèëñÿ â êîìíàòû, êîòîðûå, êàê ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, áûëè âûäåëåíû äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû, è êîòîðûå áóäóò èñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ Âíóòðåííèì Êðóãîì äëÿ ñîáðàíèé è íàó÷íîé ðàáîòû â òå÷åíèå ïîëóãîäèÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî òîëüêî çäåñü îíè ìîãëè áûòü óâåðåííûìè, ÷òî èõ íèêòî íå ïîòðåâîæèò.  
  
Íàõìóðèâøèñü è çàâÿçíóâ â òðÿñèíå îáèëèÿ èíôîðìàöèè, Ðîí ðàññìàòðèâàë äîñêó ñ íàïèñàííîé íà íåé ãîëîâîëîìêîé. Òèïè÷íî äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû, îíà ïîïûòàåòñÿ ïðåäóñìîòðåòü âñå íåïðåäâèäåííûå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ñîñðåäîòî÷èòñÿ íà íàèáîëåå âåðîÿòíîì ìåòîäå íàíåñåíèÿ ïîðàæåíèÿ Âîëüäåìîðòó. ×òî îçíà÷àëî âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íèì ëèöîì ê ëèöó, àòàêóÿ, à íå ïûòàÿñü çàùèòèòüñÿ, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ðàäè çàáàâû óáèâàëè íåâèííûõ ìàããëîâ è âîëøåáíèêîâ.  
  
Ïîõîæå, ìíîãîå íóæíî áóäåò ïðî÷èòàòü, íî íåÿñíî, ÷òî çà ÷åì ÷èòàòü. Âçäîõíóâ, Ðîí âçÿë ïåðâûé ïåðãàìåíò.  
  
Òî, ÷òî îí ïðî÷èòàë î Ñíåéïå, âûçâàëî íàñòîÿùèé øîê. ×òîáû ïðåäñòàâèòü åãî Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, ìíîãî âîîáðàæåíèÿ íå íóæíî, (Ãàððè ïîíðàâèòñÿ ïðåäîñòàâèòü òîìó ïîäòâåðæäåíèÿ), íî áûëî êóäà ñëîæíåå ïðèíÿòü òî, ÷òî îí áûë íà èõ ñòîðîíå, è íà ýòîé ñòîðîíå áûë äîëüøå, ÷åì îíè áûëè æèâû.  
  
Ðîí äóìàë î Ñíåéïå, êîòîðûé ãåðîè÷åñêè çàùèùàë Ãàððè ïîä ìàñêîé ñêóïîãî äîâåðèÿ, à êîãäà äîìàøíèå ýëüôû ïðèíåñëè åìó îáåä, òóò æå íàáðîñèëñÿ íà ñýíäâè÷è ñ ðîñòáèôîì.   
  
Íî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ðîíà ïåðåìåíèëîñü, êîãäà îí ïðî÷èòàë îò÷åòû çà ïðîøëûé ãîä - áîëüøèíñòâî íàïèñàíî ïëàâíûì ïî÷åðêîì ñàìîïèøóùåãî ïåðà, õîòü ýòî è áûëî çàïðåùåíî èñïîëüçîâàòü, íî íåêîòîðûå èç ïîñëåäíèõ îò÷åòîâ áûëè íàïèñàíû ñóäîðîæíûì ïî÷åðêîì Ãåðìèîíû. Îòêëàäûâàÿ íåäîåäåííûé ñýíäâè÷, Ðîí, íàêîíåö, íà÷àë ïîñòèãàòü ðåàëüíîñòü òîãî, ñ ÷åì æå îíè ñòîëêíóëèñü.  
  
Èçíàñèëîâàíèå è ÷àñòûå ïûòêè ïîä Çàêëÿòèåì Cruciatus… Äâà ãîäà… Åãî íîâîîáðåòåííàÿ óìóäðåííîñòü òàÿëà íà ãëàçàõ, ïîêà îí áåñöåëüíî ïÿëèëñÿ â ïðîñòðàíñòâî.  
  
Íèêòî íå çàñëóæèâàë òàêîãî.  
  
È ýòî áóäåò ñàìûì ìàëûì, åñëè Âîëüäåìîðò ïîáåäèò. Íåëüçÿ áûëî çàáûòü îá ýòîì - ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ðàäè åùå íå ðîæäåííûõ áðàòüåâ è ñåñòåð. ×åãî áû ýòî íè ñòîèëî, Âîëüäåìîðòó íåëüçÿ ïîçâîëèòü ïîáåäèòü. Îí è òàê ïðè÷èíèë âðåä Äæèííè. Ëþäè äóìàëè, îíà îïðàâèòñÿ îò øîêà, êîãäà çàêîí÷èòñÿ åå ïåðâûé ãîä â øêîëå, íî íà ñàìîì äåëå, îíà ïðîñòî ñòàëà ëó÷øå ñêðûâàòü ñâîè ÷óâñòâà.  
  
Ðîíó ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ìûñëü, êàê ìàëî îí çíàåò î ñâîåé ñåñòðå è î òîì, ÷òî ó íåå íà óìå.  
  
Êàê ìíîãî îáùåãî áûëî ó Òîìà Ðèääëà èç äíåâíèêà è Âîëüäåìîðòà åùå ïðåäñòîèò óçíàòü, íî îí äîëæåí ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Äæèííè. Ðàçóçíàòü îáî âñåì. È âîçìîæíî, âíîâü ðàçæå÷ü òå êîøìàðû, êîòîðûå ñíÿòñÿ åé ñ ïåðâîãî êëàññà, ìðà÷íî ïðåäïîëîæèë Ðîí, íî òóò æå åìó ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî âïåðåäè èõ, ìîæåò áûòü, æäóò êóäà áîëåå ìðà÷íûå ïîñëåäñòâèÿ.  
  
Õìóðî óñòàâèâøèñü íà ñòîïêó ïåðãàìåíòîâ, êîòîðûå åùå íàäî áóäåò ïðî÷èòàòü, îí ðàñêðûë î÷åðåäíîé òîëñòûé äîêóìåíò, íàïèñàííûé ñàìîïèøóùèì ïåðîì, è ïðèíÿëñÿ çà ÷òåíèå.  
  
Ïÿòü ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ, äåðæà â îäíîé ðóêå ñâåðíóòûé ïåðãàìåíò, à âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó â äðóãîé, îí ïóëåé âîðâàëñÿ â êàáèíåò Äóìáëüäîðà. Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ êàê âêîïàííûé, êîãäà ñòîëêíóëñÿ ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñî Ñíåéïîì, êîòîðûé ñèäåë íà äóáîâîì ñòóëå ñ âûñîêîé ñïèíêîé.  
  
"×åðòîâ ëæåö!" - çàâîïèë Ðîí, øâûðíóâ Ñíåéïó â ëèöî ïåðãàìåíò. Ðóêîïèñü óäàðèëà åãî ïî ùåêå, îòñêî÷èëà è óïàëà íà ïîë.  
  
"Ïðåêðàòèòå, ìèñòåð Óèçëè!" - ïðîèçíåñ Äóìáëüäîð, ñòîÿ ïîçàäè íåãî, è îòîáðàë ó Ðîíà ïàëî÷êó, ñïðÿòàâ åå ñåáå â ðóêàâ.  
  
Ñíåéï áûë îòíþäü çà ýòî íå áëàãîäàðåí, è âûãëÿäåë ñåðäèòûì. "Àëüáóñ, ýòî íå ïîìîæåò".  
  
"À òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî åñëè òåáÿ çàêëèíàíèåì òðÿõíóò î ñòåíêó, ýòî ïîìîæåò?" - ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî ñïðîñèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"Íó, òîãäà ÿ õîòü ïî÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ëó÷øå", - îòâåòèë Ðîí, íî, õîòü îí è íàâèñàë íàä ñèäÿùèì Ñíåéïîì, åãî ïîïûòêà çàïóãàòü è óñòðàøèòü ïðîâàëèëàñü.  
  
"Òû åùå íå äîëæåí áûë âèäåòü ýòîò îò÷åò", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð â òèøèíó, êîòîðàÿ íàðóøàëàñü òîëüêî ïîïûòêàìè Ðîíà âîññòàíîâèòü äûõàíèå.  
  
"Ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî Âû íàäåÿëèñü, ÷òî âðåìÿ âñå èñïðàâèò, è õîòåëè âûäóìàòü åùå áîëüøå ëæè". Ðîí â ÿðîñòè ñæàë êóëàêè.  
  
"Íåò. Ó ìåíÿ áûëî òàêîå ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî òåáå åùå ðàíî çíàòü î…" Äóìáëüäîð çàïíóëñÿ. "ß óæå ïðèíåñ ñâîè èçâèíåíèÿ Ñåâåðóñó. Òåïåðü ÿ äîëæåí èçâèíèòüñÿ ïåðåä òîáîé. Íî ñóùåñòâóåò èíôîðìàöèÿ, êîòîðóþ òû íå äîëæåí çíàòü".  
  
"Ïî÷åìó?.."  
  
"Íåò!" - èíñòèíêòèâíî ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï, êîãäà óâèäåë, ÷òî äèðåêòîð ñîáèðàåòñÿ íàëîæèòü Çàêëèíàíèå Çàáâåíèÿ.  
  
Áëåäíûé îò øîêà, Ðîí óñòàâèëñÿ â íàñòîðîæåííûå ñèíèå ãëàçà Äóìáëüäîðà. "Òî åñòü Âû âåðèòå â òî, ÷òî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï?" - ñïðîñèë Ðîí îáâèíÿþùèì òîíîì.  
  
"Ïîëíîñòüþ. È "ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï", ìèñòåð Óèçëè".  
  
"Ïåðñè áû íå ñòàë", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðîí, îí áûë òàêèì áëåäíûì, ÷òî íà ëèöå ÷åòêî ïðîÿâèëàñü êàæäàÿ âåñíóøêà. "Îí Âàì íèêîãäà íå íðàâèëñÿ", - äîáàâèë îí, ïîâåðíóâøèñü è îïÿòü óñòàâèâøèñü íà Ñíåéïà. "Âû âñåãäà íåíàâèäåëè íàøó ñåìüþ. Ïåðñè íå ñòàë áû".  
  
Ñíåéï ïðîìîë÷àë è ïðîäîëæèë ðàçãëÿäûâàòü åãî.  
  
Ïðàâàÿ ðóêà Ðîíà âíîâü ñæàëàñü â êóëàê. Áûëî áû íàñëàæäåíèåì äî êðîâè ðàçáèòü ýòî íàäìåííîå ëèöî. Ðàçâå ÷òî… Îí íå ìîã îòáðîñèòü ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî ïðî÷èòàë â îò÷åòàõ. Ñóùåñòâîâàë òîëüêî îäèí ñïîñîá, êàê âûéòè èç ñîçäàâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèè, äî òîãî êàê âîîáðàæåíèå ïîäêëþ÷èòüñÿ ê ðàáîòå, íî âñå-òàêè ñîçíàòåëüíî… Ïàëüöû, ñæàòûå â êóëàê ðàññëàáèëèñü, è îí îïóñòèë ðóêó.  
  
"Âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî ýòî áûë Ïåðñè?" - ñïðîñèë îí óæå äðóãèì òîíîì.  
  
"Äà". Ñíåéï íå ñäåëàë ïîïûòêè ðàçâèòü ìûñëü.  
  
Ðîí ðåçêî îïóñòèëñÿ â êðåñëî. "Äóìàþ, Âû äîëæíû áûòü óâåðåíû. Íåò ñìûñëà ëãàòü, êîãäà åñòü ïðîñòîé ñïîñîá ïðîâåðèòü ýòî. Ãëóïûé ïðèäóðîê. ß çíàþ, êàê ýòî äîëæíî âûãëÿäåòü, íî ýòî áóäåò íå î÷åâèäíî. Âû óâåðåíû, ÷òî îí ïðèíÿë èìåííî Òåìíûé çíàê, à íå ÷òî-òî äðóãîå? Âû ìîãëè îøèáèòüñÿ?" Â ãîëóáûõ ãëàçàõ Ðîíà çàñòûëà íàäåæäà.  
  
"Íå íà ñ÷åò ýòîãî", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Ýòî ìîãëà áûòü ïîääåëêà".  
  
"Íàñòîÿùóþ Ìåòêó íåëüçÿ ïðèíÿòü çà ÷òî-òî äðóãîå". Ñíåéï íà ìãíîâåíèå ñêîëüçíóë âçãëÿäîì ïîçàäè Ðîíà. Êîãäà Ñíåéï âûòÿíóë ëåâóþ ðóêó, òêàíü ìàíòèè, ñþðòóêà è ðóáàøêè ðàçäåëèëàñü íà äâå ÷àñòè òàê ðîâíî, êàê áóäòî áûëà ðàçðåçàíà íåâèäèìûì íîæîì. Îòâåðíóâ êðàÿ îäåæäû, îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, ÷òîáû Ðîí ñìîã óâèäåòü. "Ìåòêà ïîñòåïåííî áëåêíåò ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ÿ â÷åðà âåðíóëñÿ îò Âîëüäåìîðòà, íî îíà âñå åùå çàìåòíà. Êàê íîâûé Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, Ïåðñè áóäåò â ìèëîñòè ó Âîëüäåìîðòà. Åãî ðóêà áóäåò áåçóêîðèçíåííî ÷èñòîé, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ìîìåíòîâ, êîãäà Âîëüäåìîðò ïðèçûâàåò åãî è íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ïîñëå ýòîãî".  
  
Ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäÿ íà ñåðîâàòî-ñèíèé ÷åðåï è çìåþ, Ðîíó íå õâàòèëî æèçíåííîãî îïûòà, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü îòâðàùåíèå. Ãóáû Ñíåéïà ñæàëèñü â òîíêóþ ëèíèþ. Ðàçãëàæèâàÿ òêàíü îäåæäû, Ñíåéï ïðîáîðìîòàë Reducere, è òêàíü âíîâü ñîåäèíèëàñü.  
  
Ñèäÿ â êðåñëå, Ðîí íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåðåä, ñîñðåäîòî÷èâøèñü âçãëÿäîì íà ñâîèõ ñöåïëåííûõ ðóêàõ, êîòîðûå áåçæèçíåííî âèñåëè ìåæäó ÷óòü ðàçâåäåííûìè â ñòîðîíó íîãàìè. Õðóñòàëëèê-ñåðüãà, âèñÿùèé â îäíîì óõå ïîêà÷èâàëñÿ è ñâåðêàë, çàòåì çàìåð, è Ðîí â êîíöå êîíöîâ ñíîâà çàãîâîðèë.  
  
"ß çíàþ, èíîãäà îí ìîæåò áûòü íàïûùåííûì èäèîòîì, íî íà ñàìîì äåëå îí ïðîñòî… íåóâåðåí â ñåáå. Êàêèì è ÿ áûë, äóìàþ òàê. Òîëüêî, êàæåòñÿ, îí òàê è íå âûðîñ èç óáåæäåíèé, ÷òî ïîñòîÿííî îáÿçàí êðàñîâàòüñÿ ïåðåä äðóãèìè. Îí âñåãäà õîòåë áûòü ëó÷øå Áèëëà è ×àðëè, íî ýòî íå ñïîñîá äîêàçàòü ÷òî-òî. Î, Ïåðñè…" Åãî ãîëîñ ñòàë õðèïëûì, òûëüíîé ñòîðîíîé ðóêè Ðîí âûòåð íîñ, âçãëÿäîì ïîçâîëÿÿ Ñíåéïó ñäåëàòü êîììåíòàðèé, íî â èòîãå âñå æå ãðîìêî øìûãíóë íîñîì. "Ýòî óáüåò ìàìó è ïàïó", - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí.  
  
"Íå ãîâîðèòå åðóíäû", - ðåçêî îòðåçàë Ñíåéï. "Ó íèõ âïîëíå õâàòèò çäðàâîãî ñìûñëà. Êðîìå òîãî, Âû íå ìîæåòå ðàññêàçàòü èì".  
  
Ðåàêöèÿ Ðîíà áûëà ïðåäñêàçóåìîé è øóìíîé. Åãî âîïëü ðàçáóäèë Ôîóêñà.  
  
Ïîéìàâ âçãëÿä Äóìáëüäîðà, Ñíåéï êèâíóë. "Ñ òàêîé æàëîñòüþ ê ñåáå, êàê ó íåãî, îí ìåíüøå âñåãî íóæäàåòñÿ â ñî÷óâñòâèè. Îñòàâüòå åãî ìíå, Àëüáóñ".  
  
Áðîñèâ íà Ñíåéïà åùå îäèí ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä, îïàñåíèå â ãëàçàõ Äóìáëüäîðà ïîñòåïåííî èñ÷åçëî. Êèâíóâ, äèðåêòîð çàáðàë Ôîóêñà, è âûõîäÿ, òèõîíüêî ïðèêðûë çà ñîáîé äâåðü.  
  
Ñíåéï òåðïåë âîïëè Ðîíà åùå 30 ñåêóíä, ïîñëå ÷åãî çàãëóøèë èõ ïðîñòûõ çàêëèíàíèåì.  
  
"Òàê òî ëó÷øå. Êîãäà ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì äèðåêòîð ïîçâîëèë Âàì âîéòè âî Âíóòðåííèé Êðóã, Âû äîëæíû áûëè ïîíÿòü, ÷òî èíîãäà ïðèäåòñÿ äåëàòü ñëîæíûé âûáîð. Ýòî áûëà íå ïðîñòî ôîðìàëüíîñòü, è ñåé÷àñ âñåãî ëèøü ïåðâûé âûáîð íà ïóòè, íî èõ áóäåò ìíîãî. Ïîâåðèòå ìíå èëè íåò, íî, íàâåðíîå, ýòî îäèí èç ñàìûõ ëåãêèõ âûáîðîâ, êîòîðûå Âàì ïðåäñòîèò ñäåëàòü. Åñëè íå õîòèòå, ÷òîáû î Âàñ äóìàëè êàê î ðåáåíêå, ïåðåñòàíüòå âåñòè ñåáÿ, êàê ðåáåíîê. Äîãîâîðèëèñü? Àõ, äà". Ñíåéï âíîâü äàë ïðàâî Ðîíó ãîâîðèòü ñ òîé æå ëåãêîñòüþ, êàê è çàáðàë åå ÷óòü ðàíüøå.  
  
"ß íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó èì íåëüçÿ ðàññêàçàòü. Ýòî èõ ïðàâî - çíàòü!"  
  
"Äà, ýòî èõ ïðàâî. È åñëè Âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî Ìîëëè ñìîæåò ñêðûòü òî, êàêîå îïóñòîøèòåëüíîå âîçäåéñòâèå îêàæåò íà íåå ýòà íîâîñòü…"  
  
Ðîí îòêðûë ðîò è îïóñòèë ãëàçà. "À ÷òî çàñòàâëÿåò Âàñ äóìàòü, ÷òî ÿ ñìîãó ñêðûòü?" - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí.  
  
"Â ïîñëåäíèå øåñòü ëåò âû ïîñòîÿííî äåìîíñòðèðîâàëè ñïîñîáíîñòü è ãîòîâíîñòü ïîä÷èíÿòü ñâîè íóæäû è äàæå æèçíü, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü Ãàððè â áîðüáå ïðîòèâ Âîëüäåìîðòà".  
  
Ïîòðåáîâàëîñü êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû äî Ðîíà äîøëî çíà÷åíèå ñêàçàííîãî Ñíåéïîì êîìïëèìåíòà. Ðîí ïîêðàñíåë äî êîðíåé âîëîñ è, íå ïîäíèìàÿ ãîëîâû, ïðîáîðìîòàë êàêóþ-òî ÷åïóõó.  
  
"Êðîìå òîãî, Âû íàø ñòðàòåã", - ïðîçàè÷íî äîáàâèë Ñíåéï. "Âàì íàäî çíàòü. Áèëëè è ×àðëè íåëüçÿ ðàññêàçûâàòü. Ýòî ïîíÿòíî? ×åì ìåíüøå ëþäåé çíàåò, òåì ìåíüøå âåðîÿòíîñòü, ÷òî íîâîñòü âûëåçåò íàðóæó. È òåì â áîëüøåé áåçîïàñíîñòè áóäåò Ïåðñè. Îäíà íåóìåñòíàÿ ôðàçà, è ýòî ìîæåò óáèòü åãî. Èëè çàñòàâèò åãî èçî âñåõ ñèë õîòåòü óìåðåòü". Áûëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî ãîâîðèò Ñíåéï ïî ñîáñòâåííîìó îïûòó.  
  
Ðîí êèâíóë. "Ãàððè äîëæåí çíàòü?" - âûïàëèë îí íåìíîãî ïîãîäÿ.  
  
Ñíåéï íå óñïåë ñêðûòü ñâîå óäèâëåíèå. "Âû íå õîòèòå ãîâîðèòü åìó?"  
  
"Íåò. ß íå âûíåñó, åñëè îí íà÷íåò ñíîâà è ñíîâà ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì. È îí íå ñìîæåò îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. Äóìáëüäîð ñîáèðàëñÿ íàëîæèòü íà ìåíÿ Çàêëèíàíèå Çàáâåíèÿ, ïðàâäà?"  
  
"Äà".  
  
"Òîãäà ïî÷åìó Âû îñòàíîâèëè åãî? Âû æå íå ìîæåòå õîòåòü, ÷òîáû ÿ çíàë… Î, ÷òîá ìíå ïðîâàëèòüñÿ!" - âûäîõíóë Ðîí, êîãäà åìó âäðóã ïðèøëà ìûñëü, êàê æå Ñíåéï, äîëæíî áûòü, íåíàâèäèò ñîçäàâøóþñÿ ñèòóàöèþ.  
  
"Òî÷íî. Íå âñå ñâÿçàíî ñ Âàøåé ñåìüåé".  
  
"Íå âñå". Ðîí ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ íà òîì, ÷òî äåðãàë çàóñåíèöó íà áîëüøîì ïàëüöå. "Âû äîâåðÿåòå ìíå?"  
  
"Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ìíå íå ïðåäîñòàâèëè êàêîé-òî âûáîð â ýòîì", - íåâåðîÿòíî ñóõî è áåçæèçíåííî ïðîãîâîðèë Ñíåéï, íî òîí ãîâîðèë î ìíîãîì.  
  
×óâñòâóÿ íåâîëüíîå ñî÷óâñòâèå ê ïðåïîäàâàòåëþ, êîòîðîãî åäâà ïåðåíîñèë â òå÷åíèå ñòîëüêèõ ëåò, Ðîí êèâíóë. "È âñå æå Âû îñòàíîâèëè äèðåêòîðà. Ïî÷åìó?"  
  
"Êàê íàø ñòðàòåã, Âàì íàäî îáëàäàòü âñåé äîñòóïíîé èíôîðìàöèåé. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî âîçìîæíî…" Ñíåéï îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ïîìîë÷àë è íà÷àë çàíîâî. "Ó ìåíÿ íåò âûáîðà", - ñêàçàë îí ñ áåçðàäîñòíîé èñêðåííîñòüþ.  
  
"Íåò", - ñíîâà ïðîèçíåñ Ðîí. "Äóìàþ, ÷òî íåò".  
  
Ïîâèñëî çàòÿíóâøååñÿ ìîë÷àíèå.  
  
"ß íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó îí ñäåëàë ýòî", - â êîíöå êîíöîâ ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðîí. Çà îòêðûòîé áîëüþ ñêâîçèëî íåïîíèìàíèå è íåìèíóåìàÿ âèíà. Îí ñ âûçîâ âñêèíóë ãîëîâó. "À âû ïîíèìàåòå?"  
  
Òîëüêî ïîçæå äî íåãî äîøëî, ÷òî Ñíåéï îæèäàë òàêóþ ðåàêöèþ.  
  
"Âû ñïðàøèâàåòå ìåíÿ êàê áûâøåãî Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ?" Ýòî áûë ïîñëåäíèé íåîæèäàííûé ïîâîðîò, è â îáû÷íî áåññòðàøíûõ ãëàçàõ ìåëüêíóë ñòðàõ.  
  
"Äà", - îòâåòèë Ðîí, ñëèøêîì õîðîøî îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî ñèäèò áåç ïàëî÷êè ïåðåä ñèëüíûì âîëøåáíèêîì è áûâøèì Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, êîòîðûé âñåãäà íåíàâèäåë åãî. Äàæå Äóìáëüäîð ìîã îøèáàòüñÿ. Ïðèìåðíî ýòî Ãåðìèîíà è íàïèñàëà â ñâîèõ îò÷åòàõ, à îí äîâåðÿë åå ìíåíèþ. Õîòÿ èìÿ Ñíåéïà âñïëûâàëî â åå çàïèñÿõ, íå áûëî íèêàêèõ íàìåêîâ íà òî, ÷òî æå îíà â ñàìîì äåëå äóìàåò î íåì.  
  
"Ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî Ïåðñè ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ ïî òîé æå ïðè÷èíå, ÷òî è ÿ".  
  
"Ïåðñè ñîâñåì íå òàêîé, êàê Âû!"  
  
"Ðàä, ÷òî Âû ýòî çàìåòèëè".  
  
"Êàê æå Âàì, äîëæíî áûòü, âñå ýòî íðàâèòñÿ", - ñâèðåïî ïðîèçíåñ Ðîí.  
  
"Íåñîìíåííî", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï.  
  
Òîëüêî ïîñëå ýòîãî Ðîí îöåíèë, êàêîå æå îñêîðáëåíèå òîëüêî ÷òî íàíåñ. "Ïðîñòèòå", - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, óñòûäèâøèñü.  
  
"Îé, òîëüêî íå íàäî âñå ïîðòèòü. Ó Âàñ ïîëó÷àëîñü î÷åíü íåïëîõî".  
  
"À Âû äàæå íå çàõîòåëè îòâåòèòü òåì æå. Ïî÷åìó?"  
  
"Ñëîæíî ðóêîâîäñòâîâàòüñÿ âûñîêîìîðàëüíûìè ìîòèâàìè, ïîêà íîñèøü Òåìíóþ Ìåòêó".  
  
Ðîí óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî, âïåðâûå çàìå÷àÿ, êàêèì óñòàâøèì âûãëÿäåë ýòîò ÷åëîâåê, íà ëèöå îò÷åòëèâî âèäíåëèñü ìîðùèíû îò ñòðåññà. "Ñêîëüêî Âàì áûëî ëåò, êîãäà Âû ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü ê íèì?"  
  
Ëèøåííûé ýìîöèé, ñëîâà Ñíåéïà ïðîðåçàëè òèøèíó, êîãäà Ðîí óæå ïîòåðÿë íàäåæäó ïîëó÷èòü îòâåò.  
  
"×åðåç äâå íåäåëè ïîñëå ìîåãî 18-ëåòèÿ. Âîëüäåìîðò ïðåäëîæèë íàó÷èòüñÿ êîëäîâñòâó, êîòîðîå áîëüøå íèãäå íåëüçÿ áûëî óçíàòü. Òîëüêî ïîòîì ÿ ïîíÿë, ïî÷åìó. È ÿ áûë ñòîëü íàäìåííûì, ÷òî ïðåäïîëîæèë, ÷òî ñìîãó ïîëó÷èòü, ÷òî çàõî÷ó, ïîáåäèòü åãî è âåðíóòüñÿ ãåðîåì. ß äóìàë, ÷òî îí ðóêîâîäñòâîâàëñÿ èíòåëëåêòîì, íî… Îí íå ðóêîâîäñòâîâàëñÿ. ×òîáû ïðèçíàòü ÷óäîâèùíîñòü îøèáêè ìíå ïîíàäîáèëîñü ÷åòûðå ìåñÿöà. ×åòûðå äîëãèõ ìåñÿöà, ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ îñìåëèëñÿ ïðèéòè ê Àëüáóñó".  
  
Ñíåéï ïîíÿë, ÷òî íå ìîæåò ñêðûòü òî, íàñêîëüêî íåíàâèñòíà åìó êàæäàÿ ñåêóíäà ýòèõ ïðèçíàíèé, âî ìíîãîì èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îñòàâàëîñü âèíèòü òîëüêî ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî ïîçâîëèë ýòèì ïðàâåäíèêàì-ìàëîëåòêàì ñóäèòü åãî. Åãî ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä îñòàëñÿ íåçàìå÷åííûì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ãëóáîêî çàäóìàâøèéñÿ, Ðîí ñìîòðåë ñêâîçü íåãî.  
  
"Âîò íàñòîÿùàÿ ïðè÷èíà òîãî, ïî÷åìó âû íå ðàçðåøàåòå ìíå ðàññêàçàòü ìàìå è ïàïå, ïðàâäà?" - ìåäëåííî ïðîãîâîðèë Ðîí. "Âû õîòèòå, ÷òî Ïåðñè ñäåëàë òî æå ñàìîå. È îí âåðíåòñÿ, ÿ óâåðåí. Òîëüêî îí äàëåêî íå òàêîé ñèëüíûé, êàê Âû. À ÷òî, åñëè åãî óáüþò ðàíüøå, ÷åì îí îòûùåò øàíñ ïðèéòè ê Äóìáëüäîðó?"  
  
"ß ðàññ÷èòûâàþ íà òî, ÷òî Ïåðñè, â îòëè÷èå îò ìåíÿ, âñåãäà îõîòíåå ïðèçíàâàëñÿ ñåáå, ÷òî ñîâåðøèë îøèáêó".  
  
"Î, òî÷íî". Ðîí ïîåðçàë íà ñòóëå, ïðèñòàëüíî óñòàâèâøèñü â ñòåíó. "×òîáû îò ìåíÿ áûëà õîòü êàêàÿ-òî ïîëüçà, ÿ äîëæåí ïîíÿòü Âîëüäåìîðòà".  
  
"À ïî÷åìó, äóìàåòå, Àëüáóñ îòäàë Âàñ ìíå íà ìèëîñòü?" - ÿçâèòåëüíî ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï. "Çàêàæèòå äëÿ ìåíÿ èìáèðíûé ÷àé. ß âåðíóñü ÷åðåç ìèíóòó, è ñäåëàþ âñå âîçìîæíîå, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü íà âñå âàøè âîçíèêøèå âîïðîñû".  
  
Èìåííî ýòî, à íè÷òî äðóãîå, çàñòàâèëî Ðîíà ïîíÿòü, êàê âñå èçìåíèëîñü.  
  
È ÷òî åùå õóæå, åìó äàæå íå íðàâèëîñü îùóùåíèå ìîðàëüíîãî ïðåâîñõîäñòâà íàä Ñíåéïîì, õîòÿ Ðîí íå ìîã îáúÿñíèòü ïî÷åìó. Óæå áûëî äàëåêî çà ïîëäåíü, êîãäà èññÿêëè âîïðîñû, è ê ýòîìó âðåìåíè îí âûãëÿäåë òàêèì æå óñòàâøèì, êàê è Ñíåéï, íå â ïîñëåäíþþ î÷åðåäü ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÷åëîâåê, ñèäÿùèé ïðåä íèì, ñòàë ðåàëüíûì, êàê íèêîãäà ðàíüøå.  
  
"Âû, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, íå íàìíîãî ñòàðøå Áèëëà", - ñêàçàë Ðîí, ñîáèðàÿ ñâåðòêè òîëüêî íàïèñàííûõ ïåðãàìåíòîâ.  
  
"Äóìàþ, ãäå-òî ëåò íà âîñåìü".  
  
"×åðò áû ìåíÿ ïîáðàë, ÿ âñåãäà äóìàë…"  
  
"Ëó÷øå íå ïðîäîëæàòü", - ñóõî ïðåðâàë Ñíåéï.  
  
"È òî, ïðàâäà", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ðîí, ïîòèðàÿ øåþ ðóêîé, êðèâî óñìåõíóâøèñü. "Ê òîìó, ÷òî ê òåáå îòíîñÿòñÿ, êàê ê âçðîñëîìó, íàäî ïðèâûêíóòü".  
  
Ñíåéï çàäóì÷èâî ñìåðèë åãî âçãëÿäîì. "Íåìíîãî ïîðàçìûñëèâ, äîëæíî áûòü ÿñíî, ÷òî ïðåïîäàâàòåëè, äàæå Âàøà ìàìà, òàê è îòíîñÿòñÿ ê Âàì ñ øåñòîãî êëàññà. Ïðîñòî òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ, Âû íàêîíåö-òî íà÷àëè çàìå÷àòü íå òîëüêî î÷åâèäíîå. À ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ âðåìåíè, òî óæå â ñëåäóþùåì èþíå, âàñ ïðèìåò âîëøåáíûé ìèð".  
  
"ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó êîå-÷òî ñêàçàòü". Ðîí çàïíóëñÿ íà ìåñòå.  
  
"Äà?" - ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï, íî çà íåòåðïåëèâîñòüþ ñêðûâàëàñü íàñòîðîæåííîñòü.  
  
Ðîí ïîïûòàëñÿ è íå ñìîã ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî æå Ñíåéï ÷óâñòâóåò ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî åãî äîïðàøèâàåò ó÷åíèê. "ß ïðîñòî õîòåë ñêàçàòü, ÷òî… Íó, êîíå÷íî, ÿ ýòî íå ñêàæó. Ñàìî ñîáîé ðàçóìååòñÿ… ß ïðîñòî äóìàë, ÷òî âû çàõîòèòå óñëûøàòü, êàê ÿ ýòî ñêàæó".  
  
"Äà", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ÷óòü îïóñòèâ ïëå÷è.  
  
"ß äóìàþ, ÷òî òî, ÷òî Âû äåëàåòå - … Ýòî òðåáóåò ñèëû âîëè. Âñå ýòî. È…"  
  
"Ïîçâîëüòå ìíå ïðåðâàòü Âàñ, ìèñòåð Óèçëè. ×òî-íèáóäü â õîäå íàøåãî ðàçãîâîðà ñåãîäíÿ çàñòàâèëî ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ ðàçâèëàñü òåðïèìîñòü ê ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîñòè?"  
  
"Íåò, íî…"  
  
"Íèêàêèõ íî. Óõîäèòå".  
  
Ïîäíèìàÿñü íà íîãè, Ðîí óõìûëüíóëñÿ. "Äà, ñýð".  
  
Íå ÷àñòî ñëó÷àëîñü, ÷òî êòî-íèáóäü çàñòèãàë Ñíåéïà âðàñïëîõ, äóìàë Ðîí, ñáåãàÿ âíèç ïî ëåñòíèöå, èñïûòûâàÿ ïîäëèííîå óäîâîëüñòâèå îòòîãî, ÷òî íàïðÿæåííîñòü íåìíîãî ñïàëà. Íî âîò ïðîÿâëåíèå óâàæåíèÿ - êàæåòñÿ, èìåííî ýòèì îí çàñòèã åãî âðàñïëîõ. Æàëü, ÷òî èç óâàæåíèÿ ê ïðèëè÷èÿì, îí íå ìîã íè ñ êåì ïîäåëèòüñÿ ìûñëüþ.  
  
Òóò îí âñïîìíèë ïðî Ïåðñè, è ïðîïàëî âñÿêîå æåëàíèå óëûáàòüñÿ, ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå îí íà ïîëíîì õîäó âðåçàëñÿ â Äóìáëüäîðà.  
  
"Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, ñýð", - òÿæåëî äûøà, ïðîèçíåñ Ðîí.  
  
"Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî. Ïåðãàìåíò?"  
  
"ß îñòàâèë åãî ó Âàñ íà ñòîëå".  
  
"Õîðîøî", - îòâåòèë Äóìáëüäîð, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ åìó ïàëî÷êó.  
  
Ðîí êàçàëîñü, çàáåñïîêîèëñÿ. "Áîëüøå íèêòî íå äîëæåí…"  
  
"ß òåáÿ óâåðÿþ, áîëüøå íèêòî íå óçíàåò. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï åùå…?"  
  
"Äà, îí åùå íàâåðõó", - ñêàçàë Ðîí.  
  
"Ì-ì-ì, îòëè÷íî, ìèñòåð Óèçëè. Óâåðåí, ìû ìîæåì ïîëàãàòüñÿ íà Âàøå áëàãîðàçóìèå".  
  
Ê òîìó ìîìåíòó, êîãäà Ðîí íàäóìàë, ÷òî îòâåòèòü, Äóìáëüäîð óæå èñ÷åç ñ ïðîëåòà ëåñòíèöû. Íå ãëÿäÿ, êóäà èäåò, Ðîí çàâåðíóë çà óãîë ó ïîäíîæèÿ óçêîé ëåñòíèöû è ñòîëêíóëñÿ ñ Ãàððè.  
  
"×òî âñå ýòî áûëî?" - ïîòðåáîâàë îòâåòà Ãàððè, êàê òîëüêî îí âîññòàíîâèë ðàâíîâåñèå, è îí ïîïðàâèë íà íîñó î÷êè. "Ñ Äóìáëüäîðîì, ÿ èìåþ â âèäó. Íàñ÷åò áëàãîðàçóìèÿ?"  
  
"Î, ÿ ñòðàòåã ó íèõ â … íó, òû çíàåøü", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðîí. Êàçàëîñü ñòðàííûì âðàòü Ãàððè.  
  
"Íåóæåëè íå çíàåøü, ÷òî ñêàçàòü?" - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ïðîñèÿâ. "Êîãäà-íèáóäü ó òåáÿ áóäåò îòëè÷íî ïîëó÷àòüñÿ. Òàê ÷òî, ýòî áûëî íàñ÷åò Ñíåéïà?"  
  
"Ïðîñòî… Ãàððè, òû âåäü îò ãíåâà íå âçîðâåøüñÿ, ïðàâäà? Îí, íó… êîðî÷å, îí áûë Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ".  
  
"Äà, ÿ çíàþ. Óæå ïàðó ëåò. Óáëþäîê", - àâòîìàòè÷åñêè äîáàâèë Ãàððè.  
  
"Òû áû òîæå áûë, åñëè áû ïðèøëîñü ïðîéòè ÷åðåç òî, ÷åðåç ÷òî îí ïðîõîäèò. ×àñòûå Crucio. Èçíàñèëîâàííûé Âîëüäåìîðòîì…"  
  
Ãàððè óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî. Íà ìãíîâåíèå îí íå ìîã íè÷åãî ñêàçàòü, íå ìîã ïîäóìàòü. Â òîì, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàë Ðîí, íå áûëî ñìûñëà. Ó íåãî ïîõîëîäåëè ðóêè, à ëèöî çàïûëàëî, êîãäà ñòàë ïîíÿòåí ñìûñë ýòèõ ñëîâ. Åñëè òàêîå ìîãëî ñëó÷èòüñÿ ñ êåì-òî òàêèì ìîãóùåñòâåííûì, êàê Ñíåéï, òîãäà…  
  
"Âîëüäåìîðò, íàâåðíîå, áûë äîâåäåí äî îò÷àÿíèÿ, ðàç çàõîòåë îòòðàõàòü ýòîãî ãðÿçíîãî óáëþäêà", - îòâåòèë îí, îòòàëêèâàÿ îò ñåáÿ ðåàëüíîñòü òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîèçíåñåííûõ ñëîâ.  
  
"Ãàððè!" - âîñêëèêíóë Ðîí, óæàñíóâøèñü, âî ìíîãîì ïîòîìó, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî âûäàë èìåííî òîò ñåêðåò, êîòîðûé îáåùàë õðàíèòü â òàéíå.  
  
Ãàððè ïîäñêî÷èë íà ìåñòå, êàê áóäòî î÷íóëñÿ îòî ñíà. "ß íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû ýòî òàê ïðîçâó÷àëî", - çàïðîòåñòîâàë îí. "Êëÿíóñü. ß…" Îí áðîñèë âçãëÿä çà ñïèíó Ðîíà òóäà, ãäå ñòîÿëè Äóìáëüäîð è Ñíåéï ðÿäîì.  
  
"Î, Ãàððè", - ïðîãîâîðèë Äóìáëüäîð, ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå è áîëü â ãîëîñå ðåçàëè, êàê îñòðûé íîæ.  
  
Ñíåéï òîëüêî ïðîíåññÿ ìèìî íèõ è áûñòðî èñ÷åç èç âèäà.  
  
***  
  
Õîòÿ äî çàêàòà åùå îñòàâàëîñü íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ, ñâåò áûë òóñêëûì, íà íåáå âèñåëè íèçêèå îáëàêà, è íà÷àë íàêðàïûâàòü äîæäü. Èç-çà ïðîíèçûâàþùåãî âåòðà Ãàððè äðîæàë, ïîêà óãðþìî îáõîäèë ïðèëåãàþùèå ê çàìêó òåððèòîðèè, íå íàéäÿ Ñíåéïà â ñàìîì çàìêå. Ïîêà îí óìóäðÿëñÿ çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ íå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî æå íà ñàìîì äåëå ñêàçàë òîãäà, õîòÿ ïðåêðàñíî ïîìíèë ñëîâà. Íåñìîòðÿ íà âûãîâîð Äóìáëüäîðà, îí íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ âèíîâàòûì. Íè åäèíîãî øàíñà íà ýòî. Ïóñòü äàæå Äóìáëüäîð ýòîãî õîòåë.  
  
À ÷åãî îí, ñîáñòâåííî, îæèäàë? Ñíåéï íåíàâèäåë åãî ìàìó, ïàïó è Ñèðèóñà, è âåë ñåáÿ ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê íåìó êàê ñàìûé ïîñëåäíèé ìåðçàâåö âñå øåñòü ëåò, à îí îáÿçàí óíèæàòüñÿ ïåðåä íèì òîëüêî èç-çà îäíîãî íåòàêòè÷íîãî…  
  
Çàïàõíóâ ïîïëîòíåå ìàíòèþ, Ãàððè ðåøèë íåíàäîëãî çàñêî÷èòü ê Õàãðèäó. Äàæå åãî ÷åðñòâûå êåêñû áóäóò ëó÷øå, ÷åì ýòî.  
  
Íî Õàãðèäà è Êëûêà íå áûëî äîìà.  
  
Ãàððè íàïðàâèëñÿ íà çàäâîðêè õèæèíû, Õàãðèäà ÷àñòî ìîæíî áûëî çàñòàòü ãäå-íèáóäü ïîáëèçîñòè ïîñòðîåííûõ çàãîíîâ, ãäå îí âîçèëñÿ è âûõàæèâàë î÷åðåäíîå êðàéíå îïàñíîå è îìåðçèòåëüíîå æèâîòíîå. Ñëåä äûìà â âîçäóõå ïîäñêàçàë, ÷òî Õàãðèä, ñêîðåå âñåãî, çàæåã êîñòåð. Íî âìåñòî Õàãðèäà Ãàððè óâèäåë Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé ñèäåë íà øèðîêîé äåðåâÿííîé äîñêå, êîòîðàÿ ëåæàëà íà äâóõ ïåðåâåðíóòûõ âåäðàõ. Ýòè âåäðà îáû÷íî ñëóæèëè òàáóðåòêàìè äëÿ ãîñòåé Õàãðèäà. Íàêëîíèâøèñü âïåðåä è îáëîêîòèâøèñü íà êîëåíè, Ñíåéï çàæàë â ðóêå ãâîçäè÷íóþ ñèãàðó, êîòîðàÿ ïðîñòî ñãîðàëà íå ñêóðåííàÿ. Åñëè áû ýòî áûë êòî-íèáóäü äðóãîé, Ãàððè íàçâàë áû òàêîé ÿçûê òåëà äâóìÿ ñëîâàìè - ïîòåðïåâøèé êðóøåíèå.  
  
Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íå îäèí. Õîòÿ îí è íå ïûòàëñÿ çàãîâîðèòü, ÷òî-òî â åãî âçãëÿäå çàñòàâèëî Ãàððè îïóñòèòü ãëàçà.  
  
"ß…ý-ý-ý âèíîâàò", - íåëîâêî ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè.  
  
"Äà? Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Íå ñìåþ Âàñ çàäåðæèâàòü".  
  
Ïîâåðíóâøèñü íà ïÿòêàõ, Ãàððè óæå ñîáðàëñÿ ðåòèðîâàòüñÿ, íî ÷òî-òî âäðóã çàñòàâèëî åãî ïîâåðíóòüñÿ íàçàä. Ñíåéï ñíîâà óñòàâèëñÿ â çåìëþ, ïîòèðàÿ ëåâóþ ðóêó.  
  
Ãàððè ïðîêàøëÿëñÿ.  
  
"Ïîòòåð, îòâàëè", - óñòàëî ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï, íå ïîäíèìàÿ ãëàç.  
  
"×òî?" Äàæå åñëè áû ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë èñïîëíèëà òàíåö ñåìè âåéë, óäèâëåíèå Ãàððè áûëî áû ìåíüøèì, ÷åì íà äàííûé ìîìåíò.  
  
"Âû ìåíÿ ñëûøàëè. Åùå íå ó÷åáíûé ãîä. ß íå îáÿçàí ïîäàâàòü Âàì õîðîøèé ïðèìåð. À âîîáùå-òî ÿ è âîâñå íå îáÿçàí òåðïåòü Âàñ". Ñíåéï ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè, è Ãàððè òóò æå ïîñòàðàëñÿ âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè, íî Ñíåéï ïðîñòî ïðîøåë ìèìî íåãî, êàê áóäòî åãî è íå ñóùåñòâîâàëî.  
  
Ðàññåÿííî ïîòèðàÿ øðàì, Ãàððè íå çíàë, êàê ïîñòóïèòü ñåé÷àñ. Îí ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä è çàìåòèë Õàãðèëà, à ðÿäîì ñ íèì Êëûêà. Õîòÿ Õàãðèä íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçíåñ, îí êðàñíîðå÷èâî äàë ïîíÿòü âñå, ÷òî äóìàåò.  
  
Ãàððè óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî. "Ýòî ÷òî, ìîÿ âèíà, ÷òî ñàëüíûé óáëþäîê ñòàë Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ?"  
  
Ãëàçà Õàãðèäà íà ìãíîâåíèå îêðóãëèëèñü "À äèðåêòîð çíàåò?"  
  
"Êîíå÷íî çíàåò. Îí äóìàåò, ÷òî ñîëíöå ñâåòèò, òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî Ñíåéï…"  
  
"Äóìáëüäîð íè â êîì íå îøèáàëñÿ, ýò òî÷íî", - ìåäëåííî ñêàçàë Õàãðèä. "À ÿ âåðþ åìó áîëüøå âñåõ íà ñâåòå".  
  
"Íî Ñíåéï áûë Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ!"  
  
"Ìîæåò òåáå åùå ãðîì÷å ïîêðè÷àòü? Àâîñü â çàìêå òåáÿ åùå íå âñå ñëûõàëè", - âñå òàê æå ìåäëåííî è ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Õàãðèä, òàêèì ãîëîñîì îí îáû÷íî óòèõîìèðèâàë áåñïîêîéíûõ æèâîòíûõ.  
  
Ãàððè ïîñòàðàëñÿ ñäåðæàòü çàêèïàþùèé â íåì ãíåâ. "À ÿ îá ýòîì-òî è ïîçàáûë", - óãðþìî ïðîãîâîðèë îí.  
  
"Äà-à? Ìîæåò òåáå êàê-íèáóäü ïîïðàâèòü ïàìÿòü. Òåáå ñåìíàäöàòü. Â ñëåäóþùåì ãîäó áóäåøü ðåøàòü, ÷òî äåëàòü ñ æèçíüþ-òî".  
  
"À êàê áóäòî ó ìåíÿ åñòü âûáîð. Åñëè ÿ íå áóäó ìåðòâ, ÿ áóäó ñðàæàòüñÿ ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì. ß Ìàëü÷èê Êîòîðûé Âûæèë. Ìíå íå ïðèõîäèòñÿ âûáèðàòü", - ñêàçàë Ãàððè.  
  
"Ñåäðèê Äèããîðè, Àðàáåëëà Ôèãã è ðîäèòåëè Ãåðìèîíû òîæå íå âûáèðàëè", - ïðîèçíåñ õîëîäíûé áåññòðàñòíûé ãîëîñ ïîçàäè íèõ. "Ñïèñîê òåõ, ó êîãî íå áûëî âûáîðà îêàæåòñÿ äîëãèì", - ïðîäîëæèë Ñíåéï. "Îäíàêî ó Âàñ åñòü ñïîñîáíîñòè, ÷òîáû ÷òî-íèáóäü èçìåíèòü. Òàê ÷òî ïîäíèìèòå ñ çåìëè ñâîþ êðîøå÷íóþ íîøó, ïåðåñòàíüòå óòîïàòü â æàëîñòè ê ñåáå è õâàòèò íûòü. Õàãðèä…" Ñíåéï ðàçâåë ðóêàìè è çàìåð â íåïðèâû÷íîì íåäîóìåíèè.  
  
"Çà ìåíÿ íå áåñïîêîéòåñü, ïðîôåññîð", - ðåøèòåëüíî ïðîèçíåñ Õàãðèä. "ß çíàþ, ÷òî íàäî. Ãàððè íåëüçÿ áûëî ìíå ãîâîðèòü ïðàâäó ïðî Âàñ. À òåïåðü, êîãäà îí ñêàçàë…" Õàãðèä âûòàùèë íîñîâîé ïëàòîê â êðàñíûå êðóæî÷êè ðàçìåðîì ñ ïðîñòûíþ, è ñ ÷óâñòâîì âûñìîðêàëñÿ. "Âàì, ýòî, íàäî ó ìåíÿ çàáðàòü ïàìÿòü. ß-òî çíàþ. Ëó÷øå ïðÿì ñåé÷àñ, íå íàäî áåñïîêîèòü äèðåêòîðà. ß âåäü-òî è íå ïðîòèâ. Âû ïîíèìàåòå?"  
  
"Äà", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï áåç âñÿêîé íàñìåøêè, êîòîðîé òàê îæèäàë Ãàððè. "Äà, ÿ ïîíèìàþ. Obliviate", - òèõî äîáàâèë îí.  
  
Õàãðèä ìîðãíóë. "Íå çíàþ, ÷òî ÿ òóò ñòîþ è áîëòàþ. Êëûê, òåáÿ âåäü æäåò ÷àé, ïðàâäà, ìàëü÷èê". Òà ñèëà, ñ êîòîðîé îí ïîòðåïàë ïñà, ñáèëà áû ñ íîã è ìîëîäîãî òåëåíêà. Íî Êëûê, êàçàëîñü, íè÷åãî íå çàìåòèë, òîëüêî ïîâåðíóë ìîðäó è ëèçíóë ðóêó Õàãðèäà. Ñëþíà ñêîëüçíóëà íà çåìëþ. "Ãàððè, ïðîôåññîð. Âàì-òî ëó÷øå ïîñïåøèòü â çàìîê. Ñîáèðàåòñÿ äîæäü".  
  
Ãàððè íå â ïåðâûé ðàç âèäåë, êàê èñïîëüçóþò Obliviate - Äóìáëüäîð ïðÿìî ïåðåä íèì íàëîæèë ýòî çàêëèíàíèå íà åãî äðóçåé, íî ñåé÷àñ ýòî ðàññòðîèëî åãî êóäà áîëüøå, ïîòîìó ÷òî Õàãðèä áûë òàêèì… äîâåð÷èâûì. Îí ïðîñòî íå îæèäàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï ýòî òîæå ïî÷óâñòâóåò.   
  
Ïûòàÿñü ðàçâÿçàòü ñïîð, Ãàððè ïîñïåøèë çà Ñíåéïîì, êîòîðûé óæå áûñòðî âçáèðàëñÿ ïî ñêëîíó ñðåäè äåðåâüåâ.  
  
"Âàì îáÿçàòåëüíî áûëî ýòî äåëàòü?"  
  
Ñíåéï ðåçêî ïðèòîðìîçèë, è ïîñïåøèë óêðûòüñÿ â êðîíå âåêîâîãî êåäðà. "Êîíå÷íî, íåò. Ìîæíî áûëî ïîçâîëèòü åìó ðàçáîëòàòü âñåì â "Äûðÿâîì Êîòëå", ÷òî ÿ øïèîí Äóìáëüäîðà, è ýòî ðàçîì ïîëîæèëî áû êîíåö âñåì ìîèì ïðîáëåìàì. Óõîäè".  
  
Ïðåæäå ÷åì Ãàððè óñïåë ñïðîñèòü "ïî÷åìó", Ñíåéï îïåðñÿ î äåðåâî ðóêàìè è åãî íà÷àëî òîøíèòü òàê, êàê áóäòî îí ñîáèðàëñÿ âûâåðíóòü ñåáÿ íàèçíàíêó.  
  
Òàê, ÷òî ó ñàìîãî Ãàððè âîçíèê ìó÷èòåëüíûé ïîçûâ íà ðâîòó, îí îòñòóïèë íà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ íàçàä, íî íå õîòåë îñòàâëÿòü Ñíåéïà îäíîãî, è â òî æå âðåìÿ íå õîòåë ïðèáëèæàòüñÿ áëèæå, ÷åì íóæíî.  
  
"ß ñõîæó çà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè", - ñêàçàë îí, êîãäà ïðèñòóïû íàêîíåö-òî ñòàëè ñëàáåòü.  
  
Íàõîäÿñü â ïîëîæåíèè êðàéíåãî óíèæåíèÿ, â ýòîò ðàç íà ÷åòâåðåíüêàõ, æåë÷ü ñ ïðèìåñüþ êðîâè åùå òåêëà òîíêîé ñòðóéêîé, ãëàçà ñëåçèëèñü, êîæà ñòàëà áëåäíîé è áåçæèçíåííîé, Ñíåéï ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿë ãëàçà. Íåñìîòðÿ íà ïîïûòêè ñäåðæàòü ïîðûâ, Ãàððè íà÷àë åðçàòü íà ìåñòå.  
  
"×òî?" - âðàæäåáíî è òðåáîâàòåëüíî ñïðîñèë îí.  
  
"Óñïîêîéòåñü", - èçíóðåííî ïðîãîâîðèë Ñíåéï. "ß íå áåðåìåííûé".  
  
Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ê ëèöó ïðèëèëà êðàñêà. "ß íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû òî, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàë, ïðîçâó÷àëî èìåííî òàê. Òàêîãî ÿ íèêîìó íå ïîæåëàþ. È…"  
  
"Äà, Äæåéìñ íèêîãäà íå óïóñêàë ñëó÷àÿ ñìîðîçèòü äâå ãëóïîñòè êðÿäó", - ñëàáî ïðîãîâîðèë Ñíåéï è çàêðûë ãëàçà, îòãîðàæèâàÿñü òåì ñàìûì îò Ãàððè. Åãî áèëà ìåëêàÿ äðîæü.  
  
Çàïîçäàëî Ãàððè ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ìûñëü, ÷òî îí ìîæåò áûòü õîòü ÷åì-íèáóäü ïîëåçåí. Âûòàùèâ ïàëî÷êó, îí î÷èñòèë çåìëþ, Ñíåéïà è âûçâàë ñòàêàí âîäû è ïîëîòåíöå, è ïîäóìàë, ÷òî íàäî èõ ÷åì-òî ïðèêðûòü îò äîæäÿ, êîòîðûé óæå ñòîÿë ñòåíîé.  
  
"Êàê ÷åðòîâñêè âîâðåìÿ", - íåáëàãîäàðíî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, âûïëåâûâàÿ âîäó íà òðàâó, ïðîïîëîñêàâ ðîò. "À òåïåðü óáèðàéñÿ".  
  
Ãàððè äàæå íå ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ìûñëü ñïîðèòü.  
  
***  
  
Ñòàðàÿñü áûòü êàê ìîæíî íåçàìåòíåå, Ãàððè ïðèñòðîèëñÿ â óãëó êîìíàòû, êîòîðàÿ, êàê ñêàçàëè, áûëà Ãåðìèîíèíîé íà êàíèêóëàõ, ñëåäÿ âçãëÿäîì çà òåì, êàê ó÷àñòíèêè Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà ïðèâåòñòâóþò äðóã äðóãà. Ñáèâàëî ñ òîëêó òî, êàê ïî-íîâîìó îíè îòíîñÿòñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå, ïî÷òè òàê, êàê áóäòî îíà áûëà îäíîé èç íèõ. Ñèðèóñ - ïðîôåññîð Ïèí÷áåê, íàïîìíèë îí ñåáå, âûãëÿäåë ñòðàííî, à ãîëîñ áûë åùå õóæå. Áûëî ñòðàííî âèäåòü åãî ñêâîçü Çàêëèíàíèå Óõóäøåíèÿ Íàðóæíîñòè. Áûëî ÷åì-òî âðîäå øîêà óçíàòü, ÷òî ðÿä êîìíàò â Áàøíå Çìåè ïðèíàäëåæàëè Ñíåéïó, è ÷òî îí ïî ñîáñòâåííîé èíèöèàòèâå ïðåäëîæèë èõ Ñèðèóñó è Ðåìóñó. Õîòÿ, ìîæåò áûòü, èìåííî ïîýòîìó Ñèðèóñ áîëüøå íå ðàçîðÿëñÿ î Ñíåéïå. È âðÿä ëè Ãàððè ïðèøëî áû â ãîëîâó, ÷òî Ñíåéï ìîæåò æèòü â Áàøíå Çìåè. Èëè, íàïðèìåð, êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ó Ñíåéïà åñòü êíèãè ïî êâèääè÷ó? Ìîæåò áûòü, êîãäà îí â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç çàãëÿíåò ê Ñèðèóñó, îí íàéäåò ïîáîëüøå âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷øå ïðèãëÿäåòüñÿ ê ýòèì êíèãàì. Íî ýòî áûëî íåïðèÿòíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî çàñòàâëÿëî âíîâü çàäóìàòüñÿ î Ñíåéïå, è â ýòîì ïëàíå âïåðåäè åãî æäàëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ïåðåìåí.  
  
Êîìíàòà êèïåëà îò îáñóæäåíèé, è Ãàððè ñ íåîõîòîé îñîçíàë, ÷òî ó òàêèõ ïðèâû÷íûõ äëÿ íåãî ó÷èòåëåé, åñòü æèçíü è çà ïðåäåëàìè ñòåí øêîëüíûõ êëàññîâ, è ñõîäñòâî áûëî äàëåêî íå òàêèì ïîëíûì. Âçÿòü, íàïðèìåð, ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë, Ãàððè áûë íåâåðîÿòíî øîêèðîâàí, êîãäà íå÷àÿííî óñëûøàë øóòêó, êîòîðóþ îíà ðàññêàçûâàëà ìàäàì Õó÷. Îí è íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñåáå, ÷òî òàêèå ïîæèëûå äàìû ìîãóò áîëòàòü î òàêèõ âåùàõ. È êóäà óæàñíåå òî, ÷òî ýòà øóòêà åãî âîçáóäèëà, ñïàñèáî Âàì, ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë! Ðàçâå ýòî íîðìàëüíî?  
  
"Ñåâåðóñ!" - âîñêëèêíóë Áèëë Óèçëè, êîãäà çàøåë â êîìíàòó, ëåãêî òîëêíóâ äâåðü. "Ó ìåíÿ åùå íå áûëî âîçìîæíîñòè Âàñ óâèäåòü". Êðîìå Äóìáëüäîðà âðÿä ëè êòî-òî åùå çàìåòèë, íàñêîëüêî áëèçêî áûë Áèëë îò òîãî, ÷òîáû ñõëîïîòàòü ïðîêëÿòüå, êîãäà îí êðåïêî è ýíåðãè÷íî îáíÿë Ñíåéïà.  
  
"È Âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ñëó÷àéíîñòüþ, òîëüêî ïîòîìó ÷òî…" - ñïîêîéíûé ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà íå ñîîòâåòñòâîâàë ñòðîãîé ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòè òåëà.  
  
"Ñåðüåçíî, ÿ äîëæåí ïîáëàãîäàðèòü Âàñ çà…"  
  
"Ïîäîæäèòå ñ ýòèì äî êîíöà ïåðâîé ó÷åáíîé íåäåëè", - ïðåðâàë åãî Ñíåéï, ïûòàÿñü ñäåëàòü âèä, ÷òî íå çàìå÷àåò íà ñåáå ïðèñòàëüíîãî âçãëÿäà Ïîòòåðà.  
  
"Âû çàáûëè. ß óæå ïðåïîäàâàë ðàíüøå, è âûæèë öåëûõ 12 ìåñÿöåâ â Áóáàòîíå", - âåñåëî íàïîìíèë åìó Áèëë. "×àðëè òîæå ïîïðîñèë ïåðåäàòü áëàãîäàðíîñòè. Ýòî âåäü âàøà èäåÿ ãîä-ïîä-çíàêîì-Óèçëè".  
  
"Äà, è óäàëîñü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò èäåè åùå äâóõ Óèçëè íà î÷åðåäè ñþäà. È Âû ñåðüåçíî ñîáèðàåòåñü íîñèòü ýòè áðþêè, êîãäà áóäåòå ïðåïîäàâàòü?" Ñíåéï îòñòóïèë íàçàä ïîäàëüøå è ñåë íà ïåðâûé ñâîáîäíûé ñòóë è ñïðÿòàë äðîæàùèå ðóêè. Çåëåíûé öâåò êîæè íà ïîòðåïàííîé ñïèíêå ñòóëà íèêàê íå óëó÷øèë âíåøíèé âèä Ñíåéïà.  
  
"×òî ñ íèì?"  
  
"Íè÷åãî", - õðèïëî çàâåðèëà åãî ìàäàì Õó÷, è âíîâü ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà ìÿãêèå êîæàíûå øòàíû êîðè÷íåâîãî öâåòà, êîòîðûå îáâèâàëè ñòðîéíûé íîãè è óçêèå áåäðà.  
  
Áèëë, ÿñíîå äåëî, ñáèëñÿ ñ ìûñëè, íåïðîèçâîëüíî âûïðÿìèë ïëå÷è, ñ èíòåðåñîì îòâå÷àÿ íà ýòîò ëþáîïûòíî çàèíòåðåñîâàííûé âçãëÿä.  
  
"Áóäåøü íîñèòü ýòè øòàíû, è êàæäàÿ äåâî÷êà, ó êîòîðîé âçûãðàëè ãîðìîíû, è äàæå íåêîòîðûå ìàëü÷èêè áóäóò ìå÷òàòü î òåáå", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò áåç îáèíÿêîâ. "Åñëè áû ÿ áûëà ëåò íà 50 ìîëîæå, ÿ áûëà áû íå ïðîòèâ ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê î÷åðåäè ñòðàæäóùèõ. Îá ýòèõ øòàíàõ ìîæíî ñêàçàòü ìíîãî ëåñòíîãî, íî åñëè ñåðüåçíî, îíè íå ïîäîéäóò äëÿ ïðåïîäàâàíèÿ".  
  
"Ýòèì ìàëåíüêèì ïàðøèâöàì äàæå íè÷åãî íå íóæíî. Åñëè óæ îíè ìîãóò çàïàñòü íà Ñíåéïà, òî âîçìîæíî âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî", - ñêàçàë êòî-òî âûñîêèì ãîëîñîì.  
  
Áèëë ïîâåðíóëñÿ è íàõìóðèëñÿ, âûãëÿäÿ îçàäà÷åííûì. "Ìû âñòðå÷àëèñü?"  
  
"Ïðîôåññîð Êâèíàïàëóñ Ïèí÷áåê, øêîëüíûé ñìîòðèòåëü è çàìåñòèòåëü ïðîôåññîðà Ëóïèíà íà âðåìÿ åãî îòñóòñòâèÿ, Áèëë Óèçëè, ïðåïîäàâàòåëü ×àð â ìëàäøèõ êëàññàõ è Äðåâíèõ Ðóí", - ñóõî ïðîãîâîðèëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë.  
  
"È, ý-ý…?" - Áèëë ìàõíóë ðóêîé íà ñîáðàâøèõñÿ, êèâíóâ, êîãäà Ðîí ïðîñêîëüçíóë â êîìíàòó è ïðÿìèêîì íàïðàâèëñÿ ê Ãàððè.  
  
"È íåîöåíèìûé ó÷àñòíèê ýòîãî ñîâåòà", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Âîîáùå-òî ýòî Ñèðèóñ Áëýê ïîä Çàêëèíàíèåì Óõóäøåíèÿ Íàðóæíîñòè".  
  
"×åðò ïîáåðè", - áåçó÷àñòíî ïðîáîðìîòàë Áèëë, è ïîñïåøèë èçâèíèòüñÿ ïåðåä ïðèñóòñòâóþùèìè æåíùèíàìè. "Ìíå íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî… ß áû äàæå è íå ïðåäïîëîæèë. Õîòÿ ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà Âû ìíå ñêàçàëè, ÿ óæå âèæó… Ýòî ÷åðòîâñêè íåëîâêî âèäåòü ñðàçó äâå âíåøíîñòè".  
  
"È íå òîëüêî ýòî", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Õó÷, âçãëÿíóâ íà Ñíåéïà.  
  
Åãî ãëàçà áûëè çàêðûòû, è îí íå çàìåòèë ýòîãî âçãëÿäà.  
  
"À ìîæíî è ìíå òàêîå èñïîëüçîâàòü?" - ñïðîñèë Áèëë. "Ýòî áóäåò çàáàâíî".  
  
"Òû íå èçìåíèëñÿ", - ñòðîãî çàìåòèëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë. "Çàêëèíàíèå Óõóäøåíèÿ Íàðóæíîñòè ïîëåçíî òîëüêî äëÿ òåõ, êòî íå çíàåò, ÷òî îíî ïðèìåíÿåòñÿ. Â Õîãâàðòñå ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ëþäåé, êîòîðûå çíàþò, êàê òû âûãëÿäèøü. Îíè áóäóò âèäåòü ñêâîçü çàêëèíàíèå. Õóæå òîãî, ýòî ïðèâëå÷åò âíèìàíèå êî âñåì íàì, à ðàäè Ñèðèóñà…"  
  
"Ýòî áûëà ïðîñòî ìûñëü", - óíûëî îòâåòèë Áèëë, ïîñëå ÷åãî íàõìóðèëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà. "Ëàäíî, ïóñòü ÿ áóäó ïðîêëÿò, íî ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ýòî îáúÿñíÿåò, ïî÷åìó îò Âàñ íåò òîãî ñàëüíî-æèðíîãî çàïàõà, êîòîðûé íåñîìíåííî ïðèñóòñòâóåò âî âíåøíîñòè".  
  
"×åðò ïîáåðè", - òóïî ïðîèçíåñ Ðîí è óñòàâèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì íà íåçíàêîìöà, êîãäà ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïîä ýòèì ðàñïëûâ÷àòûì èçîáðàæåíèåì "íîñ-êðþêîì" ñêðûâàåòñÿ íàñòîÿùèé Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï.  
  
"Êîíå÷íî, Ñåâåðóñ íåñîìíåííî îáâîðîæèòåëåí, íî ó íàñ ìàëî âðåìåíè", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Ïîðà ïåðåéòè ê äåëó. Ñåâåðóñ, òàê êàê ýòî ñîáðàíèå ïî áîëüøåé ÷àñòè êàñàåòñÿ èíôîðìàöèè, êîòîðóþ òû äîëîæèë, ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû îñòàëñÿ".  
  
"Êîíå÷íî, äèðåêòîð", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, çàäàâàÿñü ìûñëüþ, åñòü ëè õîòü ìàëåéøèé øàíñ, ÷òî Óèçëè è Ïîòòåð ïåðåâåäóò âçãëÿä íà êîãî-íèáóäü äðóãîãî.  
  
"Òîãäà, ñ òâîåãî ðàçðåøåíèÿ, ÿ ïîäâåäó èòîã ê òâîåìó îò÷åòó", - ïðîäîëæèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"Áëàãîäàðþ", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï, çíàÿ, ÷òî Äóìáëüäîð ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïðîïóñòèòü ÷àñòü ïðî èçíàñèëîâàíèå è ôàêò, ÷òî Ïåðñè Óèçëè ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ.  
  
Êîãäà Äóìáëüäîð çàêîí÷èë ðå÷ü, ïîñëåäóþùàÿ äèñêóññèÿ áûëà îòêðûòîé, è êîãäà íèêòî íå óïîìÿíóë îá î÷åâèäíîì, Ðîí íåðâíî ïðîêàøëÿëñÿ.  
  
"Äà, ìèñòåð Óèçëè?" - ïîäáîäðèëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü.  
  
Îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî îêàçàëñÿ â öåíòðå âíèìàíèÿ, Ðîí ñôîêóñèðîâàë âçãëÿä íà êîæàíûõ íàäêîëåííèêàõ íà øòàíàõ áðàòà. "Ý-ý, åñëè Âîëüäåìîðò îòñûëàåò Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ âî Ôðàíöèþ íà ïîèñêè ìèñòåðà Áëýêà, è ÷òîáû ïîäàâèòü ïðåäïîëàãàåìûé áóíò, è åùå îí íàêàçûâàåò Ìàëôîÿ è Ïåòòèãðþ, êîãäà ïðîÿâëÿþò ñëèøêîì ìíîãî àìáèöèé, çíà÷èò… Ìîæíî ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî îí íåðâíè÷àåò èç-çà âîçìîæíîãî áóäóùåãî êîíêóðåíòà. Êàê áóäòî êòî-òî ìîæåò äîñòè÷ü òîé æå ñèëû, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ åñòü ó Âîëüäåìîðòà".  
  
"Íå êòî-òî", - íåòåðïåëèâî ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï, êîòîðûé âåðíóëñÿ êàê ðàç âîâðåìÿ, ÷òîáû óñëûøàòü ïîñëåäíþþ ôðàçó. "À Ïîòòåð. Áëýê - êðåñòíûé Ïîòòåðà. Ïåòòèãðþ áûë äðóãîì Ëèëè è Äæåéìñ. Ìàëôîé ìîæåò äîáèòüñÿ ñâîèõ öåëåé, èñïîëüçóÿ Ïîòòåðà, òàêæå ëåãêî, êàê è Âîëüäåìîðò. Åìó íóæíà âëàñòü. Âîëüäåìîðò áîèòñÿ òîãî, ÷òî êòî-òî èç íèõ ñìîæåò ïîâëèÿòü íà Ïîòòåðà, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î ñàìîì Ïîòòåðå. Âîëüäåìîðò ñóäèò äðóãèõ ïî ñâîèì ìåðêàì. Íó, ÷òî Âû äóìàåòå, ìèñòåð Óèçëè?" Ýòî áûë íå òîò ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíûé òîí, ÷òî â êëàññå, íî êàê ðàâíîãî ê ðàâíîìó. Ýòî òàê îáåñêóðàæèëî Ðîíà, ÷òî íà ìèã îí ñáèëñÿ ñ ìûñëè.  
  
"Ìû… ý-ý… Ìû äîëæíû ïîñòîÿííî äåðæàòü Âîëüäåìîðòà â íàïðÿæåíèè. Îäíèì èç ñïîñîáîâ ìîæåò áûòü - çàñòàâèòü åãî òðåâîæèòüñÿ î òîì, êîìó îí äîâåðÿåò".  
  
"Îí íèêîìó íå äîâåðÿò, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ÿñíî äàë ýòî ïîíÿòü", - íåòåðïåëèâî ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï.  
  
"Äàé ìàëü÷èêó çàêîí÷èòü, Ñåâåðóñ", - äîáðîæåëàòåëüíî ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê. "×òî âû ïðåäëàãàåòå, ìèñòåð Óèçëè?"  
  
Íà êàêóþ-òî äîëþ ñåêóíäó, âñå, î ÷åì ìîã äóìàòü Ðîí, ýòî îáî âñåõ òåõ ìîìåíòàõ, êîãäà îí ìå÷òàë î ñïàñåíèè ìèðà, î ëþäÿõ, êîòîðûå ñî âíèìàíèåì æàäíî ëîâÿò êàæäîå åãî ñëîâî. È íèêîãäà åìó íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, êàê æå ýòî ÷åðòîâñêè ñòðàøíî íà ñàìîì äåëå. Òî, ÷òî îí ñêàæåò, ìîæåò â èòîãå ñåðüåçíî ïîâëèÿòü íà áåçîïàñíîñòü åãî ñåìüè.  
  
"Ìíå ïðèøëà íà óì èäåÿ: êîãäà ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç áóäåò ïðèçâàí, îí ìîã áû ðàññêàçàòü Âîëüäåìîðòó î òîì, ÷òî ïîäñëóøàë, êàê äèðåêòîð îáñóæäàåò èíôîðìàöèþ, êîòîðóþ îí ïîëó÷èë èç óñò ïðåäàòåëÿ â îêðóæåíèè Âîëüäåìîðòà".  
  
"È äàòü Âîëüäåìîðòó âîçìîæíîñòü ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî ýòî Ñåâåðóñ? Íåò, ýòî ñëèøêîì ðèñêîâàííî", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë.  
  
"Âðÿä ëè, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî ÿ åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî ñíàáæàåò åãî èíôîðìàöèåé", - ïîä÷åðêíóë Ñíåéï. "Òàêàÿ èäåÿ ìíå óæå ïðèõîäèëà â ãîëîâó. ß áîëüøå îáåñïîêîåí, êàêîìó ðèñêó ýòà èäåÿ ìîæåò ïîäâåðãíóòü òîëüêî ïðèñîåäèíèâøèõñÿ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ".  
  
"Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð ìû áåñïîêîèìñÿ îá Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ?" - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ñìóùåííûé òåì, ÷òî âñå ïîâåðíóëèñü ê íåìó. Îí íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû ýòà ðåïëèêà ïðîçâó÷àëà òàê ÿñíî.  
  
Ðîí ïðîãëîòèë ñåðäèòûé îòâåò è óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñâîè áîòèíêè.  
  
"Àëüáóñ?" - ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï.  
  
"Ýòó èäåþ ñòîèò ðàññìîòðåòü", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Äëÿ òîãî ÷òîáû áûòü óâåðåííûìè, ÷òî òû îñòàíåøüñÿ â æèâûõ, òåáå íóæíà èíôîðìàöèÿ, êîòîðóþ ìîæíî ïåðåäàòü Âîëüäåìîðòó".  
  
"Íî…" - íà÷àë Ðîí.  
  
"Êàæäûé, êòî ïðèñîåäèíÿåòñÿ ê Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàåò, âî ÷òî âïóòûâàåòñÿ", - ñêàçàë Áèëë. Ñî ñòîðîíû Áëýêà è ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë ïîñëûøàëèñü îäîáðèòåëüíûå áîðìîòàíèÿ.  
  
"×åïóõà!" - ïðÿìèêîì çàÿâèëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò.  
  
"Êðàòêî, íî âåðíî", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Íà êàæäîãî Ìàëôîÿ ïðèõîäèòñÿ ïîëäþæèíû áåñòîëêîâûõ èäèîòîâ. ×òî, êîíå÷íî, ïðèçíàþ, íå ìåøàåò èì áûòü äëÿ íàñ îïàñíîñòüþ. ß âñåãäà ìîãó îêàçàòü ïîääåðæêó òàê íàçûâàåìîìó ïðåäàòåëþ".  
  
"È ïîäïèñàòü òåì ñàìûì åìó ñìåðòíûé ïðèãîâîð?" - âîñêëèêíóëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë.  
  
"Âîò óæ íå äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî ìîæåò áûòü íåóäîáñòâîì", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï ñàìûì øåëêîâûì ñâîèì ãîëîñîì.  
  
"Ñåâåðóñ, ïðåêðàòè äðàçíèòü Ìèíåðâó. ß ïðåäëàãàþ, ñäåëàòü òâîé îò÷åò Âîëüäåìîðòó êàê ìîæíî áîëåå ñìóòíûì è íå÷åòêèì. Íå òàê óæ ìàëîâàæíî, ÷òî ïîñëå ýòîãî îí íå îñìåëèòüñÿ äîâåðèòü íèêîìó èç ýòèõ 173 ÷åëîâåê ÷òî-òî âàæíîå", - îæèâëåííî ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò.  
  
Ñíåéï ñ îäîáðåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. "Ìû åùå ñäåëàåì èç òåáÿ ñëèçåðèíêó".  
  
Îíà óëûáíóëàñü è íàêëîíèëàñü, ÷òîáû ïîõëîïàòü åãî ïî ðóêå. "Åñëè ýòî äåëàåò òåáÿ ñ÷àñòëèâûì, äîðîãîé".  
  
"Âû ìîæåòå ïðåäëîæèòü Âîëüäåìîðòó åùå ÷òî-íèáóäü", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Ðîí ïîäñêî÷èë îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, ïîòîìó ÷òî äî ýòîãî íå çàìåòèë åå â êðåñëå â äàëüíåì óãëó êîìíàòû, íàïðîòèâ ïðîôåññîðîâ Ñíåéïà è Ñïðîóò.  
  
"Äà?" - ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï. Èìåííî òàêîé òîí ïðèâûêëè ñëûøàòü ó÷åíèêè.  
  
"Ìû äîëæíû óáåäèòü åãî, ÷òî äëÿ íåãî ïîëåçíî íå òîëüêî òî, ÷òî Âû æèâû, íî è òî, ÷òî Âû íàõîäèòåñü â Õîãâàðòñå. ×òî, åñëè îí ïîâåðèò â òî, ÷òî Âû èìååòå ñèëüíîå âëèÿíèå íà êîãî-òî èç ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé? Íà êîãî-òî âàæíîãî, ÿ èìåþ â âèäó, à íå íà Áèëëà, íàïðèìåð".  
  
"Ñïàñèáî òåáå", - ëþáåçíî îòâåòèë Áèëë, çàäàâàÿñü âîïðîñîì, êîãäà æå îíà óñïåëà ñòàòü êðàñèâîé.  
  
"È íå íà äèðåêòîðà", - ïðîäîëæèëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Ïîòîìó ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò â ýòî íå ïîâåðèò. À íàñêîëüêî õîðîøî îí çíàåò ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë?"  
  
"Âîîáùå íå çíàåò, ÿ íàäåþñü", - ñ ÷óâñòâîì ñêàçàëà îíà.  
  
"Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òîãî, ÷òî îí çíàåò, ÷òî òû çàìåñòèòåëü Àëüáóñà, ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî îí õîòü ðàç çàäóìûâàëñÿ ãëóáæå", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, íî âî âçãëÿäå, êîòîðûì îí íàãðàäèë Ãåðìèîíó, ÷èòàëîñü îäîáðåíèå è õîðîøî çàìàñêèðîâàííîå îáëåã÷åíèå.  
  
"À áóäåò îí äîâîëåí, åñëè óçíàåò, ÷òî ó Âàñ, ÿêîáû, åñòü ÷òî-òî íà çàìåñòèòåëÿ äèðåêòîðà Õîãâàðòñà? ×òî-òî, ÷òî äàñò Âàì âëàñòü èëè âîçìîæíîñòü äëÿ øàíòàæà?" - íàñòîé÷èâî ïðîäîëæèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Âîçìîæíî", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. "×òî ó Âàñ íà óìå?"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñåðäèòî çàñîïåëà. "ß íå ìîãó äóìàòü îáî âñåì ñðàçó. ×òî íàñ÷åò ñåêñà?"  
  
Íà ìãíîâåíèå ïîâèñëà ïàóçà.  
  
"Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ÷òî íàñ÷åò?" - ñóõî ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï.  
  
Ðîí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä ñ Ãåðìèîíû íà Ñíåéïà, ïîñëå ÷åãî êèâíóë è ïðèíÿëñÿ çà ðåøåíèå ïðîáëåìû.  
  
"×òî, åñëè Âû çàñòóêàëè ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë â êîìïðîìåòèðóþùåé ñèòóàöèè ñ… Ñ êåì?" Îí ïîñòàðàëñÿ íå âñòðåòèòüñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ Ãëàâîé ñâîåãî Äîìà.  
  
"Ñ ó÷åíèêîì", - áûñòðî ñêàçàë Ëóïèí. "Åñëè õîòü ñëîâî âûéäåò íàðóæó, åå íåìåäëåííî óâîëÿò".  
  
"Ïðàâäà?" - ñïðîñèë Ðîí, ñáèòûé ñ òîëêó.  
  
"Ñîñðåäîòî÷èìñÿ íà îñíîâíîì âîïðîñå", - åäêî ïðîãîâîðèëà ìàäàì Õó÷.  
  
"Òîãäà ïóñòü áóäåò ó÷åíèê. Ýòî äîëæåí áûòü êòî-òî áëèçêèé ê Ãàððè è … Î, íåò", - ïðîèçíåñ Ðîí. Îí âçãëÿíóë íà ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë. "Ýòî âñå, êîíå÷íî, çàñëóæèâàåò óâàæåíèÿ, íî…"  
  
Áèëë âûòàùèë íîñîâîé ïëàòîê â íåóáåäèòåëüíîì ïðèñòóïå ÷èõàíèÿ.  
  
"Çàìå÷àòåëüíî", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, âûãëÿäÿ ïðè ýòîì êóäà áîëåå âåñåëûì, ÷åì âåñü äåíü äî ýòîãî ìîìåíòà.  
  
"Òâîå ÷óâñòâî þìîðà ëó÷øå íå ñòàíîâèòñÿ", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë, ñîâåðøåííî íå ïîëüùåííàÿ âûðàæåíèåì óæàñà íà ëèöå Ðîíà.  
  
Ñíåéï ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà Äóìáëüäîðà. "Àëüáóñ, Âû âåäü çíàåòå, ÿ ïîä÷èíÿþñü Âàì âî âñåì", - íà÷àë îí.  
  
Êòî-òî ôûðêíóë.  
  
"Ìíå òàê ïðèÿòíî ñëûøàòü, êàê òû ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì ïåðåïèñûâàåøü èñòîðèþ", - áåçìÿòåæíî çàìåòèë Äóìáëüäîð, â åãî ãëàçàõ çàìåðöàëè èñêîðêè.  
  
"Â áîëüøèíñòâå ñëó÷àåâ", - âñïûëü÷èâî ïîïðàâèë åãî Ñíåéï. "Ïëàí èäåàëüíûé. Ýòî íå òîëüêî øàíòàæ ïðîòèâ Ìèíåðâû íî è êàìåíü â îãîðîä Óèçëè, ê òîìó æå ëó÷øåãî äðóãà Ïîòòåðà".  
  
"Èçâèíè, Ðîí", - áîäðî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Ãåðìèîíà…", - îòâåòèë îí, ñìóùåííûé ïðèñóòñòâèåì ñòîëüêèõ ïðîôåññîðîâ.  
  
"Ïîëàãàþ, íèêòî äàæå íå õî÷åò óñëûøàòü, ÷òî ÿ äóìàþ ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó?" - åäêî ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë, íî Ãàððè áûë óäèâëåí, çàìåòèâ â åå ãëàçàõ òå æå èñêîðêè.  
  
Äèñêóññèÿ ïðîäîëæàëàñü åùå êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ, ïîêà Äóìáëüäîð íå íàïîìíèë, ÷òî ÷åðåç 40 ìèíóò îí äîëæíû áûòü çà Ãëàâíûì Ñòîëîì.  
  
"Òîãäà ðåøåíî. Ó Ñåâåðóñà åñòü ÷òî-òî ïðîòèâ òåáÿ, òîëüêî, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ëþáîâíûå îòíîøåíèÿ ñ ó÷åíèêîì", - äîáàâèë Äóìáëüäîð, íå ïûòàÿñü ñêðûòü ñâîå ðàçâëå÷åíèå. "Âîçìîæíî, ÷ðåçìåðíàÿ ëþáîâü ê êðàñíî-ñìîðîäèíîâîìó ðîìó?"  
  
"Íåïëîõî", - ðàññóäèòåëüíî çàìåòèë Ñíåéï. "ß ìîã áû ãîòîâèòü äëÿ íåå Çåëüå îò ïîõìåëüÿ, â áîëüøèõ êîëè÷åñòâàõ".  
  
"Åñëè áû òû òîëüêî òàê îòêðîâåííî íå íàñëàæäàëñÿ ýòèì", - ïîêîðíî ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë. "Ñêëîííîñòü ê ïüÿíñòâó, â ñàìîì äåëå. È êàê òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ äîêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ ó òåáÿ ïîä êàáëóêîì? Åùå îäíà øóòêà, è òû - æàáà, ÿ òåáÿ ïðåäóïðåäèëà. È ïðèñòàâëþ Ëîãáîòòîìà, ÷òîáû îí ïðèñìàòðèâàë çà òîáîé".  
  
Ýòî ñòàëî ñàìûì íàñòîÿùèì øîêîì, êîãäà Ãàððè ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ìûñëü, ÷òî åé, â ñàìîì äåëå, íðàâèòñÿ Ñíåéï.  
  
Óñëûøàâ ïðèñòóï óäóøüÿ, âñå ïîâåðíóëè ãîëîâû ê Ñíåéïó, êîòîðûé ñîãíóëñÿ ïî÷òè ïîïîëàì.  
  
"Î, íåò", - ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñàìà íå ñâîÿ.  
  
"Îí âûçûâàåò òåáÿ, òàê ñêîðî?" - íàñòîé÷èâî ñïðîñèë Äóìáëüäîð, ïðèäâèíóâøèñü ê Ñíåéïó.  
  
Ñíåéï ñïîëç â êðåñëå îò îáëåã÷åíèÿ, êîãäà áîëü òàêæå ðåçêî ïðåêðàòèëàñü, êàê è íà÷àëàñü. "Êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî äà".  
  
"Òû íå äîëæåí èäòè", - íàïîðèñòî ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Õó÷.  
  
"Íå ãëóïè", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. "Íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå ïðåäîñòàâëÿþùèåñÿ âîçìîæíîñòè, îí îñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ â æèâûõ. Íåò ïðè÷èí ïîëàãàòü, áóäòî ÷òî-òî èçìåíèëîñü. Íî ÿ ìîãó íå âåðíóòüñÿ ê íà÷àëó ñåìåñòðà. Ìèíåðâà, åñëè êòî-òî áóäåò ñïðàøèâàòü, ÿ âçÿë äëèòåëüíûé îòïóñê. Ýòî óêðåïèò èäåþ î òîì, ÷òî òû ó ìåíÿ ïîä êàáëóêîì. Ïîïïè, òû ìîæåøü äàòü ìíå ÷òî-íèáóäü? ß íå ìîãó ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå ñáëåâàòü ïðÿìî íà Âîëüäåìîðòà".  
  
"Êîíå÷íî. ß òîëüêî âîçüìó ëåêàðñòâî è âñòðå÷ó òåáÿ ó ãëàâíûõ âîðîò", - ñäåðæàííî ñêàçàëà îíà. "Ýôôåêò áóäåò äëèòüñÿ 24 ÷àñà. ß ïîçàáî÷óñü, ÷òîáû ó òåáÿ áûë çàïàñ çåëüÿ íà äîëüøå, õîòÿ, â ñàìîì äåëå, òû íå äîëæåí ïðèíèìàòü…"  
  
"Íà ýòî íåò âðåìåíè", - ïðåðâàë åå Ñíåéï. "Âèâåêà Ñèíèñòðà çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ æåíùèíà, íî ìîåìó Äîìó òðåáóåòñÿ áîëüøàÿ òâåðäîñòü è ñòîéêîñòü, ÷åì îíà ìîæåò èì äàòü. Ðåìóñ, ìû îáñóäèëè, åñëè íåïðåäâèäåííûå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà…"  
  
Ëóïèí êèâíóë. "Êîíå÷íî".  
  
"Ïîãîâîðè ñ Çàáèíè. Îí ðàññêàæåò òåáå îáî âñåì, ÷òî íóæíî".  
  
"Èäè", - ïîòîðîïèë Ëóïèí. "ß ñáåðåãó òâîèõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ â áåçîïàñíîñòè äëÿ òåáÿ".  
  
Óæå ñòîÿ ó äâåðè, Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóëñÿ, è íà ìãíîâåíèå åãî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà áûëî àáñîëþòíî îòêðûòûì è ÷èòàåìûì. "Åñëè áû òû ñìîæåøü ñáåðå÷ü èõ ðàäè íèõ æå ñàìèõ, îò òåáÿ áóäåò êóäà áîëüøå ïîëüçû".  
  
Äâåðü çà íèì çàõëîïíóëàñü. 


	21. Ãëàâà 21

Ãëàâà 21.  
  
Ïåðåâîä G-Hope  
  
Êîðèäîð çàïîëîíèëè íåóãîìîííûå òðåòüè è ÷åòâåðòûå êëàññû, êîòîðûå ïîñëå ëåòà âíîâü âñïîìèíàëè î ñòàðîé äðóæáå è âðàæäå ìåæäó Äîìàìè, øóìåëè è ãîìîíèëè. Ãàððè âçäîõíóë îò îáëå÷åíèÿ, êîãäà âûâåðíóëñÿ èç î÷åðåäíîé áóðëÿùåé òîëïû è îêàçàëñÿ â êîðèäîðå, âåäóùåì ê êîìíàòå ñîáðàíèé Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà. Çàìîê, êàçàëîñü, òðåïåòàë îò øóìà ó÷åíèêîâ, êîòîðûå ñíîâà ñäåëàëè Õîãâàðòñ ñâîèì, à âîçäóõ äðîæàë îò ìàãè÷åñêîé ýíåðãèè. Ïîðòðåòû ñèÿëè îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ è ðàäîâàëèñü, ÷òî îïÿòü ìîãóò îêàçàòüñÿ ÷åì-òî ïîëåçíûìè, ïðèâèäåíèÿ ðàçëåòåëèñü ïî ñâîèì Äîìàì, ÷òîáû ïðèñìàòðèâàòü çà ïðîèñõîäÿùèì. Ïåðâàÿ íåäåëÿ ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà âñåãäà áûëà óòîìèòåëüíîé äëÿ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé. Ïèâç, íà óäèâëåíèå, âåë ñåáÿ òèõî, åìó íå õâàòàëî Ôèë÷à, ÷òîáû òîìó íàäîåäàòü.  
  
"Ïðîôåññîð Ïèí÷áåê!" - ïîçâàë Ãàððè, êîãäà çàìåòèë êðåñòíîãî â äàëüíåì êîíöå êîðèäîðà, òîò óäàëÿëñÿ îò êîìíàòû ñîáðàíèé.  
  
Áëýê ïîâåðíóëñÿ. "Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð?"  
  
"Âñå â ïîðÿäêå? Ñ çàìêîì, ÿ èìåþ â âèäó. ß ÷óâñòâóþ…" - Ãàððè íåîïðåäåëåííî ìàõíóë ðóêîé. "Ìàãèþ", - äîáàâèë îí, íå â ñîñòîÿíèè îáúÿñíèòü áîëåå òîëêîâî.  
  
"ß íå óäèâëåí. Çàìîê ïî÷òè äðîæèò îò íåå â ïåðâûå íåäåëè ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà. Çàùèòíûå çàêëèíàíèÿ íàëîæåíû òîëüêî íà êîðèäîðû, ãäå õîäÿò ó÷åíèêè. Ó÷èòåëÿ äîëæíû îáîéòèñü è áåç ýòîãî", - ñóõî äîáàâèë Áëýê.  
  
"Êîðèäîðû çàùèùåíû?" - íåâûðàçèòåëüíî ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè.  
  
"À êàê ïî-äðóãîìó, òû äóìàåøü, ìîæíî óäåðæàòü íåïîñëóøíûõ ïåðâîêëàññíèêîâ, ÷òîáû îíè íè÷åãî òóò íå ðàçðóøèëè? Îäíî äåëî - íàïèñàòü ïðàâèëî, êîòîðîå êàñàåòñÿ èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ ìàãèè â êîðèäîðàõ, è ñîâåðøåííî äðóãîå - âîïëîòèòü åãî â ðåàëüíîñòü. Çàùèòà äîïóñêàåò èñïîëüçîâàíèå ëåãêèõ çàêëèíàíèé, êîíå÷íî, à èíà÷å òàêàÿ áû çàùèòà âûäàëà ñåáÿ ñ ãîëîâîé. Íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ òàê. Âû áû ñ Ìàëôîåì ïîóáèâàëè äðóã äðóãà â ïåðâûå äâå íåäåëè, åñëè áû íå ýòà çàùèòà".  
  
"Îí è âïðàâäó ìîã áû ïîïûòàòüñÿ", - îòâåòèë Ãàððè, îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî îêàçûâàåòñÿ, îíè áûëè êóäà íàäåæíåå çàùèùåíû, ÷åì îí ðàíüøå ïðåäïîëàãàë, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ â áåçîïàñíîñòè.  
  
Áëýê êðèòè÷åñêè ñìåðèë åãî âçãëÿäîì. "Òû äîëæåí áûòü â øêîëüíîé ôîðìå", - ñêàçàë îí, âñïîìíèâ î ñâîèõ íîâûõ îáÿçàííîñòÿõ. Âñïîìíèë íå áëàãîäàðÿ íàñòàâëåíèÿì Ìèíåðâû, à ñêîðåå èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî Ñíåéï òàê è æäàë, êîãäà æå îí çàâàëèòñÿ è íå ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ íîâîé ðîëüþ.  
  
"Òû ãîâîðèøü ïðÿìî êàê Ñíåéï".  
  
Áëýê óõìûëüíóëñÿ. "Íå íàäî îñêîðáëåíèé. Õîòÿ ÿ ñòàðàþñü îñòàâàòüñÿ â ðîëè Ïèí÷áåêà. È çàìåíèòü Àðãóñà, êîíå÷íî æå. Äî ñèõ ïîð íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî îí âûñòàâèë íà ïîêàç â ñâîåì êàáèíåòå, õîòÿ Ìèíåðâà çàâåðèëà ìåíÿ, ÷òî îí íèêîãäà íå èñïîëüçîâàë íè îäíó èç òåõ øòó÷åê. Ýòî ÷åðíàÿ ìàéêà ó òåáÿ ïîä ðóáàøêîé?"  
  
Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë âíèç, è àêêóðàòíåå çàñòåãíóë ðóáàøêó. "Äà. Ýòî îäíà èç òåõ, ÷òî ìíå ìèññèñ Óèçëè ïîäàðèëà íà Äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ. Åäèíñòâåííàÿ èç ïîäàðåííûõ åþ âåùåé, êîòîðàÿ ìíå, â ñàìîì äåëå, ïîäîøëà", - äîáàâèë îí ñ òåïëîé óñìåøêîé. "Ìàéêè îòëè÷íûå, ó íèõ ñïåðåäè êàðòèíêà áåëîãî îëåíÿ. Ýòî ìîé ïàòðîíóñ. Îò…"  
  
"Ñîõàòîãî", - ìÿãêî îòâåòèë Áëýê, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ñåáÿ âäðóã ñòàðûì, ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäÿ íà ñûíà Äæåéìñà è Ëèëè è çàìå÷àÿ, êàêèì ìóæ÷èíîé îáåùàåò ñòàòü Ãàððè: ïîðÿäî÷íîñòü è ÿñíîñòü äîñòèãàåìûõ öåëåé îò Äæåéìñà, îãîíü îò Ëèëè, è åùå ÷òî-òî èñêëþ÷èòåëüíîå îò ñàìîãî Ãàððè. Ñ íàìåðåííîé æèâîñòüþ îí îòáðîñèë â ñòîðîíó âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î ñòàðûõ äðóçüÿõ. "Íî ýòî íå ïîâîä íå çàñòåãèâàòü âåðõíþþ ïóãîâèöó è íå ïîäòÿãèâàòü ãàëñòóê. Òåïåðü òû ñòàðîñòà Ãðèôôèíäîðà è äîëæåí ïîäàâàòü õîðîøèé ïðèìåð".  
  
"×òî òàêîå?" - äîáàâèë îí, êîãäà âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ãàððè èçìåíèëîñü. "Ïîäîæäè". Îí ïîäòîëêíóë Ãàððè â êîìíàòó ñîáðàíèé. "Çäåñü ìû ìîæåì îòêðûòî ïîãîâîðèòü. Â ÷åì äåëî?"  
  
Ãàððè çàìêíóëñÿ. "Íè â ÷åì", - íåóáåäèòåëüíî îòâåòèë îí, ïåðåñòóïàÿ ñ íîãè íà íîãó.  
  
"Òàê ÿ è ïîâåðèë! Ìû îñòàíåìñÿ çäåñü äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà òû íå ñêàæåøü ìíå â ÷åì äåëî, òàê ÷òî ìîæåøü âûñêàçàòü âñå, è ìû ñ ýòèì ïîêîí÷èì. Åñëè ýòî íàñ÷åò Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.îâ.."  
  
"Íåò. Ïðîñòî… ýòî ãëóïî, ÿ çíàþ", - îòâåòèë Ãàððè, è òóò åãî ïðîðâàëî. "Çíàþ, ìàìà ñ ïàïîé áûëè ñòàðîñòàìè øêîëû, íî îò ìåíÿ íèêòî íå æäåò, ÷òî… Ïðàâäà, Äóìáëüäîð îáû÷íî ïðèñóæäàåò ìíå äîïîëíèòåëüíûå áàëëû â êîíöå ãîäà, êàæäûé ðàç, êàê ÿ ñðàæàþñü ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì, è ÿ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî… Íî ìíå íå ñòàòü ñòàðîñòîé øêîëû, ÿ çíàþ. Ýòî ìîÿ âèíà, ÷òî óìåð Ñåäðèê è…"  
  
Áëýê òàê ïîðûâèñòî è êðåïêî îáíÿë åãî, ÷òî â ëåãêèõ ñîâñåì íå îñòàëîñü âîçäóõà. Âñå åùå ïðèäåðæèâàÿ Ãàððè çà ïëå÷è, Ñèðèóñ íåìíîãî îòñòóïèë è ïðèñìîòðåëñÿ ê íåìó ïîëó÷øå. "Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, ïîñëóøàé ìåíÿ. Åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî íåñåò îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà ñìåðòü Ñåäðèêà - ýòî Âîëüäåìîðò. Òû òîëüêî ïûòàëñÿ ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òîáû âñå îñòàâàëèñü â áåçîïàñíîñòè. Òû ñïðàâëÿëñÿ äàæå â òàêèõ ñèòóàöèÿõ, êîòîðûå óæàñíóëè áû è âçðîñëîãî. Íå îòðèöàþ, òû ïîðîé âåäåøü ñåáÿ ãëóïî", - óñìåøêà Áëýêà ïîòåïëåëà ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ, "íî òî, êàê òû áåðåøü íà ñåáÿ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü, çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ ãîðäèòüñÿ òîáîé. È ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî Äæåéìñ è Ëèëè òîæå áû ãîðäèëèñü. À-à, Àëüáóñ…", - äîáàâèë îí ñ çàìåòíûì îáëåã÷åíèåì, êîãäà çàìåòèë ïîæèëîãî âîëøåáíèêà â ãëóáèíå êîìíàòû. "Âû ñëûøàëè?" Áëýê îòïóñòèë Ãàððè.  
  
Ãàððè íàïðÿãñÿ è íàñòîðîæåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà äèðåêòîðà.  
  
"Êîíå÷íî, ñëûøàë", - îòâåòèë Äóìáëüäîð, ïîëîæèâ Ãàððè ðóêó íà ïëå÷î. "Ýòî áûëè ïðàâèëüíûå ñëîâà. Ãàððè, òåáå íå â ÷åì ñåáÿ óïðåêàòü. Íèêòî íå ñ÷èòàåò òåáÿ îòâåòñòâåííûì çà ñìåðòü Ñåäðèêà. Êàê ìîæíî? Åãî óáèë Âîëüäåìîðò. Öåïëÿòüñÿ çà ÷óâñòâî âèíû - ýòî ñâîåãî ðîäà òùåñëàâèå, à òû íèêîãäà íå áûë òùåñëàâíûì ìàëü÷èêîì". Ïîêà Ãàððè ïðèõîäèë â ñåáÿ, äèðåêòîð ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Áëýêó. "Ìèíåðâà òåáÿ èñêàëà. Îíà â Áîëüøîì çàëå". Áëýê êèâíóë, ëàñêîâî ïîòðåïàë Ãàððè ïî çàòûëêó íà ïðîùàíèå è âûøåë èç êîìíàòû.  
  
"Íó à òåïåðü", - ïðîãîâîðèë Äóìáëüäîð, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ Ãàððè ïîâåðõ î÷êîâ. "Äóìàþ, ìû äîëæíû ïîãîâîðèòü". Ãàððè, êàçàëîñü, íå ãîðåë æåëàíèåì.  
  
"Èëè íåò, äåëî òâîå", - äîáàâèë Äóìáëüäîð òàê æå ìÿãêî è ðàññåÿííî.  
  
Ãàððè ñ ïðåíåáðåæåíèåì ãëÿíóë íà ïðîòÿíóòûé åìó ïàêåòèê ñî ñëàäîñòÿìè. "Íåò, ñïàñèáî", - âåæëèâî ïðèáàâèë îí, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî áûë äèðåêòîð, è åìó ïîçâîëÿëîñü îòíîñèòüñÿ ê òåáå, êàê áóäòî òû âñå åùå ïåðâîêëàøêà. "Ìîãó ÿ âàñ êîå î ÷åì ñïðîñèòü?"  
  
"Äà? Ìîæåøü ñïðàøèâàòü î ÷åì óãîäíî". Âçãëÿä äèðåêòîðà ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ íà Ãàððè, îí æäàë.  
  
"Õîäÿò ñëóõè, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï âûñòóïèë ïðîòèâ òîãî, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ íàçíà÷èëè ñòàðîñòîé øêîëû", - âûïàëèë Ãàððè ê ñâîåìó óæàñó, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñîâåðøåííî íå ñîáèðàëñÿ óïîìèíàòü îá ýòîì ïðè Äóìáëüäîðå.  
  
"Íà ñâåòå õîäÿò ñëóõè î ðàçíîì, è áîëüøåé ÷àñòüþ î ÷åì-òî íåäîáðîæåëàòåëüíîì". Ïðîèçíåñÿ ýòè ñëîâà, Äóìáëüäîð óìóäðèëñÿ ïðîãëîòèòü êîíôåòó-äðàæå ïðîñòî íåâåðîÿòíûõ ðàçìåðîâ. "Ýòî ïðàâäà, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï äóìàë, ÷òî…"  
  
"ß òàê è çíàë", - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, ïîäæàâ ãóáû, âî âçãëÿäå ïîÿâèëàñü ñâèðåïîñòü. "Òåïåðü ÿ ìîãó èäòè?"  
  
"Êîíå÷íî, êàê õî÷åøü. Ãàððè, òû íå äóìàåøü, ÷òî óæå ïîðà ïåðåðàñòè ñâîþ äåòñêóþ ìåñòü ê ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó?"  
  
Ãàððè ÷óòü íå çàäîõíóëñÿ îò íåñïðàâåäëèâîñòè ýòîãî ìÿãêî ñêàçàííîãî çàìå÷àíèÿ, è ïîêà îí ïîäáèðàë ïîäõîäÿùèé îòâåò, Äóìáëüäîð óñïåë óéòè. Ïûòàÿñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ãíåâîì, îí çàâåðòåë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó â ðóêàõ, ïîêà íå âñïîìíèë, ÷òî ïîðà ïîñïåøèòü â Áîëüøîé çàë íà Öåðåìîíèþ ðàñïðåäåëåíèÿ ïî Äîìàì.  
  
Íà óëèöå óæå áûëî òåìíî êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ, îò÷åãî ðàçáóøåâàâøàÿñÿ íàä Õîãâàðòñîì ãðîçà êàçàëàñü åùå áîëåå âïå÷àòëÿþùåé. Ãàððè ëþáèë ãðîçû, âî ìíîãîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè ñëóæèëè íàïîìèíàíèåì è óòåøåíèåì, ÷òî íà ñâåòå ïî-ïðåæíåìó åñòü ÷òî-òî ñèëüíåå Âîëüäåìîðòà. Ïîçàäè òîëïû ñìåþùåéñÿ êîìïàíèè ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ-ñåìèêëàñíèêîâ, îí íàïðàâèëñÿ â Áîëüøîé çàë. Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë, êàê òîëüêî îòêðûëèñü äâåðè, è íåâîîáðàçèìûé ãóë ãîëîñîâ îáðóøèëñÿ íà íåãî. Íî ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îí ïåðåñòàë çàìå÷àòü ýòîò øóì. Óñåâøèñü íà ñêàìåéêó è ïîåðçàâ íåìíîãî íà ìåñòå èç-çà ïåðåïîëíÿâøåé åãî ýíåðãèè, Ãàððè ïîñòàðàëñÿ çàáûòü î âå÷íîé ãîëîâíîé áîëè è ñ æàðîì áðîñèëñÿ îáñóæäàòü ñòðàòåãèþ èãðû â Êâèääè÷. Êðàåì ãëàçà îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà áîëòàåò ñ Ñüþçàí Áîóíñ, à Ðîí çàíÿò ðàçãëÿäûâàíèåì äåâî÷åê.  
  
Ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êàê îíà âåðíóëàñü çà ñòîë Ãðèôôèíäîðà, Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ óòîìëåííîé èç-çà íåîáõîäèìîñòè ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ, ÷òî âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Îïóñòèâøèñü íà ïóñòî ìåñòî ìåæäó Ãàððè è Ðîíîì, îíà îêóíóëàñü â çíàêîìûå ðàçãîâîðà, óëûáàÿñü è êèâàÿ â òàêò. Êîãäà íà íåå ïåðåñòàëè îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ, îíà äîñòàëà êíèãó ïî Äðåâíèì Ðóíàì. Åñëè íå çàáûòü ïåðåâîðà÷èâàòü ñòðàíèöû ÷åðåç îïðåäåëåííûå ïðîìåæóòêè âðåìåíè, íèêòî íå çàìåòèò, ÷òî îíà óñòàâèëàñü â íèêóäà, ïîãëîùåííàÿ ìûñëÿìè î Ñåâåðóñå è îïàñíîñòè, êîòîðàÿ åìó ãðîçèò. Íà ëèöå çàñòûëî ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå, îíà íèêàê íå ìîãëà íàéòè âûõîä, íè åäèíîé ìûñëè, êàê ïîáåäèòü Âîëüäåìîðòà.  
  
"Óòêíóòüñÿ íîñîì â êíèãó - ýòî ïðîñòî ïðèâû÷êà. Ãåðìèîíà ìîæåò õîòü çàâòðà ñäàòü Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.û, ïðàâäà?"  
  
Î÷íóâøèñü îò ëåãêîãî òîë÷êà ëîêòåì, Ãåðìèîíà ñôîêóñèðîâàëà âçãëÿä íà Ðîíå. Îí íåçàìåòíî êèâíóë åé, êàê áû ïîäáàäðèâàÿ, ñëîâíî çàìåòèë íàïðÿæåíèå, ñêðûòîå çà óëûáêîé. Ê åãî ïðèâû÷êå çàìå÷àòü íå òîëüêî î÷åâèäíî íàäî áóäåò ïðèíîðîâèòüñÿ; îíà ïðèâûêëà ê ñòàðîìó Ðîíó, â êîòîðîì áûëî ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîñòè, êàê ó ãîðíîãî òðîëëÿ, êîãäà äåëî êàñàëîñü åäâà çàìåòíûõ ïåðåìåí â ïîâåäåíèè. À ïîòîì îí îñîçíàë âûãîäó, ïîêà óõàæèâàë çà ñâîèìè ïîäðóæêàìè, âîò òàê è ïîÿâèëñÿ íà ñâåò ìèñòåð ×óâñòâèòåëüíîñòü, ëèøü èçðåäêà âîçâðàùàÿñü ê ïîâåäåíèþ ïðåæíåãî Ðîíà.  
  
"ß ïî÷òè âñå êàíèêóëû ïðîâåëà â áèáëèîòåêå", - ïðèçíàëàñü îíà, çàïîçäàëî îòâå÷àÿ íà ðåïëèêó.  
  
"Íó, Ãåðìèîíà", - ñ íåäîâîëüñòâîì âçäîõíóëà Ëàâàíäà. "Äà íà÷íè òû, íàêîíåö, æèòü íàñòîÿùåé æèçíüþ. Õîòÿ êîãäà ïîáëèçîñòè ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë, äóìàþ, ó Âèêòîðà íå áûëî îñîáûõ øàíñîâ…"  
  
"Îí ïîðâàë ñî ìíîé", - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Êàçàëîñü, ýòî ïðîèçîøëî ñòî ëåò íàçàä.  
  
Ãîòîâàÿ ïðîáîðìîòàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü óòåøèòåëüíîå, Ëàâàíäà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà, êàê òîëüêî Áèëë Óèçëè íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ó÷èòåëüñêîìó ñòîëó. Ýòî áûëà ñòðàñòü ñ ïåðâîãî âçãëÿäà. Ïîëó÷èâ â îòâåò ÷òî-òî íåâðàçóìèòåëüíîå îò Ãåðìèîíû è ïîëíûé íåäîâåðèÿ âçãëÿä Ðîíà, îíà îòâåðíóëàñü ïåðåìûòü êîñòî÷êè Áèëëó ñ Ïàòèë è Õàííîé Àááîò èç Õóôôëüïóôà.  
  
"Êîãäà ÿ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç âèäåë Áèëëà, äâå êðîõîòíûõ âòîðîêëàøêè ïëåëèñü çà íèì", - ñêàçàë Ðîí ñ íàñòîÿùåé áðàòñêîé ñèìïàòèåé, áëàãîäàðÿ ñîáñòâåííîìó ñòàòóñó òåêóùåãî ñåêñ-áîãà. "Ñëèçåðèíöû, êàæåòñÿ, íå î÷åíü ñ÷àñòëèâû, ÷òî çà íèìè ïîêà ïðèñìàòðèâàåò ïðîôåññîð Ëóïèí, ïðàâäà? Õîòÿ åñëè âñïîìíèòü, êàê Ñíåéï îòçûâàëñÿ îá îáîðîòíÿõ, íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ðàçãëÿäûâàëà ñëèçåðèíöåâ, ìíîãèå èç íèõ ïðîäîëæàëè íåîòðûâíî ñìîòðåòü íà ó÷èòåëüñêèé ñòîë, êàê áóäòî æäàëè, ÷òî Ñíåéï âîò-âîò ïîÿâèòñÿ. Âäðóã åé ñòóêíóëî â ãîëîâó, êàê æå ñèëüíî îíè çàâèñÿò îò ñâîåãî Ãëàâû Äîìà.  
  
Îíè áîëüøå íå áûëè â öåíòðå âíèìàíèÿ, ïîýòîìó Ðîí ïðèïîäíÿë êíèãó Ãåðìèîíû ïîâûøå è ïðîãîâîðèë: "Ïîïûòàéñÿ òàê íå âîëíîâàòüñÿ. Ñíåéïó òàê äîëãî óäàâàëîñü îñòàâàòüñÿ â æèâûõ, ÷òî òåïåðü…" Îí âçäðîãíóë, íàòêíóâøèñü íà ñâèðåïîñòü âî âçãëÿäå Ãåðìèîíû. "ß ñêàçàë ãëóïîñòü", - óñòóïèë îí. "Îí òåáå íðàâèòñÿ, ïðàâäà?" Ãîä íàçàä, äàæå òðè ìåñÿöà íàçàä, åìó ïðèøëîñü áû ïîñòàðàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü ñâîé ñêåïòèöèçì, ñåé÷àñ æå ýòî áûëà ïðîñòàÿ êîíñòàòàöèÿ ôàêòà.  
  
"Çà ëåòî ÿ ñìîãëà åãî ïîëó÷øå óçíàòü", - îòâåòèëà îíà, óêëîíèâøèñü îò îïàñíîãî âîïðîñà. "Ðàçâå òû íå äîëæåí ñåé÷àñ áûòü â ãóùå îáñóæäåíèé Êâèääè÷à?"  
  
"Â æèçíè åñòü âåùè è ïîâàæíåå Êâèääè÷à", - ñêàçàë Ðîí. "ß ïðîñòî âûæèäàþ óäîáíîãî ìîìåíòà".  
  
Ïîëóîáåðíóâøèñü, îíà ïðîñëåäèëà çà åãî âçãëÿäîì â íàïðàâëåíèè ñòîëà Ðàâåíëêî, ãäå ñèäåëè Êýòè è Ñåáàñòüÿí, óâëå÷åííûå òèõèì, íî ÿâíî ðåçêèì ñïîðîì.  
  
"Îíà äàëåêî íå äóðà", - ïðåäóïðåäèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Áëàãîäàðþ", - ñêóïî îòâåòèë Ðîí.  
  
"Çíàþ, ÿ èíîãäà òåáÿ ìîãó ñ óìà ñâåñòè ñâîèìè çàìå÷àíèÿìè".  
  
"Äà, íî íà òî òû Ãåðìèîíà è…"  
  
Â ýòîò ðàç åå óñìåøêà íå êàçàëàñü âûìó÷åííîé. "ß ïîíÿëà. Òû çàìåòèë, ÷òî ñ Ãàððè ÷òî-òî íå òàê?" - âïîëãîëîñà äîáàâèëà îíà.  
  
Ðîí íàñòîðîæåííî ãëÿíóë íà íåå. "À èìåííî?"  
  
"Íó, íå çíàþ. Ìîæåò… ýòî ïðîñòî íåðâû. ß ïðèâûêëà äóìàòü, ÷òî ó íåãî èõ íåò".  
  
"Ãëóïîñòè", - îòðåçàë Ðîí ñ âíîâü îáðåòåííîé óâåðåííîñòüþ. "Åìó âñåãäà ëó÷øå óäàâàëîñü ïðÿòàòü ñâîè ýìîöèè, âîò è âñå. Ïðîñòî îí íåìíîãî çàäåò, ÿ òåáå ãîâîðþ". Îí ìûñëåííî îòìàõíóëñÿ îò ðåïëèêè Ãàððè â àäðåñ Ñíåéïà, êîòîðàÿ áûëà íàïîëíåíà íåâîëüíîé æåñòîêîñòüþ, âäîáàâîê ê íåïðèâû÷íîé ñêëîííîñòè îãðûçàòüñÿ ïî ëþáîìó ïîâîäó. "Íåñêîëüêî èãð â Êâèääè÷ è âñå ïðîéäåò. Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî îí êàïèòàí?"  
  
"Ý-ý, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ñëûøó îá ýòîì ãäå-òî â ïÿòèäåñÿòûé ðàç çà ïîñëåäíåå ïîëóãîäèå", - îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîòîðàÿ è â ñàìîì äåëå êàê-òî îá ýòîì ïîçàáûëà.  
  
Ðîí ðåçêî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó. "Íå ïîâîðà÷èâàéñÿ, íî ìîæåøü ðàññëàáèòüñÿ, Ñíåéï òîëüêî ÷òî âîøåë â Ãëàâíûé çàë". Îí ñ íåëîâêîñòüþ îñîçíàâàë, ÷òî åìó íàäî óâèäåòüñÿ ñî Ñíåéïîì è ïðèíåñòè èçâèíåíèÿ çà òî, ÷òî íå ñóìåë âûïîëíèòü îáåùàíèÿ äåðæàòü âñå â òàéíå.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà íåìíîãî ïîâåðíóëàñü òàê, ÷òîáû âçãëÿíóòü íà ó÷èòåëüñêèé ñòîë; îíà ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå äîñ÷èòàòü äî äåñÿòè, ïîêà ðàçãëÿäûâàëà åãî, ïðåæäå ÷åì îòâåðíóòüñÿ. È õîòü îí âûãëÿäåë èçìîòàííûì è óñòàâøèì, áûëî íå ïîõîæå, ÷òî åãî…  
  
Îí áûë äîìà, â áåçîïàñíîñòè, è òîëüêî ýòî èìåëî çíà÷åíèå.  
  
Ñîñðåäîòî÷èâøèñü íà òîì, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòü äûõàíèå, îíà óëûáíóëàñü ïðîñòî òàê, íè÷åìó êîíêðåòíî. Áûëî ñòðàííî âèäåòü, ÷òî îí ñèäèò îêîëî ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë, à íå íà îáû÷íîì ìåñòå ñ êðàþ, â òåíè. Îíè ñ Ìàêãîíàãàëë âûãëÿäåëè òàê, êàê áóäòî î ÷åì-òî ñïîðèëè. Âäðóã âñïîìíèâ î ïëàíå, êîòîðûé ïðåäëîæèëè íà â÷åðàøíåì ñîáðàíèè, Ãåðìèîíà ðàññëàáèëàñü è ñòàëà íàñëàæäàòüñÿ èõ èñêóññòâîì èãðàòü, îíà íå îæèäàëà, ÷òî ó ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë òàê õîðîøî ïîëó÷èòñÿ.  
  
"Êàê òåáå êàæåòñÿ, ñ Ìàêãîíàãàëë âñå â ïîðÿäêå?" - ëåíèâî ñïðîñèëà îíà ó Ëàâàíäû, êîòîðóþ ñ÷èòàëè ñàìîé óæàñíîé ñïëåòíèöåé íà ïàðàëëåëè.  
  
Ïîìíÿ î íîâûõ îáÿçàííîñòÿõ, Ðîí ñåðäèòî íàõìóðèëñÿ, çàùèùàÿ. "Íåò íè÷åãî ïðåäîñóäèòåëüíîãî â òîì, ÷òîáû âûïèòü ðþìêó "Ñòàðîãî Îãäåíà".  
  
"Ýòî êðàñíî-ñìîðîäèíîâûé ðîì, è çà êàíèêóëû îíà âûïèëà êóäà áîëüøå, ÷åì ïðîñòî îäíó ðþìêó. Õîòÿ ÿ äóìàþ, ýòî íå òàê óæ è âàæíî", - íåâíÿòíî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, êàê áû èçâèíÿÿñü.  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë âñòàëà è ïàëî÷êîé ïîñòó÷àëà ïî ñâîåìó ñòàêàíó. Ðàçäàëñÿ çâîíêèé è ãðîìêèé çâóê, êîòîðûé ñ ëåãêîñòüþ ïðîðâàëñÿ ñêâîçü øóì è ãàì, çàñòàâëÿÿ ñòèõíóòü âñå ðàçãîâîðû.  
  
"Ïî÷òè ïîäîøëî âðåìÿ Öåðåìîíèè ðàñïðåäåëåíèÿ íûíåøíèõ ïåðâîêëàññíèêîâ", - çâó÷íî ïðîãîâîðèëà îíà îôèöèàëüíûì òîíîì. "Õîãâàðòñ - äðåâíåå ó÷åáíîå çàâåäåíèå. Áëàãîäàðÿ åãî îñíîâàòåëÿì, ó íàñ ñóùåñòâóåò ÷åòûðå Äîìà, êîòîðûìè ìû ñïðàâåäëèâî ãîðäèìñÿ. Ó êàæäîãî Äîìà ñâîÿ âûäàþùàÿñÿ èñòîðèÿ, è ó êàæäîãî åñòü, ÷òî ïðåäëîæèòü ñâîèì ó÷åíèêàì. Ìû ïîîùðÿåì ñîðåâíîâàíèå ìåæäó Äîìàìè, íî ñóùåñòâóåò ãðàíèöà, êîòîðóþ âàì íèêòî íå ïîçâîëèò ïðåñå÷ü. È øèêàòü íà ïåðâîêëàññíèêîâ, êîòîðûì ïîñ÷àñòëèâèëîñü ïîïàñòü â Ñëèçåðèí - àáñîëþòíî íåóìåñòíîå ïîâåäåíèå. Íàäåþñü, ÿ ÿñíî äàëà ýòî ïîíÿòü", - äîáàâèëà îíà, ÿçâèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóâ íà ñòîë Ãðèôôèíäîðà.  
  
"Ïîñìîòðè íà Ñíåéïà", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñåìóñ, íàó÷èâøèéñÿ ãîâîðèòü, íå øåâåëÿ ãóáàìè, óæå ê êîíöó ïåðâîãî ïîëóãîäèÿ â Õîãâàðòñå. "Åìó ïîíðàâèëàñü ïîñëåäíÿÿ ðåïëèêà. Êàê îí óìóäðèëñÿ çàñòàâèòü Ìàêãîíàãàëë ñêàçàòü ýòî? Ó íåå òàêîé âèä, êàê áóäòî îíà âîò-âîò ïîäàâèòüñÿ".  
  
"Â îòëè÷èå îò íèõ", - îòâåòèë Äèí, ñêîëüçÿ çàäóì÷èâûì âçãëÿäîì ïî ñëèçåðèíöàì.  
  
Ïî çàëó ïðîêàòèëñÿ ãóë ãîëîñîâ ó÷åíèêîâ ðàçíûõ Äîìîâ. Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà, êàê ñëèçåðèíöû íåìíîãî âûïðÿìèëèñü ïîñëå ïîñëåäíåé ðåïëèêè. Íî íà ëèöàõ íåêîòîðûõ âòîðîêëàññíèêîâ è òðåòüåêëàññíèêîâ çàñòûëî óäèâëåíèå, ÷òî åå íåìíîãî ïðèñòûäèëî.  
  
Ïðèãðîçèâ íàïîñëåäîê ñíÿòü áàëëû ñî ñòàðîñòû Äîìà, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î ïîòåðå 200 áàëëîâ ñ Äîìà, åñëè êòî-íèáóäü âñå æå ïðîèãíîðèðóåò åå ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå, Ìàêãîíàãàëë âûøëà, ÷òîáû ïðèâåñòè ïåðâîêëàøåê.  
  
Ãàððè íàñóïèëñÿ, ïðèïîìíèâ â÷åðàøíèé ðàçãîâîð íà ñîáðàíèè Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà. "ß íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå äóìàë, ÷òî ìû òàêèå çàäèðû è õóëèãàíû", - ñêàçàë îí, íåâîëüíî íàõìóðèâøèñü è ïîñìîòðåâ íà Äðàêî, êîòîðûé ïàÿñíè÷àë è, êàæåòñÿ, áûë íà óäèâëåíèå äîâîëåí ñîáîé.  
  
"ß òîæå îá ýòîì íå çàäóìûâàëñÿ", - ìåäëåííî ïðîãîâîðèë Ñåìóñ. "Ïîëàãàþ, ïðîñòî ïðîøëûé ãîä â ïëàíå äðàê è äóýëåé âûøåë íåìíîãî èç-ïîä êîíòðîëÿ".  
  
"À ÷åãî åùå îæèäàòü, êîãäà âîêðóã òàêèå ïðèäóðêè, êàê Ìàëôîé è åãî êîìàíäà" , - âîçðàçèë Äèí. "Õîòÿ, íàäî ïðèçíàòü, Ïàíñè íå òàê áåçíàäåæíà".  
  
"Òû òàê ãîâîðèøü, òîëüêî ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà òåáå íðàâèòñÿ", - íå ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè, èçî âñåõ ñèë ïûòàÿñü íå âñïîìíèòü î Ìèëëèñåíòå Áóëñòðîä. Âûñîêàÿ è àòëåòè÷íàÿ, ñ øèðîêèìè ïëå÷àìè è áåäðàìè, ïëîñêàÿ êàê äîñêà, ñ âå÷íûì âûðàæåíèåì ñòðîãîñòè âî âçãëÿäå, è íèêàêèõ çàìåòíûõ î÷àðîâàòåëüíûõ ÷åðò. Ìîæåò áûòü, â íåé óäàëîñü áû çàìåòèòü ÷òî-òî èíòåðåñíîå, åñëè áû íå Ìàëôîé è Ãîéë ðÿäîì. Îíà ðàçáèðàëàñü â Êâèääè÷å, áûëà ñëèçåðèíñêèì çàãîíùèêîì è óæå óñòðîèëà Ãàððè íåñêîëüêî âåñüìà íåïðèÿòíûõ ñèòóàöèé âî âðåìÿ èãð. Îäíàæäû îí óñëûøàë, êàê îíà ãîâîðèò ñ êåì-òî î äèçàéíå íîâûõ Íèìáóñîâ, íî íå óñïåë îí ïîäîéòè, â ðàçãîâîð âìåøàëñÿ Ìàëôîé è…  
  
Îí ïîäïåð ãîëîâó ðóêàìè. Îíà çàñëóæèâàëà áîëüøåãî, ÷åì Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. Â òîì, êàê åãî âçãëÿä ñêîëüçèë ïî äåâóøêàì, òàèëîñü ÷òî-òî òðåâîæíîå, õîòÿ Ãåðìèîíà êëÿëàñü, ÷òî åå ýòî íè êàïåëüêè íå áåñïîêîèò.  
  
Îí ñìóòíî ïîäóìàë, ìîæåò ñòîèò ïîäêóïèòü Ðîíà, ÷òîáû òîò îáúÿñíèë, êàê çàãîâîðèòü ñ äåâóøêîé â ïåðâûé ðàç è ïðè ýòîì íå âûñòàâèòü ñåáÿ èäèîòîì. Îí íåâîëüíî âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà ðåçêèé ïîðûâ âåòðà ïðîíåññÿ íàä çàëîì è íà ìãíîâåíèå ïî÷òè çàãëóøèë âîñòîðæåííûå ãîëîñà.  
  
"Èíòåðåñíî, ñêîëüêèõ ïåðâîêëàøåê âûáðîñèëî èç ëîäîê, ïîêà îíè ïëûëè ÷åðåç îçåðî?" - ñêàçàë Ñåìóñ ñ íåïîõîæåé íà íåãî îáåñïîêîåííîñòüþ.  
  
"Ýòî çàêàëÿåò õàðàêòåð", - âîçðàçèëà Ëàâàíäà áåç âñÿêîé ñèìïàòèè â ãîëîñå, ïðåðâàâ ðàçãîâîð ñ Ïàðâàòè, Ïàòèë è Õàííîé, êîòîðûå ïîøëè íà ìåñòà ê ñâîèì ñòîëàì.  
  
"Îäíà èç ýòèõ âûâàëèâøèõñÿ ïåðâîêëàøåê - òî÷íî íàøà Íóàëà. È ÷òî åé òî÷íî íå íóæíî, òàê ýòî çàêàëÿòü õàðàêòåð. Îíà è áåç òîãî íà ðåäêîñòü óïðÿìàÿ. Ñ íåé íåò ñìûñëà ñïîðèòü, åñëè îíà óæå ñàìà äëÿ ñåáÿ âñå ðåøèëà. Ýòî ñâîäèò ìàìó ñ óìà, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà òî÷íî òàêàÿ æå. ß ïîøåë â ïàïó, õîòü îí è ìàããë", - áîäðî äîáàâèë Ñåìóñ, êîòîðûé ãîðäèëñÿ îáîèìè ñâîèìè ðîäèòåëÿìè.  
  
Çàòåì Äóìáëüäîð ïîïðîñèë òèøèíû, è ãëàâíûå äâåðè îòêðûëèñü, ÷òîáû âïóñòèòü ïåðâîêëàññíèêîâ.  
  
"…ìîÿ ðîäíàÿ ñåñòðà ñëèçåðèíêà", - ñåðäèòî ñêàçàë Ñåìóñ êðîõîòíîé äåâ÷óøêå ñ íåâûðàçèòåëüíûìè ÷åðòàìè ëèöà è òàêèìè æå, ñîëîìåííîãî öâåòà, âîëîñàìè. "Î ÷åì òû òîëüêî äóìàëà?"  
  
"Ýòî ìîå äåëî, òåáÿ ýòî íå êàñàåòñÿ", - îòâåòèëà îíà ñ âîîäóøåâëåíèåì. "Ìîè äðóçüÿ ñëèçåðèíöû, è ÿ õîòåëà áûòü âìåñòå ñ íèìè. Ê òîìó æå, ãðèôôèíäîðöû ñêó÷-íû-å". Ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî îíà ïðîèçíåñëà ñ ïðåíåáðåæåíèåì è ïî ñëîãàì.  
  
"Äðóçüÿ?"  
  
"Ñ íèìè ÿ â ïîåçäå ïîçíàêîìèëàñü, êîíå÷íî".  
  
"Íî îíè íå ìîãëè çíàòü çàðàíåå, â êàêîì Äîìå îêàæóòñÿ".  
  
Âçãëÿä ìàëåíüêèõ ãëàçîê-ïóãîâîê áûë ïîëîí íàñìåøêè. "Ãëóïîñòè. ß çíàëà, â êàêîì Äîìå áóäó, òàê ïî÷åìó áû è èì òîæå íå çíàòü? ß âûáðàëà Ñëèçåðèí, ïîòîìó îí ñàìûé êëàññíûé è êëåâûé", - çàÿâèëà îíà ñ íåâåðîÿòíûì ñàìîäîâîëüñòâîì, ÿâíî ñ÷èòàÿ ñåáÿ èçáðàííîé è âåçó÷åé ñ÷àñòëèâèöåé.  
  
"Êëåâûé? Ñëèçåðèíöû, äåâî÷êà ìîÿ, îíè…"  
  
"Äà, ìèñòåð Ôèííèãàí?" - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñíåéï, ñòîÿ ó íåãî çà ñïèíîé. "Òàê êàêèå æå ñëèçåðèíöû?"  
  
Ñåìóñ ñ ïîêîðíîñòüþ ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî çà øåñòü ïðîøåäøèõ ëåò óñïåë ïðèâûêíóòü ê Ñíåéïó è ê ýòîé çëîáíîé óñìåøêå, ñêâîçÿùåé âî âçãëÿäå. Â îòëè÷èå îò Íóàëû, êîòîðàÿ êàçàëàñü íåâåðîÿòíî íàïóãàííîé. "Íèêàêèå, ñýð. Íóàëà, ÿ ñ òîáîé óâèæóñü".  
  
"Êàê è ÿ, ïîçæå. Ýòî ìíå òîëüêî ïîêàçàëîñü, èëè Âàì ñêàçàëè îòïðàâëÿòüñÿ â ãîñòèíóþ Ñëèçåðèíà?" - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï, áåç ýíòóçèàçìà ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ åå.   
  
Âñÿ õðàáðîñòü Íóàëû ìãíîâåííî êóäà-òî èñïàðèëàñü, à äóøà óøëà â ïÿòêè, êîãäà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà ââåðõ íà íàâèñàþùåãî íàä íåé Ñíåéïà.  
  
"ß, íàêîíåö, ïðèâëåê Âàøå âíèìàíèå?" - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï.  
  
Èñïóãàííàÿ íåòåðïåíèåì â åãî ãîëîñå, îíà ÷òî-òî ïðîïèùàëà â çíàê ïîäòâåðæäåíèÿ è ïîñïåøèëà óáåæàòü, àáñîëþòíî íå òóäà, êóäà íóæíî.  
  
"Ìèññ Ôèííèãàí! Âàøà ãîñòèíàÿ â ýòîì íàïðàâëåíèè. Ñïîêîéíûì øàãîì, à íå áåãîì".  
  
Íóàëà îòðûâèñòî êèâíóëà, ðàçâåðíóëàñü è ïîøëà â íóæíóþ ñòîðîíó.  
  
"Íàäî æå, âïåðâûå", - ïðîèçíåñ Ñåìóñ, ïðîòèâ æåëàíèÿ âïå÷àòëåííûé. "Ìàìà ïûòàëàñü ãîäàìè çàñòàâèòü åå ñäåëàòü òî, ÷òî åé ãîâîðÿò… Âû âåäü çíàåòå, îíà ìîÿ ñåñòðà".  
  
"Ó ìåíÿ áûëî ëåãêîå ïîäîçðåíèå", - õîëîäíî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. Ïîãëîùåííûé ìûñëÿìè Ñåìóñ íå çàìåòèë â ñëîâàõ ñàðêàçìà.  
  
"Òîëüêî ÿ âîò ïîäóìàë… Îíà âåäü äî ýòîãî íèêîãäà íå áûëà òàê äàëåêî îò äîìà è…" Ñåìóñ çàìîë÷àë, ïîäàâëåííûé ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì Ñíåéïà. "Íó, êîíå÷íî, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî îíà áóäåò â áåçîïàñíîñòè…"  
  
Ñíåéï ñäâèíóëñÿ ñ ìåñòà, ïðîôåññîðñêàÿ ìàíòèÿ âñêîëûõíóëàñü, îáúåìíûå ñêëàäêè êîòîðîé ëåãëè åùå ýëåãàíòíåå. "Áóäüòå òàê äîáðû îñòàâèòü çàáîòó î ìîèõ ñëèçåðèíöàõ ìíå".  
  
"ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ïðîñòî ñòîÿòü è ñïîêîéíî ñìîòðåòü, è íå ïîçâîëþ, ÷òîáû åå ïîñòîÿííî çàïóãèâàëè", - ðåçêî ïðåäóïðåäèë Ñåìóñ ñ âíåçàïíîé îò÷àÿííîñòüþ.  
  
Ñíåéï çàäóì÷èâî ñìåðèë åãî âçãëÿäîì, ðåøàÿ, êàê ïîáîëüíåå åãî óêîëîòü. "Íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ ïîëüùåí Âàøèì òîíêèì íàìåêîì". Â ýòèõ òèõèõ ñïîêîéíûõ ñëîâàõ íå áûëî íè÷åãî óòåøàþùåãî.  
  
Âî âçãëÿäå Ñåìóñà ìåëüêíóëî óäèâëåíèå, îí óæå æàëåë î òîì, ÷òî ñêàçàë, è âûãëÿäåë íàïóãàííûì. "ß íå î Âàñ ãîâîðèë. Âû ñâîåãî ðîäà îáÿçàòåëüíàÿ öåðåìîíèÿ ïîñâÿùåíèÿ, ýòàêîå áîåâîå êðåùåíèå, êîòîðîå ïðîõîäÿò âñå ó÷åíèêè. ß èìåë â âèäó ñëèçåðèíöåâ".  
  
"Îò èìåíè ñëèçåðèíöåâ ìîãó ïîâòîðèòü, ÿ íå ïîëüùåí Âàøèì íàìåêîì. Áåññïîðíî, ó âàñ åñòü îñíîâàíèÿ çàÿâëÿòü, ÷òî ó÷åíèêè ìîåãî Äîìà âåäóò ñåáÿ ïîäîáíûì îáðàçîì?"  
  
Ñåìóñ ïîêðûëñÿ èñïàðèíîé. Âñå åùå õóæå, ÷åì îí îæèäàë. "Íåò, ñýð. Ïðîñòî… Ìû íåìíîãî çíàåì î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò âíóòðè Ñëèçåðèíà".  
  
"Âû ñåáÿ îáìàíûâàåòå. Âû íè÷åãî íå çíàåòå î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò âíóòðè Ñëèçåðèíà". Ñëîâà Ñíåéïà ñòåãàëè íå õóæå õëûñòà. "Âìåñòî ýòîãî, Âû çàêîðåíåëè â ñâîèõ ïðåäðàññóäêàõ è… Óõîäèòå, çà ýòîò âå÷åð ÿ óæå äîñòàòî÷íî íàñëóøàëñÿ òàêèõ âîò ãëóïîñòåé".  
  
Ñåìóñ ïîñïåøèë óéòè. Ñíåéï ãëóáîêî è ñïîêîéíî âçäîõíóë. Îí óñòàë êàê ñîáàêà, è âñå åùå íå ìîã ïîâåðèòü â òî, ÷òî âûæèë, êîãäà òàê ìíîãî ëþäåé íåò. Ýòî áûëà íàñòîÿùàÿ êðîâàâàÿ áàíÿ, è ÷åðòîâñêè ñëîæíî áûëî ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà ïðèâû÷íûõ îáÿçàííîñòÿõ, çàäàâàÿñü ïðè ýòîì ìûñëüþ, äîòÿíåò ëè îí äî çàâòðàøíåãî óòðà.  
  
"Ñýð, ìëàäøèå êëàññû ãîòîâû", - òèõî ñêàçàë Áëýéç. Âûñîêèé, ýëåãàíòíûé è ñäåðæàííûé ïàðåíü, îí èçáåãàë ññîð è ñïîðîâ, ïîêà â ïðîøëîì ãîäó íå ïîãèá åãî îòåö, òîãäà îí îòêðûòî çàíÿë òâåðäóþ ïîçèöèþ ïðîòèâ Âîëüäåìîðòà è òåõ, êòî ïîääåðæèâàåò åãî. Ýòî îêàçàëî äîâîëüíî èíòåðåñíîå âëèÿíèå íà ñêðûòûå óìîíàñòðîåíèÿ ìíîãèõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ, ó÷åíèêîâ ìëàäøèõ êëàññîâ.  
  
"×òî Âû äóìàåòå íàñ÷åò ïåðâîêëàññíèêîâ?" - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñíåéï.  
  
Áëýéç óñìåõíóëñÿ. "Ýòîò ãîä îáåùàåò áûòü èíòåðåñíûì".  
  
"Çàìå÷àòåëüíî", - èðîíè÷íî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. "Î÷åíü âîâðåìÿ, à ÿ óæ áûëî ïîáîÿëñÿ, ÷òî íàñ æäåò ñêó÷íûé ãîä". Çàìåòèâ, ÷òî äàëüøå ïî êîðèäîðó, áåç äåëà îêîëà÷èâàåòñÿ Ðîí Óèçëè, Ñíåéï ïîñòîðîíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû Çàáèíè ïðîøåë âïåðåä íåãî â ãîñòèíóþ Ñëèçåðèíà.  
  
"Ïîòåðÿëèñü, Ìèñòåð Óèçëè?"  
  
"Íåò. ß õîòåë… ß äîëæåí…" Åãî óâåðåííîñòü òàÿëà íà ãëàçà äàæå áûñòðåå, ÷åì ñíåã â òðîïèêàõ. Ðîí çàïíóëñÿ, íî óïðÿìî íà÷àë ñíà÷àëà. "ß ïîîáåùàë Âàì, è ñïóñòÿ áóêâàëüíî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ÿ…"  
  
"Èñõîäÿ èç ìîåãî îïûòà, îáåùàíèÿ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ îáû÷íî íè÷åãî íå ñòîÿò", - ïåðåáèë åãî Ñíåéï, íå ïðîÿâëÿÿ ê ðàçãîâîðó íèêàêîãî èíòåðåñà. "Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, Âû õîòåëè ñî ìíîé ïîãîâîðèòü?"  
  
Íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ïðåçðèòåëüíóþ óñìåøêó Ìàëôîÿ, Ðîí ïîïëåëñÿ íàçàä â ãîñòèíóþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà.  
  
Ïåðâîêëàññíèöà Áàòòåðêàï Âèí ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì óñòðîèëà Êðîâàâîìó Áàðîíó ïåðåêðåñòíûé äîïðîñ, è íå ñëèøêîì áûëà îáðàäîâàíà, êîãäà åå ïðåðâàë êîðåíàñòûé ñòàðîñòà, êîòîðîãî ìîæíî áûëî çàïðîñòî ïîñ÷èòàòü äâîþðîäíûì áðàòîì ãîðíîãî òðîëëÿ.  
  
"Ïðèáåðåãè ñâîè äåðçîñòè äëÿ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ", - ïîñîâåòîâàë îí, íî ñàì, êàçàëîñü, áûë ðàññìåøåí åå ïîâåäåíèåì, ïîñëå ÷åãî ãðîìêî îáðàòèëñÿ êî âñåì ìëàäøèì êëàññàì. "Ïðîôôåñîð Ñíåéï ñêîðî ïðèäåò ñþäà. Êîãäà îí çàéäåò â êîìíàòó, âñåì íåìåäëåííî ïðåêðàòèòü ðàçãîâîðû è âñòàòü".  
  
"Çà÷åì? Êîãäà ìû áûëè â òîé êîìíàòå, ãäå íàñ ðàñïðåäåëÿëè, íè÷åãî ýòîãî íå íóæíî áûëî äåëàòü", - çàÿâèëà Ãðàíèÿ Ôðåéí. Åå áëåñòÿùèå âîëîñû áûëè öâåòà êàøòàíà, è ëåãêî ìîæíî áûëî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îíà êðàñèâàÿ, à Áàòòåðêàï íåò. Áëèçíåöû Êîïïåë òîëêíóëè Ãðàíèþ, â òî æå âðåìÿ ïûòàÿñü íàëîæèòü çàêëèíàíèå íà åå êîñè÷êè, à îíà â îòâåò ñìåðèëà Ãýéë âçãëÿäîì è îòïèõíóëà ëîêòåì Ôåðí.  
  
Êðýáá ïðèòâîðèëñÿ, ÷òî íå çàìåòèë ýòèõ ìåëêèõ ðàçáîðîê. "Òà êîìíàòà íàçûâàåòñÿ Áîëüøèì çàëîì. Íàåäèíå ñî ñëèçåðíöàìè âû ìîæåòå ïî-ðàçíîìó îòíîñèòüñÿ ê ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó, íî íà ïóáëèêå âû âñåãäà áóäåòå ãîâîðèòü î íåì ñ ïî÷òåíèåì è óâàæåíèåì. Òîëüêî ïîïðîáóéòå îá ýòîì çàáûòü, è Äóìáëüäîð ñ Ìàêãîíàãàëë ïîêàæóòñÿ âàì ñàìûìè íåçíà÷èòåëüíûìè ïðîáëåìàìè".  
  
"Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï áóäåò?…" - íà÷àëà Âèíîä Ïàòåëü, åãî ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü îò ïîíèìàíèÿ.  
  
Êðýáá ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. "Íåò, ÿ õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ìû ñòàðøåêëàññíèêè Ñëèçåðèíà áóäåì. Ïîìíèòå, ìû íå îáñóæäàåì âíóòðåííèå äåëà Ñëèçåðèíà ñ äðóãèìè Äîìàìè. Êàê ñëèçåðèíöû âåäóò ñâîè äåëà - ýòî íå êàñàåòñÿ äðóãèõ. Âñåì ÿñíî?"  
  
Â îòâåò ïðîçâó÷àë õîð ðîáêèõ ñîãëàñèé.  
  
"Ìàëûøè, ðàññëàáüòåñü", - äîáðîäóøíî ñêàçàë Êðýáá. "Ñëèçåðèíöû âñåãäà ïðèñìàòðèâàþò äðóã çà äðóãîì. Åñëè íàéäåòñÿ êàêîé-íèáóäü èäèîò, êîòîðûé ïîïðîáóåò âàñ çàïóãàòü, íåìåäëåííî îáðàùàéòåñü ê ñòàðîñòàì Ñëèçåðèíà. Ïîíÿòíî? Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî âíóòðè Äîìà òåì áîëåå íèêàêèõ çàïóãèâàíèé è óãðîç, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï çà ýòèì ïðîñëåäèò".  
  
Òîëüêî îí çàêîí÷èë ñâîþ ðå÷ü, äâåðè ãîñòèíîé ìëàäøèõ êëàññîâ ðàñïàõíóëèñü. Âñå òóò æå ñìîëêëè. Òå, êòî ñèäåë, âñòàëè, à òå, êòî ñòîÿë, âûïðÿìèëè ñïèíû.  
  
Ïåðâîêëàññíèêè íåðåøèòåëüíî íàáëþäàëè çà òåì, êàê î÷åíü âûñîêèé ìóæ÷èíà ñ îðëèíûì íîñîì è íåïðèñòóïíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà ãîðäî âîøåë â êîìíàòó, ðàçâåâàþùèåñÿ ïîëû åãî ÷åðíîé ìàíòèè îòáðàñûâàëè âíóøèòåëüíóþ òåíü. Îí êèâíóë Êðýááó è Çàáèíè è ïðîøåë ê áîëüøîìó êàìèíó. Âïå÷àòëåíèå, êîòîðîå îí ïðîèçâîäèë, áûëî òàêèì ñèëüíûì, ÷òî êàçàëîñü, îí çàíèìàë â äâà ðàçà áîëüøå ìåñòà, ÷åì íà ñàìîì äåëå.  
  
Ïðèãâîæäåííàÿ ê ìåñòó åãî õîëîäíûì è âíèìàòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì, Íóàëà òÿæåëî âçäîõíóëà è ïðèæàëàñü ïîáëèæå ê Ãðàíèè, íî îí óæå ñêîëüçèë âçãëÿäîì äàëüøå. Ïåðåä òåì êàê îí íà÷àë ãîâîðèòü, â ãîñòèíîé ïîâèñëà ìåðòâàÿ òèøèíà, òàê ÷òî òèõèé ãîëîñ áåç òðóäà äîëåòàë äàæå äî ñàìîãî äàëåêîãî óãîëêà êîìíàòû íåïðàâèëüíîé ôîðìû.  
  
"Ïåðâîêëàññíèêè, øàã âïåðåä, ÷òîáû ÿ âàñ âñåõ âèäåë. Îñòàëüíûå, äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â Õîãâàðòñ ñíîâà. Íàäåþñü, âû ãîòîâû ñäåëàòü âñå îò âàñ çàâèñÿùåå íà ïîëüçó Ñëèçåðèíó, è íà ïîëüçó ñåáå".  
  
Ïîáëåäíåâøèå èç-çà ìðà÷íûõ ïðåä÷óâñòâèé, äåâÿòü äåâî÷åê è òðè ìàëü÷èêà íåîõîòíî ñäåëàëè øàã âïåðåä, ñæàâøèñü â êó÷êó, êàê ìàëåíüêèå çâåðÿòà, â ïåðâûé ðàç ñòîëêíóâøèåñÿ ñ îïàñíîñòüþ â ëåñó.  
  
"Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. ß Ãëàâà Äîìà Ñëèçåðèí è ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ â Õîãâàðòñå. Ìèññ Òðåâàëèí, âàì íàäî â òóàëåò?"   
  
"Í-íåò, ñýð", - ïðîëåïåòàëà îíà, çàïíóâøèñü, íàïóãàííàÿ òåì, ÷òî ýòîò óñòðàøàþùèé ìóæ÷èíà óæå çíàë, êàê åå çîâóò.  
  
"Òàê áóäüòå äîáðû, ïåðåñòàíüòå ïåðåñòóïàòü ñ íîãè íà íîãó. ß, êîíå÷íî æå, åùå ïîãîâîðþ ñ êàæäûì èç âàñ íàåäèíå, íî ïåðåä ýòèì âû äîëæíû îñîçíàòü íåñêîëüêî âåùåé…"  
  
Íàäåæíî ñïðÿòàâ óñìåøêó, Áëýéç Çàáèíè â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ñëóøàë ýòó çíàêîìóþ ðå÷ü, ïðåêðàñíî ñî÷åòàâøóþ óñïîêîèòåëüíûå çàâåðåíèÿ è óãðîçó. Îí íåçàìåòíî âûñêîëüçíóë èç êîìíàòû, êîãäà ïîÿâèëèñü äîìàøíèå ýëüôû ñ êðóæêàìè ãîðÿ÷åãî êàêàî è áîëüøîé êîðçèíîé ñ øîêîëàäíûìè ëÿãóøêàìè. Íàñòàëî âðåìÿ ïîäãîòîâèòü ãîñòèíóþ ñòàðøåêëàññíèêîâ ê ïðèõîäó Ãëàâû Äîìà.  
  
***  
  
Ñîâèíàÿ ïî÷òà â ïåðâûé äåíü ãîäà áûëà ñóìàñøåäøåé, ïîñûëêè ñ çàáûòûìè âåùàìè åäâà íå ñòàëêèâàëèñü ñ îòêðûòêàìè è ïèñüìàìè èç ëþáÿùåãî äîìà, èëè îò ðîäèòåëåé, êîòîðûå ïîíèìàëè, ÷òî îò íèõ æäóò ïóáëè÷íîãî ïðîÿâëåíèÿ ëþáâè ê äåòÿì â îáùåñòâå, ãäå òåõ òàê öåíèëè.  
  
Íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà çàáîòëèâûå âçãëÿäû ÷óòü ëè íå ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí, Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü â òàðåëêó ñ ÿè÷íèöåé, ñòèñíóëà çóáû è ïîñòàðàëàñü íå çàìå÷àòü, ÷òî ãëàçà íåñòåðïèìî æãóò. Îíà íå áóäåò ñìîòðåòü ââåðõ, èùà ãëàçàìè ïèñüìà, êîòîðîãî íåò; â ïåðâûé ó÷åáíûé äåíü ðîäèòåëè âñåãäà îòïðàâëÿëè åé ïîñûëêó, ïîëíóþ áåçäåëóøåê è ïèñüìî ñî ñëîâàìè "áåðåãè ñåáÿ". Ãëóïî æàëåòü î òîì, ÷òî îíà èõ íå ñîõðàíèëà. Ðÿäîì Ðîí ïî÷òè ïî ëîêîòü çàêîïàëñÿ â îáåðòî÷íóþ áóìàãó, íàäïèñü "èç áàøíè Ðàâåíêëî" áûëà ñêðûòà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîêà ðåøèëè íå ïðåäàâàòü îãëàñêå ôàêò ïåðååçäà â Õîãâàðòñ ñåìüè Óèçëè. Äàæå Ãàððè ïîëó÷èë ïîñûëêó îò Ñèðèóñà, â íåé áûëà êíèãà ïî Êâèääè÷ó è çàïèñêà, êîòîðóþ Ãàððè äâàæäû ïðî÷èòàë è áåðåæíî ñïðÿòàë.  
  
"Îãî!" - âîçìóòèëñÿ Ãàððè, êîãäà ôèëèí âäðóã ñêèíóë íà íåãî òÿæåëóþ ïîñûëêó, êîòîðàÿ óïàëà åìó â ðóêè. "Ýòî òåáå", - ïðîèçíåñ îí, ïåðåäàâàÿ Ãåðìèîíå ïîñûëêó. "Âîò òàê ñþðïðèç, êòî-òî ïðèñëàë òåáå êíèãó. Òû ñåãîäíÿ î÷åíü ïîïóëÿðíà".  
  
Òîëüêî òîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà âíèç è çàìåòèëà îòêðûòêè è çàïèñêè, àäðåñîâàííûå åé - ïîæåëàíèÿ óäà÷è è ïîääåðæêà îò ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ìàäàì Õó÷, ïðîôåññîðîâ Ñïðîóò è Ôëèòâèê, è ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë. Åùå áûëî ïèñüìî îò ìèññèñ Óèçëè, òàêîå òðîãàòåëüíîå, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü íå ïðîñëåçèëàñü. Îíà îòêðûëà ïîñûëêó, òîëüêî êîãäà óáåäèëàñü, ÷òî âñå îñòàëüíûå ïîãëîùåíû ñâîåé ïî÷òîé. Ñ ïðåäåëüíîé îñòîðîæíîñòüþ ðàçãëàæèâàÿ êîðè÷íåâóþ áóìàãó, îíà áåçìîëâíî óñòàâèëàñü íà ïðåêðàñíóþ êîïèþ â òâåðäîì ïåðåïëåòå Ðàäèöèî Ëåâàíòà "Òðàêòàò î Ñðåäíåâåêîâîé ìàãèè". Ýòà êíèãà áûëà â ñïèñêå îáÿçàòåëüíîãî ÷òåíèÿ äëÿ âñåõ, êòî èçó÷àë Çàêëèíàíèÿ ïî óñëîæíåííîé ïðîãðàììå, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî â ïðîãðàììå ýòî íå áûëî óêàçàíî. Åé íå íàäî áûëî îòêðûâàòü êíèãó, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ýòî ïåðâîå èçäàíèå è êîìó îíî ïðèíàäëåæàëî. Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îí âèäåëà åå â ñåéôå Ñåâåðóñà â Ãðèíãîòòñå, è âèäåëà íà åãî ëèöå ðàäîñòü, êîãäà îí îáíàðóæèë ýòó êíèãó, êîòîðóþ ñ÷èòàë ïîòåðÿííîé.  
  
Îíà íåæíî ïðèêîñíóëàñü ïàëüöåì ê òèñíåííîé êîæàíîé îáëîæêå. Çäåñü íå áûëî íè ýôôåêòíîé íàäïèñè, íè õèòðî ñïðÿòàííîé ýìáëåìû çìåè, íå áûëî äàæå ëè÷íîé çàêëàäêè. Âìåñòî ýòîãî, âíóòðè îáëîæêè ïðÿòàëñÿ îáû÷íûé ëèñòîê äîðîãîãî ïåðãàìåíòà êðåìîâîãî îòòåíêà. Ïî÷åðê ïðèíàäëåæàë ìàäàì Ïîìôðè: "Äðóã ïîïðîñèë ìîåãî ðàçðåøåíèÿ îòïðàâèòü òåáå ýòîò ïîäàðîê".  
  
Îíà óæå çíàëà, ÷òî îí áåñïîêîèòñÿ î íåé, ÷òî îí õî÷åò åå, è îíà ñëûøàëà ñìóòíîå ïðèçíàíèå â áîëüøåì. Íî ýòî áûëî ïîäòâåðæäåíèåì, ÷òî åãî ÷óâñòâà íàñòîëüêî ãëóáîêè, ÷òî åå ïîòðåáíîñòü â óþòå è óòåøåíèÿõ äëÿ íåãî âàæíåå, ÷åì ñîáñòâåííàÿ ãîðäîñòü. Îôèöèàëüíî îáðàòèâøèñü ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, îí îòêðûòî ïðèçíàë òî, ÷òî ñ ëåãêîñòüþ ìîã äåðæàòü â òàéíå. Áîÿñü çàéòè ñëèøêîì äàëåêî â ïîïûòêàõ óëîâèòü ñêðûòûé ñìûñë åãî ïîñòóïêîâ, îíà âñå æå ëåëåÿëà ñâîè äîãàäêè.  
  
Ïîãëàæèâàÿ òóñêëûé ïåðåïëåò áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì, Ãåðìèîíà íàêîíåö-òî ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå ðîñêîøü âçãëÿíóòü â ñòîðîíó ó÷èòåëüñêîãî ñòîëà. Íî îí, äåðæà â ðóêå áîëüøóþ êðóæêó ÷àÿ, áûë ãëóáîêî óâëå÷åí ðàçãîâîðîì ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñèíèñòðà, êîòîðàÿ ñèäåëà ñ ìðà÷íûì âèäîì.  
  
Áåðåæíî çàâåðíóâ îáðàòíî êíèãó, îíà ïðèìåíèëà Óìåíüøàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå è ñïðÿòàëà åå â êàðìàíå, è çàêàçàëà äîìàøíåìó ýëüôó çàâòðàê ïî íîâîé. Îíà óìèðàëà ñ ãîëîäà.  
  
"Íó, êàê òû?" - ñïðîñèë Ðîí, ðåøèâøèé ñòàòü åå ñòîðîæåâûì ïñîì ïî ïðè÷èíàì, èçâåñòíûì òîëüêî åìó ñàìîìó.  
  
"Îòëè÷íî", - ðàäîñòíî óëûáíóâøèñü, îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Òâîÿ ìàìà ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ". Ëåíèâî ñêîëüçÿ âçãëÿäîì ïî çàëó, îíà îòìåòèëà, ÷òî êàæäûé ó÷åíèê, ïîòåðÿâøèé ñåìüþ èç-çà Âîëüäåìîðòà, ïîëó÷èë êèïó ïèñåì, êàê è îíà, õîòÿ áûëà àáñîëþòíî óâåðåíà, ÷òî òîëüêî îíà îäíà ïîëó÷èëà êíèãó èç áèáëèîòåêè Ñåâåðóñà.  
  
"Êàê òû äóìàåøü, êòî ýòî ïðèñëàë?"  
  
"×òî?" - ïðîèçíåñëà îíà, ïîòåðÿâ íèòü ðàçãîâîðà.  
  
Ðîí âçäîõíóë. "Íåâàæíî".  
  
Ñåäüìûå êëàññû âñå åùå ïûòàëèñü ðàçîáðàòüñÿ â íîâîì ðàñïèñàíèè, ãîòîâûå ðàçáåæàòüñÿ ïî ðàçíûì êëàññàì, êîòîðûå îíè äëÿ ñåáÿ âûáðàëè. Èç-çà ðåçêî ïðèáàâèâøåéñÿ íàãðóçêè, ìîæíî áûëî âûáðàòü òîëüêî ïÿòü îñíîâíûõ ïðåäìåòîâ è îäèí äîïîëíèòåëüíûé, ÷òîáû ïîòîì ñäàâàòü ïî íèì Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.û.  
  
"Ñàìîå íàñòîÿùåå çâåðñòâî - îíè äàæå íå äàþò íàì âîçìîæíîñòè íîðìàëüíî ïåðåäîõíóòü", - ïðîèçíåñ Äèí ñ âèäîì ñìåðòåëüíî ðàíåíîãî.  
  
"Òû ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, ñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ â íåäåëþ ìû áóäåì ó÷èòüñÿ?"  
  
"È âàæíåå âñåãî - îáÿçàííîñòè ñòàðîñòû", - çàïðè÷èòàëà Ïàðâàòè. "À ïîòîì… ïîòîì ïîéäåò óñëîæíåííûé óðîâåíü… òàê ÿ è çíàëà, íàäî áûëî áîëüøå ëåòîì çàíèìàòüñÿ".  
  
"Çåëüÿ øåñòü ðàç â íåäåëþ", - ãîðüêî ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè.  
  
"Ëó÷øå óæ Çåëüÿ, ÷åì Ïðîðèöàíèå", - ôèëîñîôñêè îòíåññÿ Ñåìóñ.  
  
"Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî Äóìáëüäîð âñå åùå çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ òåðïåòü Ïðîðèöàíèå äâà ðàçà â íåäåëþ", - ïðîâîð÷àë Ãàððè. "Ê òîìó æå ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü ñäàâàòü ýòî íà Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.û".  
  
"Ýòî ëó÷øå, ÷åì Íóìåðîëîãèÿ, Äðåâíèå Ðóíû èëè Èñòîðèÿ ìàãèè. Ïî ýòèì ïðåäìåòàì ïðèõîäèòüñÿ âîâñþ ó÷èòüñÿ", - ñêàçàë Äèí.  
  
"Êòî-íèáóäü âûÿñíèë, ïðî ÷òî "Ýòèêà ìàãèè"? Èëè ïî÷åìó ýòîò ïðåäìåò îáÿçàòåëüíûé?"  
  
"Íå ñîìíåâàþñü, ñåãîäíÿ äíåì ìû ýòî êàê ðàç è âûÿñíèì", - îòâåòèë Íåâèëë. "Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî áóäåò èíòåðåñíî".  
  
"Òû çàìåòèë, ÷òî âëþáëåííîñòü äåëàåò òåáÿ íåèñïðàâèìûì îïòèìèñòîì?" - óñìåõàÿñü, ñïðîñèë Äèí. "Ðàç óæ çàãîâîðèëè, êàê òàì Ïîëëè?"  
  
"Ïî óøè âëþáëåíà â ìåíÿ, òàê ÷òî èäè è ïðèñòàâàé ê êîìó-íèáóäü äðóãîìó ñ âîïðîñàìè î ïîäðóæêå", - äðóæåëþáíî îòâåòèë Íåâèëë. Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îí ñûãðàë íåìàëîâàæíóþ ðîëü, ïîìîãàÿ Ãàððè îòðàçèòü àòàêó Âîëüäåìîðòà äâà ãîäà íàçàä, îí ñòàë áîëåå ñàìîóâåðåííûì è ñïîñîáíûì â ìàãèè, õîòÿ ïðîäîëæàë ïëàâèòü êîòëû íà Çåëüÿõ, ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå, ðàç â ãîä. Ñòîèëî åìó ïåðåñòóïèòü ïîðîã êëàññà Çåëèé, êàê îí òóò æå ïðåâðàùàëñÿ â ïåðâîêëàøêó-íåóäà÷íèêà, è åãî ìàãè÷åñêèå ñïîñîáíîñòè êóäà-òî óëåòó÷èâàëèñü.  
  
"Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, â ýòîì ãîäó Çåëüÿ áóäóò íå òàêèìè óæàñíûìè. Ó Ñíåéïà óæå âðÿä ëè ïîëó÷èòñÿ òàê æå ñìîòðåòü íà íàñ ñâåðõó âíèç, êîãäà ìíîãèå èç âàñ âûøå, ÷åì îí", - ñêàçàëà Ëàâàíäà.  
  
"ß áû íå ñòàë áèòüñÿ îá çàêëàä", - òðåçâî çàìåòèë Äèí.  
  
Ãàððè ïëîõî ñïàë ýòîé íî÷üþ, è ðàçäðàæèòåëüíîå íàñòðîåíèå íèêàê íå óëó÷øèëîñü, êîãäà îáíàðóæèëîñü, ÷òî îïÿòü âñêî÷èë ïðûù, ê òîìó æå ýòà ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü. "Íå ñòîèò îòíîñèòüñÿ ê íåìó… òàê òåðïèìî".  
  
Äèí êèíóë íà íåãî ñëåãêà óäèâëåííûé âçãëÿä. "Ýé, ïàðåíü, ãëÿäè âåñåëåé. Íåò ñìûñëà ïåðåæèâàòü èç-çà Ñíåéïà, óæå ñòîëüêî ëåò ìû åãî çíàåì. Äà, ïîðîé îí êàê çàíîçà, ñàì çíàåøü ãäå, íî èíîãäà ñ íèì áûâàåò äîâîëüíî âåñåëî, îñîáåííî, åñëè îí íå íà òåáå îòðûâàåòñÿ. Åùå îäèí àðãóìåíò â åãî ïîëüçó, çàíÿòèÿ ïî Çåëüÿì íå òàêèå ñêó÷íûå, êàê ïî÷òè âñå îñòàëüíûå. Ñ.Î.Â.û áûëè ïëåâûì äåëîì ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ íàïèñàíèåì ðåôåðàòà, êîòîðûì áû îí îñòàëñÿ äîâîëåí. Ìíå äàæå íðàâÿòñÿ Çåëüÿ â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ".  
  
"Òðîíóò, ìèñòåð Òîìàñ. Åñëè ìíå êîãäà-íèáóäü ïîíàäîáèòñÿ ðåêîìåíäàöèÿ, áóäó çíàòü ê êîìó îáðàòèòüñÿ".  
  
Óñëûøàâ ýòîò ãîëîñ, Ãàððè ïîäñêî÷èë íà ìåñòå è åùå áîëüøå íàõìóðèëñÿ, à Äèí ïðîñòî ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ëåãêî óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñíåéïó ñ âûñîòû ñâîåãî ðîñòà, áóäó÷è íà ïÿòü äþéìîâ åãî âûøå. "Â ëþáîå âðåìÿ, ñýð".  
  
×óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ òàê, ñëîâíî ó íåå ðîëü ñòàòèñòêè â äðÿííîì ñïåêòàêëå, Ãåðìèîíà íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà, ïîáîÿâøèñü âûäàòü ñåáÿ, îíà òîëüêî âçãëÿíóëà â åãî ñòîðîíó. Ðàñïëûâàþùèéñÿ ýôôåêò Çàêëèíàíèÿ Óõóäøåíèÿ Íàðóæíîñòè ñáèâàë ñ òîëêó, íî îíà íå ìîãëà íå çàìåòèòü, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå îí âûãëÿäèò òàê, ñëîâíî äàâíî çàáûë, ÷òî òàêîå çäîðîâûé êðåïêèé ñîí.  
  
"Âû õîòèòå ïðîéòè âïåðåä?" - íåïðèíóæäåííî ñïðîñèë Ñåìóñ.  
  
"Âîâñå íåò", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. "Íè÷òî íå äîñòàâëÿåò ìíå òàêîå óäîâîëüñòâèå, êàê..."  
  
Ìíîãèå èç ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ â îòâåò óëûáíóëèñü è ðàññòóïèëèñü ïåðåä íèì, ïðîïóñêàÿ âïåðåä ïî êîðèäîðó, êîòîðûé áûë çàñòàâëåí äîñïåõàìè è òàêèì îãðîìíûì ñóíäóêîì, ÷òî äî ñèõ ïîð åùå íèêòî íå ñìîã ïîäíÿòü åãî êðûøêó, äàæå ñ ïîìîùüþ çàêëèíàíèé.  
  
***  
  
Ïåðâàÿ íåäåëÿ íîâîãî ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà ïðîøëà áåç îñîáûõ ñîáûòèé, åñëè íå ïðèíèìàòü âî âíèìàíèå ïîðÿäêîì ïîäïîð÷åííûå íåðâû ó÷èòåëåé è ñëóõè, êîòîðûå ïîøëè èç-çà îòñóòñòâèÿ Ñíåéïà íà ìíîãèõ ñâîèõ çàíÿòèÿõ ó ñòàðøåêëàññíèêîâ. Äóìáëüäîð èçáåæàë ñîáðàíèÿ â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå Ìàãèè, ÷òîáû ñîçâàòü îáçîðíîå ñîáðàíèå ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, âõîäèâøèõ â ñîñòàâ Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà â ïÿòíèöó âå÷åðîì.  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë ïðèõðàìûâàÿ âîøëà â êîìíàòó è, íå îáðàòèâ âíèìàíèÿ íà ïðèâåòñòâèÿ íåêîòîðûõ ñâîèõ êîëëåã, óñòàëî óïàëà íà áëèæàéøóþ ñîôó, åäâà íå ñïîòêíóâøèñü î âûòÿíóòûå íà âñþ äëèíó íîãè Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé ñèäåë ðÿäîì è ðàçäðàæåííî ñòàâèë îöåíêè íà ëèñòàõ ïåðãàìåíòà. Îí ïîäâèíóëñÿ, îñâîáîæäàÿ ìåñòî, îíà òóò æå ïîñïåøèëà ýòèì âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ è áåç ïåðåäûøêè íà÷àëà ðóãàòüñÿ è ÷åðòûõàòüñÿ, íåïðèíóæäåííî è ñâîáîäíî, äàæå óìóäðÿÿñü íå ïîâòîðÿòüñÿ äâàæäû.  
  
"Åùå îäèí ïðåäàííûé ñâîåìó äåëó ïðåïîäàâàòåëü ïðàçäíóåò îêîí÷àíèå ïåðâîé íåäåëè ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà", - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, áðîñèâ êîðîòêèé âçãëÿä íà íåå. "Òåáå òî÷íî íóæíî âûïèòü".  
  
"Ñåâåðóñ, ïðîøó òåáÿ, íå íà÷èíàé", - ïðåäóïðåäèëà îíà, íåìíîãî ïðèäÿ â ñåáÿ, è íàêëîíèëàñü ïîìàññàæèðîâàòü çàòåêøèå ëîäûæêè.  
  
"Ïîëîæè ñþäà", - íåòåðïåëèâî ïîêàçàë Ñíåéï, âçÿë â ðóêó åå äëèííóþ íîãó, ñíÿë íåóäîáíóþ òóôëþ è íà÷àë ìàññèðîâàòü ïÿòêó, ïîêà îíà íå âïàëà â ñîñòîÿíèÿ áåçâîëüíîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ.  
  
"Ëàäíî, òàê è áûòü, ìîæåøü æèòü", - ïðèçíàëà îíà ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé, çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà îò áëàæåíñòâà.  
  
"Òû ìîãëà áû âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ Óñïîêàèâàþùèì çàêëèíàíèåì".  
  
"×åì áû ÿ ìîãëà âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ", - ðåçêî ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë, - "òàê ýòî ðþìêîé êðàñíî-ñìîðîäèíîâîãî ðîìà èëè äàæå òðåìÿ, è íåäåëåé â ïîñòåëè. Æåëàòåëüíî ñ êàêèì-íèáóäü ÷åðåñ÷óð ñåêñóàëüíûì ìîëîäûì…"  
  
"Ìèíåðâà!" - çàïðîòåñòîâàë Ñíåéï ñ òàêèì âèäîì, ÷òî åãî âîò-âîò ñòîøíèò.  
  
Îíà óñìåõíóëàñü è ïðèñòðîèëà ñâîþ äðóãóþ íîãó ê íåìó. "Î÷åíü ïðîñòî", - ñàìîäîâîëüíî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà. "Òû ñëûøàë, ÷òî ìû ñîáèðàåìñÿ ðàçðåøèòü íàøè ïðîòèâîðå÷èÿ ïðè ïîìîùè äóýëè íà êðûøå Àñòðîíîìè÷åñêîé áàøíè ñåãîäíÿ â ïîëíî÷ü?"  
  
"Õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ èçîáðàæàë çàâòðà õðîìîòó?"  
  
"ß ðàäà, ÷òî òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ïîáåäà â äóýëè áûëà áû çà ìíîé".  
  
"Äåíü, êîãäà òû ïîáåäèøü ìåíÿ â äóýëè, ñòàíåò äíåì, êîãäà ÿ ðåøóñü ñïåöèàëèçèðîâàòüñÿ â Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè".  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë ïîñïåøíî âûïðÿìèëàñü è ñåëà, âñêîëûõíóâ çà ñîáîé ìîðå ÷åðíîé ìàíòèè. Íî íå óñïåëà îíà îáúÿâèòü î íà÷àëå âîéíû, ïîÿâèëñÿ äîìàøíèé ýëüô ñ ÷àåì è ïèðîæíûìè.  
  
"ß áû ïðåäïî÷ëà àëêîãîëü", - íåáëàãîäàðíî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà, æóÿ ìåäîâîå ïèðîæíîå.  
  
"Äîáðûé âå÷åð, ìîè äîðîãèå", - ïðîãîâîðèë Äóìáëüäîð, ñòóïàÿ â êîìíàòó ÷åðåç îãîíü. "ß ïîëàãàë, ÷òî íåäåëÿ ïðîøëà äîâîëüíî õîðîøî".  
  
"Ýòî ïîòîìó ÷òî Âû áëèñòàëè ñâîèì îòñóòñòâèåì", - ðàçäðàæåííî ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê.  
  
"ß áû òîæå õîòåë", - ñ ÷óâñòâîì ñêàçàë Ëóïèí.  
  
Âñå îñòàëüíûå òîëüêî íàõìóðèâøèñü ïîñìîòðåëè íà Äóìáëüäîðà ñ ðàçíîé ñòåïåíüþ íåïðèÿçíè, çàñòàâëÿÿ åãî îáäóìàòü çàíîâî òó èçáèòóþ ôðàçó, ÷òî îí ñîáèðàëñÿ ïðîèçíåñòè. "Êàæåòñÿ, ñåé÷àñ ïîäõîäÿùèé ìîìåíò ñêàçàòü âàì, êàê ÿ ãîðæóñü âàìè è êàê áëàãîäàðåí âàì. Çà âàøó ðàáîòó, çà çàáîòó î äåòÿõ, çà âåñü òîò ðèñê, êîòîðûé âû áåðåòå íà ñåáÿ. È åùå, ÿ áû î÷åíü õîòåë íàïîìíèòü ïðîôåññîðó Ïèí÷áåêó, ÷òî ó íàñ íåò ïðèâû÷êè îòêðûòî íàçûâàòü ïåðâîêëàññíèêîâ "ìàëåíüêèå çàñðàíöû", êàêèì áû íè áûëî ïîäñòðåêàòåëüñòâî".  
  
"Íå ïîíèìàþ, êàê Àðãóñ óìóäðÿëñÿ íå ïîóáèâàòü ýòèõ ìàëåíüêèõ íåãîäÿåâ", - ãðîìêî çàâîð÷àë Áëýê, êîòîðûé ïðîâåë ìó÷èòåëüíî òÿæåëóþ íåäåëþ, ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì áëàãîäàðÿ íåêîòîðûì âòîðîêëàññíèêàì èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Íå òî ÷òîáû îí ñîáèðàëñÿ ýòî ïðèçíàâàòü, ïîêà Ñíåéï ïîáëèçîñòè.  
  
"Ñèëà âîëè", - ñóõî ïðîèçíåñ Äóìáëüäîð. "Åñëè ýòî ïîñëóæèò óòåøåíèåì, ñóäÿ ïî íåíàðîêîì óñëûøàííûì îòçûâàì òðåòüåêëàññíèêîâ-ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, êîòîðûå áûëè íàêàçàíû, è ïðîâåëè ïðîøëûé âå÷åð ñ òîáîé, êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òû ïðèîáðåòàåøü ðåïóòàöèþ äàæå õóæå, ÷åì ó Ñåâåðóñà".  
  
"Ïðèäåòñÿ ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî æå ïðåäïðèíÿòü, ÷òîáû âåðíóòü ñåáå ëàâðû", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï.  
  
"Ãäå Áèëë? ß ïî÷òè íå âèäåë åãî ñ ïåðâîãî äíÿ ó÷åáû", - äîáàâèë Äóìáëüäîð. Îí óñåëñÿ â êðåñëî è ïîëåç â êàðìàí çà íîñîâûì ïëàòêîì. Ýòî, êîíå÷íî, ïðîñòî ïîòðÿñàþùå, êîãäà òâîå èìÿ ñâÿçàíî ñ îòêðûòèåì 12 ñïîñîáîâ èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ êðîâè äðàêîíà, íî ÷àñòåíüêî ïðèõîäèëà ìûñëü, ÷òî áûëî áû áîëüøå ïîëüçû, åñëè áû îí îáíàðóæèë ëåêàðñòâî îò áàíàëüíîé ïðîñòóäû.  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë è ìàäàì Õó÷ îáìåíÿëèñü òåì òèïîì óñìåøêè, êîòîðàÿ òóò æå íàïîìíèëà âñåì ïðèñóòñòâóþùèì ìóæ÷èíàì î òîì, ÷òî íå çðÿ ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî æåíùèíà ìîæåò áûòü ñìåðòåëüíî îïàñíîé.  
  
"Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, ÷òî ÿ åãî âèäåëà, îí êàçàëñÿ óòîìëåííûì", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë. "Óðîâåíü ãîðìîíîâ â îêðóãå íåìåäëåííî âçìûâàåò ââåðõ, ñòîèò åìó ïîÿâèòüñÿ. Êîæàíûå øòàíû îí ïåðåñòàë íîñèòü ïîñëå ïåðâîãî ó÷åáíîãî äíÿ. Ñàïîãè èç êîæè äðàêîíà, ñåðüãà è çàïàõ îäåêîëîíà ïðîïàëè íà ñëåäóþùåé äåíü. Òåïåðü îí íîñèò äàæå áîëüøå îäåæäû, ÷åì òû", - äîáàâèëà îíà, îáðàùàÿñü ê Ñíåéïó.  
  
"À òû äóìàëà, îí ïîñëóøàåòñÿ íàøåãî ñîâåòà", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Õó÷ ñî çëîáíîé óñìåøêîé. "Î, âîò è îí, ïîïðèâåòñòâóåì ãåðîÿ-ïîáåäèòåëÿ…"  
  
Áèëë ñïîòêíóëñÿ, ñòóïàÿ èç êàìèíà, îí áûë ÿâíî çàìó÷åí.  
  
"Íå íàäî äàæå ñïðàøèâàòü, è òàê âèäíî, î ÷åì âû òóò ñïëåòíè÷àëè", - ïðîãîâîðèë îí, ðàçäðàæåííî ïîäõâàòèâ ñúåçæàþùóþ ñ ïëå÷ ó÷èòåëüñêóþ ìàíòèþ. "×åñòíî ïðåäóïðåæäàþ âñåõ ñðàçó, ÿ çíàþ íåñêîëüêî çàíÿòíûõ ïðîêëÿòèé, è êàê ðàç â òîì íàñòðîåíèè, ÷òîáû íàëîæèòü èõ íà ëþáîãî, êòî íàõîäèòñÿ â çàáëóæäåíèè è ïîïûòàåòñÿ ñêàçàòü ìíå "à ìû âåäü ãîâîðèëè". ßñíî?" Îí îáâåë òâåðäûì âçãëÿäîì ñîáðàâøèõñÿ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé è ñ äîñòîèíñòâîì ïðîøåñòâîâàë ê íåçàíÿòîìó êðåñëó.  
  
"Ìåðëèí ìîé, ÿ è íå ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî âñå íàñòîëüêî ïëîõî. ß äóìàë, ÷òî íûíåøíèå ïåðâîêëàññíèêè ïîäàþò íàäåæäû", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"Ïîäàþò íàäåæäû íà ÷òî èìåííî?" - åäêî ñïðîñèëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë.   
  
"Âñå ýòî ÷åïóõà", - ïðîïèùàë Ôëèòâèê, âûãëÿäÿ ïðè ýòîì íåïðèâû÷íî ñåðäèòûì. " Ó ìåíÿ, âî-ïåðâûõ, ÷åðåñ÷óð ìíîãî ðàáîòû, ÷òîáû âîò òàê ïîïóñòó òðàòèòü âðåìÿ. Äâà ìîèõ ó÷åíèêà èç Ðàâåíêëî, ñèëüíî òîñêóþùèå ïî äîìó, êàæåòñÿ, óæå ïðèñïîñîáèëèñü. Àíæåëà Âåêòîð ïðèñìàòðèâàåò çà Êëåìåíñè Âèêèñ. Öåðåðà?"  
  
Ñ ïîëíûì ðòîì ìåäîâîãî ïèðîæíîãî, ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò ïîêàçàëà íà ìàäàì Õó÷, ÷òîáû òà îòâåòèëà çà íåå.  
  
"Íèêàêèõ ïðîáëåì â Õóôôëüïóôå, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì îäíîãî ïåðâîêëàññíèêà ñ íåäåðæàíèåì. Íî ïîñëå òàêîãî íåóäà÷íîãî íà÷àëà, îí, ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó, êàæåòñÿ, íà÷èíàåò çàâîäèòü äðóçåé. Äîìàøíèå ýëüôû äîëîæèëè, ÷òî òåïåðü ïðîñòûíè ñóõèå. È áëàãîäàðÿ çàêëèíàíèÿì, êîòîðûå ìû èñïîëüçîâàëè, íèêòî èç åãî îäíîêëàññíèêîâ íå óçíàë îá ýòîé ìàëåíüêîé ïðîáëåìå. Íàäåþñü, õóäøåå ïîçàäè, íî ìû çà íèì ïðèãëÿäûâàåì".  
  
"Â Ãðèôôèíäîðå ïðîáëåì íåò", - àâòîðèòåòíî çàÿâèëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë. "×åãî íåëüçÿ ñêàçàòü î Ñëèçåðèíå. Áîëüøàÿ êîìïàíèÿ íåäèñöèïëèíèðîâàííûõ õóëèãàíîâ…"  
  
"×óøü", - òóò æå îáîðâàë Ñíåéï, êèíóâ î÷åðåäíîé ïåðãàìåíò â ñòîïêó ñ ïðîâåðåííûìè ðàáîòàìè. "Ýòî ÿðêàÿ, óäèâèòåëüíî ñìåëàÿ êîìïàíèÿ, è ó ýòîé êîìïàíèè áîëüøå õàðàêòåðà, ÷åì ó âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ ïåðâîêëàññíèêîâ âìåñòå âçÿòûõ".  
  
"Äàæå òû íå ìîæåøü âåðèòü â ýòó ÷åïóõó", - îòêðûòî çàÿâèëà ìàäàì Õó÷.  
  
"Ïðåæäå ÷åì âû âñå íà÷íåòå îñêîðáëÿòü ìîé Äîì…"  
  
"Äåâÿòü äåâî÷åê…" - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Õó÷ ñ îòòåíêîì çëîñòè â ãîëîñå. "Õîòÿ äîëæíà ïðèçíàòü, òðè ìàëü÷èêà âûãëÿäÿò…"  
  
"… ïîäêàáëó÷íèêàìè", - çàêîí÷èë Áëýê. "Íî íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âèíþ èõ. Ñóùåñòâóåò ñîâñåì íåìíîãî âåùåé, êîòîðûå ïóãàþò áîëüøå, ÷åì äåëîâûå ïåðâîêëàøêè-äåâ÷îíêè. À ó òåáÿ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïÿòü òàêèõ".  
  
Íà ëèöå Ñíåéïà ìåëüêíóëà ñëàáàÿ óëûáêà. "Äà", - ïðèçíàë îí.  
  
"ß áåñïîêîèëàñü î Àëàðèêå Êëèâå", - âìåøàëàñü ìàäàì Õó÷. "Åãî ñîñòîÿíèå â ýòîì ãîäó, êàæåòñÿ, óõóäøèëîñü ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ ïðîøëûì ãîäîì. ß çíàþ, çàáîòà î íåì - ýòî òâîå äåëî, Ñåâåðóñ, íî ÿ…"  
  
"ß åãî íå ïðèïîìèíàþ", - íàõìóðèëñÿ Áèëë.  
  
"Òû åãî ïîêà íå óâèäèøü. ß îòîñëàë åãî â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî ïîä ïðåäëîãîì ïîäîçðåíèÿ íà âåòðÿíêó", - óãðþìî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Âòîðîé êëàññ, Ñëèçåðèí, ñâåòëûå âîëîñû, çàìêíóòûé, áîèòñÿ ñîáñòâåííîé òåíè, òåðÿåòñÿ â ñòðåññîâûõ ñèòóàöèÿõ. Åäèíñòâåííûé ðîäñòâåííèê - îòåö, êîòîðûé, êàê ÿ ïîäîçðåâàþ, æåñòîêî îáðàùàåòñÿ ñ íèì ñ ñàìîãî ðîæäåíèÿ. Ñèðèóñ, Ðåìóñ è Ôðåÿ ìîãóò ïîìíèòü Êóèíòóñà. Îí áûë â ïÿòîì êëàññå, êîãäà ìû áûëè â ïåðâîì".  
  
"Îí". Ãîëîñ ìàäàì Õó÷ áûë íàïîëíåí íàñòîÿùåé íåíàâèñòüþ.  
  
"Î äà, ÿ ïîìíþ åãî", - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Áëýê. "Äæåéìñ, Ðåìóñ è ÿ íèêîãäà åìó íå ïîïàäàëèñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî íèêîãäà íå õîäèëè ïîðîçíü, íî ëþáîìó, êòî áûë îäèí, ìîãëî íå ïîçäîðîâèòüñÿ. ß áû íå äîâåðèë Êóèíòóñó çàáîòó î Ñàìîâçðûâàþùåìñÿ ñêðþòå, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î ðåáåíêå".  
  
"Ìíå îí íèêîãäà íå íðàâèëñÿ, õîòü îí è áûë â ìîåì Äîìå, íî ÿ íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë, ÷òî îí çàäèðà", - îáåñïîêîåíî ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê.  
  
Ìàäàì Õó÷ ïîõëîïàëà åãî ïî ðóêå. "Ýòà áûëà íàøà âèíà, ÷òî ìû íå ðàññêàçûâàëè ó÷èòåëÿì. Êóèíòóñ áûë ñàäèñòîì".  
  
"Îí ëþáèë çàìàíèâàòü ïåðâîêëàøåê â ñòàðóþ ñîâÿòíþ è íàáëþäàë, êàê äîëãî îíè ïðîäåðæàòüñÿ, íå òåðÿÿ ñîçíàíèå, ïîêà îí èçäåâàëñÿ. Ýòî ïðîèñõîäèëî äî âàøåãî ïðèõîäà, Àëüáóñ", - ñêàçàë Ëþïèí. "Õîòÿ, íàâåðíîå, âñå-òàêè êòî-òî íå âûäåðæàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî ê êîíöó íàøåãî ïåðâîãî ãîäà â Õîãâàðòñå ýòî ïðåêðàòèëîñü. Êàê âñå çàäèðû îí áûë òðóñîì. Äóìàþ, êòî-òî ïðèãðîçèë è íàïóãàë åãî äî ñìåðòè êàêèì-òî çàêëÿòüåì".  
  
Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ìåëüêîì âçãëÿíóëà íà Ñíåéïà, íî îí, çàïàõíóâ ìàíòèþ ïîïëîòíåå, ÿêîáû ñîñðåäîòî÷èâøèñü íà ïðîâåðêå ðàáîò.  
  
"Æàëü, ÷òî ýòîãî îêàçàëîñü íåäîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû óäåðæàòü Àëàðèêà â áåçîïàñíîñòè", - ñêàçàë Áëýê. "×òî ìîæíî ñäåëàòü äëÿ áëàãà ìàëü÷èêà?"  
  
"Ñåâåðóñ, ýòî íåïîõîæå íà òåáÿ, ÷òîáû òû òàê ñïîêîéíî îòíîñèëñÿ ê ñèòóàöèè, êîãäà óãðîçà íàâèñàåò íàä îäíèì èç òâîèõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ", - ñêàçàëà Ìàäàì Õó÷.  
  
"Óñïîêîéòåñü, âû âñå", - ñêàçàë îí, íå ïîäíèìàÿ ãîëîâû. "Êóèíòóñ óìåð ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ. Ïîñëå êðîâàâîé áàíè ïî ñëó÷àþ ïîñâÿùåíèÿ â ïîíåäåëüíèê, Òåìíûé Ïîâåëèòåëü âûçâàë ìåíÿ äîïðàøèâàòü Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ ïîä Veritaserum".  
  
"Âû çíàëè îá ýòîì?" - ñïðîñèë Áèëë ó Äóìáëüäîðà, è ýòî íå áûë âîïðîñ, çàäàííûé â ãíåâå, ñêîðåå óòîìëåííîå ïðèíÿòèå ðåàëüíîñòè òàêîé, êàêîé îíà åñòü - ñðàæåíèå ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì. Îí ïðîâåë âñå ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ íà ïðîøëîé íåäåëå, çíàêîìÿñü ñ ðàáîòîé Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà; ýòî çíàíèå îñòàâèëî íà íåì îòïå÷àòîê, ïðèãëóøàÿ îáû÷íî áåççàáîòíîå ïîâåäåíèå. Îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî Ðîí ïðîõîäèò ÷åðåç òî æå, ÷òî è îí ñàì, íåâîëüíî çàñòàâèëî åãî ïðèíÿòü òî, êàê æå âûðîñ ìëàäøèé áðàò.  
  
"Êîíå÷íî". Äóìáëüäîð ðàçãëÿäûâàë Ñíåéïà. "Ïîäîçðåâàþ, Ñåâåðóñ ñêàçàë áû, ÷òî ìîå ðåøåíèå - òèïè÷íî ãðèôôèíäîðñêîå, ïîçâîëÿÿ Ñëèçåðèíó â îäèíî÷åñòâå íåñòè íîøó".  
  
"ß óæå ïðèâûê ê ýòîìó", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, íà ïåðãàìåíòå, ÷òî îí ÷èòàë, ïîÿâèëàñü êàêàÿ-òî ïîäïèñü êðàñíûì. Òîëüêî ïîñëå ýòîãî îí îñîçíàë, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîèçíåñ, è ïîäíÿë ãëàçà íà Äóìáëüäîðà.  
  
"Íî â ÷åì öåëü ýòèõ äîïðîñîâ?" - ñïðîñèë Áèëë, ðàññåÿííî íå çàìå÷àÿ ïîäâîäíûå òå÷åíèÿ â ðàçãîâîðå.  
  
"Óäîñòîâåðèòüñÿ â òîì, êòî èç Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðåäàí åìó". Ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà áûë ëèøåí ýìîöèé.  
  
Îñìûñëèâàÿ óñëûøàííîå, Ëóïèí ñêðèâèëñÿ. "Ïîëàãàþ, òû ïîâîðà÷èâàåøü äåëî òàê, ÷òîáû çàâåðèòü, ÷òî îíè íå ïîëíîñòüþ ïðåäàíû".  
  
"Íå âî âñåõ ñëó÷àÿõ", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. "Ýòî ñìîãëî áû âûçâàòü ñîìíåíèÿ äàæå ó òàêîãî ëåãêîâåðíîãî Òåìíîãî Ïîâåëèòåëÿ. Â èñïîëüçîâàíèè Veritaserum åñòü íåäîñòàòîê, îòâåòû ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî çàâèñÿò îò òîãî, êòî ïðîâîäèò äîïðîñ. Íå òàê óæ ñëîæíî ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òîáû ñòðàõ, ãîðäîñòü èëè æàäíîñòü çâó÷àëè êàê ïðåäàòåëüñòâî äëÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà. Èðîíèÿ â òîì, ÷òî Êóèíòóñ áûë ïîëíîñòüþ ïðåäàí. Ëþáîé, ñòðàäàþùèé ìàíèåé âåëè÷èÿ, ÷åëîâåê îñòàëñÿ áû äîâîëåí òàêîé ïðåäàííîñòüþ. Íî ÿ èñêàçèë âîïðîñû òàê, ÷òîáû îòâåòû ãîâîðèëè áû îá îáðàòíîì".  
  
"Òàê òû òåïåðü ñóäüÿ è âåðøèòåëü ñóäåá", - ïðîãîâîðèë Áëýê.  
  
Áûëî çàìåòíî, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñäåðæàëñÿ óñèëèåì âîëè. "Èìåííî òàê".  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò íåòåðïåëèâî çàãîâîðèëà: "Ñèðèóñ, åñëè òû ìîæåøü ïðåäëîæèòü äðóãîé âàðèàíò äåéñòâèé, óâåðåíà, Ñåâåðóñ áóäåò ðàä ïðèíÿòü åãî. Èìåííî òû ñêàçàë, ÷òî ýòî âîéíà. Ïîêà, áëàãîäàðÿ Ñåâåðóñó, ó âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ, ó íàñ, ðóêè ÷èñòû. Îäíà îøèáêà, è ýòî ìîæåò èçìåíèòüñÿ. Áóäü ãîòîâ ê ýòîìó ñåé÷àñ, èëè óéäè, ïîêà òû íå ïîäâåðãíóë îïàñíîñòè âñåõ íàñ. ß äóìàëà, ÷òî Àçêàáàí íàó÷èò òåáÿ áîëüøåìó î ïðàâäå æèçíè".  
  
"Èëè íàó÷èò ñëèøêîì ìíîãîìó", - âìåøàëñÿ Ëóïèí, çàìåòèâ, êàê âçäðîãíóë Áëýê. "Â åãî ñëîâàõ íå áûëî çëîáû".  
  
Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó. "Åñëè òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ãîâîðèòü çà íåãî, ñòðåìèñü õîòü ê ìàëîìó ïðàâäîïîäîáèþ. ×òî êàñàåòñÿ ìåíÿ… Hic murus aeneus esto, nil conspire sibi, nulla pallescere culpa"*. Êàê áóäòî ñîæàëåÿ î òîì, ÷òî ýòî ìîæåò áûòü ïðèíÿòî çà ìèíóòíóþ ñëàáîñòü, îí âíîâü ïðèíÿëñÿ çà ïðîâåðêó ðàáîò.  
  
Áëýê ïðîêàøëÿëñÿ è óïåðñÿ âçãëÿäîì íà ñöåïëåííûå â çàìîê ïàëüöû. "Ìîæåò ïîêàçàòüñÿ ìàëîâåðîÿòíûì, íî Ðåìóñ áûë ïðàâ. ß èìåë â âèäó òîëüêî òî, ÷òî… ß íå çàâèäóþ òåáå è òîìó, ÷òî òåáå ïðèõîäèòñÿ äåëàòü. È ÷åãî áû ìíå ýòî íå ñòîèëî, ÿ ïîääåðæèâàþ òâîè äåéñòâèÿ".  
  
"Íó, âîò", - ïðîñèÿëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò. "Îòëè÷íî ñêàçàíî, Ñèðèóñ. ×òî áóäåò ñ Àëàðèêîì?", - ïðîäîëæèëà îíà, ïðåñåêàÿ òåì ñàìûì ëþáûå ÿçâèòåëüíûå êîììåíòàðèè Ñíåéïà â îòâåò. "Ïîëàãàþ, Ìèíèñòåðñòâî Ìàãèè îôîðìèò åãî ïîä Îïåêó Õîãâàðòñà, êàê òîëüêî ñìåðòü Êóèíòóñà áóäåò îôèöèàëüíî ïîäòâåðæäåíà".  
  
"Òàê è áóäåò", - çàâåðèë Äóìáëüäîð. "Î÷åíü ïðèÿòíàÿ ïàðà, Ñåìïëû, ãîðÿò æåëàíèåì åãî óñûíîâèòü. Çåíèò íàïèñàëà íåñêîëüêî îòëè÷íûõ ðàáîò ïî Íóìåðîëîãèè. Ìîæåò áûòü, êòî-íèáóäü èç âàñ ïîìíèò Äèêêîíà. Îí áûë íà ãîä ñòàðøå òåáÿ", - äîáàâèë îí, îáðàòèâøèñü ê Ñíåéïó.  
  
"Çàíóäà, íî ÷åëîâåê ïîðÿäî÷íûé. Íåïëîõî ðàçáèðàëñÿ â Ãåðáîëîãèè. Óòâåðæäàë, ÷òî îí ïîýò", - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï ñî ñòðàäàëü÷åñêèì âèäîì.  
  
"Îí è åñòü ïîýò", - ñ íåãîäîâàíèåì ïðîèçíåñëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò. "Åãî ñòèõè î÷åíü ñåíòèìåíòàëüíûå è ìèëûå. È ïî ïðîäàæàì êíèã îí êîíêóðèðóåò ñ Ãèëäåðîåì. À Çåíèò áûëà î÷åíü ñëàâíûì è äîáðûì ðåáåíêîì".  
  
"Ýòî åñëè íå âñïîìèíàòü ïðî åå íàäîåäëèâîñòü", - âìåøàëàñü ìàäàì Õó÷, âïîëãîëîñà îáðàùàÿñü ê Ñíåéïó. "Íî ýòî êàê ðàç òî, ÷òî íóæíî Àëàðèêó. Òû ïðàâèëüíî ïîñòóïèë".  
  
Ñíåéï ñ âûñîêîìåðèåì ãëÿíóë íà íåå. "ß çíàþ". Îí íå ñòàë ãîâîðèòü î òîì, ÷òî íå òîëüêî ìûñëü îá Àëàðèêå çàíèìàëà åãî. Ñëèçåðèíöû ïîíèìàëè, ÷òî ìåñòü - ýòî áëþäî, êîòîðîå ëó÷øå ïîäàâàòü õîëîäíûì.  
  
"Äà", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë ñ òàêèì âûðàæåíèåì, êîòîðîå âðÿä ëè õîòü ðàç âèäåë îäèí èç åå ó÷åíèêîâ. "Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðàâèëüíî ïîñòóïèë". Â îòâåò íà ýòî Ñíåéïó åùå ðàç ìûñëåííî ïðèøëîñü ñåáå íàïîìíèòü, ÷òî êîøêè - ýòî ïðåæäå âñåãî æåñòîêèå è î÷åíü óìåëûå õèùíèêè.  
  
"ß òîæå ñ ýòèì ñîãëàñåí", - ïðîãîâîðèë Ôëèòâèê. "Êàê äîëãî òû áûë ïîä Cruciatus?"  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ïîäíÿë ãëàçà. "Òû íå óïîìèíàë îá ýòîì â ñâîåì îò÷åòå".  
  
"À ñìûñë?" - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, âûïðÿìèâøèñü. "Çà ëåòî ÿ ñòàë ñëèøêîì ëåãêîìûñëåííûì. Òåìíûé Ïîâåëèòåëü íå ïðèâûê, ÷òîáû ê íåìó îáðàùàëèñü "Âîëüäåìîðò". ß ïîïëàòèëñÿ çà ôàìèëüÿðíîñòü. Ïîïïè, îòñòàíü. Òû íè÷åì íå ìîæåøü ïîìî÷ü è ÿ íå â òîì íàñòðîåíèè, ÷òîáû â ìåíÿ òûêàëè…"  
  
"Ýòî åäà", - êîðîòêî îòâåòèëà îíà. "Îò ýòèõ ñàíäâè÷åé áóäåò áîëüøå ïîëüçû, åñëè òû èõ ñúåøü. Êîãäà äîåøü, ìîæåøü âçÿòü ñåáå îäíî ïå÷åíüå".  
  
Âçãëÿä Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé òàê áåçîòêàçíî äåéñòâîâàë íà ïåðâîêëàøåê, ïðîñòî îòðèêîøåòèë, âåäü îíà çíàëà åãî ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê åìó áûëî îäèííàäöàòü.  
  
"À òû, Áèëë Óèçëè, ñîòðè ñî ñâîåãî ëèöà óõìûëêó. ß òåáÿ î÷åíü õîðîøî ïîìíþ", - åäêî äîáàâèëà îíà. "Ìàëåíüêèé ïðîêàçíèê".  
  
"Åãî ïðîêàçû áûëè âïîëíå áåçîáèäíûìè", - ïðîèçíåñëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë, àâòîìàòè÷åñêè âñòàâàÿ íà çàùèòó îäíîãî èç ñâîèõ.  
  
"Â îòëè÷èå îò ïðîêàç áëèçíåöîâ Êîïïåë", - ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê.  
  
"Äóìàþ, íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî, ÷òî èõ ïðîêàçû áûâàþò èíîãäà ñëèøêîì çëûìè, âåäü îíè æå ñëèçåðèíöû. ×òî ñ íèõ åùå âçÿòü", - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçíåñëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò. "ß âèíþ â ýòîì Ñåâåðóñà".  
  
Âîëåé-íåâîëåé, íàïðÿæåíèå íà ëèöå ñìåíèëîñü ðàçâëå÷åíèåì. "Íè÷åãî íîâîãî", - åäêî îòâåòèë îí, íà÷èíàÿ ðàññëàáëÿòüñÿ, óëîâèâ â ðàçãîâîðå òàêîé çíàêîìûé è ïðèâû÷íûé îáìåí êîëêîñòÿìè.  
  
"ß äóìàëà, íà ñâåòå íåò íè÷åãî õóæå áëèçíåöîâ Óèçëè, ïîêà íå óâèäåëà áëèçíåöîâ Êîïïåë" - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë, ïðèäÿ ê âûâîäó, ÷òî Ñíåéïà íàäî êàê-òî ðàçâëå÷ü. "Êàê îáû÷íî, ÿ òðàíñôèãóðèðîâàëà ïåðåä ïåðâîêëàññíèêàìè. Òàê âîò ó îäíîãî èç áëèçíåöîâ Êîïïåë, òîëñòåíüêîãî òàêîãî, õâàòèëî ñìåëîñòè ïîïûòàòüñÿ ïîâåñèòü ìíå íà øåþ çâîíî÷åê!" Ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ ãðóäü âçäûìàëàñü îò ãíåâà.  
  
Íàñòðîåíèå Ñíåéïà ìãíîâåííî óëó÷øèëîñü, åãî ðîò ñòðàííî ñêðèâèëñÿ, îí îò÷àÿííî ïûòàëñÿ íå óëûáíóòüñÿ.  
  
"Òàêîå â ïåðâûé ðàç", - ñ òðóäîì ïðîèçíåñ îí.  
  
"È â ïîñëåäíèé. ß èõ ïîñòàâëþ íà ìåñòî".  
  
"È äàâàéòå íå áóäåì çàáûâàòü î Áàòòåðêàï Âèí è Ãðàíèè Ôðåéí", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò. "Ó ìåíÿ òåïåðü ãíîé áóáîíòþáåðîâ ïî âñåé òåïëèöå. Ïåðâîêëàøêè âîîáùå íå äîëæíû íè ê ÷åìó ïðèêàñàòüñÿ! À Âèí è Ôðåéí ðåøèëè óñòðîèòü äóýëü ðÿäîì ñ ðàññàäîé, à ñåêóíäàíòîì ó íèõ áûëà…"  
  
"Íóàëà Ôèííèãàí", - ïðîèçíåñ Ëóïèí. "Î, äà. Åñëè ïðîêàçàì áëèçíåöîâ Êîïïåë ÷åãî-òî è íå õâàòàåò, îíà âñ¸ äîäóìûâàåò".  
  
"Ïåðâûé óðîê ïîëåòîâ áûë… çàíèìàòåëüíûì", ñêàçàë ìàäàì Õó÷. "Åñëè îíè è óñëûøàëè õîòü îäíî ñëîâî èç òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðèëà, òî òîëüêî ïî ÷èñòîé ñëó÷àéíîñòè è…"  
  
"Âû ïðàâû", - ñ ïîêîðíîñòüþ ïðîãîâîðèë Ñíåéï. "Ýòî âñ¸ ìîÿ âèíà. ß î÷åíü, î÷åíü âèíîâàò. Íó âîò. Äîâîëüíû? Èëè âû õîòèòå ïîñëóøàòü ïðî òî, ÷òî Øèðëè Òâèò èõ Õóôôëüïóôà óñòðîèëà âçðûâ, îò êîòîðîãî òåïåðü â ïîëó â êëàññå Çåëèé äûðà, íåñìîòðÿ íà âñþ çàùèòó îò òàêèõ ñëó÷àåâ? Èëè ïðî âòîðîêëàññíèêà èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà, êîòîðûé ðåøèë, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò âåñåëî, ïîïðîáîâàòü íàëîæèòü íà ìåíÿ Âåñåëÿùåå Çàêëèíàíèå?"  
  
"×òî òû ñ íèì ñäåëàë?" - òóò æå ïîòðåáîâàëà îòâåòà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë.  
  
"Íå òî, ÷òî õîòåë áû", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï ñ ÿâíûì ñîæàëåíèåì. "Ýòî ïðîêëÿòîå çàêëèíàíèå ñðàáîòàëî. Íå òî ÷òîáû ìèñòåð Íîóýëñ èëè åùå êòî-íèáóäü èç ó÷åíèêîâ ýòî îñîçíàë, êîíå÷íî. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ çàêëèíàíèå îêàçàëîñü äîâîëüíî ñëàáûì, è ÿ ñóìåë ïåðåáîðîòü åãî äåéñòâèå äî òîãî, êàê íà÷àë áû áåçóìíî óëûáàòüñÿ âñåì ó÷åíèêàì â êëàññå, íî áûë áëèçîê ê ýòîìó. Ìàð÷, ïðèãëÿäè çà íèì, åãî ñïîñîáíîñòè ïî Çàêëèíàíèÿì âûãëÿäÿò ìíîãîîáåùàþùèìè. Íî íà íàñòîÿùèé ìîìåíò, áîþñü, ìèñòåð Íîóýëñ ñëåäóþùèå òðè ñðåäû ïðîâåäåò, îòðàáàòûâàÿ íàêàçàíèå".  
  
"Íî ïî ñðåäàì ó íàñ òðåíèðîâêè ïî Êâèääè÷ó", - çàïðîòåñòîâàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë.  
  
"Ïðàâäà? Êàêàÿ æàëîñòü", - íåâåðîÿòíî âåæëèâî îòîçâàëñÿ Ñíåéï.  
  
"Ìèíåðâà, íå äàé ýòîìó íåãîäíîìó ìàëü÷èøêå äîñòàòü òåáÿ", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò, ñìåÿñü.  
  
"Ñ ó÷åòîì òîãî, ÷òî íàì îïÿòü íå äîñòàëàñü òðåíèðîâêà â ïÿòíèöó âå÷åðîì ïî æåðåáüåâêå…" - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë, óñòàâèâøèñü íà Ñíåéïà, íî âäðóã âûðàæåíèå åå ëèöà ðåçêî ïåðåìåíèëîñü, êîãäà îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî åìó îïÿòü ïëîõî. Îíà óâèäåëà, ÷òî Áëýê è Ëóïèí òîæå ýòî çàìåòèëè, à Ïîïïè îïÿòü ñòàëà ÷òî-òî íåçàìåòíî ïðîâåðÿòü.  
  
"Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ñïðàâëÿþñü ñî ñâîåé çàäà÷åé è ïîääåðæèâàþ øêîëüíîå èìóùåñòâî â ñîõðàííîñòè", - ñîâåðøåííî íåîæèäàííî çàÿâèë Áëýê. "È ÿ ÷èòàþ ñòîëüêî êíèã, ñêîëüêî ìîãó â ñåáÿ âïèõíóòü. Ìíå âîò ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÿ â ëþáîé ìîìåíò ìîãó âçÿòü íà ñåáÿ åùå íåñêîëüêî êëàññîâ Ñåâåðóñà. Åñëè òû çàõî÷åøü", - äîáàâèë îí, êîãäà Ñíåéï îòêðûë ãëàçà.  
  
"Òî ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó, èìååò î÷åíü êîñâåííîå îòíîøåíèå ê òîìó, ÷òî… Äà, ñïàñèáî òåáå", - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï ñ ÿâíîé íåîõîòîé. "Òû áû ìîã âçÿòü íà ñåáÿ ïðåïîäàâàíèå â ÷åòâåðòûõ, ïÿòûõ è çàîäíî â øåñòûõ êëàññàõ?"  
  
"À íå ëó÷øå îòäàòü åìó ìëàäøåêëàññíèêîâ?" - ñïðîñèëà ìàäàì Õó÷.  
  
"Êîíå÷íî ëó÷øå. Íî ÿ íå âåðþ, ÷òî îí ñìîæåò óäåðæàòü èõ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû íå ïîäîðâàòü ñåáÿ è âñ¸ âîêðóã", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Ê ÷åòâåðòîìó êëàññó îíà îáû÷íî èëè æå çíàþò îñíîâíûå ïðèíöèïû èëè óæå ïîäðûâàþò ñåáÿ. Åñëè ÷åñòíî, áîþñü, â áëèæàéøåå âðåìÿ ó ìåíÿ âîîáùå íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ ïðåïîäàâàòü. Òåìíûé Ïîâåëèòåëü âïîëíå ÿñíî äàë ïîíÿòü, ÷òî â áëèæàéøåì áóäóùåì ÿ åæåäíåâíî áóäó äîïðàøèâàòü Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ".  
  
"Íî îí æå äîëæåí ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî òåáå òîæå íóæíî ñïàòü", - çàïðîòåñòîâàëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò.  
  
Ñíåéï â îòâåò ëèøü ìîë÷à ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. "Íå ãîâîðè åðóíäû. Ìíå ðàçðåøàþò âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ñþäà, òîëüêî ïîòîìó ÷òî îí âåðèò, ÷òî òåì ñàìûì ÿ óêðåïëÿþñü â ñâîåì ïîëîæåíèè çäåñü è ñìîãó áûòü ïîëåçíûì èñòî÷íèêîì èíôîðìàöèè. Îí óæå çíàåò, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü êîå-÷òî íà Ìèíåðâó".  
  
"Äðàêî?" - ñïðîñèë Ëóïèí.  
  
Ñíåéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. "Âîçìîæíî. ß íå óâåðåí. Èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ìíå âñå âðåìÿ íàäî áûòü ðÿäîì ñ íèì, ó ìåíÿ äî ñèõ ïîð íå áûëî øàíñà óñëûøàòü ñïëåòíè, ÷òî õîäÿò â ñðåäå Óïèâàþùèõñÿ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ìû çíàåì, ÷òî óáèéñòâàì ìàããëîâ åñòü ëîãè÷åñêîå îáúÿñíåíèå. Ìû ìîæåì äàæå çàùèòèòü íåêîòîðûõ èç íèõ".  
  
"Â ñàìîì äåëå? Â ïåðâûé ðàç îá ýòîì ñëûøó", - ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê, ïîñìîòðåâ íà Äóìáëüäîðà.  
  
"Ìîè èçâèíåíèÿ. Áûëî çàêëþ÷åíî ñîãëàøåíèå ìåæäó Ìèíèñòåðâîì è… Ñ çàâòðàøíåãî äíÿ øêîëó áóäóò îõðàíÿòü äåìåíòîðû".  
  
"Íà÷àëîñü", - ïðîèçíåñ Áëýê, ïîáëåäíåâ îò ñòðàõà.  
  
"Âíóòðè, íà òåððèòîðèè?" - òðåáîâàòåëüíî ñïðîñèëà ìàäàì Õó÷, â åå ãëàçàõ çàïëÿñàëè çëûå èñêðû.  
  
"Íåò, íå âñ¸ òàê ïëîõî", - îòâåòèë Äóìáëüäîð. "Îíè áóäóò ñòîÿòü òîëüêî çà ñòåíàìè ó ãðàíèö, íî áîþñü, èõ ïðèñóòñòâèå âñ¸ ðàâíî áóäåò ÷óâñòâîâàòüñÿ âíóòðè øêîëû. Íî ëó÷øå íå çàñòðåâàòü íà ýòîì âîïðîñå, âñ¸ ðàâíî ìû íå â ñèëàõ íè÷åãî èçìåíèòü, ëó÷øå äâèíåìñÿ äàëüøå. Ñåâåðóñ, ìîæåò áûòü, òû ïîçíàêîìèøü âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ ñ íåäàâíî ïîñòóïèâøåé èíôîðìàöèåé".  
  
"Òåìíûé Ïîâåëèòåëü óáèâàåò ìàããëîâ èç-çà äåíåã", - ïðÿìî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, åãî ãîëîñ áåç îñîáûõ òðóäíîñòåé çàãëóøèë ðàçäàâøèåñÿ óäèâëåííûå âîñêëèöàíèÿ. "Âûáîð æåðòâ äàëåêî íå ïðîèçâîëüíûé, è èðîíèÿ â òîì, âûáîð îïðåäåëåí çàêîíàìè ìàããëîâñêîé æèçíè. Ôðåÿ óæå ðàáîòàëà íàä ýòèì, íî Âîëü-… òåìíûé Ïîâåëèòåëü ñëó÷àéíî ñàì ïîäòâåðäèë ðîäèâøèåñÿ ó Ôðåè ïîäîçðåíèÿ. Õîòü óáèéñòâî íåêîòîðûõ ìàããëîâ îáóñëîâëåíî èõ ñâÿçüþ ñ ó÷åíèêàìè øêîëû èëè ñ âðàãàìè, áîëüøèíñòâî æåðòâ áûëè âûáðàíû èñõîäÿ èç òîãî, ÷òî îíè áîãàòû, õîòÿ êîíå÷íî Òåìíîìó Ïîâåëèòåëþ ñîâåðøåííî íåò äåëà äî òîãî, ñêîëüêî åùå ëþäåé óìðåò â õîäå ïîêóøåíèé. Ïîêîëåíèå, âûðîñøåå â ñòðàõå, - ýòî íåñîìíåííûé ïëþñ äëÿ íåãî. Èìè ëåãêî óïðàâëÿòü. Íî êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî Òîìà Ðèääëà èíòåðåñîâàëà ãåíåàëîãèÿ, ïðåäïîëîæèòåëüíî, êàê ïîïûòêà èçáàâèòüñÿ îò òàêîãî ïîçîðíîãî ïÿòíà, êàê ìàããëîðîæäåííûå, òàê îí ñ÷èòàë. Âî âðåìÿ èññëåäîâàíèé îí îáçàâåëñÿ îãðîìíîé èíôîðìàöèåé î ðîäîñëîâíûõ î÷åíü ìíîãèõ ñåìåé. È óáèéñòâà èìåëè ïîä ñîáîé âïîëíå êîíêðåòíóþ öåëü. Êàê âû çíàåòå, ìàãè÷åñêèå çàêîíû íàñëåäîâàíèÿ ñîñòîÿíèÿ íåëüçÿ íàðóøèòü íèêàêèìè ñïîñîáàìè, òàê ÷òî äàæå Âîëüäåìîðò íå ìîæåò çàïîëó÷èòü áîãàòñòâà è ñîñòîÿíèÿ âîëøåáíèêîâ, êîòîðûõ îí óáèë. Â ìèðå ìàããëîâ îí óáèâàåò âñÿêóþ ñåìüþ, êîòîðàÿ èìååò õîòü êàêóþ-òî îòäàëåííóþ ñâÿçü ñ Ðèääëàìè, ïîêà íå îñòàåòñÿ åäèíñòâåííûé íàñëåäíèê ñîñòîÿíèÿ - Òîì Ðèääë. Ìîãó òîëüêî ïðåäïîëàãàòü, ÷òî åìó êàê-òî óäàëîñü óáåäèòü âëàñòè ìàããëîâ, ÷òî Òîì Ðèääë âñå åùå æèâ. Êàêèì ñïîñîáîì îí äîáèâàåòñÿ ñâîåãî - äëÿ íåãî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ".  
  
"Óáëþäîê", - â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ïðîèçíåñëà ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò òàêèì áåçæèçíåííûì ãîëîñîì, ÷òî òîëüêî, êîãäà Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, îí çàìåòèë, êàêîé ñåðäèòîé îíà áûëà. "È êîíå÷íî, ñàìè ìû î ïðîèñõîäÿùåì íå äîãàäàëèñü áû, èç-çà òîãî, ñêîëüêèõ ðàçíûõ ëþäåé îí óáèâàåò, è íè îäèí ýòîò ÷åëîâåê íàì íå çíàêîì. Ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî ïîòðåáíîñòü â äåíüãàõ ñâÿçàíà ñ ïðèâëå÷åíèåì íîâûõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Íî ïî÷åìó îí ïðîñòî íå îãðàáèò Ãðèíãîòòñ? Ýòîò áàíê - êðàåóãîëüíûé êàìåíü ìèðà âîëøåáíèêîâ".  
  
"Âîò ïî÷åìó îí è íå ðåøàåòñÿ çàéòè òàê äàëåêî", - ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï. "Íè÷òî òàê íå ðàçæèãàåò ñòðàñòè â îáùåñòâå, êàê äåíüãè".  
  
"Êðîìå ýòîãî", - ñêàçàë Áèëë, "Èç-çà ïåðâîé ïîïûòêè âçëîìà Âîëüäåìîðòà, Ãðèíãîòòñ íåñêîëüêî ïîäðàñòåðÿë ñâîé áûëîé ïðåñòèæ. È ïîýòîìó çàùèòà áàíêà óñèëèëàñü äî òàêîãî óðîâíÿ, ÷òî äàæå Âîëüäåìîðò ïîäóìàåò äâàæäû, ïðåæäå ÷åì ðåøèòñÿ íà îãðàáëåíèå. Åñëè âû õîòèòå ïîäòâåðæäåíèå ýòîìó, ñàì ôàêò òîãî, ÷òî îí íå ïðåäïðèíÿë âòîðîé ïîïûòêè, ãîâîðèò î ìíîãîì".  
  
"À ÷òî íàñ÷åò åãî ðîäîñëîâíîé?" - ñïðîñèëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë.  
  
"Âåðîÿòíîñòü òîãî, ÷òî ÿ êàê-òî ñìîãó íàïðÿìóþ ðàçäîáûòü òàêóþ èíôîðìàöèþ, ïðàêòè÷åñêè ðàâíà íóëþ", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Íî àíàëèç òîãî, êòî èç ìàããëîâ óæå óáèò, äàåò îñíîâàíèÿ ïðåäïîëàãàòü, êàêèå ñåìüè íóæíî ïðåäóïðåäèòü èëè çàùèòèòü. Â ýòîì íàì íóæíà ïîìîùü ìàããëîâ. ß ïîäóìàë, ìîæåò Ïèòåð Ôðåéí…?"  
  
"ß îòïðàâëþ åìó ñîâó", - ïîîáåùàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, íàïàäåíèÿ íà ìàããëîâ âðåìåííî ïðåêðàòèëèñü, ïîêà Âîëü-… Òåìíûé Ïîâåëèòåëü ïðîâåðÿåò âåðíîñòü ñâîèõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ", - ïðîäîëæèë Ñíåéï òåì æå ðîâíûì òîíîì. "Íàïóãàíû àáñîëþòíî âñå - îò Ïåòòèãðþ è Ìàëôîÿ, äî òîëüêî ÷òî âñòóïèâøèõ â ðÿäû. Â ïðîøëîì êàðàòåëüíûå äåéñòâèÿ ñðåäè Óïèâàþùèõñÿ áûëè íàïðàâëåíû íà âïîëíå îïðåäåëåííûå öåëè, äàæå åñëè ýòî ïðîèñõîäèëî èç ïðîñòîãî æåëàíèÿ Òåìíîãî Ïîâåëèòåëÿ ïîðàçâëå÷üñÿ. Ñåé÷àñ… Ñåé÷àñ îí äàæå íå âñåãäà ïðè ýòîì ïðèñóòñòâóåò. È, ïîõîæå, ïîðîé çàáûâàåò, êîãî îí óæå óáèë. Îí âåäåò ñåáÿ ñîâåðøåííî íåïîíÿòíî, ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ íèì òåïåðü - íåâåðîÿòíî ñëîæíî, âî ìíîãîì èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî èíîãäà ðàçãîâîðû ñ íèì âîîáùå íå èìåþò ñìûñëà. Ê òîìó æå åãî ôèçè÷åñêèé îáëèê îïÿòü ìåíÿåòñÿ".  
  
"Ðåçóëüòàò âëèÿíèÿ êðîâè åäèíîðîãà?" - ñïðîñèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
  
"Îòêóäà ìíå çíàòü?" - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, íî òóò æå ñêðèâèëñÿ, îïòèìèñò ìîã áû ïîñ÷èòàòü ýòîò æåñò èçâèíåíèåì. "Î âëèÿíèè äëèòåëüíîãî ïðèåìà êðîâè åäèíîðîãà èçâåñòíî ñëèøêîì ìàëî, ïðîñòî ïîòîìó ÷òî ðàíüøå íå íàõîäèëîñü òàêîãî ñóìàñøåäøåãî, êòî ïðèíèìàë áû åå â òàêîì êîëè÷åñòâå". Îí ðåçêî ïðåðâàëñÿ è ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ëåâóþ ðóêó â íàïðàñíîé ïîïûòêå îñòàíîâèòü íåèçáåæíîå.   
  
"Êòî ó Âîëüäåìîðòà ñïåöèàëèñò ïî Çåëüÿì?" - íè ñ òîãî íè ñ ñåãî ñïðîñèë Áëýê.  
  
"ß äàæå íå çíàþ, åñòü ëè ó íåãî òàêîé âîîáùå", - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. "Â óáèéñòâàõ âîëøåáíèêîâ è ìàããëîâ íå áûëî íè÷åãî, ÷òîáû îòäàëåííî íàïîìèíàëî íåçàìåòíîå äåéñòâèå ÿäà. È…" Îí ðåçêî íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó, è íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò åäèíñòâåííûé çâóê â êîìíàòå áûë çâóê åãî íåðîâíîãî äûõàíèÿ, áîëü óñèëèëàñü, äîñòèãëà ïðåäåëà è ìåäëåííî îòïóñòèëà.  
  
"Òû äîëæåí èäòè", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "ß ïðîâîæó òåáÿ äî ãëàâíûõ âîðîò".  
  
"Àëüáóñ…"  
  
"ß ïîéäó ñ òîáîé. Ýòî ñàìîå ìàëîå, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó äëÿ òåáÿ ñäåëàòü", - òâåðäî îòâåòèë îí.  
  
È ïîòîìó, ÷òî êàæäóþ íî÷ü ýòîò ïóòü äî âîðîò äàâàëñÿ âñ¸ òðóäíåå è òðóäíåå, çíàÿ, ÷òî êàê òîëüêî îí âûéäåò çà âîðîòà, åìó ïðèäåòñÿ íàäåòü ïëàù è ìàñêó Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, è àïïàðèðîâàòü íàâñòðå÷ó íîâîìó êîøìàðó, Ñíåéï íå ñòàë áîëüøå ïðîòåñòîâàòü.  
  
Àâòîðñêèå çàìåòêè:  
  
* Hic murus aeneus esto, nil conspire sibi, nulla pallescere culpa   
  
Ïóñòü ýòî ñòàíåò òâîåé ìåìîðèàëüíîé äîñêîé, ÷èñòàÿ ñîâåñòü, è íè÷òî íå âãîíèò òåáÿ â êðàñêó.  
  
Horace: Ars Poetica 


	22. Ãëàâà 22

Ãëàâà 22.  
  
Ïåðåâîä Anna Iva  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîëàãàëà, ÷òî ïðîäóìàëà âñå âîçìîæíûå íåîæèäàííîñòè, ñâÿçàííûå ñ åå âçàèìîîòíîøåíèÿìè ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. Íî òîëüêî äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå îñîçíàëà, ÷òî íå ó÷ëà ïðîñòîé ôàêò - êàê ñèëüíî îíà ñêó÷àëà áåç åãî ÷àñòåíüêî ïðèïðàâëåííîé ÿçâèòåëüíîñòüþ êîìïàíèè. Êàçàëîñü ñòðàííûì, ÷òî òîò, êòî áûë äëÿ íåå ïî÷òè óíèâåðñàëüíûì ðàçäðàæèòåëåì, íàñòîëüêî åå óìèðîòâîðÿë… èëè, äðóãèìè ñëîâàìè, ñ íèì îíà âñåãî-íàâñåãî ìîãëà áûòü ñàìà ñîáîþ. Ó íåå íå áûëî äàæå âîçìîæíîñòè ïîáëàãîäàðèòü åãî çà êíèãó.  
  
Äîëãèå ëåòíèå íåäåëè, ïðîäëåííûå èçîáðåòàòåëüíûì èñïîëüçîâàíèåì ìàõîâèêà âðåìåíè ñî ñòîðîíû Äóìáëüäîðà, îêóòàëè åå óñïîêîèòåëüíûì êîêîíîì; ó÷åáíûé ãîä ðàçîðâàë åãî çà íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ. Áîëüøå âñåãî îíà ñêó÷àëà ïî íåìó, íî ìåäëåííî íà÷èíàëà ïðèçíàâàòü, ÷òî â íåé ðàñòåò íåãîäîâàíèå èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî Õîãâàðòñ îêêóïèðîâàí øóìíûìè îðäàìè áåñïå÷íûõ äåòåé, ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþùèõ, êàêîå ñðàæåíèå ïåðåæèâàþò èõ çàùèòíèêè. Åùå Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà áîëüøå ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ ó÷åíèöåé. Î, îíà ìîãëà õîðîøî èñïîëíÿòü ñâîþ ðîëü, íî íå áîëåå òîãî - òîëüêî ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ. Îíà âñåãäà ïðîâîäèëà ñâîå âðåìÿ âíå øêîëû ñî âçðîñëûìè - Ãàððè è Ðîí áûëè ïåðâûìè íàñòîÿùèìè äðóçüÿìè-îäíîãîäêàìè - íî ñåé÷àñ åå îäíîêëàññíèêè áûëè äëÿ íåå êàê íåçíàêîìöû. È þíûå, î÷åíü þíûå íåçíàêîìöû. Äîâîëüíî ñòðàííî, íî îíà ìîãëà îáùàòüñÿ òîëüêî ñ òåìè, ÷üèõ ðîäíûõ ïîãóáèë Âîëüäåìîðò. Ìîæåò áûòü, áûëî ÷òî-òî îñîáåííîå â çíàíèè, ÷òî âàøè ðîäèòåëè ïîãèáëè èç-çà òîãî, êòî è ÷òî âû åñòü, ÷òî çàñòàâëÿëî áûñòðåå âçðîñëåòü. Îíà âñå ÿâñòâåííåå ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî êîðîáêà, â êîòîðóþ åå ïîïðîñèëè ñåáÿ óïðÿòàòü, ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñëèøêîì òåñíîé äëÿ íåå; èíîãäà åé êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà çàäûõàåòñÿ. Â åå òåêóùåé ðàáîòå íå÷åìó áûëî çàöåïèòü âíèìàíèå - îíà óæå ïðîøëà ãîäîâóþ ïðîãðàììó, à ïî íåêîòîðûì ïðåäìåòàì äâèíóâøèñü äàæå äàëüøå.  
  
Íå èìåÿ ðàáîòû, êîòîðàÿ ìîãëà áû îòâëå÷ü åå, îíà ïîãðóçèëàñü â ïåðåæèâàíèÿ î Ñåâåðóñå. Ýôôåêò ðàñïëûâ÷àòîñòè Çàêëèíàíèÿ Óõóäøåíèÿ Íàðóæíîñòè ìåøàë óáåäèòüñÿ â áëàãîïîëó÷èè åãî ôèçè÷åñêîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ, ñâåðõ òîãî ôàêòà, ÷òî îí íå êîð÷èëñÿ íà ïîëó â ìóêàõ. Íåäîâîëüíîå âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà çà øåñòü ëåò ñòàëî äåëîì ïðèâû÷íûì, õîòÿ òåïåðü åãî áûëî òðóäíî ñîîòíåñòè ñ ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðîãî îíà óçíàëà. Îí âñå åùå íå âåë óðîêè Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ ó ñòàðøåêëàññíèêîâ, íî ïåðâîêëàøêè è âòîðîêëàññíèêè âûãëÿäåëè ïåðåïóãàííûìè íàäëåæàùèì îáðàçîì, êîãäà ïîÿâëÿëèñü èç ïîäçåìåëèé, òàê ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïðåäïîëîæèëà, ÷òî îí íå ðàçìÿê è íå ïîòåðÿë ñâîèõ òåàòðàëüíûõ çàìàøåê.  
  
Âìåñòî ïðàêòè÷åñêèõ ðàáîò ïî Çåëüåâàðåíèþ, ñåìèêëàññíèêîâ îòïðàâèëè â áèáëèîòåêó çàíèìàòüñÿ íàïèñàíèåì ñëîæíûõ ýññå. Â ïåðâóþ íåäåëþ âñå òîëüêî ðàäîâàëèñü, ÷òî Ñíåéïà òàê äîëãî íåò, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î ñëóõàõ, ïî÷åìó èìåííî. Íî â êîíöå òðåòüåé íåäåëè ó÷åáû, âî âðåìÿ êîòîðîé íîâûé ïðîôåññîð Êâèíïàëóñ Ïèí÷áåê çàìåíèë ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, íà÷àëîñü ñëàáîå, íåäîâîëüíîå âîð÷àíèÿ ñðåäè ñåìèêëàññíèêîâ. Ñíåéï âñå åùå áûë óáëþäêîì, íî çà øåñòü ëåò â Õîãâàðòñå îí ñòàë èõ óáëþäêîì, è îíè õîòåëè, ÷òîáû îí âåðíóëñÿ è íàáëþäàë çà èõ ïîäãîòîâêîé ê Ò.Ð.È.Î.Í.àì.   
  
Äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû êàæäûé äåíü íà÷èíàë ïðèîáðåòàòü ñìûñë òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà îíà çíàëà, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ âåðíóëñÿ îò Âîëüäåìîðòà. È öèêë ïîâòîðÿëñÿ äåíü çà äíåì. Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ñëó÷àéíîé âñòðå÷è ñ íèì â êîðèäîðàõ è îäíîãî ðàçà çà Âûñîêèì Ñòîëîì, îíà íå âèäåëà åãî â òå÷åíèå ïåðâûõ òðåõ íåäåëü ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà. Ó÷èòåëÿ ïðîâåëè îäíó âñòðå÷ó Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà, íî, ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ÷òî åé ðàññêàçàë äèðåêòîð, íè÷åãî âàæíîãî íå îáñóæäàëè, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì äîïðîñîâ è ïîñëåäóþùèõ ýêçåêóöèé. Ðîí îêàçàëñÿ áîëåå ùåïåòèëüíûì, ÷åì îíà ïðåäïîëàãàëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîáëåäíåë, à Ãàððè, íàïðîòèâ, íå ïðîÿâèë ê ñêàçàííîìó íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ. Îí íèêîãäà íå ó÷àñòâîâàë â îáñóæäåíèÿõ Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà, è îíà áûëà äîâîëüíî óâåðåíà, ÷òî îí äàæå íå èíòåðåñîâàëñÿ íîâîñòÿìè î ñîáðàííîé èíôîðìàöèè. Íî äëÿ íåãî â ýòîì íå áûëî íåîáõîäèìîñòè, íàïîìíèëà îíà ñåáå; êàê Ìàëü÷èê Êîòîðûé Âûæèë, îí ñòàëêèâàëñÿ ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì è ïîáåæäàë åãî ñåìü ðàç.  
  
À òåì âðåìåíåì, âñå áûëè âî âëàñòè òèõîé, çëîâåùåé óãðîçû ñî ñòîðîíû äåìåíòîðîâ, ÷åðíûå ôèãóðû êîòîðûõ ìîæíî áûëî óâèäåòü çà îãðàäîé. Èõ çàêðûòûå ëèöà áûëè îáðàùåíû ê çàìêó, êàê áóäòî îíè ïîëàãàëè, ÷òî ñèëà âîëè ïîçâîëèò èì ðàçðóøèòü çàùèòíîå ïîëå, êîòîðîå íå ïóñêàåò èõ. Íèêòî â Õîãâàðòñå íå ìîã ïîëíîñòüþ ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü òîñêå, êîòîðóþ îíè íàãîíÿëè, íî êîå-êòî ñòðàäàë ñèëüíåå äðóãèõ. Ìíîãèå ìàëûøè óæàñíî ñïàëè è áûëè ñëåçëèâûìè; äàæå ó ñàìûõ óðàâíîâåøåííûõ çâåíåëè íàòÿíóòûå íåðâû. Òàê êàê äåìåíòîðû ìîãëè âèäåòü ñêâîçü ëþáóþ ìàñêèðîâêó, äàæå ñêâîçü ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó, Áëýê íèêîãäà íå âûõîäèë èç çàìêà è ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå áëåäíåå è âñå ðàçäðàæèòåëüíåå, à ìîðùèíêè íà ëèöå Ëóïèíà ñòàíîâèëèñü âñå çàìåòíåå, åãî îáû÷íî ðîâíûé õàðàêòåð ïîðòèëñÿ èçî äíÿ â äåíü. Ãàððè ñòðàäàë áîëüøå âñåõ, õîòÿ â ñâîéñòâåííîé åìó ìàíåðå, íèêîìó íå æàëîâàëñÿ; åäèíñòâåííûì ïðèçíàêîì áûëà åãî âñå óñèëèâàþùàÿñÿ ðàçäðàæèòåëüíîñòü.  
  
Â öåëîì, ýòî áûëî êîøìàðíîå íà÷àëî ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà.  
  
***  
  
Ïîñëå ïðîõëàäû â íà÷àëå ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà, òåìïåðàòóðà ïîäíÿëàñü äî ñåçîííîé íîðìû è ïðîäîëæàëà ðàñòè. Âîäà â îçåðå ñòàëà èñïàðÿòüñÿ, îáíàæàÿ ãðÿçåâûå îòìåëè, êîòîðûå æóòêî âîíÿëè äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå çàñîõëè è ðàñòðåñêàëèñü. Íå áûëî âèäíî è íàðîäöà Ìåðî, êîòîðûé, êàê ïðåäïîëàãàëè, óêðûëñÿ â ïðîõëàäíûõ ãëóáèíàõ íà ñåðåäèíå îçåðà. Äóìáëüäîð ïîñòàíîâèë, ÷òî âñå äîëæíû ïîäûøàòü ñâåæèì âîçäóõîì. Îïàñàþùèåñÿ äåìåíòîðîâ ó÷åíèêè íåìíîãî ðàññëàáèëèñü, êîãäà ñàì Äóìáëüäîð âûøåë èç çàìêà, ïðîäâèãàÿñü îò îäíîé ãðóïïû ê äðóãîé, ñòàðàÿñü ïåðåãîâîðèòü êàê ñ ìîæíî áîëüøèì êîëè÷åñòâîì ëþäåé, ïðåäëàãàÿ ñëàäîñòè è ýêñöåíòðè÷íûå øóòêè, è êàê ëè÷íûé ïàòðîíóñ óìåíüøàÿ âîçäåéñòâèå äåìåíòîðîâ ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû îãðàäû.  
  
Ëîâêî èçáåæàâ âñòðå÷è ñî ñâîèì ôàí-êëóáîì èç ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ ìëàäøèõ êëàññîâ, Ãàððè ñïðÿòàëñÿ â ñòàðîì ñàäó. Âñåì ðàçðåøèëè ñíÿòü èõ ìàíòèè, è ìèíèìóì îäåæäû ïðåîáëàäàë ïîâñþäó. Åãî ëþáèìàÿ ôóòáîëêà ñ ðåëüåôíûì îëåíåì áûëà â ñòèðêå, è ñåé÷àñ íà íåì áûëà äðóãàÿ, ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ öâåòîâ, íà êîòîðîé áûëè ëåãåíäàðíûå ñëîâà "Èùåéêà âñåãäà íàõîäèò ñíèò÷". Õîòÿ ýòî äàëåêî è íå òàê, õìóðî äóìàë îí, äåðãàÿ çàóñåíèöó íà áîëüøîì ïàëüöå è íå òåðÿÿ êîíöåíòðàöèè íà òîò ñëó÷àé, åñëè Ìèëëèñåíòà òóò ïîÿâèòñÿ. Îáû÷íî åìó óäàâàëîñü óñòðîèòü íåñêîëüêî "ñëó÷àéíûõ" âñòðå÷ ñ íåþ êàæäóþ íåäåëþ, è áîëüøå âñåãî åìó âåçëî â áèáëèîòåêå. Îíà óïîðíî òðóäèëàñü íàä ñâîèìè Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.àìè, è âîïðåêè âîëå ðîäèòåëåé, ñîáèðàëàñü ó÷èòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ñòàòü òðåíåðîì ïî Êâèääè÷ó. Îíà-òî òî÷íî çíàëà, ÷òî äåëàåò…  
  
Áûëî òàê æàðêî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü íåñëûõàííîå - îòìåíèëè òðåíèðîâêó ïî Êâèääè÷ó. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ê îáëåã÷åíèþ êàïèòàíà ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. Äàæå ñèäÿ íà òðàâå, òàê äàëåêî îò äåìåíòîðîâ, êàê òîëüêî ìîæíî áûëî çàáðàòüñÿ, âñå åùå îñòàâàÿñü íà òåððèòîðèè Õîãâàðòñà, Ãàððè ïðèõîäèëîñü îò÷àÿííî áîðîòüñÿ, ÷òîáû íå ñíèêíóòü ïîä ëèïêèì ïîêðîâîì îò÷àÿíèÿ, êîòîðîå îíè ðàñïðîñòðàíÿëè. Îíè âñåãäà âëèÿëè íà íåãî ñèëüíåå, ÷åì íà êîãî áû òî íè áûëî, íî â ýòîì ãîäó…  
  
Â ýòîì ó÷åáíîì ãîäó îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, áóäòî òåðÿåò ñåáÿ. Â ïðîøëîì, íå çàâèñèìî îò òîãî, êàê ñèëüíî îí áûë íàïóãàí, îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷åííûì, óâåðåííûì â îòíîøåíèè ñâîåãî ìåñòà â ìèðå… ïîìèìî ðîëè Ìàëü÷èêà Êîòîðûé Âûæèë. Íî â ýòîì ãîäó…  
  
Ãàððè ðàññåÿííî ïîòåð øðàì, ãîëîâà, êàê âñåãäà áîëåëà. Îí ïî÷òè íå âèäåë Ãåðìèîíó. È íå ìîã åå â ýòîì âèíèòü. Åäèíñòâåííàÿ ïðè÷èíà, ïî êîòîðîé áûëè óáèòû åå ðîäèòåëè - îí. Çàáàâíî, íî îí ñêó÷àë ïî íåé ñèëüíåå, ÷åì ìîæíî áûëî îæèäàòü, îñîáåííî îí ñêó÷àë ïî åå êîìàíäèðñêèì çàìàøêàì. È Ðîíà îí âèäåë íå÷àñòî. ×òî íè÷óòü íå óäèâèòåëüíî, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî äåâ÷îíîê ó Ðîíà áûëî ïðåäîñòàòî÷íî. È õîòÿ îí íå ãîâîðèë îá ýòîì, îí, âåðîÿòíî, ïåðåæèâàë çà ìàìó. Äàæå Äóìáëüäîð êàçàëñÿ íå òàêèì êàê ïðåæäå; îòâëå÷åííûì è áîëåå íåïîíÿòíûì, ÷åì îáû÷íî, è åãî óëûáêà, êàçàëîñü, íèêîãäà íå îòðàæàëàñü â ãëàçàõ.  
  
Ñèðèóñ è Ðåìóñ áûëè ïåðåïóãàíû äî ñìåðòè, ÷òî äåìåíòîðû ìîãóò îáíàðóæèòü Ñèðèóñà. Ãàððè ïîêëÿëñÿ ñäåëàòü âñå âîçìîæíîå, ÷òîáû íå äàòü èì äîáðàòüñÿ äî Ñèðèóñà. Ñíåéïó áûë íóæåí òîëüêî ïîâîä, ÷òîáû îòäàòü ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî îí íåíàâèäåë, äåìåíòîðàì. Åñëè Ñíåéï ñäåëàåò õîòü ÷òî-òî, èç-çà ÷åãî Ñèðèóñà ñõâàòÿò, Ãàððè ïðèëîæèò ìàêñèìóì óñèëèé, ÷òîáû ñàëüíûé óáëþäîê ïîæàëåë î òîì äíå, êîãäà ïîêèíóë Âîëüäåìîðòà…  
  
Íàïðÿæåííûé è íàõîäÿùèéñÿ íà âçâîäå Ãàððè ðåçêî îáåðíóëñÿ, êîãäà óñëûøàë øîðîõ øàãîâ êîãî-òî, áåãóùåãî ïî âûñóøåííîìó ñîëíöåì òîðôó. Íî ýòî áûë âñåãî-íàâñåãî Ðîí.  
  
"Âîò, âîçüìè, áûñòðî", - ñêîìàíäîâàë Ðîí, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ íåâåðîÿòíî îãðîìíîå ôðóêòîâîå ìîðîæåíîå.  
  
Äåðåâÿííàÿ ïàëî÷êà óæå áûëà ëèïêîé îò íà÷èíàþùåãî ïîäòàèâàòü ôðóêòîâîãî ñîêà. Ãàððè íå ñòàë òðàòèòü âïóñòóþ âðåìÿ è âïèëñÿ â ñëîè ñâåæèõ ôðóêòîâûõ àðîìàòîâ, ïðîõîäÿ ñêâîçü çåìëÿíè÷íûé, áàíàíîâûé, ìàëèíîâûé è àáðèêîñîâûé, ïðåæäå ÷åì äîáðàòüñÿ äî ñåðåäèíêè èç ÷åðíîé ñìîðîäèíû. "Çäîðîâî. Òû ãäå åãî âçÿë?" - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí îêî÷åíåâøèìè ãóáàìè ñ ïîëíûì ðòîì ëåäÿíîé æèæè.  
  
"Ó ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë. Èõ âûäàëè âñåé øêîëå. Âèäåë áû òû, êàê åãî åë ïðîôåññîð Ôëèòâèê. Åñëè áû ÿ íå çíàë, òî ìîã áû ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî îí íà ïàðó ïðóòèêîâ íèæå ìåòëû. Ïîäâèíüñÿ íåìíîãî, à òî òåíü óõîäèò. Ôó. Îçåðîì äàæå òóò âîíÿåò. ß íå çíàþ, ìîæåò ìíå òîëüêî êàæåòñÿ, íî ãèãàíòñêèé êàëüìàð âûãëÿäèò íåçäîðîâûì".  
  
"Íàâåðíîå, ýòî ïðîñòî æàðà", - ñêàçàë Ãàððè áåç îñîáîãî èíòåðåñà. Ñî âðåìåí Òðèâîëøåáíîãî Òóðíèðà, îí îòêðîâåííî èçáåãàë îçåðà. "Íèêòî â çäðàâîì óìå íå ïîëåçåò â òàêóþ óæàñíî âîíÿþùóþ âîäó".  
  
"Àãà. Ó ìàìû æóòêî ðàçäóëèñü ëîäûæêè. Îíà ãîâîðèò, ÷òî íå ïîìíèò òàêîé æàðû â ñåíòÿáðå. Íî è áåðåìåííîé îíà óæå äàâíåíüêî íå áûëà, òàê ÷òî, êòî çíàåò", - äîïóñòèë Ðîí. "Òû íå çàáûë, ÷òî ÷åðåç òðè äíÿ ó Ãåðìèîíû äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ? Åé áóäåò âîñåìíàäöàòü".  
  
"Âîò ÷åðò. Óæå? Åñòü ìûñëè ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî ìû åé ïîäàðèì?" - áåç îñîáîé íàäåæäû ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. Õîòÿ Ãåðìèîíà âñåãäà áûëà âåæëèâà â îòíîøåíèè ïîäàðêîâ, êîòîðûå îíè åé âûáèðàëè èç ãîäà â ãîä, îí, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ïîíÿë, ÷òî äî ñèõ ïîð îíè åé òàê è íå óãîäèëè.  
  
"ß íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî òû ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàåøü. Êîíå÷íî, ïîìèìî êíèã".  
  
"À êàê íàñ÷åò òâîåé ìàìû?"  
  
"Î, îíà âÿæåò Ãåðìèîíå äæåìïåð", - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ðîí.  
  
"Íåò, ÿ èìåþ â âèäó, îíà íàì íå ïîìîæåò? Îíà æå æåíùèíà. Îíà äîëæíà çíàòü…"  
  
"Ìû ãîâîðèì î Ãåðìèîíå".  
  
"Àãà… Òîãäà êíèãè", - ìðà÷íî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. "ß îòñîâëþ âî "Ôëîðèø è Áëîòòñ", ïîïðîøó èõ êàòàëîã. ß îøèáàþñü, èëè â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ó Ãåðìèîíû áûëî ìíîãî ñîâ?"  
  
"Ýòî êàñàòåëüíî åå ðîäèòåëåé è òîãî àäâîêàòà, êîòîðîãî åé íàøåë Äóìáëüäîð", - íåîïðåäåëåííî ñêàçàë Ðîí.  
  
"À… Ìíå îíà ïîêàçàëàñü íåìíîãî ïðèòèõøåé". Ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ, Ãàððè ïîðûâèñòî äîáàâèë: "Ìîãó ÿ ñïðîñèòü òåáå êîå î ÷åì? Êîå î ÷åì ëè÷íîì, ÿ èìåþ â âèäó?"  
  
Ðîí çàìåòíî íàñòîðîæèëñÿ. "ßñíîå äåëî", - ñêàçàë îí ñ íàèãðàííîé áåñïå÷íîñòüþ.  
  
"Òû âñåãäà äóìàåøü î ñåêñå?"  
  
Ðîí ôûðêíóë. "Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, áîëüøå ÷åì ïÿòüäåñÿò ðàç â äåíü?"  
  
"Îõ…" Ãàððè íå ìîã ñêðûòü îáëåã÷åíèÿ.  
  
"Òû ïðèäóðîê", - ñêàçàë åìó Ðîí. "Êîíå÷íî, ÿ äóìàþ. Ìû âñå äóìàåì. Õîòÿ ñåé÷àñ ýòî óæå è ïîëåã÷å, ÷åì â ÷åòâåðòîì êëàññå. Êîãäà áûëî òðóäíî ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ èç-çà ñòîÿêà êàæäûé ðàç, êàê…"  
  
"Àãà", - îáîðâàë åãî Ãàððè, âñïîìèíàÿ òîò ïðîìåæóòîê ñâîåé æèçíè íå ñ ñàìûìè íåæíûìè ÷óâñòâàìè. "Òîëüêî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ òàêæå… äàæå õóæå". Îí óñòàâèëñÿ íà íîãè è ñìóùåííî ìàõíóë ðóêîé.  
  
"Íåñêîëüêî èãð â Êâèääè÷ äîëæíû ïîìî÷ü", - òàêòè÷íî ñêàçàë Ðîí. Äèñêóññèè î íåñóùåñòâóþùåé ëè÷íîé æèçíè Ãàððè òàèëè êóäà áîëüøå îïàñíîñòåé, ÷åì ïîèñêè Ôèëîñîôñêîãî Êàìíÿ, è íå â ïîñëåäíþþ î÷åðåäü èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî åãî õàðàêòåð ñòàë êðàéíå íåïðåäñêàçóåìûì. Íî âåäü äåìåíòîðû çàòðàãèâàëè Ãàððè êàê íèêîãî äðóãîãî.   
  
"ß íà ýòî íàäåþñü", - ìðà÷íî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. "Òîëüêî âîò èãðàþ ÿ äåðüìîâî. Êàê òîëüêî ÿ âûõîæó âî äâîð, âñå ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ÷óâñòâîâàòü ýòî… ýòî äåìåíòîðû", - ñ ìãíîâåííîé çàäåðæêîé ïðèçíàë îí.  
  
"×òî? Äàæå òåïåðü?"  
  
Ñæàâ ãóáû, ïîòîìó êàê íå ñîáèðàëñÿ íûòü ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó, Ãàððè êèíóë.  
  
"Òîãäà äàâàé âåðíåìñÿ âíóòðü", - ïðàêòè÷íî ïðåäëîæèë Ðîí. "Ìû ìîæåì ñïðîñèòü Ñüþçàí Áîóíñ, åñòü ëè ó íåå èäåè ïî ïîâîäó ïîäàðêà Ãåðìèîíå".  
  
"Ìîæåò ëó÷øå Ëàâàíäó?"  
  
"Òâîå ñ÷àñòüå, ÷òî òû íå òàêîé íåâíèìàòåëüíûé íà ïîäà÷àõ â Êâèääè÷. Ëàâàíäà ïîíèìàåò Ãåðìèîíó òîëüêî ÷óòü ìåíüøå, ÷åì Ãåðìèîíà ïîíèìàåò Ëàâàíäó. À òû íå ïîíèìàåøü íè îäíó èç íèõ. Æåíñêàÿ ñóòü â òîì", - ïðîäîëæèë Ðîí, ñ òàêîé îñâåäîìëåííîñòüþ, ÷òî Ãàððè çàõîòåëîñü ñòóêíóòü åãî, - "÷òî òû äîëæåí îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà òî, ÷òî îíè ëþáÿò, äåëàþò, ãîâîðÿò è äóìàþò. È òàê âñå âðåìÿ".  
  
Ãàððè îøåëîìëåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî.  
  
"ß íå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ýòî ëåãêî", - ñêàçàë Ðîí.  
  
Ãàððè ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ìûñëü, ÷òî åãî æäåò äîëãàÿ è îäèíîêàÿ æèçíü.  
  
"Î, î…" - ñêàçàë Ðîí, ðàñïëûâàÿñü â óñìåøêå. "Ýòî òàì íå òâîé ôàí-êëóá ÿ âèæó? ß íå îñìåëþñü âñòàòü ó íèõ íà ïóòè. ß ñìûâàþñü".  
  
"Òû ñâîëî÷ü", - ñ ÷óâñòâîì ñêàçàë Ãàððè.  
  
"Àãà", - ñêàçàë Ðîí áåç êàïëè ñî÷óâñòâèÿ, ïðÿìî ïåðåä òåì, êàê èõ îêðóæèëà ãðóïïà âîçáóæäåííûõ, ïîìåøàííûõ íà Êâèääè÷å ìàëûøåé. Îí îñòàâèë Ãàððè íà èõ ìèëîñòü è ïîøåë èñêàòü Ñíåéïà. Ñ òåõ ïîð êàê îí óçíàë î òîì, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïðîâîäèò äîïðîñû, Ðîí â ëó÷øåì ñëó÷àå ñïàë áåñïîêîéíî; ñïîêîéñòâèå åãî ðàññóäêà áûëî ðàçðóøåíî çíàíèåì òîãî, ÷òî æèçíü Ïåðñè ìîæåò çàâèñåòü îò âñåãäà ñîìíèòåëüíîé äîáðîé âîëè Ñíåéïà.  
  
Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí îáíàðóæèë Ñíåéïà çà Êâèääè÷íûì ïîëåì, ïîä ñåíüþ ñòàðîãî ãðåöêîãî îðåõà. Îí áûë åäèíñòâåííûì èç ó÷èòåëåé, êòî âñå åùå áûë îäåò â ìàíòèþ. Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë êàê âîðîí â ñòàå ïîïóãàåâ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñòîÿë â îêðóæåíèè ãàëäÿùèõ ñëèçåðèíñêèõ ïåðâîãîäîê. Ðîíà îõâàòèë ïðèñòóï æàëîñòè ê áåäíûì ìàëåíüêèì çàñðàíöàì, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ìàêãîíàãàëë ÷àñòåíüêî îñòàâëÿëà èõ ïðåäîñòàâëåííûìè ñàìèì ñåáå âíå êëàññíîé êîìíàòû.  
  
"Åñëè òû íå ïðåêðàòèøü øïûíÿòü ìåíÿ, Àíèñèä Òâèã", - ïðåäîñòåðåãàþùå íà÷àëà õóäåíüêàÿ äåâî÷êà, ó êîòîðîé êîñè÷êè òîð÷àëè ïîä ïðÿìûì óãëîì.  
  
"Ìèññ Ôëàêñ, åñëè Âû ñîáèðàåòåñü íàâåñòè ïîð÷ó íà ñâîþ îäíîêëàññíèöó, áóäüòå òàê ëþáåçíû, ïðîÿâèòå äîñòàòî÷íî áëàãîðàçóìèÿ è íå äåëàéòå ýòîãî ïðÿìî ó ìåíÿ ïîä íîñîì", - ïðîòÿíóë Ñíåéï. "Åùå îäèí íîìåð â òîì æå äóõå, è ÿ áóäó âûíóæäåí îòíÿòü î÷êè ó Ñëèçåðèíà èç-çà Âàøåé ãëóïîñòè".  
  
"Äà, ñýð. Ïðîñòèòå, ñýð", - çàòàðàòîðèëà îíà, ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî, êàê ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü, íåâèííûìè ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè.   
  
Ñíåéï óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå ñ âíèìàíèåì ÷åëîâåêà, îáíàðóæèâøåãî íå÷òî ñîìíèòåëüíîãî ïðîèñõîæäåíèÿ íà áîòèíêå. "Ìû îáñóäèì òîíêîñòü ïîäõîäà â äðóãîé ðàç".  
  
"Ìèññ Òâèã, îñêîðáëÿòü ðîäèòåëåé ìèññ Ôëàêñ - åäâà ëè ýôôåêòèâíàÿ çàùèòà. Íå óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî âû îáå òàê ïëîõè â Çàêëèíàíèÿõ. Âñå ÷òî íóæíî äëÿ óñïåøíîãî çàâåðøåíèÿ çàêëèíàíèÿ - ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòü è êîíòðîëü. È îáîèõ ýòèõ êà÷åñòâ, âàì êàæåòñÿ íå äîñòàåò". Åãî ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä âïèëñÿ â ãðóïïó, ñòîÿùóþ ïåðåä íèì, õîòÿ íè îäèí èç íèõ íå êàçàëñÿ ýòèì îñîáî èñïóãàííûì. "ß âåðíóñü ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïîãîâîðþ ñ ìèñòåðîì Óèçëè, è ïîïûòàþñü óëó÷øèòü ðàáîòó âàøèõ çàïÿñòèé. Ëþáûì, êòî âûíåò ïàëî÷êó äî ìîåãî âîçðàùåíèÿ, ÿ áóäó ñèëüíî íåäîâîëåí, âñåì âñå ÿñíî? Ïðåâîñõîäíî".  
  
Îñòàâëÿÿ áóðëÿùóþ ãðóïïó çà ñïèíîé, Ñíåéï ïîäîøåë ê Ðîíó è ñêàçàë: "Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ìû äîãîâîðèëèñü îáñóäèòü Âàø ïðîñòóïîê â ìîåì îôèñå ÷åðåç äâàäöàòü ìèíóò".  
  
Ðîí óäèâëåííî ìîðãíóë, à ïîòîì äî íåãî äîøëî; Ñíåéï áûë â ýòîì õîðîø. "Äà. Èçâèíèòå", - ñêàçàë îí, èçî âñåõ ñèë ïûòàÿñü ñêðûòü áëàãîäàðíîñòü, è íå â ïîñëåäíþþ î÷åðåäü çà óìåíèå Ñíåéïà ÷èòàòü ìûñëè. "ß ïðèäó".  
  
"Òàì è óâèäèìñÿ. Íå ñìåþ Âàñ çàäåðæèâàòü", - ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî äîáàâèë Ñíåéï.  
  
Ïîêà Ðîí øåë íàçàä ÷åðåç âûææåííóþ ñîëíöåì òðàâó, îí ñëûøàë, êàê Ñíåéï ãîâîðèò: "Ìèññ Ôèííèãàí, áóäüòå òàê ëþáåçíû, ïðåêðàùàéòå äåìîíñòðèðîâàòü ñâîå ïðîèñõîæäåíèå è ñëåçàéòå ñ âåòêè. Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, êîãäà Âû çàõîòèòå äî ÷åãî-òî äîòÿíóòüñÿ, âñïîìíèòå, ÷òî Âû - âåäüìà. Âñå äîñòàëè ñâîè ïàëî÷êè".   
  
Ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà, îáó÷àþùåãî ñâîèõ ïåðâîêëàøåê Accio, èñ÷åç âäàëè, êîãäà Ðîí äîáðàëñÿ äî êóõíè, ÷òîáû ïåðåêóñèòü ïåðåä îáåäîì. Îáëèçûâàÿ ñàõàð ñ ïàëüöåâ, êîòîðûé îñòàëñÿ îò ïîí÷èêà ñ äæåìîì, îí íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñòàðûé ñàä, ïîñìîòðåòü, íàäî ëè ñïàñàòü Ãàððè. Íî èìåííî Ãàððè çàñòàâèë åãî ïîäïðûãíóòü íà ìåñòå îò íåîæèäàííîñòè, ïîäîéäÿ ê íåìó ñî ñïèíû íà ïîë äîðîãå.  
  
"Äàæå íå âåðèòñÿ, ÷òî òû îñòàâèë ìåíÿ ñ ýòèìè äåòüìè. ß äóìàë, ÷òî æèâûì íå óéäó", - õìóðî ïîæàëîâàëñÿ Ãàððè.  
  
"Òû äëÿ íèõ ïðèìåð", - ïðèìèðèòåëüíî ñêàçàë Ðîí.  
  
Ãàððè ôûðêíóë. "Ýòî åùå ãëóïåå ñ èõ ñòîðîíû. Ñêîðî îíè ïîéìóò, ÷òî åäèíñòâåííîå â ÷åì ÿ ïîëåçåí - ýòî áîðîòüñÿ ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì".  
  
Îçàäà÷åííûé ÿäîì â ãîëîñå Ãàððè, Ðîí íå ñðàçó ñîîáðàçèë, ÷òî åìó îòâåòèòü. "Îñòîðîæíåå, òû ãîâîðèøü êàê Ñíåéï", - ñêàçàë îí, ïðîáóÿ îáåðíóòü âñå â øóòêó.  
  
Ãàððè çàìåð íà ìåñòå, åãî ëèöî ïîêðàñíåëî îò ãíåâà. "Çàáåðè íàçàä ñâîè ñëîâà! Ó ìåíÿ íåò íè÷åãî îáùåãî ñ ýòèì âåðîëîìíûì óáëþäêîì! Òû ìîæåøü ïîâåðèòü, Äóìáëüäîð ñêàçàë, ÷òî åñëè ó Ñíåéïà áóäåò âðåìÿ, îí äàñò íàì óðîêè Ìàãè÷åñêîé Ýòèêè? ×òî Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ ìîæåò çíàòü îá ýòèêå? Åãî ñëåäîâàëî áû çàïåðåòü â Àçêàáàíå, à íå äàâàòü åìó ðàçâðàùàòü äåòåé. Îí…"  
  
"Ø-ø-ø", - ñ îò÷àÿíèåì ñêàçàë Ðîí. "À ÷òî åñëè òåáÿ êòî-òî óñëûøèò?"  
  
"Òû äóìàåøü, ëþäè íå çíàþò, ÷òî ñîáîé ïðåäñòàâëÿåò Ñíåéï?"  
  
"Ãàððè, òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî îíè íå çíàþò, è åñëè õîòü ñëîâî ïðîñî÷èòñÿ… Ñíåéïà ìîãóò óáèòü. Òû äîëæåí…"  
  
"×òî ÿ äîëæåí? Ïîñëóøàòü òåáÿ? ß òàê íå äóìàþ. ß…"  
  
"Ýòî Âû è áóäåòå äåëàòü, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð!" - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë çà èõ ñïèíàìè.  
  
Òîëüêî êîãäà îíè îáåðíóëèñü, òî óâèäåëè, ÷òî â íåñêîëüêèõ øàãàõ îò íèõ ñòîÿò Ìàêãîíàãàëë è Ñíåéï. È Ðîí âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ãàððè âñå âðåìÿ çíàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï áûë òóò, à âîò ïðèñóòñòâèå Ìàêãîíàãàëë ñòàëî äëÿ íåãî ñþðïðèçîì. Îáåñïîêîåííûé òàêèì íåîáû÷íûì âñïëåñêîì çëîñòè Ãàððè, Ðîí óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñâîè íîãè.  
  
"Ïÿòüäåñÿò î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë ëåäÿíûì òîíîì. "Èäåìòå ñî ìíîé, âîïðîñû, êîòîðûå íàì íóæíî îáñóäèòü òðåáóþò óåäèíåíèÿ. ß íå æåëàþ ñëûøàòü îò Âàñ íè îäíîãî ñëîâî äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ìû íå äîáåðåìñÿ äî ãîñòèíîé, ãäå íàñ íå óñëûøàò ïîñòîðîííèå".  
  
Òîëüêî êîãäà îíà óíåñëàñü ïðî÷ü ñ óïðÿìî íàñóïèâøèìñÿ Ãàððè â õâîñòå, Ðîí ðèñêíóë ãëÿíóòü íà Ñíåéïà. Ýòî åìó íè÷åãî íå äàëî, ó Ñíåéïà áûëî îáû÷íîå êèñëîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà.  
  
"ß íå ïûòàþñü îïðàâäàòü Ãàððè èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå, îí òîëüêî ÷òî âåë ñåáÿ êàê ïîñëåäíèé ïðèäóðîê ïîòîìó, ÷òî æèâåò ïîä îãðîìíûì íàïðÿæåíèåì", - ñêàçàë Ðîí, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íåëîâêî è âèíîâàòî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ãîâîðèë ýòî î Ãàððè çà åãî ñïèíîé, íî, âñå æå îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî ÷òî-òî íóæíî ñêàçàòü. "Äåìåíòîðû…"  
  
"Ïðèíÿòî âî âíèìàíèå", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Òàê êàê íàñ íå ìîãó ïîäñëóøàòü, è çà íàìè íå ìîãóò ïîäñìîòðåòü, ÿ íå âèæó íåîáõîäèìîñòè èäòè â ìîé êàáèíåò. ×òî Âû õîòåëè?"  
  
"Íàñ÷åò Ïåðñè… Îí…?"  
  
"ß åãî åùå íå âèäåë, åñëè Âû ýòî õîòèòå çíàòü", - îáîðâàë åãî Ñíåéï. "Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îí ïîëó÷èë Òåìíóþ Ìåòêó. Íàñêîëüêî ÿ çíàþ, åãî óãîâîðèëè ñòàòü øïèîíîì Ôàäæà è îò÷èòûâàòüñÿ ïåðåä Áðþñîì Êýáîòîì. Åñëè…êîãäà… ÿ áóäó äîïðàøèâàòü åãî, ÿ ïðèëîæó âñå óñèëèÿ, ÷òîáû ñîõðàíèòü Ïåðñè æèçíü. Íó, ðàçâå ÷òî, îí îêàæåòñÿ íåïðîõîäèìî òóï".  
  
Îáëåã÷åíèå áûëî òàêèì ñèëüíûì, ÷òî Ðîí íå ñðàçó ñìîã çàãîâîðèòü. "Ñïàñèáî", - íàêîíåö îïîìíèëñÿ îí. "Âû äàäèòå ìíå çíàòü, åñëè…?"  
  
"Êîíå÷íî".  
  
Ðîí êèâíóë. Ñîáðàâøèñü óéòè, îí çàêîëåáàëñÿ.  
  
"×òî åùå?" - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï òîíîì ïîêîðèâøåãîñÿ ñóäüáå.  
  
"Ìîãó ëè ÿ ÷åì-òî ïîìî÷ü? Âàì, ÿ õî÷ó ñêàçàòü", - äîáàâèë Ðîí, ãîòîâÿñü ê îñêîðáëåíèþ. Óäèâëåíèå, êîòîðîå èç-çà óñòàëîñòè Ñíåéï äàæå íå ïîïûòàëñÿ ñêðûòü, íå ñèëüíî ïîëüñòèëî åãî ÷óâñòâó ñîáñòâåííîãî äîñòîèíñòâà.   
  
"Ìû æå, êàê ïðåäïîëàãàåòñÿ, íàõîäèìñÿ íà îäíîé ñòîðîíå", - óïðÿìî ïðîäîëæè îí.  
  
"Íàèáîëüøåå, ÷åì Âû ìîæåòå ìíå ïîìî÷ü - ýòî âûó÷èòü çàêëèíàíèå Ðàçúåäèíåíèÿ è íå äåëàòü íåîáîñíîâàííûõ óòâåðæäåíèé â Âàøèõ ýññå".  
  
"ß ñåðüåçíî", - âçîðâàëñÿ Ðîí.  
  
Âñåãäà áûëî íåëîâêî íàáëþäàòü çà òåì, êàê äèòÿ ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â ìóæ÷èíó. Ñíåéï åùå ðàç åãî îãëÿäåë. Ðîí â ýòîé ñèòóàöèè âåë ñåáÿ äîñòîéíî, íî íàïðÿæåíèå óæå íà÷èíàëî äàâàòü î ñåáå çíàòü. Íåóäèâèòåëüíî. Îíè âñå óæå âûêàçûâàëè ïðèçíàêè óñòàëîñòè.  
  
"ß òîæå. Õîòÿ Âû, ñêîðåå âñåãî, íèêîãäà íå ñòàíåòå çâåçäîé â íàóêàõ, íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî Âû ñäàäèòå Âàøè Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.û ñ ïðèëè÷íûìè îöåíêàìè".  
  
"Î…", - ñêàçàë Ðîí, à ïîòîì óëûáíóëñÿ. "Òîãäà ÿ ìîãó ðàññëàáèòüñÿ".  
  
Ñíåéï òîëüêî ìîë÷à ñìîòðåë íà íåãî.  
  
Óëûáêà Ðîí ðàñòàÿëà. "Êàê ÿ óçíàþ, åñëè…?" Îí çàìîë÷àë, îïàñàÿñü äàæå ïðîèçíåñòè ýòî âñëóõ.  
  
"Ïåðñè âðÿä ëè çàèíòåðåñóåò Òåìíîãî Ïîâåëèòåëÿ", - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñíåéï, åäâà äâèãàÿ ãóáàìè - íàâûê, êîòîðûì îí îâëàäåë åùå â ïåðâûé ñâîé ãîä â Õîãâàðòñå è êîòîðûé óñîâåðøåíñòâîâàë çà ýòè ãîäû. "×òî æå êàñàåòñÿ Ïîòòåðà… Íå ïîçâîëÿéòå åìó ñáèâàòü ñåáÿ ñ ïóòè", - ñïîêîéíî äîáàâèë îí, à ïîòîì ïðîíåññÿ ìèìî Ðîí è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê êðóòîìó ïîäúåìó.  
  
Ðîí áûë òàê îøåëîìëåí, ÷òî åìó è â ãîëîâó íå ïðèøëî ïîñëåäîâàòü çà Ñíåéïîì. È ê òîìó ìîìåíòó, êàê îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî íóæíî ïîéòè çà íèì, òîò óæå èñ÷åç èç âèäó.  
  
***  
  
Åñëè áû íå "ïðîçðà÷íûå" íàìåêè Ãàððè è Ðîíà, Ãåðìèîíà áû íàïðî÷ü çàáûëà î ñâîåì âîñåìíàäöàòîì äíå ðîæäåíèÿ, êîòîðîå â ýòîì ãîäó ïðèøëîñü íà ïÿòíèöó. Äîñòèæåíèå ñîâåðøåííîëåòèÿ çàêîí÷èëîñü äëÿ íåå ëèâíåì ïîäàðêîâ è ïîçäðàâëåíèé. È õîòÿ îíà áîäðî äåðæàëàñü ïåðåä îäíîêëàññíèêàìè, äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû ýòî ñîáûòèå ñòàëî åùå îäíèì íàïîìèíàåì î òîì, ÷òî åå ðîäèòåëè áûëè ìåðòâû. Óòîíóâ â ñâîåé ïå÷àëè, îíà íå îñîçíàâàëà îáåñïîêîåííûõ âçãëÿäîâ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè èëè ïîïûòîê ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë îòâëå÷ü åå îò ãîðåñòíûõ ïåðåæèâàíèé.  
  
Ïûòàÿñü ñïàñòèñü îò äåòåé, êîòîðûå ìó÷èëè åãî êàæäóþ ñîçíàòåëüíóþ ìèíóòó, à èíîãäà äàæå è â ÷àñû ñíà, Áëýê ñïðÿòàëñÿ â êîìíàòå äëÿ ñîáðàíèé, ÷òîáû ïî÷èòàòü êîå-÷òî èç Çàùèòû îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë, ãîòîâÿñü ïîìîãàòü Ëóïèíó. Òàì îí è íàøåë Ãåðìèîíó ñ îïóñòîøåííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà è çàïëàêàííûìè ãëàçàìè. Îíà ñèäåëà ó îêíà, íàïðàâèâ íåâèäÿùèé âçãëÿä âî äâîð.  
  
Ëèöî Áëýêà ñìÿã÷èëîñü, îí ïðèñåë îêîëî íåå è íåëîâêî ïîãëàäèë ïî ñïèíå. "Êîíå÷íî, Âû ñêó÷àåòå ïî íèì. Îíè áû òàê Âàìè ãîðäèëèñü… è òåì, ÷òî Âû äåëàåòå. Êàê è âñå ìû. Òåïåðü, âûòðèòå íîñ è äàâàéòå ïîñìîòðèì, ìîæåòå ëè Âû ìíå êîå â ÷åì ïîìî÷ü. ß ïûòàþñü ðàçðàáîòàòü ïëàí óðîêîâ äëÿ êëàññîâ Ðåìóñà, è õîòÿ çíàþ, ÷òî îí áû ìíå ïîìîã, î÷åíü õî÷åòñÿ òêíóòü åãî íîñîì â ãîòîâûé ïëàí".  
  
×åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ âîêðóã äèâàíà, êîòîðûé îíè çàíèìàëè, áûëè ðàçáðîñàíû êíèãè è ñâèòêè, à Áëýê è Ãåðìèîíà ãëóáîêî ïîãðóçèëèñü â äèñêóññèþ.  
  
"Ñïàñèáî Âàì", - ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ ñêàçàëà îíà, îòêèäûâàÿñü íà ñïèíêó äèâàíà ÷åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ.  
  
Áëýê íå ñòàë ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ, ÷òî íå ïîíÿë åå. "Èñõîäÿ èç ìîåãî îïûòà, ýòî ïîìîãàåò äåðæàòü ãîëîâó çàíÿòîé. Ïîñëåäíèå ïàðó ëåò, êîãäà ÿ ïðîâîäèë â ôîðìå àíèìàãà öåëûå íåäåëè, áûâàëè âðåìåíà, êîãäà ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî ñîéäó ñ óìà".  
  
"ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ïðèìåðíî òàêæå â ýòîì ó÷åáíîì ãîäó", - ïðèçíàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. "ß çàêîí÷èëà âåñü ñâîé ó÷åáíûé êóðñ çà êàíèêóëû, è êàê òîëüêî âû ïîñòèãàåòå ñóòü ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòè è êîíöåíòðàöèè, ïðàêòèêà ñòàíîâèòñÿ íå òàêîé óæ è ñëîæíîé øóòêîé, ðàçâå ÷òî âàì ïîïàäàåòñÿ ïðåäìåò óðîâíÿ "Ñ"".  
  
Áëýê âíèìàòåëüíî ïîãëÿäåë íà íåå. "Ðåìóñ âñåãäà ãîâîðèë ìíå, ÷òî Âû îäíà èç ñàìûõ îäàðåííûõ ó÷åíèö, êîòîðûõ åìó äîâîäèëîñü âèäåòü. Ïîãîâîðèòå ñ Ìàð÷åì. ß óâåðåí, îí áóäåò áîëåå ÷åì ñ÷àñòëèâ ïîðàíüøå íà÷àòü Âàø êóðñ Óðîâíÿ "Ñ". Åñëè òîëüêî Âû, êîíå÷íî, óâåðåííû, ÷òî ýòî íå ïîìåøàåò Âàøåé ðàáîòå íàä Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.àìè".  
  
"ß ìîãó âçÿòüñÿ çà íèõ çàâòðà", - áåç îñîáîãî ýíòóçèàçìà ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Õîðîøî, à òåïåðü Âàì íóæíîé ïîéòè ïåðåîäåòüñÿ äëÿ ïðàçäíèêà ïî ñëó÷àþ Âàøåãî äíÿ ðîæäåíèÿ, î êîòîðîì Âû, êàê ïðåäïîëàãàåòñÿ, íè÷åãî íå çíàåòå. ×òî åñëè…" Íåîæèäàííî, îí çàâîëíîâàëñÿ.  
  
"Ýòî Ãàððè è Ðîí îðãàíèçîâàëè?" Ñ èñêðåííåé óëûáêîé, òàêîé ðåäêîé â ýòè äíè, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëàñü íà íîãè. "Ïóñêàé õîòü îíè õîðîøî ïðîâåäóò âðåìÿ".  
  
"Âû íå ëþáèòå âå÷åðèíêè, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð?"  
  
"ß íå âèæó ïðè÷èí äëÿ ïðàçäíîâàíèé â ïîñëåäíèå äíè… îñîáåííî ñ äåìåíòîðàìè ó íàøåãî ïîðîãà. ß íå âèäåëà… Îí áëàãîïîëó÷íî âåðíóëñÿ ýòèì óòðîì?"  
  
"Êòî? Î… Âû âîëíóåòåñü çà Ñíåéïà?"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïðèùóðèëà ãëàçà.  
  
"Íó, äà, êîíå÷íî æå, Âû âîëíóåòåñü", - òîðîïëèâî äîáàâèë Áëýê. "Äàæå ÿ âîëíóþñü. Äî îïðåäåëåííîé ñòåïåíè. Ïðîñòî îò ñòàðûõ ïðèâû÷åê èçáàâèòüñÿ íå òàê òî ïðîñòî".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà îòìàõíóëàñü îò ýòîãî âûñêàçûâàíèÿ ðóêîé. "Òàê ñ íèì âñå â ïîðÿäêå?" - ñ òðåâîãîé ïîòðåáîâàëà îíà îòâåòà.  
  
"Äà. Êîíå÷íî æå, îí óñòàë, íî â öåëîì - âñå õîðîøî, òàê ÷òî áîëüøå î íåì íå äóìàéòå. Íå ñòåñíÿéòåñü îáðàùàòüñÿ êî ìíå â ëþáîå âðåìÿ, åñëè çàõîòèòå íåìíîãî îòâëå÷üñÿ. Òåïåðü èäèòå è õîðîøî ïðîâåäèòå âðåìÿ", - äîáàâèë Áëýê, êàê áóäòî åé áûëî âîñåìü ëåò, à íå âîñåìíàäöàòü. "Î, è ñ÷àñòëèâîãî äíÿ ðîæäåíèÿ". Îí åäâà êîñíóëñÿ ãóáàìè åå ðóêè â ñàìîì ëåãêîì èç ïîöåëóåâ, çàñòàâëÿÿ åå óëûáíóòüñÿ â îòâåò íà ýòîò ñòàðîìîäíûé æåñò. À ïîòîì îíà èçâèíèëàñü è íàïðàâèëàñü íàçàä â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî, èç êîòîðîãî ìîæíî áûëî ïðîáðàòüñÿ â åå ñïàëüíþ.  
  
Íåîõîòíî ïîêèäàÿ ýòîò ïðèþò ðàäè ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ âòîðîêëàøåê, Áëýê âäðóã îêàçàëñÿ ïðèïåðòûì ê ñòåíå, ñ ïàëî÷êîé Ñíåéïà óïåðòîé â åãî ãîðëî. Ñèëüíûå ïàëüöû ñæàëè åãî ÷åëþñòè â áîëåçíåííîì çàõâàòå.  
  
"Êàêîãî ÷åðòà…?" - ïðîõðèïåë Áëýê, ñëèøêîì îøåëîìëåííûé âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà Ñíåéïà, ÷òîáû äàæå ïîïûòàòüñÿ îêàçàòü ñîïðîòèâëåíèå.  
  
"Êàê òû ñìååøü ïðèñòàâàòü ê ó÷åíèêàì! Åñëè òû…" - áóêâàëüíî äðîæàùèé îò ãíåâà Ñíåéï çàìîë÷àë, êîãäà ðàçãëÿäåë íà ëèöå Áëýêà âûðàæåíèå ïîëíîãî íåäîóìåíèÿ.  
  
"Ìàëûøêà Ãåðìèîíà? È ÿ…? Òû òóïîé çàñðàíåö", - ïðèìèðèòåëüíî ñêàçàë Áëýê, îòòàëêèâàÿ â ñòîðîíó òåïåðü óæå íå äàâÿùóþ åãî ðóêó Ñíåéïà. "Òåáå ïðàâäà íàäî ïîñïàòü. Òû âûãëÿäèøü êàê äåðüìî, è òâîè ìîçãè, âèäèìî, ðàñïëàâèëèñü íàïðî÷ü. Ýòî åå äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ. Îíà ïëàêàëà, ïîòîìó, ÷òî ñêó÷àåò ïî ñâîèì ðîäèòåëÿìè. ß îòâëåê åå áåñåäîé î Òåìíûõ Ñèëàõ. À óæ ýòà èäåÿ, ÷òî ÿ âîëî÷óñü çà ó÷åíèêàìè… Òû ñïÿòèë? ß äîëæåí òðàòèòü áîëüøå ÷åì äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè ñ ìàëåíüêèìè óáëþäêàìè è áåç ýòîãî. ß íå ïîíèìàþ, êàê òû âûäåðæèâàë âñå ýòè ãîäû", - èñêðåííå äîáàâèë îí. "Êðîìå òîãî, îíà æå ïðîñòî ðåáåíîê".  
  
Ñíåéï âçäðîãíóë, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è áåç ñëîâà â îòâåò ïîêèíóë êîìíàòû.  
  
Áëýê ñîñòðîèë ãðèìàñó, â åãî ãîëîâå ìåëüêíóëà ìûñëü, ÷òî æå ýòî áûëî òàêîå, à ïîòîì âåðíóëñÿ ê ðàáîòå.  
  
***  
  
Ëåíèâûå âçãëÿäû, êîòîðûå Äðàêî ðàçáðàñûâàë ïî ñòîðîíàì, âûçâàëè êîå-êàêîå âîëíåíèå ñðåäè ìëàäøåêëàññíèö, õîòÿ, åñëè âåðèòü ñëóõàì, íè îäíà èç íèõ íå óñòóïèëà ïîêà åãî ÷àðàì. Ãåðìèîíà îùóùàëà ñ åãî ñòîðîíû âíèìàíèÿ êóäà áîëüøå, ÷åì æåëàëà áû ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà. Õîòÿ îí íè ðàçó íå îáðàòèëñÿ ê íåé íàïðÿìóþ. Åãî ãëàçà ñêîëüçèëè ïî íåé èñïîäòèøêà, çàñòàâëÿÿ ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ãðÿçíîé, ÷åãî ïðîñòàÿ è î÷åâèäíà ïîõîòü Êðýááà íå äåëàëà íèêîãäà.  
  
Åå íåðâû áûëè íàòÿíóòû äî ïðåäåëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÷àñòü ñîçíàíèÿ âñåãäà áûëà îáåñïîêîåíà òåì, âåðíóëñÿ ëè óæå Ñåâåðóñ, è íàñêîëüêî ñèëüíî îí áûë ðàíåí. Îíà ïðîñïàëà â ïîíåäåëüíèê óòðîì è îïàçäûâàëà ê èñïîëíåíèþ íåëþáèìûõ óòðåííèõ îáÿçàííîñòåé ñòàðîñòû Äîìà. Ïîñëå ðàçáîðêè îäíîé äóýëè è äðàêè ìåæäó íåñêîëüêèìè ãðèôôèíäîðñêèìè âòîðîêëàññíèêàìè, ÷üÿ ãëóïîñòü ðàçáóäèëà åå âíóòðåííåãî Ñíåéïà, îíà òàê ïîçäíî ïðèøëà íà çàâòðàê, ÷òî óñïåëà âûïèòü òîëüêî ïîëîâèíó ÷àøêè õîëîäíîãî êîôå. Ñíåéïà íå áûëî çà Âûñîêèì Ñòîëîì. Ó íåå áûëè ìåíñòðóàëüíûå ñïàçìû, îíà çàáûëà âûïèòü ñâîå àíòèñïàçìîëãè÷åñêîå çåëüå Ëåíèîìåíèñó, è ãëàçà Äðàêî êàê áóäòî îñòàâëÿëè ñëåäû ñëèçè ó íåå íà ãðóäè.  
  
Îíà áûñòðî ñõîäèëà â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî, âçÿëà çåëüå, îãðûçíóëàñü íà âîïðîñû ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, îáåñïîêîåííîé åå ñîñòîÿíèåì, è îïîçäàëà â êëàññ Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, ãäå ïîëó÷èëà ñòðîãèé âûãîâîð îò ïðîôåññîðà Ìàêãîíàãàëë ïî ïîâîäó ïóíêòóàëüíîñòè.  
  
Ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü íè÷óòü íå óñòóïàëà ñïàçìàì.  
  
Ê ñåðåäèíå óòðà, äîçà Ëåíèîìåíèñû íàêîíåö ïîäåéñòâîâàëà, íî îíà âñå åùå íå âèäåëà Ñíåéïà, è åå âîîáðàæåíèå âñå áîëüøå ðàñïàëÿëîñü. Æåëàíèå ðàñêâàñèòü ìîëî÷íî-áëåäíîå ëèöî Ìàëôîÿ ðîñëî ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîøëà â îáõîä íà ëåêöèþ ïî Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë, â íàäåæäå ìåëüêîì óâèäåòü Ñíåéïà… èëè õîòü êîãî-òî, êòî ìîã áû ñêàçàòü åé, ÷òî îí âåðíóëñÿ áëàãîïîëó÷íî. Íî îíà íå âñòðåòèëà íèêîãî, êòî ìîã áû ïîìî÷ü. Îíà ñêðèâèëàñü, êîãäà óâèäåëà Äðàêî è Ãðåãîðè Ãîéëà, ñòîÿùèõ â íåñêîëüêèõ ÿðäàõ îò îòêðûòîé äâåðè êëàññà.  
  
"À âîò è íàøà ìåñòíàÿ ïîëóêðîâêà. Îïÿòü îïàçäûâàåøü? Âñå åùå ñîáèðàåøü êóñêè ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, äà?" - ïðîòÿíóë Äðàêî, ñëàáî óõìûëÿÿñü, êîãäà îíà âçäðîãíóëà. "ß ñëûøàë, ñîáàêè ïîçàáàâèëèñü ñ íåêîòîðûìè ÷àñòÿìè òâîåé ìàìî÷êè. Åñòü êîå-êàêèå èíòåðåñíûå ñïîñîáû èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ ÷àñòåé òåëà ïîëóêðîâîê â Òåìíûõ Ñèëàõ. Õîòÿ, åñòü òîëüêî îäèí ñïîñîá èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ äëÿ…"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà äàæå íå ñëûøàëà ãðóáûõ ñåêñóàëüíûõ îñêîðáëåíèé; âåñü åå ìèð ñóçèëñÿ äî óõìûëÿþùåãîñÿ ëèöà Äðàêî, åãî âèçãëèâûé ãîëîñ ýõîì îòäàâàëñÿ â óøàõ. Â ãàçåòàõ íå áûëî íèêàêèõ óïîìèíàíèé î ðàñ÷ëåíåííûõ òåëàõ. Îí, äîëæíî áûòü, ñëûøàë îá ýòîì äîìà. Åñëè êòî-òî è ïîíèìàë Òåìíûå Ñèëû, ýòî áûë Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé…  
  
"Ïîäñëóøèâàë â çàìî÷íóþ ñêâàæèíó, êîãäà ïàïàøà õâàñòàëñÿ óáèéñòâàìè áåççàùèòíûõ ìàããëîâ?" - ñêàçàëà îíà, åå ãîëîñ çâó÷àë íàïðÿæåííî è íåçíàêîìî, îò ñäåðæèâàåìîãî óñèëèåì âîëè ãíåâà, ïàëî÷êà óæå áûëà â ðóêå. Ðóêà äðîæàëà. Äâà ñëîâà, ýòî âñå, ÷òî áûëî íóæíî, ÷òîáû óáèòü êîãî-íèáóäü. Äâà ñëîâà è óñèëèå, ÷òîáû èõ íàïðàâèòü…  
  
Ãåðìèîíà îòòîëêíóëà îò ñåáÿ èñêóøåíèå. Áûëè èíûå ïóòè. Íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà îäíîêëàññíèêîâ, âûñûïàâøèõ èç êëàññà íà ãðîìêèå çâóêè ãîëîñîâ, îíà âçÿëà ïîëåçíîå, áåçâðåäíîå çàêëèíàíèå è ñêðóòèëà åãî â ïðîêëÿòèå. Îíà èäåàëüíî ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëàñü è íå èìåëà íè ìàëåéøåãî ïîíÿòèÿ, ÷òî óæå ïåðåñòóïèëà ÷åðòó, ïîêà çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ íå ðàçðåçàë ãóäåíèå â åå óøàõ.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Äåðæà â ðóêàõ ÷åòûðå âîëøåáíûå ïàëî÷êè, Ñíåéï âñòàë ìåæäó Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíîé, åãî ÷åðíàÿ ìàíòèÿ êîëûõàëàñü âîêðóã íåãî èç-çà òîé ñêîðîñòè, ñ êîòîðîé îí ïåðåìåùàëñÿ, ÷òîáû âìåøàòüñÿ. "Äîâîëüíî! Òàê èëè èíà÷å, ÿ äîáüþñü òèøèíû".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà, ïîòîì ìîðãíóëà, ïîêà ñåðäèòûå ëèöà âîêðóã íåå ñìåíÿëèñü õìóðûìè è íàñòîðîæåííûìè. Íåñìîòðÿ íà çàùèòó â êîðèäîðàõ, êîòîðóþ îíà ïðåîäîëåëà äàæå íå çàäóìàâøèñü îá ýòîì, îíà ìîãëà îùóùàòü ïóëüñàöèþ ìàãèè â âîçäóõå, è åå ðóêè íà÷àëè äðîæàòü, êîãäà îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ïî÷òè íàòâîðèëà.  
  
"Òàê-òî ëó÷øå", - ïðîäîëæèë Ñíåéï. "Äà, ìèñòåð Óèçëè, ó ìåíÿ âàøè ïàëî÷êè. Îíè áóäóò âîçâðàùåíû, êîãäà ÿ óâåðþñü, ÷òî âàì ìîæíî èõ äîâåðèòü. Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ïðåêðàòèòå âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê ïåðâîêëàññíèê!" Îí óæå ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ îáðàòèë ïðîêëÿòèå Ãåðìèîíû, çàìîðîçèâøåå Äðàêî íà ìåñòå îò óæàñà, êîãäà îí óñëûøàë êàê çàêëèíàíèå Íåíàñûòíîñòè áûëî íàëîæåíî íà åãî ÿè÷êè. Åãî ñîáñòâåííûé ÷ëåí ÷óòü íå âïîëç íàçàä â òåëî, îò îäíîé ìûñëè î ïîäîáíîì íàïàäåíèè, õîòü åìó è óäàëîñü îñòàíîâèòü ïðîêëÿòèå äî òîãî, êàê Äðàêî ïîñòðàäàë… åñëè íå ïðèíèìàòü âî âíèìàíèå åãî íåðâû.  
  
Çåëåíûé îò èñïóãà Ìàëôîé âïèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì â Ãåðìèîíó. "Àõ òû…."  
  
"Ðàäóéòåñü, ÷òî Âàì íå íóæíà òåëåæêà, ÷òîáû âîçèòü Âàøó ìîøîíêó ïåðåä ñîáîé. Åñëè Âû…"  
  
Ðîí óâèäåë âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ñíåéïà è ïîýòîìó çàêðûë ðîò Ãåðìèîíå ðóêîþ. Óäåðæèâàåìûé Áëýéçîì Çàáèíè ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû è Ãðåãîðè Ãîéëîì ñ äðóãîé, Äðàêî õâàòèëî óìà õðàíèòü ìîë÷àíèå. Ïîä ìàñêèðóþùèìè ñãèáàìè îäåæäû, îí îñòîðîæíî ïðîâåðÿë ÷óòü íå ïîñòðàäàâøóþ îáëàñòü äðîæàùåé ðóêîþ.  
  
Ëåäÿíîé âçãëÿä Ñíåéïà îòñëåäèë Ëóïèíà, êîòîðûé ñïåøèë ê íèì. "Ïðîôåññîð. Åñëè áû Âû âûøëè âîâðåìÿ, ýòà ññîðà ìîãëà áûòü ïðåäîòâðàùåíà. ß âåðíó Âàì Âàø êëàññ, êîãäà çàêîí÷ó ñ íèìè".  
  
È õîòÿ ãóáû Ëóïèíà íàïðÿãëèñü, ó íåãî õâàòèëî ðàññóäèòåëüíîñòè íå îòâå÷àòü íà ïóáëèêå, è îí âåðíóëñÿ â êëàññ.  
  
Ñíåéï ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà õìóðûå ëèöà âîêðóã íåãî. "Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ìû îáñóäèì ýòî ïîçæå â ìîåì êàáèíåòå, øåñòü òðèäöàòü. Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, ó ìåíÿ íåò ïðèâû÷êè îòíèìàòü î÷êè ó ñåìèêëàññíèêîâ. Íî, ó÷èòûâàÿ Âàøå óæàñíîå ïîâåäåíèå… Äâåñòè ïÿòüäåñÿò î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Ìîæíî òîëüêî ðàäîâàòüñÿ òîìó, ÷òî çäðàâîìûñëèå ïðåîáëàäàëî, è Âàñ íå íàçíà÷èëè Ñòàðîñòîé Õîãâàðñòà".  
  
Õîëîäíûé âíèìàòåëüíûé âçãëÿä Ñíåéïà ïðîíåññÿ ïî ãðóïïå: Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî, êàê áóäòî îí åå óäàðèë; äîñòîèíñòâî Ìàëôîÿ áûëî îñêîðáëåíî åãî ñîáñòâåííûì èñïóãîì, îí òî÷íî ïîøëåò ñêóëÿùåå ïèñüìî ñ ñîâîé Ëþöèóñó; òîëüêî õâàòêà Ôèííèãàíà óäåðæèâàëà Ïîòòåðà íà ìåñòå; è âñå ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî ñ áåññèëüíîé íåïðèÿçíüþ.  
  
"Âïîëíå î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ó âñåõ âàñ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ñâîáîäíîãî âðåìåíè. ß õî÷ó äåñÿòèôóòîâîå ýññå, ñî âñåìè ñíîñêàìè, î äîñòîèíñòâàõ è ïîáî÷íûõ ýôôåêòàõ ðàçëè÷íûõ óñïîêîèòåëüíûõ ñðåäñòâ, êîòîðûå ìû èçó÷èëè â ïðîøëîì ãîäó. Çà ïîë ãîäà. Îò âñåãî êëàññà", - äîáàâèë îí.  
  
Ïðîòåñòû áûëè ïðåäñêàçóåìû è ãðîìîãëàñíû; îí äàë èì âñåãî ïàðó ñåêóíä.  
  
"Åùå õîòü îäíà èç òàêèõ äåòñêèõ çàáàâ, è ýòî ýññå ñòàíåò íàèìåíüøåé èç âàøèõ çàáîò. Âû ñòàðøèå… ïîïûòàéòåñü ýòî âñïîìíèòü è ïðîÿâèòü êàïåëüêó ñàìîîáëàäàíèÿ. Åñëè ó âàñ åñòü óðîê, ïðåäëàãàþ îòïðàâèòüñÿ íà íåãî".  
  
Êîãäà îí íàïðàâèëñÿ ïðî÷ü îò êëàññà, óâåðåííûé, ÷òî óñïåøíî ïåðåàäðåñîâàë èõ íåíàâèñòü, Ñíåéï óñëûøàë ëåãêèå ñïåøàùèå øàãè, è ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïîñëåäîâàëà çà íèì. À îí íå èìåë íè ìàëåéøåãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ î òîì, ÷òî îíà ñêàæåò, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ýòî ìîã óñëûøàòü êòî óãîäíî.  
  
"Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï! Ìàëôîé òîëüêî ÷òî ïîäòâåðäèë…"  
  
Îí îáåðíóëñÿ òàê áûñòðî, ÷òî îíà âçäðîãíóëà. "Åùå îäíî ñëîâî, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, è ýòî áóäåò óæå òðèñòà î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà è ðàáîòà ñ ïåðâîêëàññíèêàìè â êà÷åñòâå íàêàçàíèÿ. ß ÿñíî âûðàçèëñÿ? Ó Âàñ åñòü îáÿçàííîñòè ïîìèìî Âàøèõ ìåëêèõ áåñïîêîéñòâ". Êàæäîå ñëîâî áûëî îñòðûì êàê áðèòâà.  
  
Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ñóçèëèñü, íî â ýòîò ðàç îíà ñäåðæàëàñü. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îíà ñóäîðîæíî êèâíóëà, ðàçâåðíóëàñü è óøëà, âñå åùå âèáðèðóÿ îò ýõà óáèéñòâåííîãî ãíåâà, êîòîðîå òîëüêî ÷òî ñóìåëà ïîäàâèòü.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà õîäèëà êðóãàìè ïî êîìíàòå äëÿ âñòðå÷ Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà, óäèâëÿÿñü òîìó, êàê Äóìáëüäîðó óäàëîñü óáåäèòü åå ïðèéòè ñþäà, ÷òîáû îñòûòü, â òî âðåìÿ êàê åé ñëåäîâàëî áû ðàññëåäîâàòü ó÷àñòèå ñåìüè Ìàëôîÿ â óáèéñòâå åå ðîäèòåëåé. Åñëè Äðàêî áûë â ýòî âîâëå÷åí, îíà åãî óáüåò… ãîëûìè ðóêàìè, åñëè åé íå âåðíóò ïàëî÷êó.  
  
Îíà îáåðíóëàñü íà çâóê ùåë÷êà â çàìêå òÿæåëîé äâåðè è óâèäåëà Ñíåéïà, âõîäÿùåãî â êîìíàòó. Ãåðìèîíà ìîë÷àëà, òîëüêî ïîêà îí íå çàêðûë äâåðü. "Äðàêî çíàåò, êàê óìåðëè ìîè ðîäèòåëè", - ñêàçàëà îíà, äðîæàùèì îò ãíåâà ãîëîñîì. "Îí çíàë î ñîáàêàõ. Ýòîãî íå áûëî â ãàçåòàõ. Îí ñìåÿëñÿ íàä ýòèì, è Âû ñîáèðàåòåñü ñ íèì î ÷åì-òî ãîâîðèòü!" Îíà áûëà íå â íàñòðîåíèè óãàäûâàòü, ÷òî çíà÷èò âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ñíåéïà, ïîêà îí ìåäëåííî ïåðåñåêàë áîëüøóþ êîìíàòó.  
  
"Áîëåå óæàñàþùèå ïîäðîáíîñòè ñìåðòè Âàøèõ ðîäèòåëåé øèðîêî èçâåñòíû, íåñìîòðÿ íà òîò ôàêò, ÷òî î íèõ íå ñîîáùàëîñü. Øïèëüêè Ìàëôîÿ íè÷åãî íå äîêàçûâàþò".  
  
"Î, ìíå ýòî îäíó âåùü åùå êàê äîêàçûâàåò", - æåñòêî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà áóêâàëüíî èñòî÷àëà îáâèíåíèå, êîãäà ñ ïðåçðåíèåì ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.  
  
Ñíåéï ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê ñòåíå è ñëîæèë ðóêè íà ãðóäè. "Ýòî íè÷åãî íå äîêàçûâàåò, è Âû ýòî çíàåòå", - ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå ñêàçàë îí.  
  
Â äðóãîå âðåìÿ, Ãåðìèîíà áû äîãàäàëàñü, ÷òî îí íàìåêîì âçûâàåò ê ïîíèìàíèþ. "Ïî÷åìó Âû çäåñü?"  
  
"Ìåíÿ ïîñëàë Àëüáóñ".  
  
"Âû áû íå ïðèøëè, ÷òîáû ïîãîâîðèòü ñî ìíîé, â äðóãîì ñëó÷àå?"  
  
"Âû çíàåòå, ÷òî íåò", - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë îí.  
  
"Íó, ýòî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÷åñòíûé îòâåò", - ñêàçàëà îíà ñ ãîðå÷üþ.  
  
Ïîâèñëà òèøèíà, è Ñíåéï óïåðñÿ âçãëÿäîì â ïîë. Òàêæå êàê çìåÿ íå ìîãëà çàáðàòüñÿ íàçàä â ñáðîøåííóþ êîæó, òàê è äëÿ íåãî îêàçàëîñü âîâñå íå òàê ïðîñòî âåðíóòüñÿ ê ïðåæíåé ðîëè. È ñàìîå õóäøåå, âìåñòî ó÷åíèöû, îí âèäåë òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíó. Õîòÿ, ÷òî èìåííî âèäåëà îíà…  
  
Âîïðåêè âñåì áëàãèì íàìåðåíèÿì, îí ïðèáëèçèëñÿ, íàñêîëüêî ñìåë, ê ïðÿìîìó óòåøåíèþ. "Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÷åñòíîñòü - ýòî âñå ÷òî ó íàñ åñòü", - ñêàçàë îí.  
  
"Â îòëè÷èå îò äðóæáû, ïîääåðæêè, ïðåäàííîñòè…"  
  
È õîòÿ âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà íå èçìåíèëîñü, îí íà ìãíîâåíèå îïóñòèë ãëàçà, ñîáèðàÿñü ñ ìûñëÿìè. "Òåïåðü, êîãäà Âû îòêðûëè Ìàëôîþ ãëàçà íà òî, ÷òî ó íåãî åñòü ìîùíîå îðóæèå ïðîòèâ Âàñ, îí íå áóäåò ñìóùàòüñÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü åãî. Êîíòðîëèðóéòå ñâîå ïîâåäåíèå ñ íèì â äàëüíåéøåì. Ïîòåðÿ êîíòðîëÿ, ýòî íå ïîçâîëèòåëüíàÿ äëÿ Âàñ ðîñêîøü".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïðåêðàòèëà ìåòàòüñÿ ïî êîìíàòå è óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî, âûðàæåíèå åå ëèöà íåìíîãî ñìÿã÷èëîñü. "ß íå ñîáèðàëàñü óñëîæíÿòü ñèòóàöèþ äëÿ Âàñ".  
  
"Òðóäíîñòè - ìîé õëåá íàñóùíûé", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï ñ ãîðüêîé èðîíèåé. "Íåâàæíî", - äîáàâèë îí, óñòàëî ðàçìûøëÿÿ íàä òåì, ÷åãî ìîæíî áûëî, ïî ìíåíèþ Àëüáóñà, äîáèòüñÿ ýòèì ðàçãîâîðîì. Õîòÿ, åùå îäèí ÷åëîâåê, ñìîòðÿùèé íà íåãî ñ ïðåçðåíèåì, íå èçìåíèò ñèòóàöèþ êîðåííûì îáðàçîì. Çà èñêëþ÷åíèå òîãî, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò Ãåðìèîíà. "ß ìîãó òîëüêî ïîïûòàòüñÿ óáåäèòü Âàñ ïîçâîëèòü Âàøåìó ÷óâñòâó çäðàâîãî ñìûñëà âîçîáëàäàòü", - ñêàçàë îí, íàêîíåö-òî ïðèçíàâàÿ ñâîé ñòðàõ çà íåå. "Ó Ìàëôîÿ òîæå íåëåãêèå âðåìåíà, åìó ïðåäñòîèò ïðèíÿòü íåïðîñòûå ðåøåíèÿ, äà åùå è îò÷àÿííîå æåëàíèå ñàìîóòâåðäèòüñÿ… íå â ïîñëåäíþþ î÷åðåäü â ãëàçàõ îòöà. È Âàì òî÷íî íå íóæåí Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé â êà÷åñòâå âðàãà. Ìèíåðâà âåðíåò Âàì ïàëî÷êó ïîñëå âòîðîãî çàâòðàêà. Îíà õî÷åò ïîãîâîðèòü".  
  
"ß â ýòîì è íå ñîìíåâàþñü. Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé îäèí èç òåõ, êòî îòâåòñòâåíåí çà ñìåðòü ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé", - äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà, áåç ýìîöèé â ãîëîñå.  
  
Âñêèíóâ ãîëîâó, Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, à îíà îïÿòü çàøàãàëà ïî êîìíàòå. "Âû âåðîÿòíî ïðàâû. Õîòÿ âðÿä ëè îí ñäåëàë ýòî ðàäè çàáàâû, ñêîðåå ÷òîáû óëó÷øèòü ñâîè ïîçèöèè â ãëàçàõ Òåìíîãî Ïîâåëèòåëÿ".  
  
"Î…. Íó, òîãäà âñå â ïîðÿäêå".  
  
Ñíåéï ñêðèâèëñÿ. "Âû, êàæåòñÿ, íàñòðîåíû ïðåâðàòíî òîëêîâàòü ìîè ñëîâà".  
  
"ß ïðîñòî íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó Âû ÷óâñòâóåòå íåîáõîäèìîñòü çàùèùàòü åãî".  
  
Æåëâàê äåðíóëñÿ íà ùåêå Ñíåéïà, îí óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå, íî ñ âèäèìûì óñèëèåì âîëè óäåðæàëñÿ îò îòâåòà.  
  
"Äðàêî íàìåêíóë, ÷òî ëþáûå èç ïðîïàâøèõ… ÷òî ÷àñòè òåëà óáèòûõ ìîãóò áûòü èñïîëüçîâàíû â Òåìíûõ Ñèëàõ".  
  
"Äà".  
  
Ó Ãåðìèîíû ïåðåñîõëî âî ðòó, ëàäîíè ñòàëè âëàæíûìè, à ñåðäöå áåøåíî çàñòó÷àëî. Îíà ñïðîñèëà: "Âû äóìàåòå, èìåííî ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ îñòàíêàìè ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé?"  
  
"Âîçìîæíî", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, áåñïîêîÿñü, íå ñòîøíèò ëè åå.  
  
"Âû íå çíàåòå?" Íåäîâåðèå ýõîì îòîçâàëîñü â åå ãîëîñå.  
  
Íåñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî, ýòî óêîëîëî åãî. "Íåò".  
  
"Îò Âàñ íå ìíîãî òîëêó â ïîëó÷åíèè èíôîðìàöèè îò Âîëüäåìîðòà, äà?"  
  
"Ýòèì Âû íè÷åãî íå äîáüåòåñü", - óñòàëî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ïðîáóÿ íå ñëåäèòü çà òåì, êàê îíà ñåðäèòî õîäèò òóäà-ñþäà ïî êîìíàòå.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà çàìåäëèëà øàã è îñòàíîâèëàñü. "Íåò. Ýòî áûë óäàð íèæå ïîÿñà. ß íå çíàþ, ñ êàêîé ñòàòè ñäåëàëà Âàñ ñâîèì ìàëü÷èêîì äëÿ áèòüÿ".  
  
"Ïðàâäà? À ÿ âîò ìîãó ïðåäëîæèòü ñðàçó íåñêîëüêî ïðè÷èí. Ñ êàæäîé èç êîòîðûõ Âàì íóæíî ðàçîáðàòüñÿ. Ïðîÿâèòå íåìíîãî òîé çðåëîñòè, êîòîðîé Âû, ïî Âàøèì ñëîâàì, îáëàäàåòå".  
  
Ýòî çàäåëî Ãåðìèîíó çà æèâîå, íå â ïîñëåäíþþ î÷åðåäü ïîòîìó, ÷òî åå íåäàâíåå ïîâåäåíèå áûëî òîìó ÿðêèì ïîäòâåðæäåíèåì. "Èëè ÷òî? Âû âû÷åðêíåòå ìåíÿ èç ñâîåãî ñïèñêà Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèõ ïîçäðàâëåíèé? ×òî ÿ ìîãó ïîòåðÿòü? Ó ìåíÿ íè÷åãî íåò".  
  
Ëèöî Ñíåéïà íè÷åãî íå âûðàæàëî. Êîãäà ñòàëî ÿñíî, ÷òî îí íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ îòâå÷àòü, Ãåðìèîíà â îòâðàùåíèè ôûðêíóëà è âûøëà èç êîìíàòû.  
  
Ñíåéï íàáëþäàë, êàê îíà óõîäèò, ïðèùóðèâ ãëàçà, êàê îò ãîëîâíîé áîëè. Â ýòîò ðàç îí íå îæèäàë îò íåå èíîé ðåàêöèè, íî ñìóùàëî òî, ÷òî îí íå áûë òàê ãîòîâ ê ïðèíÿòèþ òàêîé ðåàêöèè, êàê ñàì ïîëàãàë. Åñëè áû îí íå áûë òàêèì óñòàâøèì, òî ïîíÿë áû, ÷òî ëåæèò çà åãî îòïðàâêîé ê íåé Äóìáëüäîðîì. Àëüáóñ íå äåëàë òàéíû èç ñâîåãî íåîäîáðåíèÿ… è îòâðàùåíèÿ… â îòíîøåíèè ëþáûõ ñâÿçåé ìåæäó ó÷èòåëåì è ó÷àùèìñÿ.  
  
Åìó íåêîãî áûëî âèíèòü, êðîìå ñàìîãî ñåáÿ. Áûëî óæå äîñòàòî÷íî ãëóïî ïðåäñòàâëÿòü ñåáÿ ðîìàíòè÷åñêè âëþáëåííûì, à óæ âîîáðàæàòü, ÷òî åñòü ÷òî-òî, ÷òî ìîæåò ñäåëàòü êîãî-òî ñ÷àñòëèâûì, à òåì áîëåå…  
  
Ññóòóëèâøèñü îò óñòàëîñòè è íàïðÿæåíèÿ, íî ñëèøêîì èçìîòàííûé, ÷òîáû ñïàòü, Ñíåéï ñ óñèëèåì âûñâîáîäèëñÿ èç ìàíòèè è æàêåòà, ðàññòåãíóë ïîëîâèíó ìàëåíüêèõ ïóãîâèö íà ðóáàøêå è ñòàë òðÿñòè åå âëàæíóþ òêàíü, ÷òîáû ñîçäàòü èëëþçèþ ñêâîçíÿêà. Õîòÿ îí è óïèâàëñÿ æàðîé, öàðÿùàÿ âûñîêàÿ òåìïåðàòóðà âñåì èñïîðòèëà æèçíü. Îí áåç îñîáîãî èíòåðåñà çàäóìàëñÿ íàä òåì, ïî÷åìó Çàêëèíàíèå Îõëàæäåíèÿ, ïðèìåíÿåìîå ê ãîðÿ÷åìó ÷àþ áûëî íàñòîëüêî ìåíåå ýôôåêòèâíûì, êîãäà îí ïðèìåíÿë åãî ê ñåáå. Íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ìàð÷åì. Åñëè êîãäà-íèáóäü ïîÿâèòñÿ âðåìÿ.  
  
Îí äîëæåí âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ âîçìîæíîñòüþ è çàíÿòüñÿ ïðîâåðêîé äîìàøíèõ ðàáîò, ÷òîáû èìåòü õîòü êàêîå-òî ïðåäñòàâëåíèå, ÷òî òàì äåëàåòñÿ… âî âñåõ … â òðåòüèõ êëàññàõ Áëýêà. Íî äëÿ ýòîãî íóæíî áûëî ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ, à îí ñåé÷àñ íå ÷óâñòâîâàë â ñåáå íà ýòî ñèë.  
  
×òî íå áûëî õîðîøèì ïðåäçíàìåíîâàíèåì íà ñåãîäíÿøíèé âå÷åð.  
  
Åñëè îíà îïÿòü âñïûõíåò è ïîïûòàåòñÿ íàïàñòü íà Ìàëôîÿ… Æèâîò Ñíåéïà ñæàëñÿ, îí áåçó÷àñòíî óñòàâèëñÿ â ïðîñòðàíñòâî.  
  
Íî åñëè Âîëüäåìîðò èñïîëüçîâàë…  
  
Îí ïåðåïëåë ïàëüöû äðîæàùèõ ðóê íà ìàêóøêå ñêëîíåííîé ãîëîâû è îò÷àÿííî çàõîòåë ïðåêðàòèòü äóìàòü.  
  
Ñíåéï çíàë, êòî ñòîèò ïî äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó äâåðè åùå äî òîãî, êàê îíà îòêðûëàñü; ñ ïðèáëèæàþùèìñÿ ïîëíîëóíèåì âîíü Ëóïèíà íè ñ ÷åì íåëüçÿ áûëî ïåðåïóòàòü.  
  
"Ðàçâå òû íå äîëæåí áûòü óæå ïîä çàìêîì?" - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, óäèâëåííûì òåì, êàê ïîòåìíåëî, ïîêà îí äóìàë… à ìîæåò îí çàñíóë, â êîíöå êîíöîâ.  
  
Íå îæèäàâøèé òàêîãî ïðèåìà ïîñëå óëó÷øåíèÿ èõ îòíîøåíèé, Ëóïèí âçäðîãíóë. "Åùå òðè äíÿ".  
  
"×åãî òû õî÷åøü?"  
  
"Ñåâåðóñ, ýòî âàæíî, - ñêàçàë Ëóïèí, áîëåå ðåçêèì òîíîì.  
  
"Äëÿ ìåíÿ èëè äëÿ òåáÿ?"  
  
"Ýòî êàñàåòñÿ Ãàððè". Ëóïèí íå çíàë, êàê èñòîëêîâàòü âûðàæåíèå, ìåëüêíóâøåå íà ëèöå Ñíåéïà.  
  
"À ðàçâå ýòî íå âñåãäà êàñàåòñÿ Ãàððè? ×òî îí åùå íàòâîðèë?" - óñòàëî äîáàâèë îí. "Åñëè áû ÿ íå çíàë, òî ïðåäïîëîæèë áû, ÷òî îí ñòðàäàåò îò çàäåðæêè â ðàçâèòèè".  
  
Åäâà ñäåðæèâàÿñü, Ëóïèí ñòàë âûøàãèâàòü ïî êîìíàòå. "×òî è íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ó÷èòûâàÿ, êàê åãî âîñïèòûâàëè. Åìó íóæíà àâòîðèòåòíàÿ ìóæñêàÿ ôèãóðà â æèçíè".  
  
"×òî íóæíî Ïîòòåðó - ýòî ïîëó÷èòü ïèíîê êîëåíîì ïîä çàä, êîòîðûé ïîîùðèë áû åãî â ïðèíÿòèè ðåøåíèé îòíîñèòåëüíî òîãî, ÷òî îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ äåëàòü ñî ñâîåþ æèçíüþ", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ñòàðàÿñü íå äóìàòü î ñâèòêàõ ïåðãàìåíòîâ, êîòîðûå íóæíî ïðîâåðèòü äî ñëåäóþùåé íåäåëè. Åñëè åãî íå âûçîâóò ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì.  
  
"Ãàððè íå äóìàåò, ÷òî ïðîæèâàåò íàñòîëüêî äîëãî, ÷òîáû ýòî ìîãëî èìåòü çíà÷åíèå", - êàòåãîðè÷åñêè ñêàçàë Ëóïèí.  
  
Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë è âûïðÿìèëñÿ. "Ýòîò ðàçãîâîð, âèäèìî, çàòÿíåòñÿ", - ïðîòÿíóë îí, è óáðàë ñ ãëàç äîëîé ñêëîííóþ-ê-ïîäðàãèâàíèþ ðóêó.  
  
"Ìû ñ Êâèíàïàëóñîì âîëíóåìñÿ î Ãàððè".  
  
"Êàê è Ìèíåðâà ñ Àëüáóñîì", - ïðîäîëæèë Ñíåéï.  
  
"À òû?"  
  
Ñíåéï èðîíè÷íî ôûðêíóë.  
  
"ß ñåðüåçíî", - ñêàçàë Ëóïèí. Åãî îáû÷íî ïðèÿòíûé ãîëîñ âçîðâàëñÿ, êîãäà îí íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ïðèùóðèâøåìó ãëàçà Ñíåéïó.  
  
"Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî ïðàâèëüíî âûñ÷èòàë äàòó?"  
  
Ðóìÿíåö ïîçîðà çàëèëè ëèöî Ëóïèíà â ýòîì íåïðèÿòíîì íàïîìèíàíèè î òîì, ÷òî îí ÷óòü íå çàðàçèë Ñíåéïà ýòèì ëåòîì, íî âñå ÷òî îí ñêàçàë, áûëî: "Ý-ý, íåò. Òû ìåíÿ íå ñîáüåøü ñ òåìû òàê ïðîñòî. Òû æå òîæå çà íåãî ïåðåæèâàåøü. Ðàçâå íåò?"  
  
"Ìîå ó÷àñòèå â ýòîé áåñåäå êàæåòñÿ íåóìåñòíûì. ß íàõîæó åãî íàãëûì, ãðóáûì è ýãîèñòè÷íûì".  
  
"Íå òû îäèí, â ýòîì ãîäó", - âçäîõíóë Ëóïèí, óñàæèâàÿñü íà ðó÷êó äèâàíà è ïîòèðàÿ øåþ. "Õîòÿ, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, êàêîå îí ïîëó÷èë âîñïèòàíèå, ÿ ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî íå òàê óæ è òÿæåëî ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó îí îòñòàåò â ðàçâèòèè îò ñâîèõ îäíîêëàññíèêîâ. Âîêðóã íåãî áûë ïîäíÿò øóì, êàê âîêðóã Ìàëü÷èêà Êîòîðûé Âûæèë, è åìó áûëà äàíà áåññðî÷íàÿ ëèöåíçèÿ âûòâîðÿòü âñå ÷òî óãîäíî Àëüáóñîì. ß ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî ãîäû, êîòîðûå ïðåäøåñòâîâàëè ïðèåçäó Ãàððè â Õîãâàðòñ, ñèëüíî îòëè÷àëèñü îò ýòîãî, è ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî åìó ñèëüíî ïîìîãàþò òå òðè ìåñÿöà, ÷òî îí ïðîâîäèò ñ ðîäñòâåííèêàìè-ìàããëàìè êàæäûé ãîä. Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû èìåòü âîçìîæíîñòü ðàçâèâàòü "íîðìàëüíûå" ñîöèàëüíûå íàâûêè è äåëàòü âñå îáû÷íûå â òàêèõ ñëó÷àÿõ îøèáêè ñóæäåíèé è âêóñîâ, Ãàððè ñèäèò çàïåðòûì â ñïàëüíå".  
  
"Íå ãîâîðè åðóíäû", - îòìåë ïðèâåäåííûå ôàêòû Ñíåéï, îñêîðáëåííûé òåì, ÷òî Ëóïèí ìîã âîîáðàçèòü, áóäòî îí ïðîãëîòèò ýòó ÷óøü.  
  
"Ýòî ïðàâäà". Ñïîêîéíî è ñäåðæàííî, Ëóïèí ðàññêàçàë Ñíåéïó âñå, ÷òî çíàë î æèçíè Ãàððè ñðåäè ìàããëîâ. Ñíåéï áûë ñëèøêîì îïûòåí, ÷òîáû ðåàãèðîâàòü, è íå äåëàë íèêàêèõ äàëüíåéøèõ ïîïûòîê ïðåðâàòü åãî.  
  
"… ñòîèò ëè óäèâëÿòüñÿ åãî îáèäå, åñëè íà åãî ðîäèòåëåé êëåâåùóò ïðè êàæäîì óäîáíîì ñëó÷àå? Ïîêà Ãàððè íå ïîïàë â Õîãâàðòñ, åãî ñïàëüíåé áûë øêàô ïîä ëåñòíèöåé. ß ñåðüåçíî", - âçîðâàëñÿ Ëóïèí, êîãäà Ñíåéï îòêðûë ðîò. "Îíè çàïèðàëè åãî êàæäóþ íî÷ü è…"  
  
"ß ïîíÿë". Ñíåéï ñæàë ïåðåíîñèöó. "ß ìîãó ëåãêî óñòðîèòü òàê, ÷òîáû Ïèí÷áåê ñòàë íàñòàâíèêîì Ãàððè â Çåëüÿõ".  
  
"Õîòÿ ýòî è ìîæåò ïîìî÷ü, åñòü íåáîëüøàÿ ïðîáëåìà".  
  
"Ëè÷íîñòü Ïèí÷áåêà?"  
  
"Ýòî íå ïîìîæåò, Ñåâåðóñ. Êâèíàïàëóñ òàê ñòàðàåòñÿ. Ñëèøêîì ñòàðàåòñÿ. Ïîñëå äâåíàäöàòè ëåò â Àçêàáàíå îí íå äîâåðÿåò ñâîèì ñîáñòâåííûì ïîðûâàì. Â ðåçóëüòàòå, îí íå ìîæåò çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ áûòü âñå òåì, â ÷åì íóæäàåòñÿ Ãàððè - â äèñöèïëèíå, ê ïðèìåðó. Îí ïîçâîëèò Ãàððè ñèäåòü íà óðîêàõ ñ êîñî ïîâÿçàííûì ãàëñòóêîì, äà åùå è ïîçâîëèò ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ… Ñèðèóñ áîèòñÿ ñäåëàòü èëè ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî, ÷òî ìîæåò îòòîëêíóòü îò íåãî Ãàððè".  
  
"Àõ, òâîè ïðè÷èíû âîâëå÷åíèÿ ìåíÿ ñòàíîâÿòñÿ î÷åâèäíûìè", - ñóõî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "ß íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó òû ãîâîðèøü ñî ìíîé. Åñëè Ãàððè íóæíà àâòîðèòåòíàÿ ìóæñêàÿ ôèãóðà - ó íåãî åñòü Àëüáóñ. È òû".  
  
"Àëüáóñ… ýòî Àëüáóñ. Ãàððè íå ñòàíåò ñ íèì ãîâîðèòü. Êàê è ñî ìíîé, ÿ - âåðâîëüô".  
  
"Òðè äíÿ â ìåñÿö. Âñå îñòàëüíîå âðåìÿ…" - Ñíåéï ñäåëàë ïàóçó, ñêðèâèâøèñü, áóäòî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë êàêîé-òî íåïðèÿòíûé çàïàõ. "ß ãîòîâ ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, îøèáñÿ â òåáå. Â èçâåñòíîé ñòåïåíè. È óáåðè ýòó äóðàöêóþ óëûáêó ñ ëèöà. Òû - ãðèôôèíäîðåö, òû ñâÿçàí ñ íàãëûì ìàëåíüêèì óáëþäêîì. Òû íðàâèøüñÿ Ãàððè".  
  
"ß çíàþ, ÷òî íðàâëþñü. À åùå ÿ ïàðòíåð Ñèðèóñà. È õîòÿ ìû… Ñèðèóñ… ïîêà íå ñêàçàë Ãàððè, åñëè îí íå ïîëíûé èäèîò, îí äîëæåí ïîäîçðåâàòü. Ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî îí íå ñòàíåò ãîâîðèòü ñî ìíîé, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå ñìîæåò áûòü óâåðåííûì, ÷òî ÿ íå ïåðåäàì ýòî Ñèðèóñó".  
  
"À òû áû ïåðåäàë?"  
  
Ãîòîâÿñü îòâåòèòü, Ëóïèí ïðîÿâèë óâàæåíèå ê Ñíåéïó è ïîäóìàë. "ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî íå ïðåäàë áû åãî äîâåðèå, íî â ðåàëüíîñòè ýòî çàâèñåëî áû îò òîãî, ÷òî ñêàçàë áû Ãàððè. Íåò, îí íå ñìîæåò ìíå äîâåðÿòü. Íå íà ñòî ïðîöåíòîâ".  
  
"Òîãäà ïîãîâîðè ñ Ìàð÷åì", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
Ê ýòîìó âðåìåíè â óëûáêå Ëóïèíà óæå áûëî íå÷òî ïîõîæåå íà ïðèâÿçàííîñòü. "Ñêîëüêî òåáå áûëî ëåò, êîãäà òû íàó÷èëñÿ öåíèòü Ìàð÷à Ôëèòâèêà?"  
  
"Òîãäà êàê íàñ÷åò Àðòóðà Óèçëè? Èëè Áèëà, èëè ×àðëè?" - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, èçáåãàÿ îòâåòà.  
  
"Ñëèøêîì áëèçêî ê Ðîíó".  
  
"Äàâàé ïîñòàâèì âñå òî÷êè íàä "è" â ýòîì âîïðîñå, Ðåìóñ. ß óæå àâòîðèòåòíàÿ ôèãóðà â æèçíè Ïîòòåðà. È ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü ñòàíîâèòüñÿ åãî ïîâåðåííûì èëè íàñòàâíèêîì. Äà ÿ è íå ìîãó", - ðåàëèñòè÷íî äîáàâèë Ñíåéï. "Îí íåíàâèäèò ìåíÿ".  
  
"Îí îáèæåí íà òåáÿ", - ïîïðàâèë åãî Ëóïèí. "Íî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îí íå èãíîðèðóåò òåáÿ".  
  
"È ýòî õîðîøî, ïîòîìó ÷òî...? Ãàððè íå ñòàíåò ìíå äîâåðÿòü. Ñ òåõ ïîð êàê îí óçíàë, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò…" Ñíåéï îñòàíîâèëñÿ, à çàòåì ïðèíóäèë ñåáÿ ïðîäîëæàòü; ñëàáîõàðàêòåðíîå óêëîíåíèå îò ïðàâäû, åùå íèêîìó íå ïîìîãëî. "Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îí óçíàë, ÷òî ÿ ïîäâåðãñÿ ñåêñóàëüíîìó íàñèëèþ… Åãî îòíîøåíèå êî ìíå êà÷åñòâåííî èçìåíèëîñü. Íå â ëó÷øóþ ñòîðîíó".  
  
Ëóïèí åäâà îñòàíîâèë ñåáÿ îò ïðîÿâëåíèÿ ÷åãî-íèáóäü, ÷òî ìîãëî áûòü èñòîëêîâàíî êàê ñèìïàòèÿ, êîãäà íàòîëêíóëñÿ íà âûðàçèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä Ñíåéïà. "Ñ ìîåé ñòîðîíû ýòî áûëà íåîáäóìàííîå ïðåäëîæåíèå. Ìíå áû òîëüêî õîòåëîñü çíàòü, êàê ÿ ìîãó ïîìî÷ü Ãàððè. Ïîìèìî òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ëþáëþ åãî… ðàäè íåãî ñàìîãî, ðàäè Äæåéìñà è Ëèëè… âåäü ðåàëüíîñòü òàêîâà, ÷òî Ãàððè - íàøà åäèíñòâåííàÿ íàäåæäà â áîðüáå ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì".  
  
Ðóêà Ñíåéïà, â êîòîðîé îí îáû÷íî äåðæàë ïàëî÷êó, âçäðîãíóëà, íî îí óäåðæàëñÿ îò èñêóøåíèÿ øâûðíóòü Ëóïèíà ïîïåðåê êîìíàòû. Ðåìóñ ïðîñòî ñêàçàë âñëóõ òî, î ÷åì äóìàëî áîëüøèíñòâî â ìèðå âîëøåáíèêîâ. Çà âñåé ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîé áîëòîâíåé, êîòîðàÿ áûëà ñêàçàíà î ìàëü÷èêå, òîëüêî íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê äóìàëè î ëè÷íîñòè, ñòîÿùåé çà èìåíåì.  
  
Ýòî áûë íå ïåðâûé ðàç, êîãäà Ñíåéïó ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ó íåãî ñ Ïîòòåðîì áûëî áîëüøå îáùåãî, ÷åì ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìîñòü ìóæñêîé àâòîðèòåòíîé ôèãóðû â èõ æèçíÿõ. Íî îí íå ó÷åë ñòåïåíü, äî êîòîðîé Àëüáóñ èñïîëüçîâàë Ãàððè ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà. Îäíèì äåëî áûëî èñïîëüçîâàòü âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíåãî âîëøåáíèêà, äðóãèì… Ãàððè áûëî îäèííàäöàòü ëåò â ïåðâûé ðàç, êîãäà…  
  
"Ìíîãèå èç ñåìèêëàññíèêîâ â ýòîì ãîäó áóäóò ðàçìûøëÿòü î çàíÿòèÿõ, êîòîðûå õîðîøî îïëà÷èâàþòñÿ", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Èñïîëüçóé ñ íèì áåñåäó îäèí íà îäèí î êàðüåðå, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü Ïîòòåðà çàäóìàòüñÿ íàä òåì, ÷òî îí áóäåò äåëàòü, êîãäà îñòàâèò øêîëó. Àâðîðû îæèäàþò, ÷òî îí ïðèñîåäèíèòñÿ ê íèì. Ýòî êàæåòñÿ ìíå ñàìûì îïàñíûì âûáîðîì. Èõ ïîëíîìî÷èÿ è òàê óæå ñëèøêîì øèðîêè, åñëè ê ýòîé íåîãðàíè÷åííîé âëàñòè äîáàâèòü óíèêàëüíûå ñïîñîáíîñòè Ãàððè…"  
  
"Îí íèêîãäà íå îáðàòèòñÿ ê Òåìíûì Ñèëàì. ß áû çíàë. Äà? Îõ, Ìåðëèí. Òû æå íå äóìàåøü, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò íàøåë ñïîñîá..?" - Ëóïèí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, íåñïîñîáíûé âûñêàçàòü âñëóõ ñâîå ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå îïàñåíèå. "Ýòî óáèëî áû Ñèðèóñà", - ïðîøåïòàë îí, ïî÷òè ïðî ñåáÿ.  
  
"Àõ, îäíà çäðàâàÿ ìûñëü âî âñåì ýòîì. ß ïðåäëàãàþ äåðæàòü Ïîòòåðà òàêèì çàíÿòûì ïîäãîòîâêîé ê Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.àì, ÷òîáû ìå÷òû î ìèðîâîì ãîñïîäñòâå åãî ïîêà íå ïîñåùàëè. Åñëè îí ïðîÿâëÿë íåîáû÷íûé èíòåðåñ ê Òåìíûì Ñèëàì, òî ÿ ïîêà íè÷åãî îá ýòîì íå ñëûøàë. Òû çàìåòèë êàêèå-íèáóäü èçìåíåíèÿ?"  
  
"Îí îáû÷íî øåñòîé â êëàññå ïî óñïåâàåìîñòè", - ñêàçàë Ëóïèí. "Ëó÷øèé â ïðàêòèêå, êîíå÷íî æå. Íî â ýòîì ãîäó îí ïîñëåäîâàòåëüíî áûë â îñíîâíîé òðîéêå".  
  
"Äà? Ïóñòü ñ íèì ïîãîâîðèò Ìèíåðâà. Çíàåøü, åñëè Ñèðèóñ íå ñìîæåò ïðèçâàòü Ïîòòåðà ê äèñöèïëèíå, ýòî ïðèäåòñÿ ñäåëàòü òåáå", - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï.  
  
"ß áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî òû ýòî ñêàæåøü", - ñêàçàë Ëóïèí.  
  
Âîçðàæåíèå òàê è íå ñîðâàëîñü ñ ãóá Ñíåéïà, êîãäà îí çàäîõíóëñÿ, îêàìåíåâ íà ìãíîâåíèå. Áîëü, òåêóùàÿ ÷åðåç Òåìíóþ Ìåòêó, çàíÿëà âñå åãî âíèìàíèå. Îí îòêà÷íóëñÿ è îòâåðíóëñÿ ëèöîì ê ñòåíå, ïåðåæèâàÿ ïîñëåäñòâèÿ íå ñàìîãî íåæíîãî ïðèçûâà Âîëüäåìîðòà.  
  
"Ñåâåðóñ?"  
  
Äèêàÿ âîíü óäàðèëà åìó â íîñ, íî ýòî ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îñòàíîâèëî åãî îò óäàðà, êîãäà Ëóïèí òðîíóë åãî çà ïëå÷î.  
  
"Íå áåñïîêîéñÿ", - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, êîãäà áîëü óìåíüøèëàñü äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, ÷òî îí ñíîâà ñìîã äóìàòü î ÷åì-òî åùå, ïîìèìî ñïîñîáîâ îòîðâàòü ñåáå ðóêó. "Ýòî ïðîñòî ìîé õîçÿèí ïîòÿíóë çà âåðåâî÷êó. ß äîëæåí èäòè".  
  
"Ñíîâà? Îí íå ïðîïóñòèë íè îäíîé íî÷è. Òåáå íóæíû ìàíòèÿ è ìàñêà?" - ïðàêòè÷íî äîáàâèë Ëóïèí.  
  
"ß âñåãäà íîøó èõ ñ ñîáîé, óìåíüøåííûìè è ñïðÿòàííûìè âî âíóòðåííåì êàðìàíå. Ñêàæè Àëüáóñó, ÷òî ÿ óøåë".  
  
"Êîíå÷íî. Áóäü îñòîðîæåí", - äîáàâèë Ëóïèí íåëîâêî, ïîòîìó ÷òî êàçàëîñü íåïðàâèëüíûì, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ óõîäèò áåç õîòü êàêîãî-òî äîáðîãî ñëîâà.  
  
Çàêðûâ ïîòàéíóþ äâåðöó â îñíîâàíèè Áàøíè Çìåè, êîòîðàÿ ïîçâîëÿëà åìó ïðèõîäèòü è óõîäèòü íåçàìå÷åííûì ëþáîïûòíûìè ãëàçàìè, Ñíåéï ïîøåë ê ãëàâíûì âîðîòàì, èçáåãàÿ äîðîæêè. Íå áûëî íè ëóíû, íè çâåçä, êîòîðûå ìîãëè áû îñâåòèòü åãî ïóòü, òåìíîòà ñæèìàëàñü âîêðóã íåãî, âîçäóõ áûë íåïîäâèæíûì è òÿæåëûì îò æàðû; è âñå æå, îí äðîæàë, ñòðàõ ìåøàë åìó äûøàòü ïîëíîé ãðóäüþ.  
  
Äîðîãà ê âîðîòàì âñåãäà áûëà ñàìîé ñëîæíîé ÷àñòüþ. Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ íå ìîãëè ñåáå ïîçâîëèòü âîîáðàæåíèå. Ñíåéï øåë ÷åðåç øêîëüíûå óãîäüÿ øàã çà øàãîì, ïûòàÿñü ïðèäóøèòü íà êîðíþ âñå ñâîè íåóìåñòíûå ýìîöèè. Îí íå äîáèëñÿ â ýòîì îñîáîãî óñïåõà ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êàê óëîâèë àðîìàò çíàêîìûõ äóõîâ. Îí çàìåð íà ìåñòå, à ïîòîì âåðíóëñÿ ê áëèæàéøåé ãðóïïå äåðåâüåâ. Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà â óêðûòèè äðåâíåãî òèñà, ñòâîë êîòîðîãî ðàñêàëûâàëñÿ ìíîæåñòâî ðàç â òå÷åíèå ñòîëåòèé. Ñíåéï ïîäîøåë äîñòàòî÷íî áëèçêî, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü, ÷òî îíà äðîæèò; åå ïîäáîðîäîê áûë âûñîêî ïîäíÿò, êàê â òåõ ñëó÷àÿõ, êîãäà îíà ÷åãî-òî áîÿëàñü. Çíàÿ, íàñêîëüêî áëèçêè áûëè äåìåíòîðû, íå òðóäíî áûëî âîîáðàçèòü, ÷òî ýòî ïîâëèÿëî íà íåå.  
  
"Âû ñ óìà ñîøëè?" - ñåðäèòî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, íî åãî ãîëîñ ïðåäàòåëüñêè äðîãíóë. "Êàêîãî ÷åðòà Âû òóò äåëàåòå ñîâåðøåííî îäíà?" Åãî ïàëüöû âïèëèñü åé â ïëå÷è.  
  
"ß òîæå ðàäà âèäåòü", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ãëóõèì îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ ãîëîñîì, íà÷èíàÿ ðàññëàáëÿòüñÿ â åãî ïðèñóòñòâèè. ×òî áûëî âåñüìà òðîãàòåëüíîé âåðîé â ñïîñîáíîñòè Ñåâåðóñà, ïîòîìó êàê íè÷òî, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ñèëüíîãî Ïàòðîíóñà, íå ïîìîãàëî ïðîòèâ äåìåíòîðîâ, è îíà ñëèøêîì îïàñàëàñü ïðèâëå÷ü âíèìàíèå ê ñåáå, ÷òîáû ýòî ïðîâåðèòü. "ß çíàþ, ÷òî íå äîëæíà áûëà âûõîäèòü, íî…"  
  
"Òû çäåñü", - ñêàçàë îí, îòïóñêàÿ åå è îòñòðàíÿÿñü, ÷òîáû èçáåæàòü èñêóøåíèÿ. "Íèêòî íå äîëæåí âûõîäèòü íàðóæó ïîñëå íàñòóïëåíèÿ òåìíîòû".  
  
"È ÿ íå áóäó äåëàòü èç ýòîãî âðåäíóþ ïðèâû÷êó. ß ïûòàëàñü óâèäåòüñÿ ñ òîáîé, è ïîòðàòèëà íà ýòî íå îäèí ÷àñ. Íî âíà÷àëå ìåíÿ ïîéìàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë è ïðîãîâîðèëà öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü, è êîãäà ÿ âåðíóëàñü â êîìíàòó äëÿ âñòðå÷, òû êàê ðàç âïóñêàë òóäà ïðîôåññîðà Ëóïèíà. Áûëî óæå òåìíî, è ÿ áîÿëàñü, ÷òî íå óâèæó òåáÿ äî òîãî, êàê òåáÿ âûçîâåò Âîëüäåìîðò. Òàê ÷òî, ðàçóìíûì ïîêàçàëîñü ïðèéòè ñþäà è æäàòü ó âîðîò". Ñî ñòîÿùèì òàê óñïîêîèòåëüíî áëèçêî Ñåâåðóñîì, áîëåçíåííûå, íàâåÿííûå äåìåíòîðàìè óæàñû òàÿëè. Íî áûëî ãîðàçäî òðóäíåå, ÷åì îíà îæèäàëà, ñòîÿòü ñïîêîéíî; êàæäûé øîðîõ âûñóøåííîãî ñîëíöåì ëèñòî÷êà ñòàíîâèëñÿ äåìåíòîðîì, ïîäïîëçàþùèì ê íåé ñçàäè, ÷òîáû ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ÷åøóé÷àòîþ ðóêîþ.  
  
"Ðàçóìíî!"  
  
"ß íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàëà, ÷òîáû òû òàê ïèùàë", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïðîáóÿ ðàçðÿäèòü îáñòàíîâêó.   
  
Ñíåéï óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå ñ âíåçàïíûì âûñîêîìåðèåì. "Íå ïóòàé ìåíÿ ñ Ðîíîì èëè Ãàððè", - õîëîäíî ñêàçàë îí. "Íåò àáñîëþòíî íè÷åãî ñìåøíîãî â òîì, ÷òî òû ñäåëàëà. Òû ðèñêîâàëà… Îíè ìîãëè…" Ñíåéï ðåçêî âçäîõíóë è ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì. "Òâîÿ ìàíåðà ðèñêîâàòü ïóãàåò ìåíÿ äî ñìåðòè", - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí â òàêîì íåäîóìåíèè, êàêîãî îíà íèêîãäà çà íèì íå çàìå÷àëà.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà. Åé íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî îí ìîã áû âîëíîâàòüñÿ î íåé, îñîáåííî ó÷èòûâàÿ òîò ôàêò, ÷òî îíà áûëà áëàãîïîëó÷íî óêðûòà â Õîãâàðòñå, ïîêà îí äîëæåí áûë âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì.   
  
"Î…" - ñêàçàëà îíà áåñïîìîùíî. "ß íå õîòåëà òåáÿ áåñïîêîèòü. Íî íåò íóæäû. Ïðàâäà", - óâåðèëà îíà èñêðåííå. "Óãîäüÿ òàê íàäåæíî çàùèùåíû, ÷òî äàæå ýòî ìíîæåñòâî äåìåíòîðîâ íå ñìîæåò âîéòè ñåé÷àñ. Ýòî ïðîñòî ìîå ñëèøêîì àêòèâíîå âîîáðàæåíèå óñòðàèâàåò ôîêóñû. À åùå, ÿ áûëà òàêîé íåñ÷àñòíîé èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî âåëà ñåáÿ ñ òîáîé êàê ñòåðâà, ÷òî, íàâåðíîå, äàæå äåìåíòîðîâ âîãíàëà â äåïðåññèþ. ß áîÿëàñü, ÷òî ìîãó ïîòåðÿòü òåáÿ", - äîáàâèë îíà, ïî÷òè áîëåçíåííî îùóùàÿ òåïëîòó åãî òåëà, òàê ñîáëàçíèòåëüíî áëèçêîãî ê íåé. Íî îí íå ìîã ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå îòâëåêàòüñÿ - íè íà ÷òî. "ß õîòåëà, ÷òîáû òû áûë óâåðåí â ìîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê òåáå. Òû íå äîëæåí íè î ÷åì ïåðåæèâàòü, êîãäà îòïðàâëÿåøüñÿ ê Âîëüäåìîðòó, äóìàé òîëüêî î ñâîåé ðàáîòå è î òîì, ÷òîáû áëàãîïîëó÷íî âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé".  
  
Ñíåéï îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû ïîïûòàòüñÿ îòâåòèòü, íî ñëîâà òàê è íå ïîñëåäîâàëè. Ýìîöèè ñëèøêîì áóøåâàëè â íåì, ÷òîáû ìîæíî áûëî äîâåðÿòü ñâîåìó êîíòðîëþ. "ß… ãì…" Îí áåñïîìîùíî ìàõíóë ðóêîé.  
  
"ß çíàþ", - ñêàçàëà îíà, ïîëîæèâ ëàäîíü åìó íà ãðóäü, êàê áóäòî ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî çäåñü. "ß õîòåëà óáèòü Ìàëôîÿ, à âìåñòî ýòîãî ñîðâàëàñü íà òåáå. Òû íå äîëæåí ïîçâîëÿòü ìíå òàê ïîñòóïàòü", - ñòðîãî äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
Äàæå âî èìÿ ñïàñåíèÿ äóøè, Ñíåéï áû íå ñìîã ñïðÿòàòü óëûáêó. "Íåò. Õîòÿ ÿ áû ñ ðàäîñòüþ âûñëóøàë íåñêîëüêî ïðåäëîæåíèé íà òåìó, êàê òåáÿ îñòàíàâëèâàòü". Íåòåðïåëèâî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íå ìîã âèäåòü íè÷åãî êðîìå áëåäíîãî ïÿòíà åå ëèöà, îí ñîòâîðèë çàêëèíàíèå ñîêðûòèÿ, ÷òîáû ãàðàíòèðîâàòü, ÷òî îíè íå áóäóò óâèäåíû èëè óñëûøàíû, ïîòîì, ïðîáîðìîòàâ Lumos, çàæåã ìÿãêèé, çîëîòèñòûé øàðèê íà êîí÷èêå ñâîåé ïàëî÷êè, çàëèâøèé ñâåòîì èõ ëèöà.  
  
Òàê êàê îí óæå áûë íà ïóòè ê Âîëüäåìîðòó, Ñíåéï ñíÿë Çàêëèíàíèå Óõóäøåíèÿ Íàðóæíîñòè; áåç ýòîé ðàñïëûâ÷àòîé ïîìåõè, ñëåäû äâàäöàòè øåñòè íî÷åé, ïîäðÿä ïðîâåäåííûõ ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì, áûëè î÷åâèäíû. Åãî èçìîæäåííîå ëèöî ñîñòîÿëî èç ëèíèé è òåíåé, à ãëàçà êàçàëèñü ñòàðøå åãî ëåò.  
  
"Òû âûãëÿäèøü óæàñíî", - ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Áåç çàäíåé ìûñëè îíà ïîòÿíóëàñü è ïîïûòàëàñü ïðèãëàäèòü íåïîñëóøíûé âèõîð ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ, êîòîðûé óïðÿìî òîð÷àë ââåðõ. Êàê òîëüêî îíà óáðàëà ðóêó, îí îïÿòü âçìûë âåðòèêàëüíî. Íî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, åãî âîëîñû îòðàñëè è îí óæå ìåíüøå ïîõîäèë íà âîåííîïëåííîãî. Åé óæå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, Âîëüäåìîðò ñíîâà íå íàïàäàë íà íåãî ïîòîìó, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íå ïåðåíåñ áû åùå îäíó àëëåðãè÷åñêóþ ðåàêöèþ; íî âîëíîâàòüñÿ îíà èç-çà ýòîãî íå ïåðåñòàâàëà.  
  
Ñíåéï íè÷óòü íå îáèäåëñÿ, åãî ãóáû äðîãíóëè. "Ýòî íå òî, ÷òî ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ óñëûøàòü", - âåæëèâî ñêàçàë îí, íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê îíà îáëèçàëà ïàëüöû è ñòàëà ïðèãëàæèâàòü åìó âîëîñû. Îí ðåøèë ëó÷øå íå âûÿñíÿòü, ÷òî îíà äåëàåò.  
  
"Íå øóòè", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ãëÿäÿ åìó â ëèöî. "Íå îá ýòîì. Òåáå íóæíî îòîñïàòüñÿ. Òåáå íóæíà âñÿ òâîÿ ñîîáðàçèòåëüíîñòü äëÿ äîïðîñîâ. Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ çà òó ñöåíó, ÷òî ÿ çàêàòèëà ñåãîäíÿ. Òû ïðåäóïðåæäàë ìåíÿ, êàê ýòî áóäåò òðóäíî. È òû äàæå íå ñêàçàë "…à ÿ òåáå ãîâîðèë"".  
  
"ß æäàë, êîãäà ñìîãó âñòàâèòü õîòü ñëîâî".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñìèðåííî îòâåòèëà: "ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû øóòèøü… ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî òû øóòèøü… íî â òâîèõ ñëîâàõ âñå ðàâíî åñòü äîëÿ èñòèíû. ß âñåãäà ãîâîðþ ìíîãî, êîãäà íåðâíè÷àþ, è ïîêà òû íå ïðèøåë, ÿ è äåðãàëàñü. Íåðâíè÷àëà, ÿ õî÷ó ñêàçàòü. Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå õîòåëà ñêàçàòü òî, ÷òî ñêàçàëà ñåãîäíÿ?" - äîáàâèëà îíà ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì.  
  
"Ó âñåõ áûâàþò òÿæåëûå âðåìåíà" - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, åùå íå ãîòîâûé ïîêàçàòü íàñêîëüêî ñèëüíî îí íóæäàëñÿ â ýìîöèîíàëüíîé ïîääåðæêå. Îí íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ â íåé, îí ñîìíåâàëñÿ òîëüêî â îòíîøåíèè ñåáÿ.  
  
"Ìåðëèí ìîé… Êàê íåòèïè÷íî âñåïðîùàþùå ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû. ß, íàâåðíîå, âñòðåòèëà íå òîãî âîëøåáíèêà".  
  
"Èëè òû ìîãëà ïðîñòî âûìîòàòü ìåíÿ", - çàìåòèë îí. Íàïðÿæåíèå â åãî ïëå÷àõ ïîòèõîíüêó îñëàáåâàëî â åå ðàññëàáëÿþùåé êîìïàíèè.  
  
"Íå òåáÿ", - óâåðåííî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, à ïîòîì ñòàëà ñåðüåçíîé. "ß çíàþ, ÷òî åäâà ëè ïðîÿâèëà ñåáÿ ñ ëó÷øåé ñòîðîíû â ïîñëåäíèå äíè, íî òû ìîæåøü ìíå äîâåðÿòü".  
  
Îí øóòëèâî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. "Â îòíîøåíèè ÷åãî? ß çíàþ", - ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå äîáàâèë îí. "È ÿ äîâåðÿþ. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, óæå äàâíî". Â åãî ãîëîñå çâó÷àëà ëåãêàÿ áîëü, êàê áóäòî îí íå ìîã îáúÿñíèòü ñåáå òàêîãî íåòèïè÷íîãî ïîâåäåíèÿ ñî ñâîåé ñòîðîíû. Íèêòî íèêîãäà íå ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ òàêîé òî÷êè çðåíèÿ, èëè ñòàâèë åãî èíòåðåñû âûøå ñâîèõ ñîáñòâåííûõ. Ýòî òàê ñìóùàëî, ÷òî åìó ïîòðåáîâàëîñü êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ íà òî, ÷òîáû ïðèäóìàòü, ÷òî æå ñêàçàòü… õîòÿ, åìó ñîáñòâåííî è íå õîòåëîñü ãîâîðèòü. Íî ÷åãî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåë, òàê ýòî íå äîëãóþ áåñåäó â ëåñó, â îêðóæåíèè äåìåíòîðîâ. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ èãíîðèðîâàòü óñèëèâàþùóþñÿ ïóëüñàöèþ áîëè â ðóêå.  
  
Èíîãäà, êîãäà åé íå ñïàëîñü, Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåæèâàëà î òîì, åñòü ëè â íåé ÷òî-òî, ÷òî ìîãëî áû çàèíòåðåñîâàòü òàêîãî èñêóøåííîãî ìóæ÷èíó, ïîìèìî î÷åâèäíîé ôèçè÷åñêîé ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîñòè, êîòîðàÿ ñóùåñòâîâàëà ìåæäó íèìè. Íî, ñëóøàÿ åãî òåïåðü, âèäÿ ñòðàííîå, ïîòåðÿííîå âûðàæåíèå íà åãî ëèöå, êîòîðîå îí íå ñðàçó äîãàäàëñÿ ñêðûòü, åé ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî îí íóæäàëñÿ â òîì æå, ÷òî è îíà - ïðîñòî îí åùå íå ïðèâûê ïðèçíàâàòü ýòî, äàæå ïåðåä ñàìèì ñîáîþ. Åé î÷åíü ïîâåçëî âûðàñòè â áåçîïàñíîé è íàïîëíåííîé ëþáîâüþ ñðåäå, è ïîýòîìó îíà ñëèøêîì ìåäëåííî ó÷èëàñü òîìó, ÷òî çà èçëèøíþþ äîâåð÷èâîñòü ÷àñòî ïðèõîäèòüñÿ ïëàòèòü. È åñëè Ñåâåðóñ áûë îáåñïîêîåí, òî îíà ïîäîçðåâàëà, ÷òî ïåðåìåíû äåéñòâèòåëüíî íàñòóïèëè. Äàð åãî äîâåðèÿ áûë áåñöåííûì, äàæå åñëè íàìåê îá ýòîì âñëóõ ñ åå ñòîðîíû çàêîí÷èòñÿ òåì, ÷òî îí ìîðàëüíî ïðèáüåò åå íà ìåñòå.  
  
"Êàê ýòî ïî-ãðèôôèíäîðñêè ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû", - ñêàçàëà îíà.  
  
Îí óñìåõíóëñÿ ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ. "Äîëæíî áûòü, ýòî òâîå äóðíîå âëèÿíèå".  
  
"Õîòåëîñü áû â ýòî âåðèòü".  
  
"Êñòàòè î âëèÿíèè. Ýòî ïðîêëÿòèå, êîòîðîìó íàó÷èë òåáÿ Ìàð÷…"  
  
"Î, ýòî íå îí íàó÷èë ìåíÿ", - áåñïå÷íî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Ìàäàì Õó÷ ñêàçàëà, ÷òî êàæäàÿ æåíùèíà äîëæíà èìåòü ïàðó êîçûðåé â ñâîåì ðóêàâå".  
  
"ß äîëæåí áûë äîãàäàòüñÿ, ÷òî ýòî ðóêà Ôðåè. È îíà ïðàâà. Êîãäà áóäåò âðåìÿ, ÿ íàó÷ó òåáÿ äðóãèì", - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï, ïûòàÿñü ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ. Íà Ãåðìèîíå áûëî ñèìïàòè÷íîå, ïîëóïðîçðà÷íîå ïëàòüå, êîòîðîå îòêðûâàëî ðîñêîøíûé âèä íà óñûïàííûé âåñíóøêàìè âåðõ åå ãðóäè. Åãî ÷óâñòâà áûëè çàíÿòû åþ, îí ÿâñòâåííî ñãëîòíóë, ñ óäèâëåíèåì… è îáëåã÷åíèåì, îáíàðóæèâ, ÷òî ó íåãî âñå åùå åñòü ñèëû ðåàãèðîâàòü íà íåå.  
  
"ß äîëæåí èäòè", - õðèïëî ñêàçàë îí.  
  
"ß çíàþ". Íå æåëàÿ âèäåòü, êàê îí óõîäèò ê Âîëüäåìîðòó, îíà âöåïèëàñü ïàëüöàìè â ìÿãêóþ òêàíü åãî áàòèñòîâîé ðóáàøêè.  
  
Íàñòîé÷èâàÿ áîëü âñå ñèëüíåå çàâëàäåâàëà åãî âíèìàíèåì ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé çàäåðæêè - Òåìíûé Ïîâåëèòåëü íå áûë ñëàâåí äîëãîòåðïåíèåì, íî îí âñå åùå íå ìîã îò íåå îòîðâàòüñÿ.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà, êîãäà óâèäåëà, êàê âçäðîãíóë îí, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî îí ïûòàëñÿ ñêðûòü îò íåå. "Íå òðàòü ñèëû, âîëíóÿñü îáî ìíå. ß íå äàì Ìàëôîþ åùå ðàç ìåíÿ äîñòàòü. Õîòÿ áû ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû íå ìîæåøü ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå îòâëåêàòüñÿ íà ìåëî÷è", - äîáàâèëà îíà ñ òàêèì ïðàêòèöèçìîì, ÷òî îí óëûáíóëñÿ. Ïîòîì åãî ëèöî ïîñåðüåçíåëî.  
  
"Òâîå ñòîëêíîâåíèå ñ Ìàëôîåì ìîæåò îêàçàòüñÿ ïîëåçíûì, â êàêîé-òî ñòåïåíè. Åñëè êòî-òî ñïðîñèò, ãäå òû óçíàëà ïðîêëÿòèå, íàìåêíè, ÷òî íå òîëüêî Ìàëü÷èêà Êîòîðûé Âûæèë íàäåëåí ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè íå ïî ãîäàì. Ó Ìàëôîÿ îòëè÷íî ðàçâèòî ÷óâñòâî ñàìîñîõðàíåíèÿ. È íåò âîëøåáíèêà, æèâóùåãî íà çåìëå, êîòîðûé ñòàë áû ðèñêîâàòü ñâîèìè ãåíèòàëèÿìè. Ýòî áóäåò èìåòü äîïîëíèòåëüíóþ ïîëüçó, êîãäà íîâîñòè äîéäóò äî åãî îòöà. Íî òîëüêî íå ïåðåèãðàé. Òîíêîñòü ïîäõîäà - ýòî âñå. ß ÿñíî âûðàçèëñÿ?"  
  
Íè ìàëî íå çàïóãàííàÿ, Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿäåëà óäèâëåííîé. "Íàì ïðèäåòñÿ ÷òî-òî äåëàòü ñ òâîèìè äèêòàòîðñêèìè çàìàøêàìè. Íî èç ñåìåé ñ ìàòðèàðõàëüíûì óêëàäîì âñåãäà âûõîäèëè æåíùèíû ëþáÿùèå ïîêîìàíäîâàòü. Íå ôûðêàé òàê, ÿ ïîêàæó òåáå, ÷òî â ýòîì åñòü ñâîè ïðåèìóùåñòâà. ß áóäó ñàìà òîíêîñòü", - ïîîáåùàëà îíà. Åãî óëûáêà çàñòàâèëà åå îùóòèòü âñå ñâîå òåëî… è åãî âëàñòü íàä íèì, è íàä íåþ. Îíà íå áûëà óâåðåííà, íðàâèòñÿ ëè åé íåäîñòàòîê êîíòðîëÿ, êîòîðûé âîçíèê, êîãäà åå òåëî áðàëîñü ïðèíèìàòü ðåøåíèÿ çà íåå.  
  
"Â ýòîì çâó÷èò îïòèìèñòè÷åñêàÿ íîòà. ß äîëæåí èäòè", - êàòåãîðè÷åñêè äîáàâèë îí. È îò òîãî, êàê îí ïåðåìåíèëñÿ, îíà çàõîòåëà óáèòü Âîëüäåìîðòà. Îíà íèêîãäà íå ïîçâîëÿëà ñåáå çàäóìûâàòüñÿ íàä òåì, êàê Ñåâåðóñ äîëæåí áûë áîÿòüñÿ ýòîãî ìîìåíòà êàæäûé äåíü, íî âñå ýòî áûëî òàì, â êðóòî ïðîñòóïàþùèõ ëèíèÿõ è óãëàõ åãî ëèöà.  
  
"Äà", - ñêàçàëà îíà, è â åå ãîëîñå çâó÷àë ãíåâ, èñïîëüçóåìûé êàê çàùèòà. "Áåðåãè ñåáÿ. ß íàøëà íåñêîëüêî óäèâèòåëüíûõ öèòàò, êîòîðûå õî÷ó ïðîâåðèòü íà òåáå… âñå Ëàêìåðà Ãàðìîíè÷íîãî", - äîáàâèëà îíà.  
  
Áûëî òàì ìíîãî âåùåé, êîòîðûå îí õîòåë ñêàçàòü, à âìåñòî ýòîãî, îí ïîëîæèë ëàäîíü åé íà ùåêó, áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì ïîãëàæèâàÿ íåæíóþ êîæó çà óõîì. "Ëàêìåð Ãàðìîíè÷íûé…" - óñìåõíóëñÿ îí.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó òàê, ÷òîáû ìîæíî áûëî òêíóòüñÿ íîñîì âî âíóòðåííþþ ÷àñòü åãî çàïÿñòüÿ. Íî åé õâàòèëî óìà äåðæàòü ñâîé ãîëîñ áîäðûì è íåñåíòèìåíòàëüíûì. "Íó, ÿ ñîâðàëà. Âîò òåáå âîçìîæíîñòü õîðîøåíüêî çàäóìàòüñÿ î íàøåì áóäóùåì. "Òîìó, êòî õî÷åò âñòóïèòü â ðàé, íóæåí õîðîøèé êëþ÷"".*  
  
Óäèâëåííûé, Ñíåéï øóòëèâî íàõìóðèëñÿ.  
  
"Íå òî, ÷òîáû ó ìåíÿ áûëè êàêèå-òî áåñïîêîéñòâà íà ýòîò ñ÷åò", - äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Åñëè îíà áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ìîãëà ñäåëàòü äëÿ íåãî, îíà ìîãëà áû ïðåäëîæèòü ïîääåðæêó è ñûãðàòü ðîëü ïðèäâîðíîãî øóòà… êàê íàïîìèíàíèå, ÷òî ñóùåñòâóåò æèçíü, çà âñåì óæàñîì åãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ.  
  
"Òîëüêî ñêðîìíîñòü íå ïîçâîëÿåò ìíå ñêàçàòü, î ÷åì ÿ… Ýòî íàèáîëåå íåïîäõîäÿùàÿ òåìà ðàçãîâîðà. Âîçâðàùàéñÿ â çàìîê. Íåìåäëåííî", - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï ñ ëåãêèì ðàçäðàæåíèåì. "ß íå óéäó, ïîêà íå áóäó çíàòü, ÷òî òû âíóòðè â áåçîïàñíîñòè, è ëó÷øå áû ìíå íå ïðèøëîñü ñîïðîâîæäàòü òåáÿ íàçàä".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñêðèâèëà çàáàâíóþ ãðèìàñêó, âçÿëà åãî ëèöî â îáå ðóêè è êðåïêî ïîöåëîâàëà â ãóáû, à ïîòîì èçî âñåõ ñèë ïîáåæàëà íàçàä â Õîãâàðòñ. Îíà íàøëà â ñåáå ñèëû íå îãëÿäûâàòüñÿ íàçàä äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå âîøëà â çàìîê è çàêðûëà äâåðü.  
  
"Àõ, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. Íàì íóæíî êîå-÷òî îáñóäèòü", - ñêàçàëà çà åå ñïèíîþ Äóìáëüäîð, îò÷åãî îíà ïîäïðûãíóëà íà ìåñòå. "Ñëåäóéòå çà ìíîé".  
  
Àâòîðñêèå çàìåòêè:  
  
* "He that will enter into paradise must have a good key" - Òîìó, êòî âñòóïèò â ðàé, äîëæíî èìåòü õîðîøèé êëþ÷ - Äæîðäæ Ãåðáåðò, "Äèêîâèííûå ïîñëîâèöû".  
  
ïðèìå÷àíèå àâòîðà: ñîìíèòåëüíî, ÷òî Ãåðáåðò ïðèïèñûâàë ýòîé öèòàòå òî çíà÷åíèå, â êîòîðîì åãî ïðèìåíèëà Ãåðìèîíà g 


	23. Ãëàâà 23

"Âíèç ïî êðîëè÷üåé íîðå" íà÷àë ñîçäàâàòüñÿ â ÿíâàðå 2002ã., òàê ÷òî âïîëíå î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ñîáûòèÿ "Îðäåíà Ôåíèêñà" íèêîãäà íå ñëó÷àëèñü â ýòîé âñåëåííîé. Â ôàíôèêå áóäåò ïðîèãíîðèðîâàíî èçìåíåíèå â êàíîíå, ñ öåëüþ ñîõðàíåíèÿ öåëîñòíîñòè åãî ñîáñòâåííîé âñåëåííîé.  
  
Kaz  
  
Ãëàâà 23.  
  
Ïåðåâîä Anna Iva  
  
Ãåðìèîíå, ïîâåðíóâøåéñÿ îò îãðîìíûõ âõîäíûõ äâåðåé, êîòîðûå çàêðûëèñü è çàïåðëèñü ñàìè ñîáîé ñ ïàðîé çëîâåùå ïðîçâó÷àâøèõ ùåë÷êîâ, õâàòèëî îäíîãî âçãëÿäà íà ñòðîãîå ëèöî Äóìáëüäîðà, ÷òîáû ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â âèíîâàòóþ ïåðâîêëàññíèöó.  
  
"Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ìû äîñòèãëè âçàèìîïîíèìàíèÿ. Âèäèìî ÿ áûë ñëèøêîì îïòèìèñòè÷íî íàñòðîåí", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð ñïîêîéíî, íî â åãî òèõîì ãîëîñå ñëûøàëñÿ óïðåê. "Ìíå íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé, íî â áîëåå ïðèâàòíîé îáñòàíîâêå. Ìû îòëîæèì ðàçãîâîð äî êîìíàòû äëÿ âñòðå÷, ãäå ÿ áóäó óâåðåí, ÷òî íèêòî íàñ íå ïîòðåâîæèò". Îí äâèíóëñÿ ïî áåñêîíå÷íîìó âåñòèáþëþ. Ãåðìèîíå îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî ñëåäîâàòü çà íèì, êîãäà îíè íàïðàâèëèñü ê ãëàâíîé ëåñòíèöå.  
  
"Äîáðûé âå÷åð, ñýð", - ðàçäàëñÿ æèçíåðàäîñòíûé ãîëîñ ñ ïðîëåòà íàä íèìè. "Ìîæíî ÿ...?" Íå çàìå÷àÿ íàïðÿæåííîé àòìîñôåðû, Êîëèí Êðèâè ïîìàõàë ñâîåé êàìåðîé.  
  
"Íå ñåé÷àñ", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, ïîäíèìàÿñü íà ïëîùàäêó ê ìàëü÷èêó. "Ðàçâå òû íå äîëæåí áûòü â ãîñòèíîé?"   
  
"ß êàê ðàç òóäà èäó, ñýð. Ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò ïîïðîñèëà ìåíÿ ñäåëàòü íåñêîëüêî ôîòîãðàôèé ëèëèé Íåðè, ÷òîáû îíà ìîãëà íàéòè æóêîâ-õàìåëåîíîâ, êîòîðûå èõ ãðûçóò. Æóêè ìîãóò îáìàíóòü íàøè ãëàçà, íî êàìåðó íå îäóðà÷èøü", - ñ ãîðäîñòüþ ñêàçàë Êîëèí. "Ñ åå ïîìîùüþ ìîæíî âèäåòü ïðÿìî ñêâîçü èõ êàìóôëÿæ. Ïðîôåññîð Ñïðîóò áûëà ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî äîâîëüíà è…"  
  
Ãîëîâà Ãåðìèîíû âçìûëà ââåðõ. Âðÿä ëè ìàããëû èìåííî ýòî èìåëè â âèäó, êîãäà ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî "êàìåðà íèêîãäà íå ëæåò". Îíà íèêîãäà íå çàäóìûâàëàñü î ñâîéñòâàõ âîëøåáíûõ êàìåð, õîòÿ ýòî îáúÿñíÿëî ìåíåå ÷åì ëåñòíûå ôîòîãðàôèè ìíîãèõ è ìíîãèõ ëþäåé. Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì Ãèëäåðîÿ Ëîêõàðòà, êîíå÷íî æå.  
  
"ß òàê ïîíèìàþ, êàìåðà ìîæåò âèäåòü ñêâîçü ëþáóþ ìàñêèðîâêó?" - ñïðîñèëà îíà, ñî âñåé âîçìîæíîé íåáðåæíîñòüþ.  
  
Ëèöî Äóìáëüäîðà íàïðÿãëîñü.  
  
Êðèâè íåòåðïåëèâî êèâíóë. "Ãîòîâ ñïîðèòü. Äåâ÷îíêè íå äàþò ìíå áîëüøå èõ ôîòîãðàôèðîâàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñ íîâîé ëèíçîé îò "Âåðèòàñ"* êàìåðà ìîæåò âèäåòü ñêâîçü áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü èõ ìàêèÿæà. Ãîòîâ ñïîðèòü, îíà ìîæåò âèäåòü äàæå ñêâîçü Ïëàù Íåâèäèìêó… Òîëüêî ÿ íå ìîãó ïðîâåðèòü ýòó òåîðèþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå çíàþ íèêîãî ñ òàêèì ïëàùîì", - ñ ãðóñòüþ äîáàâèë îí.  
  
"ß ñëûøàëà, ÷òî îí áîëüøàÿ ðåäêîñòü", - ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàëà Ãåðìèîíà, îùóùàÿ, êàê âñïîòåëè åå ëàäîíè. Áûëî ÷óäîì, ÷òî Êîëèí äî ýòîãî äíÿ íè ðàçó íå ñôîòîãðàôèðîâàë Ôèë÷à èëè Ñåâåðóñà. À åùå õóæå òî, ÷òî îáà, è Áëýê è Ñíåéï áûëè ïîä óãðîçîé ðàçîáëà÷åíèÿ… È â ñëó÷àå Áëýêà ðåçóëüòàòîì ìîã ñòàòü ïîöåëóé äåìåíòîðà.  
  
"Äà, àáñîëþòíî òî÷íî", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Êîëèí", - äîáàâèë îí, øåëêîâèñòûì ãîëîñîì ÷åëîâåêà, ñîáèðàþùåãîñÿ ïðîäàòü ÷òî-òî, åìó íå ïðèíàäëåæàùåå. "Íàñ÷åò òâîåé êàìåðû…" Âñåãî çà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îí óìóäðèëñÿ "óâåðèòü" Êîëèíà â ñîâåðøåííî íåëåïîé èñòîðèè, ðàññêàçàííîé òàê óáåäèòåëüíî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü ñàìà â íåå íå ïîâåðèëà. Êîëèí, êîíå÷íî æå, áûë â âîñõèùåíèè îò âîçìîæíîñòè "ðàáîòàòü ïîä ïðèêðûòèåì" äëÿ äèðåêòîðà è ïîêëÿëñÿ õðàíèòü âñå â òàéíå. Îí óøåë áóêâàëüíî ñèÿÿ îò ãîðäîñòè. Îçàäà÷åííàÿ ëåãêîñòüþ, ñ êîòîðîé Äóìáëüäîð ñî÷èíèë ýòó èñòîðèþ, Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà äëÿ ñåáÿ êîå-êàêèå âûâîäû.  
  
"Äà…", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, ïðÿ÷à êàìåðó â êàðìàí ñâîåé ïóðïóðíî-îðàíæåâîé ìàíòèè.  
  
"ß áîëüøå íèêîãî íå çàìå÷àëà ñ êàìåðîé", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, - "íî ìû äîëæíû óáåäèòüñÿ. Íå ïðèâëåêàÿ ê ýòîìó âíèìàíèå. È Êâèíàïàëóñ äîëæåí áûòü ïðåäóïðåæäåí îòíîñèòåëüíî âîçìîæíîé îïàñíîñòè".  
  
"Òàê ÿ çàâòðà è ïîñòóïëþ", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Îí âûçâàë ëåñòíèöó, êîòîðóþ Ãåðìèîíà íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà ðàíüøå, ïåðåíåñøóþ èõ â êîíåö êîðèäîðà, âåäóùåãî â êîìíàòû, ãäå îíà æèëà â òå÷åíèå êàíèêóë. Åäâà çà íèìè çàêðûëàñü äâåðü, êàê Äóìáëüäîð ðèíóëñÿ â àòàêó. Ñèòóàöèÿ óñóãóáèëàñü òåì, ÷òî ãîëîñ åãî ñîõðàíèë îáû÷íûé ñïîêîéíûé, ïðèâåòëèâûé òîí.  
  
"Ìíå êàçàëîñü, òû ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íå ìîæåò áûòü "îòíîøåíèé" êàêîãî-ëèáî ðîäà ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì. ß îøèáàþñü, èëè âñòðå÷à ýòèì âå÷åðîì áûëà òâîåé èíèöèàòèâîé?"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà.  
  
"Òàê ÿ è äóìàë. Äàâ ñëîâî, Ñåâåðóñ áóäåò åãî äåðæàòü - îí íåïðåêëîíåí â âîïðîñàõ ÷åñòè. Òû æå äîëæíà çíàòü, ÷òî ôèçè÷åñêè, óìñòâåííî è ýìîöèîíàëüíî îí ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî èñòîùåí", - äîáàâèë Äóìáëüäîð, ìåíÿ òàêòèêó. "Ýòè íåäåëè, ïðîâåäåííûå ðÿäîì ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì, âåäåíèå äîïðîñîâ, ïðèíÿòèå îòâåòñòâåííîñòè çà èõ ðåçóëüòàòû âî âñåõ ìûñëèìûõ çíà÷åíèÿõ ýòîãî ñëîâà - òàêèì ýìîöèîíàëüíî óÿçâèìûì ÿ åãî íèêîãäà íå âèäåë. Íåò íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî â òîì, ÷òî îí ìîã âîîáðàçèòü áóäòî "âëþáëåí". Íî òû æå äîëæíà ïîíèìàòü ñî âñåé î÷åâèäíîñòüþ, ÷òî êàê òîëüêî ìèíóåò êðèçèñ, è ó íåãî îòïàäåò íåîáõîäèìîñòü â ðàçðÿäêå… Ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, ÷òî áóäåò ñ òîáîþ, êîãäà åãî "÷óâñòâà" ê òåáå ðàñòàþò?" Åãî ïðÿìîé âçãëÿä íå îñòàâèë Ãåðìèîíå íèêàêîé ëàçåéêè. Ïðèæàâøèñü ñïèíîþ ê äâåðè, êîòîðóþ îíà òîëüêî ÷òî çàêðûëà, è, ñïðÿòàâ ñæàòûå â êóëàêè ðóêè â ñêëàäêàõ ìàíòèè, îíà ïðî ñåáÿ äîñ÷èòàëà äî ÷åòûðíàäöàòè; íî äàæå ïîñëå ýòîãî, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà çàãîâîðèëà, åå ãîëîñ áûë íàïðÿæåííûì è ÷óæèì.  
  
"Êàêèå-òî îòíîøåíèÿ èñ÷åçàþò, êàêèå-òî ñòàíîâÿòñÿ ñèëüíåå. Íèêòî íå çíàåò, ÷òî ñëó÷èòñÿ. Ýòî ïðûæîê ñ âåðîé â íàäåæäó… èëè â ïóñòîòó îò÷àÿíèÿ. Âëþáëåííûå âîëøåáíèêè íåò òàê óæ ñèëüíî îòëè÷àþòñÿ îò âëþáëåííûõ ìàããëîâ… çà òåì èñêëþ÷åíèåì, ÷òî ó âîëøåáíèêîâ íå òàê ìíîãî ïðåäðàññóäêîâ â îòíîøåíèè ñåêñà, êàê ó ìàããëîâ, è ðàçëè÷íûõ âàðèàöèé íà ýòó òåìó".  
  
"Òàê òû íå ïðîòèâ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñòàòü ýìîöèîíàëüíîé îïîðîé äëÿ Ñåâåðóñà?" - ïðîäîëæèë Äóìáëüäîð òåì æå òèõèì ãîëîñîì, îò êîòîðîãî ó Ãåðìèîíû, êàçàëîñü, êîæà ñïîëçàåò ñëîé çà ñëîåì äî ñàìûõ íåðâíûõ îêîí÷àíèé.  
  
"Åäèíñòâåííîå âîçðàæåíèå çàêëþ÷àåòñÿ â îòêàçå îáñóæäàòü ìîè ÷óâñòâà ñ òðåòüåé ñòîðîíîé", - ñêàçàëà îíà, è åå ãîëîñ ïî÷òè íå äðîæàë.  
  
"Ýòî òî, ê ÷åìó òû äîëæíà áóäåøü ïðèâûêíóòü, åñëè áóäåøü óïîðñòâîâàòü â ñâîåì áåçðàññóäñòâå. Ñåâåðóñó òðèäöàòü âîñåìü ëåò. Îí òÿæåëûé â îáùåíèè ÷åëîâåê - îí ñ òðóäîì ïîäïóñêàåò ê ñåáå, åñëè âîîáùå ïîäïóñêàåò. Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ÷åòûðåõëåòíåãî ïåðåðûâà, îí ïîñòîÿííî æèâåò â Õîãâàðòñå ñ îäèííàäöàòè ëåò. Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, îí æèë â çàêðûòîì îáùåñòâå. Íàñêîëüêî ÿ çíàþ, äî ýòîãî ëåòà îí íå ïîëó÷àë óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ íè îò êàêèõ áëèçêèõ îòíîøåíèé, êîòîðûå çàâîäèë â òî âðåìÿ… íè îò ôèçè÷åñêèõ, íè îò ýìîöèîíàëüíûõ. Ýòî íå òîò îáðàç æèçíè, êîòîðûé áëàãîïðèÿòíî ñêàçûâàåòñÿ íà ýìîöèîíàëüíîé çðåëîñòè èëè ñòàáèëüíîñòè".  
  
"À ðàçâå òî æå ñàìîå íåëüçÿ ñêàçàòü î êàæäîì èç íàñ?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, äðîæà îò ãíåâà.  
  
"Òû äåðçèøü!"  
  
"Íåò. ß áû äåðçèëà, åñëè áû ñòàëà ðàññïðàøèâàòü Âàñ îá îòíîøåíèÿõ ñ Âàøåé ïîñëåäíåé æåíîé".  
  
"Âû çàõîäèòå ñëèøêîì äàëåêî, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð!" - ïðåäîñòåðåã åå Äóìáëüäîð, åäâà ñäåðæèâàÿñü.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà äàæå íå âçäðîãíóëà. "ß äàæå è íå íà÷èíàëà. Óâàæåíèå, êîòîðîå ÿ ê Âàì èñïûòûâàþ, íå äàåò Âàì ïðàâà ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñî ìíîé â ïîäîáíîì òîíå. ß ñîâåðøåííîëåòíÿÿ â îáîèõ ìèðàõ, è â ìèðå âîëøåáíèêîâ, è â ìèðå ìàããëîâ".   
  
"Â êîòîðîì òû òàê èñêóøåíà".   
  
Îíà íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå ñëûøàëà, ÷òîáû Äóìáëüäîð èñïîëüçîâàë ñàðêàçì, è ìåíüøå âñåãî îæèäàëà åãî òåïåðü. Íå îò íåãî.  
  
"Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ", - âçäîõíóë îí, ïðåæäå ÷åì Ãåðìèîíà çàãîâîðèëà. "Òû çàäåëà çà æèâîå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðàâà. Òû - âçðîñëàÿ. Íî åùå, òû ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà, áåç ñåìüè, è ÿ çà òåáÿ îòâå÷àþ".   
  
Îáåçîðóæåííàÿ, Ãåðìèîíà íåìíîãî ðàññëàáèëàñü. "Êàê òîëüêî îíè ïîíÿëè, êòî ÿ… è ñìèðèëèñü ñ ýòèì, êàê ñìîãëè… ìîè ðîäèòåëè õîòåëè, ÷òîáû ÿ ñäåëàëà ñîçíàòåëüíûé âûáîð, êîãäà áóäó ðåøàòü, ãäå ñòàíó æèòü è ðàáîòàòü. Òàê ÷òî îíè ñäåëàëè âñå ÷òî ìîãëè, ÷òîáû ÿ ïîëó÷èëà êàê ìîæíî áîëåå øèðîêîå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå î ìèðå ìàããëîâ. À åùå, ÿ ïðîâåëà áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ìîé æèçíè â ìèðå ìàããëîâ ñ âçðîñëûìè, à íå ñî ñâåðñòíèêàìè. Èìåííî ïîýòîìó, âåðîÿòíî, ÿ ëó÷øå ñâîèõ îäíîãîäîê ïîíèìàþ, êàê ìíîãî òðóäà âêëàäûâàåòñÿ â ñîçäàíèå è ïîääåðæàíèå æèçíåñïîñîáíûõ îòíîøåíèé. Êàê áû ÿ íè ëþáèëà ðîäèòåëåé, ÿ óæå îòäàëÿëàñü îò íèõ âî ìíîãèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ. ß âåäüìà, è ýòî ìèð, â êîòîðîì ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ êàê äîìà. È â íåì ÿ âçðîñëàÿ, îòâå÷àþùàÿ òîëüêî ïåðåä ñâîåþ ñîâåñòüþ â îòíîøåíèè òîãî, êîãî ëþáëþ".  
  
"ß íå ñòàíó îòðèöàòü, ÷òî òû ïîñòîÿííî âûêàçûâàëà êóäà áîëüøå çðåëîñòè, ÷åì áîëüøèíñòâî òâîèõ ñâåðñòíèêîâ, íî…"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà â íåòåðïåíèè âçäîõíóëà. "ß íå ñîáèðàþñü óáåæäàòü Âàñ â ñîáñòâåííîé çðåëîñòè, áûëî áû àáñóðäîì ÷èòàòü ëåêöèè âîëøåáíèêó âàøåãî âîçðàñòà è ïîëîæåíèÿ. Íî ñïðîñèòå ëþáîãî èç íàñ, òåõ, ó êîãî ðîäèòåëè ïîãèáëè îò ðóê Âîëüäåìîðòà. Ìîå "äåòñòâî" çàêîí÷èëîñü â òîò äåíü, êîãäà ÿ óçíàëà, ÷òî îíè áûëè óáèòû. ×òî æå êàñàåòñÿ ÷óâñòâ, êîòîðûå Ñåâåðóñ ïèòàåò êî ìíå… êàêèìè áû îíè íè áûëè… ÿ íå ãîòîâà îáñóæäàòü ýòî ñ êåì áû òî íè áûëî. ß âûñîêî öåíþ ìîòèâû Âàøåãî áåñïîêîéñòâà îòíîñèòåëüíî ÷ëåíîâ øòàòà, íåñîîòâåòñòâåííî âåäóùèõ ñåáÿ ñ èõ ó÷åíèêàìè, ýòî ïðàâäà. Òàê ÷òî, ÿ áðîñàþ øêîëó, èëè êàê òàì ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ". Âîëíà àäðåíàëèíà, êîòîðàÿ çàâåëà åå òàê äàëåêî, ñõëûíóëà, êîãäà ìîçã íàêîíåö-òî ïîñïåë çà ÿçûêîì; îíà òîëüêî ÷òî îòêàçàëàñü îò âñåãî, íàä ÷åì òàê òÿæêî òðóäèëàñü. Ñòðàííî, êàê æèçíü ìîãëà ñìåíèòü øêàëó ïðèîðèòåòîâ, â îöåïåíåíèè äóìàëà îíà. Åé ñòàëî äóðíî.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð íàñìåøëèâî óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå ïîâåðõ î÷êîâ, ñïîëçøèõ âíèç ïî åãî äëèííîìó íîñó. "Äà", - ñêàçàë îí. "Äîëæåí ïðèçíàòüñÿ, ÷òî òàêîé ïîâîðîò ñîáûòèé ÿ íå ïðåäâèäåë".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñåëà íà ïåðâûé ïîïàâøèéñÿ ñòóë. "ß òîæå", - ïðèçíàëàñü îíà. "Íî ýòî î÷åâèäíîå ðåøåíèå. È õîòÿ ÿ íå õî÷ó ïîñòàâèòü íè Âàñ, íè Õîãâàðòñ â çàòðóäíèòåëüíîå ïîëîæåíèå, ÿ õî÷ó èìåòü âîçìîæíîñòü ïîñòàâèòü èíòåðåñû Ñåâåðóñà ïðåâûøå âñåãî. Êòî-òî æå äîëæåí".  
  
"Àõ… Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ñ íèì ïëîõî îáðàùàþòñÿ?"  
  
Âñïîìèíàÿ ñîâåòû áàáóëè Ãðàííè Õîñêèí â îòíîøåíèè îáóçäàíèÿ ñîáñòâåííîãî õàðàêòåðà, Ãåðìèîíà ìåäëåííî äîñ÷èòàëà äî äåñÿòè, ïîòîì äî ñåìíàäöàòè è âñå ðàâíî ðåøèëà ñêàçàòü. "Çà ýòè ãîäû, ÿ îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ëþäè ÷àñòî çàäàþò âîïðîñû, îòâåòû íà êîòîðûå óæå çíàþò".  
  
Äóìáëüäîð âçäðîãíóë. "Òû íå èñïûòûâàåøü êî ìíå îñîáîé ñèìïàòèè, äà?" - ñêàçàë îí, ïîñòàðàâøèñü, ÷òîáû ýòî íàáëþäåíèå íå ïðîçâó÷àëî êàê îáâèíåíèå.  
  
"Âðÿä ëè Âû íóæäàåòåñü â ìîåì îäîáðåíèè".  
  
"È îïÿòü ÿ äîêàçàë òâîþ ïðàâîòó, ìîèì âîïðîñîì", - çàìåòèë îí, òåì ñàìûì ñïîêîéíûì òîíîì.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ðàçâåëà ðóêàìè, ïðèçíàâàÿ ïîðàæåíèå; ãîâîðèòü ñ Äóìáëüäîðîì áûëî âñå ðàâíî ÷òî ïûòàòüñÿ âçÿòü â ðóêè òóìàí. "×òî áû ÿ íè ÷óâñòâîâàëà ê Âàì êîãäà áû òî íè áûëî, ïðàâäà â òîì, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ìíå êóäà áîëåå "ñèìïàòè÷åí". Åìó íóæåí êòî-òî íà "åãî" ñòîðîíå, Âû æå äîëæíû áûòü äëÿ âñåõ è ïîýòîìó…"  
  
"Îí ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ ïðåäàííûì?"  
  
"ß íå óïîëíîìî÷åíà ãîâîðèòü çà íåãî. Âû äîëæíû çíàòü, ÷òî îí íèêîãäà íå ñòàë áû îáñóæäàòü Âàñ, â ýòîì îòíîøåíèè, ñ êåì áû òî íè áûëî. Íî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî îí î÷åíü äîðîæèò Âàìè, ÷òî äåëàåò Âàñ îäíèì èç òåõ, êòî ñïîñîáåí ðàíèòü åãî. Â íå çàâèñèìîñòè îò òîãî, åñòü ëè ÷òî-òî ìåæäó Ñåâåðóñîì è ìíîé, èëè íåò, ïîñëåäíåå, â ÷åì îí íóæäàåòñÿ - ýòî ëþáîå îòâëå÷åíèå îò ðàáîòû, êîòîðóþ îí äîëæåí äåëàòü. È âñå æå, åìó íóæåí êòî-òî, ñ êåì îí ìîæåò áûòü ñàìèì ñîáîþ - òàêîé, êàêîé îí åñòü. Ïðåäïî÷òèòåëüíî, ÷òîáû ýòîò êòî-òî íå çíàë åãî ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê åìó èñïîëíèëîñü îäèííàäöàòü ëåò", - ñóõî äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Èìåííî ñ ýòèõ ïîð îí çíàåò òåáÿ", - íàïîìíèë åé Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"ß íå çàáûëà. Íî îí íå ïðîñòî Ñíåéï-óáëþäîê èç êëàññà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, è ó ìåíÿ òî÷íî íå äåòñêàÿ âëþáëåííîñòü â "ó÷èòåëÿ".  
  
"Ýòî çíà÷èòåëüíàÿ ÷àñòü òîãî, êåì îí ÿâëÿåòñÿ".  
  
"Âîçìîæíî, ÿ âèæó îáðàòíóþ ñòîðîíó ýòîé ìàñêè â îòëè÷èå îò Âàñ", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîæèìàÿ ïëå÷àìè. "ß ïîëàãàëà, ÷òî òàê êàê îí Ìàñòåð Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, òî çåëüÿ - åäèíñòâåííûé åãî èíòåðåñ, íî ýòèì ëåòîì, ñëóøàÿ åãî áåñåäû ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ôëèòâèêîì, ÿ íà÷àëà îñîçíàâàòü, êàê ñèëüíî ñâÿçàíû è ïåðåïëåòåíû ìåæäó ñîáîþ äèñöèïëèíû, è êàê øèðîê êðóã åãî èíòåðåñîâ. Åãî ðàçóì… ýêñòðàîðäèíàðåí, è ðàñòðà÷èâàåòñÿ àáñîëþòíî âïóñòóþ íà ìëàäøèå êëàññû", - äîáàâèëà îíà, òàê ñòðîãî ãëÿäÿ íà Äóìáëüäîðà, ÷òî îí ÷óòü íå ñòàë èçâèíÿòüñÿ çà òî, êàê óêîìïëåêòîâàë øòàò.  
  
"Íåïðåâçîéäåííîå ìàñòåðñòâî íèêîãäà íå ïðîïàäàåò âïóñòóþ. Ìû âñå äîáèâàåìñÿ ìàêñèìàëüíûõ âûñîò, êîãäà íàì áðîñàþò âûçîâ", - ñêàçàë îí.  
  
"Î äà, îí - âûçîâ, äà åùå êàêîé", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, âûâîðà÷èâàÿ çíà÷åíèå ñëîâ Äóìáëüäîðà íàèçíàíêó. "Íî, ÷òî áû íè ñëó÷èëîñü, æèçíü ñ íèì íèêîãäà íå ïîêàæåòñÿ ñêó÷íîé".  
  
Ïðîòèâ âîëè, Äóìáëüäîð óñìåõíóëñÿ. "Äà", - óñòóïèë îí.  
  
Â óäèâèòåëüíî óþòíîé òèøèíå, êîòîðàÿ ïîñëåäîâàëà çà ýòèì, íà Ãåðìèîíó ñíèçîøëî îçàðåíèå, êîãäà îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî áîëåå âñåãî áåñïîêîèëî Äóìáëüäîðà.   
  
"Ïîñëóøàéòå, åñëè Âû áåñïîêîèòåñü, ÷òî ìû…" Çà âñå ñîêðîâèùà ìèðà îíà íå ìîãëà çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ãîâîðèò î ñåêñå ñ Àëüáóñîì Äóìáëüäîðîì. "Åñëè Âû ïåðåæèâàåòå, ïîòîìó ÷òî äóìàåòå, ÷òî ÿ ñîáèðàþñü êèíóòüñÿ íà íåãî ñî ñëîâàìè "Âîçüìè ìåíÿ, ÿ òâîÿ!", ïîæàëóéñòà, ïåðåñòàíüòå. Â ýòîì íåò íèêàêîãî ñìûñëà. Îí æå âñåãäà ïîëóñîííûé… íå îáðàùàéòå âíèìàíèÿ…" Îíà çàòèõëà, íî íàøëà â ñåáå ñèëû íå îòâåñòè âçãëÿäà.  
  
"Íåò", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, íåìíîãî óäèâëåííî. "ß è íå ïðåäïîëàãàë, ÷òî îí ìîæåò. Õîòÿ âûçîâ, êàê íè÷òî äðóãîå, ïîäñòåãèâàåò Ñåâåðóñà. Ãì…" - îí ïîòåð óõî. "ß åùå íå íàñòîëüêî ñòàð, ÷òîáû çàáûòü èñêóøåíèå… Ëàäíî, ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî õîòü îäèí èç íàñ õî÷åò ýòî îáñóæäàòü. Íî òû äîëæíà çíàòü, ýòî â ïåðâûé ðàç, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ äàë ìíå ñëîâî ÷åñòè. È îò íåãî îí òàê ïðîñòî íå îòñòóïèòñÿ".   
  
Äî Ãåðìèîíû íå ñðàçó äîøåë ñìûñë ñêàçàííîãî. "Çíà÷èò, îí âîñïðèíèìàåò ìåíÿ íàñòîëüêî ñåðüåçíî", - ñêàçàëà îíà. Íàïðÿæåííîñòü, âûçâàííàÿ ñîìíåíèÿìè, ïîñåÿííûìè ñëîâàìè Äóìáëüäîðà, ìåäëåííî òàÿëà.   
  
Äóìáëüäîð ðàçäðàæåííî âçäîõíóë. "Åñëè ñìîòðåòü íà ýòî ñ ýãîöåíòðè÷åñêîé òî÷êè çðåíèÿ, òî äà, ýòî òàê. Êîíå÷íî, èìåííî òàê îí òåáÿ è âîñïðèíèìàåò", - äîáàâèë îí ïðîòèâ âîëè. "Ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, ÿ, ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì, ïåðåæèâàþ çà íåãî, à íå çà òåáÿ".  
  
Ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû ïðîñèÿëî. "Òîãäà íàì íå î ÷åì ñïîðèòü".  
  
Íåìíîãî ñêëîíèâ ãîëîâó íàáîê, Äóìáëüäîð ãëóáîêîìûñëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. "Äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ íèêîãäà â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè íèñêîëüêî è íå çíàë Âàñ, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð".  
  
"À çà÷åì Âàì ýòî", - ñêàçàëà îíà áåççëîáíî. "Âû çíàåòå, ÷òî ìíå ìîæíî äîâåðÿòü, è ÷òî ÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ñîîáðàçèòåëüíà, ÷òîáû áûòü ïîëåçíîé Ãàððè â åãî áîðüáå ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì. Òî, ÷òî ÿ àñîöèàëüíà, âëàñòíà, çàó÷êà è ñòàíîâëþñü òàðàòîðêîé, êîãäà íåðâíè÷àþ, îêàçàëîñü íå òàêèì óæ è âàæíûì".  
  
"Åñëè áû òîëüêî âñå áûëè òàêèìè æå çäðàâîìûñëÿùè, êàê òû", - ñóõî ïðîáîðìîòàë îí.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà ïîääðàçíèòü åãî è âîñïðèíÿòü ýòî êàê êîìïëèìåíò. "Áëàãîäàðþ Âàñ, äèðåêòîð. Äóìàòü - ýòî òî, ÷òî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ ó ìåíÿ ëó÷øå âñåãî".  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ïîäíÿë ââåðõ ðóêè. "ß ñäàþñü, òàê ÷òî äàâàé-êà îáà ðàññëàáèìñÿ. Åñëè òû ñåðüåçíî íàñòðîåíà îñòàâèòü øêîëó, ÷òî áóäåì äåëàòü ñ òâîèìè Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.àìè?"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. "ß ìîãó ñäàòü èõ çàâòðà, äàæå åñëè íå ïîëó÷ó çà íèõ òå îòìåòêè, íà êîòîðûå ìîãëà áû ðàññ÷èòûâàòü áóäóùèì ëåòîì. Íî åñëè ÿ ÷åìó-òî è íàó÷èëàñü, òàê ýòî òîìó, ÷òî åñòü áîëåå âàæíûå âåùè, ÷åì ðåçóëüòàòû ýêçàìåíîâ. Òî, ÷òî ÿ îñòàâëÿþ Õîãâàðòñ, íå îñòàíîâèò ìåíÿ îò ïðîäîëæåíèÿ ó÷åáû".  
  
"ß ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî òåáÿ âîçìîæíî îò ýòîãî óäåðæàòü", - ñêàçàë îí ñ î÷åâèäíîé ñèìïàòèåé. "Òû, êîíå÷íî æå, îñòàíåøüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå, ÷òîáû íè ñëó÷èëîñü. ß íå èìåþ íè ìàëåéøåãî æåëàíèÿ âûíîñèòü áóéñòâî ãîñïîä Ïîòòåðà è Óèçëè ó ñåáÿ â êàáèíåòå… è ÿ äàæå íå õî÷ó çàäóìûâàòüñÿ íàä âîçìîæíîé ðåàêöèåé ñî ñòîðîíû Ìèíåðâû è Ñåâåðóñà, åñëè ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ âûáðîñèòü òåáÿ â "õîëîäíûé è æåñòîêèé ìèð". È íå â ïîñëåäíþþ î÷åðåäü ïîòîìó, ÷òî êàê áëèçêèé äðóã Ãàððè - òû ãëàâíàÿ ìèøåíü äëÿ ïðåñòóïíûõ ïëàíîâ Âîëüäåìîðòà. Íàéòè òåáå ðàáîòó íå áóäåò ïðîáëåìîé. ×ëåíû øòàòà, âõîäÿùèå âî Âíóòðåííèé Êðóã, óæå ðàáîòàþò íà ïðåäåëå. Òû ìîæåøü îêàçàòüñÿ èì ïîëåçíîé âî ìíîãèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ".  
  
Ïðåæäå ÷åì Ãåðìèîíà ñìîãëà îòâåòèòü, ñ òðåñêîì ïîÿâèëñÿ äîìàøíèé ýëüô è çàìåð, íå ñêàçàâ òî, ÷òî ñîáèðàëñÿ, óâèäåâ åå.  
  
"Òû ìîæåøü ãîâîðèòü ñâîáîäíî â ïðèñóòñòâèè ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"Ìèíèñòð Ìàãèè æåëàåò ñðî÷íîå êàìèííîå ñîâåùàíèå "íåìåäëåííî!" - ïðîöèòèðîâàë îí, ñêëàäûâàÿ ðó÷êè â èçâèíåíèè.  
  
"ß áóäó ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä. Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, íàø ðàçãîâîð åùå íå îêîí÷åí. ß ìîãó âåðíóòüñÿ ñþäà, êîãäà çàêîí÷ó ðàçãîâîð ñ Êîðíåëèóñîì Ôàäæåì?"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà.  
  
"Ýòî òâîè êîìíàòû, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà òû îñòàåøüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå. Âîîáùå-òî, Ëèïïè ìîæåò îðãàíèçîâàòü ïåðåíîñ òâîèõ âåùåé èç ñïàëüíè. Ëèïïè, òû ìîæåøü ïðîñëåäèòü, ÷òîáû ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð õîðîøî ïîåëà è âîñïîëíèëà óæèí, êîòîðûé ïðîïóñòèëà ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì?"  
  
Äóìáëüäîð áðîñèë ãîðñòêó Ëåòó÷åãî Ïîðîõà â îãîíü, ñêàçàë "Ìîé êàáèíåò!" è èñ÷åç.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñåðüåçíî íàñòðîåííîå ëèöî äîìàøíåãî ýëüôà è ñäàëàñü áåç áîðüáû, ñúåâ âñå, ÷òîáû áûëî ïîñòàâëåíî ïåðåä íåþ.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà îòïðàâëÿëà ñîâó, êîãäà âåðíóëñÿ Äóìáëüäîð, íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ñïóñòÿ.   
  
"Íàäåþñü, Âû íå âîçðàæàåòå, ÷òî ÿ èñïîëüçîâàëà øêîëüíóþ ñîâó. Ìíå ïðèøëîñü ñðî÷íî ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ ìèñòåðîì Ôðåéíîì. Êîå-÷òî âûðèñîâàëîñü, êîãäà ÿ ïðîàíàëèçèðîâàëà èíôîðìàöèþ, ñîáðàííóþ íà äîñêå… Âû ìîæåòå ñîçâàòü ñîáðàíèå Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà?" - ñêàçàëà îíà, çàêðûâ îêíî.  
  
"Êîíå÷íî, íî ÷òî òåáå òàê ðàññòðîèëî?"  
  
"Ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî äâàäöàòü ïÿòü ïðîöåíòîâ ó÷åíèêîâ ïðèáûâàåò èç ñåìåé ìàããëîâ, óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî ìèð âîëøåáíèêîâ âñå åùå òàê íå îñâåäîìëåí î æèçíè ìàããëîâ… âêëþ÷àÿ ìèñòåðà Óèçëè, êîòîðûé âîçãëàâëÿåò îòäåë Íåçàêîííîãî Èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ Ìàããëîâñêèõ Èçîáðåòåíèé. Òàêîå âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî ó âîëøåáíèêîâ åñòü âñòðîåííûé áëîê, êîòîðûé ìåøàåò èì âîñïðèíèìàòü ïðîñòåéøèå ôàêòû î æèçíè ìàããëîâ. Ýòîò ïëàí Âîëüäåìîðòà, ïî êîòîðîìó îí ñîáèðàëñÿ íàñëåäîâàòü ïîñëå óáèòûõ èì ìàããëîâ, ê ïðèìåðó. Îí, äîëæíî áûòü, çàáûë âñå, ÷òî êîãäà-òî çíàë î ìàããëàõ, åñëè äóìàåò, ÷òî ýòîò ïñèõîïàòè÷åñêèé ïëàí ñäåëàåò åãî áîãàòûì. Ìàããëû ïèøóò çàâåùàíèÿ…" Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è ñêîð÷èëà ãðèìàñêó. "Îõ, Âû æå ïîéìåòå íå áîëüøå, ÷åì Ñåâåðóñ èëè Âîëüäåìîðò. Ìàããëîâñêîå íàñëåäñòâåííîå ïðàâî àáñîëþòíî íå ïîõîæå íà çàêîíû âîëøåáíèêîâ. ß è ñàìà áû íè÷åãî îá ýòîì íå çíàëà, åñëè áû ìèñòåð Ôðåéí íå ðàçúÿñíèë ìíå ðàçíèöó ïåðåä òåì, êàê íà÷àòü ðàáîòó ñ ñîñòîÿíèåì ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé. Ìàããëû ìîãóò îñòàâèòü ñâîè äåíüãè ëþáîìó ëèöó èëè îðãàíèçàöèè, åñëè õîòÿò… õîòÿ åñòü ïðàâèëà äëÿ òåõ ñëó÷àåâ, êîãäà îíè óìèðàþò, íå îñòàâèâ çàâåùàíèÿ. Ýòî íåâàæíî", - îñòàíîâèëàñü îíà, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî óõîäèò îò òåìû. "Êîãäà Âîëüäåìîðò îáíàðóæèò, ÷òî åãî ïëàí ïðîâàëèëñÿ, ïîñëåäñòâèÿ ìîãóò ïîãóáèòü Ñåâåðóñà. Íàì íóæåí ïëàí íà ñëó÷àé íåïðåäâèäåííûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ… ïðåäïî÷òèòåëüíî òàêîé, ñ ïîìîùüþ êîòîðîãî âèíó ìîæíî ñâàëèòü íà Ìàëôîÿ… èëè Ïåòèãðþ. Äèðåêòîð?" - äîáàâèëà îíà, êîãäà â òå÷åíèå íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé íå ïîñëåäîâàëî åãî îòâåòà.  
  
"Î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèëà? Àõ, äà. Ñ òîáîþ â êà÷åñòâå íàøåãî ìàããëîâñêîãî ýêñïåðòà ìû äîëæíû äîáèòüñÿ áîëüøèõ óñïåõîâ", - ðàññåÿííî ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "ß ïîçàáî÷óñü, ÷òîáû â òâîåì ðàñïîðÿæåíèè áûëî íåñêîëüêî áûñòðûõ, ñèëüíûõ ñîâ".  
  
"Ìàããëîâñêàÿ ìàøèíà, êîòîðóþ îíè íàçûâàþò êîìïüþòåð, áûëà áû êóäà ïîëåçíåå. È äîñòóï â èíòåðíåò äëÿ òîãî, êòî â ýòîì ðàçáèðàåòñÿ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýëåêòðè÷åñòâî íå ðàáîòàåò â Õîãâàðòñå, è ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî Âû ýòîãî íå ïîçâîëÿåòå".  
  
"Íå ÿ, Õîãâàðòñ", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.   
  
Îí âûãëÿäåë áëåäíûì è èçìó÷åííûì, è Ãåðìèîíå âñå ÿâñòâåííåå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí óäåëÿåò èõ áåñåäå íå òàêîå óæ è ïðèñòàëüíîå âíèìàíèå.   
  
"Ó Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà åñòü ôîíäû íà ñëó÷àé íåïðåäâèäåííûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ, îòòóäà ìîæíî âçÿòü ñðåäñòâà. Ïèòåð Ôðåéí ïîíèìàåò áîëüøå â íàøåé ñèòóàöèè, ÷åì ëþáîé èç ìàããëîâ è äîêàçàë, ÷òî ìîæåò ïîìî÷ü íàì âñåì, ÷åì ñìîæåò. Ïîïðîñè åãî äîñòàòü ýòîò êîïóòåð è ýëèêòðèñåñòâî. Íå èìååò ñìûñëà ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ÿ õîòü ÷òî-òî ïîíèìàþ â äåéñòâèÿõ ìàããëîâ. È äîëæåí ïðèçíàòüñÿ, äîñêå ñáîðà èíôîðìàöèè ÿ âîîáùå íå óäåëèë âíèìàíèÿ".  
  
"È, íàâåðíîå, ïîýòîìó íèêòî íå ñîèçâîëèë ïîñòàâèòü ìåíÿ â èçâåñòíîñòü î òîì, ÷òî Ïåðñè Óèçëè ñòàë Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ". Ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû äðîæàë íà ãðàíè, îíà áûëà ïîòðÿñåíà ýòèì îòêðûòèåì äî ãëóáèíû äóøè. Åñëè Ïåðñè áûë íàñòîëüêî ãëóï… Ãäå ãàðàíòèÿ, ÷òî Ðîí íå ðåøèòñÿ â îäèíî÷êó íàïàñòü íà Âîëüäåìîðòà, òîëüêî ÷òîáû óòâåðäèòüñÿ â ãëàçàõ ñîðàòíèêîâ.  
  
"Ýòîé èíôîðìàöèè íå äîëæíî áûëî òàì áûòü", - êàçàëîñü ÷åðåç âå÷íîñòü îòâåòèë Äóìáëüäîð. "Ñåâåðóñ ïîñ÷èòàë, ÷òî ýòà èíôîðìàöèÿ íå äîëæíà ñòàòü èçâåñòíîé äðóãèì ÷ëåíàì Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà… èëè êîìó-òî èç Óèçëè, è ÿ ñîãëàñèëñÿ".  
  
"Ýòî àáñóðä! ×òî, åñëè Óèçëè ñêàæåò Ïåðñè ÷òî-òî æèçíåííî âàæíîå äëÿ íàñ? Òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñó õâàòèëî óìà îòêàçàòüñÿ è ïðèéòè ê Âàì, íåò íèêàêîé ãàðàíòèè, ÷òî òàê æå ïîñòóïèò Ïåðñè; è íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ, ðàáîòàåò ëè îí òàéíî íà íàñ èëè ïðîòèâ íàñ. È âîò åùå ÷òî, èíôîðìàöèÿ î òîì, ÷òî â âåíàõ Ãàððè òå÷åò êðîâü âñåõ ÷åòûðåõ Îñíîâàòåëåé Õîãâàðòñà… Íå ìîæåò ëè áûòü òàêîå è ó Âîëüäåìîðòà, åñëè ïðåäïîëîæèòü ÷òî îí âçÿë ÷àñòü êðîâè Ãàððè? È ýòî âñå, î ÷åì ÿ óñïåëà ïî÷èòàòü, ïîêà Âàñ íå áûëî. À òàì æå åñòü åùå óòåðÿííàÿ èíôîðìàöèÿ, î êîòîðîé ëþäè çàáûëè, ïîòîìó êàê ïðèíèìàþò åå çà äàííîñòü. Âàì íóæíî ñîçâàòü åùå îäíó âñòðå÷ó è äàòü çàäàíèå êàæäîìó íàéòè âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ïðî÷èòàòü êàæäóþ êðîõó èíôîðìàöèè, èìåþùóþñÿ íà äîñêå äëÿ åå ñáîðà".  
  
"ß çíàþ, âñå óòîìëåíû", - ñòðàñòíî äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà. "ß çíàþ, ÷òî âñå çàíÿòû. Íî åñëè ìû íå íàéäåò âðåìÿ íà òî, ÷òîáû îáúåäèíèòü íàøó èíôîðìàöèþ äîëæíûì îáðàçîì, ýòî ìîæåò ñòîèòü êîìó-òî æèçíè. Èëè äàæå ïðîèãðàííîé âîéíû".  
  
"Î÷åíü õîðîøî", - ðàññåÿííî ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Íå äåëàé ïîêà íèêàêèõ îáúÿâëåíèé ïî ïîâîäó óõîäà èõ øêîëû, áóäü òàê äîáðà. ×òî åùå?" - äîáàâèë îí, êîãäà çàìåòèë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñåëà ó åãî íîã.  
  
"×òî Âû õîòåëè ñêàçàòü, êîãäà óïîìÿíóëè, ÷òî Õîãâàðòñ íå ïîçâîëÿåò èñïîëüçîâàòü ýëåêòðè÷åñòâî? Äèðåêòîð?" - ðåçêî äîáàâèëà îíà, êîãäà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî åãî âçãëÿä íå ñôîêóñèðîâàí. "Âû õîðîøî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåòå?" Áûëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ýòî íå òàê.  
  
Î÷åíü áëåäíûé è âñïîòåâøèé Äóìáëüäîð ìîðãíóë è ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó. Åãî êîæà êàçàëàñü òàêîé æå ïðîçðà÷íîé, êàê ïåðãàìåíò. "Ïðîñòè, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Ìîå âíèìàíèå âñåãäà îñëàáåâàåò íàèáîëåå ñèëüíî îñåííåþ ïîðîþ. Â ýòîì ãîäó, êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî Õîãâàðòñó… è ìíå… òðåáóåòñÿ áîëüøå âðåìåíè, ÷åì îáû÷íî, ÷òîáû ïðèòåðåòüñÿ". Îí äîñòàë èç ïàêåòèêà â êàðìàíå ìàããëîâñêèé ëèìîííûé øåðáåò è íà÷àë åãî ýíåðãè÷íî ãðûçòü.   
  
"Íå äâèãàéòåñü, ÿ ïîçîâó ìàäàì Ïîìôðè", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
Êàê áû ñèëüíî îíà íå íåíàâèäåëà ïóòåøåñòâèÿ ïî êàìèíàì, ñåé÷àñ Ãåðìèîíà áûëà èì áëàãîäàðíà; ìåäèêîâåäüìà îêàçàëàñü ó Äóìáëüäîðà ÷åðåç ìèíóòó. Îí îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó êðåñëà, â êîòîðîì ñèäåë, è õîòÿ öâåò åãî ëèöà íåìíîãî âåðíóëñÿ â íîðìó, òîíêèå, ñóõèå ðóêè çàìåòíî äðîæàëè.  
  
"Íå ñòîèò òàê âîëíîâàòüñÿ, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. ß ïîçàáûë ïîçàâòðàêàòü… èëè ïîîáåäàòü", - äîáàâèë îí, ïîñëå ñåêóíäíîãî ðàçäóìüÿ. "Íî ñàõàð â ýòèõ ìàããëîâñêèõ ñëàäîñòÿõ ðàáîòàåò áûñòðåå, ÷åì ÷òî áû òî íè áûëî èç àðñåíàëà íàøèõ âîëøåáíûõ êîíäèòåðîâ".  
  
"Îõ, Àëüáóñ, äà íåóæåëè", - ñ ðàçäðàæåíèåì ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "Ñêîëüêî ðàç ÿ äîëæíà òåáå ïîâòîðÿòü - òåáå óæå íå ñòî. Òû äîëæåí ëó÷øå î ñåáå çàáîòèòüñÿ".  
  
"Íå ñóåòèñü, Ïîïïè. Ïîçâàòü òåáÿ áûëî íå ìîåé èäååé". Äóìáëüäîð ñ óïðåêîì ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó.  
  
"ß â ýòîì äàæå è íå ñîìíåâàþñü. Ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó, ó Ãåðìèîíû áîëüøå çäðàâîãî ñìûñëà. Ñúåøü ýòîò ìåäèêîøîêîëàä. Òîëüêî òû ìîæåøü áûòü íàñòîëüêî ñàìîóâåðåííûì, ÷òîáû ïîëàãàòü áóäòî ìîæåøü äåëàòü çà ðàç ñåìü äåë - áûòü äèðåêòîðîì, äåðæàòü â óçäå Ôàäæà, Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ, äåìåíòîðîâ è áûòü Õðàíèòåëåì, ñòðàííî, ÷òî òû åùå íå çàãîâàðèâàåøüñÿ".  
  
"Åùå íå âå÷åð", - ñóõî ñêàçàë îí. "ß ïî÷òè äî ýòîãî äîêàòèëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü ïîääåðæèâàòü ñâÿçü ñ çàìêîì, êîãäà ìåíÿ îòñòðàíèëè îò äîëæíîñòè äèðåêòîðà".  
  
"Õðàíèòåëü? ×òî Âû ïîä ýòèì ïîäðàçóìåâàåòå?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Ýòî âàæíî?"  
  
"Âàæíî?" - ýõîì îòîçâàëàñü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ïåðåä òåì êàê ïîáëàãîäàðèòü äîìàøíåãî ýëüôà, êîòîðûé ïðèíåñ åäó Äóìáëüäîðó. "Áåç Õðàíèòåëÿ íå áûëî áû Õîãâàðòñà. ×åòûðå Îñíîâàòåëÿ ñîçäàëè Õîãâàðòñ ñ ïîìîùüþ ìàãèè, è èìåííî ìàãèÿ ïîääåðæèâàåò åãî, è ìàãèÿ çàùèùàåò åãî".  
  
"Íî çàñëîíû, íà êîòîðûå âû âñå ðàñõîäóåòå òàê ìíîãî ñèë äëÿ èõ ïîääåðæàíèÿ…"  
  
"… íåîáõîäèìû, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ òîëüêî èñïîëíÿþ ðîëü Õðàíèòåëÿ… è ÿ óæå íå òàê ìîëîä", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð ìåæäó ïîãëîùåíèåì ëèìîííîãî ñóïà, ïþðå èç øïèíàòà è êðîõîòíûõ êëóáíåé ìîëîäîãî êàðòîôåëÿ.  
  
"À ðàçâå íèêòî áîëüøå íå ìîæåò âçÿòü íà ñåáÿ ýòî áðåìÿ? Èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïîìî÷ü Âàì?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, òàêèì îáðàçîì íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð çàäóì÷èâî. "Ìèíèñòð Ìàãèè è Ñîâåò óïðàâëÿþùèõ ïîëàãàþò, ÷òî èìåííî îíè âûáèðàþò è íàçíà÷àþò äèðåêòîðà Õîãâàðòñà. Êîíå÷íî æå, ýòî åðóíäà. Â îòñóòñòâèè èñòèííîãî Õðàíèòåëÿ, Õîãâàðòñ ñàì âûáèðàåò ñàìîãî ïîäõîäÿùåãî êàíäèäàòà. Âñåãäà áûâàåò òîëüêî îäèí êàíäèäàò, êîòîðûé âñåãäà îáìèðàåò èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî íàçíà÷èëè èìåííî åãî".  
  
"Åðóíäà", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ðåçêî. "Òû äðîæàë îò ñ÷àñòüÿ. ß ïîìíþ, êàê Öåðåðà ðàññêàçûâàëà ìíå, ÷òî òû áûë ïðîñòî âíå ñåáÿ. Ìû ïðåäïîëîæèëè, ÷òî ýòî îò ðàäîñòè òîãî, ÷òî òû ñòàë Õðàíèòåëåì".  
  
"Íåò, ÿ íåñ ÷åïóõó, êàê ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ñóäüáîé åìó ïðåäíàçíà÷åíî ðàçäåëèòü ñâîå ñîçíàíèå ñ çàìêîì, ïîçâîëÿÿ âñåìó îñòàëüíîìó ìèðó ïîëàãàòü, ÷òî ÿ èñòèííûé Õðàíèòåëü. Â èñòîðèè î÷åíü ÿñíî îòðàæåíî òî, ñêîëüêî äèðåêòîðîâ ñîøëî ñ óìà. ß áîþñü, áåäíûé Äèïïåò ñòðàäàë îò ýòîãî, è áîþñü, ÷òî óæå íå òàê ÿñíî ïîíèìàþ, êàê ðàíüøå. Ïîêà íå èñïûòàåøü…" Äóìáëüäîð ñäåëàë íåîïðåäåëåííûé æåñò ðóêîþ ó ãîëîâû. "Ýòî êàê áóäòî Õîãâàðòñ ïûòàåòñÿ ñëèòüñÿ… ñîåäèíèòüñÿ… ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ñëîâàìè ìîæíî îïèñàòü ýòîò ïðèíóäèòåëüíûé ñîþç. Äîñòàòî÷íî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ñàìîå äåçîðèåíòèðóþùåå îùóùåíèå - âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ñ êàðíèçàìè è êîëîííàìè, èëè èñïûòûâàòü è ïîñòèãàòü ñâÿçü ñ ÷åì-òî… ß òàê íèêîãäà è íå ñìîã ðåøèòü, ÷åì æå èìåííî ÿâëÿåòñÿ Õîãâàðòñ, íî ÷òî íåñîìíåííî - ýòî ÷òî-òî. Êàêîé-òî îáúåêò. ß ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî Îñíîâàòåëè äî êîíöà ïîíèìàëè ïîëíóþ ñóùíîñòü òîãî, ÷òî ñîçäàëè. Îíè áûëè íå èç òåõ, êòî ñòàë áû ïðÿòàòü êîíöû. ß ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî Õîãâàðòñ… ýâîëþöèîíèðîâàë â òå÷åíèå ñòîëåòèé. Èñõîäÿ èç òîé íåçíà÷èòåëüíîé èíôîðìàöèè, êîòîðîé ÿ ðàñïîëàãàþ, ìîæíî ïðèéòè ê âûâîäó, ÷òî äëÿ èñòèííîãî Õðàíèòåëÿ ñîåäèíåíèå òàê æå åñòåñòâåííî è ñòîëü æå ëåãêî, êàê äûõàíèå. ß ñîçíàþñü, ÷òî áûâàþò ñëó÷àè, êîãäà ÿ íàõîæó ýòó çàäà÷ó… èçìàòûâàþùåé".  
  
"Âðîäå íà÷àëà ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà", - äîãàäàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. Åå âíóòðåííèé õóôôëüïóôåö çàñòàâèë ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ âèíîâàòîé èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îíà âåëà ñåáÿ ñ íèì êàê ñòåðâà. Äàæå åñëè â òî æå ñàìîå âðåìÿ, ñëèçåðèíñêàÿ ÷àñòü óêàçûâàëà íà òî, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ñîâåðøåííî îïðàâäàíî.  
  
"Èìåííî òàê. Äàæå áåç èñòèííîãî Õðàíèòåëÿ, Õîãâàðòñ çàùèùàåò òåõ, êòî åãî íàñåëÿåò, íî, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, òîíêîñòè ýòîãî óòåðÿíû. Áåç èñòèííîãî Õðàíèòåëÿ Õîãâàðòñ íå ìîæåò ðàçëè÷àòü ðàçíûå âèäû ðàçóìíûõ ñóùåñòâ. Òàê ÷òî, ÿ áîþñü ÷òî àíèìàãè, Âîëüäåìîðò, êîãäà îí ïðÿòàëñÿ â ñêëàäêàõ òþðáàíà áåäíîãî Ñêâèðåëà, ãîðíûé òðîëëü â âàø ïåðâûé ãîä, èëè âàñèëèñê - îäíî è òî æå äëÿ Õîãâàðòñà â íàñòîÿùåå âðåìÿ. ×òî ýòî çà øóì?" Ïðåðâàë ñâîþ ðå÷ü Äóìáëüäîð, ïîëèâàÿ ñëèâêàìè ïèðîã ñ ïàòîêîé.  
  
"Ýòî Ãåðìèîíà ñêðèïèò çóáàìè", - ñóõî ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "Íå ñòåñíÿéòåñü âûñêàçàòü ñâîå ìíåíèå, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. Ñ Àëüáóñîì ïî äðóãîìó íåëüçÿ. Íå òî, ÷òîáû îí êîãäà-íèáóäü îáðàùàë íà ýòî âíèìàíèå, êîíå÷íî æå".  
  
"Ïðîñòî… Âû áû çàñòàâèëè òðåçâåííèêà íàïèòüñÿ, Âû íåâîçìîæíî íåâûíîñèìûé ÷åëîâåê", - âûðâàëîñü ó Ãåðìèîíû íà ïîâûøåííûõ òîíàõ. "Â ÷åì ñìûñë Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà, åñëè Âû íå ñîîáùàåòå íàì íè÷åãî èç íàèáîëåå æèçíåííî âàæíîé èíôîðìàöèè?"  
  
"Áóäü äîáðà, ïîìíè ñ êåì ãîâîðèøü", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, íàëèâàÿ Ãåðìèîíå íåìíîãî ÷àþ. "Íóæíî ãîâîðèòü "Âû íåâîçìîæíî íåâûíîñèìûé ÷åëîâåê, äèðåêòîð".  
  
"Ïîïïè", - âçäîõíóë Äóìáëüäîð óÿçâëåíî.  
  
"Íå íàäî âîò ýòèõ "Ïîïïè", - ñêàçàëà îíà, ãîëîñîì, ïðîòèâîðå÷àùèì ñïîêîéíîìó âûðàæåíèþ ëèöà. "Òû æàëóåøüñÿ íà òî, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íå âñå òåáå ðàññêàçûâàåò, à ñàì åùå õóæå! È åñëè òû âîîáðàæàåøü, ÷òî ìû ïîëó÷àåì óäîâëåòâîðåíèå, íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê òû èñïûòûâàåøü àäñêèå ìóêè, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ìû ìîãëè áû ïîìî÷ü…"  
  
"Ìèëîñåðäíûå íåáåñà. ß, êàæåòñÿ, ðàññòðîèë âàñ îáîèõ. ß ïðîñòî çàáûë ñåãîäíÿ ïîåñòü, è âñå", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, ïåðåâîäÿ âçãëÿä ñ Ãåðìèîíû íà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. ß áîþñü, ÷òî ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ðàñêèñíóòü ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî". Îí âûãëÿäåë íàñòîëüêî ðàññòðîåííûì, ÷òî ìåäèêîâåäüìà íàêëîíèëàñü è ïîöåëîâàëà åãî â ùåêó.  
  
"Íåâûíîñèìûé", - íåæíî ñêàçàëà îíà.  
  
"Äà", - ñîãëàñèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. "Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, Ñåâåðóñ ïîçâîëÿåò Âàì îðàòü íà ñåáÿ äîëüøå, ÷åì Âû íàì". Îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì îçàáî÷åíà, ÷òîáû çàìåòèòü íåîäîáðèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä, êîòîðûì íàãðàäèëà åå ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.  
  
"ß íèêîãäà â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè íå îáðàùàëà îñîáîãî âíèìàíèÿ íà ÷åòûðåõ Îñíîâàòåëåé", - ñòàëà ðàçìûøëÿòü âñëóõ Ãåðìèîíà. "Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òîé èñòîðèè ñ ìå÷îì è ïðåäñêàçàíèåì, â ïîçàïðîøëîì ãîäó, êîãäà Íåâèëë ïîìîã Ãàððè ðàçðóøèòü ïëàí Âîëüäåìîðòà. ß ìîãëà áû íà÷àòü èñêàòü èíôîðìàöèþ ñðåäè íå ñàìûõ î÷åâèäíûõ èñòî÷íèêîâ. Â ñâîå ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ", - èñêðåííå äîáàâèëà îíà.  
  
"Áóäü òàê äîáðà", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Åñëè êòî-òî è ñìîæåò íàéòè èíôîðìàöèþ, òàê ýòî òû. Ìàäàì Ïèíñ õîðîøàÿ æåíùèíà, íî…" - çàìîë÷àë îí.  
  
"Îõ, Àëüáóñ", - ñåðäèòî ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "Ãåðìèîíà íå îáîìðåò íà ìåñòå, óçíàâ, ÷òî ó÷èòåëÿ áûëè êîãäà-òî ìîëîäûìè. Ó Âåðáàñêóì Ïèíñ áûë ðîìàí ñ Òîìîì Ðèääëîì, êîãäà îíè áûëè â øåñòîì êëàññå. Îíà, êîíå÷íî æå, ñëèçåðèíêà. È ÷èñòîêðîâíàÿ âîëøåáíèöà".  
  
"ß óâåðåííà, ÷òî ìèñòåð Ðèääë íà ìåíüøåå íå ñîãëàñèëñÿ áû", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Òàê îí áèñåêñóàëåí?"  
  
"Îí - ïèÿâêà", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè òâåðäî. "Òîëüêî òîãäà îí óìåë ýòî ñêðûâàòü. Âåðáàñêóì áûëà íà äâå ãîëîâû âûøå ñâîèõ ñâåðñòíèêîâ. Îí óêðàë åå èññëåäîâàíèå, ïîäîðâàë åå âåðó â ëþäåé è… Îíà áûëà ÿðêîé è æèçíåðàäîñòíîé, è ïðîñòî ñèÿëà èíòåëëåêòîì. ß, êîíå÷íî æå, íåíàâèäåëà åå. Íî ê òîìó ìîìåíòó, êîãäà îí çàêîí÷èë ñ íåþ, îò íåå îñòàëàñü îäíà øåëóõà. Îíà íèêîãäà íå îïðàâèëàñü îò òîãî, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë ñ åå ðàçóìîì. È îíà áûëà íå åäèíñòâåííîé. Îí ïàðàçèò, êîòîðûé âûñîñàë ñóùíîñòü èç âñåõ, äî êîãî äîòÿíóëñÿ. Äèïàò Ïàòåë, Íèîáè Ôèí÷… Ñïèñîê òåõ, êîãî îí èñïîëüçîâàë - íå èç êîðîòêèõ".  
  
"Õì…" Ãåðìèîíà ïîòåðëà øåþ, ðàçäóìûâàÿ íàä òåì, êàê áû ïîòàêòè÷íåå çàäàòü âîïðîñ. "Äèðåêòîð, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî Âû ïðèìåíÿëè êîå-êàêèå ìåðû â îòíîøåíèè Ñåâåðóñà… ÷òîáû ïðîâåðèòü, ÷òî îí íå ïîä äåéñòâèåì Imperius. Ìîæåòå Âû ïðèìåíèòü òî æå ñàìîå ê ìàäàì Ïèíñ?"  
  
"Î, â ýòîì íåò íèêàêîé íåîáõîäèìîñòè. Äà?" - ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âïèëàñü âçãëÿäîì â Äóìáëüäîðà, êîòîðûé ïîòÿãèâàë êðåïêèé êîôå.  
  
"Áåäíàÿ Âåðáàñêóì. ß áîþñü, ÷òî áîëüøèíñòâî èç íàñ ðèñêóþò çàáûòü î ñàìîì ôàêòå åå ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Áóäüòå ñïîêîéíû, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð. ß ïðîâåðþ".  
  
"Ñêîðî?"  
  
"Çàâòðà", - êðàòêî ïîäòâåðäèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"Âîëüäåìîðò çíàåò? Î ñâÿçè ìåæäó Õðàíèòåëåì è Õîãâàðòñîì, ÿ èìåþ â âèäó?" - âñëóõ ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Äà", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, ñ êàæäîé ñúåäåííîé ëîæêîé âûãëÿäÿ âñå ëó÷øå. "Òîëüêî îí âåðèò, ÷òî ÿ èñòèííûé. Èìåííî ýòà âåðà, à íå íàøè êðîõîòíûå çàñëîíû îñòàíàâëèâàþò åãî îò íàïàäåíèÿ íà Õîãâàðòñ. Äàæå îí íå ñòàíåò ðèñêîâàòü ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü çàìêó".  
  
"Ïî÷åìó Âû òàê óâåðåíû?"  
  
"Ñåâåðóñ".  
  
"À…" - áåç âîïðîñîâ ïðèíÿëà îòâåò Ãåðìèîíà. "Òàê êàê æå íàì íàéòè èñòèííîãî Õðàíèòåëÿ?" - äîáàâèëà îíà, ñ âèäîì ÷åëîâåêà, çàêàòûâàþùåãî ðóêàâà ïåðåä íà÷àëîì ðàáîòû.  
  
"Õîòåë áû ÿ çíàòü", - îò âñåãî ñåðäöà ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Íåò íèêàêîé ïîëåçíîé ëèòåðàòóðû ïî ýòîìó âîïðîñó, è äàæå åñëè Õîãâàðòñ çíàåò, îí ìíå íå ãîâîðèò. Èëè, äðóãèìè ñëîâàìè, îí ãîâîðèë, íî ÿ áûë ñëèøêîì ãëóï, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü".  
  
"Íå çíàþ, èçâåñòíî ëè Âàì, ÷òî çàùèòíûå çàñëîíû â êîðèäîðàõ íå òàê ñèëüíû, êàê îáû÷íî. Ìíå óäàëîñü íàñëàòü íà Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ ïðîêëÿòèå".  
  
"ß ñëûøàë îá ýòîì", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Ïîæàëóéñòà, áîëüøå òàê íå äåëàé. Åìó ïðåäñòîèò ñäåëàòü íåëåãêèé âûáîð".  
  
"Âû ñåðüåçíî ïîëàãàåòå, ÷òî îí íå ïîñëåäóåò ïî ïàïî÷êèíûì ñòîïàì?" - Ãåðìèîíà äàæå íå ïûòàëàñü ñêðûòü ñâîå ïðåçðåíèå ê Ìàëôîþ.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó íàáîê. "Åñëè áû òîëüêî æèçíü áûëà òàêîé ïðîñòîé è îäíîñëîæíîé. Ýòî Ñåâåðóñ íàó÷èë òåáÿ ýòîìó ïðîêëÿòèþ?"  
  
"Íåò. Ìàäàì Õó÷".  
  
Ãëàçà Äóìáëüäîðà çàæãëèñü. "Àõ… Äà… ß äîëæåí áûë óçíàòü åå ïðÿìîé ñòèëü ïîäõîäà ê ðåøåíèþ ïðîáëåìû. Â íåêîòîðîì îòíîøåíèè, âû ñ íåþ î÷åíü ïîõîæè. ×òî æå êàñàåòñÿ çàñëîíîâ â êîðèäîðàõ… Ýòî íå èõ ñèëà óìåíüøèëàñü, ïðîñòî òû âîøëà â ïîëíîòó ñâîåé. Òû ñèëüíàÿ âåäüìà, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ. ×òî âëå÷åò çà ñîáîþ îïðåäåëåííûå îáÿçàííîñòè. Ýòî âðåìÿ, êîãäà áîëüøèíñòâî ñåìèêëàññíèêîâ íà÷èíàþò âûÿâëÿòü ñâîè èñòèííûå ñïîñîáíîñòè. Åùå îäíà ïðè÷èíà äëÿ îñòîðîæíîñòè è… ïðàçäíîâàíèÿ. ß ñîáåðó Âíóòðåííèé Êðóã çàâòðà óòðîì. Ýòî ñóááîòà, òàê ÷òî ó íàñ áóäåò âðåìÿ äëÿ âñòðå÷è, êîòîðàÿ áåç ñîìíåíèÿ çàòÿíåòñÿ".  
  
"Òîãäà ÿ óäàëÿþñü â ïîñòåëü", - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, åùå îäèí, ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, ïðîâåäÿ äèàãíîñòèêó Äóìáëüäîðà.  
  
"Î, ïðåæäå ÷åì òû óéäåøü, Ïîïïè, åñòü åùå êîå-÷òî, ÷òî ìû äîëæíû îáñóäèòü. ß çíàþ, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð äîñòèãëà ñîâåðøåííîëåòèÿ, è òâîå îïåêóíñòâî îôèöèàëüíî èñòåêëî, íî äóìàþ, ÷òî òåáå áóäåò èíòåðåñíî óçíàòü, ÷òî îíà îñòàâëÿåò ó÷åáó", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, ìÿãêî ãëÿäÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó.  
  
Òîëüêî òîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà, íàñêîëüêî íåäîîöåíèâàëà åãî.  
  
Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè óáðàëà ïàëî÷êó. "Ïðàâäà?" - ñêàçàëà îíà, ñî ñòàëüþ ñâåðêàþùåé â ãëàçàõ.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñ óïðåêîì ïîñìîòðåëà íà Äóìáëüäîðà è ïðèãîòîâèëàñü çàùèùàòüñÿ.   
  
Áûëî óæå ïîçäíî, êîãäà Äóìáëüäîð è ìàäàì Ïîìôðè óøëè, è åùå ïîçæå, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà íàäóìàëà ëå÷ü ñïàòü. Îíà ïîòðàòèëà áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü íî÷è, ðàçäóìûâàÿ íàä çíà÷åíèåì ñâÿçè Õîãâàðòñà è Õðàíèòåëÿ. Åå îùóùåíèå çàìêà, ñïÿùåãî â òå÷åíèå ëåòíèõ ìåñÿöåâ, íå áûëî òàêèì óæ íåâåðîÿòíûì, â êîíöå êîíöîâ. Íî åñëè Õðàíèòåëü áûë íàñòîëüêî æèçíåííî âàæåí äëÿ óïðàâëåíèÿ è çàùèòû Õîãâàðòñà, ÷òî ìîæåò ïðîèçîéòè, åñëè áðåìÿ ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ â êà÷åñòâå Õðàíèòåëÿ îêàæåòñÿ íåïîñèëüíîé íîøåé äëÿ Äóìáëüäîðà? Â÷åðà âå÷åðîì îí âûãëÿäåë òðåâîæíî ñëàáûì.  
  
Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, åñëè îí áûë ñïîñîáåí íåñòè òàêîå áðåìÿ â äîâîëüíî ïîæèëîì âîçðàñòå, íà ÷òî îí åùå ìîã áûòü ñïîñîáåí, åñëè áû íå Õîãâàðòñ, îòíèìàþùèé ñèëû?  
  
Ðàçìûøëÿÿ íàä ýòèì, Ãåðìèîíà îùóùàëà ñëàáîå ÷óâñòâî âèíû çà îñòðîå ñîæàëåíèå âñÿêèé ðàç, êàê äóìàëà î ñâîåì ïîòåðÿííîì ïîñëåäíåì ãîäó â øêîëå. È õîòÿ îíà ñäàñò ñâîè Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.û íà áóäóùåé íåäåëå, îöåíêè ó íåå áóäóò íå âûøå ñðåäíèõ è… Áûëè áîëåå âàæíûå âåùè, èç-çà êîòîðûõ ñòîèëî ïåðåæèâàòü, íî åé áûëî âñå åùå òðóäíî ñ ýòèì ñìèðèòüñÿ.  
  
Ãàððè è Ðîíó ñêàæóò, ÷òî îíà óøëà, ÷òîáû ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà ïðåäìåòàõ óðîâíÿ "Ñ" è ðàáîòå äëÿ Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà. Îñòàëüíîé ÷àñòè øêîëû ñêàæóò, ÷òî îíà óøëà ïîòîìó, ÷òî ýêîíîìè÷åñêîå ïîëîæåíèå çàñòàâèëî çàðàáàòûâàòü ñåáå íà æèçíü. Áûëà äàæå êðîõîòíàÿ çàðïëàòà, ÷òîáû ïðèäàòü ïðàâäîïîäîáèå åå ðàññêàçó. È ÷àñû ïðèñìîòðà çà íàêàçàííûìè è ïåðâîêëàøêàìè âïåðåäè… åñëè åé ïîâåçåò.  
  
Çåâàÿ, îíà ïèëà êîôå, êîòîðûé ïðèíåñ åé äîìàøíèé ýëüô, Ãåðìèîíà áåçó÷àñòíî ñìîòðåëà â îêíî. Ýòè êîìíàòû òåïåðü áûëè åå äîìîì. Áóäóùåå êàçàëîñü ÷èñòûì ëèñòîì, íå ïðåäëàãàþùèì íè÷åãî îïðåäåëåííîãî. Äëÿ äåâî÷êè, êîòîðàÿ êîãäà-òî ðàñêðàøèâàëà â ðàçíûå öâåòà ñâîè çàïèñè, Ãåðìèîíà îùóùàëà ñåáÿ óäèâèòåëüíî ñâîáîäíîé, äàæå åñëè ýòî è ïóãàëî åå äî ñìåðòè. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, áûëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî íåîòëîæíûõ äåë, íå îñòàâëÿþùèõ âðåìåíè äëÿ ïðèïàäêà ïàíèêè.  
  
Ó÷èòåëÿì - íåîõîòíî - ïðèøëîñü îáîéòèñü áåç ñóááîòíåé ðîñêîøè ïîíåæèòüñÿ â ïîñòåëè. Ïåðâûå èç íèõ ïîÿâèëèñü â êîìíàòå äëÿ âñòðå÷, åäâà ðàññâåëî. Ïîêà êîìíàòà çàïîëíÿëàñü ñîííûìè, ðàçäðàæåííûìè ëþäüìè, äîìàøíèå ýëüôû íàêðûâàëè äëèííûé ñòîë ïîä îêíîì äëÿ çàâòðàêà, ñ ó÷åòîì âêóñîâ âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ.  
  
"Äîáðîå óòðî, äîðîãèå ìîè", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð, âûãëÿäÿùèé òàêèì îòäîõíóâøèì, êàê áóäòî íàñëàæäàëñÿ äâåíàäöàòüþ ÷àñàìè ñíà è áåçîáëà÷íîé æèçíüþ. "Ñåâåðóñ áëàãîïîëó÷íî âîçâðàòèëñÿ ÷àñ íàçàä. Ýòî áûëà òðóäíàÿ íî÷ü. Ó Âîëüäåìîðòà áûëî òàêîå îòâðàòèòåëüíîå íàñòðîåíèå, ÷òî ïîä Cruciatus ïîïàë äàæå Ïåòòèãðþ".  
  
"Äàâíî ïîðà", - ïðîðû÷àë Áëåê. "Ãäå Ñíåéï?"  
  
"ß ïîïðîñèë Ãàððè ïåðåäàòü åìó, ÷òîáû îí íåìíîãî ïîñïàë, ïîêà ó íåãî åñòü âðåìÿ. Åñëè Ñåâåðóñ ïðèäåò íà ýòî ñîáðàíèå, ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ïðèìåíèòü ê íåìó Obliviate - íå õâàòàëî òîëüêî, ÷òîáû Âîëüäåìîðòó â ðóêè ïîïàëà èíôîðìàöèÿ î òîì, ÷òî ÿ òîëüêî èñïîëíÿþ ðîëü Õðàíèòåëÿ - à ìíå áû íå õîòåëîñü åãî ýòîìó ïîäâåðãàòü. ×òî?" Äóìáëüäîð îñòàíîâèëñÿ, êîãäà óâèäåë òðåâîãó íà íåñêîëüêèõ ëèöàõ. Ïðîñëåäèâ çà èõ âçãëÿäàìè, îí óâèäåë Ñíåéïà, âîøåäøåãî â êîìíàòó è ñòîÿùåãî çà íèì Ãàððè.  
  
"Ãàððè, òû æå äîëæåí áûë ñêàçàòü ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó, ÷òî îí ìîæåò îòäîõíóòü", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Ãåðìèîíå õâàòèëî îäíîãî âçãëÿäà íà âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ãàððè, ÷òîáû âñå ñòàëî ÿñíî. Îí íèêîãäà íå ïðèòâîðÿëñÿ, ÷òî åìó íðàâèòñÿ Ñíåéï, íî òàêàÿ âñïûøêà çëîáû áûëà âîâñå íà íåãî íå ïîõîæà.  
  
Ãàððè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. "Òåïåðü óæå ïîçäíî".  
  
"È ïðàâäà", - ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê, íåîáû÷àéíî ñòðîãî.  
  
"Áëàãîäàðÿ òåáå, íà Ñåâåðóñà òåïåðü íàëîæàò Çàêëèíàíèå Ïàìÿòè".  
  
"Íå âèæó â ýòîì íèêàêîé ïðîáëåìû", - ëåãêîìûñëåííî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. "Ñ ó÷åòîì òîãî, êàê ëåãêî Ñíåéï ïîäâåðã Õàãðèäà Obliviate, â ýòîì íåò íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî. Åìó áóäåò ïîëåçíî óçíàòü, íà ÷òî ýòî ïîõîæå".   
  
Â êîìíàòå âîöàðèëàñü òàêàÿ òèøèíà, êîãäà îí çàêîí÷èë ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî íà ìãíîâåíèå Ãåðìèîíà ïîäóìàëà, óæ íå îãëîõëè ëè îíè.  
  
"Äîâîëüíî! Ïîãîâîðèì îá ýòîì ïîñëå ñîáðàíèÿ", - äîáàâèë Äóìáëüäîð íåîáû÷àéíî ñòðîãî.  
  
Ãàððè áåçðàçëè÷íî êèâíóë â îòâåò è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ñòîëó, óñòàâëåííîìó åäîé.  
  
Áëåäíûé îò ýìîöèîíàëüíî èçìàòûâàþùåé íî÷è, êîòîðàÿ îêàçàëàñü íå ïðîñòî ïëîõîé, à äåéñòâèòåëüíî óæàñíîé, Ñíåéï åäâà çàìåòèë çëîáó Ãàððè. Îí âñå åùå ïûòàëñÿ ïðèìèðèòüñÿ ñ òåì ôàêòîì, ÷òî âñå ïîëàãàëè, áóäòî îí çíàë, ÷òî Àëüáóñ òîëüêî èñïîëíÿåò ðîëü Õðàíèòåëÿ. Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî Àëüáóñ òàê íèçêî îöåíèâàë èõ øàíñû â áîðüáå ïðîòèâ Âîëüäåìîðòà, è òàê îòêðûòî ïðîÿâëÿë îò÷àÿíèå âî âðåìÿ ëåòíèõ êàíèêóë. Îíè âëèïëè. È îí òîæå, ïîòîìó ÷òî î÷åâèäíî - õîòÿ åìó è äîâåðÿþò, íî íå äî êîíöà è íèêîãäà íå áóäóò.  
  
Ïðîïàâøèå âïóñòóþ ãîäû… Îñîçíàíèå ýòîãî ðàíèëî êóäà ãëóáæå, ÷åì îí ìîã ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü.  
  
Çàìåðåâ íà ìåñòå, Ñíåéï òîëüêî ÷åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îñîçíàë, ÷òî âñå ñìîòðÿò íà íåãî. Îí íàøåë óáåæèùå çà ïðèâû÷íîé çàùèòíîé ñòåíîé.  
  
"Àõ, ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ ÷åñòü. Òû, íàâåðíîå, òàê èì ãîðäèøüñÿ, Ìèíåðâà".  
  
Åå ãóáû íàïðÿãëèñü, íî îíà äàæå íå ïîïûòàëàñü îòâåòèòü. Íî òî, êàê îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè, íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî åìó íå ñóëèëî.  
  
"Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ïÿòü î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà çà "çàáûâ÷èâîñòü" è íåäåëÿ îòðàáîòêè íàêàçàíèÿ ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ïèí÷áåêîì", - äîáàâèë Ñíåéï. Îí òàê óñòàë, ÷òî íåîáõîäèìîé â òàêèõ ñëó÷àÿõ åäêîñòè íå áûëî â åãî ãîëîñå.  
  
"Ïÿòü?" - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, êîòîðûé îæèäàë ìó÷åíè÷åñêîé ñìåðòè çà ãàäîñòü â îòíîøåíèè Ñíåéïà.  
  
"Áóäåòå âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê ïåðâîêëàññíèê, è ñ Âàìè áóäóò îáðàùàòüñÿ ñîîòâåòñòâåííî", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
Îí óâåðíóëñÿ îò Äóìáëüäîðà, êîòîðûé ñîáèðàëñÿ âçÿòü åãî ïîä ðóêó, è óñåëñÿ â êðåñëî çà äàëüíèì êîíöîì ñòîëà.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà çàìå÷àëà òîëüêî ïðåäàòåëüñêóþ îñòîðîæíîñòü åãî äâèæåíèé. Â äîïîëíåíèå ê òîìó, ÷òî ìîã ñäåëàòü ñ íèì Âîëüäåìîðò, áëàãîäàðÿ Ãàððè îí äîëæåí åùå è âûíîñèòü Çàêëèíàíèå Ïàìÿòè. Îí íàçûâàë åãî îòâðàòèòåëüíûì è îñòàíîâèë Äóìáëüäîðà, êîãäà òîò õîòåë íàëîæèòü òàêîå çàêëèíàíèå íà íåå. À îíà íè÷åãî íå ìîãëà ñäåëàòü, ÷òîáû çàùèòèòü åãî. Äàæå îò ñîáñòâåííûõ "êàê áû" ñîþçíèêîâ.  
  
Ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà ïîäîøëà ê íåìó, åå îïåðåäèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"×òî?" - ðåçêî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, áåñÿñü èç-çà ôëþèäîâ ñèìïàòèè, êîòîðîå ïîñûëàëè åìó ñàìûå ñåíòèìåíòàëüíûå èç ó÷èòåëåé. "Èëè åñòü åùå ÷òî-òî, ÷òî Âû ïîçàáûëè ñêàçàòü ìíå?" Îí íå ñìîã ñêðûòü ãîðå÷ü â ñâîåì ãîëîñå.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð ìîðãíóë, êîãäà ïîíÿë, íàñêîëüêî ãëóáîêî çàáëóæäàåòñÿ Ñíåéï. "Îõ, íó ïðàâäà, Ñåâåðóñ… ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû óñòàë, íî íåóæåëè òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ñêðûâàë áû ÷òî-òî íàñòîëüêî æèçíåííî âàæíîå îò òåáÿ?" Ñèìïàòèÿ, êîòîðàÿ ñêâîçèëà ñêâîçü âûãîâîð, çàñòàâèëà Ñíåéïà îïóñòèòü ãëàçà. Ïîêðàñíåâøèå è ñ òðóäîì óäåðæèâàåìûå îòêðûòûìè îò óñòàëîñòè ãëàçà.   
  
"Òîãäà ïî÷åìó ÿ íè÷åãî íå ïîìíþ î…? À…" Âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà ñòàëî åùå óãðþìåå.  
  
"Â ýòîì, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ñóòü Çàêëèíàíèé Ïàìÿòè", - çàìåòèë Äóìáëüäîð, ïîõëîïûâàÿ åãî ïî ïëå÷ó. "Òåáå ñêàçàëè ïðàâäó â òîò äåíü, êîãäà òû áûë íàçíà÷åí ãëàâîþ Ñëèçåðèíà. Êîãäà òû âåðíóëñÿ ê Âîëüäåìîðòó, ýòà èíôîðìàöèÿ áûëà óäàëåíà èç òâîåé ïàìÿòè… ïî òâîåìó òðåáîâàíèþ".  
  
"Ìíå ðàäîñòíî ñëûøàòü, ÷òî ìîÿ ïàìÿòü êðåï÷å ïîòòåðîâñêîé".  
  
Óëûáêà Äóìáëüäîðà èñ÷åçëà. "Äà", - òÿæêî ñêàçàë îí. "ß íàäåÿëñÿ óáåðå÷ü òåáÿ îò ýòîãî ñáîðà, êîòîðûé, âåðîÿòíî, çàòÿíåòñÿ. Îäíàêî, ðàç óæ òû çäåñü, ÿ õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû òû ïîó÷àñòâîâàë â îáñóæäåíèÿõ ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ ïðèìåíþ ê òåáå Obliviate".  
  
"Êàê õîòèòå. Ïåòòèãðþ ÷åì-òî âçâîëíîâàí", - ðåçêî äîáàâèë Ñíåéï. "Òî åñòü, áîëåå ÷åì îáû÷íî. Ó íåãî âûïàäàþò âîëîñû è íà÷àëñÿ íåðâíûé òèê. È ÿ âñå åùå íå ìîãó ïîíÿòü, ÷òî òàê âîíÿåò â êîðèäîðàõ ïîäçåìíîãî óáåæèùà Âîëüäåìîðòà", - äîáàâèë îí ñ î÷åâèäíûì ðàññòðîéñòâîì.  
  
"Òû óçíàåøü", - ðåçêî ñêàçàë Áëýê, ïðèîñòàíàâëèâàÿñü íà ïóòè ê ñòîëó, óñòàâëåííîìó åäîé. "Òàêîé íîñ, êàê ó òåáÿ, ìàëî ÷òî ïðîïóñòèò".   
  
Ñíåéï áåç ýíòóçèàçìà ñìåðèë åãî âçãëÿäîì. "Êàê ÿ è äóìàë, íàì ïîíàäîáèëîñü íåìíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû äîéòè äî îñêîðáëåíèé".  
  
"ß íå… Èçâèíè", - äîáàâèë Áëýê, áðîñàÿ âçãëÿä â ñòîðîíó Ãàððè, êîòîðûé åë çà äâîèõ, èãíîðèðóÿ âñåõ âîêðóã.  
  
"Òîãäà ñäåëàé ñ íèì ÷òî-íèáóäü. Áîëüøå íåêîìó", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
Áëýê óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî. "Ýòî íå òàê ïðîñòî".  
  
"Âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê îòâåòñòâåííûé âçðîñëûé ÷åëîâåê ðåäêî áûâàåò ïðîñòî, íî òåáå ñòîèò íà÷àòü èìåííî òàê è ïîñòóïàòü, õîòÿ áû âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè".  
  
"Òàê, ëàäíî. Ìû ìîæåì íà÷èíàòü?" - òîðîïëèâî ñïðîñèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"À ðàçâå Áèëë íå äîëæåí áûòü çäåñü?" - ñïðîñèëà ìàäàì Õó÷, ùåäðî ñìàçûâàÿ àáðèêîñîâûì äæåìîì ñâîé êðóàñàí.  
  
"ß ïîñëàë åãî ê Ìîëëè è Àðòóðó", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Ðîí, áîþñü, ÷òî Íîðà áûëà ïîëíîñòüþ óíè÷òîæåíà ïðîøëîþ íî÷üþ. Òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ýòî çíà÷èò?"  
  
Ðîí ðàñïðàâèë ïëå÷è, à åãî âåñíóøêè ïðîñòóïèëè ÿð÷å îáû÷íîãî. "Êîíåö âûäâîðåíèþ ãíîìîâ? ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî çíà÷èò", - äîáàâèë îí òðåçâî. "Íî ÿ áûë ìèøåíüþ â òå÷åíèå äîëãèõ ëåò. ß ìîãó óâèäåòüñÿ ñ ìàìîþ è ïàïîé ïîñëå ñîáðàíèÿ? Òîëüêî îíà ëþáèëà Íîðó è ñåé÷àñ, äîëæíî áûòü, î÷åíü ðàññòðîåíà".  
  
"Íå âîëíóéñÿ î Ìîëëè. Ìîæåò, îíà è ëþáèëà ñâîé äîì, íî îíà ëþáèò ñâîþ ñåìüþ âî ìíîãî ðàç ñèëüíåå", - ðåçêî ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. "Îíà áóäåò â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå, êîãäà âûïëà÷åòñÿ".  
  
"Òâîé ïàïà ëèøèëñÿ âñåõ ìàããëîâñêèõ ýêñïîíàòîâ", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Æàëü, ÷òî ÿ íå ïîäóìàëà î íåì, êîãäà ðàçáèðàëà âåùè ìàìû è ïàïû". Îíà ñèäåëà óþòíî áëèçêî ê Ðîíó è ïî-äðóæåñêè òîëêíóëà åãî ïëå÷îì; îí áû óìåð íà ìåñòå, åñëè îíà ïîïðîáîâàëà îáíÿòü åãî.  
  
"Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ïîëîâèíà óäîâîëüñòâèÿ äëÿ íåãî - íàõîäèòü èõ", - ñêàçàë Ðîí. "Ñïàñèáî", - àâòîìàòè÷åñêè äîáàâèë îí, êîãäà êòî-òî âðó÷èë åìó ÷àøêó ñ êîôå.  
  
Ýòî áûëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàããàë.  
  
Îí ñìóùåííî âñêî÷èë íà íîãè. "Ïðîôåññîð, Âàì íå ñòîèëî æäàòü, ïîêà ÿ Âàñ çàìå÷ó".  
  
"Íåò, ÿ áû ñêîðî çàñíóëà", - ñîãëàñèëàñü îíà. "Ñàäèòåñü è ïîëüçóéòåñü ñëó÷àåì, ìèñòåð Óèçëè. Òàêîå íå ÷àñòî ñëó÷àåòñÿ". Îíà ïîõëîïàëà åãî ïî øèðîêîìó ïëå÷ó, à ïîòîì îòîøëà.  
  
×àøêà, êîòîðóþ äåðæàë Ðîí, çâåíåëà î áëþäöå, ïîêà îí íå ñîîáðàçèë ïîñòàâèòü åå. "ß çíàþ, ÷òî âñåé èíôîðìàöèåé íóæíî äåëèòüñÿ, íî Áèëë åùå íå çíàåò î Ïåðñè. Ìîãó ÿ ñàì åìó îá ýòî ñêàçàòü. Íàåäèíå?"  
  
"×òî ñêàçàòü?" - ñïðîñèë Áèëë, áðîñàÿ ìàíòèþ â íàïðàâëåíèè âåøàëêè è óñàæèâàÿñü ðÿäîì ñ ìàäàì Õó÷. "Ìàìà è ïàïà ïåðåäàþò ïðèâåò è ïðîñÿò íå âîëíîâàòüñÿ çà íèõ". Çà ñïîêîéñòâèåì åãî òîíà ãðîõîòàë åäâà ñäåðæèâàåìûé ãíåâ.  
  
"Äà", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð Ðîíó. "ß äóìàþ, òàê áóäåò ëó÷øå. Ñäåëàé ýòî ñåé÷àñ".  
  
Äåðãàÿ çàóñåíèöó íà ïàëüöå, Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà, êàê Ðîí óâåë ñâîåãî áðàòà ñêâîçü äàëüíþþ äâåðü, êîòîðàÿ âåëà ÷åðåç õîëë â åå âàííóþ è ñïàëüíþ. Îíà óäèâëÿëàñü òîìó, êîãäà æå ýòî Ðîí óñïåë âûðàñòè, äà òàê, ÷òî îíà äàæå íå çàìåòèëà. Õîòÿ… îíà èçáàâèëàñü îò ïðèâû÷êè çàìå÷àòü åãî â ïÿòîì êëàññå, êîãäà îí âîîáðàçèë ñåáå, ÷òî âëþáëåí â íåå. Ýòî áûëè íåïðîñòûå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ, êîòîðûå îíè îáà ñòàðàëèñü çàáûòü èçî âñåõ ñèë. Íî ñ òåõ ïîð ìåæäó íèìè óæå íå áûëî ëåãêèõ îòíîøåíèé ñòàðûõ äðóçåé. Äî ýòîé îñåíè. Òåïåðü, ó íåå êàê áóäòî íàêîíåö-òî ïîÿâèëñÿ áðàò, êîòîðîãî îíà âñåãäà õîòåëà; áðàò, íà êîòîðîãî ìîæíî áûëî îïåðåòüñÿ. Âîò òîëüêî îíà âñåãäà îæèäàëà, ÷òî Ãàððè çàéìåò ýòî ìåñòî.  
  
Ãàððè, êîòîðûé ñìîòðèò íà Ñåâåðóñà òàê, êàê áóäòî õî÷åò óáèòü åãî…  
  
Ãàððè, êîòîðûé äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëåí, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü ýòî.  
  
Áðàòüÿ Óèçëè îáà áûëè áëåäíû, êîãäà âåðíóëèñü â êîìíàòó ÷åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ; çâóêè áåñåäû íà ïîâûøåííûõ òîíàõ ÿñíî äîíîñèëèñü äî ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ, íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå ïîïûòêè ìèðíîãî äèàëîãà.  
  
ßâíî íàñòðîåííûé íà ñêàíäàë, Áèëë íàïðàâèëñÿ ê Ñíåéïó, ñèäÿùåìó íà ñòóëå ñ ïîäëîêîòíèêàìè.   
  
"ß äîëæåí ñïðîñèòü… åñòü õîòü îäèí øàíñ, ÷òî òû îøèáàåøüñÿ?"  
  
"Íè åäèíîãî", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, äåðæà ïàëî÷êó íàãîòîâå.  
  
Ñ âèäèìûì óñèëèåì Áèëë ñäåðæàëñÿ è áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë, íî èñêðû ãíåâà òàê è ñûïàëèñü îò íåãî, êîãäà îí óñåëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ìàêãîíàãàëë. Ðîí æå ïðîñòî âûãëÿäåë óñòàâøèì.  
  
Â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü áûëè îáñóæäåíû ëè÷íîñòè íîâûõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ.  
  
Ê îáëåã÷åíèþ Ãåðìèîíû, îò Ãàððè íå ïîñëåäîâàëî íèêàêèõ êîììåíòàðèåâ ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî Ïåðñè ñòàë Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, õîòÿ îò åãî êðèâîé óõìûëî÷êè åé ñòàëî íå ïî ñåáå. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, Ðîí è Áèëë ýòîãî íå çàìåòèëè. Òîëüêî ìèñòåð Áëýê è Ñåâåðóñ.  
  
Ñîñðåäîòî÷èâ âñå ñâîå âíèìàíèå íà íèõ, Ãåðìèîíà íå ñðàçó óñëûøàëà èìÿ Âèêòîðà, è äàæå ïåðåñïðîñèëà, î íåì ëè èäåò ðå÷ü. Îíà ïûòàëàñü ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå çàæàòîãî, çàñòåí÷èâîãî, ïîìåøàííîãî íà Êâèääè÷å ïàðåíüêà, ïðèñîåäèíèâøèìñÿ ê Âîëüäåìîðòó, õîòÿ î ïîñëåäíåì áûëî òàê ìíîãî èçâåñòíî. À ïîòîì åå îçàðèëî. Êàê ìíîãî ëþäåé çà ïåðåäåëàìè Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîíèìàëî, ÷òî èç ñåáÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿåò Âîëüäåìîðò?  
  
Íî Âèêòîð…  
  
Ãåðìèîíà îñîçíàëà, ÷òî îïëàêèâàåò åãî êàê ìåðòâîãî… èëè ìîæåò ýòî áûëî âñåãî-íàâñåãî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îíà åãî âîâñå è íå çíàëà íèêîãäà. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ îçíîá, îíà ïîäâèíóëàñü ïîáëèæå ê îãíþ, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèå íà îáåñïîêîåííûå âçãëÿäû ñ ðàçíûõ ñòîðîí êîìíàòû.  
  
Äóìáëüäîð óäåëèë âíèìàíèå êàæäîé ìåëî÷è, êîòîðàÿ áûëà ñíà÷àëà îáäóìàíà, à çàòåì îáñóæäåíà âñåìè ïðèñóòñòâóþùèìè. Íîâîñòü î òîì, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà îñòàâëÿåò ó÷åáó, ñòàëà ñþðïðèçîì äëÿ âñåõ.  
  
Ãîëîâà Ñíåéïà âçìûëà ââåðõ, õîòÿ ïîòîì, ñëóøàÿ ðàçúÿñíåíèÿ ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó, îí íåñêîëüêî ðàññëàáèëñÿ.   
  
Ðîí è Ãàððè, îáà, ïðèñåëè ðÿäîì ñ íåþ â îäèí èç êîðîòêèõ ïåðåðûâîâ.  
  
"Åñëè ýòî èç-çà äåíåã", - íåëîâêî íà÷àë Ãàððè, òåðåáÿ ìàíæåò ðóáàøêè.  
  
"Âû îáà, ïðåêðàòèòå ïåðåæèâàòü", - ðàçäðàæåííî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Ó ìåíÿ âñå â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå. ß ïðîñòî ðàíüøå ñäàì ñâîè Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.û… ôàêòè÷åñêè íà ñëåäóþùåé íåäåëå. È íåò, Ðîí, òû âîïðîñû íå ïîëó÷èøü", - ñêàçàëà îíà, ïðåäóãàäàâ åãî ïðîñüáó. "Òàê ÿ ìîãó ñïîêîéíî ðàáîòàòü ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ôëèòâèêîì íàä óðîâíåì "Ñ"… è çàíèìàòüñÿ èññëåäîâàíèÿìè äëÿ Àëüáóñà".  
  
"Àëüáóñ?" - ïî÷òè â îäèí ãîëîñ ñêàçàëè Ðîí è Ãàððè.  
  
"Âû æå ñëûøàëè, âñå ó÷èòåëÿ ïðåäëîæèëè ìíå íàçûâàòü èõ ïî èìåíàì", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, íå èìåÿ íå ìàëåéøåãî æåëàíèÿ óïîìèíàòü òîò ôàêò, ÷òî âíà÷àëå îíà ñîáèðàëàñü ïîïðàêòèêîâàòüñÿ â ýòîì íà Ðîíå è Ãàððè, ÷òîáû äîáèòüñÿ åñòåñòâåííîñòè çâó÷àíèÿ.  
  
"Äà, íî… Äóìáëüäîð", - ñêàçàë Ðîí.  
  
"Ìàêãîíàãàëë", - äîáàâèë Ãàððè.  
  
"ß áóäó òàê ïî òåáå ñêó÷àòü", - ñêàçàë Ðîí, ïî÷òè ñêóëÿùèì òîíîì. "Êòî áóäåò çàñòàâëÿòü íàñ äåëàòü äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó?"  
  
Òàêîé ðàçãîâîð Ãåðìèîíå ìîã ïðèñíèòüñÿ òîëüêî âî ñíå… è áûë òàêèì ÷óäåñíî çíàêîìûì ñðåäè âñåõ ýòèõ èçìåíåíèé.   
  
"Åñëè ÿ íè÷åìó íå íàó÷èëà âàñ çà øåñòü ëåò, òî âû - áåçíàäåæíû", - ñêàçàëà îíà îæèâëåííî.  
  
"Íî ìû æå íå áóäåì âèäåòüñÿ", - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, íå ïîäíèìàÿ ãëàç.  
  
"À ìû è ñåé÷àñ åäâà âèäèìñÿ", - çàìåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Êàê ýòî ïîìåøàåò íàì îñòàâàòüñÿ äðóçüÿìè? Î, íà÷èíàåòñÿ", - êàçàëà îíà è íàïðàâèëàñü òóäà, ãäå îñòàâèëà ñâîè ïåðî è ïåðãàìåíò.   
  
Ðîí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè, óñòàâèâøåãîñÿ â ïîë.  
  
"ß íå ëþáëþ ïåðåìåíû", - â êîíöå êîíöîâ ñêàçàë Ãàððè, êàê áóäòî Ðîí ÷òî-òî ñêàçàë.  
  
"Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî. Âñòðÿõíèñü, ïðèÿòåëü. Äàâàé, íàçàä íà êàòîðãó". Ïîäíÿâøèñü, Ðîí îñòàâèë Ãàððè ñèäåòü íåçàìå÷åííûì íèêåì âíå êðóãà.  
  
Ïîñëå çàâòðàêà, îáñóæäåíèå êîñíóëîñü äåìåíòîðîâ.  
  
"Ïðîôåññîð Ïèí÷áåê îáåñïå÷èë Ãåðìèîíó èíôîðìàöèåé îá Àçêàáàíå è äåìåíòîðàõ", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Íî ìû åùå ñëèøêîì ìàëî çíàåì î íèõ. Ðåìóñ?"  
  
"Âñå ìîè èçûñêàíèÿ ïðèâåëè òîëüêî ê îäíîìó - îíè îòäàëåííî ñâÿçàíû ñ áîããàðòàìè", - ñêàçàë Ëóïèí. "Ó äåìåíòîðîâ íåò ïàëî÷åê, è îíè íå èñïîëüçóþò ðå÷ü, òàê ÷òî ÿ ìîãó âïîëíå îáîñíîâàííî ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî èõ ìîæíî îòíåñòè ê æèâîòíûì, íî ÿ íå íàøåë ýòîìó íèêàêèõ ïîäòâåðæäåíèé. Çàïðîñû, êîòîðûå ÿ ñäåëàë â ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèé îòäåë Ìèíèñòåðñòâà, áûëè ïðîèãíîðèðîâàíû".  
  
"Åñëè äåìåíòîðû æèâîòíûå, ìîæåò ëè Õàãðèä ïîìî÷ü íàì óíè÷òîæèòü èõ?" - ñïðîñèëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë.  
  
"×åëîâåê, êîòîðûé îáîæàåò Âçðûâàþùèõñÿ Ñêðþòîâ?" - ïåðåñïðîñèë Ñíåéï.  
  
"ß ñ íèì îá ýòîì ïåðåãîâîðþ", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"À âñåõ ðîäèòåëåé îôèöèàëüíî îïîâåñòèëè î òîì, ÷òî Ìèíèñòåðñòâî îêðóæèëî Õîãâàðòñ äåìåíòîðàìè?" - ñïðîñèë Ðîí.  
  
"Íàñêîëüêî ÿ çíàþ, íåò", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"Òîãäà ìîæåò áûòü Âàì, êàê äèðåêòîðó, ñòîèò íàïèñàòü âñåì ðîäèòåëÿì. Ñêàæèòå, ÷òî èì, î÷åâèäíî, íóæíî áûëî äàòü ñîãëàñèå Ìèíèñòåðñòâó íà ïîäîáíûå äåéñòâèÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî äåìåíòîðû î÷åíü ñèëüíî ðàññòðàèâàþò äåòåé, à ó Âàñ íåò íè åäèíîé êîïèè î ïîëó÷åííîì ñîãëàñèè äëÿ îò÷åòà. Åñëè íàì ïîâåçåò, òî ðàçúÿðåííûå ðîäèòåëè çàâàëÿò Ìèíèñòåðñòâî æàëîáàìè è òðåáîâàíèÿìè îáúÿñíåíèé. Åñëè ýòî íå îñâîáîäèò íàñ îò äåìåíòîðîâ, òî, êàê ìèíèìóì, çàñòàâèò Ìèíèñòðà äóìàòü äâàæäû, ïðåæäå ÷åì äåéñòâîâàòü. Åùå áû áûëî íå ïëîõî ïðèâëå÷ü ïðåññó íà íàøó ñòîðîíó. Áèëë ìîã áû ïîçàèãðûâàòü ñ Ðèòîé Ñêèèòåð", - íåáðåæíî äîáàâèë Ðîí.  
  
"Ñïàñèáî òåáå", - ñóõî ñêàçàë Áèëë.  
  
Ñíåéï ñ òîëèêîé îäîáðåíèÿ îãëÿäåë Ðîíà. "Íåïëîõî", - ïðîâîçãëàñèë îí. "Èíîãäà, ÿ ïî÷òè ìîãó çàáûòü, ÷òî Âû - Óèçëè".  
  
Â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ãàððè óñëûøàë â ýòîì òîëüêî îñêîðáëåíèå, Ðîí ïîíÿë Ñíåéïà. Îí óñìåõíóëñÿ. "Íå ñòîèò ïåðåæèìàòü ñ êîìïëèìåíòàìè". Êîãäà ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí ðàçäàëèñü ãîëîñà ïîääåðæêè, Ðîí ïîíÿë, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, åãî ñëîâà ïðîçâó÷àëè íå òàê óìåñòíî ñêðîìíûìè, êàê îí ñàì òîãî õîòåë, äà åùå è Ãåðìèîíà ñèëüíî ïíóëà åãî ïî íîãå.  
  
Ïîòîì Äóìáëüäîð ïåðåøåë ê âîïðîñó óáèéñòâà Ôèë÷à è åãî æåíû.  
  
"Ïî÷åìó åãî óáèëè?" - íåîæèäàííî ñïðîñèë Ðîí. "Ïî÷åìó Âîëüäåìîðò âîîáùå åãî çíàë? Îí æå áûë ñêâèáîì è ñìîòðèòåëåì".  
  
"ß ïðåäïîëîæèë, ÷òî âîçìîæíî, èç-çà Ìàäæîëèêè", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Æåíà Àðãóñà áûëà ñèëüíîé âåäüìîé. È ê òîìó æå, îòëè÷íûì àíèìàãîì, ìîæåò óñòóïàþùåé òîëüêî Ìèíåðâå èëè Ñèðèóñó. Îíà ó÷èëà ìàããëîâñêèõ øêîëüíèêîâ íåñêîëüêî ëåò".  
  
Ðîí íàõìóðèëñÿ. "Ìîæåò áûòü, îíà ÷òî-òî çíàëà î ìàããëîâñêèõ ãîäàõ Âîëüäåìîðòà, ÷òî ìîãëî áû íàì ïîìî÷ü?"  
  
"Åñëè è òàê, òî ýòà òàéíà óìåðëà âìåñòå ñ íåþ"", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë.  
  
"Êòî îáðàòèë åå â êîøêó?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Ýòî áûëà åå ôîðìà àíèìàãà. Ìû òàê è íå óçíàëè, êàê îíà â íåé çàñòðÿëà. Íà ïðîòÿæåíèè ëåò, Àðãóñ âñå áîëüøå îæåñòî÷àëñÿ ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó, îñîáåííî ïîòîìó, ÷òî, íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå íàøè óñèëèÿ, íèêòî èç íàñ òàê è íå ñìîã åé ïîìî÷ü", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Îíè áûëè æåíàòû âñåãî âîñåìíàäöàòü ìåñÿöåâ…"  
  
"Òàê Ôèë÷ íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë î çàìêå èëè óãîäüÿõ, ÷òî ìîãëî áû äàòü íàì ñëåä?" - ñêàçàëà ìàäàì Õó÷, ñìóùåííî ïðèùóðèâ ãëàçà.  
  
"Íè÷åãî òàêîãî, íàñêîëüêî íàì èçâåñòíî", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"Âû ïðåïîäàâàëè Òðàíñôèãóðàöèþ, äà?" - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
Îí êèâíóë.  
  
"Âñå ïðîôåññîðà Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè àíèìàãè?"  
  
"Ïîëåçíî óìåòü ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü òî, î ÷åì ãîâîðèøü", - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàêãîíàãàëë.  
  
"Íî äèðåêòîðà íåò â Ðååñòðå Àíèìàãîâ", - ïðîäîëæèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Â ýòîì ñòîëåòèè íåò", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð. "Ïîñìîòðè çà 1867. Äà, ÿ àíèìàã. Õîòÿ ñ òåõ ïîð êàê ÿ èñïîëíÿþ ðîëü Õðàíèòåëÿ, ÿ íå ìîãó òðàíñôèãóðèðîâàòü".  
  
"Âàì ýòîãî íå äîñòàåò?" - âûðâàëîñü ó Ãåðìèîíû.  
  
Âîçíèêëà êîðîòêàÿ ïàóçà.  
  
"Î÷åíü", - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
Íå çàäóìûâàÿñü íàä ïîòàåííûìè ÷óâñòâàìè, äåëèêàòíîñòüþ è òîìó ïîäîáíûì, Ãàððè âïåðâûå ïðîÿâèë èíòåðåñ ê òåìå ðàçãîâîðà. "Òàê êåì Âû áûëè?"  
  
"À êåì åùå ìîæíî áûòü ñ òàêèì èìåíåì?" - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, íåæíî óëûáàÿñü Äóìáëüäîðó. "Îí áûë øìåëåì, êîíå÷íî æå. Î÷åíü êðàñèâûì è êðóïíûì øìåëåì".  
  
"Íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî â òîì, ÷òî Âû ëþáèòå ñëàäîñòè",- ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "Ìû íàéäåì Âàì íàñòîÿùåãî Õðàíèòåëÿ", - òâåðäî äîáàâèëà îíà.  
  
È â åå âçãëÿäå áûëî ñòîëüêî ñèìïàòèè ê Äóìáëüäîðó, ÷òî äàæå Ñíåéï âîçäåðæàëñÿ îò ñàðêàçìà.  
  
"Òû âûãëÿäèøü ðàçî÷àðîâàííûì, Ãàððè", - çàìåòèë Äóìáëüäîð.  
  
"Íåò. Ïðîñòî… ýòî íå î÷åíü…"  
  
"Âåëè÷åñòâåííî? Ãåðîè÷íî? Êîíå÷íî æå, íåò. Íî ýòî áûëî òàê âåñåëî", - ñêàçàë Äóìáëüäîð çàäóì÷èâî. "Îñîáåííî âåñíîé…"  
  
Áîëü âûðâàëà Ñíåéïà èç ñíà, åìó ïîòðåáîâàëîñü íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ãäå îí íàõîäèòñÿ. Îí áûë â êîìíàòàõ Ãåðìèîíû, è îíà ñàìà ñèäåëà íà òàáóðåòå ó îãíÿ, âíèìàòåëüíî íàáëþäàÿ çà íèì. Îí, íàâåðíîå, âñêðèêíóë. ×åðò. Íî, îãëÿäåâ ñåáÿ, îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íå ïóñêàë ñëþíè. Ýòî óæå áûëî êîå-÷òî. Îí íèêîãäà íå ïîçâîëÿë ñåáå çàñûïàòü, åñëè íå îñòàâàëñÿ îäèí è ïîä íàäåæíîé çàùèòîé. ×òî åùå õóæå, îí, äîëæíî áûòü, çàñíóë ïðÿìî âî âðåìÿ ñîáðàíèÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîñëåäíåå, î ÷åì îí ïîìíèë - ýòî îáúÿñíåíèÿ Öåðåðû ïî ïîâîäó ïðîêëÿòèÿ, íàä êîòîðûì îíà ðàáîòàëà.   
  
Îí óáðàë ïàëî÷êó íàçàä â ðóêàâ, è ïðèæàë ëàäîíü ê ïóëüñèðóþùåé íà ëåâîì áåäðå ìûøöå… ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, ýòî õîòü ðàç ïîìîãëî. Îòêóäà-òî äîíîñèëñÿ òîíêèé ñâèñòÿùèé õðàï, ÷òî îçíà÷àëî - Ìàð÷ ãäå-òî ðÿäîì. Ñíåéï çàäóìàëñÿ íàä òåì, ÷üåé èäååé áûëî ïðèñòàâèòü äóýíüþ… îí ãîòîâ áûë ñïîðèòü, ÷òî Ïîïïè èëè Ìèíåðâû.  
  
Ê òîìó ìîìåíòó êàê áîëü óìåíüøèëàñü äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, ÷òî ìîæíî áûëî ïîäóìàòü î ÷åì-òî áîëåå ñåðüåçíîì, îí âñïîòåë. Óñòàëîñòü ñâèíöîâûìè ãèðÿìè äàâèëà íà íåãî. Îí âûñâîáîäèëñÿ èç ìàíòèè, æàêåòà è çàñòåãèâàþùåãîñÿ ïîä ãîðëî æèëåòà, à ïîòîì ðàçâÿçàë øåéíûé ïëàòîê. Âëàæíûé øåëê ðóáàøêè öåïëÿëñÿ çà ïëå÷è è ïðèëèïàë ê ñïèíå. Çà ñîáîé îí ñëûøàë ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû, ÷òî-òî ãîâîðÿùåé Ëèïïè. Îí îáåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë, êàê äîìàøíèé ýëüô óõîäèò, à Ãåðìèîíà íåñåò åìó ÷àøêó ñ ÷àåì.  
  
"ß ñëûøó Ìàð÷à, íî íå âèæó åãî", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, îïÿòü óñòðàèâàÿñü íà ñòóëå.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòàâèëà ÷àøêó è áëþäöå íà ñîñåäíåì ñòîëèêå. "Îí ñïèò íà ìîåé êðîâàòè. Îí îñòàëñÿ ïîñëå ñîáðàíèÿ, ÷òîáû íàëîæèòü íà òåáÿ Obliviate, ïåðåä òåì êàê òû îòïðàâèøüñÿ ê Âîëüäåìîðòó. Îí îòêàçàëñÿ äåëàòü ýòî, ïîêà òû ñïàë".  
  
"Ðàä ñëûøàòü. ×üÿ ýòî áûëà èäåÿ, òâîÿ?"  
  
Îíà çàñòåí÷èâî êèâíóëà. "ß äóìàëà, ÷òî òàê áóäåò ëåã÷å".  
  
"Ìíå?"  
  
"Âñåì", - èñêðåííå ñêàçàëà îíà. "Íî â òîò ìîìåíò, ÿ ñòàðàëàñü îá ýòîì íå äóìàòü".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñåëà ó åãî íîã, ïîëîæèâ ðóêó åìó íà íîãó, íåìíîãî âûøå êîëåíà, êàê áóäòî åé áûëî íóæíî óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî îí çäåñü. "Òû âûãëÿäèøü óæàñíî".  
  
Óæå èñïûòûâàÿ óæàñ èç-çà Çàêëèíàíèÿ Ïàìÿòè, ïîòîìó êàê íèêîãäà íå ìîã èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ñòðàõà, ÷òî â ýòîò ðàç ÷òî-òî ïîéäåò íå òàê, Ñíåéï ðàçäðàæåííî îòîäâèíóë íîãó, óáèðàÿ åå ðóêó. "Ìíå íå íóæíà ñèäåëêà, è óæ òî÷íî ìíå íå íóæíî, ÷òîáû òû èãðàëà åå ðîëü".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëàñü íà íîãè è íà ìãíîâåíèå çàìåðëà, ÷òîáû âïèòüñÿ â íåãî âçãëÿäîì, èñïîëüçóÿ ïðåèìóùåñòâî âûñîòû. "Òû áûë ïîä Cruciatus?"  
  
"Êàê âèäèøü".  
  
"Î÷åâèäíî, íå äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî, ÷òîáû óñâîèòü õîðîøèå ìàíåðû", - åäêî çàìåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
Ñíåéï ìîðãíóë. "Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ?"  
  
"Òû âñå ïðåêðàñíî ñëûøàë. Ó òåáÿ íå ÿçûê, à æàëî, íî ñ ìåíÿ äîâîëüíî. Ïåé ñâîé ÷àé, ïîêà ÿ íå ïîääàëàñü èñêóøåíèþ âûâåðíóòü åãî íà òåáÿ".  
  
Ñíåéï áûë òàê îøàðàøåí, ÷òî äàæå íå ïîäóìàë î ïîäõîäÿùåì âîçðàæåíèè, êîãäà îíà îòîøëà îò íåãî. Õîòÿ ÷àé áûë òåïëåå, ÷åì îí ïðåäïî÷èòàë, Ñíåéï âûïèë åãî áåç êîììåíòàðèåâ, íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê îíà õîäèò ïî êîìíàòå, ñîáèðàÿ ðàçáðîñàííûå ñâèòêè è êíèãè. Ïî ñòóêó êàáëóêîâ åå òóôåëü, ïîïàäàþùèõ íà íåïðèêðûòûå êîâðîì ÷àñòè ïîëîâèö, è íàïðÿæåííîé ëèíèè ïëå÷ ìîæíî áûëî òî÷íî îïðåäåëèòü, ÷òî îíà ïðîñòî â ÿðîñòè.  
  
Øåëåñò è âîäîâîðîò åå þáêè äîñòèãàþùåé ùèêîëîòîê, îòâëåêàëè åãî îò òîãî, êàê ìÿãêàÿ òêàíü îáíèìàåò êîíòóðû åå ãðóäè, æèâîòà è ÿãîäèö äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà òêàíü íå ñâåðêíóëà. Ñíåéï çàïîäîçðèë, ÷òî îíà, âîçìîæíî, íàøëà òî æå ñàìîå çàêëèíàíèå, ñ ïîìîùüþ êîòîðîãî îí îáû÷íî óïðàâëÿëñÿ ñî ñâîåé ìàíòèåé. Òåïëûå, ÿíòàðíûå òîíà ïîä÷åðêèâàëè íåæíîñòü åå êîæè è ãëóáèíó öâåòà âîëîñ, òàê æå êàê è ïðèãëóøåííûé ñâåò â êîìíàòå. È ãëóáèíó, è ñòðàñòü. Îí íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü, ÷òîáû îíà íîñèëà áðþêè, õîòÿ ìíîãèå åå îäíîãîäêè íîñèëè èõ ïîä ìàíòèÿìè. Íî äî ýòîãî ëåòà ÷àñòî ëè îí çàìå÷àë ñàì ôàêò åå ôèçè÷åñêîãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ? Â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü âíèìàíèå ê íåé ïðèâëåêàë åå èíòåëëåêò, äàæå åñëè îí è íåâåðíî èñòîëêîâûâàë åå ìîòèâû.  
  
Î ÷åì îí äóìàë? Ïî÷òè äâàäöàòü ëåò èìïîòåíöèè è ãîðå÷è, åäâà ëè áûëè õîðîøåé ïðàêòèêîé äëÿ ïîäãîòîâêè ê ëþáîìó ðîäó îòíîøåíèé.  
  
Âñå åùå ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî èãíîðèðóÿ åãî, Ãåðìèîíà ñ ãðîõîòîì îïóñòèëà íà ñòîë "Èííîâàöèîííûé Òðàêòàò" Ëåîíòàéíà Äðåéðè îò 1486 ãîäà î ñîçäàíèè Çàêëèíàíèé è óñåëàñü, ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê íåìó ñïèíîé. Îíà äóëàñü.  
  
Ñíåéï ðåøèòåëüíî ïîñòàâèë æàëîáíî çàçâåíåâøóþ ÷àøêó íà ñòîë. Êàê ýòî ïî-æåíñêè. Îí áûë ïîòåðïåâøåé ñòîðîíîé, à äóëàñü îíà.  
  
Îí íå ìîã âèäåòü åå ëèöà â ýòîì ðàêóðñå, òîëüêî óçêèå ïëå÷è è òîíêóþ òàëèþ, êîòîðûå îòëè÷íî ïîä÷åðêèâàëè ïûøíîñòü åå ãðóäè è áåäåð; òî÷íî òàê æå êàê êîðîòêèå âîëîñû îòêðûâàëè ïðèÿòíûé âèä íà íåæíóþ øåþ è ìàëåíüêèå, ïóõëûå ìî÷êè.  
  
Îí äîëæåí óéòè. Íåìåäëåííî. Îí ïî÷òè íå âèäåë íèêîãî èç ñâîèõ ñòàðøåêëàññíèêîâ â ýòîì æèçíåííî âàæíîì äëÿ íèõ ãîäó, êîãäà èì ïðåäñòîÿëî ïðèíÿòü ðåøåíèÿ, ñïîñîáíûå ðàçðóøèòü èõ æèçíè. Â òîì, ÷òî îíà îñòàâëÿëà ó÷åáó, áûëî îäíî ïðåèìóùåñòâî - ýòî áóäåò äåðæàòü åå íà áåçîïàñíîì ðàññòîÿíèè îò Äðàêî. Ìàëôîé áû íàøåë ñïîñîá îòîìñòèòü åé â òîì æå êëþ÷å, â êîòîðîì îíà îñêîðáèëà åãî. È â òî âðåìÿ, êàê îí íå áûë îñîáî èçîáðåòàòåëåí, îí áûë íàñòîé÷èâ. À çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ýòîãî, Àëüáóñ è Ìèíåðâà äîëæíû áûëè åå îñòàíîâèòü. Õîòÿ, ðàäè ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè, íóæíî áûëî ïðèçíàòü - òðóäíî âîîáðàçèòü ñåáå ÷åëîâåêà, ñïîñîáíîãî îòãîâîðèòü Ãåðìèîíó îò ïðèíÿòîãî ðåøåíèÿ.  
  
Äîæäü áèë â ñòåêëà îêîí, à ïîðûâû âåòðà çàâûâàëè âî âíóòðåííåì äâîðèêå íà óëèöå. Çàïàõ äðåâåñíîãî äûìà óñèëèâàëñÿ. Äàæå Àëüáóñ Äóìáëüäîð íè÷åãî íå ñìîã ïîäåëàòü ñ ÷àäÿùèìè êàìèíàìè.   
  
Óð÷àíèå â æèâîòå çàñòàâèëî åãî âûíóòü êàðìàííûå ÷àñû, ïîäàðåííûå Àëüáóñîì ïàðó ëåò íàçàä… õîòÿ äëÿ íåãî òàê è îñòàëîñü çàãàäêîé, ïî÷åìó âñå ïðåäïîëàãàëè, ÷òî ðàç îí èç Ñëèçåðèíà, òî äîëæåí ëþáèòü çìåé. Âìåñòî îáû÷íîé ÿðêî-çåëåíîé çìåè, êîòîðàÿ åäâà íàõîäèëà â ñåáå ñèëû ñêàçàòü åìó êîòîðûé ÷àñ, òàì îêàçàëàñü ìàññà òîíåíüêèõ ðàçíîöâåòíûõ çìååê. Åùå îäíî ñêîëüæåíèå, è îíè ñïëåëèñü â ñîîáùåíèå: "×åòûðíàäöàòü ìèíóò äî öåëîâàíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû". Òîëüêî êîãäà îí îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä â ñòóëå, ÷òîáû ïîëîæèòü ÷àñû îáðàòíî â êàðìàí ñíÿòîãî æèëåòà, äî íåãî äîøëî, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî ïðî÷èòàë. Îí ñíîâà âûíóë ÷àñû è òàê áûñòðî îòêðûë êðûøêó, ÷òî çìåÿ ïîäñêî÷èëà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè. "Äåñÿòü ÷àñîâ äî çàâòðàêà". ×åðò, áûëî ïîçæå, ÷åì îí ïðåäïîëàãàë. Íàâåðíîå, îí ïðîñïàë íå îäèí ÷àñ.  
  
Åãî âçãëÿä ñíîâà îïóñòèëñÿ íà íàïðÿæåííûå ïëå÷è Ãåðìèîíû. Åìó äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòîèëî óéòè, íî îí çíàë, ÷òî íå óéäåò. Íå óéäåò äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà åãî íå ïðèçîâóò. Îí îäåðíóë ìÿãêèå ìàíæåòû ðóáàøêè è äâèíóëñÿ òóäà, ãäå ñèäåëà Ãåðìèîíà.   
  
Îíà æå ïðîäîëæàëà ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ÷èòàåò.  
  
"Âîçìîæíî, ÿ áûë íåìíîãî ðåçîê", - íàòÿíóòî ñêàçàë îí. "ß òîëüêî õîòåë ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òåáå íå íóæíî ñèäåòü ñî ìíîé. Ó íàñ äëÿ ýòîãî åñòü äîìàøíèå ýëüôû".   
  
Ïåðî, êîòîðîå îíà äåðæàëà â ðóêå, äåðíóëîñü. "Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî. Òû êóïèë ìíå îäåæäó, òàê ÷òî ÿ ñâîáîäíà".  
  
"×òî?"  
  
"Íàøà ïîåçäêà â Ëîíäîí çà ïîêóïêàìè?" - íàïîìíèëà îíà. "Òû çàïëàòèë çà íèæíåå áåëüå, êîòîðîå ÿ íîøó. À ÿ âñå åùå íå âåðíóëà òåáå äîëã".   
  
Ýòè ñëîâà ñáèëè åãî ñ òîëêó, è îí ïî÷òè ñïðîñèë çà êàêîå èìåííî áåëüå áûëî óïëà÷åíî, íî ãîðå÷ü â åå ñëîâàõ îñòàíîâèëà åãî. "Ýòî íåâàæíî".  
  
"Äëÿ ìåíÿ âàæíî", - îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó.  
  
Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë. "Äà. ß ñåáÿ ïîâåë íå ëó÷øèì îáðàçîì. Åùå íå ïîçäíî ïåðåäóìàòü. Òû ìîæåøü âåðíóòüñÿ ê ó÷åáå, íî…"  
  
"Ýòî íå ïðîáëåìà".  
  
"Êîíå÷íî æå, ýòî ïðîáëåìà!"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà âïèëàñü âçãëÿäîì â åãî âûñîêóþ ôèãóðó, âîçâûøàþùóþñÿ íàä íåþ. Îíà ñäåðæàëà ãîòîâûå ñîðâàòüñÿ ñ ãóá âîçðàæåíèÿ, êîãäà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî îí íåìíîãî âîëíóåòñÿ - ÿâíûé ïðèçíàê òîãî, ÷òî îí äàëåêî íå òàê óâåðåí â ñåáå, êàêèì æåëàåò êàçàòüñÿ. Ðîí è Ãàððè òîæå àáñîëþòíî íå óìåëè ïðèíîñèòü èçâèíåíèÿ, êîãäà îêàçûâàëèñü íå ïðàâû. Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî áûëî ÷òî-òî ÷èñòî ìóæñêîå.  
  
À Ñåâåðóñ îïðåäåëåííî áûë ìóæ÷èíîé.   
  
Îíè íàõîäèëèñü â òàêîé áëèçîñòè äðóã îò äðóãà, ÷òî îíà îùóùàëà òåïëî åãî òåëà, âûçûâàþùåå íîþùåå íàïðÿæåíèå îò åãî ôèçè÷åñêîãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ. Íà íåì áûëè òîëüêî áåëàÿ ðóáàøêà è ïëîòíî ïðèëåãàþùèå ÷åðíûå áðþêè. Âìåñòî ëåòíåé ðóáàøêè èç òîíêîãî øèôîíà, ýòî áûëà áåëàÿ øåëêîâàÿ ñîðî÷êà, êîòîðàÿ âçäûìàëàñü è òðåïåòàëà â òàêò åãî äûõàíèÿ, îòêðûâàÿ ñìóùàþùèé âèä òåëà, íà êîòîðîå îíà áûëà íàäåòà. Íåñêîëüêî ïóãîâîê ðàññòåãíóëîñü, îòêðûâàÿ íåáîëüøóþ, ìó÷èòåëüíî ñîáëàçíèòåëüíóþ çàïëàòó ïëîòè òîëüêî âûøå ïóïêà. Ãåðìèîíà óïîðíî ñîïðîòèâëÿëàñü ñîáëàçíó ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ãóáàìè ê ýòîìó ìåñòó.  
  
"Òû áðîñèëà ó÷åáó èç-çà ìåíÿ?" - òðåáîâàòåëüíî ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï â îïüÿíÿþùåé òèøèíå.  
  
"Ñêðîìíîñòü íå ãëàâíîå òâîå äîñòîèíñòâî, äà?" - ïàðèðîâàëà îíà, âñå ñèëüíåå æåëàÿ åãî.  
  
"ß íå íàñòîëüêî òùåñëàâåí. È ìîæåøü òû ïîëîæèòü ýòî ÷åðòîâî ïåðî, ïîêà åãî íå ñëîìàëà!"   
  
Îí íåìíîãî îòäâèíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó, è ê Ãåðìèîíå îïÿòü âåðíóëàñü ñïîñîáíîñòü äóìàòü. "Íå âñå êàñàåòñÿ òåáÿ", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, è òóò ñëîìàëîñü ïåðî, íà êîòîðîå îíà ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî íàäàâèëà.  
  
È õîòÿ Ñíåéï íå ñêàçàë "ÿ æå òåáå ãîâîðèë", âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà áûëî êðàñíîðå÷èâåå ñëîâ. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîáîðìîòàëà Çàêëèíàíèå ×èñòêè, íî âñå åùå îñòàâàëàñü ïîëîñêà öâåòà èíäèãî âîêðóã îäíîãî èç åå íîãòåé, êîãäà îíà çàêîí÷èëà.  
  
"Òû ìíå òàê è íå îòâåòèëà", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, îïóñêàÿñü íà îäèí èç äåðåâÿííûõ ñòóëüåâ ñ âûñîêîé ñïèíêîé ðÿäîì ñ íåþ. "Òû îñòàâèëà ó÷åáó èç-çà ìåíÿ?".   
  
Íåîæèäàííàÿ ìÿãêîñòü â åãî ãîëîñå ñëîìèëà åå ñîïðîòèâëåíèå.   
  
"Ïîñëóøàé", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïðÿ÷à çà âîèíñòâåííûì íàñòðîåì íå ïðîëèòûå ñëåçû. "Òû íå äîëæåí ïàíèêîâàòü. ß íå âîçëàãàþ íà òåáÿ íèêàêèõ îæèäàíèé. ß íå òâîÿ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü".  
  
Ñíåéï ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåðåä, ÷òîáû âçÿòü åå ðóêè â ñâîè. Ìÿãêî ïåðåâåðíóâ åå ïðàâóþ ðóêó, îí ïîöåëîâàë ëàäîíü, à ïîòîì ïîëîæèë ðóêè íàçàä íà ñòîë.  
  
"ß âñå ýòî âèæó íåìíîãî â èíîì ñâåòå", - ñêàçàë îí ñ íåòîðîïëèâîé çàäóì÷èâîñòüþ, êîòîðàÿ âûäàâàëà åãî óñòàëîñòü. "È òàê áû áûëî âíå çàâèñèìîñòè îò òîãî, êàêèå ÷óâñòâà ìîãëè áûòü ìåæäó íàìè. Âíå çàâèñèìîñòè îò òîãî, ÷òî äóìàþò ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó íàøè ó÷åíèêè, îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà íèõ - íåîòúåìëåìàÿ ÷àñòü ïðåïîäàâàíèÿ â Õîãâàðòñå". Îí åäâà çàìåòíî óëûáíóëñÿ. "Õèòðîñòü â òîì, ÷òîáû ýòîãî íå çàìå÷àëè".  
  
"Òàê òû áû áåñïîêîèëñÿ è çà Íåâèëëà Ëîíãáîòòîìà èëè Ãîéëà?".  
  
Âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà.  
  
"ß ãîâîðèë - â îáùåì", - õîëîäíî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Ñóòü â òîì, ÷òî òû íå äîëæíà îòêàçûâàòüñÿ îò ñâîåãî ïîñëåäíåãî… ñàìîãî ëó÷øåãî… ãîäà, èç-çà êàêîãî-òî ëîæíîãî ÷óâñòâà äîëãà. Ó÷åíèöà òû èëè íåò, ýòî íå ïîâëèÿåò… Ìû íå ñòàíåì âîçëþáëåííûìè".  
  
"Ñòðàííî, à ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ìû óæå ñòàëè. Èñêëþ÷àÿ çàíÿòèÿ ñåêñîì, êîí÷åíî æå". Ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû áûë åäêèì êàê ëèìîí. "À òû áû áûë êóäà óáåäèòåëüíåå, åñëè áû íå ïÿëèëñÿ íà ìîþ ãðóäü".   
  
Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë óÿçâëåííûì.   
  
"È ïðèÿòíî çíàòü, ÷òî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ïðèíèìàòü âñå ðåøåíèÿ çà ìåíÿ ñàì", - ïðîäîëæèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
Ñíåéï íà ñåêóíäó çàêðûë ãëàçà. "ß íå ïûòàþñü ýòî "çàìÿòü"…"  
  
"À ìíå è íå íóæíî, ÷òîáû ýòî çàìèíàëè".  
  
"Ëàäíî, íå â òîì ñìûñëå, ÷òî òû ïîäðàçóìåâàåøü. ×òî æå êàñàåòñÿ òîãî, êîãäà ìû ñòàíåì âîçëþáëåííûìè, íå ñîìíåâàéñÿ, ìíå åñòü ÷òî îá ýòîì ñêàçàòü".   
  
Ñóäÿ ïî âûðàæåíèþ ëèöà Ãåðìèîíà, ìîæíî áûëî ïðåäïîëîæèòü - îíà ïîëàãàëà, ÷òî îí çàãîâîðèò îá ýòîì íå ðàíåå êîíöà áóäóùåãî òûñÿ÷åëåòèÿ.  
  
"ß ñëèøêîì óñòàë, ÷òîáû ïðàâèëüíî ïîäáèðàòü ñëîâà", - íàêîíåö ïðèçíàë îí, íå âèäÿ èíîãî âûõîäà. "Òû, íåñîìíåííî, â ñâîåì ïðàâå. È ýòî îäíà èç ïðè÷èí, ïî÷åìó ÿ… Íî ÿ ïîîáåùàë Àëüáóñó", - òîðîïëèâî ïîïðàâèëñÿ îí. "ß äàë åìó ñëîâî ÷åñòè".  
  
"Íàñ÷åò ÷åãî òî÷íî?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"×òî ìû íå ñòàíåì ëþáîâíèêàìè äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà Ãàððè íå îñòàâèò øêîëó".  
  
"ß äîëæíà áûëà äîãàäàòüñÿ, ÷òî ýòî êàñàåòñÿ Ãàððè", - ñêàçàëà îíà, ïåðåä òåì êàê åå ãëàçà ñóçèëèñü îò ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàííîé íåíàâèñòè. "Õèòðûé ñòàðûé óáëþäîê. È îí ñîëãàë".  
  
"Àëüáóñ äåëàåò ýòî ÷àùå, ÷åì ìîæíî áûëî áû îæèäàòü", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, íå áåç ñèìïàòèè. "È ÷òî áûëî â ýòîò ðàç?"  
  
"Îí ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî íå ïðåäâèäåë ìîåãî ðåøåíèÿ áðîñèòü øêîëó, íî îí íàâåðíÿêà çíàë îá ýòîì âñå âðåìÿ. Èíà÷å îí çàñòàâèë áû òåáÿ äàòü ýòî ñìåõîòâîðíîå îáåùàíèå â êàêîé-òî äðóãîé ôîðìå. Õîòÿ ïî÷åìó òî, ÷òî ìû ìîæåì çàíèìàòüñÿ ñåêñîì…" Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíîâèëàñü.  
  
"Ýòî èìåëî áû çíà÷åíèå", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. "Áîëåå ÷åì… Ýòî èìåëî áû çíà÷åíèå". Çàìåòèâ, ÷òî îí íàêëîíèëñÿ ê íåé, Ñíåéï âûïðÿìèëñÿ, íî íå ñìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïîëíîñòüþ îòñòðàíèòüñÿ. "Èòàê, òû ñäàåøü ñâîè Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.û íà áóäóùåé íåäåëå", - ñêàçàë îí îæèâëåííî. "Ñäà÷à èõ íà ñåìü ìåñÿöåâ ðàíüøå ñðîêà âðÿä ëè ñîçäàñò òåáå êàêèå-òî ïðîáëåìû". Îí íàõìóðèëñÿ, è åãî áðîâè ñîåäèíèëèñü. "Êòî áóäåò ïðèíèìàòü ýêçàìåí ïî Çåëüåâàðåíèþ?"  
  
"Òàê êàê âîïðîñíèêè êîìïèëèðóþòñÿ èç òåì, ïðîéäåííûõ â ïðåäûäóùèõ ãîäàõ, ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî òû. Àëüáóñ…"  
  
"Òû çîâåøü åãî ïî èìåíè?"  
  
"Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó íàçûâàòü åãî "Àëüáóñ", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà çàùèùàÿñü.  
  
"ß íå ñîìíåâàþñü. À åùå ÿ íå ñîìíåâàþñü â òîì, ÷òî îí ïîëàãàë, ÷òî ïðîéäåò ãîä èëè äâà, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíî ñòàíåò çâó÷àòü åñòåñòâåííî â òâîèõ óñòàõ". Õîòÿ Ñíåéï ãîâîðèë ýòî àáñîëþòíî ñóõèì òîíîì, ÷òî-òî â ãëàçàõ âûäàâàëî åãî ðàçâëå÷åíèå.  
  
Ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàâøèñü äðóã íà äðóãå, îíè íå çàìå÷àëè äîìàøíåãî ýëüôà, êîòîðàÿ óáèðàëà êíèãè è ñâèòêè, ïåðåä òåì êàê íàêðûòü ñòîë. Ñîáëàçíèòåëüíûé àðîìàò åäû îòâëåê èõ äðóã îò äðóãà, óìåíüøàÿ íàïðÿæåííîñòü, íàçðåâàâøóþ ìåæäó íèìè.  
  
"Íàâåðíîå, òû ïðàâ", - ïðèçíàëà Ãåðìèîíà, îáíàðóæèâøàÿ íàñêîëüêî îíà ãîëîäíà òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà ñòàëà åñòü. "Îí ïðèâîäèò â áåøåíñòâî, êàê íèêòî äðóãîé…"  
  
Ñíåéïó íå óäàëîñü ñêðûòü óõìûëêó. "Òû âñå ëó÷øå óçíàåøü åãî, äà? Îí ïðîâåðèò òâîè òåñòû ëè÷íî èëè âûçîâåò êîãî-íèáóäü èç Ìèíèñòåðñòâà?"  
  
"Ìû ìîæåì îñòàâèòü ýòó òåìó â ïîêîå?" - âçìîëèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. "ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî âîëøåáíèê, êîòîðûé îòêðûë äâåíàäöàòü ñïîñîáîâ ïðèìåíåíèÿ êðîâè äðàêîíà, áóäåò ïðîâåðÿòü ìîå ýññå ïî Çåëüåâàðåíèþ…"  
  
"Â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü òåáå ñëåäóåò ïåðåæèâàòü èç-çà ìåíÿ", - îáðàäîâàë åå Ñíåéï. "ß ñäåëàþ âñå âîçìîæíîå, ÷òîáû åãî ïðîâåðÿë Àëüáóñ. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ ñ íèì ïåðåãîâîðþ íàñ÷åò òåáÿ. Îí íå çíàåò, ÷òî òåáÿ íóæíî îöåíèâàòü ïî áîëåå âûñîêèì ñòàíäàðòàì".  
  
Ó Ãåðìèîíû îòâàëèëèñü ÷åëþñòü. "Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ ïîëó÷àþ íàãîíÿé çà òî, ÷òî áûëà ïðèëåæíîé?"  
  
"À êàê æå. Ïîäóìàé îá ýòîì. Ñêîëüêî èç òâîèõ ïðåäìåòîâ â ïðîøëîì ãîäó ïåðåñòàëè òåáÿ èíòåðåñîâàòü? Ó ìåíÿ íåò íè ìàëåéøåãî íàìåðåíèÿ ïîçâîëèòü òåáå… èëè êîìó-òî äðóãîìó… óäîâëåòâîðèòüñÿ ìàëûì èëè íå äîñòè÷ü ïðåäåëà ñâîèõ âîçìîæíîñòåé èç-çà ïîñðåäñòâåííîñòè âàøèõ îäíîêëàññíèêîâ".  
  
"Íî… íî…" - çàëåïåòàëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ çàëèòûìè êðàñêîé ùåêàìè, óñòàâèâøèñü íà íåãî. "Ýòî âîçìóòèòåëüíî".  
  
"Äåëàþ, ÷òî ìîãó", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, äîåäàÿ ñâîé óæèí ñ âûðàæåíèåì ïîëíîãî óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ.   
  
Ïðîòèâ âîëè, Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü. "Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî óáëþäîê", - íåæíî ñêàçàëà îíà. "È ÿ ïðèçíàþ, ìíå íèêîãäà íå áûëî ñêó÷íî íà Çåëüåâàðåíèè. È âñå ðàâíî ÿ íå ìîãó âåðíóòüñÿ â øêîëó. Õîòÿ ÿ è ïðåäïîëàãàþ ïðîâåñòè âñþ ñâîþ îñòàâøóþñÿ æèçíü, ïðîäîëæàÿ ó÷èòüñÿ, ó ìåíÿ ýòî ïîëó÷èòñÿ ëó÷øå çà ïåðåäåëàìè êëàññíîé êîìíàòû. ß ïîâçðîñëåëà çà ïðîøëîå ëåòî è âîâñå íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî ñòàëà âèäåòü òåáÿ â èíîì ñâåòå. Ìíå òàì áîëüøå íå ìåñòî. Òî, ÷òî êàçàëîñü òàêèì âàæíûì, ïåðåñòàëî áûòü òàêîâûì. Ó ìåíÿ áóäåò áîëüøå ñâîáîäíîãî âðåìåíè äëÿ ðåàëüíîé ïîìîùè Âíóòðåííåìó Êðóãó. È, ÿ íàäåþñü, äëÿ òåáÿ".  
  
Óëûáêà èñ÷åçëà èç ãëàç Ñíåéïà è ñìåíèëàñü íàñòîðîæåííîñòüþ.  
  
"Ãåðìèîíà…"  
  
"Çíàþ, çíàþ… Âîçâðàùàþñü ê íàøèì áàðàíàì", - ñêàçàëà îíà áåç îáèäû.  
  
Ìàëåíüêèå ìîðùèíêè, ðàçáåãàþùèåñÿ èç óãîëêîâ åãî ãëàç, óãëóáèëèñü, êîãäà îí îïÿòü óëûáíóëñÿ. "Òàê áóäåò ëó÷øå", - ñêàçàë îí, î÷åâèäíî íå æåëàÿ ïîäñëàùàòü ïèëþëþ.  
  
"Ãì… Íàñ÷åò Ãàððè…"  
  
"Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî îáñóæäåíèå òâîåãî ëó÷øå äðóãà - õîðîøàÿ èäåÿ?" - íàñìåøëèâî ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà. "Äóìàþ, òû ïðàâ".  
  
"Íå ÷àñòî ÿ ñëûøó ïîäîáíûå ñëîâà". Îáëåã÷åíèå, êîòîðîãî îí íå ñìîã ñêðûòü, ïðåäàëî åãî.  
  
Ãåðìèîíå íå â ïåðâûé ðàç ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî íåêîòîðûå òåìû èì âñåãäà áóäåò òðóäíî îáñóæäàòü. È òàê êàê îíà íè÷åãî íå ìîãëà ñ ýòèì ïîäåëàòü ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, îíà ðåøèëà çàíÿòüñÿ òåì, ÷òîáû óáðàòü íàïðÿæåííîå âûðàæåíèå ñ åãî ëèöà.  
  
"ß ïîëàãàþ, íèêîìó íå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó ñîîáùèòü òåáå ïîñëåäíèå íîâîñòè, êàñàþùèåñÿ ïðîôåññîðà Ïèí÷áåêà?"  
  
"×òî åùå îí ñîòâîðèë?" - ïîêîðíî ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà óõìûëüíóëàñü. "Íó, ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, îí áûñòðî äîãîíÿåò òåáÿ ïî ïîïóëÿðíîñòè â êà÷åñòâå ñàìîãî íåíàâèñòíîãî ïðîôåññîðà â øêîëå. Ãðèôôèíäîðöû è õóôôëüïóôöû óáåæäåíû, ÷òî îí - ñëèçåðèíåö".  
  
"È ÿ äîëæåí áûòü ïîëüùåí, ïîòîìó ÷òî…?"  
  
Ê îáëåã÷åíèþ Ãåðìèîíû, îí âûãëÿäåë âñåãî-íàâñåãî óäèâëåííûì è ñëåãêà ëþáîïûòíûì.  
  
"Ðàâåíêëîâöû äåëàþò ñòàâêè".  
  
"À ìîè ñëèçåðèíöû äåðæàò ñâîè ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿ ïðè ñåáå. ß ñëûøàë äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû çíàòü, îíè ïîëàãàþò, áóäòî îí îäèí èç íàñ", - ìðà÷íî äîáàâèë Ñíåéï.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà íå ñìîãëà óäåðæàòüñÿ è çàõèõèêàëà. "È ãëàâíîå â òîì, ÷òî íèêòî íå çíàåò, êòî îí íà ñàìîì äåëå. Â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ãàððè ðàññòðîåí, Êâèíàïàëóñ, ïîõîæå, ïîëó÷àåò íåìàëîå óäîâîëüñòâèå îòòîãî, ÷òî åãî íåíàâèäÿò. Âîò òîëüêî îäèí òðåòüåêëàññíèê èç Ãðèôôèíäîðà òàê äîñòàë åãî â÷åðà, ÷òî îí ñîðâàëñÿ è ðàçíåñ ÷àñòü ïîòîëêà".  
  
"Ãðèôôèíäîðåö?"  
  
Íà íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé èçìîòàííûé ìóæ÷èíà ïðåâðàòèëñÿ âî âðåäíîãî ìàëü÷èøêó.  
  
"Äà, ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî òåáå ýòî ïîíðàâèòñÿ áîëüøå âñåãî", - ñóõî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"Êàê õîðîøî òû ìåíÿ çíàåøü", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, à ïîòîì ñìóùåííî çàìîë÷àë.  
  
"×òî-òî íå òàê?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
"×òî? Íåò, íè÷åãî. Çà òåì èñêëþ÷åíèåì, ÷òî ÿ, î÷åâèäíî, òåðÿþ ðàññóäîê".  
  
"Àõ, òàê âîò â ÷åì äåëî. "Ëóêàâûé ñïðàøèâàòü ãîðàçä, à ñàì îòâåòà âàì íå äàñò"".**  
  
Ãëàçà Ñíåéïà ðàñøèðèëèñü. "Òû òàñêàåøü êíèãè èç ìîåé áèáëèîòåêè".  
  
"Òîëüêî ñáîðíèêè öèòàò. Ìíå ïîíðàâèëîñü ëèñòàòü ïîýçèþ, íî…" Ãåðìèîíà ñìîðùèëà íîñ. "Òå êíèãè ñî ñòèõàìè, êîòîðûå òû âèäåë, îíè ìîåé ìàìû, íå ìîè. ß îñòàâèëà èõ èç ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîñòè. ß íå ìíîãî ÷èòàþ… íó, íàñòîÿùóþ… áåëëåòðèñòèêó. Òóò òàêàÿ áîãàòàÿ áèáëèîòåêà, à ÿ òàê ëþáëþ ó÷èòüñÿ, ÷òî… Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ ðàññ÷èòûâàþ íà òî, ÷òî òû áóäåøü ìíå öèòèðîâàòü ëó÷øèå îòðûâêè". Ãåðìèîíà îñòàíîâèëàñü, îòâëå÷åííàÿ çâóêîì åãî ãîëîñà, ùåêî÷óùåãî âíóòðåííþþ ïîâåðõíîñòü åå áåäðà, ïîêà îí ãîâîðèë… êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà ÷òî. Ýòîò ãîëîñ ìîã ñäåëàòü ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûì ÷òåíèå ñïèñêà äîìàøíèõ äåë.  
  
"Ãåðìèîíà? Òû íå ñëûøàëà íè åäèíîãî ñëîâà èç òîãî, ÷òî ÿ òåáå ñêàçàë", - ñ ðàçäðàæåíèåì äîãàäàëñÿ Ñíåéï. "Î ÷åì òû äóìàåøü?"  
  
Âñÿ âî âëàñòè îïüÿíÿþùåãî îáðàçà ñàìîé ñåáÿ ðàñïðîñòåðòîé ïîä íèì, îíà â óïîð ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, à ïîòîì åå âçãëÿä îïóñòèëñÿ íà åãî ãóáû, è åå âîîáðàæåíèå ñòàëî íàøåïòûâàòü î âñåõ òåõ âåùàõ, êîòîðûå îíè ìîãëè ñ íåé ñäåëàòü.  
  
"Ãåðìèîíà…"  
  
Áûëà ñòðàííàÿ ãðóáîñòü â åãî ãîëîñå.  
  
Íå îòâîäÿ âçãëÿäà, Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü åìó. Ñíåéï èçäàë çâóê, êîòîðûé áûë ÷åì-òî ñðåäíèì ìåæäó øèïåíèåì ðàçäðàæåíèÿ è ñòîíîì íåäîâåðèÿ, îí ñäàëñÿ è ýòî áûëî ïîëíî ñîâåðøåíñòâà. Îíè äâèíóëèñü íàâñòðå÷ó äðóã ê äðóãó ñ ìåäëèòåëüíîé íåóìîëèìîñòüþ äâóõ ñèëüíûõ ìàãíèòîâ.  
  
Åãî áîëüøèå ðóêè îõâàòèëè åå ëèöî ñ ùåìÿùåé íåæíîñòüþ, ïîòîì îí íàãíóë ãîëîâó è ãóáàìè åäâà êîñíóëèñü åå ãóá. Âëàæíàÿ òåïëîòà ÿçûêà Ãåðìèîíû ðàçäåëèëà åãî ãóáû è íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îí óñòóïèë êîíòðîëü, êàê áóäòî õîòåë óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî èìåííî ýòîãî îíà õîòåëà.  
  
Ìåäëåííî, ïîöåëóé âñå óãëóáëÿëñÿ, ïðåâðàùàÿñü âî âñå áîëåå ñòðàñòíûé. Ðóêè Ãåðìèîíû ñêîëüçíóëè ïîä ðóáàøêó Ñåâåðóñà, îò÷àÿííî æåëàÿ îùóòèòü ïðèêîñíîâåíèå êîæè ê êîæå Îí ïîäíÿë åå íà êðàé ñòîëà, êàê áóäòî îíà áûëà íåâåñîìîé. Ñòîëîâûå ïðèáîðû çàãðåìåëè îá ïîë, êîãäà îíà îáåðíóëà íîãè âîêðóã íåãî, ïðèòÿãèâàÿ åùå áëèæå.  
  
Íå áåñïîêîÿñü íåóêëþæèìè ñòîëêíîâåíèÿìè íîñîâ, îíè óïèâàëèñü äðóã äðóãîì, êàê óìèðàþùèå îò æàæäû ëþäè. Íåñêîëüêî ïóãîâèö çàïðûãàëî ïî ïîëó, âåðòÿñü âîë÷êîì, à ïîòîì çàòèõëî.  
  
Òîëüêî ïîòðåáíîñòü â âîçäóõå îòîðâàëà èõ äðóã îò äðóãà, ïîêà èõ òåëà èñêàëè ïóòè ñêâîçü, ñòàâøèå âäðóã áåñ÷èñëåííûìè, ñëîè îäåæäû. Çàäûõàþùàÿñÿ, êàê áóäòî îíà äîëãî áåæàëà, ñ ïîêàëûâàþùèìè ãóáàìè è ðàñøèðèâøèìèñÿ çðà÷êàìè Ãåðìèîíà ìîðãíóëà, ãëÿäÿ íà Ñíåéïà, óäèâëÿÿñü, ïî÷åìó òîëüêî òåïåðü îíà âñïîìíèëà, êàêèì ìîùíûì ìîæåò áûòü ïðîñòîé ïîöåëóé. À âåäü èìåííî ýòî îí åé òîëüêî ÷òî ïðåïîäàë.  
  
Îíà îòïóñòèëà åãî ÿãîäèöû òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðèíÿòüñÿ çà äèàãîíàëüíûé ðÿä êðîøå÷íûõ ïóãîâèö, çàñòåãèâàþùèõ åãî áðþêè, è òóò æå ïîòåðÿëà êîíöåíòðàöèþ, êîãäà ðóêà Ñåâåðóñà íàêðûëà åå ãðóäü. Åãî ïàëüöû ðàññòåãíóëè çàñòåæêè êîðñàæà ñî ñìóùàþùåé ëîâêîñòüþ. Êðóæåâî íèçêî ñðåçàííîãî ëèô÷èêà íå ñòàëî ïðåïÿòñòâèåì äëÿ æàðà åãî òåëà íà åå îáíàæåííîé ïëîòè. Åå ñîñîê ñêîëüçíóë â åãî ðóêó, à âçäîõ óòîíóë â åãî ãóáàõ. Åå íîãè ñæàëèñü âîêðóã íåãî, è îíà åùå òåñíåå ïðèæàëà åãî ðóêó ê ñâîåé ãðóäè. Äðóãàÿ åãî ðóêà ñêîëüçíóëà ïîä øèðîêóþ þáêó, ïàëüöû çàòàíöåâàëè ïî êðóãó, ïîäíèìàÿñü ïî âíóòðåííåé ïîâåðõíîñòè åå áåäðà, äðàçíÿ âñå ñèëüíåå è ñèëüíåå.  
  
Çàäûõàÿñü îò íåäîñòàòêà âîçäóõà, ñî ñòó÷àùèì â óøàõ ïóëüñîì, Ãåðìèîíà ñîñàëà åãî íèæíþþ ãóáó, à ïîòîì ñïðÿòàëà ëèöî ó íåãî íà ãðóäè, êîãäà åãî ðóêà ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê íåé ÷åðåç àáðèêîñîâûé øåëê òðóñèêîâ. Åãî óêàçàòåëüíûé ïàëåö êðóæèëñÿ òàê äðàçíÿùå áëèçêî, ÷òî îíà çàõíûêàëà åìó â ãðóäü â ÷èñòîì ðàññòðîéñòâå èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îäåæäà âñå åùå ðàçäåëÿëà èõ.  
  
Ñíåéï çàìåð.  
  
Ïîòîì îí îòñòðàíèëñÿ îò íåå, ãóáû è ïàëüöû îñòàâèëè åå íàáóõøóþ ïëîòü. Ãåðìèîíà çàäðîæàëà îò õîëîäà. Åãî äûõàíèå áûëî ðâàíûì, ïðèêàñàþùååñÿ ê íåé òåëî òóãèì. Îí ðàñïðàâèë êðóæåâî è çàñòåãíóë çàñòåæêè íà êîðñàæå. Ãåðìèîíà èçäàëà ÿðîñòíûé, íåâíÿòíûé çâóê ïðîòåñòà, íî òîæå îòïóñòèëà åãî, äîñòàâàÿ îäíó ðóêó èç-ïîä ïîÿñà åãî áðþê è ðàñöåïëÿÿ íîãè. Íî åå ðóêè óëåãëèñü íåìíîãî âûøå åãî áåäåð, ëàäîíè îáõâàòèëè òàëèþ, íå äàâàÿ ïîëíîñòüþ ðàçúåäèíèòü èõ ñâÿçü. Åå ïóëüñ ñòàë çàìåäëÿòüñÿ, õîòÿ ãóáû âñå åùå ïîêàëûâàëè, îò âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î åãî ãóáàõ íà íèõ.  
  
"Ìíå æàëü", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. Ãîëîñ ó íåãî áûë îäóðìàíåííûì, ëèöî ïðèæàòî ê åå øåå, ïîêà îí ïûòàëñÿ ïîä÷èíèòü ñîáñòâåííîå òåëî, ÷åìó èõ áëèçîñòü íèìàëî íå ñïîñîáñòâîâàëà. "Ýòî ÿ âèíîâàò…"  
  
"Èíòåðåñíî, ñ êàêîé ñòàòè òû ïðèïèñûâàåøü âñå ëàâðû ñåáå. Ñåâåðóñ…"  
  
"Ìû íå ìîæåì", - ñ íàæèìîì ñêàçàë îí, òîëüêî òåïåðü íàéäÿ âíóòðåííþþ ñèëó, ÷òîáû ïîëíîñòüþ ðàçîðâàòü âåñü ôèçè÷åñêèé êîíòàêò ñ íåþ.  
  
Îí åùå ïîëíîñòüþ íå îâëàäåë ñîáîé, à Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñ âûðàæåíèåì ÷èñòîãî æåëàíèÿ. Åãî ðóáàøêà áûëà ðàñïàõíóòà íàñòåæü, è áûë íåáîëüøîé ñëåä îò óêóñà òîëüêî âûøå ïóïêà.  
  
Ñíåéï óõâàòèëñÿ çà ñïèíêó ñòóëà äëÿ áàëàíñà. "Íå íàäî. ß äàë åìó ñëîâî ÷åñòè. Ýòî… íå óìåñòíî", - âûäàâèë îí èç ñåáÿ, òàê è íå íàéäÿ ïîäõîäÿùèõ ñëîâ.  
  
"Äà", - ñîãëàñèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. "Ìàð÷ ïðÿìî â ñîñåäíåé êîìíàòå, ñïèò â ìîåé êðîâàòè".   
  
Òàêàÿ ïðàêòè÷íîñòü âûçâàëà ó íåãî íåáîëüøîé ñåðäèòûé ñìåøîê, ñ åäâà çàìåòíûìè ïðèçíàêàìè òîãî, ÷òî åãî ýòî çàäåëî. "Ýòî íå òî, ÷òî ÿ èìåë â âèäó. ß î íåì çàáûë". Åãî ðóêè çàìåòíî äðîæàëè.  
  
"ß áûëà áû îñêîðáëåíà äî ãëóáèíû äóøè, åñëè áû òû íå çàáûë", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà áûëà íà âçâîäå, íî íå ìîãëà ñîðâàòüñÿ íà íåì, ïîòîìó êàê âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ó íåãî áûëî áåççàùèòíûì, à òàêîå ñëó÷àëîñü êðàéíå ðåäêî.  
  
Ñíåéï óáðàë ïðÿäü âîëîñ ñ åå ãëàç. "Èçâèíè", - îïÿòü ñêàçàë îí. Åãî ãóáû ñêîëüçíóëè ïî åå ãóáàì ñ íåñêðûâàåìîé íåæíîñòüþ.  
  
"Íå óõîäè", - ïîðûâèñòî ñêàçàëà îíà, êîãäà îí øàãíóë ïðî÷ü. "ß çíàþ, ÷òî òàê áûëî áû ëåã÷å ñïðàâèòüñÿ, íî, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå óõîäè. ß âåäó ñåáÿ êàê ýãîèñòêà", - ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îñîçíàëà îíà. Åå ãîëîñ çàòèõ, à òåëî ïðîòåñòîâàëî ïðîòèâ îòêàçà îò òåõ ÷óâñòâåííûõ îáåùàíèé, êîòîðûå áûëè åìó äàíû.  
  
Ñíåéï ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ îïüÿíåííûì åå àðîìàòîì, è âñå åùå ìîã îùóùàòü åå çàïàõ íà ñâîåé êîæå, â òî âðåìÿ êàê çóä âîçáóæäåíèÿ ìåäëåííî óãàñàë. Åãî ðóêè ïîìíèëè âåñ åå ãðóäè, òåïëîòó áåäåð, òàê æå êàê òåëî ïîìíèëî ñëèøêîì êîðîòêèé ìèã, êîãäà îíà îõâàòèëà åãî ðóêîþ.  
  
"×àé", - ðåçêî ñêàçàë îí. "Çàêàæè ÷àé. Ìíå íóæíî ïÿòü ìèíóò…" Îí ìàõíóë â íàïðàâëåíèè âàííîé.  
  
"Î…" - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñëåãêà êðàñíåÿ.  
  
Òîëüêî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé äî íåãî äîøëî, ïî÷åìó. ×èñòî ìóæñêàÿ óëûáêà ïîÿâèëàñü íà åãî ëèöå. "Íåò", - ñêàçàë îí, - "õîòÿ ïðèíöèï òîò æå. Ìíå íóæåí äóø. Õîëîäíûé äóø", - äîáàâèë îí ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî.  
  
"ß ïîïðîøó Ëèïïè ïðèíåñòè òåáå ïåðåìåíó îäåæäû", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. "È òåáå íå ñòîèò ñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ ñ òàêèì ïðåâîñõîäñòâîì. Õîòåëà áû ÿ… Íå âàæíî".  
  
È òîëüêî êîãäà â äóøå çàøóìåëà âîäà ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ëèô åå ïëàòüÿ íåïðàâèëüíî çàñòåãíóò. È åñëè áû ó íåå õâàòèëî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ äóõà, ÷òîáû ïðèìåíèòü ê íèì îáîèì çàêëèíàíèå, îíà áû, âîçìîæíî, ðàçîáðàëàñü ñ ïóãîâèöàìè íà îäåæäå Ñåâåðóñà â ñ÷èòàííûå ñåêóíäû. Õîòÿ, êàê êòî-òî ìîæåò ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ âî âðåìÿ… Âîçìîæíî èìåííî ïîýòîìó â Çàêðûòîé Ñåêöèè íå áûëî êíèã ïî âîëøåáíîé ñåêñóàëüíîé òåõíèêå, ðàçäóìûâàëà îíà. Çíàíèå òîãî, êàêîé óùåðá ìîæåò áûòü ïðè÷èíåí ñàìûì äåëèêàòíûì ÷àñòÿì òåëà, ñêîðåå çàñòàâèò ïîä÷èíèòü ñåáå æåëàíèå, ÷åì ïîáóäèò ê ýêñïåðèìåíòàì ñ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé.  
  
È íè÷òî èç ýòîãî íå ìîãëî ðàçâåÿòü åå ñòðàñòíîå æåëàíèå ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê íåìó â äóøå. Ïðîêëÿòàÿ ÷åñòü âîëøåáíèêà… Ýòî áûëî íåñïðàâåäëèâî, ïîòîìó êàê îí íàñëàæäàëñÿ ýòèì íå áîëüøå, ÷åì îíà ñàìà.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà è íà÷àëà ïðèâîäèòü â ïîðÿäîê êîìíàòó, è òóò çàìåòèëà, ÷òî Ëèïïè íåîäîáðèòåëüíî ñìîòðèò íà íåå.  
  
"Ýòî ðàáîòà äîìàøíèõ ýëüôîâ. Âû îñòàâèòü ýòî íàì. Õîçÿèí Ñåâåðóñ âîçâðàùàòüñÿ".  
  
"Õîçÿèí?" - óäèâèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîäîáíûé òåðìèí àññîöèèðîâàëñÿ ó íåå ñî ñòàðîìîäíûìè íÿíüêàìè, îáðàùàþùèìñÿ ê ñâîèì ïîäîïå÷íûì çíàòíîãî ïðîèñõîæäåíèÿ.  
  
"Íåêîãäà ãîâîðèòü òåïåðü. Ìíîãî ðàáîòû íóæíî ñäåëàòü", - ñêàçàëà Ëèïïè, çàòÿãèâàÿ ïîòóæå óçåë íà êóõîííîì ïîëîòåíöå, êîòîðûé áûë çàâÿçàí ó íåå íà êîñòëÿâîì ïëå÷å.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà îïóñòèëàñü íà ñòóë. "Òû íå ìîãëà áû îêàçàòü ìíå óñëóãó?"  
  
"ß òóò ÷òîáû ñëóæèòü", - ïðîïèùàëà Ëèïïè íàñòîðîæåííî.  
  
"Òîãäà ïðèíåñè íàì íåìíîãî ÷àþ", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, âõîäÿ â êîìíàòó. "Î ÷åì òû õîòåëà ñïðîñèòü Ëèïïè?" - äîáàâèë îí.  
  
"Íåâàæíî", - íåîïðåäåëåííî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îí ñìåíèë îäåæäó ñ ïðèâåäåííîé â áåñïîðÿäîê ÷óâñòâåííîñòè íà çàñòåãíóòóþ ïîä ñàìîå ãîðëî ôîðìàëüíîñòü. Íî ýòî íå ñèëüíî ïîìîãàëî óìåíüøèòü çóäÿùóþ áîëü, êîòîðàÿ íå äàâàëà ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà ÷åì-òî ïîìèìî ñåêñà.  
  
Ñíåéï ïðèñåë ó îãíÿ è ïîäêèíóë åùå îäíî ïîëåíî â êàìèí; ðàñòðåâîæåííàÿ çîëà âñïûõíóëà ïåðåä òåì, êàê åå óòÿíóëî â äûìîõîä.   
  
"Ñîáèðàåòñÿ áóðÿ".  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîäòÿíóëà ñòóëüÿ ñ ïîäëîêîòíèêàìè ê îãíþ è óáðàëà ïàëî÷êó.   
  
"Òåáÿ âûçîâóò ñåãîäíÿ?"  
  
"Íåïðåìåííî. È ñêîðî".  
  
Ñíåéï óñåëñÿ íàïðîòèâ íåå.  
  
"Ïî÷åìó Âîëüäåìîðò íàëîæèë íà òåáÿ Cruciatus?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, íàñòîëüêî ðåçêî, ÷òî óäèâëåííûé Ñíåéï ñêàçàë ïðàâäó.  
  
"Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ çàñíóë, ïîêà îí ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ Ïåòòèãðþ". Îí âçÿë ñâîþ ÷àøêó ó Ëèïïè, êîòîðàÿ óæå îáñëóæèëà Ãåðìèîíó.  
  
Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ðîò, òî îòòóäà íå ðàçäàëîñü íè çâóêà. Ñî âòîðîé ïîïûòêè ó íåå âñå ïðåêðàñíî ïîëó÷èëîñü. "Òû ñ óìà ñîøåë? Òû íå ìîæåøü îòêëþ÷àòüñÿ ïðè Âîëüäåìîðòå!"  
  
"Íó, åäâà ëè ÿ ýòî ñäåëàë ïðåäíàìåðåííî", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, íåìíîãî îãîð÷åííûé. Íå òî, ÷òîáû îí îæèäàë ñèìïàòèè, íî íåìíîãî áåñïîêîéñòâà íå ïîâðåäèëî áû.  
  
"Óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî îí íå óáèë òåáÿ çà òàêîå îñêîðáëåíèå".  
  
"ß çíàþ. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, îí ïðèíÿë ìîþ ïðåäàííîñòü äîëãó, êàê åùå îäèí ïðèçíàê ìîåé âåðíîñòè åìó", - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï ãîëîñîì, ëèøåííûì ýìîöèé.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà íàïðÿãëàñü. "Îí íå…?"  
  
"Íåò".  
  
"Òåáå áû ñëåäîâàëî åùå íåìíîãî ïîñïàòü âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû áîëòàòü ñî ìíîé".  
  
"Ýòî ëó÷øå", - ïðîñòî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï.  
  
Â ãëàçàõ Ãåðìèîíû îòðàçèëèñü âñå åå ÷óâñòâà, êîãäà îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, à ïîòîì îíà ðåøèòåëüíî øìûãíóëà íîñîì. "Òà êíèæêà ñ öèòàòàìè ìîæåò ïðèãîäèòüñÿ, â êîíöå êîíöîâ".   
  
Êàêîé áû îòâåò íå ãîòîâèë Ñíåéï, îí óòîíóë â óäóøüå áîëè, êîòîðàÿ ñîãíóëà åãî ïîïîëàì, çàñòàâèâ ñæàòü ðóêó. Åãî ÷àøêà óïàëà íà ïîë, ÷àé çàëèë áîòèíêè.  
  
"Âîëüäåìîðò?" - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, åäâà ñäåðæàâøèñü, ÷òîáû íå êèíóòüñÿ ê íåìó, çíàÿ, ÷òî åìó ýòî áûëî áû íåïðèÿòíî.  
  
Ñíåéï êèâíóë è îòâåðíóëñÿ, íå æåëàÿ, ÷òîáû îíà âèäåëà åãî óíèæåíèå.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà íàøëà âåùè, êîòîðûå áûëè íà íåì, êîãäà îí ïðèøåë, è äîñòàëà êðîøå÷íûé ñâåðòîê, êîòîðûé áûë óìåíüøåííûìè ìàíòèåé è ìàñêîé Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ.  
  
×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Ñíåéï áûë ñïîñîáåí ñôîêóñèðîâàòü ñâîå âíèìàíèå äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñïðÿòàòü ñâåðòîê âî âíóòðåííèé êàðìàí. "ß äîëæåí èäòè".  
  
Îí óæå íà ïîëîâèíó ïåðåñåê êîìíàòó, êîãäà çàìåð íà ìåñòå. "ß çàáûë. Ìíå íóæíî óâèäåòüñÿ ñ Ìàð÷åì". Åãî ëèöî áûëî áåëåå áåëîãî, êîãäà îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîõîëîäåëà. Îíà çàáûëà î Çàêëèíàíèè Ïàìÿòè. "Òû õî÷åøü îñòàòüñÿ îäèí, èëè ìíå ïîéòè ñ òîáîé?"  
  
"Òû íå äîëæíà ñìîòðåòü íà òî…"  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïðèíÿëà ýòî çà ñîãëàñèå è íàïðàâèëàñü â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ, ãäå Ôëèòâèê ñâåðíóâøèñü â êëóáî÷åê, ñïàë íà åå ïîêðûâàëå. Ñ ìÿãêîñòüþ, â êîòîðóþ ñ åãî ñòîðîíû ïîâåðèëè áû íå ìíîãèå ó÷åíèêè, Ñíåéï ðàçáóäèë åãî. Îí îñòàëñÿ ñòîÿòü íà êîëåíÿõ, ïîêà Ôëèòâèê óñàæèâàëñÿ íà êðàé êðîâàòè. Ïîäàâëÿÿ çåâîê, Ôëèòâèê âûíóë ïàëî÷êó. Åãî íàñòîðîæåííîå ëèöî áûëî ìðà÷íûì è äîáðûì, êîãäà îí ïîñìîòðåë âíèç è ëåãêî êîñíóëñÿ âñå åùå ìîêðîé ïðÿäè âîëîñ Ñíåéïà.  
  
"ß çíàþ, êàê òû íåíàâèäèøü èñïîëüçîâàíèå Çàêëèíàíèé Ïàìÿòè, è óâàæàþ òåáÿ çà òî, ÷åðåç ÷òî òû ïðîõîäèøü", - ñêàçàë îí Ñíåéïó, ñâîåé ôîðìàëüíîñòüþ ïîä÷åðêèâàÿ, íàñêîëüêî ñåðüåçíî îí îòíîñèòüñÿ ê âìåøàòåëüñòâó â ðàáîòó ðàçóìà.  
  
Êîãäà ïîÿâèëñÿ ëåãêèé, íåïðèâû÷íûé íà áëåäíîì ëèöå Ñíåéïà ðóìÿíåö, Ôëèòâèê äîáàâèë: "Obliviate".  
  
Ðóêè Ãåðìèîíû ñæàëèñü, ãóáû çàäðîæàëè, à ñëåçû çàòóìàíèëè ãëàçà, êîãäà îíà óâèäåëà èçóìëåííûé âçãëÿä, ìåëüêíóâøèé íà ëèöå Ñåâåðóñà.  
  
"Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî ðàçáóäèë ìåíÿ, Ñåâåðóñ", - ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê, óáèðàÿ ïàëî÷êó. "Òåïåðü òû äîëæåí îòïðàâèòüñÿ ê Âîëüäåìîðòó. ß ïîäåæóðþ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ýòîé íî÷üþ, ïîêà òû íå âåðíåøüñÿ. Ïèí÷áåê è Ñèíèñòðà ïîçàáîòÿòñÿ î òâîèõ ñëèçåðèíöàõ".  
  
Óæå ïîäíÿâøèéñÿ íà íîãè, Ñíåéï êèâíóë è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó. Ñäåëàâ äâà øàãà, îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ ïåðåä íåþ.  
  
"Ïîïûòàéñÿ íå âîëíîâàòüñÿ", - ñêàçàë îí, êàñàÿñü åå ùåêè.  
  
Îíà îäåðíóëà åãî çàâåðíóâøóþñÿ ìàíòèþ. "Òâîå æåëàíèå äëÿ ìåíÿ çàêîí". ***  
  
Óäîâîëüñòâèå îñâåòèëî óñòàëîå ëèöî Ñíåéïà, îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. "ß íå çíàþ, ó êîãî òû ýòî ïîçàèìñòâîâàëà, íî òû àáñîëþòíî íå óìååøü âðàòü".  
  
"ß íàä ýòèì ïîðàáîòàþ", - ïîîáåùàëà îíà.  
  
"Îñòàâàéñÿ òàêîþ, êàêàÿ òû åñòü" - ïàðèðîâàë îí, ïîöåëîâàë åå â ëîá è áûñòðî âûøåë èç êîìíàòû.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñ äðîæüþ âçäîõíóëà. Ýòî áûë äîëãèé, íàñûùåííûé ïåðåæèâàíèÿìè äåíü.  
  
Îíà îïóñòèëàñü íà ìàòðàñ ðÿäîì ñ Ôëèòâèêîì. "Âû íå óíè÷òîæèëè äðóãèå åãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ".  
  
"Êîíå÷íî, íåò. Îíè ñäåëàþò åãî ñèëüíåå".  
  
Îùóùàÿ, ÷òî îíà íà ãðàíè ñëåç, Ôëèòâèê âçâîëíîâàííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå è ïîõëîïàë ïî ïëå÷ó, ïûòàÿñü ïðèîáîäðèòü.  
  
"Âû óñòàëè. Âû íå ìîæåòå íå ñïàòü âñþ íî÷ü", - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîãäà ñìîãëà äîâåðÿòü ñâîåìó ãîëîñó.  
  
"Öåðåðà ñìåíèò ìåíÿ ãäå-òî îêîëî ÷åòûðåõ ÷àñîâ óòðà. Ìû óæå ðåøèëè, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñó íóæíî áîëüøå ïîääåðæêè, ÷åì îí ïîëó÷àë îò íàñ. È òåáå íå íóæíî æäàòü åãî â îäèíî÷åñòâå. Ïî íàøåìó îïûòó, ëó÷øåå ïðîòèâîÿäèå äëÿ áåñïîêîéñòâà - ðàáîòà, à åå ó íàñ íàâàëîì. Êîãäà áóäåøü ãîòîâà, âûõîäè. ß ïðèãîòîâèë òåáå ñïèñîê êíèã äëÿ ðàáîòû". Ôëèòâèê ïîõëîïàë åå ïî ðóêå, à ïîòîì îñòàâèë îäíó.  
  
Ñæàâ ðóêè íà êîëåíÿõ, Ãåðìèîíà òèõî ïëàêàëà, âñåé äóøîé ïîíèìàÿ òî, ÷òî íåäàâíî ïðî÷èòàëà.  
  
"ß õî÷ó óéòè ñ òåì, êîãî ëþáëþ.  
  
ß íå õî÷ó çíàòü öåíó.  
  
ß íå õî÷ó çíàòü õîðîøî ëè ýòî.  
  
ß íå õî÷ó çíàòü, ëþáèò ëè îí ìåíÿ.  
  
ß õî÷ó óéòè ñ òåì, êîãî ëþáëþ".****  
  
×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíà óñïîêîèëàñü íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî ñìîãëà ïîéòè â âàííóþ è âûñìîðêàòü íîñ â êóñî÷åê òóàëåòíîé áóìàãè, à ïîòîì îïîëîñíóëà ñâîå çàïëàêàííîå ëèöî. Òîëüêî ïîñëå ýòîãî îíà âíèìàòåëüíî îñìîòðåëàñü âîêðóã. Õîòÿ Ëèïïè è çàáðàëà áåëüå Ñåâåðóñà, îíà åùå íå óñïåëà ïðèáðàòü â âàííîé, êîòîðàÿ âûãëÿäåëà òàê, áóäòî â íåé áóøåâàë óðàãàí, à íå ïðèíèìàë äóø îäèí åäèíñòâåííûé âîëøåáíèê.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà îäíî èç òðåõ ìîêðûõ áàííûõ ïîëîòåíåö è ïîäíåñëà ê ëèöó, êàê áóäòî íàäåÿñü íàéòè íà íåì êàêîé-òî åãî ñëåä. Íî âñå, ÷òî îíà ìîãëà îùóùàòü, áûëî çàïàõîì åå àïåëüñèíîâîãî ìûëà. Àêêóðàòíî ðàçâåñèâ ïîëîòåíöå íà âåøàëêå, îíà ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà è âûøëà, ÷òîáû çàíÿòü ñåáÿ êàêèì-òî äåëîì.  
  
Àâòîðñêèå çàìåòêè:  
  
* veritas (ëàò.) - èñòèíà  
  
** â ïåðåâîäå Ñàìóèëà Ìàðøàêà: "His wit invites you by his looks to come, But when you knock it never is at home", William Cowper: 1.303, Conversation  
  
*** Àðêàäèÿ, ãðàôèíÿ Ïåìáðóêñêàÿ: ñýðó Ôèëèïïó Ñèäíè.  
  
**** "ß õî÷ó óéòè ñ òåì, êîãî ëþáëþ", Áåðòîëüä Áðåõò. 


End file.
